Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem
by The Extreme Brony
Summary: Total Drama's favorite Moonchild, Dawn, talks about the experiences she had with women from different dimensions. Inspired by Lil' Soniq's fic, Sonic's Ultimate Harem. Rated M. Yuri. DawnxHarem. Read and Review. Chapter 109: Nico Robin
1. Hekapoo

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 1: The Harem Starts**

* * *

 **Before I get this started, I would like to thank Lil' Soniq and his story, Sonic's Ultimate Harem, for inspiring me to do this fic featuring my favorite Total Drama female of all time. And now, let's begin Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem!**

* * *

It was a sunny day out and inside this house was the eighteen year old Moonchild, Dawn (wearing a black tank top, purple jeans, and purple/white sneakers), who had this audio equipment set up on this counter in her bedroom.

"Okay, let me see if it works," Dawn said as she touch the mic and gets some reverb.

"Testing," Dawn said into the mic and it works.

"Okay, almost ready for my first episode of my podcast," Dawn said.

Dawn presses the button on the machine and she was now officially live.

"What's going on everyone, you know me, I'm Total Drama's sweet Moonchild, Dawn. Now I have a lot to talk about, especially what happened to me three days ago," Dawn said to her fans.

"Before you ask guys, I swing both ways as I love guys but I also love girls, probably a lot more than guys. And I'm definitely not a virgin anymore, it is a very long story," Dawn said.

Dawn then pulls on one of the drawers out and then she pulls out something. What Dawn picked up was a pair of purple scissors as she looks at them.

Dawn sets them down and goes back to her show.

"Anyway, let just say it involves portals, fire, and an extremely hot demon woman," Dawn said.

"Let's flashback to three days ago," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Three days earlier…_

Dawn was outside in the forest, mediating on a tree stump. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing against the trees, and it was peaceful.

"Ahh, it's great to get some fresh air," Dawn said.

Then, a small rock fell from the sky and it smacks Dawn in the head.

"Ouch, what the hell," Dawn said as she look to the sky.

Dawn sees this portal that was ripped open above her.

"This is not normal," Dawn said.

"Maybe I should get inside," Dawn said as she got up from her stump and heads back to inside her house.

Dawn was sitting at her desk in her bedroom as two more portals open in her bedroom. Soon, a pack of dogs were seen walking from one portal to another.

"Okay, what the fuck is with these portals?" Dawn asked.

Dawn gets up and laid down on her bed, trying to get her mind clear from this fucking nightmare.

A few minutes later, another portal opens as it was like fire.

Then, someone steps out of the portal. It was a demon woman with pure white skin, long tied up red hair, horns, a flame above her head, wearing a tiara, a yellow-orange ball gown, and brown high heel boots, she was very hot (literally and physically) and stunning.

"What the fuck is happening," the demon girl said and then she looks over at Dawn.

"Your responsible," she said to Dawn.

"Oh yeah, I magically rip these portals open with my magic wand," Dawn said sarcastically.

Suddenly, the demon girl grabs Dawn by her shirt as she lifts her out of bed.

"Messing with portals is serious, opening to many dimensions can cause cataclysmic effects," she said to Dawn.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Dawn asked the woman.

"I'm Hekapoo and I'm the keeper of the dimensional scissors. I have been seeing numerous rips open up in this dimension and a lot seems to be in this area," Hekapoo said.

"Well I'm Dawn and you think I'm responsible, I got hit with a falling rock from one of these rips," Dawn said to Hekapoo.

"Why should I believe you?" Hekapoo asked Dawn.

"Because I care so much about this environment, if I did this then I would set a bad example to all of my eco-friends," Dawn said as Hekapoo think this over.

"If you want to prove your self worth, come with me," Hekapoo said to Dawn as Hekapoo steps through the portal.

Soon, Dawn steps into the portal as well.

Dawn and Hekapoo step out of the portal as they were on this field with very dark looking grass and mountains in their view. Hekapoo closes the portal she made with her own dimensional scissors.

"So what do I have to do?" Dawn asked Hekapoo.

"Your mission is to find the person or the thing responsible for these rifts and get them back here," Hekapoo said to Dawn as Hekapoo points to her home which almost look like a small castle.

"Okay, bring them back to the stone castle got it," Dawn said.

"If you bring them back, I will give you a special reward," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

"Ooh, a reward I like the sound of that," Dawn said as she was about to leave for the search for the culprit.

"If I don't come back alive, send my bones to the nearest university for research," Dawn said to Hekapoo.

"Okay," Hekapoo said as Dawn left to search for the suspect.

"Poor girl, she is so doomed," Hekapoo said and then she heads inside her castle/workshop for making dimensional scissors.

* * *

 _Present Day_ …

Back at her house, Dawn was continuing her podcast on her first sexual experience.

"So my listeners, I told all of you that there was these rifts opening up on our world and that this demon chick named Hekapoo wanted answers," Dawn said to her viewers.

"She brought me to her dimension and that she told me to find out who is causing this chaos. Hekapoo also said that if I find the culprit then I would get a special reward," Dawn said.

"Now I spend a few days searching for answers and then I found them," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Hekapoo was in her castle, preparing another set of scissors as it has been two days since Dawn went to find out who caused these rifts.

"It has been two days, hopefully Dawn didn't die from starvation," Hekapoo said as she pulled out a new pair of scissors.

Then, Dawn kicks the door open as she was a bit roughed up.

"I find out who caused this problem," Dawn said and then she pulls in a goat who had a pair of dimensional scissors in it's mouth.

Dawn grabs the scissors out of the goat's mouth and hands them to Hekapoo.

"It was brutal, but I did it," Dawn said and then she tries to get the goat out of the castle.

"Come on goat, be with your family," Dawn said to the goat as she patted the goat lightly trying to get it to move.

The goat then finally moved out of the castle and back into the fields.

"Here you go Hekapoo," Dawn said to Hekapoo and then Dawn hands back the scissors to Hekapoo.

"Thanks Dawn," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

"Now listen, I will fix this problem and give you your reward," Hekapoo said as she cuts open a rift using her scissors.

"What am I supposed to do?" Dawn asked.

"Just sit down and wait here," Hekapoo said to Dawn as she enter the portal.

Dawn then takes a seat on the chair, waiting for her reward.

"Man, Hekapoo takes her work seriously," Dawn said.

About an hour and a half later, Hekapoo returns to her castle and closes the portal behind her.

"Finally, all of the rifts caused by the goat are now gone," Hekapoo said.

"That's a relief," Dawn said.

"Now Dawn, let me get that reward for you," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

Soon, Hekapoo walks over to a counter and pulls out a pair of purple dimensional scissors.

"These are dimensional scissors, they can take you to any place, any time, any dimension," Hekapoo said as Dawn got up and walks towards Hekapoo.

"Neat, I will take them and be on my way," Dawn said as she was about to grab the scissors, but then Hekapoo pulls them away from her.

"Not so fast Moonchild," Hekapoo said to Dawn as both women walk towards this door.

"In order to get these scissors I need you to do one more thing," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

Then, Hekapoo opens the door as both girls enter the room. Soon, Hekapoo closes the door behind her as they were in Hekapoo's bedroom.

Dawn was amazed by the size of the room as she sees the queen size bed in front of her.

"It is simple Dawn," Hekapoo said to Dawn as she walked to Dawn and leans towards Dawn's ear.

"I want you to make love with me," Hekapoo whispered to Dawn.

"What," Dawn said in shock.

"Come on Dawn, you and me make some sweet hot sex and I will give you the scissors," Hekapoo said to Dawn as she caress along Dawn's face.

"You are out of your fucking mind," Dawn said to Hekapoo.

"Please Dawn, I went through at least seven vibrators already and I haven't had anyone do me in a least a hundred years," Hekapoo said.

"How old are you?" Dawn asked Hekapoo.

"I'm older than you and possibly the entire cast of your show combined," Hekapoo said to Daw.

"Still I'm not going to do it," Dawn said as she was about to leave. But then, Hekapoo grabs onto Dawn's hand.

"How about we make a deal. We kiss each other for a minute and if you don't like it, you can just leave," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

"Okay fine," Dawn said.

Hekapoo places the scissors on the night stand as she approaches Dawn again.

"You ready?" Hekapoo asked Dawn.

"I guess," Dawn said.

Then, Hekapoo kiss Dawn right on the lips. Dawn could feel Hekapoo's tongue in her mouth as she was starting to feel something.

A minute later, Hekapoo breaks off the kiss as she wipes off the saliva from her mouth.

"Well?" Hekapoo asked Dawn.

Dawn was licking her lips knowing that she never kissed a demon chick before and yet somehow she was very aroused by it.

Suddenly, Dawn jumps onto Hekapoo and she kisses her back onto the lips as Dawn tongue was inside Hekapoo's mouth.

Hekapoo wraps her arms around Dawn as they continue this hot make out session. About twenty seconds later, both women collapse onto Hekapoo's bed as Dawn was on top of the demon.

"Hekapoo, that kiss was so fucking hot and now I feel this thing in my body that I never experienced before. You know what, let's do it, let's have some hot girl on girl sex," Dawn said to Hekapoo.

"I knew you would say that," Hekapoo said to Dawn and then Dawn blows out the flame floating over Hekapoo's head.

Then, Hekapoo pushes Dawn off of her as both women stood off the bed.

"Now let me see what you have on under your clothes," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers, leaving her bare footed. Dawn then pulls off her top and throws it away, showing off the purple bra Dawn had on. Dawn then loosens her belt and unzips her jeans, she then pulls down her jeans and steps out of them, she then throws them to the side showing off the matching purple panties Dawn had on.

"Mmm, you look so sexy for being a moon angel," Hekapoo said to Dawn as she examined Dawn's body.

"Now, let me see the whole naked body," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

Dawn then reaches behind and unhooks her bra, Dawn pulls off her bra and throws it to the side, showing off her B-cup size boobs. Hekapoo was licking her lips at the sight of an almost naked Dawn.

Dawn then grabs onto her panties and pulls them down, she then steps out of them and throws it to the side, showing off her pussy with a full patch of light blonde pubic hair on it.

"Look at your body, oh I can't wait to fuck your brains out," Hekapoo said to Dawn and then she begins to rub her hand along Dawn's pussy.

"Mmm," Dawn moaned with pleasure as Hekapoo keeps rubbing her hand along Dawn's pussy.

About a minute and a half later, Hekapoo stops rubbing and starts to suck on something. Hekapoo then sucks onto Dawn's right nipple, while she pinches onto Dawn's left nipple.

"Be careful, my nipples are not used to this," Dawn said to Hekapoo.

A minute later, Hekapoo was still sucking on Dawn's tit as Dawn's pussy was starting to get wet from this excitement and was dripping her juices.

Two minutes later, Hekapoo stops sucking on Dawn's tit as she turns around, facing the other direction.

"Okay Dawn, it is your turn to see my naked body," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs onto the zipper on the back of Hekapoo's gown. Dawn then unzips it and then Hekapoo's dress falls to the ground, as Hekapoo was wearing a black strapless lace bra and matching black lace panties.

"Oh, your a sexy demon with sexy underwear," Dawn said to Hekapoo.

"Well I wear it just in case I met the right guy or girl," Hekapoo said.

Dawn grabs onto Hekapoo's bra and unhooks it, she lets it fall to the ground as Dawn sees Hekapoo's D-cup size breasts from behind.

"Wow, you have a big tits Heka," Dawn said to Hekapoo.

"Thanks," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs Hekapoo's boobs from behind and they begin to have another kissing session.

About two minutes into the kiss, Dawn moves one of her hands down Hekapoo's stomach and right into her panties. Soon, Dawn begins to push two of her fingers in and out of Hekapoo's pussy.

"Mmm, you taste too sweet," Hekapoo said as she and Dawn continue to kiss.

A minute later, Dawn slides her hand out of Hekapoo's panties as they both break off the kiss.

Dawn then bends down and grabs onto Hekapoo's panties. Dawn then slides Hekapoo's panties down and off of Hekapoo as Hekapoo had a strip of red pubic hair on her pussy.

Hekapoo turns around as she is face to face with Dawn. Hekapoo then sits on the edge of her bed as she spreads her legs.

"Okay Dawn, time for you to eat me out," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

Dawn walks over to Hekapoo, bends down, she then removes Hekapoo's boots as Hekapoo was now barefoot, and then she starts to eat out on Hekapoo.

"Oh Dawn, yes, eat my pussy you little Moonchild," Hekapoo said to Dawn as Hekapoo grab onto Dawn's head.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops eating out as she stands back on her feet. Dawn jumps onto Hekapoo as they both fall onto the bed.

Dawn gets on top of Hekapoo and begins to kiss her on the mouth again as Hekapoo was caressing her hands along Dawn's back and ass.

A minute later, Dawn moves Hekapoo's hands off her back as Dawn begins to give kisses along Hekapoo's neck and down her stomach.

Dawn then reaches back to Hekapoo's pussy again, then Dawn uses two of her fingers and rubs Hekapoo's pussy at a fast rate.

"Ah fuck yes," Hekapoo said in passion and then she smiled a bit knowing she was turned on by this.

About two minutes later, Dawn stops rubbing as she sees Hekapoo's pussy getting very wet and was dripping her juices as well.

"Oh, it seems you are leaking some juices," Dawn said to Hekapoo.

"Yes my sweet little slut," Hekapoo said to Dawn as she petted Dawn on the head.

"Hey, check the drawer on my nightstand," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

Dawn crawls over to the nightstand and opens up the drawer. Dawn then reaches in and pulls out something, that thing was a long thirteen inch double sided rubber dildo (how Hekapoo got it in there we will never know).

"What the fuck," Dawn said in shock.

"You like, this way we can feel something in both of us and it also bends," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

"Interesting," Dawn said as she bends the dildo with one side pointed up and the other side still flat.

Dawn takes the up side of the dildo, lines it towards her pussy, and inserts the dildo into her pussy. Dawn then lines up as the other end of the dildo was pointing to Hekapoo's pussy.

"Now keep those legs wide," Dawn said to Hekapoo.

"Whatever you say," Hekapoo said as she kept her legs wide.

Dawn then inserts the dildo right into Hekapoo's pussy.

"OH GOD," Hekapoo screamed with pleasure.

"How does it feel to have a cock in your body, even though this one is fake? Dawn asked Hekapoo.

"It feels sooo good," Hekapoo moans in lust.

Dawn grabs Hekapoo by her waist and then she begins to thrust the dildo in and out of Hekapoo's pussy.

"Oh yes, fuck me harder Dawn," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

"With pleasure Heka," Dawn said to Hekapoo as she continues to thrust the dildo in and out of Hekapoo.

About two minutes later, Dawn keeps plowing the toy in and out of Hekapoo as Hekapoo was about to reach her limit.

"Oh god Dawn, I think about to cum," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

"I think about to cum as well Hekapoo," Dawn said to Hekapoo.

A minute later, both women had finally reach their limit.

"AHH," Dawn and Hekapoo screamed with pleasure as they reach climax and they both squirt out their love juices, coating the dildo with it.

Dawn takes the dildo out of Hekapoo as Hekapoo's juices were still squirting out of her and going all over the place, including onto Dawn's scissors.

Dawn removes the dildo out of her and then she collapses besides Hekapoo with her love juices leaking out like a faucet.

"Well Dawn, you did it. You have sex with me and from the pleasure you gave me, you deserve those scissors," Hekapoo said to Dawn and then gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Hekapoo," Dawn said to Hekapoo.

"Well I should be going," Dawn said as she sits on the edge of the bed and puts on her clothes.

"So, what did you think of having sex with girl?" Hekapoo asked Dawn.

"It was really amazing, I would do it again," Dawn said as she put on her jeans.

"So are you a lesbian now?" Hekapoo asked Dawn.

"No I'm still bisexual, I still like guys but I love girls a lot more now," Dawn said as she put on her top.

"Swinging both ways, I like that," Hekapoo said as Dawn was now fully dressed.

Dawn grabs her new scissors, but they were covered in Hekapoo's juices.

"Uh Hekapoo, my scissors are a bit gross at the moment," Dawn said to Hekapoo as she was a bit grossed out.

"Let me see," Hekapoo said as Dawn hands her the scissors.

Hekapoo then wipes the scissors on her bed sheets as they were now free of female juices.

"Here," Hekapoo said to Dawn as she hands the scissors back to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Hekapoo.

"Just open the scissors and cut," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

Dawn uses her scissors and opens up the rift.

"Thanks Hekapoo, bye," Dawn said to Hekapoo and then she jumps into the portal.

Hekapoo looks down at the dildo and picks it up.

"Hmm, you know I could give myself a solo after that session," Hekapoo said.

Meanwhile, Dawn steps back into her dimension and looks up at the clock in her room. Dawn realized that she was only gone for about two minutes, she was in Hekapoo's dimension for three days which was two minutes in her dimension.

"Two minutes, I guess time zones are different for each dimension," Dawn said.

"But at least I got a pair of scissors out of it," Dawn said as she looked at her scissors.

Dawn then closes the rift behind her and she sets the scissors down on her desk.

"I better take a shower after that steaming hot sex session," Dawn said as she makes her way to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, we see a close up on the scissors and then they begin to glow in this purple colour. It seems that Dawn's trip to numerous places and here meeting with girls was just the beginning.

* * *

 **Well everyone, that was the first chapter of this special yuri harem fic and the first lucky lady Dawn had sex with is none other than the keeper of the dimensional scissors, Hekapoo from** _ **Star vs. The Forces of Evil**_ **. Don't worry everyone, there will be more women that will get some girl on girl loving with Total Drama's Moonchild.**

 **Once again I would like to thank Lil' Soniq and his Sonic's Ultimate Harem fic for major inspiration for this story.**

 **We got more hot yuri action coming up.**


	2. Rainbow Mika

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 2: Hitting The Ropes**

* * *

At her house, Dawn got out her laptop and sets up a camera on top of it. For Dawn, she was going to live stream her second episode of her sexual adventures.

Dawn goes online and onto Dailymotion, apparently YouTube would be too raunchy, too racy, and too explicit for her show. Dawn presses the record button on her laptop as she was now officially live with her second show.

"What's up everybody, I'm Dawn and welcome to my second show. I decided to do my show on a special livestream where everyone can see me," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I would do this on YouTube, but I would get shut down very quick. So Dailymotion is my best choice for doing these videos," Dawn said and then she pulls out her scissors.

"You see these scissors, they were given to me by Hekapoo after giving her some pure love. Now I can go anywhere, any time, any place, any universe," Dawn said.

"But these scissors have been giving me some problems recently, which leads to my next girl I did it with," Dawn said.

"You see I slept with a pro wrestler and no it wasn't Bayley, or Sasha Banks, or Charlotte Flair, or that Alexa Bliss which some fans call her Alexa Bitch," Dawn said.

"Let me begin four days ago," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback_ …

Dawn was at home, writing something in her journal as her scissors begin to glow.

"What the hell," Dawn said as she picks up her scissors.

"This is not normal," Dawn said.

"I guess I should use them," Dawn said and then she opens a rift with them.

Dawn jumps through the rift and then she lands in this city. Dawn looks up as it looks like she was in Tokyo, Japan.

"Sweet, I'm in Japan," Dawn said and then she closes the rift behind her.

Dawn was then walking around the big city until she sees a flyer for a pro wrestling show.

"Pro wrestling, that is not my kind of thing," Dawn said and then her scissors glow again.

Dawn then pulls out her scissors as she looks back at the flyer.

"I guess these scissors want me to go to the show," Dawn said.

Dawn got her a ticket and got a seat in the arena for the event. Halfway through the event, Dawn was slowly liking this event as she wanted to see the next match.

Up next was this local female competitor facing off against an experienced luchador. Out next came her opponent was this female wearing a revealing blue/white leotard, she was the fan favorite, Rainbow Mika.

The match begins as R. Mika hits the fighter with a serious of high impact and technical moves as Dawn was impressed by R. Mika.

After about five minutes, R. Mika hits a running hip attack onto her opponent, followed by a Michinoku Driver to get R. Mika the victory.

"Woo hoo, go R. Mika," Dawn cheered for R. Mika.

R. Mika looks over to see Dawn in the stands, then R. Mika winked at Dawn knowing that she got a new fan.

When the show was over, everyone was leaving the arena, including Dawn. But before Dawn could get outside, she sees someone in the shadows.

"So you like my wrestling huh?" the person in the shadows asked Dawn.

"Who said that?" Dawn asked as the person stepped out of the shadows and it was R. Mika.

"Your Rainbow Mika, I was very amazed by your high flying style. I wasn't a fan of wrestling before, but I am now," Dawn said to R. Mika.

"What's your name?" R. Mika asked Dawn.

"Dawn," Dawn said.

"Well Dawn, you are possibly the cutest fan I have ever seen," R. Mika said to Dawn as R. Mika caress Dawn's face.

"Why thank you," Dawn said.

"I got a hotel room, why don't we go to it," R. Mika said to Dawn.

"I would love to," Dawn said.

After R. Mika got her things from the locker room, she and Dawn walk over to the hotel.

"So why did you get into wrestling?" Dawn asked R. Mika.

"Mostly for the flips, the action, and after seeing Zangief wrestle," R. Mika said.

"Is Zangief like your idol?" Dawn asked R. Mika.

"Yeah, he pretty much got me into this business. He actually trained me and convince the organization to give me a chance, and thus this is where I'm at now," R. Mika said.

"Sweet," Dawn said as they reach the hotel.

Dawn and R. Mika enter the hotel and they take the elevator, taking them to the fourth floor of the hotel.

After walking for a minute, they reach R. Mika's hotel room.

"Here it is," R. Mika said as R. Mika opens the door.

Soon, both girls enter the room as R. Mika closes the door and puts up a "do not disturb" sign on it.

"Hey why don't you go and freshen up," R. Mika said to Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said and then she enters the bathroom.

When Dawn was in the bathroom, R. Mika closes up the curtains so no one could see them.

R. Mika pulls off her boots and places them to the side, leaving her bare foot.

Then, R. Mika pulls down her wrestling attire off her body and tosses it to the side as she was now completely nude, not wearing any underwear.

"Okay Dawn, I'm ready," R. Mika said to Dawn.

"Coming," Dawn said as she steps out of the bathroom.

Dawn immediately sees a nude R. Mika (excluding her mask) and was feeling a bit warm inside. Seeing R. Mika's D-cup size boobs, her firm and curvy ass, and her pussy with a strip of blonde pubic hair on it, Dawn wanted to get some of that masked luchador.

"Wow, R. Mika you are so fucking stunning," Dawn said to R. Mika.

"Why thank you," R. Mika said as Dawn approaches R. Mika.

"I mean look at you and your ass," Dawn said to R. Mika as Dawn looks at R. Mika's butt.

"It is so round and firm that I just want to slap it," Dawn said.

"Go ahead," R. Mika said to Dawn and then Dawn slaps onto R. Mika's ass.

"Oh yeah, Dawn you have no idea how much it turns me on," R. Mika said to Dawn.

"I thought you like guys?" Dawn asked R. Mika.

"Oh I do, but seeing a female wrestling fan who really likes me is something cool and I just want to give you a kiss," R. Mika said to Dawn.

"Well go ahead, kiss me," Dawn said to R. Mika.

"Really?" R. Mika asked as Dawn nodded "yes".

Soon, R. Mika gave Dawn a kiss, french style, as R. Mika was all over inside Dawn's mouth.

About ten seconds later, Dawn and R. Mika were engage in this passionate kiss as both of their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Forty seconds later, both girls break off the kiss as Dawn wipes the saliva off her mouth.

"So, want to do it?" Dawn asked R. Mika.

"Oh hell yes," R. Mika said.

"Now let me get you out of those clothes," R. Mika said to Dawn.

R. Mika grabs the bottom of Dawn's tank top, pulls it over Dawn's head, and off of Dawn's body. R. Mika then throws the top to the side.

R. Mika then loosens the belt on Dawn's jeans and then she unbuttons and unzips Dawn's jeans. R. Mika then grabs a hold of Dawn's jeans and pulls them down Dawn's legs, Dawn then steps out of them as Dawn was in her matching purple bra and panties.

R. Mika then grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra and unhooks it, she then pulls it off of Dawn's body as she sees Dawn's B-cup size boobs.

"Not as big as mine, but they are definitely looking good," R. Mika said.

R. Mika then grabs a hold of Dawn's panties and pulls them down Dawn's legs. Dawn steps out of them as R. Mika looks at Dawn's hairy pussy.

"Nice bush, I like a girl that is all natural," R. Mika said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said as R. Mika pushes Dawn on the bed.

Dawn sits on the edge of the bed as R. Mika sits on Dawn's lap.

R. Mika then grinds her ass along Dawn's lap as Dawn was freaking turned on by R. Mika's moves.

"Oh you know how much I love this right now," Dawn said as R. Mika turns to face Dawn.

R. Mika removes the ties in her hair as she lets her hair loose as her hair almost reaches her ass.

Dawn then was trying to take off R. Mika's mask, but R. Mika grabs onto Dawn's hands in time.

"Nope, I can't let you know my true identity," R. Mika said to Dawn.

R. Mika moves to her right as her pussy was up against Dawn's left thigh.

"So you want suck on my big huge tits?" R. Mika asked Dawn.

"Oh god yes," Dawn said and then she sucks onto R. Mika's right nipple while R. Mika was grinding her pussy against Dawn's left thigh.

About forty seconds later, R. Mika was feeling amazing inside from grinding on Dawn.

"Oh yes, keep sucking away my little shy fan," R. Mika said to Dawn as Dawn continues to suck on R. Mika's breast.

A minute later, both women collapse onto the bed as R. Mika got on top of Dawn as Dawn was still sucking on R. Mika's breast.

Soon, Dawn stops sucking onto R. Mika's tit as she got off of her.

"How about we switch, you lay down and I will get on top of you," Dawn said to R. Mika.

"Agree," R. Mika said as she laid down on the bed as Dawn sits on top of R. Mika in a reverse cowgirl position.

Dawn then grinds away on top of R. Mika's pussy as R. Mika was moaning with pleasure at this scene.

"Yes, keep going don't stop," R. Mika said to Dawn in a lustful tone as R. Mika was pinching on her left nipple and massaging her right breast.

About three minutes later, R. Mika was starting to get a bit wet from Dawn grinding away on top of R. Mika pussy.

"It seems that you are liking this," Dawn said to R. Mika.

"Yes, I fucking love this," R. Mika said.

Dawn turns around and immediately gets off of R. Mika. Dawn lifts up R. Mika's right leg as she lines her pussy against R. Mika's pussy as both women's pussies were touching.

Dawn then grinds her pussy on R. Mika's pussy as R. Mika was moaning with pleasure as Dawn was grinding away and R. Mike's breasts were jiggling from the movement.

"AW YES, AW YES," R. Mika screamed.

"Looks like I will be the one to get the win," Dawn said.

About three minutes later, Dawn was still grinding away on R. Mika's pussy as R. Mika could feel like she was about to reach her limit.

"Oh god Dawn, I think I'm about to cum," R. Mika said to Dawn.

About a minute later, R. Mika had finally reach her limit.

"AHH," R. Mika screamed as she reach her climax and squirts out her love juices, spraying it onto Dawn's pussy.

R. Mika was breathing in and out as she trying to regain her energy from her climax. Meanwhile, Dawn was breathing in and out but not too much as she had more energy after that climax.

Dawn then crawls over and laid down next to R. Mika.

"Man, you are good at this," R. Mika said to Dawn.

"You were definitely good too," Dawn said to R. Mika as Dawn tilts R. Mika's face to her right and gives her a tender kiss on the lips.

"You know I only had a few people did me, but you are definitely the best out of all of them," R. Mika said to Dawn.

"Really?" Dawn asked R. Mika.

"Yes I'm telling the truth," R. Mika said to Dawn and then she gave Dawn a kiss on the lips.

"So, want to do this again?" Dawn asked R. Mika.

"Yes," R. Mika said.

Dawn then lifts up the comforter on the bed as R. Mika crawls underneath the comforter. R. Mika then uses her index finger to give Dawn the "come here" gesture.

Dawn then crawls under the covers as she and R. Mika have another session of sweet girl on girl action.

"Oh Dawn, give me all you got," R. Mika said to Dawn.

"My pleasure," Dawn said to R. Mika.

Soon, both Dawn and R. Mika continue to have some fun through the night as R. Mika was not going to forget this night.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"I gotta admit R. Mika was one girl I never expected to do it with, but I wrong," Dawn said to her fans.

"I got to thank my dimensional scissors, I was never a wrestling fans before but I am now," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said to her fans and then she shuts off her recording.

* * *

 **Wow that was hot, who knew a wrestler could not take it from a small Moonchild. So the second lady that went at it with Dawn is the luchadora R. Mika from** _ **Street Fighter**_ **, and we can say that Dawn had did it with a pro wrestler.**

 **Anyway, we got some more hot yuri action up next.**


	3. Lola Rembrite

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 3: Doing It Up In The Sky**

* * *

Dawn was back in her bedroom as she about to film the next episode of her podcast. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was now rolling.

"Hey everyone, this is my third episode of my sexy podcast, live on Dailymotion," Dawn said to her fans as she was live-streaming from her house.

"I gotta admit, Rainbow Mika was one I never expect to do it with," Dawn said reminding the viewers about her last episode.

"But the next person I did it with got me high in the sky. In fact, my story got me into the mile high club," Dawn said.

"For all of you that don't know, the mile high club is a club for people that have sex on an airplane," Dawn said.

"I did it on a private plane so fuck you Scott, you framing me got me on a fucking private plane you bastard," Dawn said.

"Let me begin," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback_ …

Dawn was on her laptop as she was looking at the views she had gotten from her two episodes.

"Close to two thousand views combined, man guys really like to watch me and my sex stories," Dawn said.

Dawn then looks over to her e-mails to see if she won a contest. She along with other streamers on Dailymotion were entered in a contest to fly on a jet.

Unfortunately, Dawn didn't win the contest and was pretty mad.

"Damn it, I lost. I thought my viewers love me, but I guess Dailymotion had other thoughts," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn's dimensional scissors start to glow as Dawn picks them up.

"Wonder where I will be going today?" Dawn asked herself as she opened up a rift with them.

Dawn steps into the rift and then she steps out of it seconds later, landing on this airfield. Dawn then closes the portal behind her.

Dawn then looks in front of her to see this extremely fancy plane, it looks like it was a private plane.

"Wow, this plane is off the charts," Dawn said.

"What are you doing here?" this girl asked Dawn.

This girl had dark skin, curly brown hair, she had on this hot flight attendant's outfit, white fishnet stockings, and shin length white high heel boots. Dawn sees the girl and was immediately entranced by her beauty.

"Oh nothing, I just came here through another dimension," Dawn said to the girl.

"Very funny," the girl said sarcastically.

"What's your name?" the girl asked Dawn.

"Dawn," Dawn responded.

"I'm Lola Rembrite, I was the flight attendant for this flight," Lola said.

"What happened?" Dawn asked Lola.

"Well the person that was supposed to be on this flight got arrested, apparently smuggling animals abroad is a high rate crime," Lola said.

"What a scumbag," Dawn said.

"So I pretty much wasted a day with no one on my flight," Lola said.

"That sucks big time," Dawn said as Lola was thinking of an idea.

"Hey, how about you get on the plane," Lola said to Dawn.

"Lola I can't, that is really illegal and you know what they do to someone like me in prison," Dawn said to Lola.

"Relax, I know the pilot so you don't need to worry," Lola said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as she and Lola boarded the private plane.

Dawn was amazed to see the inside of the plane, the fancy couch, the mini fridge stocked with all different drinks, as well as other fancy items on this plane.

Once the plane takes off, Dawn and Lola were sitting on the couch as Lola was caressing Dawn's face. They were the only two people in the main part of the plane, while the pilot was in the cockpit controlling the plane.

"So Dawn, do want anything to drink?" Lola asked Dawn.

"I don't drink alcohol, but I can see what is in the fridge," Dawn said and then she gets up and opens up the fridge.

Dawn pulls out a can of Coors Light and tosses it over to Lola. Dawn then pulls out a bottle of fruit punch and closes the fridge.

"So what got you to being a flight attendant?" Dawn asked Lola and then Dawn took a drink of her punch.

"Well after I finish college, I wanted to do something worth while, so it was either being a flight attendant or work in the sex industry, and I rather see the world than get numerous STDs," Lola said to Dawn as Lola was drinking her can of beer.

"Interesting," Dawn said and then she asked Lola, "do you have a boyfriend?"

"I did but I broke up with him not too long ago, my career was more important than my relationship," Lola said to Dawn.

"That's a shame," Dawn said as she finish up her punch and throw the bottle in the recycle bin.

"So, do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" Lola asked Dawn.

"Nope," Dawn said as she sat back on the couch.

"Have you ever been with a girl before?" Dawn asked Lola as Lola finish off her can of beer and throws it into the recycling bin.

"No but I would like to," Lola said to Dawn as she petted Dawn's head.

"You know Dawn, I think your cute," Lola said to Dawn.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, your soft voice, your kind nature, and your all natural beauty is really turning me on right now," Lola said to Dawn.

"Do you want to kiss?" Dawn asked Lola.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt," Lola said.

Then, Dawn and Lola begin this kissing session as their tongues were swirling together in ecstasy. A minute later, Lola broke off the kiss as that french kiss was getting her so horny.

"You know, the pilot is still in the cockpit so how about we have some fun," Lola whispered to Dawn.

"Oh hell yes," Dawn said as Lola got off of the couch and takes off her gloves.

Lola then move her hips back and forth, giving Dawn a private show.

Then, Lola unzips her left boot and takes it off. Lola then unzips her other boot and takes it off as well, setting them to the side.

Lola sets her right foot on the edge of the couch and pulls off her right stocking. Then, Lola puts her other leg on the couch and pulls off her other stocking as Dawn was getting excited for this and Lola was now barefoot.

Lola then sits on Dawn's lap as they begin to kiss again on the lips. About two minutes later, Lola stands back up and gets close up on Dawn.

Lola then pulls off Dawn's tank top and tosses away, Lola then licks her lips at the sight of the bra covering Dawn's tits.

"Now let me see your tits," Lola said to Dawn as she wraps her legs around Dawn's waist and reaches behind to the back of Dawn's bra.

Lola gets the bra unhooked and pulls it off of Dawn, as Lola gets a good look at Dawn's bare B-cup size breasts.

"Not that bad, but let me taste them," Lola said to Dawn as she begins to suck on Dawn's left nipple.

Forty seconds later, Lola switches over to Dawn's right nipple and begins to suck on it.

"You like to suck on my tits, guess being on a plane for so long gets you stir crazy," Dawn said to Lola.

Fifty seconds later, Lola stops sucking as she stands back on her feet.

"Time to show some more of my skin," Lola said as she reaches back and unzips the zipper on her outfit.

Lola pulls down her dress and steps out of it. She then throws her outfit to the side as Lola was left in her white matching bra and panties.

"Ooh so sexy," Dawn said referring to Lola in her underwear.

"Thanks my Moonchild," Lola said to Dawn as Lola gets on her knees.

Lola then loosens the belt on Dawn's pants, she then unbutton and unzips Dawn's jeans. Lola then grabs onto Dawn's jeans, pulls them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn.

Lola then removes Dawn's sneakers as Dawn only had her purple panties left on.

Lola then grabs onto Dawn's panties, pulls them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn as Lola looks at Dawn's hairy pussy.

"So delicious, yet your even younger than me," Lola said to Dawn.

"Yeah I'm eighteen," Dawn said.

"Nice," Lola said.

Lola then begins to lick away on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a normal rate as Dawn holds the top of Lola's head

"Oh god, oh yes, keep licking away Lola," Dawn said passionately to Lola.

While that was happening, Lola reach from behind and unhooks her bra. Lola slides the bra off of her as we get a shot of her D-cup size breasts.

Then, Lola begins to fondle her left breast as she keeps eating out on Dawn.

"Mmm, this is so fucking good," Dawn said as she was moaning in pleasure.

Two minutes later, Lola stops licking and stands back up as Dawn sees Lola's big tits.

"Go ahead you can suck on them," Lola said to Dawn as Dawn was sucking on Lola's tits, switching between the left nipple and the right nipple every thirty seconds.

Two and a half minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Lola's tits as she laid Lola down on the couch.

Dawn then slides her right hand into Lola's panties and then puts two of her fingers in and out of Lola's pussy.

"AH GOD, OH YES," Lola screamed with pleasure.

About ninety seconds later, Dawn takes her hand out of Lola's panties and grabs onto them.

Then, Dawn pulls down Lola's panties and off of Lola, tossing them away as Dawn gets a view of Lola's pussy with a full patch of brown pubic hair on it.

"Mmm, you look so tasty," Dawn said to Lola and then Dawn licked her lips.

Lola wraps her legs around Dawn's waist again and then Dawn rocks her body back and forth as her pussy was rubbing against Lola's pussy in this girl on girl style missionary position.

A few seconds later, Dawn kisses right onto Lola's neck as Lola was moaning with pleasure.

Nearly three minutes, Dawn stops with the kissing and the rocking as she squeezes onto Lola's boobs.

"I guess the other flight attendants get jealous at the size of your tits," Dawn said to Lola.

"Oh you won't believe the jealously I get," Lola said to Dawn.

A minute later, Dawn stops squeezing on Lola's tits and Lola unwraps her legs around Dawn.

Dawn then lifts up one of Lola's legs and puts her pussy up against Lola's pussy. Then, Dawn and Lola begin to grind their pussies together.

A minute into this, Lola was moaning as she could feel the intensity in her body.

"OH DAWN, KEEP GRINDING UP AGAINST ME," Lola screamed at Dawn.

"Oh I'm going to keep doing this until you can't handle it anymore," Dawn said to Lola.

About three minutes later, Dawn keeps up the momentum as she grinds even faster onto Lola.

"Oh god, I think I'm about to cum," Lola said.

About thirty seconds later, Dawn was almost at her peak.

"I think I'm about to cum too Lola," Dawn said to Lola.

About a minute and twenty seconds later, Dawn and Lola had finally have enough.

"AHH," Dawn and Lola screamed as they both reach climax and squirt out their love juices, mixing it together and splashing it onto their pussies.

Then, Dawn and Lola were breathing in and out, catching their breath after that session. Soon, Lola crawls over and snuggles up to Dawn.

"Well Dawn, you are now part of the mile high club," Lola said to Dawn and then she asks her, "how do you feel?"

"I feel like I have a huge surge of energy going through me, who knew having sex on a plane would be so awesome," Dawn said.

"Well, we won't be landing for another two hours, so let's do it again," Lola said to Dawn.

"I'm up for it," Dawn said.

Soon, Lola gets on top of Dawn as they were about to have sex again.

"Best plane ride ever," Dawn said as they start another round of hot love making.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah me and Lola continue to do it on the plane for nearly forty minutes. Then we got dressed, the plane landed, and I returned to my dimension," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I have to admit having sex on a plane was awesome, it sort of cause me to develop a adventurous side and I want to do it in very unconventional places," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said to her viewers and then shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Who knew doing it on a plane would be so much fun. The third girl that Dawn had sex with is Lola Rembrite from the hit adult puzzle game,** _ **Huniepop**_ **! Don't worry everyone, there will be more** _ **Huniepop**_ **girls featured in the fic.**

 **We got some more yuri action coming up soon.**


	4. Mercy

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 4: Spare Me Some Mercy**

* * *

Dawn was online as she was now rolling her fourth episode of her sexy video series.

"Hello everyone, Dawn here with another episode of my sexy series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"So the next girl I have encounter nearly had me on death's door," Dawn said.

"No it wasn't a girl finding out I was a complete player, a lot you viewers know that most of these dimensions don't have the same video streaming sites like we do. They have similar sites with different names and conditions, so I will doubt they will get these vids," Dawn said.

"Anyway, here is the story. It all begins with me writing on my sexual experiences," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback_ …

Dawn was sitting at her desk as she had written down of the three girls she did it with (Hekapoo, Rainbow Mika, and Lola Rembrite). Dawn had decided to rank the three girls on which one had the best sexual experience.

"Hmm, Lola gave me a plane ride I never forget, but then R. Mika had that beautiful ass, although Hekapoo was my first and the first time is something you will never forget," Dawn said.

Then, her scissors begin to glow as Dawn picks them up.

"Huh, guess I'm going to another dimension," Dawn said as she stands up.

Dawn opens a rift using her scissors and jumps into the rift. Dawn steps into this Hollywood style backlot and closes the rift behind her.

"I guess I'm stuck in my own dimension, must be my scissors acting up again," Dawn said.

Suddenly, Dawn could hear the sound of gun fire close to her.

"What the fuck," Dawn said in shock.

Then, Dawn gets shot in the stomach, right arm, and left knee by seven bullets as she could feel blood pouring out of her body.

"Oh fuck, I'm so fucked up," Dawn said and then she collapses onto the concrete.

"I guess this is it, I lived a good life and I think it is my time to go," Dawn said as she was hanging on for her life.

In her blurry state, Dawn could see this blurred out figure as that person approached Dawn. When Dawn fell into unconsciousness, the person grabs Dawn by her feet and drags her out of the backlot.

A while later, Dawn regains consciousness as she sees that she was in this infirmary on this comfortable bed. Dawn was blinded by the light that was shine on her as she turns her head to the left.

Dawn's vision was clear enough to see someone in with her. It was a woman with light blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Where am I?" Dawn asked.

"Your in our healing unit," the woman said to Dawn.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked the woman.

"I'm Angela Ziegler, but I'm mostly known as Mercy," Mercy said to Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said.

"So I guess you could spare me some Mercy," Dawn said and then she giggled.

"I heard that about sixty-three times today," Mercy said.

"So what is going on?" Dawn asked.

"Several members of a former group called Overwatch were doing this capture the flag like shootout and you got caught in the middle of the gunfire. From the look of the bullets, you got hit by Reaper and Soldier 76," Mercy said to Dawn.

"How do you know about this?" Dawn asked Mercy.

"I'm part of this group," Mercy said and then she opens up this locker, showing off her Valkyrie jumpsuit to Dawn.

"So how did you save me?" Dawn asked Mercy.

"I used my staff to heal and closed all of the bullet holes you received, like I always say, heroes never die," Mercy said to Dawn.

"You are hero, you would help anyone that needs attention, even if it means you don't always get the praise you deserve," Dawn said to Mercy.

"How did you know?" Mercy asked Dawn.

"I read people's auras and yours is exceptional great," Dawn said to Mercy and then Dawn moved her right hand under the covers.

Dawn moves her hand along her body, she couldn't feel her shirt, her jeans, or her underwear. In fact underneath the covers, she was completely butt naked.

"What happened to my clothes?" Dawn asked as Mercy approaches Dawn.

"They were badly stained with blood so I put them through the washer, this is the third cycle so far and there is still some blood on them," Mercy said to Dawn.

Soon, they hear something over the T.V and what was on was the match Dawn unfortunately got involved in. Dawn then sees this cyborg ninja on the screen as Mercy begins to blush at the sight of the ninja.

"Who's that?" Dawn asked Mercy.

"Oh that's Genji," Mercy said.

"You like him don't ya," Dawn said to Mercy.

"Well he was badly injured and I healed him throughout his ordeal, I don't think he really likes me," Mercy said.

"Mercy, I know deep down that Genji loves you so much," Dawn said to Mercy.

"Aw thanks Dawn, you are such a sweet little woman," Mercy said to Dawn as Mercy caress Dawn's face.

"Hey the next match is going to start and since they won't be here for another hour, how about I strip down for you," Mercy said to Dawn.

"You don't have to do it Mercy," Dawn said to Mercy.

"But I want to, just to make you feel comfortable," Mercy said to Dawn.

Mercy then kicks off her shoes leaving her barefooted.

Mercy then begins to unbuttoned the buttons on her shirt. Once then buttons were undone, Mercy takes off her shirt and throws it away, showing off the white bra she had on.

Mercy then unbuttons and unzips her pants, she then pulls them down and steps out of them, showing off the matching white panties she had on.

"You're a hot angel Mercy," Dawn said to Mercy.

"Why thank you Dawn," Mercy said to Dawn.

"Now let me see your entire body," Mercy said to Dawn and then Mercy removes the covers off of Dawn as Mercy sees Dawn's naked body with her somewhat average size tits and hairy pussy.

" _Oh boy_ ," Mercy thought inside her head.

Mercy then gets on the bed and on top of Dawn. But before she could make her move, Mercy helps Dawn up as she sits up next to Mercy.

"So Dawn, how would you feel if I kiss you on the lips?" Mercy asked Dawn.

"I wouldn't mind it at all," Dawn said and then Mercy gave Dawn a kiss on the lips.

Then, Dawn and Mercy get into this hot make out session as their tongues were swirling together in their mouths with pleasure.

A minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she feels like she wanted to do something.

Dawn then reaches for the band in Mercy's hair and pulls it out as she let Mercy's hair loose, it was a bit shorter than what Dawn imagined, but Dawn didn't mind.

"Now you look even hotter with your hair all free," Dawn said to Mercy as she caress Mercy's face.

"You are so cute I could just eat you up," Mercy said to Dawn.

Then, both women get into another hot make out session as Dawn was caressing all over Mercy's body.

Thirty seconds later, Mercy reaches from behind and unhooks her bra, she then pulls off her bra and tosses it away as Dawn sees Mercy's exposed C-cup size breasts.

Dawn then stops kissing and goes to work onto Mercy's right breast. Dawn then uses her tongue as she swirls around Mercy's nipple as Mercy was moaning at this scene.

"Oh Dawn, you little angel, you little sexy Moonchild," Mercy moaned to Dawn.

"You like me getting at your tit," Dawn said to Mercy.

About a minute of Dawn going at Mercy's breast and Mercy's nipples becomes erect from this tit sucking.

"Oh my nipples has never been this tender," Mercy said.

Then, Mercy pushes Dawn as Dawn lies back down on the bed.

Mercy then grabs the waistband of her panties, pulls them down and off of her. She then throws them aside as Dawn could see Mercy's pussy with a full patch of light blonde pubic hair on it.

Mercy then gets on top of Dawn as they begin another kissing session. During this session, Dawn grabs onto Mercy's ass and starts to fondle it.

About ninety seconds later, Dawn flips Mercy over as Dawn was now on top of Mercy.

Dawn then starts to give small kisses along Mercy's chest, down her belly, and Dawn now reaches to Mercy's pussy.

Then, Dawn licks her tongue along Mercy's pussy, going up and down as Mercy arch her back in pleasure.

"OH YES, OH FUCKING YES," Mercy screamed with pleasure.

"You like getting fucked by a girl?" Dawn asked Mercy as Dawn continues to eat her out.

"YES, I FUCKING LOVE IT," Mercy screamed.

Nearly a minute later, Dawn stops eating out of Mercy as she wanted to do something else.

"Now get on your hands and knees," Dawn demanded to Mercy and Mercy got on all fours.

Dawn then takes two of her fingers and stick them in and out of Mercy's pussy.

"OH AH," Mercy screamed as she could feel Dawn's fingers inside of her.

About two and a half minutes later, Dawn takes out her fingers and wipes off the juices off of her.

Dawn then gets Mercy down on her stomach as Dawn gets on top of her from behind.

Dawn then humps Mercy from behind as Dawn's pussy was going back and forth on Mercy's ass.

"Oh yeah, keep riding me Dawn," Mercy said to Dawn.

"With pleasure Mercy," Dawn said to Mercy as she continues her humping on Mercy's ass.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops the humping as she flips Mercy onto her back again. Dawn then moves Mercy's right leg and places her pussy right up against Mercy's pussy.

Then, Dawn and Mercy grind their pussies together as Mercy was moaning and screaming with pleasure.

"OH FUCK, OH FUCK," Mercy screamed.

"OH YES," Dawn screamed with pleasure as the grinding got faster and harder.

About four minutes of grinding, both Dawn and Mercy were about to reach their limits as both girls were about to cum.

Nearly a minute later, both girls had finally got to their limit.

"AHH," Dawn and Mercy screamed with pleasure as they reach climax, squirting out their love juices and mix them together into one combination.

Both girls were regaining their energy as Mercy actually loved having sex with Dawn.

"That was amazing, you know how to pleasure a woman," Mercy said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Mercy.

"Hey Mercy, you here," Genji said as Mercy could hear him coming towards the room.

"Oh fuck, it's Genji," Mercy said and then she gets off the bed.

"Get under the covers," Mercy ordered Dawn as Dawn got the covers and put them on top of her.

Then, Mercy begins to put all of her clothes back on as fast as she can before Genji enters the room.

Mercy had gotten her clothes back on and she fixed her hair as she approaches the door.

The door opens up and Genji appears in front of her.

"Hi Angela," Genji said to Mercy.

"Hi Genji," Mercy said to Genji and then they walk over to Dawn as she was sleeping.

"How is she?" Genji asked Mercy.

"She's fine, she is just resting up. I mean nearly dying takes a lot out of you," Mercy said to Genji.

"Yeah, also Jack told me to tell this girl that he is sorry, he got caught up in the moment and didn't realize there was a innocent person on the field," Genji said.

"That's fine, I remember when Pharah accidentally shot me, thinking I was Moira," Mercy said to Genji.

"Yeah I remember," Genji said.

"Hey, let's check out the play of the game," Genji said to Mercy.

"Awesome," Mercy said as they both were leaving the infirmary.

Before they exit the room, Mercy blows a kiss to Dawn as she and Genji now exit the room.

Dawn opened her eyes as she hugged a pillow close to her.

"Aw Mercy, you are so sweet, I'm glad Genji has a friend like you," Dawn said as she fell back to sleep after her sweet sex session.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yep, Mercy had healed me completely and later on I gave her no mercy in the sexual way," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Once my clothes were cleaned, I got dressed, met up with other former Overwatch members, and left back to my dimension. Soldier 76 apologized for shooting at me and we are good now," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Wow, who knew a support character could love doing it with an aura whisperer. The next lucky lady to have sex with Dawn is none other than the popular support angel, Mercy from** _ **Overwatch**_ **. Don't worry, there will be more** _ **Overwatch**_ **ladies to appear in future chapters.**

 **Anyway, we got more action coming soon.**


	5. Spider-Gwen

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 5: Along Came a Spider-Gwen**

* * *

Dawn was in her bedroom as she was beginning to roll her fifth episode of her escapades.

"Hey guys, Dawn here with my fifth episode of my series after I showed Mercy no mercy," Dawn said to her viewers and then she giggled a bit.

"But still Mercy is a sweet woman and I hope Genji goes out with her someday," Dawn said.

"So the fifth woman I encountered was in fact a superhero. She was pretty much the female version of Spider-Man,"Dawn said.

"Anyway, here's the story," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

In her bedroom, Dawn was lying down on her bed when her scissors begin to glow yet again. Dawn picks them up as she gets off of her bed.

"Wonder where this thing will be taking me?" Dawn asked herself and then she opens up the rift.

Dawn then jumps into the rift and a few seconds later, she exits out of the rift and into the bright lights of New York City, New York.

"Wow, New York, New York, can't believe I'm here," Dawn said and then she closes the rift behind her.

Dawn then decides to walk around the huge city to take in the sights and sounds. Although this was not a good idea for Dawn, it was night time and the criminals were starting to come out.

After about a half an hour later, Dawn continues to walk around as she was trying to handle this busy city.

"It definitely feels like New York, the traffic is at a stand still, there is a bunch of weirdos per block, and the rats outnumber the people 1000 to 1," Dawn said.

Suddenly, three muscular guys wearing ski masks grab Dawn from behind and drag her into this alley. Then, one of them slams Dawn back first into the hard brick wall.

"Well look who we got, a little girl that shouldn't be at the wrong side of New York," one of the criminals said.

"Please, let me go," Dawn pleaded to the thugs.

"Oh a pretty girl like you wants to leave, well your fucking wrong," one of the thugs said to Dawn.

Then, one of the thugs pulls out a switch blade as it looks like he was the leader of the trio. Then, he gets up to Dawn's face as puts the blade near Dawn's cheek.

"I'm going to enjoy cutting up that pretty face of yours," the leader said to Dawn as Dawn was about to burst into tears.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die," Dawn said as the trio just laughed at this scene.

"Hey boys," said this female figure to the criminals.

The thugs turn around and they see this female figure in this black and white costume that looked a lot like Spider-Man, except this outfit had a hood on it. That hero was none other than Spider-Gwen.

"You know you shouldn't treat ladies like that, especially one that looks so cute," Spider-Gwen said to the thugs.

"Get her," the leader said to the others as the three guys rush to attack Spider-Gwen.

Suddenly, Spider-Gwen shoots out a web string and ties up one of the thugs. She then spins him around and throws right into the wall, knocking him out.

"Yee haw motherfucker," Spider-Gwen said.

Spider-Gwen then shoots out another web string and ties up the second thug. She then throws him and he slams right into a pile of trash cans.

"Strike," Spider-Gwen said.

The leader was about to attack Spider-Gwen with a trash can lid. But then, Spider-Gwen shoots out a web and the guy's hand gets stuck to the wall.

Spider-Gwen then shoots out another web as the leader's other hand was now stuck to the wall.

Spider-Gwen shoots out a web string and it attaches to the lid. Then, she pulls on the web and was able to catch the lid.

"Now I'm going to say, you won't have any kids in the future after this," Spider-Gwen said to the leader and then she swings the lid and it hits right into the leader's junk.

"Don't mess with this spider," Spider-Gwen said and then she tosses the lid away.

"Spider-Gwen, you saved me," Dawn said to Spider-Gwen and then Dawn runs up and gives Spider-Gwen a hug.

"Don't mention it, I save anyone no matter what danger awaits," Spider-Gwen said to Dawn.

Then, Dawn's scissors fall out of her pocket and onto the concrete. Spider-Gwen then looks down to see the scissors before her eyes, she then breaks off the hug to grab the scissors.

"Hey, you drop this," Spider-Gwen said to Dawn.

Then, Spider-Gwen looks down to see this weird writing on the scissors. Apparently, she notices the girl she saved was not from around here.

"Where are you from?" Spider-Gwen asked Dawn.

"I'm from a different dimension, I'm from a world where you are a hero in a comic book series and everyone knows your identity," Dawn said to Spider-Gwen.

"I want more info," Spider-Gwen demanded.

"Now grab a hold of me," Spider-Gwen said to Dawn as Dawn wrapped her arms around Spider-Gwen's body.

Spider-Gwen shoots out a web string into the air and it attaches onto the side of a building. She then climbs up the web string to the roof of the building.

"Don't look down," Spider-Gwen said to Dawn.

"No shit Sherlock," Dawn said to Spider-Gwen.

Soon, both women had reach the roof of the building as they were sitting on the edge of the building.

"So I want to know where exactly are you from?" Spider-Gwen asked Dawn.

"I will tell you if you lose the mask, Gwen Stacy," Dawn said to Spider-Gwen.

Soon, Spider-Gwen lowers her hood and removes her mask, showing that she was in fact Gwen Stacy.

"Alright, start talking," Gwen said to Dawn.

"I'm Dawn and I'm from earth, a different earth from yours. Your a hero in a comic book series and several friends of mine are practically in love with you," Dawn said to Gwen.

"That is so fucking weird," Gwen said.

"You know what's weirder, I got these scissors from a demon chick who lives in a different dimension," Dawn said to Gwen as she pulled out her scissors.

"What did you have to do?" Gwen asked Dawn.

"Stuff that I don't really want to talk about," Dawn said.

"So, what's your story?" Dawn asked Gwen.

"Let's see, got bit by a radioactive spider, got spider powers, people think I'm a criminal, and my friend who had a huge crush on me turned into a lizard monster and I accidentally killed him," Gwen said to Dawn.

"That is some deep shit right there," Dawn said.

"What's your story?" Gwen asked Dawn.

"I was on a show, got framed by an asshat, got kicked off the show, and lost out on a million dollars," Dawn said to Gwen.

"Whatever happened to that asshat?" Gwen asked Dawn.

"He got crushed by a boulder, beat up by a mutant shark, and spent at least six months in the trauma chair. Yep, karma is a real fucking bitch," Dawn said.

"Just have a quick question," Gwen said to Dawn.

"Fire away," Dawn said to Gwen.

"Do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" Gwen asked Dawn.

"No," Dawn said and then she asked Gwen, "do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," Gwen said.

"Guess being a hero really has an effect on your love life," Dawn said to Gwen.

Dawn then turns her head to the left and then Gwen plants Dawn with a kiss on the lips. About a few seconds later, Gwen breaks off the kiss as Dawn was a bit confused.

"What was that for?" Dawn asked Gwen.

"Yeah, my love life hasn't been too good, so you being here helps me take my mind off of that," Gwen said to Dawn.

"By giving me a kiss," Dawn said to Gwen.

"Well I think your cute, especially with that voice of yours," Gwen said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said.

"Here's the deal, you keep my secret and I will give you the loving of a lifetime," Gwen said to Dawn.

"It's a deal," Dawn said as she and Gwen got into another french kissing session.

Both their tongues were swirling together inside their mouths as Dawn wrapped her arms around Gwen's waist. After a minute of kissing, Gwen breaks off the kiss again as she had something on her mind.

"Want to see something cool?" Gwen asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn and Gwen step off the ledge and onto the roof as Gwen was setting her sights on the middle of the roof.

Gwen then starts to shoot out webs as Dawn looks on to see what Gwen was doing.

After about five minutes, Gwen stops shooting out webs as Dawn couldn't believe what she saw. What Dawn sees is that Gwen uses the webs to make this bed as Dawn was impressed.

"That's amazing," Dawn said.

"Lay down on it, it feels like a real bed," Gwen said to Dawn.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers, leaving her bare foot, as she walks over and laid down on the web bed.

"Oh my god, this feels like a real bed," Dawn said.

"I knew you would like it and now let's begin," Gwen said to Dawn as she walks over and gets on top of Dawn on the bed.

Gwen then kisses Dawn on the lips again as her tongue was going all over inside of Dawn's mouth. About two minutes later, Gwen breaks off the kiss as she moves down to the waist of Dawn.

Gwen grabs the bottom of Dawn's top and pulls it off of Dawn.

"Uh Gwen, do you think anyone will catch us having sex in the open?" Dawn asked Gwen.

"We are in a part of New York City that doesn't get much media attention, so we are definitely safe," Gwen said to Dawn.

Gwen grabs onto Dawn's belt and she loosens it up. She then unbutton and unzips Dawn's jeans, Gwen then slides them down and off of Dawn. Gwen throws the pants to the side as she sees Dawn in her purple bra and panties.

"You look so fucking hot," Gwen said to Dawn.

"Thank you Gwen," Dawn said to Gwen.

Gwen then licks on Dawn's stomach as Dawn felt this chill down her spine, feeling Gwen's tongue across her stomach.

"Guess you want to see more of my skin?" Gwen asked Dawn.

"Oh hell yes," Dawn said as Gwen got off the bed.

Gwen then grabs the zipper on the front of her suit and unzips it, all the way down to her stomach.

Gwen then pulls down her jumpsuit and steps out of it. She then places it to the side as Gwen was barefoot and in her white matching bra and panties with black spider web patterns all over it.

"Wow, what sexy lingerie you have on Gwen," Dawn said to Gwen.

"Why thank you Dawn," Gwen said to Dawn as Gwen was about to get on top of Dawn again.

But then, Dawn flips Gwen over as Dawn was now on top of Gwen on the bed.

Dawn then slides her hand right into Gwen's panties and begins to slide three of her fingers in and out of Gwen's pussy.

"AH FUCK, AH FUCK YES," Gwen screamed with pleasure.

Dawn continues to slide her fingers in and out of Gwen's pussy as Gwen was still screaming with pleasure. Three minutes later, Dawn moves her hand out of Gwen's panties as she notices they were getting wet from the pleasure.

"Guess you like this huh?" Dawn asked Gwen as Gwen nodded "yes".

Dawn then sits Gwen up and goes behind Gwen, unhooking her bra. Once it was unhooked, Dawn pulls Gwen's bra off her body as Dawn sees Gwen's exposed C-cup size breasts in front of her.

Dawn then starts to lick and suck on Gwen's right nipple. Dawn's tongue was swirling around Gwen's nipple as Gwen was moaning with pleasure.

"Mmm, does my breast taste good?" Gwen asked Dawn.

"Yeah it tastes good," Dawn said as the licking causes Gwen's nipples to become erect.

A little over two minutes later, Dawn stops the sucking as she goes behind and grabs her bra. Dawn unhooks it and slides her bra off her body, she throws it to the side as Dawn was almost naked exposing her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn looks down to see that Gwen's panties were almost soaking wet from Dawn putting her fingers into her pussy. Dawn then grabs the waistband of Gwen's panties, slides them down, and off of Gwen's body. Dawn tosses them away as Dawn sees Gwen's wet pussy with a full patch of blonde pubic hair on it.

"Ooh, your pussy is really wet from this session," Dawn said to Gwen.

Dawn then moves down to Gwen's pussy and begins to lick it as Gwen was moaning from this pleasure.

"OH GOD DAWN, YOUR TONGUE IS INCREDIBLE," Gwen screams.

"Thanks," Dawn said as she continues to eat out of Gwen.

About a minute later, Dawn stops eating out and gets off the bed. Dawn grabs the waistband of her panties, pulls them down and off her body as Dawn was now fully naked as Gwen could see Dawn's hairy pussy.

"All natural, like myself," Gwen said to Dawn as Dawn got back on the bed.

Gwen sits back up as she begins to rub her hand along Dawn's pussy as Dawn was moaning with pleasure.

"You know, having two girls making love is amazing, but I got something even better," Gwen said.

Gwen then stops rubbing Dawn's pussy and grabs a huge patch of webs that were used as the bed posts on the web bed.

Gwen then puts the web onto Dawn's pussy and begins to make a shape with it. Almost a minute later, Gwen was done as Gwen made this strap-on for Dawn, the web cock was about seven inches in length as it was stuck on Dawn.

"This is something I have never seen before," Dawn said.

"Thought we could do it like a guy and girl," Gwen said to Dawn as Gwen got on her hands and knees.

Dawn then lines up and stick the web toy right into Gwen's ass and then Gwen just screams with pleasure.

"OH GOD," Gwen screams as Dawn keeps ramming the web cock right into Gwen's ass.

"Oh yes, you like have a cock made of spider webs into your butt," Dawn said to Gwen.

"Yes, I like having it inside of me," Gwen said passionately.

About close to two minutes later, Dawn flips Gwen onto her back and begins to thrust the web cock right into Gwen's pussy.

"AH AH AH," Gwen screamed with pleasure as Dawn sped it up as she thrust her toy faster in and out of Gwen.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn kept the momentum up as Gwen could feel like she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh Dawn, I feel like I'm going to cum," Gwen said to Dawn.

About a minute later, Gwen couldn't take it anymore and she finally gave in.

"AHH," Gwen screamed as she reach her climax and her love juices begin squirting out of her from the pounding.

Dawn pulls out the web cock as Gwen's love juices were all over the bed. Dawn then removes the web cock against her pussy and tosses it away, while she feels that her pussy was very wet from the pounding she gave to Gwen.

Gwen was breathing in and out as Dawn caress her hand along Gwen's face.

"You were amazing," Gwen said to Dawn.

"Thanks and don't worry Gwen, your secret is safe with me," Dawn said to Gwen.

"You might want to destroy the bed and get your clothes on before anyone catches us on this roof," Dawn said to Gwen as she was getting dressed.

"I will, just let me take a moment to get this moment into me," Gwen said as she laid down on the bed, getting that she had sex with a girl and it was awesome.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"I have to say that was probably the weirdest sex session I ever did," Dawn said to her viewers.

"But still, it was one hot moment and I'm lucky that me and Spider-Gwen didn't get caught for having sex in the open," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **That was freaking hot and the meta references by Dawn made this chapter even better. So the fifth girl that got the loving from the Moonchild is Marvel's blonde spider girl, Gwen Stacy (also known as Spider-Gwen).**

 **We got more of this yuri harem coming soon.**


	6. Punching Judy

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 6: One Two Punch**

* * *

In her bedroom, Dawn was now filming her sixth episode of her series to the viewers on the Internet.

"Hey everyone, it's your host Dawn here with episode number six in the series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"So I did five girls and a lot of people are asking who is my favorite? Well definitely after the last episode, my favorite would be Spider-Gwen, she was so amazing in bed," Dawn said.

"So I had another girl I did it with and where she lives amazes me. She lives in a town with dinosaurs as pets, living storm clouds, evil robots, and talking tumbleweeds with arms and legs, no I'm being fucking serious," Dawn said.

"Let me just go to the beginning of this story," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was on her laptop as she sees that her views for her series had skyrocketed and that many male viewers wanted to date her or do it with her.

"My male fans sure love me, maybe a bit too much but I can understand since I'm one of the hottest girls on Total Drama," Dawn said.

Soon, her dimensional scissors begin to glow again as it was time to go to another dimension.

Dawn stands up from the chair, grabs her scissors, and opens up a rift. Dawn then jumps into the rift, heading for the next dimension.

Dawn then landed in the other dimension and closes the rift behind her. Dawn looks to see she was at this mini mall with an arcade, a frame store, a dojo, and a convenience store called Gar's Hero Supply and Bodega.

Dawn looks around and she sees a sign of where she was, she was at Lakewood Plaza Turbo.

"Lakewood Plaza Turbo, that is a very unique name for this place," Dawn said.

Dawn pulls out her cellphone and takes a selfie of her with the sign behind her.

"Awesome," Dawn said.

Dawn then turns around as she almost got a boxing glove fist to the face. Dawn opens her eyes to see that person was a woman in her 20s with long green hair, wearing a pair of boxing gloves, black boots, and this black strapless top with a pair of skimpy black shorts (it almost looks like she was wearing a strapless one piece swimsuit if you look on from a distance).

"What the fresh hell?" Dawn asked in shock.

"How are you?" the boxer asked Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said.

"I'm Punching Judy, level 3 hero and one you shouldn't be fucking with," Judy said as Dawn was scared seeing the glove in her face.

"Don't hurt me," Dawn pleaded with Judy as Judy was about to swing for the fences.

Before Judy could swing, she sees that Dawn was terrified and Judy knows that Dawn was no villain, in fact she wasn't even a fighter.

"Your not from Lakewood are you?" Judy asked Dawn.

"No I'm not, although this place is super cool," Dawn said.

"Yeah, this town is awesome, except for the villains that try to take over the plaza every day, but they are pretty weak," Judy said.

"Say, want to head back to my place?" Judy asked Dawn.

"Uh sure," Dawn said and then she asked Judy, "where's your car?"

"Over there," Judy said as she looks over to her right.

Dawn looks to see Judy's vehicle, it was a two door pickup truck and Dawn surprised Judy drives that kind of a vehicle.

"You drive a truck," Dawn said to Judy in shock.

"Yeah, I like to drive something big and tough," Judy said as she walks over to her truck.

"Hop in, you are going to drive," Judy said to Dawn.

"Why can't you drive?" Dawn asked Judy.

"My gloves makes it difficult, that's why I have to drive with my feet," Judy said as she enters the passenger side of the truck.

"Fine," Dawn said as she gets into the driver's side of the truck.

Dawn takes a deep breathe and said, "my friends are going to kill me for this."

Dawn starts up the truck and begins to drive her and Judy back to Judy's place.

"So, where is your place?" Dawn asked Judy.

"About eight minutes from here, just go straight and at the fifth street light, take a right," Judy said to Dawn.

"Got it," Dawn said.

"So, got anyone you have a crush on?" Dawn asked Judy.

"Not really, I'm too focused on being a hero that I never actually went on a date," Judy said.

"That's too bad," Dawn said to Judy.

"I don't think of it like that, I'm a hero and I love protecting my town," Judy said to Dawn.

"Here's the turn," Judy said and Dawn turned the vehicle to the right.

After a few more minutes, they reach Judy's place and Judy's home was in this apartment complex.

"This is it," Judy said.

"Finally," Dawn said as both women got out of the truck.

Dawn and Judy enter the complex and they walk up to the second floor. They soon reach to Judy's apartment as Judy unlocks the door.

Judy opens the door as both her and Dawn enter her place. Judy closes the door and locks it behind her so no one could get in.

Judy then pulls her boxing gloves off her hands as Dawn could see Judy's hands all taped up.

"You have hands, I thought you were born with gloves for hands," Dawn said to Judy.

"That's a rumour, I have hands, I just wear boxing gloves in public to keep up with my heroic image," Judy said to Dawn as she pulls off her boots as she was now bare foot.

"Go ahead, make yourself at home," Judy said to Dawn.

Dawn then pulls off her sneakers and places them on the mat as she was bare foot as well.

"So Dawn, what do you think?" Judy asked Dawn.

"I think your place is very cool," Dawn said to Judy.

"No what do you think of my body?" Judy asked Dawn.

"It looks very hot, especially your legs," Dawn said as she was admiring Judy's thick beautiful legs.

"Why thank you Dawn," Judy said to Dawn as Judy walks over to Dawn.

"I love your hair, it's so long, full, and lush that I could run my fingers through it," Judy said to Dawn as Judy runs her fingers through Dawn's hair.

"Dawn, take me," Judy said to Dawn.

"What," Dawn said in shock.

"You and I go to my room and we make some sweet love," Judy said to Dawn as Dawn took a few seconds to think about it.

"Well okay, let's do it," Dawn said to Judy as Judy was really excited.

Soon, Dawn and Judy get into this hot make out session as their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths.

As they keep kissing, Dawn and Judy walk towards Judy's bedroom and they reach the door to it. Judy opens up the door as both girls enter the bedroom, then both girls fall onto Judy's bed still in a kissing session.

About two minutes later, Judy breaks off the kiss as she stands up off the bed. Judy then walks over to her bedroom curtains and closes them, so no one could see their sex session.

Judy walks back over and stares at Dawn, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Okay Dawn, it is time to lose those clothes," Judy said to Dawn.

"I was thinking the same thing," Dawn said as she started to loosen her belt on her jeans.

Once it was loose, Dawn unbutton and unzips her pants, she then pulls her jeans down her legs and off her body.

Dawn then pulls off her tank top and throws it away as Dawn was now in her purple bra and panties.

"All of your clothes," Judy ordered Dawn.

Dawn then reaches behind and unhooks her bra, she then slides it off her body and onto the floor, exposing her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn grabs the waistband of her panties, pulls them down her legs, and off her body as Judy looked at Dawn's breasts and hairy pussy.

"So tasty and natural," Judy said.

Judy grabs the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head and off her body. She tosses it away as Dawn could see Judy's exposed C-cup size boobs because Judy didn't wear a bra.

Judy grabs her shorts, pulls them down her legs and off her body. Judy didn't wear any panties as Dawn could see Judy's pussy with a small patch of green pubic hair on it.

Judy laid Dawn onto the bed as she crawls on top of her. Judy and Dawn get into another make out session as Dawn grabs onto Judy's ass.

About a minute later, Dawn flips Judy over as Dawn was now on top of Judy. Dawn then grabs onto Judy's breasts and begins to fondle them.

Soon, Dawn begins to lick and suck on Judy's right nipple as Judy was moaning with pleasure. Thirty seconds later, Dawn switches over to Judy's left nipple as Judy gripped onto her bed sheets from the pleasure.

About three minutes later (with Dawn going back and forth sucking on Judy's breasts), Judy pushes Dawn off her breasts as she gets Dawn onto her back.

"Hey Dawn, let me give you a better view," Judy said to Dawn as she turns around looking at Dawn's pussy, while Dawn was looking at Judy's pussy.

"Your right, I do like the view from here," Dawn said to Judy.

Then, Dawn begins to lick away right onto Judy's pussy, while Judy sticks two of her fingers in and out of Dawn's pussy.

"Oh yes, Dawn keep going," Judy said to Dawn as Dawn kept pleasuring Judy with her tongue.

About two minutes into this sixty-nine position, both Dawn and Judy were getting wet from pleasuring each other as their pussies were leaking out their juices.

"Ooh, it seems your a bit excited," Dawn said to Judy.

"I would say the same thing to you," Judy said to Dawn.

About a minute later, they both stop as Dawn flips Judy onto her back and Dawn was near Judy's pussy.

Dawn moves Judy's left leg and Dawn moves close as her pussy was touching Judy's pussy. Then, Dawn and Judy rub their pussies together as Judy was screaming with pleasure from Dawn giving it to her.

"OH YEAH, FUCK ME HARDER DAWN," Judy screamed with pleasure to Dawn.

"Oh I will Judy, I will fuck you so hard that you won't be walking for some time," Dawn said to Judy as the grinding got intense.

About five minutes into the grinding, both Judy and Dawn were getting close to reaching their limits.

"Oh Dawn, I think I'm about to cum," Judy said to Dawn.

"I think I'm about to cum as well Judy," Dawn said to Judy.

About a minute later, both women had finally reach their limits.

"AHH," Dawn and Judy screamed as both climax with both girls squirting out their love juices, mixing them together into one combo.

Judy was breathing in and out heavily as Dawn's sexual energy was off the charts, while Dawn was breathing in and out, but not as much (due to her sexual encounters with the first five women).

"Boy, what a way to spend the afternoon," Judy said.

"I'm glad you like it," Dawn said to Judy as she move her right index finger up and down Judy's stomach.

Then, Judy's cell phone starts to ring as she got off the bed and picks it up. She then looks at her phone and the call was from Carol, so Judy presses the answer button.

"Hey Carol," Judy said to Carol over the phone.

After about a minute, Judy hangs up her phone and begins to get dressed.

"Hey Dawn, I gotta go to babysit my friend's young boy," Judy said to Dawn.

"Sure thing Judy," Dawn said to Judy.

"When I get back, let's go for round two," Judy said to Dawn.

"I will be waiting," Dawn said to Judy.

Judy got all her clothes back on (including her boxing gloves) and left her apartment.

"Judy might be a level 3 hero, but to me she is a level 6 sex master," Dawn said as she was still on Judy's bed, ready for another steamy session when Judy got back.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah it is safe to say that Judy was down for the ten count when she got back from babysitting," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I have to say the town was super cool and when I get my dimensional scissors fixed, I will definitely come back to it," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Did I have fun writing this chapter. The next girl that got it on with Dawn is Punching Judy from Cartoon Network's newest hit,** _ **OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes**_ **. I'm a huge fan of this show and Judy is one of my favorite background characters, hopefully she will get her own episode in the future.**

 **We got some more yuri action coming soon.**


	7. Batgirl

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 7: A Bit Batty**

* * *

Dawn was in her bedroom as she was busy filming her seventh episode of her sexy series.

"Hello everyone, Dawn here with lucky episode seven of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"After doing six women, I pretty much now have a huge amount of experience when it comes to having sex with women," Dawn said.

"Anyway, I was lucky enough to get a seventh girl to sleep with me and that girl was another superhero," Dawn said.

"She wasn't a spider, but she was a bat and a pretty hot bat she was," Dawn said.

"So let me start this story," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her room, holding up the sweater she wore during her days on _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_.

"I can't believe I wore this when I was sixteen," Dawn said.

"Things change when you start to grow up," Dawn said as she folds up her sweater and places it in her dresser.

Then, her dimensional scissors start to glow again as Dawn picks them up.

"Guess it is time to go to another dimension," Dawn said and then she opens a rift with them.

Dawn jumps through the rift and then she lands out of the rift and into this city. Dawn then closes the rift behind her as she looks to see where she was.

Dawn walks around until she sees a sign that says "Welcome to Metropolis, Home to Legendary Heroes and Future Stars".

"Metropolis huh, guess I should see this city myself," Dawn said as she walks into the city.

For about twenty minutes, Dawn was walking around the city seeing the tall skyscrapers, the stores, and a huge park in the middle of the city.

"I hope this trip wasn't worth for nothing," Dawn said as she kept walking.

Fifteen minutes later, Dawn stumbles upon this building and she looks to see a sign that says "Super Hero High School".

"Super Hero High School, there is a high school for superheroes, didn't know that," Dawn said.

Soon, Dawn hears these two girls giggling from a few yards away as Dawn runs over and sits on a bench. Dawn looks over to see these two girls in her sights, it was none other than Supergirl and Batgirl.

"I can't believe Poison Ivy's science experiment would turn the science lab into a green house," Supergirl said.

"What do you expect, when you get Harley Quinn as your partner you know shit is about to go down," Batgirl said.

Soon, Supergirl and Batgirl look over to see Dawn sitting on the bench. Batgirl then walks over and sits next to Dawn on the bench.

"Hey, go check back to see if the lab is under control," Batgirl said to Supergirl.

"Okay," Supergirl said as she flew back to the science lab.

"Hi, I'm Batgirl," Batgirl said to Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said to Batgirl.

"Dawn, that is such a pretty name," Batgirl said.

Batgirl then wraps her right arm around Dawn as she pulls Dawn closer to her.

"So Dawn, what brings you here?" Batgirl asked Dawn.

"Just came here to visit the city, maybe take in some sights," Dawn said.

"I don't think so, I sense that is a big fat lie," Batgirl said and then she asked Dawn, "where did you come from?"

Dawn then takes a deep breath and then she said, "I'm from a different universe."

"Yeah right," Batgirl said.

"No, I'm telling you the truth," Dawn said to Batgirl.

"Oh yeah, prove it," Batgirl said to Dawn.

Dawn then pulls out her dimensional scissors as they begin to glow for some strange reason. Batgirl was a bit confused by seeing a normal girl getting a pair of magical scissors.

"These scissors can take me to any dimension, although they have a few bugs in the system. I got these from a demon princess who really hates it when you mess around with them and start to open multiple rifts," Dawn said.

"Unbelievable, I can't believe you are from a different dimension," Batgirl said to Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn said.

"I don't know what's going on now, but I feel this allure and ecstasy on you," Batgirl said as she was caressing her other hand up and down Dawn's right thigh.

Dawn was a bit confused by seeing Batgirl acting like this. But she thought it was pretty hot, especially since Batgirl didn't look like your prototypical hero with her dark blue (almost purple) hoodie, black jeans, and golden bracelets, her look made Batgirl look hot.

"Guess it is from my scissors, they work in mysterious ways," Dawn said.

"Say Dawn, how about you meet me back here, tonight at 10:30," Batgirl said to Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said as she got off the bench and decided to walk around the city some more.

"Oh she is going to have one fun night with me," Batgirl said as she got off the bench and headed back to the school.

Later in the evening, Dawn came back to the bench and was sitting down. Dawn looked at her phone and it was two minutes until 10:30.

"Come on Batgirl, you're supposed to be here soon," Dawn said as she put her phone away.

Two minutes later, it was now 10:30 as Batgirl was not here which made Dawn a bit mad.

"Damn it Batgirl, you said you would be here and now you fucking stood me up," Dawn said in this somewhat angry tone.

Suddenly, Dawn feels two hands on her shoulders and then she looks up to see Batgirl was behind her.

"Glad you came," Batgirl said to Dawn.

"I was worried you stood me up," Dawn said to Batgirl.

"I would never do that, especially to a girl with a pretty face," Batgirl said to Dawn.

"Aw, thank you," Dawn said.

"Now follow me," Batgirl said to Dawn as Dawn got off the bench and followed Batgirl to a part of the sidewalk.

Batgirl then lifts up a piece of the sidewalk to reveal a secret tunnel that was hidden from the public.

"Come on, get in there," Batgirl said to Dawn as she climbs down to the tunnel.

Batgirl follows behind Dawn as she places the piece back on top of the sidewalk.

Dawn looks to see the tunnel and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Woah," Dawn said in amazement.

"I know huh, now follow me," Batgirl said to Dawn as Dawn followed Batgirl through the tunnel.

About seven minutes and a left turn later, Dawn and Batgirl reach a dead end.

"Great a dead end," Dawn said.

"No, we have to go up," Batgirl said and then she points to a ladder in front of them.

Batgirl then climbs up the ladder with Dawn right behind her. A minute later, Batgirl and Dawn reach the top of the ladder and to this trap door.

Batgirl then opens up the trap door as she and Dawn climb up and through the trap door.

Batgirl and Dawn reach the room and Batgirl closes the trap door.

Dawn looks around to see this room was sort of like a secret bunker. It had a huge flat screen TV, a mini fridge, a dresser that read "Do Not Open At Any Costs", and a queen size bed.

"Swanky, does anyone know about this room?" Dawn asked Batgirl as Batgirl took off her golden bracelets.

"Nope, not even Supergirl knows about this," Batgirl said as she walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Why did you built this?" Dawn asked Batgirl.

"Sometimes I just needed time to myself. There is times where I don't have a date or if I get a bit too stressed out, I come here to give myself some loving if you know what I mean," Batgirl said to Dawn.

"Oh," Dawn said as she realized that Batgirl comes to this bunker to masturbate.

Dawn then walks over and sits next to Batgirl on the edge of the bed.

"Do you feel like you need someone to do you?" Dawn asked Batgirl.

"Oh badly, being a genius doesn't really help you get laid," Batgirl said.

"How about I help you with that," Dawn said to Batgirl as Dawn moves her hand along Batgirl's left thigh.

"Sure," Batgirl said.

Then, Dawn gives Batgirl a kiss on the lips. Batgirl was at first shocked to have a girl kissing her, but soon it felt really good.

Their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths as Batgirl wraps her arms around Dawn's waist. Soon, they fall back onto the bed as they continue their hot make out session.

Over a minute later, Batgirl breaks off the kiss as she wants to take things further.

"You know, why don't we shed off these clothes," Batgirl said to Dawn.

Batgirl gets off the bed and removes Dawn's sneakers, leaving her barefoot. Batgirl unties her boots and takes them both off, then she pulls off her socks as now she was barefoot as well.

Batgirl grabs Dawn by the bottom of her top and pulls it off of Dawn's body. She throws it to the side as she sees Dawn in her purple bra.

Batgirl then grabs at Dawn's belt and loosens it up, she then unbuttons and unzips Dawn's jeans. Batgirl then grabs onto Dawn's jeans and slides them off of Dawn's body, she sets them to the side as she now sees Dawn in her matching purple panties.

Before Batgirl could strip Dawn of her underwear, Dawn stands up and it was her turn to strip Batgirl.

Dawn takes off Batgirl's gloves one by one as she can see Batgirl's bare hands now.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of Batgirl's hoodie, she then pulls it over Batgirl's head and off her body. Dawn throws the hoodie to the side as she sees Batgirl wearing a dark blue bra with yellow bat symbols on them.

Dawn then loosens Batgirl's belt, then she unbutton and unzips Batgirl's jeans. Dawn grabs onto Batgirl's jeans and slides them down her legs, Batgirl then steps out of her pants as she was wearing matching dark blue panties with a yellow bat symbol on them.

"Do you feel comfortable being in your underwear?" Dawn asked Batgirl.

"Yes," Batgirl responded.

Then, Batgirl pushes Dawn back onto the bed and then she jumps onto Dawn as she got on top of Dawn. Then, Batgirl and Dawn get into another hot kissing session as Dawn was petting along Batgirl's red hair.

Almost a minute later, Dawn goes behind and starts to unhook Batgirl's bra. Once it was unhooked, Batgirl slides off her bra and throws it away as Dawn now sees Batgirl's exposed B-cup size breasts.

Dawn then uses her tongue and swirls it along Batgirl's right nipple as Batgirl moans with pleasure. About forty seconds later, Batgirl pulls Dawn off of her as she wants to get a view of Dawn's tits.

Batgirl reaches behind Dawn's bra and starts to unhook it. Once it got unhooked, Batgirl pulls off Dawn's bra and throws it to the side as she now sees Dawn's bare B-cup size breasts.

Batgirl and Dawn kiss again as their breasts were up against each other. While that was happening, Dawn was trailing her hands down Batgirl's back and then she grabs her hands onto Batgirl's ass.

Six seconds later, Dawn slaps Batgirl onto her left ass cheek as Batgirl continues with the kissing.

About twenty seconds later, both girls flip onto their sides as Batgirl breaks off the kiss.

Batgirl uses one of her hands and grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties. Then, Batgirl slides Dawn's panties right to Dawn's knees.

Dawn then flips back onto her back and slides her panties off her body. Dawn throws them to the side as Batgirl could see Dawn's hairy pussy.

"Mmm, your pussy looks delicious," Batgirl said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Batgirl and then Dawn said, "now let me take a look at your pussy."

Dawn flips Batgirl onto her back and grabs onto the waistband of Batgirl's panties. Dawn then slides Batgirl's panties down her legs and off Batgirl's body. Dawn throws them away as she could see Batgirl's pussy with a full patch of red pubic hair on it.

Dawn then takes her right index finger and begins to rub Batgirl's pussy with it as Batgirl begins to moan with pleasure.

"Oh Dawn, you are good with your finger," Batgirl said to Dawn as Dawn stops the rubbing all of a sudden.

"Wait until you see what I can do with two fingers," Dawn said to Batgirl as she takes two fingers from her left hand and she sticks them right into Batgirl's pussy.

"AH," Batgirl screamed with pleasure.

"Huh, you like me finger fucking you," Dawn said to Batgirl.

"Yes I do," Batgirl responded.

Dawn keeps sliding her fingers in and out of Batgirl as Batgirl screams and moans with pleasure. About two minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Batgirl as she was about to kiss Batgirl again.

But before she could do that, Batgirl puts her left index finger on Dawn's mouth, meaning she doesn't want to kiss.

"I don't feel like kissing anymore," Batgirl said.

"You don't," Dawn said to Batgirl

"Nah, I feel like doing something really hot," Batgirl said.

"Go over to my dresser, you will like what you see," Batgirl said to Dawn.

Dawn gets off the bed and she walks to the dresser. Dawn opens up the lower drawer and in it was bottles of lube and anal beads.

"What the fresh hell," Dawn said.

Dawn then opens up the middle drawer and she sees handcuffs, whips, ball and gag, and various S&M style toys.

"This is fucking weird shit here," Dawn said.

Dawn then opens the top drawer and in it was vibrators and dildos of various length and types. Dawn then turns around to Batgirl had this weird look on her face.

"You are some fucked up genius are you?" Dawn asked Batgirl.

"I haven't been in a date in a while, so I like to keep myself entertained," Batgirl responded.

"I can see that," Dawn said as she look in the top drawer.

After a few seconds, Dawn pulls out a custom plastic eight inch double sided dildo with one end flat and the other end pointed up.

"Ooh, that is my favorite toy to use and I personally created it," Batgirl said.

"That would explain why there is a bat symbol on it," Dawn said referring to the symbol on the side of it.

Dawn walks over and gets back on the bed with the dildo in hand. Then, Dawn inserts the pointed end of the dildo right into her pussy as she moans with pleasure.

Dawn then lines the other end of the toy right towards Batgirl's pussy. Then, Dawn inserts the dildo right into Batgirl's pussy as Batgirl could feel it inside her.

"OH FUCKING GOD," Batgirl screams with pleasure.

"Dawn your amazing," Batgirl said to Dawn.

"There is still more to come," Dawn said to Batgirl as she kept thrusting the toy in and out Batgirl.

About a minute later, Dawn kept pounding away at Batgirl as both girls were moaning with pleasure.

Three minutes later, Dawn was still thrusting the toy in and out of Batgirl as both girls were about to finally reach their limit.

"Oh god, I think I'm about to cum," Batgirl said.

"Me too Batgirl," Dawn said to Batgirl.

About thirty seconds later, both Batgirl and Dawn had now reach their limits.

"AHH," Dawn and Batgirl screamed as both girls reach their climaxes with Dawn and Batgirl squirting out their love juices from that climax, coating the dildo in it.

Dawn slowly pulls the flat end of the dildo out of Batgirl and then she pulls the pointed up end of the toy out of her.

Dawn was breathing in and out after that climax, but she wasn't to bad compared to Batgirl. Batgirl breathing was much faster and she almost passed out from the loving Dawn gave to her.

Dawn puts her hand on Batgirl's face, comforting her after that sex.

"Guess you won't be needing this room for a while," Dawn said to Batgirl.

"That…is…true," Batgirl said as she was breathing in and out.

Two minutes later, Batgirl had got her energy back as she got up and wraps her arms around Dawn's chest from behind.

"Mmm, you rocked my world Dawn," Batgirl said to Dawn.

"Thank you Batgirl, I'm glad that I'm the one to give you some pure sexual loving," Dawn said to Batgirl.

"Hey do you want to go at it again?" Batgirl asked Dawn.

"Once I get something to drink, I will go at it again," Dawn said to Batgirl.

Dawn gets off the bed and walks over to the mini fridge. She then grabs a bottle of water and takes a drink of it as she was getting her energy back for the next session of sex she was about to have with Batgirl.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah, me and Batgirl did it like three or four more times after the first," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I never expected to see Batgirl with so much sex toys and all that weird sex shit in her drawers, but hey I'm not complaining," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Wow, I can't believe I made seven chapters of this harem, that is pretty good. Anyway the next girl to have some sex with Dawn was DC Comics' Batgirl, most notably the** _ **DC Super Hero Girls**_ **version of Batgirl. I'm more of a Marvel fan, but I will do both Marvel and DC girls in this harem.**

 **Anyway, we got some more of this harem up next.**


	8. Jill Valentine

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 8: Sexy Outbreak**

* * *

Dawn was back in her room as she was filming the eighth episode of her sexy video series.

"Hey everyone, it is your host Dawn here, bringing you the eighth episode of my sexy podcast series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"When me and Batgirl did it the other times, she was much better as she didn't nearly black out like our first time," Dawn said.

"So my next sexual experience took me to pretty much a zombie apocalypse and boy the zombies didn't look pretty," Dawn said.

"If any of you have seen _Night of the Living Dead_ or _Dawn of the Dead_ than you know what I'm talking about," Dawn said.

"Like my other stories, it all started in my room here," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback_ …

Dawn was laying down on her bed, trying to get a quick nap in before her scissors glow again. But then, the dimensional scissors start to glow as she opens up her eyes.

Dawn then gets off of her bed and picks up her dimensional scissors, Dawn then opens up a rift using her scissors.

"Here I go," Dawn said and then she jumps into the rift.

Dawn soon steps out of the rift as she was in this huge mansion. Dawn then closes the rift behind her and walks over to this huge window in front of her.

Dawn looks out to see there was zombies all over the outside of the building. Then, she sees a sign that reads "Welcome to Raccoon City" and in red paint it read "Get The Fuck Out of Here".

"Well, that is a bright warning if I ever seen one," Dawn said.

Dawn walks down the hall to see the mansion was completely empty and it looks like someone broke into the place.

"Geez, someone look like they broke into here and took everything that wasn't nailed down," Dawn said.

Dawn soon approaches the door, looking to open it. But then, two zombies break open the door all of a sudden.

"HOLY FUCK," Dawn screamed in horror as she fall onto her ass.

Dawn looks around and then she sees a sword on the floor. Dawn then picks up the sword as she stands back on her feet.

"Eat sliced metal you undead fucks," Dawn said to the zombies and then she swings the sword as it slices off the heads of the two zombies.

The blood was gushing out like crazy as it splashed all over Dawn's face and onto her tank top.

"No one can stop me now," Dawn said.

"Freeze," said this woman that was behind Dawn.

Dawn turns around as she sees this woman with short brown hair, wearing a dark blue beret, dark blue shoulder pads, grey t-shirt, dark blue cargo pants, and black combat boots, holding a gun in her hands.

"Jill Valentine, SOA, drop the sword," Jill said to Dawn as Dawn dropped her sword.

"I'm Dawn, normal human here," Dawn said.

"Let me be the judge of that," Jill said as she examined Dawn's body closely.

Jill looks at Dawn's arms, legs, neck, and face, noticing that she doesn't have any bites from zombies.

"Okay, you're good," Jill said to Dawn and then a bunch of zombies come walking down the hall.

"That's it, time to unload some lead," Jill said as she fires away at the zombies.

Each shot was striking the zombies right into their skulls, killing them instantly. Then her gun was out of ammo as three zombies were slowly approaching her.

Jill picks up the sword and slices the three zombies in one swing as she takes the three heads clean off the bodies of the zombies.

"Woah, you are fucking hardcore," Dawn said to Jill.

"Thanks, when I have a hoard of zombies approaching me, I keep calm and I take them out at all costs," Jill said to Dawn.

Jill then drops the sword and walks over to Dawn.

"We got to head to the bunker before more zombies appear," Jill said to Dawn.

"Got it," Dawn said as she and Jill run down the stairs and they look down at the floor. Jill then grabs a part of the floor and lifts it up, revealing a trap door.

"Get in," Jill ordered Dawn as Dawn enters the door with Jill right behind her.

Jill closes the door on top of her as both girls look at a door that was ten feet away from them.

"This way," Jill ordered Dawn as they walk towards the door.

Jill opens the door as both she and Dawn enter the bunker. Jill closes the door behind her as Dawn looks around the room, she sees a ton of food, loads of guns and ammunition, as well as several doors leading to different rooms.

"Wow, you are ready for the end times," Dawn said to Jill.

"Well, you have to be prepared when the zombie apocalypse begins and that is now," Jill said as Dawn looks around.

Dawn then looks at a photo which had Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield on it.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Dawn asked Jill.

"No, just my partner in dealing with this outbreak," Jill said to Dawn as Jill takes off her shoulder pads and her beret.

"So he's not your boyfriend," Dawn said to Jill.

"No, he has been with me side by side ever since the outbreak Umbrella caused," Jill said and then she said, "you can thank Albert Wesker for that."

"Damn," Dawn said as she put down the photo.

"You know I'm trying to get even closer to Chris, but he hasn't been really noticing me because of this outbreak," Jill said as Dawn approaches Jill from behind.

"I understand, I mean you have to stay alive out there from becoming zombie chow. But, he should give you a chance because you are not only strong and a fucking badass, but so beautiful," Dawn said to Jill.

"Thanks Dawn," Jill said to Dawn.

Jill turns around and stands face to face with Dawn. After three seconds, Jill plants Dawn with a kiss on the lips.

"Why did you kiss me?" Dawn asked Jill.

"Because your words are not only sweet, but I need someone to do me right now," Jill answered.

"What," Dawn said in confusion.

"I have been through so much and I haven't really got any me time. So how about we have an experiment and do it," Jill said to Dawn.

"How about we just kiss and we will see what goes from there," Dawn said to Jill.

"Sure," Jill said as she and Dawn kiss again.

Five seconds in, Jill wraps her arms around Dawn's neck as Dawn wraps her arms around Jill's waist. Both girls had their tongues swirling around together in ecstasy as it was getting more passionate.

Twenty seconds later, Jill slams Dawn back first into a wall as they continue the make out session.

Seven seconds later, Jill breaks off the kiss and begins to suck on Dawn's neck as Dawn moans with pleasure.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," Dawn said to Jill and then Jill nodded "yes".

Jill grabs Dawn by her hand as they both walk to one of the doors. Jill opens the door and Dawn sees this queen size bed with a nightstand next to it.

Jill then closes the door behind her and then she locks it, so no one could get in. Jill then grabs onto Dawn as she and Dawn fall onto the bed.

Then, Jill and Dawn get into another make out session as Jill was petting Dawn along her head.

Fifteen seconds later, Jill breaks off the kiss as she stands up off the bed.

Jill grabs her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Jill throws it to the side as Jill had on this dark grey bra.

"Ooh, now this is what I'm talking about," Dawn said as she pulls off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Jill then pulls off her boots one by one, then she takes off her socks one by one, as now she was now barefoot.

Dawn pulls her top over her head and off her body, leaving her purple bra on.

Jill then loosens up her belt, then she unbutton and unzips her pants. She then grabs the waistband of her pants, slides them down her legs, and steps out of them, showing off the matching dark grey panties she had on.

Dawn stands up from the bed, she then loosens up her belt, she then unbutton and unzips her jeans. Dawn grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and she steps out of them, leaving her in her purple bra and panties.

"Purple, a cute colour for a very cute girl," Jill said to Dawn and then they both fall onto the bed again.

Then, both Jill and Dawn get into another kissing session as Dawn was caressing her hand along the right side of Jill's body. Twenty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she wanted to say something that was on her mind.

"If Chris sees this, you and me kissing in our underwear, do you think he would be turned on by this?" Dawn asked Jill.

"Nope," Jill answered and then she said, "he would be turned on if we make out topless."

Jill reaches behind and she unhooks her bra, she slides it off her body as Dawn could see Jill's exposed C-cup size breasts.

"Topless huh, I like this even more," Dawn said as she reaches from behind and unhooks her bra, she slides it off her body as Jill could see Dawn's exposed B-cup size boobs.

Jill gets on top of Dawn and they both kiss each other again as their breasts were firmly pressed against each other. During their kissing session, their nipples become erect because of the passion of this kiss.

Thirty-two seconds later, both girls breaks off the kiss as Jill wipes off Dawn's saliva from her mouth.

"Mmm, you taste good like strawberry or maybe white chocolate, I know that one of my friends like white chocolate," Dawn said to Jill.

"Thanks," Jill said as she looks down at Dawn's pussy that was covered by her panties.

"Time to get these things off," Jill said as she grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties.

Jill then slides Dawn's panties down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn. Jill throws them to the side as Jill now sees Dawn's hairy pussy.

"I can't be the only one in on the fun," Dawn said as she tackles Jill onto the bed as now Dawn was on top of Jill.

Dawn grabs onto the waistband of Jill's panties, she then slides them down and off of Jill's body. Dawn throws them off the bed as she can see Jill's pussy with a full patch of brown pubic hair on it.

Dawn grabs onto Jill's legs and spreads them wide, so she get a better view of Jill's pussy.

Dawn moves down to Jill's pussy and gives some soft kisses on it.

"Oh Dawn, you know how to pleasure a girl," Jill said to Dawn.

"I'm not done yet," Dawn said to Jill and then she licks Jill's pussy as she arches her back and moans with pleasure.

Ten seconds into it, Jill grabs onto her right breast and begins to squeeze it.

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS AMAZING," Jill screamed with pleasure as Dawn continues to eat her out.

Twenty-five seconds later, Dawn stops the licking as she notices that Jill was getting very wet from the licking Dawn was giving her and that Jill's pussy was dripping out her love juices.

"It seems your leaking some of your juices," Dawn said to Jill.

"I guess it is the magic tongue of yours," Jill said to Dawn and then Dawn giggled.

"Very funny," Dawn said to Jill.

Dawn then moves her hands up Jill's stomach and then she grabs onto Jill's breasts, squeezing and fondling them.

"Your breasts are so soft, like one of those stress balls that people use to control their anger," Dawn said to Jill.

"But, I don't feel like squeezing," Dawn said.

Dawn then moves to the side as she crawls back to Jill's pussy. Dawn then moves her pussy close to Jill's pussy as both girls pussies were up against each other.

"You ready?" Dawn asked Jill.

"Yes," Jill answered.

Soon, both women begin to rub their pussies together as both girls were moaning with pleasure.

"Oh Dawn, you are a woman pleaser," Jill said to Dawn.

"You have no idea what I can do," Dawn said to Jill.

About two minutes later, the rubbing got faster and intense as Jill was starting to scream from the intensity.

"OH FUCK, DAWN I'M ABOUT TO CUM," Jill said to Dawn.

"Me too," Dawn said.

A minute later, both Jill and Dawn had finally reach their limits.

"AHH," Dawn and Jill screamed as they reach their climax, they both arch their backs, and their pussies were squirting out their juices, mixing them together into one combo.

Dawn was breathing in and out as she was trying to get her energy back. Meanwhile, Jill was breathing in and out as well, as it took more energy out of her than Dawn.

"Woah, I never knew girl on girl sex would be so amazing," Jill said as Dawn crawled next to Jill.

"You might handle a zombie apocalypse, but I can handle giving a SOA agent the loving of a lifetime," Dawn said.

"Jill, I got more supplies," Chris Redfield said as Jill can hear him outside the door.

"Oh shit, Chris is back," Jill said.

"I got an idea," Dawn said.

Chris then unlocks the door and then he opens it. He then sees Jill with the covers over her as Dawn and their clothes were nowhere to be seen.

"Jill, what are you doing?" Chris asked Jill.

"I decided to get some shut eye, you know trying to save my energy for tomorrow's zombie killings," Jill answered.

"What smells like sex all of a sudden?" Chris asked.

"I was touching myself, you know how this apocalypse has gotten me turned on," Jill said to Chris.

Chris was a bit off by that answer as Jill was sweating with nervousness, thinking that it was a big lie. About twelve seconds later, Chris had finally made his decision.

"Okay, I understand," Chris said.

"Just spray some air freshener when you get the chance," Chris said to Jill and then he closes the door.

Soon, Dawn crawls out of the covers as she snuggles next to Jill.

"Do you think Chris will ever find out?" Dawn asked Jill.

"Nope, from the way he speak, I think he won't be coming to this room anytime soon," Jill said to Dawn.

"Now let me get at your pussy again," Dawn said to Jill as Dawn goes under the covers, back at Jill's pussy.

"Don't be afraid to get a bit more freaky this time," Jill said to Dawn as Dawn was about to give Jill another sexual experience.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah we did it again and unlike the first time, we got very freaky and frisky," Dawn said to her viewers.

"After we were done, we doused the room in air freshener as it smelled like a strip club in their after our session," Dawn said.

"Well that will do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Nice, got a mixture of horror and sex to make this chapter even better. The eighth girl to go at it with Dawn is Jill Valentine from** _ **Resident Evil**_ **.**

 **We have more of this harem coming up.**

 **Oh and by the way, have a merry Christmas.**


	9. Lucy Heartfilia

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 9: My Own Personal Fairy Tail**

* * *

Dawn was back in her room as she was filming another episode of her series.

"Hey everyone, it's your host Dawn here with episode nine of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"As you can see, my stories can get very out there as there is no specific theme to each story," Dawn said.

"Anyway the next girl who encountered me was a mage with a huge amount of sex appeal, considering she's part of a guild that has like thirty members in it," Dawn said.

"Let me start at the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was on her laptop, messaging back and forth with one of her friends from her days on Total Drama, Sam, as they somehow got talking about anime.

Sam typed, "Hey, have you seen the brand new episode of My Hero Academia?"

Dawn then typed, "No Sam, I'm not really into anime."

Sam typed back, "Come on, a lot of people like anime."

Dawn then typed, "I'm just never got into it."

Suddenly, Dawn's scissors begin to glow as she sees them beside her.

Dawn then typed, "Gotta go, personal stuff."

Dawn then turns off her laptop and grabs her dimensional scissors. Dawn stands up from her chair and then she opens a rift using her scissors.

"Okay, here I go," Dawn said and then she jumps through the rift.

Meanwhile in this magical world called Earth-Land, four people were seen walking down this trail, two guys and two girls. Those four people were Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet.

"We could have gotten a ride back to town, but no you would puke if ride anything," Gray said to Natsu.

"Shut up Gray," Natsu said to Gray.

"You two please shut up, I'm trying to forget that you both torch half an acre of grassland," Erza said to Natsu and Gray.

"We didn't do anything like that," Natsu said.

Erza pointed back as Natsu and Gray see the burnt up grass and the smoke they caused from their latest battle.

"Oh," Natsu and Gray said.

"And to think, I'm trying to remain calm over their idiocy," Lucy said as the four continue to walk.

Meanwhile, the rift opens up as Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on the dirt trail. Dawn then closes the rift behind her and she examines her surroundings.

"A forest, a trail, could be I'm still in my universe outside a big city," Dawn said.

Dawn walks forward, then she bumps into someone and she falls on her butt.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Dawn said as she looks up to see Lucy Heartfilia.

Dawn was immediately entranced by Lucy's appeal. Seeing Lucy's blonde hair in a side ponytail, her big breasts, wearing her blue/white sleeveless top, blue skirt, and brown boots, it got Dawn all warm on the inside.

"Don't sweat it," Lucy said as she helps Dawn back on her feet.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked Dawn.

"Dawn," Dawn responded.

"Dawn, what a peaceful name," Lucy said and then she said, "well my name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"These are friends, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, and Gray Fullbuster," Lucy said as her friends waved at Dawn.

"Nice to meet you," Dawn said to Lucy's guild members.

Dawn then grabs onto Lucy's hand as Lucy was so confused at this situation.

"I sense that you are a mage and even though you dress very sexually, you are deeply kind and treat everyone, humans and non-humans, with care and you wouldn't break any promises," Dawn said to Lucy.

Lucy was completely shock that Dawn could know all of that, even though they know each other for about two minutes.

"Woah, how did you know?" Lucy asked Dawn.

"I read people's auras," Dawn said as she turns over Lucy's hand to see Lucy's Fairy Tail marking on her hand.

"Is this a tattoo?" Dawn asked Lucy.

"No it is a brand, I'm part of the Fairy Tail guild," Lucy responded.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were part of NXIVM," Dawn said to Lucy.

"What," Lucy said.

"Never mind," Dawn said.

"Hey guys, you can head back to our headquarters, I'm going to hang out with Dawn," Lucy said to the others.

"Fine," Erza said as she, Natsu, and Gray walk back to the Fairy Tail headquarters.

Soon, Lucy and Dawn were walking through the forest as they were talking.

"So your one of those nature lovers," Lucy said to Dawn.

"Yes, I love all things nature, especially the animals," Dawn said.

"So, you got a guy in your life?" Lucy asked Dawn.

"Please, the closest I have ever been to a guy was this country asshole who set me up for stealing things that I didn't steal," Dawn said to Lucy.

"I really want to beat up that guy," Lucy said.

"Got a crush on someone?" Dawn asked Lucy.

"Well," Lucy said as they both stop for some reason.

Lucy then pulls out a book and opens it to Dawn.

"This is my list of guys I have a huge crush on," Lucy said to Dawn as Dawn sees the list of guys with Natsu on the very top of the list.

"Ooh Natsu, you girl," Dawn said to Lucy.

"And since we are the only ones here, I want to show you my other list," Lucy said to Dawn as Lucy flips to the end of the book.

Dawn looks at the end and it was another list and the list was called "Lucy's top girls that she would do it with".

The list was pretty long, among the girls were Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Evergreen, Cana Alberona, Mirajane Strauss, and Juvia Lockster.

"These are girls you want to sex with?" Dawn asked Lucy.

"Yes, they are all pretty hot and they are all girls I would do in my dreams," Lucy said to Dawn as Lucy takes her book and they continue to walk.

Soon, they see a bunch of stumps as Dawn went to sit on one of the stumps.

"Want to meditate?" Dawn asked Lucy.

"Sure," Lucy said.

The sun was starting to set as Dawn was quietly meditating on her stump.

"Isn't this peaceful?" Dawn asked Lucy as Lucy was standing on one leg on her stump.

"I think I got my balance," Lucy said.

Then, Lucy loses her footing as she falls off her stump and onto Dawn, the fall causes Dawn to lose her spot on the stump as her and Lucy were on the grass.

"Ha ha ha," Dawn and Lucy giggled as they were on the grass.

"I think your cute," Lucy said to Dawn.

"What about your guy Natsu?" Dawn asked Lucy.

"He's great, but he's-," Lucy said.

"Destructive," Dawn interrupted.

"How did you know?" Lucy asked Dawn.

"I can see the smoke from over here," Dawn said.

"He's great, but he doesn't have the same tender kindness like you," Lucy said to Dawn.

Lucy crawls up as she was face to face with Dawn.

"How would you feel if we just do a small kiss on the lips?" Lucy asked Dawn.

"I wouldn't mind," Dawn said and then Lucy gave Dawn a small peck on the lips.

Soon, Dawn and Lucy get into this hot make out session as their tongues were swirling around together inside their mouths.

Thirteen seconds into the kiss, Dawn moves her right hand along Lucy's back and towards Lucy's ass. Soon, Dawn grabs onto Lucy's ass as Lucy squealed at Dawn cope a feel on her butt.

Then, Lucy breaks off the kiss as she moves Dawn's hand off of her ass.

"Getting a little frisky I see," Lucy said to Dawn.

"I'm getting a bit turned on right now," Dawn said.

"How about we go back to my apartment and we can go even further?" Lucy asked Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn said as she and Lucy got up as they head back to Lucy's place.

Thirty-five minutes later, Lucy and Dawn had finally reach the main building where Lucy lives, it was located near a canal in the heart of Magnolia Town.

"Here it is," Lucy said to Dawn.

"Good, my feet were starting to get sore," Dawn said.

Lucy opens up the door to the building as Dawn enters inside the building with Lucy following behind her.

Lucy closes the door behind her as Dawn was trying to figure out which door leads to Lucy's apartment.

"Which door is it?" Dawn asked.

"This one," Lucy said to Dawn as she points to the door on the left.

Lucy unlocks her door and opens it up. Lucy opens it up as Dawn walks into Lucy's pad with Lucy following behind her.

Lucy closes the door behind her as Dawn looks around Lucy's apartment.

"So this is your place?" Dawn asked.

"Yep, it has a bathroom as well but this is my living room and bedroom," Lucy said as Dawn sees the bed in the living room.

"Now let's move these tables so we get more room," Lucy said to Dawn as they move the two tables out of the way to get some room.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail HQ, Natsu finds Lucy's whip on the couch.

"Hey Gray, Lucy forgot her whip," Natsu said to Gray.

"We should give it back to her or we can ask Ezra to take it back," Gray said.

"Erza, can you bring this to Lucy?" Natsu asked Erza.

"I'm busy reading," Erza said as she was reading Earth-Land's version of _Fifty Shades of Grey_.

"Fine, come on Gray," Natsu said to Gray as they both go to give Lucy back her whip.

At Lucy's pad, Lucy and Dawn were in another make out session as Lucy places her hands on Dawn's hips.

Ten seconds later, Lucy breaks off the kiss as she sits Dawn on the edge of the bed.

"Okay Dawn, time for the show," Lucy said to Dawn.

Lucy turns on some smooth music as she moves her hips to the base. Lucy moves her hands up and down her body as Dawn was liking this.

Lucy grabs the band in her hair and removes it, letting her hair down to about a few inches past her shoulders. Lucy then flicks her band to Dawn and then Dawn catches it with ease.

Lucy moves towards Dawn as she moves her hands up and down Dawn's chest.

"I like what I'm seeing," Dawn said.

Lucy puts her left boot on the bed and unzips it. She then pulls off her boot and throws it to the side.

Lucy lowers her left leg and puts her right leg on the bed. Lucy then unzips her boot and pulls it off with ease, as she was now barefoot.

Lucy throws her boot away as she gets her other leg off the bed. Lucy turns around as she sits on Dawn's lap.

Lucy begins to kiss on Dawn's neck as Dawn moans with pleasure.

"Oh Lucy," Dawn said to Lucy as Dawn wraps her arms around Lucy's waist.

Five seconds later, Lucy stops kissing on Dawn's neck as she begins to rubbing her ass across Dawn's lap.

Eleven seconds later, Lucy stands up as Dawn moves her hands right onto Lucy's sexy and smooth legs.

"Go on, feel my legs," Lucy said to Dawn.

Dawn moves her hands up Lucy's legs and then she stops when she was about to reach Lucy's skirt.

"It's okay, you can lift up my skirt," Lucy said to Dawn as Dawn lifts up Lucy's skirt as she sees Lucy was wearing blue/white stripe panties.

"Looking so hot," Dawn said to Lucy.

"Take them off," Lucy said to Dawn as Dawn grabs onto the waistband of Lucy's panties.

Dawn slides Lucy's panties down Lucy's legs and off of Lucy's body as Lucy's pussy was seen with a strip of blonde pubic hair on it.

Lucy then turns around as she grabs the zipper for her top. Lucy unzips it and then she slides her top off her body as she was wearing a blue/white stripe bra.

Lucy gets on Dawn's lap as she wraps her arms around Dawn's neck and they get into another make out session.

Twelve seconds into the kiss, Dawn reaches behind Lucy and she unhooks Lucy's bra. Dawn slides the bra off of Lucy as she sees Lucy's DD-cup size boobs.

"So big and bouncy like two beach balls," Dawn said as she about to grab onto Lucy's breasts.

"Not yet," Lucy said as she moves Dawn's hands away from her.

Lucy then loosens up her belt and unzips her skirt, she then let's it drop and steps out of it, now completely naked.

"So tasty," Dawn said as Lucy smiled.

"Your turn," Lucy said to Dawn as Dawn got off the bed and Lucy walks over to her bed, then she sits on the edge of it.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray were still walking.

"How much further?" Gray asked and then he sees a sign that said, "Magnolia Town…15 miles".

"Fuck," Gray said as he and Natsu continue to walk.

At Lucy's pad, Dawn was moving to the beat as she moves her fingers through her hair.

Dawn then lowers the straps on her bra down to the middle of her arms. She then slides the straps down her arms and off of them, doing it all while still wearing her tank top.

Dawn then moves her hands under her shirt and she manages to unhook her bra. Dawn grabs her bra as she pulls it under her shirt and off her body, as she now holds the bra in her hands.

Dawn then tosses her bra at Lucy and Lucy catches it.

Dawn then kicks off her left sneaker, followed by her right sneaker, as she was now barefoot.

Dawn grabs the bottom of her top and pulls it up and down her body. A few seconds later, Dawn pulls the shirt over her head and off her body, she throws it away as Lucy sees Dawn's exposed B-cup size breasts.

Dawn reaches her belt and loosens it up, then she unbutton and unzip her jeans as she turns away from Lucy.

"It is getting even hotter," Lucy said.

Dawn grabs the waistband of her pants and pulls them up and down, teasing Lucy each second. Five seconds later, Dawn slides down her jeans and steps out of them, leaving her purple panties on.

Dawn turns around and walks over to Lucy, she then puts her hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"Now it is your turn to strip me," Dawn said to Lucy as Lucy grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties.

Lucy slides the panties down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn, with Dawn now showing off her hairy pussy.

Dawn then leans in towards Lucy as they kiss again as they had another make out session. Eight seconds into the kissing, Lucy falls onto her bed as they continue to make out with Dawn on top of Lucy.

Ten seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she grabs onto Lucy's big breasts, she then squeezes them as Lucy lightly moans.

"So soft, so round," Dawn said and then she licks right onto Lucy's right nipple.

"Go ahead Dawn, you definitely earned it," Lucy said to Dawn as Lucy petted Dawn's head.

About two minutes and twenty seconds later, Lucy's nipples become erect as Dawn stops the licking.

Lucy then flips over onto her stomach as Dawn was now staring at Lucy's ass.

"Go on, spank my ass," Lucy said to Dawn.

"I don't know, I'm not one to harm people, I wouldn't hurt a fly," Dawn said.

"Go ahead, I don't mind," Lucy said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as she raised her right hand and then she slaps Lucy on her left ass cheek.

"Eep," Lucy shrieked.

"I'm sorry," Dawn said to Lucy.

"Don't be, keep going," Lucy said to Dawn.

Dawn then keeps slapping away on Lucy's ass as Lucy shriek and moan with pleasure as Dawn was still slapping on her butt.

Twenty slaps later, Dawn stops to see Lucy's ass was beet red and that she was leaking out her juices.

"Getting turned on huh?" Dawn asked Lucy as Lucy flips onto her back.

"Dawn look over on my dresser," Lucy said to Dawn as Dawn got up from the bed and walks over to Lucy's dresser.

On top was all of these golden and silver keys that were actually Celestial Spirit Gate Keys.

"These are keys," Dawn said.

"Those keys summon spirits to help me in battle, but I got a new one as a gift from Natsu," Lucy said.

Dawn looks over to see this blue bag on the dresser and picks up the bag. Dawn opens up the bag and pulls out a platinum key.

"Holy crap, this is key is platinum, this might be worth a fortune," Dawn said in an excited mood.

"It's the gate key of love, lust, and ecstasy," Lucy said.

Dawn then walks back with key in hand and then she climbs back onto Lucy's bed. Dawn hands the key over to Lucy as she was ready to use it for the first time.

"Watch this," Lucy said to Dawn as lifts the key into the air and turns it.

Suddenly, the key disappears and then it turns into this platinum ten inch strap-on dildo. But it was different, the ten inch long dildo was connected to this flat square end and it didn't have any harness for Dawn to connect the toy to her body.

Dawn catches the unique toy as she couldn't believe it.

"This is very unique," Dawn said as she places the flat end right against her pussy and somehow it magically sticks to her pussy no problem.

Dawn moaned as it look liked Dawn had a dick (even though it was obviously fake), knowing there was no harness for this toy and the toy fits Dawn well as it wasn't going anywhere.

Dawn lines up the toy right up to Lucy's pussy.

"Spread them," Dawn ordered Lucy as she spreads her legs wide.

Dawn inserts the toy right into Lucy and Lucy screams with pleasure as the toy was in her pussy.

"OH GOD," Lucy screams with pleasure.

"If you like it, I got much more," Dawn said to Lucy as Dawn grabs Lucy by her hips.

Dawn pumps the toy in and out of Lucy as Lucy continues to scream with pleasure.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN," Lucy screamed as she was screaming Dawn's name in the process.

"Oh Lucy, you little magic slut, you got to love having a magic toy cock inside you," Dawn said to Lucy.

Dawn speeds up the thrusting of the toy in and out of Lucy as Lucy was still screaming.

Five minutes later, Dawn keeps it up as Lucy was close to reaching her limit.

"Oh god Dawn, I'm think I'm about to cum," Lucy said to Dawn.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray were just outside of Lucy's building as they see this faint glow inside the building.

"What the hell," Natsu said.

Inside, the dildo was starting to glow brighter as Dawn looked on in concern.

"I'm so fucked," Dawn said.

About a minute later, Lucy had finally reach her limit.

"AHH," Lucy screamed as she climax while the dildo flash this bright light.

Outside, Natsu covered his eyes seeing the bright light while unfortunately, Gray got the full blast of light.

"MY EYES," Gray screamed as the light now diminished.

"That was fucking nuts," Natsu said.

"I just lost my sight," Gray said as he walks forward and falls off the sidewalk and into the river.

"Natsu I need help," Gray said to Natsu as Natsu sighed and jumps into the water.

Inside, Dawn opens her eyes to see the strap-on was gone and the key was in its place. Dawn moves her hand down to her pussy as it was a bit wet and was leaking out her juices because she was turned on from this action.

"That was so great Lucy," Dawn said to Lucy, but didn't get an answer.

"Lucy," Dawn said as she looks to see Lucy was gushing out her love juices all over the bed and Lucy was knocked out cold.

"Oh god, I killed Lucy," Dawn said as she got off the bed in a nervous panic.

"Lucy, don't die, please wake up," Dawn said to Lucy as she lightly slaps her face.

Then, Lucy slowly opens her eyes as she places her right hand onto Dawn's face.

"Dawn, that was amazing, you have the magic touch," Lucy said softly to Dawn.

"I'm glad your alive and that you enjoy the sex," Dawn said to Lucy as she put the covers over Lucy.

Soon, Dawn hears a knocking on Lucy's door and then she crawls underneath Lucy's bed.

Then, Natsu opens the door as he sees Lucy sleeping on her bed.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy said to Natsu.

"Hey Lucy, you left your whip at HQ," Natsu said to Lucy as he sets her whip on a small table.

"We came to give it to you," Gray said as he thought he was talking to Lucy.

"Gray, your talking to a coat rack," Natsu said to Gray as Gray was indeed talking to a coat rack.

"Sorry got blinded by some light from the building, it is just temporary," Gray said.

"Thanks guys," Lucy said to Natsu and Gray.

"See you tomorrow," Natsu said to Lucy.

"Yes," Lucy said.

"Come on Gray, I will take you back," Natsu said to Gray as he closes the door.

Then, Lucy falls asleep as Dawn's sexual love took almost all of Lucy's energy out.

Dawn crawls out from under the bed as she looks at Lucy, sleeping peacefully after giving her all her loving using that platinum strap-on dildo.

"Goodnight Lucy," Dawn said to Lucy and then she gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"I will put the key back, get my clothes back on, and get back to my own dimension," Dawn said as she reaches under the covers and pulls out the key.

"Lucy might not need this for a while, unless she and Erza want to do it," Dawn said as she puts the key onto the dresser, knowing she just give Lucy something she won't forget for a long time.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah I can't believe I made Lucy Heartfilia black out, that is impressive for someone of my stature," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Lucy was so sweet and sexy, not to mention her friends were pretty cool. Maybe one day, I will travel back to meet up with them again," Dawn said.

"Well that will do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **That was so hot and yet it brought some humour as well. The ninth girl that Dawn encountered was Lucy Heartfilia from** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **. Don't worry there will be more** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **characters to be featured in later chapters. Also before you ask, the platinum key is something I made up, I just wanted to do something unique for this chapter.**

 **We got more yuri harem up next.**


	10. Sonata Dusk

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 10: Sleeping With The Sirens Part I**

* * *

Dawn was in her bedroom as she was starting her tenth episode of her series.

"Hey everyone, I'm back with my tenth episode of my series. I got word from Lucy that Gray had finally got his sight back and that she is doing well, Lucy took a few days off after the pounding I gave her," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now today will begin my first part of my three part series focusing on my adventures in a different universe that has this magical aroma around this statue at this high school," Dawn said.

"Anyway it all started a few days ago," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her room as she was online looking for something good to see.

"My fans keep recommending me to look at Total Drama fanfiction and read some porn featuring the characters," Dawn said as she was surfing the web.

"I'm starting to think my fans are sex crazed, but to be fair my series is the kind of thing to masturbate too," Dawn said.

Dawn's dimensional scissors start to glow as she got off her chair and grabs her scissors. Dawn then opens up the rift using them and then she jumps into the rift.

Meanwhile in this different universe, seven girls were standing or sitting around this statue in front of this high school known as Canterlot High. Those seven girls were Twilight Sparkle (the scientist version), Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

"Do you guys feel like there hasn't been any equestrian magic recently?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, usually there was a surge every two weeks," Sunset said.

"I'm new to this, but is this normal around here?" Twilight asked.

"Pretty much," Applejack said to Twilight.

Suddenly, the rift starts to open right on the statue itself as the girls couldn't believe it.

"Great, the Equestria version of Twilight is coming," Pinkie said in excitement.

"This is not the usual opening," Sunset said.

"If isn't the other Twilight, then who is it?" Rarity asked.

Then, Dawn jumps out of the portal and lands on her feet. Dawn then closes the rift as the seven girls couldn't believe it.

"What, you ever seen a girl come out of a portal," Dawn asked the seven girls.

"Well not one that came from a rift," Fluttershy said as both Dawn and Fluttershy look at each other.

"Fluttershy, why didn't you tell us you have a cousin," Rainbow said to Fluttershy.

"I don't," Fluttershy said.

"Well she acts and talks like you," Rarity said to Fluttershy.

"I'm not from here, I'm Dawn," Dawn said.

"Let me guess, you were on a reality show were you got set up and eliminated, losing a chance at a million dollars, then you got encountered by a demon princess who had a problem with rifts opening in your dimension, you solve the problem, got a pair of dimensional scissors, and now you can go to any dimension you want," Pinkie said to Dawn and then Pinkie give this big smile.

Dawn's jaw just drop in shock as she couldn't believe someone knows all of that.

"Am I wrong?" Pinkie asked.

"No your 100 percent right," Dawn said.

"Is she always like that?" Dawn asked the other girls.

"Yes, Pinkie can be one smart girl," Applejack said.

"Well, well, well," a girl said.

Dawn turns around to see these three girls in front of her. They were The Dazzlings, consisting of the leader Adagio Dazzle, the rough Aria Blaze, and the cute (yet evil) Sonata Dusk.

"Looks like you girls have a new friend," Adagio said.

"Go away Adagio, we beat you before and we can do it again," Sunset said to Adagio.

"In your dreams," Adagio said as Sonata was waving to the main seven girls and Dawn.

"Hey guys, long time no see," Sonata said and then Aria slaps Sonata on the back of her head.

"Don't do that," Aria said to Sonata.

"I'm trying to be nice," Sonata said.

"Well you shouldn't be nice, ever since they beat us in the Battle of the Bands," Aria said to Sonata.

"I still have my necklace, so we have the chance," Sonata said as held up her necklace that was put together with chewing gum.

"This piece of shit is useless," Aria said as she grabs Sonata's necklace and throws it away.

"Come on girls, we shouldn't be near this pile of crap," Adagio said to her friends as they leave the scene.

Dawn looks down as she picks up Sonata's necklace.

"Come on, let's head inside," Sunset said to the others as they walk back into Canterlot High.

Dawn looks at the necklace, knowing she needs to do something to help Sonata.

Later in the day, Dawn was walking in the park and then she could see someone in her sights, sitting on a bench. With her arctic bluish white skin, light arctic blue hair with moderate Persian blue stripes tied up in a ponytail, wearing her purple pinkish shirt, pink shirt, pink socks, and pink boots over them, it was none other than Sonata Dusk.

Dawn walks over and she sits on the bench, right next to Sonata.

"Your Sonata right?" Dawn asked Sonata.

"Yes," Sonata replied.

"Where are your friends?" Dawn asked Sonata.

"They left me, they want to have a moment away from my idiocy," Sonata said.

"I don't think your stupid, I think your too cute," Dawn said to Sonata as she caress her right hand along Sonata's face.

"I got you something," Dawn said to Sonata as she pulls out something from her pocket, she pulls out a necklace with a red jewel in the shape of a music note.

"Is this mine?" Sonata asked as she grabs onto her necklace.

"Yep, I went to a jewelry store, had your jewel melted down, and they made it into a new necklace," Dawn said to Sonata.

"Oh Dawn, thank you," Sonata said to Dawn as she gives Dawn a hug.

A few seconds later, Sonata breaks off the hug as she looks Dawn right into her eyes. Five seconds later, Sonata gives Dawn a quick kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Dawn asked Sonata.

"For being so sweet, I never seen a nicer person like you," Sonata said to Dawn as she places her head on Dawn's chest.

"For an evil girl, your sweet as well," Dawn said to Sonata.

"Want to head back to my place?" Sonata asked Dawn.

"What about your friend with the huge hair and the one that looks like she could be a UFC fighter?" Dawn asked Sonata.

"They won't be there, we have the whole place to ourselves," Sonata said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as she and Sonata get off the bench and head back to where The Dazzlings live.

About twenty minutes later, Dawn and Sonata were in the apartment complex as they were on the third floor. Sonata then unlocks the door and opens it up, then she and Dawn enter The Dazzlings' apartment.

Sonata then closes the door and locks it, so no one could get in.

Dawn takes off her sneakers as she was now barefoot. Meanwhile, Sonata takes off her boots and then she takes off her knee high socks, as she was now barefoot as well.

"Hey Dawn, want to check out my bedroom?" Sonata asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said.

Dawn and Sonata walk through the medium size apartment as they reach this third door on the left. Sonata opens up the door and then she and Dawn enter her bedroom.

Dawn looks around to see the walls were pink and there was a king size bed with pink covers on it.

"You do like pink," Dawn said to Sonata.

"Yeah," Sonata as she closes the door behind her.

Dawn turns around as Sonata walks over and wraps her arms around Dawn's neck.

Soon, Dawn and Sonata kiss as their tongues swirl around together in ecstasy. Six seconds later, Dawn moves her hands and grabs onto Sonata's hips.

Twelve seconds later, Sonata breaks off the kiss as she licks her lips from that hot kiss.

"I just want to grab at something," Dawn said as she grabs onto the band that holds up Sonata's hair.

Dawn pulls the band off of Sonata's hair as Sonata's hair falls down as it reaches close to her butt.

"Your look hot with her hair down," Dawn said to Sonata as she flicks the band away.

"Thanks," Sonata said.

"You know what, let's get freaky and have some sex," Sonata said as Dawn think about for about ten seconds.

"Sure," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn and Sonata get into another make out session as Dawn was petting Sonata's hair like a dog. Eleven seconds later, Dawn spins Sonata around as they fall onto Sonata's bed with Dawn on top of Sonata.

Dawn then unclips the chains on Sonata's shirt. Dawn then grabs onto Sonata shirt and slowly opens it up as she sees Sonata's breasts that were covered by a pink bra.

Dawn grabs onto Sonata's bra covered breasts and squeezes them as Sonata gave this small moan.

Six seconds later, Dawn sits Sonata up and she slides Sonata's shirt off of Sonata's body.

Dawn and Sonata get into another kissing session as Dawn wraps her arms around Sonata.

Eight seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she reaches behind Sonata and unhooks Sonata's bra. Dawn then slides Sonata's bra off of Sonata as she sees Sonata's exposed B-cup size boobs with dark blue nipples.

"Nice boobs," Dawn said to Sonata.

"Aw thanks," Sonata said and then she said, "but I can't be the only one topless."

Sonata grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's top and pulls it off of Dawn's body, showing off the purple bra Dawn had on.

Sonata then moves her hands behind Dawn and gets Dawn's bra unhooked. Sonata slides Dawn's bra off of Dawn's body as she could see Dawn's exposed B-cup size boobs.

"Let me get a lick at your tit," Sonata said to Dawn and then Sonata begins to lick right onto Dawn's right nipple.

"Mmm," Dawn moaned as she moves her hands along Sonata's back.

Nearly two minutes later, Sonata stops the licking as Dawn's nipples become erect from Sonata's tongue.

Dawn gets off the bed, she loosens up her belt, then she unbutton and unzip her jeans. Dawn grabs onto her jeans and her purple panties, then she slides both of them down her legs and she steps out of them as Sonata looks at Dawn's hairy pussy.

Dawn then grabs onto Sonata's skirt, unzips it, then she pulls it down and off of Sonata, leaving Sonata in her pink panties.

Dawn takes her right index finger as she rubs it along Sonata panty covered pussy.

"Ooh," Sonata moaned as Dawn keeps rubbing her finger along Sonata's pussy.

Twelve seconds later, Dawn stops rubbing as she sees this damp spot on Sonata's panties.

"Time to take these off," Dawn said as she grabs onto the waistband of Sonata's panties.

Dawn then pulls them down Sonata's legs and off of Sonata's body, Dawn looks to see Sonata's exposed pussy with a full patch of light arctic blue pubic hair on it.

Dawn sees that Sonata's pussy was wet from Dawn rubbing her finger along Sonata's pussy.

Dawn then takes two of her fingers and begins to slide them in and out of Sonata's pussy.

"Oh Dawn, oh Dawn," Sonata said as she starts to chant Dawn's name, while Dawn continues to use her magic fingers on Sonata.

A minute later, Dawn speeds up the fingering as Sonata was moaning and screaming with pleasure.

"YES, KEEP GOING, KEEP GOING," Sonata screamed at Dawn.

Two minutes later, Sonata was about to reach her limit.

"Dawn, I'm about to cum," Sonata said to Dawn.

Thirty seconds later, Sonata had finally reach her limit.

"AHH," Sonata screamed as Dawn takes her fingers out of Sonata because of Sonata's climax, then Sonata squirt her love juices right onto Dawn's face.

"Oh gross," Dawn said as she was a bit freaked out by having Sonata's love juices all over her face.

Dawn wipes off the juices and trying to regain her composure.

"I guess this is what Bree Olson feels like after doing a pornographic scene," Dawn said.

"Just focus Dawn, don't let this get in the way," Dawn said as she took a deep breath.

Then, Sonata slides off her bed as she stands up on the edge of the bed. She then bends over with her ass in the air.

"Come on Dawn, I'm not tired yet," Sonata said to Dawn.

"Alright," Dawn said as she walks back over and stands behind Sonata.

Dawn grabs Sonata by her hips and begins to hump her pussy up against Sonata's ass in this girl on girl doggy style position.

Sonata kept moaning as Dawn keeps humping Sonata from behind.

"You like it doggy style huh?" Dawn asked Sonata.

"Yeah, but it is really weird to have two girls do it," Sonata said.

"I know," Dawn said.

Sonata bends up as she and Dawn get into another make out session, with Dawn moving her right hand down Sonata's stomach and to her pussy.

Dawn then rubs her right hand along Sonata's pussy as they continue their make out session.

About a minute later, Dawn then kisses and suck along Sonata's neck while still rubbing her hand along Sonata's pussy.

A minute and a half later, Dawn stops rubbing her hand along Sonata's pussy as Sonata was getting wet again from Dawn's hand rubbing her.

Dawn then sets Sonata back first onto Sonata's bed as Sonata continues to moan from Dawn pleasuring her.

"Now Sonata, I'm going to give you something only real girls can give to you," Dawn said to Sonata as she moves Sonata's right leg to get a better view of Sonata's pussy.

Dawn then gets on the bed as she moves closer as her pussy was touching Sonata's pussy.

"Oh Dawn, give me all you got," Sonata said to Dawn.

"If you say so," Dawn said to Sonata.

Dawn and Sonata then begin to rub pussies together as both girls were moaning in pleasure.

"Dawn, oh yes Dawn," Sonata said to Dawn in passion as both girls continue to rub against each other with their breasts jiggling from the movement.

"Don't stop Sonata, keep going," Dawn said to Sonata as they going at it.

About three minutes later, both Dawn and Sonata were getting closer to reaching their limits.

"Oh god Sonata, I'm about to cum," Dawn said to Sonata.

"I think about to cum again," Sonata said.

About forty seconds later, both Dawn and Sonata had finally reach their limits.

"AHH," Dawn and Sonata screamed as they reach their climaxes, then Dawn arch her back and they start to squirt their love juices.

Sonata was covered in Dawn's love juices along her stomach, while Dawn was lucky enough not to get covered in Sonata's love juices again. Sonata was breathing in and out heavily, while Dawn was breathing in and out at a slower rate.

Dawn crawls over and lies down next to Sonata. Then, Dawn caresses her left hand along Sonata's face.

"How was it Sonata?" Dawn asked Sonata.

"It was like something I never felt before," Sonata said.

"Dawn, can you stay here with me tonight?" Sonata asked Dawn.

"Aren't your friends coming back tonight," Dawn said to Sonata.

"No, they say they were going to stay at a hotel tonight. Plus, I really want someone to be with right now," Sonata said as she snuggles up next to Dawn's body.

"Don't worry, I sleep here with you," Dawn said to Sonata as she wraps her arms around Sonata.

It was now night time as their two sessions started at the beginning of the evening. So, Dawn pulls the covers over her and Sonata as they go to sleep knowing she would be there for Sonata for the night.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah Sonata might not be bright and evil, but she is a little sweetheart with an adorable personality," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Sorry if I'm stopping at this moment, but I want to give people a breather before part two comes up," Dawn said.

"That does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time for part two," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Aw, what a way to kick off the first arc of my harem fic. The tenth person to be with Dawn is Sonata Dusk from the** _ **My Little Pony: Equestria Girls**_ **film series, most notably the second film known as** _ **Rainbow Rocks**_ **. This was the first of three parts of the arc I liked to call, Sleeping With The Sirens, in which Dawn will experience her love with The Dazzlings, who were sirens when they were in Equestria.**

 **Stay tuned because we got the second part of the trilogy coming soon.**


	11. Aria Blaze

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 11: Sleeping With The Sirens Part II**

* * *

Dawn was in her bedroom as she was filming her eleventh episode and the second part of her special trilogy.

"Hello all of you viewers, Dawn here bringing you another episode of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"So everyone let's catch up on what happened. I traveled to a universe filled with colourful women, there was this trio known as The Dazzlings who hate these seven girls and one member of The Dazzlings is a evil little sweetheart. Anyway, I gave Sonata this necklace and she invited me back to the apartment she shared with Aria and Adagio, me and her had sex, and I slept with Sonata through the night," Dawn said.

"The next day, me and Sonata got up and I met up with the main seven. Anyway, let me continue," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn and Sonata were dressed up as they exit The Dazzlings' apartment.

"Say Dawn, want to have breakfast me?" Sonata asked Dawn and then Sonata continued, "they just have these new breakfast tacos made."

"Love to, but I can't. I'm a vegan so I can't really eat or drink anything that comes from sweet innocent animals," Dawn said to Sonata.

"It's your loss," Sonata said to Dawn as she heads down the stairs.

"Maybe I could meet the seven girls up at some locale," Dawn said as she looks through her phone for a number.

Later, Dawn was with the main seven girls at Pinkie's house as Dawn was talking about last night.

"You WHAT," Pinkie said to Dawn in shock.

"I had sex with Sonata Dusk," Dawn responded.

"WHAT," Pinkie screamed in shock.

"She is very sweet when you get to meet her and boy did I fuck her brains out last night," Dawn said.

"WH-," Pinkie said as Rainbow interrupt her by covering her mouth.

"We get the picture," Rainbow said.

"Dawn your a few apples short of a basket by having sex with a Dazzling," Applejack said to Dawn.

"I know Applejack, but Sonata is too sweet like an evil cinnamon roll," Dawn said to Applejack.

"She might be sweet, but Aria and Adagio are not," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, those girls have some bad magic in their bodies," Sunset said.

"Well excuse me Sunset, but you haven't experience what I have been through. I have been set up and unfairly eliminated by some dirt farmer, you think I'm not mad, I'm furious. Scott made a fucking mistake and ever since I want to break all of his teeth out of his fucking mouth," Dawn said to Sunset as Sunset was a bit scared at Dawn.

"Okay, that was a bit too much for here," Sunset said.

"Darling, I have to applauded you for able to tame and have sex with a Dazzling. But still, if Aria and Adagio find out, you are going to die," Rarity said to Dawn.

"Rarity relax, I'm going to be fine," Dawn said to Rarity and then she stands up from the chair.

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm going for a walk," Dawn said as she walks out of Pinkie's house.

"If she dies, can I have her scissors?" Rainbow asked as the other girls look at her angrily.

"What," Rainbow said.

Dawn was walking around in town, hoping to get her mind off that little confrontation with Sunset.

"Damn, I think I was a bit harsh to Sunset," Dawn said and then she continue, "when I get the chance, I have to apologize to her."

Dawn then takes a right turn on the street corner and then, she sees The Dazzlings right in front of her.

"Well, look what the cat drag in," Adagio said.

"Hey Dawn," Sonata said to Dawn as she waved to Dawn and then Aria slaps Sonata in the back of her skull.

"Don't talk to the enemy, I'm still pissed you let her in our pad," Aria said to Sonata.

"Well, this is all just a bit of a misunderstanding, let me explain," Dawn said.

"Enough," Adagio said.

"Aria, take care of her," Adagio ordered Aria.

"With pleasure," Aria said as she cracks her knuckles.

Aria then walks over and grabs Dawn by her arm, Aria then drags Dawn down the street and into this alley.

Aria then pushes Dawn up against the brick wall as Adagio and Sonata hear this from not that far away.

"I guess Aria can handle this on her own, let's go," Adagio said to Sonata as they leave and head back to their apartment.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Aria said as she formed a fist.

Dawn closed her eyes, expecting to get punched by the furious Dazzling.

But Dawn didn't feel a fist, instead she felt something else. Dawn opens her eyes to see Aria using her right hand to caress Dawn's face.

"What's going on Aria?" Dawn asked Aria.

"I never want to hurt you," Aria said to Dawn.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked Aria.

"I want to be near you, your voice is so soothing and sweet, not to mention your hair is so long and beautiful," Aria said to Dawn.

"I never expect someone who's personality is that of an MMA fighter to be with me," Dawn said.

In Dawn's mind, Aria was smoking hot and she definitely wanted to be her. Aria's pale light greyish fuchsia skin, her moderate purple hair with light brilliant aquamarine streaks in pigtails, not to mention that rocker look on Aria got Dawn turned on.

"Well, can a mixed martial artist do this," Aria said and then she plants Dawn with a kiss on the lips.

Their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths as Dawn wraps her arms around Aria's waist.

Forty seconds later, Aria breaks off the kiss and begins to kiss and suck right onto Dawn's neck.

"Mmm, oh Aria your good," Dawn moaned at Aria's work.

Thirty seconds later, Aria stops with the sucking as she stands face to face with Dawn.

"Say, want to take this even further?" Aria asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said and then she asked, "but, will Adagio and Sonata know that you didn't get the job done?"

"We're not heading back to my place," Aria said to Dawn as Aria grabs Dawn's hand as they walk out of the alley.

Ten minutes later, Dawn and Aria were walking in the park until Aria stops, knowing they were here.

"Here it is," Aria said as Dawn looks and see they were in front of a public bathroom.

"A public washroom, how classy," Dawn said sarcastically.

"Come on," Aria said to Dawn as they walk into the public bathroom.

Dawn looks around to see the public bathroom was pretty much deserted and trashed, it seems that the bathroom was no longer in use.

"Aria, will anyone catch us in here?" Dawn asked Aria.

"Relax, no one gives a fuck about this building, especially since a few years ago two junkies were found O.D in this washroom," Aria said.

"A junkie den, great," Dawn said sarcastically.

"Come on, into this stall," Aria said to Dawn as she opens this door to a big stall in the washroom.

Dawn and Aria enter the bathroom as Aria closes the door and locks it.

"So, let's get comfortable," Aria said as she pulls out the bands holding her pigtails, she lets her hair loose as her hair almost reaches her butt.

"So hot, so sexy, and so fierce," Dawn said as Aria pushes Dawn and has her sitting on the toilet.

Aria grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's top, then she pulls it over and off of Dawn, showing off the purple bra Dawn had on.

Dawn stands up as she grabs onto Aria's green vest, then she slides the vest off of Aria's body, letting it hit the floor.

Dawn then pushes Aria up against the wall as they get into another make out session. During this, Dawn moves her hands down and grabs onto the bottom of Aria's white tank top.

Dawn pulls off the top off of Aria's body as Dawn could see Aria's breasts that were covered by a moderate purple bra.

Seventy seconds later, the girls break off the kiss as they needed some air. Meanwhile, Dawn kicks off her sneakers and Aria pulls off her high heel boots, as they were now barefoot.

Aria and Dawn get into another make out session as Aria dig her fingers right into Dawn's back.

Twenty seconds into the kiss, Aria grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra and gets it unhooked. Aria slides the bra off of Dawn's body as she exposes Dawn's B-cup size boobs.

Aria breaks off the kiss as she licks her lips at the sight of Dawn's breasts. Then, Aria starts to lick on Dawn's right breast.

Fifteen seconds later, Aria then bites onto Dawn's right tit.

"Ouch, Aria don't be so rough," Dawn said to Aria.

"Sorry Dawn, I have some roughness in me," Aria said to Dawn.

Aria then loosens Dawn's belt on her jeans, she then unbutton and unzip Dawn's jeans. Aria then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's pants and onto Dawn's purple panties, ready to pull them down.

"Now, let me see what you have got," Aria said to Dawn, then she slides Dawn's jeans and underwear down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body.

Aria looks up to see Dawn's exposed hairy pussy as Aria moves her fingers through the hairs on Dawn's pussy.

"You got a nice bush moonchild," Aria said to Dawn.

"Thanks, I like to keep a natural look to my body," Dawn said.

Aria then takes two of her fingers and then she slides them right into Dawn's pussy as Dawn moans with pleasure.

"Mmm, Aria you slutty siren," Dawn moans at Aria as Aria continues to slide her fingers in and out of Dawn.

"I like to use my fingers to bang anyone," Aria said to Dawn.

Thirty-five seconds later, Aria's fingers were causing Dawn to drip out her love juices as it trickles down her right leg.

"Ooh, you are leaking like a faucet," Aria said to Dawn as she slides her fingers out of Dawn.

Dawn then grabs Aria by her shoulders and she pushes her up against a wall.

Dawn then reaches behind Aria and grabs onto Aria's bra. Dawn then unhooks Aria's bra and slides it off of Aria's body, exposing Aria's B-cup size breasts with dark purple nipples.

"Such dark nipples, I could easily just suck on them," Dawn said to Aria and then she sucks on Aria's left tit.

"Mmm Dawn," Aria moaned as Dawn continues to suck on Aria's nipple.

Twelve seconds later, Dawn stops sucking as she loosens the belt on Aria's pants. Dawn then unbutton and unzips Aria's pants as she places her right hand onto Aria's stomach.

Then, Dawn slides her hand down Aria's slim stomach and puts her hand into Aria's pants and panties. Dawn then slides three of her fingers in and out of Aria's pussy.

"Oh god," Aria said in pleasure.

"Time to use my fingers to bang you," Dawn said to Aria.

Dawn keeps sliding her fingers in and out of Aria as Aria continues to moan softly at Dawn's work.

Two minutes later, Dawn notices this damp spot on Aria's pants as she slides her fingers out of Aria and out of her pants and panties.

Aria then puts her legs together so Dawn wouldn't notice the wet spot, but Dawn still notice it.

"Let me get you out of your wet pants," Dawn said to Aria as she grabs onto the waistband of Aria's pants.

Dawn then slides Aria's pants down Aria's legs and off of Aria's body as Dawn sees Aria's moderate purple panties and they were soaking wet.

"Let me get those off," Dawn said to Aria as she grabs onto the waistband of Aria's wet panties.

Dawn slides Aria's panties down Aria's legs and off of Aria's body as Dawn sees Aria's exposed wet pussy with a full patch of moderate purple pubic hair on it.

"So wet, so juicy, and yet so natural," Dawn said and then she licks onto Aria's pussy.

While Dawn was licking, she was moving her hands up Aria's stomach and then she grabs onto Aria's breasts.

"Oh Dawn, eat out my pussy," Aria said to Dawn as Dawn continues to eat out.

About a minute later, Dawn stops the licking and she takes her hands off of Aria's boobs.

Dawn then walks over to the toilet and lifts up the seat on it. Dawn then walks back over and grabs Aria by her hands.

"Come on, I want to try something," Dawn said to Aria as they walk over to the toilet.

Dawn sits on the toilet and then Aria sits on Dawn's lap. Dawn then moves her left hand down to Aria's pussy and then she begins to rub Aria's pussy.

"Uh, oh yeah," Aria moans as Dawn continues the rubbing.

Forty seconds into the rubbing, Dawn speeds it up as Aria was starting to scream a little from Dawn's rubbing.

"Don't stop, don't stop Dawn," Aria said to Dawn.

About two minutes later, Aria was getting close to her limit as she was about to reach her climax.

"Oh god Dawn, I think about to," Aria said to Dawn and then Aria's limit was now reached.

"AHH," Aria screamed as she reach her climax and then she squirt out her love juices right into the toilet.

"Bullseye," Dawn said.

Dawn then gets up from the toilet and carries Aria, bridal style. Dawn then laid Aria back first onto the cold floor as she moves Aria's left leg.

Dawn then lies down onto the floor as she moves closer to Aria, she then lines up as her pussy was touching Aria's pussy.

Then, Dawn and Aria begin to rub their pussies together as Aria screams and Dawn moans with pleasure.

"OH GOD, OH YES, KEEP GOING DAWN," Aria screams to Dawn.

"With pleasure," Dawn said to Aria as the rubbing got faster and harder.

Three minutes later, Dawn and Aria were still rubbing at their pussies as Aria was screaming in pleasure.

"OH YEAH, OH, OH, OH FUCK," Aria screamed in passion.

Ninety seconds later, Aria was almost close to reaching her limit again.

"Dawn, I'm about to cum again," Aria said to Dawn.

Almost a minute later, Aria had finally reach her limit once more.

"AHH," Aria screams as she squirt out her love juices all over Dawn's naked body.

"Oh Aria, I love having your love juices all over my body," Dawn said to Aria as Dawn was wiping off Aria's juices all over her body.

Aria was breathing in and out as she was smiling, knowing that Dawn gave her some sweet loving.

"Not bad Aria, not bad all," Dawn said to Aria as Dawn was getting her clothes back on.

"I was nothing compared to you, you have some skills with your body and your fingers," Aria said to Dawn.

"Thanks Aria, you were pretty good too," Dawn said to Aria as Dawn was now fully dressed.

"Bye Aria," Dawn said to Aria as Dawn unlocks the door to the stall.

"See ya Moonchild," Aria said to Dawn.

Dawn opens up the stall door, then she walks out of the stall and then she heads out of the public bathroom.

Dawn then pulls out her iPhone and looks through her contacts, she then sees Sunset Shimmer's number.

Dawn presses the number and begins to make a call to Sunset.

"Hey Sunset, it is me, Dawn. Meet me in the park tomorrow, I want to talk to you about that exchange we had today," Dawn said.

Dawn then walks out of the park, wanting to get some rest after the sex she and Aria had.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah Aria might be tough and intimidating, but she couldn't match up to my sexual powers," Dawn said to her viewers.

"There is only one part left to this trilogy and trust me, you won't believe what happened," Dawn said.

"That would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time for the final part of this trilogy," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

 _ **To be** **continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **That's two down and one to go for this three chapter arc. The eleventh girl to do it with Dawn is Aria Blaze from** _ **Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**_ **. It was a wild chapter with Dawn and Aria doing it in an abandoned bathroom turned into a junkie den, probably the wildest chapter I have ever done.**

 **Stay tuned for the last chapter of the Sleeping With The Sirens arc.**


	12. Adagio Dazzle

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 12: Sleeping With The Sirens Part III**

* * *

Dawn was still in her bedroom as she was now filming the final part of her three part trilogy.

"Hello viewers, Dawn here with my twelfth episode of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"So everyone, last episode I told you all that I had sex with Aria Blaze in an abandoned bathroom turned into a junkie den. Yeah, having sex in a drug user hangout, that is a way to get hep A, hep B, hep C, or HIV," Dawn said as she rubs the back of her head.

"Luckily, I'm still good and I'm ready to finish off this trilogy," Dawn said.

"This last part almost cost me my dimensional scissors and my way back to my home, but let me continue," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

A day after Dawn's encounter with Aria, Dawn was sitting on a bench in the park as Sunset sits next to Dawn.

"Sunset, I'm sorry I went off on you yesterday," Dawn said to Sunset.

"It's okay Dawn, I'm know you don't really trust anyone after that whole Scott incident," Sunset said to Dawn.

"Yeah, but still I really want to break the spine of that asshole," Dawn said.

Meanwhile, a set of eyes were watching from the bushes at this meeting between Dawn and Sunset.

Behind the bushes was Adagio Dazzle, she wasn't wearing her usual outfit, instead she had on this purple t-shirt with an orange skull on it, light purple leggings, and purple boots.

"That Moonchild thinks she can get off without any trouble, well think again," Adagio said.

Adagio looks closer as she sees the dimensional scissors in Dawn's right pocket.

"Bingo, got my answer," Adagio said.

Sunset and Dawn stand up from the bench as Sunset was about to leave.

"I'm heading back to my apartment, see ya later Dawn," Sunset said to Dawn as Sunset heads back to her apartment.

"Bye Sunset," Dawn said to Sunset as Dawn was waving bye to Sunset.

"Hello Dawn," Adagio said as she now appears behind Dawn.

Dawn turns around to see Adagio in her sights.

"What do you want Adagio?" Dawn asked Adagio.

"I just want to come to say, that I want to put this past behind us," Adagio said to Dawn.

"Really, you were a bit of a bitch the last two days," Dawn said to Adagio.

"I know I was an asshole, but after what Sonata and Aria said about you, I have changed my ways," Adagio said to Dawn.

"I'm not sure, my friends told me your a shady son of a bitch," Dawn said to Adagio.

"All I want to say is let us forget the last few days and have a clean slate," Adagio said to Dawn and then Adagio spread her arms wide to give Dawn a hug.

Dawn was thinking about this in her head.

" _I'm not sure, Adagio is a bitch, but from the look on her face, she does mean it,"_ Dawn thought.

" _Okay, I will give her a chance,"_ Dawn thought and then she gives Adagio a hug.

During the hug, Adagio moves her right hand down to Dawn's pocket. Then, Adagio reaches down and grabs onto the dimensional scissors, she then pulls them out of Dawn's pocket.

"Got them," Adagio said as she breaks off the hug and she holds the scissors.

"Hey, give them back," Dawn demanded Adagio as she was trying to get her scissors, but Adagio was pushing her back.

"Aw poor baby, did the mean bitch take your scissors," Adagio said.

"Well you deserve it, I won't be fooled by a weak pathetic girl," Adagio said to Dawn.

Dawn backs up, knowing that she doesn't want to punch Adagio.

"Give them back now," Dawn demanded Adagio.

"You know what I will give them back," Adagio said.

"Really," Dawn said as she was confused by this statement.

"If, you and I have sex," Adagio said to Dawn.

"You and me have sex and you will give me my scissors back," Dawn said to Adagio.

"Yes," Adagio responded.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Because I have this oozing feeling when I'm around you," Adagio said to Dawn as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's chest.

"I don't what it is, but I just want to wrap my body around you," Adagio said to Dawn.

"Okay, as long as I get my scissors back, I will have sex with you," Dawn said to Adagio.

"Good," Adagio said and then she bit her bottom lip.

"Meet me at my place at ten tonight," Adagio said to Dawn.

Adagio then leaves the park with Dawn's scissors in her hand.

"I need my scissors back," Dawn said.

Later on at 10:00 pm, Dawn was back at the apartment complex and stood outside The Dazzlings' apartment.

Dawn then knocks on the door. Soon, the door opens and it was Adagio.

"You came," Adagio said to Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn said as she entered the apartment.

"Where are your friends?" Dawn asked Adagio.

"They are out, so it is you and me tonight," Adagio said to Dawn.

"Ooh interesting," Dawn said.

"I'm going to my room to set the mood, just stay here," Adagio said to Dawn as Adagio heads into her bedroom.

Dawn was sitting on a couch as she was waiting for Adagio for their sex night.

Then, Dawn hears a noise as she gets up and investigate it. After walking around, she notices that she was near Adagio's bedroom and that she was talking to herself.

"What the," Dawn said as she sees an empty glass and picks it up.

Dawn then places the glass up against the closed door and then she places her left ear against the glass.

Inside Adagio's room, Adagio was holding Dawn's scissors as she was gloating that she got them.

"Oh that girl thinks she is getting these back," Adagio said.

"These have magic inside them, the magic is enough to open a rift to Equestria so I can escape this hell hole," Adagio said as Dawn was a bit shocked.

"She is a fucking retard to believe me, but thanks to her scissors I will be able to conquer Equestria," Adagio said as Dawn was pissed.

"That little bitch, she thinks that she can use me like everybody else," Dawn said as she puts down the glass.

"Well I'm going to give her something that will make her regret getting involved with me," Dawn said.

Adagio then sets Dawn's scissors on her night stand and she jumps onto her bed.

"Okay Dawn, I'm ready," Adagio said to Dawn.

Dawn opens up the door and sees Adagio across her queen size bed with her lamp turned on.

"All of this is yours," Adagio said to Dawn as Adagio moves her right hand along her body.

"I like it," Dawn said as Adagio gets off of her bed.

Adagio wraps her arms around Dawn's neck as Dawn moves her hands onto Adagio's hips.

Soon, Dawn and Adagio begin to kiss as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy. Eight seconds later, Dawn and Adagio fall onto the bed and then they stop making out.

Dawn moves her hand down to the bottom of Adagio's shirt, then she pulls it over and off of Adagio's body. Dawn throws away the shirt as she sees Adagio's breasts covered in a purple bra.

Dawn then pulls off both of Adagio's boots as Adagio was now barefoot.

Dawn grabs onto Adagio's leggings, she then slides them down Adagio's legs and off of Adagio's body. Dawn tosses them away as she sees the matching purple panties Adagio had on.

"You know purple is my favorite color," Dawn said to Adagio as she moves her left index finger along Adagio's stomach.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Dawn then pulls off her tank top and throws it to the side as she was now in her purple bra.

Dawn loosens the belt on her pants, she then unzip and unbutton her jeans. Dawn grabs the waistband of her jeans, she then slides them down her legs and off her body, she then steps out of them as she was now in her purple bra and panties.

"Now I feel comfortable," Dawn said as she climbs on the bed and is on top of Adagio.

"Your the top, that is something I never expected," Adagio said.

Dawn then grabs onto Adagio's bra covered breasts and begins to swirl them around.

"I guess your the busty member of The Dazzlings, seeing that your tits are bigger than your friends," Dawn said to Adagio.

"That's true, Aria and Sonata can't even compared their boobs to mine," Adagio said.

"Can I see them?" Dawn asked Adagio.

"Your wish is my command," Adagio said as she sits back up.

Adagio reaches from behind and unhooks her bra, she then slides the bra off her body as Dawn gets a look at Adagio's C-cup size boobs with her orange nipples.

"Come on, you can grab them," Adagio said to Dawn as she moves Dawn's hands to her breasts and Dawn begins to squeeze onto Adagio's boobs.

"They are soft yet firm," Dawn said to Adagio.

"Now, let me see your boobs," Adagio said.

Adagio reaches behind Dawn's bra and gets it unhooked, she then slides the bra off of Dawn's body as Adagio sees Dawn's bare B-cup breasts.

Adagio lies Dawn onto the bed as Adagio begins to lick onto Dawn's left breast.

"Oh Adagio," Dawn said to Adagio.

About forty seconds later, Adagio stops the licking as she moves down right to Dawn's panties.

Adagio grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, she then slides them down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Adagio tosses them away as she sees Dawn's hairy pussy.

"Ooh, a bush I kind of like that in my lover," Adagio said as she rubs her right hand along Dawn's pussy.

"Mmm," Dawn moaned.

About thirty seconds later, Dawn grabs onto Adagio's hand and moves it off her pussy. Then, Dawn pulls Adagio onto the bed and then Dawn gets on top of Adagio again.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Adagio's panties, she then slides them down Adagio's legs and off of Adagio's body. Dawn throws them away as she sees Adagio's pussy with a full patch of orange pubic hair on it.

Dawn then rubs two of her fingers along Adagio's pussy.

"Mmm," Adagio moaned softly as Dawn rubs a bit faster.

"Oh Dawn, don't stop," Adagio said to Dawn as Dawn keeps up with the rubbing.

A minute later, Dawn stops with the rubbing as she sees Adagio's pussy was starting to get wet and was dripping out her juices.

Dawn then looks around and then she sees this fourteen inch double sided rubber dildo on Adagio's dresser.

Dawn gets up and walks over to the dresser. Dawn then picks up the dildo as Adagio looks on.

"You like, sometimes me and my friends would have a three way and one of us would have this inside them," Adagio said to Dawn.

"Has this been cleaned after your three way?" Dawn asked Adagio.

"Yes, we make Sonata clean it every time," Adagio said.

Dawn then takes one end of the dildo, lines it up towards her pussy, and then she puts it into her body.

"Oh yeah, it feels good," Dawn said and then she takes the other end and curves it up.

Dawn helps Adagio off of her bed and then she turns Adagio around.

Dawn wraps her arms under Adagio's knees and lifts her up.

"You are stronger than you look," Adagio said to Dawn.

"I'm just full of surprises," Dawn said.

Dawn then thrust the dildo right into Adagio's pussy.

"Ooh," Adagio said as she could feel the toy inside her.

"Time to kick it up," Dawn said as she repeatedly thrusts the toy in and out of Adagio.

"OH GOD, OH FUCKING GOD," Adagio screamed with pleasure.

"You like it, huh?" Dawn asked Adagio.

"Yes," Adagio said.

About two minutes later, Adagio could feel she couldn't take it anymore.

"I think I'm about to fucking cum," Adagio said and it was about to come true.

"AHH," Adagio screamed as she reach her climax and squirt out her love juices down onto the dildo.

Dawn sets Adagio down as Adagio leans up against the edge of her bed.

"Oh I ain't stopping yet," Dawn said.

"Go ahead," Adagio said to Dawn.

Dawn then begins to thrust the toy in and out of Adagio's ass.

"OH, OH, OH YES, POUND AWAY ON MY ASS," Adagio screamed to Dawn.

A minute later, the thrusting became to get a bit more rough and hard as Dawn wanted Adagio to feel her karma bite back at her.

"Uh Dawn, I think you should dial it back a bit," Adagio said to Dawn.

"Oh I'm making sure you get all my loving, even if you were going back on your word," Dawn said to Adagio and then Adagio gulped nervously as Dawn knows everything.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn pulls the toy out of Adagio's ass and then she laid Adagio back first onto the bed.

Dawn then rubs the toy as she lines it up towards Adagio's pussy again. Dawn then inserts the toy back into Adagio's pussy.

"Mmm," Adagio moaned as she bites down on her bottom lip.

"Time for the final curtain," Dawn said as she begins to thrust the toy in and out of Adagio hard.

"OH YES, GIVE IT TO ME," Adagio screamed.

About three minutes later, Dawn continues to thrust the dildo in and out of Adagio as Adagio could feel that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh Dawn, I think about to cum again," Adagio said to Dawn.

"Then do it, release all of your juices," Dawn said to Adagio.

About a minute later, that is what Adagio had did.

"AHH," Adagio screamed as she reach her second climax and she begins to gush out her love juices, coating the dildo in it.

Dawn pulls the dildo out of Adagio and then out of herself. Just as she did that, not only Adagio's juices were gushing out, but this yellow mist as well.

Suddenly, out of the mist was this yellow spirit water serpent as Dawn sees this in shock.

"Oh shit," Dawn said as she somersaults over to the night stand and picks up her scissors.

"Don't make me use these," Dawn said to the serpent.

Dawn then throws the scissors and it impales right into the creature. Soon, the scissors glow and it sucks the serpent into them, absorb what little magic Adagio had left in her body.

The scissors then float down as it landed right onto Dawn's hands.

"I guess these scissors are more powerful than I thought," Dawn said and then she notices Adagio weakly rolls onto her stomach.

"How did you know about my plan?" Adagio asked Dawn as Dawn walks over to Adagio.

"If you are going to make plans to steal my magical scissors, don't do it when you make noise and with a glass that is on a small table near your closed door because I heard everything using the glass," Dawn said to Adagio.

"I was fucked over once before and I wasn't going to let you do that to me," Dawn said to Adagio as Dawn picks up her clothes.

"Goodbye Adagio," Dawn said to Adagio as Dawn opens up the door.

"By the way, tell Sonata I said hi," Dawn said to Adagio and then Dawn heads out of the room and closes the door behind her.

"All my magic is gone, we are stuck in this dump forever and it is all thanks to that pale little bitch," Adagio said and then she falls asleep, exhausted from all the pounding that Dawn gave to her.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah after what Scott did to me, I wasn't going to let Adagio take advantage of my sweet nature and I pounded her to oblivion," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Well that would do it for this arc, I never expected to do a multi part arc but I hope I can do it again," Dawn said.

"I will return to my regular stories next time, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **What a way to wrap up the Sleeping With The Sirens arc with Dawn having sex with Adagio Dazzle, the leader of The Dazzlings from** _ **Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**_ **. I had so much fun writing this arc, mainly because The Dazzlings are in my top 3 favorite MLP villains of all time.**

 **If you think that is my only arc, think again. I have several more arcs planned for the future, but you have to wait for them.**

 **Anyway, keep checking in for more of this yuri harem.**


	13. Cammy White

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 13: Military Sex Time**

* * *

Back in her bedroom, Dawn was filming her thirteen episode of her video podcast.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here and I'm back to doing regular episodes of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I bet you all are jealous that I slept with three girls in a span of three days. But I'm glad to be back home and I'm all rested and ready for my thirteenth encounter," Dawn said.

"You heard the phrase falling head over heels for a girl, well that happened to me," Dawn said.

"But let me start from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her living room watching some T.V as she notices her dimensional scissors haven't glowed for the past few days.

"I guess absorbing Adagio's magic must have fixed the glitches," Dawn said and then she picks up her scissors.

Dawn stands up from her sofa and opens up a rift using her scissors. Dawn then jumps into the rift, heading to another dimension.

The rift opens up as Dawn steps out of it and into the other dimension. Dawn then closes up the rift behind her and looks at her surroundings.

Dawn looks around to see the black London cabs, the double decker buses, and finally Big Ben. Dawn immediately knew she was in London, England.

"London, sweet," Dawn said as she begins to walk around London.

About fifteen minutes later, Dawn decides to cut through a fenced in area by going through a open part of the fence. Dawn looks around to see this abandoned warehouse as she was about to walk past it.

Dawn was about to reach the other side of the area when she heard a sound of a stick breaking.

"Hello," Dawn said.

"Is there anyone here?" Dawn asked as she walks over to the warehouse.

Soon, Dawn reaches the abandoned building and notices that the door was open.

"I know someone is in here," Dawn said.

Then, someone grabs onto Dawn's arm, the person flips Dawn over, and Dawn lands flat on her back.

"I heard of falling head over heels, but this is ridiculous," Dawn said.

Dawn looks up to see this blonde hair girl, wearing a red beret, green leotard, red boots, and has these green markings all over her legs.

"No one goes through here," the woman said to Dawn.

"I thought I could cut through here, but instead I get flipped by some mercenary," Dawn said.

"Very funny," the woman said as she helps Dawn back to her feet.

"Name's Cammy White," Cammy said.

"Dawn," Dawn said.

"What brings you here?" Cammy asked Dawn.

"Decided to take in the sites of London," Dawn answered.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked Cammy.

"I decided to take some time by going to my quiet place. I am heading to a fighting tournament tomorrow and this will be only chance to relax before getting stressed out about facing my opponent or opponents," Cammy said.

"I can understand, the pressures of wanting to win and you need somewhere to be to take your mind off of it," Dawn said to Cammy.

"Let me close this door, we don't want anyone to see us," Cammy said to Dawn as she closed the door, leaving them in a pitch dark room.

"I can't see a fucking thing," Dawn said.

"Hold on, let me get the light," Cammy said as she turned on the light.

Dawn sees inside the warehouse as it had a huge amount of empty space, the only thing it had was a few mats in the middle of the room for Cammy to sit on.

"This is huge," Dawn said.

"Yes, it has been abandoned for years after the jackass who owns it decided to stop paying rent. So this place has been empty ever since," Cammy said.

"Does anyone know you are in here?" Dawn asked Cammy.

"No one, this place is so expensive that no one has checked out this place," Cammy said.

Dawn and Cammy walk over to the mats in the middle of the room. Then, Dawn and Cammy sit on the mats, wanting to talk more.

"So are you part of the army?" Dawn asked Cammy.

"No, I was a former assassin but now I work for the British government," Cammy answered.

"I guess working for the government doesn't really give you any me time," Dawn said to Cammy.

"It does, but I always have this fantasy," Cammy said.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Well one of my friends is named Chun-Li, she's smoking hot. I always fantasize about me and Chun-Li having sex," Cammy said.

"Wow, you want to have sex with your female friend. But I'm not surprised, most girls would always fantasize about doing it with another girl," Dawn said to Cammy and then Cammy got close to Dawn's face.

"What's going on Cammy?" Dawn asked Cammy.

"Dawn, I want you and me to do it," Cammy said to Dawn.

"Wait what," Dawn said completed surprised at the situation.

"Oh Dawn I don't know what has gotten over me right now, but I want you," Cammy said to Dawn.

"What about Chun-Li?" Dawn asked Cammy.

"Chun-Li would freak out over it, but you didn't seem to freak out about it," Cammy said to Dawn.

"Well I heard a lot more crazier things than that," Dawn said.

"So, would you do it?" Cammy asked Dawn.

"Okay I will," Dawn said as Cammy was excited about Dawn's answer.

"Before we kiss, how about we take off our footwear," Cammy said to Dawn.

"That would be a good idea," Dawn said as she kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Then, Cammy slides off her red boots as she was now barefoot as well.

Dawn then wraps her arms around Cammy's waist, while Cammy wraps her arms around Dawn's neck.

"You ready?" Cammy asked Dawn.

"Ready whenever you are," Dawn said to Cammy.

Then, Dawn and Cammy press their lips together, getting into a make out session as their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn grabs onto Cammy's beret and throws it away.

Six seconds later, Cammy lies down on the mat as they continue their make out session.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she wipes the saliva from her lips.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn then throws the shirt away, showing off her purple bra.

Cammy pulls off her gauntlets from her hands and throws them to the side.

Dawn then loosens up her belt, then she unzips and unbuttons her jeans. Dawn grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off of her body. Dawn then sets them to the side as Dawn was now in her matching purple bra and panties.

"Ooh, looking so sexy," Cammy said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said as Cammy lies Dawn on her back.

Cammy then grabs onto her leotard and pulls it halfway down her body, showing off her bare B-cup size boobs and her six pack abs.

"So ripped," Dawn said referring to Cammy's physique.

"I work out a lot," Cammy said.

Cammy then slides her leotard down her legs and off her body. Cammy throws it to the side as Cammy was fully naked, showing off her pussy with a strip of blonde pubic hair on it.

"No underwear?" Dawn asked Cammy.

"I always like to go commando," Cammy said.

Dawn then reaches behind and unhooks her bra. Dawn slides it off her body and places it to the side as Dawn now shows off her B-cup size breasts.

Cammy grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Cammy throws Dawn's panties to the side as she sees the Moonchild fully naked, getting a view at her hairy pussy.

Cammy sits Dawn up, Dawn then wraps her legs around Cammy's waist and wraps her arms around Cammy's neck.

Dawn then begins to grind her pussy along Cammy's right thigh as Cammy begins to suck on Dawn's neck.

"Mmm Cammy," Dawn moaned at Cammy as she begins to caress Cammy's back.

About seventy-five seconds later, Cammy lies Dawn on her back again and Dawn spreads her legs wide so Cammy can get of view of her pussy.

Cammy then rubs one of her fingers along Dawn's pussy as Dawn felt this chill up her spine.

Cammy moves her head to Dawn's pussy and then she sticks her left index finger into Dawn's pussy.

"Oh," Dawn said as she could feel Cammy's finger inside of her.

Cammy slides her finger out of Dawn a few seconds later.

"Come on, don't be shy," Dawn said to Cammy.

Cammy then starts to lick Dawn's pussy.

"Oh Cammy, oh Cammy," Dawn said in ecstasy saying Cammy's name as Dawn grabs onto Cammy's head.

About two minutes later, Cammy stops licking to see that Dawn's pussy was starting to get very wet and she was dripping her juices.

"Now, let me see your ass," Cammy ordered Dawn as Dawn got on her hands and knees, with her ass up.

Cammy puts her hands on Dawn's hips and pulls Dawn closer as Dawn's ass was up against Cammy's pussy.

Then, Cammy begins to rub her pussy up and down Dawn's ass as Dawn felt this chill going up her spine.

"Oh Cammy," Dawn said as Cammy stops the rubbing about a minute later.

Suddenly, Cammy begins to hump Dawn from behind as Dawn could feel Cammy's body hit against her ass.

"Oh, ah, oh god," Dawn said in lust as Cammy continues to hump onto Dawn's ass.

A minute and a half later, Cammy stops humping and pulls Dawn up and against Cammy's body.

Cammy then starts to kiss and suck on Dawn's neck, while Cammy uses her right hand to rub on Dawn's pussy.

"Mmm that's good," Dawn moaned as Cammy continues to rub Dawn's pussy and suck on Dawn's neck.

Two and a half minutes later, Cammy stops the sucking and rubbing as Dawn's pussy was still wet from Cammy's rubbing.

"It seems my hand is getting you all wet down there," Cammy said to Dawn.

"Your skills probably include pleasuring your enemies," Dawn said to Cammy.

"It does," Cammy said as she wipes off Dawn's juices onto Dawn's stomach.

"Now it is my turn," Dawn said as she moves Cammy's arms off her body.

Dawn then turns around and goes face to face with Cammy. Dawn grabs onto Cammy as she lies Cammy back first onto the mats.

Dawn then puts her right hand onto Cammy's ripped stomach, moves it down Cammy's body, and soon Dawn's hand is on Cammy's pussy.

Dawn then slides three of her fingers in and out of Cammy's pussy.

"AH AH AH," Cammy screamed as Dawn keeps putting her fingers in and out of Cammy's pussy.

A minute into the fingering, Dawn then licks on Cammy's right nipple.

"Mmm, you feel so good in me," Cammy said in lust to Dawn.

Two minutes later, Cammy's nipples become erect as Dawn stops licking and is still fingering Cammy in her pussy.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Cammy and notices that Cammy was getting really wet from Dawn's fingering and her pussy was leaking out her juices.

"I guess this isn't your first time fingering a girl," Cammy said to Dawn.

"I don't kiss and tell," Dawn said as she wipes Cammy's juices onto her stomach.

Dawn spreads Cammy's legs wide and then Dawn moves in close to Cammy with her pussy touching Cammy's pussy.

"Are you ready?" Dawn asked Cammy.

"I am, but this my first time in this position," Cammy said.

"Don't worry, just rub your pussy up against mine and everything will be smooth," Dawn said to Cammy.

Dawn and Cammy then rubs their pussies together as both girls begins to moan and scream with pleasure.

"YES, YES, OH GOD YES," Cammy screamed with pleasure.

"Never took a girl like you to be a screamer," Dawn said to Cammy.

"I never had sex with a girl before, that's why I'm screaming," Cammy said.

Two minutes later, Dawn and Cammy rub their pussies even faster together.

"AH, OH YES, KEEP RUBBING," Cammy screamed at Dawn.

"Mmm this is fucking hot," Dawn moaned with pleasure.

About four minutes later, both women continue to rub their pussies as they were both about to reach their limits.

"Cammy, I'm about to fucking cum," Dawn said to Cammy.

"Don't worry Dawn, I'm about to cum as well," Cammy said to Dawn.

About a minute and a half later, both girls had finally got to their limits.

"AHH," Dawn screamed as she reach her climax and squirts out her love juices all over Cammy's ripped stomach.

"AHH," Cammy screamed as she climaxed four seconds later and she squirts out her love juices as well, but Dawn moves out of the way so she didn't want Cammy's love juices on her.

Cammy was breathing in and out from her climax as Dawn crawls up and lies down next to Cammy.

"That was fucking hot, I never felt such love from a woman before," Cammy said as Dawn caress Cammy's face with her right hand.

"I hope this will be enough for you to win your tournament," Dawn said to Cammy.

"Don't worry, this love making will not only get me through the tournament, but it will help me win the tournament," Cammy said to Dawn.

"So," Cammy said.

"What's on your mind?" Dawn asked Cammy.

"I don't leave until tomorrow, so how about we go at it one more time," Cammy said to Dawn.

"Oh I would love that very much," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn and Cammy begin another make out session as they were going for another round of hot girl on girl love making.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"A few days later, I got a call from Cammy saying that she had won the tournament. I guess my sexual powers helped her in the tournament," Dawn said to her viewers.

"So I guess my sex time with women can help them with anything going on in their lives," Dawn said.

"That would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Wow, from getting flipped to making love with a hot assassin turned British government operative, Dawn is one lucky girl. The thirteenth girl to go at it with Dawn is Cammy White from** _ **Street Fighter**_ **. Don't worry, I will have more** _ **Street Fighter**_ **girls in the future.**

 **Anyway, we have more of this yuri harem coming soon.**


	14. Ana

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 14: Start of a Watch**

* * *

Dawn was in her living room as she was busy filming the fourteenth episode of her podcast.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here bringing you another sexy episode of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"So my next story is a bit of a long, but I did score with another woman. You see I have slept with thirteen different women and it seemed odd to me, so I took my scissors to the one that knows them the most," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

At Hekapoo's home, Hekapoo was creating a new batch of dimensional scissors while Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz were sitting on this couch.

"Thanks for inviting us to your home H-Poo," Marco said to Hekapoo.

"I told you to never call me that," Hekapoo said to Marco.

"Aw, look at those shiny scissors," Star said as she looks at these gold dimensional scissors.

"If you want to keep your limbs intact, I suggest you don't touch those," Hekapoo said to Star.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Hekapoo's door.

"Who can it be?" Hekapoo asked as she puts the scissors down and she walks over to her door.

Hekapoo opens the door and she sees Dawn on her doorstep.

"Hello Dawn, come back for seconds huh," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

"It's not that," Dawn said.

"Hekapoo, who's that?" Marco asked Hekapoo.

"A friend of mine who also has dimensional scissors," Hekapoo said to Marco.

"What," Marco said in shock.

"No way," Star said as she and Marco got off the couch, and walk over to Dawn.

"Let me see those scissors," Star said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as she pulls out her purple dimensional scissors, then Marco pulls out his dimensional scissors as well.

"I'll be damned, that is real," Marco said.

"That is why I came here because of this," Dawn said referring to her scissors.

"What's the problem?" Hekapoo asked Dawn, but Dawn looked down at her feet, not wanting to talk about the time Dawn and Hekapoo did it.

"Oh," Hekapoo said as she realized Dawn's hesitation.

"Guys, gives us a moment," Hekapoo said to Star and Marco.

Soon, Star and Marco head out of Hekapoo's home to give them some privacy. Hekapoo then closes the door, so no one could hear them.

"What's the problem?" Hekapoo asked Dawn.

"They have been glitchy recently, but they have stopped when it got absorbed by magic from a siren," Dawn said and then Hekapoo grabs a hold of the scissors.

"A siren, those are some bad motherfuckers, I'm amazed you got some magic from them, I haven't seen them since I visit Equestria long ago," Hekapoo said as Dawn rubs the back of her head.

"So it fixed the glitches?" Dawn asked.

"It did," Hekapoo said.

"Also, I have been experiencing another issue," Dawn said.

"What is it?" Hekapoo asked.

"Girls want to have sex with me," Dawn said as Hekapoo just realized something.

"I have seen this before," Hekapoo said and then she said to Dawn, "follow me."

Dawn and Hekapoo walk to this podium in the living room that had a book on it. Hekapoo opens up the book and she goes to middle part of the book.

"A hundred years ago, I had sex with this guy and in return, I gave him his own dimensional scissors. When we climax, my juices squirted onto his scissors. After he left with the scissors, he begins to attract females in his village, apparently my love juices contain a sex pheromone that wants females to have sex with anyone they see fit," Hekapoo said.

"What happened to the guy?" Dawn asked Hekapoo.

"All the women found out they had slept with the same guy, so they came into his home, stabbed him multiple times, and cut off his dick," Hekapoo said.

"Oh, that is brutal," Dawn said.

"I guess when I ejaculated, my love juices got on your scissors so now women you meet want to have sex with you," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

"That would explain everything," Dawn said.

"So tell me, how many women have you had sex with?" Hekapoo asked Dawn.

"As of now, thirteen," Dawn said as Hekapoo was shocked.

"Thirteen, how are you still alive," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

"No one found out yet, so I'm still breathing," Dawn said.

"That is good," Hekapoo said.

"One more question," Dawn said.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Hekapoo said.

"I have sex with thirteen different girls, yet how come I don't have any STDs?" Dawn asked.

"Because of my juices, not only you become attracted to numerous females, but you are immune to all sexually transmitted diseases," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

"Sweet," Dawn said and then she continued, "I guess I should be leaving."

Dawn then picks up her scissors and opens a rift with it.

"Dawn be very careful," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

"Don't worry, I will," Dawn said to Hekapoo as Dawn jumps into the rift.

"I pray to god that Dawn is still alive," Hekapoo said.

Later, Dawn jumps out of the rift and she looks around. Apparently, Dawn was in this city and it was so hot outside.

Dawn then closes the rift behind her as she was sweating like crazy.

"Man it is so hot that I feel like I'm about to freaking die," Dawn said as she looks she sees a agin that said "Welcome to Cairo".

"I'm in Egypt, well that would explain why it is so fucking hot here," Dawn said.

"Get down," this woman said to Dawn as she grabbed onto Dawn's arm and pulls her down.

Dawn looks up and she sees this woman in her 20s, wearing this blue uniform, blue beret, and has this marking under her left eye.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked but then the woman put her right index finger on Dawn's lips.

"Quiet," the woman said softly as she looks up to see these robots walking.

"What's happening?" Dawn asked the woman quietly.

"The Omnics," the woman said.

"Let's move," the woman said to Dawn as she and Dawn snuck through the city to avoid getting caught and/or killed.

About fifteen minutes later, they reach this abandoned looking building.

"Get in," the woman ordered Dawn as Dawn and the mysterious woman enter the building.

The woman flips over a table and use it to block the opening since it didn't have a door at all.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked.

"I'm Ana Amari, but most people call me Ana," Ana said to Dawn.

"What the hell is happening?" Dawn asked Ana.

"The omnics, they are artificial intelligence that pretty much would kill anything in their sights," Ana said to Dawn.

Ana and Dawn then head up the stairs and afterwards they walk down the hall. Ana and Dawn then stopped at this closed door.

"Here," Ana said to Dawn as Ana opens up the door.

Soon, Dawn and Ana enter the room and afterwards, Ana closes the door behind her.

Dawn looks around to see the room was a bedroom with just a full bed in it.

"Come on, not all omnics are bad," Dawn said to Ana.

"Then you must be smoking something very bad," Ana said to Dawn as she pulls out her sniper rifle.

"What the," Dawn said as she surprised to see the rifle.

"I always like to come prepared," Ana said as she sets her rifle on the edge of the window.

Ana looks through the scope as she sees four omnics through it.

"Oh yeah, my perfect targets," Ana said and then she fires off her rifle.

The bullet fires through the head of one of the omnics, taking it out.

When the other omnics notice this, Ana fires three more shots, taking out the other three omnics perfectly.

"And they're down for the count," Ana said.

"So what do you do?" Dawn asked Ana.

"I'm part of an elite group that was just formed recently, it is called the Overwatch," Ana said.

" _The Overwatch, I heard of that group, Mercy mentioned it to me when I met her. Oh my god, I'm back when Overwatch just started, that means this is Pharah's mom,_ " Dawn thought.

"So where are you from, your definitely not from Egypt?" Ana asked Dawn.

"I'm from future," Dawn said.

"Yeah fucking right," Ana said.

"No I came here using these," Dawn said as she pulls out her dimensional scissors.

"These scissors can take me anywhere, anytime, anyplace," Dawn said.

"That's amazing, I mean Overwatch has experimented with time travelling, but this is amazing," Ana said.

"I know right," Dawn said to Ana as she puts her scissors away.

"Hey Dawn, may I tell you something?" Ana asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said.

"I think you are too cute," Ana said to Dawn as Ana caresses her right hand along Dawn's right thigh.

"Ana, what has gotten into you?" Dawn asked Ana.

"I'm not sure, but all I know is that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met," Ana said to Dawn.

"Aw thank you," Dawn said to Ana as she blushed a bit.

"Do you have a guy or are you into girls?" Dawn asked Ana.

"I do like guys, but I always wanted to do a one night stand with a girl," Ana said.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Dawn asked Ana.

"I would love to," Ana said.

Soon, Ana and Dawn begin to make out as their tongues were swirling around together inside their mouths.

Ten seconds later, Dawn slides the beret off of Ana's head as they continue the passionate make out session.

About thirty-two seconds later, they break off the kiss as Dawn was petting on Ana's long black hair.

"You taste very hot, like chilli peppers," Dawn said to Ana.

"When you live in Egypt, you tend to eat very spicy food," Ana said.

"Before we go any further, maybe you should put your rifle away," Dawn said to Ana.

"Of course," Ana said as she got her sniper rifle off the ledge and sets it in the corner of the room.

Dawn then gets behind Ana and slides off her coat, dropping it to the floor as Ana still had on her futuristic armoured jump suit.

Ana then turns around and she pushes Dawn right onto the bed. Ana then pulls off Dawn's sneakers as Dawn was now barefoot.

Ana grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's tank top, pulls it over and off of Dawn's body. Ana tosses the top aside as Ana sees Dawn wearing her purple bra.

Ana then loosens up Dawn's belt, then she unbutton and unzip Dawn's jeans. Ana then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, she then slides them down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Ana sets the pants to the side as Dawn was now left in her purple bra and panties.

Ana was then about to unhook Dawn's bra, but Dawn grabs onto Ana's hands before she could do it.

"Let me save you trouble," Dawn said to Ana as she let's go of Ana's hands and then she reaches behind her back.

Dawn then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, she throws it to the side as her B-cup size boobs were exposed.

Dawn grabs the waistband of her panties, she then slides them down her legs and off her body. Dawn then kicks them away as she was now naked and her hairy pussy was shown.

Ana just looked at Dawn's naked body and then Dawn spreads her legs, giving Ana a good view of her pussy.

"Come on, don't be shy," Dawn said to Ana as she wanted Ana to lick her pussy.

Ana then bends down and then she starts to lick away on Dawn's pussy.

"Oh," Dawn said as she could feel Ana's tongue licking on her pussy like a lollipop.

Twelve seconds later, Dawn grabs onto Ana's head as Ana continues to lick away on Dawn's pussy.

"Oh Ana, Oh Ana," Dawn said as keeps feeling Ana's tongue on her pussy.

About eighty seconds later, Ana stops licking as she sees Dawn's pussy was starting to get wet and was slowly leaking out her juices.

"I guess my tongue is stimulating your body," Ana said to Dawn.

"I think it is," Dawn said.

Ana then slides off her boots and puts them to the side as she was now barefoot.

Ana then slowly removes the pieces of armor off her attire and throws them to the side.

"I guess it feels like a hundred pounds is lifted off your body," Dawn said to Ana and then Ana giggled at that line.

"It's more like twenty pounds," Ana said.

Ana then grabs the front zipper of her suit and she slowly unzips it.

Ana stands up and then she pulls her jumpsuit down the upper part of her body, then down her legs, and off her body. Ana throws her jumpsuit to the side as she was left in her black bra and panties.

"You look so fucking sexy Ana," Dawn said to Ana.

"Thank you Dawn," Ana said to Dawn.

Ana then reaches behind and unhooks her bra, she then slides it off her body as her C-cup size boobs were exposed.

Ana grabs onto the waistband of her panties, then she slides them down her legs and off her body. Ana then throws them to the side as Ana's pussy was shown with a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

"So hot," Dawn said as she admired Ana's naked body.

Dawn extends her hand out to Ana and then Ana grabs onto it. Dawn then pulls Ana towards her and Ana lands back first onto the bed.

"You know, it is my turn to stimulate you," Dawn said to Ana as Dawn crawls up and near Ana's breasts.

Dawn then squeezes onto Ana's boobs as Ana softly moans as Dawn gropes onto Ana's breasts.

Then, Dawn begins to lick onto Ana's right nipple.

"Ooh," Ana moaned as Dawn was licking on Ana's right tit.

Thirteen seconds later, Dawn now licks on Ana's left nipple as Ana grabs onto Dawn's head.

"Oh Dawn, your tongue is getting me going," Ana said to Dawn as Dawn continues to lick at Ana's left tit.

About three minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Ana's tits, during that time Dawn went back and forth licking each nipple on Ana.

Dawn then let's go of Ana's boobs as she places her right hand onto Ana's slim stomach. Then, Dawn slides her hand down Ana's stomach and she stops when she reaches Ana's pussy.

Dawn takes her middle finger and she begins to rub outside Ana's pussy with it. Ana then arches her back as she felt this sudden chill up her spine.

"Ooh," Ana moaned as Dawn continues to rub her finger along Ana's pussy.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn takes three of her fingers and begins to stick them in and out of Ana's pussy.

"Oh yeah, don't stop," Ana said to Dawn as Dawn continues to slide her fingers in and out of Ana.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn picks up the pace with the fingering onto Ana.

"AH, AH, OH GOD," Ana screamed with pleasure as Dawn continues to put her fingers in and out of Ana.

About seventy-five seconds later, Dawn slide her fingers out of Ana as she notices it was covered in Ana's juices.

"Oh, it seems this is getting you turned on," Dawn said to Ana as Dawn wipes off the juices onto the bed sheets.

Dawn then moves her face right to Ana's pussy. Then, Dawn starts to lick onto Ana's now wet pussy.

"Oh Dawn, oh Dawn, I could feel your tongue against my pussy," Ana said to Dawn.

Forty seconds later, Dawn continues to lick on Ana's pussy as Ana was moaning with pleasure.

"Mmm, this feels just too good," Ana said.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn stops licking as Ana's pussy was getting soaking wet from Dawn's tongue.

"Now it is time for the climax," Dawn said as she puts her pussy up against Ana's pussy.

Then, Dawn and Ana begin to grind their pussies together as Ana begins to softly scream with pleasure.

"OH DAWN, KEEP GRINDING UP AGAINST ME," Ana screams to Dawn.

"I will keep going at it until you can't keep up anymore," Dawn said to Ana.

About two minutes later, Dawn sped up the grinding as Ana was trying to keep up with the Moonchild.

"OH YES, OH FUCK," Ana screamed with pleasure.

About sixty-five seconds later, Ana was starting to feel that she couldn't keep it up anymore.

"Oh Dawn, I'm about to cum," Ana said to Dawn.

"It looks like the aura whisperer is about to take down the assassin," Dawn said.

About forty seconds later, Ana finally came.

"AHH," Ana screamed as she gush out her love juices all over the bed, Dawn moved out of the way so she didn't get covered in it.

Ana was breathing in and out heavily as Dawn lies down next to her, caressing Ana's face.

"That…was…perfection," Ana said as she was breathing in and out.

"Are you glad it was me that gave you the loving than some other girl?" Dawn asked Ana.

"Yeah, you were really great," Ana said to Dawn and then Dawn gave Ana a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, a cell phone starts to ring and then Ana realized it was her phone.

Ana then gets up from her bed and grabs her phone. Ana then looks at her phone and she sees it was from Jack Morrison (aka Soldier 76).

"Hey Jack," Ana said as Dawn takes a pillow and wraps it around her arms.

After a few minutes, Ana hangs up the phone and she starts to get dressed.

"Dawn, I have to leave," Ana said to Dawn.

"Why?" Dawn asked Ana.

"One of the members called me and he is sending a plane over to pick me up," Ana said as she was now fully dressed.

"I understand," Dawn said as Ana picks up her sniper rifle.

"Do you need a lift back?" Ana asked Dawn.

"No thanks, I got my own way back," Dawn said.

"Okay bye," Ana said as she exit the room and then out of the house to reach her plane.

Meanwhile, Dawn lies down on the bed just thinking about something.

" _Wait, by having sex with Ana, would it effect their timeline,_ " Dawn thought.

" _Nah, I think everything should be good,_ " Dawn thought again as she lies down on her left side, regaining her energy from that sexual encounter from Ana.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"You are all probably wondering if me having sex with Ana would destroy their timeline. Well good news is that Pharah is still a member so Ana didn't become gay after my encounter with her and gave birth to Pharah," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I now have to be careful after this, I don't want to mess timelines by sleeping with women who have kids in the future," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Fourteen chapters and that was probably the most interesting chapter I have ever done. Anyway, the fourteenth girl to get the loving from Dawn is Ana from** _ **Overwatch**_ **, most notably the younger version of the healing sniper.**

 **Now we know why all the women want to have sex with Dawn, it seems her dimensional scissors have a pheromone that makes woman go a little sex crazy for the time being. But I will make things more clearer in the next chapter.**

 **We got more of this yuri harem coming soon.**


	15. Marceline Abadeer

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 15: Vampire At Night**

* * *

In her living room, Dawn was busy filming the fifteen episode of her video series.

"Hello everyone, Dawn here bringing you episode fifteen of my hot series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"After my encounter with Ana, I'm taking a little break from visiting my friends from the Overwatch group, I don't want to ask any questions after my little time with Ana," Dawn said.

"Anyway, let me get it on to my fifteenth girl I did it with. To all you fans of vampires, you are going to love this," Dawn said.

"So let's begin," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her living room as she was looking at a list that Hekapoo gave her. On the list was all the information Dawn needed about the pheromone.

"Ok, so it said here that the effects of the pheromone are temporary, time varies in different situations. It also said that it will only work once on each female, that's good because I don't want them to hang around me wanting sex like I'm some porn star," Dawn said.

"Finally, there is no particular way how the pheromone work. But, from what I think is that if I stare long enough into the eyes of the girl, then said girl would want to have sex with me," Dawn said.

Dawn then picks up her dimensional scissors and stands up from her couch. Dawn then opens a rift using her scissors.

Dawn then jumps through the rift and seconds later, Dawn steps out of it and into another universe. Dawn closes the rift behind her and looks around her new settings.

Dawn sees she was on this grassy field with some mountains in the distance, a castle made of ice, and a really big treehouse.

"Huh, guess I should start walking," Dawn said as she begins to walk to find any chance of civilization.

About thirty minutes later, Dawn was in a forest as she was still walking, trying to avoid stepping on any living creature or get injured in the process.

Forty-eight minutes later, Dawn was out of the forest and she needed to take a break. Dawn then looks to see a cave near by.

"Oh good, maybe this cave will have a spot for me to sit down," Dawn said as she walks over and enters the cave.

Dawn sits on a rock inside the cave, takes off her right sneaker, and massages her foot.

"Much better, I needed this small break," Dawn said as she looks around in the cave.

Then, Dawn sees this small house, which is weird considering how they could built a house inside a fucking cave.

"A house," Dawn said as she puts on her sneaker and stands up from the rock.

"Maybe there is someone in the house," Dawn said as she walks over towards the house.

Dawn then reaches to the front door of the house and sees that the lights were on, which means someone was definitely inside.

Dawn then knocks on the door.

"Hello, is there anybody here?" Dawn asked.

After about close to a minute, the door opens and the person who answered it was a woman in her 20s with blueish grey skin, long black hair, wearing a dark grey tank top, blue jeans, and red boots.

"What do you want?" the woman asked Dawn.

"Where am I?" Dawn asked.

"Your in the land of Ooo," the woman said to Dawn.

"Ooo?" Dawn asked.

"Your not from around here," the woman said to Dawn.

"Nope," Dawn said.

"What's your name?" the woman asked Dawn.

"Dawn," Dawn said.

"I'm Marceline Abadeer, but I'm known as Marceline The Vampire Queen," Marceline said.

"Oh please, if you were a vampire then prove it," Dawn said to Marceline and then Marceline starts to float and opens her mouth to show off her fangs.

"Holy shit, you are a fucking vampire," Dawn said to Marceline in shock as Marceline circles around Dawn.

"I am," Marceline said.

"That would explain the marks on your neck," Dawn said to Marceline.

"From the scent, you are a human," Marceline said to Dawn as she could smell Dawn's scent.

"I am," Dawn said.

"Come on in," Marceline said to Dawn as she and Dawn enter Marceline's house.

Marceline closes the door as Dawn looks around Marceline's house.

"Make yourself at home," Marceline said as Dawn sat on Marceline's couch.

Then, Marceline sits beside Dawn and picks up her red electric guitar. Marceline then begins to tune her guitar so she can practice her music.

"Are you a musician?" Dawn asked Marceline.

"At times," Marceline said.

"I don't mind asking, how old are you?" Dawn asked Marceline.

"Well over a thousand years old, I am a vampire after all," Marceline said as she played her guitar.

While that was happening, Dawn looks over and picks up a photo of Marceline and Princess Bubblegum together.

"This is your friend?" Dawn asked Marceline.

"Well she is more than a friend at one time," Marceline said as she stopped playing her guitar.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked Marceline.

"Well me and Princess Bubblegum used to date," Marceline said as Dawn was in complete shock.

"Holy shit, you dated a fucking princess," Dawn said to Marceline in shock.

"Yep, we went out for a bit, had sex, and we broke up," Marceline said.

"I'm sorry," Dawn said to Marceline.

"It's okay, me and Bonnie are now good friends," Marceline said.

"Bonnie," Dawn said in confusion.

"That's Bubblegum's first name," Marceline said.

Marceline puts down her guitar and then she uses her right hand to caress Dawn's face.

"You know, I don't know what is going on with me but I just find you cute. You have this aura that I never experienced," Marceline said to Dawn.

"That's weird because I read auras and from the looks of it, it seems your aura likes to be near me right now," Dawn said to Marceline.

"You want to head to my bedroom?" Marceline asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said as Marceline grabbed onto Dawn's hand as they both get off the couch.

Marceline then leads Dawn to this ladder, then Marceline climbs up the ladder with Dawn right behind her.

After about six seconds, both women reach the second floor of Marceline's home and Dawn discovers it was Marceline's bedroom.

"What do you think?" Marceline asked Dawn.

"I think it is very cozy," Dawn said.

Dawn then walks over to Marceline's bed and sits on the edge of it.

"Your bed is very comfortable," Dawn said to Marceline.

"Thanks," Marceline said.

"You lie down while I take a quick shower," Marceline said to Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said as she lie down on the bed as Marceline opens the door to her bathroom.

Dawn turns over to see that Marceline was in her bathroom and that the door was wide open.

"Um Marceline," Dawn said to Marceline, but Marceline didn't hear a thing.

Marceline then pulls her top off her body, she throws it to the side showing off a dark blue bra she had on.

Marceline then pulls off her boots and her socks as she was now barefoot.

Marceline then unbutton and unzip her jeans, she then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Marceline then sets her jeans to the side as she was showing off her matching dark blue panties.

Every second Dawn was watching Marceline strip off her clothes, it was getting Dawn more turned on.

Marceline then reaches behind her and she unhooks her bra. Marceline slides the bra off her body, showing off her exposed B-cup size breasts with her dark grey nipples.

Marceline then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Marceline tosses them to the side, showing off her pussy with a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

Marceline then looks up to see that Dawn was watching her little strip show. But Marceline wasn't mad at Dawn, in fact she wanted Dawn to see it.

"You know, there is room for two," Marceline said to Dawn.

"Really," Dawn said as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, come on in and join me for a shower," Marceline said to Dawn and then Marceline heads into the shower.

Dawn gets off the bed and kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Dawn then walks into the bathroom and loosens up the belt on her jeans. She then unbutton and unzips her jeans, she then grabs onto the waistband of her pants, then she slides then down her legs, and off her body. Dawn then sets her jeans to the side as she had on her purple panties.

Dawn grabs onto her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws it to the side, showing off her matching purple bra.

Dawn reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra. She then slides her bra off her body, exposing her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn tosses them to the side, exposing her hairy pussy.

Dawn then enters the shower with Marceline and then Marceline turns on the shower, with water splashing onto their bare bodies.

Dawn grabs the bar of soap and moves it along Marceline's naked body.

About a minute later, Marceline turns around and grabs the bar of soap from Dawn's hand. Marceline then moves the soap along Dawn's naked body, cleaning off the Moonchild.

Soon, Marceline puts down the bar of soap as she and Dawn look at each other.

"You know what would be hot," Marceline said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"If we make out," Marceline said to Dawn as Dawn was smiling at that line.

"That would be hot," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn and Marceline begin to kiss as their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths. During this make out session, Marceline wraps her arms around Dawn's neck, while Dawn moves her hands down Marceline's back and grabs onto Marceline's ass.

Thirty-seven seconds later, they break off the kiss as Marceline licks on Dawn's neck.

"You definitely taste like bubblegum," Dawn said to Marceline.

"I guess the taste from Bonnie is still in my mouth," Marceline said as she continues to lick on Dawn's neck.

"Mmm," Dawn moaned feeling Marceline's tongue on her neck.

Marceline then stops licking on Dawn's neck and picks up a luffa. Marceline then moves the luffa right down onto Dawn's pussy.

"I wonder if this luffa would make a good sex toy," Marceline said and then she rubs the luffa on Dawn's pussy.

"Oh god," Dawn said trying not to scream as the luffa was still rubbing on her pussy.

About ninety-five seconds later, Marceline stops rubbing on Dawn's pussy and looks at her luffa. She realized the luffa almost look liked a dildo, so she had an idea on her mind.

Marceline then takes the luffa and sticks it right into Dawn's pussy.

"OH FUCK," Dawn screamed with pleasure as she could feel the luffa inside her.

"I guess you could use a luffa as a dildo," Marceline said as she continues to slide the luffa in and out of Dawn.

"OH, AH, OH YEAH, OH KEEP FUCKING ME," Dawn screamed to Marceline with pleasure as she could still feel the luffa going in and out of her body.

About a minute later, Dawn could feel that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh god Marceline, I'm about to cum," Dawn said to Marceline.

About thirty seconds later, Dawn had finally came.

"AHH," Dawn screamed as Marceline slides the luffa out of Dawn as Dawn was squirting out her love juices onto the shower floor.

Marceline puts down the luffa as she wraps her arms around Dawn, trying to make sure Dawn didn't slip.

"I got you," Marceline said to Dawn.

"Can't let an angel like you get hurt," Marceline said to Dawn.

Marceline turns off the water as both girls get out of the shower. Then, they dry themselves off as both women wrap their towels around their bodies.

"That was amazing," Dawn said.

"Have you and Princess Bubblegum ever did it in the shower?" Dawn asked Marceline.

"Nope, we did it at her castle on her bed, but never anywhere else," Marceline said.

"I guess when you have sex with a princess you rather do it at a castle and not at some house," Dawn said to Marceline.

"That is really true," Marceline said and then she walks over to Dawn and puts her hand on Dawn's chin.

"But, it is much better to have sex with a ordinary girl with some unique abilities," Marceline said.

Then, Marceline give Dawn a quick kiss on the lips.

"How about we take this to the bed?" Marceline asked Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as Marceline grabs Dawn's hand and she leads her out of the bathroom and to near her bed.

Marceline then drops her towel and Dawn drops her towel, exposing their naked bodies.

Marceline then lies down on her bed and then Dawn gets on top of her. Dawn and Marceline get into another make out session as Dawn squeezes her left hand onto Marceline's right breast.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and starts to lick on Marceline's right nipple.

"Ooh that is too good," Marceline said as Dawn continues to lick on Marceline's breast.

About thirty seconds later, Dawn stops licking on Marceline's tit and moves down right to Marceline's pussy. Dawn then spreads Marceline's legs wide so she can a good view of Marceline's pussy.

Dawn then starts to lick on Marceline's pussy as Marceline was grabbing a hold of her bed sheets.

"Mmm," Marceline moaned lightly as she could feel Dawn's tongue pleasuring her.

Twenty-five seconds later, Dawn continues to lick on Marceline's pussy as Marceline pets on Dawn's head.

"Oh Dawn, oh Dawn," Marceline said to Dawn trying not to scream from the pleasure.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn stops licking as she looks up to see this magic wand on Marceline's night stand.

Dawn picks it up and she realize that it was a full blown massager, used to relieve tension in muscles and sometimes it can be used as a fucking sex toy.

"You like, after me and Bonnie broke up, I bought this to give myself a more intimate experience," Marceline said to Dawn.

"So this is pretty much a enlarged vibrator," Dawn said.

"Yeah, pretty much," Marceline said.

Dawn turns on the wand and begins to massage on Marceline's neck with it.

"Oh yeah," Marceline said as she could feel it vibrating on her neck.

Dawn moves the wand right onto Marceline's left breast and onto Marceline's tit.

"Oh god, the vibrations are making my tits tender," Marceline said.

About twenty-two seconds later, Marceline's nipples become erect because of the vibrations.

Then, Dawn moves the wand down and begins to rub it along Marceline's pussy.

"AH YES, OH FUCK YES, IT IS SO GOOD," Marceline screamed with pleasure as she held tightly onto her bed sheets.

About a minute later, Dawn turns off the wand as Marceline's pussy was dripping wet because of that wand.

"I wonder if there is anything else in your night stand," Dawn said to Marceline as she put the wand on Marceline's night stand and opens up the drawer.

Dawn then pulls out a black vibrator as she was confused to why Marceline would have this.

"A vibrator Marceline?" Dawn asked Marceline.

"I got it just in case my wand breaks or dies," Marceline said.

Dawn turns on the vibrator and then she slides it into Marceline's pussy.

"OH FUCK, THAT'S SO GOOD," Marceline screamed.

Meanwhile, Finn and Jake were in the cave wanting to return a guitar that Marceline let them borrow.

"I can't believe Marceline let us before one of her guitars," Finn said to Jake.

"Yeah, I would never think of Marceline letting us borrowing her instruments," Jake said.

Soon, Finn and Jake reaches the front door of Marceline's home and Finn was about to knock on the door. But then, Finn and Jake could hear Marceline screaming in her home.

"Jake did you hear that?" Finn asked Jake.

"I do," Jake answered.

Inside the house, Dawn keeps sliding the vibrator in and out of Marceline as Marceline was still screaming.

Outside the house, Finn and Jake could still hear the screams.

"OH YES, DON'T STOP MOONCHILD," Marceline screamed to Dawn.

"Moonchild, someone is killing Marceline," Finn said as he was about to bust down the door.

But then, Jake stops Finn from doing it.

"Bro, don't overreact, we don't want a repeat of what happened to us when we were in Marceline's closet," Jake said to Finn.

"Your right," Finn said to Jake.

"OH GOD," Marceline screamed with pleasure.

"Maybe we should go in," Finn said.

"Okay, but do it slowly," Jake said to Finn.

Finn slowly opens the door as he and Jake slowly tip toe into Marceline's home.

On the second floor, Dawn keeps sliding the vibrator in and out of Marceline as Marceline was starting to feel the pressure.

"Oh god Dawn, I'm about to fucking cum," Marceline said to Dawn.

"Then do it my vampire queen," Dawn said to Marceline.

Meanwhile, Finn and Jake set down the guitar and they climb up the ladder.

"When we get the chance, we take them down," Finn said softly to Jake.

"Got it," Jake said softly as well.

Finn and Jake reach the top to see Dawn and Marceline having sex and Marceline had finally came.

"YES," Marceline screamed as Dawn takes out the vibrator and Marceline was gushing out her love juices all over her bed and onto the floor.

The jaws of Finn and Jake dropped seeing two girls having sex. So, they climb down the ladder, walk out of the house backwards, and they close the door.

Dawn turns off the vibrator as she lies down next to Marceline, who was breathing in and out from that climax.

"How do you feel Marceline?" Dawn asked Marceline.

"I feel amazing, I can't believe you made me cum that hard," Marceline said to Dawn.

"I have my ways to make someone like you gush out all of your juices," Dawn said to Marceline and then Dawn puts her finger on the tip of Marceline's nose.

"You are definitely better than Bubblegum, both in sex and in kissing," Marceline said to Dawn as she pulls Dawn close to her body.

"You want to make out again?" Dawn asked Marceline.

"Oh hell yes," Marceline said and was about to kiss, but Dawn put her fingers on Marceline's lips.

"By the way, do you hear something earlier?" Dawn asked Marceline as Marceline moves Dawn's fingers off her lips.

"Nope and now let's kiss," Marceline said as she and Dawn get into a passionate make out session.

Outside the cave, Finn and Jake were still a bit traumatized to see Marceline and Dawn butt naked and having sex.

"You know what, maybe we should stop borrowing Marceline's things, we don't know what could be on them," Finn said.

"You said it," Jake said.

The two heroes then make their way back home so they can let Dawn and Marceline still have their steamy sex session.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah me and Marceline thought we heard someone in her house, but I think we were hearing things," Dawn said to her viewers.

"But Marceline is a cool vampire and I hope one day I could meet her ex," Dawn said.

"That does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Wow fifteen chapters, this harem is starting to get bigger by the moment. Anyway, the next lucky girl to get a chance with Dawn is Marceline Abadeer or better known as Marceline The Vampire Queen from** _ **Adventure Time**_ **.**

 **We got more of this yuri harem coming soon.**


	16. D Va

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 16: Gamer Goddess**

* * *

Dawn was in her bedroom as she busy filming her sixteenth episode of her podcast.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here with episode number sixteen of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"So, I guess you can all say now is that I have officially had sex with a vampire after my last episode," Dawn said and then she looks out her window, to see it was raining outside.

Dawn then turns her laptop to her right to get a view of the rain outside.

"You can all see that where I live it is not too sunny out," Dawn said and then she turns her laptop back to where it was.

"This reminds me of my next story and the next woman who got lucky with me. It all started when I made my return back to the former group known as Overwatch," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Over in this huge bunker that was the main hangout for the former Overwatch members, Dawn was sitting on a chair as she was watching the latest match with Overwatch facing against the members of Talon and Hanzo.

Dawn was really interested in the match, especially with D. Va piloting her MEKA.

"I see your are interested in the match," this man said to Dawn.

Dawn turns around to see that person who was talking to her was Lucio.

"Oh hey Lucio, yeah I'm getting very into it," Dawn said to Lucio.

Dawn looks back to see D. Va destroying the arena with her MEKA.

"I really love that huge pink robot in the fight," Dawn said.

"Oh you mean D. Va's MEKA," Lucio said to Dawn.

"MEKA?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Lucio said.

"So this MEKA is pretty much controlled by this person called D. Va?" Dawn asked.

"That is true," Mercy said as she enters the room.

"Oh my god, Mercy," Dawn said to Mercy as she was happy to see the medic.

"Hey Dawn," Mercy said to Dawn.

"So what's the story?" Dawn asked Mercy.

"Well Hana Song, better known as D. Va, is a pro video gamer and has won numerous awards for her skills. When she was 19, she was drafted by South Korean government to pilot those mechs to defend her homeland from omnic forces," Mercy said.

"Amazing," Dawn said.

"She pretty much to took out a good chunk of forces," Mercy said.

"Man, nineteen years old and she took out a majority of the enemies, that's cool," Dawn said.

"After it was done, she kept her MEKA and join us for several matches, streaming it on her website," Mercy said.

Suddenly, the buzzer goes off as the match ends.

"That's time," Lucio said.

"You could talk to Hana," Mercy said to Dawn.

"I'm not sure, she's a celebrity and they usually don't talk to us normal folk," Dawn said.

"I'm sure she will like you," Mercy said to Dawn.

Six minutes later, the former Overwatch members come in after the match as Dawn could see D. Va in the corner, chewing on her bubble gum and blowing up a bubble.

"Go on, talk to her," Mercy said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as she walks over to D. Va.

"Hello Hana," Dawn said to D. Va as D. Va pops her bubble.

D. Va spits out her gum into a trash can and was ready to talk to Dawn.

"What do you want?" D. Va asked Dawn.

"I want to say you were amazing and I absolutely love your MEKA," Dawn said to D. Va.

"I don't know why you are here," D. Va said to Dawn.

"Huh," Dawn said in confusion.

"Just because you know Mercy doesn't mean you should be here," D. Va said to Dawn.

"I have been on the front line, I have seen my own people die at the hands of the omnics. You never been in my shoes, you have never been in a war," D. Va said to Dawn

"Just go back home, you don't belong with the crew," D. Va said to Dawn as D. Va heads into the locker room.

"I have never seen Hana act like that before," Mercy said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Dawn asked.

"No you didn't at all," Mercy said to Dawn.

"I should go," Dawn said as she was about to pull out her dimensional scissors.

"Maybe you shouldn't, go to Hana's apartment and see if you can talk to her," Mercy said to Dawn.

"That's a great idea Mercy," Dawn said to Mercy.

"I'm full of ideas," Mercy said.

Later in the day, Dawn was walking in the pouring rain as she finally reaches the complex where D. Va's apartment was located.

"This must be the place," Dawn said as she enters the building.

Dawn looks at the note that Mercy gave her earlier on. It had the number and which floor D. Va's apartment was located.

"Okay, Hana's apartment is number 305 and is on the third floor," Dawn said as she walks up a flight of stairs.

Over in D. Va's apartment, D. Va was seen wearing a blue tank top, blue and pink stripe pajama pants, and fuzzy pink bunny slippers, playing _Super Smash Bros._ For the Wii U.

"Eat my fireball bitches," D. Va said.

Suddenly, someone was knocking on D. Va's door as D. Va pauses her game and gets up from her chair.

D. Va approaches the door and opens it up.

"What do you want," D. Va said and then she sees Dawn at her door step, just soaking wet from walking in the rain.

"Oh my god, what happened?" D. Va asked Dawn.

"I walk to your apartment in the pouring rain," Dawn said to D. Va.

"Come on in," D. Va said to Dawn as Dawn enters the apartment.

D. Va then closes the door behind her.

"What's your name?" D. Va asked.

"Dawn," Dawn said as D. Va went to grab a towel.

"I heard about you, Mercy has said a lot about you," D. Va said to Dawn and then D. Va hands Dawn the towel and Dawn dries herself with the towel.

"Mercy told me about you, a big name video game champion," Dawn said to D. Va.

"I was a big time gaming champion, until three days ago when some newbie from Japan beat me in a competition," D. Va said.

"I could understand why you were a bit of a bitch, no offence," Dawn said to D. Va.

"None taken and I'm sorry, I should have been nicer to you, especially since you are real close with Mercy," D. Va said to Dawn.

"It's alright," Dawn said as she looks for something to eat in D. Va's kitchen.

Dawn opens up a pantry and she sees dozens of bags of Doritos. Dawn then opens up the fridge and in it was cans and bottles of Mountain Dew.

"What's with the Doritos and Mountain Dew?" Dawn asked D. Va.

"It's gamer fuel," D. Va said.

"Seriously, you eat all of this and yet you are so thin and beautiful," Dawn said to D. Va.

"How do you do it?" Dawn asked D. Va.

"That building where the former Overwatch members hang out, it has a gym and I would work out there sometimes to get in shape," D. Va said.

"Say, want to play multiplayer with me?" D. Va asked Dawn as D. Va tosses a game controller to Dawn.

"I'm not a gamer at all, my friend Sam is a huge gamer," Dawn said.

"Come on," D. Va said to Dawn.

"Fine," Dawn said and then she sits on D. Va's chair, while D. Va was sitting on the floor.

"Just to let you know I won't go easy on you," D. Va said to Dawn as she stops her current fight and goes back to the main menu.

"Come on, I won't lose that badly," Dawn said.

 _Two hours later…_

"Yes, another win," D. Va said excitedly.

"I lost," Dawn said and then she looks at her phone to see how many times she lost to D. Va.

"I lost a hundred and two games to you," Dawn said to D. Va.

"Are you trying?" D. Va asked Dawn.

"Yes, but you won like nine awards for your skills," Dawn said to D. Va.

"I think I should just leave," Dawn said as she was about to get off the chair.

"How about this," D. Va said to Dawn as Dawn sat back down.

"I'm listening," Dawn said.

"If you win our last match, I will give you something special," D. Va said to Dawn.

"I don't want one of your trophies," Dawn said to D. Va.

"Don't worry, it's not a trophy," D. Va said to Dawn.

"Okay then," Dawn said.

Dawn and D. Va chose their characters and the match begins. D. Va was starting off pretty well but Dawn was having a hard time.

Seeing Dawn struggling, D. Va decides to let Dawn get a few shots in so Dawn would have a fighting chance.

Later on, Dawn was able to fight back lading numerous shots on D. Va. D. Va would normally block each shot but for some reason she didn't. Apparently, she wanted Dawn to land each shot so she could give Dawn her gift.

About fifty seconds later, Dawn manages to nail a super move onto D. Va, knocking her character off the platform and Dawn actually won.

"Oh my god, I actually won," Dawn said.

"I guess you did," D. Va said to Dawn as she put down the controller.

"So what do you want to give me?" Dawn asked D. Va.

"This," D. Va said as she gets on top of Dawn and plants Dawn with a soft tender kiss on the lips.

"A kiss?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, Dawn your just too cute and too sweet, and I really want to do that," D. Va said to Dawn.

"Wait, did you lose to me on purpose?" Dawn asked D. Va.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, I would never tell," D. Va said and then she gives Dawn another kiss.

"Why don't we take this to my bedroom," D. Va said to Dawn.

"I would love that," Dawn said as she set her controller down onto the table.

Dawn then stands up from the chair and carries D. Va bridal style.

"You are pretty strong," D. Va said to Dawn.

"I'm a little strong," Dawn said to D. Va as she walks over to this door in D. Va's apartment.

"This is my bedroom," D. Va said as she opens up the door.

Dawn carries D. Va over to her bed and then she lies D. Va down onto her bed.

"Dawn, I want your body on me," D. Va said to Dawn.

"Don't worry, I'm going to do it," Dawn said to D. Va as Dawn pulls off sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Dawn then gets on D. Va's bed and gets on top of D. Va. Dawn then grabs onto D. Va's wrists and pins her down.

"Now I'm ready," Dawn said as she plants D. Va with a kiss on the lips.

They get passionate into their make out session as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

About fifteen seconds later, D. Va kicks off her slippers as she was now barefoot as well.

Six seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she begins to suck on D. Va's neck.

"Ahh," D. Va said as she could feel Dawn sucking on her neck.

Eleven seconds later, Dawn licks on D. Va's neck as D. Va felt this chill down her spine.

"Getting a bit freaky here," D. Va said to Dawn.

"Yeah," Dawn said as she licks away on D. Va's neck.

During the licking, D. Va kept her legs together to avoid getting her pussy wet.

Thirteen seconds later, Dawn stops the licking as she lets go of D. Va's wrists. Dawn then moves down the bed and down to D. Va's waist.

Dawn grabs onto D. Va's pants, slides them down D. Va's legs, and off of D. Va's body. Dawn tosses them to the side as she sees D. Va's blue panties with bunnies on them.

"You do love bunnies," Dawn said to D. Va.

"Yeah, they are so cute so I decided to add them in my wardrobe," D. Va said.

Dawn then starts to rub her right hand along D. Va's panty covered pussy.

"Oh that feels good," D. Va said as Dawn continues to rub on D. Va's covered pussy.

Nine seconds later, D. Va grabs onto Dawn's hand as she wanted to stop the rubbing.

"I don't want to get wet too fast," D. Va said to Dawn.

D. Va sits up and grabs onto the bottom of her blue tank top. D. Va pulls the top off her body and throws it to the side, showing off the matching blue bra with bunnies on it that D. Va had on.

"If we are stripping down, then I should do it as well," Dawn said as she stands up off the bed.

Dawn grabs the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws it to the side showing off her purple bra.

Dawn then loosens the belt on her jeans, then she unbuttons and unzips them. Dawn grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off of her body. Dawn sets them to the side, leaving her in her matching purple panties.

Meanwhile, D. Va looks on just staring at Dawn's ass.

"Boy, you do have a fine ass," D. Va said to Dawn.

"Thanks, first time I ever heard someone say that," Dawn said to D. Va as Dawn sit on the edge of the bed.

D. Va crawls over and wraps her arms around Dawn's body. Then, D. Va and Dawn get into another hot make out session.

Five seconds later, D. Va slides her right hand into Dawn's bra and begins to squeeze onto Dawn's left breast.

D. Va then takes her index finger and swirls around Dawn's left nipple as they continue the kissing.

About seven seconds later, D. Va slides her hand out of Dawn's bra and she breaks off the kiss.

D. Va grabs onto Dawn's bra and she unhooks it. D. Va then slides the bra off of Dawn's body, exposing Dawn's B-cup size breasts.

"Nice boobs," D. Va said to Dawn.

"Thanks, but they are not as big compared to some of my female friends," Dawn said.

"Well let me show you my boobs," D. Va said to Dawn.

Then, D. Va unhooks her bra and slides if off her body, showing off her B-cup size breasts.

"Your boobs are definitely close to mine in size, but I think they look hot," Dawn said to D. Va.

"Thanks," D. Va said.

Then, Dawn tackles D. Va onto the bed and Dawn begins to lick on D. Va's left nipple.

"Mmm," D. Va moaned as Dawn continues to lick on D. Va's nipple.

Dawn then licks the nipple in a circular motion as D. Va pets on Dawn's head.

"Oh yeah, you are pretty good with your tongue," D. Va said to Dawn.

"Yeah," Dawn said as she stops licking and gets D. Va on her left side.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn tosses them to the side, showing off her blonde hairy pussy.

Dawn then snuggles up to D. Va and Dawn places her left hand onto D. Va's slim stomach.

Dawn then slides her hand down D. Va's stomach and puts her right hand into her panties. Dawn then slides two of her fingers in and out of D. Va's pussy.

"OH GOD," D. Va screamed as she could feel Dawn's fingers inside her.

Dawn slides her fingers faster in and out of D. Va's pussy as D. Va was trying to keep the screaming to a minimal.

"Mmm Dawn, you are like a sexy angel," D. Va moaned to Dawn.

"An angel that could make a gamer girl wet," Dawn said to D. Va as Dawn slides her hand out of D. Va's panties.

Dawn then lies D. Va onto her back and notices a little damp spot on D. Va's panties.

Dawn grabs onto the waistband of D. Va's panties, slides them down D. Va's legs, and off of D. Va's body. Dawn tosses D. Va's panties to the side as she a fully nude D. Va and her wet pussy with a full patch of brown pubic hair on it.

"Now let me finish this," Dawn said as she climbs on top of D. Va.

But then, D. Va sits back up and grabs onto Dawn's hands.

"Actually, I want to try something," D. Va said as she lies Dawn on her back.

D. Va takes her right index finger and she slides it into Dawn's pussy.

"Oh god," Dawn said as she could feel D. Va's finger inside her.

D. Va slides her finger in and out, going up, down, left, and right, it was like playing a game with D. Va's finger being the controller.

Close to a minute later, D. Va slides her finger into Dawn again and she hits the spot.

"AHH," Dawn screamed as she squirt her love juices all over D. Va's right hand.

"How did you do that?" Dawn asked D. Va.

"I have some lonely nights so I would actually fuck myself. My fingers are like a gaming controller and I'm the game, and the only way to score big points is to cum," D. Va said to Dawn.

D. Va then turns around and gets on her hands and knees, with her ass and pussy exposed.

"Come on, you know you want it," D. Va said to Dawn.

"Yes I want that," Dawn said as she sits up and gets on her knees.

Dawn then grabs onto D. Va's butt cheeks and squeezes them.

"Eep," D. Va shrieked feeling Dawn's hands on her ass.

Dawn then begins to lick on D. Va's pussy as D. Va was gripping onto bed sheets tightly.

"Ah it feels good," D. Va said as Dawn's tongue was pleasuring her.

About sixty-five seconds later, Dawn stops licking onto D. Va's pussy and starts to kiss and lick onto D. Va's butt cheeks.

"I never actually see someone literally kiss my ass," D. Va said.

"Well, your ass is so fucking hot that I just want to lay my mouth on it," Dawn said to D. Va.

While Dawn was kissing D. Va's ass, D. Va reaches under her pillow and what she pulls out was a Wii remote.

"Is that a Wii remote?" Dawn asked D. Va.

"Yes," D. Va said.

"Can I see it?" Dawn asked D. Va.

D. Va then hands the remote to Dawn as Dawn had this smirk on her face.

Dawn then rubs D. Va's pussy with the remote as D. Va was getting a bit turned on by this.

"Oh this is awesome," D. Va said.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn takes the remote and then she slides the remote right into D. Va's ass.

"OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK," D. Va screamed with pleasure as Dawn was using the remote to penetrate D. Va's ass.

"I guess there is a new way to use a remote," Dawn said as she keeps sliding the remote in and out of D. Va's ass.

"OH DAWN, FUCK MY ASS," D. Va screamed at Dawn.

Dawn continues to slide the remote into D. Va's ass as D. Va continues to scream.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn slides the remote out of D. Va's ass and sets it to the side.

Dawn then lies D. Va on her back and then she lines her pussy up against D. Va's pussy. Then, Dawn and D. Va begin to grind their pussies together as both were moaning and screaming.

"OH, OH, YES, FUCK YES," D. Va screamed.

"This is fucking amazing," Dawn said with pleasure.

About a minute later, Dawn and D. Va sped up the grinding as D. Va started to feel the pressure.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to cum," D. Va said.

About ten seconds later, the pressure was just too much for D. Va.

"AHH," D. Va screamed as she reach her climax and was squirting out her love juices onto Dawn's right thigh and her stomach.

D. Va was breathing in and out as Dawn snuggles up to D. Va.

"Don't worry D. Va, I won't tell anyone you lost to me on purpose," Dawn said to D. Va.

"You knew," D. Va said to Dawn.

"I did," Dawn said.

"Well it is still raining outside, so how about we go at it again," D. Va said to Dawn.

"I would love that," Dawn said as she and D. Va get into another make out session, ready to go for another round of steamy sex.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah sex with a gamer girl while it was pouring rain outside, it was a good time," Dawn said to her viewers.

"After that, me and D. Va have become really good friends and has invited me to play some games with her sometime," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Wow, I guess you could never look at a Wii remote the same way ever again after that. The sixteenth girl to get it on with Dawn is D. Va from** _ **Overwatch**_ **. I had so much fun writing this chapter because D. Va is my favorite** _ **Overwatch**_ **girl. I hope you all enjoy this it is my Valentine's Day gift to all of you fans.**

 **We got more of this yuri harem up next.**


	17. Tifa Lockhart

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 17: Sex Fantasy VII**

* * *

Dawn was in her bedroom as she was about to roll her seventeenth episode of her series. Dawn press record on her laptop and the show begins.

"Hey everyone, welcome to my seventeenth episode of my super sexy podcast. I had so much fun last time telling you all about my time with D. Va," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Anyway, I'm ready for my seventeenth story and it involves a sweet shy girl and the members of an eco-terrorist group," Dawn said.

"Well, let me explain everything," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her living room as she looks at the view count from her episodes. She sees that her first episode got over 1000 views, while the rest of the episodes were in the hundreds.

"I'm not the most popular girl on here, but my series definitely has everyone talking," Dawn said.

"I sure hope no one tries to stalk me," Dawn said.

Dawn then picks up her dimensional scissors and opens up a rift with them. Dawn then stands up from the couch and jumps into the rift.

Dawn jumps out of the rift and lands in this beach town. Dawn closes the rift and examines her surroundings.

Dawn walks around and sees a sign that reads "Welcome to Coasta Del Sol" on it.

"Coasta Del Sol, I guess this must a hot spot for tourists," Dawn said as she continues to walk around.

Dawn walks around for about fifteen minutes until she sees this bar in her sights.

"A bar, maybe someone will know more about this place," Dawn said.

Dawn walks into the bar as several people inside the bar just look at her. Dawn then walks over to the counter and sits down at the very end of the bar counter.

"Got anything that is not alcoholic but can still taste good?" Dawn asked the bartender but the bartender just shrugged.

Over at the other end, a group of people consisting of Cloud Strife, Barrett Wallace, Cid Highwind, Aerith Gainsborough, and the beautiful, Tifa Lockhart, look over at Dawn.

"Have you ever seen that girl before?" Cloud asked his group.

"No Cloud, never seen her in my entire life," Barrett said to Cloud.

"I think she's kind of cute," Tifa said as she looks over at Dawn.

"Cute or not, she shouldn't be in here," Cid said as one of the bartenders hand Cid the bill.

Cid pays the bartender his bill, but didn't give him a tip.

"No tip," the bartender asked Cid.

"Here's a tip, don't you ever fuck up my drinks," Cid said to the bartender.

Then at the other end, the other bartender hands Dawn this tall glass filled what appears to be some sort of fruit juice.

"I didn't order this," Dawn said.

"That girl over there ordered it for you," the bartender said to Dawn, pointing towards Tifa.

Dawn looks over to see Tifa waving at Dawn and gives Dawn a wink. Dawn then waves back at Tifa, wanting to be nice.

Tifa gets off her chair and walks over to Dawn. Tifa then sits down on the chair next to Dawn.

"Thanks for the drink," Dawn said to Tifa.

"Don't mention it," Tifa said to Dawn as Dawn takes a drink of her drink.

"Sweet, a fancy fruit punch," Dawn said.

"Yeah, you look too young to have alcohol," Tifa said to Dawn.

"Of course, I'm eighteen," Dawn said.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart," Tifa said to Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said.

"Dawn, what a sweet name," Tifa said as she laid her head against Dawn's shoulder.

"Is that your crew?" Dawn asked Tifa as Dawn looks over to the crew.

"It's not my crew, but I'm part of the crew," Tifa said.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked Tifa.

"We are taking a bit of a break from finding some asshole that my friend wants dead," Tifa said.

"Hey Tifa, time to go," Cloud said to Tifa as the crew was getting up from their chairs.

"Coming," Tifa said.

"I'm staying here tonight," Tifa said to Dawn as she hands Dawn a business card for a local hotel.

"I wouldn't mind if you come over to hang out with me," Tifa said to Dawn.

Tifa gets off the chair and heads out of the bar with the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, Dawn looks at the card and was thinking long and hard about this decision.

Later in the evening at the hotel, Dawn was walking around inside the hotel and was on the fourth floor of the building. Dawn looks at the card and on the back it reads "Room 405", she soon reaches that particular room.

"Well, this must be Tifa's hotel room," Dawn said and then she knocks on the door.

Suddenly, the door opens up and it was Tifa that answers it.

"Dawn, you came," Tifa said to Dawn.

"I decided to come by to hang with you," Dawn said to Tifa.

"Come in," Tifa said to Dawn as Dawn enters the hotel room.

Tifa then puts up the "Do Not Disturb" sign and closes the door. Tifa then walks over to Dawn and Tifa takes off her gloves.

Tifa sets her gloves onto a table and stands close to Dawn.

"Come on, sit down," Tifa said to Dawn as she and Dawn sit down on the edge of the bed.

"So how do you know this group?" Dawn asked Tifa.

"Well really the only person I know in this group is Cloud Strife. He is my childhood friend," Tifa said.

"Do you have a crush on Cloud?" Dawn asked Tifa.

"I do, but I'm so shy that I don't have the nerve to do it," Tifa said.

"Oh," Dawn said.

"But I would do stuff to get his attention," Tifa said.

"Like what?" Dawn asked Tifa.

"Well," Tifa said and then she wraps around Dawn's right arm.

Tifa then pulls Dawn close to her as Dawn was starting to blush a bit.

"You smell really good," Dawn said to Tifa as Tifa was wearing this perfume that smelled like blueberries.

"Thanks," Tifa said.

"What else do you do?" Dawn asked Tifa.

Tifa then let's go of Dawn's arm and then Tifa sits on Dawn's lap. Dawn's heart was beating rapidly as she never felt this turned on ever.

"And if all else fails," Tifa said and then she stands off of Dawn's lap.

"Oops, it seems I dropped an earring," Tifa said and then she bends over.

Dawn looks down to see the black lace panties that Tifa was wearing. Suddenly, Dawn starts bleeding a little from the nose, so she wipes the blood onto her hand.

"What the fuck," Dawn said in shock as she never got a nose bleed from someone's beauty.

"I have to use the bathroom for a moment," Dawn said as she runs to the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

Dawn then splashes some cold water onto her face and washes the blood off her hand.

"What's going on with you Dawn, you never got a bloody nose from looking at some girl's ass," Dawn said to herself.

"You okay Dawn?" Tifa asked Dawn outside the bathroom.

"I'm good," Dawn said to Tifa.

"I don't think I should stay any longer, I think I should go," Dawn said as she exits the bathroom.

"Well thanks for inviting me Tifa, I should go," Dawn said to Tifa as she was about to exit the hotel room.

"Dawn, I have a question," Tifa said to Dawn.

"Yeah," Dawn said.

"Am I ugly?" Tifa asked Dawn.

"No, no, no, not at all," Dawn said to Tifa.

"Then why did you head to the bathroom?" Tifa asked Dawn as Dawn walks over to Tifa.

"Because I got a bloody nose," Dawn said.

"I get it, me bending over made you bleed, no wonder I can't talk to Cloud, he would do the same thing," Tifa said to Dawn.

"No Tifa, the reason I suffered a nose bleed is because you are too fucking beautiful," Dawn said to Tifa.

"What," Tifa said in shock.

"I have never met someone who is so hot and that can actually turn me on like crazy. Tifa, no matter if it's Cloud, some guy, or some girl, anyone would appreciate to be with a girl like you," Dawn said to Tifa.

"Thanks Dawn," Tifa said to Dawn and then she grabs onto Dawn's hands.

"I think your really beautiful too," Tifa said to Dawn.

Then, Tifa gives Dawn a soft and tender kiss on the lips. Once Tifa breaks off the kiss, Dawn's face turns red from Tifa's kiss.

"I never thought I would say this," Tifa said and then she asked Dawn, "do you want to have sex with me?"

"Tifa, I would love too," Dawn said to Tifa.

"I'll close the curtains and we will start," Dawn said to Tifa as Dawn walks over to the window.

Tifa sits on the edge of the bed, then she takes off her shoes, followed by her socks, leaving her barefoot. Meanwhile, Dawn grabs onto the curtains and closes them, so no one could see her and Tifa having sex.

Dawn turns around and she sees Tifa sitting on the edge of the bed. Tifa then puts her hand on the bed, wanting Dawn to sit next to her.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot. Dawn then walks over to the edge of the bed and she sits next to Tifa.

Dawn and Tifa then start to make out as their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths. During the make out session, Dawn was caressing her left hand along the right side of Tifa's body, while Tifa was caressing her right hand on Dawn's face.

Fourteen seconds later, they break off the kiss as Dawn starts to suck on Tifa's neck, with Tifa giggling at Dawn sucking on her neck.

"Dawn, I'm ticklish there," Tifa said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs the suspenders on Tifa's body, slides them down Tifa's arms, and off the upper part of Tifa's body.

Five seconds later, Tifa pulls Dawn off her neck and stopping Dawn from sucking on her neck.

Tifa then stands up and she unzips her skirt. Tifa grabs the waistband of her skirt, slides it down her legs, and off her body. Tifa sets her skirt to the side as her ass was in the air, covered by her black lace panties.

"Looking good from my end," Dawn said.

"I thought so," Tifa said and then Tifa turns around, going face to face with Dawn.

Dawn grabs onto Tifa's left arm and pulls her onto the bed with Tifa laying down on her back.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn then throws her shirt off the bed, showing off her purple bra she had on.

Dawn then crawls over and puts her head right onto Tifa's slim stomach. Dawn then licks Tifa's stomach, around her navel.

"You like to lick my stomach," Tifa said to Dawn.

"Well it feels sweet," Dawn said as she stops the licking.

Dawn then gets on top of Tifa and lifts up Tifa's crop top, exposing the black lacy bra Tifa had on. Dawn then grabs onto Tifa's bra covered breasts and squeezes them.

"You got such big boobs," Dawn said to Tifa.

"Why thank you," Tifa said to Dawn.

Dawn then puts her face between Tifa's breasts, she then shakes her head back and forth, motorboating on Tifa.

While Dawn was doing that, Tifa was petting along Dawn's long light blonde hair.

"Hey Dawn, have you ever done porn?" Tifa asked Dawn as Dawn got her face out of Tifa's boobs.

"No, why did you ask?" Dawn asked Tifa.

"Because you got some moves here," Tifa said to Dawn.

"I don't kiss and tell," Dawn said.

Tifa grabs the bottom of her white crop top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Tifa drops her top on the floor, leaving her in her black lacy underwear.

Dawn then looses the belt on her pants, then she unbutton and unzips her jeans. Dawn grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn drops them to the floor as she was left in her matching purple bra and panties.

"Looking hot Dawn," Tifa said to Dawn as Dawn crawls over to Tifa.

"I would say the same thing about you, you look hot in lace," Dawn said to Tifa as she was petting on Tifa's long black hair.

Then, they get into another hot make out session as Dawn was caressing her left hand along Tifa's face.

Six seconds later, Dawn moves her hand and starts to caress along Tifa's right arm.

Eighteen seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she looks at Tifa's breasts.

"You know, I want to get more comfortable," Dawn said as she reaches behind and grabs onto her bra.

Dawn gets her bra unhooked and slides it off her body, as Dawn had her B-cup size breasts exposed.

Tifa then sits up and reaches behind her bra as well. Tifa gets her bra unhooked and slides it off her body. Tifa tosses her bra away and exposes her C-cup size breasts.

"Wow," Dawn said.

"You can go at them if you want," Tifa said to Dawn.

Dawn then begins to lick on Tifa's right nipple, going around in circles stimulating the breasts.

"Oh Dawn," Tifa moaned with Dawn's tongue doing the work.

About a minute and a half later, Tifa's nipples become erect because of Dawn's tongue.

Dawn lies Tifa down on her back as Dawn laid down on top of Tifa. Dawn and Tifa make out yet again as their nipples were touching each other.

Six seconds later, Dawn slides her left hand down Tifa's slim stomach and onto Tifa's panty covered pussy. Dawn then rubs two of her fingers along Tifa's covered pussy as they continue the kissing.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and stops rubbing along Tifa's pussy.

Dawn then sits up and grabs onto the waistband of her panties. Dawn then slides her panties down her legs and off her body. Dawn throws them to the side showing off her hairy blonde pussy.

Dawn looks down to notice a very small damp spot on Tifa's panties.

"Guess my fingers and my tongue are getting you turned on," Dawn said to Tifa as Tifa nodded "yes".

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Tifa's panties, slides them down Tifa's legs, and off of Tifa's body. Dawn tosses the panties aside as she sees Tifa's pussy with a strip of black pubic hair on it.

"You know Dawn, you look hot when your nude," Tifa said to Dawn.

"Well we are both hot when we shed our clothes," Dawn said to Tifa.

Dawn then gets on top of Tifa again and turns away with Tifa staring at Dawn's pussy and Dawn looking at Tifa's pussy.

"So, like the view or what?" Dawn asked Tifa as Dawn was wiggling her ass.

"The view is so beautiful," Tifa said to Dawn and then she licks on Dawn's pussy.

"Mmm," Dawn moaned and then she starts to lick away on Tifa's pussy with both naked girls in the classic sixty-nine position.

About twenty-five seconds later, Dawn was still licking on Tifa's pussy while Tifa stopped licking on Dawn's pussy. Then, Tifa takes three of her fingers and slides them into Dawn's pussy.

"Oh yes," Dawn said as she continues to lick away on Tifa's pussy.

Tifa continues to slide her fingers in and out of Dawn's pussy as Dawn was still licking on Tifa's pussy.

About forty-five seconds later, Tifa slides her fingers out of Dawn's pussy and Dawn stops licking on Tifa's pussy as both girls' pussies were wet and dripping out their juices.

Dawn gets off of Tifa and crawls down towards Tifa's legs.

"You know you're not that bad," Tifa said to Dawn.

"Well, you haven't seen anything yet," Dawn said to Tifa.

Dawn spreads Tifa's legs wide, then she moves down and puts her pussy up against Tifa's pussy.

Then, Dawn and Tifa then begin to grind their pussies together as Tifa was starting to scream in ecstasy.

"OH FUCK, OH YEAH, GRIND ME HARD," Tifa screams to Dawn.

"With pleasure," Dawn said to Tifa.

About twenty seconds later, Dawn sped up the grinding as Tifa was starting to grab onto the bed sheets.

"AH, OH YES, FUCK ME," Tifa screams in ecstasy at Dawn.

Twenty-three seconds later, Tifa still had a strong grip onto the bed sheets as she couldn't keep up with Dawn's stamina.

"Oh god Dawn, I'm about to cum," Tifa said to Dawn.

"Well then, I'm going to join you," Dawn said to Tifa.

A few seconds later, they both got to their limits.

"AHH" Dawn and Tifa screamed reaching their climaxes, Dawn was squirting out her love juices first, followed by Tifa two seconds later.

Tifa was breathing in and out as the bed was almost covered in their love juices. Dawn then crawls up and lies down next to Tifa. Dawn then wraps her arms around Tifa with their bare bodies close together.

"I can't believe it, I would never expect my first time to be with a beautiful blonde,"

Tifa said.

"Wait, you are a virgin?" Dawn asked Tifa.

"Not anymore and I'm glad you were the one to pop my cherry," Tifa said to Dawn and then she gives Dawn a small kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Tifa," Dawn said to Tifa.

"Say, want to do it again?" Dawn asked Tifa.

"I would love to," Tifa said as she pulls the covers over themselves.

"You know, how about I be the top?" Tifa asked Dawn.

"Sounds like a plan," Dawn said as they were ready to go at it again.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Me and Tifa did it like three more times under the covers and afterwards I got dressed and left the hotel," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Tifa will have a lot of explaining to do if someone asked who popped her cherry," Dawn said.

"That wraps up another episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **That was a sweet and steamy lemony chapter. The next woman to do it with Dawn is Tifa Lockhart from** _ **Final Fantasy VII**_ **and all I can say is that Tifa is no longer a virgin.**

 **We got more of this yuri harem up next.**


	18. Noel Vermillion

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 18: Eye of the Moon**

* * *

Dawn was in her bedroom as she was ready to film the eighteenth episode of her podcast. Dawn presses the record button on her laptop and the show begins.

"Hello everyone, welcome to my eighteenth episode of my podcast series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I got to admit, I would never expect me to pop Tifa's cherry. But at least she will be prepared when she does it with Cloud," Dawn said.

"So my next story involves having two futuristic demon guns pointed right at my face and afterwards making sweet love with a blonde hair beauty," Dawn said.

"But let's begin," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her living room on her laptop, she was looking around on Twitter to see any activity from her friends or any other Total Drama characters.

Soon, she sees that everyone from the series are mentioning or liking Dawn's podcast (hell, even some of the most hated characters on the series are actually fans of her series). She looks around and soon she sees a tweet from the bad boy juvie punk, Duncan.

"Dawn has become the most popular T.D girl ever, her stories are some of the hottest ever, she could be the next big name porn star," Dawn said reading Duncan's tweet.

"I wouldn't say I'm a porn star, I didn't get involved in a hundred and one person gang bang," Dawn said and then she turns off her laptop.

"Maybe I should jump into a different dimension to get my mind off of that comment," Dawn said as she stands up from her couch.

Dawn then grabs her dimensional scissors and opens up a rift with them. Dawn then jumps into the rift to another dimension.

Dawn then steps out of the rift and she sees that she is in a city. It was a bit cold outside, but it wasn't too cold for Dawn.

Dawn then closes up the rift and walks around in her new surroundings. After about six minutes, Dawn finally sees a sign that reads "Welcome to Zürich" on it.

"Zürich, sweet I'm in Switzerland, I'm surprised that it isn't that cold here," Dawn said.

Dawn then turns around and then she has two long pistols called Demon Guns pressed against her face.

"What the fuck," Dawn said in shock.

"Don't you try anything stupid," the person said to Dawn and the voice appeared to be female.

The gun holder put down her weapons and it was indeed a woman. She had long blonde hair, wearing a white crop top, blue poncho, blue skirt, black stockings, and blue boots, she was one that Dawn should be careful around.

"Who are you?" the woman asked Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn answered.

"I'm Noel Vermillion," Noel said.

"Listen I don't want to cause any trouble, I'm not a fighter," Dawn said to Noel.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," Noel said to Dawn.

"You're not," Dawn said to Noel.

"I was just ribbing you, I'm not one of those who just kills people the minute they step foot here. I just want to make sure that the person is not someone who could attack the city and from the looks of it, you don't seem like a big threat," Noel said to Dawn.

"Gee, thanks for mentioning that before I got a face full of what I think is lead," Dawn said to Noel.

"Say, you want to head back to my place?" Noel asked Dawn.

"As long as you don't pull out your pistols again," Dawn said to Noel.

"I'll take that as a yes," Noel said to Dawn and Dawn nodded "yes".

About forty minutes later, Dawn and Noel reach the Vermillion's mansion as Dawn couldn't believe that this place is where Noel lived.

"This is your place?" Dawn asked Noel.

"Well it is my parents' place, but they are not here so we got it to ourselves," Noel said to Dawn.

"Sweet," Dawn said as Noel opens the front door of the mansion.

Soon, Dawn and Noel walk into the mansion and Noel closes the door behind her. Dawn looks around to see a bunch of medals and photos of Noel.

"These are your medals?" Dawn asked Noel.

"Yep, during my time in the military academy," Noel said.

"You went to military school?" Dawn asked Noel.

"Yep, I graduated six months early and worked in the military for a while," Noel said.

"So you are not on the front line right now," Dawn asked Noel.

"Pretty much, there isn't anything major going on so I'm pretty much here at home," Noel said and then she put down her guns.

Dawn looks at the photos some more as she sees a photo of Noel and her graduating class, which consist of all women.

"So was this school all female?" Dawn asked Noel.

"Yes," Noel answered.

"Guess you probably got a bit crazy without any boys around," Dawn said to Noel as Dawn was behind Noel and then she puts her hands on Noel's shoulders.

"Well I try to keep my composure, but yes it was a bit hard without boys," Noel said.

"If there was any boys at your school, they would have fallen head over heels for you," Dawn said to Noel.

"Aw thanks Dawn," Noel said to Dawn as she turns her head to the right, going face to face with Dawn.

"Say, want to check out my bedroom?" Noel asked Dawn.

"It would be an honor," Dawn said as Noel grabbed Dawn's right hand and leads her up the stairs.

They turn to the right and walk straight down this hall. After about a minute, they stop at this pink covered door.

"This is my room," Noel said to Dawn and then Noel opens up the door.

Dawn and Noel walk into the room as Noel closes the door behind her.

Dawn looks around to see that Noel's bedroom was somewhat big with pink walls, a queen size bed, and numerous stuff animals on her bay window.

"Wow, never thought a girl like you would have pink walls," Dawn said to Noel.

"I'm into cute things like stuff animals and pink," Noel said.

"I can see that from the animals on your window," Dawn said to Noel.

"Yeah, I got them from the internet. As you can see most of my stuff is from ordering them online," Noel said to Dawn.

"Your a shopaholic?" Dawn asked Noel.

"No, I control my spending," Noel said.

"That's good," Dawn said as Noel walks over and grabs onto Dawn's hand.

"Dawn can I tell you a secret?" Noel asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said.

"Before I graduated, me and nine other girls sneak off to the woods and we have a massive orgy," Noel said to Dawn.

"Oh my god," Dawn said in shock.

"Do your parents know?" Dawn asked Noel.

"No, me and the other girls made a pact and never told anyone, except today," Noel said.

"I guess you broke it," Dawn said to Noel.

"I did," Noel said as she wraps her arms around Dawn's left arm.

"Is there anyway I could do to make it up to you?" Dawn asked Noel.

"Well there is one," Noel said.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Since my parents are gone and we are the only two in my bedroom, how about we make some hot love," Noel said to Dawn.

"I'm not sure," Dawn said.

"Come on Dawn, please," Noel said to Dawn as Noel gave Dawn the sad puppy dog eyes, she really wanted to sleep with Dawn.

"Aw, I can't say no to that sweet face," Dawn said to Noel and then Noel gives Dawn this big and tight hug.

Soon after, Noel breaks off the hug and grabs Dawn by her hands.

"This is going to be awesome," Noel said.

Soon, both Dawn and Noel begin this hot make out session as both were swirling their tongues together in their mouths.

During the kissing, Dawn slides her hands down Noel's stomach and grabs onto the belt holding up Noel's skirt.

Dawn loosens the belt on Noel's skirt and then she unzips it. Then Noel's skirt fell to the floor and Noel steps out of them, revealing the blue panties Noel had on.

Noel breaks off the kiss and then she walks over to her bed. Noel then sits on the edge of the bed as she moves her hands down to her boots.

Noel then pulls off her boots and tosses them to the side. Then, Noel pulls down her black stockings and throws them to the side as she was now barefoot.

Noel then pulls off her blue poncho and throws it to the side, showing off the white sleeveless crop dress shirt with red tie she had on.

"Ooh looking sexy, like a very naughty school girl," Dawn said to Noel as Noel giggled a bit.

Dawn then walks over to Noel and then Dawn gets onto her knees for Noel.

Dawn then grabs Noel's tie and loosens it up. Dawn then lifts the tie off of Noel's body and sets it to the side.

Dawn then grabs onto Noel's shirt and begins to unbutton each button one by one. Once Noel's shirt was unbuttoned, Dawn slides the shirt off of Noel's body, showing off the matching blue bra Noel had on.

Dawn then lies Noel down onto the bed and Dawn stands back onto her feet.

Dawn then pulls off her sneakers and sets them to the side, leaving her barefoot.

Dawn grabs the bottom of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws it to the side, showing off the purple bra she had on.

Dawn then grabs the belt on her jeans and loosens it. Dawn then unbuttons and unzips her jeans, she then grabs the waistband of her pants.

Dawn then slides her jeans down her legs and off her body. Dawn sets her jeans to the side as she showed off her matching purple panties.

Dawn then gets on the bed and crawls up next to Noel. Dawn lies down next to Noel and tilts her head to the right.

Dawn and Noel begin to kiss again as Dawn caress her left hand over Noel's body.

While that kiss was happening, Dawn puts her left leg on top of Noel and rubs it along Noel's right leg.

About forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss to admire the beauty of the blonde hair military graduate.

"I don't care what anyone thinks of you, you are beautiful," Dawn said to Noel.

"Thank you Dawn," Noel said to Dawn and then she gave Dawn a quick peck on the lips.

"Say, can I see your breasts?" Noel asked Dawn.

"Yeah," Dawn said as she and Noel sit back up.

Dawn reaches behind and she unhooks her bra. Dawn then slides her bra off her body, exposing her B-cup size boobs.

"Okay, I showed you mine, now you show me yours," Dawn said to Noel.

Noel then reaches behind and she unhooks her bra. Noel slides her bra off her body, showing off her B-cup size breasts as Noel was a bit self conscious about her body.

"I'm sorry if my breasts are not big," Noel said to Dawn.

"Don't be, I think they are perfect," Dawn said to Noel.

"Aw thanks," Noel said.

Dawn then grabs Noel and lies her down onto the bed. Then, Dawn gets on top of Noel and they make out again, with their breasts pressed up against each other.

About twenty-one seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and moves down to Noel's breasts. Dawn then licks away on Noel's right nipple as Noel was starting to moan a bit.

"Mmm, this is feeling so good," Noel moans as Dawn continues to lick on Noel's nipple.

About fifteen seconds later, Noel's nipples become erect and Dawn sees that her licking was stimulating Noel. Dawn then takes her right index finger and puts it onto Noel's right nipple.

"Careful," Noel said to Dawn.

"Don't worry, I'm taking it easy on you," Dawn said to Noel as Dawn stops licking on Noel's tit and gets off of Noel.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn tosses her panties off the bed, exposing her naked body and her hairy pussy.

"Ooh looking good," Noel said to Dawn as Noel licked her lips at the sight of Dawn's sexy naked body.

"Thank you, but I want to see the rest of your body," Dawn said to Noel.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Noel's panties, slides them down Noel's legs, and off of Noel's body. Dawn throws them to the side as she sees Noel's naked body and Noel's pussy that had a full patch of blonde pubic hair on it.

Dawn then spreads Noel's legs wide to get a better view of Noel's pussy. Dawn then crawls up to Noel, while Dawn had her right knee on Noel's pussy.

Dawn then rubs her knee along Noel's pussy as Noel was clutching onto her pillow.

"OH GOD, FUCK YES," Noel screamed as she could feel Dawn's knee rubbing against her pussy.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn stops rubbing her knee on Noel's pussy and Dawn crawls down to Noel's pussy.

Dawn then takes two of her fingers and stick them right into Noel's pussy.

"AHH," Noel screamed as she could feel Dawn's fingers inside her.

Dawn then slides her fingers in and out of Noel as Noel continues to scream in pleasure.

"Oh Dawn, continue to hitting my spot with your fingers," Noel said to Dawn.

"Oh yes I will," Dawn said as she continues to use her fingers on Noel.

About a minute later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Noel as she notices that Noel's pussy was dripping wet.

"Seems you are starting to drip your juices," Dawn said to Noel as she smeared Noel's juices along her slim stomach.

Dawn then begins to lick along Noel's pussy as Noel was now gripping onto her bed sheets from Dawn's tongue pleasuring her pussy.

"YES, YES, OH DAWN," Noel screams at Dawn as Dawn continues to lick away on Noel's pussy.

About sixty-five seconds later, Dawn stops licking on Noel's pussy and then Dawn lies down on her back.

Dawn then crawls up and put her pussy up against Noel's pussy. A few seconds later, Dawn and Noel begin to grind their pussies together as Noel was starting to scream a little.

"OH GOD, AHH, OH," Noel screams with pleasure as they continue to grind their pussies together.

"It seems you are liking this," Dawn said to Noel.

"Yes, fuck yes," Noel said with pleasure.

About two minutes later, Dawn and Noel were still grinding their pussies against each other as Noel could feel her limit being reached.

"Oh god Dawn, I'm about to cum," Noel said to Dawn.

"Well Noel, I'm about to cum as well," Dawn said to Noel.

About twelve seconds later, Dawn and Noel had both finally reach their limits.

"AHH," Dawn and Noel screamed as they both reach their climax with Noel squirting out her love juices onto Dawn's right thigh.

Two seconds later, Dawn squirts out her love juices onto Noel's slim stomach.

Dawn then crawls up and lies down next to Noel. Dawn then pets along Noel's long blonde hair, running her fingers through it.

"That was good," Noel said.

"I mean it is not as good as that orgy you mention, but I try my best," Dawn said to Noel as she caress her right hand along Noel's face.

"Well I have to say that this was more intimate and sweet being with a cute mysterious girl like you," Noel said to Dawn.

"Thank you Noel, glad I could do it," Dawn said to Noel.

"Say before you leave, do you mind if we did it one more time?" Noel asked Dawn.

"I would love to Noel," Dawn said to Noel.

Noel then gets on top of Dawn and then she and Dawn get into a make out session, ready to start another wild round of girl on girl sex.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah I was shocked at first that Noel had an orgy with nine other girls in the woods, but I regain my focus after that," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I think Noel's encounter with me was more intimate than that orgy she had," Dawn said.

"That wraps another episode of my series, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Wow I can't believe I made eighteen chapters of this harem fic and those eighteen women all wanted a piece of the Moonchild. Anyway, the next girl to get some action from Dawn is Noel Vermillion from the** _ **Blazblue**_ **series.**

 **We have more of this yuri harem up next.**


	19. Aya Brea

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 19: Parasite MOON**

* * *

Dawn was in her bedroom as she had started to record her nineteenth episode of the series.

"Hi everyone, welcome to my nineteenth episode of my podcast. I can't believe I almost made it to twenty episodes, that is going to be the biggest milestone of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"But before I can get to my twentieth episode, I have to do my nineteenth episode first," Dawn said.

"So this story takes me back to New York City, but it was a different NYC. The woman I had a pleasure to do it with is an agent and a former police officer," Dawn said.

"So let's begin," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her living room as she looked at the list of women she was lucky enough to have sex with.

"I can't believe that I had sex with eighteen women and to think I would see Justin getting the girls, not me," Dawn said.

"You know what, if I get to twenty episodes then I will do something very special for my viewers," Dawn said.

Dawn then stands up from her couch and grabs her dimensional scissors. Dawn then opens up a rift using her scissors and was ready to jump into the rift.

"Okay, hopefully this will take me to a brand new universe," Dawn said and then she jumps into the rift.

Dawn then jumps out of the rift and lands perfectly on her feet. Dawn then closes the rift behind her and examines her surroundings.

Dawn looks up to see that she knew where she was by the familiar buildings, she was back in New York City.

"I'm back in New York City, I wonder if Spider-Gwen is around," Dawn said as she walks around NYC.

After about fifteen minutes, Dawn realized that there was no one else walking around the city and the buildings looked like they were left abandoned for a few years.

"This is so fucking creepy, it feels like someone or something just went to town on NYC," Dawn said.

"Who are you?" this female asked Dawn.

Dawn turns around as she sees a woman with short blonde hair, wearing a black tank top over a black leather jacket, ripped jeans, and black knee length boots, holding a gun in her hands.

"I'm Dawn as it looks like people like to pull guns on me," Dawn said.

"This isn't the first time?" the woman asked Dawn.

"No, this happened to me a few days ago, except the guns that were pulled on me were more futuristic," Dawn said.

"I'm Aya Brea, former police officer and former CIA agent," Aya said.

"You worked for the NYPD and CIA, that's is very impressive," Dawn said to Aya as something was sneaking up behind Dawn.

"A fragile woman like you should not be out here at all," Aya said to Dawn.

"Come on it's New York City, what's the worst that could happen," Dawn said and then some freaky deformed creature bites right onto Dawn's left leg.

"FUCK, MY LEG," Dawn screamed as she falls down and was clutching at her now bloody leg.

Suddenly, Aya fires off at least five bullets into the skull of the creature, killing it instantly.

"Come on, we need to get to safety," Aya said to Dawn as she helps Dawn back onto her feet with Dawn's leg still in pain.

Aya carries Dawn as they race inside this abandoned building. Aya sets Dawn down onto the hard floor as Dawn was still clutching her bloody leg.

Aya then grabs a huge office desk and places it up against the door, so no other creature could get inside.

"Ok, this should hold up against any of those creepy looking motherfuckers," Aya said.

Dawn then tries to stand back on her feet, but then Dawn could feel the intense pain in her leg.

"Ouch," Dawn said and then she falls back onto the floor.

"My leg, it hurts so much," Dawn said in pain as she clutch her leg and tears were starting to form from Dawn's eyes.

"Dawn, don't do anything else," Aya said to Dawn as she walks over to Dawn.

"Let me see your leg," Aya said to Dawn.

Dawn then rolls up her pant leg as Aya sees twelve holes along Dawn's leg and it was bleeding like crazy.

"Is it bad?" Dawn asked Aya tearfully.

"It is horrible," Aya said to Dawn as Dawn was trying not to cry some more.

Suddenly, Aya licks her hands as Dawn was a bit confused by this.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked Aya.

"I'm going to try something I never done before," Aya said.

"Is it going to hurt?" Dawn asked Aya.

"You might feel a slight twitch, but nothing too major," Aya said to Dawn.

Then, Aya places her hands right onto Dawn's wounds as Dawn couldn't feel anything. But then, Dawn feels could feel a slight burn afterwards.

"Oh it burns and it is so not sanitary," Dawn said as Aya let's go of Dawn's leg.

"Ok, let's see if it worked," Aya said as she looked at Dawn's bloody leg.

Unfortunately, it looked like it didn't work as Dawn's leg was still bloody.

"I thought it would work," Aya said.

"Well it didn't," Dawn said to Aya, but then there was this faint glow on Dawn's injured leg.

"What the hell," Dawn said in shock as she looked down at her leg.

Suddenly, the glow stopped as Dawn's leg was magically healed with the holes disappeared and the blood disappearing as well.

"My leg is fully healed," Dawn said in a surprised mood as Dawn gets back on her feet.

"How did you do that?" Dawn asked Aya.

"I have powers that you couldn't believe," Aya said to Dawn.

"Like what?" Dawn asked Aya.

"Well my body can heal at a fast rate and I can do this," Aya said and then she points to this vase and then it suddenly lit on fire.

"Holy shit," Dawn said in shock.

"I can set things on fire," Aya said.

"That's awesome," Dawn said to Aya.

"Well it is the first time someone appreciates my powers," Aya said as she turns to the window.

"What's wrong Aya?" Dawn asked Aya.

"I feel like a monster with my powers, a freak that shouldn't be walking among these citizens," Aya said.

"Don't say that Aya," Dawn said to Aya.

"It's true, all these powers are like a curse that I have to endured for the rest of my life," Aya said.

"Aya, listen to me," Dawn said to Aya as Aya turns to face Dawn.

"No matter what happens in the past, no matter what you saw or what you faced, you are amazing, gifted, and sweet, you are not only a hero to me but to everyone in NYC," Dawn said to Aya and then Aya started to cry.

"Oh Dawn, thank you," Aya said to Dawn and then Aya runs up and gives Dawn a hug.

Dawn then looks at Aya's hand and she sees a ring around her middle finger.

"Are you married?" Dawn asked Aya as Aya wiped away her tears and stops crying.

"I'm about to be, me and my fiancé, Kyle, are about to get married in about a month," Aya said as Dawn breaks off the hug.

"Well congratulations, I'm proud of you," Dawn said to Aya.

"Thanks," Aya said.

"I want to say your cute Dawn," Aya said to Dawn as Aya caress Dawn's face.

"Really," Dawn said.

"Yeah, I just want to kiss and hug you like crazy," Aya said to Dawn.

"Well I know you want to, but you are getting married-," Dawn said and then she was cut off by Aya giving Dawn a kiss on the lips.

"What is that for?" Dawn asked Aya.

"Because you have this allure around you and this might be my last time to have some fun before I get married," Aya said to Dawn.

"What are you saying?" Dawn asked Aya.

"How about we find a nice quiet spot and we have some fun," Aya said to Dawn.

"What about Kyle, will he find out?" Dawn asked Aya.

"Don't worry, it will be our little secret," Aya said to Dawn.

Aya grabs onto Dawn's right hand as she leads her to this door in the building.

"We don't need to take the elevator, we can take the stairs," Aya said to Dawn as she opens the door, which shows the stairs in the building.

Aya and Dawn walk through the door and they climb up the first set of stairs.

"We can stop here," Aya said to Dawn as they stop halfway towards the second floor.

Then, Dawn and Aya turn to look out the window to see the moon shining down onto the building.

"Doesn't the moon look beautiful," Aya said to Dawn.

"Not as beautiful as you," Dawn said to Aya as she were very close, staring face to face.

Dawn and Aya get into a make out session as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Five seconds later, Dawn grabs onto Aya's jacket and slides it off of Aya's body, leaving her in her black tank top.

About thirteen seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping down Aya's mouth.

"That was pretty good," Aya said to Dawn as Aya wipes the saliva off her lips.

"Thanks, now let's get to the next part," Dawn said and then she grabs the bottom of Aya's top.

Dawn then pulls the top over Aya's head and off of Aya's body. Dawn then throws it to the side as Aya had a black bra on.

"Ooh, looking hot," Dawn said to Aya.

Dawn then gets on her knees and grabs onto one of Aya's high heel boots. Dawn slides the boot off of Aya's body and throws it to the side. Dawn then slides the other boot off of Aya's body and throws it to the side as well, leaving Aya barefoot.

Dawn then moves her hands up Aya's legs and then she grabs onto Aya's belt.

"Now let me see what's under your pants," Dawn said to Aya as she loosens the belt on Aya's jeans.

Dawn then unbutton and unzips Aya's jeans, almost like playing out a scene from every porno film ever.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Aya's jeans, slides them down Aya's legs, and down to her ankles. Aya steps out of her jeans, revealing the matching black panties she had on.

"You look so fucking sexy Aya," Dawn said to Aya as Dawn stands back on her feet.

"Thank you Dawn," Aya said to Dawn.

"Well I guess I should loose some layers," Dawn said as she grabs the bottom of her black tank top.

Dawn then pulls the top over her head and off her body. Dawn then throws it to the side, showing off the purple bra she had on.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Dawn then loosens the belt on her jeans, she then unbuttons and unzips them. Dawn grabs her jeans and slides them down her legs, right to her ankles. Dawn then steps out of them, showing off the matching purple panties she had on.

"Now this is comfortable," Dawn said as she grabs Aya by her shoulders.

Dawn then pushes Aya against a wall as Dawn begins to suck on Aya's neck.

"Mmm," Aya moaned as Dawn continues to suck on Aya's neck.

Twelve seconds later, Dawn bends down and licks up Aya's slim stomach as Aya felt this chill down her spine.

"Guess you love having my tongue on your body," Dawn said to Aya.

Dawn then takes her right hand and rubs it along Aya's panty covered pussy.

"OH GOD, YES THAT'S GOOD," Aya screamed as Dawn keeps rubbing along her covered pussy.

About thirty seconds later, Dawn stops the rubbing as she stands back up again.

"You know, being in my underwear is getting a bit too restricted," Dawn said and then she reaches behind her back.

Dawn then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, revealing her B-cup size boobs.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and down to her ankles. Dawn then steps out of them, showing off her hairy pussy.

"Mmm, looking so good," Aya said looking at Dawn's all natural naked body.

"I know," Dawn said as she caress Aya's face.

Dawn then reaches behind Aya's back and grabs onto Aya's bra. Dawn gets Aya's bra unhooked and slides it off of Aya's body. Dawn throws the bra to the side, exposing Aya's C-cup size boobs.

Dawn licks her lips and then she begins to suck on Aya's right nipple.

"OH DAWN, SUCK MY TIT," Aya screams at Dawn.

About forty seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Aya's nipple and bends down, looking at Aya's covered pussy.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Aya's panties, slides them down Aya's legs, and off of Aya's body. Dawn then throws them to the side as she sees Aya's pussy with a full patch of blonde pubic hair on it.

Dawn then begins to lick along Aya's pussy as Aya was trying to contain herself.

"Ooh, this feels fucking good," Aya said in pleasure as Dawn continues to lick along Aya's pussy.

About twenty seconds later, Dawn stops licking as Aya's pussy was getting wet as her juices were dripping onto Dawn's face.

"Looks like I'm getting my own cum shot," Dawn said as she stands back on her feet.

Dawn grabs onto Aya's hands and walks her off the wall and to the center of the floor. Dawn then lies Aya on her back and then Dawn sits on top of Aya's stomach.

Dawn then begins to rub her pussy along Aya's stomach as Aya was moaning lightly to Dawn rubbing her pussy along her stomach.

"Fuck, this is amazing," Aya said to this situation.

About thirty seconds later, Dawn gets off of Aya and moves down to Aya's pussy. Dawn then spreads Aya's legs wide and gets on top of Aya again.

Aya then wraps her legs around Dawn's small waist as Dawn was moving her right hand along Aya's naked body.

"Time for some missionary fun," Dawn said and then Dawn rubs her body up and down along Aya's pussy.

"Oh Dawn, oh Dawn," Aya said to Dawn.

"You like that you little dirty slut," Dawn said to Aya.

"Yes, I love it, I fucking love it," Aya said in passion.

About thirty-five seconds later, Dawn stops the rubbing as both her pussy and Aya's pussy were getting very wet.

Dawn then gets off of Aya as Aya spreads her legs wide again. Dawn then crawls close to Aya as both of their pussies were touching each other.

"Ready?" Dawn asked Aya.

"Yes," Aya said.

Then, both Dawn and Aya begin to rub their pussies together as Aya was trying to keep quiet.

"OH FUCK, FUCK," Aya screamed about ten seconds later.

"Oh yeah, you have no idea how much endurance I have," Dawn said to Aya.

About a minute and forty-five seconds later, Dawn and Aya sped up the grinding as Aya was starting to lose control.

"SWEET GOD, OH FUCKING SHIT, MY BODY," Aya screamed as her insides were starting to not keep up.

About ninety seconds later, Aya was almost close to reaching her limit.

"God Dawn, I'm about to fucking cum," Aya said to Dawn.

"Well then, do it," Dawn said to Aya.

About ten seconds later, Aya's limit was now finally reached.

"FUCK," Aya screamed as she arches her back and squirts out her love juices onto Dawn's stomach and right breast.

"Pretty good shot," Dawn said to Aya.

Dawn then crawls over and lies down next to Aya as Aya was breathing in and out from that sex.

"Wow, that was great," Aya said as Dawn places a kiss onto Aya's cheek.

"Now don't tell Kyle about this," Dawn said to Aya as she twirl her right index finger along Aya's stomach.

"Don't worry I won't," Aya said to Dawn as she and Dawn get into another passionate make out session as the moon was still shining down on the building.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Let me tell you, Aya was one girl who couldn't believe that I did freaking awesome in bed, or on the floor," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Well that's my episode, I hope you enjoy it, on the next episode I will have a very special guest star to come and hear my next story," Dawn said.

"Be sure to follow my channel and comment on my past and future videos. This is Dawn saying, good night," Dawn said and then she stops the recording.

* * *

 **Wow, getting bit on the leg, getting healed, and doing it with a hot former cop and CIA agent, Dawn is so fucking lucky. Anyway the nineteenth girl to get lucky with Dawn is Aya Brea from the underrated horror game series,** _ **Parasite EVE**_ **.**

 **Anyway, we got the twentieth chapter coming soon and the next woman who will be the one to get on with Dawn next will be one that no one saw coming.**

 **Anyway, stay tuned.**


	20. Priyanka Maheswaran

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 20: The Doctor Is In**

* * *

Dawn was in her living room as she was ready to film her biggest milestone, her twentieth episode of her podcast.

Dawn presses record on her laptop as the episode was now officially live.

"Hello everyone and welcome to my twentieth episode of my podcast, I would like to thank all of you my viewers for helping me making to this point," Dawn said to everyone watching.

"Anyway, I have a very special guest here with me tonight," Dawn said.

"He finished eleventh on _Total Drama World Tour_ and he placed eighth on _The Ridonculous_ Race with his partner Owen, please welcome everyone's favorite know it all, Noah," Dawn said and then Noah comes from the kitchen and sits next to Dawn on the couch.

"Thank you for being on my show Noah," Dawn said to Noah.

"No problem Dawn, you are probably one of the few campers out of everyone to make it big along with me and Owen," Noah said to Dawn.

"I mean, me and my girlfriend, Emma, watch your series all the time and afterwards, we would have sex," Noah said to Dawn.

"I'm glad that my show helped you with your sex life," Dawn said to Noah.

"So, your going to tell me and the fans who you did it with," Noah said to Dawn.

"Well Noah, she's a doctor and she's also a MILF," Dawn said to Noah.

"No fucking way, Dawn you slept with a MILF," Noah said to Dawn in complete shock.

"Yep and let me tell you she was one fine mom," Dawn said.

"Tell us, how did this happen," Noah said to Dawn.

"Well it all started with a trip to the local hospital," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was looking around her house to find a permanent spot to film her episodes. The choice for her is either the living room or her bedroom.

"All good video podcast hosts have one permanent spot to film their episodes. The living room is a good location to have guests and it gives people a look at my living room. But, my bedroom gives everyone a personal connection to my life and gives my viewers more one on one time with me," Dawn said.

"I'm not sure," Dawn said and then she pulls out her dimensional scissors.

"Maybe jumping into another dimension will give me the answer," Dawn said and then she opens up the rift with it.

Dawn then jumps into the rift and a few seconds later, she steps out of the rift, landing on the soft grass.

Dawn then closes the rift behind her and puts her scissors away. Dawn then turns around and walks forward.

"That was easy," Dawn said and then she could feel that the ground was no longer on her feet.

Dawn then looks down to see that she was off the grass and was fifteen feet from the ground.

" _Oh fuck,"_ Dawn thought and then she falls off the cliff and heading towards the ground.

About three seconds later, Dawn lands face first right onto the sand, missing the rocks completely. The fall causes Dawn to get knocked unconscious as the sound of her landing onto the sand attracted a group of people from not that far away.

Suddenly, these four people came out of the home to hear the fall, one boy and three women or should I say gems. They were Steven Universe and The Crystal Gems, which were Garnet, Amethyst (seen in her first regeneration outfit), and Pearl.

"What was that?" Pearl asked.

"Probably Peridot using her robot to throw a piece of furniture over here," Amethyst said.

"No it is not, look," Steven said as he points to the still unconscious Dawn.

The four run over to Dawn's body as Steven was a bit freaked out.

"Oh god, we found a dead body," Steven said in a terrifying tone as Pearl checked Dawn's wrist and could feel a pulse.

"Good she's not dead," Pearl said.

"Just relax, we just do what normal people do, toss her into the ocean and forget about it," Pearl said.

"Pearl that's not the answer, if we do that she will die," Garnet said to Pearl and then she continue, "we must get her to the hospital."

"I got it," Amethyst said and then she turns into an ambulance.

"Get the person and get in," Amethyst said to Garnet and Pearl as they grab Dawn and throw her into the back of the 'ambulance'.

Pearl and Garnet then hop into the 'ambulance' and they drive to the closest hospital, forgetting Steven.

"Come on, you could have taken me with you," Steven said to the gems.

About twenty minutes later, the gems had reach the hospital and then Garnet and Pearl get out of the 'ambulance'. They open up the back of the 'ambulance' and they grab onto Dawn.

"Well, it is there problem now," Garnet said and then she and Pearl throw Dawn out of the 'ambulance' and on the concrete at the front of the hospital.

Soon, Garnet and Pearl get back into the 'ambulance' and drive off from the hospital.

Then, Dawn regains consciousness and gets back onto her feet, rubbing her head from the fall.

"Ouch, what a rough landing, lucky I'm at a hospital for some weird reason," Dawn said.

Dawn then walks into the hospital and checks in for an appointment to get her body checked out from the fall.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Dawn could hear her name being called. Dawn then gets up and walks over to the room she was supposed to head to.

Dawn enters the room and sits down on the chair. Dawn looks around to see the room was actually pretty big, it had a hospital bed and several windows, which was a bit different for a doctor's office in the hospital.

"This is a bit different office for a doctor," Dawn said.

Soon, the door opens and in comes this beautiful older woman with dark skin, shoulder length dark brown hair, wearing this light blue dress shirt with a doctor's coat over it, light brown dress pants, and red shoes.

"Hello I'm Dr. Maheswaran," Dr. Maheswaran said and then she closed the door.

"Your Dawn right?" Dr. Maheswaran asked Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn said as Dr. Maheswaran looks through Dawn's file.

"So, you said that you fall off from a fifteen foot high cliff, blacked out, and woke up at the front of this hospital," Dr. Maheswaran said to Dawn.

"Yes that is true," Dawn said.

"How can you get up, hell how can you not be in brutal pain," Dr. Maheswaran said to Dawn.

"I don't know, guess it is luck," Dawn said.

"Sorry I had to do the appointment here, my office is being fumigated at the moment," Dr. Maheswaran said to Dawn and then she picks up her stethoscope.

"Now Dawn, stand up and lift up your shirt," Dr. Maheswaran said to Dawn as Dawn gets out of the chair and lifts up her black tank top.

"Okay let's see if this affected your heart," Dr. Maheswaran said to Dawn as she places the end of the stethoscope onto Dawn's chest, feeling Dawn's normal heart beat.

"Now breathe in and out," Dr. Maheswaran said to Dawn as Dawn breathed in and out.

"No pain?" Dr. Maheswaran asked Dawn.

"No," Dawn answered.

"Now I'm going to take a few x-rays to see if you have internal damage," Dr. Maheswaran said to Dawn as she puts down her stethoscope.

Dawn then pulls her shirt down and walks over to this x-ray machine.

Dr. Maheswaran then presses the button and gets an x-ray of Dawn's chest. Dr. Maheswaran then moves the machine up to Dawn's head and gets an x-ray of Dawn's head.

After about two minutes, Dawn's x-rays were developed and it showed that Dawn didn't have any broken ribs, punctured or dropped organs, or even a concussion.

"Amazing, you have no injuries at all, even after a brutal fall," Dr. Maheswaran said to Dawn in complete shock.

"Like I said, I guess I got lucky, thanks for everything Dr. Maheswaran," Dawn said to Dr. Maheswaran.

"Oh please Dawn, call me Priyanka," Priyanka said to Dawn.

"Well I should leave," Dawn said as she was about to head out the hospital, but then Priyanka grabs onto Dawn's left hand.

"Dawn, between doctor and patient, can I ask you something," Priyanka said to Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said as she took a seat on the chair and then Priyanka locks the door, to make sure no one comes in.

"On a scale of one to ten, how pretty am I?" Priyanka asked Dawn.

"Oh a definite ten," Dawn said to Priyanka and then Dawn's dimensional scissors fall out of her pocket.

"What the," Priyanka said as she picks up the scissors.

"Why the hell did you bring these into this hospital?" Priyanka asked angrily at Dawn.

"Listen, it is just a mistake," Dawn said to Priyanka.

"You realize I could call the police and they would arrest you on the spot," Priyanka said to Dawn and then Priyanka sees the weird writing on the scissors.

"These aren't normal scissors," Priyanka said to Dawn.

"No they are magic," Dawn said to Priyanka.

"That's amazing, you know my daughter has a friend who has magical abilities," Priyanka said to Dawn.

"You have a daughter, I would never know because you look so damn hot," Dawn said to Priyanka.

"Thanks, nice enough of you to say that after my day so far," Priyanka said to Dawn.

"What happened?" Dawn asked Priyanka.

"Well my office is getting fumigated because some idiot decide to spill some hazardous material in there, then another doctor named Dr. West decided to take everyone's advice and take a vacation at the worst possible time," Priyanka said as Dawn was listening.

"Then there is my sex life," Priyanka said.

"Is it bad?" Dawn asked Priyanka.

"It has been seven years since I had sex with my husband. He's a private security guard and often works late," Priyanka said to Dawn.

"I bet it is exciting," Dawn said to Priyanka.

"Not really, all he does is say 'no loitering' to anyone that is loitering in the area," Priyanka said to Dawn.

"Ouch," Dawn said.

"Then when he gets home, he just falls asleep, not wanting to have sex with me," Priyanka said.

"That hurts," Dawn said.

"I'm going sex crazy right now and I need to unleash it on someone," Priyanka said and then she had an idea.

Priyanka then pulls down the blinds on the windows, so no one could see them.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked.

Priyanka then slides off her doctor's coat and sets it on the table, showing more of her long sleeve dress shirt.

"Dawn, I want you to have sex with me," Priyanka said to Dawn.

"What," Dawn said in shock as she got up from her chair, hearing Priyanka saying she wanted to do it with Dawn.

"You are out of your mind," Dawn said to Priyanka.

"Please Dawn, I really need this and I don't care if I have to sleep with a girl, I just need some sex," Priyanka said to Dawn, begging her for some loving.

"Your married and your straight," Dawn said to Priyanka.

"I know I'm married but it will be between doctor and patient, plus I did a woman in college, college is the one place to make insane mistakes," Priyanka said as she run her fingers through Dawn's hair.

"But won't they see us on camera," Dawn said to Priyanka.

"Look around," Priyanka said to Dawn as Dawn looks around the room to see that there was no cameras installed for this room.

"This room is still really new so they didn't have time to install cameras," Priyanka said to Dawn.

"Okay Priyanka, I will have sex with you but let's keep the screaming to a minimum," Dawn said to Priyanka.

"Good now come here," Priyanka said as she pulls Dawn close and then she kisses Dawn right on the lips.

Dawn then closes her eyes as both girls get into a passionate make out session as their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths.

About thirty-five seconds later, Priyanka breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping down her mouth.

"Your pretty good," Priyanka said to Dawn as Priyanka wipes the saliva from her mouth.

"Thanks," Dawn said and then Priyanka starts to suck on the left side of Dawn's neck.

"Ooh," Dawn lightly moaned at Priyanka sucking on her neck.

About ten seconds later, Dawn begins to unbutton Priyanka's dress shirt one by one as Priyanka still suck on Dawn's neck.

Once the buttons were undone, Dawn slides the shirt off of Priyanka's body, dropping it to the floor as Priyanka was seen wearing a white lace bra.

Suddenly, Priyanka stops kissing on Dawn's neck and she kicks off her dress shoes, leaving her barefoot.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot as well.

Dawn then gets on her knees and grabs onto Priyanka's pants. Dawn then unbutton and unzips Priyanka's pants and then she grabs onto the waistband of them.

Dawn then slides the pants down Priyanka's legs and down to her ankles. Priyanka steps out of her pants as she had on a pair of matching white lace panties.

"Wow Priyanka, you look so fucking sexy," Dawn said to Priyanka and then Dawn wraps her arms around Priyanka's legs.

"I usually wear black, but I decided to wear white for my husband. But instead I wore it for you my little blonde," Priyanka said to Dawn as she pets along Dawn's head.

Priyanka stands Dawn back on her feet and grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's black tank top. Priyanka then pulls the top over Dawn's head and off of Dawn's body. Priyanka then throws the shirt to the side as Dawn was wearing her purple bra.

"Now turn around," Priyanka ordered Dawn as Dawn turns around, facing away from Priyanka.

Priyanka then reaches onto Dawn's belt and loosens it up. Priyanka then unbutton and unzips Dawn's jeans, Priyanka then bends over and grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans.

Priyanka then slides the jeans down Dawn's legs and to Dawn's ankles. Dawn then steps out of her jeans as she was left in her matching purple bra and panties.

"Huh purple, it looks cute on you," Priyanka whispered into Dawn's ear.

"I know," Dawn said to Priyanka and then Dawn turns around and goes face to face with Priyanka.

Dawn then jumps onto Priyanka and wraps her legs around Priyanka's waist. Then, Dawn and Priyanka make out yet again as their hands were caressing all over their bodies.

Forty seconds later, they break off their make out session as Dawn gets off of Priyanka.

Dawn then moves her hands up and down Priyanka's slim stomach as it was getting Priyanka turned on.

"You are still on your game after several years of not having sex," Dawn said to Priyanka as Dawn moves her hands off of Priyanka.

"I know right," Priyanka said to Dawn.

Dawn then moves her hands to behind Priyanka and grabs onto Priyanka's bra. Dawn gets the bra unhooked and slides it off of Priyanka's body, exposing Priyanka's C-cup size breasts.

"Wow, your boobs are big Priyanka," Dawn said to Priyanka and then Dawn grabs onto Priyanka's breasts.

"Thanks Dawn," Priyanka said to Dawn as Priyanka reaches behind Dawn and grabs onto Dawn's bra.

Priyanka then unhooks Dawn's bra and slides it off of Dawn's body, showing off Dawn's B-cup size boobs.

"Not too bad Dawn," Priyanka said to Dawn, referring to Dawn's breasts.

"Well I think I want to suck on your tits," Dawn said and then she begins to suck on Priyanka's left nipple.

"Oh Dawn, suck on my tit," Priyanka said to Dawn as Dawn keeps sucking on Priyanka's tit.

About fifty seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Priyanka's tit as Priyanka's nipples were now erect.

Dawn then begins to give these small kisses down Priyanka's stomach and then she stops when she reaches down to Priyanka's panties.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Priyanka's panties and slides them halfway down Priyanka's ass. But then, Priyanka moves Dawn's hands off of her as she smiled at Dawn.

Priyanka then walks over to the hospital bed and sits on the edge of it. Priyanka then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Priyanka kicks them to the side as she was fully naked, showing her pussy with a full patch of dark brown pubic hair on it.

Priyanka then spreads her legs wide so Dawn can get a much better view of her pussy.

"Come on Dawn, I promise I won't bite," Priyanka said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, then she slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn tosses them to the side as she was now fully naked, showing off her hairy pussy.

Dawn then walks over to Priyanka and then she lies Priyanka onto her back on the bed. Dawn then climbs up onto the bed and on top of Priyanka.

Dawn then begins to rub her pussy along Priyanka's stomach as Priyanka was lightly moaning from Dawn riding on her. As it was happening, Dawn moves her fingers through her hair, loving this scene.

A minute later, Dawn gets off of Priyanka and moves down to Priyanka's pussy. Priyanka then spreads her legs wide again as Dawn gets a look at Priyanka's pussy again.

Dawn then bends over as she puts her hands on Priyanka's thighs as her face was near Priyanka's pussy.

"I'm going to make things a bit more sensual," Dawn said and then she begins to slowly lick Priyanka's pussy.

"Oh god," Priyanka said trying to keep from screaming.

Dawn continues to slowly lick on Priyanka's pussy as it was starting to stimulated Priyanka internally.

"Dawn your tongue," Priyanka said to Dawn.

"My tongue can make anyone go crazy," Dawn said to Priyanka and then goes back to licking on Priyanka's pussy, but this time at a fast rate.

While that was happening, Dawn moves her right hand down to her own pussy and slides two of her fingers in and out of it.

About ninety seconds later, Dawn kept licking away on Priyanka's pussy as it was getting very wet. Meanwhile, Dawn was still sliding her fingers in and out of her pussy as it was getting very wet also as both girls' pussies were dripping out their juices.

"Oh Dawn, I think I'm about to cum," Priyanka said to Dawn as Dawn had this smile on her face, thinking of an idea.

About ten seconds later, Dawn sticks her tongue right into Priyanka's pussy, hitting Priyanka's G-Spot perfectly.

"AHH," Priyanka screamed, covering her arm around her mouth at the same time.

Then, Priyanka squirts out her love juices all over Dawn's face as Dawn slides her hand out of her pussy, covered in her love juices as well.

Dawn uses her left hand to wipe Priyanka's juices off her face. Then, Dawn's licks Priyanka's juices off her left hand and then she uses her right hand and smeared her juices along Priyanka's stomach.

"Your a little sex kitten are you?" Priyanka asked Dawn.

"Maybe," Dawn said to Priyanka as she lied down on the bed.

Dawn then crawls forward as she puts her pussy up against Priyanka's pussy. Then, both women rub their pussies together, while Dawn was trying to be quiet, Priyanka puts her hands over her mouth to avoid any screaming.

"Don't want anyone to catch us having sex?" Dawn asked Priyanka and then Priyanka nodded yes to Dawn.

About two minutes later, Dawn sped up the grinding as Priyanka grabs a pillow and covers it over her face.

"Man, you really don't want to get fired huh," Dawn said to Priyanka, but Priyanka didn't say anything.

About thirty seconds later, Dawn could tell that Priyanka was about to climax again just from her body expression.

"Your about to cum again?" Dawn asked Priyanka but yet again Priyanka didn't answer.

About ten seconds later, Priyanka had finally reach her limit again. She then arches her back and squirts out her love juices onto Dawn again, but this time it landed on Dawn's stomach.

Priyanka moves the pillow off of her face as she and Dawn were breathing in and out heavily.

"Wow, you are just wow," Priyanka said just speechless at Dawn's amazing work in bed.

Then, Dawn crawls up and snuggles up next to Priyanka.

"You are pretty good as well, your husband is missing out on it," Dawn said to Priyanka.

"Remember, it is between us, doctor and patient confidentiality," Priyanka said to Dawn.

"Agree," Dawn said.

"Well, guess we should get dressed," Priyanka said to Dawn as she and Dawn got off the bed and they got all of their clothes back on.

Priyanka then opens up the blinds and unlocks the door.

"Hey Dawn, do you have a phone on you?" Priyanka asked Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn said as she pulls out her IPhone.

Priyanka then pulls out her cell phone and shows Dawn her phone number.

"This is my number, you could add it to your contacts," Priyanka said to Dawn.

"Thanks Priyanka," Dawn said to Priyanka as Dawn types Priyanka's number onto her phone.

"Good bye Dawn," Priyanka said to Dawn and then she kisses Dawn on the forehead.

"Bye Priyanka," Dawn said to Priyanka as Priyanka opens up the door.

Dawn and Priyanka then walk out of the door, Priyanka walks down the hall towards one of the wings, while Dawn was walking out of the hospital.

"Man, twenty girls have had sex with me," Dawn said as she pulled her scissors out of her jeans and was out of the hospital.

"These scissors have giving me something I never expected before, a new exciting journey of my life," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Present day…_

Noah was amazed to hear someone like Dawn do it with a hot mom.

"So you had sex with a MILF and she didn't get fired," Noah said to Dawn.

"Yep, we flip over the sheets and set the room back the way it was, so no one will ever find out we did it," Dawn said to Noah.

"You are sneaky Dawn, I never expected someone like you to do it," Noah said to Dawn.

"Well I guess you can say that my travels have changed me a bit. I still love Mother Nature and the environment, but I became I bit more sexually active and more social in my adventures," Dawn said to Noah.

"I can say," Noah said.

"Well everyone that's my show, I would like to thank my guest Noah for being here. If you like my video, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and don't forget to leave a comment below. I'm Dawn and thanks for watching," Dawn said to her viewers and then she presses the record button off.

* * *

 **Twenty chapters and twenty lucky women to do it with Dawn. Anyway the twentieth women to have sex with Dawn is Priyanka Maheswaran from** _ **Steven Universe**_ **. This was a fun chapter to write, Priyanka is a very underrated MILF, she is freaking hot even though she can be strict sometimes.**

 **Now people are about to ask why I had Amethyst wearing her first regeneration attire, well this chapter took place before the events of Crack The Whip so that's the reason for the outfit.**

 **Anyway, we got more of this yuri harem coming soon.**


	21. Nikki Ann-Marie

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 21: Coffee Breaks and Galaga**

* * *

Dawn was in her bedroom as she was ready to film the next episode of her series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop and the episode begins.

"Hey everyone, it's me Dawn with another episode of this sexy podcast," Dawn said to her viewers and then she pulls out her IPhone.

Dawn then scroll through it and then she reaches her contacts list.

"People are asking me if this whole show is fake or it is some insane made up stories I come up with to get viewers, but I got proof," Dawn said and then she shows her viewers the list on her phone.

"You see this is the list of all the numbers of the females I met, so it is proof that my stories are not bull," Dawn said.

"And I do still talk with them from time to time, I don't just ignore them," Dawn said and then she scrolls down to her newest contact.

"You see this," Dawn said to her viewers as she shows her phone with the newest contact, going by the name, Nikki Ann-Marie.

"This is the newest girl I met, Nikki is not only a barista but a gamer as well, not as high profile as D. Va, but she is a retro gaming fan," Dawn said and then she puts down her phone.

"But let me begin," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was sitting on her couch as she was grabbing onto her dimensional scissors tightly.

"Twenty girls had sex with me, the more I travel, the more I'm loving this," Dawn said as she gets up from her couch.

Dawn then opens up the rift using her scissors and then she jumps through the rift. Seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on the concrete.

Dawn then closes the rift behind her and examines her surroundings. Dawn sees she was in the city, but she was in a city she didn't recognize at all.

"Maybe if I walk around, I could see where I am," Dawn said as she starts to walk around the city.

Twenty-five minutes later, Dawn looks to her left and she sees this cafe in her sights.

"Hmm, maybe a drink break will help me figure out where I am," Dawn said and then she enters the cafe.

Dawn then sees one of the workers making the drinks. She had short blue hair, wearing glasses, and had on this cafe uniform, Dawn looks at her to see that while she looked like she was working, she didn't want to be here.

Meanwhile, the barista was thinking of the people she had to deal with on a daily basis.

" _Stupid customers, I want foam on this, I asked for almond milk in my coffee, stop messing up my drink, seriously please shut the fuck up. Don't worry Nikki, in about twenty some years, you can fucking quit this job,"_ Nikki thought just as Dawn reaches the counter.

"Hi," Dawn said to Nikki as Nikki turns around.

"Hey, what can I get you?" Nikki asked Dawn as Dawn looks at the board of drinks until she sees one she liked.

"This eco-brew coffee, is it all natural?" Dawn asked Nikki.

"Yes, all of the beans are locally grown and everything that is put in the coffee are also environmentally friendly," Nikki said to Dawn.

"Sweet, let me take one of those please," Dawn said to Nikki.

"Alright, you are the first to get it," Nikki said to Dawn as she was preparing the drink.

"Awesome, I'm surprised no one else is getting it," Dawn said.

"Man, you are into the environment," Nikki said to Dawn.

"I care about all things on earth, from the plants to the animals," Dawn said as Nikki finishes up Dawn's coffee.

"Here you go," Nikki said to Dawn as she hands the cup to Dawn, then Dawn paid for her drink.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Nikki and then she walks over and sits down at the table.

Dawn then takes a sip of her coffee and it tastes so good.

"Amazing and it helps the environment which is also perfect," Dawn said as she continues to sip on her drink.

Then, Dawn looks on the cup and she sees that something was written on it.

On the cup it said, " _Meet me in an hour outside the cafe_ ".

"So, this girl must have taken a liking to me," Dawn said as she slowly drink her coffee.

An hour later, Dawn finishes up her coffee and walks outside the cave. Then, she sees the beautiful barista walk outside next, wearing a oversized grey sweater showing her bra straps, white jean shorts, and black sneakers.

"Looking cool," Dawn said to Nikki as Nikki giggled a bit.

"Come on," Nikki said to Dawn as they begin to walk.

"Where are we going um?" Dawn asked but she didn't know her name.

"Nikki, Nikki Ann-Marie," Nikki said to Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said.

"Your the first one to show any niceness, all my customers just want this and don't even thank me at all, I hate my freaking job," Nikki said to Dawn.

"Hey you got a job, you earn money, that's something to be proud of. Yes customers can be jerks sometimes, but that is there problem," Dawn said to Nikki.

"Thanks for understanding Dawn, I'm not one of those people that likes to hang out with others, I rather stay at my apartment by myself, but you are the one I really want to hang out with," Nikki said to Dawn.

"Aw thanks," Dawn said to Nikki.

"So, how far is your place?" Dawn asked Nikki.

"Not too far, about twenty minutes," Nikki said.

Twenty-three minutes later, they reach the complex that Nikki lived in. Once they enter, they walk to the second floor and they reach room 205.

"Well, here's the place," Nikki said to Dawn as Nikki unlocks the door to her apartment.

Nikki opens up the door as she and Dawn enter the apartment. Nikki closes the door as Dawn looks around Nikki's apartment.

The apartment was a decent size with numerous posters of retro video games, a shelf of old video games, and three retro consoles (NES, Nintendo 64, and SEGA Dreamcast).

"Are you a gamer?" Dawn asked Nikki.

"Yes, but most of the stuff I like are retro games," Nikki said.

"I also got this," Nikki said as she walks over to something that is covered by a tarp.

Nikki grabs the tarp and pulls it off, revealing a _Galaga_ arcade machine underneath.

"Whoa, how did you get this?" Dawn asked Nikki.

"Oh I bought it and it only cost me eighty bucks," Nikki said.

"I'm surprised you got it that cheap," Dawn said to Nikki.

"Well an arcade went out of business after it was used to traffic drugs, either that or the murder," Nikki said to Dawn as Dawn was a bit nervous.

"That is way too much information," Dawn said to Nikki.

Nikki then plugs the machine into the outlet and it turns on.

"Want to play a game, this thing has two players?" Nikki asked Dawn.

Dawn was thinking about Nikki's offer, one thing was she wasn't a gamer, but on the other hand she did have a great time when she was with D. Va.

"Sure, but only one game," Dawn said to Nikki.

Dawn and Nikki had their hands on their joysticks and then Nikki press start.

"You ready?" Nikki asked Dawn.

"Pretty much," Dawn said.

Dawn looks at Nikki and sees how good she was at this game. Dawn follows Nikki's moves and shoots at any of the enemy ships.

About two hours later, it was now night time and Dawn and Nikki were still playing, both down to their last lives.

"We are almost there," Nikki said to Dawn.

But then, the harder enemies destroys them and it was game over for both of them.

"Damn it," Nikki said and then Nikki turns to Dawn and said, "you got some skills."

"Well I pick some things up from hanging out with a friend," Dawn said, referring to her time with D. Va.

Dawn looks at the window to see it was night time.

"Well it's getting late, I should head out," Dawn said to Nikki as Dawn was about to leave.

But then, Nikki grabs onto Dawn's left hand, not wanting to leave yet.

"Don't leave, I thought you could stay for dinner," Nikki said to Dawn.

"Oh I can go for a little bite," Dawn said as Nikki grabs this dome and puts it down on the table.

Nikki lifts the top of the dome and it was a cake with vanilla frosting on it, there was also strawberries on top of the cake as well.

"Uh Nikki, I thought you said dinner, not dessert," Dawn said to Nikki.

"Well I like my share of sweets, especially if there is a someone to share it with," Nikki said.

Dawn then picks up a strawberry and then she begins to lick the frosting off of it as Nikki was getting a bit turned on by Dawn licking off the frosting.

Dawn then bites down on strawberry, she then chews it up, and swallows it.

Nikki takes four of her fingers and slides it on the cake. Nikki then takes her frosting covered fingers and smears it along Dawn's cheeks, bridge of her nose, and down her chin.

"Oops, it looks like you got covered in frosting, let me clean you off," Nikki said to Dawn as Nikki put her hands on Dawn's shoulders.

Nikki then licks off the frosting off of Dawn's cheeks as Dawn felt this chill down her spine. Then, Nikki licks the frosting off the bridge of Dawn's nose as Dawn starts to moan lightly at this scene.

Nikki then licks up Dawn's chin and then she plants a small kiss on Dawn's lips.

"What's the kiss for?" Dawn asked Nikki.

"Because you are cute," Nikki said to Dawn.

"Aww you don't need to do that," Dawn said to Nikki.

"Well I don't usually do it since I spend a lot of time in here by myself, but you are the first one to hang out with me and you are truly kind," Nikki said to Dawn.

"Thanks Nikki," Dawn said to Nikki.

"Um, do you want to have sex with me?" Nikki asked Dawn.

"What," Dawn said in shock.

"Dawn, I only been on two dates and both guys were hot on the outside, but were complete douchebags on the inside," Nikki said to Dawn.

"You have both beauty and the sweetness, I would be honored if you pop my cherry," Nikki said to Dawn.

"Wait, you are a virgin?" Dawn asked Nikki.

"Yes, I would get so close but each time I think I would be so horrible and stop. That's why I never been a date ever since those two dates," Nikki said to Dawn.

"Well those were guys, I'm a girl, maybe it would be different," Dawn said to Nikki.

"I hope so," Nikki said as Dawn moves her fingers through Nikki's hair.

"Maybe we can skip this dinner and we go straight to our dessert," Dawn said to Nikki.

"Wait, are you saying what I think your saying," Nikki said to Dawn.

"Yep," Dawn said and then she plants a kiss on Nikki's lips.

Dawn then takes off Nikki's glasses and places them on the table.

"You know what Nikki, you look even cuter without your glasses," Dawn said to Nikki as Dawn caresses Nikki's face.

"Aw thanks Dawn, you are just too sweet," Nikki said to Dawn.

Nikki then jumps onto Dawn and both girls get into a hot make out session. Their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths as Nikki wrapped her legs around Dawn's waist and her arms around Dawn's neck, while Dawn grabbed onto Nikki's covered ass.

Fifteen seconds later, Nikki breaks off the kiss as she wants to take things even further.

"Say, let's take this to my bedroom," Nikki said to Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said and then begin to kiss again.

Then, Dawn carries Nikki over to this door. Nikki then opens the door as they continue their passionate make out session.

Dawn and Nikki walk into the room and it was Nikki's bedroom. Dawn walks over with Nikki and then they fall onto Nikki's queen size bed as they continue to make out.

About ten seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she gets up off the bed.

"Hey Dawn, can you strip me?" Nikki asked Dawn.

"With pleasure," Dawn said.

Dawn first removes Nikki's sneakers, then she removes Nikki's socks, leaving Nikki barefoot.

Dawn sits Nikki up and grabs onto the bottom of Nikki's sweater. Dawn then pulls the sweater over Nikki's head and off of Nikki's body. Dawn then tosses it away as Dawn sees Nikki wearing a blue bra.

Dawn then lies Nikki back down and moves her hands down to Nikki's shorts.

Dawn then unbutton and unzips Nikki's shorts. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Nikki's shorts, she slides them down Nikki's legs, and off of Nikki's body. Dawn then throws them away as Nikki was also wearing matching blue panties.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws her top away, showing off the purple bra she had on.

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked.

"Getting naked, I'm giving you the first shot at my body," Dawn said to Nikki as she reaches for her belt and she kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Dawn loosens up her belt, then she unbutton and unzips her jeans. Dawn grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and steps out of them, leaving her in her matching purple panties as well.

Dawn reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra. Dawn slides her bra off her body, showing off her B-cup size boobs.

Dawn grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and then she steps out of them. Dawn was now fully naked, showing off her hairy pussy.

Dawn then gets up on the bed and crawls over to Nikki. Dawn then turns around as she let's Nikki get a better view of her pussy.

"What do you want me to do?" Nikki asked Dawn.

"You could put your fingers in my pussy, rub it with one of your hands, or you can lick it like you did with the frosting," Dawn said to Nikki.

"My choice is to lick it," Nikki said to Dawn and then she starts to lick up and down Dawn's pussy.

"Ooh fuck," Dawn moaned as she could feel Nikki's tongue over her pussy.

About a minute later, Nikki went a bit faster with the licking as Dawn was trying to contain herself.

"Shit, your tongue," Dawn said to Nikki.

"Not bad for a first timer," Nikki said.

About ninety seconds later, Nikki stops the licking as Dawn's love juices were dripping down onto Nikki's face.

"What is this?" Nikki asked Dawn.

"Oh, that is what happens when you turn someone on," Dawn said to Nikki as Dawn turns around and goes face to face with Nikki.

Dawn then sits Nikki back up as she wants Nikki to be naked as well.

"Come on Nikki, show me your boobs," Dawn said to Nikki.

"Well ok," Nikki said as she reaches behind and grabs onto the back of her bra.

Nikki unhooks her bra and slides it off her body. Nikki throws it away, showing off her C-cup size breasts.

"Sorry if my boobs are not that big," Nikki said to Dawn with Nikki feeling self-conscious about her boobs.

"Are you kidding me, your boobs are bigger are mine," Dawn said to Nikki as Dawn grabs onto her boobs.

Then, Dawn and Nikki make out yet again as their boobs were pressed up against each other. During this, Dawn caresses her hands down the left and right side of Nikki's body.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn lies Nikki back on the bed again as they were still in this passionate make out session.

Twelve seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she moves down to Nikki's covered pussy.

Dawn grabs onto the waistband of Nikki's panties, slides them down Nikki's legs, and off of Nikki's body. Dawn tosses the panties away as she sees Nikki's naked body and her pussy with a full patch of blue pubic hair on it.

"Tasty, looking damn fine with that nude body of yours," Dawn said to Nikki.

"Ooh, getting all sexy with your words," Nikki said to Dawn.

Dawn then moves her left hand right onto Nikki's pussy. Then, Dawn begins to rub her hand along Nikki's pussy as Nikki was starting to lightly moan.

"Mmm Dawn, that feels good," Nikki moans to Dawn as she kept rubbing her hand along Nikki's pussy.

About a minute later, Dawn stops the rubbing on Nikki's pussy as she moves her head to Nikki's pussy.

"Now let me get a lick," Dawn said to Nikki and then she begins to lick Nikki's pussy at a normal speed.

"Oh Dawn," Nikki said to Dawn as she could feel Dawn's tongue on her pussy.

"Come on, lick your tongue faster on my pussy," Nikki said to Dawn and then Dawn starts to lick faster on Nikki's pussy.

"AH, YES, FUCK," Nikki screamed with pleasure.

Eighty seconds later, Dawn stops the licking to see that Nikki's pussy was dripping wet from Dawn's tongue.

Dawn then lies on her back and slides towards Nikki with her pussy touching Nikki's pussy.

"Ready Nikki?" Dawn asked Nikki.

"I never done this before," Nikki said.

"It is very simple, just rub your pussy against mine and everything else will be fine," Dawn said to Nikki.

"Okay," Nikki said.

Then, Dawn and Nikki begin to rub their pussies as Nikki couldn't contain her screaming.

"OH, FUCK, YES, YES," Nikki screamed with pleasure.

"You love this don't you?" Dawn asked Nikki.

"YES I'M FUCKING LOVE THIS," Nikki screamed at Dawn.

About seventy seconds later, Dawn sped up the grinding as Nikki was internally not keeping up with Dawn.

"Oh god Dawn, I can't keep up," Nikki said to Dawn.

"You have to or you might get broken on the inside," Dawn said to Nikki.

About thirty-five seconds later, the fast grinding was going to cause Nikki to reach her limit.

"Oh Dawn, I'm about to cum," Nikki said to Dawn.

"Then go ahead retro gamer girl, soak me in your love juices," Dawn said to Nikki.

Eight seconds later, Nikki had finally reach her breaking point.

"YES," Nikki screamed as she reach her climax, she then arch her back and squirt out her love juices right onto Dawn's chest.

Nikki then lies down onto her back again, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat after reaching her climax.

"Wow, I'm amazed," Nikki said as she couldn't believe that Dawn had some moves in bed.

Dawn then crawls up and lies down on her left side, next to Nikki.

"You might be a gamer, but I got some skills in the bed," Dawn said to Nikki and then she rubs her left hand along Nikki's stomach.

"Say Dawn, want to sleep over with me tonight?" Nikki asked Dawn.

"I would love to Nikki," Dawn said to Nikki.

Nikki then pulls up the covers and then she and Dawn slides under them. Nikki then snuggles up next to Dawn with Nikki's head pressed against Dawn's breasts.

"Hey Dawn, thanks for doing the honor of being my first," Nikki said to Dawn.

"It was my pleasure Nikki," Dawn said and then she and Nikki close their eyes and went to sleep, zapping their energy from the sex.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Nikki might get a high score on _Galaga_ , but my score on women who had done it with me is getting up there to almost porn like status," Dawn said to her fans.

"Well that does it for this episode, don't forget to follow me on Dailymotion and leave me a comment below on this episode. This is Dawn saying see ya," Dawn said and then she presses the record button off.

* * *

 **Yes, going back to** _ **Huniepop**_ **again and it was sweeter than any dessert ever. Anyway the next girl to have sex with Dawn is Nikki Ann-Marie from** _ **Huniepop**_ **, hope you fans liked it.**

 **Anyway, we have more yuri action coming up.**


	22. Pharah

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 22: Like Mother, Like Daughter**

* * *

Dawn was in her living room as she was preparing another episode of her sexy video series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop and the episode begins.

"Hello fans, welcome to another episode of this podcast and I have a story to tell about the next girl I slept with," Dawn said to her fans.

"Remember I told you I did it with three members of the Overwatch team, I slept with Mercy, D. Va, and Ana. Now I can add a fourth girl to the mix and it all started with a trip to Egypt," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

At this airport, there was this huge cargo plane on the tarmac and it belong to the former Overwatch group. Inside the plane there was Soldier 76, Reinhardt, Winston, Genji, Mercy, and D. Va as they took their seats. In between Mercy and D. Va, there was Dawn sitting in between her two friends.

"Thanks for letting me come along to see your friend Mercy," Dawn said to Mercy.

"Don't mention Dawn, Pharah would love to meet you, I told her everything about you and she is excited," Mercy said to Dawn.

"Yeah, she is freaking amazing," D. Va said to Dawn.

"I saw a photo of her, I can't believe she wears that flying robot suit and yet she is able to move around like normal," Dawn said.

"Yes, we designed the suit to make her feel like that she is only carrying a few pounds and not three hundred," Mercy said to Dawn.

"Technology these days," Dawn said.

Soon, the plane starts to move as it is about take off.

"Better strap ourselves in," Mercy said as everyone on the plane put on their seat belts.

The plane then drives off the runway and soars up in the air, heading off to Egypt.

"Well since we are not going to land for hours, I'm going to get some shut eye," Dawn said and then she falls asleep.

Mercy and D. Va look on to see Dawn sleeping peacefully.

"Aw look at her, she's like a little sleeping angel," Mercy said to D. Va.

"Yes, a sweet little blonde soft voiced angel," D. Va said as she and Mercy petted Dawn's hair.

"Don't try anything insane you two," Winston said to the pair.

"Relax Winston, we wouldn't take advantage of Dawn's situation," Mercy said to Winston.

Then, D. Va and Mercy still pet along Dawn's head the whole flight.

About ten hours later and it was now night, the cargo plane lands down in Cairo, Egypt and stops at the end of the tarmac.

Dawn was still asleep as the plane stops so it was Mercy's job to wake her up.

"Hey Dawn, wake up," Mercy said to Dawn as she was poking on Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn opens up her eyes and let's out a yawn.

"Are we here?" Dawn asked Mercy as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yep, you slept through the whole flight," Mercy said to Dawn as they got out of their seats.

"Got a lot of sleep so I'm so full of energy now," Dawn said as everyone got off the plane.

They look to see someone holding a sign that reads "Overwatch members" on it. The sign holder was a woman with long black hair, somewhat dark skin, wearing a white t-shirt with the Overwatch logo on fire, over top the shirt was a grey army jacket, dark green cargo pants, and black sneakers.

"Oh my god, Pharah," Mercy said to Pharah as she runs up and gives Pharah a hug.

"Angela, it has been way too long," Pharah said to Mercy as Mercy breaks off the hug.

"So this is the famous Pharah?" Dawn asked as she approaches Mercy and Pharah.

"Oh Dawn, this is Fareeha Amari, better known as Pharah," Mercy said to Dawn, introducing the Moonchild to Pharah.

"Mercy told me so much about you," Pharah said to Dawn.

"I heard a lot about you, you look so different without your flying robot suit on," Dawn said to Pharah.

"Yeah, it is so weird to be out of my fighting suit," Pharah said.

"Anyway, let me get my SUV and I will drive you to the locale," Pharah said to the members and then she runs off to get the vehicle.

Later on, Dawn and the former Overwatch members were waiting for Pharah to bring up the SUV at the front of the airport. Soon, Pharah pulls up her large SUV to the front of the airport.

Pharah then opens up the trunk, the back passenger doors, and the front passenger door.

"Come on everyone, throw your stuff in the back and get in," Pharah said to everyone as they put their luggage in the trunk.

"Hey Dawn, want to sit up in the front with me?" Pharah asked Dawn as Pharah patted on the empty seat.

"Sure," Dawn said as gets into the vehicle and sits with Pharah up in the front.

Once everyone else got their luggage in the vehicle and they all get in, Pharah drives them to the their destination.

"So where are we going?" Dawn asked Pharah.

"We are taking them to see my mom, Ana, she had plan a secret meeting with the group," Pharah said and then Dawn was starting to get a bit nervous, knowing she had sex with Ana in the past.

" _Crap Ana, maybe she forgot about the time we had sex in the abandoned house, or maybe Pharah doesn't know about it,_ " Dawn thought.

About forty minutes later, Pharah reaches her mother's house as everyone was about to get out.

"Okay everyone, get out of my SUV," Pharah said to the passengers as they were all getting out and Dawn was about to exit the vehicle as well.

"Not you," Pharah said to Dawn as Pharah grabbed onto Dawn's hand, not letting her exit the SUV.

"Why?" Dawn asked Pharah.

"You and I are heading to my place," Pharah said to Dawn as Dawn got back into her seat.

Then, Pharah was driving herself and Dawn to her place as Dawn tries to talk with her.

"So are you and your mom close?" Dawn asked Pharah.

"We are starting to get closer, but our relationship started out strained," Pharah said to Dawn.

"What happened?" Dawn asked Pharah.

"Several years ago, my mom had 'died' during an operation to rescue hostages from Talon," Pharah said to Dawn.

"I'm sorry," Dawn said to Pharah.

"It wasn't until a few years later, I found out my mom was alive, she was working under an classified name and is still a fucking sniper. What's even more insane is that before I was even born, my mom told me she had sex with a woman, you know how insane that is," Pharah said to Dawn.

"Yeah, insane," Dawn said and then gives this nervous laugh because she was the one who had sex with Ana.

"Listen Pharah, your mom means well, she didn't want to tell you about that because Talon might have find out and would have killed you. She wanted you to train with the military and become pretty much like her and she would have been very proud of you," Dawn said to Pharah.

"Aw thanks Dawn, your a good soul," Pharah said to Dawn as then she pets along Dawn's head.

Forty-six minutes later, Pharah pulls her SUV up a driveway as they reach Pharah's home.

"We are here," Pharah said to Dawn as they get out of the SUV and Dawn looks at Pharah's home.

Pharah's home was a decent size, it was a standard one story home with a garage.

"Come inside Dawn," Pharah said to Dawn as Pharah unlocks the door to her house.

Dawn then walks up and enters Pharah's house with Pharah following up behind her. Dawn then takes a seat on the couch as Pharah closes the door.

"So Mercy told me that you had sex with her," Pharah said to Dawn as Pharah took a seat on the couch as well.

"She told you, damn it," Dawn said to Pharah as Dawn was now a bit angry.

"Don't get mad, Mercy is a stunning medic, I would personally do her myself," Pharah said to Dawn.

"Yeah she is stunning, she healed my wounds and later we did it in the infirmary," Dawn said to Pharah.

"Say I got a crazy idea," Pharah said.

"What is it?" Dawn asked Pharah, then Pharah moves closer to Dawn and moves her left index finger up and down Dawn's clothed chest.

"How about you and I shed our clothes and get freaky," Pharah said to Dawn.

"Wait, you want to have sex with me?" Dawn asked Pharah.

"Yeah, I want to experience everything my mom experienced in her sexual encounter," Pharah said to Dawn.

"Well I can't say no to a beauty like you," Dawn said to Pharah as Dawn caress Pharah's face with her right hand.

Then, Dawn and Pharah start to kiss on the lips. It was soft and gentle as their tongues were very slowly swirling around together inside their mouths.

During the kiss, Dawn moves her left hand down the right side of Pharah's body and onto Pharah's right clothed thigh.

About forty seconds, Pharah breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping down Dawn's mouth.

"Mmm that was good," Dawn said as she wipes the saliva off her mouth.

"You know let takes this to the next level," Pharah said to Dawn and then Pharah got off the couch.

Pharah then slides off her jacket and it lands on the carpet. Pharah then pulls her white t-shirt off her body in one swift motion, dropping onto the floor, showing off the black bra she had on.

"Ooh, I see where this is going," Dawn said as she grabs the bottom of her black tank top and in one swift movement, pulls it off her body.

Dawn throws it away as she had on her purple bra. Pharah then licks her lips at the sight of a almost half naked Dawn.

Pharah then jumps onto Dawn and then get in another make out session, but this time the kissing was more intense and passionate as their hands were caressing all over their bodies.

During the kissing, Dawn and Pharah kick off their sneakers as they were now barefoot.

Fifteen seconds later, Pharah breaks off the kiss and moves down to Dawn's stomach. Then, Pharah start to aggressively kiss and lick along Dawn's stomach.

"Oh Pharah, oh Pharah," Dawn said to Pharah in ecstasy, feeling Pharah's tongue along her stomach.

Twenty seconds later, Pharah stops and then she loosens up the belt on Dawn's purple jeans. Pharah then unzip and unbutton Dawn's jeans, then she grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans.

Pharah then slides the jeans down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Pharah sets the pants down as Dawn was now in her matching purple panties.

"Pharah, let's take it to your bedroom," Dawn said to Pharah.

"Agree," Pharah said as she and Dawn got off the couch and they begin to make out again.

They begin to make their way to Pharah's bedroom as they still make out.

They stop as Dawn unbutton and unzip Pharah's pants. Dawn grabs onto the waistband of Pharah's pants, she then slides them down Pharah's legs and off of Pharah's body, leaving Pharah in her matching black bra and panties.

"Looking hot Pharah, you are so sexy in your underwear," Dawn said to Pharah as she moves her right hand up and down Pharah's stomach.

"It would be hot if you are topless," Pharah said to Dawn and then she reaches behind to the back of Dawn's bra and unhooks it.

Pharah slides the bra off of Dawn's body, exposing Dawn's B-cup size breasts.

"You know if you leave me topless, I should leave you topless," Dawn said to Pharah as she reaches behind Pharah, grabbing onto the back of her bra.

Dawn then unhooks Pharah's bra and slides it off of Pharah's body, exposing Pharah's C-cup size breasts.

"So big," Dawn said as she begins to fondle and squeeze onto Pharah's breasts.

"They are not big, but there are a good size," Pharah said to Dawn.

"Nonsense, don't say that," Dawn said to Pharah and then both girls start another hot make out session.

They start again to make their way to the bedroom and were about five feet away from Pharah's bedroom.

Dawn then pushes Pharah up against the wall and begins to lick on Pharah's left nipple.

"Mmm, lick away on my tit," Pharah said to Dawn.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn stops licking as she had this smile on her face.

"Turn around Pharah," Dawn ordered Pharah and Pharah turns around and faces the wall.

Dawn then takes her right hand and begins to rub along Pharah's covered ass. Then, Pharah felt this chill down her spine as Dawn continues to feel Pharah's butt.

"You got a hot ass Pharah, let's see how it looks without your panties on," Dawn said to Pharah and then she grabs onto the waistband of Pharah's panties.

Dawn then slides Pharah's panties down Pharah's legs and off of Pharah's body. Dawn bends back up and looks at Pharah's exposed round firm ass.

"Mmm, that is what I like," Dawn said and then she gives Pharah a slap on the ass.

"Eep," Pharah shrieked.

Dawn then presses her body against Pharah's body and then Dawn rubs her covered pussy along Pharah's ass.

"OH, AH, AH YES," Pharah screams in pleasure.

"You love it when I rub along your ass?" Dawn asked Pharah.

"Yes I fucking love it," Pharah said with excitement.

Fifty-five seconds later, Dawn stops the grinding as she back away from Pharah. Pharah then turns around as Dawn could see Pharah's pussy with a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

"Looking so fine from the front," Dawn said to Pharah and then Dawn rubs her hand along Pharah's pussy.

"Oh yes," Pharah said in passion.

Ten seconds later, Pharah stops Dawn from rubbing any further and grabs onto Dawn's hands.

"We are so close to my room," Pharah said to Dawn as she let's go of Dawn hands and walks over to the door of her bedroom.

Pharah opens the door and walks into her bedroom, while Dawn looks on.

"Guess I should do one more thing," Dawn said and then she grabs onto the waistband of her panties.

Dawn then slides her panties down her legs and off her body. Dawn was now fully naked, showing off her breasts and her hairy pussy,

"That's better," Dawn said as she walks over to Pharah's bedroom.

Dawn then walks into Pharah's bedroom as she sees Pharah standing close to her bed. Pharah gave this "come here" vibe using her fingers.

"Come on Dawn, give me all the loving you can handle," Pharah said as Dawn smiled, wanting to show her sexual experience to Pharah.

Dawn then runs up and jumps onto Pharah as they fall onto Pharah's bed. Then, Dawn and Pharah get into another intense make out session as they laid down on their sides.

During the kissing, Pharah moves her left hand down to Dawn's pussy and starts to lightly rub it.

Dawn felt this slight chill down her spine as they continue the make out session.

A minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she moves Pharah's hand off her pussy. Pharah looks down as she notices Dawn's pussy was starting to get wet and was slowly leaking out her juices.

"Getting turned on I see," Pharah said to Dawn.

"Yes, but I will show you some real sexual experience," Dawn said to Pharah.

Dawn then lies Pharah on her back and then Dawn crawls down to Pharah's pussy. Dawn then spreads Pharah's legs wide getting a better view of Pharah's pussy.

"Smells nice, like fruit," Dawn said to Pharah as she was smelling Pharah's pussy.

Dawn then slowly starts to lick up and down Pharah's pussy.

"AH, AH, YES," Pharah screamed in ecstasy as Dawn continues to lick Pharah's pussy.

Two minutes later, Dawn then stops the licking and then she sticks her tongue right into Pharah's pussy.

"OH SHIT," Pharah screamed as she could feel Dawn's tongue inside her.

Dawn slides her tongue out of Pharah as she could see that Pharah's pussy was getting very wet and she was dripping out her juices as well.

"Never had someone's tongue penetrate you before?" Dawn asked Pharah.

"Nope, it is a first," Pharah said.

Dawn looks up to see that Pharah was trying to open up the drawer on her nightstand.

"Let me get that for you," Dawn said to Pharah as she crawls up and opens the drawer for Pharah.

Dawn then pulls something out the drawer, it was a long double sided metal dildo (the color was the same as Pharah's armor) in the shape of an "L". One side was five inches long and the other side was eight inches long.

"Ooh Pharah, you naughty girl," Dawn said to Pharah.

"I have a bit of a sexual side," Pharah said.

Dawn then crawls back down as she looks down at Pharah's pussy.

Dawn takes the short end of the dildo and inserts it into her pussy.

"Oh fuck yes," Dawn said as she could feel the dildo inside her.

"This is going to feel so good," Dawn said as she begin to stroke the long end of the metal dildo.

"I'm going to love this," Pharah said as she spreads her legs again.

Dawn then places her hands on the bed and then she thrusts the dildo right into Pharah's pussy.

"AH," Pharah screamed.

"A screamer huh, well you are going to scream some more," Dawn said to Pharah as she slides the dildo out of Pharah.

Dawn then slides the dildo in and out of Pharah's pussy as Pharah screams with pleasure and was gripping onto her bed sheets. During the thrusts, Pharah's breasts were jiggling from the movement.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn pulls the dildo out of Pharah and then turns Pharah onto the right side of her body. Dawn then lies down on the right side of her body and moves close to Pharah's body.

Dawn then lifts up Pharah's left leg in the air as she lines the dildo towards Pharah's pussy.

Dawn then begins to thrust the dildo in and out of Pharah's pussy again.

"Oh yes, oh fuck yes, bang that dildo in and out of me," Pharah said to Dawn.

"I'm going to do that," Dawn said to Pharah as she continues to slide the dildo in and out of Pharah.

Sixty-five seconds later, Dawn pulls the dildo out of Pharah and lies Pharah down on her back again. Dawn then lifts Pharah's legs into the air and lines the dildo towards Pharah's pussy again.

Dawn then thrusts the dildo back into Pharah's pussy again, hitting right onto Pharah's G-spot.

"FUCK," Pharah screamed in passion.

Dawn then grabs onto Pharah's hips and then she slides the dildo in and out of Pharah again.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN," Pharah screamed in passion to Dawn.

"Oh Pharah, you naughty girl, don't give in now," Dawn said to Pharah.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn speeds up the thrusting as Pharah was starting to lose all control of her body.

"SHIT, OH FUCK, AH, AH," Pharah screamed in ecstasy.

Forty seconds later, Pharah was getting really close to reaching her limit.

"Oh god Dawn, I'm about to cum very soon," Pharah said to Dawn.

Seven seconds later, Pharah just couldn't take it anymore.

"AHH" Pharah screamed, reaching her climax.

Dawn pulls out the dildo and then Pharah gush out her love juices all over her bed.

Dawn then pulls the other end of the dildo out of her body and then she collapses next to Pharah. Both girls were breathing heavily and were just sweating from that sexual encounter (although Dawn was a bit better than Pharah at the moment).

"Mercy was right, you are amazing in bed," Pharah said to Dawn.

"Thanks Pharah," Dawn said to Pharah.

Suddenly, Pharah's cell phone starts to ring and then Pharah rolls onto the left side of the bed. Pharah then picks up her phone and looks at the caller ID, the call was from Mercy.

"Speaking of Mercy," Pharah said and then she answers her phone.

"Hey Angela," Pharah said to Mercy over the phone.

"Hey Pharah, I haven't heard from you in about two hours, I wanted to check to see if you were ok," Mercy said to Pharah over the phone.

"I'm fine, just hanging out with Dawn," Pharah said to Mercy over the phone.

"How is she?" Mercy asked Pharah over the phone.

"She's amazing," Pharah said to Mercy over the phone and then Dawn wraps her arms around Pharah's waist.

"I knew you would like her, see you tomorrow," Mercy said to Pharah over the phone.

"Yeah, night Angela," Pharah said to Mercy over the phone and then she hangs up her cell phone.

Pharah puts down her phone and notices Dawn wrapping her small arms around her. Pharah sees Dawn had fall asleep with her arms still around her.

"Poor little thing, after all that sex she is just out like a light," Pharah said as she caress her hands along Dawn's arms.

"But I got to admit, she is so cute when she is sleeping, even after being an angel of sexual pleasures," Pharah said and then she falls asleep.

Both girls were now fast asleep as all of that sex took so much energy out of them.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"I got to admit viewers, I made Pharah cum hard. Seriously, her juices just gush out of her pussy like a fucking geyser," Dawn said to her viewers.

"That's four people from the former Overwatch group I had sex with and those women do love getting some of my love," Dawn said.

"That's my show, hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to follow me on Dailymotion and leave me a comment below. This is Dawn saying good bye," Dawn said and then she shuts the recording off.

* * *

 **Wow, Dawn is such a very lucky girl to get these women to sleep with her and her encounters seem to get a bit more out there. Anyway, the next girl to get on with Dawn is Pharah from** _ **Overwatch**_ **, it seems the** _ **Overwatch**_ **girls sure love the Moonchild.**

 **Anyway, we got some more yuri action coming soon.**


	23. Sunset Shimmer

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 23: Sunrise and Sunset**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room as she was preparing another episode of her very sexy podcast. Dawn then presses record on her laptop and the episode begins to roll.

"Hey everyone, I'm back again with my twenty-third episode of the series. I can't believe I made it this far and it is not going stop," Dawn said to the viewers.

"So the next girl to have an encounter with me got me back to meeting up with the main seven girls, the same seven who told me about The Dazzlings," Dawn said.

"So here's the story," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

In the park, the main seven girls were just hanging out. They were watching Rainbow Dash kicking around a soccer ball and then Rainbow starts to balance the ball on her head.

"Girls, look at this," Rainbow said to her friends, trying to show off to them.

"We see Rainbow, you did this for the tenth time today," Rarity said to Rainbow.

"I feel like something is about to happen," Twilight Sparkle (scientist version) said.

"Yeah, like a rift opening up," Pinkie Pie said.

Suddenly, a rift opens up right next to Rainbow as Rainbow was a bit startled by it.

"Hey I was right," Pinkie said.

Then, Dawn jumps out of the rift and lands safely on the grass. Dawn then turns around and closes the rift.

"Dawn," the girls said in excitement, seeing the Moonchild return.

"Hey girls," Dawn said to the main seven as they walk over to Dawn.

"It's been too long since we have seen you," Applejack said to Dawn.

"Well last time I was here I had sex with The Dazzlings," Dawn said.

"Yeah, can't believe you are still walking," Rarity said to Dawn.

"Yep I'm still walking and I absorb what was left of Adagio's powers," Dawn said to Rarity.

"You absorb Adagio's powers," Sunset Shimmer said to Dawn, walking into the group, dressed up in a white t-shirt, black leather jacket over top of it, black leather pants, and red/purple boots.

"Hi Sunset, yes I did absorb Adagio's powers and my scissors have fix the numerous glitches," Dawn said to Sunset.

"By the way, I love your outfit Sunset, makes you look like a rocker or some biker chick," Dawn said to Sunset.

"Thanks Dawn, this definitely fits more to my style than wearing a freaking skirt," Sunset said to Dawn.

"I feel the same way, that's why I switch to wearing jeans instead of purple leggings with a black skirt," Dawn said.

"Say Dawn, want to head back to my apartment, we could hang out?" Sunset asked Dawn.

"I would love to Sunset," Dawn said to Sunset.

"Sweet, come on and we will jump onto my vehicle," Sunset said to Dawn as she and Dawn walk to the parking lot.

About two minutes later, the pair reach the parking lot and they were in front of Sunset's vehicle.

"Here's my ride," Sunset said to Dawn as Dawn looks at Sunset's ride, which was a red and black superbike.

"Holy shit, Sunset you drive a fucking superbike," Dawn said to Sunset in excitement.

"Yep, I won it in a raffle, pretty sweet isn't it," Sunset said to Dawn.

"Totally, it looks so awesome," Dawn said.

"Hop on," Sunset said to Dawn as Sunset got on her bike and puts on her helmet.

Dawn then gets on the bike behind Sunset and puts on a helmet as well. Sunset starts up her bike and drives out of the park.

"How far away is your apartment?" Dawn asked Sunset.

"About thirty-five minutes," Sunset said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as they continue to drive to Sunset's home.

Thirty-three minutes later, they pull up into the parking lot of the complex that Sunset lived in.

"We made it," Sunset said to Dawn.

"Yes and in one piece," Dawn said as she and Sunset got off the bike and took off their helmets.

They soon enter the complex and they walk up to the top floor of the building. Soon, the pair reach the door to Sunset's apartment.

"Well this is my home," Sunset said to Dawn as Sunset unlocks the door.

Sunset opens up the door to her apartment as she and Dawn enter the apartment. Sunset closes the door as she and Dawn put the helmets on the counter.

"Make yourself at home," Sunset said to Dawn as Dawn sits on Sunset's black couch.

"So Dawn, I have to ask since no one else did, what was it like having sex with The Dazzlings?" Sunset asked Dawn as Sunset sits next to Dawn on the couch.

"Well I tell you Sonata was the sweetest one, I was very gentle with her at first and we gradually got more into it later on. With Aria, we got frisky in a junkie den and she definitely knew the way around the female anatomy," Dawn said to Sunset.

"What about Adagio?" Sunset asked Dawn.

"The only reason I had sex with her is that she took my only ticket home and having sex with her was the only option. After I made Adagio climax the first time, I put a double sided dildo to good use and put it into Adagio so hard that she will regret trying that shady shit again," Dawn said to Sunset.

"I was the exact same way back then," Sunset said.

"Huh," Dawn said in confusion.

"I was a complete asshole, I bullied people, manipulated them, and broke up friendships. After my battle with Twilight Sparkle, a different Twilight than the one you met, I saw a new light and I change thanks to Twilight and her friends. I don't ever want to be that person again, I hate myself for being that type of girl," Sunset said to Dawn.

"Sunset the way you were back then and you right now, you have changed so much. Your soul has been cleansed of all the evil and you got a fresh start. Thanks to your new friends, you see a whole new light, your a sweet girl that would help whenever possible, and everyone can trust you because of your new attitude, even though you look like a biker chick," Dawn said to Sunset.

"Oh Dawn, thank you," Sunset said to Dawn and gives Dawn a hug.

"Hey Dawn, can I ask you one more thing?" Sunset asked Dawn.

"What is it Sunset?" Dawn asked Sunset.

"Can you please have sex with me?" Sunset asked Dawn.

"What," Dawn said in shock as Sunset breaks off the hug.

"Sunset you are a great person, but I don't want to ruin your friendship with the other girls and beside, I thought your ex, Flash Sentry, pop your cherry," Dawn said to Sunset.

"Your wrong, me and Flash never had sex, we broke up way before we could get to do it. But about my friends, they won't know about it because it will between us," Sunset said to Dawn.

"I'm not sure Sunset," Dawn said to Sunset.

"Come on Dawn, please," Sunset pleaded with Dawn.

"Well," Dawn said and after about ten seconds, Dawn said, "okay Sunset, I will have sex with you."

"Yes, this is going to be great," Sunset said.

Sunset then gets onto Dawn's lap and plants a soft kiss onto Dawn's lips. Ten seconds later, Dawn returns the kiss as both girls get into a full blown make out session, with their tongues swirling around together in their mouths and in passion.

Six seconds later, Sunset slides off her leather jacket and it lands on the floor, leaving on her white t-shirt.

Four seconds later, Dawn caresses her hands up and down Sunset's clothed body, getting both girls turned on even more.

Five seconds later, both girls break off the kiss as Sunset moves her hands up and down Dawn's clothed chest.

"It feels so hot that I feel like losing my shirt," Sunset said as she grabs onto the bottom of her shirt.

Sunset then pulls the shirt over her head and off her body. Sunset tosses her shirt to the side, showing off the red bra she had on.

"Looking pretty good Sunset," Dawn said to Sunset.

"Thanks Dawn," Sunset said to Dawn.

Sunset gets off of Dawn and the couch as Dawn was now staring at Sunset's covered ass.

Sunset then slides off her boots, one by one, and sets it to the side. Sunset then slides off her socks and throws them away, leaving Sunset barefoot.

Sunset then unbutton and unzip her pants, she then grabs onto the waistband of them. Sunset slowly slides her pants down her legs and off her body. Sunset then sets her pants to the side as Sunset was showing off her matching red panties she had on.

"Loving the show so far?" Sunset asked Dawn.

"I fucking love it," Dawn said.

Sunset gets back on top of Dawn's lap, looking into Dawn's eyes. Sunset then puts her hands on Dawn's shoulders and then she begin to kiss on Dawn's neck.

"Ooh Sunset," Dawn moaned at Sunset feeling Sunset's lips on her neck.

Twenty seconds later, Sunset stops kissing on Dawn's neck and reaches behind her back to the back of her bra.

Sunset then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body. Sunset then tosses her bra away, exposing her B-cup size breasts.

"Go on Dawn, suck on my tits," Sunset said to Dawn.

Dawn then begins to lick on Sunset's right nipple as Sunset starts to lightly moan from this.

Twelve seconds later, Dawn starts to suck on Sunset's nipple as Sunset's face was turning red from Dawn sucking on her breast.

"Yes Dawn, suck on my tit," Sunset said to Dawn as continues to suck on Sunset's tit.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Sunset's tit and Sunset gets off of Dawn again.

Sunset turns around and grabs onto the waistband of her panties. Sunset then slides her panties down her legs and off her body. Sunset tosses them away as she was showing her ass to Dawn again.

"What do you think of my ass Dawn?" Sunset asked Dawn as Sunset bends over, giving Dawn a better view of her ass.

"Pretty hot, but I rather see the whole Sunset," Dawn said to Sunset.

"Okay," Sunset said.

Sunset turns around as she shows off her pussy with a full patch of red and yellow pubic hair on it. Sunset then turns around again so Dawn could get a view of her ass yet again.

"Not bad," Dawn said.

"I thought so," Sunset said and then she feels Dawn's right hand on her pussy.

"What's going on?" Sunset asked Dawn.

"Thought I get it going," Dawn said and then she starts to rub her hand along Sunset's pussy at a decent pace.

"OH FUCK, YES, DON'T STOP," Sunset cried in passion, telling Dawn to keep going.

Each second that was passing by, Sunset was getting more turned on as she was lightly screaming in ecstasy.

Seventy-five seconds later, Dawn stops the rubbing as she notices Sunset's pussy was getting wet and some of her juices were dripping down her left leg.

"Someone is liking this," Dawn said as she had some of Sunset's juices on her hand.

Dawn then smears the juices onto Sunset's butt cheeks as Sunset was looking over her shoulder to see this.

"Getting a bit freaky I see," Sunset said to Dawn.

"I had sex with three girls, I know my way around the whole girl on girl thing," Dawn said to Sunset, lying to her as she had sex with twenty-two girls.

"Now it's my turn to show you my stuff," Sunset said to Dawn as she got back on Dawn's lap again.

Sunset then grinds her pussy on Dawn's clothed left thigh and Sunset puts her hand on Dawn's clothed chest.

"Liking this so far?" Sunset asked Dawn.

"Yes I like it, especially having your hands on my chest," Dawn said to Sunset as Dawn kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Sunset then grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's black tank top, she then pulls it over Dawn's head, and off of Dawn's body. Sunset throws the shirt away as she sees Dawn in her purple bra.

Sunset moves her head down and then she gives tender kisses along Dawn's stomach.

"Oh Sunset, you have such a soft touch," Dawn said to Sunset.

Fourteen seconds later, Sunset slides off of Dawn and gets down on her knees.

Sunset then loosens the belt on Dawn's purple jeans, she then unbutton and unzips Dawn's jeans. Sunset then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, she then slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Sunset sets them to the side as Dawn was now in her matching purple panties as well.

"You know, purple looks good on you, no matter what shade of it," Sunset said to Dawn.

"Thanks Sunset," Dawn said to Sunset.

"Now turn around," Sunset ordered Dawn as Dawn turns around, facing away from Sunset.

Sunset then grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra and unhooks it. She then slides it off of Dawn's body, exposing Dawn's B-cup size boobs.

"Gotcha," Sunset said as she grabs and fondles Dawn's breasts.

"Your breasts are so soft, like a blanket," Sunset said to Dawn.

As Sunset was fondling Dawn's breasts, Sunset begins to gives these kisses along Dawn's back.

"Mmm, oh Sunset don't stop," Dawn moaned as Sunset followed Dawn's rule.

Ten seconds later, Sunset stops the kissing and then she licks up Dawn's back as Dawn felt this chill up her spine.

Sunset then turns Dawn around and lies Dawn back first onto the couch.

Sunset then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Sunset throws them away as she sees the light blonde bush on Dawn's pussy.

"Looking damn fine," Sunset said to Dawn as she moves her hand down Dawn's chest and to her pussy.

Sunset then lies down on her stomach, spreads Dawn's legs wide to get a better view of her pussy, and wraps her arms around Dawn's thighs. Sunset then moves her face close as she was near Dawn's pussy.

Sunset begins to lick Dawn's pussy as Dawn starts to moan a bit.

"Ooh that feels so good," Dawn moaned lightly, feeling Sunset's tongue on her pussy.

Fifteen seconds later, Sunset then sticks her tongue right into Dawn's pussy.

"AHH," Dawn cried in passion, feeling Sunset's tongue inside her.

Sunset then moves her tongue out of Dawn and then Sunset turns around giving Dawn a view of her ass. Sunset was on her hands and knees, wanting Dawn to have a piece of her.

"Come on, you know you want to," Sunset said to Dawn.

"Yeah, I do want that," Dawn said as she was on her knees as her pussy was touching Sunset's ass.

Dawn then places her hands on Sunset's hips and then she begins to move her body up and down as her pussy was rubbing on Sunset's ass.

"Oh Dawn, grind your pussy up against my ass," Sunset ordered Dawn.

"Don't worry Sunset, I will do that," Dawn said to Sunset as Dawn uses her left hand and pets along Sunset's fiery red and yellow hair.

After a minute and twenty seconds of rubbing her pussy against Sunset's ass, Dawn stops and flips Sunset over with Sunset on her back on the couch.

Dawn then lifts Sunset's left leg in the air and places her pussy against Sunset's pussy. Dawn and Sunset begin to rub their pussies together as they start to lightly moan in passion.

"Oh god, oh yes, fucking yes," Sunset said in passion as both women were sweating from the sexual encounter.

"You love it, say you love it you fucking slut," Dawn ordered Sunset.

"Yes I fucking love it, I love every moment of this," Sunset said in passion.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn sped up the rubbing as all of this was making Sunset lose control of her body.

"AH, AH, AH, YES," Sunset screamed in passion as Dawn keeps rubbing on Sunset's pussy.

Eighteen seconds later, the rubbing caused by Dawn was starting to get to Sunset.

"Oh god Dawn, I'm about to cum," Sunset said to Dawn.

"Don't worry Sunset, I'm about to cum too," Dawn said to Sunset.

Seven seconds later, both girls had finally reach their limits.

"AHH," Dawn and Sunset screamed, both reaching their climax and their love juices squirt out and mix together.

Sunset and Dawn were breathing heavily as Sunset's thighs were coated in her and Dawn's love juices.

"Wow, your a pro at this," Sunset said to Dawn.

"What can I say, I am to please," Dawn said to Sunset as she gets close to Sunset and gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

Suddenly, a knock was heard from Sunset's door.

"Hey Sunset, you in there," Rainbow said from outside the apartment.

"Oh shit, they followed us," Sunset said and then she put her right index finger on Dawn's lips.

"Don't say anything until I answered the door," Sunset said to Dawn.

Sunset got off the couch as Dawn lied down back first on the couch.

Sunset then puts on her purple robe and answers the door. Sunset opens up the door as she sees her six friends out in the hall.

"Hey Sunset, we came over because we try to call you on your cell phone, but there wasn't an answer for over two hours," Rainbow said to Sunset.

"Oh me and Dawn were just hanging out and I must have left my phone on vibrate, that's why I couldn't answer it," Sunset said to Rainbow.

"Yeah," Dawn said from the couch.

"Then why are you wearing a robe?" Applejack asked Sunset.

"Oh I was about to take a nice long bath," Sunset said.

"Can I join?" Pinkie asked Sunset in the usual Pinkie Pie way.

"Pinkie," Rainbow said to Pinkie.

"What, I just want to join her," Pinkie said.

"Listen, we hang out a lot but I definitely need some time to be on my own or to hang with Dawn, just the two of us," Sunset said to her friends.

"We understand Sunset, when you are ready, you can meet us on the Apple family farm," Applejack said to Sunset.

"Will do," Sunset said as the six girls walk out of the hall and down the stairs.

Sunset walks back into her apartment, closes the door, and then she locks it. Sunset then walks back over to Dawn, who was still lying down on the couch.

"So want to go at it again?" Sunset asked Dawn.

"Yes please," Dawn said as Sunset unties her robe and slides it off her body, exposing her naked body again.

Sunset then climbs back on the couch and gets on top of Dawn.

"Are your friends mad?" Dawn asked Sunset.

"Nah they're cool with it, sometimes you just need some intimate time," Sunset said to Dawn as she caresses Dawn's face.

"Yeah, I would have done the same thing too," Dawn said.

"Now let's kiss," Sunset said to Dawn and then both girls start to make out again, ready for another round of sexual action.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Me and Sunset did it three more times that day, her couch smelled like sweat and sex, and then she met up with her friends, after we both took a shower to cleanse our sexual energy," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Anyway, that does it for another episode, if you like it follow me on Dailymotion and don't forget to comment on the video. I'm Dawn and see ya on the next episode," Dawn said and then she presses the record button off.

* * *

 **Wow what a lemon and that was good. The next woman to give some loving from Dawn is Sunset Shimmer from** _ **My Little Pony: Equestria Girls**_ **series and boy I love writing this chapter.**

 **Anyway, we have more yuri harem coming soon.**


	24. Carol

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 24: Let's Do It In The Dojo**

* * *

A week past by and Dawn was in her bedroom as she was ready to film the next episode of her series. Dawn then presses the record button on her laptop and the episode is rolling.

"Hello everyone, I'm back with another episode of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"So the next story took me back to Lakewood Plaza Turbo, me and Judy have become very good friends and she introduce me to one the kids she babysit, K.O," Dawn said.

"Well I got introduced to K.O's mom and I got to say that was one experience that I didn't forget," Dawn said.

"But let's get started," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

In the parking lot of the plaza, Dawn and Punching Judy were walking just talking about normal stuff.

"So Judy, did you ever try boxing?" Dawn asked Judy.

"I did, but it wasn't really my thing, it was just so boring," Judy said.

"I see," Dawn said.

Over at this frame store called iFrame Outlet, Brandon and A Real Magic Skeleton were watching the two girls as RMS had something on his mind.

"Say Brandon, that blonde hair girl looks hot, do you think she would go out with me?" RMS asked Brandon.

"I don't think so Magic, I heard she swings for the same team," Brandon said to RMS.

"I can hear you guys," Dawn said to the frame workers.

"Damn it," Brandon and RMS said.

Suddenly, this alarm started to go off as Dawn was a bit confused by it.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked Judy.

"Boxman," Judy said and then these metal grates start to close on the windows on the buildings.

Suddenly, K.O exits out of the bodega as he wanted to join Judy in the fight. Then, these metal grates covered the doors so no one could get in or out.

"Time to beat some bots," K.O said as he joins Judy and Dawn.

Then this box came from the sky and it crash landed onto the parking lot. The box opens and it was Boxmore bot, Darrell.

"Hey there Lakewood losers, you are no match for Darrell," Darrell said to the trio.

"Like I'm afraid of some evil bot," Dawn said.

"So, it seems Lakewood has someone that wants a piece of me, why don't you go back and stay out of my business," Darrell said to Dawn.

"I'm not backing down from you and I will prove it," Dawn said to Darrell.

Dawn then rushes towards Darrell, looking to hit him with a punch. Dawn punches Darrell in the chest, but that punch hurt Dawn more than Darrell as Dawn punched really hard metal.

"Ouch, damn it," Dawn said as she was in some pain.

"Ha ha, what a loser," Darrell said and then he punches Dawn hard in the ribs.

Darrell then nails three more punches to Dawn's face. Afterwards, Darrell nails this powerful kick to Dawn's chest, causing Dawn to fly back and hits the front of the bodega hard, falling onto the concrete.

"Dawn," Judy and K.O said as they see Dawn in some pain.

"Okay, no more mister nice K.O," K.O said as his fist start to glow this light blue color.

"Power fist," K.O said as he charges at Darrell.

"What the," Darrell said and then K.O slugs him right in the face with a punch.

Then, Judy runs up and nails an uppercut to Darrell, the impact knocks the upper part of Darrell's body clear off his body.

"Got it," Judy said.

"That was awesome Judy," K.O said to Judy.

They turn around and run towards Dawn, checking on her as she was still on the ground.

"Dawn are you okay?" Judy asked Dawn as Dawn sits back up.

"You don't have any cuts, so you are okay," K.O said to Dawn.

"You shouldn't go at him like that, you can't fight," Judy said to Dawn.

"I thought I can take him, I know where I go next I might not make it, so that is why I try to take him out," Dawn said.

"If you want to help with fighting skills, I know someone that can help you," K.O said to Dawn.

"Who?" Dawn asked K.O.

Suddenly, out of the dojo came the mother of K.O, Carol, as K.O was excited to see his mother.

"Mommy," K.O said in an excited mood and races towards his mom.

Dawn was in shocked to know that Carol was K.O's mom, mainly because Carol looked like she was in her late 20s to early 30s and wouldn't consider her to have a child yet.

"I can't believe that she is the mom of K.O," Dawn said in shock as she sees K.O hugging his mom.

"I told you about her remember," Judy said to Dawn.

"To be fair, I was in a bit of a haze after that wild night you and I had together," Dawn said to Judy.

Dawn gets up and starts to approach K.O and Carol.

"What's going on peanut?" Carol asked her son.

"Mommy, I want you to help my friend, Dawn, and train her to defend herself," K.O said to his mom.

"So you want me to help your friend here with some combat skills in case she gets into trouble," Carol said to her son.

"Yes I will do it," Carol said.

"Awesome, I should clean up this mess and get back to work. See you later momma," K.O said to his mom and then he walks back and cleans up the remains of Darrell.

"So Dawn, you ready for this?" Carol asked Dawn.

"I am Carol," Dawn said to Carol.

"For the next several days, you will put through the ringer with the training," Carol said to Dawn.

"Okay, but I have to tell Judy first," Dawn said to Carol.

Dawn turns around so she can speak to Judy.

"Hey Judy, I'm going to train with Carol so you might want to head home," Dawn said to Carol.

"Okay Dawn," Judy said to Dawn and Judy starts to head back home.

"Alright Dawn, do you have anyone you hate?" Carol asked Dawn.

"Actually," Dawn said and then she pulls out her cell phone.

Dawn then scrolls through her photo gallery and then she pulls out a photo of the asshole that framed her, Scott.

"We can head into the dojo and we can begin," Carol said to Dawn and then they walk into the dojo.

Ten minutes later, Carol had everything set up and then she hangs up this punching bag for Dawn.

"You ready Dawn?" Carol asked Dawn as Dawn was in the locker room, changing her outfit.

"I am," Dawn said from the locker room.

Dawn walks out of the locker room with her long light blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a light purple tank top, black yoga pants, and light purple sneakers.

"Okay now your first test will be your firing power," Carol said to Dawn as they walk over to the punching bag, Dawn looks at the bag and notices that Carol had a drawing of Scott on the bag.

"Now the best way to release your fury is by punching away at your enemy," Carol said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said and then she punches the bag, but it wasn't that powerful.

"Harder," Carol said to Dawn and Dawn punches again, with little effect.

"More strength," Carol said to Dawn and Dawn punches the bag again, with little effect again.

"Unleash your beast," Carol said to Dawn and Dawn punches the bag yet again with the same result.

Carol was about to give up on Dawn, but instead she had an idea on her mind.

"Did I mention I cheated you out of a million dollars," Carol said as this strike a nerve in Dawn's body as Dawn was getting angry and forming a fist knowing that is what Scott would have said.

"You bastard," Dawn said as she swings away and punches right through the bag with so much force it tore the bag into two halves.

"Wow," Carol said in shock seeing that punch Dawn threw as Dawn was breathing heavily.

"Okay I think we are done with that, now let's move on," Carol said to Dawn.

Soon, Carol and Dawn were in the middle of the dojo, ready for the next lesson.

"Okay Dawn, your next lesson will teach you about patience," Carol said to Dawn.

"Got it," Dawn said to Carol.

"Now you must focus and use your patience to catch the fly you see in front of you," Carol said to Dawn as this fly was flying around Dawn's head.

"I got it Carol," Dawn said to Carol.

Dawn places her hands together and starts to slowly breathe in and out, focusing on the task in hand.

About two minutes later, Dawn sees her chance and actually manages to catch the fly with her left hand as Carol was in shock.

"What the, how did you do that in your first try?" Carol asked Dawn.

"When I'm in my backyard or out in the forest, I like to catch flies or other insects and examine them, I'm really into animals," Dawn said to Carol and then Dawn opens her hand to see the fly was still alive.

"Go now little fly," Dawn said to the fly and then the fly flies away.

"Well then let's move on to our next step," Carol said.

Over the next four days, Carol trains Dawn as she teaches Dawn some new punching and kicking techniques, they were running throughout the town to help Dawn with her stamina, and they were even mediating in the woods to help Dawn with patience.

On the fifth day, training was almost complete and Dawn had one final test left to complete.

"Okay Dawn, you have done well the last four days but now it is time for the big moment," Carol said to Dawn.

"What do you want me to do Carol?" Dawn asked Carol.

"I want you to take me down," Carol said to Dawn.

"Oh Carol I don't want to hurt you," Dawn said to Carol.

"Relax Dawn, I will be fine," Carol said to Dawn.

Soon, Dawn and Carol get into their fighting stances as they were about to spar.

"Ready, begin," Carol said to Dawn and then she tries to swing at Dawn, but Dawn just dodges that move.

Dawn swings at Carol, but Carol ducks the move.

Soon, both Dawn and Carol try to nail each other with punches or kicks, but each time they would each duck the moves.

About three minutes later, Carol tries to swing her right fist at Dawn, but Dawn ducks the shot. Dawn then glances at Carol, knowing she was out in the open, nothing to protect her.

" _This is my chance_ ," Dawn thought.

Dawn then grabs Carol's right arm and flips her from behind with Carol landing right onto her stomach. Dawn still had a hold of Carol's arm and then she starts to twist it a bit.

"Ouch, ouch, okay Dawn I give," Carol said to Dawn as Dawn let's go of Carol's arm.

"Well you did it Dawn, you managed to pass my test," Carol said to Dawn as Carol gets back up.

"Thanks Carol, I guess I should hit the showers," Dawn said to Carol and was about to leave.

"Not so fast Dawn, I want you to do one last thing," Carol said to Dawn.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Follow me," Carol said to Dawn as they walk over to this huge picture hanged on the wall.

Carol looks around to make sure no one could see them. Then, Carol moves the photo to the side as it exposed this door on the wall.

Carol opens the door and then she and Dawn walk through it.

"Close the door Dawn," Carol said to Dawn as Dawn closes the door.

"Let me find a light switch," Dawn said and then she flicks on the switch.

The room soon lights up, but it was dim and in the center of the room was this huge heart shape bed.

"Woah, this is something," Dawn said as Carol sits on the edge of the bed.

"Dawn the only thing left to do to complete your training is to have sex with me," Carol said to Dawn as Dawn's jaw dropped at those words.

"Carol your beautiful and an awesome teacher, but I can't sleep with my friend's mom," Dawn said to Carol.

"Dawn, I haven't had sex in almost eleven years and I need someone to release my tension," Carol said to Dawn.

"But aren't you in love with Mr. Gar?" Dawn asked Carol.

"Well I like Gar as a friend, but Gar loves me as a romantic partner. But unfortunately, if he does have sex with me, he would freeze up like a statue," Carol said.

"Still I don't know," Dawn said as she was rubbing the back of her head while Carol got up and walks over to Dawn.

"Please Dawn, you are so gorgeous and I wouldn't mind someone young to show the vet a good time," Carol said to Dawn as Carol grabs the band in Dawn's hair and pulls it out, letting Dawn's hair loose and free.

"What do you say?" Carol asked Dawn as Carol moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's covered chest sexually.

"Um," Dawn said as she was still on the fence.

"How about I give you a sneak peek," Carol said to Dawn as she steps back a bit.

Carol slides off her gloves and throws them to the side.

Carol then grabs onto the zipper of her sleeveless violet bodysuit and unzips it. Carol lowers the top of her bodysuit as Dawn was mesmerized by Carol's DD-cup size breasts being held up by a violet lace bra. Dawn had heard from people in the plaza that Carol had one of the biggest busts in the town and it was all true.

" _Oh my god, those boobs are big, I have never seen a pair like that since Lucy Heartfilia. This is getting me so turned on and I would like to suck them so bad_ ," Dawn thought.

"Well Dawn, do you want to have sex with me?" Carol asked Dawn in a seductive tone.

"Yes Carol, I will have sex with you," Dawn said to Carol.

"Good," Carol said as she grabs onto Dawn's right hand and she leads her to the bed.

Carol then sits on the edge of the bed as Dawn got face to face with Carol.

Soon, both Dawn and Carol press their lips together getting into a soft and gentle make out session, with their tongues slowly swirling around together in their mouths.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Carol reaches behind and grabs the back of her bra.

Carol then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, exposing her huge boobs.

Dawn then moves down to Carol's breasts and starts to suck and lick on Carol's right nipple.

"Oh Dawn, suck my tits," Carol moaned as she orders Dawn to suck on her nipples.

Dawn goes back and forth sucking on Carol's nipples every thirty seconds as Carol continues to moan in passion.

"Yes it feels fucking good," Carol said in ecstasy.

Four minutes later, Dawn sucking on Carol's tits was about to make Carol do something internally.

"Oh god Dawn, I'm about to," Carol said to Dawn and then Carol couldn't take it anymore.

"AHH," Carol screamed and then she started to squirt out milk from her breasts and it lands on Dawn's face.

Dawn the licks the breast milk off her face as this turns her on.

"Mmm, your milk is so delicious," Dawn said to Carol.

"Thank you," Carol said to Dawn and then Dawn licks Carol's nipples, cleaning the milk off them.

"Now lay down on the bed," Dawn ordered Carol as Carol lied down on her back on the bed.

Dawn then pulls off her sneakers and throws them to the side, leaving her barefoot.

Dawn grabs the bottom of her tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws her top to the side, as Dawn had her B-cup size boobs exposed (since Dawn didn't wear a bra at all).

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her black pants, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her pants to the side as she was now left in her purple panties.

Dawn grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks her panties to the side as she was fully naked with her hairy pussy exposed.

Dawn then walks over to the bed and then she climbs onto the bed. Dawn crawls over and gets face to face with Carol.

Then, Dawn and Carol begin to kiss on the lips again, but this time the make out session was more passionate than the first.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she moves down Carol's body, giving her these small kisses on her chest and her stomach as Carol moans in pleasure.

Dawn then gets off the bed and grabs onto Carol's feet. Dawn then slides off Carol's white boots and sets them to the side, leaving Carol barefoot as well.

Dawn then moves her hands up and grabs onto Carol's bodysuit. Dawn then slides the suit down Carol's legs and off of Carol's body. Dawn then tosses the bodysuit to the side as Carol was left in her lacy violet panties.

Dawn grabs onto the waistband of Carol's panties, slides them down Carol's legs, and off of Carol's body. Dawn tosses the panties away as she sees Carol's pussy with a full patch of blonde pubic hair on it.

Carol was about to reach for the band on her head, but Dawn didn't want her to remove it.

"No, keep the headband on, it makes you look hot," Dawn said to Carol.

"Ok," Carol said.

Carol then slides off the bed and onto the floor. Carol then stands back up and bends over, leaning on the bed with her ass in the air and her pussy exposed to Dawn.

"Come on, show me what you got," Carol said to Dawn as Carol shakes her ass to Dawn.

Dawn smirked as she walks over to Carol and then she bends down as she was right near Carol's pussy. Dawn then begins to lick Carol's pussy while using her right hand to rub against her own pussy.

"Oh yes, that feels fucking good," Carol moaned in pleasure as she could feel Dawn's tongue along her pussy.

Eighty seconds later, Dawn stops licking Carol's pussy, then she uses her left hand and slides three of her fingers into Carol's pussy.

"OH FUCK," Carol cried in passion.

"First time you ever got finger fucked?" Dawn asked Carol.

"Yes," Carol answered.

Dawn continues to slide her fingers in and out of Carol while Dawn was still fingering herself.

"YES, YES, OH FUCK YES," Carol screamed in passion as Dawn continues to use her fingers on Carol.

Two minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Carol and herself as both women's pussies were dripping their juices.

"Guess this is getting you turned on?" Dawn asked Carol and Carol nodded "yes".

Dawn then stands back up and grabs her hands onto Carol's ass. Dawn then begins to fondle, grope, and rub her hands along Carol's ass.

"How does it feels to have my hands on your ass?" Dawn asked Carol.

"It feels good, you have a gentle touch," Carol said to Dawn.

"Well, I'm about to get a bit rough," Dawn said to Carol as Dawn moves her hands off of Carol's ass.

Dawn then takes her right hand and slaps it onto Carol's left ass cheek.

"Eep," Carol shrieked feeling that slap on her ass.

Dawn then nails three slaps to each of Carol's ass cheeks as each slap gave Carol a shriek or a moan.

After the slaps, Dawn notices Carol's ass had these hand marks from her slaps and that Carol was smiling and stuck her tongue out, getting turned on by the slaps.

Dawn turns Carol around and then she lies Carol on her back onto the bed. Dawn then crawl onto the bed and on top of Carol. Dawn then places her hand onto Carol's stomach and moves her hands up and down on it, while Carol places her hands onto Dawn's hips.

"What are you going to do now Dawn?" Carol asked Dawn and then Dawn moves down towards Carol's face.

"Something you will not forget," Dawn said softly to Carol and then Dawn gets off of Carol.

Dawn then spreads Carol's legs wide and then she moves her pussy right up to Carol's pussy. Dawn and Carol then rub their pussies together as Carol's breasts was jiggling from the movement.

"AH YES, AH YES," Carol screamed in passion.

"You like this huh?" Dawn asked Carol.

"I love it Dawn, you are the master of sex," Carol said to Dawn in ecstasy.

"I'm not a master, but I'm decent," Dawn said and then she sped up the rubbing ninety seconds later.

"OH GOD, OH FUCK YEAH, THIS IS GOOD," Carol screams at the moment.

Two and a half minutes later, both Dawn and Carol were dripping sweat on their bodies as Carol was close to reach her limit.

"Oh Dawn, I'm about to," Carol said to Dawn but for Carol it was too late.

"CUM," Carol screams as she reach her climax, Carol then arches her back and squirts out her love juices onto Dawn's chest and it starts to drip down onto Dawn's left breast and stomach.

Carol then starts to breathe in and out heavily as Dawn lies next to Carol.

"Wow, you are amazing in bed," Carol said to Dawn.

"Why thank you Carol," Dawn said to Carol as Dawn caresses Carol's face.

"So does means I pass your little test?" Dawn asked Carol.

"Yes it does," Carol said to Dawn and then she gives Dawn a peck on the lips.

"Say, do you mind if we have sex again?" Carol asked Dawn.

"Sure but you can be the top this time," Dawn said to Carol.

"I would love to," Carol said as she gets on top of Dawn's stomach, Carol then begins to rub her pussy along Dawn's stomach.

"Oh yes I love this so much," Dawn said in passion as she and Carol were going for another round of sex.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah me and Carol went at it four more times and for those times, expect for the first, she was on top and gave me the loving I gave to her," Dawn said to her viewers.

"But I want to say that thanks to her, I have the fighting skills necessary for any new dimension I encounter next," Dawn said.

"Well that's my show, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and comment below, and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Oh yes did I have so much fun writing this chapter. The next woman to have sex with the Moonchild is my favorite modern animated MILF, Carol from** _ **OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes**_ **. It was neat to see Dawn get trained to fight, all I know is that several universes will have females and characters that Dawn will have to watch out for.**

 **Anyway, we got more of this yuri harem coming soon.**


	25. Zarya

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 25: Strong Sex**

* * *

Dawn was walking out of her kitchen and into her living room, but Dawn was walking slower than usual as she was limping in pain.

Dawn then sits on her couch and pulls out her laptop. Dawn then presses the record button on her device and the next episode was rolling.

"Hey guys, sorry I haven't been around the last few days, I have been recovering from the last encounter I had with a woman," Dawn said to her viewers.

"If you want proof, well look at this," Dawn said and then she turns around and lifts up her tank top, revealing several bruises along her back.

"Let's just say if you are going to have sex with someone, make sure they are not a powerhouse," Dawn said as she pulls down her shirt and turns back to face her laptop.

"But anyway, here's my story," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had traveled back to the future and had met up with the former Overwatch group to hang out with. Inside this building, Dawn, D. Va, and Mercy were just talking.

"So any word from Pharah the last few days?" Dawn asked Mercy.

"She's doing well, she is asking about you and wanted you to come back to Egypt," Mercy said to Dawn.

"Aw how sweet of her, I wouldn't mind going back to Egypt," Dawn said.

"Run for your lives," Soldier 76 said in terror as he ran past the three girls, looking scared.

"I have never seen Jack like that before," Mercy said.

The three girls look to their right and they see Genji being thrown like a javelin and smacks through a wall.

"Oh shit," D. Va said in shock.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"Didn't you hear," Lucio said as he approaches the three women.

"Zarya had a terrible time on her date last night," Lucio said to the three girls.

"What happened on her date?" Dawn asked Lucio.

 _Flashback to Zarya's date…_

We see the door of Zarya's bedroom and outside the room we hear the sounds of moaning and screaming.

"Okay puny man, time to show you all of Zarya," Zarya said to her date.

"I'm ready," the man said.

Then all of a sudden, we hear this loud snap from the bedroom.

"AHH," the man screamed as the scream shook a few photos on the wall.

 _End of Zarya's flashback and back to current flashback…_

"She broke his dick," Dawn said in shock.

"Yep, dude will be out for eight weeks and Zarya is taking her rage out on everyone. From what I heard, Tracer has been locked in the bathroom for over forty minutes to avoid Zarya," Lucio said.

"Man, I don't want to be in her path of destruction," D. Va said.

"I hate this freaking wall," Zarya said from a distance and then they hear the sound of a fist hitting a wall.

"I think I'm about to crap myself," D. Va said scared of what Zarya might do to her.

"Maybe I should I get a tranquilizer gun just in case," Mercy said.

"Girls, let me take care of this," Dawn said to D. Va and Mercy.

Suddenly, Zarya comes running out of the corner and was about to attack the three women.

"Zarya stop," Dawn ordered Zarya as Zarya stops about two inches away from Dawn.

"Out of my way puny blonde child," Zarya said to Dawn.

"Zarya I know your date last night ended horribly," Dawn said to Zarya.

"Guy couldn't handle the pure strength and power that is Zarya," Zarya said.

"Before you decide to let your rage out on me and everyone within a mile radius, let me make a suggestion," Dawn said to Zarya.

"I'm listening," Zarya said.

"How about you and me go on a date tonight, just us girls," Dawn said to Zarya.

"Why should I do it?" Zarya asked Dawn.

"Because I don't have a dick and I have been through some insane shit before, so this shouldn't be as bad," Dawn said to Zarya.

"Fine, meet me outside in three hours and don't be late," Zarya said to Dawn and then Zarya leaves the trio.

"Dawn what have you gotten yourself into?" Mercy asked Dawn.

"Yeah, Zarya is going to tear you into two," D. Va said to Dawn.

"Relax girls, I can handle someone like Zarya," Dawn said to D. Va and Mercy.

"But, Zarya once lifted up a Ford Focus, imagine what she would do to you," D. Va said to Dawn.

"I'm pretty sure that bodybuilder can handle a little petite cutie like me," Dawn said to the girls.

Dawn then leaves the girls as she was going to get ready for her date.

Three hours later, Dawn waits outside the building and then out comes Zarya (wearing an unzipped blue hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and blue sneakers).

"Man Zarya, you look so different without your armoured outfit on," Dawn said to Zarya.

"I know," Zarya said.

"Come on, let's go," Zarya said to Dawn as they head off for their date.

Both Dawn and Zarya had a really good time on their date so far. They first went to a restaurant and had a bite to eat, then they went to a park and they were sitting on the bench, looking at the stars.

"So Zarya, if you are a powerlifter, then lift up this bench," Dawn said to Zarya.

"Okay," Zarya said and then she got off the bench.

Zarya then grabs onto the bench and easily lifts the bench up into the air with Dawn still sitting on this bench. Zarya then lifts the bench up and down like lifting a set of weights as Dawn was impressed by Zarya's strength.

"Wow Zarya, you are really good with lifting up heavy objects," Dawn said to Zarya.

"Thanks blonde Moonchild," Zarya said to Dawn.

"Call me Dawn," Dawn said to Zarya.

About an hour later, Dawn and Zarya had made it back to the complex where Zarya's apartment was located. Both women had walk to the third floor and were standing in front of the door to Zarya's apartment.

"Well here's my home," Zarya said to Dawn and then Zarya opens up the door.

Soon, both Dawn and Zarya enter Zarya's apartment and Zarya closes the door to her apartment. Dawn looks around as it was a very nice apartment with a decent size living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms, and a bathroom.

"You got a lovely place Zarya," Dawn said to Zarya as Zarya took off her hoodie, leaving her in her black t-shirt.

"I sure do, it's better than being in Russia's cold climate," Zarya said.

"Let me show you my room," Zarya said to Dawn as she leads Dawn to this door in her apartment.

Zarya opens the door and then she and Dawn walk into the bedroom. Dawn sees the room it had a nightstand, a dresser, a queen size bed, and the walls were painted blue.

"Ooh, loving the blue," Dawn said as Zarya closes the door to her bedroom.

"Yeah, blue is my favorite color," Zarya said.

Zarya then walks behind Dawn and then Zarya turns Dawn around as they were face to face.

"So you ready for sexual loving?" Zarya asked to Dawn.

"I am," Dawn said.

"Just so you know, I might get a little rough," Zarya said to Dawn.

"Just be careful and don't break any of my ribs," Dawn said to Zarya.

"Okay," Zarya said.

Suddenly, Zarya lifts up Dawn into the air with ease (mainly because Zarya is six foot five and is a powerlifter). Dawn then wraps her arms around Zarya's neck and wraps her legs around Zarya's waist, while Zarya puts her hands on Dawn's ass.

"Man, you didn't break a sweat lifting me up," Dawn said to Zarya.

"Eh, you weigh as much as small coffee table," Zarya said to Dawn.

"Now kiss me," Zarya said to Dawn.

Suddenly, Dawn and Zarya press their lips together and start to make out. Five seconds later, Zarya takes control of the kiss as she shoves her tongue right into Dawn's throat.

Three seconds later, Dawn gets back into control as their tongues were swirling around together in passion.

Seven seconds later, Zarya slams Dawn right into the wall as they continue to make out, even though that hurt Dawn a little.

Thirteen seconds later, both women break off the kiss as saliva was dripping down Dawn's mouth.

"You are a good kisser," Zarya said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Zarya.

Zarya then tosses Dawn onto her bed as Dawn looks on to see Zarya at the end of the bed.

Zarya then tosses off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Zarya grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Zarya tosses the shirt away as she didn't wear a bra, exposing her C-cup size breasts and the six pack abs on her stomach.

"Wow, I have never seen someone that ripped like you," Dawn said to Zarya seeing Zarya's physique (hell, Zarya is more ripped than Cammy White).

Dawn gets off the bed and stands close to Zarya, then Dawn starts to lick on Zarya's stomach.

"Ooh that feels good," Zarya moaned as this sudden chill was sent down her spine.

A minute later, Dawn stops licking Zarya's stomach and then she unbutton and unzips Zarya's jeans. Dawn then grabs the waistband of Zarya's jeans, slides them down Zarya's legs, and off of Zarya's body. Zarya kicks the jeans to the side as she was now fully naked, exposing her pussy with a tiny patch of pink pubic hair on it.

"Mmm, I crave some Russian pussy," Dawn said and then she starts to rub Zarya's pussy at a fast rate.

"Yes, keep rubbing faster Dawn," Zarya ordered Dawn as Dawn sped up the rubbing as Zarya was lightly moaning at this.

Sixty-five seconds later, Dawn stops the rubbing and then she starts to lick on Zarya's pussy.

"Mmm this is delicious," Dawn said to Zarya as Dawn continues to lick on Zarya's pussy.

"Yes, keep licking like icicle in Russian tundra," Zarya said to Dawn.

Fifty-five seconds into the licking, Zarya was starting to feel that she was going to burst. Then, Dawn stops the licking and then she sticks her tongue right into Zarya's pussy.

"YES," Zarya screams in passion as she reach her climax.

Dawn then sticks her tongue out of Zarya and then Zarya squirts out her love juices onto Dawn's face.

"Not bad," Zarya said to Dawn.

"Thanks, I had practice," Dawn said to Zarya.

"Okay, now it is my turn," Zarya said and then she grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's black tank top.

Zarya pulls Dawn's top off of Dawn's body and throws it away, showing off the purple bra Dawn had on.

Zarya grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra and unhooks it. Zarya slides the bra off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup breasts were exposed.

Zarya then starts to suck and lick along Dawn's breasts.

"Oh Zarya, keep sucking on my breasts," Dawn said to Zarya as Zarya continue to suck and lick on Dawn's nipples.

After six minutes of licking and sucking on Dawn's nipples (Zarya suck on each nipple for about a minute), Zarya stops and pushes Dawn back onto the bed.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

"Now, let's see what you have underneath your pants," Zarya said to Dawn and grabs onto Dawn's belt.

Zarya loosens the belt on Dawn's jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Zarya then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Zarya tosses Dawn's pants to the side as Dawn was left in her purple panties.

Zarya then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Zarya tosses the panties away as she examines Dawn's body, including Dawn's hairy pussy.

"Nice body, so small yet all natural," Zarya said as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's stomach.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Zarya.

Then, Zarya grabs onto Dawn's hands and lifts her up from the bed as Dawn stands back onto her feet.

Zarya then sits on the edge of the bed and wraps her large muscular arms around Dawn's small waist. Zarya then pulls Dawn close to her as Dawn sits on Zarya's lap.

"Now let me show you how to make women cum," Zarya said to Dawn.

Zarya then begins to suck on Dawn's neck, while Zarya was using her right arm to play and fondle with Dawn's breasts and Zarya was using her left hand to rub along Dawn's pussy.

"OH ZARYA, OH ZARYA," Dawn cried in passion, screaming Zarya's name as she feels Zarya's tongue and hands all over her body.

Close to a minute later, Zarya stops rubbing Dawn's pussy and then she sticks two of her fingers into Dawn's pussy.

"OH YES," Dawn screamed as she could feel Zarya's fingers inside of her.

Soon, Zarya begins to slide her fingers in and out of Dawn as Dawn was loving every moment of it.

"Mmm this is fucking good," Dawn moaned in lust.

"Surprised you haven't cum yet," Zarya said to Dawn as Zarya stops sucking on Dawn's neck.

"Well my sexual energy is through the roof," Dawn said to Zarya.

"Not for long," Zarya said and then she slides her fingers in and out of Dawn faster than usual.

"OH, OH, OH, OH YES, YES," Dawn screamed in passion as Zarya was pleasing all of Dawn's desires.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn was feeling like she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh Zarya, I think I'm about to," Dawn said to Zarya, but then her limit was now reached.

"CUM," Dawn screamed as she reached her climax and she gush out her love juices onto Zarya's left thigh and onto Zarya's floor.

"There it is," Zarya said as Dawn was sweating and breathing in and out at a decent pace.

Zarya gets Dawn off of her and then Zarya stands up from the bed. Dawn then lies back onto the bed still breathing in and out from that climax.

"You had enough?" Zarya asked Dawn.

"No…fucking…way," Dawn said to Zarya as she was still breathing in and out.

Zarya then smiles and gets back on the bed, she then gets on top of Dawn as Dawn wraps her legs around Zarya.

Zarya then begins to rub her pussy up and down on top of Dawn's pussy in this sort of girl on girl missionary position with Dawn loving this.

"OH, AH, OH YES," Dawn screams and then Zarya kisses Dawn on the lips again, trying to get her to not scream for this moment.

Two minutes later, Zarya breaks off the kiss and stops rubbing along Dawn's pussy.

"Now, time for big finale," Zarya said as she lifts up Dawn's right leg, pointing up to the ceiling.

Zarya then puts her pussy up against Dawn's pussy as Zarya was ready for the final climax. Zarya then rubs her pussy hard up against Dawn's pussy.

"OH ZARYA, YES, GRIND MY PUSSY," Dawn screams at Zarya with passion.

"Time to add more speed," Zarya said as she sped the rubbing even faster than usual.

During this rubbing, Dawn closes her eyes as this rubbing was taking a toll on her body from the inside.

"Oh Zarya, your about to break me from the inside," Dawn said to Zarya.

"You have never felt the pleasure from a Russian soldier," Zarya said to Dawn.

Eighty seconds later, Dawn was almost close to reaching her limit.

"Zarya, I can't hold it any longer, I'm about to cum again," Dawn said to Zarya.

"Then goes ahead, release all of your energy onto me," Zarya said to Dawn.

Five seconds later, Dawn's limit was now reached.

"AHH," Dawn screamed as she reached her climax and she gush out her love juices right onto Zarya's pussy.

Dawn was breathing heavily, sweating like crazy, and nearly passed out from Zarya's loving. While Zarya was sweating a little and her breathing was at a minimal.

"For someone who is small, you are very good in bed," Zarya said to Dawn as she caresses Dawn's face.

"I should say that for you, I have never had someone take control and make me cum like that before," Dawn said softly to Zarya.

"Well I want to say is that thanks to you I'm ready to get back in the dating scene," Zarya said to Dawn.

"Glad I can help," Dawn said to Zarya as Zarya got off the bed and was putting her clothes back on.

Dawn then starts to sit up and then she feels this uncomfortable pain in her back.

"Ah shit," Dawn said, feeling the pain.

"Forgot to mention, you might want to rest for a few days, like I said I'm a little rough," Zarya said to Dawn as Zarya got her shirt back on.

"Gotcha," Dawn said to Zarya as Dawn was starting to get her clothes back on as Dawn was wincing and moaning in pain.

A few minutes later, Zarya steps out of her bedroom and zips up her jeans.

"Thanks again Dawn, you're a good friend," Zarya said to Dawn as Dawn was limping out of the bedroom, dressed and still sore.

"No problem, at least I'm still walking," Dawn said as Zarya giggled at the line.

"You are funny," Zarya said to Dawn as Zarya walks to the kitchen.

"Yep, funny," Dawn said as she starts to limp to the kitchen, moaning in pain still.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Even though Zarya was really rough, she was still really good and this was the first time I let someone take control of the sexual experience," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Let me tell you if there is someone that is tall and muscular that wants to do it with me, I will let them do all the work," Dawn said.

"That would do it, don't forget to follow me on Dailymotion and leave me a comment down below, this is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then shuts off the record button.

"Now, I wonder if the dozen packs of ice are ready to use," Dawn said as she got up from the couch and limps painfully to the kitchen, still sore from that sex she had with Zarya.

* * *

 **Another week, another chapter done. The next woman to have sex with Dawn (or I should say to dominate the Moonchild) is Zarya from** _ **Overwatch**_ **, wow those** _ **Overwatch**_ **women love to be with Dawn.**

 **I decided to do something a bit different with Zarya being dominate and Dawn being submissive, mainly because Zarya is so strong and powerful that she would take control of this situation.**

 **Anyway, we have more yuri goodness coming soon.**


	26. Mai Valentine

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 26: All In The Cards**

* * *

Dawn was in her living room as she had started to roll the next episode of her series.

"Hey everyone, this is Dawn, bringing you the twenty-sixth episode of my series. Twenty-six episodes, that is enough to fill a T.V season, of course if this was a show, it would be taken off the air," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Well the next woman to get some of my loving is a stunning blonde, she's a duelist who doesn't use swords and is a former blackjack dealer, wow I'm lucky or what," Dawn said.

"Anyway, here is the story," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her living room, talking on the phone with her friend from Total Drama, Cameron.

"I'm telling you Cameron, I don't have any STDs," Dawn said to Cameron over the phone.

"I'm serious, the scissors I have makes me immune to all STDs," Dawn said to Cameron over the phone.

"Well I'm going out for a while, I will talk to you later, bye," Dawn said to Cameron over the phone and then she hangs up on him.

Dawn then grabs her dimensional scissors and opens up the rift with it.

"Okay, time for some dimension hopping," Dawn said and then she jumps into the rift.

A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and onto this grass. Dawn then closes up the rift and looks around the area.

Dawn looks around and she was in this big park, not to mention that it was also night time as well.

"Look at the stars, they are beautiful," Dawn said as she looks at the night sky.

Dawn then sees this tree in her sights and she had an idea. Dawn then runs over to the tree and she begins to climb it, going straight to the top to look at the sky better.

"Wow, the moon is so shiny tonight," Dawn said as she looks at the crescent moon in the night sky.

"Hi there cutie," this female said to Dawn and then Dawn hangs upside down on the tree trunk.

Dawn sees this woman in her early 20s with gorgeous long blonde hair, wearing this sleeveless dark purple vest, white tank top that showed off her stomach underneath the vest, dark purple jean shorts, and dark purple thigh high heel boots.

Dawn then points to herself, thinking that this woman was talking to her.

"Yes I'm talking to you," the woman said to Dawn.

"Okay, let me come down," Dawn said as she slides down the tree and lands back onto the ground safely.

"You got some moves kid," the woman said to Dawn as Dawn approaches her.

"I'm not a kid, I'm an adult, I look like I'm fifteen but I'm actually eighteen," Dawn said to the woman.

"What's your name beautiful?" the woman asked Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said and then the woman caresses her right hand along Dawn's face.

"I'm Mai, Mai Valentine," Mai said as she was about an inch close to Dawn's face.

Suddenly, Dawn's face was turning red by Mai's seductive moves and her smooth voice.

"Why don't we sit on a bench and we talk some more," Mai said to Dawn and Dawn nodded "yes".

Mai grabs onto Dawn's hand and leads her to this bench. Dawn then sits on the bench and Mai rests her chin onto Dawn's head.

"So Mai, what do you do?" Dawn asked Mai and then Mai wraps her arms around Dawn's chest.

"Well I used to be a blackjack dealer, all the guys would come to lose their money playing cards, but mainly they would come to see my beautiful face," Mai said to Dawn.

"So what happened?" Dawn asked Mai.

"Well they pay me to hang out with them and they think I have psychic powers, I beat them out of a lot of their money using my aroma," Mai said to Dawn.

"That's sneaky," Dawn said to Mai.

"I got bored, quit my job, and became a duelist," Mai said.

"Like swords," Dawn said to Mai.

"Nope, using cards," Mai said to Dawn.

"I'm confused," Dawn said.

"Well, it is very complicated," Mai said to Dawn as Mai rubs her hands up and down Dawn's covered chest.

"I became a top skilled duelist and won lots of money from it. At the time, all I cared about was beating everyone in my path and winning money, that was until I met Yugi and his friends," Mai said.

"So this Yugi guy and his buddies sort of helped you steer into a better path," Dawn said to Mai.

"Well not just him, but his good friend, Joey Wheeler, looked out for my well being," Mai said.

"Do you have a crush on Joey?" Dawn asked Mai.

"Well I do have a tiny crush on him. He's cute but he isn't as cute as you," Mai said to Dawn as Mai wraps her arms around Dawn's chest again.

"Aw," Dawn said.

"Hey Mai," this guy said as Mai recognize the voice, it was Joey Wheeler.

"Speaking of Joey," Mai said.

Suddenly, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor were walking in the park and then they approach Dawn and Mai.

"Hey Joey, where is Tea?" Mai asked Joey.

"She's hanging out with my sister tonight," Joey said to Mai.

"So Mai, who's your new friend?" Yugi asked Mai.

"I'm Dawn, you must Yugi Moto," Dawn said to Yugi.

"Yes," Yugi said.

"What are you guys doing?" Mai asked the boys.

"We are heading out to meet up with Kaiba," Tristan said to Mai.

"Say Mai, would you and your little friend like to join us?" Joey asked Mai.

"We would love to Joey, but me and Dawn are going to have our own little girls night tonight," Mai said to Joey.

"Oh okay then," Joey said.

"Come on guys, we don't want to be late," Yugi said to his buddies as they continue to walk to meet up with Kaiba.

"So Mai, what do you mean by a girls night?" Dawn asked Mai.

"Oh you'll see," Mai said to Dawn as Mai grabs onto Dawn's left hand and helps her off the bench.

Mai then leads Dawn out of the park as they head back to Mai's place.

Thirty-five minutes later, Dawn and Mai reach to the top floor of this apartment complex as they were outside Mai's place.

"This is my home," Mai said to Dawn as Mai unlocks the door to Mai's apartment.

Mai opens the door as she and Dawn enter Mai's apartment. Mai then closes the door as Dawn looks around Mai's apartment.

Mai's apartment was really big with a huge living room and a very good size kitchen. Dawn then opens another door and she sees Mai's bedroom with a big circular bed with purple bedsheets. Dawn then looks over to see Mai's bathroom was right next to her bedroom.

Dawn then walks back to the living room as Mai locks the door.

"Oh my god Mai, I love this place," Dawn said to Mai.

"Why thank you Dawn, the money I earned helped me got this place," Mai said to Dawn.

"So Mai, what is this girls night you were planning?" Dawn asked Mai.

"Well, I thought that you and I could have some sex," Mai said to Dawn.

"You want to have sex with me, first of all I'm honored, and second I thought you like guys?" Dawn asked to Mai.

"Yes I do love guys, but I always wanted to do it with a woman. After I saw you, I know which woman I would do it with," Mai said as she got close to Dawn and caresses Dawn's face with her right hand.

"Aw thank you Mai and you know what, I will have sex with you," Dawn said to Mai.

"Good," Mai said and then she pushes Dawn to a wall as Mai was close to Dawn's face again.

"Now pucker up," Mai said to Dawn and then both Dawn and Mai get into this passionate kiss as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

During the kiss, Dawn kicks off her sneakers and Mai pulls off her heel boots as both women were now barefoot.

Sixty-two seconds later, Mai breaks off the kiss as Dawn had this smile on her face.

"You're a really good kisser Dawn," Mai said to Dawn as she still caress Dawn's face.

"You're really good as well Mai," Dawn said to Mai.

Then, Mai begins to suck on Dawn's neck as Dawn begins to moan in pleasure.

"Oh Mai, oh Mai," Dawn said in passion as she feels Mai's tongue on her neck.

Fifteen seconds later, Mai goes back to kissing Dawn on the lips, getting into another make out session.

Six seconds later, Dawn slides the vest off of Mai's body and it lands on the floor as they were still kissing. Then, Dawn moves her hands down on Mai's back and then she grabs onto Mai's clothed ass, squeezing and fondling her ass cheeks. Mai didn't mind Dawn playing with her butt, in fact she loved it and she didn't shrieked at the first touch.

Forty seconds later, Mai breaks off the kiss as Dawn was loving this so far.

"So do you love grabbing at my ass?" Mai asked Dawn.

"Yes, it is so firm and round that I would want to squeeze it all night long," Dawn said to Mai.

"Well if you like my butt, then you will like these," Mai said to Dawn and then Mai grabs the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body.

Mai throws away her top as Dawn sees Mai's D-cup size breasts being covered by a dark purple lace bra.

"Wow, they are so big," Dawn said to Mai as she moves her hands off of Mai's ass.

"Go ahead my sweet little blonde, you can grab them," Mai said to Dawn and then Mai grabs onto Mai's covered breasts.

Dawn then starts to squeeze them as Mai lightly moans at this.

"Mmm, your hands feel so good," Mai said to Dawn.

"Well I do have this soft touch," Dawn said as she moves her hands off of Mai's breasts.

Then, both Dawn and Mai get into another hot make out session as they make their way to the living room.

Ten seconds later, they stop for a moment as Dawn grabs the bottom of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn sets her top to the side as she was in her purple bra.

They still continue to kiss as they were now about seven feet away from the door to Mai's bedroom.

Dawn breaks off the kiss as she bends down and grabs onto the belt of Mai's shorts.

"Now, let me get you out of those shorts," Dawn said to Mai as Dawn loosens the belt and then she unbutton and unzips Mai's shorts.

Dawn then let's go as Mai's shorts fall down to her ankles. Mai then steps out of them as she had on matching dark purple lace panties.

"Mmm, I have to say you look so fucking sexy in your underwear Mai," Dawn said to Mai.

"Thank you Dawn," Mai said to Dawn and then Dawn starts to kiss and lick on Mai's naval.

"Mmm oh yes," Mai moaned in lust over Dawn kissing on her stomach.

Nearly a minute later, Dawn stops kissing on Mai's naval as Mai gets Dawn back on her feet.

"Now it is my turn to get you out of your pants," Mai said to Dawn as Mai reaches for the belt on Dawn's purple jeans.

Mai loosens the belt and then she unbutton and unzip Dawn's jeans. Mai grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Dawn kicks her jeans to the side as she was seen in her matching purple panties.

Mai opens the door to her bedroom and grabs Dawn by her right hand. Mai leads Dawn as they enter her bedroom. Mai then lies down on her big circular bed as Dawn stands by the edge of the bed.

"Alright now let me see your naked body," Dawn said to Mai as she was about to climb onto the bed.

"I will show you my naked body, if you show me your naked body first," Mai said to Dawn as she points to her.

"Okay," Dawn said as she reaches behind to the back of her bra.

Dawn then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, exposing her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side as Mai sees Dawn's naked body, including her hairy pussy.

"Mmm, Mai likes," Mai said as Dawn blushed a bit.

"Now I need to held up my end of the deal," Mai said as she reaches behind to the back of her bra.

Mai unhooks her bra and slides it off her body as her big breasts were now exposed.

Mai then lies down on her back and grabs onto the waistband of her panties. Mai then slides her panties down her legs and off her body. Mai tosses them off the bed as she was now naked, showing off her pussy with a thin strip of blonde pubic hair on it.

"Wow Mai, I thought you were sexy with your clothes on, but you are even sexier naked," Dawn said to Mai.

"I know Dawn, I know," Mai said to Dawn as Dawn gets onto the bed and crawls up right to Mai's face.

"You ready Mai because I'm going to turn your world upside down," Dawn said to Mai.

"I'm ready," Mai said.

Dawn then gives these small kisses on Mai's lips, down her neck, and onto her chest as Dawn stops at Mai's breasts.

Dawn then squeezes onto Mai's breasts and starts to lick and suck on Mai's right nipple.

"Oh yes, oh yes, suck my breast," Mai said in passion as Dawn continues to suck on Mai's right breast.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn switches over and starts to lick and suck on Mai's left nipple.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN," Mai cried in passion, just screaming Dawn's name.

Nearly two minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Mai's left breast as she sees Mai's nipples were erect from stimulating them for a decent amount of time.

Dawn then gives more small kisses down Mai's stomach and soon she reaches down to Mai's pussy.

"Looks like it is time to lick some carpet," Dawn said and then she starts to slowly licks Mai's pussy.

"OH YES," Mai screamed in lust as she could feel Dawn's tongue along her pussy.

About twenty seconds later, Dawn speeds up the licking as Mai was trying to contain herself.

"Oh yes, keep licking my pussy," Mai said to Dawn as Dawn was licking at a fast rate.

About fifty seconds later, Dawn keeps licking as she sees Mai was starting to lose all control.

"Oh god Dawn, I'm going to cum," Mai said to Dawn.

"Just hang on," Dawn said to Mai as Dawn stops licking.

Dawn takes two of her fingers and stick them right into Mai's pussy.

"OH GOD YES," Mai screams in pleasure.

Dawn keeps sliding her fingers in and out of Mai at a very fast rate.

"Oh yes Dawn, finger fuck me until I burst," Mai said to Dawn as Dawn followed Mai's orders.

"I will my little valentine," Dawn said to Mai as Mai giggled at Dawn's corny line.

Close to forty seconds later, Mai was about to reach her limit.

"Oh yes, here it comes," Mai said as she about to blow any moment.

Three seconds later, Mai finally reached her climax.

"YES," Mai screamed as she squirt out her love juices onto Dawn's right hand and her face.

Dawn slides her fingers out of Mai and slowly licks them clean.

"Oh yes, I do love tasting some women cum," Dawn said as she wipes the juices off her face.

"That was amazing," Mai said as she was breathing lightly.

"Well hope you're ready for round two," Dawn said to Mai.

"Oh hell yeah," Mai said as Dawn climbs onto Mai and was facing Mai's pussy, while Mai was looking at Dawn's pussy.

"When you are ready, lick away," Dawn said to Mai and then Mai licks away on Dawn's pussy.

"Ooh yes, that feels good," Dawn moans in pleasure as her face turns red from Mai licking on her pussy.

Seven seconds later, Dawn starts to lick on Mai's pussy again as both girls were licking their pussies in a sixty-nine position.

Ninety seconds later, Mai stops licking on Dawn's pussy and then she puts her tongue right into Dawn's pussy.

"Oh fuck, that's the spot," Dawn said in passion as her love juices drip right onto Mai's face.

Mai moves her tongue out of Dawn's pussy as more of Dawn's juices was leaking down onto Mai's face.

"Now it seems I'm the one to make you feel aroused," Mai said to Dawn.

"Well Mai, you haven't felt my real pleasure yet," Dawn said to Mai as she gets off of Mai.

Dawn then moves down to Mai's pussy and then she lifts up Mai's left leg. Dawn then moves forward as her pussy was touching Mai's pussy.

"Hope you are up to this Mai," Dawn said to Mai.

"I am Dawn, now show me what you got," Mai said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said.

Dawn and Mai start to rub their pussies together at a really fast rate with Dawn taking control over this and Mai's large breasts were jiggling from the rubbing.

"OH, AH, YES, GRIND MY PUSSY," Mai screams in passion as Dawn follows her orders.

A minute passes as Dawn was still grinding away on Mai's pussy as Mai was moaning in passion and Mai was sweating a bit from the sexual energy.

"Do you love it, do you love it you sex duelist?" Dawn asked Mai.

"Yes, I fucking love it," Mai said in passion as the grinding continue.

Thirty-five seconds later, the grinding was still going as Mai was close to reaching her limit.

"Oh god Dawn, I'm about to cum again," Mai said to Dawn.

"Then go ahead Mai, cum on my little sexy body," Dawn said to Mai.

Five seconds later, Mai had finally reach her climax.

"AHH," Mai screams as she arch her back and gush out her love juices right onto Dawn's stomach as it drips down her stomach and to her pussy.

"Wow Mai, you sure let your sexual energy out," Dawn said to Mai, but Mai didn't say anything.

"Mai," Dawn said to Mai as she sees Mai with her eyes closed and she fell asleep because of Dawn's sexual energy zapping all of the energy out of Mai.

"Guess my sex experience zapped her out," Dawn said and then she lies down next to Mai.

Dawn pulls the covers over her and Mai, then she snuggles up next to Mai.

"Goodnight Mai," Dawn said to Mai and then she gives Mai a kiss on her cheek.

Dawn then closes her eyes and sleeps next to Mai, wanting to spend the night with her.

The next morning, the sun was shining down inside Mai's apartment as Dawn was slowly starting to wake up. Dawn opens her eyes as she was resting on Mai's stomach, Dawn looks up as she sees Mai had already woken up and was petting Dawn's long light blonde hair.

"Morning Dawn," Mai said to Dawn.

"Morning Mai, did I do a good job last night?" Dawn asked Mai.

"Dawn you were amazing, who knew someone so small could give out so much," Mai said to Dawn.

"Aw thanks Mai," Dawn said to Mai and then she kiss Mai on the stomach.

"I got to check my phone, see if anyone called last night," Mai said as she looks through her cell phone and she sees three voicemail messages from Joey.

"Three messages and they're all from Joey," Mai said and she presses play.

"Hey Mai, it's me Joey. Me and the guys are with Kaiba and Duke Devlin is here as well, they are going to duel," Joey said in the first message as Mai moves to the next message.

"Hey Mai, Joey again, Kaiba and Devlin's duel kind of cause some destruction and the police are coming to arrest us," Joey said in his second message as Mai plays the final message.

"Hey Mai, we are in jail and we need you to bail us out," Joey said in the message.

"Eat my dice cons," Duke said to the jailers in the background of the message.

"Duke, don't do it," Yugi said to Duke in the background of the message.

Suddenly, all Mai could hear was the sound of punching and kicking in the message.

"Ouch, my dice," Duke said in the message as Mai stops the recording.

"Are you going to bail them out?" Dawn asked Mai.

"Yes, but after a quickie if you don't mind," Mai said to Dawn.

"I don't mind, go ahead, but be quick," Dawn said to Mai.

Dawn lies on her back as Mai got on top of her, with Mai's pussy near Dawn's face as Mai looks at her bed post.

Dawn then starts to lick on Mai's pussy as Mai was starting to lightly moan in pleasure.

"Oh yes, do it Dawn, give me the same spectacular loving you did last night," Mai said to Dawn.

Dawn continues to lick away on Mai's pussy as they were still going on with their quick sex session.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"So me and Mai had sex for four minutes and then she bailed out her friends and the two duelists. Apparently, duelling in a park filled with breakable statues was against the law," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Anyway, I did make Mai cum during our quickie and she squirt out her juices along my beautiful face," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for another episode, be sure to follow this channel, like this video, and comment below. This is Dawn saying see you next time," Dawn said and then she turns off her recording.

* * *

 **I hope you** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ **fans were screaming in excitement because of this awesome chapter. Anyway, the next woman to get some of the Moonchild is none other than Mai Valentine from** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ **and there will be more girls from this and the other series to come.**

 **Anyway, we have some more yuri action coming soon.**


	27. Tracer and Emily

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 27: A Three Way Love**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room as she started to film another episode of her sexy podcast.

"Hello everyone, welcome to another episode of my podcast and boy do I have a story to tell you all," Dawn said to her fans.

"My next sexual encounter had gotten me doing a woman and her lover, that's right I had an awesome three way and one of the females involved was yet again, a former member of Overwatch," Dawn said.

"Anyway, here is the full story," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Inside this building, the members of the defunct Overwatch were busy practicing their firearms skills, while some of the members were hanging out with Dawn, who came by to visit.

"I'm telling you guys, I got trained to fight," Dawn said as she was in a room with D. Va, Genji, Lucio, Zarya, and Reinhardt.

"Yeah right," Reinhardt said.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Zarya said.

"Hey D. Va, come here for a second," Dawn said to D. Va as D. Va walks over to Dawn.

"Now hit me," Dawn said to D. Va.

D. Va then swings at Dawn, but Dawn ducks the shot. Dawn grabs D. Va by her left arm and takes her down, then Dawn yanks on D. Va's arm as D. Va was in some pain.

"Okay, okay, I give, just don't break my arm," D. Va said as Dawn let's go of D. Va and helps her back to her feet.

"That's pretty good," Genji said to Dawn.

"Who taught you?" Zarya asked Dawn.

"Oh, just a friend," Dawn said, referring to Carol.

Suddenly, Tracer walks into the room all excited and goofy as usual.

"Hello everyone, what is going on here?" Tracer asked everyone in the room.

"Dawn just show off some of her moves and took me down," D. Va said.

"Guess you can say that you fall flat on your face," Tracer said to D. Va, making her usual jokes.

"Hold on let me try that again," Tracer said and presses her chronal accelerator, going back in time using her recall ability.

Tracer arrive back at the part were she made her joke.

"Guess she fallen faster than Logan Paul's career," Tracer said.

"Nailed it," Tracer said, making a very good joke.

"Hey guys, I wanted to stay over for a night and I was wondering if there was a good place to stay?" Dawn asked the crew.

"Oh Dawn, oh Dawn, Dawn over here, look over here, see my hand being raised," Tracer said with her hand up, trying to get Dawn's attention.

"What is it Tracer?" Dawn asked Tracer.

"How about you stay at my place tonight," Tracer said to Dawn.

"I'm not sure Tracer," Dawn said to Tracer as Dawn rubs the back of her head.

"Please Dawn, I would love for you to hang out with me tonight," Tracer said to Dawn.

"Oh I can't say no to a lovely Brit like you," Dawn said to Tracer.

"Great, let me change out of my uniform and we will hang out," Tracer said as she leaves to get on her street clothes.

"Ooh, Dawn is certainly going to enjoy spending time with Lena," D. Va said.

"Yeah, especially tonight is Lena's special night this week," Zarya said.

Twenty minutes later, Dawn was outside the building and then Tracer comes out of the building (wearing her brown army jacket, white t-shirt underneath it, black jeans, orange sneakers, and goggles around her forehead, minus her chronal accelerator) to walk Dawn to her place.

Dawn and Tracer were walking as Dawn was wondering about something.

"Hey Tracer, I was wondering how you are still here without your chronal accelerator on you?" Dawn asked Tracer as Dawn was told about Tracer's story by Mercy.

"Oh I have this," Tracer said and she pulls out this necklace with a mini accelerator on it.

"Winston made this so I didn't have to lug around that huge chronal accelerator," Tracer said.

"Interesting," Dawn said.

"Yep, it keeps me from disappearing like Chris Benoit's WWE career," Tracer said trying to crack a joke, but it didn't work.

"Hold on, let me try again," Tracer said and then she pressed accelerator, using her recall ability to go back a few seconds.

"It keeps me from vanishing like every ship that passes the Bermuda Triangle," Tracer said, trying for another joke, but yet again it didn't work.

"Oh shit, not good enough," Tracer said and then she presses her accelerator again, using her recall ability for the second time.

"It keeps me from diminishing like Trump approval ratings," Tracer said as Dawn laughed a bit from the line.

"Nailed it," Tracer said.

"Tracer, do you think you should be using your accelerator like that?" Dawn asked Tracer.

"What could happen?" Tracer asked.

"It could open a rift in this world," Dawn said.

"Nothing like that has happened yet," Tracer said.

Suddenly, this huge sinkhole forms in the road and slowly a expensive Mercedes Benz falls down into the sinkhole.

"My car, I had three more payments left on it," the driver said in shock.

"Let's keep moving," Dawn said to Tracer.

"Agree," Tracer said as she and Dawn continue to walk.

Fifteen minutes later, Dawn and Tracer were still walking back to Tracer's house.

"So how much farther is your place?" Dawn asked Tracer.

"Not too far and my girlfriend is at home as well," Tracer said to Dawn.

"Your girlfriend?" Dawn asked Tracer.

"Oh I forgot to mention that I'm gay," Tracer said to Dawn as Dawn rubs the back of her head, she didn't knew that Tracer was a lesbian.

"I didn't knew you were gay," Dawn said to Tracer.

"Do you hate gay people, are you homophobic?" Tracer asked Dawn angrily as Dawn was a bit scared.

"I'm just messing with you," Tracer said to Dawn as she ruffled up Dawn's hair.

"Oh thank god, and to let you know Tracer, I am bisexual," Dawn said to Tracer.

"That's cool," Tracer said to Dawn as they continue to walk back to Tracer's place.

Soon, they reach Tracer's home as it was a decent size one story house. Tracer and Dawn walk up to the front door and then Tracer opens up the door.

"Emily, my love, I'm home," Tracer said as she walks into her home with Dawn behind her, Dawn then closes the door behind her.

Soon, this person comes out of the kitchen and it was Tracer's girlfriend, Emily. She was stunning, with her long red hair, wearing a grey t-shirt, dark grey jeans, and red sneakers, Dawn was amazed that someone like Emily could be dating Tracer.

"Hi my lovely Lena, welcome home," Emily said to Tracer as Tracer walks over to Emily and kisses her on the lips.

"Guess what tonight is?" Tracer asked Emily as Tracer wraps her arms around Emily neck and Emily places her hands on Tracer's hips.

"It is our special night," Emily said to Tracer.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked the couple.

"Well Dawn, you see every Friday, me and Emily like to get a bit frisky and have some hot sex, and tonight is the night," Tracer said to Dawn.

"We do foreplay, S&M, use toys, or we do just regular sex," Emily said to Dawn.

"Wow," Dawn said as she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Hey Emily," Tracer said to Emily and then she whisper something into Emily's ear.

Suddenly, Emily let's go of Tracer as she walks over to Dawn. Emily walks around Dawn, examining Dawn's body.

"She's so cute and hot, the long hair, the small elegant body, her look, and those kissable lips of her," Emily said.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked as she didn't know what was happening.

"Well Dawn, me and Emily were suggesting that you could join us in our sex night, making it a three way," Tracer said as Dawn's jaw dropped at Tracer's suggestion.

"Are you nuts, I'm flattered what Emily thought about me, but I can't be involved in a couple's sex life," Dawn said to Tracer.

"Come on Dawn, Emily is cool with all three of in this situation," Tracer said to Dawn.

"Yeah, I always crave someone small and fragile to join us," Emily said to Dawn as Emily moves her fingers through Dawn's hair.

"Well if you are both cool with it, then it is fine with me," Dawn said to Tracer and Emily.

"Awesome," Tracer said as she took off her jacket, leaving on her white t-shirt.

"Should we take our newest little playmate to our room?" Emily asked Tracer.

"Yeah, let us do that," Tracer said as she and Emily lead Dawn to their bedroom.

Tracer opens up the door and then she, Emily, and Dawn enter the bedroom. Dawn and Emily sit on the queen size bed as Tracer closes the bedroom door.

Soon, Tracer joins her girlfriend and Dawn as she sits on the edge of the bed with them. Then, the three girls take off their sneakers as they were now barefoot.

"Now who should go first?" Tracer asked the two woman.

"I should break the ice, I need some more red in my life," Dawn said as she looks at Emily in her eyes.

Then, Dawn press her lips on Emily's lips as they get into a soft kiss as their tongues were swirling slowly around together in their mouths. Five seconds later, Tracer wanted to join in the fun.

"Come on, don't let me out this fun," Tracer said as she grabs onto Dawn's covered breasts from behind, then she starts to fondle and squeeze them as Dawn felt this sudden chill while she was kissing Emily.

Twenty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss with Emily and moves Tracer's hands off of her breasts.

"Okay Tracer, if you want to have fun, then I will give it to you," Dawn said to Tracer as Dawn turns around and kisses Tracer on the lips now.

Their make out was a bit more intense as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

"Ooh, this is just too hot," Emily said as she was watching Tracer and Dawn make out.

Then, Emily begins to suck on Dawn's neck as the make out between Dawn and Tracer was continuing.

Close to forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss with Tracer and Emily stops sucking on Dawn's neck.

"Wow, definitely a perfect ten in my book," Tracer said referring to Dawn's kiss.

"I say, Dawn have some real skills when making out with women," Emily said as Dawn was flattered from the couple's comments.

"Now Emily, how about you help me strip down our little blonde," Tracer said to Emily.

"I would love to Lena," Emily said to Tracer.

Emily grabs the bottom of Dawn's black tank top, pulls it over Dawn's head, and off of Dawn's body. Emily throws the top to the side as Dawn was showing off the purple bra she had on.

Tracer then loosens Dawn's belt, and then she unzip and unbutton Dawn's purple jeans. Tracer then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Tracer sets the jeans to the side as Dawn was now left in her purple panties.

"Emily, have you ever seen someone look this stunning?" Tracer asked Emily as both girls were rubbing their left hands on Dawn's stomach.

"Well, whenever I look into your eyes," Emily said to Tracer as Tracer was blushing a bit.

"Well Lena, my love, it is time for me to strip," Emily said to Tracer as Emily gets off the bed.

Emily then grabs onto her t-shirt, she then slowly pulls her shirt over her head, and off her body. Emily throws her shirt to the side and turns around, showing off the dark red silk bra she had on.

Emily then turns around again and then she unbutton and unzips her jeans. Emily grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, she then slowly slides them down her legs, and off her body. Emily kicks her jeans to the side as she turns around, showing off her matching dark red silk panties to her girlfriend.

"Oh my god Emily, your wearing the sexy lingerie I bought you," Tracer said to Emily as Emily was sitting on Tracer's lap.

"Since it was our sex night, I decided to wear it. I want to make my Lena happy," Emily said to Tracer.

"Well I'm over the moon you did it," Tracer said to Emily.

Then, Tracer and Emily start to make out as Emily was grinding her covered pussy on Tracer's covered left thigh.

"Mmm, this is so getting me turned on right now," Dawn said as she start to fondle her right breast with her right hand and rubbing her covered pussy with her left hand.

"Oh god, oh yes, that feels good," Dawn said as she was pleasuring herself.

Forty-five seconds later, Tracer breaks off the kiss with Emily and sets Emily back on the bed, just as Dawn moves her hands off her body.

"Well Emily, time for me to give you a show," Tracer said to Emily as Tracer got off the bed.

Tracer started to move her hips and grabs onto the bottom of her t-shirt. Tracer then slowly pulls her shirt over her head and off her body. Tracer throws her shirt at Emily as Tracer had on a brown bra.

"Going good so far," Emily said as she puts the shirt away.

Tracer then unzips and unbutton her jeans, she then grabs onto the waistband of them. Tracer then slowly slides her jeans down her legs and off her body. Tracer sets her jeans to the side, showing off her matching brown panties.

"Looking hot and sexy as ever my love," Emily said to Tracer.

"Why thank you Emily, I aim to please," Tracer said to Emily as Tracer and Emily sit between Dawn.

"Look at us in our underwear, we are a very sexy trio," Tracer said to Dawn and Emily.

"Indeed we are," Dawn said.

"You are going to love this Dawn, we are going to fingering you at the same time," Emily said to Dawn as she and Tracer slide their right hands into Dawn's panties.

Then, both Tracer and Emily take two of their fingers and slides them in and out of Dawn's pussy at a normal pace.

"OH YES, OH GOD YES, I FUCKING LOVE THIS," Dawn cried in passion as Tracer and Emily continue to finger Dawn's pussy.

"I knew it," Tracer said.

Nearly a minute later, Tracer and Emily pull their hands out of Dawn's panties as they see they were soaking wet.

"Guess the newbie can't keep up with the pros," Tracer said to Dawn.

"Don't worry, you haven't seen anything yet," Dawn said to Tracer.

Tracer and Emily then unhook Dawn's bra and they slide it off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size boobs were exposed.

Tracer and Emily then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Dawn kicks her panties to the side as she was full naked, showing off her hairy pussy.

Then, Tracer and Emily starts to suck on Dawn's breasts (Tracer was sucking on Dawn's right breast and Emily was sucking the left).

"Oh yes, god, oh fuck yes, suck my tits," Dawn said in passion as the couple continue to suck on Dawn's breasts.

Close to seventy-five seconds later, the couple stops sucking as Dawn lies on the bed, breathing heavily and her pussy was soaking wet.

"Wow, that little Moonchild is already wet," Tracer said.

"Guess she can't keep up with us," Emily said to Tracer.

"She shouldn't be the only one naked, time for the next step," Tracer said to Emily as Emily nodded "yes".

Both Tracer and Emily then unhooks their bras and slides them off their bodies with their C-cup size boobs exposed.

Tracer then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Tracer throws them to the side, showing off her pussy with a full patch of brown pubic hair on it.

Emily then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Emily sets them to the side as she was now naked, exposing her pussy with a full patch of red pubic hair on it.

"Now that we are nude, it is time for the show," Tracer said to Emily as she laid Emily down on the bed with Emily's head on a pillow.

Tracer then gets on top of Emily in the reverse cowgirl position.

"So Emily, you like the view of my ass?" Tracer asked Emily as she was wiggling her curvy ass towards her.

"Oh I do love it, I love that sexy butt of yours," Emily said to Tracer.

Emily then grabs onto Tracer's ass, groping and fondling it as Tracer's moans lightly.

"Mmm, your hands feel good on my ass," Tracer moans lightly to Emily, just as Dawn was getting up.

Dawn then starts to lick and suck on Tracer's left breast as this was getting Tracer even more turned on.

"OH, AH, YES," Tracer screams in passion with Dawn sucking on her breast and Emily fondling her ass.

Thirty-three seconds later, Emily moves her hands off of Tracer's ass and Dawn stops sucking on Tracer's breast. Then, Tracer lies on top of Emily and then she kisses her on the lips, getting into another make out session with their breasts pressed together.

Six seconds later, Dawn joins in as she starts to lick on Tracer's pussy. Dawn starts licking faster as Tracer felt this sudden chill during her make out session with Emily.

Forty seconds later, Dawn stops licking as she notices that Tracer's pussy was starting to get a bit wet from the licking and she was dripping out her juices.

"Looks like someone is starting to get turned on by my tongue," Dawn said to Tracer as Tracer and Emily breaks off the kiss.

"I knew someone was licking on me, but I kind of forgot that you were still in the picture," Tracer said to Dawn.

"That's ok," Dawn said.

"Hey Lena, can we switch," Emily said to Tracer.

"Sure," Tracer said.

Then, Tracer lies on her back with her head rested on a pillow, then Emily gets on top of Tracer with her pussy almost on Tracer's face. Dawn then moves up as she was an inch away from Emily.

Dawn and Emily begin to make out with Emily using her left hand to squeeze and fondle Dawn's right breast, while Tracer was now licking Emily's pussy.

"I do love licking my girl's pussy," Tracer said and then she begins to lick faster on Emily's pussy, while Emily was still kissing Dawn and fondling Dawn's breast.

Eighty seconds later, Tracer stops licking Emily's pussy as it was starting to get a bit wet as well and she was leaking out her juices.

"Hey Emily, can you and Dawn get off of me please?" Tracer asked Emily as Emily breaks off the kiss with Dawn.

"Sure thing Lena my love," Emily said to Tracer.

Then, Dawn and Emily get off of Tracer as Tracer look on with this mischievous look on her face.

"Time to show them my skills," Tracer said quietly and then she press on her necklace.

Dawn looks over to see that Tracer had vanished.

"Tracer, where did she go," Dawn said as Emily sees that her lover wasn't there.

Emily shrugged her shoulders and then they could feel something was about to happen.

"FUCK," Dawn screamed in passion.

"YES," Emily screamed in passion as both girls reach their climax.

Then, both Dawn and Emily start to squirt out their love juices, Dawn squirt her juices onto Emily's stomach, while Emily squirt her juices onto Dawn's stomach as well.

"What…the fuck?" Dawn asked as she was breathing in and out a bit.

"I might know," Emily said and then Tracer reappears, giggling at what just happened.

"You guys didn't notice I use my blink ability to move a few seconds earlier and finger both of you until you both cum," Tracer said to Emily and Dawn.

"Wow Tracer you are so sneaky," Dawn said to Tracer.

"That's my Lena," Emily said.

"Well I do have my ways," Tracer said.

"Now, let's get a bit more creative," Tracer said as she pulls out the drawer on the nightstand and pulls out two sex toys.

The first toy was a black fourteen inch double sided rubber dildo, and the second toy was a brown triple sided rubber dildo in the shape of a capital "Y", the longest part was ten inches long while the short ends were six inches long.

"Ooh, Dawn likes," Dawn said as she admires the toys.

"Now Dawn, since I invited you, I'm letting you choose the first toy," Tracer said to Dawn and then Dawn picks up the black double sided dildo.

Dawn then takes one end of it and slowly inserts it into her pussy.

"Ohh that feels fucking good," Dawn moans in pleasure just feeling one end of the dildo inside her.

"Now Dawn, who should be your first pick," Tracer said to Dawn as Dawn bends the other end of the dildo, pointing it upwards.

After a few seconds later, Dawn points at Emily to be the one to get some action.

"Nice," Emily said.

"Okay Emily, lay down on your back and spread your legs," Dawn ordered Emily as she lies on her back and spreads her legs, exposing more of her pussy.

Dawn then moves closer to Emily as she lines the dildo towards Emily's pussy.

"You ready Emily because I'm about to go in so deep," Dawn said to Emily as Emily nodded "yes".

Dawn places her hands on Emily's hips and then she thrusts the dildo deep into Emily's pussy.

"YES, OH GOD FUCKING YES," Emily screams in pleasure as she close her eyes and could feel that dildo hitting her G-spot.

Then, Dawn begins to thrust the dildo in and out of Emily as Emily was screaming in pleasure and lust. Four seconds later, Tracer joins them as she fondles Dawn's breasts with her left hand and fondles Dawn's ass with her right hand.

"YES, FUCK ME DAWN, FUCK ME LIKE YOUR MY MASTER," Emily shouted to Dawn as Dawn sped up the thrusting a bit.

"Mmm, this is feels so fucking great," Dawn moans in ecstasy between Tracer fondling her breasts and ass and thrusting the dildo into Emily.

A minute into the thrusting, Emily could feel that she couldn't keep her body in control anymore.

"Oh god, I'm about to cum, I'm going to cum like crazy," Emily said.

"Whenever you feel like Emily, go ahead and cum," Dawn said to Emily.

Nearly thirty seconds later, Emily couldn't take it anymore as she finally reach her limit and climax.

"YES," Emily screamed in passion as Dawn pulls out the dildo from Emily's pussy.

Then, Emily gush her love juices out as it lands on the bed sheets and onto Dawn's right thigh.

Dawn looks down to see Emily passed out, smiling and having her tongue sticking out. It seems that Emily loved all the pounding Dawn gave her.

"The only time I see Emily like that is when I pound away on her pussy," Tracer said.

"Dawn, your good," Tracer said to Dawn.

"Thanks Tracer," Dawn said to Tracer as Dawn pulls out the dildo from her pussy.

"If you thought I was done, well that is a load of bull," Dawn said to Tracer and then Dawn picks up the triple sided dildo.

Dawn then inserts the longest part of the toy right into her pussy.

"Ooh that feels very good," Dawn said in pleasure, feeling the toy in her pussy.

"Now Tracer, get on your hands and knees and look at your bed post," Dawn ordered Tracer as Tracer was on her hands and knees and was looking at her bed post.

Dawn then spreads Tracer's legs wide as she gets a good glimpse of Tracer's pussy and anus. Dawn then bends the two shorter ends on her dildo closer to line up with both holes.

"Hope you're ready Tracer because I'm going to do something no girl has ever done, penetrate you twice in one sitting," Dawn said to Tracer.

"Ooh, double penetration," Tracer said.

Dawn then grabs onto Tracer's hips and then she thrust both ends of the toy into Tracer's pussy and ass at the same time.

"OH BLOODY HELL," Tracer screams as this was the first time someone went into her ass.

Soon, that pain turns to pleasure.

"But man that feels good," Tracer said as she was loving having both holes in her body.

Soon, Dawn thrusts the two ends in and out of Tracer's pussy and ass as she was loving every moment of this.

"Oh god, come on Dawn, pound my ass and pussy like an award winning porn star," Tracer ordered Dawn.

"With pleasure my sexy little British pilot," Dawn said to Tracer and then she begins to thrust the two sides in and out of Tracer's ass and pussy at a very fast rate.

With each thrust in her body, Tracer was starting to lose all control of her body.

"OH, AH, YES, FUCK YES, DON'T STOP, DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP," Tracer screams in passion as Dawn continues with the thrusting.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn continues the thrusting as Tracer's body was internally not taking it anymore.

"Oh god Dawn, I'm about to cum, I'm going to cum like a busted hydrant," Tracer said to Dawn.

"Don't worry Tracer, I have a few more thrusts in me," Dawn said to Tracer.

Five seconds later, Dawn gives in one more thrust into Tracer's ass and pussy, hitting right into Tracer's G-spot.

"AHH," Tracer screamed as she reach her climax.

Dawn then pulls the ends of the toy out of Tracer and then Tracer gush out her love juices as well, spraying Dawn's chest and stomach with her juices.

"Oh yeah, gotta love the girls spraying their cum on my body," Dawn said as she moves her hands off of Tracer and removes the long end of dildo out of her pussy and sets it on the nightstand.

"Wow Dawn…you…are…so…fucking…amazing," Tracer said to Dawn breathing heavily as Tracer had her ass up and had this goofy smile on her face.

"Thanks…Tracer," Dawn said to Tracer as she was breathing in and out at a normal pace.

"Yeah," Emily said softly as she awaken from that pounding.

"Dawn…is…an…angel…at…fucking," Emily said softly, breathing heavily from Dawn's turn on Emily.

"Want to do it again?" Dawn asked the couple.

"I'm a bit weak to continue," Emily said softly.

"Yeah, I think we should go to sleep," Tracer said.

"Sure, I'm fine with that," Dawn said as she, Tracer, and Emily pull up the covers over her body.

"What a night," Tracer said.

"Yeah," Emily said.

"I can agree," Dawn said.

"Well goodnight my favorite couple," Dawn said to Tracer and Emily.

"Night Dawn," Tracer and Emily said to Dawn and then both plant Dawn with a kiss on the cheek.

Tracer and Emily soon fall asleep and then Dawn reaches for the lamp on the nightstand and turns it off, going to sleep as well.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yep, that was my first ever three way and it was amazing. Both Tracer and her girl, Emily, were pretty good in bed and Tracer was definitely a pro at it. I think me pounding away on them kind of zap all of their energy as we went to bed afterwards," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Well that does it for this episode, be sure to like this video, leave a comment below, and follow this channel for all of your sexual desires. This is Dawn saying see you next time," Dawn said and then she turns off the recording.

* * *

 **Wow, that was very hot and steamy, not to mention it was the first three way I have ever written. Anyway, the next two lucky women to have sex with Dawn is** _ **Overwatch's**_ **Tracer and her girlfriend, Emily.**

 **Anyway, we have more yuri harem goodness coming soon.**


	28. Amethyst

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 28: Kinky Kindegarten**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room once again as she was ready to film another episode of her podcast. Dawn then presses the record button on her laptop as the episode was rolling.

"Hey guys, this is Dawn and I'm back with another episode of my podcast," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now my next story took me to this very dark and grainy looking canyon, with these futuristic drills all over the area, and a purple skinned girl who likes to have some very kinky sex," Dawn said.

"Okay, let me begin," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her backyard as she was practicing her fighting skills, she was punching and kicking the air, ready for anyone that tries to attack her.

"Okay, I need to tweak my punches, need to make it look clean than very clunky," Dawn said as she stops with her moves.

Dawn then picks up her dimensional scissors and opens up a rift with them.

"Maybe the next dimension will have some bad guys for me to use my moves on," Dawn said and then she jumps into the rift.

Seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and then she closes the rift behind her.

Dawn looks up to see she was in this canyon, it was very dark and abandoned, there was these drills along the canyon walls, and these human shape holes on the canyon walls.

"What the literal fuck?" Dawn asked in shock as she was immediately creeped out by this situation.

"It feels like I'm on the set of a horror movie or it feels like it was used by some cult," Dawn said as she walks along the canyon.

Suddenly, Dawn hears the sound of someone breaking a stick with their foot as Dawn turns around. Dawn then picks up a rock as she was ready to use her new found skills to take down this individual.

"Take this," Dawn said as she throws the rock towards whoever was with her.

Then, this whip appears and it slices through the rock like a hot knife through butter.

Dawn looks to see who had sliced through the rock, it was a very short female with bright lilac skin, extremely long and messy pale lavender hair, wearing a black tank top, mauve leggings with black stars on them, and white ankle length boots, Dawn sees the female had the whip in her left hand and she barely sees the purple gem covering by the top.

"Don't mess with my home," the gem said.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked the gem.

"I'm Amethyst, member of The Crystal Gems, and this place is my former home," Amethyst said as she walks around the place.

"Hey wait, why am I telling you this," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," Amethyst shouted at Dawn.

"I was transported here," Dawn said and then she realized something.

"Wait a minute, I have seen you before," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"No you don't," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"I remember, I fell off a cliff and you, this afro looking woman, a woman that looks like a bird, and this boy were almost about to toss my body in the ocean. Then, you dump me at a hospital so you didn't have to deal with this," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"Yeah I'm sorry about, we never have someone found unconsciousness at the front of our home before," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"That's fine," Dawn said.

"Where are your friends?" Dawn asked Amethyst.

"Well the one who has the afro, Garnet, she's on an important gem mission that I can't tell you. The one that looks like a bird, Pearl, is with the guy, Steven Universe, along with Steven's friend, Connie, out in the freezing north to search for some gem monster," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"What about you?" Dawn asked Amethyst.

"I took some time to come back to my home, The Kindergarten," Amethyst said as she showed Dawn her birth home.

"So you were born here," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"I was created here," Amethyst said as she pulls down her top to show Dawn her gem.

"Your an alien," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"Kind of, you see me, Garnet, Pearl, as well as Rose Quartz were created by Homeworld to serve the Diamonds. They wanted to destroy the world, but we manage to beat them for the time being," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"Wow, so did Rose die?" Dawn asked Amethyst.

"No, she had to give up her physical form to give birth to Steven, so he is half human and half gem," Amethyst said as Dawn's mind was in a state of utter confusion, considering Steven is his own mom.

"My mind is literally fucked right now," Dawn said as Amethyst burst out laughing, but stop a few seconds later.

"Here's my home," Amethyst said to Dawn as they see this hole at the bottom of the canyon.

"This is your home?" Dawn asked Amethyst.

"Yep, I was in there too long and this is my appearance, most Amethysts are tall and buff, but I'm short and curvy," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"Well I like you the way you are," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"Aw Dawn, you are too sweet," Amethyst said to Dawn and then she gives Dawn a hug, Dawn hugs Amethyst as well and then they break off the hug five seconds later.

"So, I know that you and Priyanka have sex," Amethyst said to Dawn as Dawn was a bit shocked to hear that.

"How did you know?" Dawn asked Amethyst.

 _Flashback to the hospital…_

Amethyst was walking back to the hospital to see how Dawn was doing from her fall.

"Okay, I wonder if I can find the girl that crashed into the front of our house," Amethyst said and then she uses her gem abilities to stretch her legs about thirteen feet in length.

Amethyst looks through the windows as she couldn't find her yet. Seconds later, Amethyst could hear moaning from one of the rooms and then she takes a closer look inside the room.

Amethyst couldn't see much from the curtains that were closed. She then peeks through an open part of the curtains and she sees Dawn and Priyanka naked with Dawn licking Priyanka's pussy.

"Wow, this is so fucking hot," Amethyst said as she slides her hand down into her leggings.

After minutes watching, she sees Priyanka climaxing and squirt out her juices onto Dawn's face.

"This is better than any porno staring Manuel Ferrera," Amethyst said as she was rubbing her pussy.

Amethyst then sees Dawn licking Priyanka's juices off her fingers sexually as this was turning on Amethyst even more.

"When I get the chance, I will have sex with that starlet," Amethyst said.

 _Back to the current flashback…_

"So you fucked yourself while watching me and Priyanka doing it?" Dawn asked Amethyst.

"Yeah and it was good," Amethyst said.

"So, your going to tell your buddies about my time with Priyanka," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"No, but I have something I want to ask you," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"What is it?" Dawn asked Amethyst.

"Dawn, would you have sex with me?" Amethyst asked Dawn as Dawn was a bit shocked to hear this.

"You want me to have sex with you," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"Yeah, you see before Rose met up with Greg, she hanged around some guys who were in fact porn stars. She got me to hang out with her and meet up with them, they helped her with the in and outs of the industry," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"That's a bit insane," Dawn said.

"Well thanks to her I sort of became a fan of porn. Oral, anal, girl on girl, S&M, features, non-features, BDSM, et cetera. I also became a huge fan of Evan Stone, Ron Jeremy, Tom Byron, James Deen, Nina Hartley, Sika, Tera Patrick, Bree Olson, and many others," Amethyst said.

"Wow, you are a real porn fangirl," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"Thanks," Amethyst said.

"Now, let me show you your little treat," Amethyst said to Dawn.

Amethyst grabs onto her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Amethyst sets it to the side, showing off the black sports bra she had on.

Amethyst then pulls off her boots and sets it to the side, leaving her barefoot.

Amethyst then grabs the waistband of her leggings, pulls them down her legs, and off her body. Amethyst sets her leggings to the side as she was now showing off her black shorts.

"Mmm, looking super sexy Amethyst," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"Thanks," Amethyst said.

Amethyst then grabs her sports bra, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Amethyst then sets it to the side, exposing her C-cup size breasts and purple nipples.

Amethyst then grabs the waistband of her shorts, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Amethyst sets her shorts to the side as she was completely, showing off her big curvy ass and her clean shaven pussy.

"Wow, rocking body Amethyst, especially that clean pussy of yours," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"Yeah, gems don't have any pubic hair so it always looks like I shave it," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"So are you ready to kiss me?" Dawn asked Amethyst.

"Yes I'm so ready," Amethyst said.

Amethyst then jumps onto Dawn, wraps her legs around Dawn's waist, wraps her arms around Dawn's neck, and then she pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips, sharing a kiss. Soon, both girls get into this make out session as their tongues were swirling around together in lust.

Three seconds later, Dawn moves her hands down to Amethyst's ass and then she starts to grope and squeeze it.

"Eep," Amethyst shrieked suddenly stopping the kiss.

"Did I do something wrong?" Dawn asked Amethyst.

"No, no, keep going, I love it," Amethyst said to Dawn as they continue to kiss again.

During the passionate make out session, Dawn sits down on the rock as Amethyst uses her left hand to caress Dawn's face.

Thirty seconds later, Amethyst breaks off the kiss and gets off of Dawn.

Amethyst then turns around and then she starts to grind her bare ass on Dawn's lap.

"Come on Dawn, you know you want to grab my ass, go ahead, squeeze and fondle it," Amethyst said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs onto Amethyst's ass again and begins to fondle it as Amethyst lightly moans at this situation.

"Ooh yes, keep playing with my ass," Amethyst moans to Dawn as Dawn's was still playing with Amethyst's ass.

Forty seconds later, Dawn moves her hands off of Amethyst's ass as Amethyst turns around to face Dawn again.

"Now let's get you out of those clothes," Amethyst said to Dawn as she grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's black tank top.

Amethyst pulls Dawn's top over Dawn's head and off of Dawn's body. Amethyst then sets it to the side as she sees Dawn in her purple bra.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot as well.

Amethyst then loosens up the belt on Dawn's purple jeans, and then she unbuttons and unzips them. Amethyst then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Amethyst sets the pants to the side as Dawn was now in her matching purple panties.

"Wow, who knew someone so small could look so fucking sexy," Amethyst said and then she rubs her right hand along Dawn's covered pussy.

"Mmm, that feels good," Dawn moaned in ecstasy.

Close to thirty seconds later, Amethyst stop rubbing Dawn's pussy and she reaches behind Dawn's back to the back of Dawn's bra. Amethyst then unhooks Dawn's bra and slides it off of Dawn's body as Dawn showed off her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn soon covers her breasts, knowing she didn't have a big bust like Amethyst.

"Don't be embarrassed, your boobs are fine," Amethyst said to Dawn as Dawn moves her hands off her breasts.

Amethyst then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Amethyst throws them away as she was admiring Dawn's naked body and her hairy pussy.

"Your body is so banging, I can't wait to give you all I got," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"But first, I want you to show me some of your moves," Amethyst said to Dawn as Amethyst helps Dawn off the rock.

Amethyst then lies down back first, onto the rock. Then, she spreads her legs wide, giving Dawn a good view of her pussy.

"Hope your ready, because I'm a pro of pleasing the same sex," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"I'm ready, so give me all you got," Amethyst said to Dawn.

Dawn then gets on her knees and then she starts to lick on Amethyst's pussy at a normal rate.

"Ooh yes, keep licking away Moonchild," Amethyst moaned to Dawn as Dawn kept licking away on Amethyst.

As Dawn keeps licking away on Amethyst, Amethyst then starts to pet along Dawn's long hair.

"You got nice hair, it's so fluffy," Amethyst said to Dawn as Dawn was still licking on Amethyst.

Sixty-five seconds later, Amethyst stops Dawn from licking her pussy as Amethyst's pussy was starting to get wet and slowly dripping out her love juices.

"Why did you stop?" Dawn asked Amethyst.

"Because I want you to suck my tits and thanks to my gem powers, I can do this," Amethyst said to Dawn and then Amethyst's breasts starts to glow and they go from a C to a DD-cup.

"Wow," Dawn said in amazement to Amethyst's powers.

"If you want I can give myself a dick, make it like regular sex," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"No, I prefer girl on girl sex," Dawn said to Amethyst.

Dawn then moves up and begins to suck on Amethyst's left nipple, while fondling Amethyst's right breast with her left hand.

"Oh yes, yes, your mouth and hand feel so good on my breasts," Amethyst said to Dawn in lust as she was enjoying Dawn playing and sucking on her breasts.

Seconds later, Dawn then pinches on Amethyst's right nipple as this was getting even more turned on.

"OH, AH, FUCK, OH YES, OH FUCK," Amethyst screams in pleasure from Dawn pinching on her nipple.

Close to two minutes later, Dawn stops sucking and pinching on Amethyst's nipples as she sees that Amethyst's nipples were erect from all of the arousal Dawn gave to them.

"Wow, your amazing with pleasing my breasts," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said.

"Now it is my turn to show you some of my moves," Amethyst said as she gets off the rock.

"Now bend over on the rock," Amethyst ordered Dawn as Dawn bends over on the rock, having her ass up.

Then, Amethyst summons her whip as she was going to give Dawn something to talk about.

"Hope you can withstand pain," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"I can," Dawn said.

Amethyst then uses her whip and smacks it right onto Dawn's ass.

"Oh god," Dawn said feeling the whip stinging on her ass.

"Do you want to stop little girl?" Amethyst asked Dawn.

"No way, whip me again," Dawn said to Amethyst.

Amethyst then uses her whip over and over again, striking Dawn in the ass. Dawn was moaning in pleasure as these strikes were getting Dawn turned on so much.

After thirty strikes, there were these whip marks all over Dawn's ass and Dawn's pussy was leaking out her love juices.

"Time for some fingering goodness," Amethyst said as she puts down her whip and walks back over to Dawn.

Amethyst then takes two of her right fingers and slides them right into Dawn's pussy.

"Ooh yes," Dawn moans in pleasure.

Suddenly, Amethyst slides her fingers in and out of Dawn's pussy at a fast rate as Dawn starts to scream.

"OH YES, OH AMETHYST, OH GOD AMETHYST," Dawn screams, yelling Amethyst's name in passion.

A minute into the fingering, Amethyst notices that Dawn's pussy was getting even more wet.

"Your liking this aren't ya?" Amethyst asked Dawn.

"Yes I fucking love it," Dawn said as Amethyst continues to slide her fingers in and out of Dawn's pussy.

Sixty-five seconds later, Amethyst was still fingering Dawn as Dawn was close to reaching her limit.

"Oh god Amethyst, I'm going to cum, I'm going to fucking cum," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"Don't worry Dawn, only one more push and you will squirt," Amethyst said to Dawn.

Amethyst slides her fingers deep into Dawn's pussy, hitting Dawn's G-spot.

"OH YES," Dawn screams in passion, reaching her climax as Amethyst slides her fingers out of Dawn's pussy.

Then, Dawn squirts out her love juices right onto the rocky ground.

"Ooh that feels sooo fucking good," Dawn moans as her face turns red from that climax.

"We aren't done yet," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"We aren't," Dawn said.

"No way," Amethyst said as she summons not one, not two, not three, but four whips.

Then, Amethyst summons this purple vibrating butt plug to make it even more kinky.

"Is that a butt plug?" Dawn asked Amethyst.

"Yes," Amethyst answered as she wraps two of her whips around her wrists.

Amethyst then throws the two whips and they tie around the rocks.

"Hey Dawn, can you help me?" Amethyst asked Dawn as Dawn was able to recover a bit and walks over to Amethyst.

"Uh Amethyst, I'm not really into bondage," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"Well I'm kind of into it," Amethyst said and then she said to Dawn, "now tie them to the other rocks."

Dawn looks over and sees these two rocks that were not far away from them. Dawn ties the other whips to Amethyst's ankles and then she ties the whips around the other set of rocks.

Dawn look back to see that Amethyst was a foot off the ground and she walks back to Amethyst. Dawn then picks up the butt plug and turns it on.

"Your going to feel a slight vibration in your ass," Dawn said to Amethyst and then she inserted the plug into Amethyst's anus.

"Oh yes, that feels so amazing in my ass," Amethyst said in a lustful tone.

Dawn then takes the handle of the other whip and inserts it into her pussy.

"Ooh," Dawn moans in pleasure, having the handle penetrating her.

"I wonder if this gem tech could do anything," Dawn said.

Dawn then moves her hand along the handle and then she presses a button. Then, the whip shortens and it turns into a nine inch long purple dildo that was two inches thick.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Dawn said as she kneels down, lining up the dildo towards Amethyst as her legs were spread wide and her pussy in good view.

"Hope this isn't your first time?" Dawn asked Amethyst as Dawn was rubbing Amethyst's pussy.

"Well this is my first time having a girl using a dildo inside of me," Amethyst said.

Dawn then places her hands on Amethyst's hips and then she inserts the dildo into Amethyst's pussy.

"OH FUCK YES," Amethyst screams in pleasure.

"Good, because this is just the beginning," Dawn said to Amethyst.

Dawn begins to thrust the dildo in and out of Amethyst as Amethyst screams and moans in pleasure.

"OH, OH, OH YES, KEEP POUNDING ME, DON'T FUCKING STOP," Amethyst screams in pleasure as Dawn was not stopping.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn slides the dildo out of Amethyst as both women were sweating from the sexual energy they were experiencing.

"Okay, that was phase one, time for the second phase," Dawn said and then she thrust the dildo in and out Amethyst at a fast speed.

"OH FUCK, OH FUCK," Amethyst screams in ecstasy as her eyes roll back into her head and she close her eyelids, feeling her pussy being destroyed by Dawn's thrusts.

Sixty-two seconds into the thrusting, Amethyst was getting very wet from the pleasure and at any moment, she was going to reach her limit.

"Oh fuck Dawn, I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"Then go ahead Amethyst, burst all of your juices onto me," Dawn said to Amethyst.

About forty seconds later, Dawn gives out one more deep thrust as it hits right into Amethyst's G-spot.

"OH GOD YES," Amethyst screams in pleasure, reaching her climax as Dawn pulls the dildo out of Amethyst.

Then, Amethyst blows out her love juices like a geyser and sprays it onto Dawn's stomach and thighs. The knots then loosens as Amethyst lands on the ground, breathing heavily, her butt plug falling out of her ass, and her juices flowing out of her pussy like a waterfall.

Dawn pulls the handle out of her pussy and sets the dildo on the ground, just as Amethyst slowly opens her eyes from the loving Dawn gave her.

"Wow…you…are…an…amazing…lover…Dawn," Amethyst said to Dawn as she was heavily breathing.

"Thanks Amethyst, your pretty good as well," Dawn said to Amethyst as Dawn was going to put her clothes back on.

"Wait," Amethyst said to Dawn as she slowly got on her knees.

"Before…you go…will you…cuddle with me for a while?" Amethyst asked Dawn was still breathing in and out.

"Sure, I need to build some of my energy back up," Dawn said as she walks over and lies down next to a rock.

Soon, Amethyst crawls up next to Dawn and lies down on Dawn's stomach and wraps her arms around Dawn's chest.

"Thanks for the wonderful time Dawn, I'm really glad that the person I had sex with was you," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"Aw that's sweet Amethyst, I would have never done this if I never threw a rock at you," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"Ha, that's a good one," Amethyst said to Dawn and then both women close their eyes and fall asleep, trying to regain some of their energy they have lost.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah me and Amethyst slept for about three hours after our sexual experience and afterwards I headed back home," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Amethyst wanted to lend some bondage movies to me, but I passed up on the offer. She might be into all that kinky stuff, but I prefer to do things the old fashion way or maybe using a toy or two," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure you follow this channel, leave a comment below, and don't forget to like this video. This is Dawn and I will see you on the next episode," Dawn said and then she presses the record button off.

* * *

 **Wow, what a very kinky chapter, especially with the whips and that other whip turned dildo being used in a sexy way possible. The next girl to have some wild sex with Dawn is Amethyst from** _ **Steven Universe**_ **, my favorite member of The Crystal Gems. Don't worry everyone, there will be more** _ **Steven Universe**_ **characters to be featured in this fic.**

 **Now before anyone asks, this chapter took place during the** _ **Steven Universe**_ **episode, Gem Hunt, so that would explain Amethyst's outfit for the chapter.**

 **Anyway, we have more yuri action coming soon.**


	29. Tina Armstrong

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 29: Texas Sex Step**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room, ready to do another episode of her series. Dawn was in her usual outfit, but she also had on a cowboy hat that was half purple and half black.

Dawn then presses record on her laptop and the episode was now rolling.

"Howdy y'all, it's Dawn, trying me best Texan accent, but it is shit," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Well the next girl to be lucky enough to get on with me was another pro wrestler with this patriotism and enough moves to take down a man," Dawn said.

"Well anyway, here's the story," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her backyard as she was punching away at her fence, practicing again on her fighting skills, in case she meets any enemies that try to attack her or if someone messes with her friends.

Dawn then soon stops as she was getting her breath after that little practice.

"Wow, my punches are definitely improving, now I got to perfect the power of the punches," Dawn said.

Dawn then gets her dimensional scissors as she was ready to jump into another dimension.

"But enough of that, maybe another dimension will have the answers I need," Dawn said and then she opens up a rift using the scissors.

Dawn then jumps through the rift and then she exits the rift a few seconds later as Dawn lands feet first on a sidewalk.

Dawn then closes up the rift and puts her scissors away.

Dawn was sweating away as the sun was shining down on her as she knew she was in a place with a hot climate.

"Man, I'm sweating like a pig," Dawn said as she wipes away the sweat from her forehead.

Dawn looks around and then she sees the flag of Texas from a mile away, knowing she was in the USA.

"I'm in Texas, I thought I would go to another dimension. Oh well, at least I could take in the sights before I leave," Dawn said and then she starts to walk through the town.

About fifteen minutes later, Dawn was walking through the town until she can hear some rustling from an alley.

"What the hell," Dawn said as she walks over and peeks her head into the alley.

What Dawn sees was this beautiful young woman with blonde hair going to her shoulders, wearing a brown cowboy hat, white tank top over a black unzipped hoodie, blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots as she was ganged up by six big thug looking punks.

"Leave me alone," the woman said as the six guys were pushing her around.

"Aw, poor little cowgirl doesn't like being pushed around by big guys," the main thug said to the woman.

"Good, we are going to enjoy this," the second punk said and then they push the woman onto the ground.

"Oh my god, that poor woman," Dawn said in concern.

Then, Dawn looks up to see a poster that had the same woman on it. Dawn realize that woman getting into trouble was Tina Armstrong, pro wrestler.

"Holy crap, that's Tina Armstrong, I hope she can fight off the criminals," Dawn said.

Then, the thugs circle around Tina as they all had these sick smirks on their faces.

"Come on guys, let take this girl for a test drive," the main punk said to the others.

"Please don't," Tina begged the guys.

"They're going to gang bang her, I can't allow them to do that," Dawn said and then she walks into the alley.

"HEY," Dawn shouted at the gang as the punks turn around.

"What do you want?" the main punk asked Dawn.

"I want you all to leave that poor woman alone," Dawn said to the punks and they laugh for ten seconds after that response, but stop soon after.

"No chance you little cunt," the main punk said to Dawn.

"Look likes we are getting two for the price of one," the second punk said.

Dawn then pulls out her IPhone and dials 911. A few seconds later, a dispatcher responds to Dawn's call.

"Hello 911, I would like to send police over to," Dawn said and looks over to a sign that reads "Chesterbrook Avenue".

"Chesterbrook Avenue," Dawn said to the dispatcher.

"I also want you to send a police vehicle for," Dawn said to the dispatcher and then she counts the number of punks.

"Six men, dressed in all black, they should be running out of an alley in two minutes," Dawn said to the dispatcher.

"Okay, bye," Dawn said and then she hung up her phone.

"Oh your fucking dead now girlie," the sixth punk said to Dawn as he charges towards Dawn.

Dawn then closes her eyes as she was prepared for this attack.

As the punk was about to jump on Dawn, Dawn grabs a lead pipe as the punk didn't see it coming. Dawn then swings the pipe and strikes the punk in the face, taking him down with a loud thud.

The other punks look on in shock as Dawn was tapping the pipe onto the ground.

"So which motherfucker wants to take me on next?" Dawn asked the punks.

Soon, the second punk runs towards Dawn and tries to strike her, but Dawn does a backflip to avoid the strike.

Dawn then swings the pipe and strikes the punk into his left kneecap.

"FUCK," the second punk screams in pain, taking him onto one knee.

Dawn then swings again and strikes the punk in his nose, taking him down as the impact breaks the punk's nose.

Soon, Tina gets up, grabs the fourth punk from behind, and launches him in the air, crashing onto a pallet.

Dawn then runs up and strikes the third punk in the ribs, right arm, and head with the pipe. Dawn then drops the pipe and flips the punk onto his back, knocking him out.

Tina grabs the fifth punk from behind and gives him a release German suplex, that sends him right into a pile of garbage.

The leader sees the destruction and was about to leave. But then, he runs right into Dawn as Dawn had this smirk on her face.

Dawn then grabs the leader by his head and throws him skull first into a window.

"Let's get out of here," the second punk said as the group begin to limp out of the alley, away from the pair of violent girls.

"Thank you sweetheart," Tina said to Dawn as she walks over and gives Dawn a hug.

"You beat those guys faster than my last match," Tina said to Dawn as Tina's big breasts were resting on Dawn's head.

Tina then breaks off the hug as Dawn was pleased with the results.

"What's your name cutie pie?" Tina asked Dawn.

"Dawn," Dawn responded.

"Your Tina Armstrong," Dawn said to Tina.

"How did you know?" Tina asked Dawn.

"I wonder," Dawn said as there was numerous flyers for an event featuring Tina on them.

"Anyway Dawn, I want to thank you for saving me. If you didn't come, I could've gotten raped by those six thugs," Tina said to Dawn.

"Don't mention it, you were in trouble and I did the right thing," Dawn said to Tina.

"Say tonight there is a meteor shower and I was wondering if you want to join me?" Tina asked Dawn.

"I would love to Tina," Dawn said to Tina.

"Good, now let me take you to my ride," Tina said to Dawn as they walk out of the alley and to Tina's vehicle.

"So how does a pretty little thing like you learned how to fight?" Tina asked Dawn.

"Well a friend taught me," Dawn said, referring to the training she did with Carol.

After about three minutes, the pair reach Tina's vehicle.

"Here's my sweet ride," Tina said to Dawn as Dawn was shocked to see that Tina's vehicle was a Ford F-350 with the USA flag painted on it.

"That's your ride?" Dawn asked Tina.

"Yes, traded my classic convertible for this truck, definitely suits my style," Tina said as she hops into her truck.

" _What's with all these girls driving trucks, imagine the fuel that gets burned by these things. But I got to suck it up, for these women_ ," Dawn thought and she gets into the truck as well.

"Here we go," Tina said as she starts up her truck and they start to head to the location.

"How far is your house?" Dawn asked Tina.

"We are not going to my house," Tina said to Dawn.

"Then we are we going?" Dawn asked Tina.

"You'll see," Tina said to Dawn.

About eighty minutes later, they were out of the town and into this desert setting, still driving to the location as the sun was setting.

"You are sure you know where you are going?" Dawn asked Tina.

"Yes," Tina said.

"I just don't want the truck to break down and us getting eaten by coyotes," Dawn said to Tina and then she closes her eyes, resting a little.

Close to three hours later, it was now night time and Tina drives her truck onto this rocky road and she drives up this hill, stopping her truck when it reaches the top of the hill.

"We are here," Tina said as Dawn wakes up from her slumber.

"Good," Dawn said as she and Tina exit the truck.

Then, Dawn and Tina hop into the cargo bed of the truck and lie down on their backs.

"This going to be great," Tina said.

"Yeah," Dawn said.

About twenty minutes later, Tina looks up and sees that the meteor shower has begun.

"Oh my god Dawn, look," Tina said to Dawn as Tina points to the sky, seeing the meteors in the sky.

"Wow, it is beautiful and it is worth it to meet a pretty little thing like you," Dawn said to Tina as Tina blushed a bit.

"That was the same thing my date said," Tina said.

"What happened to your date?" Dawn asked Tina.

"Let's just say he met my dad," Tina said to Dawn.

"How many dates have you been on?" Dawn asked Tina.

"I have been on four dates and they all ended up meeting the hard end of my dad's power. I forgot to mention that my dad is pro wrestler, Bass Armstrong," Tina said to Dawn.

"Your dad must be a hardass," Dawn said to Tina.

"No he's just really over protective," Tina said.

"First date ended up getting powerslam onto the ground, second date got chokeslam through the dining room table, third date got powerbomb onto the hood of my truck, and the fourth date went well so far," Tina said.

"What happened?" Dawn asked Tina.

"He shook my dad's hand and then my dad threw him through one of the windows, apparently you can still see the hole that was made," Tina said.

"I'm lucky I didn't go to your house now," Dawn said to Tina.

"Hey Dawn, may I tell you something?" Tina asked Dawn.

"Sure thing Tina," Dawn said to Tina.

"Well me and other girls were on this vacation on this exotic island and one night, me and the other girls had this orgy," Tina said as Dawn was in shock.

"No fucking way," Dawn said in shock.

"Yes, there was a bunch of dildos used and not to mention, the bed was covered in sweat and cum, and it smelled like sex," Tina said to Dawn.

"Oh my god, does your dad know?" Dawn asked Tina.

"No and I'm not going to tell him and you are not going to tell him or anyone else either," Tina said to Dawn.

"I promise you Tina, I will not tell any living being about this," Dawn said to Tina, knowing she would probably tell the story to her viewers in her dimension.

"Good," Tina said.

"Say Dawn, is your favorite color black?" Tina asked Dawn.

"No, my favorite is green, but I love purple as well," Dawn responded.

Tina looks through a chest in the bed of the truck and then she pulls out a purple/black cowboy hat.

"Here you go," Tina said to Dawn as she hands Dawn the hat.

"What's this for?" Dawn asked Tina.

"It's a gift for saving me from those thugs," Tina said to Dawn.

"Tina this is sweet, but I can't accept this," Dawn said to Tina.

"No Dawn you keep it, I have plenty of cowboy hats and beside it suits you," Tina said to Dawn as Dawn puts on the hat.

"Aw thank you so much Tina, how could I ever repay you," Dawn said to Tina.

"Well there is one thing," Tina said.

"What is it?" Dawn asked Tina.

"I want you to have sex with me," Tina said to Dawn.

"You want me to have sex with you," Dawn said to Tina.

"Yes, you have such a beautiful body and that sweet voice of yours is getting me so turned on right now," Tina said to Dawn as Tina moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's clothed chest.

"That's the first time someone said my voice gets them turned on," Dawn said.

"So what do you say, wanna ride this cowgirl?" Tina asked Dawn.

"I can't say no to you," Dawn said to Tina and then Dawn and Tina pressed their lips together in a kiss.

The kiss was soft and gentle as their tongues were swirling around together in a very slow speed. Thirty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Tina was smiling at Dawn's work.

"Wow, your an amazing kisser better than any of the other girls," Tina said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said.

"Now, let's get a bit more comfortable," Tina said to Dawn.

Dawn then takes off her cowboy hat and sets it to the side. Dawn then slides off her sneakers and sets them to the side as well, leaving her barefoot.

Tina then takes off her cowboy hat and puts it to the side. Tina then slides off her cowboy boots and her socks, setting them to the side as she was barefoot as well. Tina then slides off her hoodie and sets it to the side as well, showing off her white tank top.

"Now, let's continue with the kissing," Tina said to Dawn as they kiss again.

This time, the make out session was more passionate as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy and Dawn was using her left hand to caress Tina's right thigh.

Thirty seconds later, Tina lies Dawn on her back and Tina gets on top of Dawn. Dawn then moves her hands onto Tina's clothed ass and begins to squeeze it.

"Eep," Tina shrieked, breaking off the kiss as she felt Dawn's hands on her ass.

"What's wrong, do you not like having her ass groped?" Dawn asked Tina.

"No, no, I love it, it was just a bit of a surprise," Tina said.

"Do you want to continue kissing?" Dawn asked Tina.

"Yes," Tina said as they continue to kiss as Dawn fondles Tina's ass some more.

About forty seconds later, Tina breaks off the kiss and she lies down next to Dawn as they were getting some oxygen back after that passionate kiss.

"Wow, you sure know how to pleasure a girl," Tina said to Dawn.

"I have my ways," Dawn said.

"Now, time to go to the next step," Tina said as she sits back up.

Tina grabs onto the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Tina sets her shirt to the side, showing off the sapphire blue bra she had on.

Tina then loosens the belt on her jeans, then she unbuttons and unzips them. Tina then grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Tina sets her jeans to the side as she was showing off her matching sapphire blue panties.

"If we are stripping down, then I guess I should do it too," Dawn said.

Dawn grabs onto the bottom of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn sets her top to the side, showing off the purple bra she had on.

Dawn then loosens up the belt on her purple jeans, she then unbutton and unzips her jeans. Dawn grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn then sets her jeans to the side, leaving her in her matching purple panties as well.

"Now that we are in our underwear, how about we make out again," Dawn said to Tina.

"I would love to," Tina said as she and Dawn get into another make out session again.

During the kissing, Dawn caresses her left hand down the right side of Tina's body and down to Tina's right thigh.

Ten seconds later, Dawn pulls Tina close to her as their bodies were pressed up against each other.

Four seconds later, Tina moves her hands down to Dawn's covered ass and starts to fondle it as Dawn continues to kiss even with her ass being groped.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Tina moves her right hand up and down Dawn's stomach.

"Your skin looks good in the moonlight, it gives you this radiant glow," Tina said to Dawn.

"Thanks, you know we would both look good if we are naked," Dawn said to Tina as Dawn caresses Tina's face with her left hand.

"Oh Dawn, you are a little sexy vixen," Tina said to Dawn.

Dawn sits up and unhooks her bra. Dawn then slides it off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her panties to the side as her hairy pussy was exposed.

Tina then sits back up and reaches behind to her bra. Tina unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, showing off her big DD-cup size breasts.

"Wow," Dawn said softly, amazed by Tina's big boobs.

Tina then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Tina sets her panties to the side as she was naked, exposing her pussy with a full patch of blonde pubic hair on it.

"Nice bod Tina, I absolutely love it," Dawn said to Tina.

"Thank you Dawn," Tina said to Dawn as Dawn climbs up on top of Tina.

"Time to ride you like a horse," Dawn said to Tina.

Dawn then moves her hips back and forth as her pussy was rubbing along Tina's stomach.

"Oh yes," Tina moans in pleasure with Dawn still rubbing her pussy on Tina's stomach.

"It seems your liking this so far," Dawn said to Tina.

"Oh I fucking love it," Tina said in passion as Dawn was still rubbing her.

Two minutes later, Dawn stops rubbing her pussy on Tina's stomach and stands up on her feet.

"Okay Tina, time to stand up," Dawn said to Tina as Tina stands back on her feet.

"Now turn around, bend over, and spread your legs," Dawn ordered Tina as Tina turns around, bends over with her ass up, and spreads her legs to show off her pussy to Dawn.

Tina puts her hands on the roof of her truck as Dawn places her hands on Tina's ass.

Dawn then moves her right hand off of Tina's ass. Then, Dawn takes two of her fingers and slides them into Tina's pussy.

"Oh fuck," Tina moans in pleasure feeling Dawn's fingers in her pussy.

"Guess it feels good," Dawn said to Tina.

"Yeah it feels good," Tina said.

Dawn then slides her fingers in and out of Tina's pussy as Tina starts to moan with pleasure.

"Oh, ah, yes, that's sooo good," Tina moans in ecstasy.

Two and a half minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Tina's pussy as it was covered in Tina's love juices. Dawn then sees Tina's juices dripping down her right leg as Tina was having a hard time staying on her feet.

Dawn then sexually licks her fingers, cleaning off the juices.

"Mmm, delicious," Dawn said.

Dawn then walks over and sits up on the roof of the truck. Dawn then spreads her legs wide, letting Tina get a good view of her pussy.

"Okay Tina, time for you to lick some pussy," Dawn said to Tina.

Tina then starts to lick along Dawn's pussy as Dawn could feel Tina's tongue on her pussy.

"Mmm, oh that's the spot," Dawn moans in pleasure as Tina continues to lick away.

Ninety seconds later, Tina stops licking as she had an idea.

Tina then sticks her tongue out and slides it into Dawn's pussy.

"OH YES," Dawn screams in passion, feeling Tina's tongue in her pussy.

Tina moves her tongue in and out of Dawn's pussy, as she was moving it around the inside of Dawn's pussy as well.

"OH, AH, AH FUCK, AH FUCK, OH FUCKING YES," Dawn cries in passion and then she grabs onto the top of Tina's head and pulls Tina forward, forcing more of her tongue in Dawn's pussy.

Two minutes and five seconds later, Tina was still pleasuring Dawn with her tongue as Dawn was getting close to reaching her limit.

"Oh god, I'm about to, I'm going to," Dawn said in lust and then she couldn't take it anymore.

"YES," Dawn said as she was reaching her climax.

Tina's eyes were open wide as Dawn squirt out her love juices right into Tina's mouth.

Tina pulls her head out of Dawn's pussy and she spits out Dawn's love juices. Tina begins to cough a bit as Dawn looks on in concern.

Dawn then gets off the roof of the truck and gets back onto the cargo bed of the truck.

"Oh my god Tina, are you okay?" Dawn asked Tina as Tina stops coughing.

"Yeah, first time someone climax in my mouth," Tina said.

"It's okay to stop," Dawn said to Tina.

"No, I want to continue until you make me cum," Tina said to Dawn.

"If you say so," Dawn said to Tina as Dawn lies Tina down on her back.

Dawn then gets on top of Tina and she grabs onto Tina's breasts.

"Oh I want a taste of your breasts," Dawn said to Tina.

"Go ahead, you earned it," Tina said to Dawn.

Dawn then starts to lick on Tina's right nipple as Tina was starting to moan in pleasure.

"Oh yes, that's the spot," Tina moans as Dawn continues to lick on Tina's nipple.

Forty seconds later, Dawn switches over and she starts to lick on Tina's left nipple as Tina continues to moan in ecstasy.

"Mmm, oh fuck this is getting sooo good," Tina moans in passion.

Dawn continues to lick on Tina's nipples as Dawn switches nipples every forty seconds and Tina was screaming in lust over Dawn working on her nipples.

Four minutes later, Dawn stops working on Tina's nipples as she sees that Tina's nipples were now erect from Dawn's pleasure.

"Wow, you know how to pleasure my breasts," Tina said to Dawn.

"Well you haven't reach our grand finale," Dawn said to Tina.

Dawn then moves off of Tina and spreads Tina's legs wide again. Dawn then moves closer as her pussy was touching Tina's pussy.

"Hope you can keep up," Dawn said to Tina.

Dawn and Tina then rub their pussies together as Tina was starting to scream a bit from it and her breasts were jiggling from the movement.

"OH GOD, OH YES, KEEP GOING," Tina screams in passion to Dawn as they continue to grind their pussies together.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn speeds up the rubbing as Tina was starting to lose all control of her body.

"OH GOD, FUCK, I CAN'T DO IT," Tina cries in passion, trying to keep up with Dawn.

"Don't give in Tina, keep going," Dawn said to Tina as they kept grinding their pussies.

A minute later, the rubbing was still going at a fast pace as Tina couldn't keep going anymore.

"Oh Dawn, I'm going to cum," Tina said lustfully to Dawn.

About twenty seconds later, Tina couldn't take it any more.

"AHH," Tina screams as she reach her climax, arch her back, and squirt out her love juices onto Dawn's stomach.

Tina and Dawn were breathing heavily a bit as their bodies were covered in some sweat from their sexual experience. Dawn then lies down on her right side and snuggles up next to Tina.

"Wow, that was the best sex I ever had," Tina said as she turns over to her left side and places her hands on Dawn's chest.

Dawn then wraps her arms around Tina's body as they were face to face with each other.

"I have my ways of pleasing people of the same gender," Dawn said and then plants a kiss on Tina's forehead.

"I have to say, you really pleased me with that tongue of yours and your sexual moves," Tina said to Dawn.

"Thanks Tina," Dawn said to Tina.

"You want a drive back into town?" Tina asked Dawn.

"Not yet, I just want to snuggle with you for the next few hours," Dawn said to Tina.

"Okay then," Tina said as she cuddles next to Dawn as they look up at the beautiful night sky.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah I saved Tina Armstrong from getting gang banged and my reward was this cowboy hat and having hot sex with her on her truck," Dawn said to her viewers.

"She was stunning and amazing in bed, she said that she had other female friends, one day I might go and see them," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, be sure to follow this channel, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she presses the record button off, ending her episode.

* * *

 **It took a while before we get to see some more popular video game ladies and boy did I deliver. The next girl to get it on with Dawn is the pro wrestler, Tina Armstrong, from** _ **Dead or Alive**_ **. Don't worry fans, the other** _ **D.O.A**_ **women will be in this fic later on.**

 **Anyway, tune in next time for the thirtieth chapter of this harem fic!**


	30. Starlight Glimmer

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 30: Starlight, Sex Night**

* * *

Dawn was in her living room as she was set to roll the thirtieth episode of her series. Dawn then presses the record button on her laptop and the episode was rolling.

"Hey guys, this is Dawn and I'm proud to bring you episode thirty of my podcast," Dawn said to the viewers.

"Thirty episodes, that is amazing and I would like to thank all of you viewers for your support," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now, the next woman who did it with me is from Equestria, she is a former enemy of Twilight Sparkle, and is one of Sunset's closest friends," Dawn said.

"It all started when I returned to their human world and I met up with Sonata again, she took me back to The Dazzlings' apartment and you know," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Inside The Dazzlings' apartment, it was complete empty inside the living room, kitchen, and even in Aria and Adagio's bedrooms. But for some reason, the door to Sonata's bedroom was closed as there was noise coming inside the room.

In the bedroom, there was clothes and shoes scattered over the room and on the bed was Dawn and Sonata Dusk. They were completely naked and were making out passionately with Sonata on top of Dawn.

"I can't believe…you brought me here…so we can have sex again," Dawn said to Sonata as they were kissing.

"Yeah, you were so good the first time that I want to do it again," Sonata said to Dawn as they broke off the kiss.

Sonata then gets up and sits on Dawn's stomach. Then, Sonata begins to move her pussy along Dawn's stomach as Dawn moans in pleasure.

"Mmm this feels so good on my stomach," Dawn moans in pleasure, feeling Sonata's pussy on her stomach.

Then, Dawn reaches her iPhone on the nightstand and looks at what the time was, it was 3:35 pm and Dawn just realized something.

"Oh shit," Dawn said as she gets Sonata off her stomach.

Dawn begins to get her clothes back on as Sonata was a bit confused.

"What's going on Dawn?" Sonata asked Dawn.

"Sonata I have to go, I promised to meet up with a friend," Dawn said as she pulls her jeans up.

"Aww," Sonata said disappointed that she couldn't go further with Dawn.

"Yeah, but a promise is a promise," Dawn said as she got her sneakers on and was fully dressed.

"Listen, I will come back tomorrow and we can do it," Dawn said to Sonata.

"Okay Dawn," Sonata said to Dawn and then Dawn plants a kiss on Sonata's lips.

Dawn then walks out of Sonata's bedroom and out of the apartment completely.

Twenty minutes later, Dawn was now in the park as she had planned to meet Sunset Shimmer at four.

It was now four as Dawn was getting a bit nervous that Sunset was not showing up.

"Hey Dawn," Sunset said to Dawn as she walks over to Dawn.

Sunset wasn't alone, with her was a girl with pale light greyish heliotrope skin, somewhat long moderate purple hair with light purple and pale light grey aquamarine highlights, wearing a purple beanie with stars on them, a pale light grey aquamarine t-shirt with light purple cuffs on it, a black vest over the shirt, dark grey ripped jeans, and black ankle length boots with light purple laces on them.

"Oh hi Sunset, glad you're here," Dawn said to Sunset.

"Dawn, this is my friend, Starlight Glimmer, she's from Equestria," Sunset said to Dawn, introducing her to Starlight.

"Nice to meet you, Sunset told me a lot about you," Starlight said to Dawn.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," Starlight said.

"I'm going to leave you two alone, get some one on one time," Sunset said to the two girls as she walks away, leaving them alone.

"Okay Sunset," Starlight said to Sunset.

Ten minutes later, Dawn and Starlight were walking in the park as Starlight told Dawn her whole life story.

"So, you took everyone's cutie marks to make them equal even though you had your own cutie mark, and you went back in time to try and screw around with the present," Dawn said to Starlight.

"Yes," Starlight said.

"And your Twilight actually showed some compassion and took you under her wing," Dawn said to Starlight.

"That is right," Starlight said to Dawn.

"I'm surprised Twilight forgive you, if I was in Twilight's place, I would not forgive and would sent you to prison, and this is coming from someone that is peaceful," Dawn said to Starlight.

"I understand Dawn, my past was so shady and dark that even someone like you would hate me. But thanks to Twilight, I have changed," Starlight said to Dawn as Starlight looks into Dawn's eyes.

The look in Starlight's eyes was sincere, she was telling the truth and Dawn knew it.

"I see it in your eyes and your soul, you are telling the truth. I'm glad that Twilight had gotten you to see the light Starlight," Dawn said to Starlight.

"Oh Dawn, thank you," Starlight said to Dawn and then she gives Dawn a hug.

Three seconds later, Starlight breaks off the hug.

"So Dawn, Sunset told me your a great kisser," Starlight said to Dawn.

"Yeah, I would say I'm decent," Dawn said.

"Care to show me?" Starlight asked Dawn.

"Find a spot that is private and I will show you," Dawn said to Starlight as Starlight grabs Dawn's right hand and leads her to a private spot.

Soon, Dawn and Starlight were behind this huge tree as Dawn was leaning up against the tree and Starlight's face was close to Dawn's face.

"Okay Dawn, time to lock lips and show me your kissing skills," Starlight said to Dawn.

Then, Dawn and Starlight get into this soft kiss as their tongues were slowly swirling around together in their mouths. Six seconds later, Starlight wraps her arms around Dawn's neck, while Dawn wrapped her arms around Starlight's waist.

Twenty seconds later, Starlight breaks off the kiss as she was blushing a bit after that kiss.

"How was it?" Dawn asked Starlight.

"It was so good, that I just want to," Starlight said and then presses her lips on Dawn's lips again as this make out session was way more passionate than the first.

During the make out, Dawn moves her hands up and down Starlight's clothed back, caressing it a bit.

Thirty seconds later, Starlight breaks off the kiss again as Dawn wants to know what's going on with Starlight.

"Starlight, what's going on?" Dawn asked Starlight.

"Oh Dawn, that kiss was so hot that it made me so fucking horny. Now I feel like I want to have sex with anyone," Starlight said to Dawn.

"So you want to have sex with me?" Dawn asked Starlight.

"Well you are not my first choice. But Sunburst has been so busy with his nose in books, that he hasn't really been paying attention to me," Starlight said to Dawn.

"So what do you say," Starlight said to Dawn as she moves her right index finger up and down on Dawn's clothed chest.

"Well, since you are being sweet, I will have sex with you," Dawn said to Starlight.

"Good, do you have a place we can do it?" Starlight asked Dawn.

"Yeah I do," Dawn said and then she grabs onto Starlight's left hand and leads her out of the park.

Back at a hotel that Dawn was staying at, Dawn and Starlight walk into Dawn's hotel room and Dawn closes the door and locks it, so no one would disturb them. Then, Dawn and Starlight get into another make out session as they make their way to one of the beds.

Dawn and Starlight fall onto the bed with Dawn on top of Starlight as they continue to make out. Ten seconds later, Dawn slides off her sneakers and Starlight pulls off her boots as they are now barefoot.

Nearly a minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Starlight was loving Dawn's skills with her tongue.

"This is amazing so far, you taste like berries," Starlight said to Dawn.

"Why thank you Starlight, but this isn't over yet," Dawn said to Starlight.

Dawn grabs onto Starlight's right hand as she help Starlight and herself off the bed.

"Okay Starlight, turn around," Dawn ordered Starlight as Starlight turn around to face the wall and bedpost.

"Bend over," Dawn ordered Starlight as Starlight bends over and wiggles her covered ass.

"Do you like my ass?" Starlight asked Dawn.

"Yeah, it looks good," Dawn said and then she grabs onto Starlight's ass.

Dawn then starts to fondle and rub Starlight's ass as Starlight starts to moan in pleasure.

"Oh yes, that is just good," Starlight moans in pleasure.

Forty seconds later, Dawn moves her left hand off of Starlight's ass and moves it to the front of Starlight's jeans. Dawn then unbutton and unzips Starlight's jeans as things are going to the next level.

"Time for step two," Dawn said and then she grabs onto the waistband of Starlight's jeans.

Dawn then slides Starlight's jeans right down to Starlight's ankles as Dawn sees the black panties Starlight had on.

"Such a fine ass, I want to squeeze it," Dawn said and then she squeezes Starlight's left ass cheek.

"Eep," Starlight shrieked as Dawn cope a feel on her ass.

"You got such a soft touch," Starlight said to Dawn.

"Well I have my ways," Dawn said to Starlight as she moves her hands off of Starlight's ass.

Dawn grabs onto the waistband of Starlight's panties and slides them down Starlight's legs and to her ankles.

Dawn looks back up to see Starlight's pussy and ass exposed. Dawn then smirked and starts to rub her right hand along Starlight's pussy.

"Oh yes, oh yes, ah fuck yes," Starlight moans as Dawn is still rubbing Starlight's pussy.

A minute later, Dawn stops rubbing Starlight's pussy and grabs onto Starlight's ass again. Dawn then bends down as her face was next to Starlight's pussy.

Dawn then starts to lick Starlight's pussy as Starlight moans lightly in pleasure.

"Mmm that's the spot," Starlight moans in pleasure.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn stops licking on Starlight's pussy and stands up straight.

Dawn looks down the front of Starlight and sees the front of her pussy with a full patch of moderate purple pubic hair with pale light grey aquamarine streaks on it.

Dawn then moves her left hand down to Starlight's pussy.

Dawn then turns Starlight's head to the left and they start to kiss again. Dawn then fondles Starlight's covered breasts with her right hand and rubs Starlight's pussy with her left hand.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn then starts to suck on Starlight's neck as Starlight starts to lightly moan in pleasure.

"Oh yes, that feels so tender on my neck," Starlight moans over Dawn sucking on her neck.

Forty seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Starlight's neck and she moves her hands off of Starlight's body.

"Don't stop," Starlight said to Dawn.

"I'm not, I want you on the bed," Dawn said to Starlight then Starlight steps out of her jeans and panties and Starlight crawls onto the bed.

Starlight then slides off her vest and tosses it onto the floor.

Starlight then grabs onto her beanie, pulls it off her head, and tosses it to the floor as well.

Starlight then grabs onto the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Starlight tosses her shirt to the floor as she was left in her black bra.

Starlight then reaches behind and unhooks her bra. Starlight slides the bra off her body and throws it to the floor as her B-cup size breasts were exposed with her dark purple nipples.

"Nice looking body Starlight," Dawn said to Starlight.

"Thanks, now why don't you join me," Starlight said to Dawn.

"Of course," Dawn said as she grabs onto the bottom of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body.

Dawn then sets her top onto the floor as she had on her purple bra.

Dawn then loosens her belt on her purple jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks her jeans to the side as she was left in her matching purple bra and panties.

Dawn then reaches behind and unhooks her bra. Dawn then slides her bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were now shown.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks them to the side as she was fully naked, showing off her boobs and hairy pussy.

Dawn then gets on the bed and crawls over to Starlight. Soon, Dawn gets on top of Starlight as they look each other in the eyes.

"I thought I had a nice body, you got a nice one too," Starlight said to Dawn.

"Well your body is ready to get rocked," Dawn said to Starlight as they kiss on the lips again.

Then, Starlight wraps her arms around Dawn's neck and she wraps her legs around Dawn's waist.

Dawn then grinds her pussy on top of Starlight's pussy as they continue to make out and they start to rock the bed a bit.

A minute later, Dawn stops grinding her pussy on Starlight's pussy as both girls pussies were getting a bit wet and were slowly dripping their juices.

Dawn then stops making out with Starlight and goes back to sucking on Starlight's neck again.

"Mmm Dawn, your tongue is so good on my neck," Starlight moans at Dawn as she feels Dawn sucking on her neck.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Starlight's neck as Starlight unwraps her arms and legs off of Dawn.

Dawn then lies down on her back with her legs spread wide, giving Starlight a good view of her pussy as Dawn was lying near the end of the bed. Starlight then crawls up as her face was right near Dawn's pussy.

Then, Starlight begins to lick Dawn's pussy as Dawn begins to moan in lust at feeling Starlight's tongue on her pussy.

"Oh, oh yes, lick away on my pussy," Dawn moans to Starlight as Starlight continues to lick on Dawn's pussy.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn grabs onto Starlight's head as she forces Starlight to go in deeper with her tongue.

"OH FUCK YES," Dawn screams in passion as Starlight was licking now inside Dawn's pussy.

Thirty-five seconds later, Starlight pulls away from Dawn's pussy as some of Dawn's juices were dripping down Starlight's mouth. Starlight wipes the juices off her mouth as Dawn sits back up, ready for the big finish.

"Alright Starlight, time for you lay on your back so I can give you one big climax," Dawn said to Starlight.

Starlight then lies down on her back and then Dawn crawls close to Starlight. Dawn then moves Starlight's left leg and then Dawn moves down as her pussy was touching Starlight's pussy.

Dawn and Starlight then rub their pussies together as Starlight begins to scream a little.

"YES, YES, RUB MY PUSSY," Starlight cries in passion as Dawn continues to grind on Starlight's pussy.

"Don't you worry Starlight, that's what I'm going to do," Dawn said to Starlight as they kept rubbing their pussies together.

A minute later, Dawn started to speed up the rubbing as Starlight begins to scream a bit louder.

"OH GOD, GOD, OH FUCK YES," Starlight screams in passion as both girls were starting to sweat a bit from their sex so far.

Forty seconds later, the rubbing was still going at a fast rate and for Starlight, she felt like she couldn't continue anymore.

"Oh Dawn, I'm about to cum," Starlight said to Dawn.

"Then do it Starlight, cum for me," Dawn said to Starlight.

About seven seconds later, Starlight's limit had finally been reached.

"OH YES," Starlight screamed as she reach her climax.

Starlight then arches her back and squirts out her love juices as it lands on the bed and misses Dawn by inches.

Starlight lies again on her back, breathing heavily and her body was covered in beads of sweat. Then, Dawn lies next to Starlight as she was breathing normally and she was sweating as well.

"Wow…that was…amazing," Starlight said through her breaths and she cuddles next to Dawn.

"Yeah, I knew you would like it," Dawn said to Starlight and then Dawn wraps her arms around Starlight's body.

"Sunset was right, you are great in bed," Starlight said to Dawn.

"Wait, Sunset told you about our time together," Dawn said to Starlight.

"Yep, don't worry I'll keep your secret, since you satisfy all my needs," Starlight said to Dawn as Starlight moves her right index finger up and down sexually on Dawn's chest.

"That's good," Dawn said.

"Say, want to go at it for another round?" Starlight asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said.

" _I guess I will have to sex with Sonata tomorrow_ ," Dawn thought.

Then, Dawn lies on her back and Starlight gets on top of Dawn. Starlight then presses her lips onto Dawn's lips, getting into another make out session.

Five seconds later, Dawn moves her hands down Starlight's body and grabs onto her ass. Dawn then massages and fondles Starlight's ass cheeks as they were ready for another round of hot sex.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"So yeah, me and Starlight went at it again and we did it five more times later on in the evening. The next day I return to The Dazzlings' apartment and me and Sonata had sex again, apparently she really wanted some more of me," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Once again, thank you all for helping me making it to thirty episodes and I promise you, we got more episodes to come," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Well that does it for now, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, leave a comment below, and don't forget to like this video. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she turns off her recording.

* * *

 **Wow thirty chapters, that's impressive for this fic. So the next woman to do it with Dawn is an E.G version of Starlight Glimmer from** _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_ **and I have to admit it, I'm starting to like Starlight.**

 **Hope you are ready because the second arc of this yuri harem series is about to begin in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, stay tuned for more yuri goodness.**


	31. Leni Loud

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 31: Three's a Loud Part I**

* * *

Dawn was in her living room as she was ready to film the next episode of her sexy podcast series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was rolling.

"Hey everyone, I'm back and I have a huge surprise for all of you fans," Dawn said to her viewers.

"The next story I'm about to tell you has three parts. Over this and the next two episodes, I will tell you all about my awesome sexual experience," Dawn said.

"Let's just say my story involves me having sex with three members of a big family and wow what an experience," Dawn said.

"So, let's begin with part one," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her living room, sitting on the couch as she was talking to Hekapoo over her IPhone as she set it to speaker phone mode.

"So you had sex with thirty-one girls?" Hekapoo asked Dawn over the phone.

"Yes, one of those encounters was an awesome three way," Dawn said to Hekapoo over the phone.

"Wow Dawn you are so awesome, you are like an insane rule breaker, maybe even a pirate perhaps ( **foreshadowing a bit?** )," Hekapoo said to Dawn over the phone.

"I'm definitely not a pirate, I'm not hunting for gold and killing people, but I am having sex with other woman like a male pirate would do," Dawn said to Hekapoo over the phone.

"Well I have to get back to making dimensional scissors, talk to you later," Hekapoo said to Dawn over the phone.

"Yeah I will, bye Heka," Dawn said to Hekapoo over the phone and then Dawn hangs up the call.

Dawn picks up her phone and pulls out her dimensional scissors.

"Time for some more dimension hopping," Dawn said and then she opens up a rift using her dimensional scissors.

Dawn then jumps into the rift and then she steps out of the rift a few seconds later, Dawn manages to land safely on her feet and on the sidewalk.

Dawn then turns around and closes up the rift behind her. Dawn then turns to her right and she was standing outside this house, it was two story house with numerous toys on the front of the yard and on the roof.

"Guess this home must have some kids in it," Dawn said.

Dawn looks over and sees this girl walking down the street, she had long pale blonde hair, with a pair of white sunglasses on her head, wearing a pair of red hoop earrings, a seafoam green sleeveless dress with white frills on it, and white flip flops with seafoam green bows on it. She had a unique walk to her, she had her hands up and her eyes closed.

This girl soon stops when she was close to Dawn. The girl opens her eyes and she sees the outfit that Dawn was wearing.

"Oh my god, I love that outfit. Black and purple totes match your look," the girl said to Dawn.

"Why thank you," Dawn said to the girl.

"I'm Leni, Leni Loud," Leni said to Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said.

"Wow, what a beautiful name, Delilah," Leni said.

"It's Dawn," Dawn said to Leni.

"Want to come in, I don't let strangers in my house, but you seem to be trustworthy?" Leni asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said as she and Leni walk into the home.

Once they were in the house, Leni closes the door so that no one would come in the house.

"Come on Dina, I will show you to my room," Leni said to Dawn.

"It's Dawn," Dawn said to Leni as she follows Leni upstairs.

They soon make a left and then they reach the door to Leni's bedroom. Leni looks at her arm to see the passcode she written down for the room.

Leni then presses the numbers on the keypad and soon the door opens.

"Come, we need to talk," Leni said to Dawn as they walk into the bedroom.

Dawn looks around to see two beds, a dresser with a mirror, and a closet.

"So, what do you need to talk about Leni?" Dawn asked Leni.

"I need help, I'm taking health class and we are doing sex education," Leni said to Dawn.

"What do you need to know?" Dawn asked Leni.

"What's sex?" Leni asked Dawn.

"Okay, well you see Leni when a man and woman fall in love, they would go on a date to discuss things they like. After several dates and when the time is right, they would go back to wherever they live and they begin to kiss. During the kissing, they would begin to strip off their clothes until they are completely nude. Then, the men would have the woman lying down on the bed and then the man puts his penis into the woman's vagina. The man will continue to thrust himself until he ejaculates his cum inside the woman or he sprays it onto the woman's body," Dawn said to Leni.

"So do you understand?" Dawn asked Leni, but Leni has this blank look on her face as if she didn't listen at all.

"Oh yes, I totes understand," Leni said.

"But quick question, I have a friend that has two dads, so which one would have a vagina?" Leni asked Dawn and then Dawn bangs her head on the wall in frustration.

"Oh, is that part of sex?" Leni asked Dawn.

Dawn then stops banging on the wall and turns to face Leni.

"Well Leni, sex between man and man or woman and woman is a bit different," Dawn said to Leni.

"How is it different?" Leni asked Dawn.

"Is it alright if I show you, think of it as a hands on lesson," Dawn said to Leni as Dawn extends her right hand to Leni.

"Well since you are the teacher, teach away," Leni said to Dawn and then Leni grabs onto Dawn's right hand.

Dawn then pulls Leni off the bed as Leni stands next to Dawn.

"So what do we do now?" Leni asked Dawn.

"Well, we looks into each other's eyes and we say something sweet to each other," Dawn said to Leni.

"I have to say Leni, you have to be one of sweetest people I have ever met," Dawn said to Leni as she caress Leni's face.

"I love your beauty, those lips are so good that I want to kiss them," Leni said to Dawn.

"Okay, so what's next?" Leni asked.

"Well the next step is this," Dawn said and then plants a kiss on Leni's lips.

The kiss was soft and gentle as their tongues were slowly swirling around together in their mouths. Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Leni's face turned red from that soft passionate kiss.

"Ba, ba, ba," Leni said as she was pretty much speechless from the kiss.

"I can tell from your aura that you loved it," Dawn said to Leni and then Leni nodded "yes".

"Okay Leni, next step is to strip off all of our clothing," Dawn said to Leni.

Dawn then pulls off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Dawn grabs onto her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn tosses her top to the floor as she had on her purple bra.

Dawn then loosen the belt on her purple jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her jeans to the side as she was in her matching purple panties as well.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her bra and she unhooks it. Dawn then slides her bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side as she was fully naked, showing off her hairy pussy as well.

"Okay Leni, it's your turn," Dawn said to Leni as Leni had this blank look on her face, but then Leni snapped herself out of the trance.

"Oops sorry," Leni said.

Leni takes off her sunglasses and sets them on the dresser.

Leni then slides off her flip flops as she was now barefoot.

Leni then reaches behind and unzips her dress. Leni then slides the dress down her body and steps out of it as she was left in her matching seafoam green bra and panties with white frills on them.

Leni then reaches from behind and she unhooks her bra. Leni then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were shown.

Leni then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Leni then sets them to the side as she was naked, showing off her pussy with a full patch of pale blonde pubic hair on it.

"Sorry about the hair down there, but my mom said that I shouldn't be near any razor for some weird reason," Leni said to Dawn.

"That's ok, I love woman with some hair down there," Dawn said to Leni.

"So we're naked, what's next?" Leni asked Dawn.

"Well I wrap my arms around your body," Dawn said to Leni as she wraps her arms around Leni's waist and pulls her close.

"Then I do this," Dawn said and then she starts to suck on Leni's neck.

"Mmm," Leni moans as Dawn continues to suck on Leni's neck.

About twenty seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Leni's neck as Leni was still blushing from the start of their sex session.

"Now, I will lay you down on the bed," Dawn said to Leni as she unwraps her arms and lies Leni down on the bed that was close to the door.

Dawn then gets on the bed and on top of Leni. Dawn then crawls on top of Leni as Dawn's breasts were close to Leni's face.

"Why are your boobs near my face?" Leni asked Dawn.

"Because I want you to suck on them," Dawn said to Leni.

"Okay," Leni said and then she starts to suck on Dawn's left nipple.

"Mmm yes that's the spot," Dawn moans in pleasure at Leni sucking on her nipple.

Ten seconds later, Leni then switches over and starts to suck on Dawn's right nipple.

"Ahh fucking yes," Dawn moans in pleasure over Leni sucking on her breasts.

Dawn then grabs onto Leni's hands and she moves them onto her ass.

"Why did you put my hands on your ass?" Leni asked Dawn in confusion as she stop sucking on Dawn's breasts.

"So you can squeeze my ass cheeks," Dawn said to Leni.

Then, Leni squeezes Dawn's ass cheeks and goes back to sucking on Dawn's nipples as Dawn was moaning in pleasure.

"AH, AH, OH YES, OH YES," Dawn cries in passion over Leni fondling her ass and sucking on her breasts.

Forty seconds later, Leni stops sucking on Dawn's breasts and moves her hands off of Dawn's ass as Dawn's nipples were now erect.

"Okay, now that we are getting turned on, it is time for the next step," Dawn said to Leni and then Dawn gets on her hands and knees and turns around, facing away from Leni.

Leni sits up as she sees Dawn's ass and pussy in full view, but Leni was confused again.

"Okay, so what am I doing now?" Leni asked Dawn.

"I want you to eat me out," Dawn said to Leni.

"I'm not sure, your ass in my mouth seems very unhealthy," Leni said to Dawn.

"No, I want you to perform cunnilingus on me," Dawn said to Leni.

"Cunnilingus, is that some sort of space thing?" Leni asked.

"Not continuum, cunnilingus. It means I want you to lick and eat my pussy," Dawn said to Leni.

"We have a pussy, his name is Cliff and I don't think we can eat him," Leni said to Dawn.

"Not a pussy cat, my pussy," Dawn said to Leni as Dawn was rubbing her pussy.

"Oh, now I got it," Leni said.

" _Oh thank fucking god_ , _I have not meet someone this dumb ever_ ," Dawn thought.

Leni then crawls up and slowly licks Dawn's pussy as Dawn felt this sudden chill down her spine.

"Oh yes," Dawn moans in pleasure as Leni continues to lick Dawn's pussy.

About fifteen seconds later, Dawn wanted Leni to go faster with the licking so she was going to do it.

"Leni, I want you to lick my pussy faster, lick my pussy like ice cream," Dawn ordered Leni.

"Okay but your pussy is not ice cream," Leni said to Dawn and then Leni licks Dawn's pussy faster than normal.

"AH, OH FUCK, YES," Dawn screams in passion as Leni continues to lick Dawn's pussy.

A minute later, Dawn was still moaning in lust as Leni stops to see that Dawn's pussy was starting to get wet and slowly leaking out her juices.

"Why is there water coming out of your pussy?" Leni asked Dawn.

"That's my love juice and it happens when you pleasure a girl enough," Dawn said to Leni.

"Oh I didn't know that," Leni said.

"Now lay on your back and spread your legs, it is my turn to show you what I can do," Dawn said to Leni.

Leni then lies on her back and spread her legs wide as her pussy was in full view. Dawn then turns around and lies on her stomach as she was looking at Leni's pussy.

"Now Leni, I'm going to lick your pussy so I hope you are up for this," Dawn said to Leni.

"I'm totes ready," Leni said.

Dawn then slowly licks Leni's pussy as Leni starts to lightly moan in pleasure.

"Mmm, oh yes, keep licking," Leni said to Dawn as Dawn continues to lick Leni's pussy.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn stops licking Leni's pussy as Dawn got on her knees.

"Okay Leni, time for the second last step, what I'm going to do is something known as fingering," Dawn said to Leni.

"Fingering, is that sex with fingers?" Leni asked.

"Actually it is, I'm going to slide two of my fingers in and out of your pussy," Dawn said to Leni.

"Okay then finger away," Leni said to Dawn.

Then Dawn takes two of her fingers and slides them into Leni's pussy.

"OH, OH GOD," Leni screams in passion after feeling Dawn's fingers in her pussy.

Dawn then slides her fingers in and out of Leni at a decent rate as Leni moans in pleasure.

"YES, YES, YES," Leni screams in pleasure as Dawn continues to slide her fingers a bit faster in and out of Leni.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Leni as she notices that Leni's pussy was really wet and it was dripping out her love juices.

"I'm not the only one turned on, it seems your getting turned on even more," Dawn said to Leni.

"Now for the final step, when two women have sex sometimes they would do something called scissoring," Dawn said to Leni.

"Does it involves actually scissors?" Leni asked Dawn.

"No," Dawn said.

"First, you keep your legs spread wide while I spread my legs," Dawn said to Leni as she spreads her legs for Leni.

"Next, I slide over until my pussy touches your pussy," Dawn said to Leni as she slides down as her pussy was touching Leni's pussy.

"Now, we gently rub pussies together at a slow pace first," Dawn said to Leni and then she slowly rub her pussy and Leni's pussy together very slowly.

"Oh yes, oh yes," Leni moans softly as they were still slowly rubbing their pussies together.

A minute later, Dawn wanted to take it to the next speed.

"Okay Leni, we are going to go a bit faster," Dawn said to Leni.

"Alright, do it," Leni said to Dawn as Dawn increase the rubbing at a normal pace.

"AH, AH, OH YES, YESSS," Leni cries in passion as Dawn is still rubbing her pussy and Leni's pussy together at a normal speed.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn decided that for Leni to experience her first climax, so she needed to rub their pussies as fast as they can.

"Okay Leni, I think you're ready. We are going to rub our pussies as fast as a fucking car," Dawn said to Leni.

"I'm ready," Leni said and then both girls were rubbing their pussies together at a very fast rate.

"OH FUCK, FUCK, YES, RUB ME, RUB ME," Leni screams in ecstasy as Dawn follows Leni's words and they still rub their pussies faster.

"You love this, tell me you fucking love this," Dawn ordered Leni.

"Yes, I love rubbing pussies," Leni said in pleasure.

Sixty-five seconds into the fast rubbing, Leni looked like she was not going to take it anymore.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum, I'm about to cum," Leni said.

"Then do it Leni, that's the big finish," Dawn said to Leni.

About five seconds later, Leni had finally reached her limit.

"OH YES," Leni screams as she reach her climax, she then arch her back and squirts out her love juices onto Dawn's stomach.

Leni then lies back down as she was sweating and breathing heavily, while Dawn lies down next to Leni, resting her head on a pillow.

"Wow, I…can't believe…that you are that good…at sex," Leni said to Dawn as she breathed in and out.

"Well I have my ways," Dawn said.

"Anyway, thanks so much for the lesson Donna," Leni said to Dawn.

"It's Dawn," Dawn said to Leni.

"Well at least I can pass sex ed thanks to you," Leni said to Dawn.

"Oh can you grow a penis, I want to try and have sex in a normal way?" Leni asked Dawn.

Dawn then smiles, grabs the pillow, and places it over her face. Dawn then screams into the pillow as Leni's stupidity was driving Dawn mad.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah Leni was sweet, but very stupid. Leni thought I was a futa or someone who had two genitals, but I'm all woman and that's the truth," Dawn said to her viewers.

"That wraps up part one of my three part series, the next episode will feature someone that is very close to Leni," Dawn said.

"If you want more, follow this channel, like this video, and leave a comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she turns off the recording.

 _ **To be** **continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **What a way to start the second arc of this fic series. The next woman to have some love from Dawn is the bubbly and ditzy blonde, Leni Loud from** _ **The Loud House**_ **. She is the first of three women to be featured in the second arc known as Three's A Loud, in which Dawn has sex with three members of the Loud family.**

 **Anyway, we have the second part of this arc coming up next.**


	32. Lori Loud

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 32: Three's A Loud Part II**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room as she was ready to film another episode of her podcast. Dawn then presses the record button on her laptop as the episode was being filmed.

"Hello everyone, I'm back with the next episode of my popular sex filled podcast," Dawn said to her viewers.

"So last episode, I went to a town called Royal Woods, Michigan. I met this ditzy blonde named Leni Loud and she was having a hard time with sex education. When we got to her bedroom, I gave her a hands on lesson with her on sex and made her cum for the first time in Leni's life," Dawn said.

"I thought Leni was the only one in Royal Woods that wanted to have sex with me, that was until I met her older sister," Dawn said.

"Anyway, let me continue with this story," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Back inside the Loud house, Dawn and Leni were off the bed as they were getting dressed from their sex minutes ago.

"Hey Didi, can you zip up my dress for me?" Leni asked Dawn.

"It's Dawn and yes I will help you," Dawn said to Leni as she zips up Leni's dress for her.

"Now remember Leni, if you have sex with a man, make sure they have a condom with them," Dawn said to Leni as Dawn puts on her sneakers.

"Condom, like ketchup and mustard, how does that work during sex?" Leni asked as Dawn's left eye starts to twitch from Leni's stupidity.

"No a condom, it's what a guy puts on so he doesn't ejaculate inside your pussy, you don't want to get knocked up," Dawn said to Leni.

"Knocked up?" Leni asked as Dawn just silently look down the floor.

"Never mind," Dawn said as she and Leni were now fully dressed.

Soon, Dawn and Leni exit the bedroom, then they walk downstairs and into the living room, then they sit on the couch.

"You know Dawn, you should meet my older sister, Lori, you would totes like her," Leni said to Dawn.

"Lori?" Dawn asked.

Then, the door opens and in comes the oldest sister, Lori Loud. She had large long blonde hair (it was a bit shorter than Leni), wearing white pearl earrings, light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts, and light blue slip on shoes. Lori was on her cell phone trying to call her boyfriend, Bobby Santiago.

"Boo-Boo bear, pick up, I have been literally trying to call you," Lori said trying to get an answer.

"Oh Lori, meet my new friend, Dane," Leni said to Lori introducing her to Dawn.

"It's Dawn," Dawn said as she gets up from the couch and approaches Lori.

"I'm Lori Loud, Leni's sister," Lori said to Dawn as she shakes Dawn's hand.

"Who are you trying to talk you?" Dawn asked Lori.

"My boyfriend, Bobby, I have been trying to call him for three hours but I got no answer. I try texting him for two hours and I didn't get a response as well," Lori said to Dawn.

"I think he has been literally cheating on me," Lori said.

"Lori don't overreact, he could be busy," Dawn said to Lori.

"You could be right," Lori said to Dawn.

"Say Dawn, want to come to my bedroom with me?" Lori asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said to Lori as she and Lori walk upstairs and they approach the same bedroom that Dawn was in earlier.

" _Oh crap, this is Lori's bedroom, I sure hope she doesn't know me and Leni had sex in here_ ," Dawn thought as Lori enters the code on the keypad and the door opens.

Lori then walks into the room, followed by Dawn. Lori smells her room and it smelled like sweat and sex.

"Why does it smell like sex all of a sudden?" Lori asked.

"Must be Luna and Sam having sex in my bedroom. I swear I will literally kick Luna's ass for doing it," Lori said.

"Come on Dawn, sit on my bed," Lori said to Dawn as Dawn sits on the edge of Lori's bed with her.

"So, how long have you and Bobby been dating?" Dawn asked Lori.

"We been dating a few years now," Lori said.

"Where is he?" Dawn asked Lori.

"He moved away with his family, I mean it is three hours away, so I do see him the odd time," Lori said.

"Oh I'm sorry Lori," Dawn said to Lori.

"Don't be, we establish a long distance relationship by talking on the phone," Lori said to Dawn.

"But," Lori said as she was a bit nervous.

"What is it Lori?" Dawn asked Lori.

"I have been craving some sexual loving, me and my Boo-Boo bear try to have phone sex but it was horrible," Lori said to Dawn.

"How long has it been since you have real sex?" Dawn asked Lori.

"It has been literally eight months since we had sex," Lori said.

"Ouch, I could see why you're a bit tense," Dawn said to Lori.

"I know, I need some sex right now or I will literally go insane," Lori said and then she thought of an idea.

"Say, would you like to have sex with me?" Lori asked Dawn as Lori caresses her right hand along Dawn's face.

"Lori I can't do that, I can't risk your relationship with Bobby," Dawn said to Lori.

"Dawn, Bobby will never know, it will between you and me. Beside, I think you look really cute," Lori said to Dawn as Lori places her left hand on Dawn's right covered thigh.

"You are hot too, but still I can't destroy your personal connection to Bobby," Dawn said to Lori.

"Please Dawn, I have been so horny without Bobby and I really need someone to release my sexual energy, come on," Lori begged Dawn as Lori had the sad puppy dog eyes.

"Oh I can't say no to you, especially with those sad looking eyes," Dawn said to Lori as Dawn caresses her left hand along Lori's face.

"Oh Dawn, thank you," Lori said to Dawn as Lori gives Dawn a hug.

Five seconds later, Lori breaks off the hug as Dawn and Lori look at each other's eyes.

Then, Dawn plants a soft kiss on Lori's lips as Lori closes her eyes, feeling the kiss that Dawn was giving her. They swirl their tongues together slowly as the kiss was so gentle, yet passionate. Twenty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Lori was stunned as Dawn was such a good kisser.

"Wow, your a good kisser, hell your up there with my Boo-Boo bear," Lori said to Dawn.

"Aw thanks," Dawn said to Lori.

"Get yourself comfortable while I close the blinds," Lori said to Dawn as Dawn kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Lori walks over to her window and closes the blinds on her windows.

Meanwhile outside the house, Clyde McBride was walking along the sidewalk as he stops at the Loud house. Clyde turns to his left and looks up to see the silhouette of Lori in her bedroom.

"L…L…Lori," Clyde stuttered and then his nose bleeds like a waterfall and faints onto the front lawn.

Back inside Lori and Leni's bedroom, Lori sits on the bed and slides off her shoes, kicking them under her bed as she was barefoot as well.

"Alright Dawn, are you ready?" Lori asked Dawn.

"Yes I'm so ready," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn and Lori pressed their lips together, getting into a passionate and rough make out session as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy. Six seconds later, Dawn wraps her arms around Lori's waist, while Lori wraps her arms around Dawn's neck.

Ten seconds later, both girls fall onto the bed as Lori was on top of Dawn, still making out with her.

Twenty-five seconds later, Lori breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping down her bottom lip.

"Man, your good at kissing, what's your secret?" Lori asked Dawn.

"A woman never kisses and tells," Dawn said as Lori giggled a bit.

"Okay Dawn, time to get down to business," Lori said to Dawn as Lori stands up off the bed.

Lori grabs onto the bottom of her tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Lori drops her shirt as she had on a light blue lace bra.

Lori then unbutton and unzips her shorts as they drop down to her ankles. Lori steps out of shorts as she had on matching light blue lace panties.

"Wow Lori, you look so fucking sexy," Dawn said to Lori.

"Thanks, I literally bought these with the money I got from my part time job," Lori said to Dawn.

"Now, time for you to get in on the fun," Lori said to Dawn as Lori lies Dawn on her back.

Then, Lori gets back on the bed with her on top of Dawn.

Lori then grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's black tank top, pulls it over Dawn's head, and off of Dawn's body. Lori sets the top onto the floor as she sees Dawn in her purple bra.

"You know, purple looks good on your body," Lori said to Dawn as Lori moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's stomach.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Lori.

Lori then licks up Dawn's stomach as Dawn felt this chill going up her spine.

"Oh yes," Dawn moans feeling Lori's tongue along her stomach.

Lori then loosens up the belt on Dawn's purple jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Lori then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Lori then sets the jeans to the side as Dawn was now in her matching purple panties.

"You know Dawn, that underwear you have on makes you look even sexier than ever," Lori said to Dawn in this seductive tone.

"Thanks Lori," Dawn said to Lori.

Lori then lies on top of Dawn, tilts Dawn's head to the left, and then Lori starts to suck on Dawn's neck as Dawn moans in pleasure.

"Mmm, oh yes," Dawn moans in pleasure.

About thirty seconds later, Lori stops sucking on Dawn's neck and then she sits Dawn up.

"Okay Dawn, enough of being in our underwear, let's get nude," Lori said to Dawn.

"Got it," Dawn said as she reaches behind and unhooks her bra.

Dawn then slides her bra off her body, showing off her B-cup size breasts.

Lori then reaches from behind, unhooks her bra, and slides it off her body, exposing her B-cup size breasts as well.

"Wow, we literally have the same size boobs," Lori said as she looks at Dawn's breasts.

"Yeah," Dawn said.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. She then sets them to the floor as her hairy pussy was now shown.

Lori then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Lori sets them to the floor, exposing her pussy with a strip of blonde pubic hair on it.

"You got a nice juicy body Lori," Dawn said to Lori.

"You got a banging body too Dawn, for someone so small, you got a hot physique," Lori said to Dawn as Dawn giggled a bit.

Dawn then laid Lori on her left side and then Dawn laid on her left side as well, pressing her naked body behind Lori's naked body.

Dawn then takes her right hand and moves it to Lori's pussy. Dawn then takes her middle finger and rubs it along Lori's pussy.

"Ah, oh it feels so soft," Lori moans in lust as Dawn still rubs her finger along Lori's pussy.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn takes her middle finger and slides it in and out of Lori's pussy.

"Oh, oh, yes, YES," Lori said in passion.

Back downstairs, Leni was sitting on the couch as she could hear Lori's screams from the living room.

"Huh, I guess Dawn is teaching Lori about sex ed as well," Leni said.

Back in the bedroom, Dawn begins to slide her finger faster in and out of Lori as Lori was starting to scream a bit.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN," Lori screams, crying out Dawn's name in lust.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn was still fingering Lori as Lori had something on her mind.

"Dawn, can we please stop for a second," Lori begged Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as she slid her finger out of Lori as Lori's pussy was a bit wet and she was slowly dripping her juices.

Lori then gets off the bed and opens up the top drawer on her dresser.

"What are you looking for Lori?" Dawn asked Lori.

"You'll see," Lori said to Dawn.

Five seconds later, Lori pulls out a black fourteen inch double sided rubber dildo to the shock of Dawn.

"Lori, why do have a fucking dildo in your dresser?" Dawn asked Lori.

"Because when Bobby moved, I need to feel some form a cock inside, so I brought this dildo. But it doesn't feel the same," Lori said to Dawn.

"But since you are here, I thought we could practice for when me and Bobby have sex again," Lori said to Dawn.

"Okay, this is a first," Dawn said as Lori walks over to Dawn and Dawn sits on the edge of the bed.

Dawn then grabs the dildo and slides one end of it into her pussy.

"Ooh yes," Dawn moans in pleasure, feeling the dildo inside her.

Then, Lori takes the other end of the dildo and bends it, pointing it up. Lori then starts to rub the dildo fast with her right hand, giving Dawn a mock hand job.

"Uh Lori, you know as a female, I'm not going to feel your hand rubbing on the dildo," Dawn said to Lori.

"It's just to practice when I do it to my Boo-Boo bear," Lori said to Dawn.

Forty seconds later, Lori stops with the hand job and then she licks the dildo up and down. Then, she licks around the head of the dildo as Dawn was impressed by Lori's oral skills.

"Wow Lori, your really good with your mouth," Dawn said to Lori.

"Thanks Dawn, I got some practice," Lori said to Dawn and then Lori slides the other end of the dildo into her mouth and almost down to her throat.

Lori then bobs her head back and forth, giving Dawn this mock blow job.

"Oh Lori, your fellatio work is getting me so turned on," Dawn said to Lori as Dawn was slowly getting wet from the work.

"I'm glad it is," Lori said and then she continues the blow job.

A minute later, Lori stops the blow job as she takes the dildo out of her mouth and places the end of the dildo between her breasts.

Then, Lori moves her breasts up and down at a fast rate, giving Dawn this mock tit job.

"Oh Lori, this tit job is getting me all warm inside," Dawn said to Lori in a lustful tone.

"Man, you're more fun than Bobby when it comes to sex," Lori said to Dawn.

Close to two minutes later, Lori stops the tit job as she stands back up and gets on Dawn's lap.

Then, Lori slowly slides down and the dildo slowly penetrates Lori's pussy.

"Oh fuck yes," Lori moans in pleasure as she feels the rubber dildo inside her pussy.

Lori then moves her hips back and forth as she could feel the dildo rubbing her insides like crazy.

"Oh that feels good in my pussy," Lori said in ecstasy.

"Now bounce," Dawn ordered Lori.

Lori then bounces up and down as the dildo was sliding in and out of Lori's pussy.

"AH, AH, AH, YES, YES," Lori cries in passion, feeling the dildo in and out of her.

A minute later, Lori gets off of Dawn's lap and then she bends over with her hands on the bed and her ass and pussy in the air. Dawn then stands up from the bed and gets behind Lori.

"Hope you are ready to get a dildo from behind?" Dawn asked Lori as Dawn rubs Lori's pussy.

"Yes, ram me like a fucking porn star," Lori said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs onto Lori's hips as thrust the dildo right into Lori's pussy, going in very deep inside of Lori's pussy.

"OH GOD," Lori screams as she could feel the dildo hitting right in her g-spot.

"You love it don't ya?" Dawn asked Lori.

"Yes," Lori said.

Then, Dawn begins to thrust the dildo in and out of Lori at a fast rate as Lori closed her eyes, just feeling the pleasure all over her body.

"OH, OH, FUCK YES, OH FUCKING YES," Lori cries in passion.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn pulls the dildo out of Lori as she sees Lori's pussy was getting even wetter.

"This is turning you on like crazy," Dawn said to Lori.

"Oh hell yes," Lori said.

Lori then laid down on the bed and rests her arms under her knees. Lori then rolls over as her pussy was high in the air and she was upside down.

Dawn then climbs up onto the bed and stands on it. Dawn then lines up the dildo as it was near Lori's pussy.

Dawn then thrusts the dildo in and out of Lori again as Lori starts to scream and moan in pleasure.

"Oh fuck yes," Lori moans as her eyes were rolling into the back of her skull as the pleasure was getting to her.

A minute later, Dawn continues to thrust the toy in and out of Lori even faster. For Lori, she couldn't last any longer.

"Oh Dawn, I'm going to cum, I'm about to cum," Lori said to Dawn.

About eleven seconds later, Lori's limit had finally reached.

"YES," Lori screams in passion, reaching her climax.

Dawn pulls the dildo out of Lori as Lori's love juices were gushing up like a geyser, spraying Dawn's stomach with her juices.

Lori laid on her back, breathing heavily and her body covered in sweat from Dawn's work. Then, Dawn pulls the dildo out of her pussy and puts it on the floor. Dawn then lies next to Lori, breathing in at a normal rate, her pussy dripping out her love juices, and sweating a bit as well from her sexual energy.

"Wow…that is…literally…amazing," Lori said softly as she was breathing in and out.

"Yeah, I told you I have my ways," Dawn said to Lori as Dawn was rubbing Lori's stomach softly.

Then, Lori's cell phone starts to ring as Lori gets off the bed and walks over to her phone. She looks at her caller ID and it says "Bobby Boo-Boo Bear" on it.

"It's Bobby," Lori said.

Then, Lori wraps a towel around her body so Bobby doesn't know about the sex that she and Dawn had.

Lori presses the accept button and she sees her boyfriend, Bobby, on the screen, ready for her FaceTime chat with her boyfriend.

"Hey Bobby," Lori said to Bobby.

"Hey babe, sorry I didn't answer earlier, a bunch of cats got into the bodega and the whole family spend pretty much the entire day getting them out," Bobby said to Lori.

"Oh good, I thought you had cheated on me," Lori said to Bobby.

"I would never cheat on you babe, your my girl, I would never do anything to upset you," Bobby said to Lori.

"Aw thanks Boo-Boo bear," Lori said to Bobby.

"Say why do you have a towel around your body?" Bobby asked Lori.

"I just got out of the shower, I was literally sweating bullets because I thought you cheated on me," Lori said to Bobby.

"We are still on for our date next week?" Lori asked Bobby.

"Oh yes babe," Bobby said to Lori.

"Good, talk to you later Boo-Boo bear," Lori said to Bobby and then she hangs up on Bobby.

Lori then gets up and looks over at Dawn, with a smile on Dawn's face and relaxing on Lori's bed.

"Hey Dawn, thank you so much for relieving my sexual tension, you are literally a good friend," Lori said to Dawn as she walks over towards Dawn.

Then, Lori plants a soft kiss on Dawn's lips, showing her gratitude towards Dawn.

"Your welcome Lori, even though this is our only time, I'm glad I was the one to show you some loving," Dawn said to Lori as Lori laid next to Dawn.

"Yeah, you know if a girl ever wants to have sex with you, I bet they would love it so much," Lori said to Dawn as she wraps her arms around Dawn's chest.

"I think they would," Dawn said as she lied to Lori, knowing that every woman that did it with Dawn had enjoy her loving.

Soon, both Dawn and Lori were lying down on Lori's bed, taking their time to get their energy back.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah, me and Lori kept our secret from Bobby, so he will never find out we did it. But I got to admit, Lori had an amazing body and she was amazing in bed as well," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Well that's part two of this series done and I will be wrapping up this little series in my next episode," Dawn said.

"If you like this and want more, follow this channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off her recording.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Wow, this second arc seems to get more interesting by each release and there is only one more chapter of this arc left. But anyway, the next girl to get some of Dawn's loving is Lori Loud from** _ **The Loud House**_ **.**

 **We got the last chapter of this arc next and trust me, you got to see it.**

 **Anyway, we got more yuri harem up next.**


	33. Rita Loud

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 33: Three's A Loud Part III**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room as she was getting set up for the next episode of her series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop and the episode was rolling.

"Hey guys, I'm back and I'm here to talk about the final part of my epic adventure in Royal Woods," Dawn said to her viewers.

"So last time, I finished up my session with Leni and her older sister Lori got back home. She said that she didn't have sex in months after her boyfriend moved to the big city. So, I relieved her sexual tension by having sex with her, let's say it involved a dildo and it was on the level of normal straight sex," Dawn said.

"Now on to the final part of this story, what I didn't know is that after my time with Lori, her mother got back home and it was one crazy ride," Dawn said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Anyway, let me finish this up," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Back inside the Loud house, Dawn and Lori exit Lori and Leni's bedroom, fully dressed after their sexual escapades.

"I can't believe how good you are Dawn," Lori said to Dawn.

"I know, you already told me," Dawn said to Lori.

Soon, both Lori and Dawn walk downstairs and Lori takes a seat on the couch, next to Leni.

"Hey Lori, is it alright if I get a drink?" Dawn asked Lori.

"Yeah," Lori said.

" _Phew, I need a drink so bad, doing both Leni and Lori really zaps my energy clean_ ," Dawn thought as she walks into the kitchen.

Dawn then opens the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of water. Once she opens the bottle, she takes a drink from it.

"Wow, that hits the spot," Dawn said.

Meanwhile, the front door opens to the home and in comes this older looking woman. She had big blonde hair similar to Lori, wearing white earrings, pink dress shirt with the cuffs and collar being white, brownish purple pants, and black shoes, it was safe to say that she was the mother of Lori and Leni.

"Girls, why is Clyde lying down on the grass?" she asked Lori and Leni.

"Crap, Clyde saw me again and he literally passed out from my beauty," Lori said.

"Thanks for the drink Lori, I'm feeling way better," Dawn said to Lori as she walks over to the living room with bottle in hand.

"Lori, who's your cute little friend?" the older woman asked Lori.

"Mom, this is Dawn," Lori said to her mom, introducing Dawn to her mother.

"Dawn, this is mother, Rita Loud," Lori said to Dawn.

"Hello Mrs. Loud, you got some great kids here," Dawn said to Rita.

"Aw thank you, you are such a lady," Rita said to Dawn.

"Girls, can you take Clyde back home?" Rita asked her daughters.

"Sure," Lori said.

"When your done, you can go to the mall if you want, I want some time to talk with Dawn," Rita said to her daughters.

"Nice, I was looking at this new dress and it would look totes great on me," Leni said as she and Lori got off the couch and walk out of the door.

Then, they pick Clyde up and put him in the van. Once they got Clyde in the van, they drive off as they gave Dawn and Rita their quiet time.

Dawn then closes the front door and she sits down with Rita at the dining room table.

"So Dawn, where are you from?" Rita asked Dawn.

"I'm from Canada," Dawn said.

"Ooh, Canada is such a nice place," Rita said.

"How old are you?" Rita asked Dawn.

"Eighteen," Dawn said.

"Wow, you look like you could be fifteen or sixteen," Rita said to Dawn.

"I do have this young looking appearance," Dawn said.

"I got to say, you raised three wonderful kids," Dawn said to Rita.

"Three?" Rita asked.

"Yeah, Lori, Leni, and Luna," Dawn said to Rita and then she takes another drink of water.

"Actually I don't have three kids, I have eleven," Rita said.

Dawn then stops drinking and then she spits out the water in this spit take as she was shocked that someone as beautiful as Rita could have eleven children.

"Eleven kids, holy crap, you look so fucking hot for having eleven kids," Dawn said to Rita.

"Thank you Dawn, I do keep myself in shape after the birth of each kid," Rita said to Dawn as Dawn finished off her water and throws it into the recycling bin.

"Say Dawn, let's take this talk to the bedroom," Rita said to Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said as both women got off the chairs and walk through the living room and they enter Rita and her husband's bedroom.

"Close the door," Rita said to Dawn as Dawn closes the door.

"So, where is your husband?" Dawn asked Rita.

"He and eight of the kids are off to a big cooking competition he's competing in," Rita said.

"Nice," Dawn said.

"You must be very proud of him," Dawn said to Rita.

"I am, but my husband can be a bit of a lunatic," Rita said.

"Come on, he can't be that bad?" Dawn asked Rita.

"Well he's afraid of spiders," Rita said.

"A lot of people are scared of them," Dawn said.

"Well one of my son's friends dressed up as a spider on Halloween and then my husband sees it, screams like a girl, and trampled him," Rita said.

"Oh," Dawn said.

"There was a time he cried over the satellite being out and that he tossed a button into our vacation jar," Rita said.

"Okay," Dawn said as she sees how nuts Rita's husband can be.

"Then there is this," Rita said and then she pulls out her cell phone.

Rita hands the phone to Dawn as it was on a video streaming site.

"Crazy man proposes to van," Dawn said, reading the title of the video.

Dawn then presses the play button, watching the video.

"Veronica, will you accept this key ring as a symbol of our love," Lynn Sr. said on the video.

Dawn pauses the video as she couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god, he proposed to a fucking van. This video has over four million views and twelve hundred comments, with most saying he has mental issues," Dawn said as she hands the phone back to Rita.

"Yeah, that was back when he got a new van and traded our old van, vanzilla," Rita said to Dawn.

"I can see that. So it looks like that you got the old van back," Dawn said to Rita.

"Yeah, we got our old van back," Rita said as Dawn sits down next to Rita on the bed.

"Say Dawn, may I tell you something?" Rita asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said.

"My sex life has not been really good. We had sex all the time before the kids were born, by our fifth kid we only had sex six times a year, by our eighth kid we only had sex three times a year, and by our eleventh kid we only do it once a year," Rita said to Dawn.

"Wow," Dawn said.

"I have been so horny these last few months that I really want my husband to have sex with me like how we did when we first got together. But he's been so busy with his job at the restaurant that he is just comes home and goes to bed," Rita said.

"I can see why your so horny," Dawn said to Rita.

"Say Dawn, can I ask you something," Rita said to Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said.

"Would you have sex with me?" Rita asked Dawn as Dawn was in utter shock to hear Rita say that.

"Rita, your fucking nuts, I can't have sex with you, if your husband finds out, he will leave you and kick my ass from here to Indiana," Dawn said to Rita.

"Dawn, I need to relieve this tension, plus you look really hot and you could really tame me," Rita said to Dawn as she caresses Dawn's face with her left hand.

"Still, I can't destroy the relationship with you and your husband," Dawn said to Rita.

"Please Dawn, I will never tell him, this will be between the two of us," Rita said to Dawn.

After thinking about it for a while, Dawn had finally got an answer.

"Oh fine, I will have sex with you Rita," Dawn said to Rita.

"Oh thank you Dawn, I hope your ready to tame this mom," Rita said to Dawn.

"Don't worry Rita, I have been with a few MILFs before," Dawn said to Rita, referring to the times she had sex with Priyanka and Carol.

"Good, now I want you to kiss me," Rita said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn and Rita pressed their lips together, getting into their kiss. The kiss was really passionate as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy and Dawn wraps her arms around Rita's waist.

Fifteen seconds later, the females were still kissing as Dawn moves her hands up and she starts to unbutton Rita's shirt. Once the buttons were undone, Dawn slides Rita's shirt off of Rita's body and it lands on the floor, showing off the white bra Rita had on.

A minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Rita was impressed by Dawn's kissing skills.

"Wow Dawn, you kissed even better than my husband," Rita said to Dawn.

"Thank you Rita," Dawn said to Rita.

Then, Dawn kicks off her sneakers and Rita slides off her shoes as both women were now barefoot.

Dawn then grabs onto her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn then sets her shirt to the side as she had on her purple bra.

Dawn then loosens the belt on her purple jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then stands up from the bed, grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her pants to the side as she was also in her matching purple panties.

"Now, let me get you out of your pants," Dawn said to Rita as Dawn got onto her knees in front of Rita.

Dawn then moves her hands up and she unbutton and unzips Rita's pants. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Rita's pants, slides them down Rita's legs, and off of Rita's body. Dawn sets Rita's pants to the side as Rita was now in her matching white panties.

Dawn then moves her right hand onto Rita's covered pussy and she begins to lightly rub it.

"Does that feels good?" Dawn asked Rita as Rita moans in pleasure.

"Oh yes that feels so good," Rita moans in pleasure.

A minute later, Dawn stops the rubbing as she that Rita's panties were starting to get wet from Dawn's rubbing.

"Mmm, looks like you are turned on by this," Dawn said to Rita.

"Yes this is fucking turning me on right now," Rita said.

Dawn then reaches behind and unhooks her bra. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side, showing off her hairy pussy.

"Mmm, momma likes," Rita said admiring Dawn's nude body.

Dawn then stands back up and then she reaches behind to the back of Rita's bra. Dawn then unhooks Rita's bra and slides it off of Rita's body as Rita's C-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then begins to suck on Rita's right nipple as Rita starts to moan in pleasure.

"Oh yes," Rita moans in pleasure as Dawn continue to suck on Rita's nipple.

"Keep sucking away on my tit," Rita ordered Dawn as Dawn continues to suck away.

About ninety seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Rita's nipple and then Dawn laid Rita on her back on the bed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Rita's panties, slides them down Rita's legs, and off of Rita's body. Dawn throws them to the side as she sees Rita's pussy with a full patch of blonde pubic hair on it.

"Wow, you know good things come to those who wait," Dawn said as she moved her right hand up and down Rita's stomach.

Dawn then flips Rita over as Rita lies on her stomach. Dawn then gets onto her knees and spread Rita's legs wide, getting a better view of Rita's pussy.

"Time for the show," Dawn said and then she starts to lick Rita's pussy at a normal rate.

"Mmm, oh fuck yes," Rita moans in pleasure as she could feel Dawn's tongue along her pussy.

About forty seconds later, Dawn then sticks her tongue in and out of Rita's pussy as Rita's face was turning red from the pleasure Dawn was giving her.

"OH, AH, AH, YES," Rita screams in pleasure from Dawn putting her tongue into Rita's pussy.

Seventy-five seconds later, Dawn sticks her tongue out of Rita's pussy as she sees that it is starting to get even more wet and she was dripping out her juices.

"Is there room for one more on that bed?" Dawn asked Rita.

"Yes there is," Rita said as Dawn gets onto the bed and she crawls up next to Rita.

"I maybe new to this, but it is time for me to give you some pleasure," Rita said to Dawn as she moves her right hand along Dawn's stomach and down to her pussy.

Then, Rita takes two of her fingers and she slides them right into Dawn's pussy.

"Oh," Dawn said as she could feel Rita's fingers inside her.

Rita then slides her fingers in and out of Dawn's pussy as Dawn was starting to scream a little.

"AH, AH, AH," Dawn screamed and then Rita kisses Dawn on the lips again to keep the screaming at a minimal.

Sixty-five seconds later, Rita slides her fingers out of Dawn's pussy and she breaks off the kiss with Dawn. Rita looked down at Dawn's pussy and she sees that it was starting to get wet as well and she was dripping out her juices as well.

"Looks like I'm not the only one turned on," Rita said as Dawn had this smile on her face.

Dawn then stands up on the bed and then she squats down as her pussy was right near Rita's face.

"Okay Rita, I licked your pussy and now it is your turn to lick mine," Dawn said to Rita.

"Gotcha," Rita said and then she starts to lick up and down Dawn's pussy at a pretty fast rate.

"Oh fuck yes," Dawn said in passion over Rita licking her pussy.

Dawn then tilts her head up to the ceiling and closes her eyes, moaning in lust over Rita's tongue work.

Close to a minute and a half later, Rita stops licking Dawn's pussy as some of Dawn's love juices were dripping down onto Rita's face.

"Wow, your pretty good for being the first time you are having sex with a girl," Dawn said to Rita.

"Yeah, I'm surprised as well," Rita said.

"Well you haven't felt anything until I do this," Dawn said to Rita and then Dawn gets off of Rita and lies on her back.

Dawn then moves closer to Rita as her pussy was near Rita's pussy. Then, Dawn and Rita start to rub their pussies together as Rita was starting to scream a little.

"OH YES, OH YES, RUB ME HARD," Rita screams as Dawn rubs faster as Rita's breasts were jiggling from the rubbing.

"Do you love it, answer me," Dawn ordered Rita.

"Yes I love it," Rita said in ecstasy.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn decided to speed up the rubbing as both women were sweating a bit from their sexual energy.

"AH, AH, FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK YES," Rita screams in pleasure.

Thirty-five seconds later, the fast rubbing made by both females was finally getting to Rita as she was going to reach her limit any moment.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum, I'm going to CUM," Rita said as she was internally not keeping up with Dawn.

Eleven seconds later, Rita had finally reached her limit.

"OH YES," Rita screamed as she reached her climax, then she arch her back and squirt out her love juices onto Dawn's stomach.

Rita lies onto her back again as Dawn snuggles up next to Rita.

"Holy shit…you are…a sexual beast," Rita said to Dawn as she breathed in and out.

"Thank you, I do have my ways," Dawn said to Rita as Dawn caresses the fingers on her left hand along Rita's face.

"I now have all of my sexual desires fulfilled," Rita said.

"That's good," Dawn said to Rita.

"Well I should head off," Dawn said as she got off the bed.

"Hey Dawn, before you head off, can you have sex with me once again?" Rita asked Dawn.

"What about Lori and Leni, aren't they going to be back soon," Dawn said to Rita.

"Relax Dawn, they will be at the mall for hours, you don't need to worry," Rita said to Dawn.

"Well okay then," Dawn said.

"Good, then get under the covers," Rita said to Dawn as she lifts up the covers.

Dawn then gets back onto the bed and then she and Rita slide under the covers. Then, they begin to make out again while under the covers.

"Mmm, oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about," Rita moans as both girls were going for another round of sex making.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah after me and Rita made love for the second time, I got dressed and left Royal Woods," Dawn said to the viewers.

"I became good friends with Lori and Leni and I promised them to visit again someday to see the whole Loud family," Dawn said.

"Well I hope you enjoy this three part adventure because I certainly enjoyed it a lot," Dawn said.

"That wraps up another episode, if you love all this sexual goodness, then comment below, like this video, and follow this channel on Dailymotion. This is Dawn and I'll see you next time," Dawn said and then she turns off her recording.

* * *

 **And so ends the second arc of this series, I gotta admit it was a fun arc. Anyway, the next woman to get some of Dawn's sexual loving is the Loud MILF, Rita Loud, from** _ **The Loud House**_ **. I might add a few more characters from** _ **The Loud House**_ **to this fic, but that will be later on.**

 **Anyway, we got more of this yuri harem coming up next.**


	34. Enid

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 34: You Want To Have Sex**

* * *

Dawn was sitting on the couch in her living room as she started filming the thirty-fourth episode of her series.

"Hello everyone, I'm here and I'm ready to bring another sexual filled story," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Well this story has me back at Lakewood Plaza Turbo and apparently, my new fighting moves caught the attention of one of the employees at the Bodega," Dawn said.

"But anyway, here is how it all started," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in the parking lot of the plaza as she was seen meditating on the roof of Rad's van. From the inside of the bodega, K.O, Enid, and Rad were watching Dawn from one of the front windows.

"I don't understand, she is just meditate on my van's roof for close to two hours," Rad said.

"Yeah, she definitely has this mystery lure around her," Enid said.

"She trained with my mommy and yet she hasn't fought against Boxman or any of his bots," K.O said.

Then, this loud siren goes off as one of Boxman's bots was about to invade the plaza. Soon, K.O, Rad, and Enid rush out of the bodega just as the steel grates were now covered along the buildings of the plaza.

Dawn then jumps off the van and walks over to the bodega, looking to show off her fighting skills.

Suddenly, this box comes shooting from the sky and crash lands onto the parking lot of the plaza.

Then, the box opens up and in it was not Darrell, in fact it was none other then Shannon.

"Greetings Lakewood rejects, it is me, Shannon," Shannon said as she starts to approach the group.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be so easy," Rad said as his fingers start to glow.

But before he, Enid, and K.O could fight Shannon, Dawn puts up her right hand to the three, pretty much telling them to stay here.

"Let me take care of her," Dawn said to the three as she walks towards Shannon.

"Don't do it Dawn, Shannon will kill you," Enid said to Dawn.

"Don't worry Enid, I got it," Dawn said to Enid and then Dawn sits down, crossing her legs.

"So this is the weak bitch that Darrell beat to a pulp, what a waste," Shannon said as Dawn just sit there.

"Hey there, are you even listening," Shannon said to Dawn as Dawn was still sitting there.

"Do you want to be fucking killed," Shannon said angrily at Dawn as Dawn was still sitting.

"Then meet your maker," Shannon said to Dawn as her right hand turns into a saw blade.

Shannon then was moving her blade towards Dawn as it looks like Dawn was going to be sliced like meat. But then, Dawn opens up her eyes and moves out of the way of the blade as the blade missed Dawn by mere inches.

"Whoa," Enid said in shock.

"I guess she did learn something," Rad said.

Dawn then does a one hand handstand and then she uses her right leg to kick the back of Shannon's head, sending her face first into the concrete.

"Woah," K.O said impressed by Dawn's moves.

Shannon gets back on her feet and then Dawn nails a spinning roundhouse kick right into Shannon's face. The impact was so powerful that it sends Shannon right into the air.

"AHH," Shannon screamed as she was sent flying from the plaza and into the window of Boxmore.

"That was easy," Dawn said as she stands back up and fixes her hair.

"Wow Dawn, you just kicked Shannon's metallic ass back to Boxmore," Rad said to Dawn.

"Yeah Dawn, you have changed so much since Darrell kicked your ass," Enid said to Dawn.

"I knew my mommy would give her some fighting skills," K.O said excitedly.

"Aw thanks guys, I think you should thank Carol, she's the one who help me to fight," Dawn said to the trio.

"Come on squirt, let's get back to work," Rad said to K.O as they walk back into the bodega.

Meanwhile, Enid walks over to Dawn to talk to her.

"Say Dawn, my shift ends in an hour, how about I meet you in the woods so you can show me your moves," Enid said to Dawn.

"Sure Enid, I would love to," Dawn said to Enid.

About an hour and twenty minutes later, Dawn was seen meditating on a rock in the woods as she waits for Enid to meet up with her.

"Any minute now, Enid will come in to hang out with me," Dawn said.

"Hey Dawn, I'm here," Enid said to Dawn as Dawn knows Enid is here.

Dawn looks up and she sees Enid not wearing her usual work uniform. Instead her hair was loose flowing down a few inches past her shoulders, she had on a red beanie, white tank top, black jeans, and black ankle length boots with red laces.

"Wow Enid, you look so different without your uniform on," Dawn said to Enid.

"Yeah, now come on show me your moves," Enid said to Dawn as Dawn gets off the stump and gets into this fighting stance.

Then, both Dawn and Enid run towards each other, ready for battle. Once they meet in the center, they start throwing punches and kicks to each other, but they block each strike giving to each other.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn sees an opening and nails a spinning back kick to Enid's ribs as Enid holds them in pain.

"I'm going to get you Enid," Dawn said to Enid.

But Enid used her quick thinking and throw down a smoke bomb, covering the entire area in smoke. Dawn was coughing a lot as the smoke was making it hard for her to see.

"Where the hell are you Enid?" Dawn asked as she was blinded by the smoke, not knowing that Enid was quietly walking behind her.

Dawn senses Enid behind her so she slides underneath Enid's legs and runs towards this tree. Then, Dawn runs up along the tree and onto one of the limbs.

Dawn then jumps off the limb and extends her right leg out, looking to hit Enid with a brutal kick.

Soon, the smoke clears as Enid looks up to see Dawn coming towards her. Before Dawn could land the kick, Enid grabs Dawn's foot just in time.

"Gotcha," Enid said to Dawn and then she throws Dawn towards this rock.

Dawn uses her reflexes and lands onto the rock with precision. Dawn then launches herself from the rock and she grabs onto Enid from behind, wrapping her arms around Enid's waist.

"Oh shit," Enid said, shocked that Dawn could catch her.

"There is nowhere to run Enid," Dawn said to Enid.

"Oh yeah, you haven't seen my back up plan," Enid said to Dawn.

Then, a puff of smoke appears out of nowhere, blinding Dawn. Once the smoke clears, Dawn opens her eyes and sees that Enid was gone and in her place was a small tree stump.

"What the hell," Dawn said in shock.

Suddenly, Dawn feels this thing between her legs as she drops the stump in shock. Dawn looks down to see that Enid had stuck her right hand in Dawn's purple jeans and panties and starts to slide two of her fingers in and out of Dawn's pussy.

"Ah, ah, ah," Dawn moans in pleasure from Enid fingering her.

"You know Dawn, I know you and Carol had sex," Enid said to Dawn as she slide her fingers out of Dawn's pussy and her pants.

"How do you know?" Dawn asked Enid.

 _Enid's Flashback…_

It was the day of Dawn's final lesson and Enid walks into the dojo to tell Carol that it was time to pick up her son.

"Hey Carol, it is time to get K.O," Enid said to Carol, but she didn't see Carol anywhere.

"Carol, where are you, it's not like you at all," Enid said.

Then, Enid hears these sounds coming from this door she hadn't seen before.

"When did the dojo had this door?" Enid asked as she walks over to the door.

Enid looks through the keyhole and she sees Dawn licking away on Carol's pussy.

"Whoa, Dawn is having sex with Carol. I would have never expected that," Enid said as she keeps watching the show.

Enid watches as she sees Dawn slapping Carol's ass and grinding her pussy on top of Carol's pussy.

"Damn, I wouldn't mind if she had her way with me," Enid said.

 _End of Enid's Flashback…_

"So you ended up watching me and Carol having sex?" Dawn asked Enid.

"Yep, you were pretty good," Enid said to Dawn as Enid turns Dawn around as they were face to face.

"Good enough for me to fuck," Enid said.

"Wait Enid, you want to have sex with me?" Dawn asked Enid.

"Oh hell yes," Enid said.

"I thought you and Rad were dating?" Dawn asked Enid.

"We only been on two dates, one in middle school and one a few months ago, but we are just friends," Enid said.

"Oh I see," Dawn said.

"You want to get it on, yes or no?" Enid asked Dawn.

"Yes, I will have sex with you. I will show you what I got," Dawn said to Enid.

"Good, now kiss me," Enid said to Dawn.

Then, Dawn and Enid pressed their lips together, getting into a soft kiss as their tongues were swirling around together slowly in their mouths. Five seconds later, Dawn leans up against a tree as they continue to kiss.

Three seconds later, Dawn moves her hands along the sides of Enid's clothed body. Dawn hands were so soft on Enid's body that it actually was calming Enid.

Ten seconds later, Dawn moves her hands down to Enid's clothed ass and begins to lightly squeeze it.

"Eep," Enid shrieked as she breaks off the kiss.

"Getting a little frisky I see," Enid said to Dawn.

"Well you want my loving do you?" Dawn asked Enid.

"Yeah, I do, but maybe we shouldn't do it out in the open where people could see us," Enid said to Dawn.

"Okay, do you know a spot?" Dawn asked Enid.

"Yeah I do, come on," Enid said to Dawn as she grabs Dawn by her right hand and leads her to this secluded location.

A few minutes later, Dawn and Enid enter this cave and walk past the entrance, so no one could see them having sex in the open.

"A perfect spot Enid, now no one will be able to catch us having public sex," Dawn said to Enid.

"Yeah thanks, I knew this cave would have its advantages," Enid said to Dawn as she leaned against the wall inside the cave.

"Now, let's get back to the kissing," Enid said.

Dawn then walks back over to Enid as they make out again, but this time it was more passionate than the first.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn moves down and begins to suck on Enid's neck as Enid starts to moan lightly.

"Mmm oh yes," Enid moans feeling Dawn's lips on her neck.

Then, Dawn pulls the beanie off of Enid's head and sets it to the side as she still suck on Enid's neck.

Ten seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Enid's neck and then Dawn and Enid grab onto the bottom of their tops. Dawn pulls her black tank top over her head and off her body, while Enid pulls her top over her head and off her body as well. They sets their tops to the side as Dawn was in her purple bra, while Enid was wearing a deep purple bra with light purple clouds on it.

"Cute bra Enid, love the clouds on them," Dawn said to Enid.

"Oh thanks, I have a swimsuit with the same colour and same design on them," Enid said to Dawn as she and Dawn took off their shoes as both women were now barefoot.

Dawn then grabs onto the belt on Enid's jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Enid's jeans, slides them down Enid's legs, and off of Enid's body. Dawn sets the jeans to the side as Enid had on matching deep purple panties with light purple clouds on them.

Dawn then loosens the belt on her purple jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her jeans to the side as well as she was in her matching purple panties.

"Okay Enid, turn around and face the wall," Dawn ordered Enid as Enid turns around and was looking at the wall.

Dawn walks over and uses her left hand to squeeze on Enid's covered ass.

"Ohh fuck," Enid moans as she blushes from feeling Dawn's hand on her ass.

Dawn then starts to fondle and rub Enid's ass with her hand as Enid moans, getting turned on by Dawn's soft touch.

"Wow, your hand is so soft on my ass," Enid said to Dawn as Dawn moves her hand off of Enid's ass.

"How would it feel if I had my hands all over your thick beautiful legs," Dawn said to Enid as she moves her hands up and down softly on Enid's legs.

Dawn's soft touch was getting Enid even more turned on as she kept her legs together, not want to leak any of her love juices.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn moves her hands off of Enid and then she grabs onto the back of Enid's bra. Dawn then unhooks Enid's bra and slides it off of Enid's body. Dawn then turns around again as she could see Enid's exposed C-cup size breasts.

"Pretty good breasts, definitely bigger than mine," Dawn said to Enid and then Dawn grabs onto Enid's breasts and starts to squeeze them.

"Oh, ohh yes," Enid moans and then Dawn goes back to sucking on Enid's neck.

Twenty-five seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Enid's neck and moves her hands off of Enid's breasts.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Enid's panties, slides them down Enid's legs, and off of Enid's body. Dawn sets Enid's panties to the side as Dawn looks up at Enid's pussy, which had a full patch of purple pubic hair on it.

"Mmm, you are looking so delicious," Dawn said to Enid and then she begins to rub Enid's pussy.

Enid was still trying to remain calm, but then Dawn slides two of her fingers in and out of Enid's pussy.

"AH, AH, AH, OH YES," Enid screams in pleasure as she could feel Dawn's fingers inside her.

A minute later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Enid's pussy as her fingers were covered in Enid's love juices. Dawn then smears the juices along Enid's stomach as this was turning Dawn on.

"You know, seeing you naked makes me want to strip down," Dawn said to Enid.

Dawn then reaches behind and she unhooks her bra. Dawn slides her bra off her body as her B-cup breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks them to the side, showing her hairy pussy and her naked body.

"I got to admit Dawn, you got one hell of a body," Enid said to Dawn as Enid walks towards Dawn and wraps her arms around Dawn's waist.

"Well, if you love my body, then you'll love this," Dawn said to Enid as Dawn grabs onto Enid's left hand.

Dawn then leads Enid to a deeper part of the cave.

"Get on all fours," Dawn ordered Enid as Enid got on her hands and knees with her ass up.

Dawn then gets on her knees and grabs onto Enid's ass. Dawn then spreads Enid's ass cheeks, getting a good view of her pussy and anus.

"Such a good pussy, I'm so ready to lick away," Dawn said as she gently rubs Enid's pussy.

Then, Dawn starts to lick Enid's pussy, going up and down. The licking caused Enid to stretch out her arms forward and resting her face on the hard ground.

"OH, OH, OH YES, OH FUCK YES," Enid screams in passion as Dawn continues to lick on Enid's pussy.

Forty seconds later, Dawn sticks her tongue in and out of Enid's pussy as Enid could feel Dawn's tongue pleasuring her from the inside.

"OH, AH, AH, FUCK, OH, AH," Enid screams in lust as Dawn continues to use her tongue to fuck Enid.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Enid and then she gets Enid to lay down on her back. Dawn then crawls up and sits on Enid's face in a reverse cowgirl position with Dawn's pussy near Enid's face.

"So what do you want me to do Dawn?" Enid asked Dawn.

"Just stick your tongue out and let me do all of the work," Dawn said to Enid.

Enid sticks out her tongue and Dawn moves her hips back and forth as Enid's tongue was rubbing back and forth on Dawn's pussy.

"Mmm, that feels so good," Dawn said as she could feel Enid's tongue across her pussy.

Ten seconds later, Enid moves her hand down to her pussy and slides two of her fingers in and out of it.

Meanwhile, Dawn was still moving her hips as Enid continues to lick away on Dawn's pussy.

"OH YES, I LOVE YOUR TONGUE ON MY PUSSY," Dawn screams in passion as she loves Enid licking her pussy.

Ninety seconds later, Enid moves her hand off her pussy and Dawn stops moving her hips. Dawn then gets off of Enid as both girls' pussies were wet and dripping out their juices from the sexual loving.

"Okay Enid, it is time for the finish," Dawn said to Enid as she crawls down to Enid's legs.

Dawn then lifts up Enid's left leg and Dawn slides forward as her pussy was touching Enid's pussy. Dawn then rests Enid's leg on her right shoulder as Enid was going to experience Dawn's full loving.

Dawn then starts to rub her pussy along Enid's pussy as Enid's breasts were jiggling and Enid was moaning in passion.

"AH, AH, AH," Enid screams in passion as Dawn continues to rub her pussy along Enid's pussy.

"You have the ninja moves, but I have all of the sexual moves," Dawn said to Enid as the rubbing sped up a bit.

"OH, OH GOD, I'M STARTING TO LOSE IT," Enid screams as she was not keeping up with Dawn.

Five seconds later, Dawn rubs her pussy even faster on Enid's pussy as Enid was starting to scream a little.

"YES, FUCK ME, FUCK ME," Enid screams at Dawn as Dawn follows Enid's orders.

Seventy-five seconds later, the rubbing was starting to get to Enid as she was getting close to reaching her limit.

"Oh god, I'm about to cum, I'm going to fucking cum," Enid said.

Ten seconds later, Enid's limit had finally been reached.

"OH YES," Enid screams as she reached her climax and squirts out her love juices onto Dawn's pussy.

Dawn then leans towards Enid and gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

Dawn then gets off of Enid and lies next to her as both girls were sweating a little from their sexual encounter.

"Wow Dawn, you really know how to please a girl," Enid said to Dawn as she cuddles up next to Dawn.

"I have my ways, especially to someone as sexy as you," Dawn said to Enid as Dawn wraps her arms around Enid.

"Aw," Enid said as she gives Dawn a soft kiss on the lips as well.

"Say Dawn, I don't need to be at my home for another hour and I was wondering, want to have sex again?" Enid asked Dawn.

"Yeah I'm up for another round," Dawn said.

"Sweet," Enid said as Dawn was still on her back as Enid got on top of Dawn's stomach in a cowgirl position.

Enid then starts to rub her pussy along Dawn's stomach as Dawn was starting to love Enid's rubbing.

"Oh yes, that is the stuff," Dawn said as she put her hands behind her head, letting Enid doing all the work as she was enjoying her time with Enid.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"After me and Enid did it for the second time, Enid gave me her cell number and she made her way back home," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Me and her talk and text from time to time, we are pretty close, but we said that we would only do it just once," Dawn said.

"Well that's does it, make sure you follow this channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment below. This is Dawn and I'll see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off her recording.

* * *

 **What a way do start off the next chapter after my second arc. The next girl to get some loving from Dawn is the ninja witch, Enid from** _ **OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes**_ **. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially since this character is from one of my favorite shows.**

 **Anyway, we have more yuri harem coming up.**


	35. Erza Scarlet

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 35: Fifty Shades of Scarlet**

* * *

Dawn was in her living room again as she was about to roll her thirty-fifth episode of her series. Dawn presses record on her laptop as the episode was now starting to roll.

"Hello everyone, I'm back and I'm here with my thirty-fifth episode of this series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now my next sexual story takes me back to Earth-Land and got me involved with one of the main members of the Fairy Tail Guild," Dawn said.

"Okay, let me begin," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

In the heart of Magnolia Town, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet were walking around as Erza looked a bit pissed off.

"I can't believe you two, your latest battle took out a chunk of the building Lucy was living in," Erza said to Natsu and Gray.

"What do you have to say to yourself?" Erza asked Natsu and Gray.

Natsu and Gray were having a hard time trying to speak as Erza looked scary to the two guys.

"Wrong answer," Erza said and smacked both guys' heads together, knocking them onto the ground.

Lucy and Erza then continue to walk as Lucy was a bit sad.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Erza asked Lucy.

"I miss Dawn, she was so sweet," Lucy said.

"Don't you worry Lucy, I'm sure Dawn will come back to visit," Erza said to Lucy.

"It's been so long that I feel like she has forgotten about us," Lucy said.

Then, a rift opens up and the person that steps out of it was Dawn. Dawn then turns around and closes up the rift.

"Hey Magnolia Town, it has been so long that I been here," Dawn said as Lucy looks on, excited to see Dawn was back in Magnolia Town.

"Dawn," Lucy said excitedly to Dawn as she runs towards Dawn.

"Lucy," Dawn said to Lucy as she turns around and Lucy wraps her arms around Dawn, giving Dawn a big hug.

"It's so long, I haven't seen you since our night together," Lucy said to Dawn.

"Yeah, I popped in for a visit since I haven't been to this place in a while," Dawn said as Lucy breaks off the hug.

"Hey guys, been so long," Dawn said to Erza, Natsu, and Gray, who walk over towards Dawn.

Dawn was mostly surprised by Erza. She didn't have on her armor, instead she had on a black t-shirt with flames on the sleeves, red pants with flames on the bottom of them, and red boots.

"Erza, you're so unrecognizable without your armor on," Dawn said to Erza.

"Yeah, Lucy decided to give me a wardrobe upgrade for when we aren't fighting," Erza said.

"I have a sense of fashion," Lucy said to Dawn.

"I can see," Dawn said.

"Also, Erza can requip into any outfit she likes," Lucy said to Dawn.

"Interesting," Dawn said.

"Say Dawn, want to head out to our headquarters?" Lucy asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn answered as she and the other members walk to the main headquarters.

"We have two headquarters, the main one is in the center of Magnolia Town, we have another one just in case me or one of the other members accidentally damage or destroy the main one," Natsu said.

Suddenly, Erza grabs onto Dawn's right hand as the others were walking ahead.

"Erza, why did you stop?" Dawn asked Erza.

"Because I figured out why Lucy misses you. Lucy loves you," Erza said to Dawn.

"Well I love Lucy as a very good friend," Dawn said.

"No Lucy loves you romantically, in fact she really wants to have sex with you," Erza said to Dawn as Dawn blushed in embarrassment.

"You did have sex with her," Erza said to Dawn.

"Yeah I did. It was when I arrived here the first time," Dawn said.

"Wow I can't believe it, but I could see why Lucy would have sex with you, you are smoking hot," Erza said to Dawn as she moves her left index finger up and down on Dawn's covered chest.

"Why thank you," Dawn said to Erza.

"Say Dawn, I know you kissed Lucy, but would you mind if I kissed you?" Erza asked Dawn.

"I wouldn't mind one bit," Dawn said.

Erza then pressed her lips on Dawn's lips as they begin to kiss and make out. Five seconds later, both girls closed their eyes as their make out session was very passionate as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Erza then wraps her arms around Dawn's neck and Dawn wraps her arms around Erza's waist. Then, Dawn pulls Erza closer as they continue on with their kissing.

Thirty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping down Erza's mouth.

"Wow, you are even better than Lucy," Dawn said to Erza as Erza wipes the saliva from her mouth.

"Thanks," Erza said to Dawn.

"Come on, let's catch up with the others," Erza said to Dawn as she grabs onto Dawn's right hand as they catch up with the others.

Fifteen minutes later, Dawn and the others had finally reached the main HQ for the guild.

"Here it is," Lucy said as Dawn was amazed by the size of the building and the exterior of it.

"This is so huge," Dawn said.

"Yeah, we have an indoor pool, a game room, a cafeteria, and an exclusive room for S-class ranking members," Lucy said.

"This guild is probably the most popular I have ever seen," Dawn said.

"Yeah, we are pretty well known in this town," Natsu said.

"Let's go inside," Lucy said as the five enter the building.

Dawn was about to walk ahead with Natsu, Lucy, and Gray, but then Erza wraps her arms around Dawn's right arm.

Dawn turns around and Erza nods her head to the left, wanting to take Dawn to somewhere private.

Erza then leads Dawn to this door with a sign that reads "do not enter". After looking around a bit, Erza opens the door and then she and Dawn enter the room. Dawn then closes the door as she sees a set of stairs in front of her and Erza.

Erza and Dawn walk down the stairs and soon they reach this secluded room in the HQ. Dawn was in shock to see this was some sex dungeon with a scarlet red heart shaped bed, shackles hung up on a wall, on a table was a riding crop, dildos, red fuzzy handcuffs, and a vibrator.

"Holy shit, Erza what the fuck is this place?" Dawn asked Erza.

"It is my soundproof sex dungeon, I keep this a secret from every member of the guild," Erza said.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"You see Dawn, I read a lot of porn novels and I built this to model every single porn novel ever," Erza answered.

"Yeah, I feel like this is a porn set coming to life," Dawn said.

"You see I have been reading some lesbian erotica recently and since you are here, I thought you could be my lover for tonight," Erza said to Dawn.

"Wait, you want me to have sex with you?" Dawn asked Erza.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Erza asked Dawn as Dawn was a bit scared by Erza's attitude.

"No I don't, but what if someone comes in here?" Dawn asked Erza.

"Relax, no one knows about this room, they think the door is part of the wall," Erza said to Dawn.

"That would explain why the door was in the same color as the wall," Dawn said.

"So are you going to be my lover, yes or no?" Erza asked Dawn.

"Okay Erza, I will be your lover for tonight," Dawn said to Erza.

"Good, now come here," Erza said to Dawn as she grabs onto Dawn's black tank top, pulls her close, and plants a kiss on Dawn's lips.

The make out became very passionate as Dawn wraps her arms around Erza's waist and Erza wraps her arms around Dawn's neck again.

Five seconds later, Dawn moves her hands down and grabs onto Erza's covered ass. Erza felt this sudden grab, but she continue to kiss Dawn despite the sudden grab.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Erza had this sexy smirk on her face.

"Grabbing my ass, see your getting into this," Erza said to Dawn.

"Yeah, your kiss is definitely turning me on," Dawn said to Erza.

"Well, let's shed our clothing," Erza said to Dawn as she grabs onto Dawn's hands and she sits Dawn on the edge of the bed.

Erza grabs onto the bottom of her t-shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Erza tosses her shirt to the side, showing off the red bra she had on.

Erza slides off her boots one by one and sets them to the side, leaving her barefoot.

Erza grabs the waistband of her pants, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Erza sets them to the side as she had on her matching red panties.

Erza then reaches behind and grabs onto the back of her bra. Erza unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, showing off her D-cup (close to a DD-cup) size breasts.

" _Wow, Erza has some big breasts, she is up there with Lucy_ ," Dawn thought.

Erza grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Erza sets them to the side as she was naked, showing her pussy with a full patch of scarlet red pubic hair on it.

"Okay Dawn, let me see what is under all of those clothes," Erza said to Dawn as Dawn stands up from the bed.

Dawn kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot as well.

Dawn grabs onto the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws her shirt to the side, showing off her purple bra.

Dawn then loosens the belt on her purple jeans, then she unbutton and unzips her jeans. Dawn grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her jeans to the side as she had on her matching purple panties.

Dawn then reaches behind and grabs onto the back of her bra. Dawn then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, exposing her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side as she was naked and showing her hairy pussy.

"Even though you don't have a big pair of breasts, you do have a smoking hot body," Erza said to Dawn.

"Thanks Erza," Dawn said to Erza.

"Come on, time to get to business," Erza said to Dawn as she grabs onto Dawn's hands and leads her to the wall with the shackles on them.

Erza locks Dawn's wrists in the shackles as Dawn was looking forward, not going anywhere.

"You look like a prisoner, a very sexy prisoner who's willing to be my personal bitch," Erza said to Dawn as she moves her right hand up and down Dawn's stomach.

Erza then begins to suck on Dawn's neck as Dawn begins to moan in pleasure.

"Mmm, yes, that's good," Dawn moans in pleasure.

Fifty seconds later, Erza stops sucking on Dawn's neck and moves down to Dawn's breasts. Then, Erza starts sucking on Dawn's right nipple as Dawn was feeling the pleasure on her tit.

"Oh yes, oh yes, suck on it like you mean it," Dawn moans in pleasure to Erza as Erza was still sucking away.

Ten seconds later, Erza then switches over and starts to suck on Dawn's left nipple as the pleasure was still flowing through her body.

"Oh fuck, you are a master at sucking my breasts," Dawn said to Erza in a lustful tone.

Three minutes later (with Erza sucking Dawn's nipples every thirty seconds), Erza stops the sucking as she sees Dawn's nipples were erect.

"It seems my work on your breasts has got you stimulated," Erza said to Dawn.

"Now let me get you stimulated even more," Erza said to Dawn.

Erza then moves her right hand down Dawn's stomach and to Dawn's pussy. Erza then begins to slides her middle finger in and out of Dawn's pussy.

"AH, AH, AH," Dawn screams in passion as she could feel Erza's finger in and out of her pussy.

About two minutes later, Erza slides her finger out of Dawn as her finger was covered in Dawn's juices and Dawn's juices were leaking down her legs. Then, Erza smears Dawn's juices onto the left cheek on Dawn's face.

"You know, you look like a little slut with your cum on your face," Erza said to Dawn in a lustful tone.

"Well this isn't the first time I had cum on my face," Dawn said.

Erza then walks over to the table and looks at her sexual toys. Then, she picks up a scarlet red nine inch glass dildo as she had this sexual looking smirk on her face.

Erza then walks back over to Dawn with the glass dildo in hand.

"Hope you're ready because you are going to feel glass in your pussy," Erza said to Dawn.

"I'm so ready," Dawn said.

Erza then thrust the dildo into Dawn's pussy, hitting right into her G-spot.

"OH GOD, OH FUCK," Dawn cries in passion, just feeling the dildo deep inside her pussy.

"Aw, music to my ears," Erza said and then she begins to thrust the dildo in and out of Dawn in a faster and harder rate.

"AH, AH AH, FUCK, OH YES, OH GOD YES," Dawn screams in passion as she could feel the dildo inside her again.

Two minutes later, Erza was still sliding the dildo in and out of Dawn as Dawn was starting to reach her limit.

"Oh god, I'm about to," Dawn said and then her limit was finally reached.

"OH YES," Dawn screams in lust as she reached her climax.

Erza slides the dildo out of Dawn and then Dawn squirts out her love juices onto the floor as she was breathing in and out normally.

"That was really good," Dawn said.

"Well this isn't over yet," Erza said to Dawn as she lines up the glass dildo towards Dawn's pussy again.

Then, Erza thrusts the dildo hard into Dawn's pussy, hitting Dawn's G-spot again as that made Dawn go crazy inside.

"OH FUCK, OH FUCKING GOD, OH YES THAT'S THE SPOT," Dawn cries in passion, feeling the dildo deep inside her pussy.

Then, Erza continues to slide the dildo in and out of Dawn as Dawn keeps screaming and moaning in passion.

"YES, YES, OH FUCKING YES," Dawn screams in passion as the dildo continues to slide in and out of her pussy.

Two and a half minutes later, Dawn was getting close to reach her limit again from Erza's work with the dildo.

"Oh god, I think I'm about to cum again," Dawn said.

Ten seconds later, Dawn's limit was finally reached again.

"OH FUCK," Dawn cries in passion as she climaxed yet again.

Erza slides the dildo out of Dawn and then Dawn gushes out her love juices onto the floor. Dawn's legs were wobbling a bit from that last big climax.

"Wow you just blew like a volcano," Erza said to Dawn as Dawn was breathing heavily.

"Yeah…never had someone…use…a dildo…that hard…be…fore," Dawn said during her breaths as Erza manages to unlock Dawn's wrists from the shackles.

Dawn then starts to weakly walk over to the table, trying not to fall from her two climaxes. Dawn then stumbles forward and rests her hands on the table, trying to recover from Erza's sexual moves.

"You survived my little sexual torture, I'm surprised you are able to walk without falling over," Erza said to Dawn.

"Oh, I'm full of surprises," Dawn said.

"But since you are able to walk, I like to give you a reward," Erza said to Dawn.

"What is it, using a glass dildo until I run out of cum?" Dawn asked Erza,

"No, it is your turn to get a chance at this body," Erza said to Dawn as Erza moves her hands up and down her body.

"Good," Dawn said as she looks over at the handcuffs.

Dawn then picks up the handcuffs and turns around to face Erza.

"It is my turn to give you the punishment you deserve," Dawn said to Erza.

Dawn grabs onto Erza's left hand and leads her to the bedroom.

"Now get on bed, get on your hands and knees, and walks over to the bed post on the right," Dawn ordered Erza as Erza gets on the bed.

Erza was on her hands and knees as she crawls over to the right bed post. Dawn then gets on the bed and crawls over to Erza.

Dawn then moves Erza's hands and wraps them around the post. Dawn then puts the cuffs around Erza's wrists and locks them up as Erza couldn't move her hands off the post.

Dawn gets off the bed, walks back to the table, and picks up the riding crop. Dawn then walks back over to the bed and gets back on it.

"You have been a very bad mage Erza and it is time to give you your punishment," Dawn said to Erza as Dawn grips the crop tightly.

Dawn then swings and smacks the crop right onto Erza's right ass cheek.

"AHH," Erza screams in pain as she feels the crop striking and stinging her ass.

"You thought I was only give you one strike, think again," Dawn said to Erza and then she strikes Erza on the left ass cheek with the crop.

Dawn continues to strike Erza with the crop, striking each of her ass cheek over and over again. Suddenly, the pain that Erza was feeling was turning into pleasure as Erza was loving Dawn's sudden sadistic side.

"OH YES, OH YES, SPANK MY ASS WITH THAT CROP," Erza screams to Dawn in pleasure, wanting more of that riding crop on her ass.

Five minutes later, Dawn puts down the crop as she sees that Erza's ass was covered in red crop marks and her pussy was leaking out her love juices, getting turned on by Dawn using that riding crop.

Dawn gets off the bed and walks back over to the table. Dawn then picks up a scarlet red vibrator and gets back on the bed with vibrator in hand.

Dawn then turns on the vibrator and moves it along Erza's pussy as Erza's face was turning red from the pleasure.

"Ooh yes, that's the fucking spot," Erza moans in pleasure.

Dawn then slides the vibrator in and out of Erza's pussy as Erza begins to scream again, but this time from having the vibrator inside her.

"AH, AH, AH, YES, OH YES," Erza screams in passion as she could feel the vibrator vibrating all over the inside her pussy.

Three minutes later, Dawn slides out the vibrator of Erza and then Dawn had this sneaky looking grin on her face. Dawn then takes the vibrator and thrusts it deep inside Erza's pussy as it hits right onto Erza's G-spot.

"OH FUCKING GOD," Erza screams in passion as she suddenly climaxed from that hard and deep thrust.

Dawn slides the vibrator out of Erza and then Erza spray out her love juices onto Dawn's stomach and thighs.

"Wow, I can't believe that one hard thrust made you climax," Dawn said to Erza as Erza was breathing in and out.

"Yeah…never had a climax…from someone shoving a vibrator…deep inside me," Erza said during her breaths.

"Well this isn't over yet," Dawn said to Erza.

"What," Erza said in shock.

Dawn sets down the vibrator, gets off the bed, and walks back to the table. Dawn then picks up a foot long black rubber dildo and gets back onto the bed.

Dawn then lines up the dildo as it was right near Erza's pussy. Dawn then thrust the dildo deep inside Erza as Erza screams in lust from the dildo inside her.

"AH FUCK YES, OH FUCK," Erza screams in passion as she was going crazy from feeling that dildo deep inside her.

"Now who's your master?" Dawn asked Erza.

"You are," Erza said to Dawn.

"I said who's your master," Dawn said to Erza.

"You are," Erza said to Dawn.

"I want you to scream, who's you fucking master," Dawn demanded Erza.

"DAWN IS MY MASTER AND I'M HER FUCKING BITCH," Erza screams in passion.

"Good," Dawn said and then she slides the dildo in and out of Erza.

"UH, UH, UH, UH, AH, AH, OH YES," Erza screams from having her insides feeling the dildo.

Three minutes later, Erza could feel the dildo rubbing her insides like crazy as she was getting close to reaching her limit again.

"Oh god, I'm about to fucking cum, I'm about to cum soon," Erza said.

A minute later, Erza had finally reach her limit again.

"AHH FUCK," Erza screams as she climax with her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and her tongue sticking out.

Dawn pulls out the dildo and then Erza gush out her love juices onto Dawn's pussy and stomach.

Dawn sets the dildo on the floor as she sees that Erza closed her eyes, tongue sticking out, and her pussy was still flowing out her love juices like a river. Apparently, all the sex had drained Erza of all of her energy.

"Aw poor thing, I guess those two climaxes zapped the energy right out of her," Dawn said.

Dawn then unlocks the cuffs from Erza's wrists as Erza rests her hands onto the bed.

"Guess I could stay here with her until she wakes up," Dawn said and then she rests her head on a pillow.

Dawn then pulls Erza close to her as she let's the mage rest her head on her chest.

Three hours later, Erza slowly opens her eyes as she sees Dawn sitting up, waiting for Erza to get up.

"Hey there beautiful, did you sleep well?" Dawn asked Erza.

"Yes I did, I guess you took all of my energy from the two climaxes," Erza said to Dawn.

"Consider it even for making me climax hard," Dawn said to Erza as Erza smiled a bit by Dawn's remark.

Minutes later, Dawn and Erza were all dressed up as Dawn just got her sneakers on.

"Thanks for the experience Dawn, you really know how to give a female the time of her life," Erza said to Dawn.

"Don't mention it," Dawn said to Erza as she gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Let's see how everyone is doing upstairs," Erza said to Dawn.

Erza and Dawn walk upstairs and then they open up the door. Dawn and Erza walk back into the main floor of the guild as Erza closes the door.

Dawn looks on to see that everyone in the guild was fighting, fists were flying, weapons were being used, and magic was being used as well.

"What the hell is happening?" Dawn asked in shock.

"Oh Dawn, it started with Natsu and Gray arguing as always and then it turns into this," Lucy said to Dawn.

"I say fire is better," Natsu said angrily to Gray.

"No fucking way asshole, ice beats fire any day," Gray said to Natsu.

"Is this normal?" Dawn asked.

"Actually yes," Lucy said to Dawn.

Suddenly, Natsu nails this fiery punch to Gray as Gray was flying through the air. Then, Gray was starting to fall as he was heading towards Dawn.

"Dawn, move out of the way," Lucy said to Dawn, but Dawn stayed still.

Then, Dawn nails a hard roundhouse kick to Gray's back as he was sent flying and knocks down four of the guild members like pins in a bowling alley.

"Holy shit Dawn, never knew you could kick ass," Lucy said to Dawn in amazement.

"Yeah, I learned how to fight," Dawn said to Lucy.

"Now, let's see who wants a piece of me," Dawn said and then she runs towards the pack of guild members and starts to attack anyone in her sights.

"Isn't Dawn the dreamiest girl you have ever seen," Lucy said as she admired the pure natural beauty that is Dawn.

"Yeah, she's beautiful and she can kick ass, my kind of woman," Erza said.

"By the way, where were you and Dawn off to while this was happening?" Lucy asked Erza.

"It is none of your business, but I will say she is amazing," Erza said to Lucy as the two girls continue to watch Dawn kick some ass.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah, I did kick some guild ass. I ended up giving Natsu a shoe mark across his face and I knocked out five members in total," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Lucy and Erza offered me a spot in the guild, but I told them I would think about it," Dawn said.

"I have to admit, Erza knows about to make a girl cum, I guess reading porn does come in handy," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion, leave a like on this video, and comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she turns off her recording.

* * *

 **Wow that was sexy as hell, who knew a mage couldn't handle the sexual loving. Anyway, the next woman to get some of Dawn's loving is Erza Scarlet from** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **. I got to admit I'm a huge fan of** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, it is hilarious as hell, the characters are cool (most of them), and some of voice actors in the English dub of this series voice most of the main characters in another anime series (and that particular anime series will be featured later on in this fic).**

 **Anyway, we got more of this yuri harem coming soon.**


	36. Cynthia

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 36: Sex Champion of Sinnoh**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room as she was setting up for another episode of her series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was rolling.

"Hey everyone, I'm back and I have another amazing story to tell you all," Dawn said to her viewers.

"This story takes me to a region with these amazing creatures that look so beautiful, yet some of them look a bit strange. The woman I was lucky enough to meet is a trainer and a champion," Dawn said.

"Anyway, here's the full story," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was walking around in her living room as she was looking at the mail she got today. Most of it was bills or junk mail, until a piece of mail got her attention.

"What the," Dawn said as she looks at the envelope and it was from the most well known pornographic website, Pornhub.

"Pornhub sent me a letter," Dawn said as she opens the envelope and starts to read the letter.

Dawn was in a bit of a shock to see what was on the letter.

"Oh my god, I got to think about it," Dawn said as she puts the letter down and grabs her dimensional scissors.

Dawn then opens up the rift using her scissors.

"Maybe some dimensional travelling will help me get through this," Dawn said and then she jumps through the rift.

Dawn then steps out of the rift and lands on this dirt path. Dawn then turns around and closes the rift using her scissors.

"This is so peaceful, with the trees around me and the cool breeze in the air," Dawn said.

"Okay, time to walk around," Dawn said as she starts to walk.

Dawn was looking around the beautiful sights of nature. The trees, the rivers, and not to mention, these weird looking animals she was seeing, some looked like regular animals, but other did not.

"This is so cool, I have never seen creatures like these before," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn stops when she sees this creature in front of her. It looked like an arctic fox with light blue skin, long pointed ears, and a short feline muzzle.

"Aww you are just so cute, I have never seen you before," Dawn said to the unique looking animal.

Dawn then bends down as she gets to the eye level of the animal.

"What's your name little fella?" Dawn asked the animal.

"Glaceion," the creature cried.

"Glaceion huh, that's a neat name," Dawn said and then Glaceion jumps into Dawn's arms.

Glaceion continues to speak in its own way.

"You lost your owner, maybe I can help you," Dawn said to Glaceion, understanding everything the animal was saying.

Dawn then starts to walk with Glaceion, trying to find the owner of this creature.

"Don't worry little creature, I will find your owner. I'm pretty sure your owner is worried sick about you," Dawn said to Glaceion.

"Glaceion," this female said as Dawn didn't know who this female was.

"Where are you my little icy friend?" the female said as it looked like this creature belong to her.

Soon, Dawn sees this woman coming towards her. She looked like she was in her twenties with very long, wavy, creamy blonde hair, wearing this all black attire (black coat over a black shirt, black dress pants, black high heel shoes, black ruff around her neck, and two black hair clips in her hair). This woman soon was about three feet away from Dawn as she sees Glaceion in Dawn's hands.

"Glaceion, I found you," the woman said to Glaceion so happy to find her pet.

Soon, Glaceion jumps from Dawn's arms and into the woman's arms as Glaceion falls asleep. The woman was snuggling her little creature as she missed it so much.

"I was so worried about you, I wouldn't be the same without you," the woman said to her companion as she was so close to crying.

"Thank you, thank you so very much for finding him. He wandering off from my sights and I thought someone would catch him," the woman said to Dawn.

"It's no big deal, I love animals and I have a close bond with them," Dawn said.

"My name is Cynthia," Cynthia said to Dawn, introducing herself.

"What's your name?" Cynthia asked Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn answered.

"Dawn huh, I know a Dawn, you are definitely different from her. You dressed more modestly than her," Cynthia said to Dawn.

"Thanks I guess," Dawn said to Cynthia.

"What is that creature?" Dawn asked Cynthia.

"This is Glaceion, he's an ice type Pokémon," Cynthia said.

"Pokémon?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, there is hundreds of them. Fire, water, ghost, ice, earth, there are several different types of them. People would catch them, train them, and even bring them into battle to become the best trainer possible," Cynthia said to Dawn.

"Oh my, that sounds horrible," Dawn said in concern.

"No it isn't, we don't abuse them, we use kindness and love to get them stronger. But most of the time, we battle one on one to make them powerful and when they get powerful enough, they evolve," Cynthia said to Dawn.

"Oh that's good," Dawn said.

"But what happens if one of them gets injured or dies?" Dawn asked Cynthia.

"Oh we gets them healed at a medical center, they don't really die and they get healed good as new," Cynthia said to Dawn.

"That's a relief, I'm glad they care about these Pokémon," Dawn said.

"Say, want to head back to my place?" Cynthia asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said as she and Cynthia start to walk back to Cynthia's home.

"So where am I and where are we going?" Dawn asked Cynthia.

"You are in the Sinnoh region and we are heading to my house just outside Celestic Town," Cynthia said to Dawn.

"What do you do?" Dawn asked Cynthia.

"I'm the champion of this region. This region has gyms each with a leader, there is eight gyms in total. We also have the four of the top trainers in the region, known as the elite four. Then there is me, the overall top champion in the region," Cynthia said to Dawn.

"Wow, you must have some of the best Pokémon in the region," Dawn said to Cynthia.

"I do have some good Pokémon," Cynthia said.

About thirty minutes later, they had finally reach Cynthia's home.

"Here's my place," Cynthia said to Dawn.

Dawn looks up to see that Cynthia lives in this huge rustic villa. Dawn had this starry look in her eyes (literally, she had stars in her eyes like an anime character).

"Oh my god, it's so beautiful," Dawn said in shock.

"Come in, you need to relax," Cynthia said to Dawn as she and Dawn enter inside the villa.

Cynthia then closes the door and sets down Glaceion.

"So Dawn, what brings you to this region?" Cynthia asked Dawn.

"Oh I decided to take a little vacation and this is the first place I went to," Dawn said.

"Interesting," Cynthia said.

"Say Dawn, have you been with an older woman?" Cynthia asked Dawn.

"I have been with a few, why do ask," Dawn said to Cynthia.

"Because I think you're really cute," Cynthia said to Dawn.

"Wait, are you hitting on me?" Dawn asked Cynthia.

"Yes and is it working a little?" Cynthia asked Dawn as she walks towards Dawn.

"But are you straight?" Dawn asked Cynthia.

"I am straight, but I want to crave some female attention," Cynthia said as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's covered chest.

"So you want to have sex with me as a reward for finding your Pokémon," Dawn said to Cynthia.

"Yes that's pretty much I was about to say," Cynthia said.

"Well I can't turn down a reward," Dawn said.

"Good," Cynthia said and then she presses her lips on Dawn's lips, giving Dawn a soft kiss on the lips.

Three seconds later, it got more passionate as Dawn returns the kiss as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy. Dawn then wraps her arms around Cynthia's waist and Cynthia wrapping her arms around Dawn's neck.

Five seconds later, Dawn moves her hands down to Cynthia's covered ass and then she starts to squeeze it lightly. Cynthia felt it a little, but she continue to make out nonetheless.

Twenty-two seconds later, Cynthia breaks off the kiss as Dawn was blushing a bit from that hot kiss.

"Let's take this up to my bedroom," Cynthia said to Dawn.

"What about Glaceion?" Dawn asked.

"Don't worry, he will be fine down here," Cynthia said to Dawn.

Cynthia grabs onto Dawn's right hand and she leads her up the stairs. Once they were up on the next floor, they turn left and they walk all the way down the hall. They soon stop once they reach this closed door.

Cynthia then opens up the door and soon she and Dawn walk into the room. Cynthia closes the door behind her as Dawn examines the room, seeing the queen size bed with black pillows and a black cover on it.

"Wow," Dawn said as she was impressed by Cynthia's bedroom.

"Impressed huh, I get that a lot," Cynthia said to Dawn as Cynthia walks over and sits on the edge of the bed.

Cynthia pulls off her high heels, while Dawn kicks off her sneakers as both women were now barefoot. Cynthia then lies down on the bed and then Dawn gets on the bed and crawls on top of Cynthia.

"Hope you are ready because this isn't my first time?" Dawn asked Cynthia.

"I'm ready," Cynthia said and then she and Dawn get into another make out session as Cynthia wraps her arms around Dawn's neck, pulling Dawn closer to her.

Eighteen seconds later, Cynthia moves her head to the right and then Dawn kisses on Cynthia's neck as Cynthia moans in pleasure.

"Oh yes, mmm that's good," Cynthia moans in pleasure.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn stops the kissing as Cynthia removes her ruff off her neck and sets it on the floor.

Dawn then unbuckles Cynthia's coat, she then sits Cynthia up and slides the jacket off of Cynthia's body. Dawn throws the jacket to the floor as she sees Cynthia in a black t-shirt.

"Looks like you are going to the next step," Cynthia said to Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn said as she grabs onto the bottom of Cynthia's shirt.

Dawn then lifts the shirt over Cynthia's head and off of Cynthia's body. Dawn throws the shirt to the floor as she sees that Cynthia was wearing a black lace bra.

"Wow, looking hot and sexy," Dawn said to Cynthia.

"Thanks, I'm probably the hottest champ in this region," Cynthia said to Dawn.

Dawn then was about to reach for Cynthia's pants, but Cynthia stops Dawn before she could do it.

"Not so fast, let me do this for you," Cynthia said to Dawn and then Cynthia lies down on her back.

Cynthia then unbutton and unzips her pants. She then grabs onto the waistband of her pants, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Cynthia then sets her pants to the floor as she had on her matching black lace panties.

" _Wow, Cynthia makes black look so fucking sexy, I'm going to enjoy fucking her_ ," Dawn thought as she looks at Cynthia in her sexy lingerie.

"You know, I'm going to get to the point and give her the love she wanted," Dawn said quietly.

Dawn then grabs onto her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws her top to the floor as she was in her purple bra.

Dawn then loosens the belt on her purple jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the floor as she had on her matching purple panties.

Dawn then reaches from behind and unhooks her bra. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn then throws them onto the floor as she was fully naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

Dawn then crawls on Cynthia again and then she turns around as her pussy was near Cynthia's face.

"Okay Cynthia, you're the first to do some licking on my pussy," Dawn said to Cynthia and then Dawn lies down on her stomach as her breasts were firmly pressed on Cynthia's stomach.

"Okay," Cynthia said and then she begins to lick away on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

"AH, AH, AH, YES, OH YES," Dawn screams in passion as she could feel Cynthia's tongue brushing up against her pussy.

Cynthia then starts to lick faster along Dawn's pussy as Dawn continue to scream at the top of her lungs.

"OH FUCK, OH FUCK YES, THAT'S IT, OH YES," Dawn continues to scream.

Two minutes later, Cynthia stops licking Dawn's pussy as she sees it was getting wet and some of Dawn's love juices were dripping down onto her chest.

Dawn then gets off of Cynthia and then Dawn sits Cynthia back up. Dawn grabs onto the back of Cynthia's bra, unhooks it, and slides it off of Cynthia's body as Cynthia shows off her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn then kisses Cynthia on the lips again as she starts to squeeze onto Cynthia's right breast. Ten seconds later, Cynthia laid down on her back as she and Dawn continue to make out.

Soon, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she slides her right hand down Cynthia's stomach and into her panties. Dawn then slides two of her fingers in and out of Cynthia's pussy as Cynthia was starting to scream.

"AH, AH, AH, YES," Cynthia screams and then Dawn kisses Cynthia on the lips, calming her down as Dawn continues to fingering Cynthia.

Four minutes of kissing later (during which the girls catch their breathes), Dawn breaks off the kiss and slides her hand out of Cynthia's panties as she had Cynthia's love juices on her fingers and Cynthia's panties were soaking wet. Dawn then takes her juice covered fingers and smears them along Cynthia's stomach.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Cynthia's panties, slides them down her legs, and off of Cynthia's body. Dawn throws them to the floor as she looks at Cynthia's wet pussy with a full patch of blonde pubic hair on it.

"So wet, so juicy, and it is mine for the licking," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn laid down on her stomach and crawls up to near Cynthia's pussy. Dawn then starts to lick up and down Cynthia's pussy at a normal rate, getting Cynthia very turned on.

"Mmm yes, that's the fucking spot," Cynthia moans in lust as she could feel Dawn's tongue along her pussy.

Ten seconds later, Dawn starts to lick faster as Cynthia was starting to lose all control of her senses.

"OH GOD, OH FUCK, YES, OH YES," Cynthia screams in passion over Dawn still licking away on her pussy.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn stops licking on Cynthia's pussy and then she licks up Cynthia's stomach and to her chest as Cynthia felt this chill going up her spine.

"Okay Cynthia, time to give you the big finale," Dawn said to Cynthia and then Dawn sits up and moves her pussy close as it was touching Cynthia's pussy.

Then, both Dawn and Cynthia start to rub their pussies together as Dawn was going to show Cynthia who is the best when it comes to sex.

"AH, AH, YES, DON'T STOP," Cynthia screams at Dawn as Dawn was not going to stop at all.

"Oh I'm not going to stop until you cum," Dawn said to Cynthia as she speeds up the rubbing a little bit.

"FUCK, OH FUCK, OH GOD," Cynthia screams in passion from the rubbing both girls did.

Two minutes later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together as there was beads of sweat covering their bodies as Cynthia was still screaming in lust and passion.

" _Damn, she hasn't cum yet, Cynthia must have some serious skills, I mean this speed would make a girl cum in seconds. I guess I should increase the speed_ ," Dawn thought and then she started to rub even faster as Cynthia was pretty much losing all control mentally.

"OH FUCK, OH FUCK, I THINK YOU ARE GOING TO TEAR ME APART," Cynthia screams to Dawn as the rubbing was now getting to her.

Three minutes later, the rubbing was getting too much for both girls as they were going to reach their limits.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum, I'm about to cum," Cynthia said.

"Me too, let's cum together," Dawn said to Cynthia.

Thirty-five seconds later, both girls had finally reach their limits.

"AHHH," Dawn and Cynthia screamed as they both reach their climaxes and they squirt out their love juices, mixing them together like two drinks in a single glass.

Then, both Dawn and Cynthia laid down on their backs, breathing heavily from that sexual encounter.

"Oh my god…you are…fucking good…in bed," Cynthia said to Dawn during her breaths.

"Yeah…I get that…a lot," Dawn said during her breaths.

Ten minutes later, Dawn was now sitting on the edge of the bed as she was ready to leave and go back home. But then, Cynthia sits up and crawls next to Dawn as she wraps her arms around Dawn's chest.

"Aw, leaving so soon," Cynthia said to Dawn.

"Yeah, it was nice for you to have sex with me, but I really should let you be with your Pokémon," Dawn said to Cynthia and then Cynthia gives Dawn a small kiss on the lips.

"Oh Dawn, I really wish you would stay with me a little while longer," Cynthia said to Dawn.

"I would love too, but I really should get going," Dawn said and then she stands up and was ready to get her clothes back on.

Then, Dawn hears thunder from the outside and sees that it was raining outside.

"Oh man, it is raining," Dawn said.

Dawn then looks back at the bed and she sees that Cynthia was under the covers, ready to get some sleep.

"Well since it is raining, I guess I could stay with you a little longer," Dawn said to Cynthia.

"That's what I like to hear," Cynthia said as Dawn gets back on the bed and crawls under the covers with Cynthia.

Then, Cynthia rests her head on Dawn's chest as Dawn laid her head down on the pillow.

"You know Dawn, if you want, we could have sex again," Cynthia said to Dawn.

"I would love to, but let's turn off the light this time," Dawn said to Cynthia.

Cynthia then reaches for the lamp on her nightstand and turns it off as she and Dawn were ready for another round of hot girl on girl sex.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah me and Cynthia had sex a few more times, but this time we did in the pitch dark. The next morning, I left Cynthia's villa and made my way back home," Dawn said to her viewers.

"It is very interesting, if she was the champion in her region, imagine what other champions there are in that world," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for the show, make sure to follow my channel, leave a comment below, and like this video. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Wow, it seems that the champion couldn't handle the sex and she lost big time. Anyway, the next woman to get some of Dawn's loving is Cynthia from** _ **Pokémon**_ **and don't worry more** _ **Pokémon**_ **ladies will be featured in later chapters.**

 **Anyway, we have more yuri harem coming soon.**


	37. Wendy Corduroy

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 37: Strange Sex in the Falls**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room as she was ready to do another video of her sexual series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was rolling.

"Hey guys, it's your host, Dawn, and I'm ready to bring you another episode of the series," Dawn said to the viewers.

"Anyway, this story takes me to Oregon, a different Oregon than the one in my world. Actually I met this girl with a chill attitude and she is really good at sex," Dawn said.

"But let me go into further detail," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her living room as she was looking back at the letter she received from Pornhub, thinking about what it said.

"This is big, this is really big," Dawn said.

"Everyone keeps saying that I should follow my heart, but I'm not sure," Dawn said and then she stands up from the couch.

"Maybe another trip to another dimension will help me ease this situation," Dawn said as she pulls out her dimensional scissors and opens up a rift with them.

Soon, Dawn steps into the rift and a few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and onto the side of a road. Dawn then turns around and closes up the rift using her scissors.

"Okay, I should focus and see where I am," Dawn said.

Dawn then turns around and then she sees a sign that reads "Welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon".

"Gravity Falls huh, sounds mysterious, maybe a look around will be good," Dawn said and then she starts to walk.

Then, Dawn hears a rustling in a bush and turns around, seeing nothing.

"Must be my imagination," Dawn said and then she starts to walk into the town.

About forty minutes of walking later, Dawn was getting a bit tired as she needed to find somewhere to rest her feet.

"I got to find a spot to sit, my feet are starting to kill me," Dawn said and then she takes a left and walks into the woods.

After five minutes of continuous walking, she stops as she was in front of this building. It looked a little bit rundown, in the middle of nowhere, and this building was called The Mystery Shack.

"Mystery Shack, I guess this town is just full of mystery and this place looks like it has not seen the light of day for a few years," Dawn said as she sits down, trying to rest her feet from that walk.

"Hey dude, you lost?" this female asked Dawn as the girl drove up in this golf cart.

Dawn looks up to see this female with pale skin with freckles along her face, long red hair that goes to her hips, wearing a blue and white baseball camp with a pine tree on it, green plaid long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and having a white tank top underneath, dark blue jeans, and muddy rain boots.

"Yeah," Dawn said.

"You are not from around here," the girl said to Dawn.

"Nope," Dawn said.

"I'm Wendy Corduroy," Wendy said.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said.

"You work here?" Dawn asked Wendy.

"Yeah, but I'm on my break," Wendy answered.

"Say, want to go on a trip?" Wendy asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn answered.

"Ok, come and hop into this cart," Wendy said to Dawn as Dawn gets up and walks over to the cart.

Dawn then hops into the passenger seat of the cart and then Wendy drives off.

"So what's with this place?" Dawn asked Wendy.

"Well Gravity Falls is known to have some weird occurrences a lot of the time. There is some crazy messed up shit we had here, there was also this douchebag fake physic and this psychotic triangle that try to take over the town," Wendy said to Dawn.

"That is really messed up and that is no fucking joke," Dawn said.

"Yeah," Wendy said.

"So where are you from?" Wendy asked Dawn.

"I'm from Canada," Dawn said.

"Canada huh, I actually had a boyfriend from Canada," Wendy said.

"You had a boyfriend?" Dawn asked Wendy.

"Yeah, actually I dated dozens of guys, there were a few that I don't remember breaking up with," Wendy said to Dawn.

"Yeah that would actually explain it," Dawn said.

After driving for about ten minutes, Wendy stops the cart and parks it into the middle of the woods. Soon, Dawn and Wendy step out of the cart and they lean on the front of the cart.

"Did you ever had a serious relationship?" Dawn asked Wendy.

"Well I did have one main relationship. I dated a guy named Robbie, he was a big jerk to one of my friends, Dipper Pines. Not only that, but he try to use music to hypnotize me to be with him," Wendy said to Dawn.

"He sounds like a jerk," Dawn said.

"After that, I dumped him and swore off dating for a while. I'm not letting myself get into another bad relationship," Wendy said.

"Good, well I'm swearing off guys because one guy I trust set me up for stealing. I swear I want to see that dirty farmer's fucking nuts crushed in an elephant stampede," Dawn said as Wendy was a bit frightened by that comment.

"Okay, I'm just going to stop and not go further into details," Wendy said.

After a few minutes of looking at the beauty of the forest, Wendy decided to break the ice with Dawn.

"Say Dawn, has anyone tell you that you look so beautiful?" Wendy asked Dawn.

"Aw thanks Wendy, I do get that from a lot of the women I met," Dawn said to Wendy as Wendy moves her fingers through Dawn's long light blonde hair.

"Say Dawn, this might be crazy but do you mind if I ask this favour to you," Wendy said to Dawn.

"What is it Wendy?" Dawn asked Wendy.

"Would you like to have sex with me?" Wendy asked Dawn as Dawn was a bit shocked by this favour.

"You want to have sex with me?" Dawn asked Wendy.

"Yeah," Wendy answered.

"But I don't want to be in a relationship with you, since you said that you have been in several bad relationships before," Dawn said to Wendy.

"No not a relationship, but just a one night or one day stand I should say," Wendy said to Dawn.

"Why?" Dawn asked as she was very confused.

"Well another one of my friends, Tambry, said that every girl should experience making love with another woman and so I added that to my bucket list," Wendy said.

"That's has to be some weird bucket list," Dawn said to Wendy.

"Come on, what do you say, do you want some of this survivalist?" Wendy asked Dawn as she look into Dawn's eyes.

"Well," Dawn said as she took a moment to think about it.

"Okay, I will have sex with you in order to check that item off your bucket list," Dawn said to Wendy.

"That's what I like to hear," Wendy said.

Dawn then grabs Wendy by her right hand and she leads her to this big tree in the woods. Dawn then pushes Wendy back as her back hits the tree.

"Get ready, this is going to get so wild," Dawn said to Wendy.

Dawn pressed her lips onto Wendy's lips as they start to kiss. The kiss was soft and passionate as both girls' tongues were slowly swirling around together in their mouths.

Seven seconds later, Dawn wraps her arms around Wendy's waist as Wendy wraps her arms around Dawn's neck. Dawn then caresses her hands along Wendy's clothed back slowly, soothing the survivalist with her soft touch.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and takes her hands off of Wendy, while Wendy moves her arms off of Dawn. Dawn then looks down at Wendy's chest as she wants to see what was under Wendy's shirt.

"Now, what do we got under that shirt of yours," Dawn said as she grabs onto Wendy's plaid shirt.

Dawn then rips open Wendy's shirt, sending buttons flying as Dawn sees the white tank top Wendy had on.

"I didn't expect to see you wearing a tank top underneath, luckily there is a plan B," Dawn said to Wendy and then Dawn begins to suck on Wendy's neck.

"Mmm yes, that hits the spot," Wendy moans in pleasure as Wendy pets along Dawn's long hair and Dawn continues to suck on Wendy's neck.

Thirty seconds later, Wendy grabs Dawn by her clothed ass and lifts her up in the air. Dawn stops sucking on Wendy's neck as she was surprised that Wendy could lift her that easily.

"Wow, for someone that looks like she couldn't lift a bench, you are so strong," Dawn said to Wendy.

"Thanks, I once broke a guy's arm like a twig and the guy was so big and muscular," Wendy said to Dawn.

"Eep," Dawn shrieked fearing her arm might get broken by Wendy.

"Relax, I won't do that to you," Wendy said to Dawn.

"That's good," Dawn said.

"But before we go any further, I need to get something from the cart," Wendy said to Dawn as Wendy sets Dawn back onto her feet.

Wendy then walks back over to the golf cart and looks around for something. After a few seconds, Wendy pulls out a green plaid blanket from the cart.

"What's with the blanket?" Dawn asked Wendy.

"If we are going to have sex out here, we need something to do on than the dirty ground," Wendy said to Dawn.

"That makes sense," Dawn said as Wendy sets the blanket onto the ground.

Wendy then takes off her hat and throws it into the cart. Wendy then pulls off her boots and socks and sets them to the side, while Dawn pulls off her sneakers and sets them to the side as well as both women were now barefoot.

Dawn then walks over and kneels down on the blanket with Wendy as she got on her knees as well. Then, Dawn and Wendy get into another make out session, this time it was erotic and more passionate than the first.

Five seconds later, Wendy laid down on her back with Dawn on top of her as they continue the passionate make out session.

Fifty seconds later, Wendy breaks off the kiss as she was blushing over how hot it was.

"Wow, that was the best kiss I ever received," Wendy said.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Wendy as both her and Wendy were now sitting on the blanket.

"Now let's go to the next part," Wendy said as she slides off her plaid shirt and sets it to the side, leaving on her white tank top.

Wendy then grabs onto the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Wendy sets her top to the side as she had on a dark green plaid bra on.

Wendy then unbutton and unzips her jeans, she then grabs onto the waistband of them, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Wendy sets her jeans to the side as she had on her matching dark green plaid panties.

"Wow, you do love plaid," Dawn said to Wendy.

"Yeah, we have a lot of plaid color things in my family's home," Wendy said.

Dawn was about to reach for her black tank top, but Wendy stops her from doing it.

"No no, let me take care of it," Wendy said to Dawn as Wendy grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's top.

Wendy pulls the top over Dawn's head and off of Dawn's body. Wendy throws the shirt to the side as she sees Dawn in her purple bra.

Dawn then stands up as Wendy grabs onto the belt on Dawn's purple jeans. Wendy then loosens the belt on Dawn's jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Wendy grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Wendy sets the jeans to the side as she sees Dawn in her matching purple panties.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her bra and unhooks it. Dawn then slides her bra off her body as her B-cup breasts were exposed.

Wendy then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Wendy sets them to the side as she sees Dawn's hairy pussy.

"What do you think?" Dawn asked Wendy.

"It's perfect, no need to do anything to make it better," Wendy said to Dawn.

"Aw sweet, now come up here," Dawn said to Wendy and then she gets Wendy on her feet as they get into another make out session.

Five seconds later, Dawn moves her hands down Wendy's back and to her covered ass. Then, Dawn squeezes onto Wendy's ass as Wendy continues on with the kiss.

Seven seconds of squeezing later, Dawn reaches to the back of Wendy's bra and unhooks it. Dawn slides the bra off of Wendy's body and tosses it away as Dawn looks at Wendy's exposed B-cup size breasts while they were still kissing.

Ten seconds later, Dawn stops kissing as she looks at the freckles that were all over Wendy's body.

"You know your body looks hotter with all of those cute freckles along your body," Dawn said to Wendy as she caresses her right hand along Wendy's left arm.

Dawn then starts to suck on Wendy's right nipple as Wendy starts to moan with pleasure from Dawn sucking on her tit.

"Mmm ooh yes, oh yes," Wendy moans in ecstasy as Dawn continues to suck on Wendy's nipple.

Twenty-five seconds later, Wendy laid back down on her back as Dawn continues to suck away on Wendy's nipple.

Three seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Wendy's nipple and looks at Wendy's covered pussy.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Wendy's panties, slides them down Wendy's legs, and off of Wendy's body. Dawn throws them to the side as she looks at Wendy's pussy which had a full patch of red pubic hair on it.

"Now that we have are beautiful naked bodies exposed we can now do it," Dawn said to Wendy.

Dawn then gets on top of Wendy and looks down at Wendy's pussy, while Wendy got a good view of Dawn's pussy. Then, both girls begin to lick each other's pussies as this was getting both girls very turned on. Both girls were licking at a very fast rate as they were moaning a bit from their licking.

Forty seconds later, both girls stop licking as their pussies were starting to get very wet as some of their juices were dripping from it.

Dawn then turns around again and gets into another passionate make out session with Wendy. Then, Wendy wraps her arms around Dawn's neck and her legs around Dawn's waist, feeling Dawn's body pressed against her body.

Ten seconds later, Dawn begins to kiss along Wendy's neck as this was getting Wendy all crazy inside.

"Ooh, oh yes, that's it, keep kissing me right there," Wendy moans in passion to Dawn as Dawn keeps kissing on Wendy's neck.

After fifteen seconds of kissing on Wendy's neck, Dawn goes back to kissing Wendy on the lips as their hands were caressing all over their bodies.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Wendy unwraps her arms and legs off of Dawn as Dawn was on her knees.

"Alright Wendy, I'm going to try something new with you, so I hope your ready," Dawn said to Wendy.

"Okay, so do it," Wendy said to Dawn.

Dawn then rests Wendy's legs on her shoulders as Wendy was upside down as her pussy was up against Dawn's face again. Dawn then sticks her tongue in and out of Wendy's pussy as Wendy could feel it rubbing her insides.

"YES, YES, OH FUCK, OH GOD YES," Wendy screams in passion as she could feel Dawn's tongue in her pussy.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn then starts to lick up and down Wendy's pussy at a fast rate as Wendy was loving every lick that Dawn was giving her.

"Mmm yes, your licks are feeling so good on my pussy," Wendy said to Dawn in passion as Dawn was still licking away.

A minute later, Dawn stops licking on Wendy's pussy as Wendy slides down and laid down on her back again. Then, Dawn then flips Wendy on her stomach, gets Wendy on her hands and knees, and then Dawn wraps her arms around Wendy's ribs.

Then Dawn begins to hump her pussy up against Wendy's ass in this girl on girl version of the doggy style sex position.

"Oh, oh, ah, ah, yes, yes, yes," Wendy said in passion as she could feel Dawn's pussy smacking against her ass with each hump.

After about two minutes of humping, Dawn laid Wendy on her back again. Dawn then lifts up Wendy's right leg and rests it on her left shoulder. Dawn then lines up her pussy as it was touching Wendy's pussy as she was about to give Wendy one big climax.

Dawn then starts to rub her pussy against Wendy's pussy at a pretty fast rate as Wendy starts to scream from the rubbing.

"AH, AH, OH YES, YES, OH GOD," Wendy screamed in passion as she closed her eyes, feeling the rubbing getting to her.

A minute later, Dawn continues to rub her pussy against Wendy's pussy as both girls were sweating a little from the sexual experience.

"How are you holding up Wendy?" Dawn asked Wendy.

"OH FUCK, YES, OH YES," Wendy screams in lust and passion as she was losing all control of her senses.

"I take that as a maybe," Dawn said.

Three minutes of pure girl on girl rubbing later, Wendy felt like she couldn't hold it in any more.

"Oh god, I'm about to cum, I'm going to cum like a hose," Wendy said in passion as she was close to reach her limit.

Twenty seconds later, Wendy's limit was now finally reached.

"OH YES," Wendy screams in lust as she reached her climax, she then arch her back and squirt out her love juices onto Dawn's stomach.

Wendy lies back down as Dawn bends down and gives Wendy a soft kiss on the lips.

"Wow I'm amazed, I have never experienced love making like that before," Wendy said as she was smiling and blushing from the sex.

"Well you have never been with someone like me," Dawn said to Wendy and then they get into a very soft make out session as Dawn was trying to get Wendy back to her senses.

Seven minutes later, Dawn and Wendy had gotten dressed as Wendy got back into her cart with her trying to close her dress shirt as best as she can after the buttons were ripped from the seems.

"You're sure you don't want a ride back to the Mystery Shack?" Wendy asked Dawn.

"Nah I'm good, I have my own way back," Dawn said to Wendy.

"Cool, anyway see you around," Wendy said to Dawn and then she drives the cart back to the shack.

"I feel like that someone was watching us doing it," Dawn said as she left to find a way out of the woods.

Meanwhile, there was a lens peeping out of a bush as it looked like a phone or a video camera was recording Dawn and Wendy's sex time. Behind the bush, there was a smart phone that had recorded every minute of the sexual action. Soon, this gnome named Jeff came walking towards the phone and grabs it.

"Alright let's see what we got," Jeff said as he looked at the phone's recording.

All he sees was footage of trees, bushes, and the occasional squirrel passing by.

"Oh damn it," Jeff said angrily just as another gnome named Carson approached him.

"What's going on Jeff?" Carson asked Jeff.

"I saw this beautiful blonde show out of nowhere and I followed her around. Then I see her and a redhead girl kiss and I recorded everything on this phone," Jeff said.

"Unfortunately the camera pointed backwards instead of forwards. I completely missed them doing it and it will never happen again," Jeff said as he was about to go into freakout mood.

"Relax Jeff, I'm sure two girls would probably come into the woods and have sex like those two girls did," Carson said to Jeff.

"You're probably right," Jeff said to Carson.

"Come on, let's go watch some of that porn that Steve had found on the highway," Jeff said to Carson as they walk back to meet up with Steve.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah, Wendy's ex-boyfriends ain't got shit on me, I gave her some of the best sexual loving of her life," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Any new boyfriend could try to give Wendy the best sex ever, but they will never meet up to my standards," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for another episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion, leave a comment below, and like this video. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off her recording.

* * *

 **I think a lot of the fans got very excited by the next girl who got some of Dawn's loving. Of course, the next girl to get some of her loving is the tomboy survivalist Wendy Corduroy from the very popular Disney XD series,** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **.**

 **Anyway, we have more yuri harem coming soon.**


	38. Touka Kirishima

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 38: Sexual Bloodlust**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room as she looked a bit tired for some reason. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was now rolling.

"Hey guys, I'm here to bring you the next episode of my series. Sorry I look like shit, didn't get enough sleep last night because of the next girl who did it with me," Dawn said to her viewers.

"This girl is a blood thirsty ghoul who saved my ass from being skinned and drink my blood like a milkshake," Dawn said.

"It all started right in my bedroom," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her bedroom, laying down on the bed as the moon was shining down in her dark sleeping space. Dawn looks at the moon as she was smiling for some reason.

"What a beautiful moon, I always find it so peaceful and beautiful, no wonder I love it so much," Dawn said and then she stands up from the bed and grabs her dimensional scissors.

Dawn then opens up a rift as she was ready to jump into it.

"A night trip to a different dimension will be so awesome," Dawn said and then she jumps into the rift.

Seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift as she landed on the sidewalk. Dawn then turns around and closes up the rift with her scissors.

Dawn then looks up and sees the buildings and the unique style of lettering, she was back in Tokyo, Japan.

"Holy shit, I'm back in Japan, this is awesome," Dawn said excitedly.

Dawn begins to walk in the big city of Tokyo, blending in with the crowd even though she looked like she wasn't from Japan.

Fifteen minutes of walking later, Dawn accidentally bumps into a guy. Dawn looks up to see this handsome blonde hair man with a smirk on his face.

"Oh sorry about that, I didn't see you coming at all," Dawn said to the male, but the guy just stood there.

"Hello, anyone in there," Dawn said to the man as the man just stood there, perfectly still.

Suddenly, the man's irises turns to red surrounding by black sclera on them. Dawn was very scared by this disturbing moment.

"Time to show what I got," Dawn said as she tried to punch the guy in the face, but the man caught it with his left hand.

"You made a big mistake girly," the man said to Dawn as his hands turned into these red razor sharp claws.

"I'm not going to die like this," Dawn said and then she headbutt the guy as he let's go of Dawn's right hand.

Dawn then begins to run away as the monstrous man start to chase the Moonchild.

"I got to get away from this fucking psycho monster," Dawn said terrified by this monster.

Dawn then takes a left and continues to run along the sidewalk. Two minutes later, Dawn takes another left as she accidentally runs into an alley. After about thirty seconds, Dawn ends up reaching a dead end.

"Oh crap, I'm so fucking screwed," Dawn said.

Dawn then turns around as she could hear the evil demonic laugh coming from the evil monster man. Soon, the evil man walks into the alley and gets face to face with Dawn as Dawn backs up and hits the wall.

"I don't care if you smell like a vegan, I need a taste of blood and I don't care if it comes from a pretty girl like you," the man said to Dawn as she caresses his left claw on Dawn's face as Dawn was almost on the verge of crying.

" _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm about to get fucked up_ ," Dawn thought as she was scared out of her mind and she closed her eyes in fear.

But before Dawn could meet her maker, she suddenly hears something.

"GAH," the man screamed in pain as Dawn could hear it.

Dawn opens her eyes as she sees the man was impaled by these red spikes through his face and body. Suddenly, one of his eyes drops onto the concrete and several pieces of his organs drop onto the concrete as well as Dawn was officially scared shitless.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Dawn said terrified as she witness someone get impaled like that.

Then, the man gets lifted into the air and soon the spikes impale deeper into the man's body, spilling out gallons of blood from his body.

Dawn looks to see the spikes belong to this female with these red spiked looking wings from her back. This mysterious female had on a white rabbit's mask, wearing a dark grey coat, a black t-shirt with a red bullseye underneath, grey jean shorts, and black boots.

The woman grabs onto the man's left leg and pulls it forward as the guy is ripped in half as his lungs, kidneys, intestines, and every organ is spilled onto the ground as Dawn looked like she was about to cry, puke, and pass out at the same time.

Soon, the girl takes off her mask as Dawn sees the woman was stunning with her short purple hair cut into a bob cut with it covering her right eye. Then, the woman's irises turn red with her sclera turning black as Dawn was scared that this woman was also a monster.

The girl's wings disappear as what was left of the fresh new corpse fell onto the ground. The girl picks up the men's small intestines and slurps it down like spaghetti as Dawn was scared even more seeing this girl eating another person's organs.

The mysterious girl's eyes turn back to normal as she approaches Dawn and Dawn was scared by this bloodthirsty female.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked Dawn.

"Get away from me, don't eat my organs," Dawn said to the woman in this scared tone.

"Relax, I'm not going to harm a hair on your head," the woman said to Dawn as Dawn was still very scared.

Dawn was trembling in fear as her dimensional scissors fell out of her purple jeans and onto the concrete.

"What the," the girl said as she picks up the scissors.

The girl looks at the writing and easily recognizes where these scissors came from.

"Hekapoo," The girl said.

"You know Hekapoo?" Dawn asked the girl.

"Yeah, demons and ghouls have a personal connection," the girl said.

"Ghouls?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"Touka, I'm here," the guy said to the girl known as Touka as he makes his way into the alley.

Dawn looks at the guy as he was dressed in all black, with black hair, and had on this creepy black mask, he was the half ghoul, Ken Kaneki ( **Now this is before Ken had the white hair** ).

"What took you so long?" Touka asked Ken.

"I was trying to control my urges and get here without eating everyone in my sight," Ken said.

"You need to eat in order to survive, remember yesterday," Touka said to Ken.

"You forced me to eat the organs of a heroin junkie, now I'm disgusted and an addict," Ken said to Touka.

"Oh man up," Touka said to Ken as Dawn stands back on her feet, wanting to settle this.

"If I can say something," Dawn said trying to settle this argument.

"STAY OUT OF THIS," Ken and Touka screamed at Dawn as Dawn fell onto her ass.

"I'm going home," Ken said furiously as he leaves Touka and Dawn in the alley.

"Good, I was able to save this girl without your help," Touka said to Ken as Dawn got back up.

"Who the hell are you?" Dawn asked Touka.

"Touka, Touka Kirishima, and I'm a ghoul," Touka said to Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said.

"Tell me more about what the fuck just happened to me," Dawn said to Touka.

Minutes later, Dawn and Touka were sitting in the alley as Touka told Dawn everything.

"So that man who try to attack me is a ghoul and you are also a ghoul that is living a double life as a human," Dawn said to Touka.

"Yeah that is true," Touka said to Dawn.

"Us ghouls need to feast on human beings in order to live," Touka said.

"That is why I became a vegan, don't want to eat messed up shit," Dawn said.

"Ha, that's a good one," Touka said to Dawn.

"Where is your family?" Dawn asked Touka.

"I don't want to talk about," Touka said.

"Is it bad?" Dawn asked.

"Well me, my dad, and my brother moved when my mom died. He taught us the human way in order to live amongst the human population, we eat their food and we took care of birds in order to learn more about human life. Soon my dad gets captured by the CGG and my brother abandoned me because he doesn't want to interact with humans," Touka said to Dawn as Touka was starting to cry and Dawn felt bad for Touka's situation.

"I love being with humans, I love this world, and I don't want to die. I have no one with me," Touka said tearfully.

"That's not true, you have that guy Ken I guess," Dawn said to Touka.

"You also got me," Dawn said to Touka and then she grabs onto Touka's right hand.

Touka then wipes away the tears from her eyes and she starts to smile that she had Dawn by her side.

"Oh Dawn, thank you," Touka said to Dawn as she gives Dawn a hug.

"Don't mention it, you are an awesome ghoul and girl," Dawn said to Touka as Dawn pets along Touka's hair.

Touka breaks off the hug as she was trying to go back to her normal self.

"Say, what's with those sharp wings?" Dawn asked Touka.

"That's my kagune, that's a ghoul's predatory organ and it serves as a weapon. Mine is a ukaku, they are feathers that are lightweight and specialize in high speed attacks. I came here at a fast rate and my attack was so fast that you didn't see, even though you had your eyes closed," Touka said to Dawn.

"So your pretty much my bloody guardian angel," Dawn said to Touka.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Touka said.

"Say, did you ever learned about love, relationships, or even sex?" Dawn asked Touka.

"No I was too young to understand," Touka said.

"Well since you are old enough, I could talk to you about it," Dawn said to Touka as both girls got back onto their feet.

"What about if you show me," Touka said to Dawn.

"What about Ken, are you in a relationship with him?" Dawn asked Touka.

"Please, in school I don't usually pay attention to him and I usually keep to myself, except when I'm teaching Ken about being a ghoul," Touka said to Dawn.

"Okay then, close your eyes," Dawn said to Touka as Touka closed her eyes.

Dawn then leans in and kisses Touka on the lips as both her and the ghoul get into a soft make out session. Their tongues were swirling slowly around together in their mouths as Dawn wraps her arms around Touka's waist as she pulls her close, deepening the kiss.

A minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Touka was blushing a bit as she never felt true love like what Dawn gave her.

"Wow, I have never been kissed before, true love feels so good," Touka said.

"I'm glad you like it and if you want I can show what sex is," Dawn said to Touka.

"Do it, make love to me," Touka said to Dawn.

"Really?" Dawn asked in pure shock.

"Yes, give me all of that loving," Touka said to Dawn as she pressed her hands on Dawn's clothed chest.

"Okay, but we need to find a place to do it," Dawn said to Touka.

"I got a place," Touka said.

Touka then grabs onto Dawn's left hand and she leads her to a special place to have their sex.

Twenty minutes later inside this abandoned building, Touka opens the door as she and Dawn walked into the room. Touka then closes the door as Dawn sees the queen size bed in front of her.

"So this is your place?" Dawn asked Touka.

"Nah, this was an old hotel that went out of business. But I found several beds here and I use it to take some time to relax," Touka said to Dawn.

"Now come to me," Touka said to Dawn.

Dawn then walks over to Touka and they start to kiss again. Their make out session was way more intense and passionate as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Then, Dawn grabs onto Touka's jacket and slides it off of Touka's body. The jacket hits the floor as Touka still had on her t-shirt.

Eleven seconds later, Dawn and Touka collapse onto the bed as they still kiss with Dawn on top of Touka. Dawn then kicks off her sneakers while Touka slides off her boots as both girls were now barefoot.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she starts to lick on Touka's neck as Touka starts to moan in pleasure.

"Mmm oh yes, oh this feels amazing," Touka moans in pleasure as she knew that Dawn was giving her all of her loving.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn stops licking Touka's neck as she could see that Touka was enjoying it so far.

"Now let me get you out of these clothes," Dawn said to Touka as she grabs onto the bottom of Touka's shirt.

Dawn then pulls the shirt over Touka's head and off of Touka's body. Dawn throws the shirt to the floor as she sees Touka in her black and red bra.

Dawn then loosens the belt on Touka's shorts, then she unbutton and unzips the shorts. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Touka's shorts, slides them down Touka's legs, and off of Touka's body. Dawn sets the shorts onto the floor as she now sees Touka in her matching black and red panties.

"Love your underwear, fits your ghoulish persona," Dawn said to Touka as Dawn moves her right index finger up and down Touka's stomach.

"Thanks," Touka said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws her shirt to the ground as she had on a purple bra.

Dawn then loosen the belt on her jeans, then she unbutton and unzips her jeans. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her jeans on the floor as she had on her matching purple panties.

Dawn was on her knees as she sits Touka up. Then, Touka wraps her arms and legs around Dawn's body as she wants her turn at Dawn.

"Now my turn," Touka said as she kissed Dawn on the lips.

The make out had Touka take control as she deepens the kiss as her tongue was down Dawn's throat. Then, Dawn takes control as she closes her eyes and let's Touka do all the work.

Thirty-five seconds later, Touka breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping down her mouth. Then, Touka moves down to right side of Dawn's neck and starts to nibble on it as Dawn feels good about Touka's moves.

"Careful Touka, you don't want to eat me," Dawn said to Touka.

"Relax, I'm not going to bite," Touka said to Dawn as she continues to nibble on Dawn's neck sexually.

Forty seconds later, Touka stops nibbling on Dawn's neck as Dawn grabs onto the back of Touka's bra. Dawn then unhooks Touka's bra and slides it off Touka's body. Dawn throws the bra onto the floor as Touka's B-cup breasts were exposed.

Touka unwraps her arms and legs off of Dawn's body and Dawn laid Touka on her back on the bed. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Touka's panties, slides them down Touka's legs, and off of Touka's body. Dawn tosses them to the floor as she sees Touka's pussy with a full patch of purple pubic hair on it.

"Mmm so delicious, I can't wait to eat you up," Dawn said to Touka as Touka smiled.

Dawn then reaches behind and she unhooks her bra. Dawn then slides off her bra as her B-cup size breasts were exposed as well.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn throws them to the floor as her hairy pussy was exposed.

"Now let me show you all that I got," Dawn said to Touka as she crawls up to Touka's face.

Dawn then gives Touka a small kiss on the lips. Then, Dawn leaves a trail of kisses down Touka's neck and stops when she reaches Touka's breasts.

Dawn then starts to lick on Touka's breasts as Touka starts to moan in pleasure.

"Oh yes, mmm, ooh that is the spot," Touka moans in lust over Dawn's work on her breasts.

Two minutes later (with Dawn licking on each nipple every minute), Dawn then leaves a trail of kisses down Touka's stomach and stops when she reaches Touka's pussy.

"Now you are going to feel what is like to have a tongue along your pussy," Dawn said to Touka.

Dawn then spreads Touka's legs and then she licks Touka's pussy at a fast rate as Touka bites down on her lower lip, trying to keep control mentally.

"OH, AH, YES, OH GOD YES," Touka screams in passion as she had finally lost control of her mind.

Three minutes of licking later, Dawn uses two of her fingers from her right hand and then begins to slide them in and out of Touka's pussy.

"AH, AH, UH, UH, YESSS," Touka screams in passion as she could feel Dawn's fingers rubbing along her insides.

Dawn continues to finger Touka as Touka continues to scream and moan in pleasure from Dawn's magical fingers.

"YES, OH FUCK YES," Touka screams again from the pleasure.

Four minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Touka as Touka was leaking out her love juices and Dawn's fingers were covered in them as well. Dawn then takes her fingers and sexually licks the juices off her fingers, cleaning them.

"Mmm tasty," Dawn said.

Dawn then moves her pussy close as it was now touching Touka's pussy. Then, Dawn rubs her pussy on Touka's pussy as Touka was starting to scream again.

"UH, AH, AH, OH, YES, GRIND ME WITH YOUR PUSSY," Touka shouted at Dawn as Dawn kept rubbing her pussy on Touka's pussy.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn sped up the grinding as Touka closed her eyes, feeling the rubbing getting to her.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, I CAN'T TAKE IT NO LONGER," Touka screamed as she trying to hold it in.

"Don't give up Touka," Dawn said to Touka as both girls were sweating a little from their bodies.

A minute later, Touka had finally reach her limit.

"OH FUCK," Touka screams in passion as she reach her climax.

Touka opens her eyes as her irises turn red and her sclera was black as she reach ghoul mode while she squirt out her love juices onto the left side of Dawn's body.

"Wow that was good," Dawn said and then Touka sits up with her ghoulish eyes and her ukaku sprouted from her back.

"Turn around and gets on all fours," Touka ordered Dawn as Dawn turned around and got on her hands and knees.

Touka breaks off two eleven inch pieces of her ukaku as the broken spots regrew afterwards.

"Now, your going to feel the mass pleasure of a ghoul," Touka said to Dawn.

"Bring it on," Dawn said to Touka.

Then, Touka rams the two eleven inch pieces into Dawn, one into Dawn's pussy and one into Dawn's anus.

"OH FUCKING GOD," Dawn said in pain as she could feel the pieces deep inside her body.

Then, Touka continuously rams the pieces in and out of Dawn's pussy and ass as the pain Dawn was feeling was turning into pure pleasure.

"OH YES TOUKA, KEEP POUNDING ME," Dawn shouted to Touka in lust as Touka followed Dawn's orders.

Three minutes later, Touka gets a bit rough with the pieces of the ukaku as she begins to ram them harder and rougher into Dawn's pussy and ass.

"OH GOD, OH FUCK, I'M LOSING IT, I'M NOT IN THE ZONE," Dawn shouted as she lost all control.

Two minutes later, it looked like Dawn was about to reach her limit.

"I'm about to cum, I'm going to cum," Dawn said as she was pretty close to hitting her climax.

Fifteen seconds later, Touka pushes the ukaku pieces deep inside Dawn and it cause Dawn to finally reach her limit.

"AHH," Dawn screamed as she reach her climax and then she gush out her love juices, coating one of the ukaku pieces in her juices.

Dawn then collapses onto the bed with her arms and chest resting on the bed and ass up in the air. Dawn's pussy was still leaking out her juices as the two ukaku pieces were still in her pussy and ass.

Then, Touka turns back to normal and then she collapses back first on the bed. Touka then falls asleep as her ghoul form took a lot out of her, while Dawn has passed out as well with a wide grin on her face and her tongue sticking out as she loved Touka pounding her into oblivion.

The next morning, Dawn had woken up and she felt very tired, apparently she only got three hours of sleep because the two pieces were causing her some problems getting her to sleep.

Dawn then pulls the ukaku pieces out of her pussy and ass and throws them to the floor.

"Oh dear god, it felt like I got a car driven into my ass," Dawn said as she was a bit sore from Touka's pleasure.

"Morning sleepyhead, how was I?" Touka asked Dawn as Touka rubbed her stomach.

"You were amazing," Dawn said to Touka.

"How was I?" Dawn asked Touka.

"You were awesome, I have never felt this much love in my lifetime," Touka said to Dawn.

"I feel a little tired, didn't get much sleep with your pieces stuck in me," Dawn said to Touka.

"Yeah, I might have gone a little bit overboard on it," Touka said to Dawn.

"Don't worry about it," Dawn said to Touka as she got off the bed and starts putting on her clothes.

A few minutes later, Dawn was now fully dressed and got her sneakers on as she was ready to go back to her dimension.

"Hey before I go I just want to ask you a question," Dawn said to Touka.

"Sure," Touka said.

"How did you know about Hekapoo?" Dawn asked Touka.

"She came to visit once, she met me and Ken, and I showed her the way of the ghoul lifestyle. We become very close, having a demon as your best friend is so awesome," Touka said to Dawn.

"How did you meet her?" Touka asked Dawn.

"Well rifts were opening in my town, I travel to her dimension, I did some stuff, and I got my own dimensional scissors," Dawn said.

"Cool," Touka said to Dawn.

"Anyway, see you later Touka," Dawn said to Touka.

"Bye Dawn," Touka said to Dawn as Dawn opens up the door and leaves the building, letting Touka to relax a bit.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah, Touka's two ukaku pieces had caused me to get little sleep afterwards, that's why I feel tired today. But still she was one fine girl and ghoul," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I guess you could say that I did a ghoul now, as well as a demon, a vampire, a gem, and numerous girls with unique personalities," Dawn said.

"Anyway that does it for another episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and leave a comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

Dawn then laid down on the couch and closes her eyes, falling asleep as she was trying to gain her energy back from the wild night she had with Touka.

* * *

 **Wow, what a fucking awesome chapter or what. Anyway the next woman to get some of Dawn's loving is the ghoulish Touka Kirishima from the bloody anime,** _ **Tokyo Ghoul.**_ **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, it had blood, gore, ghouls, and sweet girl on girl sex.**

 **Anyway, we have more yuri harem coming soon.**


	39. Rarity

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 39: A Sexual Fashion Statement**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room as she preparing to roll the next episode of her series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was starting to roll.

"Hey everyone, I'm back with another episode and another awesome sex story," Dawn said to her viewers.

"So the next story involved me traveling back to the world of the human seven and I had sex with another member of that group," Dawn said.

"Anyway the story begins as I was hanging around with the seven girls at a cafe," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Inside this cafe in what is known as the human world, Dawn was sitting around with the main seven girls as she was catching up with them.

"Wow Dawn, I'm so glad you came back to visit," Fluttershy said to Dawn.

"Yeah I'm glad too, I have so much fun here," Dawn said.

"Where have been up to?" Applejack asked Dawn.

"Been traveling around different places and oddly enough, I met people that have magical powers," Dawn said.

"Do they come from Equestria?" Sunset asked Dawn.

"No they are from the Fairy Tail guild, the two that I'm really close to are Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet. Lucy is so sweet who uses Celestial Gate Keys, while Erza can summon armor and weapons, and is a bit scary," Dawn said.

"Is Erza a dragon?" Pinkie asked Dawn and then Pinkie made some dragon noises.

"Nope but she can pretty intimidating, apparently the two bravest guys in the guild, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, are afraid to talk to her," Dawn said to Pinkie.

"So does anyone have any plans for tomorrow?" Dawn asked the girls.

"Yeah," the girls (minus Rarity) said to Dawn.

"Sorry Dawn, but you come at a pretty busy time, maybe some other time we can all hang out with you," Rainbow said to Dawn.

"Oh that's okay," Dawn said.

"Dawn, let me talk with you in private," Rarity said to Dawn, then Dawn and Rarity exit the booth and walk to a corner in the restaurant away from the others.

"Say Dawn, you look exceptionally good with that outfit of yours. But I think we need to upgrade your look," Rarity said to Dawn.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked Rarity.

"Well darling, every time we see you you're in that same outfit. I thought a change of style will help you with your social interaction," Rarity said to Dawn.

"I'm not sure, this outfit really speaks to me," Dawn said.

"Come on Dawn, you can trust me with giving you a whole new outfit, I am the fashionable one of the group," Rarity said to Dawn.

"Well okay, if you say that you know what you are doing," Dawn said to Rarity.

"Good, meet me at my place tomorrow afternoon," Rarity said to Dawn.

"Okay then," Dawn said.

The next day, Dawn was outside of Rarity's house as she was prepared to get a brand new outfit, courtesy of Rarity. Dawn then knocks on the door as she waits for Rarity to answer it.

A few seconds later, the door opens and who answered it was Rarity herself. Rarity looked stunning as she had on a crystal blue sleeveless dress and knee high crystal blue high heel boots with her cutie mark on them.

"Wow Rarity, you look so fucking hot," Dawn said to Rarity, admiring her outfit.

"Why thank you darling, I like to do my creative work in this delightful dress," Rarity said to Dawn.

"Now come in, come in," Rarity said to Dawn as Dawn walks into Rarity's home.

Rarity then closes the door behind her as Dawn looks around at the home of the fashionista.

"So where does all the magic happen?" Dawn asked Rarity.

"Let me show you," Rarity said to Dawn as Rarity leads the way and Dawn follows behind her.

Rarity then stops at this door and then she opens it. Soon, Dawn and Rarity walk downstairs into this dark looking room.

"Hold on, let me get some light in this room," Rarity said and then she turns on the light.

The light is on and they were in the basement, turns out it was a room for Rarity to design clothes. There was tons of fabrics, sewing machines, sewing needles, and everything else needed to make fabulous clothes.

"Wow Rarity, you have such an amazing fashion studio," Dawn said to Rarity.

"Thank you Dawn, I like to keep it neat just in case I get anyone that comes here at the last moment," Rarity said to Dawn.

They were walking around until they stop at a set of mirrors as they were set in all different directions.

"Now Dawn stay here while I get the measuring tape," Rarity said to Dawn as Dawn just stood there looking at the mirrors.

Rarity then grabs the measuring tape and walks back over to Dawn.

"Okay Dawn, I'm going to get your measurements just so the clothes I make will be perfect," Rarity said to Dawn.

"Okay Rarity," Dawn said to Rarity.

Rarity measures along Dawn's left arm to try to get the official length of her arms, but it was a bit hard to find the exact length.

"Dawn can you spread your arms out so I can see how long they are," Rarity said to Dawn and then Dawn spreads her arms out wide.

Rarity measures Dawn's arms and she officially got the length of Dawn's arms. Then, Rarity wraps the measuring tape around Dawn's chest to get the size of Dawn's bust.

"Dawn sweetheart, can you please take off your shirt?" Rarity asked Dawn.

"Oh okay," Dawn said as she grabs onto the bottom of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body.

Dawn throws her shirt to the side as she had on her purple bra.

"And your bra to," Rarity said to Dawn.

"Oh of course," Dawn said and then she reaches behind and gets her bra unhooked.

Dawn slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size boobs were exposed.

"You got such nice boobs, they are perky, round, and so firm," Rarity said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Rarity as Rarity wraps the measuring tape around Dawn's chest.

Rarity gets the measurements of Dawn's bust and afterwards she looks at Dawn's feet covered by her sneakers.

"Dawn, can you please take off your shoes for me?" Rarity asked Dawn.

Dawn then slides off her sneakers and puts them to the side as she was now barefoot. Rarity then measures Dawn's feet as she had gotten the size of her feet.

Rarity then wraps the measuring tape around Dawn's waist to get her waist size. But, Dawn's purple jeans were throwing off the measurement.

"If is too much to ask, can you take off your pants?" Rarity asked Dawn.

Dawn then loosens the belt on her jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn then sets her jeans to the side as she was left only in her purple panties.

"As well as your panties," Rarity said to Dawn.

After taking a deep breath, Dawn grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn throws her panties to the side as she was fully naked as Rarity was turned on, admiring Dawn's beautiful ass and her hairy pussy, trying not to get lost in her beauty.

Rarity then wraps the measuring tape around Dawn's waist as she got the size of Dawn's waist. Rarity sets the measuring tape down as she got all the stuff that she needed.

"Uh Rarity, are you supposed to write all of this down?" Dawn asked Rarity.

"Well you see Dawn, I didn't necessary bring you here for a new wardrobe," Rarity said to Dawn.

"Then why do you bring here?" Dawn asked Rarity.

Then, Rarity grabs her left hand onto Dawn's left ass cheek. Rarity then squeezes it as Dawn was a bit surprised by it, but she let it continue.

"You brought me here to grab onto my ass," Dawn said to Rarity.

"No Dawn, the reason I brought you here is that I know you and Sunset had sex," Rarity said to Dawn.

"How did you know?" Dawn asked Rarity.

"Well you and Sunset were sweating and I thought you went for a run. But then I saw you were naked, Sunset was in a robe, and the apartment smelled like sex, so you either had sex with Sunset or Sunset just finished shooting a porno," Rarity said to Dawn.

"Are you mad?" Dawn asked Rarity.

"No I'm not, I understand why she would have sex with you, in fact we all had the thought of having sex with you. You are beautiful, sweet, and you have such an adventurous side to you, you got all the things to take a girl off her feet," Rarity said to Dawn.

"Aw thank you Rarity," Dawn said to Rarity and then Rarity puts her other hand on Dawn's right ass cheek as she was cope a feel on both cheeks.

Rarity begins to fondle and rubs Dawn's ass cheeks as this gets Dawn so turned on.

"Mmm, ooh, uh, ahh," Dawn moans as Rarity continues to play with Dawn's ass cheeks.

After three minutes of rubbing Dawn's ass, Rarity moves her hands off of Dawn's ass and then she places her right hand on Dawn's pussy. Then, Rarity starts to rub her hand along Dawn's pussy at a pretty fast rate.

"Oh, oh yes, this is turning me on like fire," Dawn said with a lustful tone.

About a minute and a half later, Rarity was still rubbing at a fast rate as she could see that Dawn's pussy was dripping wet and slowly dripping her juices.

" _I can't hold it in no longer, I crave some pussy, I need some pussy_ ," Dawn thought as Rarity's hand rubbing was getting to her.

Two minutes later, Dawn collapses onto her knees and wraps her arms around Rarity's legs.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Rarity asked Dawn.

"I don't know what's going on right now, but I gotten so horny right now," Dawn said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, Rarity will you have sex with me?" Dawn asked Rarity.

Rarity then gets down to Dawn's eye level as she was about to give Dawn her answer.

"Dawn, I would love to have sex with you," Rarity said to Dawn.

Rarity then press her lips onto Dawn's lips as both girls were sharing a kiss. Their kiss was soft and gentle as their tongues were slowly swirling around together in their mouths. Dawn then closes her eyes as she was enjoying the kiss.

A minute later, Rarity breaks off the kiss as she helps Dawn back onto her feet.

"Come on, let's do it on something comfortable," Rarity said to Dawn as Rarity leads Dawn to a fancy black couch.

Dawn then sits down on the couch as Rarity sits on Dawn's lap, looking into Dawn's beautiful eyes.

"This is going to be so much fun," Rarity said to Dawn.

"It will be fun," Dawn said and then they kiss on the lips.

Their make out session was way more passionate and erotic as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy. Dawn was caressing her hands along Rarity's clothed body as this was calming the fashionista of Canterlot High.

"Your…an amazing kisser…your getting me…turned on," Rarity said to Dawn during their kiss.

"I'm glad…you like it," Dawn said to Rarity as they were still kissing.

Sixty-five seconds later, Rarity breaks off the kiss and gets off of Dawn's lap as she was going to give Dawn a show to enjoy.

"Okay, you ready for a little show?" Rarity asked Dawn.

"I'm ready," Dawn said as she sits back and relax.

Rarity starts to move her hips slowly as they were going from left to right, it felt like she was performing in a strip club. Then, Rarity squats down as she moves her hands up and down her clothed stomach as Dawn was smiling at Rarity's dancing skills.

Rarity stands back up as she slowly pulls off her left boot off her body and throws it to the side. Rarity then slowly pulls off her right boot off her body and throws it to the side as well, leaving her barefoot.

"This is going good," Dawn said.

Rarity then turns herself around and begins to shake her ass for Dawn as Dawn was liking how Rarity was shaking her butt.

"Wow this is so fucking hot," Dawn said as she was enjoying Rarity's performance.

Rarity then reaches the back of her dress and she slowly unzips it. Once the dress was unzipped, Rarity turns around as she faces Dawn and she grabs the straps of her dress. Rarity then slowly slides the straps down her arms as the dress falls down her body and to her ankles. Rarity steps out of her dress as she was left in her matching crystal black lace bra and panties.

"Oh my god Rarity, the lingerie you had on is so fucking sexy and cool," Dawn said to Rarity as Rarity walks back to Dawn.

"Thanks Dawn, I always like to look sexy for any guy that has their eyes on me," Rarity said to Dawn.

Rarity then turns around and sits on Dawn's lap. Rarity then starts to rub her covered ass up and down on Dawn's lap as Dawn was moaning again from Rarity rubbing her ass on her body.

"Mmm your ass feels good on my body," Dawn moaned to Rarity as Rarity smiled knowing that Dawn was enjoying it.

After fifty seconds of rubbing her ass on Dawn, Rarity turns around to face Dawn and wraps her arms around Dawn's neck.

"You thought my ass rubbing on your body was good, then you're going to love this," Rarity said to Dawn.

Rarity then unwraps her arms around Dawn's neck and reaches behind to her bra. Rarity then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, Rarity holds her bra in her left hand as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

"I won't be needing this," Rarity said and then she drops her bra onto the ground.

"Before we go any further, are my tits perky and beautiful enough for you?" Rarity asked Dawn.

"Rarity, they're so beautiful that I'm ready to suck them," Dawn said to Rarity and then Dawn starts to suck away on Rarity's left nipple.

"Mmm yes darling, go ahead and suck my tits," Rarity moans to Dawn as Dawn continue to suck on Rarity's nipple.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn then sucks on Rarity's right nipple as Dawn lightly slaps Rarity on the ass as Rarity continues to moan.

"Wow, you are a freaky little sex thing aren't you?" Rarity asked Dawn.

"Well, I have my experience," Dawn said and then goes back to sucking on Rarity's right nipple.

After three minutes of sucking on Rarity's nipples, Dawn then laid Rarity on her back on the couch. Soon, Dawn gets on top as she was ready to get down to business with the fashionista.

Dawn grabs the waistband of Rarity's panties, slides them down Rarity's legs, and off of Rarity's body. Dawn throws them onto the floor as she examines Rarity's naked body, including her pussy with a very tiny patch of moderate indigo pubic hair on it.

"You got a nice body Rarity, you have this glow that just screams beauty," Dawn said to Rarity.

"Your just too sweet Dawn, I do have a hot body," Rarity said to Dawn.

Then, Rarity wraps her arms and legs around Dawn's body, pulling the aura whisperer close to her. Dawn then starts to give out kisses along Rarity's neck as Rarity was moaning in passion and lust.

"Mmm yes, ooh this is getting sooo good," Rarity moans as her mind was starting to go blank a little.

After four minutes of Dawn kissing on Rarity's neck, Rarity unwraps her arms and legs off of Dawn's body and then Dawn stands up off the couch. Dawn then helps Rarity off the couch and leads her to the right side of the couch.

"Now bend over and let me get a better view of that curvy ass of yours," Dawn said to Rarity and then Rarity bends over as her hands rest on the couch's right armrest and her ass wiggling towards Dawn.

"Come on Dawn, you know you want this," Rarity said to Dawn as she continues to wiggle her ass at Dawn.

Dawn then walks over to Rarity and then she places her hands on Rarity's breasts. Dawn then slowly humps her pussy onto Rarity's ass and fondles Rarity's breasts at the same time as Rarity moans and screams in pleasure.

"Oh, ah, ah, uh, oh yes, yes," Rarity said in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to play with Rarity's body.

Soon, Dawn bends down as she was going to whisper something into Rarity's left ear.

"Does this feel good darling?" Dawn whispered to Rarity.

"Oh yes, it feels sooo good," Rarity said.

After six minutes of humping Rarity from behind and playing with her breasts, Dawn gets Rarity standing straight and turns her around. Rarity then wraps her legs around Dawn's waist and Dawn grabs Rarity by her ass, lifting her up into the air.

Dawn and Rarity soon make out again as it was really aggressive and passionate. Dawn shoves her tongue down Rarity's throat, but Rarity returns it as they continue to kiss passionately.

About thirty seconds later, Dawn and Rarity fall onto the couch with Dawn on top of Rarity. Four seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping down her mouth.

"Now, to get your sexual senses out," Dawn said to Rarity as she crawls down to Rarity's pussy.

Dawn spreads Rarity's legs wide and then she starts to lick Rarity's pussy at a fast rate. Then, Rarity begins to moan in lust and passion as Dawn's tongue was fulfilling her sexual needs.

"Uh, uh, uh, ah, yes, oh god that is good," Rarity moans as Dawn continues to lick away on Rarity's pussy.

Two and a half minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Rarity's pussy as she could see that Rarity's pussy was very wet and dripping out her love juices.

"There it is, that is what I want to see," Dawn said as she wanted to see Rarity's pussy all wet from the licking.

"Now time for the big moment," Dawn said as she lifts Rarity's left leg in the air and then she moves her body down as her pussy was touching Rarity's pussy.

Then, Dawn and Rarity start to rub their pussies together as Rarity was beginning to scream in pleasure.

"OH, AH, YES, OH YES, RUB MY PUSSY," Rarity screams to Dawn in pleasure as Dawn continues to rub her pussy onto Rarity's pussy.

A minute later, both Dawn and Rarity were starting to sweat a bit as both girls were getting into the moment.

"UH, AH, OH FUCK, OH FUCKING YES," Rarity screams in passion as both girls continue to rub their pussies.

" _Man, for someone who looks like she would be part of the upper class, she does love having sex with me_ ," Dawn thought and then she starts to rub even faster as Rarity's screams starts to get a bit louder.

"OH YES, YES, YESSS," Rarity screams as she is enjoying the sex.

Three minutes later, the sex was really getting to Rarity as she look like she was about to cum.

"Oh Dawn, I'm about to cum, I'm about to cum," Rarity said to Dawn in a lustful tone.

"Then go ahead Rarity because I'm going to cum as well," Dawn said to Rarity.

Twenty seconds later, both girls then finally reach their limits.

"AHH," Dawn and Rarity screamed at the same time as they both climax and squirt out their love juices, mixing it together into one.

Rarity was breathing in and out at a faster than normal rate and was still laying on the couch, while Dawn was sitting down as she was breathing in and out a little.

"Wow…that was awesome…and very erotic," Rarity said during her breaths.

"Yeah, I have my ways of making a woman cum," Dawn said.

Suddenly there was a knock at Rarity's door as Rarity gets up from the couch.

"Stay here Dawn, I'm going to get that," Rarity said to Dawn as she walks upstairs and grabs her crystal blue robe.

Rarity then puts on her robe, ties it up, and walks over to the front door as someone was still knocking on the door.

Rarity then opens the door and the person who was knocking on the door was Sunset Shimmer.

"Hey Rarity," Sunset said to Rarity.

"Oh Sunset dear, what are you doing here?" Rarity asked Sunset.

"Just swung by here to say hi," Sunset said.

"What's with the robe and the sweating?" Sunset asked Rarity.

"Oh I just done doing a jog, then I got back here, and I got undressed," Rarity said.

"I know you had sex with Dawn," Sunset said to Rarity.

"How did you know?" Rarity asked Sunset.

"Well I had that same look after I had sex her, plus all of you have been wanting to do it with her," Sunset said to Rarity.

"I know and she was awesome," Rarity said.

"Yeah, she knows her way to pleasing people of the same sex," Sunset said and then she gives Rarity a high five.

"Well I should head off, tell Dawn I said hi," Sunset said to Rarity.

"Okay I will," Rarity said as Sunset leaves the house.

Rarity then closes the door and heads back down to the basement. Once Rarity was down in the basement, she sees Dawn laying down at the end of the couch.

"So who was it?" Dawn asked Rarity.

"It was Sunset and she knew that me and the girls know about your time together with her," Rarity said to Dawn.

"Is she cool with it?" Dawn asked Rarity.

"Yes she is," Rarity said and then she unties her robe and drops it to the floor, leaving her naked.

Rarity then walks back over to Dawn on the couch as Dawn sits back up.

"Now Dawn we have all afternoon and evening, so this body is all yours," Rarity said to Dawn as Rarity moves her hands up and down her sexy naked body.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," Rarity said.

"Okay then, so turn around and put your beautiful and curvy ass on my lap," Dawn said to Rarity.

Rarity then turns around, walks backwards, and sits on Dawn's lap. Then, Rarity begins to rub her ass along Dawn's lap as she's giving her a good lap dance.

"Oh I love these places and my scissors," Dawn said to herself quietly as she let's Rarity continue to grind her ass on her lap, ready for their rest of their sex fest.

* * *

 _Present Day_ …

"Yeah me and Rarity had sex all afternoon and right into the evening. We did it on the couch again, we had sex while taking a shower, and we did it numerous times on Rarity's bed," Dawn said to her viewers.

"By the time we were done, the basement, the shower, and Rarity's bed smelled like a porno shoot after shooting a sex scene, twenty times," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and leave a comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you for episode forty," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Wow was that a steamy chapter and the sex was fucking hot. Anyway, the next girl to get some loving from Dawn is the E.G version of Rarity from** _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_ **and I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**

 **Tune in next time for the fortieth chapter and trust me, you don't want to miss it.**


	40. Ruby Rose

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 40: A Ruby For Your Thoughts**

* * *

Dawn was in her living room as she was preparing to roll the fortieth episode of her popular series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was now rolling.

"Hello everyone and welcome to another huge milestone in my series. This is the fortieth episode of my series and man I have a story to tell you," Dawn said to her viewers.

"This story takes me to an academy and meeting a girl who is a real fan girl about all different types of weapons," Dawn said.

"So let me start from the beginning of this wild story," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her bedroom as she was looking back at the letter that she had gotten from Pornhub several days ago.

"Man the deadline on the letter is coming up very soon and I need to make a decision, man this is so hard," Dawn said.

Dawn drops the letter and then she picks up her dimensional scissors. Dawn then uses her scissors and opens a rift with them.

"I have got to stop procrastinating it is starting to become a real bitch," Dawn said and then she jumps into the rift.

A few seconds later, Dawn jumps out of the rift and lands on the soft grass. Dawn then gets up and closes the rift using her scissors.

Dawn then turns around and sees this huge building in front of her, it looked like a futuristic medieval palace.

"Holy shit, this place looks so fucking cool," Dawn said in amazement as she starts to walk towards the building.

As she walks towards the building, she then looks to her left and sees this girl with short neck length choppy black hair, wearing this black blouse, black skirt, black stockings, and black combat boots. Dawn looked on as this girl was wielding a black and red scythe and was swinging it around like a lunatic.

"Man, I don't want to be near that chick if she swings that scythe like that, she might take my head off," Dawn said.

Soon, the female stops swinging the weapon as she looks at Dawn.

" _Wow, look at the girl, she has the beauty of a katana with the mystery of a sai or a mace. Okay Ruby, just go up to her and talk to her like any normal person would_ ," the girl named Ruby thought and then she approaches Dawn with her weapon.

"Hey, are you from around here?" Ruby asked Dawn.

"Actually no, I'm not from around here," Dawn said.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose," Ruby said to Dawn.

"I'm Dawn, I love your weapon," Dawn said to Ruby.

"Thanks, it is called Crescent Rose, a combination of a sniper and a scythe," Ruby said to Dawn.

"How does the sniper part work?" Dawn asked Ruby.

"Let me show you," Ruby said to Dawn.

Ruby then takes her scythe and turns it into a sniper rifle. She then lines it up towards a set of trees, aims it, and then she fires off a blast. The bullet hits the trees as several birds were seen flying away after that blast.

"Woah," Dawn said in amazement after that shot.

"Yeah, I'm practicing on my accuracy to get a good headshot," Ruby said to Dawn.

"So what's this building?" Dawn asked Ruby as Dawn points to the building.

"Oh that's Beacon Academy, this is where I go to school," Ruby said.

"Cool," Dawn said.

"Hey Dawn, I think you are very cute," Ruby said to Dawn.

"Aw thank you Ruby," Dawn said to Ruby.

Soon, Ruby comes closer to Dawn and they look in each other's eyes as Dawn was a bit confused by this.

"Uh Ruby, what are you doing?" Dawn asked Ruby.

"I was wondering if you like to kiss with me," Ruby said to Dawn.

"Me kissing you, I don't have a problem with it," Dawn said to Ruby.

"Good," Ruby said and then Dawn plants a very soft kiss onto Ruby's lips, giving Ruby her first kiss.

Three seconds later, the kiss turned into a full blown make out session as Dawn and Ruby were swirling around their tongues together in lust. Dawn then wraps her arms around Ruby's waist, pulling her close as the kiss was starting to deepen and both of the girls had their eyes closed.

A minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Ruby was left speechless as the kiss was so good.

"Oh my god, what a fucking kiss, that was so incredible," Ruby said amazed by the kiss.

"I thought you would like it," Dawn said to Ruby and then Dawn runs her fingers through Ruby's hair.

"Yeah, that helps me tame my sexual urges," Ruby said.

"What do you mean sexual urges?" Dawn asked Ruby.

"Well Dawn, I'm friends with three of the coolest girls ever, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee. Over the last few months, I been having these fantasies about having sex with Blake and Weiss," Ruby said to Dawn.

"What about Yang?" Dawn asked Ruby.

"Yang is my half-sister," Ruby said as Dawn was a bit shocked and disgusted.

"Oh dear god, I thought you wanted to have sex with Yang, that's fucking incest. But at least you don't want to do it with her," Dawn said to Ruby.

"Yeah a lot of people would have the same reaction like you," Ruby said to Dawn.

"Well I am not Blake or Weiss, but what about if I relieve some of your sexual tension?" Dawn asked Ruby as she caress Ruby's face with her left hand.

Suddenly, the school bell starts to ring as the afternoon classes were about to begin.

"How about you come back later tonight and meet me outside the academy," Ruby said to Dawn.

"Okay then," Dawn said and then Ruby runs off to the academy, hoping to not run late for her classes.

"Oh Ruby, you have no idea what you are about to experience," Dawn said and then she walks into the woods as she waits for her time with Ruby.

It was now about five minutes after 10 pm as Dawn quietly sneaks back onto the grounds of the Beacon Academy. Dawn was sneaking around the building until she stops at one of the sides of the building which housed the dorms. Dawn looks up at the window that was on the third floor.

"That has to be Ruby's dorm room," Dawn said quietly and then she picks up a pebble.

Dawn then throws the pebble and it lightly strikes the window.

Meanwhile in the room, Ruby was sleeping peacefully when suddenly she can hear the sound of a pebble hitting her window. Ruby then wakes up, gets onto her feet and off the bed.

"What the hell?" Ruby asked as she approaches the window.

After hitting the pebble on the window three times and not getting a response, Dawn had decided to go a bit further.

"You want something done right, you need to go bigger," Dawn said and then she picks up a large rock.

Dawn was about to throw it towards the window, but then Ruby opens up the window before Dawn could throw it.

"Dawn stop, I don't want you to make a commotion," Ruby said to Dawn and Ruby lowers down a rope.

"You're not coming up, I'm going down to you," Dawn said to Ruby and then she slides down the rope and onto the grass.

Dawn looks on to see that Ruby was in her pajamas, Ruby was wearing a black tank top with a Beowolf design on it, white pajama pants with roses on it, and red sneakers.

"I thought we were going to do tonight, not late in the evening," Ruby said to Dawn.

"Hey if we did it early in the evening, then your friends will get suspicious and they could find us having sex. I thought we can do late in the evening, that way your friends are asleep and they will never find out about this," Dawn said to Ruby.

"Okay fine, but where are we going to do it?" Ruby asked Dawn.

"You'll see," Dawn said to Ruby as she grabs Ruby's right hand and leads her right into the forest.

After about three minutes, Dawn and Ruby had stopped as they were next to this pond with the moon glowing on the water's surface.

"You like, I thought doing it by the pond would be romantic," Dawn said to Ruby.

"You got that right and right now I feel sooo fucking horny," Ruby said to Dawn.

"Well if you want it so bad, then here it is," Dawn said to Ruby and then she plants a kiss on Ruby's lips.

Both girls then closed their eyes as their make out session became steamy and erotic as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy. Seven seconds later, Ruby rests her back against a tree as she and Dawn continue to make out.

Four seconds later, Dawn caresses her hands up and down the sides of Ruby's clothed body, soothing the leader of team RWBY.

Close to forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she smiles knowing that this has only just begun.

"Now let's get down to business," Dawn said and then she grabs onto the bottom of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body.

Dawn sets her top down as she had on her purple bra.

Then, Dawn and Ruby slide off their sneakers as both women were now barefoot.

Dawn then grabs onto the bottom of Ruby's tank top, pulls it over Ruby's head, and off of Ruby's body. Dawn sets the top to the side as Ruby didn't have a bra on, so her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then starts to fondle Ruby's left breast with her right hand, while she was licking on Ruby's right nipple.

"Mmm ooh yes, oh this is getting me turned on," Ruby moans in lust as Dawn continues to pleasure Ruby's breasts.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn then fondles Ruby's right breast with her left hand and she licks on Ruby's left nipple.

"Oh, uh, ah, oh yes," Ruby said in passion as she can still feel Dawn's hand and mouth pleasuring her breasts.

Sixty-five seconds later, Dawn moves her hand and her face out of Ruby's breasts as she sees Ruby's nipples were erect from the pleasure that was given by Dawn.

Dawn then loosens the belt on her purple jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her pants to the side as she had on her matching purple panties.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Ruby's pants, then she slides them down Ruby's legs, and off of Ruby's body. Dawn sets the pants to the side as Ruby was left in her black panties with roses on them.

Dawn then turns Ruby around as Ruby was now looking at the tree. Dawn then moves her right hand down to Ruby's covered ass, then she squeezes onto Ruby's right ass cheek, coping a feel on her.

"Ooh yes, oh that feels sooo good," Ruby moans in pleasure.

"I like it when you moan, it gets me so horny," Dawn whispered into Ruby's right ear.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her bra, unhooks it, and slides it off her body as her B-cup size boobs were exposed.

Dawn then starts to fondle Ruby's breasts and suck on Ruby's neck at the same time as Ruby was moaning in ecstasy.

"Mmm ooh, ah yes," Ruby moans in pleasure as Dawn continues to work on Ruby.

"This is so fucking hot, the more you moan, the more I get turned on," Dawn said to Ruby in a lustful tone.

After about a minute and a half of pleasuring Ruby, Dawn let's go of Ruby and turns around again with Ruby going face to face with Dawn.

"Now let me get these off," Dawn said as she looked down at Ruby's pussy that was covered by her panties.

Dawn grabs onto the waistband of Ruby's panties, then she slides them down Ruby's legs, and off of Ruby's body. Dawn then throws them to the side as Ruby was naked with her pussy having a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side as she was naked as well, showing off her hairy pussy.

Dawn then takes two of her fingers and slides them into Ruby's pussy. Dawn then moves her fingers left and right as Ruby could feel them rubbing her insides.

"UH, AH, AH, YES, OH, AH YES," Ruby screams in passion as she could feel Dawn's fingers rubbing inside her pussy.

Two minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Ruby as Ruby's pussy was leaking out her love juices and Dawn's fingers were covered in them as well.

"Open your mouth Ruby, you are about to taste your own juices," Dawn said to Ruby as Ruby opens her mouth.

Dawn then sticks her love juice covered fingers into Ruby's mouth and Ruby licks Dawn's fingers clean, tasting all of her love juices. After about a few seconds, Dawn slides her fingers out of Ruby's mouth as Ruby was smiling a little.

"Mmm tastes good," Ruby said.

"Good, now to get down," Dawn said to Ruby and then Dawn laid Ruby on her back on the grass and dirt.

Dawn then gets on top of Ruby and kisses her on the lips as both girls get into another make out session. Three seconds later, Dawn wraps her arms around Ruby's body, while Ruby places her hands on Dawn's shoulders.

Five seconds later, Dawn and Ruby were rolling around on the ground as they were still kissing.

Sixty-three seconds later, Dawn was back on top of Ruby as Dawn breaks off the kiss.

Dawn then moves down as her face was right near Ruby's pussy. Dawn then spreads Ruby's legs and starts to lick up and down Ruby's pussy at a fast rate while using her right hand to finger herself in her pussy.

"OH, OH, UH, AH FUCK, OH FUCKING YES," Ruby screams in passion as Dawn continues to lick away on Ruby's pussy and finger herself.

Close to two minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Ruby's pussy and pulls her fingers out of her pussy as her pussy was getting a bit wet and Ruby's pussy was soaking wet.

"From the looks of your pussy, it seems that you are loving it when I lick you down there," Dawn said to Ruby.

"Yeah, I'm really loving it," Ruby said.

"Good because it is time for the big climax, literally," Dawn said to Ruby.

Dawn then moves down as her pussy was lightly touching Ruby's pussy. Then, both Dawn and Ruby start to rub their pussies together as Ruby begins to scream yet again.

"OH, OH, AH, AH, OH YES, OH YES," Ruby screams in passion as both girls continue to rub their pussies together.

"Oh yeah, you love it, you fucking love it you weapons nerd," Dawn said to Ruby and then Dawn speeds up the rubbing as Ruby's screaming got much louder.

Two and a half minutes later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together at a very fast rate as it looked like Ruby was about to cum.

"Oh god, I'm about to cum, I'm going to cum," Ruby said.

"I'm about to cum too Ruby, let's climax together," Dawn said to Ruby.

Thirty-five seconds later, both girls had finally reach their limits.

"AHH," Dawn and Ruby screamed as both girls had reached their climax.

Then, Dawn and Ruby squirt out their love juices, mixing them together into one love juice mixture and their pussies were drenched in their love juices as well.

After their climaxes, Dawn then bends down and gives Ruby a soft kiss on the lips.

"Woah, that was the best sex I ever had in my life," Ruby said as her body was covered in beads of sweat from her sexual experience.

"Like people say, the first time is always the best," Dawn said as she runs her fingers along Ruby's hair.

Dawn then crawls over and sits back against a tree, leaning her back on it. Soon, Ruby crawls over and laid her head onto Dawn's stomach. Then, Dawn and Ruby look up to the sky as they see the moon in their view.

"Isn't the moon so beautiful?" Dawn asked Ruby.

"Yeah, it gives it a really romantic touch when you have sex with someone," Ruby said and then Dawn giggled a little at that line.

"You have to be so corny?" Dawn asked Ruby.

"Hey can't blame me for saying what's on my mind," Ruby said to Dawn.

"Hey Dawn," Ruby said to Dawn.

"Yes Ruby," Dawn said to Ruby.

"Can we just cuddle for the rest of time, no sex just cuddle?" Ruby asked Dawn.

"Yeah that's fine with me," Dawn said.

Ruby then wraps her arms around Dawn's body as Dawn pets along Ruby's head, with the girls cuddling together for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah, I didn't realize that Ruby was the team leader of Team RWBY until she told me right after our snuggle time," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Ruby loved the sex and she told me that I could come and visit her and her team anytime I want," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for my fortieth episode, make sure to follow my channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and leave a comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she turns off her recording.

* * *

 **What a way to kick off the fortieth chapter and boy did I deliver. As you could see the next girl to get lucky with Dawn is the Team RWBY leader herself, Ruby Rose from** _ **RWBY**_ **. Don't worry more** _ **RWBY**_ **girls will be featured in this harem fic.**

 **Anyway, tune in next time for some more of this yuri harem.**


	41. Jasper

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 41: Sex In The Beta**

* * *

 **Warning: This chapter contains extremely rough sex, read at your own risk.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning inside of Dawn's house, but for Dawn she didn't feel to well. Dawn was in her light purple bathrobe and was limping to her mirror in pain.

"Ouch my body is aching," Dawn said in pain as she sits down on the chair.

"I don't know what's going on," Dawn said and then she looks at her hands as they were shaking like crazy.

"My hands have never shaken like this before, my sexual encounter with the last girl I met felt like hell," Dawn said.

"I can't believe I was so reckless to go to the beta, it was the biggest mistake of my life," Dawn said as she was thinking about what happened a few days ago.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Outside of Beach City, Dawn, Steven Universe, and Amethyst were walking to the barn as it was several days after Steven, Connie, and Amethyst fought Jasper on the beach and Steven and Amethyst were looking to relax.

"Wow Dawn, I can't believe you came back to visit us," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"Yeah, I mean we became great friends after our time in the prime kindergarten," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"What happened in the kindergarten?" Steven asked the two girls.

"Will tell you when you are eighteen," Amethyst said to Steven.

"So this Lapis Lazuli and Peridot, they are gems like you," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"Yeah, they were part of Homeworld, but now they are team Crystal Gems," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"Your going to love them, especially Lapis, she's a master of water," Steven said to Dawn.

"Wow a water gem, I do like someone that has a connection to nature," Dawn said.

Meanwhile at the barn, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli were sitting on the bed of the truck as they were binge watching Camp Pining Hearts.

"I'm telling you Pierre and Percy are made for each other," Peridot said to Lapis.

"If you really want that to happen then write a letter to the writers of the show," Lapis said to Peridot.

"I tried, they put a restraining order on me after sending very angry letters," Peridot said to Lapis.

"Hey Peridot, Lapis," Steven said to the two gems as Steven, Amethyst, and Dawn approach the barn.

"Steven," Lapis said to Steven while Peridot looks down as she sees Dawn in her sights.

"Steven, I demand to know who that weird pale girl is," Peridot demanded Steven.

"That must be Dawn, Steven told me about her," Lapis said as she uses her wings and flies down to the ground.

"Lapis wait up," Peridot said to Lapis as Peridot climbs off the truck and lands on the ground.

"Hey, Steven and Amethyst told me a lot about you," Lapis said to Dawn.

"Yeah, they told me about you as well," Dawn said to Lapis as she was rubbing the back of her head.

Peridot looks at Amethyst as her outfit had changed to a white tank top, black pants with stars on them, and white boots.

"Amethyst, your outfit," Peridot said to Amethyst but Amethyst just walked into the barn.

"What happened?" Lapis asked Steven.

"Jasper came up to the beach and attacked me, Connie, and Amethyst. Jasper poof Amethyst and nearly shattered her. Me and Connie beat Jasper, but Amethyst is feeling really down right now," Steven said to Lapis as Dawn was hearing everything.

" _This Jasper sounds like a total asshole, I swear I just want to beat that gem for doing that to poor Amethyst_ ," Dawn thought and then she looks down at her dimensional scissors.

" _Maybe I can_ ," Dawn thought again and then she picks up her dimensional scissors.

After looking to see that Steven and the gems were in the barn, Dawn opens up a rift using her scissors and jumps into the rift.

Seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and closes it using her scissors. Dawn looks around and it looks like she was in the Grand Canyon, but it was different as it had gem drills and the similar gem holes that were in the prime kindergarten.

"This must be a different kindergarten, it looks so new," Dawn said as she put away her scissors and pulls out her IPhone.

Dawn begins to walk around and takes several photos of the drills, the holes, and some of these particular holes that didn't produce gems. Soon, Dawn looks over to see this cave with iron bars on it, it was almost like a cage.

"What's this?" Dawn asked as she put away her phone and walks over to the cage.

Dawn was about to put her hand on one of the bars until, this weird looking creature appears suddenly with no eyes, greenish blue fur with orange spots on its body, and it looked like a prehistoric tiger.

"AHH," Dawn screamed as the creature was growling as Dawn sits on her ass, terrified by it.

"What the fuck is that," Dawn said in a scared tone.

"What the hell is with that growling," this female voice said as Dawn got up and runs away, hiding inside this cave.

Soon, this muscular female approaches the cage. She was about eight feet tall, with long and large white hair, tangerine skin with orange markings all over her body, a gem on her face where her nose should be, and wearing this brown and black uniform.

"Shut up," the female said to the creature and punches onto one of the bars on the cage angrily.

The female looks down to see the footprints that Dawn left in the sand.

"Looks like we have an intruder," the female said as she starts to walk, following the trail of footprints.

Meanwhile, Dawn was hiding in a cave and was crouching behind a rock as she hoped no one would find her.

"Okay I will be safe in here," Dawn said quietly.

"I know you are in here," the female said as she walks into the cave trying to find the intruder.

Dawn looks up from the rock and she could see the scary muscular female. Dawn looks closer and sees the gem on her face, knowing that she was a gem, in fact she was one of the enemy gems.

" _That gem on her face,_ _that must be Jasper. Amethyst told me that Jasper's gem was on her face, but I didn't expect her to look this ripped. I got to try and get revenge for Amethyst_ ," Dawn thought.

"Don't be a fucking coward, come out and face me," Jasper demanded and soon Dawn stood up from behind the rock and approaches Jasper.

"A human huh, how pathetic," Jasper said as she refer to Dawn's small physique.

"Well I'm going to make sure you don't harm anyone else," Dawn said to Jasper and then Dawn runs towards Jasper.

But before Dawn could land one strike onto the big brute, Jasper grabs onto Dawn's right arm before the strike. Jasper then grabs onto Dawn's back and slams her face first onto the hard ground.

"Ouch, damn it," Dawn said as she was in some pain from Jasper's pure strength.

Jasper then grabs Dawn by her throat and lifts her in the air. Jasper then starts to lightly tighten her hand around Dawn's neck, trying to choke her out.

"What a pathetic waste of human trash, you're even worst than that runt," Jasper said to Dawn, referring to Amethyst and her small stature.

"But I got to say that you got such a beautiful body for being so short," Jasper said to Dawn.

"What do you want?" Dawn asked Jasper as she was trying not to choke to death.

"I want to have sex with you," Jasper said to Dawn as Jasper caress her hand along Dawn's face.

"Why would I want to have sex with you?" Dawn asked Jasper and then Jasper tightens her hand harder around Dawn's throat and the lack of air was getting to Dawn.

"Because I will do what I should have done to that runt, destroy you," Jasper said to Dawn as Dawn was kicking away on Jasper with no result.

"I…won't do that…to the likes of you," Dawn said to Jasper as she was struggling to breathe.

"Wrong answer bitch," Jasper said to Dawn and squeezes her hand around Dawn's throat harder.

"O…k…I will…do it," Dawn said during her breaths.

"Good," Jasper said as she looses the grip on Dawn's throat.

Jasper then grabs onto Dawn's black tank top and rips it off of Dawn's body. Shreds of the fabric were sent flying as Dawn was seen in her purple bra.

Jasper then drops the shreds of Dawn's top and grabs onto the front of Dawn's bra. Jasper rips the bra off of Dawn's body as the hooks and pieces of the bra were sent flying as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were now exposed.

Jasper then drops the bra as she licks her lips at the sight of Dawn's small, but perky breasts. Jasper then aggressively licks and sucks on Dawn's right nipple as Dawn was starting to moan in pleasure.

"Mmm, oh yes, ah yes," Dawn moans in pleasure.

" _The only reason I'm doing this is that she doesn't kill me_ ," Dawn thought in her head.

After about five minutes of Jasper licking and sucking on Dawn's nipples, Jasper stops the licking and drops Dawn on the ground. Dawn was coughing like crazy just trying to get the air back in her body.

Jasper then grabs onto the bottom of her brown and black top, pulls it over her head, and off of her body. Jasper drops the top as she didn't wear a bra and her C-cup size breasts were shown with dark orange nipples and had a ten pack of abs on her stomach.

" _Holy shit, she is fucking ripped, that is the best physique I have ever seen_ ," Dawn thought looking at the topless Jasper.

Jasper then pulls off her brown boots and now she was now barefoot.

Jasper then grabs onto the waistband of her black pants, slides them down her legs, and off of her body. Jasper sets her pants to the side as she was now fully naked, showing off her shaven pussy.

"Come on, make me cum," Jasper said to Dawn as Dawn crawls over to the naked Jasper.

Dawn then takes three fingers and slides them into Jasper's pussy. Dawn then moves them left and right as they were rubbing Jasper's insides as Jasper just smirked.

" _Man, I'm surprised she hasn't moaned yet_ ," Dawn thought as she continues to slide her fingers in and out of Jasper at a fast rate.

"Come on anything," Dawn said as she was going so fast with the fingering that she thought that it was going to make Jasper cum pretty quick.

About four minutes of fingering later, Dawn looks at Jasper's pussy and she sees it was very wet as Jasper might cum very soon.

" _Alright, just a few more moves with my fingers and she is in my grasp_ ," Dawn thought.

About two minutes later, Jasper reached her limit and she climaxed, Jasper then squirt out her love juices and it lands on the ground.

" _What's going on, why didn't she scream_ ," Dawn thought and then she looked up to see that Jasper had this sick devious smirk on her face.

"You thought I would be putty in your hands, well I had sex so much on Homeworld that I gotten used to this and my sex drive is off the charts," Jasper said to Dawn as Dawn looked a bit scared.

"Now come here," Jasper said to Dawn as she grabbed Dawn by her right arm.

Then, Jasper throws Dawn about ten feet in length and Dawn was laying chest first on top of the rock. Jasper then approaches Dawn with that same sickening smirk on her face.

"Now time for you to get some of Homeworld," Jasper said to Dawn.

Jasper then grabs onto Dawn's purple jeans and purple panties and rips them off of Dawn's body. The fabric of the clothes, pieces of Dawn's belt, her phone, and her scissors were sent flying as Dawn was almost completely naked showing her ass and hairy pussy.

"Oh I can't wait to destroy your insides," Jasper said to Dawn as Jasper fondles Dawn's ass with her big right hand.

Jasper then takes her right index finger and shoves it hard into Dawn's pussy.

"OH FUCKING GOD," Dawn screams as she suddenly reached her climax and squirt out her love juices onto the ground.

"Music to my ears," Jasper said as she slides her finger out of Dawn.

Jasper then flips Dawn onto her back and then Jasper pulls out her gem destabilizer, looking to show her the true power of a quartz. Jasper then presses a button on her weapon and her destabilizer turns into an eleven inch long cock that was three inches thick.

"Holy shit," Dawn said in shock over that huge sex toy.

"Glad you like it because this is going to give you something to talk about," Jasper said to Dawn as Dawn gulped in nervousness.

Jasper slides the handle into her pussy as Jasper points the cock up as she was ready to thrust it into Dawn. Jasper then walks back to Dawn and lines up the toy cock towards Dawn's pussy.

Jasper then thrust the cock hard into Dawn's pussy as Dawn could feel the cock hitting right in her g-spot.

"OH MY GOD," Dawn screamed from having that cock deep inside her.

Jasper then grabs Dawn by her hips and continues to pump the cock in and out of Dawn as somehow the pain Dawn was feeling became pleasure.

"Oh, oh, oh, ah, yes, oh yes," Dawn said in lust as she somehow liked it.

About three minutes of thrusting later, Dawn had then finally reached her limit.

"OH FUCK," Dawn screamed as she reached her climax.

Jasper pulls the cock out of Dawn and then Dawn gush out her love juices, splashing it onto the ground.

"Wow that was good," Dawn said as she sweating a bit from the sex.

"Oh we are just getting started human," Jasper said to Dawn and then Jasper lift Dawn into the air, holding Dawn by her ribs.

Jasper continues to thrust the toy cock in and out Dawn very hard as Dawn could feel it rubbing her insides like crazy.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, FUCK," Dawn screams as she could feel how hard Jasper was giving it to her.

" _God she's rough, I can't say anything about it or else I will be killed_ ," Dawn thought during Jasper's thrusts.

A minute later, Jasper gives in one final thrust into Dawn as Dawn could feel the cock hitting her g-spot again.

"OH FUCKING GOD," Dawn screams, then she climax and coats the fake cock in her love juices.

Jasper pulls out the cock as Dawn's juices were gushing out onto the ground.

Jasper then throws Dawn onto the rock as Dawn lands chest first on it with her ass sticking up. Jasper then walks over to Dawn as Jasper still had this smirk on her face.

Jasper lines up the cock as it was near Dawn's ass. Jasper then thrusts the cock deeply into Dawn's anus as Dawn could feel it deep and hard inside her.

"OH FUCK," Dawn screams as she felt how hard Jasper thrust that fake cock inside her.

Jasper then continues to thrust the cock in and out of Dawn's ass hard and fast as this was driving Dawn crazy.

"OH, AH, OH GOD, FUCK, OHHH FUCK," Dawn screams from having her ass pounded.

About three minutes later, Jasper pulls the cock out of Dawn as Dawn's ass was throbbing and twitching from the pounding Jasper gave her, but Jasper wasn't done yet.

" _Oh fuck my ass is in pain, that Jasper is one brutal lunatic_ ," Dawn thought as Jasper lines up the cock towards Dawn's pussy.

Jasper then goes back to thrust the cock roughly in and out of Dawn as Dawn was once again screaming from Jasper pounding her.

"OH, OH, AH, AH, UH, OH GOD, OH FUCKING GOD," Dawn screams as she could feel the fake cock rubbing her insides hard and her eyes roll to the back of her skull.

About four minutes of thrusting later, Dawn feels like she was reaching her limit big time.

"Oh god, I can't take it anymore," Dawn said as she closed her eyes.

Close to a minute later, Dawn had finally reached her limit.

"OH GOD," Dawn screamed as she had reached her climax for a third time.

Jasper pulls out the cock and then Dawn gush out her love juices like a hydrant. Dawn falls off the rock and was out cold.

Jasper pulls out the cock from her pussy and was getting her uniform back on.

"Thanks for the time human, I certainly enjoyed it," Jasper said to Dawn as Dawn was still out and her pussy was still gushing out her juices.

"How pathetic," Jasper said as she was dressed and exits out of the cave with Dawn still knocked out.

About two hours later, Dawn opens her eyes as she was weakly trying to get on her feet, but Jasper pretty much took out a lot of Dawn's energy.

"Ow my body, it really hurts," Dawn said weakly.

She looks out of the cave to see a shadow of a gem mammoth getting impaled and poof into smoke. Dawn sees the shape of the shadow and it was shape of a small diamond, she sees that it was definitely Jasper.

Dawn then sees another shadow that looked like Amethyst and bubbled the gem. Dawn took the chance to get her attention.

"Anyone here," Dawn said as someone could hear it.

"Yes," said the person as it was Amethyst.

Amethyst walks into the cave and sees a naked Dawn, looking weak with only one sneaker on (the other got knocked off during the sex) and what was left her jeans.

"Oh my god Dawn," Amethyst said to Dawn in shock over Dawn's state.

"Let me help you," Amethyst said to Dawn as she approach her.

"I'm fine," Dawn said in a static tone.

"But your not," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"I'M FINE," Dawn shouted and push Amethyst onto the ground.

Dawn grabs her phone and scissors as Amethyst tries to talk some sense into her.

"Dawn, let Steven heal you," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"I don't need healing, just leave me alone," Dawn said to Amethyst as Dawn opens up a rift and jumps into it.

Amethyst felt upset as she felt like someone did this to Dawn.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

Dawn was now shedding tears of how much pain she went through.

"I hate Jasper, that motherfucker is nothing but a bastard," Dawn said tearfully.

"But I'm a bastard for not letting Amethyst help me," Dawn said and then she wipes away the tears from her eyes.

"I should go and apologize to her," Dawn said as she got up and got dressed, wearing her outfit from her _Total Drama_ days.

In Beach City at the Gems' temple, Steven was sitting on the couch, relaxing after nearly dying in space. Soon, this rift appears in front of Steven and out of the rift was Dawn. Dawn then closes up the rift as she was still in some pain.

Dawn then takes a few steps and then she collapses onto her knees as Steven looked on in concern.

"Dawn, oh my god," Steven said to Dawn in concern as he gets off the couch, walks over to Dawn, and lifts her up.

Steven walks Dawn over to the couch and then he laid her down on it.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, I need help," Steven said in a panic tone as the gems came rushing in to see Dawn on the couch.

"Steven, what's going on?" Pearl asked Steven.

"I need your help to heal Dawn," Steven said to Pearl as they rush to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Garnet and Amethyst were watching Dawn, who was still lying on the couch.

"So this is the human you were talking about," Garnet said to Amethyst.

"Yeah," Amethyst said to Garnet.

"Dawn, what happened to you? You acted so different when I saw you last," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"I had sex with Jasper," Dawn said weakly.

"WHAT," Garnet and Amethyst screamed in shock.

"You had sex with that insane gem," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"Yeah, I had sex with her so that I would be here, she said she would kill me if I didn't," Dawn said.

"That bitch," Amethyst said angrily as she punches onto the coffee table.

"Calm down Amethyst," Garnet said to Amethyst as Amethyst was starting to cool down.

"I can't stand Jasper, is one thing to berate me, it is a whole other thing to have sex with Dawn to spare her life," Amethyst said.

"I did it so I can be here with you," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"Well if you want good news, me and Steven beat Jasper, Peridot poof her, and she is sealed away in the temple," Amethyst said to Dawn as Dawn was smiling for the first time in a few days.

"Aw, there is the smile that I want to see," Amethyst said to Dawn and then boop Dawn on the nose.

"It's ready," Pearl said.

"Okay Garnet, lift up Dawn," Amethyst said to Garnet as Garnet lifts Dawn off the couch.

Amethyst and Garnet walk towards the bathroom and they enter the bathroom as Steven had filled the tub with what looked like water. Garnet then sets Dawn down as Dawn was on her knees.

"Uh Steven, can you give us some time," Amethyst said to Steven.

"Okay," Steven said as he walks out of the bathroom and then Pearl closes the door on the bathroom.

Dawn walks towards the bath tub and to see it was filled up.

"So you want me to take a bath?" Dawn asked.

"Yep," Amethyst said.

"I don't think water is going to help my pain," Dawn said.

"That's not water, it's spit," Amethyst said to Dawn as Dawn was a bit disgusted.

"Oh gross," Dawn said in disgust.

"Hey, it will help you," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"Now let me strip you down," Amethyst said to Dawn as she strip off Dawn's sweater, light blue dress shirt, shoes, purple tights, and black skirt, Dawn didn't have on underwear as she was now fully nude.

Dawn slides into the tub and let's the spit soak into her body. Amethyst then grabs a sponge, soaks it in spit, and rubs the sponge along Dawn's body and down to Dawn's pussy and ass.

"In a few minutes, you will feel so much better," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"Thanks Amethyst and I'm sorry for being an ass to you, I know you were just trying to help and I didn't accept it," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"That's okay, I know you went through a lot with Jasper and you weren't in a right place, I totally understand that," Amethyst said to Dawn.

After about five minutes, Amethyst puts away the sponge as she thinks that Dawn is fully healed.

"Okay Dawn, let's see if this worked," Amethyst said to Dawn.

Dawn then gets out of the tub and stands on her feet. She then bends backwards as she could feel the spit working.

Dawn then bends forward as her ass was in the air as Amethyst was somehow looking at Dawn's ass. Amethyst then grabs onto Dawn's right ass cheek and squeezes it, catching Dawn by surprise.

"Amethyst," Dawn said to Amethyst over that surprise grab.

"What, you got such a fine ass that I had to grab it," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"Alright I will give you that one," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"Now, time for you to walk," Amethyst said to Dawn.

Dawn then starts walking around the bathroom as she didn't feeling any pain in her insides, therefore she was completely cured.

"Oh my god Amethyst, the spit actually worked, I'm all better," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"See I told you," Amethyst said to Dawn.

A few minutes later, Dawn was all dressed up as she and Amethyst were sitting away on the couch, talking with each other.

"You know you should be really careful when dealing with someone like Jasper, they could fuck you up," Amethyst said to Dawn.

Then, Dawn gives Amethyst a hug as Amethyst was a bit shocked by this.

"What's with the hug?" Amethyst asked Dawn.

"For being so kind during my time in need and for the way I treated you after the time I had with Jasper. I'm glad you cared for me and defeated that brute for me," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"You only have one life, I'm almost immortal, you need to live your life like it's the last day," Amethyst said to Dawn as Dawn breaks off the hug.

"Thanks Amethyst, I think I made my decision now," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"I have this for you," Amethyst said to Dawn and then she places two wrapped boxes on the table, one was big and the other was small.

"We thought about your aftermath with Jasper and your clothes were torn and shredded, so we decided to give you these," Amethyst said to Dawn.

Dawn starts unwrapping the small box as the others were watching this. Once it was unwrapped, Dawn opens up the box and pulls out a new pair of sneakers that were black with light purple laces.

"Wow, new sneakers," Dawn said.

"We found the other one and it was pretty torn up, so we got you these shoes to replace them," Steven said to Dawn.

"Aw thank you," Dawn said to Steven and the Gems as she puts the shoes back in the box.

Dawn then starts to unwrap the big box as Amethyst was smiling because Dawn is going to like it. Once it was unwrapped, Dawn opens up the box and she sees that she got not one, not two, not three, but four sets of outfits.

Steven had given Dawn a light purple long sleeve shirt with a zipper that goes from the bottom to the top as well as black skin tight jeans. Amethyst gave Dawn a black t-shirt with a leaf on it with blue jeans. Pearl gave Dawn a black long sleeve shirt with a skeleton rib cage on it with dark grey jeans. Lastly, Ruby (one half of the fusion known as Garnet) had gave Dawn a grey t-shirt with a flaming playing card on it as well as dark blue jeans. Dawn was so grateful that they would do something so sweet for someone they met only a few times.

"Oh wow, thank you so much, I don't deserve this," Dawn said to the group as she was about to cry.

"Dawn, you are sweet, kind, and you can kick ass, after you gave your body to Jasper and her being rough with you, we thought a new wardrobe set and me talking to you will help you get back to your normal self," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"Yeah, it was all Amethyst's idea," Steven said to Dawn.

Dawn starts to cry again and then she hugs Amethyst again, this one was more tight as Amethyst was trying to squirm away.

"Oh Amethyst, thank you, thank you," Dawn said tearfully to Amethyst.

"Aw, there, there," Amethyst said to Dawn as she pats Dawn on the back.

Twenty minutes later, Dawn opens up the rift and was about to leave with all the gifts in her hand.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Steven asked Dawn.

"I love too, but I need to get back to my home," Dawn said.

"Hey Dawn, before you leave I have one more thing to give you," Garnet said to Dawn and then she gives Dawn this medium size box that was wrapped.

"Makes sure you opens this up when you get back home, in your bedroom," Garnet said to Dawn.

"Thanks Garnet," Dawn said to Garnet.

"See you later gems and half gem," Dawn said to Steven and the gems as she jumps into the rift.

Almost a minute later, Dawn lands back into her bedroom and sets down her boxes. Dawn then uses her scissors and closes up the rift with them.

Dawn then grabs the last wrapped box that Garnet gave her and places it on the bed. Dawn then unwraps it as she was excited to see what she had gotten.

"I wonder what Garnet got me?" Dawn asked.

Dawn opens up and apparently Sapphire (the other half of the fusion known as Garnet), gave Dawn four sets of lingerie. She had gotten a black lace bra and panty set, a light purple lace bra and panty set, a black bra and panty set, and a green bra and panty set.

"Ooh Garnet, you are such a kinky gem," Dawn said.

"Amethyst is right, I need to live each day like it is my last, I need to make that call," Dawn said as she grabbed her iPhone and calls a number.

"Hey Pornhub, it's me Dawn, I want to talk to you about the letter," Dawn said to the head of Pornhub.

After minutes of talking, Dawn was almost done with her chat.

"Oh thank you so much, yeah I will start soon, bye," Dawn said to the caller and hung up the phone.

"I should get ready for my next episode," Dawn said and then she strips off all of her clothes and puts on her bathrobe, tying it up so no one could get a look at her naked body.

Dawn turns on her laptop, sits down on the chair, and presses the record button as her forty-first episode was rolling.

"Hey guys, sorry if I'm several days late of posting a new episode, I went through a lot of shit over that period of time," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Let's just say the next girl who had sex with me was really rough and showed no mercy to me," Dawn said.

"Anyway, hope you are ready because this story is one that will get very uncomfortable," Dawn said.

* * *

 **Wow did that take a huge dark turn. The next girl to have sex with Dawn or destroy Dawn with her power is the original big buff Cheeto puff, Jasper from** _ **Steven Universe.**_ **I decided to do something different with Jasper being really rough with Dawn and having sex with her to spare Dawn's life. Sorry if I made the sex short, but I want it to be very rough as possible and show how Dawn was feeling after that.**

 **After forty-one chapters, I decided to give Dawn a wardrobe upgrade and now she has four new outfits to her collection. You will see her in one of her new outfits starting in the next chapter.**

 **We got more of this yuri harem and more sweet sex coming soon.**


	42. Wilhamena

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 42: The Vampire MILF Next Door**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room dressed up in her light purple long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and brand new sneakers as she was going to roll the next episode. Dawn then press record on her laptop and the episode is rolling.

"Hello everyone, it's your host Dawn here and I'm back to my normal self," Dawn said to her viewers.

"After my experience with Jasper and after I talked to Amethyst, I decide to live each day like it's my last and I have a huge announcement when I get to my fiftieth episode, hopefully," Dawn said.

"But anyway, I have a new line up of outfits courtesy of Amethyst and her friends, plus I have another story to tell. My next story involves the mom of one of the past girls I slept with, Enid. That's right I had sex with Enid's mom and wow it was something," Dawn said.

"But let me begin," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had use her dimensional scissors to travel back to the world that was home to Lakewood Plaza Turbo. She had decided to spend time with Enid after their wonderful time together, just as friends and not lovers.

Dawn walks down the street and she soon stops in front of this haunted looking house.

"This must be Enid's home, I know this is the right address," Dawn said and then she walks up to the doorstep of the house.

"Man I'm getting the creeps just being in front of the door," Dawn said.

Dawn then rings the doorbell and suddenly there was sudden loud shriek coming from the doorbell as it scared Dawn a bit.

"Oh shit, who in the hell gets a screaming doorbell," Dawn said just in shock over the doorbell.

Dawn rings the doorbell again as the loud shriek ends up scaring Dawn again.

"Seriously, can they just have a simple ding dong sound than a freaking scream," Dawn said.

Suddenly, the door opens mysteriously as Dawn looks inside as it looked like no one answered it.

"This is off the charts creepy," Dawn said as she walks into the house.

Dawn then looks up and sees a bat flying around the house.

"Well I guess this bat must live here," Dawn said.

Suddenly the bat disappeared in a puff of smoke and when the smoke is clear, there was a woman in front of her. This woman was older but she did look a bit young, with dark skin, long and wavy dark blue hair, curvy body, and wearing this long magenta dress.

"Oh fresh meat, I always like some fresh souls to feed," the woman said as she looked like she was going to eat Dawn's soul as Dawn was looking terrified.

"Kidding, I'm only kidding, hello Dawn," the woman said to Dawn as she wrapped her right arm around Dawn's shoulder and Dawn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi Wilhamena, is your daughter here?" Dawn asked Wilhamena.

"No she's at work, apparently there was a huge wave of pests at the bodega and she needed to be there as soon as possible," Wilhamena said to Dawn.

"Where's your husband and your sons?" Dawn asked Wilhamena.

"They are having a boys day out today, so it is me here alone," Wilhamena said.

"But I have you here with me," Wilhamena said to Dawn as she rubs her left index finger under Dawn's chin as Dawn was blushing a bit.

"Come let me take you somewhere special," Wilhamena said to Dawn.

Wilhamena then walks up the stairs as Dawn soon follows her. After about a minute of walking, they soon stop outside this door.

"What is this?" Dawn asked Wilhamena, pointing to the door.

"Oh this is my daughter's bedroom," Wilhamena said.

"Since you are good friends with my daughter, I'm going to let you see my daughter's bedroom," Wilhamena said to Dawn as Wilhamena opens up the door.

Dawn looks inside the room and sees that Enid has a huge amount of manga or anime items, from posters to manga books, from figures to DVDs.

"Wow, I never knew Enid would be a huge fan of anime," Dawn said.

"Yeah, I try watching one of her shows and it made zero sense," Wilhamena said to Dawn as Wilhamena continue to walk and Dawn closes the door.

Dawn catches up with Wilhamena as both of them were standing in front of another closed door.

"Well here is where all of the magic happens," Wilhamena said to Dawn as Wilhamena opens the door.

Dawn and Wilhamena enter the room as Dawn looks around to see the walls were magenta in color, with a dresser and a mirror combo, and a huge queen size bed with magenta pillows and magenta bed sheets.

"So this is where you and your husband sleep?" Dawn asked Wilhamena.

"Yes it is," Wilhamena said and then she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Come on, I won't bite," Wilhamena said to Dawn as she wanted Dawn to sit next to her.

Dawn then walks over and sits on the edge of the bed right next to Wilhamena.

"So Wilhamena," Dawn said to Wilhamena.

"Oh Dawn, call me Wil," Wilhamena said to Dawn.

"So Wil, I can't believe Enid is your daughter, I mean for someone who has three kids, you look so smoking hot," Dawn said to Wilhamena.

"Aw thank you Dawn, I do keep up my appearance," Wilhamena said to Dawn.

"I guess you brought me here not to just chat," Dawn said to Wilhamena.

"You are a smart girl," Wilhamena said to Dawn.

"Then why do you bring me here Wil?" Dawn asked Wilhamena.

"Well first of all Dawn, I find you extremely cute and beautiful, your hair, your soft voice, and your pale smooth skin is what makes you look hot," Wilhamena said to Dawn.

"Aw thanks Wil, it means a lot," Dawn said to Wilhamena.

"And second, the reason I brought you up here is to have some fun with you," Wilhamena said to Dawn as Wilhamena presses her hands onto Dawn's clothed chest.

"What do you mean by fun?" Dawn asked Wilhamena.

"I thought you and I could have some sweet sex," Wilhamena said to Dawn.

"Wilhamena I just can't do it, you are married," Dawn said to Wilhamena.

"I know I'm married and I do love Bernard, I love when he puts that big werewolf cock of his into me, it feels so magical," Wilhamena said.

"But I do crave someone young, fresh, and hungry. And it looks like I found my prey," Wilhamena said as she caresses her left hand along Dawn's face.

"Well it is working a little, but still I can't risk destroying your relationship with Bernard," Dawn said to Wilhamena.

"Oh don't worry my little blonde, Bernard will never know," Wilhamena said to Dawn as she was petting Dawn's hair.

"Well since he will never know, then I will gladly have sex with you," Dawn said to Wilhamena.

"Good, now let me kiss those beautiful lips of yours," Wilhamena said to Dawn.

Then, Wilhamena pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips with both girls sharing a soft but passionate kiss as their tongues were swirling slowly around together in their mouths. Seven seconds later, both girls fall onto the bed as Wilhamena was on top of Dawn as they were still making out.

About close to fifty seconds later, Wilhamena breaks off the kiss as she was swirling her right index finger along Dawn's covered stomach.

"You know, it is pretty hot seeing a pale white skin woman and a black woman making sweet love," Wilhamena said to Dawn.

"Yeah, it is pretty hot," Dawn said.

Wilhamena then gets up off the bed, grabs onto Dawn's arms, and sits her up. Wilhamena then grabs onto the zipper of Dawn's shirt and unzips it, showing off the light purple lace bra Dawn had on.

"Ooh such a lovely bra, it works well against your sparkling skin," Wilhamena said to Dawn as Wilhamena rubs her hands up and down Dawn's stomach.

"Oh this is getting me turned on," Dawn said in a lustful tone.

Wilhamena then slides off Dawn's shirt and throws it onto the floor. Wilhamena then unbutton and unzip Dawn's jeans, she then grabs onto the waistband of them, she then slides them down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Wilhamena sets Dawn's jeans to the side as Dawn also had on her matching light purple lace panties.

"Ooh this feels so comfortable," Dawn said as she slides off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

"Well you are going to love this," Wilhamena said to Dawn as Wilhamena reaches behind and grabs onto the zipper of her dress.

Wilhamena unzips her dress and lets it fall off her body and down to her ankles. Wilhamena steps out of the dress as she was in her matching magenta lace bra and panties, magenta stockings, and magenta high heels.

"So Dawn, do you like what you see?" Wilhamena asked Dawn as Wilhamena moves her hands up and down her body.

"Oh I love it, especially those breasts covered by that bra," Dawn said to Wilhamena as she was referring to Wilhamena's big breasts.

"Well you will just have to wait," Wilhamena said to Dawn as she takes off her heels and gets onto the bed with Dawn.

Dawn then laid her head on a pillow as Wilhamena crawls up and was now face to face with Dawn.

Wilhamena then starts to kiss on Dawn's neck as she was being very careful not to bite her fangs right onto it.

"Mmm, oh yes," Dawn moans in lust as she starts to pet along Wilhamena's hair.

Close to two minutes later, Wilhamena stops kissing on Dawn's neck as she kneels, looking down at Dawn.

"You know it is now time for you to look at my bare breasts," Wilhamena said to Dawn and then she reaches behind to the back of her bra and unhooks it.

Wilhamena slides off her bra and tosses to the side as her big DD-cup size breasts were exposed.

"Do you love my big dark breasts," Wilhamena asked Dawn as she was holding up her breasts.

"Yes I love your beautiful breasts Wil," Dawn said to Wilhamena.

"Good," Wilhamena said and then she laid down on her back, resting her head on the other pillow as Dawn was beside her.

"Cause you earned them, go ahead and suck away on them," Wilhamena said to Dawn.

Dawn then gets on top of Wilhamena and looks down at Wilhamena's breasts with her dark nipples. Dawn then starts to suck away on Wilhamena's left nipple as Wilhamena starts to moan a bit.

"Mmm ooh yes, oh yes," Wilhamena moans as Dawn keeps sucking away on Wilhamena's nipple.

About seventy-five seconds later, Dawn then starts to suck on Wilhamena's right nipple as Wilhamena continues to moan in pleasure.

"Ooh yes, keep sucking away, this is turning me on so much," Wilhamena moans to Dawn in pleasure as Dawn continues to suck away.

After two minutes of sucking on Wilhamena's nipple, Dawn sees that Wilhamena's nipples were erect from Dawn stimulating them so much.

"Now that I got you stimulated, it is time to go for the next level," Dawn said.

Dawn then reaches from behind and unhooks her bra. She then slides it off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn throws them to the floor as she was completely naked, showing off her hairy pussy.

"Now, let me get these off you," Dawn said to Wilhamena as she grabs onto the waistband of Wilhamena's panties.

Dawn then slides the panties down Wilhamena's legs and off of Wilhamena's body. Dawn throws them onto the floor as well as she examines Wilhamena's naked body (except for the stockings she still had on), looking at Wilhamena's pussy with a full patch of dark blue pubic hair on it.

"I love your sexy nude body of yours Wil, especially that dark blue bush," Dawn said to Wilhamena as she moves her right hand through Wilhamena's bush.

"Thanks Dawn, I like to keep it hairy down there for my werewolf husband," Wilhamena said to Dawn.

Dawn then crawls up and laid on top of Wilhamena with their breasts and pussies pressed up against each other. Dawn and Wilhamena begin to make out again as Dawn caress her hands along Wilhamena's body and Wilhamena had caress her hands along Dawn's back.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn then start to hump her pussy on top of Wilhamena's pussy in this girl on girl style missionary position as they continue to kiss. Twenty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and stops with the humping, then she laid on her back again with her head resting on a pillow.

Wilhamena gets up and was on her hands and knees, then she wiggles her ass towards Dawn, hoping the Moonchild wants some vampire ass and pussy.

"Come on my sweet little Dawn, I know you want some of this," Wilhamena said to Dawn as Wilhamena put her left hand on her left ass cheek.

Dawn sits up and moves Wilhamena's hand off her ass. Dawn then puts her hands on Wilhamena's ass cheeks to cope a feel on them, then she begins to lick on Wilhamena's pussy as Wilhamena starts to moan again.

"OH, AH, YES, OH GOD YES," Wilhamena screams in pleasure over Dawn licking her pussy.

Ten seconds later, Wilhamena then starts to lick Dawn's pussy as both girls were licking away at each other in a unique sixty-nine position.

Close to two minutes later, both women stop licking as their pussies were very wet as both of them were dripping their love juices.

"I could tell this is getting you very horny and turned on," Dawn said to Wilhamena.

"Yeah I can say the same thing about you," Wilhamena said to Dawn.

Then, Dawn laid Wilhamena on her back again and Dawn crawls down the bed as she was going to give Wilhamena something to remember her by.

Dawn then spreads Wilhamena's legs wide and then Dawn crawls forward as her pussy was touching Wilhamena's pussy. Then, Dawn and Wilhamena were rubbing their pussies together as Dawn was taking control of this situation.

"OH, OH, OH YES, AH YES, AH IT FEELS SO GOOD," Wilhamena screams in pleasure as Dawn speeds up the rubbing.

Two and a half minutes later, both girls were covered in beads of sweat as it looked like Wilhamena couldn't keep up with Dawn.

"Oh I'm going to cum, I'm going to start cumming," Wilhamena said.

"Ah, music to my ears," Dawn said softly.

Close to a minute later, Wilhamena had finally reach her limit.

"OH YES," Wilhamena screamed in passion as she had reached her climax.

Then, Wilhamena arch her back and squirt out her love juices onto Dawn's chest and stomach.

"Oh that feels good," Dawn said as she loves having Wilhamena's love juices on her body.

"Wow…you are very good," Wilhamena said to Dawn as she was breathing in and out and she laid on her back again.

"Thanks, I do have my ways," Dawn said to Wilhamena and then she laid down on her right side, next to Wilhamena.

"Say, my husband won't be home until later on tonight," Wilhamena said.

"And you want to have sex with me again," Dawn said to Wilhamena.

"You read my mind," Wilhamena said to Dawn.

"Okay, but I want to be the one on top," Dawn said to Wilhamena.

"Okay then," Wilhamena said and then Dawn gets on top of Wilhamena.

Dawn then starts to kiss on Wilhamena on the neck as Wilhamena begins to moan with pleasure again.

"Mmm yes, oooh that feels really good," Wilhamena moans in pleasure.

"Well, it is about to get more freaky again," Dawn said to Wilhamena as she continues to suck on Wilhamena's neck as their second round of sex was about to get more insane.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah I had sex with Wilhamena again and I rode on top of her like a cowgirl riding a horse," Dawn said to her viewers.

"After we did for the second time, we cuddled for about two hours, then we got up, got dressed, and I left. I didn't want Wilhamena's husband, Bernard, to find out about our sexual escapades," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment below, this is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Boy did that vampire really got the loving she wanted. Anyway, the next woman to get some of Dawn's loving is the hot vampire mom, Wilhamena from** _ **Ok K.O! Let's Be Heroes**_ **. So far Dawn has had sex with two mother and daughter pairs throughout the series, first it was Ana (in chapter 14) and Pharah (in chapter 22), now we can add Wilhamena (this chapter) and Enid (in chapter 34) to this list.**

 **Anyway, we have more yuri harem goodness coming soon.**


	43. Chloe Price

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 43: Life is Sex**

* * *

Dawn was in her living room (wearing her black leaf t-shirt and blue jeans) as she was getting ready to film the next episode of her series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was now rolling.

"Hello all of my viewers, I'm here to bring you another sex filled episode of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now this episode is about to get very strange as the next girl that did it with me is a punk who is so reckless and irresponsible," Dawn said.

"Well let me get this story started," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was sitting on her couch as she was trying to get back to her normal life after the whole Jasper situation, most time Dawn was being her usual joyful self, but other times she would almost cry because of Jasper.

"I need to focus, I think another trip will help my mind become more clear," Dawn said and then she sits up from the couch and grabs her dimensional scissors.

Dawn opens up a rift using her scissors and then she jumps into the rift afterwards. A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on the sidewalk, she then closes the rift using her dimensional scissors.

"Okay I have no clue where I am, but maybe walking around will give me the answers," Dawn said and then she starts to walk, looking around knowing that she was in a small town.

Dawn looks up at the sky and sees that it was dark green in colour, which is so unusual for any time of day.

"The sky is fucking green, either the environment is really fucked or this town is super sketchy," Dawn said.

Suddenly, this white truck suddenly pulls up and parks next to the curb. Then, this girl with blue hair with a half sleeve of tattoos on her upper right arm, wearing a dark blue beanie, white skull tank top over a black leather jacket, blue ripped jeans, and black boots, exits the truck and approaches Dawn from behind.

"Hey blondie, you look like your lost," the punk girl said to Dawn as Dawn turns around to face the girl.

"It's Dawn and yes I'm lost," Dawn said.

"Where the hell am I?" Dawn asked the girl.

"It is probably your blonde head talking, but your in Arcadia Bay, Oregon," the girl said to Dawn.

"Man you are a real bitch," Dawn said to the girl.

"Well I'm Chloe Price and I'm the queen of assholes," Chloe said to Dawn.

"Well you seem to act like an asshole," Dawn said to Chloe.

"What's with these green looking sky?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"This is normal for this town," Chloe said.

"I shouldn't be out right now, I should be at home, getting high, and watching _Birdemic_ ," Chloe said.

"Man you seem to be very depressed," Dawn said to Chloe.

"Well I have been through some rough shit," Chloe said.

"Well I have to had sex with an eight foot muscular lunatic in order to keep on living," Dawn said.

"Well my dad died, my friend disappeared, my mom met a new guy, and I have a pretty strained relationship with him," Chloe said to Dawn.

"Okay, you win," Dawn said to Chloe.

Suddenly, Chloe starts to cry, thinking about all of the pain she went through.

"What's wrong with me, my life is in shambles, there would be times I would slit my wrists or thinking about hanging myself," Chloe said tearfully as Dawn approaches her.

Dawn then hugs Chloe, trying her to make her feel better.

"Chloe don't say that, you only got one life and you need to live it. I feel the same way at times, but you don't want to throw your life away, you need to keep living it and soon, it will get better," Dawn said to Chloe as Chloe wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Dawn, you know what to say to make things all better," Chloe said to Dawn and then she returns the hug.

"Say Dawn, want to come to my house?" Chloe asked Dawn.

"Um sure," Dawn said to Chloe as they break off the hug and they walk towards Chloe's truck.

They get into the truck, Chloe then starts it up and she drives herself and Dawn to her house.

"So your house is not that far?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"No it is not that far," Chloe said.

"So this friend that disappeared, were you close?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"Yeah, me and her were going to leave this shithole and head off to California," Chloe said.

"In fact, I had a crush on her, you can say that I'm bisexual," Chloe said to Dawn.

"I'm actually bisexual to, I'm mostly into girls now after this asshole farmer set me up for theft," Dawn said to Chloe.

"No way, that's cool," Chloe said to Dawn.

About ten minutes later, Chloe pulls up into a driveway as she stops at the front of her family's house.

"Well here it is," Chloe said.

"Sweet," Dawn said as she and Chloe exit Chloe's truck.

Once they approach the front door, Chloe unlocks the door and then she and Dawn walk into the home. Dawn then closes the door as Chloe was waiting by the stairs.

"Come on, my room is upstairs," Chloe said to Dawn.

"What about your parents?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"They are out of town, so we have the house to ourselves," Chloe said to Dawn.

"Good," Dawn said as she and Chloe walk upstairs, then they make a right, and they stop at this door.

"Here is my bedroom," Chloe said to Dawn.

Chloe opens up the door and then she and Dawn walk into the bedroom. Dawn suddenly smells the room as it smelled like hash and dirt.

"Oh, why does it smell like a stoner's bedroom," Dawn asked as she lifts the collar of her shirt around her nose, not wanting to smell that strong stench.

Dawn then looks to her left and sees three bongs on Chloe's dresser.

"Correction, this is a stoner's bedroom," Dawn said.

"Make yourself at home," Chloe said to Dawn and then Chloe sits on the end of the bed and takes off her beanie and her boots, leaving her barefoot.

Dawn then slides off her sneakers as she was barefoot as well. Then, Dawn sits on the end of the bed next to Chloe.

"So do you spend a lot of time in your bedroom?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"Yeah, I usually 'medicate' myself and then I usually lay on the bed all day," Chloe said.

"Sounds like your typical stoner," Dawn said.

Chloe then wraps her arms around Dawn's left arm and pulls Dawn close to her.

"You smell very nice, like blueberries," Chloe said to Dawn as Chloe brushed her face along Dawn's arm.

"Are you flirting with me?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"A little, by the way your skin is so soft and smooth," Chloe said to Dawn as she caresses her hands along Dawn's arm as Dawn was blushing a bit.

"Oh Chloe, you don't have to say that," Dawn said to Chloe.

"But I want to, you are so cute and that body of yours is so hot," Chloe said to Dawn.

"Aw thanks Chloe," Dawn said to Chloe.

"But, why are you teasing me with all of these romantic words?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"Because I would like for you to have sex with me," Chloe said to Dawn as Dawn was a bit shocked.

Dawn moves Chloe's arms off her body and stands up from the bed as Dawn was still shocked by this.

"You want me to have sex with you, are you fucking high?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"Nope I'm not high, I didn't have anything to smoke today or the last few days," Chloe said.

"Ok but still, I'm not sure about this," Dawn said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay it's fine, I just wanted one thing after everything I went through, but I guess it won't happen," Chloe said sadly as Dawn felt very bad for Chloe.

"I can tell from your aura that your being very sincere and that you are telling the truth," Dawn said to Chloe.

"I was very hesitant about this, but now I can say this," Dawn said as Chloe looks up at Dawn.

"Chloe, I would love to have sex with you and give you all the loving that you deserved," Dawn said to Chloe.

"Really?" Chloe asked Dawn.

"Yes I'm telling the truth," Dawn said to Chloe.

"Oh Dawn, you won't believe how happy I am," Chloe said to Dawn.

"I know and to let you know, I'm going to be very gentle on you and if you are comfortable, we can go a bit hard," Dawn said to Chloe.

"Okay Dawn," Chloe said to Dawn.

"Good," Dawn said as she sits on the edge of the bed again.

"Now let us kiss," Dawn said to Chloe and then both girls pressed their lips together, sharing a very soft and gentle kiss.

Their tongues were slowly swirling around together in their mouths as Dawn caress her hands along Chloe's clothed body. Twelve seconds later, Chloe falls back first onto the bed as Dawn was on top of her, still kissing away.

About sixty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she starts to kiss away on Chloe's neck as Chloe was moaning softly from Dawn's lip work.

"Mmm ooh yes, that's the spot," Chloe moans in ecstasy.

"You deserved this love for a long time," Dawn said to Chloe and then she continues to kiss away on Chloe's neck.

After about three minutes of kissing on Chloe's neck, Dawn stops as she feels like she was ready to take Chloe to the next step.

"How would you feel if you were just topless?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"I would be fine with it," Chloe said as she sits up.

Chloe slides off her leather jacket and throws it onto the floor. Then, she grabs onto the bottom of her tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Chloe throws it to the floor as she had on a black bra.

Chloe then grabs onto the back of her bra, unhooks it, and slides it off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

"You got a nice set of boobs Chloe," Dawn said to Chloe.

"Thanks Dawn," Chloe said to Dawn.

Dawn then starts to suck on Chloe's left nipple while fondling Chloe's right breast with her left hand.

"OH, AH, YES," Chloe screamed in passion over Dawn working on her breasts.

A minute later, Dawn then starts to suck on Chloe's right nipple while fondling Chloe's left breast with her right hand.

"Mmm oh your hands feel so soft on my breasts," Chloe moans to Dawn over Dawn's soft touch.

"Yeah, I like to have this soft touch," Dawn said to Chloe as she continues to suck on Chloe's nipple.

Close to four minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Chloe's nipple and puts her hand off of Chloe as Chloe's nipples were erect from Dawn stimulating them so much.

"Now lay on your back as I'm going to strip," Dawn said to Chloe as Chloe laid on her back with her head resting on a pillow.

"Is it okay if I'm completely naked?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"No it is fine, I want to see your naked body," Chloe said to Dawn.

Dawn grabs onto the bottom of her t-shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws her shirt to the floor as she showed off her green bra.

Dawn then unbutton and unzips her blue jeans, she then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her jeans to the floor as she had on her matching green panties.

Dawn then reaches behind and unhooks her bra. She then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were shown.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn throws them to the floor as she was now nude and showing off her hairy pussy.

"What do you think of my body?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"It's so hot, for someone that is petite, you got the best bod I have ever seen," Chloe said to Dawn.

"Aw thank you Chloe," Dawn said to Chloe.

Dawn then crawls up to Chloe, gets near Chloe's face, and then both girls start to make out again as their session was little bit more passionate, but it was still soft and gentle. Dawn then moves her right hand down to Chloe's clothed pussy and begins to lightly rub it along her pants.

Chloe was moaning a bit during the kiss as she could feel Dawn's gentle hand rubbing along her covered pussy.

After about five minutes of kissing (with some breathers in between) and rubbing along Chloe's clothed pussy, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she was hoping Chloe was ready for the main part.

"Are you ready to get fully naked?" Dawn asked Chloe and Chloe nodded "yes".

Dawn then grabs onto Chloe's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Chloe's jeans, slides them down Chloe's legs, and off of Chloe's body. Dawn throws the jeans to the floor as she sees that Chloe had on matching black panties and they had a small damp spot on them.

"I guess rubbing you cause you to be turned on," Dawn said to Chloe.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Chloe's panties, slides them down Chloe's legs, and off of Chloe's body. Dawn tosses them to the floor as she sees a nude Chloe, looking down at her pussy with a full patch of blue pubic hair on it.

"Wow, a blue bush," Dawn said mesmerized by Chloe's bush.

"Actually, that is not a natural color. I'm a blonde and my hair and bush have been dyed to make it blue," Chloe said to Dawn.

"That's a first," Dawn said.

Dawn then laid on top of Chloe with her and Chloe's breasts pressed up against each other. Then Dawn and Chloe make out again as Dawn begins to lightly hump her pussy on top of Chloe's pussy.

Dawn and Chloe were moaning like crazy while kissing as Dawn continues to hump away on Chloe.

After four minutes of kissing and humping, Dawn breaks off the kiss and sits on top of Chloe in a cowgirl position with her hand resting on Chloe's stomach.

Dawn then starts to move her hips back and forth as her pussy was rubbing along Chloe's stomach as Chloe was starting to moan again.

"Mmm, ahh, ooh yes, I feel sooo horny," Chloe moaned in ecstasy.

"That is what I like to hear," Dawn said as she keeps rubbing her pussy along Chloe's stomach.

Three and a half minutes later, Dawn gets off of Chloe and spreads Chloe's legs wide, showing off her pussy.

"Are you ready for me to put my fingers in you?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"Yes," Chloe said.

Dawn then takes three of her fingers and slides them into Chloe's pussy.

"OH, OH YES," Chloe screams as she could feel Dawn's fingers rubbing her insides like crazy.

About three minutes later, Dawn continues to slide her fingers in and out of Chloe's pussy and rubs them along Chloe's insides. Dawn then slides her fingers deep into Chloe's pussy, hitting her g-spot.

"OH FUCK YES," Chloe screamed as she reached her climax and she squirt out her love juices onto Dawn's right hand.

Dawn then slides her fingers out of Chloe as her right hand was coated in Chloe's juices. Dawn then licks the juices off her fingers, getting them clean.

"Mmm tasty," Dawn said as she is tasting Chloe's love juices.

Dawn then moves down as her pussy was touching Chloe's pussy.

"Okay Chloe, I'm going to start very slow and when you want me to speed up, then tell me," Dawn said to Chloe.

"Okay Dawn," Chloe said to Dawn.

Dawn and Chloe slowly rub their pussies together as Chloe was starting to moan again from the rubbing.

"Ooh this is amazing," Chloe moans in pleasure.

"I know," Dawn said to Chloe as they continue to slowly rub together.

About two minutes later, they were continue to slowly rub their pussies together as Chloe wants to go faster.

"Okay Dawn, I'm ready to pick up my speed," Chloe said to Dawn.

"Alright," Dawn said as both girls rub their pussies together at a normal rate of speed.

"OH YES, OH THAT HITS THE SPOT," Chloe screams in lust as they continue to rub their pussies together.

After about two and a half minutes of rubbing, Chloe looked like she wanted to go even further.

"Dawn, I want to go even faster," Chloe said to Dawn.

"Are you sure you can keep up with me?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"I think I can do it," Chloe said.

"Okay then," Dawn said as both girls rubbed their pussies at a very fast rate as Dawn keep her composure while it looked like Chloe was losing it a bit.

"OH GOD, AH YES, OH GOD, OH FUCKING GOD," Chloe screams in passion.

"Oh yes, this is what I want to hear," Dawn said.

About three minutes into the fast rubbing, Chloe's mind was almost blank as the pleasure giving to her was causing her to lose it.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum, for the love of god I'm about to cum," Chloe said.

"Then go ahead Chloe, do it," Dawn said to Chloe.

A little over a minute later, Chloe had finally reached her limit again.

"OH FUCK YES," Chloe screamed as she reach her climax and squirt out her love juices onto Dawn's pussy and parts of Dawn's stomach.

Both girls were breathing in and out after the sex and were covered in small beads of sweat. Dawn then laid down next to Chloe as she tilts Chloe's head to the right as both girls were looking at each other.

"Oh my god, that was the best time I ever had in my life," Chloe said.

"I glad you enjoyed it," Dawn said to Chloe and then Dawn gives Chloe a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you so much for the sex Dawn, you were amazing in bed," Chloe said to Dawn.

"Your welcome Chloe, I am very good in bed," Dawn said to Chloe.

"Say Dawn, want to get under the covers and we can kiss and snuggle?" Chloe asked Dawn.

"Sure thing Chloe," Dawn said to Chloe.

Dawn then pulls the covers over her and Chloe, then Chloe cuddles up next to Dawn and they start to kiss as both girls were wanting to take some time to relax and regain their strength.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah me and Chloe cuddled and kiss for four hours, then I got dressed and left the house," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Chloe went through a lot of shit in her life, so I went very gentle on her and we went further at Chloe's pace. Hopefully after my time with her, Chloe will be happier and try not to be a complete asshole or a stoner," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for another episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Well that's another chapter done and boy was that a sweet chapter. So the next girl to get some loving is the blue hair punk known as Chloe Price from the hit game,** _ **Life is Strange**_ **. I decided to have a more passionate sex scene with everything Chloe has been through, so the sex with Dawn and Chloe was soft at first and got more passionate later on.**

 **Anyway, we have more yuri goodness coming soon.**


	44. Flannery

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 44: Lavaridge Fire Sex**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room (dressed in her black skeleton shirt and dark grey jeans) as she was ready to film another episode of her podcast. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was rolling.

"Hello everyone, it's me Dawn and I'm proud to bring you the forty-fourth episode of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Forty-four episodes, my popularity is soaring so high that everyone from _Total Drama_ are a bit jealous of me," Dawn said.

"Anyway, my next story took me to another town and meeting another Pokémon trainer. She's not a regional champion like Cynthia, but she is fourth in the elite eight of her region and she has a fiery personality," Dawn said.

"But let me start at the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was laying down on her couch as she looks at her dimensional scissors as she can't believe that a pair of scissors can lead her to an exciting journey.

"I can't believe these scissors turned me from a outcast to a hottie who has sex with forty-four women of various ages, abilities, and species. My life would have been a whole lot different if Hekapoo didn't see me," Dawn said.

Dawn then sits up from the couch and then she opens the rift using her scissors.

"I guess it is time for another trip to another dimension," Dawn said and then she jumps into the rift.

A few seconds later, Dawn jumps out of the rift and lands on the soft grass. Dawn then closes up the rift with her scissors and puts them away.

Dawn then looks around the place and then she sees that a sign that reads "Welcome to Lavaridge Town".

"Lavaridge Town, well I now know where I am," Dawn said as she begins to walk into the town.

After about ten minutes of walking, Dawn stops until she sees this huge building in the distance. Dawn looks at the sign that reads "Lavaridge Town Gym" and in the middle it reads "Pokémon gym battle today".

"Oh sweet, I'm in one of the famous Pokémon regions. I think I'm going to see this battle," Dawn said.

Before Dawn could walk into the gym, she looks at the bottom of the sign that said "sold out".

"Sold out, damn it," Dawn said angrily as she couldn't see this Pokémon battle.

Dawn then sits down on a bench as she was a bit angry that she couldn't attend the battle.

About an hour and fifteen minutes later, the fans were exiting the gym as the battle had just finished up. The fans were excited and were talking about how great the battle was, even though Dawn couldn't see for herself.

"Stupid idiots, they got to see the battle for themselves, but I didn't," Dawn said as she got off the bench and was about to leave the town.

Before she could leave, she turns around and notices this red and black turtle like creature crawling towards her, it was the fire type Pokémon known as Torkoal.

"Come on you turtle, go on back to your home," Dawn said to the Torkoal.

Then, a lava looking slug called Slugma and this lava looking snail called Magcargo were crawling towards Dawn as well.

"Wow, I guess I'm a magnet to Pokémon. Well I love animals and I guess Pokémon are kind of like animals," Dawn said.

Dawn then starts to pet each of the Pokémon, knowing how cute and cool they look.

"Where is your trainer, if you guys have a trainer?" Dawn asked the Pokémon.

"Come on guys, leave this woman alone," this female voice said to her Pokémon.

Out of the shadows, the woman steps out of it as she had crimson red hair tied up in a high and spiky ponytail, wearing a short sleeve black crop top with a flame on it, blue jeans with a red belt around them, and black and red sneakers.

"It's okay, I love creatures big and small, in fact this isn't the first time I see a Pokémon," Dawn said to the female.

The red hair female pulls out three pokeballs as she was ready to send her Pokémon back into their balls.

"Okay guys, time to return to your pokeballs," the woman said to her Pokémon as she returned her Pokémon back into their pokeballs.

"Aw," Dawn said as she was disappointed she couldn't hang out with the Pokémon more.

"Did you see my battle today?" The woman asked Dawn.

"I didn't, it was sold out," Dawn said.

"Oh man, a cute little girl like you would love to see me battle," the woman said to Dawn as Dawn giggled a bit.

"Name's Flannery and I'm Lavaridge Town's gym leader," Flannery said introducing herself to Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said.

"So what region am I in?" Dawn asked Flannery.

"You're in the Hoenn region and I'm the fourth best of all gym leaders in this region," Flannery said to Dawn.

"Wow, you know I actually went to the Shinnoh region," Dawn said to Flannery.

"No way," Flannery said to Dawn in a surprised mood.

"Yeah, I met Cynthia and me and her had sex," Dawn said.

"No way, I can't believe you met Cynthia and you had sex with her," Flannery said to Dawn in an excited mood.

"Yeah she lost her Pokémon, I found it, and my reward for finding her Pokémon was some sex time with her," Dawn said.

"Oh man you are so lucky, Cynthia is legendary and beautiful. I wouldn't mind tapping her if you know what I mean," Flannery said to Dawn.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Dawn said to Flannery.

"With that being said, are you gay?" Dawn asked Flannery.

"Nope, but I'm a bit curious to see what it feels like to have sex with a girl," Flannery said.

"Maybe I can show you," Dawn said to Flannery.

"Really?" Flannery asked Dawn.

"Yeah, I'm bisexual and I have been with a few different girls before. So you can say I have experience with girl on girl sex," Dawn said to Flannery.

"I'm still not sure," Flannery said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"What about if we just kiss," Dawn said to Flannery.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind if we just kiss for the start of it," Flannery said to Dawn.

Dawn then pressed her lips onto Flannery's lips as both girls were sharing a soft and gentle kiss. Both of them then closed their eyes as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Dawn then wraps her arms around Flannery's waist, while Flannery wraps her arms around Dawn's neck as they continue to kiss.

About forty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Flannery was blushing a bit as that kiss was really good.

"Woah," Flannery said, practically speechless because of that kiss.

"I can tell that you loved that kiss," Dawn said to Flannery as she caresses her left hand along Flannery's face.

"Yeah it was pretty awesome," Flannery said.

"Want to take it to the next level?" Dawn asked Flannery.

"Yes," Flannery said.

"I also know the place we can do it in," Flannery said to Dawn.

Flannery then grabs onto Dawn's right hand and leads her towards the gym. Flannery then opens up the door as she and Dawn walk into the gym.

Once they were in the gym, Flannery leads Dawn to the spot where she competes in her battles.

"We are going to do it in a gym?" Dawn asked Flannery.

"Yes and I can do this," Flannery said to Dawn as Flannery was near a control panel and then she presses a button on it.

Suddenly, a portion of the floor opens up and something is being lifted up to the floor. A few seconds later, a queen size bed appears with pillows and bed sheets that had flames all over them.

"Neat," Dawn said.

"I glad you like it," Flannery said to Dawn as Flannery walks over to the bed and gets onto it.

Flannery then laid on her right side as she moves her left hand along her sexy clothed body.

"Come on Dawn, I want to you to rock my world," Flannery said to Dawn.

Dawn then smirked as she walks over to the bed and gets on it. Then, she gets on top of Flannery as they begin to make out again, but this time with more passion into it.

Dawn caresses her hands along Flannery's clothed body, soothing the Lavaridge Town gym leader as they were still kissing.

Then, Dawn kicks off her sneakers while Flannery slides off her sneakers as well with both girls now barefoot.

About fifty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she begins to suck away on Flannery's neck.

"Mmm oh yes, yes, give me more, I need more," Flannery moans to Dawn in pleasure as she wants to get to the action.

" _Wow Flannery really wants to get down and dirty, I guess I shouldn't hold back any longer_ ," Dawn thought and then she stops sucking on Flannery's neck about thirty seconds later.

Dawn then stands off of the bed, then she grabs onto Flannery's hands and pulls her up from the bed as both girls were now standing off the bed.

"Enough with the teasing and waiting, let's just go to it," Dawn said to Flannery.

"Sweet," Flannery said.

Then, Flannery gives Dawn a quick kiss on the lips, then she leaves a trail of kisses down Dawn's clothed chest and stomach and stops when she reaches down Dawn's waist.

Flannery got onto her knees, grabs onto Dawn's jeans, and then she unbutton and unzips them. Flannery then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and to Dawn's ankles. Dawn steps out of her jeans as she had on her black panties.

"You got such sexy legs Dawn," Flannery said to Dawn as she caresses her hands along Dawn's legs.

"And a very sexy ass," Flannery said to Dawn as she looks at Dawn's covered ass and grabs her hands onto it, coping a feel onto Dawn's covered ass cheeks.

"That's a first time someone actually commented on my ass," Dawn said as Flannery lightly slaps Dawn's ass.

Dawn moves Flannery's hands off her ass and then Dawn walks back over to the bed. Dawn then sits on her bed as she got on an idea.

"You know, I'm usually the one to pleasure a girl first, but how about you do it to me," Dawn said to Flannery.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks them away as she spreads her legs, showing off her hairy pussy.

Dawn gestured with her finger with this "come over here" movement as she wanted Flannery to come and lick her pussy.

Flannery then crawls over to Dawn's pussy, then she places her hands on Dawn's thighs and starts to slowly lick Dawn's pussy up and down.

"Mmm oh yes, keep licking away," Dawn moans to Flannery in lust as Flannery keeps following Dawn's order.

Close to a minute later, Flannery then starts to lick even faster as this was getting Dawn even more turned on.

"OH, AH, AH, YES, OH YES," Dawn screams in passion over Flannery licking her pussy.

Two minutes of licking later, Flannery pulls away as she sees that Dawn's pussy was starting to get wet from Flannery's tongue work and she was dripping her juices.

"There we go, it seems this is getting you turned on," Flannery said to Dawn.

"Yeah it is," Dawn said.

Flannery then sticks out her tongue and slides it into Dawn's pussy. Flannery then moves her tongue around Dawn's insides as Dawn continues to moan in ecstasy.

"Yes, come on get in there," Dawn said to Flannery and then Dawn grabs onto Flannery's head and pulls her forward with her tongue deeper into Dawn's pussy.

Flannery closes her eyes and continues to lick away on Dawn's insides as Dawn continues to moan.

"Ooh yes, mmm I need this sooo badly," Dawn moans in a lustful tone.

A little bit over three minutes later, Flannery's tongue work was getting to Dawn as she looked like she was about to reach her limit.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum," Dawn said trying to not let loose.

About fifteen seconds later, Dawn's limit had now finally been reached.

"OH YES," Dawn screamed as she reach her climax and she squirt out her love juices into Flannery's mouth and onto Flannery's face.

Flannery pulls away from Dawn and swallows down Dawn's juices inside her mouth.

"Mmm that was a tasty treat," Flannery said as she wipes the juices off her face, licks them off her fingers, and swallow it.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Dawn said to Flannery as she grabs onto the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws her shirt to the side as she was left in her black bra.

Dawn then reaches behind and she unhooks her bra. Then she slides it off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed and Dawn was now fully naked in front of Flannery.

"Wow, such beauty for such a small body," Flannery said to Dawn.

"Thanks and this is just getting started," Dawn said to Flannery as she sits on the edge of the bed.

Flannery sits on the edge of the bed beside Dawn and then they start to make out again. Dawn places her hands onto Flannery's hips as they were still making out.

A minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she grabs onto the bottom of Flannery's top.

Dawn then pulls the top over Flannery's head and off of Flannery's body. Dawn throws the top to the side as Flannery had on a black bra with flames on it.

"Now let me get you comfortable," Dawn said to Flannery as she laid Flannery back first onto the bed and gets on top of her.

Dawn then loosens the belt on Flannery's jeans, then she unbuttons and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Flannery's jeans, slides them down Flannery's legs, and off of Flannery's body. Dawn throws them to the side as Flannery had on matching black panties with flames on them as well.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of Flannery's bra and unhooks it. Dawn then slides the bra off of Flannery's body and tosses it to the side as Flannery's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

"You got such nice breasts, they are definitely the same size as mine," Dawn said to Flannery as Dawn squeezes onto Flannery's breasts.

"Ooh you have this soft touch," Flannery moans to Dawn as she could feel how soft Dawn's hands were on her breasts.

"Aw that's sweet," Dawn said.

A little over thirty seconds later, Dawn let's go of Flannery's breasts and then she grabs onto the waistband of Flannery's panties.

Dawn then slides Flannery's panties down Flannery's legs and off of Flannery's body. Dawn tosses them to the side as she looks down at the now naked Flannery and then she looks at Flannery's pussy which had a full patch of crimson red pubic hair on it.

"Mmm, such a nice tasty body," Dawn said as she sits Flannery up.

Dawn then goes behind Flannery and then she wraps her legs around Flannery's waist. Dawn then grabs onto Flannery's breasts and then Flannery turns her head to the left as she and Dawn start to kiss again.

Seven seconds later, Dawn then starts to squeeze and fondle Flannery's breasts as both girls were still kissing away.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she moves her hands off of Flannery's breasts and down to her stomach. Then, Dawn moves her right hand down to Flannery's pussy as it looks like she was going to finger her.

Dawn then slides two of her fingers in and out of Flannery's pussy as Flannery was starting to scream a bit.

"OH, AH, AH," Flannery screamed and then Dawn begins to suck on Flannery's neck, trying to sooth the gym leader while fingering her.

Close to three minutes later, Dawn stops fingering Flannery as she sees that Flannery's pussy was very wet. Dawn then unwraps her legs off of Flannery and stops sucking on Flannery's neck.

Dawn then laid Flannery on her back and spreads her legs wide, exposing Flannery's wet pussy. Dawn then crawls to Flannery and then she laid on her stomach, ready to lick Flannery's pussy.

"Now it is my turn to lick some carpet," Dawn said as she places her hands onto Flannery's thighs.

Dawn then starts to lick Flannery's pussy up and down at a fast rate as this was making Flannery to lose all control.

"YES, OH YES, OH YES, KEEP LICKING," Flannery screamed to Dawn in lust as Dawn continues to lick away on Flannery as Flannery had a strong grip of the bedsheets as the licking was still getting to her.

About four minutes later, Dawn stops the licking as Flannery's pussy was really wet and her love juices were dripping onto the bed.

"Now that you are completely turned on, it is time to get to the big finish," Dawn said to Flannery.

"Oh I'm ready for the finish," Flannery said as Dawn sits up and she crawls forward as her pussy was touching Flannery's pussy.

Then, Dawn and Flannery begin to rub their pussies together as Flannery was starting to scream again.

"OH, OH YEAH, OH FUCK, OH YEAH, KEEP GOING, KEEP RUBBING YOUR PUSSY ON MINE," Flannery screamed at Dawn as Dawn speeds up the rubbing as Flannery was still screaming.

"I can tell that your a screamer, but never like this," Dawn said to Flannery.

About two and a half minutes later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together as beads of sweats were coating their bodies.

"AH, AH YES, THAT'S IT, THERE IS THE SPOT," Flannery screamed at the top of her lungs as both girls were still rubbing their pussies together.

Nearly four and a half minutes later, the rubbing was starting to get Flannery as it looked like she was getting close to reaching her limit.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum, I'm getting close to cumming," Flannery said.

Almost fifteen seconds later, Flannery's limit had finally been reached.

"OH YES," Flannery screamed as she arches her back and reach her climax.

Then, Flannery squirts out her love juices as it lands on Dawn's stomach and chest.

"Yes, that feels so good on my body," Dawn said as she rubs the juices along her body.

As Flannery was breathing in and out rapidly, trying to catch her breath, Dawn grabs onto the covers and pulls them over her and Flannery wanting to snuggle with the gym leader a bit.

Close to an hour later, Flannery rest her right arm onto Dawn's chest as she was snuggling up next to Dawn.

"Wow, I can't believe that, you were amazing," Flannery said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Flannery.

"I just wish I could attend one of your matches," Dawn said to Flannery.

"Well that can be arranged," Flannery said as she reaches under the bed and pulls out something.

The thing Flannery had in her hand was a laminated V.I.P pass and then she hands it to Dawn.

"What's this?" Dawn asked Flannery.

"That's a front row V.I.P pass to my next battle, you will get a front row seat of what a Pokémon battle is and later on, I could give you something more," Flannery said to Dawn as the last part referred to Flannery wanting to have sex with Dawn.

"Oh Flannery, thank you," Dawn said to Flannery and then she gives Flannery a kiss on the lips.

"Don't mention it," Flannery said to Dawn.

"Now I'm ready for another round," Flannery said.

"Go for it," Dawn said to Flannery as Flannery got under the covers and starts to lick Dawn's pussy again.

"Mmm yes, don't stop, I want to feel the pleasure again," Dawn moans to Flannery in lust as she and Flannery were going at it with another round of sex.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"So yeah me and Flannery did it twice and afterwards the gym smelled like sex," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I attended Flannery's latest Pokémon battle in the front row and she was amazing. She won her match and afterwards she took me to secluded part of the gym and me and her made sweet love again and it was amazing," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for another episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and post a comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off her recording.

* * *

 **Man that was hot and steamy, definitely fits for this chapter. So the next girl to get some of Dawn's loving is Flannery from** _ **Pokémon**_ **, it's been a while since I did a** _ **Pokémon**_ **girl and did I deliver this time, going from a regional champ Cynthia to fourth place ranking region gym leader is a big change, but it is still good.**

 **Before I go I want to thank someone. I would like to say a big thank you to Lil' Soniq himself. Recently, he left a review telling me how he loved this fic and that I did a good job with it. I want to say that because of him and his harem stories that I was inspired to do this one and I'm proud of it. Don't worry Lil' Soniq, I will continue to bring new sexy chapters and that a lot more girls will be coming soon.**

 **Anyway, we got more yuri goodness coming soon and trust me you'll love the next chapter.**


	45. Blue Pearl

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 45: Feeling Blue**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room (wearing her light purple long sleeve zipped up shirt and black jeans) as she was ready to film the next episode of her series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was now rolling.

"Hello everyone, Dawn here with the forty-fifth episode of my sexy hot series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I'm only five episodes away until I reveal the big news that I have," Dawn said.

"Now my next sexual story takes me to Korea, apparently this universe doesn't have a North or South Korea, just one big Korea. What Pearl and the other gems don't know is that I had sex with one of the gems from Homeworld," Dawn said.

"Anyway hopefully Pearl won't know about this, my story begins when I took a trip to Beach City," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had used her dimensional scissors to travel back to Beach City to hang with her gem BFF, Amethyst. Dawn was on the beach where the temple was located and she walked up the stairs towards the house.

"Oh boy, Amethyst is going to be so happy when she sees I come to visit," Dawn said excited for this visit.

Dawn made it to the top of the stairs and was standing in front of the door.

"Alright I'm ready for the visit," Dawn said.

Dawn was about to knock on the door until she sees a note on the door.

"What's this?" Dawn asked.

Dawn looks at the note and it said:

 _Gone for the day, won't be back until morning._

 _From, The Crystal Gems_.

"Damn it, I really want to hang out Amethyst," Dawn said angrily.

"Oh well, I can't let this go to waste," Dawn said as she pulled out her dimensional scissors.

Dawn then opens up a rift with the scissors and then she jumps into the rift. A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands onto the dirty ground. Dawn then closes up the rift with her scissors as she looks around at her surroundings.

"Okay, I got to figure out where I am," Dawn said and then she sees a map with this unique looking writing on it.

Dawn then uses her phone to help her translate what the map said. After a few seconds, Dawn figured out what it said on the map.

"So apparently this map is Korean and I'm in a part of Korea. Just Korea, no North or South, just Korea," Dawn said and then she put away her phone.

Dawn then looks over to this fence as it had a sign that read "Do Not Enter" in Korean.

"It might said 'do not enter', but I'm not letting that stop me," Dawn said and then she climbs to the top of the fence.

Dawn then jumps over the fence as she decides to sneak through the restricted area. After about six minutes of sneaking around, Dawn looks from a far piece away to see these two figures standing near this object.

"What the hell, I'm not the only one here, I better hide and take a closer look," Dawn said and then Dawn sneaks into a bush.

Dawn then looks up to see the two figures, one was about fifteen to eighteen feet tall, wearing a black hooded cloak, while the other figure looked like Pearl but in a light blueish color as the two were kneeling in front of this mechanical device known as the palaquin.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked quietly watching the two people.

"Oh Pink, I miss you, it's so different without you here," the tall figure said tearfully.

"Pink, does she means Pink Diamond. Steven told me about the diamonds and I thought they were myths. So that means the tall one must be one of the diamonds," Dawn said.

"My diamond, I heard a noise," the small figure said to the tall figure.

Dawn looks up to see that the small figure walking towards the bush and that figure was actually a Pearl. She was different from the Pearl she knew, this Pearl had sky blue skin, messy chin length periwinkle hair that covered her eyes, her gem was located on her chest, she was wearing a periwinkle bodysuit, a knee length frost blue sheer skirt, and blue flats.

"Oh crap, she's coming, come on Dawn do something," Dawn said to herself, trying to think of a plan.

Then, Dawn pops up from the bush to try and talk to the two figures.

"Hey," Dawn said to the Blue Pearl as Pearl was a bit startled by Dawn's sudden appearance.

"How it's going?" Dawn asked Blue Pearl as Dawn rubbed the back of her head.

" _Man, I'm so screwed_ ," Dawn thought as Blue Pearl turns around to the tall figure.

"My Diamond, I found an Earth native," Blue Pearl said to her diamond as she bows to her.

Then, Blue Pearl and Dawn walk towards the tall figure which was in fact a diamond.

"Hello, you are a diamond right?" Dawn asked the hooded diamond as Dawn bows to the diamond.

"Yes I am," the diamond said.

"My diamond is Blue Diamond," Blue Pearl said to Dawn.

"Wow," Dawn said quietly.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked Blue Diamond.

"This is the place, this is where Pink Diamond was shattered, every time I come back here it brings me to tears," Blue Diamond said and then she begins to cry again.

"So where you and Pink Diamond close?" Dawn asked Blue Diamond.

"Yes, we had a bond that couldn't be broken that was until she was shattered," Blue Diamond said.

"Blue Diamond I'm so sorry, it is really hard when someone you knew personally dies, but I'm sure Pink Diamond is at peace now and is missing you as well," Dawn said to Blue Diamond.

"Why are you so sweet?" Blue Diamond asked Dawn with a smile on her face.

"I try to be a lot of the time, although I do have my moments," Dawn said.

Blue Diamond then turns around to face Dawn, she then lowers the hood on her cloak to give Dawn a good view of her face.

"I would love for you to visit Pink Diamond's human sanctuary in space, but there is too many human females up there and you up there would be a bit too much," Blue Diamond said to Dawn.

"I understand," Dawn said.

"Pearl can you take um," Blue Diamond said to her Pearl as she didn't knew Dawn's name.

"Dawn," Dawn said to Blue Diamond.

"Dawn to a spot so I can have my private time," Blue Diamond said to her Pearl.

"Yes my diamond," Blue Pearl said to Blue Diamond as she bows to her.

Blue Pearl then grabs onto Dawn's left hand and leads her deep into the woods. Seven minutes later, Dawn and Blue Pearl were now deep in the woods and were sitting on a rock.

"So Blue Diamond seems very nice," Dawn said to Blue Pearl.

"Yes, my diamond is the nicest diamond in all of Homeworld. Yellow and White Diamond treat their Pearls just like every Pearl on Homeworld, like servants. But my diamond treats me like some of the most important gems on Homeworld, we hang out, she shows me important spots on Homeworld, and she gave me access to Pink Diamond's human sanctuary," Blue Pearl said to Dawn.

"What is this sanctuary I keep hearing about?" Dawn asked Blue Pearl.

"Well Pink Diamond built this spot to gather humans and sees how they act in an open environment," Blue Pearl said to Dawn.

"So it is like a human zoo," Dawn said to Blue Pearl.

"It isn't like the zoos on earth, we don't abuse our humans, our space we keep them in is huge, and we provide them with a plentiful supply of food," Blue Pearl said to Dawn.

"That's good, I don't like places that abuses their animals," Dawn said.

"I understand that," Blue Pearl said to Dawn.

"My diamond would let me also watch the humans mate at the zoo and it is a wonderful experience," Blue Pearl said.

"Yeah, love is a beautiful thing," Dawn said.

"I see how the humans mate and I would like to experience it for myself, but who would want to do it with a Pearl like me," Blue Pearl said and then Dawn places her right hand on Blue Pearl's chin and turns to face her.

"I would," Dawn said to Blue Pearl and then she moves the hair out of Blue Pearl's eyes to get a good view of her eyes.

"Especially one with the most beautiful eyes in all of Homeworld," Dawn said as Blue Pearl begins to blush a bit.

Dawn stands up from the rock and then she helps Blue Pearl onto her feet as both females were looking into each other's eyes.

"Now do you want some pure loving that only a girl can you?" Dawn asked Blue Pearl.

"Yes I want to experience it," Blue Pearl said.

"Okay, but I want to be the most sensual and passionate love making that I ever given you," Dawn said to Blue Pearl.

"I'm ready," Blue Pearl said.

Then, Dawn pressed her lips onto Blue Pearl's lips as both of them were sharing a very soft and passionate kiss. Dawn wraps her arms around Blue Pearl's waist and pulls her close as both of them closed their eyes and their tongues were slowly swirling around together in ecstasy.

Ten seconds into the kiss, Dawn caresses her hands along Blue Pearl's back to sooth the gem that belong to Blue Diamond. Blue Pearl then wraps her arms around Dawn's neck as they continue their passionate make out session.

A little over a minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she could see that Blue Pearl was speechless.

"So did you love the kiss?" Dawn asked Blue Pearl as Blue Pearl just nodded "yes".

"Good because you are going to love this," Dawn said to Blue Pearl as she moves her arms off of Blue Pearl's body and then she moves Blue Pearl's arms off of her body.

Dawn then turns Blue Pearl around and then she begins to lay these soft kisses along Blue Pearl's neck as Blue Pearl gave these very soft moans which Dawn didn't hear.

" _Wow she's good, I have never felt this much love at all_ ," Blue Pearl thought during Dawn kissing on Blue Pearl's neck.

Ten seconds later, Dawn starts to caress her hands along Blue Pearl's clothed chest and stomach as she was kissing on Blue Pearl's neck.

"Mmm oh yeah, that's good," Blue Pearl moaned very softly.

A minute and a half later, Dawn stops kissing Blue Pearl's neck and moves her hands off of Blue Pearl's stomach.

"Now that I got you all warm inside, it is time to get more comfortable," Dawn said to Blue Pearl.

Dawn then gets on her knees and slides off Blue Pearl's shoes one by one as she was now barefoot.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Blue Pearl's skirt, slides it down Blue Pearl's legs and to Blue Pearl's ankles. Blue Pearl then steps out of her skirt and all she had left on was her bodysuit.

Dawn then stands back up as she grabs onto the zipper on the back of Blue Pearl's bodysuit.

"Now let me get this outfit off of you," Dawn said to Blue Pearl as she unzips her bodysuit.

Dawn then slides the bodysuit down Blue Pearl's body and down to Blue Pearl's ankles. Blue Pearl steps out of it as she was completely naked, she wasn't wearing any underwear at all. Dawn looks up and down Blue Pearl's naked body, looking at Blue Pearl's A-cup size breasts with blue nipples and her clean shaven pussy as Dawn smiled a bit.

"Sorry about my appearance, I don't have the best body unlike quartz gems or even the diamonds," Blue Pearl said to Dawn as Dawn stands behind Blue Pearl.

"What you lack in boobs, you made up for it with being so cute and shy," Dawn said to Blue Pearl as Blue Pearl begins to blush again.

Blue Pearl turns her head to the left and then she and Dawn begins to kiss again. Dawn then places her hands onto Blue Pearl's stomach as they continue their very soft (yet passionate) make out session.

Six seconds later, Dawn moves her left hand down Blue Pearl's stomach and to Blue Pearl's pussy. Dawn then rubs her hand along Blue Pearl's pussy as Blue Pearl moans a little bit into Dawn's mouth during the kiss.

Close to thirty seconds later, Dawn stops rubbing along Blue Pearl's pussy and then she takes two of her fingers and begins to slides them in and out of Blue Pearl's pussy.

"Mmm," Blue Pearl lightly moaned into Dawn's mouth as she could feel Dawn's fingers rubbing her insides.

About three minutes of fingering later, Dawn breaks off the kiss with Blue Pearl and slides her fingers out of Blue Pearl's pussy as her fingers were covered in Blue Pearl's love juices and Blue Pearl's love juices were dripping off her pussy and down her left leg. Dawn then licks her fingers, cleaning the juices off her fingers and into her mouth.

"Mmm, your love juices taste good," Dawn said to Blue Pearl.

"Thanks," Blue Pearl said to Dawn softly.

"Now just relax as I do the work," Dawn said to Blue Pearl as Blue Pearl laid on her back on the ground.

Dawn then unzips her light purple shirt and slides it off her body, showing off the black lace bra she had on.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Dawn then unbutton and unzips her jeans, then she grabs onto the waistband of them. Dawn then slides her jeans down her legs and to her ankles. Dawn then steps out of them as she had on her matching black lace panties.

Dawn then reaches behind and she unhooks her bra. Then she slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and to her ankles. Dawn then steps out of them as she was fully naked and showing her hairy pussy.

Dawn then sits down on the ground as she grabs onto Blue Pearl's hands and sits her up.

"Not yet, let's continue to make out," Dawn said to Blue Pearl and then both females begin to kiss again.

Three seconds later, Dawn laid on her back as Blue Pearl was on top of Dawn as they continue to kiss.

Four seconds later, Dawn moves her hands along Blue Pearl's back and down to her ass. Dawn then lightly grabs onto Blue Pearl's ass and gently fondles it as Blue Pearl moans in Dawn's mouth again.

About seventy-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss yet again with Blue Pearl and moves her hands off of Blue Pearl's body.

"Say Pearl, you ever done sixty-nine before?" Dawn asked Blue Pearl.

"No but I want to know what it is," Blue Pearl said.

"Okay well you turn around as you look at my pussy, then you lick my pussy while I lick your pussy, thus that is the sex position known as the sixty-nine," Dawn said to Blue Pearl.

"Alright then," Blue Pearl said and then she turns around as she was now looking at Dawn's pussy.

Then, Blue Pearl begins to lightly lick up and down Dawn's pussy as Dawn felt this chill up her spine.

"Ooh yes that is spot," Dawn said and then she starts to lick away on Blue Pearl's pussy, going up and down at a very fast rate.

About sixty-three seconds later, Dawn starts to slide her tongue into Blue Pearl's pussy, rubbing it along Blue Pearl's insides as Blue Pearl was still licking away on Dawn.

Close to two and half minutes later, both girls stop licking on each other as Dawn's pussy was now pretty wet and Blue Pearl's pussy was now pretty much soaked.

"So this happens when you turn on someone a lot?" Blue Pearl asked Dawn.

"Yeah it does," Dawn said to Blue Pearl.

"Now keep yourself on your hands and knees and I will do the work," Dawn said to Blue Pearl as Blue Pearl was still on her hands and knees as Dawn now got onto her knees behind Blue Pearl.

Dawn then grabs Blue Pearl by her hips and then she begins to rub her pussy along Blue Pearl's ass as this caused Blue Pearl to moan a little.

"Ooh yes, that feels sooo good," Blue Pearl lightly moaned feeling Dawn's pussy along her ass.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn stops the rubbing and then she takes three of her fingers and slides them into Blue Pearl's pussy.

"Oh, ah, oh, mmm," Blue Pearl said as she wasn't a real screamer.

Dawn continues to slide her fingers in and out of Blue Pearl at a very fast rate as this was causing Blue Pearl to lose all control.

"Oh, yes, oh fuck, oh yes, that's good," Blue Pearl said in a lustful tone, but not enough for her to scream.

Close to four minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers deep inside Blue Pearl and hitting her g-spot, not to mention Blue Pearl had finally reach her limit.

"Oh yeah," Blue Pearl said and then squirt out her love juices right onto Dawn's right hand.

" _I'm surprised, she didn't scream at all, I guess she is quiet all the time_ ," Dawn said as she slides her fingers out of Blue Pearl's pussy.

Dawn then runs her hand along Blue Pearl's back, smearing the juices onto it.

"Okay Pearl, now I want you to lay on your back," Dawn said to Blue Pearl as Blue Pearl laid on her back.

"Now spread your legs," Dawn ordered Blue Pearl as Blue Pearl spread her legs wide, giving Dawn a good view of her pussy.

Dawn then crawls forward as her pussy was touching Blue Pearl's pussy. Then, Dawn starts to rub her pussy along Blue Pearl's pussy as Blue Pearl was moaning yet again.

"Ooh mmm, oh yes, yes," Blue Pearl moaned as she and Dawn continue to rub their pussies together.

About seventy-five seconds later, both girls were covered in beads of sweat as they were still rubbing their pussies together.

"Come on Pearl, let it all out, you can't be quiet for long," Dawn said to Blue Pearl as they kept rubbing their pussies together.

"Oh god, this is good, I feel so horny," Blue Pearl said as the volume of her voice start to increase.

A little over three minutes later, both females were still rubbing their pussies together as it looked like Blue Pearl was going to reach her limit again.

"Oh, I think about to cum," Blue Pearl said.

"Then let it out, let it all out," Dawn said to Blue Pearl.

Ten seconds later, Blue Pearl had finally reached her limit again.

"OH YES," Blue Pearl screamed as she reach her climax and squirt out her love juices onto Dawn's pussy.

"Ooh that feels amazing," Dawn said in a lustful tone as she could feel Blue Pearl's love juices on her pussy.

Blue Pearl was breathing in and out as Dawn laid down on the right side of her body, next to Blue Pearl.

"So what do you think?" Dawn asked Blue Pearl.

Suddenly, Blue Pearl wraps her arms around Dawn and pulls her close, holding her in her arms.

"It was the best experience I had in my life," Blue Pearl said.

"I glad that you said that," Dawn said to Blue Pearl and then she gives Blue Pearl a soft kiss on the lips.

Afterwards, Dawn and Blue Pearl decide to cuddle together so they can get their energy back.

About an hour later, both girls got their energy back as they got up and were now fully dressed. It looked like Blue Pearl was ready to go and meet back with her diamond.

"I guess I should return to my diamond, she will start to worry about me," Blue Pearl said.

"Yeah, I don't want to get her mad," Dawn said to Blue Pearl.

Before she left, Blue Pearl run over to Dawn and gives her a hug.

"Thank you, thank you for everything," Blue Pearl said to Dawn.

"Your welcome," Dawn said to Blue Pearl as she pats on Blue Pearl's back.

Seconds later, Blue Pearl breaks off the hug as she walks back to meet with her diamond. Before she did, Blue Pearl waved bye at Dawn and then Dawn waved bye back to Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl then heads back as she had to meet up with her diamond.

"Blue Diamond has one awesome Pearl, I would never let her go," Dawn said as she took the time to relax in the forest.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"I thought that Homeworld was bad after my experience with Jasper, but after meeting with Blue Pearl I was wrong," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Blue Pearl is a quiet little sweetheart and Blue Diamond is a caring gem, to anyone who think she is a bossy dictator, they were wrong. If I ever meet up with Blue Diamond and her Pearl again, I would be so happy," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for another episode, make sure to follow my channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Aw wasn't this the sweetest chapter ever. The next female to get some of Dawn's loving is none other than Blue Pearl from** _ **Steven Universe**_ **. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I made their love making as sweet, passionate, and intimate as possible due to Blue Pearl's personality.**

 **Anyway we have more yuri goodness coming soon and if you liked this chapter, you will love the next one.**


	46. Nami

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 46: Sex and Money! Dawn meets the Straw Hat Burglar**

* * *

Dawn (wearing her grey flaming card t-shirt and dark blue jeans) was pacing around in the living room as she looked like someone important was about to come over.

"Come on, where are you," Dawn said as she was pacing back and forth in her living room.

A few seconds later, Dawn hears a knock at her front door as the person was here.

"I hope that's my guest," Dawn said as she walks over to the door.

Dawn then opens up the door and then she sees her friend back from her _Total Drama_ days, it was _TDROTI_ winner, Cameron.

"Cameron, it's good to see you," Dawn said to Cameron as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah, it's been a very long time," Cameron said as Dawn breaks off the hug.

"Come in," Dawn said to Cameron as Cameron steps inside Dawn's house and then Dawn closes the door.

"Thank you so much for being my special guest for this episode," Dawn said to Cameron.

"Don't mention it, I'm also trying to find the footage of Scott framing you, but it is not going to well," Cameron said to Dawn.

"Damn it," Dawn said angrily as she sits on the couch.

"I heard you are becoming very popular among the adult oriented podcasts," Cameron said to Dawn as he sits on the couch.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to let my new found fame go to my head," Dawn said.

"That's good," Cameron said as Dawn was now looking at her IPhone.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked Dawn.

"Oh I'm looking at the photos of the women I have met on my journey," Dawn said.

"Can I see?" Cameron asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said as she hands Cameron her phone.

Cameron was scrolling through the photo roll and he was impressed by the women Dawn had met. All of the photos were of Dawn and each of the women she met and did it with.

"Wow Dawn, you were not joking, you met vampires, demons, heroes, pro wrestlers, and the occasional weirdo, you are so lucky," Cameron said to Dawn.

"Yeah, I'm very lucky and almost all of the women I met became my best friends, I'm pretty close with Hekapoo, Lucy Heartfilia, Amethyst, Sonata Dusk, and Blue Pearl," Dawn said.

Then, Cameron stops on one of the photos as it looked like it was a brand new photo that Dawn had taken.

"Hey Dawn, who's this?" Cameron asked Dawn as Cameron showed Dawn the photo.

On the photo was Dawn and next to her was this young gorgeous woman with long beautiful orange hair, big bouncy breasts, there was a dark blue tattoo on her left arm that was a combination of a pinwheel and a tangerine, she was wearing a pink tank top with a photo of a candy and the word "HEAT" on it, teal and white stripe skimpy shorts, and brown gladiator sandals.

"Oh that's Nami, I just met her recently and she is a pirate," Dawn said as Cameron was shocked to hear that Dawn met a pirate.

"I can't believe you Dawn, you met a freaking pirate," Cameron said to Dawn in a shocked tone.

"Yeah and let me tell you we kind of got off on the wrong foot when we saw each other," Dawn said to Cameron.

"What happened?" Cameron asked Dawn.

"Well since the show is not on for another hour, I guess I can tell you," Dawn said to Cameron.

"Go ahead, I want to hear this," Cameron said to Dawn.

"Well it started right here in my living room," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was relaxing on her couch as she was flipping through a photo album on her phone. This collection of photos featured Dawn and the women she had sex with in very sexual positions. This album was for Dawn only as it showed her and the women nude, performing cunnilingus on each other, licking dildos, or other very provocative things.

"Man this is getting me so fucking horny that I need to go to another dimension right now," Dawn said as she got up from the couch and grabs her dimensional scissors.

Dawn then opens up a rift with her scissors and then she jumps into the rift. Seconds later, Dawn lands on this dirt path and then she closes up the rift with her scissors.

"Okay, I need to find out where I am," Dawn said as she looked around until she sees this board with several photos on it.

"What's this?" Dawn asked herself as she walks towards the board.

She sees that the photos on the board were bounty posters. Each photo had some of the most dangerous people and creatures that could easily kill Dawn or anyone else.

"This is so fucking intense," Dawn said and then she looks down at a set of nine wanted posters.

On top it said "Straw Hat Pirates" and below were the photos of the crew. There was swordsman Roronoa Zoro, cook Sanji, lair and marksman Usopp, doctor Tony Tony Chopper, navigator Nami, archaeologist Nico Robin, the cyborg known as Franky, the skeleton Brook, and finally the captain, Monkey D. Luffy. Dawn sees Luffy's bounty at four hundred million berries and was completely shocked by it since Luffy didn't look like a wanted man.

"That dude has a four hundred million buck bounty on his head, he looks like he's fifteen years old and he has a big ass bounty," Dawn said in shock, not knowing that their currency is beri and not dollars.

Then, she can hear the sound of footsteps coming her way.

"Shit, got to hide," Dawn said and then she jumps into the bushes.

Dawn then looks through the bushes and she sees that the people that were coming her way were The Straw Hat Pirates.

"Oh crap, it's really them," Dawn said seeing the pirates in her sights.

"Man, I'm hungry," Luffy said.

"How can you be hungry, you ate three minutes ago," Sanji said angrily to Luffy.

"Maybe my stomach is rubber," Luffy said.

"Your stomach can't be rubber you idiot," Sanji said to Luffy.

"I'm hoping I can get a new sword and maybe I can learn four sword style," Zoro said.

"You think four sword style can be a bit dangerous," Usopp said to Zoro.

"I can handle four swords, just make sure you don't try to knock me out again like you and Johnny did at Arlong Park," Zoro said angrily to Usopp.

"I only did that because if you went on land you would have been dead on arrival," Usopp said to Zoro.

"And to think, this is so normal," Robin said to herself.

"How about I play some music to get your hip bones to shake, get it skeleton joke," Brook said being his usual jokey self.

"That's a good one," Luffy said to Brook.

Meanwhile, Nami was looking at the map seeing the directions to the nearest town on this island and then she hands the map back to Luffy.

"Okay, just a few more miles and we should be in town," Nami said and then she felt something in her sandal.

"Damn it," Nami said and then she bends down to get rid of the thing in her sandal.

"Oh Nami, you are pretty and smart, the two best things into one beautiful combo," Sanji said to Nami, being in love with Nami as usual.

Dawn sees that the rest of the pirates were ahead so she sees it was the perfect chance to get Nami.

"Gotcha," Dawn said as she jumps out of the bush and tackles Nami onto the ground.

"What the hell," Nami said angrily as she sits up.

"Your Nami right?" Dawn asked Nami.

"Yeah," Nami said.

"I got you and that bounty is mine," Dawn said to Nami.

"Why do you want my bounty?" Nami asked Dawn.

"Because you are a dangerous and evil criminal," Dawn said to Nami.

"I'm not evil, you think because I'm wanted I'm evil, well listen up girl, you should get your facts straight before knowing someone is evil," Nami said to Dawn.

Dawn was looking into Nami's aura and from the looks of it, it seems Nami was telling the truth.

" _She's right, her aura is cleansed and she has no evil bone inside her, I can't believe I'm wrong_ ," Dawn thought in her head.

"Well, well, we got Straw Hat member Nami," said this enemy pirate as he and several other pirates surround her and Dawn.

Nami and Dawn get up as Nami was ready to fight.

" _This is awesome, I get to fight and steal from them afterwards, this is a win win_ ," Nami thought and then Dawn spreads her arms wide, stopping Nami from attacking them.

"What's wrong with you idiot," Nami said angrily to Dawn.

"I don't know anything about you and you don't know anything about me," Dawn said to Nami.

The enemy pirates rush towards the pair and then Dawn smirks, ready for the fight. Dawn then rushes towards the enemy group and starts nailing several pirates with fast punches, kicks, discus strikes, and spinning kicks.

" _Wow this girl is tough, she just went at them head on with no hesitation_ ," Nami thought as she was watching Dawn kicking everyone's asses.

A few minutes later, Dawn was left standing as most of the enemy pirates were knocked out by Dawn's fighting skills.

"Huh that was easy," Dawn said and then the main enemy pirate steps onto Dawn's right foot, not wanting her to go.

"You are going to pay bitch," the main enemy pirate said to Dawn as he raised up his sword.

Then, Nami takes her buildable bo staff known as the Clima-Tact and hits the guy in the head really hard, knocking him out.

"Don't ever fuck with me," Nami said as the enemy pirates begin to limp or crawl away in horror.

"Wow, that's amazing," Dawn said to Nami as she walks over to Nami.

"Zip it, like I should talk to you after you try to capture me," Nami said to Dawn.

"But I-," Dawn said.

"I don't care, you don't know that I'm not bad guy and yet you think I am, you should learn on how to judge people's character," Nami said angrily to Dawn interrupting her as she starts to walk away.

Dawn was on her knees as she felt hurt because she didn't know Nami was a good person.

Nami then hears some sobbing noises as she turns around to see Dawn on her knees. Nami then walks over to Dawn as she wanted to say some more things.

"Come on just go," Nami said to Dawn.

Nami then raises Dawn's head up and she sees that Dawn was crying, bawling her eyes out. Nami was shocked to see that her words made Dawn cry.

"Oh my god," Nami said in shock and then she covers her mouth with her hands.

"I'm so stupid, my aura is never wrong, I thought she was bad but she is good, I feel like I made the biggest mistake ever," Dawn said as she was still crying with tears flowing down her cheeks from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, come here," Nami said to Dawn as she gets Dawn on her feet and gives her a hug, with her breasts resting on Dawn's head.

"Why did I do that, why did I make that decision," Dawn said tearfully as Nami pets Dawn's hair.

"Shh, shh, calm down, calm down, don't be like that," Nami said to Dawn trying to cheer her up.

"I thought I could do something amazing, something awesome, I feel like I'm the biggest idiot ever," Dawn said tearfully as Nami hears this and gets on one knee.

"Hey don't you ever say that, you are a sweet girl, you protect me, and you can kick ass like any guy I know," Nami said to Dawn as she wipes the tears from Dawn's eyes.

"We both are in the wrong here, I should have told you about myself and be a bit nicer to you, and you should have talk to me and get to know me for who I am," Nami said to Dawn as she got on her feet and hugs Dawn again.

"Let's start over, I'm Nami, I'm from Cocoyashi Village, and I'm a member of The Straw Hat Pirates," Nami said to Dawn as she breaks off the hug.

"Well I'm Dawn and I'm just an ordinary girl with some fighting skills," Dawn said as she wipes away the last of her tears.

"Say want to chat on a bench?" Nami asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said as they sat on a bench.

Meanwhile, the other Straw Hat Pirates were almost at the town as Luffy was excited.

"Oh man, were almost there, this is so exciting right Nami," Luffy said trying to speak to Nami.

"Nami," Luffy said as he turns around and he sees that Nami wasn't there.

"Oh crap we lost Nami," Luffy said in a panic tone.

"We must have lost her at the halfway point," Usopp said.

"Okay I must lead the way and find Nami," Zoro said.

"Really you," Franky said to Zoro.

"You got lost going in a straight line," Tony Tony Chopper said to Zoro.

"That was one time," Zoro said.

"Don't worry everyone because navigator Usopp will find Nami," Usopp said.

"We are so fucking screwed," Robin said.

The sun was starting to set as Dawn and Nami were talking away as Nami told Dawn everything about her.

"So this Arlong douche killed your adoptive mother in front of you, kept you prisoner and abused you for years, then Luffy came in, beat Arlong senseless, and freed you," Dawn said to Nami.

"Yeah," Nami said.

"Luffy has to be the kindest and most thoughtful man I ever heard, you must be glad that you have him as a friend," Dawn said to Nami.

"Yeah, Luffy is very sweet, he has a heart as big as the ocean, even though he is an idiot a lot of the times," Nami said.

"So your friends think you are a thief after some dirt farmer who could be Arlong's friend framed you," Nami said to Dawn.

"Yeah only a few of them believe me but everyone else think I'm a dirty thief," Dawn said.

"Well I believe you, a sweet little thing like you could not be a thief," Nami said to Dawn.

"Aw thanks Nami, that means a lot," Dawn said to Nami.

Then, both girls stands off the bench as Nami had wanted to say one more thing.

"Say since you got me, I should give you a reward for doing it, but not money, my money stays with me," Nami said to Dawn.

"Well you are smart, pretty, and sexy as fuck, so I was thinking," Dawn said as Nami knew what Dawn wanted.

"You want me, you, and Luffy to be in a three way, I don't think it might work," Nami said.

"No I was thinking another thing," Dawn said.

"Wait you and Luffy, he wouldn't have no idea who you are," Nami said to Dawn.

"No I think you and me," Dawn said to Nami as Nami was a bit shocked by this.

"But after this whole mess, I guess I should be leaving instead," Dawn said as she turns around and was starting to walk away.

But then, Nami grabs onto Dawn's left hand and pulls her close to her as both girls were looking into their eyes.

"Come here," Nami said and then she press her lips on Dawn's lips as both women were sharing a very soft and gentle kiss.

Both girls closed their eyes as their tongues were swirly very slowly together in their mouths.

Close to a minute later, Nami breaks off the kiss and places her hands on Dawn's face.

"I would love to have sex with you, you are really beautiful too and I wouldn't mind having sex with a girl," Nami said to Dawn.

"Thanks Nami," Dawn said to Nami.

"I know a motel not far from here, let's go and make some sweet love," Nami said to Dawn and then Nami grabs onto Dawn's right hand as she leads her to the motel.

About fifteen minutes later, they reach the motel as Nami opens the door to the room and walks into the room. She then sits on the edge of the bed as Dawn walks into the bedroom.

"Come on Dawn, I'm waiting for you to give me all of that loving," Nami said to Dawn as Dawn closes the door and locks it.

Dawn then jumps onto Nami as both girls were on the bed, making out passionately as Dawn was top of Nami as she was caressing her hands along Nami's sexy clothed body.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn then starts to kiss on Nami's neck as Nami begins to moan a bit.

"Mmm oh yes, kiss away, your lips are sooo good on my neck," Nami moans to Dawn in passion as Dawn continues to kiss away on Nami's neck.

Then, Dawn kicks off her sneakers and Nami slides off her sandals as both girls were now barefoot.

Close to two minutes later, Nami gets Dawn off of her and stands off of the bed. Nami then turns around as Dawn was resting her head on a pillow, ready for the show.

Nami grabs the bottom of her tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Nami tosses the shirt to the side as she had on a white lace bra.

"So Dawn, what do you think about my breasts?" Nami asked Dawn.

"I think they are beautiful and big," Dawn said.

"Well you are going to love when I show them to you," Nami said to Dawn and then she unhooks her bra and slides it off her body.

Dawn was amazed by the size of Nami's breasts, they were an EE-cup (but they weren't as big as Robin's breasts) and they bounce like crazy.

" _Wow those are big tits, I mean Lucy Heartfilia, Carol, and Wilhamena have big boobs, but Nami just blew them out of the water_ ," Dawn thought as she watch Nami's breasts jiggle from the slightest movement.

"What do you think?" Nami asked Dawn.

"They are the most beautiful things I have ever seen," Dawn said as Nami smiled at the line.

Nami walks over towards Dawn, grabs Dawn's hands, and then she places Dawn's hands on her breasts. Dawn starts to squeeze them as Nami was starting to feel turned on by Dawn's soft squeeze.

"Wow Dawn, you got a very soft touch on you," Nami said to Dawn.

"Thanks, I try to keep my touch as gentle as possible, especially with someone like you," Dawn said to Nami as Nami blushed a bit.

After a minute of squeezing onto Nami's boobs, Dawn moves her hands off of Nami and stands on her feet.

"Come on Dawn, I can see that you want to suck my tits, so go ahead and suck them," Nami said to Dawn.

Dawn smirked and then starts to suck on Nami's right nipple while she fondle and massages Nami's left breast with her right hand.

"Mmm oh yes, that's good, it's sooo good," Nami moans as Dawn continues to pleasure Nami's breasts.

A little over a minute later, Dawn starts sucking on Nami's left nipple and fondles Nami's right breast with her left hand.

"Oh, ah, ah, yes, YES," Nami said as she starts to scream a bit from Dawn continuing to pleasure her breasts.

A little over a minute later again, Dawn stops sucking on Nami's left nipple and then she presses Nami's breasts together. Dawn then starts to suck and lick away on both of Nami's nipples as Nami could feel the pleasure building up inside her.

"OH GOD, OH YES, YES," Nami screams in pleasure as Dawn continues to suck and lick on Nami's big breasts.

Four minutes into the breast sucking and licking, Nami's breasts start to lactate and her nipples were leaking out breast milk.

"I guess stimulating your breasts is causing them to leak milk," Dawn said to Nami but Nami's mind was blank for the moment as Dawn continues to suck on Nami's breasts.

Close to two minutes later, it looked like that Nami was about to reach her limit from having her breasts sucked.

"Oh god, I'm going to blow," Nami said.

Fifteen seconds later, Nami couldn't take it anymore.

"OH YES," Nami screamed in passion as her breasts start to squirt out more breast milk and into Dawn's mouth.

Dawn then drinks down the milk and then she licks Nami's breasts clean of the milk.

"Mmm Nami, your milk is the most delicious milk I ever tasted," Dawn said to Nami.

"Thank you Dawn, first time I ever got that compliment," Nami said to Dawn.

"Now sit down for the main show," Nami said to Dawn as she pushes Dawn onto the bed and Dawn was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

Nami then turns around and then she bends over, wiggling her curvy covered ass towards Dawn.

"If you loved my breasts, then you'll going to love this ass," Nami said to Dawn.

Still bending over, Nami grabs the waistband of her shorts, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Nami kicks them to the side as she was still bending down as she only had on her matching white lace panties.

Seeing Nami wiggling her ass was getting Dawn turned on as she could feel all warm inside.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I really want to tame that ass," Dawn said quietly to herself.

Nami then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Nami throws them to the side as she was wiggling her bare ass to Dawn.

Nami then looks over her shoulder as she could see that Dawn was pretty much hypnotize by her ass.

"Come on Dawn touch it, I won't get mad," Nami said to Dawn and then Dawn grabs Nami's ass cheeks with her hands, coping a feel on them.

"Oh yes, that's it, fondle them like my breasts," Nami said to Dawn and then Dawn massages and fondles Nami's ass as Nami was moaning again.

"Mmm ooh, yes, aah mmm," Nami moans in pleasure over Dawn playing with her ass.

After three minutes of fondling Nami's ass, Nami backs up and sits on Dawn's lap as Dawn wraps her arms around Nami's waist. Nami begins to grind her ass along Dawn's clothed lap as Dawn was loving this.

"So Dawn, have you been enjoying this so far?" Nami asked Dawn.

"I'm loving every minute of this, you know how to get a woman to feel all warm inside," Dawn said to Nami.

"Good, because it's time to eat me out," Nami said to Dawn and then she gets off of Dawn's lap and sits next to Dawn.

Dawn then gets off the bed and gets on her knees, then she crawls over and is looking at Nami. Nami then spreads her legs wide, giving Dawn a good look at her pussy which had a thin strip of orange pubic hair on it.

"Come on, let's see what that tongue of yours can do to my pussy," Nami said to Dawn.

Dawn places her hands onto Nami's thighs and then she begins to lick up and down Nami's pussy at a fast rate.

"Oh ooh yes, that's it, that's fucking it," Nami said in a lustful tone as she starts to play with her breasts while Dawn continues to eat Nami out.

Dawn then starts to slide her tongue in and out of Nami's pussy as Nami could feel Dawn's tongue rubbing along her insides.

"OH, OH, AH, YES, OH YES, YOU TONGUE IS AMAZING," Nami screamed in passion as she loved having Dawn's tongue rubbing along her insides.

Dawn closed her eyes as a minute of eating Nami out has passed as Nami's pussy was feeling really wet.

" _Nami is starting to get wet, my tongue work is working, I guess I should continue this_ ," Dawn thought as she slide her tongue in and out of Nami faster and licks her insides harder.

A little over three minutes later, Nami was close to reaching her limit as Dawn was still eating her out.

"Oh god, I'm going to," Nami said and suddenly her limit had finally reached.

"AHH," Nami screamed as she reached her climax and squirt out her love juices into Dawn's mouth as Dawn opened her eyes.

Then, Nami collapses onto the bed as she breathed in and out at a normal rate. Dawn then stands up on her feet as some of Nami's juices were dripping down Dawn's lips.

Dawn then swallows Nami's love juices and wipes the juices off her lips.

"That…was…amazing," Nami said during her breaths.

"Well this isn't over yet," Dawn said to Nami.

Dawn grabs the back of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn tosses it to the side as she had on her black bra.

Dawn then unbutton and unzips her jeans, she then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side as she had on her matching black panties.

Dawn then reaches behind to the back of her bra and then she unhooks it. Dawn slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn throws them to the side as she was fully naked and exposing her hairy pussy.

Dawn then gets on the bed and crawls towards Nami. Soon, Dawn was close to Nami's face as both women were about an inch away from each other's faces.

"What do you think about my body Nami?" Dawn asked Nami.

"It's beautiful," Nami said to Dawn.

"Good, because it is time for you to eat me out," Dawn said to Nami and then she turns around to face the end of the bed.

Dawn then squats down as her pussy was right near Nami's face. Nami then starts to lick Dawn's pussy at a fast rate, going up and down.

"Mmm oh, ooh yes," Dawn moans as Nami was the one doing the licking now.

About two minutes into the licking, Dawn's face was turning red and her pussy was dripping out her love juices onto Nami's face as this was turning her on.

"Yes, oh Nami this is making me go crazy," Dawn said to Nami in a lustful tone.

"I'm glad you like that," Nami said to Dawn as she continue to lick as Dawn's legs were wobbling a bit as the pleasure was getting to her.

A minute and a half later, Dawn falls onto her hands and knees on the bed as her ass was sticking up. Nami then sits up as she rubs her right index finger along Dawn's pussy.

"So wet, so tasty, my kind of treat," Nami said then she pressed her hands onto Dawn's ass cheeks and then she starts sliding her tongue in and out of Dawn's pussy.

"Oh, oh, mmm, yes, oh god," Dawn said in ecstasy as she could feel Nami's tongue rubbing along her insides.

During Nami's time at eating out Dawn, Dawn looks over and she sees Nami's special buildable bo staff on the floor as Dawn had something on her mind. About three minutes later, Dawn wanted to say something to Nami.

"Nami, can you please stop for one second," Dawn said to Nami as Nami slides her tongue out of Dawn and she was a bit confused.

"What is it Dawn did I do something wrong?" Nami asked Dawn.

"No your doing great, I just want to do something," Dawn said to Nami and then Dawn gets off the bed and grabs Nami's special staff.

Dawn then puts together the staff as it was at full length as Nami was looking very confused.

"What are you doing with my Clima-Tact?" Nami asked Dawn.

"Oh just wondering, have you ever been staff fucked before?" Dawn asked Nami.

"No," Nami said.

"Well it is your lucky day because I want to use this staff and slide it into your body," Dawn said to Nami.

"Ooh sounds kinky, I wouldn't mind if you did that to me," Nami said to Dawn.

"Sweet," Dawn said and then Nami gets on her hands and knees, looking at the headboard and wiggling her ass towards Dawn.

"Come on and do it," Nami said to Dawn gesturing her to staff fuck her.

Dawn then starts to rub the staff along Nami's pussy as Nami starts to moan again.

"Mmm oh yes, ooh it feels good," Nami moans in ecstasy.

Then, Dawn thrust the staff into Nami's pussy as Nami could feel it hitting her g-spot.

"AH FUCK YES," Nami screams in pleasure feeling the staff inside her.

Dawn then slides the staff in and out of Nami as it was rubbing her insides.

"Oh, oh, oh, ah, ah, yes, YES," Nami said as her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and her tongue was sticking out just feeling the staff fucking her.

Two minutes later, Dawn slides the staff out of Nami. Then, she smirks and lines the staff towards Nami's ass.

"Hope you enjoy having a staff up your ass," Dawn said to Nami.

Dawn then thrusts the staff right into Nami's anus as Nami just felt the staff deep in her ass.

"OH FUCK, OH GOD," Nami screamed in shock from this sudden thrust, but suddenly the pain faded into pleasure.

Dawn then slides the staff in and out of Nami's ass as this made Nami to scream in pleasure.

"OH YES, OH YES, AHH YES, OH THAT'S GOOD, FUCK MY ASS," Nami screams to Dawn as she loves having the staff fucking her ass.

After about two and a half minutes of staff fucking Nami in the ass, Dawn slides the staff out of Nami's ass and thrust it back into Nami's pussy.

"Ooh, ah yes, ahhh fuck," Nami moans as Dawn slides the staff harder and faster in and out of Nami as this made Nami moan and scream in pleasure and lust.

After four minutes of pumping the staff in and out of Nami's pussy, it was looking like Nami was about to reach her limit.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum," Nami said in a lustful tone.

About ten seconds later, Dawn thrust the staff deep into Nami's pussy as that had finally reached Nami's limit.

"OH GOD," Nami screams in ecstasy and then she squirts out her love juices again, coating the staff with it.

Dawn slides the staff out of Nami's pussy as Nami was still leaking out her love juices. Dawn tosses the staff to the side as both girls' bodies were covered in beads of sweat.

Dawn then gets up on the bed and flips Nami onto her back, Nami had her eyes closed as she was breathing heavily.

"Wow…that…was…fucking…hot," Nami said during her breaths.

"Well there is still one more thing left to do," Dawn said.

Dawn then sits down and crawls forward as her pussy was touching Nami's pussy. Then, both girls start to rub their pussies together as Nami begins to scream again and her breasts were jiggling from the rubbing.

"OH, OH, AH, YES, OH YES," Nami screams in passion as both girls continue to rub their pussies together.

A little over a minute later, Dawn sped up the rubbing as Nami was starting to lose all control.

"OH GOD, I DON'T THINK I CAN KEEP UP," Nami screamed as she felt like she can't keep up with Dawn.

"Come on Nami, don't give up that easily," Dawn said to Nami as they continue to rub their pussies together.

Close to three minutes later, they were still rubbing their pussies together as Nami was close to reaching her limit yet again.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum, I'm going to fucking cum," Nami said.

"Then you know what, I'm going to cum with you," Dawn said to Nami.

Close to twenty seconds later, both girls had finally reached her limit.

"AHH," Dawn and Nami screamed at the same time as they both climax and they squirt out their love juices, mixing it together and spraying on their pussies.

Dawn then collapses on her right side and cuddles up next time to Nami. Then, both girls closed their eyes and fall asleep as the sex zapped a lot of their energy.

About two hours later, Nami opens her eyes as she was holding Dawn close to her body and her big breasts were resting on Dawn's head again. Nami looks down at Dawn as Dawn was sleeping like a little angel.

"Aw she's so freaking cute when she's sleeping," Nami said and then Dawn slowly opens up her eyes.

"How was I Nami?" Dawn asked Nami.

"You were beyond amazing, that was the best time I ever had in my entire life," Nami said to Dawn.

"Thank you Nami," Dawn said to Nami as Nami was petting along Dawn's hair.

"I have a thing to give you," Nami said to Dawn as she gets off the bed and grabs her shorts. Nami reaches into one of the pockets and pulls out a golden necklace that had the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger logo on it.

"What's with the necklace?" Dawn asked Nami as Nami sits back onto the bed.

"I had several of these necklaces made for the crew and there was a few extras that were left. So that's why I want to give you this one," Nami said to Dawn.

"Nami you shouldn't, beside I'm not a Straw Hat," Dawn said to Nami.

"I know you are not a member of the crew, but to me you're a kind spirit and an amazing fighter, so to me after that encounter makes you an unofficial Straw Hat Pirate," Nami said to Dawn and hands Dawn the necklace.

"Oh Nami, thank you so much, behind your greedy stealing ways you are a sweet woman," Dawn said to Nami as she puts on the necklace.

"Aw don't mention it Dawn and by the way, this body is all yours. If you ever visit me again, we can talk, kiss, or even have sex, it is all up to you," Nami said to Dawn.

"Really?" Dawn asked Nami.

"Yes," Nami said and then laid beside Dawn and then Dawn kisses Nami on the lips again.

"You know I feel like I forgot something," Nami said and then it hits her on the head.

"The crew," Nami said in shock as she sits up on the bed.

"If you are the navigator, then who has been navigating the crew?" Dawn asked as she sat up as well.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the woods, the other Straw Hats Pirates were lost and they set up camp for the night.

"Well everything went well as I, navigator Usopp, manage to lead everyone back to the ship," Usopp said.

"We are still lost, Nami is still missing, and we now lost Robin," Zoro said to Usopp.

"Hey I tried my best, don't bring me down," Usopp said angrily to Zoro.

At the campfire, Sanji lit up a fire as Luffy looked like he was starving, he needed something to eat desperately (even though it has been about four hours).

"My stomach is growling, I need some meat," Luffy said and then he looks at Chopper, who Luffy imagined him as a talking slab of meat.

"Luffy why are you looking at me like that?" Chopper asked Luffy who had this crazy look in his eyes.

"Oh nothing talking meat, now get in my stomach," Luffy said to Chopper and was about to grab him until Luffy was held back by Sanji, Franky, and Brook as Chopper was freaking out a bit.

"Come on let me go, I need to eat that meat," Luffy said angrily to the three guys.

"Luffy calm down, you can't resort to cannibalism right now," Sanji said to Luffy.

"I need that talking meat," Luffy said.

"Can I knock him out right now?" Zoro asked Sanji.

"Yep, it went really well," Usopp said with confidence.

Back at the motel, Nami had gotten herself dressed and was putting on her sandals, hoping she can find the crew.

"Sorry if I'm leaving like this Dawn, but I got to find the crew," Nami said to Dawn.

"It's okay Nami, I'm sorry that the sex made you forget about losing the crew," Dawn said to Nami.

"Don't be, it was pure enjoyment," Nami said to Dawn and then she gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"If you ever want to find me, look for this ship," Nami said to Dawn as she hands Dawn a photo of The Thousand Sunny pirate ship and finally Nami got her sandals back on.

Nami then grabs her Clima-Tact and opens up the door.

"Bye Dawn," Nami said to Dawn and then exits the motel room and closes the door.

"Nami is such a sweet girl, hopefully I can meet her again someday," Dawn said as she hold her necklace.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Wow you are telling the truth Dawn, you met Nami, had sex with her, and she gave you that necklace," Cameron said to Dawn as Dawn hold up the necklace she got from Nami.

"Yeah, I keep it with me to remember the time I spent with her," Dawn said.

"So did Nami find the crew?" Cameron asked Dawn.

"Yeah she did, she found Robin about a quarter mile from the motel and then she found the others in the woods, luckily their captain didn't eat the other crew members as they tied him up and taped his mouth shut," Dawn said as Cameron looked on in concern.

"Don't ask," Dawn said to Cameron.

"Uh Dawn, your show is about to start in about ninety seconds," Cameron said to Dawn.

"Oh shit, thanks for reminding me," Dawn said to Cameron as she opens up her already on laptop and was ready to hit record.

"You ready?" Dawn asked Cameron.

"Yeah I'm ready," Cameron said and then Dawn hits record on her laptop and the episode was rolling.

"Hey guys, it's me Dawn and with me today for this special episode is the winner of _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_ , Cameron," Dawn said to her viewers introducing them to Cameron.

"Hey world," Cameron said waving to the fans.

"So Dawn, what's the latest story you got?" Cameron asked Dawn.

"Well Cameron my next story lead me to encounter a beautiful orange haired pirate with a greedy lust for money and a big pair of breasts," Dawn said to Cameron.

"Amazing, let me hear this story," Cameron said to Dawn.

"Okay it all started when I flipping through my phone on my couch," Dawn said to Cameron as she was preparing to tell her story.

* * *

 **Wow that was a long chapter but man I love writing this chapter. The next girl to get some loving from Dawn is the greedy, money hungry, navigator (and my favorite Straw Hat female) Nami from** _ **One Piece**_ **. I love writing this chapter because I love** _ **One Piece**_ **, it is my favorite anime show ever. The fight scenes are awesome and bloody at times, the characters are cool and unique (hell I even like a lot of the villains, except for Arlong), and it is really funny. Not to mention that most of the main** _ **One Piece**_ **Funimation English dub actors voice a decent amount of characters in the** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **English dub.**

 **Don't worry everyone, more** _ **One Piece**_ **females will be featured in this fic and trust me, it will be fucking awesome.**

 **Stay tuned because we have more yuri action coming soon.**


	47. Android 21

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 47: Catch 21**

* * *

Dawn (wearing her long sleeve skeleton shirt and grey jeans) was in her living room as she was ready to film another episode of her series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was now rolling.

"Hey everyone, I'm back with another episode of my series and we are three episodes away from my big surprise," Dawn said to her viewers.

"But I should get to my next story, let's say the next woman I did it with was a freaking robot and a pink alien," Dawn said.

"But anyway, let me start from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was sitting at the dining room table as she was going through a checklist she had made of all the stuff she had in her home.

"Okay I think I got everything, but I should go through one more time," Dawn said and then she looks down at her dimensional scissors.

"But I will do it after traveling to another dimension," Dawn said as she grabs her scissors and stands up from her chair.

Dawn then opens up a rift using her scissors and then she jumps into the rift. A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on the soft grass, then she closes up the rift and puts her scissors away.

"Okay, I'm on a grassy field with no sign of civilization in my sights," Dawn said as she was somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay Dawn, keep calm and try to figure out where you are before someone mistakes you for wildlife," Dawn said.

Suddenly, this light blue beam of energy was coming in fast as it looked like it was heading towards Dawn.

"Why has it gotten so bright already," Dawn said and then she turns around to see the beam of energy coming towards her.

"Oh shit," Dawn said but it was too late as the beam of energy hits Dawn head on.

"AHHH," Dawn screams in pain as the force of the beam causes Dawn to skid her body along the ground and she lands fifty feet away from where she was standing.

Dawn was then knocked unconscious as the beam of energy looked like it killed her.

Then, someone fly down from the sky and lands on the ground. She was a woman with long bushy auburn hair and black fingernails, wearing a pair of glasses, hoop earrings, a ring around her left middle finger, black arm sleeves, a blue and red checkered dress, black stockings, and red and blue ankle length heel boots. This woman looks down as she sees Dawn down and out.

"Oh my god," the woman said in shock as she covers her hands over her mouth.

"Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead," the woman said as she rushes over towards Dawn.

She then press her fingers on Dawn's neck as she could feel a pulse, which means Dawn was still alive.

"She's alive, I'm must get her help now," the woman said as she picks up Dawn and carries her in her arms.

The woman flies up into the sky and flies somewhere to get help for Dawn. She looks down at Dawn as she hopes that she can heal Dawn back to normal.

Later in this lab, Dawn opens up her eyes slowly as she looked like she was in some sort of pod. Dawn then rubs her head as she could feel that any pain she went through had gone away.

"Where am I?" Dawn asked looking around in the pod.

"Last thing I remembered was I got hit by a blue beam and then the rest was a blur," Dawn said and then the door to the pod opens.

"What the hell?" Dawn asked and then she steps out of the pod and looks around this lab.

"Glad you are awake," this female voice said to Dawn and then Dawn turns around to see the female that carried Dawn all the way back to this lab.

"Where am I?" Dawn asked the female.

"Your in my private lab," the woman said to Dawn and then suddenly she looked upset.

"I'm sorry that I hit you with my beam, I thought you were some enemy and try to take you out, I didn't mean it," the woman said to Dawn as she turned around to face away from Dawn.

"You were the one that nearly killed me?" Dawn asked the female.

"Yes, but I brought you back and put you in a pod to heal all your injuries, I wanted to make things right," the woman said to Dawn and then Dawn walks over to the female.

Dawn then wraps her arms around the female's waist, giving her a hug and trying to comfort her.

"It's okay it was an accident and besides you did the right thing by healing me," Dawn said to the female.

"Thanks for understanding," the female said to Dawn.

"I'm Dawn by the way," Dawn said to the female.

"What's your name?" Dawn asked the mysterious female.

"My name is 21," 21 said to Dawn.

"21 very funny, what's your real name?" Dawn asked 21.

"Actually 21 is my real name, I'm an android," Android 21 said to Dawn as Dawn moves her hands off of 21.

"No way you are a robot," Dawn said in an excited mood to 21 as 21 turns around to face Dawn.

"I'm not a robot, I'm an android, it's different," 21 said to Dawn.

"But still it's cool, I'm surprised you don't talk and act like every other android," Dawn said to 21 and then Dawn starts doing the robot in front of 21.

"You acting like that is a big insult to me and the other androids," 21 said to Dawn as Dawn stops and was a bit scared.

"Just kidding, you look cute doing that," 21 said to Dawn.

"Thanks, I never expect you to say that," Dawn said to 21.

"So what's your story?" Dawn asked 21.

About close to an hour later, Dawn and 21 were talking away, but it was hard for 21 because she had no memory of when she was a human.

"So you have no memories of being a human?" Dawn asked 21.

"I don't, I'm sorry," 21 said to Dawn.

"Don't be, it sort of adds to mystery that is Android 21," Dawn said to 21.

"Aw Dawn, that's so sweet, your kind of like me but as a human," 21 said to Dawn.

"Are you sweet?" Dawn asked 21.

"Yeah I am, I do care for my other androids, 17 and 18, I do feel bad if I do any wrong, and I would give up my life to protect the ones I love," 21 said to Dawn.

"Wow you are sweet, I thought you were evil, but you a sweet little cinnamon bun," Dawn said to 21 and then 21 turns Dawn's head to the left, facing eye to eye.

Suddenly, 21 presses her lips onto Dawn's lips as both of them were sharing a very gentle kiss. Dawn and 21 closed their eyes as their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths.

A little over a minute later, 21 breaks off the kiss as Dawn was at a lost for words because of that unexpected kiss.

"What's with that kiss?" Dawn asked 21.

"Because you have to be one of the sweetest humans I have ever met," 21 said to Dawn.

"But aren't you married, you have a ring on your finger," Dawn said to 21 as she referring to 21's ring she had on.

"I'm not sure, maybe I'm married, maybe I'm not, I really have no memory of it," 21 said as she was playing around with the ring on her finger.

"But," 21 said and then she pulls the ring off her finger and sets it on the counter.

"Maybe just for tonight, I could forget about it," 21 said.

"Wait, are you saying what I think your saying," Dawn said to 21.

"Dawn, I want you and me to make love," 21 said to Dawn.

"You want to make love with me?" Dawn asked 21 and 21 nodded "yes".

"Well if you want me to have sex with you, then I will have sex with you," Dawn said to 21.

"Really?" 21 asked Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn said.

"Oh thanks Dawn, you won't forget this night," 21 said to Dawn.

21 grabs Dawn's hands and then she leads her to this door that said "Don't enter, authorized entry only".

"This room is off limits," Dawn said to 21.

"To everyone else, but I'm the only one who has access to this room," 21 said to Dawn and then she places her right thumb on this finger scanner as the scanner match the DNA.

The door opens as 21 leads Dawn into the room. Once they were in the room, it was nothing but pitch black as Dawn couldn't see anything.

"Man this is so dark," Dawn said.

"Hold on, let me turn on the lights," 21 said and then she turns on the lights in the room.

Once the lights were on, all Dawn sees in the room was a queen size bed with blue and red checkered covers and matching pillows of that same style.

"What's this?" Dawn asked 21.

"Well I always want to learn about intimate sexual encounters and this is sort of like my little sex experiment room," 21 said to Dawn as she walks back over to Dawn.

"Ooh," Dawn said and then 21 turns Dawn around as both of them were face to face.

"Now it is time for you to get your world rocked," 21 said to Dawn and then she pushes Dawn onto the bed.

21 then gets on top of the bed and crawls up towards Dawn. Then, she kisses Dawn on the lips as both of them got into a very passionate make out session.

Dawn then caresses her hands up and down 21's covered back, soothing the very smart android. Meanwhile, 21 puts her hands on Dawn's face as she deepens the kiss with Dawn.

About seventy seconds later, 21 breaks off the kiss as Dawn was blushing knowing that kiss was very hot.

"Holy shit, you are an amazing kisser," Dawn said to 21 as 21 smiled a little.

"Thanks, now it is time to get comfortable," 21 said and then she pulls off her arm sleeves one by one, then she throws them to the floor.

21 then places her hands on Dawn's stomach, then she leans down and starts to kiss Dawn on the neck.

"Ooh 21, you are such a frisky android," Dawn said to 21 as she was still kissing on Dawn's neck.

Close to two minutes later, 21 stops kissing on Dawn's neck and stands off the bed. 21 grabs Dawn by her hands and pulls her off the bed as both females were standing.

Then, Dawn pulls off her sneakers and 21 slides off her heel boots as Dawn was now barefooted.

"Does this feel comfortable?" Dawn asked 21.

"It will once I do this," 21 said to Dawn and then she grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's shirt.

21 pulls the shirt over Dawn's head and off of Dawn's body. 21 tosses the shirt to the side as Dawn had on her green bra.

21 then gets on her knees and then she unbutton and unzips Dawn's jeans. 21 grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. 21 sets them to the side as Dawn had on her matching green panties.

"Ooh I love the green, it looks very hot and sexy on you," 21 said to Dawn as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's chest.

"Thanks and now I want to see what you have on under your dress," Dawn said to 21 and then she turns 21 around.

Dawn then grabs the zipper on 21's dress and she unzips it. Suddenly, 21's dress falls down her body and to her ankles. 21 steps out of the dress and turns around, showing off her matching red and blue checkered bra and panties she had on.

"Looking good 21, you have to be the sexiest Android I have ever met," Dawn said to 21.

"Thanks Dawn, that the first time someone compliment me on my appearance," 21 said to Dawn as she walks over to the bed and sits on the edge of it.

21 then slides off her stockings one by one and throws them to the side as she was barefoot as well.

"Now come here so we can kiss some more," 21 said to Dawn as Dawn runs over to 21 and jumps into her arms, as both girls fall onto the bed and they start to kiss again.

During the kissing, Dawn was caressing her right hand along the left side of 21's body as this was turning the android on more. After about ninety seconds of kissing, Dawn breaks off the kiss and sits 21 up.

Dawn then reaches behind and unhooks 21's bra. Dawn then slides the bra off of 21's body as 21's C-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs 21's breasts from behind and starts to fondle them as 21 starts to moan a little. Four seconds later, 21 and Dawn start to kiss again as Dawn was still fondling 21's breasts.

Almost sixty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and moves her hands off of 21's breasts.

Dawn then laid 21 on her back and then she crawls down to 21's waist. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of 21's panties, slides them down 21's legs, and off of 21's body. Dawn throws them to the floor as she sees a fully naked 21 and looks down at 21's pussy which had a full patch of auburn pubic hair on it.

"Mmm such a tasty android body for me," Dawn said as she licks her lips at the sight of a naked 21.

Dawn then takes two of her fingers and slides them into 21's pussy. Dawn then slides her fingers in and out of 21 as 21 could feel Dawn's fingers rubbing her insides.

"Ooh ahh, yes, mmm yes, oh god yes," 21 moans in pleasure over Dawn fingering her.

A little over two minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of 21 and sees that 21's pussy was very wet and was leaking out her love juices. Dawn sees her fingers were covered in 21's juices and then she smears it along 21's stomach.

Dawn then reaches behind and then she unhooks her bra. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn tosses them to the floor as she was completely naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

Dawn then kisses 21 on the lips again and then she rubs her hand along 21's pussy as she is soothing the android. Dawn was rubbing 21's pussy at a fast rate as they continue to make out passionately.

After two of minutes of kissing and rubbing, Dawn breaks off the kiss and moves her hand off of 21's pussy.

Dawn then spreads 21's legs wide and crawl down to 21's pussy. Then she licks away on 21's pussy at a normal rate.

"Ooh, yes, ahh yes, ooh lick my pussy," 21 said to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to lick away on 21's wet pussy.

Nearly three and half minutes later, Dawn stops licking on 21's pussy as it was pretty much soaking wet.

"Ooh I do love an android that is soaking wet," Dawn said to 21 as 21 felt like she was on cloud nine.

Dawn then sits up and crawls forward with her pussy touching 21's pussy. Then Dawn and 21 begin to rub their pussies as 21 starts to scream from the pleasure.

"OH, OH, OH YES, FUCK ME, FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOUR BITCH," 21 screamed in passion to Dawn as Dawn continues to rub her pussy on 21's pussy.

A few seconds later, Dawn sped up the rubbing as 21 continues to scream from the pleasure.

"AH, AH, AH, AHH FUCK, OH YES, FUCK YES," 21 screamed in passion as both girls' pussies were rubbing together.

A little over five minutes later, both women's bodies were covered in beads of sweat as it looked like 21 couldn't take it any more.

"Oh god, I feel like I'm about to blow," 21 said.

"Then do it 21, cum for me," Dawn said to 21.

Close to a minute later, 21's limit had finally been reached.

"OH YES," 21 screamed as she reach her climax.

Then, 21 arch her back and gush out her love juices, spraying it onto Dawn's stomach and chest. 21 then laid on her back afterwards, breathing in and out.

"Holy crap…that was…the most…amazing sex…I ever…experienced," 21 said during her breaths.

"Yeah I glad you enjoyed it," Dawn said to 21 as she wipes 21's juices off her chest and stomach.

"I guess I should be leaving," Dawn said as she gets up off the bed.

"Dawn wait," 21 said to Dawn as Dawn turns around to face 21.

"What is it?" Dawn asked 21 as 21 sits on the edge of the bed.

"There's something I need to tell you," 21 said to Dawn.

"What do you have to say?" Dawn asked 21.

"This form you see is not my true form," 21 said to Dawn.

"Are you a man?" Dawn asked 21.

"No I'm not, but I'm not a humanized android," 21 said to Dawn.

"Then what are you?" Dawn asked 21.

21 takes off her glasses and earrings and sets them on the night stand. She then gets off the bed and walks over towards Dawn.

Then there was this faint glow on 21 as Dawn looked a bit confused by it. Seconds later, there was a flash of bright light on 21 as Dawn shield her eyes, not wanting to become blind.

Once the light was gone, Dawn moves her arms down as she sees what 21 really was. 21's skin went from white to pink, she had grew a long pink tail, her ears were now pointed, her hair changed from auburn to white, her nipples were a darker shade of pink, and her pubic hair changed from auburn to white, the only thing that was the same was her blue eyes with white sclera.

"I'm a Majin, I know you seem shocked and I understand you don't want to be with an alien, so go ahead and leave," 21 said to Dawn as she covered her arms on her private parts.

Then Dawn runs up and gives 21 a tight hug, almost squeezing the life out of the Majin android.

"I don't care if your an android or a Majin, I love you just the way you are and I don't want you to change," Dawn said to 21.

"Aw Dawn, that has to be the kindest thing I ever heard," 21 said to Dawn and she returns the hug as well.

21 then plants a very soft kiss on Dawn's lips and then she carries Dawn bridal style. 21 walks Dawn to the bed and then she laid Dawn on her back on the bed.

"You know I like desserts, but I always find vanilla ice cream to be pretty plain," 21 said as she moves her right hand along Dawn's stomach, her words referring to Dawn's pale skin.

21 then opens up the drawer on her nightstand and then she pulls out a bottle of chocolate syrup and a spray can of whipped cream as Dawn looked on in confusion.

"Looks like this dessert needs some chocolate," 21 said as she opens up the bottle.

21 then squirts out some chocolate syrup and sprays it along Dawn's stomach. 21 puts down the bottle and then she licks the syrup off of Dawn's stomach as Dawn felt this chill up her spine.

"Oh 21 you sexy Majin, lick me up like ice cream," Dawn said to 21 as she continues to lick the syrup off of Dawn's stomach.

About a minute later, 21 had licked the syrup off of Dawn's stomach and she still had the can of whip cream in her hand.

21 then sprayed some whipped cream onto Dawn's nipples and onto Dawn's navel. 21 then licks her lips at the sight of the whipped cream covering some of Dawn's body.

21 then licks the whipped cream off of Dawn's right nipple as Dawn was moaning in pleasure.

"Mmm this is so delicious," 2 1 said.

"Ooh it is," Dawn moans in pleasure.

21 then licks the cream off of Dawn's left nipple and then she licks the cream off of Dawn's naval as Dawn continues to moan in pleasure from 21 eating the cream off of her.

"Ooh 21, lick away on me," Dawn moans to 21 in a passionate tone.

21 licks the whipped cream off of Dawn and then she looks down to Dawn's pussy. 21 crawls down as her face was right near Dawn's pussy.

"You know I'm very hungry for some pussy," 21 said as she was licking her lips at the sight of Dawn's pussy.

21 spreads Dawn's legs wide and then she slowly slides her tongue into Dawn's pussy. 21 then starts to lick around Dawn's insides as Dawn was feeling the pleasure that was giving to her.

"Ooh yes, ahh yeah, ohh it feels sooo good," Dawn moans as 21 continues to eat her out.

A minute later, 21 was still licking around the inside of Dawn's pussy as Dawn grabs onto the top of 21's head.

"Come on, go in their deep," Dawn said to 21 as 21's tongue was deep inside of Dawn.

About three and a half minutes later, 21 pulls her tongue out as she sees Dawn's pussy was very wet and leaking out her love juices.

"Mmm your pussy taste delicious," 21 said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said and then 21 sits Dawn up.

"Now, I want you to suck on some Majin breasts," 21 said to Dawn.

"With pleasure," Dawn said and then she sucks away on 21's right nipple.

"Oh yes, suck away on my tit," 21 said to Dawn as Dawn continues to suck on 21's nipple.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn then sucks on 21's left nipple while she fondles 21's right breast with her left hand.

"That's it, keep pleasuring my breasts and you will get a very tasty treat," 21 said to Dawn.

"Ooh now I want that treat," Dawn said as she sucks away on 21's left tit hoping to get that little treat.

Dawn continues to suck away on 21's tits and fondling her breasts for six minutes, going back and forth on her left and right nipples. During that time, 21's breasts begin to lactate as they leak out this light pink colored milk.

"That is some weird color breast milk," Dawn said.

"Keep sucking and you'll see what it is," 21 said to Dawn as Dawn continues to suck on 21's tits.

A little over three minutes later, 21 looked like she couldn't take anymore of Dawn sucking and fondling on her breasts.

"Oh god, I can't take it anymore," 21 said.

About ten seconds later, 21's limit had finally been reached.

"AHH," 21 screamed as she squirt out her breast milk as some of it goes into Dawn's mouth.

Dawn then swallows the milk whole and was surprised at what it taste like.

"Mmm strawberry flavored breast milk, it is so delicious," Dawn said as she licks the milk off her lips.

"Yeah I told you it was going to be a tasty treat," 21 said to Dawn as Dawn lick the milk off of 21's breasts.

21 laid Dawn on her back and then she got on her hands and knees. Then, 21's tail starts to move as 21 has this smile on her face.

"Hope you are ready because you are about to be tail fucked," 21 said to Dawn.

"Yeah I'm ready," Dawn said.

21's tail then starts to rub up and down Dawn's pussy as Dawn starts to moan from 21's tail rubbing her pussy.

"Mmm yes, oh yes, ah fuck yes," Dawn said in a lustful tone as 21's tail continue to rub along Dawn's pussy.

After four minutes of rubbing, 21's tail then slides into Dawn's pussy and hits right into Dawn's g-spot.

"OH GOD, OH FUCKING GOD," Dawn screamed as she could feel 21's tail deep inside her.

Then, 21 pumps her tail in and out of Dawn's pussy at a fast rate as Dawn had continue to scream.

"OH, OH, AH, AHH, OH FUCK, YES, OH FUCK YES," Dawn screams from 21 tail fucking her.

Close to a minute later, the pain Dawn was feeling was turning into pleasure as she was enjoying 21 fucking her.

"OH YES, OH YES, FUCK ME WITH THAT TAIL, GIVE ME ALL OF THAT MAJIN LOVING," Dawn screamed lustfully at 21 as 21 continues to fuck Dawn.

"You got it," 21 said to Dawn as she thrust the tail in and out of Dawn faster than ever.

"OH, OH, AH, AH, FUCK, OH FUCK," Dawn screams in passion.

Nearly seven minutes later, the tail fucking was getting to Dawn as she was close to reaching her limit.

"Oh god, I'm about to fucking cum, I'm close to cumming," Dawn said.

Then twenty seconds later, Dawn's limit had finally been reached.

"AHH," Dawn screamed as she reach her climax and gush out her love juices, coating 21's tail with it.

21 slides the tail out of Dawn as Dawn continue to gush out her juices onto the bed. Then, 21 laid on the left side of her body next to Dawn. 21 then presses her right hand on Dawn's chest and cuddles up next to Dawn.

"That…was amazing," Dawn said during her heavy breaths.

"Yeah and now I learned something after this experiment, it seems that two women having sex is the best kind of sex to have," 21 said.

"Yeah…it is, I…should know…because…I'm a…pro… at it," Dawn said during her breaths.

"Well you proved it here," 21 said to Dawn.

"Is it alright if we cuddled a bit before I leave?" Dawn asked 21.

"Yeah, we need to get some energy back after all of that fucking," 21 said and then she and Dawn closed their eyes as they sleep together getting their energy back from the sex.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"After five hours of resting and cuddling with 21, I got dressed and left the building. Soon after I returned back to my dimension," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Android 21 is super sweet when you get to know her and her Majin form is quite honestly the hottest form I have ever seen," Dawn said.

"That does it for this episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off her recording.

* * *

 **Wow what a fucking hot chapter or what. The next girl to get some of Dawn's loving is the smoking hot android known as Android 21 from the** _ **Dragon Ball**_ **game,** _ **Dragon Ball FighterZ**_ **. I decided to do something different and have the good version of Android 21 in this story (even thought a lot of people love the evil version of her), especially since I love the good Majin version of her (it suits her so much better than the evil one), but that's my opinion.**

 **Anyway we have more yuri action coming soon.**


	48. Lemon Zest

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 48: Rock N' Sex**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room (wearing her black leaf t-shirt and grey jeans) as she was ready for her forty-eighth episode of her series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as she was on the air.

"Hello everyone, Dawn here and I have another story to tell you," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Before I start, I want to say I'm two episodes away from episode fifty and I am still planning the big announcement for that episode," Dawn said.

"Anyway this story takes me back to the human world and I met Canterlot High Wondercolts' rival, The Crystal Prep Academy Shadowbolts and one particular rocker chick that took a liking to me," Dawn said.

"But let me start from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had used her dimensional scissors to travel back to the human world to meet up with the main seven girls. But she found out they were busy again so she decided to take a walk around town to find something to do.

"Man they are busy again, I need to come back when they aren't so busy. Seriously, I come here at the worst possible time," Dawn said.

Ten minutes later, Dawn stops walking when she sees this fancy looking school to the right. It turns out the school Dawn sees was Crystal Prep Academy.

"From the looks of it and the colors, that must be Crystal Prep Academy," Dawn said.

"Well, well, we got a Wondercolt in our sights," this woman said and the voice belong to Crystal Prep Academy student, Indigo Zap.

Suddenly, Dawn was approached by several Crystal Prep Academy students, they were Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweets, and Sugarcoat.

"Listen I don't go to Canterlot High, I already graduated high school," Dawn said to the students.

"Well from your beauty and the smell you have, you are either a porn star or an escort," Sugarcoat said to Dawn.

"I'm not a porn star or an escort, but I did lucky enough to get laid," Dawn said.

"You are so lucky you had sex," Sour Sweets said in a cheery tone and then she said in an angry tone, "I wish someone would eat out my slit."

Then, Dawn sees another girl appearing, she had pale light grayish amaranth skin, light pistachio green hair with pale light grayish green and light brilliant lime green streaks in it, and wearing a school uniform. She was playing air guitar while she was listening to music through her headphones.

"Hey Lemon, stop listening to your music and come here," Indigo said to the girl known as Lemon Zest.

Lemon walks over to Dawn as she was still listening to her music.

"Hey girl, listening to this," Lemon said to Dawn as she put her headphones on Dawn's head.

Dawn hears the music as her skin felt this sudden shiver as she was listening to loud punk rock music.

"Dear god," Dawn said in horror as she pulls off the headphones and hands them back to Lemon.

"Man this is music sounds like I'm listening to Cancer Bats, and yes that is the band's name," Dawn said.

"Hey guys, I got tickets to the concert tonight, want to come?" Lemon asked her friends.

"No way, I don't want to hear ear splitting music that will make my brain bleed," Sugarcoat said.

"Yeah, you are on your own," Sunny said to Lemon as the four girls left Dawn and Lemon.

"If you want, I could go with you if you want," Dawn said to Lemon.

"Really?" Lemon asked.

"Yeah, it will be fun," Dawn said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE," Lemon shrieked as she was excited to go to a concert with Dawn.

"Come on, I need to change into more my style," Lemon said to Dawn as she grabs Dawn's hand and runs with her back to her house.

Later in the day, Dawn was sitting on the bench outside of Lemon's house as she was waiting for Lemon to come out.

"I'm ready," Lemon said as she exits out of the home.

Lemon had on a neon green t-shirt with some skulls on it, blue skin tight ripped jeans, and neon green sneakers, Lemon looked like she was ready to rock.

"How do I look?" Lemon asked Dawn.

"You look hot, it definitely fits your rocking personality," Dawn said to Lemon.

"Sweet, now let's get to the show," Lemon said as Dawn stands up from the bench as she and Lemon make their way to the concert.

Later on, Dawn and Lemon were at the concert as it looked like Lemon was enjoying the show. They were on the arena floor as both girls were standing up and in this mosh pit since it was a hard rock show.

"How's the show?" Lemon asked Dawn.

"It's kind of loud," Dawn said as the music was almost on a level to losing your hearing.

"Hey this is my kind of music," Lemon said to Dawn.

"Plus, everyone seems to be rough," Dawn said as several guys were bumping into Dawn.

"Come on, the mosh pit is always fun," Lemon said to Dawn.

"Well fun for everyone else, but not for me," Dawn said as they continue to bump into Dawn.

A little over two hours later, the show was over and everyone was exiting the arena. Soon, Dawn and Lemon exit the arena and Lemon looked like she enjoy the show.

"That show was so fucking awesome," Lemon said with excitement.

"WHAT, I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I THINK MY HEARING MIGHT BE SHOT," Dawn shouted at Lemon.

"Relax, once we get back to my place your hearing will be back to normal," Lemon said to Dawn.

Soon, they get back to Lemon's place as Lemon unlocks the door. Lemon then opens up the door and then she and Dawn enter the building.

Dawn then looks around the house as Lemon closes the door.

"How's your hearing Dawn?" Lemon asked Dawn.

"It is fine now," Dawn said.

"Come on let's head up to my room," Lemon said to Dawn.

"What about your parents?" Dawn asked Lemon.

"They are out of town so it's just me here," Lemon said.

"Okay," Dawn said.

Dawn and Lemon walk up the stairs and take a right until they stop in front of Lemon's bedroom. Lemon opens the door and then she and Dawn walk into the bedroom.

Lemon closes the door as Dawn looks around in Lemon's bedroom. Dawn sees that Lemon had numerous rock music posters in her room, she also sees Lemon's queen size bed with light green pillows and light green covers.

"Come on sit on the bed with me," Lemon said to Dawn as she and Dawn sit on the edge of the bed close together.

"I love your bedroom Lemon, it really shows your rocker style," Dawn said to Lemon and when Dawn turns her head to the left, Lemon presses her lips onto Dawn's lips, giving Dawn a kiss.

Soon, Lemon deepens the kiss shoving her tongue deep into Dawn's throat. Dawn was pulling Lemon away as she didn't know what's going on with Lemon.

"Lemon, what's going on with you?" Dawn asked Lemon.

"Oh Dawn, I need you right now, I feel so horny," Lemon said to Dawn.

"Wait, you want to have sex with me?" Dawn asked Lemon.

"Yes," Lemon said.

"And why?" Dawn asked Lemon.

"Oh Dawn, every time I go to a rock concert I always get so horny after the show. I try to invite a guy to the show and afterwards I would have sex with him," Lemon said to Dawn.

"What happens if you don't bring a guy?" Dawn asked Lemon.

"Well then after the show, I return home, strip naked, and I would masturbate. Thinking about the guy that I would have done it with," Lemon said.

"Have you ever thought about doing it with a girl?" Dawn asked Lemon.

"No but I wouldn't mind doing it with a female, it would be awesome," Lemon said.

"Well you brought me to the concert, your horny after the show, and you would want to have sex with a guy or girl," Dawn said to Lemon as Lemon nodded "yes."

"Well I'm a girl and I can fulfill all of your sexual needs," Dawn said to Lemon as she places her right hand on Lemon's face.

"You will have sex with me?" Lemon asked Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn said.

"Oh Dawn, you make me so happy," Lemon said to Dawn.

"Good, now let me kiss you back," Dawn said to Lemon and then she kisses Lemon on the lips.

Their kiss was passionate as their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths. A few seconds later, Lemon laid on her back as Dawn was on top of Lemon as they were still kissing away. Soon, Dawn and Lemon kick off their sneakers as they were now barefoot.

A little over a minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she kisses away on Lemon's neck.

"Ooh yes, oh Dawn that's spot is ticklish," Lemon said to Dawn as she could feel Dawn's lips along her neck.

Close to two minutes later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she sees that Lemon was blushing a bit from the kiss.

"Wow that was awesome," Lemon said.

"Yeah sometimes I leave a girl speechless," Dawn said as she rubs her hands along Lemon's clothed stomach.

"Say you ready to strip off these threads?" Lemon asked Dawn.

"Yes I'm ready," Dawn said to Lemon as both girls stand up off the bed.

"I'll go first," Lemon said as she grabs the bottom of her t-shirt.

Lemon pulls the shirt over her head and off her body. Lemon throws her shirt to the side as she had on a light green bra.

Lemon then grabs onto her jeans, then she unbutton and unzips her jeans. Lemon then grabs the sides of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Lemon sets her jeans to the side as she had on matching light green panties.

Lemon then reaches behind to her bra and then she unhooks it. Lemon then slides the bra off her body, exposing her B-cup size boobs with dark pink nipples.

Lemon then grabs the sides of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Lemon sets them to the side as she was fully naked, exposing her pussy with a full patch of light pistachio green pubic hair on it.

"Wow Lemon, you got a rocking bod," Dawn said to Lemon as she moves her hands up and down Lemon's stomach.

"Thanks Dawn," Lemon said to Dawn.

"Now it's your turn to strip," Lemon said to Dawn.

"Of course," Dawn said as she grabs onto the bottom of her t-shirt.

Dawn then pulls the shirt over her head and off her body. Dawn throws the shirt to the side as she had on her black lace bra.

Dawn then grabs onto her jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs the sides of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her jeans to the side as she had on her matching black lace panties.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her bra and she unhooks it. Dawn slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the sides of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side as she was completely nude and exposing her hairy pussy.

Lemon then wraps her arms around Dawn's neck and Dawn wraps her arms around Lemon's waist as they were an inch apart from each other.

"Oh Dawn, you got the most beautiful nude body I've ever seen," Lemon said to Dawn.

"Thanks Lemon, it means a lot," Dawn said to Lemon.

Dawn closed her eyes and was leaning in towards Lemon, looking for another kiss. But then, Lemon puts her fingers in Dawn's lips, not wanting to kiss Dawn.

"Did I do something wrong?" Dawn asked Lemon as Lemon moves her arms off of Dawn's body.

"No you didn't," Lemon said to Dawn as she moves Dawn's hands off her body.

"I want to play some music to set the mood," Lemon said.

"Where's your phone?" Lemon asked Dawn.

"There in my pants," Dawn said and then Lemon looks into the pockets of Dawn's jeans.

Soon, she pulls out Dawn's iPhone and then she looks through the songs on Dawn's phone.

"I have Apple Music so I access to thousands of songs for only several dollars a month," Dawn said.

"There has to be some good rock music to have sex to," Lemon said as she looked through the phone.

Seconds later, Lemon had found the perfect song for her and Dawn to have sex to.

"Here it is," Lemon said as the song she had found was Chris Isaak's "Wicked Games".

"Wicked Games, yeah that's a perfect sex song," Dawn said.

Lemon then sets the phone down and then she presses play on the song as it was playing.

Lemon grabs Dawn by her hand and then they laid down on the bed. Then Dawn gets on top of Lemon as they passionately make out and Lemon caresses her hands along Dawn's back.

Forty seconds later, Dawn flips onto her back as Lemon was on top of Dawn, still kissing. Dawn moves her hands down Lemon's back and to her ass. Then, Dawn grabs onto Lemon's ass cheeks and squeezes them, coping a feel on them.

Lemon did feel Dawn's hands on her ass, but she didn't care as she continues to kiss Dawn. Dawn then moves her hands off of Lemon's ass and continues to caress her hands up and down Lemon's back.

Two minutes later, Lemon breaks off the kiss and then she laid on her back beside Dawn. Dawn then smiled and then she gets back on top of Lemon.

Dawn then starts to suck on Lemon's right nipple while she was rubbing Lemon's pussy with her right hand.

"Ooh, ahh, oh yes, ahh yeah," Lemon moaned softly as Dawn continues to suck on Lemon's nipple and rubbing Lemon's pussy.

Close to a minute later, Dawn then switches over and starts sucking on Lemon's left nipple while she was still rubbing Lemon's pussy.

"Yes, suck away on my tits my little Moonchild," Lemon said softly to Dawn as she pets along Dawn's head and Dawn was still sucking on Lemon's tit and rubbing on Lemon's pussy.

Seventy-five seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Lemon's nipple and rubbing on Lemon's pussy. Dawn then moves down as her face was right near Lemon's pussy.

Dawn then begins to slowly lick up and down Lemon's pussy as Lemon could feel Dawn's tongue brushing up against her pussy.

"Oh, oh, oh, ah, ooh it feels good," Lemon said in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to lick Lemon's pussy.

A little over a minute later, Lemon felt like she didn't want Dawn to lick her anymore.

"Dawn can you stop for a moment," Lemon said to Dawn as Dawn stops licking and looks up at Lemon.

"What is it Lemon?" Dawn asked Lemon.

"I feel like a different change of music would be better," Lemon said and then she grabs onto Dawn's phone.

After flipping through it, Lemon found the perfect song for the next step and it was "November Rain" by Guns N' Roses. Lemon presses play on the song and then she puts the phone back on the nightstand.

Dawn then takes two of her fingers and slowly slides them into Lemon's pussy.

"Ooh there it is," Lemon moans in passion as she could feel Dawn's fingers slowly rubbing her insides.

Dawn begin to slowly pump her fingers in and out of Lemon's pussy as Lemon continues to moan.

"Ahh, ahh, ooh, yes, keep fingering me," Lemon moans at Dawn as Dawn continues to finger Lemon.

Over three minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Lemon and sees that Lemon's pussy was wet and it was dripping her love juices.

"Ooh it seems that my fingers are doing their magic," Dawn said and then her face was near Lemon's pussy again.

Dawn then slides her tongue in and out of Lemon's pussy at a fast rate as Lemon was starting to scream a little.

"AHH, AHH, YES, OH YES, OH HELL YES," Lemon screamed in passion over Dawn's tongue penetrating her insides.

Two minutes later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Lemon and then she moves her body forward as her pussy was touching Lemon's pussy. Then, Dawn and Lemon start to rub their pussies together at a fast rate as Lemon felt like she was on cloud nine.

"AHH, YES, OH FUCK, OH FUCK, FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT," Lemon shouted as Dawn speeds up the rubbing as Lemon was losing all control of her senses.

Fifty seconds later, Lemon felt like she was about to reach her limit and ready to burst.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum, I'm about to cum," Lemon said.

"Well Lemon, I'm about to cum too," Dawn said to Lemon.

Close to thirty seconds later, both Dawn and Lemon had finally reached their limits.

"AHH," Dawn and Lemon screamed as they reach their limits and they squirt out their love juices, covering their pussies in their love juices.

Dawn then laid down next to Lemon as both girls were breathing heavily from their steamy sex session.

"Wow…that was…fucking spectacular," Lemon said during her breaths.

"I know…I have a lot of people say…that after sex," Dawn said during her breaths as she pulls the covers over herself and Lemon.

"Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" Dawn asked Lemon.

"Yeah, I'm cool with it," Lemon said to Dawn as she turns off her lamp and shuts off Dawn's phone.

"Goodnight Dawn," Lemon said to Dawn.

"Night Lemon," Dawn said to Lemon and then she turns onto her right side.

Suddenly, Lemon wraps her arms around Dawn's waist as she wants to be close to Dawn while they sleep.

"Dawn, can you hold me in your arms?" Lemon asked Dawn softly.

"Why?" Dawn asked Lemon.

"Because I don't want you to be an inch away from me," Lemon said to Dawn.

"Well okay," Dawn said and then she flips over to her left side as she holds Lemon in her arms.

Soon, both women close their eyes and drift off to sleep as they were tired from the sex they have.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah, me and Lemon made love after the concert and I have so much fun doing it," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Lemon is so sweet and fun loving than the other Shadowbolts, I sure hope they see that they got an awesome girl like her as their friend," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off her recording.

* * *

 **Wow looks like Dawn has got a new groupie to join her ever expanding harem. Anyway the next lucky girl to have sex with Dawn is the Shadowbolt rocker, Lemon Zest, from** _ **My Little Pony: Equestria Girls**_ **and I had a lot fun writing this chapter mainly because Lemon is my favorite Shadowbolt.**

 **Anyway we got more yuri action coming soon.**


	49. Mei

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 49: Ice Climate Sex**

* * *

Dawn (wearing her leaf t-shirt and blue jeans) was back in her living room as she was setting up for another episode of her sexy series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was rolling.

"Hey guys, Dawn here and I'm bringing you another episode of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Well everyone, my next episode will be my fiftieth episode and I have a huge surprise for all of you," Dawn said to her viewers.

"But anyway my next story is taking me back to the former group known as Overwatch and I met with their climatologist which leads to some ice cold sex," Dawn said.

"So let me start from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had traveled back to the futuristic version of Earth, home of the former Overwatch team. Dawn was waiting in this building, hoping the team would be coming back from their payload mission.

"Man that mission must be really hard," Dawn said.

Then, the door burst opens and in comes Tracer, Mercy, D. Va, Soldier 76, and finally Mei. The others were looking at Mei angrily for some reason.

"Hey guys, how did the mission go?" Dawn asked the group.

"It would have gone better if someone didn't decide to help out in the situation," Tracer said as she looked at Mei.

"Hey I just try to help," Mei said.

"Putting up an ice wall would be perfect if you didn't block our path," Solder 76 angrily to Mei.

"I'm so sorry," Mei apologize to the group.

"You also accidentally shot me with your ice gun and froze me," D. Va said Mei.

"Guys, take it easy on Mei," Dawn said to the others as she gets up from her seat and walks over to Mei.

"She was only trying to help," Dawn said.

"Come on Mei, I will take you home," Dawn said to Mei as they start to walk back to Mei's house.

As they were walking back to Mei's place, Dawn decided to take her chance and talk with Mei a bit.

"So Mei what do you do?" Dawn asked Mei.

"I'm a climatologist, I study the climate in order to save this beautiful planet," Mei said.

"That's wonderful, I love this planet and I would do anything to protect Mother Earth," Dawn said.

"One day, I was caught in an ice storm and was frozen for nine years. I woke up from my cryostasis and I brought my drone back from inactivity," Mei said as her drone, Snowball, was flying beside her.

"Wow," Dawn said in amazement.

"So you also built this ice gun," Dawn said to Mei.

"Yes and it can be a great use," Mei said as she pulls the endothermic blaster out.

"How can one little blaster be a great weapon," Dawn said and then Mei accidentally fires off the weapon, freezing Dawn in a block of ice.

"Now I can see why people are pissed off at you," Dawn said to Mei in her frozen state.

Then, Mei then fires off her weapon again, breaking the ice and freeing Dawn from it. Dawn was shivering a bit as the ice was really cold.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Mei said apologizing to Dawn as Dawn was now on her feet.

"Don't be it was an honest mistake, anyone would have done it," Dawn said to Mei.

"Oh Dawn, you are so kind and forgiving," Mei said to Dawn as she gives her a big hug.

"How are you not hot when you are wearing that jacket?" Dawn asked Mei as it was a bit warm outside and Mei was wearing her signature jacket and fuzzy boots.

"Well I'm used to it, so it doesn't really bother me," Mei said and then she let's go of Dawn.

"Come on, my place is not that far from here," Mei said to Dawn as the two continue to walk to Mei's place.

About fifteen minutes later, Dawn and Mei were inside the complex were Mei's apartment is located and were up on the top floor. Dawn and Mei were walking down the hall and they stop at this door at the end of the hall.

"Here it is," Mei said to Dawn as Mei unlocks the door and then she opens the door.

Dawn and Mei walks into the apartment and soon, Mei closes the door and locks it. Dawn felt a blast of cold air in the apartment as she looks around Mei's apartment to see the walls and decor in white and icy blue colors.

"It's like the arctic in here," Dawn said.

"Well I found a way to make this place feel like the arctic, while saving the climate at the same time. It is kind of hard to explain," Mei said to Dawn.

"Yeah, I feel like a penguin would be coming to this place any minute," Dawn said as Mei puts Snowball on inactive mode.

"Let me show you my bedroom," Mei said to Dawn as she and Dawn walk over to Mei's bedroom.

The door was already open as the pair walk into Mei's bedroom. Dawn was looking around as she sees Mei's decent size bedroom with white walls, icy blue bedroom furniture, and a queen size bed with icy blue covers and pillows.

"Wow, you got quite a chilly room, literally," Dawn said to Mei.

"Thanks," Mei said.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can relax a bit," Mei said as she was walking to the bathroom.

But then she stops and then she turns around to face Dawn.

"You know, it would be more fun if you want to join me," Mei said to Dawn.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, we are both girls and it is natural to shower together in the locker room. So I thought we could shower together in my home," Mei said to Dawn.

"I would love to, I could freshen up a bit before we could relax," Dawn said.

Dawn and Mei walk into Mei's bathroom, ready for their shower. Mei then turns on the shower as water was spraying from the shower head.

"Okay, time to strip," Dawn said to Mei.

"I'll go first," Mei said and then takes off her glasses and places it on the bathroom counter top.

Mei then grabs the band in her hair and pulls it out. She sets it on the counter as her hair was loose, flowing down to her shoulders.

Mei then unzips her jacket and slides it off her body. Mei sets it on the floor as she had on a light blue tank top.

Mei then slides off her boots and then she takes off socks. Mei then puts the socks in her boots as she was now barefoot.

Mei then grabs the sides of her dark blue pants, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Mei then sets them to the side as she had on blue panties.

Mei then grabs onto the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Mei then sets it on the floor as she had on her matching blue bra.

Mei then reaches behind her back and grabs onto her bra. Mei then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, exposing her C-cup (close to a D-cup) size breasts.

Mei then grabs the sides of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Mei throws them to the side as she was fully nude, showing off her pussy with a full patch of brown pubic hair on it.

"So what do you think?" Mei asked Dawn as Mei was a bit embarrassed because she was not the most stunning Overwatch member, especially she was a little bit overweight.

"I think you are beautiful, especially with that ass of yours, I just want to squeeze it all night," Dawn said to Mei as she looked at Mei's ass.

"Oh Dawn," Mei said to Dawn and then she giggled a bit.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn sets her shirt to the floor as she had on her green bra.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Dawn then unbutton and unzips her jeans. Dawn then grabs onto the sides of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side as she had on her matching green panties.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her bra and then she unhooks her bra. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the sides of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn then sets them onto the floor as she was now naked and showing off her hairy pussy.

"Now let's get our bodies clean," Dawn said to Mei as she grabs onto Mei's hand.

Dawn and Mei step into the shower as the warm water was splashing down onto their heads and trailing down their nude bodies. Dawn then picks up the bar of soap as she was ready to use it on Mei's body.

"Now it is time to get you clean," Dawn said to Mei as she rubs the soap along Mei's body.

She the rubs the soap along Mei's arms, legs, stomach, and back. Then Dawn rubs the soap along Mei's breasts as this was turning Mei on a little. Seconds later, Dawn rubs the soap along Mei's pussy as Mei was beginning to moan a little.

"Ooh ahh, that's a little sensitive," Mei moaned at Dawn as Dawn continues to rub the soap along Mei's pussy.

Close to a minute later, Mei grabs the bar of soap as it was her turn to clean up Dawn.

"Now it is my turn to freshen you up," Mei said to Dawn as Mei turns Dawn around as she was facing away from Mei.

Mei then rubs the soap along Dawn's back and then she starts to rub the soap along Dawn's breasts.

"Oh Mei, I feel so clean when use rub the soap along my body," Dawn said to Mei in a very sexy tone.

Mei then rubs the soap along Dawn's legs, arms, stomach, and then she rubs it along Dawn's pussy. Mei was rubbing the soap along Dawn's pussy as it was starting to get Dawn to feel all warm inside.

"Oh yes, ooh keep rubbing there," Dawn moans at Mei as Mei continues to rub the soap along Dawn's pussy.

Over a minute and a half later, Mei moves the soap off of Dawn's pussy and sets the soap down.

Mei then turns Dawn around as the two women were now face to face. Mei had this look in her eyes as she wanted to take this further.

Then, Mei pressed her lips on Dawn's lips as both women were sharing this soft kiss. Their tongues were slowly swirling around together as Dawn begins to squeeze on Mei's ass.

A little bit over two minutes later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and moves her hands off of Mei's ass.

"Woah, that was hot," Dawn said in shock.

"I take it you want to go further," Dawn said to Mei as Mei nodded "yes."

"I feel clean enough, now let's get dirty," Mei said to Dawn.

Mei then turns off the water as they are ready for some steamy action.

"Shouldn't we dry off first?" Dawn asked Mei.

"No I want to do it while we are soaking wet," Mei said to Dawn.

Mei grabs onto Dawn's hand as both girls step out of the water. Then, Mei leads Dawn out of the bathroom and right to Mei's bed.

Mei then laid down on the bed and then Dawn gets on the bed as she was on top of Mei. Dawn and Mei then get into another make out session as it was more passionate than the first.

A little over a minute later, Dawn then breaks off the kiss and then she moves down to Mei's breasts. Dawn then squeezes on Mei's breasts and then she starts to suck on Mei's left nipple.

"Ooh, oh yes, mmm it feels good," Mei moans in lust.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn then goes over to Mei's right nipple and she starts to suck on it as Mei continues to moan in passion.

"Ooh Dawn, suck on my tits," Mei moans at Dawn as Dawn continues to suck on Mei's nipples.

Dawn had spent seven minutes sucking on Mei's nipples as Dawn pulls her head up as she sees Mei's nipples were erect from getting stimulated so much.

"I could easily tell that you are loving this so far," Dawn said to Mei.

"Yeah, I'm loving this so far," Mei said.

"Well you are going to love this," Dawn said to Mei and then Dawn crawls down to Mei's pussy.

Dawn then places her hands on Mei's thighs as Dawn's face was near Mei's pussy. Dawn then starts to lick Mei's pussy, going up and down at a normal rate of speed.

"Oh, oh, ahh, lick me, keep licking me," Mei moans at Dawn as Dawn continues to lick Mei's pussy.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn stops the licking as she sees that Mei's pussy was dripping wet and their bodies were still wet from the shower. Dawn then sticks her tongue inside of Mei's pussy and was licking all over Mei's insides.

"AHH, AHH, YES, OH YES, KEEP FUCKING ME WITH YOUR TONGUE," Mei screamed in passion as Dawn continues to use her tongue to fuck Mei.

Nearly four minutes later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Mei and she looks up to see Mei was on cloud nine. Dawn then crawls up as her face was close to Mei's face.

"Now it is your turn to get me all wet," Dawn said to Mei.

Mei then laid Dawn onto her back and then she moves her right hand down Dawn's stomach and to Dawn's pussy. Mei takes three of her fingers and slides them into Dawn's pussy.

"Ooh," Dawn moans as she feels Mei's fingers pumping in and out of her pussy, rubbing it along her insides.

Mei was pumping her fingers in and out of Dawn at a fast rate as Dawn was starting to scream.

"OH, AH, AHH, YES, OH YES," Dawn screams in passion as Mei continue to finger her.

Close to three and a half minutes later, Mei slides her fingers out of Dawn as Dawn's pussy was really wet and Mei's fingers were covered in Dawn's love juices.

Mei then takes her fingers and sticks them in Dawn's mouth. Dawn then licks the juices off of Mei's fingers and swallows the juices afterwards. Mei takes her fingers out of Dawn's mouth as Mei had an idea.

"Why did you stop?" Dawn asked Mei.

"I thought we could do something special," Mei said to Dawn.

Mei then grabs her endothermic blaster from her nightstand and looks at the modes. Then, Mei sets the blaster to sex mode as she puts it near Dawn's pussy.

"Your going to feel a slight chill," Mei said to Dawn.

Mei fires off the blaster as Dawn felt this blast of cold air on her pussy.

"Ooh so chilly," Dawn said as she felt a shiver up her spine.

A few seconds later, Mei stops firing and puts down her blaster. Dawn looks down and she sees that there was a speciality made strapless ice strap-on on her that was eleven inches long and two inches thick.

"Wow, is this strap-on made of ice?" Dawn asked Mei.

"Yeah, thought we would have some kinky fun," Mei said to Dawn.

"Oh I love this side of you," Dawn said to Mei.

Mei then gets on top of Dawn and she lowers herself down. Then, the ice cock penetrates Mei's pussy as Mei was in the reverse cowgirl position.

Mei then moves her hips around as the ice cock was rubbing along her insides.

"AHH, AH, OH FUCK, IT FEELS COLD," Mei screams.

"Oh yeah, ride on cowgirl, ride on my ice strap-on," Dawn said to Mei.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn sits up, turns Mei around, and she pumps the ice cock in and out of Mei at a decent rate. Then, Dawn sticks her face between Mei's breasts and starts to motorboat them as Mei starts to moan again.

"Ooh, ahh, oh fuck, oh fuck yes, keep doing me like I'm your slut," Mei said to Dawn in a lustful tone.

Over two and a half minutes later, Dawn was still pumping the ice cock in and out of Mei as Mei was close to reaching her limit.

"Oh god, I'm cumming," Mei said as she was near her limit.

Five seconds later, Mei's limit had finally been reached.

"OH FUCK," Mei screamed as she reach her climax and then she squirt out her love juices, coating the ice cock in it.

"Wow, that was amazing," Mei said as she pressed her head on Dawn's chest.

"Well I'm not done yet," Dawn said as she had this smirk on her face.

Mei then pulls the cock out of her pussy and then she gets on her hands and knees. Dawn then gets behind Mei as she knew what Mei wanted.

Dawn then fondles Mei's plump ass as she lines up the ice cock towards Mei's pussy. Dawn then slowly slides the ice cock into Mei's pussy as Mei could feel the coldness of the fake cock rubbing along her insides.

"Oh, it's freezing," Mei said as she felt a shiver down her spine.

"Well you will soon forget about it," Dawn said to Mei as she puts her hands on Mei's hips.

Dawn then begins to slowly pump the ice cock in and out of Mei as Mei could feel the pleasure building up inside her.

"Mmm yes, keep pumping that ice cock inside me," Mei said to Dawn as Dawn begins to pump the ice cock faster in and out of Mei.

"AH, AH, AHH, YES, OH FUCK, OH GOD," Mei screams in passion as she feels the ice cock was getting to her.

After about four minutes of Dawn pumping that ice cock in and out Mei, Mei had finally reach her limit yet again.

"AHH," Mei screamed as she reach her climax and then she squirt out her love juices again, coating the ice cock with it again.

Dawn then pulls out the ice strap-on again as Mei was still squirting out her love juices.

Dawn then flips Mei onto her back as Dawn was still kneeling. Mei then rests her legs on Dawn's shoulders as Dawn places her hands on Mei's hips.

Dawn then begins to thrust the ice cock deep into Mei's pussy as it ends up hitting Mei's g-spot.

"OH FUCK," Mei screams in shock as she feels like she is losing all of her senses.

Dawn then continues to pump the ice cock in and out of Mei at a fast rate as Mei was feeling so much pleasure giving to her by Dawn.

"Come on Mei, scream my name, scream my fucking name," Dawn said to Mei.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, GIVE ME ALL OF THAT ICE COCK," Mei screamed as she was chanting Dawn's name.

Nearly five minutes later, Dawn was still pumping that cock in and out of Mei as Mei looked like she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh god, I going to fucking cum again," Mei said as she and Dawn were now coated in beads of their sweat.

Nearly a minute later, Dawn gives one final thrust of her ice cock into Mei's pussy as that made Mei to reach her limit.

"OH YES," Mei screamed as she reach her climax for a third time.

Dawn pulls out the ice strap-on and then Mei gushes out her love juices onto the ice cock and Dawn's thighs. The juices causes the cock to melt as it looked like the sex had finally ended.

Mei puts her legs off of Dawn's shoulders and back on the bed. Then, Dawn collapses onto Mei's stomach and Mei holds Dawn in her arms as the sex took a lot of Dawn's energy.

"Wow…that was…amazing," Mei said as she breathing in and out rapidly from the sex.

"Thanks…I tend to be a pro…at having…sex with women," Dawn said to Mei during her breaths.

Dawn and Mei then share a very soft kiss on the lips as they were a bit tired from the sex.

"Want to sleep at my place tonight?" Mei asked Dawn.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired to make my way home," Dawn said and then Dawn laid beside Mei.

Dawn then pulls the covers over her and Mei as Mei was about to reach her lamp on her nightstand.

"Goodnight Dawn," Mei said to Dawn.

"Goodnight Mei," Dawn said to Mei as Mei turns off the light.

Soon, both Mei and Dawn close their eyes and fall asleep as their night of sex took a lot of them.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah, that ice strap-on Mei put on me was no match for her," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Our time in the shower lead to us having wild girl on girl sex that took a lot our energy away from us," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for another episode. Make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you on the fiftieth episode," Dawn said and then she shuts off her recording.

* * *

 **Wow this could be the coldest (yet hot) lemon I have ever done. Anyway the next girl to get on with Dawn is the climatologist Mei from** _**Overwatch**_ **. Those** _ **Overwatch**_ **women seem to love their time with Dawn.**

 **Before I go, I want you readers to send me your guesses on who will be the girl or girls to have some sex time with Dawn in the fiftieth chapter.**

 **Anyway, stay tuned for the fiftieth chapter and trust me, you'll love it.**


	50. Rias Gremory

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 50: The True Harem Queen, Dawn**

* * *

Inside the studio that was used for Total Drama Aftermath, there was two couches set up on the stage. One couch was empty and the other couch had two people sitting on it, there were the Aftermath hosts Geoff and Bridgette. Soon, the camera was rolling as the episode was now on the air.

"Yo everyone, I'm Geoff and with me is my girl, Bridgette," Geoff said introducing Bridgette to the viewers.

"Your all expecting your host Dawn to be here, well she is. Me and Geoff are Dawn's special guest stars for her fiftieth episode," Bridgette said.

"Enough of us, let's bring out our main host. She's the hottest female on Revenge of the Island, the most talked about Total Drama competitor ever, and the number one adult oriented video podcaster ever, please welcome the hottest host, beside Bridgette, Dawn," Geoff said as he introduce the host.

Soon, Dawn comes out to the stage (wearing her light purple long sleeve shirt and black jeans) and takes a seat on the empty couch.

"Hello Geoff and Bridgette," Dawn said to T.D's most popular couple.

"Hey Dawn, thanks for letting us be your guests on this show. Geoff was not really happy to be on a show with a thief, but I know you are not," Bridgette said to Dawn.

"Thanks Bridgette, I knew you would be one of the few that believe me," Dawn said to Bridgette.

"Oh and thank you for letting me use the aftermath stage to do my show," Dawn said to Bridgette again.

"No problem Dawn, since you are doing the fiftieth episode, I thought this would be the best place for it," Bridgette said to Dawn.

"Well I have so much stuff to tell both of you," Dawn said to Geoff and Bridgette.

"Before we get to do that, someone going by the initials H.P had sent a video to us," Bridgette said.

" _H.P, does that mean Hekapoo_ ," Dawn thought.

"Let's roll the video," Bridgette said and then a video was shown on the big T.V.

On the video was never before seen footage from Revenge of the Island as it was the Toxic Rats' cabin. Soon, Scott enters the cabin with Dawn's garbage bag full of stuff and then he stuff the bag full of the campers' stuff as he thinks no one was watching.

"Dawn is such an idiot, I will take everyone's stuff and I will pin on her, they will be so mad that she will be sent flying. I'm a genius," Scott said as Dawn, Geoff, and Bridgette watch this in shock.

The video then stops as Geoff and Bridgette were completely speechless, while Dawn was smiling.

"Oh my god, Dawn was right, Scott was the one who stole their stuff, not her," Geoff said.

"See I told you, I'm not a thief, that dirt farmer is the thief," Dawn said to Geoff and Bridgette.

"Dawn, we are so sorry, we kind of jump to conclusions really quick," Bridgette said apologizing to Dawn.

"I forgive you Bridgette, but I won't forgive your boyfriend or anyone else who thinks I was a thief, that goes for Brick, Sam, and most of the T.D competitors who didn't believe a word from me, I will forgive them but it will take time," Dawn said to Bridgette.

"I understand Dawn, a lot of them now feel bad on how they treated you, we'll make sure we don't do something like that to you ever again," Bridgette said to Dawn.

"Thanks Bridgette," Dawn said to Bridgette.

"So what's the big announcement?" Bridgette asked Dawn.

"Well this episode is not only being streamed on Dailymotion, but it is also being streamed on Pornhub right now. Yes I signed a deal with Pornhub to have my newest episodes streamed live on their site, plus I'm bringing my old episodes to the porn site," Dawn said.

"Wow Dawn, that's great," Bridgette said in excitement over Dawn's announcement.

"I'm also getting paid for my videos as part of a program from Pornhub," Dawn said.

"I have the first cheque they sent me," Dawn said as she pulls the cheque from her shirt.

Dawn then hands it over to Bridgette as the couple was shocked to see the amount Dawn was getting from her videos.

"Holy shit," Bridgette said in shock.

"That is just from the first few weeks of streaming your videos on Pornhub?" Geoff asked Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn said and then she took back her cheque and puts it back in her shirt.

"Not to mention, I bought a luxury house courtesy of Pornhub and I'm moving to it in a few weeks," Dawn said.

"That's amazing," Bridgette said to Dawn.

"Yeah, well I better get on to my fiftieth story," Dawn said.

"So who's the next girl you met?" Bridgette asked Dawn.

"Actually I have a photo of the woman and it is right up on the T.V," Dawn said.

Then, on the T.V was a really beautiful woman with really long crimson red hair, blue/green eyes, a big pair of breasts, and was wearing a school girl uniform.

"Who's that?" Geoff asked Dawn as he was admiring the girl, then Bridgette slaps Geoff in the back of the head so he can snap back to his normal self.

"Oh that's Rias Gremory, she's a devil and is part of this harem," Dawn said.

"A harem, this is got to be exciting," Bridgette said interested in this story.

"Yeah, it all begins a few days ago back at my home," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her living room as she had several boxes out on the floor. Dawn was in the beginning stages of preparing to move.

"I can't believe I'm actually moving out of this house. I had so many good memories here but I guess that ends one part of my life and the start of a new one," Dawn said and then she pulls out her dimensional scissors.

"To celebrate this, I'm going dimension hopping," Dawn said and then she opens up a rift and jumps into it.

Out in the park, there was this guy with spiky hair walking around, this guy was Issei Hyoudou. Issei was on his phone, looking at photos of his demon girl, Rias Gremory. All the photos of Rias were either her in sexy lingerie or naked showing off her breasts.

"Oh Rias, you're a thing of beauty, I can't wait to stick my face between those luscious tits of yours," Issei said as he keeps looking at his phone.

Up in the air, Dawn steps out of the rift and closes it behind her. Dawn then looks down as she was up in the air.

"Not again," Dawn said and then she starts to fall from the sky.

"AHHH," Dawn screamed as she was falling to her death.

Issei was still walking when Dawn suddenly lands in Issei's arms as Issei catch her without him even knowing. Issei looks down to see the beautiful Dawn in his arms.

"Oh thank you harem gods," Issei said silently.

"Thanks for the catch," Dawn said to Issei as Issei sets her back on her feet.

"Can't let a little pretty thing like you become roadkill," Issei said to Dawn as Dawn giggled a little.

"Aw cute, my name is Dawn by the way," Dawn said to Issei.

"Issei, Issei Hyoudou," Issei said to Dawn.

"Say I was about to get lunch, want to join me?" Issei asked Dawn.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry," Dawn said as she and Issei walk to get something to eat.

Twenty minutes later, Dawn and Issei were sitting outside at the restaurant as Dawn was eating a plate of salad.

"So, your a human that was killed by this fallen angel and got resurrected by this devil," Dawn said to Issei.

"Yeah," Issei said.

"And now you have this group of demon ladies with you a lot of the time," Dawn said to Issei.

"Yeah, my goal is to be the harem king," Issei said.

"Interesting," Dawn said as she continue to eat.

"I have about a good six girls in my group and I have slept with a few," Issei said lying a bit to Dawn as he was taking a drink of water.

"Well since you're a devil, I can tell you that I slept with a fair share of people," Dawn said to Issei.

"Hmm, how many guys?" Issei asked.

"Actually it's girls," Dawn said as Issei was very interested at this.

"Okay, now I want to hear this," Issei said as he takes another drink of water.

"I slept with fifty women," Dawn said as Issei was in shock.

Issei then spits out his water in shock, spitting it all over on Dawn's face.

"Fifty chicks, that's not a harem, that's a fucking brothel right there," Issei said as Dawn wipes the water off her face.

"Yeah I know, that is a shock," Dawn said.

"Are they hot and do they have big tits?" Issei asked Dawn.

"Actually you can them for yourself, I'm only showing you this gallery because you saved me," Dawn said to Issei as she hands Issei her IPhone.

Issei then looks through Dawn's private XXX gallery and he likes what he sees. He sees Dawn and her girls naked and performing numerous sexual acts. Soon, Issei sees a photo of Dawn fucking Nami with her Clima-tact.

"Woah that's hot," Issei said and then suddenly the table lifts up for some strange reason.

Dawn then looks under the table to see that Issei's erection was lifting up the table.

"Huh, never seen an erection lift up a table before," Dawn said and then she looks at Issei again.

"Yeah I'm a little bit of a pervert," Issei said and then he hands back Dawn her phone.

"Hey your a devil, you do have some sin inside you," Dawn said to Issei.

"Well actually I got a girlfriend and she's hot as hell," Issei said.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Dawn asked Issei.

"Yeah I do," Issei said as he pulls out his phone.

Issei then shows Dawn the photo of his girl, Rias Gremory, wearing her uniform for school.

"Her name is Rias Gremory," Issei said to Dawn.

"She's beautiful, she must be lucky to have a guy like you," Dawn said to Issei as Issei puts away his phone.

"Yeah and if you want I can introduce you to her, she would like you," Issei said to Dawn.

"Yeah that would be cool," Dawn said as she continues to eat.

Forty minutes later, Dawn and Issei were now standing in front of the Hyoudou's residence and Dawn couldn't believe her eyes. The building was six stories high and it looked like it was an apartment complex.

"Holy shit, this is your home?" Dawn asked Issei in shock.

"Yeah, I live here with my parents and several women, trust me you'll love the girls," Issei said to Dawn.

Issei then opens up the door and then he and Dawn walk into the building. Issei then closes the door as Dawn was amazed to see the massive size of the building.

"Holy fuck, there is so much space in here," Dawn said as Issei closed the door.

Soon there was these three girls that got off the elevator, they were Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta, and Rossweisse.

"Issei," Akeno, Xenovia, and Rossweisse said as they rush over to Issei.

"Hey girls, I'm home," Issei said to the three women.

"Issei who is you cute little friend?" Rossweisse asked Issei.

"Girls this is Dawn," Issei said introducing the three girls to Dawn.

"Dawn huh," this woman said as the three girls step back to see the voice belong to Rias Gremory.

Dawn was surprised to see Rias wearing this red tank top, white jean shorts, and red boots. She thought that Rias was wearing her uniform, not something casual.

"Oh Rias, yeah I caught her in mid-air and we have been hanging out," Issei said to Rias.

"I don't trust her, she seems like a fallen angel and besides her beauty would distract you," Rias said to Issei.

"Rias I'm not in love with her, she's my friend. I'm in love with you, you are my hot crimson devil queen," Issei said to Rias.

"I will believe that," Rias said.

Rias then circles around Dawn and then she stops when she is an inch away from Dawn's face. Rias then sniffed Dawn's hair as Dawn was very confused.

"She's not a fallen angel, but she does have a lot of sin in her body and I love it," Rias said and then she slides her right hand into Dawn's shirt as Dawn was a bit surprised.

"Rias stop it, you're scaring Dawn," Issei said to Rias.

"Oh come on Issei, I'm just only teasing her," Rias said to Issei.

"Yeah I don't mind it," Dawn said as Rias puts her hand out of Dawn's shirt.

"Issei I'm dirty, how about we take a bath together," Rias said to Issei.

"Yes, let me clean that smoking hot body of yours," Issei said to Rias as Rias grabs onto Issei's hand and they walk into the elevator, heading upstairs for their bath.

"Wow, Rias is a little tease, no wonder she's with Issei," Dawn said and then she feels something in her bra.

"What's in my bra?" Dawn asked and then she pulls out a note.

The note was from Rias and she was surprised to see what was written on it.

On the note it said, " _Dawn, meet me up in my room tonight at midnight and come alone. From, Rias Gremory_."

"Rias wants to see me, this is going to be very interesting," Dawn said and then she puts the note away.

Later in the evening, it was close to midnight as Issei and most of the girls were asleep. Dawn then sneaks from her guest room and hops into the elevator.

Dawn then takes the elevator and was up on the second floor. Dawn then sneaks around the hall and then she stops at this door. Dawn looks at the door and it says "Rias' room, for Issei's eyes only".

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," Dawn said and then she slowly opens up the door.

Dawn then quietly enters the room and shuts the door lightly. Dawn looks around to see that there were over a dozen scented candles lit up to set up the mood.

"Rias, I'm here," Dawn said as she couldn't see Rias anywhere.

"Well my little blonde pet has arrived," Rias said as she came out of the bathroom, wearing a red silk robe.

"Woah Rias, you look sexy as hell," Dawn said to Rias.

"Thanks Dawn, I do like to wear something sexy when it's just me, Issei, and the girls in the house," Rias said to Dawn.

"So why did you bring me here?" Dawn asked Rias.

"To show you this," Rias said to Dawn and then she unties her robe.

Rias slides off her robe and it hits the floor, Dawn couldn't what she saw. Dawn sees Rias wearing this short, sleeveless, and see-through nightgown, Rias was also wearing a red lace bra and a red lace thong, not to mention red stockings as well.

"Holy fuck, you are one sexy devil," Dawn said to Rias as Dawn's face was blushing, getting turned on by Rias' pure sexiness.

"Yeah I get that a lot from Issei, I like to wear these kind of outfits when we have sex," Rias said as she walks over towards Dawn, her breasts jiggling as the bra she had on could barely hold those big tits.

"So you brought me here to show off your sexy lingerie," Dawn said to Rias.

"A little, but I brought you here so you and I could have some sexual fun," Rias said to Dawn as she unzips Dawn's shirt, showing off the light purple lace bra Dawn had on.

"I'm not the only that likes lace," Rias said.

"Rias, you are in a relationship with Issei and I can't do that to him, especially to someone that is a devil," Dawn said to Rias.

"I don't mind, Issei told me that he wants to be the harem king. So if he wants to be king, then I will be his harem queen," Rias said.

"Well you might not be the true queen since I had sex with a lot of women," Dawn said to Rias.

"I heard, fifty women, that's really impressive for someone who has true beauty without having big tits," Rias said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said as she was blushing in embarrassment.

"A lot of girls want to do it with Issei, but Issei is all mine and I will be his sexual lover. But, I'm a devil and I have my vices, and when I saw you, I knew I want to do you so bad," Rias said to Dawn.

"Are you bi?" Dawn asked Rias.

"A little, I'm mostly into guys, but I always want a taste of a female," Rias said.

"Will you do it Dawn, will you satisfied this crimson haired demon queen?" Rias asked Dawn.

"Well if you really want me to have sex with you, then it is fine with me," Dawn said to Rias.

"Good, now kiss this hot devil girl," Rias said to Dawn.

Dawn then pressed her lips onto Rias' lips as both women were sharing a kiss. Both of their tongues were slowly swirling around together in their mouths as Dawn places her hands onto Rias' hips.

Six seconds later, Dawn lifts up Rias' nightgown and then she places her hands onto Rias' ass. Dawn then squeezes onto Rias' ass cheeks as Dawn starts to fondle Rias' ass.

Rias was a moaning a little into Dawn's mouth, but she didn't care as she loved having her ass fondled by Dawn.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn moves her hands off of Rias' ass and begins to caress along Rias' back, soothing the devil. Dawn then breaks off the kiss and then she starts to suck on Rias' neck.

"Mmm, you are a little blonde devil, a sexy blonde devil that loves sucking on my neck," Rias moans at Dawn as Dawn continues to suck on Rias' neck.

Forty-five seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Rias' neck and turns Rias around with her facing away from Dawn. Then, Dawn goes back to Rias' neck and then she starts to kiss on it.

"Ooh Dawn, kiss away on my neck," Rias said to Dawn as Dawn continues to kiss on Rias' neck and she caresses her hands along Rias' arms.

Twenty-five seconds later, Dawn moves her hands up to Rias' shoulders and grabs onto the straps of Rias' nightgown. Dawn slides the straps down Rias' arms and the nightgown slides down Rias' body and to her ankles. Rias steps out of her nightgown as she was left in her underwear and stockings.

After four minutes of kissing on Rias' neck, Dawn stops as she sees that Rias was very uncomfortable wearing her bra.

"This bra is very constricting on my body," Rias said in discomfort.

"Well let me help you with that," Dawn said to Rias as she grabs onto the back of Rias' bra.

Dawn then unhooks Rias' bra and it slides off of Rias' body, Rias was now topless with her huge E-cup size breasts exposed.

" _Wow those are big breasts, I mean Nami has big breasts, but Rias is pretty close to Nami's bust size_ ," Dawn thought as she was looking at Rias' breasts.

Dawn then grabs onto Rias' breasts and starts to squeeze them. Dawn then starts to fondle and massage them as Rias starts to moan again.

"Ooh, ahh, yes keep groping away at my tits," Rias moans at Dawn as Dawn continues to play with Rias' breasts.

Three minutes later, Dawn grabs onto Rias' tits and starts to tweak them a bit.

"Oh yeah, oh I like it rough," Rias said in pleasure as she loved having her nipples tweaked by the Moonchild.

A little over two and a half minutes later, Rias moves Dawn's hands off of her nipples and she turns around to face Dawn.

"I'm tired of you fully clothed, let me help get your threads off," Rias said to Dawn and then Dawn kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot and getting started.

Rias grabs onto Dawn's shirt and slides it off of Dawn's body. The shirt lands on the floor as Dawn still had on her light purple lace bra.

Rias then gets on her knees and grabs onto Dawn's jeans, she then unbuttons and unzips them. Rias then grabs onto the sides of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and to Dawn's ankles. Dawn then steps out of her jeans and she was in her matching light purple lace panties as well.

"Ooh love your lingerie, it is as sexy as mine," Rias said to Dawn as Rias moves her hands up and down Dawn's stomach.

"Thanks Rias, I'm have developed a more sexy look as of recently," Dawn said to Rias as Rias got back on her feet.

Rias then grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra and she unhooks it. Rias then slides the bra off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

"Not as big as mine, but those nipples are too perfect," Rias said as she looks at Dawn's boobs.

Rias then grabs onto Dawn's nipples and begins to tweak them a bit as it was her turn to give some love to Dawn.

"Rias be careful, my tits are a bit sensitive," Dawn said to Rias.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful not to hurt you a lot," Rias said to Dawn as she continues to tweak Dawn's nipples.

After tweaking Dawn's nipples for three minutes, Rias moves her hands down to Dawn's hips and then she gets on her knees.

Rias then grabs onto the sides of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and to Dawn's ankles. Dawn then steps out of them as she was now fully naked and her hands were covering her pussy.

Rias moves Dawn's hands off her covered pussy as she now looks at Dawn's exposed hairy pussy. Rias moves her hands through Dawn's bush as she was fascinated by it.

"You know I'm not really into girls with hair down there. But on you it looks very good, it fits in to your all natural look," Rias said to Dawn as she got back on her feet.

"Thanks," Dawn said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Rias then grabs Dawn by the hand and leads her to the bed. Rias then gets on the bed and soon Dawn joins her and gets on top of Rias. Rias then laid her head on her pillow and Dawn was on top of Rias, then both girls begin to kiss again as their make out session was more passionate than the first.

Dawn then caresses her hands up and down Rias' body, soothing the demon.

" _Wow Dawn has a soft touch, Issei has never been soft when he touches me. I guess women are much softer when it comes to sex_ ," Rias thought as she and Dawn still kiss.

Nearly a minute and a half later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she moves down to Rias' breasts. Dawn then grabs onto Rias' breasts again and then she starts to fondle them.

"Ooh Dawn, keep playing with my tits to your hearts content," Rias moans at Dawn as Dawn continues to play with Rias' boobs.

Four minutes later, Dawn then starts to suck on Rias' right nipple as Rias was starting to lose it.

"Mmm, ahh yes, oh, suck my titties, suck them dry," Rias said in pleasure as Dawn was still sucking away on Rias' tit.

Two minutes later, Dawn then starts to suck on Rias' left nipple as Rias was starting to scream a little.

"AHH, AHH, OH, OH YES, AHH HELL YES," Rias screams in pleasure over Dawn sucking on her tits.

Dawn sucks on Rias' tits for eight minutes and at that point, Rias' breasts were leaking out milk from Dawn stimulating them so much.

" _I can't believe it_ , _Rias is the fourth girl I made to leak out milk from her breasts_ ," Dawn thought as she continue to suck on Rias' breasts.

"Oh my god, I feel like I'm about to explode," Rias said.

A minute later, Rias couldn't take it any longer and she reach her limit.

"OH YEAH," Rias screamed as Dawn pulls up and then Rias squirt out milk from her breasts.

The milk shoots into Dawn's mouth and Dawn drinks it down, enjoying the milk from the demon.

"You got some devilish delicious milk Rias," Dawn said to Rias.

"Thanks Dawn, it's the first time I ever shoot out breast milk," Rias said to Dawn.

"Well your going to love this," Dawn said to Rias as Dawn moved her right hand down Rias' stomach.

Dawn then slides her hand into Rias' thong and starts to slide two of her fingers in and out of Rias' pussy.

"AHH, AH, OH FUCK, OH FUCK ME WITH YOUR FINGERS," Rias screams in passion as she could feel Dawn's fingers rubbing along her insides.

Dawn then begins to pump her fingers in and out of Rias faster as Rias continues to scream.

"OH, OH, YES, OH DAWN, OH DAWN," Rias screams as she screams Dawn's name over and over again.

Nearly five minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Rias and out of Rias' thong. Dawn then looks down to see that Rias' pussy was really wet and that Rias' lace thong was pretty much soaked.

"Now let's get these off of you," Dawn said to Rias as she grabs onto the sides of Rias' thong.

Dawn slides the thong down Rias' legs and off of Rias' body. Dawn throws the wet thong onto the floor as she sees Rias' naked body and her wet pussy which had a small patch of crimson red pubic hair on it.

"I thought you don't like women with hair down there?" Dawn asked Rias.

"I was kind of fibbing, I do like some hair down there, but not a lot," Rias said to Dawn.

"Now I get it," Dawn said.

"Now let me lick some of your pussy," Rias said to Dawn and then Dawn turns around and got on her hands and knees.

Dawn then moves back as her pussy was right near Rias' face. Rias then starts to lick up and down Dawn's pussy at a fast rate as Dawn was starting to moan a little.

"Ooh, oh, mmm Rias, lick my pussy," Dawn moans at Rias as Rias was still licking away on Dawn's pussy.

Rias licked Dawn's pussy for over three and a half minutes, then Rias stops to see that Dawn's pussy was wet and she was dripping her love juices onto Rias' face. Rias then slides her tongue into Dawn's pussy and begins to rub it along Dawn's insides.

"OH RIAS, OH YES RIAS, TONGUE FUCK ME RIAS," Dawn screams as she was chanting Rias' name and Rias was still rubbing her tongue along Dawn's insides.

Then, Rias begin to pump her tongue in and out of Dawn at a fast rate as Dawn continues to scream with pleasure.

"OH, OH, AH, AH YES, OH FUCK, OH FUCKING GOD," Dawn screams in pleasure as Rias continues to use her tongue on Dawn.

A little over five minutes later, Dawn looked like she was about to reach her limit and going to cum.

"Oh god, I feel like I'm about to blow," Dawn said in a lustful tone.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn's limit had finally been reached.

"OH YES," Dawn screamed as Rias pulls her tongue out of Dawn.

Dawn then reach her climax and starts to squirt out her love juices onto Rias' face. Rias then wipes the juices off her face and she licks her hand clean of the juices.

"Mmm, such tasty cum from a bad blonde girl," Rias said in a sexy tone.

Dawn then gets off of Rias and laid down on her stomach with her face near Rias' pussy. Dawn then places her hands on Rias' thighs and starts to lick Rias' pussy, going up and down at a normal rate.

"OH, OH YEAH, LICK SOME DEVILISH PUSSY MY BLONDE," Rias screams in passion as Dawn continues to eat Rias out.

Over three minutes later, Dawn was still eating out Rias but then Rias grabs onto Dawn's head and lifts her head up, breaking off the pussy licking.

"Don't you like my tongue work Rias?" Dawn asked Rias.

"I love it, but I want to do something different. You see I have magical abilities and I can do some pretty cool things with it," Rias said to Dawn.

"Well show me," Dawn said to Rias as Dawn was on her knees.

Rias then sits up and places her hand on Dawn's wet pussy. Rias then circles her hand along Dawn's pussy as this faint red glow appears on Dawn's pussy.

"Here it comes," Rias said as the glow got brighter.

Seconds later, the glow is gone and Dawn looks down to see this twelve inch long demonic looking strapless strap-on on her pussy.

"Wow Rias, I never know you can use your magic to summon a strap-on," Dawn said to Rias.

"Yeah, my magical abilities are really powerful and sometimes I would summon a vibrator for some intimate nights to myself," Rias said.

Rias then laid down onto her back again and spreads her legs, wanting Dawn to go in there.

"Come on my little devil Moonchild, pound me," Rias said to Dawn.

Dawn then places her hands on Rias' hips and then she thrust the strap-on hard and deep into Rias' pussy, hitting her g-spot.

"OH GOD," Rias screamed in shock from having that fake cock deep inside her.

Dawn continues to pump the cock in and out of Rias at a fast rate as the fake cock was rubbing along Rias' insides. Soon, the pain Rias was feeling was turning into pleasure as she loved being pleasured by Dawn.

"OH, AH, OH DAWN, OH DAWN, KEEP POUNDING ME LIKE A PORN STAR," Rias screamed chanting Dawn's name in the process.

"Yes say my name you little crimson haired devil," Dawn said to Rias as she continues to pound her.

Over two minutes later, Dawn pulls the strap-on out of Rias and grabs onto Rias' hand. Dawn then leads Rias to the end of the bed.

Dawn then sits on the end of the bed as Rias sits on Dawn's lap, looking away from Dawn. Rias then slowly slides down as the fake cock penetrates inside her again as the cock was rubbing along her insides.

"Ooh that feels good," Rias moans feeling the cock inside her again.

Dawn begins to pump the strap-on in and out of Rias in a rough and fast pace.

"OH, AH, AHH, YES, OH FUCK ME, FUCK ME," Rias screams in pleasure as Dawn continues to thrust the fake cock inside of Rias.

About five minutes later, both girls were covered in beads of sweat as Rias looked like she was going to reach her limit again.

"Oh god, I'm about to-," Rias said and then her limit was reached again.

"CUM," Rias screamed as she climax and squirt out her some love juices, coating the fake cock with it.

Rias pulls the strap-on out of her and gets back on the bed with her on her hands and knees, facing away from Dawn. Dawn then gets on the bed as well, on her knees and kneeling behind Rias.

Dawn then places her hands on Rias' ass and starts to fondle it. Dawn then had an idea in her head as she places her hands on Rias' hips again.

"Hope you are ready Rias, because I'm about to pound some devilish ass," Dawn said to Rias.

Dawn then thrust the strap-on deep inside Rias' anus as Rias could feel it deep inside in her ass.

"OH FUCKING GOD, MY ASS," Rias screamed as she felt the hard thrust inside her ass.

"Don't worry Rias, you'll soon love this," Dawn said to Rias as she pumps the fake cock in and out of Rias' ass.

Dawn picks up the speed and she was pumping the cock faster in and out of Rias' ass as the pain Rias was feeling was turning into pleasure.

"OH, OHH YES, POUND MY ASS, POUND IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT," Rias screamed as Dawn follows Rias' orders and pounds her ass harder.

Dawn pounds Rias' ass for over six minutes and soon she pulls the cock out of Rias as Rias was breathing heavily.

"Are…we…done…yet," Rias said during her breaths.

"No we have one more thing to do," Dawn said to Rias.

Dawn grabs Rias by her feet and places Rias' calves on her shoulders, resting them as Dawn was still kneeling. Dawn then pumps the fake cock in and out of Rias again in the sex position known as the anvil.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, YOUR GOING TO BREAK ME IN HALF," Rias screamed, chanting Dawn's name again as Dawn was pumping the cock in and out Rias hard, fast, and deep as Rias was screaming.

Dawn was pumping that cock in and out Rias for nearly seven and a half minutes as both girls' bodies were covered in sweat and Rias was about to have enough of this.

"Oh fucking god, I feel like I'm about to blow," Rias said as Dawn was still pumping away on Rias.

A minute later, Dawn thrust the cock into Rias one more time, hitting Rias' g-spot again and that was the last straw for Rias.

"OH FUCK YEAH," Rias screamed as she climax again.

Dawn pulls out the strap-on as Rias gush out her love juices like a hose, spraying it along Dawn's stomach and onto the strap-on.

Rias moves her calves off of Dawn and then Dawn falls down next to Rias. The strap-on magically disappears as Dawn looks to see that Rias has passed out from the pounding with a smile on her face.

"Aw looks like Rias enjoyed it," Dawn said and then she passed out as well, draining a lot of her energy from the sex.

Hours later, the sun was up and shining down into Rias' room as it was now daytime. Dawn opens up her eyes as she sees that she was resting her head on Rias' boobs while Rias was holding Dawn in her arms.

Rias soon opens up her eyes as she starts to pet along Dawn's blonde hair.

"Hey good morning sleepyhead, you were out like a light last night," Rias said to Dawn.

"Yeah I was, I was out after you were out," Dawn said to Rias.

"Last night was magical and steamy, I have never been pleasured like that before and you just give me a night that I will remember for the rest of my life," Rias said to Dawn.

"Aw thanks Rias," Dawn said to Rias and gives Rias a kiss on the lips.

Soon, Dawn and Rias hear some breathing from the room next to Rias. Dawn and Rias get off the bed and stand on the floor.

"What was that?" Dawn asked Rias.

"It came from Issei's room," Rias said as they approach the door to the room.

Rias turns the doorknob and opens up the door. Dawn and Rias walk into the room and were in shock at what they saw. They see Issei asleep with his pants down, cock erected, and the bedroom walls were drenched in his jizz.

"Oh god, the entire walls are drenched in his cum," Rias said in shock as Dawn looks over at the T.V that was still on.

"What could caused all this?" Rias asked herself.

"Hey Rias, look at this," Dawn said to Rias as Rias walks over to Dawn.

They look at the T.V to see that the footage was of Rias' room in real time.

"Issei watched us having sex, he got turned on by the sex that he jerked off and sprayed his semen all over his room," Dawn said to Rias.

"That little pervert, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," Rias said angrily.

"But before I do that, I want to say if you ever want to stay here in your free time, you are welcome to do so," Rias said to Dawn as she caress her right hand on Dawn's face.

"Aw thanks Rias," Dawn said to Rias and then Dawn leaves the room.

Dawn then closes the door and laid down on Rias' bed.

"Oh Issei," Rias said over in Issei's bedroom and then there was these slap noises coming from the room.

"Rias, why are you spanking my ass?" Issei asked Rias from his bedroom.

"That's for watching me and Dawn having sex," Rias said to Issei from that room.

"I don't care, I love it," Issei said from the room as Dawn was a bit confused by this.

"Man, this group is so nuts, I loved them," Dawn said as she continue to relax on Rias' bed.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah Rias spanked Issei's ass to oblivion and afterwards, I got dressed and left the Hyoudou residence," Dawn said to Geoff and Bridgette as the pair was almost speechless.

"Wow, I mean wow," Bridgette said in shock.

"Yeah that was hot, I can't believe you were lucky enough to have sex with someone like Rias," Geoff said to Dawn.

"Yeah I'm lucky, Rias was smoking hot and was really horny, no wonder Issei loves her," Dawn said.

"I got to admit Dawn, that story was amazing and you know how to get everyone horny after the show," Bridgette said to Dawn.

"Thanks Bridgette, I have to admit if I watch my show, I would get horny," Dawn said to Bridgette.

"So where can we find these videos?" Geoff asked Dawn.

"You can follow me on Dailymotion on the channel called MoonStories, or on Pornhub on the channel called MoonSexStar, just make sure you have a strong anti-virus program on your device or you'll get a bad virus," Dawn said.

"Got it," Bridgette said as she wrote it down.

"Well that would do it for the fiftieth episode, for Geoff and Bridgette, this is your host Dawn saying, goodnight to all of my viewers," Dawn said to the fans as she, Geoff, and Bridgette waved bye to the viewers.

* * *

 **Wow what a long and hot chapter or what, I went big and I delivered. Anyway, the next lucky girl to get some of Dawn's loving is the crimson haired queen herself, Rias Gremory from the harem hit anime series** _ **High School DxD**_ **. There will be more** _ **High School DxD**_ **girls to featured in this fic and not to mention, this chapter featured a girl from a harem series to be featured in this harem fic.**

 **Also, Issei might be the harem king, but Dawn could be the queen of all harems.**

 **Thank you my loyal fans so much for making this fic popular and for fifty chapters. I would like to thank Lil' Soniq for inspiring me to do this fic, Aspiring-Creator for creating that awesome cover for this story, I would also like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, LordryuTJ, and everyone who has followed this story since day one, because of all of you I have reached over fourteen thousand views for this fic. Don't worry everyone, there will be much more women to be featured and you'll love who will be featured in later chapters.**

 **Anyway we have more yuri action coming soon.**


	51. Panty and Stocking Anarchy

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 51: Sex, Sweets, and Anarchy**

* * *

Dawn (wearing her light purple long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans) was back in her living room, ready to film another episode of her sexy adult podcast series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was now rolling.

"Hey everyone, it's your host here, Dawn, with another episode of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now there will be only five episodes left, including this one, to be filmed in this house because I will be moving to a brand new home," Dawn said.

"But let me get to my next story, it involves me getting it on with two angels, who were a bit more hellish than heavenly," Dawn said.

"But anyway, let me start from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had started to pack her things as she was able to fill up two boxes with her personal belongings.

"I can't believe I'm moving, I'm going to miss this house. But hey it will be interesting to be in a new place," Dawn said.

Dawn then pulls out her dimensional scissors and had this smile on her face.

"I guess some dimensional hopping will put me in a fantastic mood," Dawn said and then she opens up a rift using her scissors.

Dawn then jumps into the rift as she was ready to travel to another dimension.

Meanwhile in a city called Daten City, there was a large ghost invading the mall as two girls were sent to deal with it. There was Panty Anarchy, with her long blonde hair, wearing a pair of gold hoop earrings, gold necklace, gold bracelets, red dress, and red heels. With her was her sister Stocking Anarchy, she had this gothic lolita look to her, with her really long navy hair on the outside and pink hair on the inside, wearing a black dress with white frills on the bottom, a blue bow tied along the waist, a blue bow tie along her collar, she was also wearing black and dark blue stripe stockings, and black mules.

"Okay ghost, time to go back to where you came from," Stocking said and then she pulls off her shoes and stockings.

Stocking puts back on her shoes and then she uses her powers to transform her stockings into katanas called Stripes I and II. Stocking begins to fight with the ghost, but it was starting to become tough for her.

"I could use your help Panty," Stocking said to Panty, but Panty didn't answer.

"Panty," Stocking said to her sister and then she turns around to see Panty on her cellphone.

Panty then puts her phone under her dress, near her pussy. Panty then tilts her panties to the side, exposing her pussy, and then she takes a photo of her pussy. Panty then sends a photo of her pussy to any guy that wants to do it with her.

"Did you take a photo of your pussy and send it to some guy?" Stocking asked angrily at Panty.

"Well duh, I need to have sex with a thousand guys to get back into heaven and this pussy pic will do it," Panty said.

"Forget about your fucking sex life and takes out this fucking ghost," Stocking said angrily to Panty.

"Fine miss stick up your ass," Panty said as she slides off her panties.

Panty then uses her powers and her panties turned into a gun known as Blacklace.

"Shoot it now," Stocking said to Panty as Panty fires off her gun.

Soon, the rift opens up and Dawn steps out of it.

"That was easy," Dawn said as she closes up the rift.

But then, Dawn gets hit in the shoulder by a bullet from the Blacklace. The impact causes Dawn to fall and get knocked out cold by it.

"Shit," Panty said angrily as she hit Dawn.

Stocking then combines her katanas together and throws them into the ghost, impaling it. Suddenly, the ghost blows up as he was defeated and in its place was four heaven coins.

"Oh sweet," Panty said as she runs over and grabs the coins.

Panty looks over to see Stocking on her knees, looking at the out cold Dawn.

"Way to go you fucking moron, you just hit a human female," Stocking said angrily to Panty.

"She came out of nowhere, it wasn't my fault," Panty said as she walks over to her sister.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't sexting all the time," Stocking said to Panty.

"Hey I need to have sex with a thousand guys and I'm several hundred short," Panty said as the Blacklace turns back into Panty's panties.

Panty puts her panties back on and then she looks down at Dawn, knowing that she was hot.

"Hmm, she's very cute," Panty said admiring Dawn's beauty.

"Forget about her beauty, we got to get her back to the church," Stocking said to Panty as Stocking's katanas turns back into her stockings.

Stockings then takes off her shoes and puts back on her stockings. When she got her shoes back on, Panty and Stocking lift up Dawn and carry her over to their vehicle.

After about a minute, the sisters finally reach their pink Hummer convertible called See Through. Before they could get Dawn into their truck, Panty accidentally smacks Dawn's head onto the side of their truck.

"Oops," Panty said.

"Idiot," Stocking mumbled under her breath as they toss Dawn into the backseat of their truck.

Panty and Stocking then get into their truck and start it up. Then, Stocking drives her, Panty, and Dawn to Daten City's Church, where the Anarchy sisters live.

About twenty minutes later, the sisters and Dawn had finally reached the church. Panty and Stocking get out of their vehicle and they pick up Dawn again. Then they carry Dawn all the way up to the front door of the church.

Inside the church, Panty and Stocking's friend, Brief, was waiting for the girls to arrive back.

"Where is my beautiful Panty, it is been long since I have seen her," Brief said as he stand beside the front doors.

Suddenly, one of the front doors swing opens and smacks Brief right into his face. Brief was knocked out onto the floor as Panty and Stocking carry Dawn inside the church.

"Will put her into your room," Stocking said to Panty.

"Why my room?" Panty asked Stocking.

"Because it was your fault that we brought her here you blonde bimbo," Stocking said to Panty.

"Whatever fat ass," Panty said to Stocking.

"I'm not fat," Stocking said as they carry Dawn to Panty's bedroom.

They open up the door to Panty's room and then they carry Dawn into Panty's messy bedroom. They set Dawn on Panty's bed as they needed to find a way to wake Dawn up.

"Oh crap, how are we going to get this girl up?" Panty asked Stocking.

"Your going to have to find the answer because I'm going to grab some ice cream," Stocking said to Panty and then Stocking walks to the kitchen.

"Stupid emo bitch," Panty said angrily.

Panty then gets on the bed and begins to slap Dawn across the face.

"Come on you blonde beautiful bitch, wake up," Panty said as she continues to slap Dawn in the face, yet Dawn couldn't wake up.

Ten minutes later, Stocking walks back into the bedroom with a spoonful of cookie dough ice cream in her mouth as she sees Panty still slapping away on the unconscious Dawn. Stocking swallows the ice cream in her mouth and walks over to the bed with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Let me take care of this slut," Stocking said to Panty as she pushes Panty out of the way.

Stocking then dumps out the bottle of water onto Dawn's face and then she sets the bottle down.

"That's how you do it. If you used your brain power instead of having sex, you could have figured it out you sex crazed bitch," Stocking said to Panty.

Panty was about to say something vulgar to Stocking, but then they see Dawn starting to wake up.

"Look, she's getting up," Panty said to Stocking.

Dawn then opens up her eyes to see she was in some sort of bedroom and she was seeing two beautiful women in front of her.

"Hello cutie pie, did you enjoy your resting time you little blonde beauty," Panty said to Dawn, trying to flirt with her.

"Stop trying to have sex with everyone you meet," Stocking said to Panty.

"I can't help it," Panty said as Dawn sits up and rubs her head.

"What happened and where am I?" Dawn asked.

"Well I'm Panty and this is my sister, Stockin' or Stocking as she calls herself, and this is my bedroom," Panty said to Dawn, introducing herself and Stocking to Dawn.

"Well I'm Dawn and I have to say that Panty and Stocking are very strange names, is there someone named boxers or shirt here," Dawn said trying to be funny.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," Stocking said but didn't find the joke funny.

"We are the Anarchy sisters, we are originally angels but we got kicked out of heaven for some strange reason," Panty said.

"We got kicked out of heaven because you had sex with thirty angels, twelve of which were out in public," Stocking said to Panty.

"Says the girl that ate the entire dessert tray at the heaven's gate restaurant," Panty said to Stocking.

"Oh shut the fuck up," Stocking said to Panty angrily.

"Wow, so we have the embodiment of lust and gluttony here," Dawn said.

"Well we won't be here for long, we are gathering heaven coins to get out of Daten City and back to heaven," Panty said to Dawn.

"Before we go any further, I want to apologize on behalf of my sister for accidentally shooting you. We were dealing with a ghost and she shot you by accident because she was thinking about sex at the time," Stocking said to Dawn.

Then, Panty hears the sound of a message coming on her phone. Panty then looks at her cell phone to see what was on her messages.

"Sweet, my pussy pic has a thousand likes and most of them are from guys," Panty said in an excited tone.

"It's okay Stocking, I have my fair share of people I had sex with," Dawn said to Stocking as Panty was interested in this.

"Really, how many guys?" Panty asked Dawn.

"Actually girls and I had sex with fifty-one of them," Dawn said as Panty was excited.

"Oh my god, that's awesome. I want to sleep with a thousand guys before I go back to heaven, but you had sex with fifty-one chicks, that's so hot and devilish. You could easily be one of us," Panty said to Dawn.

"I'm definitely not," Dawn said as Panty was examining Dawn's body up and down.

"Can you excuse us Dawn," Panty said to Dawn as Panty and Stocking walk to a corner of the room.

"What's going on Panty?" Stocking asked Panty.

"Stockin', I want to do it with Dawn," Panty said to Stocking.

"What, I thought you only want to do it with guys?" Stocking asked Panty.

"Yeah, but Dawn is really turning me on. The outfit, the smooth pale glowing skin, the long light blonde hair, the sweet voice, and that petite body, it makes me want to strip her naked and play with her body," Panty said as she was thinking about Dawn.

"Well Dawn does have this mysterious appearance to her and that is also making me want to sleep with her," Stocking said.

"I think my influence is rubbing off onto you," Panty said to Stocking.

"You want to have sex with Dawn and I want to have sex with Dawn. How about we ask Dawn to sleep with both of us and let's see what goes on from there," Stocking said to Panty.

"I like the way you are thinking sis," Panty said to Stocking.

Soon, the Anarchy sisters walk back over to the bed. Then, they get onto the bed as Panty was on the right side next to Dawn, while Stocking was on the left side.

"Say Dawn, have you ever done it with an angel?" Panty asked Dawn in a seductive voice.

"Well no, the closest thing to an angel I did it with is someone who owns an angel like costume," Dawn said referring to Mercy.

"Well this is your lucky day, because me and my younger sister want to have an sinful three way with you," Panty said to Dawn as she caresses her right hand along Dawn's face.

"Really?" Dawn asked and then Stocking turns Dawn to the left as they were face to face.

"Yes, we might not agree with a lot of things. But, we do agree that you're hot and we really want to do it with you," Stocking said to Dawn as she rubs her hands along Dawn's clothed chest.

"What do you say blondie, want to have a go around with two fallen angels?" Panty asked Dawn.

"I never did it with two fallen angels at once, so yes let's do it," Dawn said as Panty was really excited for this three way.

"Now come here," Stocking said to Dawn and then she press her lips onto Dawn's lips, sharing a kiss.

Their kiss was very soft and gentle, they didn't use their tongues it was just pure lip action. Panty was watching the kiss as she felt it was so boring.

"You call that a kiss," Panty said to Stocking and then she turns Dawn around as they were face to face, breaking off the kiss in the process.

"This is a kiss," Panty said and then she pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips.

Their kiss was way more erotic, passionate, and rough as Panty shoves her tongue down into Dawn's mouth. Then, Dawn takes control as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy. Dawn and Panty then closed their eyes as Dawn caresses her right hand along Panty's left leg.

A minute into the kiss, Stocking comes over and begins to kiss on Dawn's neck as this was getting the Moonchild turned on. During the kiss, Dawn kicks off her sneakers and Panty slides off her heels as both women were now barefoot.

Meanwhile in the church's living room, Brief was sitting on the couch and he turns on his cell phone.

"Let's see what we got in Panty's bedroom," Brief said and he puts on the feed to Panty's bedroom.

What Brief was seeing was Dawn and Panty making out, while Stocking was now nibbling on Dawn's left ear.

"Oh my god, Panty, Stocking, and some blonde girl are making out on Panty's bed, this is awesome," Brief said in an excited mood as his nose starts to bleed a little from the sexual action.

Back in Panty's room, Dawn breaks off the kiss with Panty as Stocking takes off her shoes and stockings, leaving her barefoot as well.

"Now let us undress you," Panty said to Dawn as Panty unzips Dawn's shirt, showing off the black bra Dawn had on.

Panty begins to rub her hands on Dawn's chest and then she begins to suck on Dawn's neck.

"Oh Panty, you are such a pro at this," Dawn moans at Panty.

"I have a lot of experience with this," Panty said and then she continues to suck on Dawn's neck.

While that was happening, Stocking grabs onto Dawn's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Stocking grabs onto the sides of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Stocking throws the jeans to the floor as Dawn had on her matching black panties.

Panty then slides off Dawn's shirt and tosses it to the floor as Dawn was left in her underwear.

"Man you got such a cute little body," Panty said to Dawn as she rubs her hands along Dawn's stomach.

"Thanks Panty, a lot girls are impressed by my body," Dawn said to Panty.

"Yeah, your skin is so soft and smooth," Stocking said to Dawn as she caresses her hands along Dawn's right leg.

"Well it is my turn to undress someone," Dawn said as she looks over to Panty.

Dawn then sits on the edge on the bed while Panty stands up off the bed. Dawn then reaches onto the back of Panty's dress and then she unzips it.

Dawn then slides the dress down Panty's body and to Panty's ankles. Panty steps out of her dress as she had on a pink strapless lace bra and matching pink lace panties.

"So Dawn, does this underwear makes me look fucking sexy?" Panty asked Dawn as she bends over and wiggles her ass at Dawn.

"Yeah, it makes you look really sexy," Dawn said to Panty.

"Well how about this," Stocking said to Dawn as she looks to see Stocking standing off the bed.

Stocking then unties the bows on her collar and waist, and then she grabs onto the back of her dress and she unzips it. Stocking then slides the dress down her body and to her ankles, she then steps out of it as she had on matching light blue bra and panties.

"I got to admit, you look sexy as well Stocking," Dawn said to Stocking.

Panty and Stocking had these smiles on their faces as they get back onto the bed. Panty then goes back to kissing Dawn on the lips, while Stocking begins to rub her left hand along Dawn's covered pussy.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and begins to suck on Panty's neck as Panty starts to moan.

"Ooh Dawn, oh Dawn," Panty moans as she was saying Dawn's name and Stocking continues to rub Dawn's covered pussy.

A little over two minutes later, Stocking stops the rubbing as she sees that Dawn's panties were getting very wet as this was getting her turned on.

"Hey Panty, let's get the rest of these things off of her," Stocking said to Panty.

"Yeah, I want to see her naked body," Panty said as she grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra.

Panty unhooks Dawn's bra and slides it off of Dawn's body. Then, Stocking grabs onto the sides of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Panty and Stocking toss the underwear onto the floor as they see Dawn's naked body with her B-cup size boobs and hairy pussy exposed.

"Uh Panty, this girl has some hair down here," Stocking said to Panty as she runs her fingers through Dawn's bush.

"Eh I don't mind, my standards are not high," Panty said and then she and Dawn kiss on the lips again.

Then, Stocking begins to lick Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a normal rate.

While Stocking was licking, Dawn grabs onto the back of Panty's bra and unhooks it. Dawn tosses the bra off of Panty's body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then breaks off the kiss and then she grabs onto Panty's breasts. Dawn then starts to fondle Panty's breasts as Stocking stops the licking and sees what is happening.

"Hey Dawn, check these out," Stocking said to Dawn as she reaches to the back of her bra.

Stocking then unhooks her bra as Dawn looks on to see what Stocking was doing. Stocking slides the bra off her body, exposing her C-cup breasts.

"Wow, they are bigger than mine," Dawn said as she crawls over to Stocking.

"A lot of the fat from my sweets goes to my breasts, so that's why they are a decent size," Stocking said as Dawn squeezes onto Stocking's breasts.

Stocking then moves Dawn's hands off her breasts and then Stocking grabs onto the sides of her panties. Stocking then slides her panties down her legs and off her body. Stocking then throws them onto the floor as she was naked, showing off her pussy with a full patch of navy pubic hair with pink stripes on it.

Stocking then spreads her legs wide as she gives Dawn a good look at her pussy.

"Go on Dawn, lick my pussy," Stocking said to Dawn and then Dawn starts to lick on Stocking's pussy, going up and down at a fast rate.

Panty sees Dawn eating out her sister and she felt like she needed to get in on this. Panty then crawls over to Dawn and then she places her left hand on Dawn's left ass cheek.

"Time to finger this bitch," Panty said and then she takes her right index finger and slides it into Dawn's pussy, Dawn felt it a little but she continues to lick Stocking's pussy anyway.

Panty then continues slides her finger in and out of Dawn at a fast rate, rubbing along her insides as she was still licking on Stocking.

"Oh Dawn, oh Dawn, lick my tasty pussy," Stocking moans as she begins to call out Dawn's name.

Nearly three minutes later, Dawn stops the licking as she could see that Stocking's pussy was really wet from the licking. Meanwhile, Panty pulls her finger out of Dawn as she sees Dawn's pussy was even wetter than before.

"Ooh nothing turns me on when someone is starting to pre-cum," Panty said as Dawn turns around to face Panty.

"Well Panty, it is now your turn to get your pussy licked," Dawn said to Panty as she laid Panty on her back.

Dawn grabs onto the sides of Panty's panties, slides them down Panty's legs, and off of Panty's body. Dawn tosses them onto the floor as she looks at the now naked Panty, looking down at Panty's pussy with a small patch of blonde pubic hair on it. Dawn then spreads Panty's legs wide to get a better view of Panty's pussy.

"Ooh I can't wait to lick some pussy from the girl who wants to do it with a thousand guys," Dawn said and then starts to lick Panty's pussy, going up and down at a fast rate.

"Ooh, oh yes, lick it, keep licking on it like you mean it," Panty moans as Dawn follows Panty's orders.

A little over two minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Panty's pussy and then she sees that Panty's pussy was starting to get wet as well.

Dawn then smiles and then she sticks her tongue into Panty's pussy. Dawn then rubs her tongue along Panty's insides as Panty was losing all control.

"OH, OH, OH YES, YES, OH FUCK YES," Panty screams in passion as Dawn continues to rub her tongue along Panty's insides.

While that was happening, Stocking comes from behind and grabs onto Dawn's breasts. Stocking then starts to fondle Dawn's breasts while Dawn was sticking her tongue in and out of Panty.

"Your breasts are so soft, I could easily play with them all night," Stocking said to Dawn as she continues to play with Dawn's breasts.

Four minutes later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Panty and then Stocking moves her hands off of Dawn's breasts.

"Okay Anarchy sisters, I want you two to take a gander on my body," Dawn said to Panty and Stocking as she laid down on her back.

Panty and Stocking both had these smiles on their faces as they knew what to do. Panty then gets on her hands and knees and then she and Stocking crawl over to Dawn.

Panty sticks her face near Dawn's pussy and then she licks it, going up and down at a fast rate. Meanwhile, Stocking was near Dawn's breasts and then she starts to suck on Dawn's nipples.

"Oh Anarchy sisters, suck on my tits and lick my pussy like a porn star," Dawn moans at the Anarchy sisters as they continue to pleasure away on Dawn's body.

Three minutes later, Stocking stops sucking on Dawn's tits and then she kisses Dawn on the lips again. Dawn then grabs her hands onto Stocking's ass and then she starts to massage and fondle Stocking's ass cheeks as Panty looks on.

"Oh seeing Stocking making out with Dawn is getting me even hornier," Panty said quietly as she stop licking Dawn's pussy as she watches her younger sister and Dawn making out.

Nearly a minute later, Panty knew she wanted more of this and then she crawls over to one of the pillows. Panty then pulls something out under the pillow and it was a fourteen inch long red double sided rubber dildo as she had a devious smirk on her face.

Dawn and Stocking stop kissing as they see Panty with the dildo in hand.

"Panty, you brought out that dildo again," Stocking said to Panty.

"Yeah, I want our guest of honor to fuck us with it to oblivion," Panty said to Stocking.

"I'm up for that, but just a warning that this isn't my first time using a double sided dildo," Dawn said as she sits up.

Dawn then gets on her knees and grabs the dildo out of Panty's hands. Dawn then takes one end of the dildo and slowly slides it into her pussy.

"Ooh that's the stuff," Dawn moans in pleasure as she could feel the end of the dildo rubbing her insides.

Dawn then points up the other end up as it was pointing towards Stocking. Dawn knew in her mind of who should be the one to get it first.

"Okay Stocking, you'll be the first to feel a dildo penetrating you," Dawn said to Stocking as Stocking laid on her back with her head on a pillow.

Dawn then places her hands on Stocking's hips as she was ready to give Stocking some loving with the dildo. Dawn then slowly slides the other end of the dildo into Stocking's pussy, rubbing it along her insides slowly.

"Ahh it feels good in my pussy," Stocking moans in pleasure as she feels the dildo slowly pump in and out of her pussy.

Dawn continues to pump the other end of the dildo in and out of Stocking as Stocking was still moaning in pleasure. Two minutes later, Stocking places her hands onto Dawn's chest as Dawn stops the pumping.

"What's wrong Stocking?" Dawn asked Stocking.

"I want you to go faster, I want it fast and rough just how I like it," Stocking said to Dawn.

"Well okay, if you want to," Dawn said to Stocking.

Then Dawn thrust the dildo deep inside Stocking, hitting her g-spot in the process.

"OH FUCK," Stocking screamed as she felt the dildo deep inside her.

Dawn begins to pump the dildo hard and fast into Stocking as Stocking was screaming in lust and the pain she was feeling was turning to pleasure. A minute later, Panty wants to get involved as she crawls forward and gets behind Dawn.

As Dawn was pumping the dildo in and out of Stocking at a fast rate, Panty then grabs onto Dawn's breasts and starts to squeeze and fondle her breasts to Dawn's pleasure.

" _Oh god, Panty's hands feels good on my breasts_ ," Dawn thought as she continues to thrust the dildo in and out of Stocking.

"OH, OH YES, OH FUCK, AHH FUCK IT FEELS GOOD," Stocking screams in passion from Dawn thrusting the end of the dildo into her.

Four minutes later, Dawn and Stocking's bodies were covered in beads of sweat as Panty continues to play with Dawn's breasts. From the look on Stocking's face, it looks like that she couldn't hold it in any more.

"Oh god, I feel like I'm about to cum," Stocking said.

A minute later, Dawn thrust the dildo once again deep inside Stocking, hitting her g-spot as that made Stocking to finally reach her limit.

"OH GOD," Stocking screams as she reach her climax and her eyes start to roll back into her skull.

Stocking then starts to squirt out her love juices as it coats the end of dildo with it. Dawn then slides the dildo out of Stocking and then Stocking pours out more of her love juices like a hose. Dawn looks down to see that Stocking was out, with a smile on her face, and still gushing out her love juices.

"Aw poor sis, looks like she couldn't handle the power of sex," Panty said as she rubs her hands along Dawn's stomach.

"Yeah," Dawn said.

"Well now she is out, it is time for you to bang me hard," Panty said to Dawn as Panty moves her hands off of Dawn and crawls towards the top of the bed.

"Come on Dawn, fuck me until I'm satisfied," Panty said to Dawn as she was on her hands and knees and starts to wiggle her ass at Dawn.

"With pleasure," Dawn said with a smile on her face as she crawls over to Panty and kneeling behind her.

Dawn then places her hands on Panty's hips and then she thrust the dildo deep inside Panty's pussy, hitting her g-spot as well.

"OH FUCK, OH YES," Panty screamed feeling that dildo deep inside her and that made Panty lose all of her senses.

Dawn begins to pump the dildo in and out of Panty at a very fast rate as Panty was starting to scream and she was feeling immense pleasure thanks to Dawn.

"OH YEAH, COME ON I WANT YOU TO BANG ME LIKE I'M YOUR ESCORT," Panty screams at Dawn as Dawn goes even faster, pumping that dildo in and out of Panty.

A little over five minutes later, Panty's body was also covered in beads of sweat and it looked like she was about to reach her limit. Then just like Stocking, Dawn thrust the dildo deep into Panty, hitting her g-spot and that made Panty reach her limit.

"AHH YES," Panty screams in pleasure as she reach her climax.

Panty then gush out her love juices as she drenched the dildo with her love juices. Dawn then slides the dildo out of Panty and then Panty's arms lose strength and she places her head onto the bed with her ass sticking up and her pussy still pouring out her love juices.

"Had enough you fallen sex angel?" Dawn asked Panty.

"No I want you…to keep pounding me," Panty said to Dawn as she was breathing a little.

"Okay then," Dawn said and then she lines up the other end of the dildo towards Panty's ass.

"Hope you have some experience in anal sex?" Dawn asked Panty.

"Yep, this isn't my first time in having my ass pounded," Panty said to Dawn.

"Good," Dawn said and then she thrust the dildo hard and deep into Panty's anus.

"OH GOD YES," Panty screams in pleasure as Dawn keeps pumping the dildo in and out of Panty's ass.

As Dawn was pounding away on Panty's ass, Panty was still screaming and she was loving all the loving Dawn was giving to her.

"COME ON, COME ON, POUND MY ASS LIKE YOU FUCKING MEAN IT," Panty screams at Dawn as Dawn begins to pump the dildo faster in and out Panty.

Nearly seven minutes of pounding later, Dawn slides the dildo out of Panty's ass as she sees that Panty's ass was throbbing and twitching from the pounding.

"Oh yes…that felt great…my ass has never felt like this in weeks," Panty said during her breaths.

"Well you still haven't experience something like this," Dawn said to Panty as she flips Panty onto her back.

Dawn then flips Panty onto her left side and then she bends Panty's right leg around the right side of her body, while Panty's left leg was resting on Dawn's pussy. Dawn then begins to pump the dildo in and out of Panty's pussy again in the sex position known as The Pretzel.

"OH, AHH, OH DAWN, OH DAWN, OH DAWN," Panty screams as she chants Dawn's name over and over again.

"Keep saying my name Panty, I love when you do it," Dawn said to Panty in a lustful tone as she continues to pump the dildo in and out of Panty still.

Over four minutes later, Dawn was still pumping the dildo in and out of Panty as Panty was about to reach her limit again.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum again, I'm going to fucking cum," Panty said.

Nearly ninety seconds later, Panty's limit had finally reached again.

"OH FUCK YES," Panty screams as she reach her climax for a second time.

Dawn then pulls the dildo out of Panty and then Panty squirts out more of her love juices like a garden hose, spraying it along Dawn's stomach, pussy, and thighs. Dawn then pulls the other end of the dildo out of her and then she collapses in between Panty and Stocking as Panty was breathing heavily.

"Wow…that was…the best sex…I ever had…in my life," Panty said during her breaths.

"Yeah, I know how to please the women, especially to two fallen angels," Dawn said to Panty as she runs her fingers through Panty's hair.

Dawn then pulls the covers over herself, Panty, and Stocking. Dawn then pulls Panty close to her and she pulls the sleeping Stocking close to her as well.

"Well you can add two women to the list of women you have slept with," Panty said to Dawn as she rest her head on Dawn's stomach and puts her right hand on Dawn's chest.

"Yeah I will do it," Dawn said as Panty closed her eyes and falls asleep.

Dawn then looks up and sees this flashing red light on Panty's dresser as Dawn was very confused.

"Panty is there anyone recording in this room?" Dawn asked Panty.

"I don't think so, now gets some rest," Panty said to Dawn as Dawn closed her eyes as all three women were now asleep.

In the living room, the room was drenched in blood as Brief had passed out from suffering the blood loss from his nose because he watched the three way on his phone. Soon, Garterbelt enters the church as he sees Brief passed out on the couch.

"I told him that setting up a camera in Panty's room was a bad idea, but no he doesn't listen," Garterbelt said as he just walks past the still unconscious Brief, minding his own business.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah me and The Anarchy sisters had an awesome time with our three way and Panty is very cool girl, once you get past her addiction to sex," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Stocking is also very sweet and kind, she's very serious when hunting ghouls, but she is a different person when she isn't hunting them," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for another episode, make sure to follow this video on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and don't forget to comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Wow that was sexy and it was funny as well. The next two girls to get some of the Moonchild's loving is Panty and Stocking Anarchy from** _ **Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt**_ **. I guess you could say that Panty now did it with a woman and she add Dawn to the list of people she slept with as well.**

 **Anyway, we got more yuri action coming soon.**


	52. Sombra

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 52: Hacked and Pleasured**

* * *

Dawn (wearing her long sleeve skeleton shirt and black jeans) was back in her living room as she was ready to roll another episode of her series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop and the episode was rolling.

"Hello everyone, Dawn here and I'm bringing another amazing story of sexy action," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Sorry I'm about three days late from releasing this episode, I had some computer troubles recently and oddly enough it leads me to do another woman," Dawn said.

"Let's just say the woman thought she could expose all my dirty secrets, but she felt the loving that she will never forget," Dawn said.

"But let me explain this from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her bedroom and was on the phone with technical support as her laptop was experience some technical issues.

"Yes, I have been on hold for nearly four hours. The problem is that I can't log in into my laptop and it has been experiencing static as well," Dawn said over the phone as tech support was talking to her.

"I try clicking on control, alt, delete at the same time. Yes I did make sure it was on, yes I did make sure it was plugged in," Dawn said angrily to tech support over the phone.

"I'M GETTING SICK AND FUCKING TIRED OF THIS CRAP, CAN SOMEONE USEFUL PLEASE HELP WITH THIS," Dawn screamed angrily at tech support over the phone.

Then Dawn looks over at her laptop and sees the screen goes black and there was this purple coding on it.

"Gotta go," Dawn said and then she hangs up on them.

Dawn then looks at her laptop and it reads,

" _I know your secrets."_

"I know your secrets, who is the person that knows?" Dawn asks herself.

"Hola chica," this woman said to Dawn in Spanish.

Dawn turns around and sees this young woman sitting on her bed. The girl had tanned skin, the left side of her head shaved with these purple tech looking pieces in it, dark brown hair with purple highlights at the end of it draping over her right ear, wearing a dark purple t-shirt with a light purple sugar skull on it, black skin tight jeans, and light purple boots. Dawn had immediately recognize this girl from some of the people she talked to when she was with the former members of Overwatch.

"Oh my god, you must be Sombra. I heard of you, your one of the allies for Talon," Dawn said to the woman knock as Sombra.

"Yeah I'm the Sombra, so I guess you heard of Talon and Overwatch," Sombra said to Dawn.

"Of course, I'm friends with Mercy, D. Va, Pharah, Ana, Zarya, Mei, and of course Tracer," Dawn said.

"But how did you get here?" Dawn asked Sombra.

"I snuck into your dimension a few days ago thanks to some tech Talon had stolen," Sombra said to Dawn.

"Yeah of course Talon would steal it," Dawn said.

"And I got what I was looking for right here," Sombra said and then she pulls out a flash drive.

"A flash drive?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"You see I hacked into your laptop to see what you got and I got a lot. I saw your series, you have slept with a lot of women in your time," Sombra said to Dawn.

"I would say thank you, but you hacked my laptop," Dawn said to Sombra.

"Imagine if I showed this series to your Overwatch friends," Sombra said to Dawn as she gets up and walks over to Dawn.

"What do you mean Sombra?" Dawn asked Sombra.

"Well with the device I have, I can travel to different dimensions like you and I plan on showing this to all of your Overwatch friends and everyone you have met along the way, including the husbands and boyfriends of some of the women you did it with," Sombra said to Dawn.

"Sombra please don't do it," Dawn pleaded with Sombra.

"Oh I'm going to do it, enjoy getting killed by your friends," Sombra said to Dawn as she starts to walk away from Dawn, but stops soon after.

"Unless I can make a deal with you," Sombra said to Dawn as she turns around and walks towards Dawn.

"What kind of deal?" Dawn asked Sombra.

"How about you and me make amor, that's Spanish for love," Sombra said to Dawn as she pressed her hands on Dawn's covered chest.

"You want to have sex with me?" Dawn asked Sombra.

"Yes you say you can please any woman, well can you please a hacker like myself," Sombra said to Dawn as she twirls her right index finger around Dawn's covered chest.

"I'm not going to let your threat get to me," Dawn said to Sombra.

"Well how about I sweeten the deal. If you agree to have sex with me, then I will destroy the flash drive and we'll call it even," Sombra said to Dawn.

"You promise," Dawn said to Sombra.

"I promise, I'm not lying to you at all," Sombra said to Dawn.

"Okay if you want it, then you are going to get it," Dawn said to Sombra and then she wraps her arms around Sombra's waist and pulls her close.

"Good and now kiss this sexy hacker," Sombra said to Dawn.

Then, Dawn pressed her lips on Sombra's lips as they share a kiss. Their kiss was very passionate as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy. During the kiss, Sombra was caressing her hands along Dawn's back, soothing the Moonchild.

A little over a minute later, Dawn and Sombra then collapse onto Dawn's bed with Dawn on top of Sombra as they still kiss. Fifteen seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she had this smile on her face.

"Now let's see what you have on under your shirt," Dawn said to Sombra as she grabs onto the bottom of Sombra's shirt.

Dawn then lifts up Sombra's shirt and she sees that Sombra was wearing a purple bra with black sugar skulls on it.

"Ooh I love the bra, it has this day of the dead feel to it," Dawn said to Sombra as she grabs onto Sombra's bra covered breasts.

"Gracias Dawn, I do like to have skulls on all of my clothing," Sombra said to Dawn.

Dawn then begins to kiss along Sombra's stomach as Sombra begins to moan in pleasure.

"Oh Dawn, sigue dándome placer con tus labios (Oh Dawn, keep pleasuring me with your lips)," Sombra said to Dawn in Spanish.

"You make me so fucking horny when you speak Spanish," Dawn said to Sombra as she kisses away on Sombra's stomach.

A minute later, Dawn stops kissing on Sombra's stomach and then Dawn kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot. Then, Sombra slides off her boots and socks as she was barefoot as well.

"Dawn, puedes desnudarme? (Dawn, can you undress me?)" Sombra asked Dawn in Spanish.

"If you said that you want to be stripped naked, then I will do it," Dawn said to Sombra.

Dawn then grabs onto Sombra's shirt, pulls it over Sombra's head, and off of Sombra's body. Dawn throws the shirt to the floor as Sombra's bra was still on.

Dawn then grabs onto Sombra's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the sides of Sombra's jeans, slides them down Sombra's legs, and off of Sombra's body. Dawn tosses the pants to the floor as Sombra had on matching purple panties with sugar skulls on them.

"Ooh that's some sexy underwear for a sexy Latina girl," Dawn said as she moves her hand along Sombra's stomach.

"Gracias Dawn, this lingerie is sexy as hell," Sombra said to Dawn.

Dawn then sits Sombra up and then she reaches behind to Sombra's bra. Dawn then unhooks the bra and slides it off of Sombra's body, exposing Sombra's C-cup size breasts. Dawn then grabs onto Sombra's breasts from behind and starts to squeeze them.

"You got some soft boobs Sombra, I enjoy squeezing them," Dawn said to Sombra as she continues to play with Sombra's breasts.

"Yeah my boobs are some of the best," Sombra said.

After playing with Sombra's boobs for three minutes, Dawn let's go of Sombra's boobs and laid Sombra on her back again.

Dawn grabs onto the sides of Sombra's panties, slides them down Sombra's legs, and off of Sombra's body. Dawn throws them to the side as she looks at a naked Sombra and down to her pussy which had a full patch of dark brown pubic hair on it with light purple streaks.

Dawn then begins to rub Sombra's pussy with her right hand at a fast pace as Sombra starts to moan a bit.

"Ooh Dawn, your hand feels good along my pussy," Sombra moans at Dawn as Dawn continues to rub her hand along Sombra's pussy.

Nearly ninety seconds later, Dawn stops rubbing on Sombra's pussy and then she gets off the bed.

"Okay it is time for me to strip down," Dawn said as she grabs the bottom of her shirt.

Dawn then pulls the shirt over her head and off of her body. Dawn then throws it to the side as she had on her black lace bra.

Dawn then grabs onto her jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the sides of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off of her body. Dawn tosses them to the side as she had on her matching black lace panties.

Dawn then reaches behind and grabs onto the back of her bra. Dawn then unhooks her bra and slides it off of her body, exposing her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn then grabs onto the sides of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off of her body. Dawn kicks them to the side as she was fully naked as her breasts and hairy pussy were exposed.

"Ooh un cuerpo tan hermoso y desnudo. (Ooh such a beautiful and naked body)," Sombra said in Spanish.

"Your Spanish is getting me even hornier that I want to take you right now," Dawn said to Sombra in a lustful tone.

Dawn then jumps onto Sombra as they were on the bed with Dawn on top of Sombra. Dawn and Sombra begin to make out again with Sombra holding Dawn in her arms and Dawn caressing her right hand along Sombra's left thigh.

Nearly fifty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and gets off of Sombra. Dawn then sits on the edge of the bed as Sombra looked on a bit confused.

"Come here Sombra and sit on my lap," Dawn said to Sombra and then Sombra crawls over to Dawn and sits on Dawn's lap.

Dawn then wraps her right arm around Sombra's stomach and then starts to suck away on Sombra's neck. While she was sucking on Sombra's neck, Dawn takes two of her fingers on her left hand and begins to slide in and out of Sombra's pussy.

"Mmm oh Dawn, keep using your fingers to pleasure me," Sombra moans at Dawn as Dawn continues to finger Sombra.

Over three minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Sombra and notices that Sombra's pussy was dripping wet from the fingering.

"Ooh this is getting me so horny," Sombra said in a lustful tone.

Sombra then turns around to face Dawn and places her hands on Dawn's chest. Dawn moves her right arm off of Sombra and then Sombra pushes Dawn back first onto the bed. Sombra then gets on her hands and knees, she then turns to face Dawn's pussy while Dawn was looking at Sombra's pussy.

"Ahora es el momento de lamer un coño. (Now it is time to lick some pussy)," Sombra said in Spanish and then she starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a fast rate.

"Ooh this makes me want to lick as well," Dawn moans in pleasure and then she starts to lick on Sombra's pussy, going up and down at a fast rate as well.

Both girls were licking away on each other's pussies in the sixty-nine position as both of them were getting very turned on.

Five minutes of licking later, both Dawn and Sombra stop as Dawn sees that Sombra's pussy was even wetter than before. While Sombra was looking at Dawn's pussy and it was starting to get very wet as well as both girls were dripping their love juices.

"Parece que mi lamer te está mojando. (It seems my licking is getting you all wet)," Sombra said to Dawn in Spanish as that made Dawn even wetter and more of her love juices were leaking out.

"Oh Sombra, every time you speak Spanish, the wetter I get," Dawn said to Sombra in a lustful tone.

"Well let me take a break from all this Spanish speaking," Sombra said as she got off of Dawn, crawls over to Dawn's headboard, and rests her hands on it.

"Come on, put your tongue in my pussy and let me feel it," Sombra said to Dawn as she wiggles her ass towards Dawn.

Dawn then flips onto her stomach and then she places her hands onto Sombra's ass cheeks. Dawn then slides her tongue into Sombra's pussy and starts to rub her tongue along Sombra's insides.

"OH, OH, AHH YES, AHHH FUCK YES," Sombra screams in passion as Dawn slides her tongue in and out of Sombra.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, OH DAWN," Sombra screams Dawn's name in passion as Dawn was still using her tongue on Sombra.

Close to seven minutes later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Sombra as she was covered in Sombra's love juices on parts of her face.

Dawn then flips Sombra onto her back and spreads Sombra's legs wide. Dawn then sits up and crawls forward with her pussy touching Sombra's pussy.

"Ready because you are about to lose all your senses," Dawn said to Sombra.

"Oh I'm ready," Sombra said.

Then, Dawn and Sombra begin to rub their pussies together as Sombra starts to scream again.

"OH, OHHH FUCK, AHH FUCK ME LIKE A PORN STAR," Sombra screams in lust as Dawn and Sombra sped up the rubbing.

"OHHH GOD, OH GOD THIS IS GOOD," Sombra screams in lust again.

"Oh yes, I love it when you scream," Dawn said to Sombra.

They continue to rub their pussies together for over six minutes as it looked like Sombra was about to reach her limit soon.

"Oh Dios, estoy a punto de correrte, estoy por joder. (Oh god, I'm about to cum, I'm about to fucking cum)," Sombra said in Spanish.

"If you said that you are about to cum, well then I'm about to cum as well," Dawn said to Sombra.

Nearly a minute later, both girls had finally reached their limits.

"AHHH," Dawn and Sombra screamed as they finally reached their limits.

Dawn and Sombra then squirt out their love juices almost at the same time, covering their pussies in their love juices. Dawn then collapses beside Sombra as both of them were breathing heavily and their bodies were covered in beads of sweat.

"Woah that…was…hot," Dawn said during her breaths.

"Yeah…it…was…increíble, which…means…awesome…in…Spanish," Sombra said to Dawn during her breaths.

Sombra then laid her head on Dawn's breasts while Dawn holds Sombra in her arms. Dawn then pets along Sombra's head soothing the hacker.

"Now Sombra, you promise not to tell anyone about my show," Dawn said to Sombra.

"Don't worry," Sombra said as she pulls out the flash drive, then she crushes it with hand, breaking it into pieces.

"I would never break a promise, especially to a beautiful blonde haired woman like you," Sombra said to Dawn.

"So are you going back to Talon?" Dawn asked Sombra.

"Nah, I just want to spend some time cuddling with my newest friend," Sombra said and then she and Dawn close their eyes, falling asleep from their sexy encounter.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah Sombra kept her end of the deal and destroyed the flash drive. Me and Sombra are now good friends, but I'm not going to tell the Overwatch members about this, if they found out, they would kill me literally," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Anyway, Sombra invited me to Talon headquarters, but I would visit them when I'm not too busy and with no Overwatch members hanging around me," Dawn said.

"So that does it for another episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion and Pornhub, favourite this video, and comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off her recording.

* * *

 **Wow it seems that Dawn just got a visitor and that visitor had a wonderful time that she will never forget. Anyway the next woman to get some of Dawn's loving is the hacker of Talon, Sombra, from** _ **Overwatch**_ **and did she get the loving that she wanted.**

 **Anyway, we got more yuri action coming soon.**


	53. Helena Douglas

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 53: The CEO of Tec and Sex**

* * *

Dawn (wearing her light purple long sleeve shirt and black jeans) was in her living room as it looked like it was starting to get very empty with only her T.V and couch left in it. Dawn then presses record on her laptop and the episode was now rolling.

"Hey guys Dawn here and I'm here to bring you the fifty-third episode of my popular series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now you'll probably remember the story about me and Tina Armstrong, well I actually met one of Tina's girl friends recently. She's actually the CEO of DOATEC and is one smokin' hot babe," Dawn said.

"Let me start from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her living room as she was going through the checklist of all the stuff she had packed.

"Okay I got the stuff from the basement and my backyard packed, now I need to do the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom," Dawn said as she put her checklist down.

Dawn then pulls out her dimensional scissors as she had a sneaky smile on her face.

"Maybe I could ask one of my friends to come and help me with the packing, I mean it wouldn't cause a huge ripple effect, right," Dawn said and then she opens up a rift with the scissors.

Dawn then jumps into the rift and then a few seconds later, Dawn lands on a driveway feet first. Dawn then closes up the rift with her scissors and puts them in her pocket.

Dawn then turns around to see she was in front of a big mansion, it had a front fence gate and a tall brick to keep out intruders. Dawn then looks at a sign that says "Douglas Residence".

"Douglas Residence, I think I heard that name before," Dawn said as she was thinking about it.

 _Flashback (again)…_

It was about two hours after Dawn and Tina Armstrong had their sexual encounter in Tina's truck and Tina was driving herself and Dawn back into town.

"So who are these girls you know of?" Dawn asked Tina as Dawn pulls out her IPhone.

"Well there is Kasumi and Ayane, they are ninjas and have a small rivalry with each other, there is Lisa Hamilton, a scientist and a pro wrestler, there is also Hitmoi, Leifang, Kokoro, Marie Rose, Honoka, Christina, Nyotengu, Mila, and there is Helena Douglas, the CEO of DOATEC," Tina said to Dawn as Dawn was typing away on her phone.

"Ooh a CEO, she must be rich," Dawn said to Tina.

"Yeah she knows my dad and she bought me this truck," Tina said.

"Really?" Dawn asked Tina.

"Yep it is a gift for DOATEC sponsoring the wrestling league I'm in," Tina said.

"Awesome," Dawn said.

"Yeah I should invite you to her house, she lives in this huge mansion and she invites all of us girls sometimes to a pool party and those parties are awesome," Tina said to Dawn.

"If I hang out with you long enough, I could get you invited to one of her parties," Dawn said to Tina.

"Yeah you would love it," Tina said to Dawn as they keep driving to town.

 _Back to current flashback…_

"I can't believe I'm in front of Helena's house, should I ask to be let in," Dawn said to herself and then she sees a doorbell near the gate.

"Well there is a doorbell, I guess I can ring it," Dawn said and then she walks up to the doorbell.

Dawn then rings the bell and then the speaker comes on by it.

"Who is it?" The man asked over the speaker.

"I'm here to see Miss Helena Douglas," Dawn said.

"Miss Douglas is not seeing anyone right now," the man said over the speaker.

"Actually, Tina Armstrong told me about her and I want to visit," Dawn said.

"What's your name?" The man asked Dawn over the speaker.

"My name is Dawn," Dawn said.

Then, this buzzer went off and then the gate suddenly opens.

"Sweet," Dawn said.

Once the gate was open, Dawn walks past the gate and was walking up Helena's driveway. Once she walks up the driveway, she approaches the front door and was about to knock on it.

But before she could do that, Dawn looks over to hear the sound of water splashing in the back, thinking someone could be using the pool.

"Should I knock on the door or check to see if anyone is in the backyard," Dawn said to herself as she was thinking about the situation.

After about thirty seconds, Dawn had finally made up her mind.

"Oh fuck it, I'm checking the backyard and I don't care if they like it," Dawn said as she walks away from the front door and walks over to the right side of the mansion.

Dawn then walks along the right side of the mansion until she stops at a wooden fenced in area.

"Damn there is a fence, maybe I can look over it to see if anyone is there," Dawn said and then she lifts herself up and was looking over the fence.

Dawn was amazed to see a huge Olympic size swimming pool in the backyard and she was mesmerized by someone sitting on a lounge chair. That someone was a very sexy and beautiful women with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, a big pair of beautiful breasts, and wearing a gold one-piece halterneck swimsuit with frills, along with a gold chain around her neck, she was none other than Helena Douglas.

"Woah, she is so fucking beautiful," Dawn said as she leans in closer to see Helena.

Suddenly, Dawn loses her focus and she falls over the fence.

"DAH," Dawn screamed and she falls face first onto the ground.

"Ow," Dawn said in pain as the noise caught the attention of Helena.

Helena then gets off her chair to see Dawn face down on the grass.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?" Helena asked Dawn angrily as Dawn got on her feet and brushes the grass off of her.

"I came by to visit, I heard a lot about you from Tina Armstrong and so I had to see for myself," Dawn said to Helena.

"You know Tina?" Helena asked Dawn.

"Yeah, I saved her butt from getting gang banged by a bunch of thugs," Dawn said as she was rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh so your the Dawn that Tina told me about," Helena said to Dawn.

"Tina told you about me," Dawn said to Helena.

"Yeah we chat over the phone and she told me everything about you. How you kick ass and be super sweet at the same time," Helena said to Dawn.

"Tina said that, she is a sweet little cowgirl," Dawn said.

"By the way Helena, I really like your swimsuit, it suits well on your body," Dawn said to Helena.

"Aw thanks Dawn," Helena said to Dawn.

"Say want to soak in the hot tub with me?" Helena asked Dawn.

"I would but I didn't bring my swimsuit, but I would soak my feet in it," Dawn said.

"That's good enough for me," Helena said as she and Dawn make their way to the hot tub.

Ten minutes later, Dawn and Helena were talking away as Helena was in her hot tub and Dawn took off her sneakers and rolled up her pant legs as she soaked her feet in the tub.

"I can't believe your the CEO of DOATEC," Dawn said to Helena.

"Yeah, I'm trying to bring it to a level of grace and prosperity, before all the shady shit," Helena said.

"I understand, the weapons, the cloning, and Alpha-152," Dawn said to Helena.

"I'm still trying to find that destructive clone, but no luck," Helena said.

"Hey you'll find it and you'll make DOATEC the top entertainment company in the world," Dawn said to Helena.

"Thanks Dawn, you know what to say," Helena said to Dawn as Dawn smiled.

"I know how to make people feel better," Dawn said as Helena got out of the hot tub.

"Say want to come inside my home?" Helena asked Dawn.

"Yeah I will love to," Dawn said as she puts her feet out of the tub, rolls down her pant legs and puts on her sneakers.

A few minutes later, Dawn and Helena were inside Helena's mansion as they made their way to the door of Helena's bedroom. Helena then opens up the door as she and Dawn walk into the bedroom.

Dawn looks around to see the bedroom was huge, the walls were red, there was a bay window, a huge red bed that was two queen beds pushed together with red blankets and red pillows, and the bathroom was next to the bed.

"Wow, this is huge," Dawn said in amazement over the size of Helena's master bedroom.

"Yeah, it is really big," Helena said as Dawn sits up on the bay window.

Helena then walks over towards Dawn and places her left hand on Dawn's chin. Helena then tilts Dawn's head up as both girls were looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm going to freshen up, I'll have my maid, Marie Rose, bring you a cup of tea," Helena said to Dawn.

"Okay Helena," Dawn said to Helena and then Helena kiss on Dawn's forehead.

Helena then walks to the bathroom and closes the door, wanting to take a shower from her swim.

Minutes later, Dawn was drinking the tea that Marie Rose had brought Dawn. Dawn finish drinking the last drops of the tea.

"Thanks for bringing me the tea Miss Rose, it was delicious," Dawn said to Marie Rose as she puts the empty cup on the metal tray Marie Rose was carrying.

"Your welcome lady Dawn, I will tell Miss Douglas that you loved it," Marie said to Dawn.

Marie then exits the bedroom and closes the door, giving Dawn and Helena some private time.

About six minutes later, Dawn was laying on the bay window as she looks at the sun setting in the distance.

"What a beautiful sunset," Dawn said as she looked out the window.

"Oh Dawn, I'm already," Helena said to Dawn from the bathroom.

"Okay I'm up," Dawn said as she sat up on the bay window.

Helena then walks out of the bathroom and approaches Dawn. Dawn was amazed to see Helena wearing a short sleeve black modest Chinese cheongsam dress and sheer stockings.

"What do you think of my new look Dawn?" Helena asked Dawn.

"I think it is both elegant and sexy, pretty much suits you well," Dawn said to Helena.

"Aw thank you Dawn, it's so nice to hear that from someone other than Marie Rose," Helena said to Dawn and then Helena gets onto her knees in front of Dawn.

Helena then grabs onto the zipper of Dawn's shirt and then she unzips it. Helena opens up Dawn's shirt to see Dawn was wearing her green bra.

"Ooh green, prefect for someone that loves nature," Helena said to Dawn as Dawn blushes a bit.

Helena then places her right hand on Dawn's chest and Helena could feel Dawn's heart beating fast as Dawn was getting excited by Helena.

"I can feel your heart beating, it seems you are attracted to me," Helena said to Dawn.

"A little," Dawn said.

"Don't lie Dawn, you are really attracted to me and I'm very attracted to you," Helena said to Dawn.

"Yeah I am attracted to you, your hot, sexy, and you got the aroma that screams high class," Dawn said to Helena.

"Of course, that the three traits that best describe me," Helena said.

"And I could tell in your soul that you want to have sex with me," Dawn said to Helena.

"Yeah I do, I been with girls for so long that I have become attracted to them," Helena said as she moves her hand off of Dawn's chest.

"So Dawn," Helena said to Dawn as Helena unties the bow in her hair and her hair is now loose and reaches down to her waist.

"Want to do it with a CEO?" Helena asked Dawn.

"Oh hell yeah, I never banged a CEO before," Dawn said with excitement and then she kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Dawn and Helena stand up on their feet and then they press their lips together, sharing a kiss. Their kiss was passionate and erotic as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Seven seconds into the kiss, Dawn wraps her arms around Helena's waist and pulls Helena close as the kiss deepens.

Nearly sixty-eight seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Helena had a smile on her face.

"Wow that was a kiss, I have never felt a passionate kiss like that ever," Helena said.

"Well I'm glad I gave it to you," Dawn said to Helena.

Helena then moves Dawn's arms off of her body and then Helena grabs onto Dawn's shoulders. Helena slides the shirt off of Dawn's body and it hits the floor as Dawn still had on her green bra.

"Now let me gets these jeans off of you," Helena said as she grabs onto the front of Dawn's jeans.

Helena then unbutton and unzips Dawn's jeans, afterwards she grabs onto the waistband of them. Helena slides the jeans down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Helena then throws them to the side as Dawn had on her matching green panties as well.

"Mmm green is so sexy on you, fits in to your love of nature," Helena said to Dawn as she caresses her hands along Dawn's face and Dawn was blushing a bit from Helena's words.

"Thanks Helena, I definitely change a lot over the years," Dawn said to Helena.

Helena then scoops up Dawn and carries Dawn bridal style as Dawn was surprised by Helena's strength.

"I'm pretty strong, I may not look tough, but I have been in a fair share of fights," Helena said to Dawn.

Helena then carries Dawn over to the bed and then she sets Dawn onto the bed.

"Okay it is time to watch me strip," Helena said to Dawn.

Helena then undoes the buttons on her dress and then she grabs onto the top of her dress. Helena then slides the dress down her body and it drops to her ankles. Helena then steps out of her dress as she had on matching black lace bra and panties.

" _Wow she is so sexy in that lingerie_ ," Dawn thought looking at Helena.

Helena then grabs onto her right stocking and starts to slowly pulls it down.

" _Oh god this is getting me sooo horny,_ " Dawn thought as she starts to rub her panty covered pussy.

Helena pulls the stocking off of her body and throws it to the side. Helena then starts to pull down the other stocking as Dawn continues to rub her pussy for Helena's stripping.

Helena then pulls the other stocking off of her body and throws it to the side as she was barefoot.

Helena then climbs onto the bed and crawls over to Dawn. Helena moves Dawn's hand off her pussy and sees that Dawn's panties were soaking wet.

"Hmm, looks like we need to get all of your underwear off of you," Helena said to Dawn.

Helena then reaches to the back of Dawn's bra and unhooks it. Helena then slides the bra off of Dawn's body and throws it onto the floor, exposing Dawn's B-cup size breasts.

Helena then grabs the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Helena then throws them to the floor as she's sees Dawn completely nude and looking down at Dawn's hairy and wet pussy.

"What would happen if I did this," Helena said and then she begins to rub her right hand up and down Dawn's pussy at a fast rate.

"Mmm, oh Helena, ooh it feels amazing," Dawn moans to Helena as Helena continues to rub along Dawn's pussy.

Nearly three minutes later, Helena stops the rubbing as she sees that Dawn's pussy was even wetter than before and leaking her juices.

"You know it is time for the main course," Helena said as she reaches to the back of her bra.

Helena then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, exposing her huge DD-cup size breasts.

Helena then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Helena then throws them to the floor as she was naked as well, showing off her pussy with a full patch of blonde pubic hair on it.

"What do you think?" Helena asked Dawn about her body.

"It's beautiful, you got such grace and elegance," Dawn said to Helena.

"That's the right answer," Helena said as she leans forward and kisses Dawn on the lips again, getting into another make out session.

Three seconds later, Dawn wraps her arms around Helena's neck and then she wraps her legs around Helena's waist as they were still kissing.

Seven seconds later, Helena then starts to suck away on Dawn's neck as Dawn was starting to moan again.

"Ooh Helena, keep sucking on my soft neck," Dawn moans in lust at Helena.

Over two and half minutes later, Dawn pulls Helena away from her neck, unwraps her arms and legs off of Helena, and then she laid Helena on her back with her head on a pillow.

Dawn then spreads Helena's legs wide to get a better view of Helena's pussy. Dawn then moves her head down to Helena's pussy as she was ready to lick it.

Dawn then starts to slowly lick Helena's pussy up and down as Helena was starting to feel Dawn's tongue along her pussy.

"Ooh yes, ooh lick me Dawn, make me all wet," Helena moans at Dawn as Dawn continues to lick away on Helena.

Close to three minutes later, Dawn stops licking as she sees that Helena's pussy was starting to get wet and was leaking some of her love juices.

"There it is, I knew my licking would get you stimulated," Dawn said to Helena.

Dawn then slowly slides her tongue into Helena's pussy as her tongue was rubbing along Helena's insides.

"OH YES, OH FUCK," Helena cries in passion feeling Dawn's tongue inside her.

Dawn continues to slide her tongue in and out of Helena as Helena was continues to scream.

"AHHH, AH, OH DAWN, OH DAWN," Helena screams as she was calling Dawn's name over and over again.

Dawn then closes her eyes as she continues to put her tongue in and out of Helena at a fast rate. About two minutes and fifteen seconds later, Helena looked like she was about to reach her limit.

"OH GOD I'M GOING TO LOSE IT," Helena screamed.

Nearly eight seconds later, Helena's limit had finally been reached.

"AHHH," Helena screamed as she reached her climax.

Helena then squirts out her love juices as it ends up covering Dawn's face. Dawn slides her tongue out of Helena and she sits back up with her face covered in Helena's juices.

"You know it feels good to be covered in some girl's love juices, maybe it is because that has happened to me a few times now," Dawn said quietly as she wipes off Helena's juices from her face.

"Now let my fingers to some magic," Dawn said as she slides three of her fingers right into Helena's pussy.

Dawn continues to pump her fingers in and out of Helena at a rapid pace as they were rubbing along Helena's insides.

"OH YES, OH YES, FINGER ME YOU SWEET BLONDE SEX CHILD," Helena screams as Dawn continues to follow Helena's orders.

Nearly four minutes later, Dawn's fingers were doing the trick as Helena was nearly about to reach her limit.

"Oh god not again," Helena said and then afterwards her limit was reached yet again.

"OH FUCKING YES," Helena screamed as she squirt out her love juices all over Dawn's fingers on her right hand.

Dawn slides her fingers out of Helena and then she licks them clean, tasting Helena's sweet juices.

"What delicious cum," Dawn said as Helena was breathing heavily.

"Are…we…done…yet?" Helena asked Dawn during her breaths.

"Almost we need to do one more big climax," Dawn said to Helena.

Dawn then crawls forward as her pussy was now touching Helena's pussy. Then Dawn and Helena begin to rub their pussies together at a very fast rate as Helena's breasts were jiggling from the movement.

"AH, OH, OH DAWN, OH DAWN," Helena screams as she was crying out Dawn's name in the process.

" _Yes I love it, I love when girls scream my name_ ," Dawn said in her head as she and Helena continue to rub their pussies together.

Over six minutes later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together as Dawn and Helena were both about to reach their limits.

"Oh god I'm about to cum," Helena said.

"I'm about to cum as well Helena," Dawn said to Helena.

Ten seconds later, both girls' limits had finally been reached.

"AHHH," Dawn and Helena screamed as they both reached their climax.

Then, both Dawn and Helena squirt out their love juices, soaking their pussies in their juices.

Helena was breathing heavily and Dawn was breathing in and out at a normal pace as their bodies were coated in beads of their sweat.

"That…was…the best…sex…I ever…had," Helena said during her breaths.

"Thanks, I always like to give females the time of their lives, especially if some are high class," Dawn said and then she looks down to see Helena had closed her eyes and fall asleep.

"Huh guess the sex took all the energy out of her," Dawn said.

Dawn then laid next to Helena and then she pulls the covers over her and Helena's bodies.

"Goodnight Helena," Dawn said to Helena and then she kisses her on forehead.

Dawn then closes her eyes and then she falls asleep as well, sleeping next to Helena.

The next morning, Dawn wakes up and opens her eyes. Dawn then sits up and let's out a huge yawn.

"That was a good sleep," Dawn said as she was rubbing her eyes.

Dawn then looks to her right to see that Helena was not in bed.

"Helena, where did you go?" Dawn asked as she got out of the bed.

Dawn looks to see that Helena and Dawn's clothes were gone.

"Where the hell is my outfit?" Dawn asked as she was looking around.

Dawn then sees a black robe on a chair and grabs it. Dawn then puts it on and ties it up, so her naked body would not be exposed.

Dawn then walks downstairs and then she makes her way into the kitchen. She then sees Helena sitting on a chair, reading a newspaper with her hair tied up in a ponytail and wearing a blue silk robe, while Marie Rose was washing the dishes.

"Morning Helena," Dawn said to Helena.

"Good morning Dawn," Helena said as she put down the newspaper.

"I didn't see you when I got up," Dawn said to Helena.

"Yeah, I got up early and had breakfast," Helena said.

"Just have to ask, where are my clothes?" Dawn asked Helena.

"Oh I had Marie Rose put them in the washer to get them all nice and clean," Helena said.

"Thank you Marie Rose," Dawn said to Marie Rose as Marie nodded "yes" to Dawn.

"I just want to say, thank you for last night, it was incredible full of lust and passion," Helena said to Dawn.

"Your quite welcome Helena, I personally enjoyed it myself," Dawn said to Helena.

"You're welcome to visit here anytime, you are one special guest," Helena said to Dawn.

"I will do that Helena," Dawn said to Helena as Helena gets off the chair.

"I'm going to take a quick soak in the hot tub. Care to join me for a nude soak in the tub?" Helena asked Dawn as she takes off her robe and sets it neatly on the table.

"Yeah I could take a dip," Dawn said as she slides off her robe and puts it on the chair as both women were now naked.

Helena then grabs onto Dawn's hand and she leads her out of the house.

Meanwhile, Marie looks out the window to see Helena and Dawn naked in the hot tub with Helena cuddling next to Dawn.

"One day Miss Dawn would have sex with me and when it comes, it will be a moment that I will never forget," Marie said as she continues to watch the pair from the kitchen.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"After me and Helena sit in the hot tub for close to an hour, we got out, I showered, got dressed, and return back home," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Yeah for a high class rich woman, she was a screamer and is a bit slutty knowing she rubbed me perfectly," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for another episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off her recording.

* * *

 **Wow it has been a while since** _ **D.O.A**_ **was in this fic, but now it made its return. Anyway the next woman to do it with Dawn is the head of DOATEC herself, Helena Douglas from the** _ **Dead or Alive**_ **video game series and she loved it so much that she tired herself out.**

 **Anyway we got more yuri action coming soon.**


	54. Carlota Casagrande

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 54: A Dose Of Casagrande**

* * *

Inside Dawn's house, it was pretty empty as Dawn had gotten most of her things packed up and the only things left were her laptop and her couch. But she still had one day left in the house and she was going to roll with another episode. Dawn (wearing her light purple long sleeve shirt and dark grey jeans) sits on the couch and presses record on the laptop as the episode was rolling.

"Hey guys, Dawn here and I'm bringing you another episode for the last time in this house," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I lived in this house for my entire life and tomorrow I will leaving to my new house," Dawn said as she felt sad that she was leaving her childhood home.

"But I still have an episode to do. So my next story involves me and Lori Loud traveling so Lori could hang out with her boyfriend, Bobby, while I had a very steamy encounter with Bobby's cousin," Dawn said.

"Anyway it started when I traveled with Lori in the Loud family's van," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had used her dimensional scissors to travel to Royal Woods and hang out with the Loud family. But they were visiting the Casagrande family over in Great Lakes City and were not at home.

Lucky for Dawn, Lori stops by the house and notices Dawn was there. So she invited Dawn to come with her to visit the Casagrande family.

Two hours later, Lori was driving her and Dawn to the Casagrande residence as Lori was driving fast and recklessly on the highway.

"Don't worry Boo-Boo Bear, I will be there shortly," Lori said as Dawn was very freaked out.

"Lori I think we should slow down like really slow down," Dawn said to Lori as she was clinging onto the front passenger seat for dear life.

"No way, I want to get to my Boo-Boo Bear as fast as I can," Lori said.

"Lori your speed is going to cause us to crash," Dawn said to Lori.

"Dawn if you don't be quiet, I will literally drives us off the bridge," Lori said to Dawn as Dawn became quiet.

A little over an hour and fifteen minutes later, Lori pulls up to the curb as she and Dawn made it to the Casagrande residence.

"Well we are here," Lori said to Dawn as Dawn was hyperventilating because of that reckless driving by Lori.

"I nearly had a fucking heart attack because of you," Dawn said angrily to Lori.

"Yeah yeah, I get that a lot," Lori said as she gets out of the van.

Soon, Dawn and Lori enter the building and make their way to the apartment. Lori opens the door and she sees her boyfriend, Bobby Santiago, in her sights.

"Bobby," Lori said excitedly as she runs up and gives her boyfriend a hug.

"Oh hey babe, I missed you," Bobby said to Lori.

"I miss you to Bobby Boo-Boo Bear," Lori said to Bobby as Dawn enters the apartment.

"So this is the famous Boo-Boo Bear I heard of," Dawn said as Lori breaks off the hug.

"Oh Bobby, this is my friend Dawn," Lori said to Bobby, introducing him to Dawn.

"Nice to meet you Bobby, Lori is so lucky to have a boyfriend like you," Dawn said to Bobby.

"Thanks Dawn, that's pretty sweet of you to say," Bobby said to Dawn.

"Hey Bobby is Lori back?" this girl asked Bobby as she walks into the living room.

Dawn looks over to see this girl who was around Lori's age, she had tanned skin, she was not thin and definitely plus size, she has long black hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing gold earrings, magenta lipstick, a pale blue dress, pink socks, and brown boots.

"Oh we got some company," the girl said as she looked at Dawn.

"Bobby, do you know this girl?" Dawn asked Bobby.

"Oh yeah, Dawn this is my cousin, Carlota Casagrande," Bobby said to Dawn, introducing her to Carlota.

"Nice to meet you Carlota, I love that dress of yours," Dawn said to Carlota.

"Thanks Dawn, I love that outfit you had on, it looks so cute on you," Carlota said to Dawn.

"Yeah it does," Dawn said as she was blushing and rubbing the back of her head.

"Come on Lori, we better get to the park," Bobby said to Lori.

"Yeah Bobby Boo-Boo Bear," Lori said to Bobby.

"Hey Carlota, can you take care of Dawn while we are out?" Bobby asked Carlota.

"Of course Bobby," Carlota said to Bobby as Lori and Bobby leave the residence and close the door.

"So where is your family?" Dawn asked Carlota.

"Oh they're at the park with Bobby's family and Lori's family," Carlota said.

"So your family and Bobby's family live in this place together," Dawn said to Carlota.

"Yeah, it can get a bit ruckus from time to time, but I got Bobby's sister, Ronnie Anne, to do girl stuff with," Carlota said.

"That's nice," Dawn said.

"But since you are here, I could give you a makeover," Carlota said to Dawn.

"I'm not sure Carlota," Dawn said to Carlota.

"Come on it will be fun," Carlota said to Dawn as she grabs onto Dawn's right hand and leads her to her bedroom.

Once they were in Carlota's bedroom, Carlota sits Dawn on a chair as Dawn was looking into the mirror.

"So what are you going to do?" Dawn asked Carlota as Carlota was petting along Dawn's hair.

"Well I was going to do your hair, but it so full and lush," Carlota said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said.

"I was going to put some make up on your face, but it is so perfect that I can't do that either," Carlota said to Dawn.

"Then what are you going to do?" Dawn asked Carlota.

"How about you try on some clothes, trying to find a new look for you," Carlota said to Dawn.

"Okay I will try on clothes," Dawn said.

"Awesome you are going to love it," Carlota said to Dawn.

Dawn then gets out of the chair and walks behind this folding screen that Carlota had set up.

"Okay Dawn, I'm handing you the first outfit," Carlota said to Dawn.

"Alright," Dawn said as Carlota hands Dawn the outfit.

Soon, Dawn's shirt and jeans were hanging over the screen as she had them off. A little over a minute later, Dawn steps out as her hair was tied up in a ponytail and wearing an identical outfit that Carlota had on.

"It looks beautiful on you," Carlota said as Dawn wasn't sure.

"I'm not sure Carlota, it is very girly for my taste and it doesn't fit my personality," Dawn said to Carlota.

"Okay okay, let's try something else," Carlota said as Dawn steps behind the screen again.

Carlota hands Dawn another outfit as Dawn was starting to change. Then, Dawn sets the dress over the screen as she was putting on the next outfit.

Close to two minutes later, Dawn steps out of the screen as her hair was loose and she was wearing a purple hoodie, black jean shorts, and purple socks.

"I'm not really into this look Carlota," Dawn said to Carlota.

"Come on Dawn, it looks cool on you, you look like a blonde version of my cousin, Ronnie Anne," Carlota said to Dawn.

"Ronnie Anne can possibly pull off this skater girl look, but I can't," Dawn said.

"Okay I have one more outfit for you to try on," Carlota said to Dawn.

"Alright then," Dawn said as she steps behind the screen again.

Carlota then hands Dawn the last outfit for her to try on. Soon, the purple hoodie is hanging over the screen, followed by the socks and shorts.

"Are you almost ready Dawn?" Carlota asked Dawn.

"Yeah, I will be out in a sec," Dawn said to Carlota.

Soon Dawn was ready and steps out of the screen wearing the last outfit. Dawn had on this black and yellow hat, black short sleeve crop top, black short skirt, and black boots.

"Carlota, I look ridiculous and slutty," Dawn said to Carlota.

"Nonsense, I have that same outfit and I look hot in it, plus I saw one of my favorite Latina singers wear this outfit," Carlota said to Dawn.

"I'm sorry Carlota, you like this outfit but I don't," Dawn said to Carlota as she took off the hat.

Dawn then steps behind the screen as she wanted to put her regular outfit back on.

"Hey you can't blame a girl for trying," Carlota said to Dawn.

"I don't blame you, I think it was very sweet for you to do that," Dawn said to Carlota.

"Aw thank you Dawn," Carlota said to Dawn as Dawn put the shirt and skirt on the screen.

After close to two minutes, Dawn steps out of the screen wearing her usual light purple long sleeve shirt, dark grey jeans, and sneakers.

"Is it okay if I brush your hair?" Carlota asked Dawn.

"Yeah it is fine," Dawn answered as she walks over and sits down on the chair.

Carlota then picks up the brush and then she begins to brush along Dawn's hair.

"So Dawn, does a pretty little thing like you have a boyfriend?" Carlota asked Dawn as she continues to brush Dawn's hair.

"No, actually I swore off guys after one I trusted set me up for stealing," Dawn said.

"Oh I'm sorry," Carlota apologized to Dawn.

"It's fine, I have been with a few girls, most of those aren't really serious, but there are a few I deeply care for," Dawn said,

"Oh so you are gay," Carlota said to Dawn.

"Actually I'm bisexual, but I'm taking my time to date guys. So I'm going out with girls at this time," Dawn said to Carlota.

"I see," Carlota said.

"So you have a guy in your life?" Dawn asked Carlota.

"No, I been on several dates, but guys don't really like my love of fashion," Carlota said.

"Aw I do hope you find a guy in your life that shares your love of fashion," Dawn said to Carlota.

"Oh Dawn thank you, that's all I wanted to hear," Carlota said to Dawn and then she puts down the brush.

Carlota then sits on the edge of the bed as Dawn turns around to see what Carlota was doing.

"Come on Dawn, sit next to me," Carlota said to Dawn as she put her left hand on the bed.

Dawn then gets up from the chair, walks over to Carlota, and then she sits next to Carlota. Suddenly, Carlota puts her left hand on Dawn's right covered thigh and begins to caress it.

"Say Dawn, ever been with a Latin woman before?" Carlota asked Dawn.

"Well I have been with one but it is a long story," Dawn said referring to her time with Sombra.

"Well I kind of become smitten towards you," Carlota said to Dawn.

"Really?" Dawn asked in shock.

"Yeah, your beautiful, sweet, and you show interest in my love of fashion," Carlota said to Dawn.

"Well my style of wardrobe has changed a lot when I turned eighteen," Dawn said.

Then, Carlota moves her hand off of Dawn's thigh and then starts to caress along Dawn's face. Carlota then turns Dawn's head as both girls were looking into each other's eyes.

"You know Dawn you got some beautiful lips," Carlota said to Dawn as Dawn was blushing a bit.

"Do you mind if I kiss you on the lips?" Carlota asked Dawn.

"I see where this is going I would like to kiss," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn and Carlota presses their lips together, sharing a kiss. The kiss was very passionate as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn wraps her arms around Carlota's waist and then both girls fall onto the bed with Carlota on top of Dawn as they were still kissing.

A little over sixty-five seconds later, Carlota broke off the kiss as Dawn enjoyed it.

"That was hot, you were very spicy," Dawn said to Carlota.

"Yeah I was," Carlota said.

"Uh Dawn, I want to go all the way with you," Carlota said to Dawn.

"You want to have sex with me?" Dawn asked Carlota.

"Yeah, I want to feel every part of your body and pleasure you all night long," Carlota said to Dawn.

"Well since you wanted to give me a makeover, I could repay you by having sex with you," Dawn said to Carlota.

"Nice now let me kiss you again," Carlota said to Dawn as she was about to kiss Dawn again.

But before that could happen, Dawn put her right index finger on Carlota's lips, not wanting to kiss her yet.

"Uh Carlota, somebody is watching us," Dawn said to Carlota.

"Who?" Carlota asked Dawn as Dawn points towards the open door.

Carlota turns around and she sees her pet dog, Lalo, and her pet parrot, Sergio, watching Dawn and Carlota making out.

"Carlota is gay, Carlota is gay," Sergio squawk.

"I'm not," Carlota said to Sergio.

"Carlota is bi, Carlota is bi," Sergio squawk again as Carlota got off the bed.

Carlota then walks over to the door and closes it, making sure her pets wouldn't see herself and Dawn having sex.

"Should you be watching them?" Dawn asked Carlota.

"Don't worry, they will be at the door the whole time," Carlota said to Dawn as she walks back over to Dawn.

Carlota then grabs Dawn's hands and sits her up as Dawn was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Now the show can get started," Carlota said as she reach for the band in her hair.

Carlota then pulls the band out of her hair and flicks it away as Carlota's hair was loose and reaches down way past her waist.

"Wow Carlota, you are hotter when you don't have that ponytail," Dawn said to Carlota.

"Thanks Dawn, now let me get you comfortable," Carlota said to Dawn and then she bends down.

Carlota then pulls off Dawn's sneakers and tosses them away as Dawn was now barefoot. Carlota then begins to massage Dawn's left foot to get the Moonchild comfortable.

"So do you like when I massage your foot?" Carlota asked Dawn.

"Yeah, you won't believe how sore they can get after a lot of walking," Dawn said.

After four minutes of massaging Dawn's feet, Carlota stops as she moves her hands to the zipper on Dawn's shirt. Carlota then unzips Dawn's shirt and opens it as she sees Dawn was wearing a black lace bra.

"Ooh what a lovely bra, it makes you very sexy," Carlota said to Dawn.

"Thanks Carlota, it was a gift from a friend," Dawn said to Carlota.

Carlota then presses her hands onto Dawn's stomach and then she begins to rub it up and down.

"You got such lovely skin, it's so creamy and smooth, this is my first time and I'm glad it is with you," Carlota said to Dawn.

"Yeah I'm glad that I will be your first," Dawn said to Carlota.

Carlota then kicks off her boots and then she slides off her socks as she was now barefoot.

"Oh it seems you are getting started," Dawn said to Carlota.

"Yeah and you're going to love it," Carlota said to Dawn as she reaches the top button of her dress.

Carlota then starts to unbutton the buttons on her dress, going one by one as Dawn was watching this, wanting to see what Carlota had on underneath. Once the buttons were undone on Carlota's dress, Carlota was ready to take it off.

"Alright Dawn, this is going to get your very horny," Carlota said to Dawn.

Carlota grabs onto her dress, slides it off her body, and it lands on the floor. Dawn couldn't believe what she saw, she sees that Carlota had on matching black see-through bra and thong, with the thong being held together by a very thin waistband.

"So Dawn," Carlota said to Dawn and then she turns around with Dawn looking at her ass, then Carlota continued, "what do you think?"

Carlota starts shaking her ass with her thong barely covering her ass.

"Oh Carlota you are sexy as fuck, the lingerie is making me horny, not to mention your ass is so thick, juicy, and plump that I want to play with it all day and night," Dawn said to Carlota and then she grabs onto Carlota's ass cheeks.

Dawn then starts to fondle Carlota's ass as Carlota was loving every second of Dawn playing with her ass.

"Go on Dawn, keep playing with my ass, it is getting me sooo fucking horny," Carlota moans at Dawn as Dawn continues to fondle Carlota's ass.

Nearly three minutes later, Carlota moves Dawn's hands off her ass and then Carlota turns around to face Dawn. Carlota then gets on her knees and places her hands on Dawn's shoulders.

"Now let me expose more of your skin," Carlota said to Dawn and then she helps Dawn off the bed.

Then, Carlota stands back up as both girls were on their feet and looking into each other's eyes.

Carlota then slides the shirt off of Dawn's body as Dawn's black lace bra was now shown. Carlota then pushes Dawn onto the bed as Dawn was now lying on her back.

Carlota then grabs onto Dawn's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Carlota then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Carlota throws them to the side as Dawn was in her matching black lace panties as well.

"Ooh I love the black, it shows up well along your pale skin," Carlota said to Dawn as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's stomach.

"Yeah it does Carlota," Dawn said to Carlota.

Carlota then sits Dawn up and then she grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra. Carlota then unhooks Dawn's bra and slides it off of Dawn's body, exposing Dawn's B-cup size breasts.

Carlota was about to play with Dawn's breasts until she looks down at Dawn's covered pussy. She notices that Dawn's black lace panties were very damp, apparently Dawn was so horny from looking at Carlota's ass that her pussy start to leak her juices.

"Now let me get these wet panties off you," Carlota said to Dawn and then she grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties.

Carlota then slides the panties down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Carlota sets them to the floor as Dawn was now naked, exposing her hairy wet pussy.

"Mmm, I can't wait to have fun with your naked body," Carlota said to Dawn.

Carlota then starts to rub Dawn's pussy with her right hand, while caressing Dawn's face with her left hand. Then, Carlota starts to lick on Dawn's right nipple as Dawn was feeling the pleasure from it.

"Ooh yes, lick on my tits, get them and my pussy stimulated," Dawn said in lust to Carlota as Carlota continues to lick on Dawn's nipple.

Ninety seconds later, Carlota then starts to lick on Dawn's left nipple as this gets Dawn turned on even more.

"Ooh ohhh yes, ahhh fuck yes," Dawn moans in pleasure from having her tits licked and her pussy being rubbed.

Six minutes later, Carlota stops rubbing Dawn's pussy and stops licking on Dawn's nipples as Dawn's nipples were erect and her pussy was now soaking wet from the pleasure.

"I guess my magic touch and hand did the work," Carlota said to Dawn.

"Well it's my turn," Dawn said and then sits up.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of Carlota's bra and then she unhooks it. Dawn then slides the bra off of Carlota's body as Carlota's C-cup size breasts were exposed.

"You got some decent size tits Carlota," Dawn said to Carlota and then she grabs onto Carlota's breasts.

"They are so round like a ball," Dawn said to Carlota and then she starts to squeeze onto Carlota's breasts.

"Don't squeeze them too hard, they're a little tender," Carlota said to Dawn and then Dawn moves her hands off of Carlota's breasts.

"I won't, but I'm going to lay you down," Dawn said to Carlota and then she laid Carlota on her back on the bed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Carlota's thong, she then slides them down Carlota's legs, and off of Carlota's body. Dawn throws it onto the floor as Carlota was naked, exposing her pussy with a thin strip of black pubic hair on it.

"Oh such a nice and thick naked body, and now it is my turn to have fun with it," Dawn said as she was about to be on top of Carlota.

But then, Carlota gets up and pins Dawn on the bed. Carlota has grabbed Dawn by her wrists as Dawn was flat on her back and Carlota was on top of her.

"Not so fast Moonchild, I want to have some more fun before you get a shot," Carlota said to Dawn.

Carlota then begins to suck on Dawn's neck as Dawn was starting to moan again.

"Ohhh Carlota, suck on my neck," Dawn moans as Carlota continues to suck on Dawn's neck.

Seven seconds later, Dawn slides her hands out of Carlota's grasp and then she moves her hands onto Carlota's ass. Dawn then starts to fondle Carlota's ass cheeks as Carlota was still sucking on Dawn's neck.

A little over four minutes later, Carlota stops sucking on Dawn's neck and then she moves Dawn's hands off her ass.

"Enough with the ass play, it is your turn," Carlota said to Dawn.

Carlota then laid on her back as Dawn sits up. Carlota then spreads her legs wide, giving Dawn a better view of her pussy.

"Okay Dawn, I want you to eat me out," Carlota said to Dawn as Dawn knew where this was going.

Dawn then crawls down as her face was right near Carlota's pussy. Dawn then starts to lick on Carlota's pussy, going up and down at a normal rate.

"Mmm oh yes, ahhh keep licking my pussy," Carlota moans in pleasure as Dawn continues to lick on Carlota's pussy.

About ten seconds into the licking, Carlota's cell phone starts to ring. Carlota picks up her phone and the call was coming from her cousin, Ronnie Anne. Carlota then presses the answer button and now she was talking to Ronnie Anne.

"Hey Ronnie Anne," Carlota said to her cousin on the phone as Dawn was now kissing on Carlota's pussy.

"Hey Carlota, how's your time with Dawn?" Ronnie Anne asked Carlota over the phone.

"It is amazing, Dawn is an amazing and mysterious girl, she's the kind of girl I would hang out with all the time," Carlota said to Ronnie Anne over the phone as Dawn start to lightly rub Carlota's pussy with her left index finger.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, I gotta go, see you at home," Ronnie Anne said to Carlota over the phone.

"Okay Ronnie Anne, bye," Carlota said to Ronnie Anne over the phone and then she hangs up the call.

Carlota sets her phone back on the nightstand as Dawn slides her tongue into Carlota's pussy, rubbing it along Carlota's insides.

"OH, OH, YES, YESSS," Carlota screams in passion as Dawn continues to slide her tongue in and out of Carlota at a fast rate.

A little over two minutes later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Carlota as she sees that Carlota's pussy was starting to get very wet.

Soon, Dawn gets on top of Carlota and faces away from her as Dawn was looking down at Carlota's pussy.

"Okay Carlota, I want you to eat me out now," Dawn said to Carlota.

"Got ya," Carlota said to Dawn and she slides her tongue into Dawn's pussy, rubbing it along Dawn's insides.

"OH, OH, OH YES, AH IT FEELS GOOD," Dawn screams in passion feeling Carlota's tongue in her pussy.

Almost fifteen seconds later, Dawn bends forward as she starts to lick away on Carlota's pussy again as both girls were eating each other out in the sixty-nine position. Both girls were licking at a fast rate knowing that this was getting them both turned on like crazy.

Nearly five and a half minutes later, both girls stop licking as their bodies were covered in beads of sweat and their pussies were just soaking wet, dripping their love juices.

"Woah, that was amazing," Carlota said.

"Well it isn't over yet," Dawn said to Carlota and then she gets off of Carlota.

Dawn then spreads Carlota's legs wide again and then she moves her down as her pussy was touching Carlota's pussy. Then, Dawn and Carlota start to rub their pussies together at an almost fast pace as Carlota begins to scream.

"AHHH, AH, OH GOD, OH FUCKING GOD," Carlota screams in passion as both girls were continuing to rub their pussies together.

"Yes scream Carlota, scream for me," Dawn said to Carlota.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, KEEP FUCKING ME," Carlota screams as she was chanting Dawn's name in the process.

Nearly seven minutes later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies as it looked like Carlota could not take it anymore.

"Oh I'm about to cum, oh god I'm close to cumming," Carlota said.

"Don't worry Carlota, release it, release all of your juices onto me," Dawn said to Carlota.

A little over ten seconds later, Carlota's limit had finally been reached.

"OHHH YES," Carlota screamed as she reach her climax.

Carlota then arches her back and squirts out her love juices, spraying it onto Dawn's stomach and chest. Carlota then starts to breathe in and out rapidly as Dawn laid next to Carlota.

"Wow…that was…the…best time…I…ever…had," Carlota said during her breaths.

"Glad you enjoyed it, I know how to give a woman the time of her life," Dawn said to Carlota and then she gives Carlota a kiss on the cheek as she rest her left hand on Carlota's chest.

"Say my family and relatives won't be back for several hours, do you want to cuddle?" Carlota asked Dawn.

"Yeah I would love to cuddle," Dawn said as Carlota laid on her right side of her body.

Dawn then wraps her arms around Carlota's waist and pulls Carlota close to her as the two girls would spend the rest of their time cuddling together.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah Carlota is a cool chick, she loves her fashion and she loved the time that me and her spent together," Dawn said to her viewers.

"After we cuddled, I got up and I got dressed, then I exit the residence and head back to my dimension. Carlota said that I was welcomed to come back anytime and that she would have an outfit made for me," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off her recording.

* * *

 **After that steamy session, Dawn now has to be the luckiest girl in her dimension. So the next girl to get some of Dawn's loving is the beautifully stunning Carlota Casagrande from** _ **The Loud House**_ **. Been a while since I did a character from** _ **The Loud House**_ **and did I deliver.**

 **Anyway, stay tuned for more yuri action coming soon.**


	55. Nora Delrio

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 55: The Lowriding Gangsta**

* * *

Inside a very empty house, Dawn (wearing her skeleton shirt and black jeans) was sitting on the floor, legs crossed, in her empty living room. Dawn had her laptop on the floor and then she presses the record button on the laptop as the episode was now rolling.

"Hey everyone, I'm doing the episode inside this house for the last time, yes that's right because I'm moving tomorrow," Dawn said to her viewers.

"As you can see I have everything packed up and the only thing I have left are my clothes for tomorrow and this laptop," Dawn said.

"But let's get onto the next story and it involves a Mexican gangsta chick that definitely lives the gangsta life," Dawn said.

"Anyway, here how it begins," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was taking one last look around her house before leaving to the new house she bought, it was a bittersweet moment but she had to do it.

"Goodbye house, it was very nice to live here for eighteen wonderful years, but I hope the next person or people who bought it will be very respectful and treat this house nicely," Dawn said as put her right hand on the wall.

Dawn then reaches into her pocket and pulls out her dimensional scissors, looking to go on another trip to another dimension.

"I guess maybe a trip will help brighten up my spirit," Dawn said and then she opens up a rift using her dimensional scissors.

Dawn then jumps into the rift and after a few seconds, she steps out of the rift and onto this sidewalk. Then, Dawn turns around and closes up the rift with her scissors, she then puts it away afterwards.

Dawn then turns around and she sees that she was in a rundown part of this city. There were fences set up around the houses, the houses were either not maintained or were boarded up, and there were cars that were damaged or missing their wheels, the city looked like either Oakland or Compton.

"Man, I get the feeling that there is at least twenty murders a day here," Dawn said and then she starts to walk a bit.

After close to fifteen minutes of walking, Dawn had got this uneasy feeling that she might end up gunned down on the streets.

"It feels so quiet, I feel like that some gang members are about to come out and shoot me down," Dawn said.

Soon, Dawn hears the sound of a car engine and then she turns around to see a 1965 sliver Chevy Impala in her sights and it was low to the ground.

"Wow, whoever owns this car has to be the luckiest person in the world," Dawn said impressed by the antique car.

The lowrider then stops as the driver side door opens, soon out of the car came this smoking hot girl. The girl is in her late 20s, had slightly tanned skin, a beauty mark under her left eye, she had dark brown hair that was usually in a ponytail but was loose and went halfway down her back, she had on gold hoop earrings, a blue flannel shirt that was unbuttoned (except for the top button) that exposed the white bra she had on, a blue bandana on her head, white jeans, and blue sneakers.

"Yo girl, you shouldn't be hangin' around here, this territory is pure gangsta," the girl said to Dawn as she slowly approaches her.

"I'm sorry, I'm new here and I have no idea where I am," Dawn said to the girl.

"Name's Nora Delrio and this place is a hotbed for murder," Nora said to Dawn.

"How do you know about it?" Dawn asked Nora.

"Because I'm a fucking gangsta girl," Nora said to Dawn.

"Well I'm Dawn and now I see it, with your colors, so does it mean that you part of The Crips," Dawn said to Nora and then Nora puts her hands over Dawn's mouth.

"Don't say that, we are Blood territory and if you say that again, they are about to pop some bullets into your ass," Nora said to Dawn as Dawn nodded "yes".

"Now come on," Nora said as she puts her hands off of Dawn's mouth, grabs Dawn's hands, and leads her to her car.

Nora then opens up the driver's side door and enters the car while Dawn opens the front passenger side door and gets into the car, soon they close the doors.

"Now duck down so you don't get sprayed by bullets," Nora said to Dawn as Dawn lowers her head and puts her arms over her head.

Nora then puts her car in drive as she speeds out of the neighborhood as quick as possible.

"How long will it take?" Dawn asked Nora.

"Just keep your head down until I say so," Nora said to Dawn.

Nearly forty minutes later, Nora pulls her car up to a parking lot and parks it.

"Ok you can put your head up," Nora said to Dawn as Dawn lifts her head up.

She looks up to see that they were at this apartment complex.

"Where are we?" Dawn asked Nora.

"At my home," Nora said.

"But before we can go in, I want to show you this," Nora said to Dawn and then she pressed a button as her car hops about five inches into the air.

"Woah that was awesome," Dawn said.

"Yeah and I was thinking we can hang out on the hood of my car," Nora said to Dawn and then Nora grabs something.

"So what do you say?" Nora asked Dawn.

"Yeah I can hang out a bit," Dawn said as she and Nora got out of the car.

Soon, Dawn and Nora sit on the hood of Nora's car as Nora pulls out a forty ounce bottle of malt liquor from a brown paper bag. Nora then opens the bottle of liquor and was about to take a drink, but she wanted Dawn to have the first drink.

"Want some?" Nora asked Dawn as she was about to hand the bottle to Dawn.

"I'm eighteen," Dawn said to Nora.

"Eh suit yourself," Nora said to Dawn and then takes a swig of the liquor.

"So do you deal drugs, weapons, stolen cars?" Dawn asked Nora.

"I did sell rock on the side, selling it on the streets to get by, and I didn't care about going to jail," Nora said as she continue to drink the liquor.

"So what happened?" Dawn asked Nora.

"My cousin Kyanna, she got knocked up and gave birth to a baby boy. Her man left her and is a deadbeat, so I be taking care of her son from time to time, family really does change you," Nora said.

"Yeah it does," Dawn said.

"I gave up selling rock and got a job as a hotel maid, it doesn't get paid a lot but it gets me by," Nora said.

"Hey you are going on a bright new path and I respect that," Dawn said to Nora.

"So what's with you, do you have a guy in your life?" Nora asked Dawn as Nora takes another drink of the malt liquor.

"Nah after the last guy I interacted with, I swore off guys for a while and started to date girls," Dawn responded.

"Oh cool, during my days on the street I would fantasize about the other female gangstas and what I would do to them. I would set them on a bed, rip off their clothes, and caress my hands along her body," Nora said to Dawn.

"Well maybe there is a way I can fulfill your fantasy," Dawn said to Nora.

"I'm listening," Nora said.

"How about you and I do it, we head to your apartment, shed our clothing, and have some frisky fun," Dawn said to Nora as she pressed her hands onto Nora's chest.

"So what do you say?" Dawn asked Nora.

"Is this a good answer for ya," Nora said to Dawn and then she pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips, sharing a kiss.

The kiss was very passionate as their tongues were slowly swirling around together in ecstasy. Nearly a minute later, Nora breaks off the kiss as Dawn was blushing and smiling from that kiss.

"It is, now let's go and take to another level," Dawn said to Nora.

Nora grabs onto Dawn's hand as they step off of Nora's car and head towards the apartment complex. Once they were inside, they walk up to the second floor and they soon reach the door to Nora's apartment.

Nora then unlocks the door and opens it up, walking into her apartment and sets down her bottle of malt liquor onto the kitchen counter. Dawn then walks into the apartment and closes the door, she looks around to see it was a small apartment with a small kitchen, small bathroom, a couch, a flat screen TV, and a bed next to the couch.

"Now let's get this underway," Nora said to Dawn.

Soon, Dawn and Nora begin to kiss again as their kiss was way more erotic and passionate than the first. Dawn wraps her arms around Nora's waist and Nora wraps her arms around Dawn's neck as they continue to kiss.

Then, Dawn moves her hands down Nora's waist and to Nora's clothed ass. Dawn then grabs onto Nora's clothed ass and squeezes onto Nora's covered ass cheeks as Nora moans a little from the grab.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn and Nora start to walk over to Nora's bed while they were kissing. Soon, Dawn grabs onto Nora's bandana and pulls it off of Nora's head, then she tosses it onto the couch as they were still kissing.

Ten seconds later, Dawn and Nora fell onto Nora's bed with Dawn on top of Nora as they were still kissing away.

Eighty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as both girls were looking into each other's eyes.

"That was so romantic," Dawn said to Nora.

"Just shut up and kiss me again," Nora said to Dawn and then they make out again.

During the kiss, Dawn and Nora kick off their sneakers as both women were now barefoot.

Five seconds later, Dawn grabs onto Nora's shirt and then unbuttons the top button on Nora's shirt. Nora then sits up and slides the shirt off her body, setting it onto the floor as she had on her white bra.

Nora then suddenly breaks off the kiss as she wants to get a bit more comfortable for Dawn.

"Now let me give you something a bit more," Nora said to Dawn as Nora sits up off the bed.

Nora then grabs onto her jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Nora then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Nora kicks them to the side as she had on her matching white panties.

"Do you like this sexy gangsta ass?" Nora asked Dawn as she was wiggling her ass to Dawn.

"Oh hell yeah, I love that gangsta ass," Dawn said as Nora smiled a little.

"Now come here you sexy gangsta girl," Dawn said to Nora as she wraps her arms around Nora's waist.

Dawn then pulls Nora onto the bed as Nora was laying on her back again. Dawn then gets on top of Nora, grabs the back of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn tosses it to the floor as she had on her black lace bra.

"Hope you are to ready to receive some pleasure from the sexy Moonchild," Dawn said to Nora and Nora nodded "yes".

Dawn then sucks on Nora's neck as Nora begins to moan in pleasure because of Dawn's lips on her neck.

"Ooh Dawn, you are making horny by sucking on my neck," Nora moans to Dawn as Nora keeps her legs together from getting her pussy all wet.

Nearly two minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Nora's neck and sits on the edge of the bed.

Dawn then grabs onto her jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn then sets them to the side as she had on her matching black lace panties. Dawn then stands up off the bed as she was facing Nora.

"What do you think of my sexy body Nora?" Dawn asked Nora as she moves her hands down the sides of her body.

"Oh you look sexy as fuck my little Moonchild," Nora said to Dawn.

"Well you are going to love this," Dawn said to Nora as she reaches to the back of her bra.

Dawn then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, exposing her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks them to the side, exposing her hairy pussy as well.

" _Oh so sexy, I don't know if it's the breasts or her bush, but I want a piece of her_ ," Nora thought in her mind.

Dawn then gets back on the bed as she was face to face with Nora again.

"Now let me see those luscious tits of yours," Dawn said to Nora as she sits Nora up.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of Nora's bra and she unhooks it. Then she slides it off of Nora's body as Nora's big E-cup size breasts were exposed.

"Woah those are some big breasts Nora, I know these women name Nami and Rias Gremory and their boobs are close to the size of your boobs," Dawn said to Nora.

"Wow I didn't know that," Nora said to Dawn.

"If you want, you can go ahead and suck on them," Nora said to Dawn.

Dawn then starts to suck on Nora's right nipple while fondling Nora's left breast with her right hand.

"Ooh suck my tit Dawn, suck away on it," Nora moans at Dawn as Dawn continues to suck on Nora's tit.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn switches over to Nora's left nipple and sucks on it while fondling Nora's right breast with her left hand.

"Mmm my breasts feel so good," Nora moans as Dawn continues to pleasure Nora's breasts.

After seven minutes of playing with Nora's breasts and sucking on Nora's nipples, Dawn pulls herself away as she sees Nora's nipples were erect from the pleasure.

Dawn looks down at Nora's covered pussy and she sees that Nora's panties had this damp spot on them, apparently Dawn stimulate Nora's breasts so much it caused her to get wet down there.

"You know what, let's slip these off," Dawn said and then she grabs onto the waistband of Nora's panties.

Dawn then slides the panties down Nora's legs and off of Nora's body. Dawn tosses them to the side as she looks down at Nora's exposed wet pussy with a full patch of dark brown pubic hair.

"Now let me see what you got," Dawn said to Nora and then she spreads Nora's legs wide, showing off more of her wet pussy.

Dawn then bends down and starts to lick on Nora's pussy, going up and down at a normal rate.

"Ooh yes, lick my pussy Dawn, lick it," Nora moans at Dawn as Dawn continues to lick away on Nora's pussy.

Four minutes later, Dawn stops the licking and then she kneels on the bed. Dawn then grabs onto Nora's ankles and lifts them up into the air with Nora's legs still spread wide.

"What are you doing?" Nora asked Dawn.

"You are about to have so much fun," Dawn said.

Dawn then stands up and lowers herself down as her pussy was touching Nora's pussy. Dawn then starts to rub her pussy on Nora's pussy, going up and down as Nora and Dawn start to moan and scream a little.

"OH YES, OH GRIND ON ME, RUB YOUR PUSSY ON MY PUSSY," Nora screamed in lust as Dawn followed those orders.

"OH YES, OH YES, OH I LOVE THIS SO MUCH," Dawn screams in passion as she continues to rub her pussy on Nora's pussy.

Five and a half minutes later, Dawn stops the rubbing as Dawn's pussy was soaking wet and dripping onto Nora's pussy. Dawn let's go of Nora's ankles and her legs drop back onto the bed.

"Are we done yet?" Nora asked Dawn as both girls were coated in small beads of their sweat.

"Nope, we still need you to cum," Dawn said to Nora.

Dawn then sits down and crawls forward as her pussy was now touching Nora's pussy. Then, Dawn and Nora start to rub their pussies together at a fast rate as Nora was starting to scream again and her breasts were jiggling like crazy.

"AHH, AHH, OH FUCK, OH GOD YES, YES, YESSS," Nora screams in passion as Dawn was loving every time Nora was screaming.

" _Keep screaming Nora, scream like you are having the time of your life_ ," Dawn thought as she and Nora continue to rub their pussies together.

Six minutes and ten seconds later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together as Nora looked like she couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh god, I can't keep up anymore, I feel like I'm about to cum," Nora said.

"Then do it Nora, cum and squirt those love juices on me," Dawn said to Nora.

Eleven seconds later, Nora finally had no choice and she reach her limit.

"OHH FUCK," Nora screams in passion as she reach her climax.

Nora then arch her back and squirts out her love juices, spraying it onto Dawn's stomach and breasts.

"Oh fuck yes, that's what I like to feel," Dawn said as she looks to see that Nora was breathing heavily.

"I…can see…why…you are…dating girls…sex…is…awesome…between them," Nora said to Dawn during her breaths.

"Yeah it is, not only between girls, but it is also awesome when guys watch girls doing it with each other," Dawn said to Nora.

Dawn then laid on her left side next to Nora as the moon was shining down onto the window and into the room. Dawn then grabs the covers and pulls it over her and Nora's bodies.

"I guess it looks like you are going to stay here for the night," Nora said to Dawn.

"Well I want to keep you company, just in case gang members try to get you," Dawn said to Nora.

"Aw that's sweet," Nora said to Dawn and then Dawn gives Nora a kiss on the cheek.

"If you ever see Kyanna again, tell her about me and also tell her I said hi," Dawn said to Nora.

"I will," Nora said.

"Goodnight Nora," Dawn said to Nora.

"Night Dawn," Nora said to Dawn as both girls close their eyes and drift off to sleep, exhausted from their sex time.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah Nora might be tough on the streets, but she was no match when it came to girl on girl sex," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Also Nora definitely has a change of heart going from a girl selling drugs to survive to now being a hotel maid and caring about family, she really did a complete 180," Dawn said.

"Anyway that does it for another episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Wow nice to see a street smart gangster get in on with my favorite Moonchild. Anyway the next girl to do it with Dawn is Nora Delrio from** _ **HunieCam Studio**_ **and the upcoming** _ **Huniepop 2**_ **. Again been awhile since I did a** _ **Huniepop**_ **girl and I did deliver on that.**

 **Anyway, we have more yuri goodness coming soon.**


	56. Lacey Shadows,Agent Xero

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 56: Modifying and Fucking**

* * *

At this hotel, Dawn (wearing her flaming card shirt and dark blue jeans) was sitting on a chair with her laptop on a desk. Dawn then presses record on her laptop and the episode was rolling.

"Hey guys, so as you can see I'm not at my house, I'm at a hotel," Dawn said to her viewers.

"The moving company is slowly making their way to my new house, but in the meantime I'm going to be staying at a hotel for a while and do the next four episodes here," Dawn said.

"Anyway my next story involves me in a city, falling into the sewers, and encountering one girl that can easily pack a punch," Dawn said.

"So anyway, the story begins right here in this hotel room," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her hotel room unpacking her things from her bag and putting them away for her hotel stay.

"I sure hope that moving company doesn't break any of my dreamcatchers, if they do they are going to seriously pay," Dawn said.

Dawn then picks up her dimensional scissors as she had this sneaky smile on her face.

"I got everything all unpacked, I think a trip to another dimension will be my reward for it," Dawn said and then she opens up a rift using her dimensional scissors.

Dawn then jumps into the rift and a few seconds later, she steps out of the rift and lands on a sidewalk. She then turns around and closes up the rift using her dimensional scissors.

"Okay I must find out where I am," Dawn said and then she puts away her dimensional scissors.

Dawn starts to walk around and she finds out she was in this unknown big city. What Dawn didn't know is that she was walking over to this open manhole.

"Okay I will do some more walking and take a big break," Dawn said.

But then Dawn steps forward right into the open manhole.

"CRAP," Dawn screamed as she fell down the manhole and then lands hard with a sudden and loud thud.

"Ow," Dawn said in a little bit of pain as she got back onto her feet.

Dawn looks around to see that she was in sewers, standing on this platform away from the incredibly disgusting sewer water.

"Okay, I'm in the sewers and I should get out before I catch some nasty virus from the rats or the crap," Dawn said.

Soon, Dawn sees this young woman running towards her. The woman had short teal hair with purple highlights, wearing a black sleeveless buttoned up dress with a belt around it, a lavender shirt underneath, black fingerless gloves, lavender striped tights, and black boots, she held this object known as All Seeing Eye.

"I got to get this back," the girl said until she stops right in front of Dawn.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked the girl.

"I'm Lacey Shadows, now step aside before you get it," Lacey said to Dawn threatening her.

"What's that?" Dawn asked Lacey, pointing to the All Seeing Eye.

"It's nothing," Lacey said as she puts the All Seeing Eye to the side.

"Now one more time, get the hell out of the way," Lacey said to Dawn.

"I don't think you should do that, I'm a decent fighter," Dawn said to Lacey.

"We'll see about that," Lacey said and then she swings her left fist towards Dawn's face.

But then, Dawn catches Lacey's fist just in time as Lacey was in pure shock to see Dawn catching her fist.

"Who are you?" Lacey asked Dawn.

"I'm Dawn and I'm the girl that's going to kick your fucking ass," Dawn said to Lacey.

Soon, Dawn and Lacey were swinging away with their fists, but each shot just connected to their fists.

" _Man she's good_ ," Lacey thought about Dawn's fighting skills.

" _I never expect her to fight like that_ ," Dawn thought as well.

A minute later, Dawn tries to nail a kick to Lacey, but Lacey ducks the shot. Lacey then tries to nail a kick to Dawn, but Dawn ducks the move as well.

Soon, both girls were breathing in and out as they were evenly matched in this match.

" _I can't believe a girl with such beauty can fight, that's amazing and it is making me so horny for her_ ," Lacey thought.

"Come on Lacey, do you give up?" Dawn asked Lacey.

"No fucking way," Lacey said.

Lacey then runs towards Dawn, looking to take down with a flurry of strikes and punches. But then, Dawn catches Lacey by her wrists as Lacey was struggling to free herself from Dawn's grasp.

"I expect a lot more from you, but I'm wrong," Dawn said to Lacey.

"Well I tried, but I can't match as someone as beautifully talented as you," Lacey said to Dawn in a flirty tone.

"Are you flirting with me?" Dawn asked Lacey and then she pushes Lacey into the sewer wall.

"Well with someone with lush blonde hair, a soft spoken voice, and some serious fighting skills, I bet all the guys want to date you," Lacey said to Dawn.

"I'm not into guys at this point, but I am into girls at this time," Dawn said.

"Interesting," Lacey said.

"Can I ask you a question," Lacey said to Dawn.

"Go ahead," Dawn said to Lacey.

"What do you think of me?" Lacey asked Dawn.

"Well," Dawn said and then she gets close to Lacey as she was an inch away from Lacey's face.

"I love your punk look, you have this spunk that is secretly making me go crazy over you, and I would love to do a rebel like you," Dawn said to Lacey.

"How would it feel if I kiss you?" Lacey asked Dawn.

"I would love to see you try," Dawn said to Lacey.

A few seconds later, Lacey press her lips onto Dawn's lips as both girls were sharing a kiss. Dawn felt this sudden warmth in her body as she let's go of Lacey's wrists and wraps her arms around Lacey's waist. The kiss was very passionate as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Twelve seconds later, Dawn lifts up Lacey in the air and then Lacey wraps her legs around Dawn's waist.

Sixty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she and Lacey were blushing like crazy.

"Woah, that was awesome," Lacey said.

"Well if you want, I can fulfill your sexual desire," Dawn said to Lacey as Dawn and Lacey were rubbing noses together.

"Well if that's the case, then let's do it, let's have some fun," Lacey said to Dawn.

"Good," Dawn said as Lacey unwraps her legs and stands back onto the ground.

Dawn then pushes Lacey up against the wall and they start to kiss again as Dawn was caressing her hands along Lacey's clothed body.

Thirteen seconds later, Dawn then loosens the belt on Lacey's dress and then she unbuttons the dress afterwards.

Lacey then slides the dress down her body and to her ankles. She then steps out of it as she had on her lavender under shirt.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot. Then, she grabs onto the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. She then set it onto the floor as she had on her black lace bra.

Lacey then pulls off her gloves as she shows off her bare hands. She then grabs onto the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. She then tosses it to the side as she had on a blue bra.

Dawn then unbuttons and unzips her jeans, she then grabs the waistband of her jeans, pulls them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn then sets her jeans to the side as she had on her matching black lace panties.

Lacey then kicks off her boots as she was now barefoot as well. Lacey then grabs the waistband of her tights, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Lacey sets them to the side as she had matching blue panties.

Dawn then reaches to the back of her bra and then she unhooks it. Dawn then slides off her bra, exposing her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them down to the side, now naked and exposing her hairy pussy.

Lacey then grabs onto the back of her bra and unhooks it. Lacey then slides off her bra as her B-cup size breasts were exposed as well.

Lacey then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Lacey kicks them to the side as she was naked, showing off her pussy with a full patch of teal pubic hair on it with purple highlights as well.

" _Man even naked she's has a punk look to her, especially that bush of hers_ ," Dawn thought as Lacey laid on her back and spreads her legs wide, exposing more of her pussy.

"Come on, enough with the staring and start with the licking," Lacey said to Dawn.

Dawn then gets on her hands and knees and crawls over to Lacey. Then, Dawn starts to lick on Lacey's pussy, going up and down at a normal rate.

"Ooh yes, oh lick my pussy you sexy little blonde," Lacey moans in lust to Dawn.

Almost two minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Lacey's pussy as it was starting to get very wet.

Dawn then crawls up to Lacey and then she begins to suck away on Lacey's neck. Then, Lacey wraps her arms and legs around Dawn's small body as she starts to moan over Dawn sucking on her neck.

"Oh Dawn, your soft and gentle lips feel amazing on my neck, my soft and smooth neck," Lacey moans at Dawn as she felt like all her senses were melting away.

Nearly three minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Lacey's neck as Lacey unwraps her arms and legs off of Dawn's body.

Dawn then sits up and grabs onto Lacey's right hand as she wants Lacey to sit up with her.

"Come on and let me feel my hands along your body," Dawn said to Lacey as she helps Lacey up and now Lacey was sitting in front of Dawn.

"Now let's kiss again," Lacey said to Dawn as Lacey and Dawn were kissing away again.

Dawn then starts to fondle Lacey's breasts with her right hand, while her left hand was moving down Lacey's stomach and to Lacey's pussy. Dawn then starts to rub Lacey's pussy with her left hand as Lacey moans a little into Dawn's mouth.

A minute and a half later, Dawn starts to slide two of her fingers in and out of Lacey's pussy as Lacey continues to moan in Dawn's mouth.

Nearly five minutes of fingering later, Lacey breaks off the kiss as she moves Dawn's hands off her pussy and her breasts.

"Now it's my turn to please you," Lacey said to Dawn as she laid Dawn on her back.

Lacey then gets on top of Dawn in this reverse cowgirl position as her pussy was on top of Dawn's pussy. Lacey then moves her hips back and forth as her pussy was now rubbing on top of Dawn's pussy.

"Yeah, ride me," Dawn said to Lacey.

Lacey then licks her right hand and then she starts to rub her hand along Dawn's pussy at a really fast rate.

"Oh, oh, yes, ohhh keep rubbing your hand on my pussy," Dawn moans to Lacey in a very lustful tone.

Four minutes later, Lacey stops the rubbing as she sees that Dawn's pussy was soaking wet as well, dripping some of her love juices onto the ground.

"Okay Dawn, it is time for the big finale," Lacey said to Dawn and then she gets off of Dawn.

Lacey then laid on her back and spreads her legs wide once again. Dawn then crawls forward as her pussy was now touching Lacey's pussy. Then, Dawn and Lacey begin to rub their pussies together as Lacey started to scream.

"OHHH, OH FUCK, AH FUCK YES, FUCK ME LIKE A PORN STAR," Lacey screams in ecstasy as Dawn sped the rubbing up.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, FUCK ME," Lacey screams as she was starting to chant Dawn's name.

"Yes say my name Lacey, say my fucking name," Dawn said quietly as both girls were still rubbing their pussies.

Close to six and a half minutes later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together, their bodies covered in beads of sweat, and it looked like Lacey couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh god, I think I'm about to cum," Lacey said.

" _Oh yes, here it comes_ ," Dawn thought.

Close to ten seconds later, Lacey's limit had finally been reached.

"AHHH YESSS," Lacey screams as she arch her back, reach her climax, and then she squirts out her love juices onto Dawn's stomach and chest.

"Wow…that was…amazing," Lacey said during her breaths as she was now breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I kind of leave girls breathless after a very intimate encounter," Dawn said.

"I could tell," Lacey said to Dawn as Dawn let out a soft giggle by the line.

Twenty minutes later, both girls had their energy back, get themselves cleaned up, and were already dressed up from that sexual encounter.

"Thanks for the time Dawn, you're a really cool girl," Lacey said to Dawn as she was standing up while Dawn was sitting.

"Your welcome Lacey, if I ever see you again, do you think we can hang out?" Dawn asked Lacey.

"Maybe," Lacey said.

"Got to go, see ya around Dawn," Lacey said to Dawn as she runs away and waves bye to Dawn.

"Bye Lacey," Dawn said to Lacey as she wave bye back.

"Well I must find out where that orb thing goes," Dawn said as she turns around to see that Lacey had took the All Seeing Eye.

"Oh damn it," Dawn said angrily as she laid back down, knowing Lacey outsmarted her.

"I have to admit it, Lacey is one smart looking punk," Dawn said as she admired Lacey's sneakiness.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah before I could figure out what Lacey was doing with that thing, she took that orb and run off with it. I will never know what that thing is," Dawn said to her viewers.

"You think this is the end, think again because that was the end of the first half of my story," Dawn said.

"For the second half of this story I met this secret agent who would bend the rules and has a high amount of sexual lust in her body," Dawn said.

"Let me continue with this story," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback (again)…_

It was now late in the evening as Dawn was now walking around in a park, still trying to find Lacey with no luck.

"Damn, Lacey must be one fast girl, I can't seem to find her anywhere," Dawn said.

Dawn then leans on this bench and suddenly the bench bends backwards, opening up this hole that was covered by the bench. Suddenly, Dawn was starting to loose her footing as she was trying to regain it and not fall into the hole.

"Woah, no, no, no," Dawn said trying to regain her footing, but then she falls right into the hole.

"AHHH," Dawn screamed as she falls through the hole, soon the bench leans back into it's place, covering the hole.

Soon, there was this loud thud heard inside the hole as Dawn landed hard on this ground.

"Seriously, this is the second time this is happened to me today," Dawn said as she was mad that she fell twice in a row.

Meanwhile inside this secret lab, there was this robot named, The Mole, talking to someone who we find out was Lacey Shadows!

"Come on Xero, you need to return the All Seeing Eye before something bad happens to it," Mole said to Lacey.

"Relax Mole," Lacey said and then the ring on her hand glowed and Lacey's appearance had changed.

Lacey now had purple and pink hair with orange highlights that went past her waist, wearing this white long sleeve mod mini-dress, on the dress was a black belt with a sliver buckle, she also had on black tights, and white knee high go-go boots. This girl that was called Lacey Shadows was actually not Lacey Shadows, she was Agent Xero and that Lacey Shadows was her alter-ego.

"Everything is fine, I will return it very soon," Xero said to Mole.

"I hope so, it took you long enough to get here," Mole said to Xero as he was starting to leave the lab.

"Hey I had a run-in with a girl, we fought and then we had some special time together," Xero said to Mole as Mole was now out of the lab.

"Thank god Dawn didn't find out about my true identity, otherwise I would have knocked her out and erase her memory," Xero said.

About twenty minutes later, this square spot in the laboratory floor opens up and then Dawn steps out of the hole and onto the floor. She then closes the hole as she looks around the lab.

"Okay I have no fucking clue where I am, but I definitely know that I am in a lab," Dawn said as she looks around while Xero was watching.

" _Holy shit it's Dawn, I can't believe she made it here to the lab. But she doesn't know about myself, so just play it cool Xero_ ," Xero thought as she slowly approaches Dawn.

"Hi there," Xero said to Dawn.

"Hey," Dawn said to Xero.

"My name is Xero," Xero introduced herself to Dawn (even though they met before).

"I'm Dawn, what do you do?" Dawn asked Xero.

"I'm an agent, I would love to tell you about all of my adventures but they have to remain classified," Xero said to Dawn.

"Yeah I understand, but you probably met a lot of guys from your missions," Dawn said to Xero.

"I don't really develop relationships, but I did have several quickies with some of the guys," Xero said.

"Oh so you did your fair share of guys," Dawn said to Xero.

"Yeah," Xero said.

"What about you, do you have a man in your life?" Xero asked Dawn.

"Nah I swore off men for a while and I'm seeing girls at the moment," Dawn said.

"Ooh bisexual, I like it," Xero said quietly.

"So what kind of gadgets do you have here?" Dawn asked Xero.

"We have different kinds of gadgets here, we have ones for offence and defence, but we have ones that can be in a more intimate way," Xero said as Dawn knew what the last part meant.

"I think I know what you mean by intimate," Dawn said to Xero as Xero was rubbing her shoulders up against Dawn's right arm.

"Well there is a new piece of tech that me and my sidekick, Mole, had made, it is a new computer chip and I wanted to test it out on you," Xero said to Dawn.

"Is it going to cause some side effects?" Dawn asked Xero.

"Don't worry Dawn, I would never do anything to harm that cute little body of yours," Xero said to Dawn as they were looking into each other's eyes and were an inch away from their faces.

Then, Xero pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips as they were sharing a very passionate kiss. There tongues were slowly swirling around together in lust and ecstasy as Dawn wraps her arms around Xero's waist, pulling her closer to her body.

A little over a minute and a half later, Xero breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping down her bottom lip.

"Come on, let's go and have some fun," Xero said to Dawn and then she grabs Dawn's right hand and leads her to a more private place.

Five minutes later, Xero opens this door and then she and Dawn walk into this room with a night stand and a queen size bed in it.

"So what's this?" Dawn asked Xero as Xero closes the door.

"This is my little crash pad, just in case if I'm too tired to make it back to my place," Xero said as Dawn sits on the edge of the bed.

Xero then walks back over to Dawn as she was a few inches away from Dawn.

"Now let me get you very comfortable," Xero said to Dawn as Xero was on her knees.

Xero then slides off Dawn's sneakers and puts them to the side as Dawn was barefoot again.

Xero grabs the bottom of Dawn's t-shirt, then she pulls it over Dawn's head, and off of Dawn's body. Xero throws it to the side as Dawn was back in her black lace bra.

Xero then stands back up and grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra. Xero unhooks Dawn's bra and slides it off of Dawn's body, exposing Dawn's B-cup size breasts.

Xero then reaches for Dawn's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Xero then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Xero sets them to the side as well as Dawn only had her black lace panties on.

Xero then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Xero sets them to the side as Dawn was completely nude again, showing off her hairy pussy.

"You got such a lovely body, your slender frame, that blonde hair, those tits, and that delicious pussy of yours," Xero said to Dawn as Xero was rubbing Dawn's pussy.

"Thanks Xero," Dawn said to Xero as Xero stops rubbing on Dawn's pussy.

"So what kind of gadget do you got?" Dawn asked Xero.

"I'm glad you asked," Xero said to Dawn and then she pulls out this small micro chip.

"A micro chip?" Dawn asked.

"This chip has the ability to take on any shape that the holder can think of," Xero said and then she presses on the chip as it sprouted spider legs.

Xero then places the chip onto Dawn's stomach and then the chip moves down to Dawn's pussy.

"Now you are going to feel a slight sting," Xero said to Dawn.

"It can't be that bad," Dawn said and then she feels the chip digging into Dawn's pussy.

"OUCH," Dawn screams in pain feeling the chip on her pussy.

"Did it hurt?" Xero asked Dawn.

"No shit, it feels like my pussy got drenched in hot fucking oil," Dawn said angrily to Xero.

Then, Dawn feels pain again as the chip begins to take shape.

"SWEET FUCKING GOD," Dawn screamed in pain as the chip takes shape into a ten inch long and two inch thick metallic strapless strap-on.

"Holy shit look at this strap-on, it looks like it could be used for some futuristic porno," Dawn said.

"Well it is now time for the experiment," Xero said as she slides off her boots.

Xero sets her boots to the side as she was now barefoot.

Xero then grabs the waistband of her tights, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Xero sets them to the side as she had on pink panties.

Xero then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Xero sets them to the side as she was showing off her pussy with a full patch of pink and purple pubic hair on it with orange highlights as well.

"So what are you going to do?" Dawn asked Xero.

"I'm going to see if it acts like a real dick," Xero said to Dawn and then she turns around as Dawn was looking at Xero's ass.

Xero then places the strap-on between her ass cheeks and then she begins to move her body up and down as she was giving Dawn a nice butt job.

"Is anything happening yet Dawn?" Xero asked Dawn.

"No this strap-on isn't doing shit," Dawn said as Xero sped up her body as the butt job was going even faster.

"Still nothing," Xero said to Dawn.

"Yeah, still nothing," Dawn said.

Nearly three minutes later, Xero was still giving Dawn a very fast butt job as the strap-on was still not working.

"I feel like this gadget is complete shit," Dawn said and then she sees that a red dot was glowing on the strap-on.

"Oh wait, I think it is doing something," Dawn said.

"That's it, now let's see if this thing can cum like a real cock," Xero said as she keeps giving Dawn a butt job.

Two minutes later, the red light starts to flash rapidly as it looked like the strap-on was about to blow.

"Okay, I think it is about to cum," Dawn said in concern as it might back fire on her.

Thirty seconds later, the light was completely glowing red and then the strap-on shoots out a stream of sperm onto the back of Xero's dress.

"Ooh it is so warm, it feels fine on my back," Xero said in a lustful tone.

"Wow this strap-on really shoots out sperm, amazing," Dawn said in amazement.

"Yeah it took a lot of trail and error, but I manage to make a strap-on that shoots out actually sperm," Xero said to Dawn.

"Now it is time for the main show," Xero said as she loosens the belt on her dress and then she unbuttons the buttons on her dress.

Xero then slides the dress down her body and to her ankles. Xero then steps out of her dress as she only had a pink bra on.

Xero then reaches back to her bra and unhooks it. Xero slides the bra off her body as she was completely nude and exposing her B-cup size breasts.

Xero then gets on Dawn's lap and then she lowers her body down as the strap-on penetrates Xero's pussy.

"Ooh that hits the spot," Xero said and then she moves her hips in a circle as the robotic cock was rubbing her insides.

"That's it Xero, show me your moves," Dawn said to Xero.

A little bit close to two and a half minutes later, Xero pulls herself up as she slides out of the strap-on, leaking her love juices onto the robotic cock.

"Now lay back and enjoy the ride," Xero said to Dawn as she laid Dawn on her back and on the bed.

Xero then gets on top of Dawn and lowers herself onto the cock again in the cowgirl position. Xero then moves her hips back and forth as the cock was rubbing her insides again.

"OH, OH, OH, YES, AH YES," Xero screams in ecstasy as she was riding Dawn.

"Come on Xero, ride me like your the cowboy and I'm the horse," Dawn said to Xero as Xero continues to move her hips.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn had this smirk on her face as she puts her hands on Xero's hips.

"Okay it is now time to pound the bricks out of you," Dawn said to Xero and then she thrust the strap-on deep inside Xero, hitting Xero's g-spot.

"OH FUCK," Xero screamed in shock feeling the robotic cock deep inside her.

Dawn then pumps the strap-on in and out of Xero at a very fast rate as the pain Xero was feeling was slowly turned into pleasure.

"OH, OH YES, FUCK ME, FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOUR OWN PERSONAL BITCH," Xero screamed in passion as Dawn continues to pump the strap-on in and out of Xero.

Nearly five minutes later, Dawn was still pumping the strap-on in and out of Xero as Xero felt like she couldn't take it anymore.

"OH GOD, I'M GOING TO CUM, I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUM," Xero screamed.

"I think this strap-on is about to shoot out again," Dawn said as she sees the flashing red light on the strap-on.

Five seconds later, Xero had finally reached her limit.

"AHHH YES," Xero screamed in lust as she reached her climax and squirts out her love juices, coating the robotic cock with it.

Xero lifts herself off the cock and laid down next to Dawn. A few seconds later, the strap-on glowed and then it shoots out another stream of semen, covering parts of Dawn's legs with it.

"Oh yeah, this sperm feels so warm on my body as well," Dawn said as she sees Xero on her hands and knees.

"Had enough?" Dawn asked Xero.

"No," Xero said as Dawn sits up and crawls over towards Xero.

Soon, Dawn lines up the strap-on as it was pointing towards Xero's ass.

"What are you doing?" Xero asked Dawn as Dawn places her hands on Xero's hips.

"I'm going to pound that tight ass of yours until you are completely satisfied," Dawn said to Xero as she rubs the left side of her face on Xero's back.

Dawn then thrust the robotic cock deep and hard into Xero's ass.

"OH GOD, MY ASS," Xero screamed in pain and shock.

"Don't worry, it will feel much better," Dawn said to Xero in a seductive tone.

Dawn then begins to pound away on Xero's ass, thrusting that robotic cock in and out of Xero's ass as the pain Xero was feeling in her ass was now all pleasure.

"OH YES, COME ON DAWN, POUND MY ASS, THIS ASS IS ALL YOURS," Xero shouted at Dawn as Dawn continues to pound Xero's ass.

"With pleasure Xero," Dawn said as she continues to pound Xero's ass rough and hard.

Seven minutes later, Dawn was still pounding on Xero's ass as both girls were covered in beads of their sweat. Dawn looks at the strap-on and she sees that the red dot was flashing, meaning that the strap-on was about to blow.

"I hope you're ready Xero because you are about to get a creampie," Dawn said to Xero.

"Yeah fill me up," Xero said to Dawn.

Ten seconds later, Dawn thrust deep inside Xero's ass as the red light was glowing and was ready to climax again.

"OH FUCK," Xero screams as the strap-on shoots out a big load of sperm inside Xero's ass.

Xero's arms and legs give way as she laid face first on the bed as Dawn pulls the robotic cock out of Xero as she sees Xero's ass filled with cum.

"That's perfect," Dawn said and then she felt something on her pussy.

"OH SHIT," Dawn screams and then the strap-on disappears and Dawn reaches her climax, an aftermath from using that robotic strap-on for too long.

Suddenly, Dawn gush out her love juices like a hydrant and collapses next to Xero. Dawn looks to her right to see Xero's ass jutted up and Xero had a goofy smile on her face, loving the pounding Dawn give her.

"I could easily tell from your face and your aura that you loved me fucking your brains out," Dawn said to Xero as she caresses her hand along Xero's face.

Dawn then reaches for her jeans and pulls out her IPhone.

"I got to get a photo for my XXX gallery," Dawn said and then she laid back down next to Xero with her phone ready for the photo.

"Say creampie," Dawn said and then she takes a selfie with herself and a dazed Xero.

"Sweet, I'm so going to add this to my XXX album," Dawn said as she looks through her phone as she wanted to spend some quality time with Xero, when she regains her senses.

* * *

 _Present Day (again)…_

"Yeah I did something I never done with my past girls, give someone a creampie in the fucking ass," Dawn said to her viewers.

"When Xero got out of her daze, we snuggled for a bit, then I got dressed and I left. I still can't believe that chip can change into a strap-on that shoots sperm, amazing tech these days," Dawn said.

"That does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off her recording.

* * *

 **Wow what a sexy fucking chapter or what. Anyway the next girl to do it is Agent Xero/Lacey Shadows from the popular animated pilot,** _ **The Modifyers.**_ **Kind of sucks that they didn't get a full series, but at least we have that porn parody courtesy of Zone Archives.**

 **Anyway stay tuned for more yuri action coming soon.**


	57. Juliet Starling

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 57: Bloody Chainsaws and Lollies**

* * *

In her hotel room, Dawn (wearing her light purple long sleeve zipped up shirt and black jeans) was sitting at the desk with her laptop on. Dawn then presses the record button on her laptop as the episode was rolling.

"Hey guys, Dawn here bringing you another sex filled episode of my awesome series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"One of my fans asked me if I ever had sex with a cheerleader? Well now I can say that I had sex with a cheerleader under unusual circumstances," Dawn said.

"Anyway let me start it from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was laying around on her bed in the hotel room as she was contemplating her popularity she was receiving.

"I can't believe how popular I have become, but in order to get even higher recognition I need to have sex with a princess or maybe a cheerleader," Dawn said and then she gets off the bed.

Dawn then pulls out her dimensional scissors as she has a smile on her face.

"I hope that the dimension I go to is new and not one of the other ones I visited," Dawn said and then she opens up a rift with them.

Dawn then jumps into the rift and a few seconds later, she steps out of the rift and lands feet first on this sidewalk. Dawn then turns around and closes up the rift with her scissors, she then puts them away afterwards.

Dawn turns around and she sees that she was in front of this big building that looked abandoned. She then looks at a sign that said "San Romero High School" on it.

"It's a high school and it looked like it went through a disaster zone," Dawn said.

"Maybe there are some survivors in here," Dawn said and then she walks towards the school.

Dawn then enters the school as she sees the halls were completely deserted.

"Hello," Dawn said trying to find anyone, but no one could hear her.

"Maybe some more exploring will give me my answers," Dawn said as she walks down the halls.

Then, Dawn could hear some steps behind her, then she turns around and sees nothing.

"Huh, must be my imagination," Dawn said as she continues to walk.

Ten minutes later, Dawn was walking down this hallway and then she reaches a dead end.

"Crap no one here, I guess I should try another hallway," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn hears these snarling noises behind her as she looks on in concern.

"I think I'm not the only one here," Dawn said and then she turns around to see four zombies of various sizes and genders in front of her.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, what am I going to do," Dawn said in a panic tone and then she presses her hands up against a locker.

Suddenly, a pair of sickles fall out of the locker as Dawn had an idea on her mind.

"These could work," Dawn said and then she picks the sickles.

Dawn then twirls the sickles as she was preparing to turn the zombies into chunks of undead goo.

"Oh bring it on motherfuckers," Dawn said to the zombies.

Dawn then rushes over and goes after the lean male zombie. She then jabs the sickles into the left side of the zombie's skull and into the bottom jaw. Using her power, Dawn rips the zombie's head in half, spilling blood and killing him instantly.

Dawn looks over at this male punk zombie and stabs the sickles right into his spine. Dawn then lifts the sickles up and rips the spine out of the zombie, killing him as well.

"Well I guess he doesn't have a spine to face me," Dawn said.

Dawn then looks over to this female zombie, she then rushes over to the zombie, and then she digs the sickles right into the zombie's chest. Dawn then uses all of her force and brutally rips the breasts off the zombie as blood was gushing out like a geyser, killing that zombie as well.

"Three down and one left," Dawn said and then she look over at this muscular male zombie.

Dawn then crosses her sickles together, lunges at the zombie, and begins to swing away like some crazed lunatic. A few seconds later, Dawn lands on one of her knees as the zombie just stood behind her as it looked like he didn't sustain any damage.

Suddenly, the zombie exploded in a mixture of arms, legs, parts of his chest, intestines, eyeballs, and of course buckets of blood.

"Don't fuck with the Moonchild," Dawn said as she stands back on her feet.

Suddenly, Dawn hears the sound of a chainsaw revving from a piece away, knowing she wasn't alone here.

"Someone is in here as well, I'm not letting them take me out," Dawn said as she starts to walks towards the noise.

Dawn was at the corner as her plan was to jump out of the corner and attack whoever was there.

"Okay Dawn, there is no turning back now," Dawn said to herself.

A few seconds later, Dawn jumps out of the corner, ready for her attack.

"Eat sickle sucker," Dawn said and then this chainsaw slices through the sickles like a hot knife through butter.

"Oh shit," Dawn said in shock as she drops the handles.

"Aw man, your not a zombie," this female said to Dawn.

Dawn looks up to see this girl that look like she was eighteen or nineteen years old, with golden blonde hair tied up in pigtails, wearing a purple cheerleader outfit, white stockings with blue trims around the top, red legwarmers, and purple sneakers, wielding a chainsaw.

"No shit, I took out four zombies in a pool of blood, body parts, and intestines," Dawn said to the female.

"The name is Juliet Starling and you're looking at the only cheerleader and zombie killer at this high school," Juliet said to Dawn.

"I'm Dawn and I have some serious fighting skills as well, beat up several pirates, thieves, and as of now zombies," Dawn said.

"What happened here?" Dawn asked Juliet.

"Someone opened a rift between this world and the Rotten World, and now we are living in a version of _28 Days Later_ ," Juliet said.

"I looked around the school and it seems I got all of the survivors out of here, including my boyfriend but barely," Juliet said.

"Your boyfriend," Dawn said to Juliet.

Then, this male human head was rolling down the hallway and was now beside Juliet, that guy was Juliet's boyfriend, Nick Carlyle.

"Hey Juliet," Nick said to Juliet.

"Ahh, talking head," Dawn said in horror and then she kicks Nick up through the ceiling like a football.

"WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME," Nick screamed as he was flying through the air.

"What the hell bitch, why did you punt my boyfriend like a football?" Juliet asked Dawn angrily.

"That's your boyfriend, he's a fucking head," Dawn said angrily to Juliet.

"The reason he's a head is vey complicated," Juliet said as a zombie was slowly approaching Dawn from behind.

Dawn then could hear the footsteps from behind, then she grabs the zombie and brings him forward to Juliet.

"Juliet do it," Dawn said to Juliet as she wanted Juliet to kill him.

Juliet raises the chainsaw in the air and then she slowly cuts through the zombie. Twenty seconds later, Juliet successfully cuts the zombie in half and kills him instantly, leaving him in a pool of blood and guts.

"Wow that was awesome," Juliet said in an excited mood.

"For you," Dawn said to Juliet as she was covered head to toe in the zombie's blood.

"Hey you look like Carrie White after that prom prank," Juliet said to Dawn.

"Thank you Princess of Friendship," Dawn said angrily to Juliet as she wipes the blood off her face.

"Do you know where the girls locker room is?" Dawn asked Juliet.

"Just straight ahead and to the right," Juliet said to Dawn.

"Thank you," Dawn said as she walks down towards the locker room.

Dawn then walks into the locker room and looks around to see if there were any showers. After a few seconds, Dawn sees there were showers in here.

"Good they have showers, I can get this blood cleaned off," Dawn said.

Dawn then pulls off her sneakers first as she was now barefoot.

Then, Dawn unzips her shirt and slides it off her body. Dawn then sets it neatly on the bench as she had on her light purple lace bra.

Dawn then grabs onto her jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn neatly sets her jeans on the bench as she also had on her matching light purple lace panties.

Dawn then reaches to the back of her bra and unhooks it. She then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her underwear on the bench as she was fully naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

Dawn then walks over to the showers and once she was there, she turns one of the showers on as warm water was splashing onto Dawn's naked body. The blood was washing off of Dawn's body as Dawn's moves her hands along her sexy wet body.

"Oh I already feel so clean," Dawn said as she feels the water splashing onto her hair and going down her body.

Meanwhile, Juliet was walking down the hall and soon she approaches the door to the girls locker room.

"I wonder how Dawn is doing in there," Juliet said as she slowly opens the door and walks into the locker room.

She enters to see this mist in the locker room and the sound of running water coming from the showers.

"Huh, it looks like someone has the shower on," Juliet said as she slowly walks over to the mist.

After about ten seconds, Juliet sees what was happening as she sees a naked Dawn taking a shower and moving a bar of soap along her small body. Soon, Juliet hides behind an open locker door so Dawn couldn't see her.

Juliet peeks out from behind the door to get a view of Dawn.

" _Holy crap, Dawn is so fucking hot when she is showering. Oh I want to rub my hands all over her wet naked body and dry her off myself_ ," Juliet thought as she now had dirty thoughts about Dawn.

Juliet sees Dawn rubbing the soap along her breasts and then she moves the soap down to her pussy. Dawn begins to rub the bar of soap along her pussy as Juliet begins to rub her hand lightly along her covered pussy.

A few seconds later, Juliet lifts her chainsaw up as she was losing her focus of having a dangerous weapon in her hand.

During her blank state, she turns on the chainsaw as it starts to rev up.

"Oh shit," Juliet said in a panic tone, trying to shut it off.

Then, Dawn hears the chainsaw as she looks to her left to Juliet peeping on her.

"JULIET," Dawn screams at Juliet and then Juliet throws her chainsaw into one of the lockers.

After about a few seconds, the chainsaw stops and then the door opens to see that a zombie was in there. The zombie stumbles out as half of his head was sliced opened by the chainsaw, the zombie then collapses onto the floor, dead from the cutting he received.

"Huh, I guess there was a zombie in there," Juliet said as Dawn turns off the water to the shower.

"What are you doing here Juliet?" Dawn asked Juliet as she walks over to her.

"I was just wondering if you were okay, then I saw you shower and it gotten me all warm inside," Juliet said to Dawn.

"I get it, you had these dirty thoughts about me and you couldn't resist, all girls have those moments," Dawn said to Juliet as she dries herself off with a towel and then she wraps it around her body.

"Oh I'm sorry that I kicked your boyfriend about sixty yards," Dawn apologized to Juliet as Juliet sat on the bench.

"That's okay, I did the exact same thing mistaking him for a football," Juliet said to Dawn as Dawn walks over and sits next to Juliet on the bench.

"So how did he become a living head?" Dawn asked Juliet.

"Well he got bit by a zombie and the only way to save him was to cut his head off his body," Juliet said.

"That is some messed up shit," Dawn said.

"You know what's bad, today is my birthday," Juliet said to Dawn.

"Oh really, happy birthday," Dawn said to Juliet.

"Thanks," Juliet said to Dawn.

"Anyway today is my eighteenth birthday and I was finally going to introduce Nick to my parents. Then later on I was going to allow Nick to pop my cherry for this special occasion," Juliet said.

"Now I can't do it, maybe I could let him perform cunnilingus but that's not real sex, it is just oral," Juliet said to Dawn as she grabs onto Dawn's shoulders and shakes her like crazy.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Dawn said to Juliet as she moves Juliet's hands off her shoulders, stopping the shaking.

"Sorry Dawn but I'm in fucking heat, this was supposed to be my first time with sex and if I don't get some sex very soon, I'm going to do it with a mannequin," Juliet said to Dawn.

"Maybe I could help, but maybe I shouldn't," Dawn said to Juliet, hesitant about it.

"What is it?" Juliet asked Dawn.

"Well your eighteen and I'm eighteen, so how about I be the one to pop your cherry," Dawn said to Juliet.

"Really?" Juliet asked Dawn.

"I know it's very stupid since you are in a relationship with Nick, but he is only a head and I have some experience with females," Dawn said to Juliet.

"I know Nick is a head and I will always be in love with him, but I always wanted to know how it feels to do a girl," Juliet said.

"So is that a yes?" Dawn asked Juliet.

"It is a yes, I will let you be the one to pop my cherry," Juliet said to Dawn as she lightly caresses her fingers on Dawn's chest.

"You sure about this Juliet?" Dawn asked Juliet.

"I'm sure, I'm being a hundred percent truthful," Juliet said in a soft voice.

"Okay then," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn presses her lips onto Juliet's lips as the girls were sharing a very sweet and passionate kiss. They both close their eyes and their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy as Dawn places her hands on Juliet's hips and Juliet's hands were caressing along Dawn's arms.

A little bit over ninety seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Juliet was left speechless by the kiss.

"Wow you know how to kiss," Dawn said to Juliet.

"Thanks, now let me see what you have under that towel," Juliet said as she grabs onto Dawn's towel.

Juliet then slowly removes the towel off of Dawn's body and onto the floor as Juliet examines Dawn's naked body.

"Such a beautiful naked body for a small and beautiful woman," Juliet said to Dawn as she moves her right hand down Dawn's stomach and to Dawn's pussy.

Juliet then begins to rub her hand along Dawn's pussy as this causes Dawn's face to turn red.

"Oh Juliet, you are getting me very horny when you rub me like that," Dawn moans lightly at Juliet.

Nearly a minute later, Dawn laid back first onto the bench as Juliet stops rubbing on Dawn's pussy.

"You know I always wanted to lick a girl's pussy," Juliet said and then she laid on her stomach on the bench.

Juliet then wraps her arms around Dawn's thighs and then she starts to lick Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a fast rate.

"Oh, oh Juliet, yes keep licking me Juliet," Dawn said in passion as she started chant Juliet's name over and over again.

Two minutes later, Juliet stops licking on Dawn as she notices that Dawn's pussy was really wet and was dripping out her juices.

"I knew my licking would get you all wet," Juliet said to Dawn as she moves her right index finger along Dawn's pussy.

"Well it is time to shed my clothing," Juliet said as moves her arms off of Dawn and stands up off the bench.

Juliet slides off her sneakers first and then her leg warmers as she still on her stockings. Then, Juliet then slides off her stockings and sets it near the pile of her clothes as she was barefoot.

Before she could go any further, Dawn stands up from the bench and wraps her arms around Juliet's waist.

"Not yet, I want to be the one that strips you," Dawn said to Juliet and then she begins to suck on Juliet's neck.

"Ooh Dawn, it feels good," Juliet moans to Dawn as Dawn moves her right hand down Juliet's stomach to Juliet's skirt.

Dawn lifts up Juliet's skirt and begins to rub her right hand along Juliet's covered pussy as this made Juliet moan even more.

"Mmm Dawn, ohhh your making me very wet," Juliet moans at Dawn as Dawn continues to rub her hand along Juliet's pussy.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops the rubbing as she felt the fabric of Juliet's panties were really wet.

"I guess I'm not the only one who is wet," Dawn said softly to Juliet.

Dawn moves her hands off of Juliet's body and then she grabs onto the scrunches in Juliet's hair. Dawn pulls the scrunches out of Juliet's hair and tosses them to the side as Juliet's hair was loose and flow down about an inch or two past her shoulders.

"Ooh you look so sexy with your hair down," Dawn said to Juliet in a seductive tone.

"Thank you Dawn," Juliet said to Dawn.

Dawn grabs the bottom of Juliet's crop top, pulls it over Juliet's head, and off of Juliet's body. Dawn throws it to the side, exposing the purple bra Juliet had on.

Dawn then loosens the belt on Juliet's skirt, then she unbutton and unzips Juliet's skirt. Suddenly, Juliet's skirt falls down to Juliet's ankles and then Juliet steps out of them. Juliet kicks her skirt away as she had on her matching purple panties.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of Juliet's bra and she unhooks it. Dawn then slides the bra off of Juliet's body as Juliet's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Juliet's panties, slides them down Juliet's legs, and to Juliet's ankles. Juliet then steps out of them and kicks them to the side as she was fully naked, exposing her wet pussy with a small batch of golden blonde pubic hair on it.

"You got such a hot bod, especially for a sexy cheerleader like yourself," Dawn said to Juliet as she runs through her fingers through Juliet's small bush.

"Dawn I feel dirty, how about you and I take a very sexy shower?" Juliet asked Dawn.

"Yeah let's take a very sexy and steamy shower," Dawn said and then she grabs Juliet's hand and leads her to the showers.

Once the showers were on, Dawn and Juliet were making out passionately as Dawn was caressing her hands along Juliet's body. The warm water was running down their naked bodies as they were still passionately kissing.

Seven-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she gets on her knees, looking at Juliet's pussy. Dawn then starts to lick up and down on Juliet's pussy, licking at a very fast rate.

"Come on, go in deeper," Juliet said to Dawn as she grabs onto the top of Dawn's head as Dawn shoves her tongue deep into Juliet's pussy.

"AHH, AH, YES, OH YES," Juliet screams in passion over Dawn's tongue work.

Outside the locker room, Nick was rolling around the hall as he was trying to find Juliet.

"Where the hell is Juliet?" Nick asked himself and then he hears Juliet's screams from the girls locker room.

"Juliet is in the girls locker room," Nick said.

"I know I can't go in there, but I must know if Juliet is safe," Nick said and then he rolls into the girls locker room.

Nick rolls around for a while until he can hear the screams getting louder as he knew Juliet was close.

"Juliet is just several feet away, I hope she didn't get bitten by a zombie," Nick said as he continues to roll towards the scream.

Soon, Nick finally got his answer and he was shocked to what he saw. He saw was Juliet getting eaten out by Dawn.

Nick then hides behind a locker door as well and he couldn't believe Juliet was doing it with a girl.

" _Oh god, I can't believe that Juliet is having sex with that girl that punted me earlier. I would be mad at her for cheating on me, but seeing her doing it with a girl is really hot_ ," Nick thought as he continues to watch Juliet and Dawn having sex.

Nearly three minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Juliet's pussy and stands back up as she was looking into Juliet's eyes as both girls were soaking wet from the warm water.

"Now that I taste your pussy, let me get on to the main show," Dawn said to Juliet.

Dawn then laid Juliet softly onto the shower floor and then she gets on top of Juliet. Dawn then smother Juliet's neck with kisses as this causes Juliet to moan.

"Ohh Dawn, suck away on my neck," Juliet moans at Dawn as Dawn was still sucking on her neck.

Meanwhile, Nick was still watching Dawn and Juliet having sex and he was loving it.

" _Oh man, I wish I still had my body because I would jack off to this action right now_ ," Nick thought as he was still watching.

A minute later, Dawn stops sucking on Juliet's neck and then she squeezes onto Juliet's breasts. Then, Dawn starts to play with Juliet's breasts as Juliet was still moaning.

"You got such soft breasts, I just love playing with them," Dawn said to Juliet.

A little over a minute and a half later, Juliet moves Dawn's hands off her boobs as it was Juliet's turn.

"Now let me give you a good time," Juliet said to Dawn and then she laid Dawn on her back.

With the water still splashing on their bodies, Juliet then gets on top of Dawn and is in the reverse cowgirl position. Juliet then moves her hips back and forth as her pussy was rubbing on top of Dawn's pussy.

"OH JULIET, YES RIDE ON ME," Dawn screams in passion to Juliet and then Dawn places her hands onto Juliet's hips.

Four minutes later, Juliet stops moving her hips and then she moves back towards Dawn's chest. Juliet then bends forward as she wants Dawn to eat her out again.

"Come on, get your tongue back at my pussy," Juliet said to Dawn.

Dawn then leans forward and starts to lick again at Juliet's pussy, going back and forth at a really fast rate.

"OHH, OHH, AHHHH, YES, OH DAWN," Juliet screams in lust over Dawn licking her.

Nearly a minute later, Juliet leans forward and then she slides two of her fingers in and out of Dawn's pussy at a fast rate in a unique sixty-nine position.

" _Oh Juliet you a fucking sex kitten. When I get a body, I'm going to fuck your brains out_ ," Nick thought as he continues to watch the sex show.

Five and a half minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Juliet and Juliet slides her fingers out of Dawn as both girls' pussies were soaked, leaking out their juices (although it was hard to tell because of the water).

"Okay Juliet, it is time for the big finale," Dawn said to Juliet.

Dawn then slides Juliet off her body and then she laid Juliet on her back. Dawn then crawls forward as her pussy was touching Juliet's pussy.

"Ready Juliet?" Dawn asked Juliet.

"Yeah I'm ready," Juliet said.

Dawn and Juliet then rub their pussies together at a fast rate as Juliet was starting to scream again.

"YES, OH DAWN, OH DAWN YES," Juliet screams as she was now chanting Dawn's name.

"Yes Juliet scream my name," Dawn said to Juliet.

Close to seven minutes later, the girls were still rubbing their pussies together as it looked like Juliet was not going to hold it anymore.

"Oh god Dawn, I'm about to cum like a hydrant," Juliet said to Dawn.

"Then go ahead Juliet, cum for me," Dawn said to Juliet.

Fifteen seconds later, Juliet had finally reach her limit.

"OH YES," Juliet screamed as she reach her climax.

Juliet then arches her back and gushes out her love juices, spraying it onto Dawn's stomach and chest.

Juliet then laid on her back as she was breathing heavily from the sex. Meanwhile, Nick was in shock as he loved seeing his girlfriend do a girl.

"Wow what a show, I will leave Juliet to catch her breath," Nick said quietly as he rolled out of the locker room and into the hallway.

"Wow…that was…fucking awesome…even better…than zombie killing," Juliet said during her breaths.

Dawn then laid next to Juliet and cuddles up to her wet body.

"Yeah it was awesome, especially doing a pretty cheerleader like yourself," Dawn said to Juliet and then she plants a kiss on Juliet's cheek.

"Aw you little sweet blonde," Juliet said as she cuddles next to Dawn.

Forty minutes later, the water was turned off, Dawn and Juliet dried themselves, and Juliet was fully dressed while Dawn had a towel wrapped around her body.

"Thanks for the time Dawn, you are an amazing lover," Juliet said to Dawn.

"Your welcome Juliet," Dawn said to Juliet.

Soon, Juliet gives Dawn a grape flavor lollipop as Dawn was a bit confused.

"What's with the sucker?" Dawn asked Juliet.

"Oh I love lollipops and I decided to give you one as a token of our time together," Juliet said to Dawn.

"Aw that is sweet," Dawn said as she unwraps it and sticks the lollipop in her mouth.

"You want to come out?" Juliet asked Dawn.

"Nah I need to get dressed," Dawn said.

"Okay then," Juliet said as she leaves the locker room to find her boyfriend.

"I can't believe Juliet is sweet and a badass, two things that any guy would fall head over heels for," Dawn said as she sits there thinking about Juliet.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah once I got dressed I said goodbye to Juliet and Nick, travel back to my dimension, took off my clothes, and laid in my underwear the rest of the time," Dawn said to the viewers.

"I still have the stick from the lollipop Juliet gave me," Dawn said and then she pulled out the lollipop stick.

"I will put it in my memory book of all things I found in my life," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Holy shit, that chapter was so fucking hot and violent at the same time. Anyway the next lovely lady to get some action from Dawn is Juliet Starling from the Suda51 game,** _ **Lollipop Chainsaw**_ **. Also the moment Dawn called Juliet the princess of friendship is a reference to Juliet's English voice actor, Tara Strong, who voices Twilight Sparkle in** _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_ **.**

 **Anyway we got more yuri action coming soon.**


	58. Skinny Jasper and Carnelian

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 58: That Will Be Sex**

* * *

Dawn was sitting at the desk (wearing her leaf t-shirt and dark blue jeans) in her hotel room as she looked ready for the next episode of her series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was rolling.

"Hey everyone Dawn here, it's been a while since I did an update," Dawn said to her viewers.

"The reason was I had trouble sleeping because of the nightmares I had about one of the people I did it with Jasper. But these nightmares lead me to my next sexual story which involves me going to Blue Diamond's ship and meeting two gems from the Beta Kindergarten," Dawn said.

"Anyway the story begin about two days ago," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her hotel room as she was taking a nap, she had a hard time sleeping because of nightmares she had suffered recently. Dawn was tossing and turning as the nightmares got even more intense.

"Don't hurt me Jasper," Dawn said as she sit up with her eyes open and her body was covered in cold sweat.

"Oh man, not again," Dawn said as she gets off the bed.

"Every time I have a nightmare it is the same. Jasper rips all of my clothes off, rams a dildo hard in me, and she shoves it with so much force that it punctures my insides and I bleed out," Dawn said.

"Ever since my time with Jasper I get this nightmare, but now I'm getting these more frequently and it is because it happen on this day weeks ago," Dawn said.

"I know I should seek therapy but maybe another trip will erase all thoughts of that nightmare," Dawn said and then she pulls out her dimensional scissors.

Dawn then opens a rift with the scissors and then she jumps into the rift. Seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and closes it behind her.

Dawn looks around as she looked like she was in this futuristic ship.

"Oh god, am I in the future?" Dawn asked herself and then she sees a window.

Dawn walks over to the window and looks into it as she sees outer space and that she was in a spaceship.

"Holy shit, I'm not in the future, I'm in outer space," Dawn said as she was all excited.

Soon, Dawn hears some footsteps coming her way and then she hides behind a part of a wall. Dawn then peeks out to see these two individuals walking past her, they were female that looked a lot like Amethyst, but they were tall and buff, had long hair, and wearing this blue and black uniform.

Once they past Dawn, Dawn comes back out as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh crap, I'm on a Homeworld ship, I need to hide and quick," Dawn said quietly and then she sees an open door.

Dawn then runs to the door and then she enters the room. Dawn then presses the button and closes the door to the room.

Dawn looks around the room as it was pretty much a relaxation room for the gems when they needed a break.

"I have never seen a room like this before, it is so unique," Dawn said and then she hears footsteps coming towards the room.

"Oh god, I need to hide," Dawn said and then she tries to find a hiding place in full blown panic mode, but there was none.

"Oh shit, I'm fucking dead," Dawn said in a panic tone.

Soon the door opens up and Dawn turns around to see two figures that were female in her sights. The first one looked a lot like Jasper, but her hair was really short, she was tall and lean, with her gem located on her naval, wearing a blue and black crop top, blue and black pants, and blue boots. The other female looked a lot like Amethyst, except her skin was red and her hair was a darker shade of red, was an inch or two taller than Amethyst, her gem was located on her left arm, and was wearing a black and blue uniform. Dawn immediately looked at the Jasper looking gem and was terrified.

"AHHHH," Dawn screamed and then she curls up into a ball.

"Is that a human?" the skinny Jasper asked the other gem.

"Yeah it is," the red gem said.

"Hey human," the Jasper said to Dawn as Dawn was still scared.

"Get away from me, don't hurt me again Jasper," Dawn said to the gem.

"Woah I didn't hurt you," the Jasper said to Dawn.

"Maybe try to talk to her," the red gem said to skinny Jasper.

"Good idea Carnelian," the Jasper said to Carnelian.

"Hey I'm a Jasper, but I am a different Jasper, gems call me Skinny," Skinny said to Dawn as Dawn uncurls and sits with her legs crossed.

"Okay," Dawn said.

"This is my gem BFF, Carnelian," Skinny said introducing Dawn to Carnelian.

"Hey human," Carnelian said to Dawn.

"Hey," Dawn said.

"We are from the Beta Kindergarten," Skinny said to Dawn.

"I'm sorry I act like I'm scared, but I had a bad experience with a Jasper," Dawn said as Skinny lightly caresses her fingers along Dawn's hair.

"What did the Jasper look like?" Skinny asked Dawn.

"She was tall and buff with long white hair," Dawn said.

"Maybe I should be more direct, where was the gem located?" Skinny asked Dawn as Dawn points to Skinny's nose.

"Oh I know who she's talking about," Skinny said to Carnelian.

"Yeah," Carnelian said.

"Hey um," Skinny said not knowing Dawn's name.

"Dawn," Dawn said.

"Dawn, not all Jaspers are like that, I'm a very chill and relaxed gem and am I not like that insane lunatic," Skinny said to Dawn as she pets along Dawn's hair.

"Yeah, Blue Diamond cares about us quartz gems, especially towards the betas," Carnelian said to Dawn.

"I understand and I should know because I actually met Blue Diamond and her Pearl," Dawn said.

"No way you met Blue Diamond," Skinny said to Dawn.

"Yeah she's pretty cool and her Pearl is super sweet and shy," Dawn said.

"I just want to ask, what did Jasper do?" Skinny asked Dawn.

"Well I had to have sex with her in order to live and she was very rough," Dawn said.

"I knew that Jasper would do some shit like that," Carnelian said.

"Well Dawn if I was in Jasper's place, I would be so gentle with you that it would be the best experience of your life," Skinny said to Dawn as she puts her hands on Dawn's cheeks.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah and if you want I can give you a kiss," Skinny said to Dawn.

"Well if you are not like the Jasper I met, then go ahead and kiss me," Dawn said to Skinny.

Then, Skinny pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips sharing a kiss. The kiss was very soft as both of them were slowly swirling around their tongues together in lust.

A little over a minute later, Skinny breaks off the kiss as Dawn felt all warm inside. Skinny was right, she was very gentle with Dawn unlike the Jasper she did it with.

"Oh my god, that was the best kiss I ever gotten from a gem," Dawn said as she blushed.

"And if you want, I can go all the way with you with some hot love making," Skinny said as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's clothed chest.

"You mean like sex?" Dawn asked Skinny.

"If that's what you humans call mating then yes," Skinny said.

"You sure you're not like the Jasper I met?" Dawn asked Skinny.

"I'm one hundred percent sure," Skinny said.

"Okay then, let's have sex," Dawn said to Skinny.

"Great," Skinny said and then she and Dawn kiss again as their make out session was much more erotic and passionate.

Dawn then wraps her arms around Skinny's waist, while Skinny wraps her arms around Dawn's neck as they were kissing. About six seconds later, Dawn laid down on her back as they still kiss with Skinny being on top of her.

Meanwhile, Carnelian was watching as she never seen a gem and a human make out like that.

" _Wow this is making out, it is very hot and oddly enough I have some feeling down there_ ," Carnelian thought in her head as she was still watching the kiss.

Seventy seconds later, Skinny breaks off the kiss as she moves Dawn's hands off her body. Skinny moves her hands down to the bottom of Dawn's shirt and lifts it up, showing off the black bra Dawn had on.

"Ooh," Skinny said mesmerized by Dawn's breasts covered by that bra.

"Those see some nice rounds orbs you have there," Skinny said to Dawn as she grabs onto Dawn's covered breasts and starts to fondle them.

"They are called boobs," Dawn said to Skinny.

"Boobs," Skinny said as Carnelian crawls over to the two females.

"Hey can I join you two in your mating?" Carnelian asked Skinny and Dawn.

"Sure, two gems are better than one," Dawn said to Carenlian.

Carnelian moves Skinny to the side and gets on top of Dawn. She then grabs onto Dawn's covered boobs and starts to fondle them as well.

"Wow these boobs are so fun to play with," Carnelian said.

"Yeah keep going Carnelian, it so much fun," Dawn said to Carnelian.

A minute later, Carnelian moves her hands off of Dawn and then she leans forwards close to Dawn's face. She then presses her lips onto Dawn's lips sharing a very passionate kiss. Carnelian shoves her tongue deep into Dawn's throat as she was taking control of the kiss.

About sixty-five seconds later, Carnelian breaks off the kiss as Dawn was speechless and Carnelian had this sneaky look on her face. Carnelian turns around to Skinny as she knew what was going to happen next.

"Hey Skinny, do you want to shed off these garments that Dawn is wearing?" Carnelian asked Skinny.

"Yeah, let's do it," Skinny said and then she crawls over to Dawn.

Carnelian then grabs onto Dawn's shirt, pulls it over Dawn's head, and off of Dawn's body. Carnelian throws the shirt to the side as Dawn's black bra was fully exposed.

Skinny then takes off Dawn's sneakers and puts them to the side as Dawn was now barefoot.

Skinny then crawls up and grabs onto Dawn's jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Skinny grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Skinny tosses the pants to the side as Dawn had on her matching black panties as well.

Carnelian then gets behind Dawn and sits Dawn up. Carnelian grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra and unhooks it, she then slides it off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size boobs were exposed.

Skinny then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Skinny tosses them to the side as Dawn was fully naked and Skinny was looking down at Dawn's hairy pussy.

Then, Carnelian wraps her legs around Dawn's waist and grabs onto Dawn's breasts. Carnelian then starts to fondle Dawn's breasts as Dawn was lightly moaning.

"Man these boobs are so squishy and round, I love feeling them," Carnelian said and then Dawn turns her head, soon she and Carnelian begin to make out again.

Soon, Skinny spreads Dawn's legs wide as she was given a better view of Dawn's pussy.

"Amazing, I never know humans can grow a forest down in their private areas," Skinny said and then she rubs her right hand along Dawn's hairy pussy.

Nearly a minute later, Skinny stops rubbing on Dawn's pussy and then she moves down as she was close to Dawn's pussy.

"Now I wonder what it tastes like," Skinny said and then she starts to lick on Dawn's pussy as Dawn was moaning into Carnelian's mouth.

Skinny was licking up and down on Dawn's pussy at a very fast pace as Dawn places her hands on top of Skinny's head.

A minute and a half later, Skinny stops licking on Dawn's pussy and Carnelian stops kissing Dawn as Dawn's pussy was really wet as she was leaking her love juices.

"Mmm your pussy is delicious, your juices taste very sweet," Skinny said to Dawn.

"Uh thanks," Dawn said as she moves her hands off of Skinny's head.

"I think it is our turn to strip," Skinny said.

"I'll go first," Carnelian said as she moves her hands off of Dawn and stands on her feet.

Carnelian first pulls off her boots and sets them to the side as she was now barefoot.

Then, Carnelian grabs onto the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Carnelian throws it to the side as she didn't wear a bra, exposing her C-cup size breasts with dark red nipples.

Carnelian then grabs the waistband of her pants, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Carnelian sets them to the side as well as she didn't have on any panties either, so her clean shaven pussy was exposed as well as she was now naked.

"Oh nice body Carnelian, especially that curvy ass of yours," Dawn said to Carnelian.

"Thanks Dawn, this ass has been seen by many gems," Carnelian said to Dawn.

"Okay my turn to strip," Skinny said as she stands on her feet.

Skinny pulls off her boots first and sets them to the side as she was now barefoot.

Skinny then grabs onto the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Skinny throws it to the side as her A-cup size boobs with orange nipples were exposed because she didn't have on a bra as well.

Skinny then grabs the waistband of her pants, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Skinny then throws them to the side as her clean shaven pussy was also exposed because she didn't have on any panties either.

"Sorry if my body isn't up to your standards, us betas were a bit rushed," Skinny said to Dawn.

"Don't be, you got an amazing body and your personality is all that matters to me," Dawn said to Skinny.

"Oh Dawn, that's the nicest I heard on this ship," Skinny said to Dawn.

"Hey Skinny, want to kiss while we are on top of Dawn?" Carnelian asked Skinny.

"Yeah it would be fucking hot," Skinny said as she was on top of Dawn's stomach while Carnelian gets on top of Dawn's chest.

Skinny and Carnelian pressed their lips together as they were sharing a kiss that was very passionate as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy. Five seconds later, they were caressing their hands along their bodies getting passionate in this three way.

Soon Dawn joins in the fun as she starts to lick away on Carnelian's pussy, going up and down at a very fast rate. Carnelian starts to feel Dawn's tongue along her pussy as she moans into Skinny's mouth while they kiss.

A little over a minute and a half later, Dawn stops licking on Carnelian's pussy as Carnelian breaks off the kiss with Skinny.

"Okay Dawn, it is your turn to have some fun with me," Skinny said to Dawn.

Skinny gets off of Dawn and then she laid on her back. Skinny then spreads her legs wide as she exposes more of her pussy.

Carnelian then gets off of Dawn as well and then Dawn sits up. Dawn then crawls towards Skinny as her face was near Skinny's pussy.

"You know I have been waiting patiently to go at you two and now I get to do that," Dawn said to Skinny and Carnelian and then she starts to lick on Skinny's pussy, going up and down at a fast pace.

"Yes, get in there," Skinny said to Dawn as she grabs onto the top of Dawn's head as Dawn digs her tongue into Skinny's pussy.

Then, Carnelian grabs onto Dawn's hips and then she humps her pussy onto Dawn's ass in this mock girl on girl doggy style position.

"Oh yes, come on, keep shoving that tongue of yours deep into Skinny's pussy," Carnelian said to Dawn as she keeps humping away on Dawn.

Two minutes later, Dawn pulls her tongue out of Skinny as Skinny's pussy was soaking wet and was dripping out her love juices. Meanwhile, Carnelian stops humping on Dawn's pussy and then she laid Dawn on her back.

Skinny and Carnelian then pull out these two fourteen inch rubber double sided dildo from their gems (Skinny's dildo was tangerine in color with orange markings, while Carnelian's dildo was red in color) as they want to pound Dawn with them. Then they both shove one end of their dildos into their pussy and then they point it up.

"Ooh double penetration, I like that idea," Dawn said and then she stands on her feet.

Dawn then laid Skinny on her back as she wants to do the work while Skinny just be still. Dawn then gets on top of Skinny and lowers herself down as the dildo penetrate her pussy.

"Ooh it feels good inside," Dawn moans in lust.

Dawn then moves herself up and down, sliding the dildo in and out of her pussy.

"AH, AH, OH YESSSS, YESSSS," Dawn screams in passion as the dildo was rubbing along her insides.

Three minutes later, Skinny stops Dawn from bouncing as the dildo was still inside of Dawn.

"Alright it is time for the double pounding," Skinny said.

"Ready Carnelian?" Skinny asked Carnelian.

"Oh hell yes I'm ready," Carnelian said as she walks over and stands behind Dawn.

Then, Skinny and Carnelian begin to pump their dildos deep into Dawn's pussy and ass (Skinny was pounding Dawn's pussy while Carnelian was pounding Dawn's ass).

"OH FUCK, OH FUCK, YES, KEEP POUNDING YOU HOMEWORLD BETAS," Dawn screams towards Skinny and Carnelian as they continue to pound Dawn hard and fast.

Five and a half minutes later, all three females were coated in beads of their sweat as it looked like Dawn was about to reach her limit.

"Oh god, I don't think I can take it anymore," Dawn said.

About two seconds later, Dawn had finally reach her limit.

"OHHHHH YES," Dawn screams as she reach her climax and then she squirts out her love juices, coating Skinny's dildo with it.

Dawn then places her hands on Skinny's chest as she was breathing in and out at a normal pace.

"So are you done yet?" Skinny asked Dawn.

"Oh…I'm not done…in fact…I want a turn at you two," Dawn said to Skinny and Carnelian during her breaths.

Carnelian slides the dildo out of Dawn's ass and then Dawn lifts herself up as she slides Skinny's dildo out of her and her love juices were still dripping out of her.

"If you want some fun, look in one of the resting bunks," Skinny said to Dawn.

Dawn looks in one of the bunks and then she pulls out a gem destabilizer. Dawn presses a button and the destabilizer turns into an eleven inch long dildo as Dawn had this sneaky look on her face.

"Okay gems, time for you to pull out those dildos," Dawn said to Skinny and Carnelian.

Skinny and Carnelian pull out their dildos as they sit down, waiting to find out who will Dawn choose first. Dawn then slides then handle into her pussy as she moans from the handle rubbing her insides.

"I think the first to receive my loving will be Carnelian," Dawn said as she points to Carnelian.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to love this," Carnelian said as she stands on her feet.

"Now go over to that wall, look at it, and puts your hands on it," Dawn orders Carnelian as Carnelian walks over to the wall and puts her hands on it, while she was looking at it.

"So what are you going to do my blonde human?" Carnelian asked Dawn as she spreads her legs and wiggles her ass towards Dawn.

"Oh I'm going to have some very kinky fun with you," Dawn said to Carnelian and then she walks over to Carnelian, now standing behind her.

Dawn then lines up the dildo towards Carnelian's ass as she was about to pound Carnelian's anal.

"Hope your ass can take a pounding," Dawn said to Carnelian.

"Oh I'm ready for my ass to be pounded," Carnelian said.

Dawn then thrust the dildo right into Carnelian's anus, going in very deep.

"OH GOD," Carnelian screamed in shock.

Dawn then begins to pump the dildo in and out of Carnelian's ass very fast and hard as the pain Carnelian was feeling was turning into pleasure.

"Oh yeah, pound my ass, pound me like a human would do," Carnelian said to Dawn in lust.

After seven minutes of pounding Carnelian's ass, Dawn pulls the dildo out of Carnelian's ass as both females were still covered in beads of sweat.

Dawn then points the dildo towards Carenlian's pussy and then she thrust the dildo deep into Carnelian's pussy.

"OH FUCK," Carnelian screamed in shock and then Dawn continues to pump the dildo in and out of Carnelian at a very fast rate.

Soon Carnelian was starting to feel so much pleasure as the dildo was rubbing along her insides.

"OH YES, OH YES, OH IT FEELS GOOD, IT FEELS FUCKING GOOD," Carnelian screamed in pleasure as Skinny continues to watch the action.

" _Wow that human has got some game, this must not be her first time and she is proving it here_ ," Skinny thought as she continue to watch.

Nearly eight minutes, Dawn was still continuing to thrust the dildo in and out of Carnelian as Carnelian looked like she was about to blow.

"Oh god, my body, my insides, they can't keep up," Carnelian said.

Thirty seconds later, Carnelian couldn't keep up anymore and had reach her limit.

"OH FUCK YES," Carnelian screams in passion as she reach her climax.

Carnelian then gush out her love juices as it coats the dildo with it. Dawn then slides the dildo out of Carnelian as Carnelian continues to gush out her love juices as it slides down her left leg.

Soon, Carnelian's legs became weak as she slides onto the floor with her ass up, pussy soaking wet, laying on her stomach with a goofy smile on her face.

"Ooh yes, I can feel all of my tension finally been released," Carnelian said as she was spaced out from the sex.

" _Wow she made Carnelian ejaculate like that, this girl must be not even be human_ ," Skinny thought as Dawn looks over to Skinny.

"I am human, I just have a lot of experience with sex," Dawn said.

"How did you know?" Skinny asked Dawn.

"I can read your soul," Dawn said to Skinny.

"Amazing," Skinny said and then Dawn curls her right index finger giving Skinny the "come here" gesture.

"Now it is your turn for your pleasure," Dawn said to Skinny as Skinny gets up and walks over to Dawn.

Dawn then laid Skinny on her back and then Dawn gets on her knees as she lines up the dildo towards Skinny's pussy. Dawn then slowly slides the dildo deep into Skinny's pussy as the dildo rubs along Skinny's insides in a missionary position.

"Ooh that fake dick feels good along my insides," Skinny moans in a lustful tone as Dawn slowly pumps the dildo in and out of Skinny.

Close to three minutes later, Skinny was feeling the dildo slowly rubbing inside her and she wanted to increase the speed.

"Come on Dawn, speed up and don't hold anything back," Skinny said and then she starts to rapidly pump the dildo in and out of Skinny.

"AHH FUCK, OH FUCK YEAH, KEEP GOING, KEEP BANGING ME LIKE MY BITCH," Skinny screamed to Dawn as Dawn continues to pump the dildo in and out of Skinny.

A little over eight minutes later, Dawn was continuing to pump the dildo in and out of Skinny as Skinny looked like as she was about to reach her limit as well.

"Oh dear god, I think I'm about to ejaculate," Skinny said as her body was covered in sweat.

Close to a minute later, Skinny had finally reach her limit.

"AHHHH," Skinny screamed as she reached her climax.

Dawn then pulls the dildo out of Skinny and then Skinny gushes out her love juices, spraying onto Dawn's thighs, stomach, and pussy.

Dawn then pulls the handle out of her pussy and throws it to the side. Then Dawn moves her right hand down to her pussy as it was soaking wet from the pleasure she felt from doing it with Skinny.

"Woah…that…was…just…wow," Skinny said during her breaths as she was speechless.

"Yeah I never thought about doing a Jasper again, but after meeting you I think my nightmares will finally go away," Dawn said to Skinny as Dawn's body was coated in beads of sweat.

"I told you…not all Jaspers…are like…the one…you met," Skinny said to Dawn during her breaths with a smile on her face.

"Now come on…snuggle with me," Skinny said to Dawn during her breaths.

Dawn then crawls over to Skinny and laid down next to her. Then, Dawn wraps her right arm around Skinny's waist and pulls her close, wanting to snuggle with her. Dawn then looks over to see Carnelian regaining her senses after the pounding Dawn gave her.

"Hey Carnelian, come over and join in our snuggle fest," Dawn said to Carnelian.

"Okay I love to snuggle," Carnelian said as she crawls over to Dawn and laid down next to her.

Dawn then wraps her left arm around Carnelian's waist and pulls her close as Carnelian joins the snuggling.

"Hey gems, will any other gem catch us having sex?" Dawn asked Skinny and Carnelian.

"No way," Carnelian said.

"Yeah the Amethysts are guarding the ship while Holly Blue is gushing over Blue Diamond because of her visit today," Skinny said.

"Oh so we have this room to ourselves," Dawn said to Skinny and Carnelian.

"Yeah, but for now less talk and more snuggling," Skinny said as she, Dawn, and Carnelian continue to snuggle, slowly gaining their energy back.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah me, Skinny Jasper, and Carnelian snuggle for about four hours, then I got dressed, and returned to my dimension," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I want to personally like to thank Skinny for helping me getting over my nightmares and being able to have a goodnight sleep for two days straight," Dawn said.

"Anyway that wraps up another episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Oh yes we went back with Homeworld gems and it was so fucking awesome. Anyway the next two females to get some love from Dawn is Homeworld gems, Skinny Jasper and Carnelian from** _ **Steven Universe**_ **. I know I did Jasper before but that was the original big buff Cheeto puff, this Jasper is the Skinny Jasper from the episode "That Will Be All" and I added her buddy, Carnelian into the mix making it a three way.**

 **I know I posted this on a Saturday instead of a Monday, but this is special. I posted this on the one year anniversary of this fic's creation. Over the year we have our Moonchild doing it with unique MILFs, a pirate, demons, mages, gems, and more, and this fic isn't over yet. This fic has reached close to 18,000 views and it is my most favorite story I ever created.**

 **I would like to thank Lil' Soniq for inspiring me to do this fic, Aspiring Creator for creating that awesome book cover, as well as my friends AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, and LordryuTJ for being with me since my introduction to Fanfiction, but most importantly I like to thank each and every fan of this story, without you this wouldn't be possible.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile page.**

 **Anyway, we have more yuri action coming soon.**


	59. Frost

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 59: Frostbitten**

* * *

Inside this hotel room, Dawn (wearing her light purple long sleeve shirt and black jeans) was sitting at a desk with her laptop on, ready to film another episode. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was rolling.

"Hey everyone Dawn here and I'm here to bring you another episode of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Before I get started I just want to say that my next episode will be filmed at my new home. Yeah the moving company has unloaded everything into my home and I will be heading to it tomorrow," Dawn said.

"Now let me get to my story. You might not know is that this room is a bit chilly, that's because of the busted air conditioner that it is making it cold in here. Which reminds of the next woman I met who is a ice ninja, an overconfident student of a master, and one that can kill with her ice powers," Dawn said.

"But let me start this from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had entered her hotel room with a handful of drinks and snacks in her hands. Dawn sets them down onto the desk and then she sits on the edge of the bed.

"I got all the stuff I need, now all I need is to hear if my house is ready," Dawn said as she pulls out the dimensional scissors from her pocket.

"I guess a trip to some dimension will help me kill some time," Dawn said and then she stands up from the bed.

Dawn then opens up a rift with her dimensional scissors and then she jumps into the rift. A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and onto this snowy ground. Dawn then closes up the rift and puts away her scissors.

"Okay, now where am I?" Dawn asked and then she felt this sudden chill in the air.

"Oh my god, why is it so fucking cold?" Dawn asked herself as she wraps her arms around her as she stands on this snowy mountain in this snowy climate.

Dawn then starts to walk on the mountain, hoping to find anyone in this snowy area.

"I should have brought a coat, I'm going to fucking freeze to death because of this weather," Dawn said as she felt really cold.

About three minutes later, Dawn stops as she sees this mysterious looking person in front of her. This person was a young woman with short spiky ice like hair, pure cold looking skin, wearing an icy blue mask, black and icy blue ninja outfit, black arm sleeves, and black boots.

"Who the hell is that?" Dawn asked quietly looking at the woman.

"Get out of here human, this place is not for you," the woman said to Dawn with this attitude.

"Why should I?" Dawn asked the woman.

"I'm Frost, protégée of Sub-Zero, member of the Lin Kuei Clan, and the best member that the Lin Kuei has ever gotten," Frost said.

"You are in Arctika, one of the most dangerous in Earthrealm," Frost said to Dawn.

"Well I'm Dawn and to let you know that I'm a experienced fighter," Dawn said to Frost.

"Oh you're a fighter, then you wouldn't have a problem facing the best," Frost said to Dawn.

"Well if you're the best then prove it to me," Dawn said to Frost and then Dawn gets into a fighting stance.

"With pleasure, I'm going to enjoy turning your ass to ice," Frost said to Dawn as she got into a fighting stance as well.

Dawn then tries to nail a roundhouse kick to Frost, but Frost catches Dawn's left leg in time.

"Ha too easy," Frost said and then she and Dawn were just punching away, each shot connecting with their fists.

A minute later, Frost tries to nail a sweeping kick to Dawn, but Dawn jumps up as she misses the kick.

" _I guess she can fight, but she couldn't keep up with me_ ," Frost said in her head as her right hand starts to have this icy glow to it.

"Ice slap," Frost said as she was about to give Dawn a slap of ice, but Dawn ducks and Frost slaps onto the cliff, freezing it a bit.

" _Crap, her ice powers are even more powerful than Gray Fullbuster's ice attacks_ ," Dawn said in her head as Frost uses her ice powers and summons two small ice daggers.

"Ice daggers," Frost said.

"Oh no," Dawn said quietly and then Frost tries to thrust the daggers into Dawn, but Dawn was moving out of the way from each attack.

" _Man she's ruthless, how can I take out someone like her_ ," Dawn said in her head as she was still dodging Frost's attacks.

Frost then tries for one more dagger attack on Dawn, but Dawn jumps away as she avoids the attack.

"Yes," Dawn said excitedly and then she looks down to see she jump off the cliff.

"Oh shit," Dawn said and then she falls down the cliff.

"Idiot," Frost said.

Dawn suddenly lands on her feet as she starts to run down the cliff as she was not trying to lose her footing.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, I'm going to die, I'm going to fucking die," Dawn said in a very panicked tone.

Suddenly, Dawn trips on a rock and off the cliff to her doom. Dawn looks down to see that she was about to head through a temple.

"Oh this is about to hurt," Dawn said as she busts through the roof of the temple.

"AHHHHH," Dawn screams and then she lands hard onto the floor, face first with pieces of the roof on her.

"Man that is the most painful fall I ever experience," Dawn said as she gets on her feet.

"At least I got away from that icy psychopath," Dawn said as she dust herself off.

"FROSTY SLIDE," Frost shouted from outside.

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me," Dawn said as she was getting tired of Frost.

Frost then uses her Ice Slide technique to slide down cliff, through the roof, and she lands feet first on the floor.

"You just won't give up and you destroyed the roof," Frost said to Dawn.

Frost then uses her ice powers to cover the hole on the roof so snow wouldn't come in.

"Now do you surrender?" Frost asked Dawn and then Dawn cracks her neck, ready for round two.

"I'm not backing down, this is just getting started," Dawn said and then she rushes over towards Frost.

Before Dawn could strike, Frost somehow disappears out of thin air as this made Dawn confused.

"Where the hell are you ice bitch," Dawn said trying to find Frost.

Suddenly, Frost teleports out of the floor behind Dawn and then she grabs onto Dawn's right shoulder.

"Gotcha," Frost said as she turns Dawn around and nails her with an uppercut.

Dawn flies up into the air, then comes back down and lands on her feet, still in this fight.

"That's the best you got?" Dawn asked Frost and then Dawn runs towards Frost.

"Oh no, I have more," Frost said as her hands had this ice glow again.

"Ice Puddle," Frost said and then she shoots out more ice, freezing some of the ground with it.

Dawn then steps on the puddle and she slips on it.

"Gah," Dawn shrieked and then she falls right onto her back.

"Ow, that really hurt," Dawn said as she got back on her feet with her back a little sore.

Frost still had her hands glowing ice as she looking to keep fighting Dawn until Dawn couldn't take it.

"Ground freeze," Frost said and then she blast ice onto Dawn's feet as that move cause Dawn to be frozen.

Frost then kicks Dawn in the ribs as the ice breaks and Dawn skids across the ground. Dawn was laying on the ground with these scuff marks along her body from the fight.

Soon, Frost walks over and steps onto Dawn's left hand, not letting her getting up again.

"You lose," Frost said to Dawn and then she grabs onto her mask.

Frost takes off her mask and throws it to the ground, exposing the bottom part of her face that had these icy blue lips.

Frost then steps off of Dawn's hand and then she grabs Dawn by her left wrist. Frost then lifts Dawn up on her feet as it looked like it was the end for Dawn.

"Any last words?" Frost asked Dawn.

"Do your worst you icy piece of shit," Dawn said to Frost.

Frost then forms a fist on her right hand as she was ready to punch Dawn hard. Soon, Dawn closes her eyes as she was about to meet her maker.

But then, Dawn didn't feel a fist to her face instead she opens her eyes to see that Frost was caressing Dawn's face with her right hand.

"Wait, you didn't punch me," Dawn said to Frost.

"I decided to spare you, not only are you cute but you survived a fight that no powerless human can survive," Frost said to Dawn.

"I have been through worse, you were never beaten and have rough sex with an eight foot tall muscular lunatic," Dawn said to Frost.

"Okay, you win," Frost said to Dawn and then she let's go of Dawn's wrist.

"I never had someone travel all the way to Arctika before, especially one that has zero powers," Frost said as Dawn was rubbing her wrist.

"Well I'm not exactly from here, I'm from a different dimension," Dawn said to Frost.

"A dimensional traveler huh," Frost said to Dawn.

"Yeah," Dawn said.

"I bet you have some amazing adventures and a beautiful thing like you has done several guys," Frost said to Dawn as she moves her fingers through Dawn's hair.

"Actually I'm more into girls at the moment, but yes I do have some amazing adventures," Dawn said.

"I have you ever been with someone with ice powers before?" Frost asked Dawn.

"Well she doesn't have ice powers, but she has a gun that when fired it fires ice," Dawn said as she was referring to Mei.

"How would you feel if you had sex with me?" Frost asked Dawn.

"Have sex with you, you nearly killed me," Dawn said to Frost.

"I know and I'm sorry about it, but I want to make it up to you after surviving my onslaught of moves," Frost said to Dawn.

"You promise not to try to kill me during our sexual experience?" Dawn asked Frost.

"I promise, I'm not one of those assholes that attacks from behind," Frost said.

"Okay then, now kiss me ice ninja," Dawn said to Frost.

Then, Dawn and Frost pressed their lips together as they were sharing a kiss. Their kiss was very passionate as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Five seconds later, Frost places her hands on Dawn's shoulders, while Dawn moves her hands down Frost's back and to Frost's ass. Dawn then grabs onto Frost's clothed ass and starts to fondle it a bit.

Close to a minute and a half later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and moves her hands off of Frost's ass.

"Wow I kissed you and you didn't attack me," Dawn said to Frost.

"Yeah I wouldn't break my promise and by the way, that kiss was hot, I could feel it heating my body up," Frost said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Frost.

"So you ready to go to the next level?" Dawn asked Frost.

"Yeah, but I want to do something first," Frost said and then she moves her hands off of Dawn's shoulders.

Frost then moves a foot away from Dawn and then her hands start to glow again. Frost then shoots ice from her hands as it looks like Frost was making something using her powers.

Nearly a minute later, Frost's hands stop glowing as her job was done.

"Hey Dawn, check this out," Frost said to Dawn as Dawn walks over to Frost.

Dawn was amazed to see that Frost made this queen size ice bed using her powers.

"Holy crap, a bed made of ice, that's freaking cool," Dawn said excitedly.

"Yeah it is cool, literally," Frost said.

Frost then pulls off her arm sleeves and throws them to the ground as more skin was being exposed.

Frost then pulls off her boots one by one and puts them to the side, leaving her barefoot.

Frost then pulls off the blue cloth part of her outfit and puts it to the side, leaving her in black shirt and pants.

Frost then grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Frost tosses it to the side as she was topless, she didn't wear a bra so her C-cup size boobs were exposed.

Frost then grabs the waistband of her pants, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Frost sets them to the side as the only thing she has on was her black and icy blue panties.

Frost then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Frost throws them to the side as she was fully naked, showing off her pussy with a full patch of icy blue pubic hair on it.

"So what do you think?" Frost asked Dawn as she posed sexually for Dawn.

"It is very cool, both literally and in a good way," Dawn said to Frost as she begins to lightly rub on Frost's pussy.

"Well let me do the honor of stripping you," Frost said to Dawn.

Frost bends down and grabs onto Dawn's sneakers. Frost then slides off Dawn's sneakers and puts them to the side as Dawn was now barefoot.

Frost stands back up, grabs onto the zipper of Dawn's shirt, and then she unzips it. Frost then slides the shirt off of Dawn's body as Dawn had on her light purple lace bra.

Frost then grabs onto Dawn's jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Frost then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Frost then sets them to the side as Dawn also had on her matching light purple lace panties.

Frost then grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra and unhooks it. Frost slides the bra off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size boobs were exposed.

Frost then grabs the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Frost throws them to the side as she looks at Dawn's naked body, examine Dawn's boobs and hairy pussy.

"You got a nice body, I love your skin it is as white as the snow," Frost said to Dawn as she moves her fingers along Dawn's stomach.

"Thanks, it is the first time someone said that my skin looked like the snow," Dawn said to Frost as she rubbed the back of her head.

Frost grabs onto Dawn's right hand and leads her to the ice bed. Dawn then sits on the bed as she felt the coldness of the ice on her ass.

"So cold, so cold, so cold," Dawn said as she felt her ass being really cold.

"It will be better when we get going," Frost said to Dawn and then she laid Dawn on her back.

Frost then gets on top of Dawn as they start to make out again. Their kissing was more passionate as Dawn wraps her arms around Frost's neck and she wraps her legs around Frost's waist.

Fifty seconds later, Frost breaks off the kiss and then she starts to suck away on Dawn's neck.

"Ooh Frost, even your lips feel really cold," Dawn moans at Frost.

Sixty-five seconds later, Frost stops sucking away on Dawn's neck as Dawn moves her arms and legs off of Frost.

Frost then starts to give these small kisses onto Dawn's chest, stomach, and she stops when she reaches Dawn's pussy.

Frost then spreads Dawn's legs wide, giving her a good view of Dawn's pussy. Frost then starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a fast rate.

"Oh, oh Frost, keep licking, lick that cold tongue on my pussy," Dawn moans to Frost as Frost continues to lick on Dawn's pussy.

Eighty seconds later, Frost stops licking on Dawn's pussy as she sees that Dawn's pussy was really wet and dripping her love juices.

"You know, I got a kinky idea," Frost said and then her right hand has this ice glow.

Frost then places her hand on Dawn's pussy and then she uses her powers to summon a strapless ice strap-on onto Dawn, with the cock being nine inches long.

"Oh my god, you used your powers to make an ice strap-on," Dawn said to Frost.

"Yeah, I want the sex to be the most unique experience I ever had," Frost said.

Dawn then turns around and places her ass cheeks between the ice strap-on. Frost then moves up and down as the ice cock was rubbing between her ass cheeks.

"Oh yes, oh god yes, having that ice cock between my ass feels fucking good," Frost moans in lust over that butt job she was giving to Dawn.

Seventy-five seconds later, Frost stops the butt job as she turns around to face Dawn.

Frost then stands up and then she starts to squat down as she was close to penetrate the ice cock. Soon, Frost's pussy penetrates the ice cock as she could feel the coldness of the cock rubbing her insides.

"Are you feeling cold?" Dawn asked Frost.

"Oh hell no, I love this environment so I'm used to it," Frost said.

Frost then moves her hips back and forth as the ice cock was rubbing along her insides.

"That's it Frost, ride me," Dawn said to Frost as she continues to ride on top of Dawn.

Thirty seconds later, Frost then hops up and down as the ice cock and was sliding in and out of her.

"OH, OH, OH YEAH, I NEED MORE OF THAT ICE COCK," Frost screams in lust.

Fifty seconds later, Frost slides the cock out of her again and then she gets off of Dawn. Frost then laid down next to Dawn as her pussy was very wet and leaking out some of her juices.

"Hey Frost, lay on your stomach," Dawn orders Frost and then Frost laid on her stomach.

Dawn then gets on her knees and gets behind Frost. Dawn then grabs Frost's wrists and pulls her arms back as Frost was now on her knees. Dawn then starts to pump the ice strap-on in and out of Frost at a really fast rate.

"AHHH, AH, OHHHH FUCK, AH FUCK YES, KEEP POUNDING ME," Frost screams as Dawn continues to follow Frost's order.

Nearly three minutes later, both women's bodies were coated in beads of their sweat as the bed starts to slowly melt from their sexual energy.

"Had enough yet?" Dawn asked Frost.

"Not yet," Frost said as Dawn continues to pound away on Frost.

Five minutes later, Dawn was still pounding away on Frost as Frost looked like she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to cum," Frost said.

Twenty seconds later, Frost has finally reached her limit.

"OHH FUCK," Frost screamed as she reach her climax.

Dawn pulls the ice cock out of Frost and then Frost squirts out her love juices onto Dawn's stomach.

"Wow that was amazing," Dawn said as she let's go of Frost's wrists.

"Well were not done yet," Frost said as she had gained her second wind.

Frost then turns around to face Dawn and then she shatters the ice strap-on off of Dawn's body.

"It is my turn to pound you," Frost said to Dawn as her right hand had this icy glow.

Frost places her hand on her pussy and then she uses her ice powers to make herself an ice strapless strap-on with the cock being eleven inches long and two inches thick.

"Holy crap, you made yourself a strap-on," Dawn said to Frost.

"Yeah, I'm going to do to you what you did to me," Frost said to Dawn and then Frost sits on the edge of the bed.

Dawn then gets off the bed and was kneeling in front of Frost.

"Now I want you to give me a tit job," Frost ordered Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said and then she places the ice cock between her breasts.

Dawn then moves her breasts up and down as she was giving Frost this mock tit job.

"Oh Dawn, you are making me so fucking horny," Frost moans in lust at Dawn.

"Yeah the ice feels so cold on my bare breasts," Dawn said.

"Keep moving them and they will start to get them warm," Frost said to Dawn.

Three and a half minutes later, Dawn stops moving her breasts on the ice cock as she looks at Frost and Frost looked like she wants to bang Dawn all day long.

"Now get on my lap, face away from me, and let me do all the work," Frost said to Dawn.

Dawn then turns around to face away from Frost and then she gets on Frost's lap. Frost then grabs Dawn by her hips and then she thrust the ice cock deep into Dawn's pussy.

"Oh god that's cold," Dawn said in shock feeling the very cold strap-on inside her.

"It will be better when I keep banging you," Frost said in a sultry tone to Dawn.

Then, Frost pumps the ice cock in and out of Dawn at a fast and rough rate.

"OH FROST, OH FROST, KEEP BANGING ME FROST," Dawn screams as she was now chanting Frost's name.

Six minutes later, Frost slides the strap-on out of Dawn as Dawn's pussy was just soaking wet.

Dawn then gets off of Frost and then Frost laid on her back on the bed. Dawn then gets on top of Frost and crawls forward, right to Frost's face.

"Now Dawn, I want you to ride me now," Frost said to Dawn.

"Okay Frost," Dawn said to Frost and Dawn turns around facing away from Frost.

Dawn crawls down to Frost's pussy, then Dawn lowers herself down as Frost's strap-on penetrates her pussy in a reverse cowgirl position.

"Oh god, oh god, it still feels fucking cold," Dawn said as she could feel the ice cock inside her.

Suddenly, Frost grabs onto Dawn's breasts and starts to fondle them a bit.

"Your boobs are so perky and round, not to mention those nipples are good enough to pinch," Frost said to Dawn and then she slightly pinches Dawn's nipples.

"Be careful, I'm still tender after our fight," Dawn said to Frost.

"Don't worry I will," Frost said to Dawn as she continues to play with Dawn's boobs.

Dawn then starts to move her hips back and forth as she felt the ice cock rubbing along her insides while Frost was still playing with Dawn's boobs.

"Mmm ooh it feels so good now," Dawn moans in lust as she still feels the ice cock rubbing her insides.

Nearly five minutes later, Frost moves her hands off of Dawn's breasts and then she puts her hands on Dawn's hips. Then, Frost once again pump the ice cock in and out of Dawn at a fast and rough rate.

"OH, OH GOD, OH FUCK, I FUCKING LOVE IT," Dawn screams in passion as Frost continues to pump that ice cock in and out of Dawn.

Seven minutes later, Dawn and Frost's sexual experience was causing the bed to get all steamy as their sex was causing the bed to melt even faster.

"Oh Frost, I'm about to cum, I'm close to fucking cumming," Dawn said to Frost.

A little bit over a minute later, Dawn has finally reached her limit.

"OH GOD YES," Dawn screams in lust as she reach her climax and squirts out her love juices, coating the ice cock in it.

Soon, the temple was covered in mist as Dawn's climax was happening. A minute later, the mist clears as the ice bed was melted away into a puddle of water because of the steamy session between Dawn and Frost.

Dawn then collapses off of Frost and laid down next to her, breathing heavily and her pussy just leaking out her love juices and water because the ice cock melted inside her from the climax.

"Wow…that was…so…fucking awesome," Dawn said during her breaths.

"Yeah it was so fucking cool, it was the first time I felt heat in my body," Frost said as she laid in the puddle where the bed used to be.

"If you want, I could go for another round of sexual action," Dawn said to Frost.

"Yeah I don't feel real tired, so I'm game," Frost said as Dawn had this smirk on her face.

Dawn then gets on top of Frost and they kiss again with their hands caressing all over their bodies.

Meanwhile outside the temple, Sub-Zero was approaching the door as he returned from some training outside.

"Hey Frost, how's it going in there?" Sub-Zero asked Frost.

Sub-Zero opens the door and he was shocked at what he saw. What Sub-Zero saw was Dawn on top of Frost with Dawn rubbing her pussy along Frost's stomach as both women were now moaning.

"Oh Dawn, keep going, keep rubbing your pussy on my stomach," Frost moans at Dawn.

"Oh I will you icy little slut," Dawn said to Frost as they continue to have sex.

Sub-Zero then closes the door as he was almost speechless from what he saw.

"I'm going somewhere far, train, and forget what I fucking saw," Sub-Zero said and walks back up the mountain, leaving Dawn and Frost with their sexual escapades.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah, me and Frost had sex all the way into the evening and let me tell you it was cold outside, but it was hot inside the temple," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I thought I heard something earlier, but it was just imagination as I continue on with my sex time with Frost," Dawn said referring to Sub-Zero looking on without Dawn knowing.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to subscribe to my channels on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off her recording.

* * *

 **Holy crap it went from forty below to one hundred degrees with that hot sexy session. Anyway the next woman to get some of Dawn's loving is Frost from the ever popular gory fighting game series,** _ **Mortal Kombat**_ **. There will be other** _ **M.K**_ **girls to be featured in this fic, so be on the look out.**

 **Also my updating schedule has changed as of now I will be updating every Wednesday.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review and make sure to vote on the poll on my profile page.**

 **Anyway, we got more yuri action coming soon.**


	60. Alexis Rhodes

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 60: The Cyber Girl of Duels and Sex**

* * *

Out in the country away from the city, there was this fancy looking house that was sitting on an three acre property with a hundred foot long pond in the backyard. Inside the house there was a huge living room, a big spacious kitchen, a dining room table near the kitchen, the house had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a big basement, and a backyard deck that connects to the house.

Dawn (wearing her black leaf t-shirt and dark blue jeans) was sitting at her dining room table with her laptop on. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was now rolling.

"Hello everyone, Dawn here with my sixtieth episode of my series, coming to you live from my new house," Dawn said to the viewers.

"Thanks to the partnership program with Pornhub, I was able to earn enough money to buy this house. It is completely eco-friendly, it has a beautiful pond for me to swim, and a basement that will be where I film future episodes of my series. But since I moved here recently, I decided to film the episode at my dining room table," Dawn said.

"Now the next girl I encountered was another duelist, she as beautiful as Mai Valentine, but she is humble and sweet with a deck full of cyber cards," Dawn said.

"Anyway, the story begins when I officially moved into my house," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Inside Dawn's new house, boxes were being unpacked as Dawn was looking around the house, amazed by the interior of it.

"Holy crap, this house is so amazing, I can invite girls that I met to come with me to sleepover here," Dawn said excitedly.

"Thanks for helping me unpack Hekapoo, I needed some help," Dawn said to Hekapoo as Hekapoo came by to visit Dawn, but she came right at the time Dawn just moved to the house.

"Don't mention Dawn, I would do anything for the girl who cherry's was popped by me," Hekapoo said to Dawn as she unpacks one of the boxes.

"Now come on, if we unpack and set up together we can go faster," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as she continues to unpack her things.

Nearly two and a half hours later, they got everything unpacked and they put everything away.

"Wow, that was easy," Dawn said.

"Yeah, working together makes things a lot easier," Hekapoo said.

Hekapoo then pulls out her dimensional scissors and opens up a rift with them. Hekapoo looks at Dawn as she wanted Dawn to come with her.

"Say Dawn, want to come with me, you might head to a dimension that you never seen before?" Hekapoo asked Dawn.

"Well I do need a break and maybe I could meet someone new," Dawn said and then she walks over to Hekapoo.

"Okay Hekapoo, let's go dimension hopping," Dawn said to Hekapoo and then she grabs onto Hekapoo's right hand.

"Alright Moonchild," Hekapoo said to Dawn and then she and Dawn hop into the rift.

A few seconds later, Hekapoo and Dawn jump out of the rift and land on their feet. Hekapoo then closes the rift using her scissors as Dawn examines where they are.

It seems they were outside, near a fountain and with a big school in the background.

"Yes, Duel Academy it is been a long time since I was here," Hekapoo said.

"You went here?" Dawn asked Hekapoo.

"Yeah I met a few people and a sweet girl, although this place has a few downsides," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

"Like what?" Dawn asked Hekapoo.

"Oh dear god, one of the monsters escaped from their card," a student from the academy said in a terror.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER, STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT," Hekapoo yelled angrily at the student.

"Huh, every time I go here they think I'm a monster from one of their cards," Hekapoo said.

"I know what you are talking about, I actually met a duelist on my travels, Mai Valentine," Dawn said to Hekapoo.

"Oh cool, I know someone from here that has the same beauty as Mai," Hekapoo said.

"Who is it?" Dawn asked Hekapoo.

"Oh my god, Hekapoo is that you," a female voice said to Hekapoo.

Hekapoo looks ahead to see this women running towards Hekapoo and Dawn, waving to them. The young woman had long dark blonde hair, wearing long blue fingerless gloves, a white and blue sleeveless jacket, blue skirt with a light blue belt around it, and blue boots.

"Alexis Rhodes, is that you?" Hekapoo asked the girl.

"It is," Alexis said as she continues to run towards Hekapoo.

Soon, Alexis jumps towards Hekapoo and gives her a big hug, almost suffocating the demon woman by it.

"Uh Hekapoo, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Dawn asked Hekapoo.

"Oh yeah," Hekapoo said and then she breaks off the hug with Alexis.

"Alexis Rhodes, I want you to meet my friend Dawn," Hekapoo said to Alexis as she introduces her to Dawn and Dawn was walking towards Alexis.

"Nice to meet you Alexis," Dawn said to Alexis as she shakes Alexis' right hand.

"Yeah it is nice to meet you too," Alexis said to Dawn.

"I told her that you have the same beauty as Mai Valentine," Hekapoo said to Alexis.

"Well I'm definitely no Mai, but I do gets a lot of attention from the guys," Alexis said.

"I'm going to go find Jaden, he owes me money after I bet I can take out Chazz," Hekapoo said and then she walks away to find Jaden Yuki.

"So you want to talk?" Alexis asked Dawn.

"Yeah I want to talk," Dawn said.

Minutes later, the sun was setting as Dawn was walking along the edge of the fountain while Alexis sits on the edge of it.

"I can't believe you met Mai, she is pretty much one of my idols," Alexis said to Dawn.

"Yeah, she's smoking hot and we had a night she never forget," Dawn said.

Dawn takes another step and then she lost her footing, about to fall into the fountain.

"Oh no," Dawn said.

"I got you," Alexis said to Dawn as she grabs Dawn by her left leg, saving her from going into the water.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Alexis.

"You need to be very careful," Alexis said to Dawn as Dawn sits on the edge of the fountain.

"You want to see my deck?" Alexis asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said as Alexis pulls out her cards.

After about a few minutes, Alexis showed Dawn all of her cards and then she puts them away.

"Wow your into a lot of cyber stuff," Dawn said to Alexis.

"Yeah my deck pretty much speaks for itself," Alexis said as Chazz Princeton and Syrus Truesdale were walking by and noticed Alexis.

"Hey Alexis, let's duel pretty thing," Chazz said to Alexis.

"No way Chazz, I want to battle that blonde bombshell," Syrus said to Chazz.

"No thanks guys, I'm busy talking to my new friend," Alexis said to the guys.

"But Alexis," Syrus and Chazz said to Alexis.

"She said no guys, now I think you should leave before you get caught for staying out too long," Dawn said to the guys and then Syrus and Chazz left.

"Man these guys want to duel with me all the time, it seems my beauty is causing all the guys to keep wanting them to duel me," Alexis said.

"Speaking of guys, do you have a crush on any guy here?" Dawn asked Alexis.

"Yeah this guy name Jaden Yuki, I have a big crush on him and I haven't told him how I feel about him," Alexis said.

"I'm surprised, because I saw a guy named Aster that would be perfect for you," Dawn said to Alexis.

"Yeah Aster is cool, but Jaden will always be the love of my life," Alexis said.

"Well whenever you have the chance, go find Jaden and tell him how you feel," Dawn said to Alexis.

"Oh Dawn thanks, you are a sweet and caring friend," Alexis said to Dawn as then she grabs onto Dawn's hands.

Then, Alexis press her lips onto Dawn's lips, sharing a soft kiss. Alexis then breaks off the kiss as Dawn was very confused.

"Alexis, why did you kiss me?" Dawn asked Alexis.

"Well Dawn, you have to be the most mysterious, sweet, and gentle soul that I ever met," Alexis said to Dawn.

"Before I met you, I kept my sexual urges intact so I can save myself for Jaden. But when I saw you, my hormones kicked in and I want to do you like crazy," Alexis said to Dawn.

"But what about Jaden?" Dawn asked Alexis.

"I still love Jaden very much, but just for tonight I want you and I to make love," Alexis said to Dawn as she moved her right hand along Dawn's right covered thigh.

"I'm just not sure," Dawn said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Let me ask you a question," Alexis said to Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said.

"Have you ever had sex with a duelist?" Alexis asked Dawn.

"Well I actually slept with Mai," Dawn said.

"No way, you did it with Mai, what was she like?" Alexis asked Dawn.

"She was stunning and an amazing lover in bed," Dawn said.

"Well I know Mai was good in bed, but I can show you a much better experience than Mai," Alexis said to Dawn and then Alexis stands up.

Alexis then helps Dawn up and then she lets go of Dawn's hands.

"Wait, do you want to have sex with me?" Dawn asked Alexis.

"I know it is a long shot, but I wanted to do it," Alexis said.

"Well it takes a lot of courage to actually say that," Dawn said to Alexis as she gently caresses her hands along Alexis' hair.

"So do you want to do it?" Alexis asked Dawn sincerely.

"Well this is the answer," Dawn said and then she pressed her lips onto Alexis' lips, sharing a passionate kiss.

Alexis and Dawn closed their eyes as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy. Alexis places her hands on Dawn's hips, while Dawn caresses her hands along Alexis' clothed back and down to Alexis' ass.

Dawn was about to lift up Alexis' skirt and grab at her ass, but then Alexis moves Dawn's hands off her body and then Alexis breaks off the kiss.

"No Dawn, not here in the open," Alexis said to Dawn.

"Then where?" Dawn asked Alexis.

"You'll see," Alexis said to Dawn and then she grabs Dawn's left hand, leading to the place they were going to do it.

Thirty minutes later at the Obelisk Duel Dormitory, Dawn and Alexis were sneaking around the dorm so no one can catch them.

"So how far is your dorm room?" Dawn asked Alexis quietly.

"It is up on the sixth floor, we just have to sneak into the elevator," Alexis said to Dawn as they continue to sneak around.

They soon sneak into the elevator and they go up to the sixth floor. Once they were on the sixth floor, they exit the elevator and sneak towards Alexis' room.

The pair then reach Alexis' dorm room as she grabs her key and unlocks the door. Alexis opens the door as Dawn and Alexis enter the room. Alexis then closes the door, locks it, and sets the key on the dresser. Dawn looks around the room as the dorm room was one and a half times bigger than a regular dorm room with a queen size bed with blue covers and pillows, a night stand, a dresser, and a closet.

"Wow what a spacious room Alexis," Dawn said to Alexis.

"Yeah, this dorm is really high end so all of the rooms here are very fancy," Alexis said.

"I see," Dawn said.

"Now let us kiss," Alexis said to Dawn and then she jumps into Dawn's arms.

Soon they fall onto the bed with Dawn on top of Alexis. Then, Dawn and Alexis begin to make out again as they start to moan a little.

Dawn then starts to gently caress her hands along Alexis' smooth legs as this was soothing the duelist. During the kissing, Dawn kicks off her sneakers while Alexis kicks off her boots as both women were now barefoot.

Close to seventy seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Alexis couldn't believe that someone like Dawn would kiss that amazingly.

"Holy shit, that was the best kiss I ever had in my life," Alexis said as she and Dawn rub their noses together.

"I'm glad you liked it, but the night is still young," Dawn said to Alexis.

"Yeah I should get myself comfortable," Alexis said and then she pushes Dawn off of her.

Alexis then stands off the bed and reaches for her gloves. Alexis then pulls off her gloves one by one and sets them on the nightstand, exposing more of her skin.

Alexis then unzips her jacket and slides it off her body. The jacket hits the floor as Alexis had on a black sleeveless shirt underneath the jacket.

Alexis then grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Alexis sets her shirt onto the floor as she had on a light blue lace bra.

Alexis then loosens the belt on her skirt and then she unzips the skirt. The skirt then falls down Alexis' legs and right to her ankles. Alexis then steps out of her skirt as she had on matching light blue lace panties.

"So Dawn what do you think?" Alexis asked Dawn as she faces away from Dawn, turns her head to the left and starts to wiggle her ass to Dawn.

"You look fucking sexy Alexis, especially when you wiggle her ass," Dawn said to Alexis and then Alexis turns around and walks over to Dawn.

Alexis then sits Dawn up and then she sits on Dawn's lap. Alexis and Dawn were a half an inch away from touching their faces as Alexis looks into Dawn's eyes.

Alexis then brushes her left cheek along Dawn's face as their encounter was getting more intimate.

"Now let me help you out of your clothes," Alexis said to Dawn and then she grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's shirt.

Alexis then pulls the shirt over Dawn's head and off of Dawn's body. Alexis throws the shirt to the floor as Dawn had on her black lace bra.

Alexis then gets off of Dawn's lap and was on her knees, grabbing at Dawn's jeans. Alexis then unbutton and unzips Dawn's jeans, she then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Alexis throws the pants to the side as Dawn had on her matching black lace panties.

"You got some sexy underwear Dawn, the black really suits you," Alexis said to Dawn as she moves her right index finger between Dawn's covered breasts.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Alexis as Alexis sits on the edge of the bed next to Dawn.

"Say Dawn, can you massage my shoulders?" Alexis asked Dawn.

"Yeah I can do that," Dawn said as she gets behind Alexis.

Dawn puts her hands onto Alexis' shoulders and starts to massage them, relieving any tension that was in the duelist.

"So do you feel all the stress and nerves being lifted off your shoulders?" Dawn asked Alexis in a sultry voice.

"Yeah I can feel it going away, only focusing on our sex time," Alexis said to Dawn.

While Dawn was still massaging Alexis, she then starts to kiss and suck on the left side of Alexis' neck.

"Ooh Dawn, you know how to get a girl all turned on," Alexis moans at Dawn in a lustful tone.

"What can I say, it is a gift," Dawn said to Alexis.

A little bit over two minutes later, Alexis moves Dawn's hands off her shoulders as Dawn stops sucking on Alexis' neck.

"What is it Alexis?" Dawn asked Alexis.

"Well I thought we can turn the tables and I give you a massage," Alexis said to Dawn.

"Yeah I'm cool with that," Dawn said.

"Good, now lay on the bed, stomach first," Alexis orders Dawn and then Dawn laid on her stomach on the bed.

Alexis then gets on the bed and puts her hands on Dawn's back. She then starts to massage Dawn, relieving the tension in Dawn's back.

"How do you feel Moonchild?" Alexis asked Dawn as she was still massaging her.

"Oh I could feel my whole body being one with the lust," Dawn said as Alexis was still massaging her.

A minute later, Alexis had a sneaky look on her face as she moves up and reaches the back of Dawn's bra. Alexis then unhooks Dawn's bra and begins to massage the upper part of Dawn's back.

With Dawn's eyes closed, Alexis grabs onto Dawn's bra and carefully slides it off of Dawn's body. Alexis tosses the bra to the floor as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Alexis uses her sneaky skills as she grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties. She then carefully and slowly slides Dawn's panties down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Alexis then tosses them to the floor as she was now looking at Dawn's bare ass.

" _Even though Dawn might not like it, I'm going to massage her ass_ ," Alexis said in her head and then she puts her hands on Dawn's ass cheeks.

Alexis then starts to massage Dawn's ass cheeks as this massage got a bit freaky.

"Oh Alexis, you got some magical hands," Dawn said to Alexis as she opens up her eyes.

Dawn turns her head to the left and at the corner of her eye, she sees Alexis massaging her ass.

"Alexis," Dawn said to Alexis in shock as she sits up, showing off her hairy pussy.

"Oh I'm sorry," Alexis said to Dawn as she moved her hands off of Dawn.

"Oh don't be because it is my turn to strip you of your lingerie," Dawn said to Alexis and then she grabs onto the back of Alexis' bra.

Dawn then unhooks the bra and then she slides it off of Alexis' body. Dawn throws the bra to the floor as Alexis' C-cup size breasts were exposed.

"Well you got my bra off," Alexis said to Dawn as Alexis crossed her arms, putting them underneath her breasts.

"But I haven't gotten all of your underwear off," Dawn said to Alexis and then she grabs onto the waistband of Alexis' panties.

Dawn then slides the panties down Alexis' legs and off of Alexis' body. Dawn tosses them to the floor and then she examines Alexis' naked body, she then looks down at Alexis' pussy which had a full patch of dark blonde pubic hair on it.

"You have such a beautiful naked body Alexis," Dawn said softly to Alexis and then she rubs Alexis' pussy with her right hand.

Alexis then starts to bite down on her bottom lip, trying not to scream from Dawn rubbing her pussy. Thirty seconds later, Alexis starts to blush a bit because the rubbing that Dawn was doing.

Fifty seconds later, Alexis moves Dawn's hand off her pussy and then she pins Dawn down onto the bed, she grabs Dawn by her wrists as Alexis was on top of Dawn.

"Okay Dawn, it is my turn to do some pleasuring," Alexis said to Dawn and then she begins to suck on the left side of Dawn's neck.

"Ooh Alexis, you are such a sexy high class duelist," Dawn moans to Alexis as Alexis was still sucking on Dawn's neck.

A minute later, Alexis stops sucking on Dawn's neck and moves her right hand down Dawn's stomach and to her pussy. Alexis then sticks two of her fingers into Dawn's pussy, rubbing it along her insides.

"AH, AHH," Dawn screams and then Alexis puts her left index finger on Dawn's lips, keeping her quiet.

"Shh, you don't want to attract attention from the entire dorm," Alexis said to Dawn and then Dawn nodded "yes".

Alexis continues to pump her fingers in and out of Dawn at a fast rate as Dawn was trying to keep her mouth shut.

" _Oh man, I want to scream, but if I do they will notice that I sneaked into the dorm and Alexis will be in trouble. So at this point, I need to be quiet for Alexis_ ," Dawn said in her head.

Two minutes and forty-five seconds later, Alexis notices Dawn's pussy was starting to get really wet and then she slides her fingers out of Dawn as her fingers were covered in Dawn's juices.

"I see your wet, it means that it is getting you turned on," Alexis said to Dawn as she smears the love juices onto Dawn's stomach.

Alexis then turns around as she was on her hands and knees. Alexis then starts to crawl backwards as her pussy was near Dawn's face.

"Come on Dawn, go ahead and lick my tasty pussy," Alexis said to Dawn as she wiggles her ass at Dawn.

Dawn then sits up and places her hands onto Alexis' ass cheeks. Then, Dawn starts to lick on Alexis' pussy, going up and down at a very fast rate.

"Ooh Dawn, oh yes Dawn, keep licking this duelist's pussy," Alexis moans at Dawn as Dawn continues to lick on Alexis' pussy.

A minute later, Alexis moves her head down and she starts to lick on Dawn's pussy as well with both girls doing it in the sixty-nine position.

Over five minutes later, both Dawn and Alexis stop licking their pussies as Dawn's pussy was really wet and Alexis' was getting very wet as well as some of Alexis' juices were dripping onto Dawn's face.

"Have you ever had cum on your face before?" Alexis asked Dawn.

"Well I can that this isn't my first time," Dawn said.

"Now Alexis, I want you to get on your back," Dawn orders Alexis and then Alexis lies down on her back on the bed.

"Spread your legs," Dawn orders Alexis and then Alexis spreads her legs wide, exposing more of her pussy.

"Now crawl forward," Dawn orders Alexis as Dawn legs were spread wide as well.

Alexis then crawls forward as her pussy was now touching Dawn's pussy. Then, Dawn and Alexis start to rub their pussies together.

"Oh yes, come on Dawn, keep rubbing with me," Alexis said to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn and Alexis keep rubbing their pussies together.

"Oh I will Alexis, just try not to scream," Dawn said to Alexis as they were still rubbing their pussies together.

Three minutes later, Dawn and Alexis were still rubbing their pussies together as both girls' bodies were coated in beads of their sweat.

"How are you holding up Alexis?" Dawn asked Alexis as they were still rubbing their pussies together.

"I'm trying not to blow, but I'm good for now," Alexis said.

"Okay," Dawn said as they continue rubbing their pussies together.

Four minutes later, Dawn and Alexis were still rubbing their pussies together as it looked like Alexis couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh crap Dawn, I can't take it any longer, I'm going to fucking cum," Alexis said to Dawn.

"Then do it Alexis, squirt your duelist's cum onto me," Dawn said to Alexis as they continue to still rub their pussies together.

Nearly a minute later, Alexis couldn't take it any longer and had reach her limit.

"OH GOD," Alexis screams in lust as she reach her climax.

Alexis then arch her back and squirts our her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's stomach and her right breast. Alexis then rests onto her back again as she breathed at a normal pace.

"Holy crap that was amazing…I just hope no one heard me scream," Alexis said during her breaths.

"Well since no one came running towards the room, I'm safe to say no one heard it," Dawn said.

Alexis then crawls towards Dawn and rest next to Dawn. Dawn then wraps her right arm around Alexis' waist and pulls her close to her body as Alexis wanted to snuggle with Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, can you cuddle with me for a bit?" Alexis asked Dawn.

"Yeah I will cuddle with you, but for a tiny bit then I have to leave before anyone notices I'm here," Dawn said to Alexis.

Alexis puts her left hand onto Dawn's chest and closes her eyes as she and Dawn spent the time cuddling after their sex session.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"After about eighty minutes, I got dressed and met up with Hekapoo back at the fountain. We then traveled back to my dimension and then Hekapoo went back home afterwards," Dawn said to the viewers.

"Alexis definitely gave me a time of my life, but Mai was still the best duelist I did it with, but not by much," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

* * *

 **Wow a new house and another girl that did it with Dawn, Dawn is such a lucky girl. Anyway the next lucky girl to get some action from Dawn is the cyber deck duelist Alexis Rhodes from** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**_ **. Hope all of you Alexis fans enjoyed it because it was steamy and awesome.**

 **Also don't forget to leave me a review and make sure to vote on the poll on my profile page.**

 **Stay tuned because we have more yuri action coming soon.**


	61. Yuri Sakazaki

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 61: Wild Flying Sex Action**

* * *

Inside Dawn's luxury home, Dawn (wearing her long sleeve skeleton shirt and black jeans) was in the basement of her home as part of it had a reclining chair set up, a coffee table, and a painting of a heart in the background. Dawn then sits on the chair as a camera was set up, looking right at her. Dawn uses a remote control and presses record on the camera, she then sets the remote down as the episode was rolling.

"Hello everyone, Dawn here on my new set of my sex filled podcasts. As you can see I'm not using my laptop to record, I got a brand new HD camera so I'm bringing you a whole clearer dimension of viewing," Dawn said to the viewers.

"Now the next girl on my list of people I did it with is a young fighter who has a lot of potential of becoming a champion and she is amazing in bed," Dawn said.

"Now it all begin two days ago when I trained in a different part of my basement," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in another part of her basement attacking on a punching bag. She was unloading with punches and kicks to the bag as she was practicing her fighting skills.

After about five minutes, Dawn stops attacking the bag as it looked like she was getting a bit tired.

"Wow, my punches are getting more powerful, I actually left fist marks on the bag," Dawn said as she looked at the bag with fists markings on it.

"I need a test to show my potential," Dawn said and then she pulls out her dimensional scissors from her pocket.

Dawn then opens up a rift using her scissors and then she jumps into the rift. A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on a sidewalk. Dawn then closes up the rift and puts her scissors away.

"Okay, now where is my challenge?" Dawn asked herself as she looks around.

Then, Dawn sees a sign that reads "Kyokugen Karate Dojo" on it which excites Dawn, looking for a challenge.

"Alright a dojo, now I need to find it," Dawn said.

Dawn then sees an arrow pointing towards the Dojo. Dawn then looks to her right and sees that the dojo was located on top of this very high hill.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me," Dawn said angrily and then she sees a flight of stairs heading up towards the dojo.

"I hope I don't drop a fucking lung from this climb," Dawn said and then she starts climbing up the stairs.

Inside the dojo, Ryo Sakazaki was talking to his young sister, Yuri Sakazaki, about the King of Fighters tournament.

"Come on big bro, let me enter the tournament," Yuri said to Ryo.

"I'm sorry Yuri, but I can't let my little sister enter a very dangerous tournament like this," Ryo said to Yuri.

"But I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm an adult, I want to be independent and make my own decisions," Yuri said.

"No buts, as long you live with me, you will follow my rules," Ryo said to Yuri and then he walks away from her, heading to his office.

Then, Yuri sticks her tongue out at Ryo as he was walking away, knowing that she was angry at Ryo for treating her like a kid.

"I can take care of myself, you don't need to worry about me, I can beat you all day long," Yuri said and then she starts to shadowbox a little.

Seventeen minutes later outside the Dojo, Dawn was close to the halfway mark as she was starting to feel exhausted. Dawn then takes a seat on the step as she was breathing a little heavy.

"Holy crap…the altitude…is getting…to me," Dawn said during her breaths.

Suddenly, this bird falls out of the sky and it crashes onto the ground, dying on impact.

"Well that is unsettling," Dawn said and then she stands back up, continuing to climb up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Yuri was punching away on a punching dummy just taking her anger out because of not participating in the King of Fighters tournament.

"Stupid Ryo, I will show him, I will show all of those motherfuckers what I can bring," Yuri said as she continues to punch away.

Thirty minutes later, Yuri was still training away until she hears some footsteps from outside.

"Hello," Yuri said as she thought someone was here.

"Ryo if this is a joke, it is not funny," Yuri said trying to get Ryo's attention.

Suddenly, the front door to the dojo opens up as Yuri gets into a fighting stance, ready to face whoever is here. Then, Dawn finally makes her way to the top as she was breathing heavily and Yuri breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness," Yuri said.

"Hi," Yuri said to Dawn as she waved to Dawn.

"Give…me…a second…I…think…I dropped…a lung…at…step…number 248," Dawn said to Yuri during her breaths.

Nearly five minutes later, Dawn regains her focus as she stands up straight.

"Okay, now I'm good," Dawn said.

Dawn was stunned by the beauty that was Yuri Sakazaki. The short brown hair, wearing that red headband, red fingerless gloves, white sleeveless karate top with yellow sash wrapped around it, black tights, and red high top sneakers, Yuri's beauty was causing Dawn to lose her focus a little.

" _Man she is so freaking cute and hot, but can she fight_ ," Dawn thought as she was getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm Yuri Sakazaki, what is your name?" Yuri asked Dawn.

"I'm Dawn and is climbing up here a requirement to get into the dojo?" Dawn asked Yuri.

"Surprisingly yes, I know that at least sixty people had passed out at the halfway mark and a few of them had heart attacks because of it," Yuri said to Dawn.

"Well I knew something was up when I see fifteen birds dead on the steps," Dawn said.

"Now that I'm here, I want to see what you got," Dawn said to Yuri and then Dawn enters the dojo and closes the front door.

"You're a fighter?" Yuri asked Dawn.

"Yeah, I got trained by an amazing woman and I battled a chick with deadly ice powers," Dawn said as she walks to the center of the room.

"Well that's good enough for me, maybe this will prove to Ryo that he's wrong," Yuri said quietly as she walks to the center of the room as well.

"Okay Dawn, let's see what you got," Yuri said to Dawn.

"Oh I'm going to bring the fight hard," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn and Yuri begin to throws punches and kicks to each other. But each strike the girls made were being blocked by their hands and arms.

Dawn tries to nail a punch to Yuri's ribs, but Yuri blocks it with her forearms. Yuri then tries to nail a uppercut on Dawn's ribs, but Dawn uses her right leg to block the attack.

Dawn then does a handstand and tries to nail a downward kick to Yuri's skull, but Yuri somersaults out of the way as Dawn misses the attack.

" _Damn she's fast, she must have practice this style of fighting for years_ ," Dawn said in her head.

Dawn gets on her feet and then Yuri nails Dawn with a spinning kick to the face, sending Dawn flying. Dawn then does a handstand and then she backflips back onto her feet.

" _Wow she has some serious moves, she isn't some rookie_ ," Yuri said in her head.

"Oh now I'm ready to show my full potential," Dawn said and then she runs towards Yuri.

"Take this Yuri," Dawn said to Yuri and then she was ready to nail a kick to the left side of Yuri's skull.

But then, Yuri grabs her right hand onto Dawn's ankle, blocking the attack.

"Is that the best you got?" Yuri asked Dawn.

Then, Dawn fires three punches to Yuri's face, this caused Yuri to let go of Dawn's ankle and covers her face.

"Damn it," Yuri said angrily as Dawn was back on her feet.

"Hey, not too bad," Yuri said to Dawn as she got back to her fighting stance.

Dawn then tries to fire off another punch to Yuri, but Yuri catches Dawn's right arm with her left hand avoiding the attack. Yuri then places her other hand on Dawn's chest as this was going to end badly.

"But your not on my level," Yuri said to Dawn and then her fist had this electric glow.

"Electric Blade Surge Fist," Yuri said and then she punched Dawn in the chest.

The impact causes Dawn to fly towards the wall and then she strikes onto it hard. Dawn then falls onto the floor and lands on her stomach.

Meanwhile, the noise caused by Dawn and Yuri made Ryo curious as he gets out of the office and walks to the main room.

"Yuri what's with all the commotion?" Ryo asked Yuri as he looked around the room.

"Oh it's nothing bro," Yuri said to Ryo as Ryo didn't see anything, in fact Dawn just straight up disappeared.

"Okay I'm heading out for a business meeting with the owner of another dojo. Make sure you don't destroy this place," Ryo said to Yuri.

"Got it," Yuri said as Ryo opens the front door, walks out of the dojo, and closes the door.

"Phew, that was close," Yuri said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Dawn then swings the office door and closes it. Dawn then brushes the dirt and wood pieces off of her as she was still standing.

"You think I'm down, I have been through worst shit than this," Dawn said to Yuri and then Yuri turns around to face Dawn.

Dawn and Yuri then run to the center of the room and it looked like they were going to punch each other at the same time. But then, Dawn sees her opening and grabs Yuri by her wrists, blocking her from any attack.

"What the hell," Yuri said in shock over what just happened.

"I see an opening and I took it," Dawn said as Yuri was moving around, struggling to get out of this predicament.

After about thirty seconds of struggling, Yuri suddenly trips on her feet as she and Dawn were falling backwards to the floor.

"Oh crap," Yuri said as the girls were going to hit the floor.

"Oof," Yuri yelped as she landed hard back first on the floor.

"I'm almost got hurt there," Yuri said quietly and then she looks up as Dawn was about a half an inch close to touching Yuri's face.

Soon, both Dawn and Yuri were blushing in embarrassment as they nearly kissed.

"Well this is kind of embarrassing," Dawn said to Yuri.

"Yeah," Yuri said to Dawn.

"But I didn't mind it," Yuri said.

"Really?" Dawn asked Yuri.

"Yeah, I kind of like it," Yuri said.

"How would you feel if I kissed you for real?" Dawn asked Yuri.

"I wouldn't mind it," Yuri said and then Dawn gives Yuri a quick peck on the lips.

Yuri was was pretty much stunned as she never kissed a girl before.

"Hey do you want to talk?" Yuri asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said as she let's go of Yuri's wrists and Yuri sits up.

Minutes later, Dawn and Yuri were sitting up against a wall as Yuri told Dawn pretty much her life story.

"So your mom died when you are six and your father left to protect you," Dawn said to Yuri.

"Yeah, my brother is the one that has been caring for me ever since," Yuri said.

"So this Robert Garcia, is he your boyfriend?" Dawn asked Yuri as Yuri giggled a bit.

"No he's just a friend, we are really close but we are not involved romantically at the moment," Yuri said.

"Is it because of your brother?" Dawn asked Yuri.

"Actually yes," Yuri said.

"Don't let your brother tell what to do, your an adult and if you want to date this Robert, then go ahead," Dawn said to Yuri.

"Oh Dawn, thanks for telling me that," Yuri said to Dawn and then Yuri rest her head on Dawn's left shoulder.

"Not a problem," Dawn said.

"Say Dawn, have you ever had sex before?" Yuri asked Dawn.

"I did, but that seems like a personal question," Dawn said.

"Well you see Dawn, I'm still a virgin and I have developed these urges ever since I saw you," Yuri said to Dawn.

"Urges, like sexual urges?" Dawn asked Yuri.

"Yeah, my plan was to do it with Robert when we got more into it. But when I saw your pretty face, your sweet nature, and your ass kicking fighting style, I knew I wanted to do with you first," Yuri said to Dawn.

"So your saying that you want me to pop your cherry?" Dawn asked Yuri.

"Yeah I want you to do it," Yuri said to Dawn as she moves her head off of Dawn's shoulder.

"This is big Yuri, getting a cherry popped is a huge deal and I'm not sure if you love women," Dawn said to Yuri.

"Well I'm not gay, but I just want to try to make love with girl and besides I still want you to do me," Yuri said to Dawn.

"I'm not sure, if you are sure then prove it," Dawn said to Yuri.

Then, Yuri pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips as they were sharing a kiss. Both girls then closed their eyes as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Nearly a minute later, Yuri breaks off the kiss as Dawn puts her hands on Yuri's face.

"Yeah, I'm ready to have sex," Yuri said to Dawn.

"Okay I will do it," Dawn said and then she kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Yuri then pulls off her sneakers and then she pulls off her socks as well. Yuri then stuff the socks into her sneakers as she was barefoot as well. Yuri then pulls off her fingerless gloves and puts them to the side as her hands were now bare.

Yuri then stands back up on her feet and then she grabs Dawn's right hand. Yuri then pulls Dawn up and Dawn was standing on her feet as well.

"What are you doing Yuri?" Dawn asked Yuri.

"Well I thought we can do it right here," Yuri said to Dawn as she brings Dawn to the center of the room.

"In the dojo, what if your brother finds out?" Dawn asked Yuri.

"Relax the mess will be cleaned up and no one will know," Yuri said to Dawn and then they kiss again with their make out session being more passionate.

Dawn then moves her hands down Yuri's back and to Yuri's clothed ass. Dawn then grabs onto Yuri's ass and starts fondling her ass cheeks.

A minute and a half later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and moves her hands off of Yuri's ass.

"So you're sure about this because there is no turning back?" Dawn asked Yuri.

"I'm one hundred percent sure," Yuri said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs at Yuri's sash and she unties it, soon the sash drops onto the floor.

Dawn then opens up the white top of Yuri's outfit as Yuri had on a black tank top underneath it. Dawn then slides the white top off of Yuri's body and it lands on the floor as Yuri still had on her black tank top.

Yuri then grabs the bottom of her tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Yuri throws the shirt to the side as she had on a white bra.

Yuri then grabs the waistband of her tights, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Yuri then sets them to the side as she had on her matching white panties.

"I'm sorry if you were expecting more," Yuri said to Dawn as she covers her underwear with her hands.

"Don't be, I like it," Dawn said to Yuri as she moves Yuri's hands off her body.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn sets her shirt to the floor as she had on her black bra.

Dawn then grabs onto her jeans, then she unbutton and unzips her them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side as she had on her matching black panties.

"Ooh I love the black, it compliments your pale white skin," Yuri said to Dawn as she moves her left index finger up and down Dawn's chest.

"Why thank you Yuri," Dawn said to Yuri and then both her and Yuri begin to kiss again.

Then, Yuri wraps her arms around Dawn's neck while Dawn puts her hands on Yuri's hips. Their bodies were pressed up together as their kiss got passionate.

Nearly seventy seconds later, Yuri breaks off the kiss as she grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra. Yuri unhooks Dawn's bra and slides it off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

"Now let me see your whole naked body," Yuri said to Dawn as she grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties.

Yuri then slides the panties down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Yuri sets them to the side as Dawn was now naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"You got such a lovely bush Dawn, it fits to your all natural look," Yuri said to Dawn as she moves her left hand along Dawn's hairy pussy.

"Thanks and now it is my turn," Dawn said to Yuri and then she grabs onto the back of Yuri's bra.

Dawn then unhooks Yuri's bra and slides it off of Yuri's body as Yuri's C-cup size boobs were exposed. Dawn then grabs onto Yuri's boobs and she starts to squeeze them a little.

"You got some nice breasts Yuri, I'm a little jealous," Dawn said to Yuri.

"You don't need to be jealous," Yuri said to Dawn.

Ten seconds later, Dawn stops squeezing onto Yuri's boobs and then she moves her right hand down Yuri's stomach and into Yuri's panties. Dawn then slides two of her fingers in and out of Yuri's pussy as Yuri could feel the fingers rubbing her insides.

Yuri then bites down on her bottom lip as she was trying not to scream from Dawn fingering her.

" _Oh god her fingers feel good inside me. Come on Yuri, try to control yourself_ ," Yuri said in her head as Dawn continues to finger her.

A little over ninety seconds later, Yuri then starts to scream from Dawn fingering her.

"OH, OH YES, FINGER ME, KEEP FINGERING ME DAWN," Yuri screams to Dawn in lust as Dawn continues to finger Yuri.

Four minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Yuri and then she slides her hand out of Yuri's panties. Dawn looks down to see Yuri's legs shaking, getting weak from the fingering and she sees that Yuri's pussy was really wet and her white panties were pretty much soaked.

"I guess you loved it a bit too much," Dawn said to Yuri.

"Yeah," Yuri said as some of her love juices drip onto the floor.

"Let me lay you down so your legs don't give way," Dawn said to Yuri as she grabs onto Yuri's hands and Yuri nods "yes".

Dawn then gently laid Yuri with her back on the floor and then Dawn grabs onto the waistband of Yuri's wet panties. Dawn then slides the panties down Yuri's legs and off of Yuri's body. Dawn throws them to the side as Yuri was now naked, exposing her wet pussy with a full patch of brown pubic hair on it.

Dawn then spreads Yuri legs wide as she got a better view of Yuri's wet pussy.

"Ooh so wet and yet so delicious in my eyes," Dawn said and then she gives these small kisses onto Yuri's wet pussy.

"Oh Dawn, keep kissing on my pussy," Yuri moans to Dawn as Dawn continues to kiss on Yuri's pussy.

A minute later, Dawn stops kissing on Yuri's pussy and then she crawls up towards Yuri's breasts.

"Hey do you want me to take off my headband?" Yuri asked Dawn as she was about to reach for her headband.

"No it makes you even sexier," Dawn said to Yuri as Yuri puts her hands down.

Dawn then starts to lick onto the tip of Yuri's right nipple as Yuri curls her toes from being licked on a sensitive area.

"OH, OH, OH FUCK," Yuri screams in passion over Dawn licking her nipple.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn starts to lick the tip of Yuri's left nipple as Yuri continues to scream.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, OH YES DAWN," Yuri screams as she chants Dawn's name over and over again.

Dawn had spent six minutes licking on Yuri's nipples and then she stops licking them. Then Dawn gets off of Yuri and then she laid on her back.

"Okay Yuri, it is time for you to ride me," Dawn said to Yuri.

"Alright Dawn, this is going to be awesome," Yuri said to Dawn as Yuri sits up.

Yuri then gets on top of Dawn in this girl on girl cowgirl position. Then, Yuri moves her hips up and down, rubbing her pussy along Dawn's stomach.

"Oh Yuri, ride me, keep rubbing your wet pussy along my stomach," Dawn moans in lust at Yuri riding on top of her.

Three minutes later, Yuri stops moving her hips and then she turns around in a girl on girl reverse cowgirl position. Yuri then lowers her head down as it was near Dawn's pussy.

"Now it is time for payback, it is my turn for some fingering," Yuri said and then slides two of her fingers into Dawn's pussy.

Yuri then pumps her fingers in and out of Dawn rapidly as that causes Dawn to scream.

"OH, AH, AHHHH, AH FUCK YEAH," Dawn screams in passion over Yuri fingering her.

Three minutes later, Yuri slides her fingers out of Dawn as Dawn's pussy was now really wet and dripping out her juices. Yuri then places her hands on Dawn's thighs and starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a really fast rate.

"OH YURI, OH YURI, EAT ME OUT," Dawn screams in passion as she starts to chant Yuri's name in the process.

While Yuri was still licking away on Dawn's pussy, Dawn begins to slap away on Yuri's ass as each slap causes Yuri's ass cheeks to jiggle. Yuri manages to endure the pain from the slaps as she keeps licking away on Dawn.

Five minutes later, Dawn stops slapping on Yuri's ass and Yuri stops licking on Dawn's pussy. Dawn's pussy at this point was pretty much soaked while Yuri's ass cheeks had these red hand marks all over them from the slaps.

Dawn then slips out from under Yuri and was now kneeling with Yuri still on her hands and knees. Dawn then grabs onto Yuri's hips and then Dawn begins to hump her pussy onto Yuri's ass in this girl on girl doggy style position.

"AH, AH, YES, HUMP ON ME DAWN," Yuri screams in lust to Dawn.

"You like doing it doggy style?" Dawn asked Yuri.

"Yes I love it," Yuri said in passion as Dawn continues to hump away on Yuri.

Four minutes later, Dawn stops humping Yuri and moves her hands off of Yuri's hips. Dawn then flips Yuri onto her back and then she spreads Yuri's legs wide. Dawn then gets on top as her pussy was sitting on top of Yuri's pussy and she was looking to the right side, then she lifts up Yuri's right leg as it was time for the climax.

"Okay Yuri, it is time for the big climax," Dawn said to Yuri.

"I'm ready," Yuri said and then Dawn begins to rub her pussy on top of Yuri's pussy.

"AH, AHHH, OH FUCK, OH GOD IT'S AMAZING," Yuri screams in passion.

"Oh yes, it feels so amazing," Dawn moans in lust.

Three minutes into the rubbing, both girls were coated in beads of their sweat as Yuri continues to scream in pleasure.

"OH DAWN, OH YES DAWN, KEEP RUBBING ME DAWN," Yuri screams as she chants Dawn's name again and Dawn continues to rub her pussy on Yuri's pussy.

"Oh I will my little cute fighter," Dawn said to Yuri in a lustful tone as she continues with the rubbing.

Four minutes and forty seconds later, Dawn continues with the rubbing as it looked like both women were about to reach their limits.

"Oh god Dawn, I think I'm about to cum," Yuri said to Dawn.

"Well Yuri I'm about to blow to, let's cum together," Dawn said to Yuri.

Nearly a minute later, both Dawn and Yuri had finally reached their limits.

"AHHH," Dawn and Yuri screamed at the same time reaching their climaxes.

Then, both Dawn and Yuri squirt out their love juices, mixing them together into one. Dawn then collapses on top of Yuri as she gives a soft kiss on Yuri's lips and their bodies were pressed together.

"Wow Dawn…that was…a lovely experience," Yuri said to Dawn during her breaths as she was breathing at a normal rate.

"Thanks, I always give people the time of their lives," Dawn said to Yuri as she caresses her right hand along the left side of Yuri's face.

Dawn then gets off of Yuri and then she wraps her right arm around Yuri. Dawn then pulls Yuri close as she wanted to cuddle with the fighter.

"You know what Dawn, I'm going to enter the King of Fighters and go against my brother's wishes," Yuri said to Dawn.

"That's what I like to hear, I'm very proud of you," Dawn said to Yuri and then she gives a kiss onto Yuri's forehead.

"Let's cuddle a bit before we clean up the mess," Yuri said to Dawn.

"Yeah I like that," Dawn said as Yuri pressed her right hand onto Dawn's chest as the pair decided to cuddle a bit.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah Yuri was one hell of a fighter, she and I match our moves exactly. Not to mention she is pretty decent when it comes to sex," Dawn said to her viewers.

"We got the dojo cleaned up so Yuri's brother would never know that me and Yuri did it in the middle of the room," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to shut off the recording.

* * *

 **Yes you probably knew this girl was going to be in the harem and I made sure it was good. Anyway that particular girl I was talking about is** _ **King of Fighters**_ **fan favorite, Yuri Sakazaki, and she loved getting her cherry popped by Dawn.**

 **Make sure to leave me a review and don't forget to vote on the poll on top of my profile page.**

 **Anyway, we got more yuri action coming soon.**


	62. Princess Bubblegum

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 62: Craving Some Bubblegum**

* * *

In the basement of her luxury home, Dawn (wearing her grey flaming card shirt and dark grey jeans) was sitting in her makeshift set as she was preparing another episode of her series. Dawn presses record on the remote as the camera was recording and the episode was rolling.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here with another sex filled episode of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I have reached a milestone in the series as the next girl I did it with was a princess. I'm not fucking joking, I actually did someone who is royal," Dawn said.

"Anyway, the story begins when I made a trip back to the Land of Ooo," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had used her dimensional scissors to travel back to one dimension she hadn't visited in a while and that place was the Land of Ooo. Dawn had heard a lot about the princess of the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum, from Bubblegum's ex, Marceline The Vampire Queen. So today Dawn decided to visit the Candy Kingdom and go to see Princess Bubblegum.

The sun was setting as Dawn was walking around the Candy Kingdom as she looks at the residents of the kingdom as they were all these walking and talking sweets. Dawn suddenly stops as the residents were looking at Dawn with interest.

"What, have you ever seen a human girl before?" Dawn asked the residents and then the people went about their day.

Dawn then continues to walk as she was heading towards Princess Bubblegum's castle.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Dawn had finally reached the castle as she approaches the front gate of it.

"This is it Dawn, you are going to meet a princess, so stay calm and stay cool," Dawn said to herself and then she tries to open up the gate door, but it was locked out.

"Are you kidding me," Dawn said as she tries to open the gate door, but it didn't work.

"Either Bubblegum is out or she doesn't want to see a common girl like myself," Dawn said as she stop trying to open the gate door.

"I will wait to see if she comes out," Dawn said and then she sits on the ground with her back leaning up against the candy brick fence.

Four hours later, it was night time and the moon was out as Dawn felt like that Princess Bubblegum was not going to come.

"I can't believe Bubblegum isn't here, I was right royalty don't visit the ordinary folk," Dawn said as she pretty much give up.

Then, this carriage pulls up to the front of the gate as one of the doors opens on the carriage. Soon this female figure steps out of the carriage and to Dawn's surprise it was Candy Kingdom ruler herself, Princess Bubblegum.

Dawn was pretty much entranced by Bubblegum's appearance. Bubblegum's smooth light pink skin, the long magenta pink hair that almost reaches down to her ankles, wearing that really long dark pink gown with short puffed sleeves, her crown, and pink flats underneath it, Dawn was left speechless. Bubblegum then walks to Dawn and extends her right hand towards Dawn.

"Hello there," Bubblegum said to Dawn.

"Are you Princess Bubblegum?" Dawn asked Bubblegum.

"Yes," Bubblegum answered as Dawn grabs onto Bubblegum's right hand and Bubblegum helps Dawn back onto her feet.

"You must be Dawn, I was with Marceline today and she told me so much about you. Your kind spirit and your love of nature, not to mention your adventurous side," Bubblegum said to Dawn as she moves her fingers though Dawn's hair.

"Yeah I do have my adventurous side," Dawn said.

"Let me give you a private tour of my castle," Bubblegum said to Dawn.

"You don't need to do that Princess Bubblegum," Dawn said to Bubblegum.

"No I insist, since you came all the way to my castle to see me," Bubblegum said to Dawn.

Bubblegum then unlocks the gate as Bubblegum leads Dawn to the courtyard of the castle. Bubblegum gives Dawn the tour showing off the courtyard, the backyard, then into the castle. Bubblegum then shows Dawn the kitchen, the library, the lab, the dungeon, the grand hall, and the numerous hallways this castle.

Finally, Bubblegum and Dawn stops at the last room as the door was closed and behind the door was Bubblegum's bedroom.

"Well Dawn here is where all the magic happens," Bubblegum said to Dawn as Bubblegum opens up the door.

Then, Dawn and Bubblegum walk into Bubblegum's bedroom as Bubblegum closes the door and Dawn looks around the big bedroom. The walls were pink in color, the bed was large and it had pink covers with pink pillows, there was two large windows beside the left and right sides of the bed, there was cabinets on the walls, a large dresser, and a plant in the corner.

"Wow, this is a fantastic and fancy bedroom Princess Bubblegum," Dawn said to Bubblegum.

"Thanks Dawn and just call me Bubblegum," Bubblegum said to Dawn.

Bubblegum then walks over to one of the windows and looks out of it. Soon, Dawn walks over to Bubblegum and stands behind her, she then places her hands on Bubblegum's shoulders.

"I heard that you and Marceline were an item at one point," Dawn said to Marceline.

"Yeah we were until we broke up," Bubblegum said as she puts her hands on top of Dawn's hands.

"Yeah I heard," Dawn said.

"It was hard to be a princess and date someone at the same time, so we separated but me and Marcy are still amazing friends," Bubblegum said to Dawn.

"That's good," Dawn said.

"I protect the citizens of the Candy Kingdom with all my strength, I care so much about my kingdom and I don't want anyone to destroy it. I would sacrifice my life in order to save the kingdom," Bubblegum said.

"That is why I like you Bubblegum, you care more about the citizens than your life, you might be the most selfless person I ever met," Dawn said to Bubblegum.

"Oh Dawn, that has to be the sweetest thing I ever heard," Bubblegum said to Dawn.

Then, Bubblegum turns around as she goes face to face with Dawn. Bubblegum then moves Dawn's hands off her shoulders and places them on her hips.

"You know Dawn, we might have just met but it felt like we know each other for years," Bubblegum said to Dawn.

"I feel the same way too Bubblegum," Dawn said to Bubblegum as their foreheads were pressed up together.

Meanwhile outside the caste, Marceline had sneaked into the castle grounds and climb up to the roof of one of the buildings. Marceline looks through one of the windows and sees Dawn and Bubblegum in an embrace.

"Ooh Dawn and Bonnie, this is going somewhere," Marceline said.

Back inside, Bubblegum then gives Dawn a quick peck on the lips and then she grabs onto Dawn's hands.

"Dawn, I know this might be going to fast, but would you like to make love with me?" Bubblegum asked Dawn.

"Wow that was quick," Dawn said.

"Yes it is, but I feel like that we trust each other enough to do it," Bubblegum said to Dawn.

"Well will you do it?" Bubblegum asked Dawn.

"You know what Bubblegum, let's do it, let us make some hot love," Dawn said to Bubblegum as she runs her fingers through Bubblegum's hair.

"Oh I'm so excited, I haven't done this in years," Bubblegum said with excitement.

Dawn then pressed her lips onto Bubblegum's lips as they were sharing a passionate kiss. Their eyes were closed and their tongues were swirling around together as Dawn wraps her arms around Bubblegum's waist and Bubblegum wraps her arms around Dawn's neck.

"Oh this getting hot," Marceline said as she watching Dawn and Bubblegum's intimate encounter.

Back inside, Dawn and Bubblegum were moving around the room as they were still kissing. Then, Dawn and Bubblegum collapse onto the bed with Bubblegum on top of Dawn and they were still kissing.

Sixty-three seconds later, Bubblegum breaks off the kiss as she places her hands on Dawn's face.

"I have never had an amazing kiss like that since I dated Marceline," Bubblegum said.

"Well I glad you like it," Dawn said to Bubblegum.

"Now let's get comfortable," Bubblegum said to Dawn.

Bubblegum then gets off of Dawn and off the bed as well. Dawn then sits on the edge of the bed and kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Bubblegum then kicks off her flats as she was now barefoot as well. Bubblegum then removes her crown and places it on her dresser.

Then, Bubblegum reaches the back of her dress and she unzips it. Bubblegum then slides the dress down her body and to her ankles. Bubblegum then steps out of her dress as all she had left on was matching white lace bra and panties.

"Ooh Bubblegum, you got some lovely lingerie, fits for a princess," Dawn said to Bubblegum as Bubblegum walks over to Dawn and sits on Dawn's lap.

"Why thank you Dawn, I glad you love it," Bubblegum said to Dawn as she wraps her arms around Dawn's neck again.

Dawn then places her hands on Bubblegum's hips and then she begins to suck on the left side of Bubblegum's neck. Bubblegum then starts to moan in lust as Dawn continues to smother Bubblegum's neck.

"Ooh Dawn, you are such a frisky Moonchild," Bubblegum moans at Dawn as Dawn continues to suck on Bubblegum's neck.

Sixty-five seconds later, Bubblegum moves Dawn off her neck as she breaks off the sucking.

"Now let me get you more comfortable," Bubblegum said to Dawn as she unwraps her arms off of Dawn's neck and moves Dawn's hands off her hips.

Then, Bubblegum grabs the bottom of Dawn's t-shirt, pulls it over Dawn's head, and off of Dawn's body. Bubblegum throws the shirt to the floor as Dawn had on her green bra.

Bubblegum then gets off of Dawn's lap and was on her knees on the floor. Then, Bubblegum grabs onto Dawn's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Bubblegum then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Bubblegum throws them to the side as Dawn had on her matching green panties.

Soon, Bubblegum jumps into Dawn's arms and they fall back onto the bed with Bubblegum on top of Dawn. Then, they begin to kiss again as Dawn was caressing her hands along Bubblegum's back.

Meanwhile outside, Marceline moved around on the roof a bit until she found the perfect spot to see them having sex.

"Oh this is getting me hot," Marceline said and then she unbutton and unzips her jeans.

Back inside, Dawn and Bubblegum were still kissing as Dawn moves her hands down to Bubblegum's covered ass and starts to fondle it a bit.

" _Wow Princess Bubblegum actually taste likes Bubblegum_ ," Dawn thought as she and Bubblegum were still kissing.

Soon, Dawn moves her hands off of Bubblegum's ass and then she grabs onto the back of Bubblegum's bra. Dawn then unhooks Bubblegum's bra as she was about to slide it off of Bubblegum's body.

But before anything could happen, Bubblegum breaks off the kiss as she sits up.

Bubblegum then slides the bra off her body and tosses it away as her B-cup size boobs with dark pink nipples were exposed.

"Come on Dawn, I want you to suck these candy flavour nipples," Bubblegum said to Dawn as Dawn sits up.

Dawn then starts to suck on Bubblegum's right nipple as this causes Bubblegum to moan.

"Ooh Dawn, keep sucking on my tits," Bubblegum moans to Dawn.

" _I can't believe it, her nipples actually tastes like candy. She must have candy blood in her system_ ," Dawn thought and then she starts to suck on Bubblegum's left nipple.

Back outside, Marceline slides her right hand into her panties and starts to slide two of her fingers in and out of her pussy. Then, Marceline covers her mouth with her left arm to make sure no one would hear her scream.

" _Damn it, I can't scream or the guards will find me_ ," Marceline thought as she continues to finger herself.

Back inside, Dawn had sucked on Bubblegum's tits for over six minutes and then she stops sucking, seeing Bubblegum's nipples erect from them getting stimulated.

"Now I want a go at you," Bubblegum said to Dawn as she grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra.

Bubblegum then unhooks the bra and slides it off of Dawn's body, exposing Dawn's B-cup size breasts.

Bubblegum then laid Dawn on her back and then she grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties. Bubblegum slides the panties down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Bubblegum throws them to the floor as Dawn was naked and her hairy pussy exposed.

Bubblegum then puts her right hand on Dawn's pussy and she starts to lightly rub it as this causes Dawn to moan.

"Ooh Bubblegum, you got a gentle touch," Dawn moans at Bubblegum.

"Yeah, but now it's time to go in," Bubblegum said and then she slides her middle finger into Dawn's pussy.

"Oh, oh, god," Dawn said in shock as Bubblegum slides her finger in and out of Dawn's pussy at a fast rate.

"OH GOD, AH BUBBLEGUM, KEEP FINGERING ME," Dawn screams in passion to Bubblegum as Bubblegum keeps fingering Dawn.

A little bit over three minutes later, Bubblegum slides her finger out of Dawn as Dawn's pussy was getting wet and dripping out her love juices.

"I guess my fingering got you all wet," Bubblegum said to Dawn.

"Yeah it did," Dawn said as Bubblegum puts her face near Dawn's pussy.

Bubblegum then spreads Dawn's legs wide and then she starts to lick Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a normal rate.

"Ooh Bubblegum, the licking is getting me all horny," Dawn moans to Bubblegum.

Back outside, Marceline keeps fingering herself as she was still watching the sexual action from outside.

"Oh god, these two are making it so hard to scream," Marceline said quietly as she was still fingering herself.

Back inside, Bubblegum stops licking on Dawn's pussy and then she sticks her tongue into Dawn's pussy, rubbing it along her insides.

"AHH BUBBLEGUM, AHH BUBBLEGUM," Dawn screams as she starts to chant Bubblegum's name.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn grabs onto the back of Bubblegum's head with her right hand.

"Come on Bubblegum, go deep in there," Dawn said to Bubblegum and then she pushes Bubblegum's head forward as her tongue goes deep inside of Dawn.

"AHH, OHH YES, AH FUCK YES," Dawn screams in passion as Bubblegum continues to rub her tongue along Dawn's insides.

Four minutes later, Bubblegum slides her tongue out of Dawn's pussy as Dawn's pussy was now really wet.

"Okay I have enough of not doing anything, it is now my turn," Dawn said and then grabs Bubblegum by her arms.

Dawn then flips Bubblegum onto her back with Dawn now on top of the princess.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of Bubblegum's panties, slides them down Bubblegum's legs, and off of Bubblegum's body. Dawn throws them to the floor as Bubble was now naked, exposing her pussy which had a full patch of magenta pink pubic hair on it.

"Mmm such a delicious naked candy colour body," Dawn said as she gets on her knees.

Dawn then spreads Bubblegum's legs wide as she was exposing more of her pussy. Dawn then takes two of her fingers and slides them into Bubblegum's pussy.

"Mmm, oh I can feel your fingers inside me," Bubblegum moans to Dawn.

"Well you are going to feel a lot more," Dawn said to Bubblegum and then slides her fingers in and out of Bubblegum at a fast rate.

While Dawn was fingering, Bubblegum had a strong grip of the bed sheets and she was biting her bottom lip, trying not to scream too much.

" _Ooh Dawn is pleasuring me so much, I must keep it in me so I don't attract anyone_ ," Bubblegum thought as Dawn was still fingering her.

Three minutes and forty seconds later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Bubblegum with Bubblegum's pussy really wet and Dawn's fingers covered in Bubblegum's juices. Dawn then sticks her fingers into her mouth and licks them clean, she then moves her fingers out and swallows the juices.

"Mmm, Bubblegum flavored cum, it is delicious," Dawn said and then she bends down with her face near Bubblegum's pussy.

Dawn then starts to lick on Bubblegum's pussy, going up and down at a very fast rate.

"Oh Dawn, that's a very sensitive spot," Bubblegum said to Dawn as Dawn stops licking.

"Yeah I know," Dawn said to Bubblegum and then she continues to lick Bubblegum's pussy at a very fast rate.

Back outside, Marceline was still fingering herself as her pussy was really wet and that her jeans and panties were really damp from it.

" _Oh god, this action is getting me really wet. I feel like I'm going to scream soon_ ," Marceline said in her head as she still had her arm over her mouth.

Back inside, Dawn had licked Bubblegum's pussy for nearly five minutes and then she stops as Bubblegum's pussy was now soaking wet.

Dawn then sits Bubblegum up and then gets behind Bubblegum. Dawn then grabs onto Bubblegum's breasts and starts to fondle them while she was sucking on Bubblegum's neck.

"OHH DAWN, OHH DAWN, SUCK ON MY NECK," Bubblegum screams in lust to Dawn as Dawn was still sucking on Bubblegum's neck.

Nearly a minute later, Dawn moves her left hand down Bubblegum's stomach and down to her pussy. Dawn then starts to rub Bubblegum's pussy at a fast rate while she still fondles Bubblegum's breasts with her right hand.

"AHHH, AH, OHHHH YES, KEEP RUBBING ME THERE," Bubblegum screamed in passion to Dawn as Dawn continues to suck on Bubblegum's neck, fondle her breasts, and rub her pussy.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Bubblegum's neck and then she moves her hands off of Bubblegum's breasts and pussy.

Dawn then turns Bubblegum around as the two women were face to face again. Dawn then laid Bubblegum on her back again.

"What are you going to do Dawn?" Bubblegum asked Dawn.

"Well I'm going to give you the big finish," Dawn said to Bubblegum as she spreads Bubblegum's legs wide.

Dawn spreads her legs as she moves forward as her pussy was now touching Bubblegum's pussy. Dawn and Bubblegum then rubs their pussies together as this causes Bubblegum to scream.

"AH, AH, OH FUCK, OH YES FUCK ME," Bubblegum screams in passion as Dawn continues to rub her pussy on Bubblegum's pussy.

Three and a half minutes later, both Dawn and Bubblegum were still rubbing their pussies together as beads of sweat were coating their bodies.

"How are you holding up Bubblegum?" Dawn asked Bubblegum.

"I'm doing decent, but I'm not sure," Bubblegum said to Dawn.

"Just keep going," Dawn said to Bubblegum as they still rub their pussies together.

Back outside, Marceline was still fingering herself as she couldn't keep up with this anymore.

" _Will they stop soon, I pretty much had five climaxes and the amount of cum I'm shooting out is starting to get low_ ," Marceline said in her head as she was sweating like crazy.

Back inside, Dawn and Bubblegum were rubbing their pussies together for over seven minutes now and it looked like Bubblegum couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh god Dawn, I think about to cum very soon," Bubblegum said to Dawn.

"I think I'm going to cum as well, so let's cum together," Dawn said to Bubblegum.

Nearly fifteen seconds later, both Dawn and Bubblegum had finally reached their limits.

"AHHHH," Dawn and Bubblegum screamed as they reach their climax and they squirt out their love juices, mixing them together into a sweet puddle of love juice.

Soon, Dawn and Bubblegum were laying down on the bed as Dawn was breathing in and out at a normal rate while Bubblegum was breathing in and out rapidly.

"Holy…shit…you are…even better…in bed…than…Marceline," Bubblegum said to Dawn during her breaths.

"Thanks, but…I'm not going…to tell Marceline…about it," Dawn said to Bubblegum during her breaths.

Back outside, Marceline was standing on the roof as she zips up and buttons her jeans, even though her jeans and panties were wet beyond belief.

"Wow that was so fucking hot, even thought I will have to put my pants and underwear through the washer like three times," Marceline said.

"I might just see how Dawn and Bubblegum are doing," Marceline said as she turns herself into a bat.

Marceline then flies over to one of the windows and sits on the edge of it. Marceline then looks into the window as she sees Bubblegum cuddling next to Dawn with Bubblegum's head resting on Dawn's chest.

"Ooh Dawn, you got a soft body for me to lay on," Bubblegum said to Dawn and then she closed her eyes, getting some rest.

"Thanks, my skin is very soft and smooth," Dawn said to Bubblegum as she pets along Bubblegum's long hair.

" _Man Dawn is one lucky son of a bitch, to sleep with Bonnie is pretty much a big accomplishment. I have to give it to her for doing that and when I see her, I must do her again when I get the chance_ ," Marceline said in her head as she continues to watch Bubblegum cuddle up next to Dawn.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah Bubblegum pretty much couldn't get her mind off of me, but I told her to give Marceline another chance and Bubblegum was going to think about it," Dawn said to her viewers.

"After I got dressed and left the castle, I ran into Marceline and after we did some talking, she took me back to her place and we had sex again. Apparently Marceline watched me and Bubblegum having sex and she gotten so horny from it," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses her remote to turn off the recording.

* * *

 **Aww wasn't that sweet and the sex was fucking hot as well. Anyway the next girl to get some action from Dawn is the princess of the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum from** _ **Adventure Time**_ **. Now before anyone asks, this chapter takes place before the series finale so Bubblegum was still single at the time.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review and make sure to vote on the poll on the top of my profile page.**

 **Stay tuned because we have more yuri action coming soon.**


	63. Shampoo

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 63: Shampoo in the Water**

* * *

Inside the basement of Dawn's house, Dawn (wearing her light purple long sleeve shirt and black jeans) was sitting on a chair with remote in hand. Dawn then presses record on the remote as the camera was recording and the episode was rolling.

"Hello everyone, it's your sexy host Dawn here with another smoking hot episode of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Well I want to tell everyone that I went to Japan again and I went to an authentic bath house, it was so freaking cool," Dawn said excitedly.

"Which leads me to my next story, this story involves meeting a girl who thought I was stealing her man, then we bathed together, and one thing lead to another," Dawn said.

"It all started a few days ago, trying to take some time and relax," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was sitting around on her couch, trying to relax after all the crazy shit she's been through.

"Holy shit, this is what I needed, after being nearly killed by zombies, nearly frozen by a frosty bitch, and getting my ass kicked by a martial arts expert, I need to relax," Dawn said as she pulls out her dimensional scissors and starts to play with them.

"You know, I could find a quiet place in another dimension to help relax myself," Dawn said and then she sits up from the couch.

Dawn then opens up a rift using her scissors and then she jumps into the rift. A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on the sidewalk. Dawn then closes the rift with her scissors and then she puts them away.

Dawn then looks around her surroundings and she realizes that she was in Tokyo, Japan again. But it looked like she wasn't in the present, instead she was in the past.

"Man from the looks of it, I guess I'm in early 1980s Tokyo, sweet," Dawn said excitedly and then starts to walk around the city.

After about twenty-five minutes of walking, Dawn then stumbles to this almost large building with the sign in Japanese. Using her smarts, Dawn was able to translate the sign and it said "The Wet Stone, Tokyo's Largest Bath House".

"Oh my god an actual bath house, you know I always wanted to go into one and I can kick it off my bucket list," Dawn said and was about to go in before she realized something.

"I got to take off my sneakers first, it would be rude to enter a bath house with them on," Dawn said.

Dawn then takes off her sneakers one by one and now she was barefoot. Dawn then picks up her sneakers and then she enters the bath house. Dawn could smell the minerals and other natural materials that was in there.

"Ah, got to love the smell," Dawn said.

Dawn paid for her time in the bath house by buying the deluxe package, giving her access to the showering area, tubs, and the sauna.

Dawn then walks into the girls changing room with a towel and her sneakers in hand. Dawn then sits on a bench and puts her shoes where they needed to go.

"Well if I'm going to take a bath, then I must look the part," Dawn said and then she opens up a locker so she can put her clothes in there.

Dawn then unzips her shirt and slides it off her body. Dawn then puts her shirt in the locker as she had on her light purple lace bra.

Dawn then grabs onto her jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn then sets her jeans in the locker as she had on her matching light purple lace panties.

Dawn then reaches to the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off her body and tosses it into the locker, exposing her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn then tosses them into the locker as she was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

Dawn then closes the locker door and picks up her towel, she then wraps it around her body.

"Okay time to check out the entire bathing area," Dawn said as she walks towards the door leading to the bathing area.

Dawn opens the door and walks into the bathing area, she was amazed by how fancy it looks and how large it is.

"Wow the sign wasn't kidding, this place is fucking huge," Dawn said in amazement.

Dawn walks along the showering space, looking at everything carefully. Dawn then reaches one of the tubs and sticks her right hand into it, feeling how warm the water is.

"Ooh a nice warm temperature," Dawn said and then she pulls her hand out of the water.

Dawn unwraps her towel and sets it on a counter as her naked body was exposed. Dawn then steps into the tub and she sits down in it as the warm water was soaking her body from the breasts down.

"Ah this is what I need, a nice relaxing soak in a bath house," Dawn said and then she slides down as she was underwater.

Dawn then quickly lifts her head out of the water as her hair and face were wet from the water.

Back in the girls locker room, a young woman with waist length blueish purple hair with four ties in her hair (two on the top of her hair and two tied on both the left and right sides of the bottom of her hair), wearing a red short sleeve Chinese cheongsam shirt, red pants, and carrying red slip-on shoes was sitting on a bench with a towel next to her.

"Okay Shampoo, time to be in your element," the girl known as Shampoo said as she stands up from the bench.

Shampoo then puts her shoes in her own personal locker as she was already barefoot when she got into the bath house.

Shampoo then pulls the ties out of her hair and places them into the locker as her hair was already a few inches past her waist.

Shampoo then grabs onto the top of her shirt and unhooks the hooks on it. Shampoo then grabs onto the back of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Shampoo tosses it into her locker as she had on a light pink silk bra.

Shampoo then grabs the waistband of her pants, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Shampoo then tosses them into the locker as she had matching light pink silk panties.

Shampoo then reaches to the back of her bra and she unhooks it. Shampoo then slides it off her body and throws into her locker, exposing her breasts.

Shampoo then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Shampoo tosses them into her locker, picks up her towel, and wraps it around her body quickly. Shampoo quickly closes the locker door and approaches the door to the bathing area.

Shampoo walks into the bathing area as she notices it was very quiet.

"Huh, Shampoo guesses it is not too busy here," Shampoo said and then she notices Dawn at one of the tubs.

"Shampoo guesses not," Shampoo said as she walks over to the tub Dawn was sitting in.

"Ah it feels so good, my muscles feels loose," Dawn said as she slides down as her head was about to under the water.

Then, Shampoo now stands next to the tub as Dawn looks at Shampoo with curiosity. Shampoo then unwraps her towel and sets it on the counter. Dawn was pretty mesmerized by the naked Shampoo, those perky C-cup size breasts, the curvy ass of hers, and that pussy covered by a full patch of blueish purple pubic hair, it left Dawn almost speechless.

Shampoo then slowly slides into the tub and sits down in it as she was staring Dawn from a half a feet away.

"Who are you and why are you doing here in this bath house?" Shampoo asked Dawn.

"Oh well I'm Dawn and I found this bath house while I was walking. So I took some of my time and get a chance to soak," Dawn said.

"Are you after my Ranma?" Shampoo asked Dawn with intent.

"Ranma, who the hell is this Ranma?" Dawn asked.

"Don't lie to me," Shampoo said to Dawn as she grabs onto Dawn's shoulders.

"Your beauty only tells me that you are trying to steal my future husband, answer me," Shampoo demanded Dawn as she shakes Dawn's shoulders furiously.

"Calm down, calm the hell down," Dawn said to Shampoo as she moves Shampoo's hands off her shoulders.

"Look I just come here to relax after nearly getting killed twice, then all of a sudden I get shaken because you think I'm stealing your guy. I don't know who Ranma is mainly because I just got here and besides I'm not looking to date guys at the moment," Dawn said to Shampoo and Shampoo realized her mistake.

"Oh my god I am so sorry, I did not mean to do that. I am trying not to be one of those jealous girls, but it is very hard," Shampoo said to Dawn.

"What's your name?" Dawn asked Shampoo.

"Shampoo," Shampoo responded.

"Cute name, do you know anyone named conditioner?" Dawn asked Shampoo.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha," Shampoo giggled over Dawn's comment.

"Your funny," Shampoo said to Dawn.

"Maybe the odd time, but not often," Dawn said.

"Hey want to do something cool?" Shampoo asked Dawn.

"If you want to flip me onto the hard cold bath house floor, then I will pass," Dawn said.

"No, no, Shampoo wants to clean your body. Shampoo was here this morning when I took my bath, so Shampoo wants to give you a bath in my own personal spot," Shampoo said to Dawn.

"I'm not sure, you promise not to try to attack me," Dawn said to Shampoo.

"Shampoo promises," Shampoo said as she extends her right hand to Dawn.

"Well okay," Dawn said in a hesitant tone as she grabs Shampoo's hand.

Shampoo then helps Dawn and herself out of the tub and then they grab their towels.

Shampoo then leads Dawn back to the bathing area and to this large corner with a bar of soap, shampoo, luffa, and a sponge, there was also a sign that said "Shampoo's spot". Dawn then sits down on a stool while Shampoo grabs onto the knobs for the water. She then turns the faucets of the hot and cold water as warm water was spraying out of the shower head. Shampoo then grabs onto the shower head and sits behind Dawn on another stool.

Then, Shampoo moves the shower head along Dawn's back and all over of Dawn's body. While Shampoo was cleaning Dawn's body, Shampoo told Dawn everything about her life.

"So this Ranma girl defeated you in this village and you were trying to hunt her down because of this tradition," Dawn said to Shampoo.

"Yes," Shampoo responded.

"And then you encounter this guy named Ranma who defeats you and you must marry him because of another tradition," Dawn said to Shampoo.

"That is right," Shampoo said as she pressed her boobs onto Dawn's back as Dawn starts to blush a bit.

"Do you got anyone to marry?" Shampoo asked Dawn as she moves the shower head along Dawn's stomach.

"No I'm just taking my time to meet someone I love, either a guy or girl, mainly a girl," Dawn said as Shampoo picks up the bar of soap and rubs it along Dawn's stomach.

"Oh Shampoo feels sorry for you," Shampoo said to Dawn as she rubs the soap along Dawn's breasts, arms, and thighs.

"Thanks Shampoo it means a lot," Dawn said to Shampoo as Shampoo rubs the soap along Dawn's legs.

Shampoo then moves her body back a little with her boobs off of Dawn's back. Shampoo then rubs the soap along Dawn's back getting her clean.

"Do you already feel clean?" Shampoo asked Dawn.

"Yeah I am," Dawn responded.

"Well you're going to feel a little dirty," Shampoo said to Dawn as she puts the bar of soap onto Dawn's pussy.

Then, Shampoo rubs the soap along Dawn's pussy as Dawn starts to lightly moan from it.

"Oh Shampoo, you are a dirty girl," Dawn moans to Shampoo in lust.

"Yeah Shampoo is a dirty girl," Shampoo said as she continues to rub the soap along Dawn's pussy.

A minute later, Shampoo stops rubbing the soap along Dawn's pussy and then she uses the shower head to rinse the soap off of Dawn's body.

"Now Shampoo wants you to turn around," Shampoo orders Dawn as Dawn turns around to face Shampoo.

"Now Shampoo wants you to rub the soap all over Shamppo's body," Shampoo said to Dawn as she hands the bar of soap to Dawn.

Dawn then starts to rub the soap along Shampoo's arms, legs, stomach, and breasts as Shampoo was loving it.

"How do you feel?" Dawn asked Shampoo.

"Shampoo feels good," Shampoo said.

Dawn then moves the soap down to Shampoo's pussy and then she starts to rub Shampoo's pussy with the soap.

"Ooh this is getting Shampoo very horny," Shampoo moans in lust.

"I knew it would," Dawn said as she continues to rub the soap along Shampoo's pussy.

Two minutes later, Dawn stops rubbing the soap along Shampoo's pussy and puts the soap away.

Suddenly, Shampoo was about an inch away from touching Dawn's face as Shampoo had this loving look in her eyes.

"What is it Shampoo?" Dawn asked Shampoo.

"Shampoo has started to have these feelings, for you Dawn," Shampoo said to Dawn.

"Really, but what about Ranma?" Dawn asked Shampoo.

"Shampoo loves Ranma and will be Ranma's husband one day, but Shampoo always wanted to know what making love to a woman feels like," Shampoo said.

"Really well I'm a master of pleasing people of the same gender," Dawn said as she grabs the shower head and rinses the soap off of Shampoo's body.

"You can please any girl?" Shampoo asked Dawn.

"Yeah especially to cute ones like you," Dawn said to Shampoo in a flirty tone as Shampoo blush a bit.

"Dawn kiss me," Shampoo demanded Dawn.

"Okay then," Dawn said as she puts down the shower head.

Dawn then pressed her lips onto Shampoo's lips, sharing a very passionate kiss as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Five seconds later, Dawn starts to caress the right side of Shampoo's body with her left hand as they continue to kiss.

Nearly seventy-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping down the bottom lips of Dawn and Shampoo.

"Wow," Shampoo said as she was amazed by the kiss.

"Yeah I know," Dawn said to Shampoo.

"How about we take this to the sauna?" Shampoo asked Dawn.

"Sex in a sauna, never done that before," Dawn said as Shampoo turns off the water to the shower head and puts it away.

Dawn and Shampoo get up from their stools, grab their towels, and begin to walk to the sauna. Once they made to the sauna, Dawn opens the door as Shampoo and Dawn walk into the sauna. Dawn soon closes the door and Shampoo places the towels on the seats as the steam was flowing in the sauna.

Dawn and Shampoo then sit down on their towels and then Shampoo climbs onto Dawn's lap. Shampoo and Dawn begin to make out again passionately as Dawn caresses her hands along Shampoo's back.

Ten seconds later, Dawn moves her hands onto Shampoo's ass and then she starts to squeeze them, coping a feel on them as they continue to kiss.

Nearly two minutes later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she begins to suck on Shampoo's left nipple.

"Oh Dawn, do it, keep sucking my tit," Shampoo said to Dawn passionately as Dawn continues to suck on Shampoo's tit.

Two minutes and fifteen seconds later, Dawn then moves over and starts to suck on Shampoo's right nipple.

"OH GOD, AH YES, AH YES," Shampoo screams in passion over Dawn sucking her tits.

Four minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Shampoo's right nipple as both of Shampoo's nipples were erect from the sucking.

Shampoo then gets off of Dawn's lap and sits next to Dawn. Shampoo then spreads Dawn's legs wide, exposing more of her pussy. Shampoo then moves her left hand down to Dawn's pussy and then she slides two of her fingers into Dawn's pussy.

"Ooh," Dawn said as she felt Shampoo's fingers inside her.

Then, Shampoo begins to slide her fingers in and out of Dawn at a very fast rate.

"AHHH, AH, YES, YES, KEEP FINGERING ME," Dawn screams in passion over Shampoo fingering her.

Three minutes later, Shampoo slides her fingers out of Dawn as Dawn's pussy was now wet and Shampoo's fingers were covered in Dawn's juices.

"It looks like you got something leaking out of you," Shampoo said to Dawn.

Dawn then sticks Shampoo's fingers into her mouth and licks the juices off of Shampoo's fingers. Dawn slides Shampoo's fingers out of her mouth and swallows the juices whole.

"Mmm it taste delicious," Dawn said and then Shampoo gets on Dawn's lap again.

Shampoo then faces away from Dawn and her pussy was resting on Dawn's right thigh. Then, Shampoo begins to move her hips back and forth as her pussy was rubbing along Dawn's thigh.

"Oh Shampoo, ride me you little minx," Dawn said to Shampoo in a very lustful tone and Shampoo continues to follow Dawn's orders.

"AH, OH YES, SHAMPOO FUCKING LOVES IT," Shampoo screams in passion as she continues to grind her pussy on Dawn's lap.

Nearly five minutes later, Shampoo stops moving her hips as her pussy was now really wet and that some of her juices were smeared along Dawn's thigh. Shampoo then gets off of Dawn as the steam caused both girls to sweat a bit.

Dawn then laid Shampoo onto her back on the bench and then Dawn spreads Shampoo's legs wide, exposing more of her pussy in the process.

"Okay Shampoo, it is time for me to lick your pussy," Dawn said to Shampoo and then Dawn laid down on her stomach.

Dawn then puts her hands on Shampoo's thighs and then starts to lick on Shampoo's pussy, going up and down at a fast rate.

"OH, OH YES, AH YES," Shampoo screams in passion as Dawn continues to lick Shampoo's pussy.

Nearly four minutes of licking later, Dawn stops to see that Shampoo's pussy was really wet and that she was dripping out more of her juices. Then Dawn decides to stick her tongue into Shampoo's pussy, rubbing it along Shampoo's insides.

"OH DAWN, KEEP FUCKING SHAMPOO, KEEP TONGUE FUCKING SHAMPOO," Shampoo screams to Dawn in passion as Dawn keeps using her tongue to fuck her.

Nearly five minutes later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Shampoo's pussy as Shampoo's pussy was pretty much soaked.

"Mmm your juices taste delicious," Dawn said to Shampoo and then she gives Shampoo's pussy one big lick.

"Thanks," Shampoo said to Dawn as both girls were sweating profusely from the steam in the room.

"Now let me finish you off," Dawn said to Shampoo in a seductive tone as she moves her right index finger up and down Shampoo's stomach.

Dawn then raises Shampoo's right leg up and then she gets on top of Shampoo with her pussy touching Shampoo's pussy. Then, Dawn starts to rub her pussy on Shampoo's pussy as this was causing Shampoo to scream a little.

"AHH, AH, OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH GOD YES," Shampoo screams in passion as

Daw continues to rub her pussy on Shampoo's pussy.

Close to four minutes later, Dawn was still rubbing her pussy on Shampoo's pussy as it looked like Shampoo couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh god, Shampoo is about to cum, Shampoo is about to fucking cum," Shampoo said.

"Then do it Shampoo, spray those lovely juices onto me," Dawn said to Shampoo as she continues to rub her pussy on Shampoo's pussy.

A little over thirty seconds later, Shampoo had finally reach her limit.

"OH FUCK YES," Shampoo screamed as she reach her climax and squirts out her love juices onto Dawn's pussy.

Dawn then collapses on top of Shampoo and then she gives a small peck onto Shampoo's lips.

"Holy shit," Shampoo said in shock, knowing that Dawn was awesome when it comes to sex.

"How about we get out of here and cool down in a tub?" Dawn asked Shampoo.

"Yeah let us cool down," Shampoo said to Dawn as they get off their seats and grabs their towels.

Then, Dawn and Shampoo get out of the sauna and then they dip into the tub to cool themselves down after that sauna. Soon, Shampoo snuggles up next to Dawn as Dawn hold Shampoo in her arms.

"Dawn you are amazing, Shampoo never knew that women having sex together would be magical," Shampoo said to Dawn as she rest her head on Dawn's chest.

"Yeah whenever women have sex together, it sort of elevates to a new level," Dawn said.

"Hey listen, if you and Ranma don't work out, maybe I could be the one to marry you," Dawn said to Shampoo.

"Well it isn't part of the tradition, but maybe it could work," Shampoo said as she and Dawn continue to cuddle in the tub.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah after that little misunderstanding at the beginning, me and Shampoo have become great friends and she gave me a cleansing I will never forget," Dawn said to her viewers.

"You know someday, I will have to go back and meet this Ranma that Shampoo keeps talking about," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said to her viewers and then she uses her remote to turn off the camera and ending the episode.

* * *

 **What a way to kick off 2019 and it looks like Dawn went from having her body being clean to having sex in a fucking sauna. Anyway the next lucky girl to do it with Dawn is none other than Shampoo from the anime hit,** _ **Ranma 1/2**_ **. Don't worry fans there will be more** _ **Ranma 1/2**_ **girls to be featured in this fic.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review and make sure to vote on the poll that is on top of my profile page.**

 **Anyway, we have more yuri action coming soon.**


	64. Applejack

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 64: Picking Some Apples**

* * *

Inside the basement of Dawn's house, Dawn (wearing her grey flaming card t-shirt and dark blue jeans) was sitting in her chair as the next episode was rolling in a matter of seconds. Dawn then uses the remote to turn on the camera on and press record as the episode was rolling.

"Howdy everyone, this is your hot host Dawn and I have another episode planned for you fans," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now this episode took me back once again to the human world of the main seven girls. I ended up meeting one of them, Applejack, on the farm known as Sweet Apple Acres. I did some hard work and the reward was something that I deserved," Dawn said.

"But enough of the waiting, let me start from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had used her dimensional scissors to travel back to the human world to see if she can meet up with the main seven girls. So far she didn't having luck as she continues to walk along in the town.

"Oh boy, if I meet Applejack or anyone else, they will love my hat," Dawn said as she was wearing her black and purple cowboy hat that Tina Armstrong gave her.

After walking for nearly forty minutes, Dawn was almost at the edge of the town until she sees a house with a barn and several acres of field with stuff growing from the trees.

"Fields, barn, this must be Sweet Apple Acres that they told me about and it is Applejack's home," Dawn said.

"Huh, I wonder if she's home," Dawn said as she steps onto the property.

Dawn then starts to walk along the fields to see if she can find Applejack, but so far she was not having any luck.

"Applejack," Dawn called out trying to find the farm girl.

"Applejack, it's me Dawn, I came to visit," Dawn said as she was hoping Applejack could hear her.

After walking for what thought was hours (even though it was a half an hour), Dawn notices someone bending over in the back of this Ford F-100 pickup truck. The person had long pale light grey gamboge skin, long pale light greyish olive hair tied up near the bottom, wearing a red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, skin tight blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots.

"Hmm," Dawn thought as she begins to walk over to the truck.

"Applejack, is that you?" Dawn asked the person and the person bends up and it was indeed Applejack.

"Well howdy Dawn, what are you doing here?" Applejack asked Dawn.

"I came by to visit and I stumble onto this farm," Dawn said.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked Applejack.

"Oh I'm picking apples from the trees, it is almost time for cider season after all," Applejack said.

Applejack then bends over again as Dawn pretty much had her eyes on Applejack. All Dawn could think about was Applejack's ass, the jeans Applejack had on hugged her curves perfectly and pretty much showcased her ass.

" _Holy shit, Applejack has one hot ass_ ," Dawn said in her head and then her nose starts to bleed profusely.

" _Oh shit_ ," Dawn said in her head and then she grabs a basket to put all the blood she was losing in.

"Yeah cider season is the busiest for the Apple family. I remember Rainbow Dash buying two whole cases of cider and she pretty much went through it in a week and a half," Applejack said as Dawn grabs another empty basket to put her blood in.

Applejack then turns around to see Dawn standing there, smiling and with two full baskets (mainly because she didn't know those baskets were filled with Dawn's blood from her nose).

"Dawn, what's in the baskets?" Applejack asked Dawn as Applejack gets off her truck and walks over to Dawn.

"Uh, it's juice," Dawn said with a nervous smile on her face.

Applejack then looks in the baskets closely and from her perspective, it was definitely not juice.

"Dawn, what's really in them baskets?" Applejack asked Dawn with a stern look on her face.

"Okay fine, it is blood from my nose," Dawn said.

"Gross, why would put blood in them baskets?" Applejack asked Dawn.

"Because your pure country beauty got me very aroused, I swear I never bled like this ever since I met Tifa Lockhart," Dawn said to Applejack.

"Is it my voice?" Applejack asked Dawn.

"No," Dawn responded.

"My hair?" Applejack asked Dawn again.

"No," Dawn responded.

"Is it my boobs, because my boobs are not that big," Applejack asked Dawn as Applejack puts her hands under her covered breasts.

"Actually no," Dawn said.

"Then what got you so aroused?" Applejack asked Dawn impatiently.

"It's your ass, your ass is so fucking hot. When you are wearing those jeans, it pretty much cause me to focus on it," Dawn said to Applejack.

"Well these damn pants always get me into trouble, I swear every time guys or even girls have to look at my ass," Applejack said.

"Dawn be honest," Applejack said to Dawn and then she turns around and bends over, sticking her ass at Dawn.

"Do these jeans make my ass big?" Applejack asked Dawn as she wiggles her ass towards Dawn.

Dawn was trying to keep herself under control, but the sight of Applejack wiggling her ass to her was making it hard.

"Yes it does, but a lot of guys and girls do like a chick with a nice curvy ass," Dawn said to Applejack as Applejack bends up and faces Dawn.

"Really?" Applejack asked Dawn.

"Yeah," Dawn said.

"Well thanks Dawn, I appreciate the honesty there," Applejack said to Dawn.

"Say want to help me pick some apples, there is only two rows left? If you do one row and I do the other, we can this job done faster," Applejack said to Dawn.

"Well I guess I can help," Dawn said.

"That's the spirit Dawn," Applejack said to Dawn and then she hands Dawn several baskets.

"Now let's get going," Applejack said to Dawn.

"On it," Dawn said as she and Applejack begin to work on their rows.

Dawn was busy shaking trees as apples begin to fall into Dawn's baskets with ease.

"Huh, it seems very easy when you know what you are doing," Dawn said as she stops shaking the tree.

"One down," Dawn said and then she looks to see there a row as long as a football field.

"Oh shit," Dawn said as this was going to be a long day.

Nearly three hours later, Dawn and Applejack had finished up their rows and they put their full baskets into the bed of Applejack's truck.

"Whew, we got it done," Applejack said to Dawn.

"Yes we did," Dawn said to Applejack.

"Say want a ride to the barn, I can give you a nice treat?" Applejack asked Dawn.

"Yeah I would like that," Dawn said as she and Applejack get into the truck as Applejack was in the driver's seat while Dawn was in the passenger seat.

Applejack then starts up the truck as she drives herself and Dawn back to the barn.

"Say Dawn I love that hat of yours, did Rarity make it for ya?" Applejack asked Dawn.

"Oh it was a gift from this girl Tina Armstrong, she is a cowgirl like you," Dawn said to Applejack.

"Well sweet apples, I need to see this Tina," Applejack said.

"Unfortunately, she's from a different dimension like Twilight," Dawn said to Applejack.

"Well that sucks," Applejack said.

Thirty-five minutes later, Dawn and Applejack were now inside the barn as Dawn was sitting down on a pile of hay.

"Here Dawn," Applejack said to Dawn as she hands Dawn a bottle of apple cider.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Applejack as she takes a drink of it.

"So I heard you did it with Rarity," Applejack said to Dawn.

"Yeah, she has a bit of a slutty side which I would never expect from someone like Rarity," Dawn said as she continues to drink the cider.

"Yeah I would never take Rarity as a sex kitten who would have sex with anyone," Applejack said.

"Well she knows about my time with Sunset and wanted some of the action," Dawn said as she finish up the bottle.

"I wouldn't blame her, you got some nice soft creamy skin, a soft voice, lush hair, and an all natural appearance," Applejack said to Dawn as Dawn blush a bit.

"Oh Applejack your making me blush," Dawn said to Applejack as she was rubbing the back of her head.

Dawn then gets up, walks over to a recycling bin, and puts her empty bottle into the recycling bin.

"I also love the way you care about the environment and your love of animals, you could be Fluttershy little sister," Applejack said to Dawn as Dawn turns to face Applejack.

Soon, Applejack then walks over to Dawn as both girls were nearly touching their faces.

"Say Dawn, have you ever gotten down and dirty with a farm girl like myself?" Applejack asked Dawn as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's clothed chest.

"Actually no I haven't," Dawn said.

"Well the work is done and so what about we have some fun?" Applejack asked Dawn in a seductive tone.

"You mean you want to have sex with me?" Dawn asked Applejack.

"Ya damn right, I also want to kiss the beautiful lips of the Moonchild and explore all over her body," Applejack said.

"Yeah I thought the same thing when I saw the beautiful farm girl in my sights," Dawn said.

"We are both thinking the same thing," Applejack said to Dawn.

"So let's do it, let's get down and dirty in the barn," Dawn said to Applejack.

"Woo wee, this is going to be excited," Applejack said.

Then Dawn and Applejack pressed their lips together as they were sharing a very sweet kiss. Their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy as Dawn lightly caresses her hands along Applejack's clothed back.

Nine seconds later, Dawn grabs onto Applejack clothed ass and starts to fondle it as Applejack moans into Dawn's mouth.

Seven seconds later, Dawn and Applejack were walking towards the pile of hay and then they fall onto the hay, still kissing with Dawn on top of Applejack.

Forty-one seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping down onto her bottom lip.

"Whew, that was one mighty fine hot kiss Dawn," Applejack said to Dawn.

"Thanks Applejack, I have a lot of practice," Dawn said to Applejack.

Dawn grabs onto Applejack's cowboy hat and lifts it off of Applejack's head. Dawn then slides off her cowboy hat and then she sets the two hats to the side.

Dawn then starts to suck on the left side of Applejack's neck as Dawn caresses her left hand along the right side of Applejack's body.

"Ooh Dawn, I'm very ticklish there," Applejack moans to Dawn as Dawn continues to suck on Applejack's neck.

While that was happening, Dawn kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Nearly ninety seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Applejack's neck and then she moves down to Applejack's feet.

"Now let me get you more comfortable," Dawn said to Applejack as she grabs onto one of Applejack's boots.

Dawn then slides off Applejack's boots and her socks afterwards. Dawn then sets them to the side as Applejack was now barefoot as well.

"You got lovely feet Applejack, they are so smooth," Dawn said to Applejack as she rubs her hands on Applejack's left foot.

"Um thanks Dawn," Applejack said to Dawn in a confused tone.

Dawn then crawls back up to Applejack and grabs onto Applejack's shirt. Dawn then starts to slowly unbutton the buttons on Applejack's shirt.

Once the buttons were undone, Dawn opens up Applejack's shirt to see that Applejack was wearing a light green bra with red apples on them. Dawn then looks down to see Applejack's stomach and that her stomach was ripped a little because of the work she does on the farm.

"Nice stomach Applejack, I guess all that hard work pays off," Dawn said to Applejack as she places her hands on Applejack's stomach and gently rubs it up and down on it.

"Yeah it does," Applejack said as she felt this cold chill up her spine.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn stops rubbing on Applejack's stomach, then she bends down and gives these small kisses onto Applejack's stomach.

"Uh Dawn, aren't you takin this slow?" Applejack asked Dawn as Dawn stops kissing on Applejack's stomach.

"A little, I just want to be special," Dawn said.

Dawn then grabs onto the belt of Applejack's jeans and starts to loosen it. Then she slowly unbuttons and unzips Applejack's jeans afterwards. Dawn then slides her right hand into Applejack's jeans and panties and starts to slide two of her fingers in and out of Applejack's pussy at a normal rate.

"Oh, ah, never had someone did this to me before," Applejack said as she was wiggling around from Dawn still fingering her.

"Trust me it gets better," Dawn said to Applejack as she pumps her fingers in and out of Applejack at a fast rate.

"AHH, AH, OH GOD, IT'S GOOD," Applejack screamed in passion as Dawn was still fingering her.

Two minutes later, Dawn slides her hand out of Applejack's pants as her fingers were covered in Applejack's juices, while Applejack could feel the fabric of her jeans and panties dampen from the juices.

"Ooh, you are already getting wet," Dawn said to Applejack as she smears the juices onto Applejack's stomach.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Applejack's jeans, slides them down Applejack's legs, and off of Applejack's body. Dawn tosses them to the side as Applejack had on matching light green panties with apples on them and her panties had a wet spot on the bottom of them.

Dawn then sits Applejack up and slides the shirt off of Applejack's body. Dawn throws the shirt to the side as Applejack was left in her underwear.

Dawn then reaches behind to the back of Applejack's bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off of Applejack's body as Applejack's B-cup size breasts were exposed. Dawn then grabs her right hand onto Applejack's right breast and starts to fondle it.

"You got such nice breasts Applejack, there are so squeezable," Dawn said to Applejack as she continues to fondle Applejack's breast while Applejack looked away in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed Applejack, you got nice breasts," Dawn said to Applejack as Applejack turns to face Dawn.

"Ah thanks Dawn, that means a lot," Applejack said to Dawn and then they start to make out again.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn laid Applejack back first onto the hay and then Dawn breaks off the kiss.

"Now let me get these wet panties off you," Dawn said to Applejack as she grabs onto the waistband of Applejack's panties.

Dawn then slides the panties down Applejack's legs and off of Applejack's body. Dawn then tosses them to the side as she looks at Applejack's naked body, then she looks down at Applejack's wet pussy which had a full patch of pale light greyish olive pubic hair.

"Well I guess the carpet does match the drapes," Dawn said as she runs her fingers through Applejack's bush.

Dawn then grabs onto the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn then throws it to the side as she had on her black bra.

Dawn then bends down, spreads Applejack's legs wide, and begins to slowly lick on Applejack's pussy, going up and down as Applejack could feel it.

"Oh easy there Moonchild, I want a go on you," Applejack said to Dawn as she starts to pet along Dawn's head and Dawn was still licking on Applejack.

Forty seconds later, Applejack lifts up Dawn by her head as she stops licking on Applejack's pussy.

"Okay now it is my turn to go on you," Applejack said to Dawn and then she flips Dawn over as Dawn was laying on her back on the pile of hay while Applejack was on top.

Applejack then grabs onto Dawn's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Applejack then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Applejack then throws them to the side as Dawn had on her matching black panties.

Then, Applejack starts to rub her right hand really fast along Dawn's covered pussy.

"Ooh Applejack, you know how to rub me good," Dawn moans to Applejack as Applejack kept rubbing Dawn's covered pussy.

Three and a half minutes later, Dawn could feel the fabric of her panties dampen as Applejack's rubbing cause her pussy to get all wet.

"Oh Applejack, you got me all fucking wet," Dawn said to Applejack as Applejack stops the rubbing.

Applejack then grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra and gets it unhooked. Applejack slides the bra off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Applejack then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Applejack tosses them to the side as Dawn's hairy wet pussy was exposed and she was completely naked.

Applejack then spreads Dawn's legs, getting a better view of Dawn's wet pussy.

"Look at you, you are leaking like a dripping sink faucet," Applejack said to Dawn as she moves her left index finger along Dawn's pussy.

Applejack then turns around and rests on Dawn's right leg as her pussy was on Dawn's right thigh. Applejack then moves her hips back and forth as her pussy was rubbing along Dawn's thigh.

"Ooh Applejack, ride on me farm girl," Dawn moans to Applejack.

Six seconds later, Dawn moves her hands up and grabs onto Applejack's boobs from behind. Then, Dawn starts to fondle Applejack's breasts as Dawn continues to moan.

"OHH APPLEJACK, OH YES APPLEJACK," Dawn screams in passion as she begins to scream Applejack's name.

About two minutes and forty seconds later, Applejack stops moving her hips and stands up off of Dawn as Dawn's right thigh was smeared in Applejack's juices.

"Come on, let me help you up partner," Applejack said to Dawn as she grabs onto Dawn's hands and helps Dawn back onto her feet.

"Now let me get down on you," Applejack said to Dawn and then Applejack gets on her knees in front of Dawn.

Applejack then slides her tongue into Dawn's pussy with Dawn moaning as Applejack's tongue was rubbing along her insides.

"Oh Applejack, keep putting that tongue of yours in me," Dawn said to Applejack and then Dawn places her hands on top of Applejack's head as Applejack continues to pump her tongue in and out of Dawn.

"AHH, AHHHH, OH FUCK YES, OH YES," Dawn screams in lust as she looks up in the air and close her eyes, feeling the pleasure Applejack was giving her.

Nearly five minutes later, Applejack slides her tongue out of Dawn as Dawn's pussy was even more wet and her juices were dripping down her left leg.

Applejack then stands back up and turns around, facing away from Dawn. Applejack then leans back as her back was pressed up against Dawn's stomach and breasts.

Applejack then turns her head to the left and then she and Dawn make out again. Dawn then starts to caress along Applejack's body with her right hand while she moves her left hand down Applejack's stomach and to her pussy.

Dawn then begins pump two of her fingers in and out of Applejack's pussy at a fast rate as Applejack moans into Dawn's mouth. While the kissing and fingering was happening, Dawn uses her right hand to fondle Applejack's breasts again.

Two minutes and five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and slides her fingers out of Applejack as Applejack's pussy was soaked and her juices were dripping onto the ground.

"Okay Applejack, I want you to get on your hands and knees," Dawn said to Applejack.

"Okay," Applejack said and then she gets on her hands and knees, facing away Dawn.

"So what are ya goin' to do Dawn?" Applejack asked Dawn.

"Oh I'm going to do it doggy style," Dawn said.

Dawn then gets on her knees behind Applejack and then she places her hands on Applejack's hips. Dawn then begins to hump her pussy onto Applejack's ass in this girl on girl doggy style position.

"OH, OH, AH, AH, YES, THAT'S THE SPOT," Applejack screams in passion as Dawn continues to hump away on Applejack's ass.

Four minutes later, Dawn stops humping on Applejack's ass as both girls' bodies were coated in beads of their sweat.

Applejack then turns around to face Dawn and then she grabs Dawn's right hand. Then, Applejack leads Dawn back to the pile of hay and then Applejack laid on the hay on her back.

"Come on Dawn, show me how you make the girls cum," Applejack said to Dawn as Applejack spreads her legs again.

Dawn then sits on her ass and crawls forward as her pussy was now touching Applejack's pussy. Then, Dawn and Applejack start to rub their pussies together as this causes Applejack to start to scream.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, YES OH YES, KEEP RUBBING ON ME DAWN," Applejack screams in passion as she starts to chant Dawn's name.

Nearly two minutes, Dawn speeds up the rubbing as this causes Applejack to scream even more.

"OH YEAH, OHHH YES, OH FUCK, KEEP FUCKING ME," Applejack screams again as both girls continue to rub their pussies together.

Six minutes later, both girls were still rubbing together as it looked like Applejack couldn't keep up anymore.

"Oh god Dawn, I feel like I'm about to blow," Applejack said to Dawn.

"There it is, do it Applejack, cum for this sexy Moonchild," Dawn said to Applejack.

Twenty seconds later, Applejack had finally reached her limit.

"OHHH FUCK," Applejack screamed as she reached her climax.

Then, Applejack arch her back and squirts out her love juices, spraying onto Dawn's stomach and chest. Applejack then laid on her back breathing heavily after that climax.

"Mmm, it feels good to have your juices on me," Dawn said to Applejack as she rubs the juices off her.

"Holy shit…that was…the best…time…of…my life," Applejack said during her breaths as Dawn crawls up to Applejack and was on top of her.

"Better than making apple cider?" Dawn asked Applejack.

"Okay it is second best time," Applejack said as Dawn giggled a bit.

"You are cute," Dawn said to Applejack and then she kisses Applejack on the lips.

Then, they hear footsteps coming towards the barn and they start to panic a bit.

"Oh shit, someone's coming," Dawn said.

"Where are we going to hide?" Applejack asked Dawn and then Dawn had a smile on her face.

Then, the door opens and the person who opened the doors was Rainbow Dash. Rainbow then looks around to see that no one was in here (even Dawn and Applejack's clothes were gone).

"Applejack, are you in here?" Rainbow asked as she walks into the barn and looks around.

"Yo Applejack, where are you hiding?" Rainbow asked again as she looks around the barn, but couldn't find anything.

"Huh, she must be inside the house," Rainbow said as she walks out of the barn and closes the doors behind her.

Soon, Dawn and Applejack pop their heads out of the pile of hay as some needles of hay were on their heads.

"That was close," Dawn said.

"Your telling me, it was smart to hide in this pile of hay and put our clothes in it as well," Applejack said to Dawn.

"I have beauty and brains, two things that make a beautiful combo," Dawn said.

"Say want to do again?" Dawn asked Applejack.

"Oh hell yeah I want to," Applejack said and then Dawn begins to nibble on Applejack's left ear.

Then, both Dawn and Applejack slide back into the pile of hay as they continue their sexual time.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah me and Applejack did it again in a pile of hay and trust me, I have hay where hay shouldn't be in," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I was surprised Applejack was not mad when I said her ass was hot, maybe it was because I was honest and she appreciate it," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses her remote to shut off the camera and the recording.

* * *

 **Woo wee that was one hot encounter in a barn. Anyway the next lucky girl to do it with Dawn is the E.G version of Applejack from** _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_ **. I have a lot of fun writing this chapter as with any chapter featuring an MLP character.**

 **Before I leave I would like to announce that this fic has reached over 20,000 views! Thank you all of my fans for the support and popularity of this fic.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review of this chapter, I would really appreciate it.**

 **We got more yuri action coming soon.**


	65. Hilda

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 65: Unova Rookie's First Time**

* * *

In the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her black leaf t-shirt and black jeans) was sitting on her chair on her video podcast set. Using her remote control, she turns on the camera and presses record as the episode was rolling.

"Hey guys, Dawn here with another sexual filled episode of my popular series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"It has been a while since I feature a Pokémon trainer in my 'harem', but now I just added another one to this 'harem'," Dawn said.

"She is a rookie at both being a Pokémon trainer and with sex, but thanks to me she now knows what to do if she has sex with someone," Dawn said.

"Anyway this story begins about a day ago back in my home," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was laying down on the couch as she flips through the views she gotten on her first sixty-four episodes. So far her episodes have each reach over 2000 views, with about six of them close to 7000 views.

"Holy shit, these are some decent numbers, people just love me or they love the fact I have sex with girls, but of course guys love girls doing each other," Dawn said and then she puts her phone away.

Dawn then sits up and gets off her couch, she then grabs her dimensional scissors as she looked like she wanted to go dimension hopping.

"You know the last few days, I'm been thinking about Cynthia and Flannery, maybe these scissors will take me back to them," Dawn said.

"Only one way to find out," Dawn said and then she opens a rift with her scissors.

Dawn then hops into the rift and a few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on this soft grass. Dawn then closes up the rift behind her and puts her scissors away.

Dawn then starts to look around as she sees that she was in a forest in a middle of nowhere.

"Okay, I need to find out where I am," Dawn said and then she hears some rustling in a bush.

"Uh hello, anyone here?" Dawn asked looking towards the bush.

Suddenly, this deer (almost a fawn) like looking creature with pink fur steps out and starts to crawl towards Dawn.

"Hey there little deer, how are you doing?" Dawn asked the creature as the deer was very close to Dawn.

Dawn then picks up some leaves from the grass and holds them on the palm of her right hand, extending it to the deer.

"Do you want some food?" Dawn asked the deer.

Then, the deer like creature begins to eat the leaves out of Dawn's hand and then Dawn starts to pet the deer on it's head with her left hand.

"Aw, you are a cute little deer are you," Dawn said to the deer.

"Deerling, where are you deerling?" this voice of a woman asked as she was heading towards Dawn and the deer known as Deerling.

Then out of the bushes was this tall beautiful woman with long dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a white and pink baseball cap with a pink Pokéball on it, a white tank top with a black sleeveless waistcoat over it, short blue jean shorts with white tear details in them, black wristbands with a pink stripe around it, black socks, black ankle length boots with pink laces and soles on them, and she was carrying a pink handbag.

"Oh Deerling I found you," the woman said as Dawn was still petting the creature.

"Is this animal yours?" Dawn asked the woman.

"Yes she is my Pokémon," the woman said.

" _Oh wow I'm back in the Pokémon dimension, I wonder what region I'm in_ ," Dawn said in her head.

"Oh cool, come on little Deerling, go to your owner," Dawn said to Deerling as Deerling walks back to her owner.

"I'm Hilda," the woman known as Hilda said to Dawn.

"I'm Dawn and I know about Pokémon a little, but I never seen this one before," Dawn said to Hilda.

"Really, you never seen this Pokémon before?" Hilda asked Dawn.

"Nope but I did meet a gym leader and a champion," Dawn said.

"Which ones?" Hilda asked Dawn.

"I met Flannery from Lavaridge Town and Cynthia from the Sinnoh region," Dawn said to Hilda.

"Oh my god, you met Cynthia, that is so freaking awesome. Meeting Cynthia is like the biggest thing anyone can do," Hilda said in excitement to Dawn.

"Yeah it was and both Cynthia and Flannery were amazing in more than one way," Dawn said.

"What do you mean by that?" Hilda asked Dawn.

"Oh this is embarrassing," Dawn said as she was blushing a bit and rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't be, I won't be mad," Hilda said to Dawn.

"Okay, I actually had sex with Cynthia and Flannery," Dawn said.

"No way you had sex with Cynthia and Flannery that is so awesome, I mean I can see Flannery being curious but not Cynthia," Hilda said to Dawn.

"Well I found Cynthia's Pokémon and she gave me a sexual reward," Dawn said.

"Nice," Hilda said.

"Say you want to head to a hotel so we can get to know more about each other in more ways than one?" Hilda asked Dawn.

"Yeah that's fine," Dawn said as she, Hilda and her Pokémon start to walk to the city.

"So what region is this?" Dawn asked Hilda.

"This is the Unova region," Hilda said.

"And where are you from?" Dawn asked Hilda.

"Nuvema Town," Hilda said.

"Have you ever had dreams of becoming a Pokémon trainer?" Dawn asked Hilda.

"Not really, when I was young I use to watch shows of Pokémon doing these amazing talents and my dreams was for Pokémon to express themselves than just being fighters," Hilda said.

"So that's the reason you became a trainer," Dawn said to Hilda.

"Yes it is," Hilda said.

"Well you're doing a great job," Dawn said to Hilda as she pets Deerling on the head.

Hilda then grabs her Pokéball and sends Deerling back into it, she then puts the ball back in her handbag.

"Aww," Dawn said disappointed that Deerling was gone.

"So what is this town?" Dawn asked Hilda.

"Striaton City, I'm resting here tonight and then I'm having a Pokémon battle tomorrow," Hilda said.

"Cool I saw a battle once when Flannery gave me a pass to watch the show," Dawn said to Hilda.

"Come on, let's head up to my room," Hilda said to Dawn as she and Dawn make their way into the hotel.

The pair make their way to the seventh floor and after twenty seconds of walking, they reach Hilda's hotel room.

"Here it is," Hilda said to Dawn as she opens the door to her room.

Then, Dawn and Hilda enter Hilda's hotel room as Dawn walks to the bed while Hilda closes the door.

"Make yourself comfortable," Hilda said to Dawn as Dawn sits on the edge of the bed and Hilda locks the door so no one comes in.

Hilda then walks over to the table and puts her handbag on it.

"So what do you want me here for?" Dawn asked Hilda.

"Well Dawn, I want to confess something to you," Hilda said to Dawn.

"What is it?" Dawn asked Hilda as Hilda turns around to face Dawn.

"I become smitten towards you," Hilda said to Dawn as Dawn was a little bit shocked.

"Wait are you saying that you fallen in love with me," Dawn asked Hilda.

"Yeah a little bit, you look so beautiful and you are very sweet when it comes to Pokémon," Hilda said to Dawn as she walks towards Dawn.

"Well Pokémon are close to animals and I do love animals very much," Dawn said.

"Ever since I saw you, a thought was racing through my mind," Hilda said to Dawn.

"What was your thought?" Dawn asked Hilda and then Hilda sits on Dawn's lap.

"Dawn, I thought you and me could go all the way," Hilda said to Dawn.

"Wait, you want to have sex with me?" Dawn asked Hilda.

"You're right," Hilda said to Dawn as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's clothed chest.

"I'm not sure, are you comfortable about having sex with a girl?" Dawn asked Hilda.

"I am, I been in a few Pokémon battles but I never had sex, I'm still a virgin," Hilda said.

"Wait you never got your cherry popped," Dawn said to Hilda.

"No I was saving for someone special and sweet, and that person is you," Hilda said to Dawn as she lightly touches her right index finger on the bridge of Dawn's nose.

"Well if you were saving someone like me, then I will do it, I will pop your cherry," Dawn said to Hilda.

"Oh thanks Dawn, that means a lot," Hilda said to Dawn.

Then, both Dawn and Hilda shared a quick peck on the lips. Soon, they press their lips together, sharing a very passionate kiss. Their tongues were swirling around together as Hilda wraps her arms around Dawn's neck and Dawn places her hands on Hilda's hips.

About ten seconds later, Dawn moves her hands up and down the sides of Hilda's clothed body as Hilda moans into Dawn's mouth.

Nearly sixty-four seconds later, Hilda breaks off the kiss as she was starting to blush a bit.

"Wow what a hot kiss," Hilda said.

"Do you have a phone on you?" Hilda asked Dawn.

"Yeah I do," Dawn said as she pulls out her IPhone from her pocket.

"But why do you want it?" Dawn asked Hilda.

"Because I want to give you your own personal show," Hilda said to Dawn.

Hilda then gets off of Dawn's lap and sets Dawn's phone on the table. She then puts on some music as Hilda's private show for Dawn was about to begin.

Hilda then walks sexually towards Dawn and places her hands on Dawn's clothed lap. Hilda then moves her hips in a circular motion and was licking her lips at this moment.

Fifteen seconds later, Hilda puts her hands off of Dawn's lap, she then turns around and sits on Dawn's lap while Dawn wraps her arms around Hilda's stomach.

Hilda then starts to slowly slide off her boots and socks and puts them to the side, as she was now barefoot.

Twelve seconds later, Hilda moves Dawn's arms off of her and she stands up off of Dawn's lap. Hilda then turns around and she moves her hands sensually up and down her clothed body.

Hilda then slowly takes off her cap and then she places it on Dawn's head as Dawn was loving this little show Hilda was putting on.

Hilda then turns around and starts to walk away from Dawn a bit. Hilda then reaches for the band in her hair and slowly pulls it out as her hair reaches close to halfway down her back. Hilda then throws the band at Dawn and Dawn catches it with ease.

Hilda starts to shake her ass and slowly slides the waistcoat off her body. The waistcoat hits the floor as Hilda still had on her white tank top.

Hilda then turns around to face Dawn as she moves her hands down sensually to the bottom of her tank top. Hilda begins to slowly pull the tank top over her head and off her body. Hilda then spins her shirt in the air and then she throws to Dawn as Hilda had on a white bra with red Pokéballs on it.

Hilda then turns around again and grabs onto the waistband of her jean shorts. Once her shorts were unbutton and unzipped, Hilda then bends down, wiggling her ass as she slides her shorts up and down teasing Dawn.

After a few seconds of teasing, Hilda slides the shorts down her legs and to her ankles. Hilda steps out of her shorts as she had on matching white panties with red Pokéballs on it.

Hilda then bends up, grabs onto the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Hilda then turns around and places her hands over the front of her bra, teasing Dawn a bit more.

Three seconds later, Hilda slides the bra off her body and it lands on the floor as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Hilda then turns around again as she grabs onto the waistband of her panties. She then slowly slides the panties down her legs and to her ankles. Hilda steps out of them and kicks them to the side as she was showing off her bare ass.

"So Dawn do you like the back?" Hilda asked Dawn as she was wiggling her bare ass towards the Moonchild.

Then, Hilda turns around looking at Dawn as Dawn looks down at Hilda's pussy which had a full patch of dark brown pubic hair on it.

"Or the front?" Hilda asked Dawn as she places her hands on her hips.

"Oh it's so hard, but being honest both the front and the back are hot," Dawn said honestly.

"That's the best answer I heard," Hilda said as she walks back over to Dawn and places her hands on Dawn's shoulders.

"Now I want you to show me your moves," Hilda said sensually to Dawn.

"If you want me to give you a strip tease, then I will do it," Dawn said to Hilda.

Hilda moves her hands off of Dawn's shoulders and then she sits next to Dawn on the bed. Dawn takes off the cap and puts it on Hilda's head, she then gets off the bed.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot. Then, Dawn walks forward a bit as she was a feet away from Hilda and looking away from her.

Dawn then bends over and starts to shake her ass towards Hilda. Hilda felt turned on a bit seeing Dawn shake her ass, even though it was covered by her jeans.

" _I don't know what's hotter, Dawn's pure beauty or her shaking her ass_ ," Hilda said in her head as she was still watching Dawn shake her ass.

Nearly a minute later, Dawn stops shaking her ass and turns her head to the left, looking at Hilda.

"So Hilda, what do you think?" Dawn asked Hilda in a seductive voice.

"That was fucking hot," Hilda said as Dawn gave this smirk.

"Good, it is going to be even hotter," Dawn said as she bends up and turns around to face Hilda.

Dawn then slowly moves her hands down her clothed stomach and then she grabs onto the bottom of her t-shirt. Dawn then slowly pulls the shirt over her head and off her body. Dawn then throws her shirt to the side as she had her light purple lace bra.

Dawn then moves her hands down her stomach and onto the waistband of her jeans, she then unbutton and unzips her jeans. Still grabbing onto the waistband, Dawn slides the jeans down her legs and to her ankles. Dawn then steps out of her jeans and kicks them to the side as she had on her matching light purple lace panties.

" _Man Dawn has on some sexy lingerie, it is getting me more horny_ ," Hilda said in her head.

Dawn then moves her hands to the back of her bra and then she slowly unhooks it. Dawn then slowly slides the bra off her body and throws it at Hilda as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then moves her hands up and down her chest and stomach sexually as Hilda was licking her lips at this hot strip tease.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and to her ankles. Dawn then steps out of them and kicks it to the side as she was fully naked and exposing her hairy pussy.

"So Hilda, what do you think of my body?" Dawn asked Hilda as she walks towards Hilda.

"I love it, you have this all natural look to you," Hilda said to Dawn.

"Thanks it is all natural, my smooth skin, my long lush blonde hair, and my blonde bush have not been touched by any products, keeps in with my love of nature," Dawn said as she caress her fingers underneath Hilda's chin.

"I see," Hilda said.

Dawn then wraps Hilda's legs around her waist and then she wraps Hilda's arms around her neck. Using all of her strength, Dawn lifts Hilda off her feet as there faces were nearly an inch away from each other.

"So you ready for the action?" Dawn asked Hilda.

"Yes I am," Hilda said as she and Dawn start kissing again as it was more passionate than the first.

During the kissing, Dawn caresses her hands along Hilda's body, soothing the newbie Pokémon trainer.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn and Hilda then collapse onto the bed with Dawn on top of Hilda as they were still kissing.

Seventy-two seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she grabs onto Hilda's breasts with her hands.

"Now let's see how your boobs taste," Dawn said to Hilda and then she begins to suck on Hilda's left nipple.

"Mmm, suck away Dawn," Hilda moans at Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to suck on Hilda's nipple.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Hilda's right nipple as Hilda continues to moan.

"Ooh you are a natural at this," Hilda said to Dawn as she pets Dawn's long blonde hair.

Eight minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Hilda's tits as she sees that her nipples were erect from the pleasure.

"Now that your tits are stimulated, it is time to get your pussy wet," Dawn said to Hilda as Hilda unwraps her arms and legs off of Dawn's body.

Dawn then starts to move her hips back and forth as her pussy was rubbing on top of Hilda's pussy.

"AHHH, AHHH, YES, YES," Hilda screams in passion over Dawn rubbing her pussy on top of Hilda's pussy.

A little over four minutes later, Dawn stops the moving as she notices that her pussy and Hilda's pussy were a bit wet and that both of them were dripping out their love juices.

"Ooh it seems that you and I are now wet from the rubbing," Dawn said to Hilda in a sexual tone.

"Yeah I guess we are," Hilda said to Dawn.

Dawn then turns around as she was looking at Hilda's pussy while Hilda was now looking at Dawn's pussy. After her licking her lips, Dawn bends forward and starts to lick on Hilda's pussy, going up and down at a normal rate.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, LICK MY PUSSY," Hilda screams in passion as she starts to chant Dawn's name.

Sixty-five seconds later, Hilda then takes two of her fingers and slides them into Dawn's pussy. Hilda then starts to pump her fingers in and out of Dawn at a really fast rate as Dawn continues to lick away on Hilda.

Five and a half minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Hilda's pussy while Hilda slides her fingers out of Dawn as both of their pussies were now soaked. Dawn then turns her head to look at Hilda with a sexual look in her eyes.

"So Hilda, are you ready for the big climax?" Dawn asked Hilda.

"Yes," Hilda answered as Dawn gets off of Hilda.

Dawn kept Hilda's legs spread wide as Dawn moves forward as her pussy was now touching Hilda's pussy. Then, Dawn and Hilda start to rub their pussies together as this causes Hilda to start to scream again.

"OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH YES DAWN, FUCK ME, FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT," Hilda screams in passion to Dawn as they still were rubbing together.

Three minutes later, both Dawn and Hilda were still rubbing their pussies together as their bodies were coated in beads of their sweat.

"So Hilda, are you worn out yet?" Dawn asked Hilda.

"AHH, AHH, OH GOD, OH FUCK THAT'S GOOD," Hilda screams as her mind was blank at the moment.

"I guess that means you are getting close," Dawn said to Hilda as they continue to rub together.

Four minutes later, Dawn and Hilda were still rubbing their pussies together as it looked like Hilda couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh god Dawn I can't take it anymore, I feel like I'm about to cum," Hilda said to Dawn.

"There it is Hilda, do it and spray your love juice on me," Dawn said to Hilda.

Fifteen seconds later, Hilda couldn't keep up any longer and reach her limit.

"OHH YES," Hilda screamed as she reach her climax.

Hilda then arch her back and squirts out her love juices, splashing it onto Dawn's stomach. Afterwards, Hilda laid back on the bed breathing heavily from the climax.

"Wow…that felt…good," Hilda said during her breaths.

"Yeah I feel the same way," Dawn said and then she laid next to Hilda on the bed.

"Well you got your cherry popped and you did it while still wearing your cap," Dawn said to Hilda as she rest her left hand on Hilda's chest.

"Yeah I pretty much wear this hat about eighteen hours a day," Hilda said.

"That's weird," Dawn said and then she sees Hilda let out a yawn.

"You feel tired, let me get you under the covers," Dawn said to Hilda as she pulls the covers over herself and Hilda.

"I hope you don't mind, I might catch a little sleep too," Dawn said to Hilda and then Dawn looks to see Hilda fast asleep with her head resting on Dawn's chest.

"Aww isn't that sweet," Dawn said and then she holds Hilda in her arms.

A few seconds later, Dawn closes her eyes and falls asleep too, trying to regain some energy from the sex.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah I pretty much worn out Hilda after her first time as she fall asleep when I put the covers over me and her," Dawn said to her viewers.

"When I woke up the next morning, Hilda was gone and she left me a note thanking me for popping her cherry," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses her remote to turn off the camera and end the recording.

* * *

 **Holy shit, another girl gets her cherry popped by Dawn, that was awesome. The next girl to do it with Dawn is Hilda from** _ **Pokémon: Black and White**_ **. I sort of added some personality of her manga counterpart to her to make it interesting (thank you Pokémon wikia for the info).**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review of this chapter.**

 **Anyway, we have more yuri action coming soon.**


	66. Octavia Melody

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 66: Making Some Sweet Music**

* * *

In the basement of Dawn's luxury home, Dawn (wearing her grey flaming card t-shirt and dark blue jeans) was sitting on the chair on her podcast set, which she decorated with a coffee table and a phone in case anyone wants to call on the show. Using the remote control in her hand, Dawn turns on the camera and presses record as the show was on the air.

"Hello everyone, it's your host Dawn here with another episode of my hot series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now my next story is taking me back to the human world of the main seven girls," Dawn said.

"Beside the main seven girls that I hanged with a lot, there are other girls that I decided to get to know more. This particular girl is a high class cello player who really surprised me by what she wanted to do with me," Dawn said.

"Anyway, let me take this back to the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had use her dimensional scissors to head back to the human world again to hang out with the main seven girls.

It was pretty much the end of the school day and Dawn spend the whole day touring around Canterlot High with the seven girls. They showed Dawn the gym, cafeteria, the sports field, the classrooms, the library, and finally the music room as Dawn enjoyed every minute of the tour.

The school was pretty much quiet as the school day was over and most students were already heading home. Dawn and the main seven girls were walking down the halls as Dawn loved the tour they gave her.

"Oh girls, thank you so much for this tour, it was really wonderful," Dawn said to the seven girls.

"Don't mention it Dawn, it is the least we can do, you are our friend," Sunset Shimmer said to Dawn.

"Yeah and best friends takes other best friends on a tour of the school," Pinkie Pie said in her usual cheery mood.

"The only reason I did this is for Dawn, I would rather by hanging with Applejack trying to see who can lift the most jugs of cider at the same time," Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't be like that Rainbow, Dawn is really cool and me, Rarity, and Sunset know a lot more about Dawn than you do," Applejack said to Rainbow.

"Maybe I'll get to hang out with Dawn when I have the chance," Rainbow said.

As they were walking, Dawn suddenly stops to hear some music coming from the music room. Dawn then walks towards the door and puts her right ear against it as she can hear someone playing The Verve's "Bittersweet Symphony" with some sort of strings instrument.

"Man whoever is playing is good," Dawn said quietly while she was hearing it.

"Hey Dawn, are you coming to hang out with us at Applejack's barn?" Rainbow asked Dawn.

"Nah I'll catch up later," Dawn said to the group.

"Okay then," Sci-Twilight Sparkle said as the group exit the school and head to the barn.

Once they left, Dawn was thinking about opening the door to see who was playing that beautiful music, but she didn't want to disturb them.

" _Alright Dawn, you can do this, just walk in to see who is playing that song_ ," Dawn said in her head and then she slowly opens the door.

Dawn looks into the room to see a woman playing the song on a cello. The woman was the same age as the seven girls, she had goldish gray skin, waist length very dark gray hair, wearing a short sleeve white dress shirt with a pink bow tie around the collar, a fancy violet vest, a pink skirt with a violet treble clef on it being held up by a violet belt, knee high socks, and black dress shoes.

" _Wow she's amazing_ ," Dawn thought as she continues to watch the woman play her music.

About a minute later, the woman stops playing and then Dawn starts clapping, enjoying the woman's performance.

"Bravo, that was amazing," Dawn said to the woman and then she stops clapping.

"Thank you, I been playing the cello when I was young," the woman said to Dawn and then she stands off the stool she was sitting on.

"My name is Octavia Melody, it is a pleasure to meet you," the woman known as Octavia Melody said to Dawn and then she gives Dawn a curtsy.

"Well I am Dawn, it is an honor to meet you Octavia Melody," Dawn said to Octavia as she bows to her.

"Why are you such a lady," Octavia said to Dawn.

"Well I have to act like that when with someone of a higher class," Dawn said.

"Well you are definitely better than my roommate, Vinyl Scratch, she spends most times hosting parties late into the evening as the DJ," Octavia said to Dawn.

"Then why don't you leave her?" Dawn asked Octavia.

"It's because she is my best friend, we might be different but we are pretty much inseparable," Octavia said.

"Aww isn't that sweet," Dawn said as Octavia walked over to the door and closes it.

"You know my love life hasn't been good," Octavia said to Dawn as she locks the door.

"Really?" Dawn asked Octavia.

"Yes, it is hard to find a guy that would go to a fancy restaurant with fancy sounding food than some fast food burger joint," Octavia said.

"Yeah, high class guys are hard to come by at this age," Dawn said to Octavia.

"Say Dawn, I want to say something about you," Octavia said to Dawn as she walks over to the windows.

"What is it Octavia?" Dawn asked Octavia as Octavia closes the blinds on the windows and then she turns to face Dawn.

"Dawn, I have become smitten towards you," Octavia said to Dawn.

"So it is like love at first sight," Dawn said to Octavia.

"Yes it is," Octavia said as she walks over to Dawn.

"What got you so attracted to me?" Dawn asked Octavia.

"Well you got a look that trumps some of the most beautiful girls at this school, you also have a soft voice, you have a sweet personality, and a very kind nature that shines bright," Octavia said to Dawn.

"Aw thank you Octavia, I have become smitten towards you too, you have this look of an upper class girl, but deep down you are not a snooty rich girl but a very sweet and talented musician," Dawn said to Octavia as she caresses the tips of her fingers along Octavia's face.

"Well it is true, I'm definitely not snobby like some of the other upper class people and that I'm a very talented musician," Octavia said to Dawn.

"Dawn, I want you and me to do it right here," Octavia said to Dawn.

"Are you out of your mind, I thought someone like you would not want to have sex in a music room," Dawn said to Octavia.

"I know, but I sort of develop a rebellious side because of being with Vinyl," Octavia said.

"But what happens if we get caught?" Dawn asked Octavia.

"Don't worry, I locked the door and closed the curtains, besides no one would be here at this time," Octavia said to Dawn.

"You sure you want to do this?" Dawn asked Octavia.

"Yes," Octavia said.

"You are one hundred percent sure, once we do it there is no going back?" Dawn asked Octavia again.

"Yes I am very sure, now take me," Octavia said to Dawn.

"Well okay then," Dawn said as she places her hands on Octavia's hips.

Then Dawn and Octavia close their eyes and press their lips together, sharing a very soft and passionate kiss.

About a minute later, Octavia wraps her arms around Dawn's neck as the kiss got wild and erotic as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy. Dawn then moves her hands up and down Octavia's clothed body as her fingers were brushing along the fabric of Octavia's clothes.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn opens her eyes as she moves her hands down to the bottom of Octavia's skirt. Using her sneaky skills, Dawn lifts up Octavia's skirt as she sees that Octavia was wearing light pink panties with white frills on it.

Nearly thirty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping down Octavia's bottom lip.

"You got some nice frilly underwear Octavia," Dawn said to Octavia as Octavia blushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks, that is the first time someone complimented on my undergarments," Octavia said to Dawn.

"Now let's see if your neck is ticklish," Dawn said to Octavia and then Dawn begins to suck on the left side of Octavia's neck.

"Ooh Dawn, you are making me very ticklish," Octavia said to Dawn as she starts to giggle a bit.

Dawn then moves her hands to Octavia's belt and then she loosens it. Dawn then unbuttons and unzips Octavia's skirt as it drops right to Octavia's ankles. Octavia then steps out of her skirt and then she slides off her shoes as she still had on her socks.

Dawn then stops sucking on Octavia and grabs onto the bottom of her shirt. Dawn then pulls the shirt over her head and off her body, she then throws it to the side as Dawn had on her black bra.

Octavia then grabs onto her bow tie and she unties it. Octavia then slides off her tie and throws it to the side.

Dawn then grabs onto Octavia's vest, pulls it over Octavia's head, and off of Octavia's body. Dawn throws it to the side as Octavia still had on her white dress shirt.

Dawn was about to reach for Octavia's shirt, but Octavia grabs onto Dawn's hands before she could strip off Octavia's shirt.

"Nope, let me do it," Octavia said as she starts to slowly unbutton her shirt.

While she was unbuttoning her shirt, Dawn kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Octavia had finally undone all the buttons on her shirt and then she slides it off her body. The shirt hits the floor as Octavia had only on her white socks, her light pink bra with white frills on it and matching light pink panties with white frills on it as well.

"Ooh Octavia, looking sexy as fuck," Dawn said to Octavia.

"Thanks Dawn, a little vulgar but sweet," Octavia said to Dawn and then she walks over to Dawn.

Octavia then gets on her knees in front of Dawn, grabs onto Dawn's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Octavia then grabs the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Octavia sets the pants to the side as Dawn was now in her matching black panties.

Octavia then starts to kiss on Dawn's stomach as Dawn starts to pet a little on Octavia's head.

"Octavia, your kisses feel so soft on my stomach," Dawn said to Octavia as Octavia was still kissing on Dawn's stomach.

Sixty-two seconds later, Octavia stops kissing on Dawn's stomach and then she stands back on her feet.

"How about we shed what little clothing we have left?" Octavia asked Dawn as she pressed her hands on Dawn's chest.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea," Dawn said.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn slides off her bra as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks them to the side as she was fully naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"I never expect you to be hairy," Octavia said to Dawn, referring to Dawn's bush.

"I'm all natural, especially down there," Dawn said.

"Now, let me see what you have under that lingerie," Dawn said to Octavia.

Octavia then grabs onto the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Octavia then slides off her bra as her B-cup size boobs were exposed with dark grey nipples.

Octavia then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Octavia sets them to the side as she was naked (excluding her socks), exposing her pussy with a strip of very dark grey pubic hair on it.

"Ooh looking nice, especially the hair down there," Dawn said to Octavia referring to Octavia's strip of pubic hair.

"Thanks," Octavia said and then she grabs onto Dawn's right hand.

Octavia then leads Dawn to a desk and then Octavia sits on top of the desk. Dawn then gets on her knees and spreads Octavia's legs wide, getting a better view of her pussy.

Dawn then starts to lick on Octavia's pussy, going up and down at a very fast rate as Octavia starts to moan.

"Oh, oh, oh Dawn, oh your tongue is amazing," Octavia moans in passion to Dawn as Dawn continues to lick on Octavia's pussy.

Nearly two minutes later, Dawn stops licking and then she sticks her tongue right into Octavia's pussy.

"Oh, oh, that's the spot," Octavia said as Dawn pumps her tongue in and out of Octavia.

"AHHH, AH, OH DAWN, OH DAWN," Octavia screams in passion as she starts to chant Dawn's name.

Close to four minutes later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Octavia as Octavia's pussy was really wet and she was dripping out her juices.

"Okay, it is my turn," Octavia said and then she gets off the desk.

"Now lay on top of that desk," Octavia ordered Dawn as Dawn gets on the desk and laid down on her back.

"Spread your legs," Octavia ordered Dawn again.

"Okay," Dawn said as she spreads her legs wide, giving Octavia a better view of her pussy.

"Mmm such a delicious body," Octavia said as she moves her right hand up and down Dawn's body.

Octavia then slides two of her fingers into Dawn's pussy as the fingers start to rub along Dawn's insides.

"Ohhh that's it, get it in there," Dawn moans in lust to Octavia.

Then, Octavia begin to pump her fingers in and out of Dawn at a fast rate as this causes Dawn to scream a bit.

"OHHH, AH, YES, OH FUCK YES," Dawn screams in passion over Octavia's fingering.

Three and a half minutes later, Octavia slides her fingers out of Dawn as Dawn's pussy got really wet and her pussy was dripping out her juices while Octavia's fingers were covered in Dawn's juices. Octavia then wipes the juices onto her body as Dawn looks around to see some drum sticks on the ground.

"Hey Octavia, can I get off the desk?" Dawn asked Octavia.

"Of course," Octavia said as Dawn gets off the desk and stands on her feet.

"Now I want you to lay down on the floor," Dawn said to Octavia as Octavia laid on her back on the floor.

"Why do you want me to do this?" Octavia asked Dawn.

"You'll see," Dawn said to Octavia and then Dawn picks up the drum sticks.

Dawn then spreads Octavia's legs wide again and then she lines up the sticks towards Octavia's pussy.

"Hope you are ready because these drum sticks are going inside you," Dawn said to Octavia.

Dawn then slides the drum sticks into Octavia's pussy as they hit Octavia's g-spot.

"OH GOD," Octavia screamed from feeling the sticks inside her.

Then, Dawn starts to pump the sticks in and out of Octavia at a really fast rate as this causes Octavia to scream even more.

"AHHH, AH, YES, OH KEEP FUCKING ME WITH THOSE STICKS," Octavia screams in ecstasy as Dawn continues to fuck Octavia with those drum sticks.

Nearly three and a half minutes later, Dawn slides the sticks out of Octavia as the drum sticks were coated in Octavia's juices.

Dawn sets the sticks to the side and then she picks up the bow for Octavia's cello. Dawn then begins to pump the bow in and out Octavia's pussy at a fast rate as well.

"OH, OH GOD, OH GOD," Octavia screams over Dawn using the bow to fuck her.

Four minutes later, both Dawn and Octavia's bodies were coated in beads of sweats as Dawn continues to fuck Octavia with the bow and Octavia looked like she couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh god, I think I am going to reach my climax," Octavia said.

"I think that the first time someone didn't say cum to me before," Dawn said as she continues to bow fuck Octavia.

Eighty seconds later, Octavia couldn't take it anymore and she finally reach her limit.

"OH YES," Octavia screamed as she reach her climax and squirts out her love juices, coating the bow in it.

Dawn then slides out of juice covered bow and puts it to the side as Octavia was still squirting out her love juices and breathing in and out at a normal rate.

"Holy god…that was…good," Octavia said during her breaths.

"Well we aren't done yet," Dawn said to Octavia and then she kept Octavia's legs wide.

Dawn spreads her legs wide and then she crawls forward as her pussy was now touching Octavia's pussy. Then, Dawn and Octavia start to rub their pussies together at a very fast rate.

"OH GOD, OH YES, FUCK ME DAWN, FUCK ME," Octavia screams to Dawn in passion.

"If you want me to keep fucking you, then fucking you I shall," Dawn said to Octavia as they sped the rubbing as Octavia continues to scream.

A little bit over six minutes later, both Dawn and Octavia were still rubbing their pussies together as it looked like Octavia couldn't take it any longer again.

"Oh fucking god, I think I'm about to climax again," Octavia said.

"If your about to cum, then I guess I will do to," Dawn said to Octavia.

Forty seconds later, both Dawn and Octavia couldn't take it anymore and they reach their limits.

"AHHH," Dawn and Octavia screamed as they reach their climaxes and squirt out their love juices, mixing them together and spraying it onto their pussies.

Dawn was breathing in and out a little (due to how much stamina she gained from her sexual experiences) while Octavia was breathing heavily from the climax and was sweating profusely.

"Wow…what…a…great time," Octavia said during her breaths as Dawn gets on top of Octavia.

"I guess you can say I left you speechless," Dawn said to Octavia.

"Yeah…you can…say that," Octavia said to Dawn during her breaths and then Dawn plants a soft kiss on Octavia's lips.

Fifteen minutes later, Dawn and Octavia cleaned up the mess off the floor and desk (mainly caused by Dawn and Octavia's love juices), Dawn then got dressed and was cleaning up the bow and drum sticks while Octavia was getting dressed, having her underwear, shoes, dress shirt, and vest on.

"Thanks for giving me the time of my young life Dawn," Octavia said to Dawn as Octavia gets her skirt back on.

"Not a problem Octavia, I will promise not to tell some of your high class friends of your slutty side," Dawn said to Octavia as she finished cleaning up the sticks and bow.

"If you ever come back, can we hang out just as friends?" Octavia asked Dawn.

"Yeah I can do it," Dawn said as Octavia walks over to Dawn and plants her with a kiss on the lips.

Octavia then waves bye to Dawn as she unlocks the door, opens it up, and walks out of the room. Meanwhile, Dawn was leaning up against the desk, thinking about that sex time.

"Man, who knew Octavia would have this sexy side to her, I love it," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah, I would never expect Octavia to be such a little sex deviant, but she proved me wrong," Dawn said to her viewers as she rubs the back of her head.

"I promise her I would hang out with her again when I return, I would never break a promise," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to shut off the recording.

"I still can't believe Octavia and me had sex in the music room, hope anyone doesn't smell the stench from our encounter?" Dawn asked herself as she shakes her head.

* * *

 **That could easily be one of the craziest chapters I have ever written. Anyway the next girl to get some of Dawn is the E.G version of Octavia Melody from** _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_ **. I bet no one would use those drum sticks again after what Dawn did with them.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review, I would really appreciate it.**

 **Anyway, we got more yuri action coming soon.**


	67. Symmetra

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 67: Sexual Perfection**

* * *

In the basement of Dawn's house, Dawn (wearing her skeleton long sleeve shirt and black jeans) was sitting down on the set of her podcast series with remote control in hand. Dawn then uses the remote to turn on the camera and then press record as the episode was rolling.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here with episode number sixty-seven in my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I thought I wouldn't last five episodes of this series, but to make it to sixty-seven is a big accomplishment for myself," Dawn said.

"So my next story involves going back to the future where the infamous Overwatch group was located. But I didn't meet up with the former members, instead I met a woman who wants perfection in everything she builds," Dawn said.

"Anyway, let me start from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had use her dimensional scissors to travel back to the futuristic earth to hang out with the members of the former Overwatch group. When she reaches the building, she sees that it was fenced in to her shock.

"What the hell?" Dawn asked in shock.

Dawn then sees a sign that reads "Property of Vishkar Corporation" on it.

"Vishkar Corporation, I think Mercy told me about it," Dawn said.

 _Flashback (again)…_

During her last visit to the former Overwatch group, Mercy was telling Dawn about the Vishkar Corporation.

"So what is this Vishkar Corporation everyone keeps telling me about?" Dawn asked Mercy.

"Well after the Omnic Crisis, they form to make urban areas for those affected by the crisis. They are looking to buy this building to turn it into a housing complex," Mercy said.

"Who is the head of this company?" Dawn asked Mercy.

"Satya Vaswani, better known as Symmetra. You have to be careful, she has light bending abilities," Mercy said to Dawn.

"I understand," Dawn said.

 _End of that flashback, back to current flashback…_

"So Vishkar Corporation bought this building, what a bunch of jackasses. I mean it is for the good, but this is still bad," Dawn said.

"Maybe I should pay them a special visit," Dawn said and then she pulls out her dimensional scissors from her pocket.

"Wait, where is it?" Dawn asked and looked at the sign to see the corporation is in Utopaea, India.

"India, okay now I know where to go," Dawn said and then she jumps into the rift.

A few seconds later, Dawn jumps out of the rift and lands on the sidewalk. Dawn then turns around and closes up the rift with her scissors, she then puts her scissors in her pocket.

"I'm in India, it does feel like it," Dawn said as she could feel extreme heat in the air and then she starts to walk to the Vishkar Corporation.

Meanwhile at the Vishkar Corporation on the top floor, a twenty-eight year old woman with dark skin, long black hair, with a left robotic arm prosthetic, wearing a long light blue short sleeve dress with long slits on both sides, and thigh high black boots. She was Symmetra and she was viewing a projection model of an upcoming urban division from her robotic arm.

"Ah such perfection, no unique designs for each house, just the same house for the whole division," Symmetra said.

"Miss Vaswani, you have a visitor to see you," the receptionist said to Symmetra over Symmetra's phone.

"Send her in," Symmetra said as the door opens to the office.

Once the doors opens, the person that was Symmetra's visitor was none other than Dawn, apparently Dawn didn't walk to far to find where Symmetra worked.

"Hello, you must be Symmetra right?" Dawn asked Symmetra.

"Yes you are correct," Symmetra said to Dawn.

"Well I understand this company bought a building recently and that building is where my friends hang out," Dawn said to Symmetra.

"That little shack used by the former Overwatch, they don't know perfection if it hit them in the face," Symmetra said.

"Why did you bought it?" Dawn asked Symmerta as Symmetra looked down at the ground for some reason.

"Symmetra," Dawn said to Symmetra as Symmetra snapped out of her trance.

"Oh I apologize, the reason I bought the building was to bulldoze the building and build a housing complex for families affected by the Omnic Crisis," Symmetra said.

"I understand," Dawn said as she felt upset by the decision.

Then, Symmetra walks over to Dawn as she didn't know what Dawn was feeling.

"Why do you look sad?" Symmetra asked Dawn.

"I understand you bought it for people affected by the crisis, but that place was like a second home for my friends to protect the world from Omnics and Talon," Dawn said to Symmetra.

"But I can't talk you out of it, so I guess I will leave," Dawn said to Symmetra as Dawn was about to leave the office.

"Hey, I was wondering," Symmetra said to Dawn as Symmetra was rubbing her hand along her robotic arm.

"What is it?" Dawn asked Symmetra.

"I was wondering, would you love to hang out with me at my place tonight?" Symmetra asked Dawn.

"I don't have any plans so yeah I will hang out with you," Dawn said to Symmetra.

About six hours later, the sun was setting and Dawn and Symmetra were in this apartment complex on the top floor. After a little bit of walking, they stop when they are in front of the door of Symmetra's apartment.

Symmetra then unlocks the door and opens it up. Dawn and Symmetra then walk into Symmetra's apartment as Symmetra closes the door and locks it. Dawn looks around to see Symmetra's apartment was huge, almost like a penthouse.

"Holy shit, this place is huge," Dawn said as she walks around Symmetra's place.

"Thanks, I don't get a lot of visitors here," Symmetra said.

Dawn then opens a door in Symmetra's apartment and walks into Symmetra's bedroom. Her bedroom was huge with a night stand, a queen size bed with blue pillows and blue covers, and a huge window with a view of India's landscape. Dawn then looks out the window as Symmetra walks into the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Your penthouse has a lovely view of the landscape," Dawn said to Symmetra.

"Yeah it does," Symmetra said as she lowers her head down as Dawn notices it.

"What's the matter Symmetra?" Dawn asked Symmetra as she walks over to her.

"This is my first time having someone I don't know in my home, usually I like to be by myself to ponder about freedom and how it is nothing," Symmetra said.

"Oh I see," Dawn said and then she sits on the edge of the bed beside Symmetra.

"Yeah I want everything to be perfect and in order, not having the freedom to do whatever people want," Symmetra said.

"Yeah now I know what you are thinking about," Dawn said to Symmetra as she was about to give Symmetra a hug.

Suddenly, Symmetra moves away from Dawn as she didn't want Dawn to give her a hug.

"What's the matter Symmetra?" Dawn asked Symmetra.

"I'm not really comfortable with people giving me a hug or any kind of unnecessary physical contact," Symmetra said.

"Symmetra, are you autistic?" Dawn asked Symmetra.

"I don't really talk about it," Symmetra said as this was personal to her.

"Dawn, I become strangely attracted to you," Symmetra said to Dawn.

"Are you are falling in love with me?" Dawn asked Symmetra.

"Yes, you are without a doubt the most beautiful and kindest woman I ever met," Symmetra said to Dawn as this cause Dawn to blush a bit.

"Oh Symmetra you are making me blush," Dawn said to Symmetra.

"I was wondering, can we mate tonight?" Symmetra asked Dawn.

"Wait, you want to have sex with me," Dawn said to Symmetra.

"Yes that is correct," Symmetra said.

"I'm not sure, I don't think you can handle yourself in this kind of situation," Dawn said to Symmetra.

"Please I can handle this kind of action," Symmetra pleaded with Dawn.

"How about we take this really slow," Dawn said to Symmetra.

"Okay," Symmetra said.

Dawn then places her left hand softly on Symmetra's right thigh. Dawn then caresses her fingertips along Symmetra's thigh.

"Does this feel good Symmetra?" Dawn asked Symmetra as Symmetra nodded "yes".

Dawn then moves her left hand onto Symmetra's real arm and she slowly caresses Symmetra's arm with her hand.

"How about this, does this make you feel good?" Dawn asked Symmetra and again Symmetra nodded "yes".

"Okay how about this?" Dawn asked Symmetra and then she gives Symmetra a quick peck on the lips.

"It felt good," Symmetra said.

"Well how about this kiss?" Dawn asked Symmetra as she pressed her lips onto Symmetra's lips, sharing a very tender kiss.

They closed their eyes and it was just lip action, not using their tongues at all.

Ten seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Symmetra was blushing a bit from the kiss.

"So did you like it?" Dawn asked Symmetra.

"I love it, that was the first time I kiss someone for that long," Symmetra said.

"Okay, let's kiss again, but this time we use our tongues," Dawn said to Symmetra.

"Alright," Symmetra said.

Dawn and Symmetra then kiss again as their tongues were swirling around together in lust. Six seconds later, Dawn puts her hands on Symmetra's back and her hands were caressing up and down on it while Symmetra places her hands on Dawn's shoulders.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping off her bottom lip.

"Say, want to take it to the next step?" Dawn asked Symmetra.

"Yes," Symmetra said as she and Dawn stand up from the bed.

Dawn then gets behind Symmetra and then she unzips Symmetra's dress. Dawn then grabs the straps of the dress, slides it down Symmetra's body, and to Symmetra's ankles. Symmetra steps out of her dress as she had on a black lace bra and matching black lace panties that hugged her decent size breasts and her curvy ass.

"Do you want to me to strip off your underwear?" Dawn asked Symmetra.

"Not yet," Symmetra said.

"How about I strip off my clothes," Dawn said to Symmetra.

"Yeah, I want to see what you have on underneath," Symmetra said to Dawn.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn drops her shirt to the floor as she had on her light purple lace bra.

Dawn then unbutton and unzips her jeans, she then grabs onto the waistband of them. Dawn then slides her jeans down her legs and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side as she had on her matching light purple lace panties.

"What do you think?" Dawn asked Symmetra.

"I like it," Symmetra said as she places her real hand on Dawn's stomach.

"It is pure perfection, no surgery for enhancements, just perfect for me," Symmetra said to Dawn as she caresses the tips of her fingers along Dawn's stomach and chest.

"Thanks, I don't do any work on my body so it is all natural," Dawn said and then Symmetra gives Dawn another kiss on the lips.

"Do you want me to strip off my boots?" Symmetra asked Dawn.

"No, they look hot on you," Dawn said to Symmetra.

"Do you now want me to take off your underwear?" Dawn asked Symmetra.

"You take off your underwear first, then you can take off mine," Symmetra said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as she reaches to the back of her bra.

Dawn then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, exposing her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks them to the side as she was naked and exposing her hairy pussy.

"I love your naked body, especially that bush of yours," Symmetra said to Dawn, referring to Dawn's pussy.

"Thanks, I don't want to shave down there, I want to keep it all natural," Dawn said.

"Now you want me to strip you of your underwear?" Dawn asked Symmetra.

"Yes I'm sure," Symmetra said.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of Symmetra's bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off of Symmetra's body as Symmetra's C-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then gently grabs Symmetra by her arms and she gently places Symmetra back first onto Symmetra's bed.

Dawn then climbs onto the bed and gets on top of Symmetra.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Symmetra's panties, slides them down Symmetra's legs, and off of Symmetra's body. Dawn then throws them onto the floor as Symmetra was naked, showing off her pussy with a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

"You got such a lovely body Symmetra," Dawn said to Symmetra as she crawls up to Symmetra's face.

"Thank you Dawn, it means a lot," Symmetra said to Dawn as Dawn quick Symmetra a quick kiss on the lips.

Dawn then starts to lay these small kisses down Symmetra's neck, then to Symmetra's chest, then to Symmetra's stomach, and then Dawn stops when she reaches Symmetra's pussy.

Dawn then spreads Symmetra's legs wide as she gotten a better view of Symmetra's pussy. Dawn then gives these small kisses on Symmetra's pussy as this was stimulating the architect.

"Does me kissing on your pussy feel good?" Dawn asked Symmetra.

"Yes," Symmetra answered.

"Okay because I'm going to lick your pussy," Dawn said to Symmetra and then she starts to slowly lick Symmetra's pussy, going up and down.

"Mmm your tongue feels amazing," Symmetra moans at Dawn as Dawn continues to lick on Symmetra.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Symmetra's pussy as she had something on her mind.

"Okay Symmetra, I'm going to slide my tongue in your pussy," Dawn said to Symmetra.

"Is it going to hurt?" Symmetra asked.

"Maybe a first, but you will love it," Dawn said to Symmetra.

"Okay," Symmetra said.

Dawn then slowly slides her tongue right into Symmetra's pussy.

"OH, OHHH," Symmetra screamed in shock to having Dawn's tongue in her pussy.

Dawn then starts to slowly pump her tongue in and out of Symmetra as Symmetra was starting to feel the pleasure Dawn was giving her.

"Ooh Dawn, you are giving me the pleasure of a lifetime," Symmetra moans at Dawn in a lustful tone.

Four minutes later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Symmetra's pussy as Symmetra's pussy was wet and she was leaking out her juices.

Dawn then crawls forward and then she lies down next to Symmetra, wanting Symmetra to have a go on her.

"Okay Symmetra, I want you to lay on top of me," Dawn said to Symmetra.

"Got it Dawn," Symmetra said to Dawn and then she laid on top of Dawn with their bodies pressed up against each other.

Dawn and Symmetra begin to make out again as Dawn gently places her hands on Symmetra's back.

Six seconds later, Dawn moves her hands down Symmetra's back and to Symmetra's ass. Dawn then starts to lightly fondle Symmetra's ass cheeks to keep the architect in check.

Seventy seconds later, Symmetra breaks off the kiss as Dawn moves her hands off of Symmetra's ass.

"Hey Symmetra, does your robotic arm have any cool features?" Dawn asked Symmetra.

"Yes, my arm can fires off beams of light, summon turrets, and it can take on any form," Symmetra said.

"Any form huh?" Dawn asked Symmetra.

"That is correct," Symmetra answered.

"Do you mind?" Dawn asked Symmetra.

"Go ahead and touch my robotic arm," Symmetra said to Dawn and then Symmetra gets off of Dawn.

Dawn then sits up and gently grabs onto Symmetra's robotic arm. Dawn then begins to experiment with the robotic arm until she found what she was looking for.

"Here it is," Dawn said and then she presses a button on Symmetra's robotic arm.

Suddenly the middle and index fingers of Symmetra's robotic arm change into these small dildos.

"So cool," Dawn said in excitement.

"Yeah I never knew it could do that," Symmetra said to Dawn.

Dawn then laid on her back again and then she spreads her legs wide.

"Come on Symmetra, put those robotic dildos right into me," Dawn said to Symmetra.

Symmetra then takes those fingers and stick them deep into Dawn's pussy.

"OH, OH YES, THAT'S THE SPOT," Dawn screams in ecstasy.

Symmetra then slowly pumps her fingers in and out of Dawn as this causes Dawn to moan a bit.

"Ohhh Symmetra, your robotic fingers feel so good inside me," Dawn moans at Symmetra.

About a minute later, Dawn wanted Symmetra to pick up the pace.

"Hey Symmetra, can you please go faster?" Dawn asked Symmetra.

"Okay Dawn," Symmetra said to Dawn and then she pumps her robotic fingers in and out of Dawn at very fast pace.

"OH, OH, AH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH THAT'S FUCKING GOOD," Dawn screams in passion as Symmetra was trying to ignore Dawn's passionate screams.

Four minutes later, Symmetra and Dawn's bodies were coated in beads of sweat as Symmetra was still fingering Dawn and Dawn looks like she was close to reaching her limit.

"Oh Symmetra, I think I'm about to cum," Dawn said to Symmetra.

Ten seconds later, Symmetra pumps her fingers one more time into Dawn as she hits Dawn's g-spot.

"OH FUCK," Dawn screams as she reached her climax and then she squirts out her love juices, coating Symmetra's robotic hand in it.

Symmetra slides her fingers out of Dawn as Dawn was still leaking out her love juices and was breathing heavily.

"Wow…I can't…believe it," Dawn said during her breaths.

"Amazing how much a girl can cum," Symmetra said as she looks at her robotic arm and the love juices that was covered in parts of it.

"Excuse me while I clean up this mess," Symmetra said to Dawn as she gets off the bed.

Symmetra then walks into her bathroom and wipes off the juices onto a towel. Symmetra then walks out of the bathroom, gets onto the bed, and lays down next to Dawn.

"Dawn, I want you to make me climax," Symmetra said to Dawn.

"You really want me to make you climax?" Dawn asked Symmetra.

"Yes, I made you climax and now you need to make me climax," Symmetra said to Dawn.

"Alright, if you want this then you got it," Dawn said to Symmetra as she sits up and crawls to Symmetra's legs.

Dawn then spreads Symmetra's legs wide and then she crawls forward as her pussy was touching Symmetra's pussy.

"You sure you want me to do this?" Dawn asked Symmetra.

"I'm sure," Symmetra answered.

Then, Dawn and Symmetra begin to slowly rub their pussies together as this causes Symmetra to moan.

"Mmm this is feeling good," Symmetra moans in pleasure.

"Okay, because I'm about to go a little faster," Dawn said to Symmetra.

Ten seconds later, Dawn picks up the pace as she was rubbing her pussy onto Symmetra's pussy at a normal rate.

"AHH, OH DAWN, OH DAWN, THIS IS GOOD," Symmetra screams in passion as she starts to chant Dawn's name in the process.

Three minutes later, Dawn wanted the rubbing to increase at a high rate of speed.

"You ready Symmetra, because the rubbing is about to go fast," Dawn said to Symmetra and then they rub their pussies together at a fast rate of speed.

"OHHH, OH, OH GOD, OH FUCKING GOD," Symmetra screams in lust as Dawn continues to rub her pussy on Symmetra's pussy.

Nearly three minutes later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together as it looked like Symmetra couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh, I think I'm about to cum," Symmetra said.

Twenty seconds later, Symmetra couldn't keep up anymore and she finally reach her limit.

"AHHH," Symmetra screamed as she reached her climax and squirts out her love juices, spraying it onto Dawn's pussy.

Symmetra was breathing heavily as Dawn crawls up to Symmetra and lies down next to her.

"Wow…that was…an…amazing experience," Symmetra said as Dawn pulls the covers over her and Symmetra.

"I glad you enjoy it, I was surprised you made it all the way without giving up," Dawn said to Symmetra.

"Well you were telling me what was going to happen and that you were taking it easy on me," Symmetra said to Dawn.

"I didn't want to do anything to hurt you," Dawn said to Symmetra.

"Thanks Dawn, is there anything I can give to you?" Symmetra asked Dawn as Dawn places her left hand on the right side of Symmetra's face.

"There is one thing," Dawn said to Symmetra.

 _Four Days Later…_

The former members of the Overwatch crew were hanging out in this abandoned airplane hangar. They were either talking, playing pool, or watching T.V while Dawn was looking on.

"Oh my god Dawn, this is amazing," Tracer said to Dawn.

"Yeah it is," Dawn said.

"How did you get it for us?" Tracer asked Dawn.

"It is a secret," Dawn answered.

"Ohhh," Tracer said as she went off to hang out with the others.

"Thanks Symmetra," Dawn said quietly as she continues to watch her friends having fun.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah for me having sex with Symmetra, Symmetra gave me a place for the former Overwatch crew members to hang out, as long as I promise not to tell my friends I had sex with Symmetra," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Yeah I knew Symmetra was not a normal person, so I decided to ease up on her and get more frisky later on," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to shut off the recording.

* * *

 **That might be the most intimate chapter I ever wrote. The next girl to do it with Dawn is the architect, Symmetra, from** _ **Overwatch**_ **. Because of Symmetra's personality, I want her sex time with Dawn to be soft, personal, and intimate between them.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review for this chapter, I would really appreciate it.**

 **We got more yuri action coming soon.**


	68. Samus Aran

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 68: Sexroid Prime**

* * *

In the basement of Dawn's house, Dawn (wearing her black leaf t-shirt and dark grey jeans) was sitting on the set of her show with the remote in hand as another episode was about to be filmed. Dawn then turns on the camera and presses record with her remote as the show was on the air.

"Hello viewers, Dawn here with another tale of sex and lust," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Sometimes when you are on a journey like I am, you meet some interesting people in some interesting settings," Dawn said.

"Which leads to my next tale which involves someone I didn't realize was a female and I was watching her taking a shower, yeah that's weird," Dawn said.

"Let me start from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was out in the backyard as she was sitting on the grass with her legs crossed, hearing the sounds of nature.

"It feels so peaceful, the birds chirping and the cool winds brushing up against my skin, I love connecting with nature," Dawn said as she was enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Well I feel like that's enough time to sit out here," Dawn said and then she stands up on her feet.

Dawn then pulls out her dimensional scissors from her pocket and opens up a rift with them.

"Here I go," Dawn said and then steps into the rift.

Two seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on this steel grated floor. Dawn then closes up the rift and puts her scissors away as she was trying to figure out her surroundings.

"Okay from the looks of it, I think I'm on a ship or in some boiler room," Dawn said as she starts to walk around the place.

Dawn was slowly walking around the environment as the floor creak with every step Dawn takes. What's even more creepy was that it was eerily quiet.

"Man I feel like some creature might jump out from the wall," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn hears what sounds like someone coming towards her.

"What the," Dawn said and then she turns around to see no one is behind her.

"Hello," Dawn called out as the sound was getting closer.

Soon, this sphere that was red and orange in color was approaching Dawn at a rapid speed.

"Is that a sphere coming towards me?" Dawn asked as the sphere was coming towards her.

Then, the rolling sphere runs over Dawn and almost flattens her into a pancake.

"Ouch that hurt," Dawn said in pain as she slowly gets up.

Then, the sphere unravels as it turns into this individual dressed up in this red and yellow futuristic suit of armor.

"Thanks for rolling me over, do it again so I can look like a flat tube of toothpaste," Dawn said to the armored person.

The individual then gives Dawn the "come here" gesture with her left hand.

"Okay, this can't get any weirder," Dawn said as she walks over to the armored person was both of them were walked along the halls.

"So who are you?" Dawn asked the person but the individual didn't answer.

"I see, I met someone of a few words," Dawn said, referring to her time with Blue Pearl, and then the person stops Dawn in her tracks.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked as they could hear this growl coming towards them.

The person uses this x-ray vision through the visor and the individual sees a Chozo Ghost that uses it's invincibility to sneak attack on Dawn and the armored being.

The individual puts their arm against Dawn so she doesn't get involved in the fight.

The armored person then turns one of the arms into a cannon and begins to charge it. Once it was fully charged, the individual takes aim at the Chozo Ghost.

"Target acquired," the armored person said as it locks on Chozo Ghost.

"Zero laser," the individual said and then that person fires off a huge beam of energy that pretty much obliterated the Chozo Ghost into non-existence.

Once the light were dim, Dawn sees that there was only a shadow left of that creature.

"Holy shit," Dawn said in shock over that insane power attack.

"Hey what's happening to your suit?" Dawn asked the armored person as the armor begin to glitch and spark.

Suddenly all of the pieces of the armor fall off and Dawn was in shock to see who was behind the armor. It was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and wearing a skin tight bodysuit that pretty much hugged her body.

"Hey," the woman said to Dawn as Dawn's jaw dropped at the sight of the woman.

"What you ever seen a woman before?" the woman asked Dawn as Dawn was still speechless.

"Name's Samus Aran," Samus said to Dawn as she walks over to Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said as Samus was standing near Dawn, pretty much towering over her, mainly because Samus is 6'3".

"You are tall," Dawn said to Samus as Samus pets along Dawn's hair.

"Yeah, most people are usually shocked that I'm tall, mostly because they thought it was a guy in the suit," Samus said.

"Where am I?" Dawn asked Samus.

"You are on a space ship and we are heading to a nearby planet," Samus said to Dawn.

"Do you want to see where I live and rest?" Samus asked Dawn.

"Yeah," Dawn said as she and Samus were walking down the hall towards where Samus rests and relax.

After about three minutes, Dawn and Samus stop as they soon reach this metal door.

"This is it," Samus said to Dawn as she opens up the door to the room.

Dawn and Samus walk into the room and then Samus closes the door afterwards. Dawn was amazed by the size and uniqueness of the room, one corner had a living space with a couch. Another corner had a kitchen with a fridge, stove, microwave, and kitchen sink. Another corner had a queen size bed with grey covers and pillows, along with a dresser and nightstand. Finally the last corner had a shower, toilet, and bathroom sink with a mirror.

"Holy crap, it is like four rooms combined into one awesome room," Dawn said excitedly.

"Yeah, it took a lot of work but it is very functional," Samus said and then she walks over to Dawn and grabs Dawn's right hand.

Samus then leads Dawn to the bed and then Dawn sits on the edge of the bed.

"Do you feel comfortable?" Samus asked Dawn.

"Yeah," Dawn said.

"Good," Samus said as she walks to the shower.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked Samus.

"I'm taking a shower and I want you to watch me clean," Samus said to Dawn.

"You want me to watch you take a shower?" Dawn asked Samus.

"Yes," Samus said.

"That's not too weird," Dawn said sarcastically.

Samus then reaches for the band in her hair and pulls it out. She then flicks it away as Samus' hair was loose as it reaches right down to her ass.

Samus then reaches for the zipper on the front of her suit and begins to unzip it. Once it was unzipped, Samus slides the suit down her body and to her ankles. Samus then steps out of the suit as she was completely naked, not wearing any underwear at all. Samus turns around for Dawn as Dawn gets a good glimpse of Samus' exposed C-cup size breasts, curvy ass, and her pussy with a full patch of blonde pubic hair on it.

"So Dawn, what do you think of my body?" Samus asked Dawn.

"Your body is fucking hot, I love that curvy ass you have," Dawn said to Samus.

"Thanks Dawn and now enjoy the show," Samus said to Dawn and then she enters the shower.

Once the shower door was closed, Samus turns on the water as the warm water was splashing down onto her head and running down her body. Samus then picks up the bar of soap and rubs it along her sexy wet body as Dawn was watching and getting turned on by Samus showering.

" _I know it is wrong to watch Samus shower like some creepy voyeur, but she does look hot when she rubs that soap along her body_ ," Dawn said in her head as her face blushed over how hot Samus is.

"Hey Dawn, come over here," Samus said to Dawn as she puts down the bar of soap and washes the soap off her body.

Soon, Dawn gets off the bed and walks over to the shower stall. Dawn then places her right hand on the shower door as Samus was washing her hair.

Once Samus rinsed off the shampoo out of her hair, Samus turns towards Dawn and presses the front of her body onto the door with her boobs and pussy against it.

"So Dawn, what do you think of my body up against the door?" Samus asked Dawn.

"I'm not gonna lie, it is getting me horny," Dawn said.

Samus then turns around then she pressed her ass up against the shower door.

"What about my ass?" Samus asked Dawn.

"I gotta say you got one fine ass Samus," Dawn said to Samus.

"Thanks," Samus said to Dawn and then Samus turns off the water to the shower.

Samus then opens up the door and steps out of the shower. Samus then grabs a towel and dries herself off as Dawn walks back to the bed and sits on the edge of it.

"So Samus what do you do?" Dawn asked Samus as she wraps the towel around her body.

"I'm a bounty hunter," Samus responded.

"That's cool, did you get any one with big bounties?" Dawn asked Samus.

"Not recently, I got some small time criminals, but not big ones," Samus said as she walks over to the bed and sits down next to Dawn.

"But that is not who I'm after," Samus said.

"Then who are you after?" Dawn asked Samus.

"Ridley," Samus answered.

"Who's Ridley?" Dawn asked Samus.

"Ridley is the bastard that killed my mother," Samus said.

"Ridley killed your mom," Dawn said to Samus.

"Yes, I will not rest until Ridley gets what he deserves," Samus said and then she begins to cry with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Hey hey Samus, don't cry," Dawn said to Samus as she gives Samus a hug and then she starts to pet her left hand on Samus' hair.

"Why would he do it?" Samus asked tearfully as Dawn was trying to comfort her.

"Some people or things are just naturally evil, they don't care about anything," Dawn said and then she plants a kiss on Samus' head.

"Samus I want to tell you something," Dawn said to Samus as she turns Samus' head to the right as they were face to face.

Dawn then wipes the tears from Samus' eyes as she wanted Samus to stop crying.

"Listen, you are a strong woman who goes out there and take down dangerous people for the bounties on their heads. Your mom would be very proud at what you become and that she would want you to take out the monster that killed her," Dawn said to Samus.

But Samus didn't say anything, instead she gives Dawn this tight hug, pretty much nearly suffocating the Moonchild.

"Oh Dawn thank you, you won't believe how much I needed it," Samus said to Dawn as she buries her face into Dawn's stomach, getting Dawn's shirt wet from the tears she was crying again.

Nearly a minute later, Samus stops crying as she breaks off the hug with Dawn. Samus then moves her head up as she was face to face with Dawn.

Then Samus pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips, sharing a very soft kiss. They close their eyes as this was pure lip action, not using their tongues at all.

A minute later, Samus breaks off the kiss as Dawn was really speechless about that kiss.

"You kiss me," Dawn said to Samus in shock.

"Yes," Samus said.

"Why did you do it?" Dawn asked Samus.

"Dawn, you are one of the gentlest and one of the most sweet loving people I ever met. You understand what I'm going through and you comfort me at my most vulnerable," Samus said to Dawn.

"Hey you were sad, I just did what was right," Dawn said to Samus.

"I also become a little attracted to you," Samus said to Dawn.

"You have fallen in love with me?" Dawn asked Samus.

"I have," Samus said.

"Well you are definitely not the first to say that too me. They always fallen in love with me because of my kind nature, my high tone voice, of my beautiful natural appearance," Dawn said to Samus.

"Well you are beautiful and you are kind, anyone would appreciate going out with you," Samus said to Dawn.

"Oh Samus, you don't need to say that," Dawn said to Samus in embarrassment.

"But I must," Samus said.

"Say Dawn, do you want to make love to me?" Samus asked Dawn.

"You want to have sex with me?" Dawn asked Samus.

"Yes I want to, I'm still a virgin and I would love it if you pop my cherry," Samus said to Dawn as she places her hands on Dawn's clothed chest.

"You sure about it, this is pretty big?" Dawn asked Samus.

"I'm sure, I wouldn't mind if a woman can do it," Samus said.

"Okay I will do it, we can have some nice comfortable sex," Dawn said to Samus.

"Thanks Dawn, this means so much to me," Samus said to Dawn.

Dawn and Samus then start to make out again as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy and Dawn places her right hand on Samus' left thigh.

Sixty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she grabs onto Samus' towel.

Dawn then slowly removes the towel off of Samus' body and tosses it onto the floor as Samus shows off her naked body again.

Dawn then grabs Samus by her shoulders and lays her down onto the bed, then Dawn gets on top of Samus. Dawn then leaves a trail of kisses starting at Samus' neck, down Samus' chest, and down Samus' stomach until she stops at Samus' pussy.

Dawn then spreads Samus' legs wide, exposing more of Samus' pussy. Then, Dawn starts to lick on Samus' pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

"Ooh, oh this is getting me horny," Samus moans in lust over Dawn licking on her pussy.

Close to three minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Samus' pussy as it was getting pretty wet and she was leaking out her juices.

"Now that I got you all wet, it is time for me to shed my clothes," Dawn said to Samus and then Dawn gets off the bed.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn drops it onto the floor as Dawn had on her green bra.

Dawn then grabs onto her jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn then kicks them to the side as she had on her matching green panties.

Dawn then reaches to the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn throws them to the side as she was showing off her hairy pussy.

Dawn then gets back onto the bed and gets on top of Samus. Dawn then leans forward and starts to suck on Samus' right nipple.

"Oh Dawn, keep sucking my tit," Samus said to Dawn as she continues to suck on Samus' nipple.

Two minutes and fifteen seconds later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Samus' left nipple.

"Ohhh this is getting me even more turned on," Samus moans in lust over Dawn sucking on her nipple.

Nearly six minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Samus' nipples (going back and forth on each nipple every minute) as Samus' nipples were erect from the sucking.

"Hey Dawn, can I try something on you?" Samus asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said.

"Okay then lay down on the bed," Samus said to Dawn as Dawn laid on her back on the bed with her head resting on a pillow.

Samus then stands on the bed and was right near Dawn's face. Samus then takes three of her fingers and slides them in and out of her pussy as some of her juices were dripping onto Dawn's face.

"What are you doing Samus?" Dawn asked Samus.

"I'm going to drench that pretty face of yours in my sweet cum," Samus said to Dawn as she continues to pump her fingers in and out of her pussy.

About four and a half minutes later, Samus was still fingering herself as it looked like she was about to reach her limit.

"Oh yes, here it comes," Samus said.

Nine seconds later, Samus had finally reached her limit.

"OH FUCK," Samus screams as she reached her climax.

Samus slides her fingers out of her pussy and then she gush out her love juices right onto Dawn's face. Dawn then wipes off the juices and lick them clean off her hands.

"Mmm tastes good," Dawn said in lust.

Samus' legs become weak because of the climax and she collapses onto Dawn's chest, breathing in and out at a normal rate and her body coated in beads of sweat.

"Woah…I never…did that before," Samus said during her breaths and then rests onto Dawn's pussy.

Then, Dawn leans forwards and starts to slide her tongue in and out of Samus' pussy.

"AHH, AH, OH DAWN, OH DAWN," Samus screams in ecstasy, chanting Dawn's name over Dawn putting her tongue inside her.

"This is not over, I want to make you cum," Dawn said to Samus and then she continues to pump her tongue in and out of Samus.

"Well if you say so," Samus said to Dawn and then spreads Dawn's legs, showing more of Dawn's pussy.

Then, Samus starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a very fast rate as both girls were in the sixty-nine position.

Five minutes and fifteen seconds later, both girls were still pleasuring each other as their bodies were coated in beads of their sweat. Then, Dawn pulls her tongue out of Samus and Samus stops licking on Dawn as Dawn's pussy was really wet and she was leaking out her juices.

"Look at you, you are just soaking wet," Samus said to Dawn.

"Well Samus, it is time for the big climax," Dawn said to Samus.

Samus then gets off of Dawn and lies down on her back on the bed. Samus then spreads her legs wide again as she wants Dawn to go at her.

Dawn then moves down as her pussy was now touching Samus' pussy. Then, Dawn and Samus begin to rub their pussies together as Samus' breasts were jiggling from the rubbing.

"AHH, AHHHH, OH YES, OH FUCK YES," Samus screams in lust.

"Oh Samus, I love it when you scream," Dawn said to Samus.

Nearly two minutes and ten seconds later, Dawn and Samus speed up the rubbing as this causes Samus to scream even louder.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, OH DAWN I FUCKING LOVE THIS," Samus screams in passion as she starts to chant Dawn's name over and over again.

"I knew you would love it, I knew it," Dawn said to Samus.

Close to five minutes later, both girls were still rubbing together as it looked like Samus couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh Dawn, I'm close to cumming," Samus said to Dawn.

"I'm about to cum as well Samus, let's do it together," Dawn said to Samus.

Twenty-five seconds later, both Dawn and Samus had finally reached their limits.

"AHH," Dawn and Samus screamed as they reached their climaxes.

Then, Dawn and Samus squirt out their love juices, mixing them together into one combo. After that, Samus was breathing heavily from the second climax while Dawn was breathing in and out at a normal pace.

"Holy shit…that was…the best…time…I…ever had," Samus said during her breaths.

"Yeah usually the first time is always the best, I should know," Dawn said to Samus.

"You're not a virgin," Samus said to Dawn.

"Let's just say that I did my fair share of women," Dawn said as she grabs Samus by her right hand and pulls Samus close to her.

"Hey Dawn, can you keep me company?" Samus asked Dawn.

"Is the reason just in case someone attacks you or me," Dawn said to Samus.

"Something like that," Samus said and then Dawn pulls the covers over Samus and herself.

Dawn then looks to see that Samus has fallen asleep and then Dawn wraps her arms around Samus' body.

"Oh Samus, for being a deadly bounty hunter, you are a cute sleeper," Dawn said and then she gives Samus a soft kiss on the forehead.

Dawn then cuddles with Samus as she kept Samus' company through out the night.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah I would never expect Samus to drench her cum onto my face, but I was wrong," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I think that is like three or four women that got their cherries popped, but I'm not really keeping count," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses her remote to shut off the camera and the recording.

* * *

 **Woah that was awesome and hot at the same time. The next girl to get it on with Dawn is the space bounty hunter Samus Aran from the** _ **Metroid**_ **series and she just gave Dawn a huge shot of cum onto Dawn's face.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review of this chapter, I would really appreciate it.**

 **Anyway stay tuned for chapter sixty-nine (get it?) and trust me you'll all love it.**


	69. Caulifla and Kale

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 69: I'm Just Saiyan**

* * *

Inside the basement of Dawn's house, Dawn (wearing her light purple long sleeve shirt and black jeans) was sitting down on her chair on the set of her podcast. Once the camera was on, Dawn presses record with her remote control and the episode was now rolling.

"Hello everyone, it is your host Dawn here with episode sixty-nine of my podcast," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Okay get your laughing out of the way because of the number," Dawn said.

"So my next story is another three way, I haven't done a threesome since my encounter with Panty and Stocking. Anyway these two girls I met were actually aliens known as Saiyans, they were part of a punk group, actually one was definitely a punk and the other was a shy little wallflower. All I have to say is that this session was one of the most unique sessions I ever got involved in," Dawn said.

"Let me take this back to the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was laying down on her couch in the living room as she was looking at Twitter through her IPhone. Dawn was convinced by her fans to make a Twitter page for her series and so far she already has eighteen hundred followers.

"Holy shit, eighteen hundred followers for this series and counting," Dawn said in shock.

"I would never expect a lesbian based erotic podcast to be so popular," Dawn said and then she puts her phone away.

Dawn then sits up and gets off the couch. Then, Dawn pulls out her dimensional scissors as she wants to go on another trip to another dimension.

"You know I should hop into another dimension to celebrate," Dawn said and then she opens up a rift with them.

Dawn then steps into the rift and a few seconds later, she steps out of the rift and onto this dirt ground. Dawn then closes up the rift and puts away her scissors.

Dawn then examines her surroundings as she was in rocky desert setting and it looked like it was in this post apocalyptic setting.

"Man, someone just went _Mad Max_ here," Dawn said as she walks around the area.

But what Dawn didn't know is that someone was watching Dawn from up in the air.

"Who would do such damage?" Dawn asked.

"CRUSH CANNON," this female voice shouted getting Dawn's attention.

"What the," Dawn said as she turned around as she sees this barrage of red ki energy blasts coming towards her.

"Oh this is going to be fucking bad," Dawn said with a concerned look on her face.

Then, the barrage hits Dawn hard all over her body.

"AHHH," Dawn screams in pain as she skids across the ground and comes to a halt after skipping sixty feet from the attack.

The attack caused Dawn to get knocked out, but miraculous she didn't have any visible injuries besides some scuff marks.

Then, the person responsible from the attack comes floating down from the sky and to the ground, that attacker was a woman. The woman was short and slender with pale skin (similar to Dawn's skin color but a bit darker), she had long, wild, and spiky black hair, wearing a low cut magenta tube top, black wristbands, purple baggy pants, and dark grey pointed shoes.

"Alright Saiyan no more fun and games, get out of your Super form," the woman demanded the unconscious Dawn.

Soon, another girl floats down onto the ground beside the attacker. The girl was slightly taller than the attacker, had tanned skin, black shoulder length hair in a ponytail with a bang going down the left side of her face, wearing red lipstick, a red short sleeve crop top, golden bracelets, red skirt with a belt and sliver buckle on it, black shorts underneath the skirt, and golden boots with red tips on it.

"Um Caulifla, do you think she is a Saiyan?" The woman asked the attacker known as Caulifla.

"Relax, she is just playing dead and by now her hair should go back to normal," Caulifla said to the other girl as she walks over to Dawn.

Caulifla then kicks Dawn lightly hoping to wake her up. Unfortunately, it looked like she had killed Dawn.

"Oh shit, she is not a Saiyan," Caulifla said in shock as she realized that she took out a normal human.

"Oh god, we're murderers, we killed an innocent girl," the other girl said in an panicked tone as Caulifla walks over to the girl.

"Kale, Kale, please calm down," Caulifla said to her friend, Kale, placing her hands on Kale's shoulders hoping to calm her down.

"Okay," Kale said as she was now calm.

"What are we going to do?" Kale asked Caulifla as Caulifla puts her hands off of Kale's shoulders.

"Okay, let me think," Caulifla said as she started to pace around thinking of an idea.

After about thirty seconds later, Caulifla had an idea.

"I got it, Kale grab this girl by her legs while I grab her by her arms," Caulifla said to Kale.

"Why?" Kale asked Caulifla.

"We will take her to our hangout so no one knows about it," Caulifla said.

Soon, Caulifla lifts up Dawn by her arms while Kale lifts up Dawn by her legs. Then, the pair fly Dawn back to their hangout.

About thirty minutes later, the pair floats down to the ground as they reach the entrance of their hangout.

"We are here," Caulifla said as she and Kale begin to carry Dawn to the door, but then Caulifla bangs Dawn's head on the door.

"Sis, be more careful," Kale said to Caulifla.

"Sorry Kale," Caulifla said to Kale and then she opens the door.

Soon, they carry Dawn into the building and then Kale closes the door.

Once they walk around the place a bit, they walk into the bedroom that was used by Caulifla. They then place Dawn on the bed as Kale was getting very nervous at this point.

"Oh god, Cabba is going to freak when we sees what we done," Kale said in a scared tone.

"Hey Kale, calm down they will never known," Caulifla said to Kale as she grabs onto Kale's hands, calming her down.

Soon, they hear some groaning noises as the two look to see it was Dawn making the noise. They breathed a sigh of relief knowing Dawn was alive.

"Oh thank god she's okay," Kale said breathed a sigh of relief.

"And she's starting to wake up," Caulifla said and then she walks over to the bed.

Caulifla then gets on the bed and she was close to Dawn.

"Hey wake up," Caulifla said to Dawn as she lightly pokes her right index finger on Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn then sits up and then she stretches her arms and lets out a huge yawn. After she rubbed her eyes, Dawn opens them up to see Caulifla in her sights.

"Who are you and why does my body hurt a little?" Dawn asked Caulifla as she rubs her body to clear the pain.

"Oh I'm Caulifla and I was responsible for knocking you out," Caulifla said to Dawn.

"You knocked me out," Dawn said to Caulifla.

"Yes I am sorry, I thought you were an enemy Saiyan that went into Super form and took you out," Caulifla said to Dawn.

"Saiyan?" Dawn asked.

"Yes we are a race of alien beings and we can get very powerful. When we go Super, our hair color changes to a color similar to yours," Caulifla said to Dawn.

"Hey it is a honest mistake, first time someone attack me for thinking I'm an alien," Dawn said.

Dawn then looks over to see Kale, with her head down so she doesn't bring any attention to herself.

"Who's your friend?" Dawn asked Caulifla.

"Oh that's Kale," Caulifla said introducing Dawn to Kale.

"Caulifla and Kale, so you two were named after vegetables," Dawn said to Caulifla and Kale and then she giggled a bit.

"Sis, she's being mean," Kale said to Caulifla.

"No Kale, she's just being funny," Caulifla said to Kale.

"Sis?" Dawn asked Caulifla.

"She's not related by blood, but she's close to family for me," Caulifla said.

"Well my name is Dawn and I'm sorry if I was being mean to Kale," Dawn said to Caulifla.

"It's ok, she's very shy and is very timid when it comes to meeting new people," Caulifla said to Dawn.

"Where am I?" Dawn asked Caulifla.

"Your in the hangout of the Saiyan Punks," Caulifla said to Dawn.

"Saiyan Punks?" Dawn asked.

"Yes and I'm the de facto leader of the group," Caulifla said.

"We just got back from a very important tournament and at one moment we were erased from history," Caulifla said.

"You died," Dawn said to Caulifla.

"Yes but thanks to one individual, we were revived and we're back to living our normal lives," Caulifla said.

"That's good," Dawn said.

"Yeah, me, Kale, and several others were part of Universe Six in the tournament," Caulifla said.

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm from a different universe as well," Dawn said to Caulifla and then she pulls out her dimensional scissors.

"Holy crap, your from Universe 00, I saw the creator of these watching the tournament," Caulifla said to Dawn as she was pointing to the dimensional scissors.

"I'm not from Hekapoo's universe, I was on a show called _Total Drama_ ," Dawn said.

"Oh so you are from Universe 42, one of your own was watching the tournament, it was some Mohawk looking punk," Caulifla said to Dawn.

"I guess she meant Duncan," Dawn said softly.

"I have to say you are the hottest and coolest from that universe. I mean one of the girls has boobs as big as melons (Lindsay), one is a bratty know it all (Courtney), and one is mean to her own sister (Amy)," Caulifla said to Dawn as she places her right hand on Dawn's clothed chest.

"Wait, are you flirting with me?" Dawn asked Caulifla.

"Is it working?" Caulifla asked Dawn.

"A little," Dawn said.

Soon, Caulifla begins to the rub the tip of her nose along the right side of Dawn's neck.

"Ooh Caulifla this is getting me turned on," Dawn said to Caulifla.

"Well you are going head over heels for this," Caulifla said to Dawn.

Then, Caulifla pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips, sharing a kiss. Their kiss was very passionate as their tongues were swirling around together in lust and ecstasy.

Six seconds later, Caulifla wraps her arms around Dawn's neck while Dawn places her hands on Caulifla's hips. Caulifla then gets on top of Dawn while Dawn was petting Caulifla's hair.

Fifty-two seconds later, Caulifla breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping onto Dawn's bottom lip.

"Hey Dawn, want to do something crazy," Caulifla asked Dawn.

"What is it Caulifla?" Dawn asked Caulifla.

"Let's do it, let's have some naughty and dirty girl on girl sex," Caulifla said to Dawn.

"Well I did do an Android, but I never did a Saiyan. Yeah let's do it," Dawn said to Caulifla and then she starts to suck on the left side of Caulifla's neck.

"Ooh Dawn, that is a very sensitive spot," Caulifla said to Dawn as Dawn continues to suck on Caulifla's neck.

About thirty seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Caulifla's neck and then Dawn kicks off her sneakers and Caulifla slides off her shoes. Then the women set their footwear onto the floor as they were barefoot.

"Now I want to see what you have on underneath your shirt," Caulifla said to Dawn as she grabs onto the zipper of Dawn's shirt.

Caulifla then starts to slowly unzip Dawn's shirt as Kale looks down, not wanting to see the sex. Once the shirt was unzipped, Caulifla slides it off of Dawn's body as Dawn had on her light purple lace bra.

Then, Caulifla grabs onto Dawn's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Caulifla then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Caulifla sets the pants onto the floor as Dawn had on her matching light purple lace panties.

"Ooh I love the sexy underwear you have on Dawn," Caulifla said to Dawn as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's stomach.

"Thanks Caulifla, never expected to say that from you," Dawn said to Caulifla.

Caulifla then places her hands on Dawn's chest and then she and Dawn start to kiss again.

Four seconds later, Dawn moves her hands down Caulifla's back and she stops when she reaches Caulifla's ass. Dawn then slides her hands into Caulifla's pants and starts to fondle Caulifla's ass as they continue to kiss.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and slides her hands out of Caulifla's pants.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Caulifla's pants, slides them down Caulifla's legs, and off of Caulifla's body. Dawn sets the pants onto the floor as Caulifla had on black panties.

Dawn then places her hands on Caulifla's hips as they make out again, while Dawn looks to see Kale looking away from the sex, nervous that Dawn might hurt Caulifla.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she wanted to speak with Kale.

"Hey Caulifla, can you stay here for a moment," Dawn said to Caulifla as Caulifla nodded "yes".

Dawn then gets off the bed and walks over to Kale, while Caulifla slides off her wristbands.

Dawn was now beside Kale and then she places her hands on Kale's shoulders.

"What's the matter Kale?" Dawn asked Kale and then Dawn turns Kale's head to the left as she was looking at Dawn in her eyes.

"I feel uncomfortable, I don't like you having sex with Caulifla," Kale said nervously to Dawn.

"Relax Kale, I'm not going to hurt Caulifla, I'm going to make her feel good," Dawn said to Kale.

"And it would make me happy if you joined us," Dawn said to Kale.

"No I don't want to," Kale said in a shy tone.

"Aw come on Kale, your sis is liking this," Dawn said to Kale and then Dawn starts to caress her hands along Kale's arms.

"Does that feel good, does it feel good when I rub my hands on your arms?" Dawn asked Kale in a seductive tone.

"It does," Kale said.

"What about this?" Dawn asked Kale and then she pressed her lips onto Kale's lips, sharing a very soft kiss.

Kale closed her eyes as she felt all of her nervousness melt away as both girls were using their lips.

Ten seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Kale was blushing a bit.

"Did you like it?" Dawn asked Kale.

"It was good," Kale said.

"What about this?" Dawn asked Kale and then she lightly suck on the left side of Kale's neck.

"Ooh, it does feel good as well," Kale moans in lust over Dawn sucking on her neck.

"Dawn I changed my mind, I want to join you and sis in this," Kale said to Dawn as Dawn stops sucking on Kale's neck.

"I knew my soft touch would change your mind," Dawn said to Kale and then slides the bracelets off of Kale's wrists.

Dawn then gets behind Kale and starts to suck on Kale's neck again. Three seconds later, Kale then starts to rub her hands along Kale's stomach.

"Oh Dawn, this is getting me a bit horny," Kale moans lustfully to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of Kale's top, pulls it over Kale's head, and off of Kale's body. Dawn drops the top onto the floor as Kale had on a red bra.

Close to a minute later, Dawn stops sucking on Kale's neck as Kale kicks off her boots, leaving her barefoot.

Dawn then loosens the belt on Kale's skirt and then she unbutton and unzips it. Suddenly, the skirt drops to Kale's ankles and Kale steps out of it as she still had on her shorts.

Dawn then gets on her knees and grabs the waistband of Kale's shorts. Dawn then slides the shorts down Kale's legs and off of Kale's body. Dawn tosses them to the side as Kale had on matching red panties.

"Looking good," Dawn said to Kale and then she stands back on her feet.

"But I have to do one more thing," Dawn said and then she grabs the band in Kale's hair.

Dawn then pulls the band out of Kale's hair and flicks it away as Kale's hair was loose and falls down to her shoulders.

"Now it is much better," Dawn said and then she grabs Kale by her left hand.

She leads Kale to the bed and then Dawn and Kale get on the bed as Caulifla was still sitting on it.

Caulifla then kiss Dawn on the lips again while Kale starts to suck on the left side of Dawn's neck. Three seconds later, Kale caresses her right hand along Dawn's left thigh, soothing the Moonchild.

Thirty-five seconds later, Caulifla then starts to suck on the right side of Dawn's neck while Kale was kissing Dawn on the lips. Caulifla then starts to rub her right hand on Dawn's stomach as this got Dawn turned on a bit.

About forty seconds later, Caulifla stops sucking on Dawn's neck while Kale breaks off the kiss.

"Hey Kale, want to strip our special friend?" Caulifla asked Kale.

"I would love too sis," Kale said to Caulifla.

Caulifla then grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra, unhooks it, and slides it off of Dawn's body. At the same time, Kale grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Caulifla and Kale throw the underwear onto the floor as Dawn was now naked, exposing her B-cup size breasts and her hairy pussy.

"What do you think sis?" Kale asked Caulifla.

"Pretty good, I love that blonde bush Dawn has," Caulifla said as she runs her fingers through Dawn's bush.

Caulifla then spreads Dawn's legs wide, exposing more of her pussy. Caulifla then starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a decent rate.

About three seconds later, Kale moves up towards Dawn's breasts and then she starts to suck on Dawn's left nipple.

"OH, OH YES, THIS IS GETTING ME HORNY," Dawn screams in lust over the Saiyan pair's work.

Twenty seconds later, Kale then starts to suck on Dawn's right nipple as Caulifla was still licking on Dawn's pussy.

Two minutes and twenty seconds later, Kale stops sucking on Dawn's breasts as her nipples were now erect. Meanwhile, Caulifla stops licking on Dawn's pussy as it was now wet and she was leaking out her juices.

"Look you are getting all wet," Caulifla said to Dawn.

"Now that you gotten me all wet, it is my turn to pleasure you," Dawn said to Caulifla and then she grabs the bottom of Caulifla's tube top.

Dawn then pulls the top over Caulifla's head and off of Caulifla's body. Dawn then throws the top to the floor as Caulifla's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

"Those are some nice perky boobs, perfect and round," Dawn said to Caulifla as she squeezes onto Caulifla's breasts.

Dawn then starts to fondle Caulifla's breasts as this causes Caulifla to moan a little.

"Mmm oh Dawn, this is getting me all warm when you play with my breasts," Caulifla moans to Dawn as Dawn continues to play with Caulifla's breasts.

Three minutes later, Caulifla collapses onto her back and then Dawn let's go of Caulifla's breasts.

Not wasting any time, Dawn grabs the waistband of Caulifla's panties, slides them down Caulifla's legs, and off of Caulifla's body. Dawn throws them onto the floor as she sees Caulifla naked on the bed, exposing her pussy with a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

"Mmm what a nice tasty Saiyan body," Dawn said and then she spreads Caulifla's legs wide, showing off more of her pussy.

Dawn then takes two of her fingers and slides them into Caulifla's pussy.

"Oh, ah," Caulifla said as she clench her teeth because of Dawn penetrating her.

Dawn then begins to pump her fingers in and out of Caulifla at a fast pace while Kale continues to watch this.

"AHHH, AH, OH FUCK, THIS IS HOT," Caulifla screams in passion as Dawn continues to finger her.

Three minutes and ten seconds later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Caulifla and Caulifla's pussy was soaking wet and dripping out her juices while Dawn's fingers were covered in Caulifla's juices.

"So wet and yet so hot," Dawn said and then she smears the juices onto Caulifla's stomach.

Dawn then gets on top of Caulifla and turns around as she was looking at Caulifla's pussy while Caulifla was looking at Dawn's pussy. Then, Dawn and Caulifla start to lick their pussies, going up and down at a fast rate as Kale was still watching them.

" _Wow I never took sis for being a sex maniac, I have to say she looks hot doing it,_ " Kale thought as she was still watching.

Four minutes later, both girls stop licking as Dawn gets off of Caulifla as their pussies were now soaking wet.

Dawn then moves her body down as her pussy was touching Caulifla's pussy. Dawn and Caulifla then rub their pussies together as this causes Caulifla to start screaming.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, KEEP RUBBING ME," Caulifla screams in lust at Dawn as they were still rubbing their pussies together.

Nearly two minutes later, Dawn sped up the rubbing as this causes Caulifla to scream even more.

"OHHHH, OHH, OH FUCK, AH IT FEELS FUCKING GOOD," Caulifla screams in passion over the rubbing.

Three and a half minutes later, both girls were still rubbing together as it looked like Caulifla was about to reach her limit.

"Oh fucking god, I think I'm going to cum," Caulifla said as she and Dawn were coated in beads of sweat.

Fifteen seconds later, Caulifla had finally reached her limit.

"OHHH FUCK," Caulifla screamed as she reached her climax and squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's pussy.

Caulifla was breathing in and out at a decent pace, while Dawn was sitting down pretty much having a lot of energy left.

"Wow Dawn, you are good," Kale said to Dawn as Dawn turns to face Kale.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show because it is your turn," Dawn said to Kale as she crawls towards her.

Dawn then gives Kale a quick peck on the lips and afterwards Dawn starts to suck on the right side of Kale's neck.

"Ooh Dawn, you know how to be very gentle with me," Kale moans at Dawn.

"Well I try to be gentle with sensitive people like yourself," Dawn said to Kale and then she continues to suck on Kale's neck as Kale was still moaning.

Forty seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Kale's neck and then she grabs onto the back of Kale's bra.

Dawn then unhooks the bra and slides it off of Kale's body. Dawn throws the bra onto the floor as Dawn gets a look at Kale's exposed B-cup size breasts.

"Well you two might not be blood related, but you two have the exact same bust size," Dawn said to Kale and then she grabs onto Kale's breasts and starts to fondle them.

"Ooh fuck, ohh you have a soft touch," Kale moans softly at Dawn as Dawn continues to play with Kale's breasts.

Seventy-five seconds later, Dawn moves her hands off of Kale's breasts and then she grabs onto the waistband of Kale's panties.

Dawn then slides the panties down Kale's legs and off of Kale's body. Dawn throws them to the floor as Kale was now naked as Dawn looks at Kale's exposed pussy which had a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

"Mmm, what a beautiful naked body for a beautiful shy girl," Dawn said and then Kale blushed in embarrassment.

Dawn then spreads Kale's legs wide as Kale was showing off more of her pussy.

"Now Kale, I'm going to lick you very slowly," Dawn said to Kale.

"Okay," Kale said as Dawn bends forwards, looking at Kale's pussy.

Dawn then starts to lick away on Kale's pussy, going up and down at a slow rate.

"Ooh, this licking is giving me chills," Kale moans in lust as a chill was sent up her spine.

Three minutes later, Dawn starts to speed up as she was licking at a faster than normal rate.

"OH YES, OH MY, OH DAWN, OH DAWN YES," Kale screams in passion as she was chanting Dawn's name in the process.

Nearly five minutes later, Dawn stops the licking as she notices that Kale's pussy was really wet and she was leaking out her juices.

"Oh you are soaking wet, I love it," Dawn said to Kale in a lustful tone.

Dawn then laid Kale on her back and keeps Kale's legs wide as Dawn was going to give one big climax.

Dawn then moves down as her pussy was now touching Kale's pussy. Then, Dawn and Kale start to rub their pussies together as this causes Kale to scream even more.

"OH GOD, OH FUCKING GOD, OH THE PLEASURE IS HUGE," Kale screams in lust as Dawn continues to rub her.

Nearly four minutes later, Dawn was still rubbing her pussy onto Kale's pussy as it looked like Kale was about to lose it.

"Oh god, I'm about to," Kale said but for her it was too late and she reached her limit.

"CUM," Kale screams as she climaxed and squirt out her love juices onto Dawn's pussy.

Dawn and Kale were breathing in and out at a normal rate as beads of sweat were coated along Kale's body.

"Holy shit…that was…awesome," Kale said during her breaths.

"I know, I feel the same way," Caulifla said to Kale as she gets on her hands and knees and crawls over to the pair.

"You know I think Dawn should experience some true power," Caulifla said to Kale and Kale nodded "yes".

Caulifla and Kale lay Dawn on her back as Dawn's head was resting on a pillow.

"Okay Dawn, you are about to experience the real power of a Saiyan," Caulifla said to Dawn.

Caulifla then uses all of her ki energy to achieve the next level. Soon, Caulifla's irises turn from black to blue, her hair goes from black to gold, and her pubic hair goes from black to gold as Caulifla was now full blown Super Saiyan mode.

Kale then uses her ki energy as she was about to go Super Saiyan as well. Then, Kale's irises turn from black to blue, she gotten slightly taller, her body become muscular, her hair became very spiky turning from black to gold with a green tint, and her pubic hair goes from black to gold with a green tint as Kale was Super Saiyan as well.

"Wow," Dawn said in amazement to the forms of the two women.

"You like, these are our Super Saiyan forms. We become even more powerful than in our regular forms," Caulifla said to Dawn.

"And now we are going to fuck you into oblivion," Kale said to Dawn.

Caulifla then spreads Dawn's legs wide as Dawn was going to be for a wild ride.

Caulifla takes two of her fingers and Kale takes two of her fingers and they slide them deep into Dawn's pussy.

"OH FUCKING GOD," Dawn screams suddenly as she could Caulifla and Kale's fingers inside her.

Then, Caulifla and Kale pump their fingers in and out of Dawn rapidly as Dawn was starting to scream.

"AHHH, OHHH FUCK, OH CAULIFLA, OH KALE," Dawn screams in ecstasy as she was now chanting Caulifla and Kale's name in the process.

Three and a half minutes later, the power of Caulifla and Kale's fingering was causing to almost reach her limit.

"Oh Caulifla, oh Kale, I'm about to fucking cum like a hose," Dawn said to Caulifla and Kale.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn's limit had finally been reached.

"AHHH FUCK," Dawn said as she had reach her climax.

Then Dawn gush out her love juices, spraying it onto Caulifla and Kale's fingers and hands.

Caulifla and Kale then slides their fingers out of Dawn and then they wipe their hands onto Dawn's stomach.

"Wow she just gush out her juices," Kale said.

"Yeah and she does look a little slutty with her juices on her stomach," Caulifla said.

Then, Caulifla and Kale get on top of Dawn as their pussies were now touching Dawn's pussy. Caulifla and Kale then rub their pussies onto Dawn's pussy at a extremely fast pace as this causes Dawn to scream again.

"OH GOD, OH FUCK, OOH FUCKING YES, OH IT FEELS FUCKING GOOD," Dawn screams in lust and passion over Caulifla and Kale rubbing her.

About five minutes later, Caulifla and Kale's rubbing on Dawn's pussy was causing Dawn to lose all control and it looked like she was going to reach her limit again.

"Oh dear god, not again, I'm going to cum like a hydrant again," Dawn said.

Twenty-five seconds later, Dawn's limit has been reached again.

"OHHH DEAR FUCK," Dawn screams as she reach her climax again.

Dawn then gush out her love juices as it sprayed onto Caulifla and Kale's pussy.

Dawn then begins to breathe in and out heavily, her body covered in sweat, and still squirting out her juices from that climax.

"Wow we really did a number on her," Caulifla said to Kale.

Suddenly, Kale feels weak as her body loses her muscle and her hair goes back to normal. Kale then collapses beside Dawn, falling asleep from using a lot of energy onto Dawn.

"Aw poor Kale, she couldn't handle the sexual energy needed," Caulifla said.

"Hey you guys are going to love this place," this male voice said in the distance.

"Oh shit, Cabba is here," Caulifla said in a bit of a panicked tone, but it was too late for her, Kale, and Dawn.

Then, Cabba walks into the room along with Universe Six's team leader, Hit, Botamo, Saonel, and Pirina.

"I'm telling you Caulifla decorate this place by-," Cabba said to Hit until he sees Caulifla, Kale, and Dawn butt naked on the bed.

"Caulifla, Kale, what the hell are you doing?" Cabba asked Caulifla and Kale angrily.

"I should be asking you, why didn't you fucking knock?" Caulifla asked Cabba angrily as Cabba and the others were frighten.

Caulifla then gets off the bed and walks over to Cabba and the others with an angry look on her face.

"Now you all are fucking dead," Caulifla said to the group.

Caulifla then uses more of her energy to achieve another Super Saiyan form. Then, Caulifla's golden hair remains the same but there were these bolts of energy around her as she reached Super Saiyan 2.

"Oh sweet god," Cabba said in a scared tone seeing an angry Caulifla.

Caulifla then raises her right hand up to near her chest and then her hand begin to have this red glow to it. Then, a red ki sphere forms and points to the group, she then raises her arm into the air as this was going to be bad.

"BURST OF ENERGY," Caulifla screamed and then she launches of red ki wave of power towards Cabba and the others.

"Holy mother of god," Cabba said in a scared tone and this was going to be bad.

Then, a huge blast causes part of the building to explode and rain down pieces of debris. The impact sends Cabba and the group to sent flying, landing about hundred feet away from the building as Cabba and the others looked very beat up.

"Maybe, it was a bad time to invite you," Cabba said to the group.

"You think," Hit, Botamo, Saonel, and Pirina said angrily to Cabba.

Back at the building, Caulifla calms down as her hair goes back to black as she was out of her Super Saiyan form.

Caulifla then turns around to see Kale and Dawn sleeping and that Kale was snuggling up next to Dawn. Caulifla then had a smile on her face as she sees her friend getting close to Dawn.

Caulifla then walks back over to the bed and then she gets on the bed with Kale and Dawn still sleeping. Caulifla then pulls the covers over herself, Kale, and Dawn as Caulifla was thinking about something.

"Should I apologize to Cabba for attacking him and our teammates from the tournament?" Caulifla asked herself.

"Nah, I will do it once he cools down," Caulifla said and then she snuggled up next to Dawn as the two Saiyans closed their eyes and fall asleep.

Dawn then wraps her arms around Caulifla and Kale as she wanted to continue to cuddle with her new Saiyan friends.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah when I woke up I see parts of the building destroyed, I didn't realize that Caulifla took out some of her friends until she told me," Dawn said to her viewers.

"After that little three way, I become very good friends with Caulifla and Kale and I promised them to visit them again," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses her remote to turn off the recording.

* * *

 **Holy shit, that was so fucking awesome. Anyway the next two girls to have some fun with Dawn is Universe Six's Caulifla and Kale from** _ **Dragon Ball Super**_ **. I had a lot of fun writing chapter, especially since a lot people are fans of these two beautiful Saiyan girls.**

 **Also don't forget to leave me a review, I would appreciate it.**

 **We got some more yuri action coming soon.**


	70. Black Strategy

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 70: Pleasing The Troop Part I**

* * *

It has been nearly a week since Dawn filmed an episode as she was on vacation to one of the dimensions she visited. But now Dawn was back in her home and she was back to filming her series.

In the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her light purple long sleeve shirt and dark grey jeans) was sitting on a chair on the set of the show, ready to film. With the camera on, Dawn uses the remote control to press record as the episode was now rolling.

"Hello all of my fans, Dawn here with episode number seventy of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I'm sorry that I didn't upload for a while, I was on vacation to relax and hang out with some of the friends I made on my journey," Dawn said.

"The vacation spot I went to was Lakewood Plaza Turbo, I know it is no Hawaii or Bahamas, but it was just so cool that I had to go back," Dawn said.

"Oddly enough my vacation turn into a sexcation as it lands me into one awesome sexual adventure," Dawn said.

"Starting this episode and going through the next four episodes, I will be telling you all about my sexual escapades involving five unique women," Dawn said.

"Let me begin when I use my dimensional scissors to travel back to the plaza," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

It was a beautiful day for Lakewood Plaza Turbo and there was big changes since Dawn left last time. For one was Lord Boxman was no longer in charge of Boxmore and Darrell now runs it, K.O was still the same kid but now his mom was now dating Mr. Gar, and lastly, Enid and Rad had gotten stronger since Dawn's last appearance.

Out in the parking lot, a rift opens up and out of it was Dawn with a light purple duffel bag in her right hand. Dawn then puts down her bag and closes up the rift uses her dimensional scissors, she then puts them afterwards.

"Ah, I needed this much needed vacation," Dawn said.

"Dawn," Enid said excitedly to Dawn as she runs towards Dawn.

"Enid," Dawn said to Enid excitedly as Enid jumps into Dawn's arms as Dawn gives Enid a hug.

"Oh my god, it feels like I haven't seen you in ages," Enid said to Dawn.

"Yeah I came here for a little vacation, a little me time you can say," Dawn said to Enid.

As they were hugging, another female soon approaches the two girls.

"Hey Enid, got a new friend huh?" this female asked Enid as the girls break off the hug.

Dawn looks to see this female with light tanned skin, wild short rose color hair, wearing a short sleeve crop rose color top, black capri pants, and a rose color high heel shoe. One thing that caught Dawn's eyes was the female only had one leg and that her right leg was missing, replaced with a grey metallic peg leg.

"Yeah Red, I definitely have a new friend," Enid said to her friend Red.

"Enid are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Dawn asked Enid.

"Oh yeah, Red Action this is my friend, Dawn, she is not from around here," Enid said to Red Action, introducing her to Dawn.

"Hey," Red said to Dawn.

"Sup," Dawn said to Red,

"You know I'm not from around here as well," Red said to Dawn.

"Where are you from?" Dawn asked Red.

"I'm from about one hundred years into the future," Red said to Dawn.

"Your from the future?" Dawn asked Red.

"Yep," Red answered.

"Well actually I'm from another dimension," Dawn said.

"How did you get here?" Red asked Dawn.

"I got here with these," Dawn said and then she pulls out her dimensional scissors.

"A pair of scissors, is this some fucking joke?" Red asked.

"Nope they're real and these have taken me to numerous dimensions beyond my own," Dawn said to Red.

"That is awesome," Red said excitedly.

"It sure is," Enid said.

"I agree with her more," another female voice said.

"Who said that?" Dawn asked.

"I did," the female said as Dawn, Enid, and Red turn their heads to see the voice belonged to a blonde hair, dark skinned woman.

The blonde woman wasn't alone, with her was a tall muscular woman with short light blue hair, there was also a short slightly chubby woman with short green hair that waves to her left side, and finally there was a woman of average height with pale skin and long black hair that reaches down to her knees.

"Uh who are they?" Dawn asked Enid and Red.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the blonde woman said.

"Black Strategy," the black haired woman known as Black Strategy said as she strike a pose.

"Green Guts," the green haired woman known as Green Guts said as she strike a different pose.

"Blue Power," the blue haired woman known as Blue Power said as she also strike a different pose.

"And Yellow Technique," the blonde haired woman known as Yellow Technique said as she also strike a different pose.

"We are the Hue Troop," Blue said as they stood there in their poses (sort of similar to The Ginyu Force in _Dragon Ball Z_ ).

"Seriously guys, every single time," Red said to her former team mates because of their over the top entrances as Red was rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah it is ridiculous, right Dawn," Enid said to Dawn, but Dawn wasn't listening.

"Dawn," Enid said to Dawn trying to get her to focus.

All Dawn could focus on was Hue Troop member, Black Strategy. The Hue Troop weren't wearing their uniforms, instead they wore street clothes. Black Strategy had on a dark grey sun hat, dark grey long sleeve ankle length dress with black belt, and black knee high heel boots.

Dawn then walks over to the Hue Troop as it looked like they got a new fan.

"Well, well, well, someone likes us," Yellow said but then Dawn walks over to Black with a smile on her face.

"You look so pretty and cool," Dawn said to Black.

"Thanks, I would say the same thing to a pretty little thing like you," Black said to Dawn as Dawn turns her head and was blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey crumb bum, focus on us," Green said angrily to Dawn.

"Easy there Green, I think this girl has fallen in love with Black," Blue said to Green.

"I'm Dawn by the way," Dawn said to Black.

"Such a cute name for an extremely cute girl," Black said to Dawn as Dawn continues to blush.

"Come on Hue Troop (minus Black Strategy), let's talk to Red," Blue said to her team mates as her, Yellow, and Green walk over to Red while Dawn was still talking to Black.

"So you are from future like Red," Dawn said to Black.

"Yeah, me and the Hue Troop defend our world from all different kinds of evil," Black said.

"So why are you and your friends here?" Dawn asked Black.

"Well there wasn't anything evil going on our end, so we came here to surprise Red," Black said.

"You never expected to see me here," Dawn said to Black.

"No we were surprised to see you," Black said to Dawn.

"Say how about we hang out, just the two of us?" Black asked Dawn.

"Shouldn't you be catching up with Red?" Dawn asked Black.

"Yeah, but we are here for a week, so I have plenty of time," Black said.

"Okay then I will hang out with you, just let me check into my hotel room, drop off my bag, and we can hang out," Dawn said to Black.

"Cool," Black said.

About an hour later after Dawn checked into her hotel room and puts away her bag, Dawn and Black were hanging out in a park and were sitting down the grass.

"So Black Strategy I have to ask, why did you want to hang out with me?" Dawn asked Black.

"Well I think you are very mysterious and I want to learn more about you," Black said to Dawn.

"Interesting, well I love the environment and nature, I love wildlife, and I can read auras," Dawn said.

"Oh so you are one of those hippies, but you definitely don't look like one of them," Black said to Dawn.

"Well I break the stereotype of what a hippie is," Dawn said.

"So you must be the brains of The Hue Troop since you are called Black Strategy," Dawn said to Black.

"Yes, I plan our attacks, I look at the enemy's weaknesses, and we plan two steps ahead," Black said.

"Cool, you must receive a lot of praise for your strategies," Dawn said to Black.

"Not really, everyone seems to think the other members do most of the work and I get little attention for everything I done," Black said.

"Well I think you're awesome, you plan everything and won because of it. Not only you are smart but you are extremely beautiful," Dawn said to Black.

"Oh Dawn, thank you so much, you won't believe how happy I am to hear you say that," Black said to Dawn and then she gives Dawn a hug.

Black then quickly breaks off the hug and then she gives Dawn a quick kiss on the lips as Dawn was a little bit shocked by this.

"Black, what's with the kiss?" Dawn asked Black.

"Because Dawn, I have fallen in love with you," Black said to Dawn.

"Oh Black, I think I fallen in love with you too," Dawn said to Black.

"Yeah you are sweet, kind, and mysterious," Black said to Dawn.

"You are beautiful, kind as well, and are really smart," Dawn said to Black.

"I pretty much fallen in love with you when I first saw you," Black said to Dawn.

"I felt the same way when I saw you," Black said to Dawn.

"Do you want to have a relationship with me?" Dawn asked Black.

"No nothing serious, but I want to make out with you," Black said to Dawn.

"Yeah, I want to make out with you as well," Dawn said to Black.

Suddenly, Dawn and Black pressed their lips together as they were sharing a very passionate kiss. They close their eyes and their tongues were swirling around together in lust.

Five seconds later, Black laid down on the grass with Dawn on top of her as they were still kissing. Dawn then caresses her right hand along the right side of Black's clothed body.

Then, Dawn grabs the bottom of Black's dress and was about to lift up to see if Black was wearing any underwear. But then, Black grabs onto Dawn's hand as they break off the kiss.

"Let me guess, you are in heat?" Black asked Dawn.

"A little," Dawn said.

"Well Dawn, I'm in extreme heat," Black said to Dawn.

"Why don't we head back to your hotel room and continue our fun," Black said to Dawn.

"Yeah let's do it," Dawn said and then she and Black stand up on their feet.

Dawn and Black then leave the park and about twenty minutes later, the pair where in the hotel and were on the floor where Dawn room was located. Then, Dawn and Black were outside Dawn's hotel room as Dawn grabs her key card.

Dawn then uses the card to open up the door and then she and Black walk into the room. Dawn then sets the card onto the nightstand as Black closes the door and puts up a "Do Not Disturb" sign on it.

Dawn then walks back over to Black and then she pushes Black up against a wall. Dawn and Black start to make out again as Dawn was caressing her hands up and down Black's clothed body.

Fifty seconds later, Black breaks off the kiss and then she grabs onto Dawn's hands.

Black then leads Dawn to one of the beds, then she sits Dawn on the edge of the bed. Black places her hands on Dawn's shoulders as she looks into Dawn's eyes.

"Got a cell phone on you?" Black asked Dawn.

"Yeah," Dawn said as she pulls out her IPhone.

"Why do you want it?" Dawn asked Black.

"Because I want to give you your own private show," Black said to Dawn.

"Ooh Black Strategy, you naughty genius," Dawn said to Black.

Black then sets Dawn's phone down and puts on some slow music as she slowly moves her hips to the beat. Black then moves her hands up and down her clothed stomach sexually as Dawn kicks off her sneakers.

" _Man, Black has got some moves_ ," Dawn thought as she was enjoying the show.

Black places her hands on Dawn's shoulders and Black slowly swings her hips to the amusement of Dawn.

Black then sits on Dawn's lap and places her hands on Dawn's clothed chest. Black was about a half an inch from touching Dawn's face and then she and Dawn rub their noses together.

"You like it, is this intimate enough for you?" Black asked Dawn.

"Yes it is very intimate," Dawn said and then Black gives Dawn a quick peck on the lips.

"Good, because it is going to be very hot," Black said and then she takes off her hat and puts it on Dawn's head.

Black gets off of Dawn's lap and then she turns around facing away from Dawn. Black then bends down and starts to wiggle her ass at Dawn as Dawn was wondering what Black's ass was like without her clothes on.

About seventy seconds later, Black bends back up and turns around to face Dawn again. Black then loosens the belt on her dress and then she reaches up for the top button of her dress.

"Ooh I see where this is going," Dawn said quietly.

Black then begins to slowly unbutton the buttons on her dress as she was still swinging her hips. Once the buttons were undone, Black turns around once again as she was facing away from Dawn.

Black then starts to lower her dress, but she stops suddenly as the straps of her bra were exposed.

" _That's it, a little bit more_ ," Dawn said in her head.

Black then slowly slide the dress down the upper part of her body, down her legs, and to her ankles. Black then steps out of the dress and kicks it away as Black had on her light blue bra and matching light blue panties with black frills along the edges of them.

"What do you think Dawn?" Black asked Dawn as she runs her fingers through her hair.

"Really hot, I never expect you to wear light blue underwear," Dawn said to Black.

"I like other colors than black," Black said.

Black then turns around to face Dawn and then she grabs onto the back of her bra. Black then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, exposing her B-cup size breasts.

Black then sits on Dawn's lap as she wants Dawn to feel Dawn's hands on her.

"Come on Dawn, grab onto my breasts," Black said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs onto Black's breasts and starts to fondle them as Black starts to lightly moan over this.

"Ooh Dawn, you got this soft touch," Black moans at Dawn.

"Yeah my skin is soft enough to get a lot of women turned on," Dawn said and then she starts to suck on the left side of Black's neck.

"Mmm, oh Dawn this is getting me horny," Black moans at Dawn as Black was starting to blush over this.

Nearly two minutes later, Black stops Dawn from sucking on her neck and moves Dawn's hands off her breasts.

Black then gets off of Dawn's lap and faces away from Dawn yet again. Black then bends over, grabs onto the waistband of her panties, and starts to wiggle her ass at Dawn.

Black then slowly slides her panties down her legs and off her body. Black then throws them to the side as she was still wiggling her now bare ass to Dawn.

Black then bends up and turns her head to the left, looking at Dawn.

"So Dawn, do you love what you see?" Black asked Dawn and then she turns to face Dawn as Dawn looks at Black's exposed pussy with a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

"Oh hell yes, I love what I see," Dawn said.

"Good, now it is time to expose some of your skin," Black said to Dawn and Black gets on her knees in front of Dawn.

Black places her hands on Dawn's clothed chest and begins to move her hands up and down sexually on Dawn's chest.

"Is this making you hot," Black asked Dawn.

"Yes it is," Dawn said.

Soon, Black grabs onto the zipper of Dawn's shirt and then she unzips it. Black then slides the shirt off of Dawn's body as Dawn had on her black bra.

"Huh, I guess I'm not the only one that likes black," Black said as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's stomach.

Then, Black starts to kiss on Dawn's stomach as this cause Dawn to felt a chill up her spine.

"Ooh Black, your kissing is giving me the chills," Dawn moans at Black as she was still kissing on Dawn's stomach.

Then, Black stops kissing on Dawn's stomach and then she grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra. Black unhooks Dawn's bra and slides it off of Dawn's body, then she tosses it away as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Black then leans forward and begins to suck on Dawn's nipples, going back and forth on Dawn's left and right nipples.

"Oh Black Strategy, you are getting me turned so fucking on when you suck my tits," Dawn moans in lust at Black.

Six and a half minutes later, Black stops sucking on Dawn's nipples as they become erect from Black sucking them.

Black then grabs onto Dawn's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Black then grabs the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Black sets them to the side as Dawn only had on her matching black panties.

Black then grabs the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Black tosses them to the side as she looks at the now naked Dawn and down to Dawn's hairy pussy.

Black then spreads Dawn's legs wide as she got a better view of Dawn's pussy.

"Mmm, I can't wait to lick some blonde pussy," Black said with excitement.

Then, Black starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a fast rate.

"Mmm oh yes, oh Black I love how you lick me," Dawn moans in lust to Black as Black continues to lick.

"Come on Black, don't be shy and get in there," Dawn said to Black as she places her left hand on top of Black's head as Black continues to lick.

Four minutes later, Black stops licking on Dawn's pussy as it became extremely wet and Dawn was leaking out her juices.

"Look at you, my licking has gotten you all wet," Black said to Dawn.

"This isn't the first time someone made me wet before I made them wet," Dawn said as Black stands up and sits on Dawn's lap again.

"Say, do you want me to take off my boots?" Black asked Dawn.

"No keep them on, they make you more sexy," Dawn said to Black.

Dawn then starts to fondle Black's breasts with her right hand while she spreads Black's legs with her left hand, showing more of Black's pussy. Dawn then slides her left hand down to Black's pussy and begins to rub it at a very fast rate.

"Ooh Dawn, keep rubbing me, get me turned on," Black moans in passion to Dawn as Dawn keeps up with the rubbing.

Close to four minutes later, Dawn stops the rubbing and then she laid Black down onto the bed with Black laying on the left side of her body. Dawn then laid on the bed and on the left side of her body as well with her body close to Black.

Dawn then lifts up Black's right leg in the air and holds it up with her right hand. Dawn then moves her right hand down as it was close to Black's pussy.

Dawn then begins to suck on the left side of Black's neck while sliding two of her fingers in and out of Black's pussy at a fast rate.

"AHH, OHH, OH FUCK, OH KEEP FUCKING ME," Black screams in lust to Dawn as Dawn continues to pump her fingers in and out of Black.

Three minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Black as Black's pussy was very wet and that Dawn's fingers were covered in Black's juices.

"Look at this, so wet and it feels so warm on my fingers," Dawn said and then she wipes the juices onto Black's stomach.

Dawn then flips Black onto her right side and then they start to make out again. Dawn and Black begin to roll around on the bed as they were still kissing.

Soon, Black was on top of Dawn with them still kissing as Dawn moves her hands down Black's back and to her ass. Dawn then grabs onto Black's ass cheeks and she starts to fondle them as Black moans into Dawn's mouth.

Eighty seconds later, Black breaks off the kiss and then she moves Dawn's hands off her ass.

"Okay Dawn, I want you to pleasure me with your tongue," Black said to Dawn then she gets off of Dawn and laid down on her back.

Dawn then flips onto her stomach and spreads Black's legs wide as her face was near Black's pussy. Dawn then wraps her arms around Black's thighs, ready to lick some pussy.

"Oh I can't wait to lick the pussy of the smartest person in The Hue Troop," Dawn said and then she licks her lips.

Dawn then starts to lick on Black's pussy, going up and down at a very fast rate.

"Ohhh yes, oh I love it when my pussy is licked," Black moans in lust as she grip the bed sheets from Dawn licking her.

A minute and forty-five seconds later, Dawn slides her tongue into Black's pussy and begins to rub it along Black's insides.

"AHHH, AH, OH FUCK, OH YES THAT'S GOOD," Black screams in passion over Dawn sliding her tongue in and out of her.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE," Black screams to Dawn in a lustful tone.

Three minutes and ten seconds later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Black as Black's pussy was pretty much soaked.

Dawn then sits up and then she moves down as her pussy was touching Black's pussy. Dawn and Black then rub their pussies together as Black was starting to scream a little.

"OH GOD, OH FUCKING GOD, FUCK ME, FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT," Black screams at Dawn as Dawn begins to rub even faster.

Four minutes later, both girls were still rubbing together as their bodies were coated in beads of their sweat and from the looks of Black, she was starting to lose it.

"Oh fuck Dawn, I'm about to ejaculate," Black said to Dawn.

"Then do it Black, cum on me," Dawn said to Black.

Twelve seconds later, Black's limit had finally been reached.

"OH FUCK," Black screams as she had reached her climax.

Black then arches her back and squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's stomach and chest. Black then laid onto her back again and was breathing in and out a normal rate after that.

"Holy shit…that was…amazing," Black said during her breaths as Dawn crawls next to her and pulls the covers over Black and herself.

"Yeah that's what a lot of women say," Dawn said to Black.

"I guess that's how Yellow feel when she dated Red," Black said.

"What do you mean when Yellow dated Red?" Dawn asked Black but then Black closed her eyes and fallen asleep.

"Oh damn it, she feel asleep before I can ask her," Dawn said quietly.

"I guess I can ask one of the other members tomorrow," Dawn said and then she closed her eyes and fall asleep, trying to regain her energy from that sex session.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah Black Strategy might be intellectually smart, but I'm smart when it comes to sex," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now you are asking about the relationship between Yellow Technique and Red Action, well I got my answer, but that's for the next time," Dawn said.

"That would do it for part one of my five part series, make sure to follow me on Pornhub and Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time for part two," Dawn said and then she uses her remote to turn off the camera and end the episode.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **And thus fans, the third arc of this series has begun. The next lucky girl to get some piece of Dawn is my favorite member of The Hue Troop, Black Strategy from** _ **Ok K.O! Let's Be Heroes**_ **. This arc will focus on Dawn hanging out and doing it with the members of The Hue Troop (which are like the Sailor Soldiers mixed in with the Power Rangers) in an arc I like to call, Pleasing The Troop.**

 **Fun Fact, Black Strategy's voice actress, Erica Mendez, is well known for her English dub roles in various anime including Sailor Uranus from the Viz dub of** _ **Sailor Moon**_ **, Gon Frecess from** _ **Hunter X Hunter**_ **, Melissa Shield from** _ **My Hero Academia: Two Heroes**_ **, and most famously, Ryuko Matoi from** _ **Kill La Kill**_ **.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review, I would really appreciate it.**

 **Anyway, we have the second part of Pleasing The Troop coming soon.**


	71. Green Guts

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 71: Pleasing The Troop Part II**

* * *

Inside the basement of Dawn's home, Dawn (wearing her black long sleeve skeleton shirt and dark grey jeans) was sitting down on a chair on the set of her podcast as the next episode was about to air. Dawn then uses her remote control to turn on the camera and then she presses record as the camera was rolling and the episode was on the air.

"Hello everyone, Dawn here with another sex filled episode and the second part of my adventures with The Hue Troop," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now last time I decided to take a vacation back to Lakewood Plaza Turbo and met up with Enid and this girl I never seen before named Red Action. Then I met Red's friends and former teammates known as The Hue Troop, who a lot of my fans say are like a female version of the Power Rangers," Dawn said.

"Anyway, I took a liking to one member named Black Strategy, we hanged out in the park, we kissed, and we head back to my hotel room to do it. Just mention something about Yellow Technique and Red Action, but I couldn't get an answer as Black fallen asleep because of our sex," Dawn said.

"Now onto my second part of my adventure and the next member I did it with. That girl is the little explosive member of The Hue Troop, Green Guts," Dawn said.

"Let me continue on with the story as it took place the next day after me and Black did it," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

It was morning as the sun light was shining into the hotel room Dawn was staying in. Inside the room, a naked Dawn was sleeping peacefully under the covers after her sexual encounter with Black Strategy last night.

Dawn then rolls on the right side of the body and let's out a loud yawn. Dawn then opens up her eyes as she was now awake.

"Good morning Black Strategy," Dawn said to Black Strategy as she stretch out her arms, but didn't get a response from Black.

"Black Strategy," Dawn said as she sits up and looks to see Black was gone and a note was left on her pillow.

Dawn then picks up the note and begins to read it.

"Dear Dawn, thank you for the special time last night, I really enjoyed it. Sorry I couldn't be here when you wake up, I woke up early, took a shower, got dressed, and left so you can get your sleep. Hope we can hang out again soon. Signed, Black Strategy," Dawn said as she read what was on the note.

"Aww how sweet of Black, let me get my sleep," Dawn said.

Soon, Dawn gets up, takes a shower, freshens up, puts on a different outfit, grabs some breakfast, and heads out to the hotel room and the hotel itself.

At Lakewood Plaza Turbo, Black Strategy, Red Action, and Green Guts were hanging on the bench just talking. What they didn't know is that Dawn saw them and was slowly walking behind them.

Dawn was now behind them and then she wraps her arms around Black.

"Guess who?" Dawn asked Black.

"Is it a beautiful blonde girl with mystery surrounding her?" Black asked.

"Correct," Dawn said.

"You two seem very close," Red said to Dawn and Black.

"Yeah we had a night we will never forget," Black said as she and Dawn giggled.

"So you want to hang out with me again?" Dawn asked Black.

"Actually, I was thinking you should hang out with Green today," Black said to Dawn as Green hears this.

"Wait, you want me to hang out with this crum bum?" Green asked Black as she points to Dawn.

"Yeah, she is very cool when you get to know her," Black said to Green.

"You sure?" Green asked Black.

"I'm sure," Black said.

"What do you say Dawn, want to hang out with Green today?" Black asked Dawn.

"Yeah it would be cool," Dawn said.

"Okay then, I'm going to change out of my uniform into something comfortable," Green said as she gets off the bench and heads to her mobile vehicle.

A little while later, Dawn was sitting in the park and then she sees Green running towards her. Green was wearing a light green long sleeve shirt, green jeans, and dark green ankle length boots as she was carry an umbrella and a blanket.

"Hey Dawn, I'm here," Green said to Dawn.

"Green Guts and you have a blanket," Dawn said to Green.

"Yeah, thought we have something to sit on," Green said to Dawn as she was standing a foot away from Dawn.

Green then lays the blanket down and then she and Dawn sit on the blanket.

"So I heard from Black that you love nature and read auras," Green said to Dawn.

"Yeah and your aura is unique, you are this little hot temper fireball but with a sweet caring soul," Dawn said to Green.

"Aw thanks Dawn, beneath my anger is a caring individual," Green said to Dawn.

Green then looks at the sky to see it was starting to get very cloudy out.

"Huh, it might rain," Green said and then she pulls out her umbrella.

Green then opens her umbrella and Dawn looks at it, the umbrella was green and had lemon slices on it.

"Why does your umbrella have lemons on it?" Dawn asked Green.

"I'm not sure, but I can easily say that I'm not sour, kya ha ha," Green said and then she does this laugh.

"That is a unique laugh," Dawn said to Green.

"Yeah it is," Green said.

Then, Brandon and A Real Magic Skeleton were walking in the park when they see Dawn and Green sitting on a blanket.

"Hey you two, are you going to kiss," Brandon said as he and RMS were walking away.

Green then stands up and picks up a rock from the ground.

"Eat rock crum bum," Green said to Brandon angrily and then she throws the rock at Brandon.

"Ow," Brandon said as the rock hit him in the head.

"Bullseye," Green said and then she sits back down.

"I don't know if it's your voice, but you remind of me of these girls I met, Rias Gremory and Panty Anarchy," Dawn said to Green.

"Panty, that's a stupid name," Green said.

"Well that is her actual name," Dawn said to Green.

"So Black mention something about Yellow and Red's past," Dawn said to Green.

"Oh well Red and Yellow dated back when Red was part of the Troop," Green said.

"What happened?" Dawn asked Green.

"I'm not sure, I guess they drift apart and they broke up soon after," Green said.

"Oh, it's too bad," Dawn said.

Soon, Dawn feels a drop of rain hit her head.

"What the hell?" Dawn asked herself as she looks up to the dark sky.

Then, the rain starts to pour down onto Dawn and Green. Green then grabs the umbrella and puts it over her head.

"It's really coming down," Green said as she and Dawn stand up.

Dawn then grabs the blanket and puts it over herself in order to stay dry.

"We got to get out of the rain," Green said to Dawn.

"I know a spot," Dawn said to Green as Dawn runs to the left with Green following behind her.

Five minutes later, Dawn sees a bridge and then she and Green hid underneath the bridge. Dawn then pulls the blanket off of her and sets it down.

"Okay we are out of the rain, now we wait," Dawn said to Green as Green closes the umbrella.

Green then goes down onto her hands and knees on the blanket. Green then crawls over to Dawn as she was on top of Dawn and was really close to Dawn's face.

"Black was right, you are very beautiful," Green said to Dawn as she caress her right hand along the left side of Dawn's face.

Then, Green gives Dawn a quick kiss on the lips as Dawn immediately blush over this.

"You taste wonderful, like strawberries," Green said to Dawn.

"Well I did eat a bowl of berries earlier today," Dawn said.

"Dawn, may I tell you something?" Green asked Dawn.

"Sure Green," Dawn said to Green.

"Well I haven't been in a date ever, no one wants to date a chubby girl like yourself," Green said with some sadness in her tone.

"Don't beat yourself up Green, I hear some guys like girls that are in their terms, thicc," Dawn said to Green as she wraps her arms around Green's waist.

"Really?" Green asked.

"Yeah, guys like girls with some pure meat on their bones," Dawn said to Green.

"Say Dawn, I heard you and Black had fun in a very sexual way," Green said to Dawn as Green press her hands on Dawn's clothed chest.

"To tell you the truth, yes I did make love to Black," Dawn said to Green.

"How was it?" Green asked Dawn.

"Amazing," Dawn said.

"Well if you thought Black was amazing, how about I give you a nice round of steamy, hot, love making?" Green asked Dawn.

"If you think you can be better than Black, then show me," Dawn said to Green.

"With pleasure," Green said.

Green pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips as they were sharing a very passionate kiss. Their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy as Dawn caresses her hands up and down Green's clothed back.

Nine seconds later, Dawn lays down on her back with Green on top of her as they were still kissing.

Fifty seconds later, Green breaks off the kiss and then she starts to suck on the left side of Dawn's neck.

"Mmm Green, you do like it hot and heavy," Dawn moans in lust to Green.

Thirty seconds later, Green then stops sucking on Dawn's neck and then she grabs the bottom of her shirt.

Green then pulls the shirt over her head and off her body. Green then sets the shirt to the side as she had on a light green bra.

Green then places her hands on Dawn's clothed stomach and begins to caress them up and down Dawn's stomach and chest.

"Does it feel good when I rub my hands on you?" Green asked Dawn in a seductive tone.

"Yes it does," Dawn said.

Thirty-five seconds later, Green stops the rubbing and gets off of Dawn.

"Okay, time to get comfortable," Green said and then she kicks off her boots one by one as she was now barefoot.

Green then unbutton and unzips her pants, then she grabs onto the waistband of them. Green then slides the pants down her legs and off her body. Green sets them to the side as she had on her matching light green panties.

"So Dawn, what do you think?" Green asked Dawn as she posed sexually for Dawn.

"I think you have a very cute body," Dawn said as Green gave a small giggle.

Green then crawls over to Dawn and grabs the bottom of Dawn's shirt. Green then pulls the shirt over Dawn's head and off of Dawn's body. Green throws it to the side as Dawn had on her green bra.

"Huh, never took you for someone that loves green," Green said to Dawn.

"Well a friend of mine gave it to me," Dawn said and then she kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Green then grabs onto Dawn's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Green then grabs the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Green tosses them to the side as Dawn had on her matching green panties.

Green then licks her lips and then she starts to kiss and lick along Dawn's stomach and naval. Dawn then places her right hand on top of Green's head and starts to pet along Green's hair.

"Ooh Green, your tongue is so amazing on me," Dawn moans softly to Green as Green continues to kiss and lick on Dawn's stomach and Dawn pets Green's hair.

Nearly forty seconds later, Dawn moves her hand off of Green's hair and moves it down until she grabs onto the back of Green's bra. Dawn then unhooks Green's bra as Green stops the kissing.

"So this is where we are going," Green said to Dawn and then she slides the bra off her body, exposing her B-cup size breasts.

Green then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Green throws them to the side exposing her pussy with a full patch of green pubic hair on it.

"Well if we are getting naked, then I should do it too," Dawn said and then she grabs onto the back of her bra.

Dawn then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, exposing her B-cup size breasts. Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn throws them to the side as she was fully naked and exposing her blonde hairy pussy.

"Wow, what a smokin' hot bod Dawn," Green said to Dawn.

"Thanks, now let me show you how good I am at this," Dawn said to Green as she crawls over to Green.

Dawn then squeezes Green's right breast with her left hand. Then, Dawn starts to suck on Green's left nipple as Green starts to moan.

"Mmm, oh I needed this so badly," Green moans in pleasure as Dawn continues to suck.

A minute later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Green's right nipple.

"Ohhh Dawn, I love when you suck my nipples," Green moans to Dawn as Dawn continues to suck on Green's nipple.

After about five minutes of Dawn sucking on Green's nipples, Green tilts Dawn's chin up as they were looking at each other.

They soon kiss again as Green lies down on her back with Dawn on top of her. Green then wraps her arms around Dawn's neck and her legs around Dawn's waist as the heel of her left foot was rubbing along Dawn's back.

Three seconds later, Dawn caresses her left hand along the left side of Green's body as this was soothing the firecracker of The Hue Troop.

Twenty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she begins to kiss on the left side of Green's neck.

"Oh Dawn, I love it when you kiss me there," Green said in lust to Dawn as Dawn continues to kiss on Green's neck.

Forty seconds later, Dawn stops kissing on Green's neck and then she moves Green's arms and legs off her body.

"Okay Green, now you are going to feel something amazing," Dawn said to Green as Green was lying down next to Dawn.

Dawn then gets on top of Green and spreads Green's legs wide, showing off more of Green's pussy. Dawn leans forward as she was looking at Green's pussy while Green was looking at Dawn's pussy. Dawn then starts to lick on Green's pussy, going up and down at a faster than average speed.

"AHH, AHH FUCK, OH YES, FUCK ME GOOD," Green screamed in ecstasy as Dawn was still licking away.

Fifteen seconds later, Green takes her left and right index fingers and slides them into Dawn's pussy. Dawn felt this sudden chill but she continues to lick as Green pumps her fingers in and out of Dawn at a fast pace.

"Come on, let me see you leak out your cum," Green said to Dawn as she continues to pump her fingers in and out of Dawn and Dawn was still licking away.

Three minutes and ten seconds later, Dawn stops licking on Green's pussy as Green's pussy was wet and she was leaking out her juices. Green then pulls her fingers out of Dawn as Dawn's pussy was also very wet and some of her juices were dripping onto Green's face.

"Look at you, you are all wet," Green said to Dawn.

"I can say the same thing about you," Dawn said to Green.

Green then gets up and bends over with her ass sticking up in the air and wiggling it towards Dawn.

"Come on Dawn, you want some of this juicy ass," Green said to Dawn as she continues to wiggle her ass at Dawn.

Dawn then gets on her feet as she was standing behind Green. Dawn puts her hands on Green's ass cheeks and starts to fondle them a bit.

"What a nice plump ass, I bet the other members want to have an ass like yours," Dawn said to Green as she squeezes onto Green's ass cheeks.

Dawn then puts her hands on Green's hips and then she humps her pussy against Green ass as Green was starting to moan.

"Ohh yes, ah fuck yes, keep humping me," Green moans in lust at Dawn as Dawn continues to hump on Green.

A little over five minutes later, Dawn stops humping as she bends Green back up. Dawn then turns Green around and then she laid Green down onto her back.

"Alright Green, it is time for the big climax," Dawn said to Green and then she spreads Green's legs wide again.

Dawn then sits down and crawls forward as her pussy was now touching Green's pussy. Then, Dawn and Green rub their pussies together as this causes Green to start to scream.

"OHHH YES, OH FUCK, KEEP FUCKING ME DAWN, KEEP FUCKING ME," Green screams in lust to Dawn as they continue to rub their pussies together.

Three minutes later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together as their bodies were coated in beads of their sweat.

"Do you love this Green?" Dawn asked Green in a lustful tone.

"OH YES, I FUCKING LOVE IT," Green screams in passion.

Four minutes later, both girls were still rubbing together as it looked like Green couldn't keep up any longer.

"Oh fuck, I feel like I'm about to blow," Green said.

About ten seconds later, Green's limit had finally been reached.

"OHHH FUCK," Green screams as she reached her climax.

Green then squirts out her love juices as it sprays onto Dawn's pussy. Afterwards, both girls were breathing in and out with Dawn breathing at a normal pace while Green was breathing heavily.

"Holy shit…that was…amazing…no…wonder…Black liked it," Green said during her breaths as Dawn lays next to Green.

"Yeah I know my way around sex," Dawn said and she plants a kiss on Green's cheek.

Green then looks to her right to see that it was still raining heavily.

"It is still raining out," Green said.

"Yeah," Dawn said to Green.

"Say want to cuddle until the rain stops?" Green asked Dawn.

"Yeah I would," Dawn answered.

Green then gets on top of Dawn and rolls the blanket on top of them. Green and Dawn softly kiss on the lips as they would continue to cuddle.

Two hours and ten minutes later, the rain stops and inside the bodega, Enid and Red were talking away.

"I wondering how Dawn's day with Green went?" Enid asked Dawn.

Soon, the door opens up and walks in Dawn and Green, both fully dressed and giggling away.

"So I guess you two had a fine day out?" Red asked Green and Dawn.

"Yes and then some," Green said and then she winks at Dawn.

"Red, you never told me Green was this cool," Dawn said to Red.

"Yeah behind her little firecracker persona is a cool person," Red said.

"Dawn, let me show you my clam vehicle," Green said to Dawn.

"Oh so that's why there is a clam with wheels in the parking lot, I thought it was part of some parade," Dawn said as Green grabs Dawn's right hand and leads out of the bodega.

"Do you think Dawn did it with Green?" Red asked Enid.

"If I know Dawn, maybe," Enid said.

"Well Green deserve it, she needed some love," Red said.

"Yeah," Enid said.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah, Green showed the inside of her vehicle and afterwards, I went back to my hotel room and took a quick nap," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I keep thinking that Green reminds me of Rias and Panty, I don't know if it's the voice, but there is something that reminds me of them," Dawn said.

"Well that wraps up part two and next episode will be part three. Make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the recording and ending the episode.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Well that's two parts down and three more to go. So the next member of The Hue Troop to get some loving from Dawn is the little spitfire known as Green Guts from** _ **Ok K.O! Let's Be Heroes**_ **.**

 **Just like Black Strategy, Green Guts is voiced by another anime English dub legend and that is Jamie Marchi, who's credits include voicing Rias Gremory from** _ **High School DxD**_ **, Panty Anarchy from** _**Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt**_ **, Cana Alberona from** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, and Mount Lady from** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **.**

 **Also the Jamie Marchi character that Green was referencing with the laugh and the umbrella was none other than Miss Valentine from** _ **One Piece**_ **.**

 **Make sure to leave me a review, I would really appreciate it.**

 **Anyway, we got part three of Pleasing The Troop coming soon.**


	72. Blue Power

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 72: Pleasing The Troop Part III**

* * *

Back in the basement of Dawn's house, Dawn (wearing her grey flaming card shirt and and dark blue jeans) was sitting down on the set of her podcast as another episode was about to air. Once the camera was on, Dawn presses record using her remote control and the show was now rolling.

"Hello all my viewers, I'm here to bring you part three of my adventures with The Hue Troop," Dawn said to her viewers.

"So last time, Black suggested to me that I hang out with Green Guts. So me and Green hanged out in the park, then it started to rain, we hid under a bridge and one thing lead to another if you catch my drift," Dawn said and then she nervously giggled.

"Now onto part three and that was something rough. You see I spend that day with the leader, Blue Power, we sparred and then it got rough," Dawn said.

"But let me continue on with this adventure," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her hotel room bathroom as she finished up brushing her teeth and fixing herself up.

"You look as fresh as a fully grown pile of flowers," Dawn said to herself in the bathroom mirror.

Then, Dawn hears a knocking on the door.

"Huh, who could that be?" Dawn asked as she exits the bathroom and turns off the light.

Dawn then opens up the door and in front of her was The Hue Troop's leader, Blue Power. Blue had on a light blue army jacket, a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black boots.

"Oh, hey Blue Power," Dawn said to Blue.

"Hello Dawn," Blue said to Dawn and then she bows to Dawn.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked Blue.

"Well since you hanged out with Black and Green, I thought we can hang out today," Blue said to Dawn.

"Is there a real reason why you are here?" Dawn asked Blue.

"I heard from Enid that you can fight and that you can fight really well," Blue said to Dawn.

"Well I do have some experience," Dawn said as she rubs the back of her head.

"I thought we can head to the park and we can spar," Blue said to Dawn.

"So you want to see how well I can hold up to you," Dawn said to Blue.

"Yes," Blue said.

"Well I can do that," Dawn said and then she steps out of her room and closes the door to the room.

"Just to let you know, I won't hold anything back," Blue said to Dawn.

"Good, I want to see how I can I do with the most powerful member of The Hue Troop," Dawn said to Blue.

About an hour and five minutes later, Dawn and Blue were in the park as Dawn was staring at Blue from a far piece away.

"Okay Dawn, when you are ready, give me your best shot," Blue said to Dawn as she put on her gauntlet.

"Oh I'm fucking ready," Dawn said.

Dawn then starts to run towards Blue, ready for the attack. Dawn then was about to nail a right hand punch to Blue, but Blue blocks it with her left hand.

"Nice try," Blue said to Dawn.

Dawn then begins to nail a flurry of punches to Blue's ribs. Unfortunately, those punches have no effect on Blue's muscular stomach.

" _Damn it, those punches on Blue's stomach are not making her flinch_ ," Dawn thought as she stops punching.

Dawn then tries to nail kicks to Blue, but each kick was being blocked by either Blue's left or right hand.

After nearly a minute of kicks, Dawn stops as she was breathing in and out at a normal pace.

"Okay, no more miss nice Power," Blue said and then she nails a brutal forearm uppercut onto the chin of Dawn.

The impact sends Dawn about ten to thirteen feet into the air. But then, Dawn flips and lands back onto the ground feet first.

"I'm surprised you are still up after that uppercut," Blue said to Dawn in a distance.

"Just to let you know, I faced an ice woman in the snowy climate," Dawn said to Blue as Dawn referring to her battle with Frost.

"Let's see if you can dodge a shot of my cannon," Blue said to Dawn.

"What cannon?" Dawn asked Blue.

Then, the gauntlet on Blue's left hand turns into a cannon as Dawn was a little frightened.

"Oh that cannon," Dawn said.

Then, Blue starts to fire off a barrage of shots out of her cannon towards Dawn. But then, Dawn starts dodging the attacks, jumping, doing cartwheels, and flips to avoid the shots.

Nearly forty seconds later, Dawn lands back on the ground safely as Blue stops firing from her cannon.

"Is that the best you got?" Dawn asked Blue.

"No," Blue said and then she starts to power up her cannon.

Once it was fully charged, she was ready to use it.

"FIRE," Blue screams and then she fires as this bowling ball size orb was coming towards Dawn.

" _What to do, what to do_ ," Dawn thought as the orb was getting closer.

"This is going to be fucking stupid," Dawn said quietly as she kept her hands close as the orb was a feet away from her.

Then, Dawn catches the power orb with her hand as Blue couldn't believe her eyes.

"Holy shit, I can't believe it," Blue said in shock over Dawn catching the powerful orb with her hands.

" _My hands_ _are starting to hurt, I can't hold it no longer_ ," Dawn thought as she still had the orb in her hands.

Dawn then throws the orb to her right and Dawn falls onto the ground as she sees the orb flying away.

"I wonder where it went?" Dawn asked.

Meanwhile at Lakewood Plaza Turbo, the orb was sent flying and then it struck a car. The car then explodes into a blaze of destruction as Brandon was in shock.

"My mom's car," Brandon said in shock.

"I just got it replaced after that Jethro bot destroyed it," Brandon said.

Back at the park, Dawn gets back up as she couldn't believe that she could catch a powerful orb without hurting herself seriously.

"Holy shit, I can't believe it," Dawn said in shock as Blue walks up to Dawn.

"I can't believe you did that, a normal person would have their hands fried or worse exploded," Blue said to Dawn as Dawn looks at her hands as only scuff marks were on them.

"Yeah I'm very surprised as well," Dawn said.

"Do you have any powers?" Blue asked Dawn.

"No," Dawn answered.

"Do you anyone that has powers?" Blue asked Dawn.

"I do, they aren't wizards, they are mages," Dawn answered.

"Try to see if they can train you, so something like this wouldn't happen," Blue said to Dawn.

"I will Blue," Dawn said to Blue.

"Blue, I have a quick question," Dawn said to Blue.

"Sure what is it?" Blue asked Dawn.

"What happened between Red and Yellow, I heard they were in a relationship, what happened?" Dawn asked Blue.

"It is very personal, you might want to ask Yellow about it," Blue said to Dawn.

"I will," Dawn said.

Blue tilts Dawn's chin up as the women were looking at each other's eyes. Blue then caresses her right hand along the left side of Dawn's face.

"Have the other members of the Troop told you that you look beautiful?" Blue asked Dawn.

"Well Black and Green told me I'm beautiful," Dawn answered.

"I think you are beautiful for someone that survived an attack like that," Blue said to Dawn.

"Aw thanks Blue," Dawn said to Blue.

Then, Blue gives Dawn a kiss on the lips and then she breaks off the kiss a few seconds later.

"Say Dawn, you ever been with a muscular tall woman before?" Blue asked Dawn.

"I been with two of them, with one of them having sex with me in order for me to live," Dawn said.

"Well I'm not going to force violence on you, I just want to do it with you and your small elegant body," Blue said to Dawn as she moves her left index finger up and down Dawn's clothed chest.

"If you are not going to hurt me, then I wouldn't mind if we made love," Dawn said to Blue.

Blue then grabs onto Dawn's clothed ass and then she lifts up Dawn off her feet. Dawn then wraps her legs around Blue's waist and her arms around Blue's neck.

Dawn and Blue then pressed their lips together as they were sharing a kiss. They closed their eyes and their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy as their make out session got more passionate.

Forty-three seconds later, Blue breaks off the kiss and then she carries Dawn, bridal style.

"Why don't we take this fun to your hotel room?" Blue asked Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn answered as Blue carries Dawn back to the hotel.

About an hour later, Blue opens the door to Dawn's hotel room as she was still carrying Dawn in her arms. Blue and Dawn start to kiss again as they enter the hotel room and Blue closes the door using her right foot.

Blue then breaks off the kiss again as she carries Dawn to the bed. Blue then sets Dawn onto the bed as Dawn was laying down on the bed.

"Okay Dawn, it is time for me to strip you," Blue said to Dawn.

Blue then grabs the bottom of Dawn's shirt, pulls it over Dawn's head, and off of Dawn's body. Blue sets the shirt to the side as Dawn had on her black bra.

Blue then grabs onto Dawn's sneakers and one by one she pulls them off. Blue tosses the sneakers to the side as Dawn was now barefoot.

Blue then grabs onto Dawn's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Blue then grabs the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Blue throws them to the side as Dawn had on her matching black panties.

"Okay Dawn, let me sit you up so I can get that bra off," Blue said to Dawn as she sits Dawn up.

Blue then reaches to the back of Dawn's bra and then she unhooks it. Blue then slides the bra off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Blue then laid Dawn onto her back again and then she grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties. Blue then slides them down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Blue tosses the underwear onto the floor as Dawn was fully naked and exposing her hairy pussy.

"You got such a nice small nude body," Blue said to Dawn in a seductive tone as she moves her right index finger down Dawn's stomach and Dawn felt a chill up her spine.

"Ooh, that felt cold," Dawn said.

Blue then takes her right index finger and slides into Dawn's pussy.

"Ooh that's good," Dawn moans in lust as Blue begins to pump her finger in and out of Dawn's pussy.

"AHH YES, OH BLUE, OH BLUE POWER," Dawn screams in passion chanting Blue's name as Blue kept fingering Dawn.

Three minutes later, Blue slides her finger out of Dawn as Dawn's pussy was very wet and Blue's finger were covered in Dawn's juices.

"Your leaking like a faucet," Blue said to Dawn and then she smear the juices onto Dawn's stomach, spelling "Blue" on it.

"Very creative," Dawn said to Blue.

"Now let me show you what I got," Blue said to Dawn and then she slides off her jacket.

Blue then grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Blue drops her shirt to the floor as she was now topless. Blue wasn't wearing a bra so her B-cup size breasts were exposed and she was showing off her ripped stomach and six pack of abs.

Blue then kicks off her boots as she was now barefoot as well.

Blue then grabs onto the front of her jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Blue then grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Blue kicks her pants to the side as she didn't had on any panties, so her pussy was exposed with a thin strip of light blue pubic hair on it.

" _Wow, Blue is fucking ripped. No wonder why she is called Blue Power_ ," Dawn thought as she was looking at a nude Blue.

Blue then helps Dawn off the bed and then she leads Dawn to one of the walls in the room. Blue then leans back against the wall while Dawn was looking up at her.

"Now Dawn, let's see what you can do to me," Blue said to Dawn in a seductive tone.

"Oh you are going to love this Blue," Dawn said to Blue and then she press her hands on Blue's stomach and starts to kiss it.

Dawn then starts to kiss down Blue's stomach and then she stops when she was getting close to Blue's pussy. Dawn then gets on her knees and spreads Blue's legs wide, exposing more of Blue's pussy.

After licking her lips, Dawn then starts to lick on Blue's pussy, going up and down at a very fast rate.

"Mmm, that is good my little blonde friend," Blue said to Dawn as she starts to pet the top of Dawn's head.

Nearly three minutes later, Dawn stops licking as she sees that Blue's pussy was really wet and that she was dripping out her juices and it was dripping onto the floor.

"It seems the mighty Blue Power is already wet," Dawn said.

Dawn then takes two of her fingers and slides them into Blue's pussy. Dawn then begins to pump her fingers in and out of Blue at a fast pace.

"Ooh Dawn, your fingers are like magic," Blue moans to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to finger Blue.

Three minutes and ten seconds later, Dawn was still fingering away on Blue as it looked like Blue was about to reach her limit.

"Say Blue, are you about to cum soon?" Dawn asked Blue.

"Yeah I can feel it," Blue said.

About ten seconds later, Dawn gives one last thrust with her fingers into Blue's pussy as this caused Blue to reach her limit.

"Oh yes that's it," Blue said in passion as she had climax.

Blue then squirts out her love juices as it splashes onto Dawn's fingers and her left hand. Dawn pulls her fingers out as more of Blue's juices were dripping onto the floor.

"Wow, you came a lot," Dawn said to Blue.

"Yeah and I'm not done yet," Blue said.

"Of course not, you are the strongest member of The Hue Troop," Dawn said to Blue.

Blue then walks over to her jacket as Dawn got back on her feet and leans back against the wall. Then, Blue pulls out a blue thirteen inch long double sided rubber dildo as Dawn looks on.

"Oh yeah, now the fun can begin," Blue said with a smirk on her face.

Blue then walks over back to Dawn as Dawn was smiling, knowing this is what Blue wants. Blue then slowly slides one end of the dildo into her pussy as she could feel it rubbing her insides.

"Ooh it feels good," Blue said in lust and then she bends the other end of the dildo, pointing up.

Blue then grabs Dawn by her ass and lifts her up in the air, Dawn then wraps her legs around Blue's waist and her arms around Blue's neck. Blue then begins to pump the dildo in and out of Dawn's pussy in the stand and carry position.

"OH YEAH, OH YES BLUE, GIVE ME ALL YOUR POWER," Dawn screams in ecstasy to Blue as Blue kept thrusting the dildo into Dawn.

Three minutes later, Blue was still pumping that dildo in and out of Dawn as both girls' bodies were coated in beads of sweat. Meanwhile, Dawn looked like she couldn't keep up with Blue much longer.

"Oh Blue, I feel like I'm about to," Dawn said to Blue but then it was too late as Dawn reached her limit.

"CUM," Dawn screams as she reached her climax.

Blue pulls the dildo out of Dawn and then Dawn squirts out her love juices, splashing it onto the floor.

Blue then walks Dawn over to the end of the bed and then she laid Dawn onto the bed. Dawn then slides off the bed, flips onto her stomach, and bends over with her ass sticking up.

"Come on Blue, put that dildo up into this ass," Dawn said sexually to Blue as she spreads her ass cheeks, exposing her anal.

Blue smirks and then she points the end of the dildo towards Dawn's anal. Blue then grabs Dawn by her hips and then she thrust the dildo deep and hard into Dawn's ass.

"OH FUCK," Dawn screams in shock over having a dildo deep in her ass.

Then, Blue begins to pump the dildo in and out of Dawn at a fast and hard pace as Dawn was loving Blue fuck her ass with the dildo.

"Oh yeah, oh yes, oh Blue, keep pushing that dildo in my ass," Dawn moans in lust at Blue as Blue keep ass fucking Dawn with that dildo.

Five minutes and five seconds later, Blue pulls the dildo out of Dawn's ass as Dawn's ass was throbbing from the amount of force Blue put into the thrusts.

Blue then flips Dawn over as Dawn was laying the upper part of her body on the end of the bed. Blue then spreads Dawn's legs wide and places her hands on Dawn's hips as she was going to give Dawn all that she got.

"Now you are going to feel the immense power I bring," Blue said to Dawn.

Then, Blue begins to rapidly pump the dildo in and out of Dawn's pussy as these movements caused Dawn's breasts to jiggle.

"OH FUCK, OH GOD, OH BLUE, OH BLUE, KEEP FUCKING THIS PUSSY," Dawn screams in lust to Blue as Blue continues to pump the dildo in and out of Dawn.

Nearly four and a half minutes later, Blue was still pumping the dildo into Dawn as Dawn was close to reaching her limit again.

"Oh Blue, I'm about to blow very soon," Dawn said to Blue.

"Okay then blow for me," Blue said to Dawn.

Twenty-three seconds later, Blue thrust the dildo deep inside Dawn and hits Dawn's g-spot. This causes Dawn to reach her limit again.

"OH FUCK YES," Dawn screams in passion as she reach her climax.

Then, Dawn gushes out her love juices as it coated the dildo with it. Blue then pulls the dildo out of Dawn as Dawn was still leaking out her juices like water from a hose.

"Oh Blue…that immense…power…and that…lust, it was…awesome," Dawn said to Blue during her breaths as Blue pulls the other end of the dildo out of her.

"Yeah, you are not the only one who has sex with a girl, I have been with a few of them," Blue said to Dawn.

"I could tell and feel, my body is a little bit sore," Dawn said to Blue as her body was a bit sore from Blue's thrusts.

Four minutes later, Blue has gotten herself dressed up as Dawn was on the floor, kneeling down and still naked.

"So Dawn, do you want me to help you onto the bed?" Blue asked Dawn.

"No thanks Blue, I got it," Dawn said to Blue.

"Okay, goodnight Dawn," Blue said to Dawn.

"Night Blue," Dawn said to Blue as Blue exits Dawn's hotel room and closes the door behind her.

Dawn then uses her arms to climb up onto the bed, she then crawls over and lays her head down on a pillow. Dawn then pulls the covers over her body, hoping some shut eye will heal her a bit.

"Maybe a goodnight sleep will get rid of the aches," Dawn said and then she closes her eyes, falling asleep after that wild and rough time with Blue.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah no wonder why she is called Blue Power because she was powerful when it comes to sex," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Anyway the pain did go away but after I had encounter with another member of The Hue Troop. But that's for next time," Dawn said.

"That would do it for part three of this arc, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time with part four," Dawn said and then she uses her remote to shut off the camera and ending the episode.

 _ **To be** **continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **Well that's three parts down and two to go in our Pleasing The Troop arc. Anyway the third member of The Hue Troop to have her fun with Dawn is Blue Power from** _ **Ok K.O! Let's Be Heroes**_ **. Yet again, this wild and rough sex session left Dawn a bit sore.**

 **Make sure to leave me a review, I would really appreciate it.**

 **Anyway we got part four of Pleasing The Troop coming soon.**


	73. Yellow Technique

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 73: Pleasing The Troop Part IV**

* * *

In the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her black leaf t-shirt and dark grey jeans) was sitting on the set of her show as she was ready to film the next episode of her series. Once the camera was on. Dawn then presses record on the remote control as the camera was recording and the episode was rolling.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here with the second last part of my third arc in the series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"So last time, Blue Power came by to my hotel room and she wanted to spar with me. So we went to the park and we have a little practice fight, I somehow catch the orb of power Blue launch at me and deflect it with my strength. Blue told me to be very careful and that I needed to train in order to raise my power," Dawn said.

"So we kind of connect, then we went back to my hotel room and we have sex. The sex was a bit rough as my back hurt a bit, which leads to the next member of The Hue Troop I did it with," Dawn said.

"The next day after my time with Blue Power, my back was sore still and I needed some healing. My back ended up being fully healed later on, which leads me to a date and me doing it with Red's ex, that's right Yellow Technique," Dawn said.

"Alright, let me continue with this story," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Out in the parking lot of the plaza, Blue Power and Yellow Technique (wearing their Hue Troop outfits) were talking away.

"So did you have a good time with Dawn last night?" Yellow asked Blue.

"Yeah I had and I have to tell you she is stronger than she looks," Blue said to Yellow.

"Hey Blue and Yellow," Dawn said to Blue and Yellow as the pair turn to see Dawn, bend down and looking at the concrete.

"Oh my god Dawn, what happened?" Yellow asked Dawn.

"Let's just say I hanged out with Blue a bit too much," Dawn said to Yellow.

"Oh look at the time, I think I should leave," Blue said and then she starts to run away from Yellow and Dawn.

Yellow then approaches Dawn and tries to figure out how to fix Dawn's back problem. After about forty seconds, Yellow had got an answer.

"I seen this before and I know what to do," Yellow said.

"What is it?" Dawn asked Yellow.

"I'll show you," Yellow said to Dawn.

Over on a bench, Red Action was sitting down as she looks up to see Yellow helping Dawn with her back problem.

Yellow then takes two of her fingers and puts them onto the lower part of Dawn's back. Yellow then grabs onto Dawn's right arm as this was going to fix all of Dawn's problems.

"Now you are going to feel some slight pain," Yellow said to Dawn.

"I have been through worse," Dawn said.

Yellow pulls Dawn's arm back and bends Dawn's body forward in an arch as Dawn could feel the pain hit her hard.

"SWEET MOTHER OF GOD, THAT FUCKING HURTS," Dawn screams in pain over Yellow trying to heal Dawn.

Soon afterwards, Yellow lets go of Dawn as Dawn turns around to face Yellow after that treatment.

"You insane bitch, you could have broke my spine from that move," Dawn said angrily to Yellow as Yellow had a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Dawn asked Yellow as Dawn realized she was standing straight, her back completely healed thanks to Yellow.

"My back is all better," Dawn said excitedly.

"Thank you so much Yellow," Dawn said to Yellow and then she gives Yellow a hug.

"Hey don't mention it," Yellow said to Dawn and then Dawn breaks off the hug.

"Is there anything I can do to reward you?" Dawn asked Yellow.

"No way, you don't need to do anything," Yellow said to Dawn.

"Can I ask you something," Dawn said to Yellow.

"What is it?" Yellow asked Dawn.

"I want to know, what happened between you and Red?" Dawn asked Yellow.

"Can we talk about this, tonight," Yellow said to Dawn.

"You mean like a date," Dawn said to Yellow.

"Yeah a date," Yellow said.

"Meet at my lamprey, 9:30 tonight," Yellow said to Dawn.

"That yellow vehicle of yours, yeah it is date," Dawn said to Yellow as Yellow walks to her vehicle.

Meanwhile, Red gets off the bench and then she runs over to Dawn. About ten seconds later, Dawn turns around and Red was in front of her.

"Oh hi Red," Dawn said to Red.

"So you got a date with Yellow Technique, impressive," Red said to Dawn then she put her right fist out, hoping to get a fist bump from Dawn.

"Yeah," Dawn said as she fist bumps Red.

"I hope you are not angry that I'm going on a date with your ex," Dawn said to Red.

"Hell no, I'm happy that Yellow is dating again after our break up," Red said.

Red then grabs onto Dawn's right hand and was leading her around the plaza.

"Where are we going Red?" Dawn asked Red.

"We're going to get you ready for your date with Yellow. I'm buying you some new clothes and some sexy underwear just in case," Red said to Dawn.

"Oh you don't need to do that Red," Dawn said to Red.

"Nonsense, I want Yellow to be happy when she sees you," Red said to Dawn as she leads her to a clothing store in the plaza.

Later on in the evening in Dawn's hotel room, Red was fixing up Dawn for her date with Yellow. Dawn had on a black fedora, a black short sleeve dress shirt, blue skin tight jeans with a brown belt around it and her shirt tucked into her pants, and black ankle length boots.

"You look great Dawn," Red said to Dawn as she fixes the fedora Dawn had on.

"Thanks Red, I love the outfit you bought me," Dawn said to Red.

"Yeah Yellow will love it, especially the lingerie I got for you," Red said to Dawn.

"Now you have a good time on your date," Red said to Dawn and then she gives Dawn a hug.

"Thanks Red," Dawn said to Red as she breaks off the hug.

Soon, Dawn and Red exit the hotel room as Dawn was heading out for her date with Yellow.

It was close to 9:30 pm as Dawn was standing outside Yellow's Lamprey vehicle.

"Yellow, I'm here," Dawn said to Yellow as she was knocking on the door.

"Come in," Yellow said to Dawn as Dawn opens up the door.

Dawn then walks into the vehicle and then she closes the door. Dawn looks around and she sees that Yellow wasn't in there.

"Yellow where are you?" Dawn asked Yellow.

"I'm in my bedroom," Yellow said.

Dawn then follows the voice as she walks along the long vehicle. Dawn first passes the living room, then the kitchen, and then the bathroom. Soon, Dawn stops when she reaches to the door of Yellow's bedroom.

"You can come in Dawn," Yellow said to Dawn from her bedroom.

Dawn then opens up the door and walks into the bedroom. Once Dawn closes the door, she looks around the room to see there was close to ten candles lit in the room to sort of set the mood.

"You like?" Yellow asked Dawn as Dawn turns her head to the left and was surprised at what she saw.

What Dawn saw was Yellow Technique sitting in a chair, wearing a yellow sparkling sleeveless evening gown with the thin straps tied around her neck and yellow high heels, while she was crossing her legs.

"Oh, hey Yellow," Dawn said to Yellow as Dawn was blushing in embarrassment.

"My my Dawn, you look ravishing," Yellow said to Dawn as she uncrossed her legs and cross them again (kind of like that one scene in _Basic Instinct_ ).

"Oh dear god, this is getting very insane," Dawn said quietly as her face was red in embarrassment and was looking away.

" _Stay calm, you can get through it_ ," Dawn thought as she try to regain her focus over Yellow's sexiness.

Suddenly, Dawn hears a loud pop as she turns to see Yellow with a bottle in her hands she got from an ice bucket near her and it was opened.

"Is that champagne?" Dawn asked Yellow as Yellow had two champagne glasses in her right hand.

"Yes," Yellow said as she pours some champagne into the glasses as Dawn approaches Yellow.

"Want some?" Yellow asked Dawn.

"I can't, I'm only eighteen," Dawn said.

"Relax, it is non-alcoholic," Yellow said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as Yellow hands one of the glasses to Dawn.

"So what happened between you and Red?" Dawn asked Yellow as she takes a drink from her glass.

"Well back in 301x we used to date for about a few years, she was part of The Hue Troop but at that point we didn't take it too seriously," Yellow said as she drink down her entire glass.

"So what caused you and Red to break up?" Dawn asked Yellow as Yellow poured herself another glass of champagne.

"Well Red broke this prism that was important to the group and she became a fugitive," Yellow said.

"Was it hard to chase after her?" Dawn asked Yellow as Dawn finished off her glass and pours more champagne into the glass.

"On the outside it was not, but on the inside it was heartbreaking to chase after her. I mean she was a criminal, but to me she was still my friend," Yellow said as she finished off her second glass.

"It looks like you and Red are getting along when I saw you," Dawn said to Yellow.

"Yeah Red traveled back in time to get the prism before it was shattered, afterwards she gave it to me and we reconciled," Yellow said.

"I'm glad you too are friends again," Dawn said as she takes a sip of champagne from her glass.

"Yeah I am too," Yellow said.

Eighty minutes later, Dawn and Yellow had finished off the bottle of champagne as it looked like Dawn was ready to leave.

"Well thanks for the champagne Yellow, but I should be leaving," Dawn said to Yellow as she turns around and was about to leave.

Then, Yellow wraps her arms around Dawn's waist and rests her head against Dawn's back.

"Dawn can you keep me company?" Yellow asked Dawn.

"Of course Yellow," Dawn said to Yellow as Yellow let's go of Dawn and Dawn turns around to face Yellow.

Dawn and Yellow then hold hands together and then they interlock their fingers as they look in each other's eyes.

"Oh Dawn, I think I have fallen head over heels for you. I felt this warmth in my body when I put my body against yours, I never felt something like that since my time with Red," Yellow said to Dawn.

"Well this isn't the first time some girl said that to me," Dawn said.

"I was wondering if we can get intimate," Yellow said to Dawn.

"You mean sex?" Dawn asked Yellow.

"Yes," Yellow answered.

"But what about Red, I mean I don't want to get her angry by sleeping with her ex?" Dawn asked Yellow.

"Red is cool with it, she wanted me to move on after our relationship," Yellow said.

"If Red is cool with it then I'm cool with it," Dawn said as Yellow smiles a bit.

Then they both close their eyes and press their lips together, sharing a very passionate kiss. Their tongues were swirling around together in lust as Dawn puts her hands on Yellow's hips while Yellow wraps her arms around Dawn's neck.

Five seconds into the kiss, Dawn moves her right hand down to behind Yellow's left leg and lifts it up as this kiss got more erotic.

Nearly fifty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she starts to softly kiss on the left side of Yellow's neck.

"Ooh Dawn, you are even more romantic and sexy than Red," Yellow moans softly to Dawn.

While Dawn was kissing on Yellow's neck, Dawn moves her right hand off of Yellow's leg, she then moves it up, and grabs onto the string that was tied around Yellow's neck, holding up the dress. Dawn then unties the knot in the dress as this was getting very intimate between Dawn and Yellow.

Yellow unwraps her arms off of Dawn's neck as Dawn grabs onto the strings of Yellow's dress. Dawn then pulls down Yellow's dress to her waist as Yellow had on a strapless yellow lace bra.

"I love the yellow bra, it goes well with your almost ebony like skin," Dawn said to Yellow in a seductive tone as she moves her right index finger up and down Yellow's chest.

"I love your skin as well, it's so white and pale like white chocolate or vanilla ice cream," Yellow said to Dawn as she was caressing Dawn's right arm with her left hand.

Yellow then sits Dawn on the edge of the bed and then she grabs onto the zipper of her dress. Yellow then unzips her dress as the dress drops down to her ankles. Yellow steps out of her dress as she had on matching yellow lace panties.

"Wow Yellow, you look sexy as fuck," Dawn said to Yellow.

"Thanks, now let me get you nice and comfy," Yellow said to Dawn in a seductive voice.

Yellow then gets on her knees and then she slides off Dawn's boots one by one. Then, Yellow slides off Dawn's socks one by one as she was now barefoot.

Yellow begins to massage Dawn's left foot as Dawn felt all of her tension melt away like a ice cube.

"Ooh this is so relaxing," Dawn moans as she took off her hat and tosses it onto Yellow's nightstand.

Yellow then loosens the belt on Dawn's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Yellow then grabs the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Yellow then tosses the pants to the side and then she stands up on her feet.

Yellow then stands Dawn up off the bed as Dawn still had on that dress shirt.

"Now I want to see what you have on underneath that shirt," Yellow said to Dawn seductively as she kicks off her high heels as she is now barefoot.

Yellow then begins to unbutton the buttons on Dawn's shirt one by one. Once the buttons were undone, Yellow slides the shirt off of Dawn's body. The shirt hits the ground as Dawn had on a black bra and matching black panties with red frills along the edges of them.

"I absolutely love that frilly lingerie," Yellow said to Dawn sexually as she twirls her right index finger on Dawn's chest.

"Thanks, Red bought it for me," Dawn said to Yellow.

Then, Dawn and Yellow fall onto the bed with Yellow on top of Dawn. The pair then start to make out again as Dawn gently caresses her hands along Yellow's back.

Fifty seconds later, Yellow breaks off the kiss and then she and Dawn sit on the edge of the bed.

"This is so hot and romantic," Dawn said as Yellow rest her head on Dawn's chest.

"Yeah," Yellow said and then she moves her head off of Dawn's chest.

"Now, let's strip off your underwear," Yellow said to Dawn and then she grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra.

Yellow unhooks the bra and slides it off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Yellow then grabs the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Yellow drops the underwear onto the floor as Dawn's hairy pussy was exposed.

Yellow spreads Dawn's legs wide as more of Dawn's pussy was shown. Yellow then starts to rub Dawn's pussy lightly with her right hand.

"Mmm, oh, OH," Dawn said as she was starting to scream, but then Yellow starts to kiss on the right side of Dawn's neck, soothing the Moonchild.

Sixty five seconds, Yellow stops rubbing on Dawn's pussy and then she moves her hand off of it.

Yellow then stands off the bed as she was looking at Dawn with a sexual look in her face.

"You waited long enough, time for your treat," Yellow said to Dawn and then she grabs onto the back of her bra.

Yellow then unhooks her bra as it falls off her body and onto the floor as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Yellow then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Yellow kicks them to the side as her pussy was exposed which had a full patch of medium pastel yellow pubic hair on it.

"So Dawn, is this body to your liking?" Yellow asked Dawn seductively.

"Oh hell yes," Dawn said.

"Now come here so I can suck on your dark breasts," Dawn said to Yellow.

Yellow walks towards Dawn and then Dawn squeezes onto Yellow's right breast with her left hand. Dawn then starts to suck on Yellow's right nipple as this causes Yellow to moan a little.

"That's it Dawn, suck away on my dark tits," Yellow moans in lust to Dawn as Dawn was still sucking away and Yellow was petting on Dawn's head.

Forty seconds later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Yellow's left nipple as Yellow continues to moan in lust.

"Ahh, ooh that tongue of yours is amazing," Yellow moans in lust to Dawn as Dawn was still sucking away.

Four minutes and twenty seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Yellow's nipples as they were now erect from the sucking.

"Hey Dawn watch this," Yellow said to Dawn and then Yellow does a handstand in front of Dawn.

"Nice handstand Yellow," Dawn said to Yellow.

Then, Yellow rests her legs on Dawn's shoulders with her pussy near Dawn's mouth.

"Come on Dawn, eat me out," Yellow said to Dawn, urging her to go at her pussy.

After licking her lips, Dawn slides her tongue right into Yellow's pussy, rubbing it along Yellow's insides. Dawn continues to slide her tongue inside of Yellow as Yellow was still hanging upside down.

"OH, OH DAWN, KEEP FUCKING MY PUSSY WITH YOUR TONGUE," Yellow screams in passion to Dawn as Dawn keeps using her tongue on Yellow.

About four minutes and thirteen seconds later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Yellow as she notices that Yellow's pussy was very wet and she was dripping out her juices. Dawn gets Yellow off of her and then she laid Yellow down on the bed.

Yellow sits on the edge of the bed as Dawn climbs up on top of Yellow and places her knees on Yellow's shoulders as Dawn was looking at Yellow's pussy. Dawn then wraps her legs around Yellow's neck as Yellow's mouth was near Dawn's pussy.

"So Dawn, you want me to eat you out?" Yellow asked Dawn.

"Kind of, you lick my pussy and I lick yours at the same time, I want to do a seated sixty-nine," Dawn said to Yellow.

"Ooh that sounds unique," Yellow said.

Then, Dawn and Yellow start to lick each other's pussies, going back and forth at a very fast rate in a seated sixty-nine position.

Close to five minutes later, they stop the licking as Yellow's pussy was pretty much soaked while Dawn's pussy was getting very wet as she was slowly dripping out her juices.

"You are getting soaked," Yellow said to Dawn as she rubs her right index finger along Dawn's wet pussy.

"Yeah you are wet as well," Dawn said to Yellow as she licks her lips, licking Yellow's juices off of them.

Dawn then gets off of Yellow and then she laid Yellow on the bed. Dawn then spreads Yellow's legs wide as her face was near Yellow's pussy again.

Dawn then takes two of her fingers and starts to pump then in and out of Yellow's pussy at a fast rate. Yellow then grabs tightly onto her bed sheets as she could feel Dawn's fingers rubbing her insides.

"OHH DAWN, OH YES DAWN, FUCK MY PUSSY WITH THOSE BEAUTIFUL FINGERS OF YOURS," Yellow screams to Dawn in ecstasy as Dawn continues to fuck Yellow with her fingers.

Three minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Yellow as her fingers were covered in Yellow's juices.

"Your juices feel so sticky on my fingers," Dawn said to Yellow as she could feel her fingers coated in the juices.

Dawn then sits down, spreads her legs wide, and crawls forward as her pussy was now touching Yellow's pussy. Then, Dawn and Yellow start to rub their pussies together as this causes Yellow to scream.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT," Yellow screams in lust to Dawn as they were still rubbing.

"You got it Yellow," Dawn said to Yellow as she sped up the rubbing as Yellow continues to scream.

"AHHHH, OH FUCK, OH FUCKING YES, OH I LOVE THIS SO FUCKING MUCH," Yellow screams in passion as they continue the rubbing.

Close to five minutes later, both girls were still rubbing together as their bodies were coated in beads of their sweat and it looked like Yellow couldn't keep up.

"Oh god, I feel like I'm about to blow," Yellow said.

"I feel the same way, let's cum together," Dawn said to Yellow.

Fourteen seconds later, both women had finally reached their limits.

"AHHHH," Dawn and Yellow screamed as they reach their climaxes and then they squirt out their love juices, mixing them together and spraying it onto their pussies.

Yellow begins to breathe heavily while Dawn gets on top of Yellow. Yellow then wraps her legs around Dawn's waist and then Dawn plants a soft kiss onto Yellow's lips.

"Wow…your…even better…than Red," Yellow said to Dawn during her breaths.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, you made it very cool and interesting," Yellow said to Dawn and then she pulls the covers over her and Dawn.

"Can you just stay with me for a while, just cuddling and kissing," Yellow asked Dawn.

"Yeah I can do that," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn and Yellow make out lightly as they would spent some time cuddling together.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah I was very shocked to hear Yellow say 'that I was better than Red'. I got to say, I'm impressed, but not too impressed," Dawn said to her viewers.

"After we cuddled and kissed for a bit, I got dressed and headed back to the hotel without Yellow noticing I was gone," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode and my next episode will be the final part of this arc, trust me you won't believe what I'll tell you," Dawn said.

"Make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the recording, ending the episode.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Oh my god, one more chapter left in my third arc and I plan to go all out. Anyway the next member of The Hue Troop to get it on with Dawn is Yellow Technique from** _ **Ok K.O! Let's Be Heroes**_ **. Just like Black Strategy and Green Guts, she's voiced by an English dub anime voice actress and that actress is Carrie Keranen, who is famous for voicing Casca in** _ **Berserk**_ **and Satsuki Kiryuin in** _ **Kill La Kill**_ **.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review for this chapter, I really appreciate it.**

 **Anyway tune in next time for the final part of the Pleasing The Troop arc.**


	74. Red Action

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 74: Pleasing The Troop Part V**

* * *

In the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her light purple long sleeve shirt and black jeans) was sitting on a chair on the set of her show as another episode was about to film. Once the camera was on, Dawn uses the remote to press record as the episode was now on the air.

"Hello everyone, it's me your host, Dawn, and I'm bringing you the final part of my adventures with The Hue Troop," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now last episode, Yellow Technique helped fix my back problem and then she asked me out on a date, in which I say yes. After getting a makeover from Red Action, I went to Yellow's vehicle and I found Yellow in a evening gown sitting on a chair. We had a few glasses of non-alcoholic champagne and talked a bit, we kissed, undressed, and then we made sweet love," Dawn said.

"Now let me conclude my story and the moment that I hanged out with Red Action," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Inside the Bodega, Dawn was hanging out with Enid as both of them were leaning on the counter.

"So you have fun on your date with Yellow last night?" Enid asked Dawn.

"Yeah I did," Dawn answered.

"Do you slept with her?" Enid asked Dawn as Dawn blushes a bit.

"Yeah I did," Dawn answered embarrassing.

"Do you have proof of it, like her underwear?" Enid asked Dawn.

"No," Dawn said with authority.

"But I did get a photo," Dawn said.

"Let me see," Enid said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as she pulls out her IPhone for Enid.

After flipping through her photo album, Dawn finds her photo and shows it to Enid. The photo was of Dawn and Yellow, covers pulled over their bodies and Yellow asleep.

"Well I been damn, Rad owes me thirty technos," Enid said as Rad betted her yesterday that Dawn couldn't sleep with Yellow.

Enid then pulls out her cell phone as Dawn puts away her phone. Enid was looking through a social media site that pretty much was all Red Action.

"What are you looking at?" Dawn asked Enid.

"Oh Red's social media page, she pretty much posts anything and everything," Enid said as she showed Dawn Red's page.

There was numerous photos of Red, either by herself, with her friends Drupe and Gregg, or with her ex, Yellow Technique.

"Boy, Red sure loves taking photos," Dawn said and then a flash went off right near Dawn and Enid.

"Huh, Red just uploaded a new photo," Enid said as she heard the notification on her phone.

Enid looks at her phone and she sees the photo, which had Red in front with Dawn and Enid in the background.

"That's weird," Enid said as Dawn looks at the photo.

"Yeah," Dawn said.

"Sup," Red said as Dawn and Enid turn around to see Red was behind them. Red didn't have on her armor, instead she was wearing a red basketball jersey, knee length blue jean shorts, and a red sneaker on her left foot.

"Oh hey Red, what are you doing here?" Enid asked Red.

"Just came by for a visit, plus this is Dawn's last day here and I want to hang out with her," Red said.

"You do," Dawn said to Red.

" Yeah, you hanged out with the rest of The Hue Troop, but you haven't hanged out with the original leader," Red said to Dawn.

"Well if I want to complete the whole trifecta, then I will hang out with you today Red," Dawn said to Red.

"Oh sweet," Red said excitedly.

Soon, Dawn and Red exit the bodega as Dawn was ready to hang out with Red Action.

"So what are we doing?" Dawn asked Red.

"We are going for a ride," Red said to Dawn as Dawn looked around and didn't see Red's vehicle.

"I don't see your car," Dawn said to Red.

"It's here," Red said.

"Now turn around," Red ordered Dawn.

"Is this really necessary?" Dawn asked Red.

"Yes," Red said as Dawn turns around, facing away from Red.

"You might want to put on some music," Red said to Dawn.

Dawn then puts on her ear buds and turns on her music as she couldn't hear anything. With Dawn not paying attention, Red takes a breath and was about to do something.

"Red…Action…Hovertank…Go," Red said as she moving around her arms and legs.

Red then slams down her peg leg as she finished her job. Red then taps Dawn on her left shoulder as Dawn takes her ear buds out, turns off her music, and turns around.

Dawn's jaw nearly dropped when she sees this huge red tank in front of her.

"Holy shit, this is your ride?" Dawn asked Red in shock.

"Yep, this thing has enough juice that it can go zero to sixty in about four seconds," Red said.

"Cool," Dawn said.

"Now hop in," Red said to Dawn as she and Dawn get into the tank.

Once they were seated, Red turns on her tank and she drives them out of the bodega.

"So Red, where are we going?" Dawn asked Red.

"We are going to The Danger Zone," Red said to Dawn.

Red was driving her and Dawn along the highway at a fast rate as they were approaching The Danger Zone.

"Red, do you think you are going too fast?" Dawn asked Red.

"Oh hell no, this is perfectly normal," Red said.

"Maybe to you," Dawn said silently.

Soon enough, Dawn and Red had finally enter The Danger Zone.

"We are now in The Danger Zone," Red said.

Dawn then looks out the window and sees The Danger Zone as the whole environment looked like it got hit by a post apocalyptic war.

"Well the name suits this place," Dawn said.

After about thirty minutes of driving along the bumpy and almost decayed highway, Red pulls off the highway, drives up a tall hill, and then she parks her tank on top of the hill.

"Hey Dawn, check out the beautiful view," Red said to Dawn as Dawn looks at the front window as she continues to watch the pretty much obliterated land.

"It would be beautiful, if it didn't look like a nuke just went off," Dawn said and then Red laughed a bit at Dawn's sentence.

"Good one," Red said to Dawn.

"Hey Red, can I ask you two questions," Dawn said to Red.

"Fire away," Red said to Dawn.

"First, how did you lose your leg, did you lose it in the future?" Dawn asked Red.

"No I worked at a video store in the present. One day some idiot decided to get a movie from the top shelf, he cause the shelf to tip over and crush my leg while I was filling the shelf," Red said.

"Oh I expected something like you lost it in battle, not working on the job," Dawn said to Red.

"Well I'm sorry if my backstory on how I lost your leg isn't exciting for you," Red said to Dawn.

"Nah, it's fine," Dawn said.

"Now what's your second question?" Red asked Dawn.

"Did you feel bad when you and Yellow broke up and you became a fugitive?" Dawn asked Red.

"Oh I feel bad, in fact I was heartbroken. Me and Yellow were pretty much inseparable before all this and when we broke up, I pretty much broke down and cried when I got here," Red said.

"Oh I'm sorry Red," Dawn said to Red as Red had her head down and then she starts to make these sobbing noises.

Dawn looks down to see Red had tears in her eyes and she was crying. Dawn never saw Red like this, this was the most vulnerable Red has ever been.

"Red are you okay?" Dawn asked Red as Red looks up with tears coming from her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Dawn, I usually don't cry, it makes me look weak," Red said to Dawn as Dawn gets down to Red's eye level.

"Your not weak, you are human and it is normal to shed some tears," Dawn said as she wipes the tears from Red's eyes.

"Thanks Dawn, but don't tell The Hue Troop, Drupe, or Gregg that I cried," Red said to Dawn.

"My lips are sealed," Dawn said and then she stands back up.

"You know what we shouldn't be cooped up in here, let's go out and get some fresh air," Dawn said to Red as Dawn looks out the window and then she sees a bolt of lightning nearly hitting the tank.

"I wouldn't go out if I was you, you will instantly become fried," Red said to Dawn.

"We will just have some fun in my tank," Red said to Dawn.

"So, how was your date with Yellow?" Red asked Dawn.

"It was great, very intimate but great," Dawn said as she walks over to Red.

"Did you sleep with her?" Red asked Dawn as Dawn blushes in embarrassment over that question.

"Ha, ha, why would you think that?" Dawn asked Red.

"Come on, we're both girls, don't be afraid," Red said to Dawn.

"Actually yes, I did have sex with Yellow and it was awesome," Dawn said.

"I knew it because I actually slept with Yellow at one point in our relationship," Red said.

"Okay well we both have a thing in common, we both did Yellow," Dawn said to Red as Red starts to laugh a bit.

"Yeah," Red said.

"You say it was awesome when you had sex with Yellow," Red said to Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn said.

"Well then, how about I prove to you that she was a little bit wrong," Red said to Dawn with a smirk on her face.

"Wait, you want to have sex with me to see if your better than Yellow?" Dawn asked Red.

"Oh hell yes, I want to see if you live up to your reputation," Red said to Dawn.

"Well if you want to see that I'm better than Yellow, then I will do it," Dawn said to Red.

"Sweet, but I want to do something first," Red said, then she gets out of her seat and walks over to a wall of her tank.

Red then pulls down a part of the wall to reveal there was a bed in the wall.

"Wow, a Murphy bed," Dawn said.

"Yeah I upgraded my tank to include a bed if I ever wanted to sleep in here," Red said.

Red then sits on the edge of the bed and then she takes off her sneaker as she was barefoot. Then, Dawn kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot as well.

Dawn then lies Red down on the bed as Dawn was now on top of Red.

Dawn then leans forward as her lips were pressed onto Red's lips as they were sharing a kiss. They closed their eyes as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Five seconds later, Dawn and Red begin to caress their hands along their clothed bodies as they start to roll on the bed.

Sixty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she was on top of Red as Red was pretty much in shock over how good Dawn was at kissing.

"Holy shit, you can back up what you can say," Red said to Dawn.

"Yeah, I have experience," Dawn said.

Red pushes Dawn off of her and then she sits on the edge of the bed.

Red then grabs the bottom of her jersey, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Red drops it to the floor as Red had on a strapless red bra.

Red then stands up from the bed and then she unbutton and unzips her shorts. Red then grabs the waistband of her shorts, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Red steps out of her shorts as she had on matching red panties.

"Come on Dawn, sit," Red said to Dawn as Dawn gets up and sits on the edge of the bed.

Red then sits on Dawn's lap and wraps her arms around Dawn's neck.

"Does this make you comfortable?" Red asked Dawn in a smooth seductive tone.

"Yes," Dawn said.

"Now let me see what you have on underneath," Red said to Dawn.

Red then unwraps her arms off of Dawn and then she grabs onto the zipper of Dawn's shirt. Red then unzips Dawn's shirt and afterwards she opens it up as she sees that Dawn was wearing a black lace bra.

"Ooh, you are wearing lace, I love it," Red said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Red.

Red then slides the shirt off of Dawn's body as Dawn still had on her bra.

Red then gets off of Dawn's lap and kneels down in front of Dawn. Red then grabs a hold of the front of Dawn's jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Red then grabs the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Red sets the pants to the side as Dawn had on her matching black lace panties.

"For someone who is so introverted, you look so fucking hot," Red said to Dawn.

"Thanks Red, that's the first time I got that compliment," Dawn said to Red.

Red then starts to kiss on Dawn's stomach as this starts to make Dawn giggle a bit.

"Ooh Red, that's a very ticklish spot," Dawn said to Red as Red continues to kiss on Dawn's stomach.

"I know, that is my plan," Red said as she continues to kiss on Dawn's stomach.

Seventy-five seconds later, Dawn collapses onto the bed as Red stops with the kissing afterwards.

Red then gets on top of Dawn and then she grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra. Red unhooks Dawn's bra and slides it off of Dawn's body. Red then drops the bra to the floor as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

"Not bad," Red said as she squeezes Dawn's right breast with her left hand.

Then, Red grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Red drops them to the floor as she looks down at Dawn's exposed hairy pussy.

"Woah, you sure have a lot of hair down there," Red said to Dawn.

"Hey some people like having hair down there," Dawn said.

"Hey I'm not here to judge, I'm just saying," Red said.

Red then gets on the bed and spread Dawn's legs wide, showing off more of her pussy. Red then leans forward and starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a slow rate.

"Mmm Red, I guess this isn't your first time with cunnilingus?" Dawn asked Red as she places her right hand on top of Red's head.

"Nope, I did this with Yellow a few times, our relationship was a bit sexual at times," Red said as she continues to lick on Dawn's pussy, now going faster.

"Mmm that's it Red, lick all over my pussy," Dawn moans to Red in lust.

About three minutes later, Red stops licking to see that Dawn's pussy was starting to get wet and she was slowly dripping out her juices.

"Now that you are all wet, I guess I should be butt naked too," Red said as she reaches to the back of her bra.

Red gets her bra unhooked and tosses it to the floor as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Red then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Red throws them onto the floor as she was naked, exposing her pussy which had a strip of rose color pubic hair on it.

"Okay Dawn, let's see what you got," Red said to Dawn as Dawn sits up.

"Oh I have a lot," Dawn said as she crawls towards Red.

Dawn then kisses Red on the lips again and then she uses her right hand to squeeze onto Red's left breast. Dawn then spreads Red's legs wide and then she uses her left hand to rub along Red's pussy at a fast rate.

Ten seconds later, Dawn stops kissing and then she starts to suck on Red's right nipple as this causes Red to moan a bit.

"That's it my little blonde, keep up what you are doing," Red said to Dawn as she pets along Dawn's hair.

Nearly seventy seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Red's nipple and she stops rubbing on Red's pussy as Red's pussy was starting to get very wet and she was dripping out her love juices.

"Now let me go down on you," Dawn said to Red as she bends down and was about an inch near Red's pussy.

Dawn then starts to lick on Red's pussy, going up and down at a very fast rate. While she was licking, Red puts her hands on top of Dawn's head as this causes Red to moan even more.

"Oh yes, go in their deep," Red moans in lust to Dawn as Dawn now pumps her tongue in and out of Red's pussy.

"AHHH, OH YES, OH GOD YES THAT'S GOOD," Red scream in passion over Dawn's tongue work.

About a minute and forty-five seconds later, Red stops Dawn as Dawn slides her tongue out of Red.

"What's the matter Red, don't you like it?" Dawn asked Red.

"No you're amazing, hell you're on the same level of Yellow," Red said to Dawn.

"Then why did you stop me?" Dawn asked Red.

"Because I have something special for you," Red said to Dawn in a seductive tone.

Red then removes her peg leg and sets it onto the floor. Red then pulls out this case that was on the floor. Red then opens up the case and pulls out this long red rubber dildo, the same size as her peg leg as Dawn was in shock.

"What the fresh hell is that?" Dawn asked Red in shock.

"It's a dildo," Red answered.

"I know what a dildo is, this isn't the first time I seen it," Dawn said.

"My question is, why do you have this?" Dawn asked Red.

"Well I made this if I ever got a date and if we got more intimate. So I made this dildo to attach to my stump and use it on my partner," Red said.

"Wow that is the first time I have ever seen a sex toy used as a prosthetic leg," Dawn said.

"I know, it is a big shocker," Red said.

"Now lay down, spread your legs, and enjoy the ride," Red said to Dawn.

Dawn then laid on her back and spreads her legs wide, exposing more of her wet pussy. Red then puts the dildo on her stump as it wasn't going anywhere.

Red lines the dildo towards Dawn's pussy and then she thrusts the dildo deep into Dawn's pussy, hitting her g-spot with ease.

"OH FUCKING GOD," Dawn screams from having a dildo deep inside her.

Then, Red begins to rapidly pump the dildo in and out of Dawn as Dawn could feel the immense pleasure building up inside her.

"OH RED, OH RED, I LOVE THIS," Dawn screams to Red in lust as she have a good grip onto the bed sheets.

"Yeah, you even scream like Yellow," Red said to Dawn as she continues to pump the dildo in and out of Dawn.

About four minutes later, both girls' bodies were coated in beads of sweat as it looked like Dawn couldn't keep up anymore.

"Oh god Red, I feel like I'm about to blow," Dawn said to Red.

Nearly fifteen seconds later, Red gave in one more thrust and hitting Dawn's g-spot again, which caused Dawn to finally reach her limit.

"OH YES," Dawn screams in ecstasy as she reached her climax and she gush out her love juices, coating the dildo in it.

Red then slides the dildo out of Dawn as her pussy was still squirting out her love juices.

"Wow, you came a lot," Red said to Dawn as she removes the dildo from the stump and sets it on the floor.

Dawn then sits up and then she crawls over to Red.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you still have energy after ejaculating that much," Red said to Dawn.

"Oh you don't what I have in store," Dawn said to Red and then she laid Red on her back on the bed.

Dawn then starts to give out a series of kisses onto Red's neck, down Red's chest and stomach, and then she stops when she reaches Red's pussy.

"Now you will experience what I give to Yellow," Dawn said to Red and then she spreads Red's legs wide again.

Dawn sits up, spreads her legs, and then crawls forward as her pussy was now touching Red's pussy. Then, Dawn and Red start to rub their pussies together at a faster than normal rate as Red begins to scream.

"OH FUCK, AH GOD YES, OH DAWN, OH DAWN THIS IS GOOD," Red screams in passion to Dawn as they continue to rub together.

Two minutes and eight seconds later, Dawn sped up the rubbing as Red was pretty much on cloud nine.

"How are you feeling Red?" Dawn asked Red.

"OH FUCKING YEAH, THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING," Red screams in passion.

"I'm going to say, you are starting to lose it a little," Dawn said quietly to herself.

Five minutes later, both girls were still rubbing together as it looked like Red was about to finally her reach her limit.

"Say Red, are you close to reaching your climax?" Dawn asked Red.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, MY BODY CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER," Red screams in lust.

"I say you are close," Dawn said to Red.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn was still rubbing as Red had finally reached her limit.

"AHH FUCK," Red screamed as she reached her climax.

Dawn stops the rubbing as Red squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's pussy.

Red started to breath in and out heavily as Dawn laid next to Red, resting on the right side of her body. Dawn then wraps her arms around Red and pulls her close as they cuddled a bit.

"Holy shit, sex in The Danger Zone, this is the best day I ever had," Red said.

"Thanks Red, glad you enjoy it," Dawn said to Red.

"Now, was I better than Yellow?" Dawn asked Red.

"You were, but it wasn't by much," Red said to Dawn.

"I see," Dawn said, then Red laid on top of Dawn and then she pulls the covers over Dawn and herself.

"Say Dawn, if you still have enough energy we can go at it again," Red said to Dawn.

"As long if you have enough energy," Dawn said to Red.

"Oh I have energy for days," Red said.

"Well if you are still up to it, I can have some more sexual action again," Dawn said to Red.

"Good," Red said and then she and Dawn make out again as they were ready for another round of sex.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah the sound of the lightning emitting from the Danger Zone drowned out our screams," Dawn said to her viewers.

"After our second round, we return back to the Bodega and the next day I said goodbyes to Red and The Hue Troop and returned to my dimension," Dawn said.

"I hope one day I can hang out with Red again, she was the coolest person I ever met," Dawn said.

"Well that does it for the longest arc I ever done and I'm back to my normal routine next episode," Dawn said.

"Anyway, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses her remote to shut off the recording.

* * *

 **And there you have it, the final part of the longest arc I ever done, Pleasing The Troop. The next girl to get some action with Dawn is Red Action from** _ **Ok K.O! Let's Be Heroes**_ **. I think this must be the most unique session ever seen with Red and that dildo leg.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review, I would really appreciate it.**

 **Anyway, we have more yuri action coming soon.**


	75. Rosa

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 75: Unova Sexual Lust**

* * *

In the basement of her house, Dawn (wearing her grey flaming card t-shirt and black jeans) was sitting down on the set of her podcast as the camera was already on. Then, she uses her remote control and presses record as the episode was now on the air.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here and I'm bringing you a new episode of my series after my five part story," Dawn said to her viewers.

"You all might remember a girl I met in the Unova region named Hilda, well I didn't really realize there was another female Pokémon rookie trainer as well," Dawn said.

"She was a bit more adventurous than Hilda and she proved it when we did it," Dawn said.

"But let me start from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

It was a beautiful peaceful day in the forest of the Unova region as the Pokémon were roaming around as usual.

Suddenly, a rift opens up and out of the rift was the Moonchild herself. Dawn then closes up the rift with her dimensional scissors and puts it away. Dawn then looks around and she sees the Pokémon and she knew she was in the right dimension.

"Yep, this is the Unova region, I know it," Dawn said as she planned to travel to Unova region and surprise Hilda.

But then, there was this otter looking Pokémon that was walking towards Dawn as Dawn was surprised.

"Oh hello there little fella, you look so cute," Dawn said to the Pokémon as Dawn crouch down and pets the Pokémon on the head.

"Do you have an owner or are you here by yourself?" Dawn asked the Pokémon.

"Oshawott, Oshawott where did you go?" this female voice asked.

Then, out of the bushes was this slender young woman with long brown hair tied up into two large buns, two long locks of hair were hanging down to her waist while there was two short locks of hair hanging down the sides of her face, she was wearing a pink and white visor, a white and icy blue shirt with sleeves going past her elbows and it had a salmon pink Poké-Ball on it, black leggings and over it was mustard yellow frilly shorts, pink socks, and white and icy blue hi-top sneakers while she was carrying a salmon pink bag.

"Oh there you are Oshawott," the woman said to the Pokémon known as Oshawott.

Then, Oshawott starts to walk over to the girl and then the girl picks up her Pokémon.

"So this Pokémon is yours?" Dawn asked the woman.

"Yes," the woman answered.

"I never seen you before, my name is Rosa," Rosa introduced herself to Dawn.

"I'm Dawn and let me guess, your a rookie trainer?" Dawn asked Rosa.

"Actually yes," Rosa said.

"Oh cool, do you know someone named Hilda?" Dawn asked Rosa.

"Yeah I do," Rosa said.

"Sweet, where is she I want to surprise her?" Dawn asked Rosa.

"Oh she left to the next town about an hour ago," Rosa said.

"Oh damn it, I really want to see her," Dawn said with a bit of disappointment.

"But if you want, you can hang out with me so I can get to know more about you," Rosa said to Dawn.

"Yeah I could get the chance to know you as well," Dawn said to Rosa.

"Ooh this is so exciting," Rosa said and then she squealed with joy.

Rosa then pulls out a blanket from her bag and then she sets it down onto the grass. Dawn and Rosa then sit on the blanket and then Rosa hands Dawn her Oshawott.

"So do you like Pokémon?" Rosa asked Dawn.

"Oh I love Pokémon, I'm a nature and animal lover, and Pokémon are the closest thing to animals and they are freaking cute," Dawn said as she was cuddling Oshawott in her arms.

"Yeah, most Pokémon are cute and they can be powerful when they evolve," Rosa said.

"Oh yeah, the more they fight, the more powerful they get and when they're strong enough, they evolve into something powerful," Dawn said.

"You know a lot about Pokémon," Rosa said to Dawn.

"Well it comes in handy when you hanged out Hilda, Flannery, and Cynthia," Dawn said.

"No way, you hanged out with Flannery and Cynthia, that is so epic," Rosa said to Dawn in a excited tone.

"Yeah, you become famous once you found a champion's Pokémon," Dawn said.

"You found a Pokémon," Rosa said to Dawn as she pulls out a Poke-Ball from her bag.

Then, she returns Oshawott to her Poké-Ball and puts the ball into her bag as Dawn was a little bit disappointed she couldn't pet and hold Oshawott a bit longer.

"Aww," Dawn said with some sadness.

"What do you mean by finding a Pokémon?" Rosa asked Dawn.

"Well Cynthia lost her Pokémon during my trip to the Shinnoh region and I was lucky enough to find her Pokémon. As my reward for finding her Pokémon, me and Cynthia had sex," Dawn said as she rubbed the back of her head as Rosa couldn't believe it.

"Oh…my…god…you…had…sex…with…Cynthia," Rosa said to Dawn with a few second breaks between each word.

"Yes and she was amazing," Dawn said.

"I would see that, I mean you are gorgeous, smart, you have nice long lush hair, and that voice is so soft and beautiful," Rosa said to Dawn.

"Aw thanks Rosa," Dawn said to Rosa.

"And you know what, I wouldn't mind experiencing what Cynthia experienced," Rosa said to Dawn.

"Wait you want to have sex with me?" Dawn asked Rosa.

"Yeah, you see Dawn I have a very adventurous side to me and I always like to do new things," Rosa said to Dawn.

"Like having sex with a girl you just met," Dawn said to Rosa as Rosa giggled at Dawn's line.

"Your funny," Dawn said to Rosa.

"At times," Dawn said.

"Come on Dawn, you are so cute and besides, I want to see a pro show up the rookie," Rosa said to Dawn as she presses her hands onto Dawn's right hand.

"Wait, are you still a virgin?" Dawn asked Rosa.

"Yes," Rosa said.

"And you don't mind if I popped your cherry?" Dawn asked Rosa.

"I wouldn't mind one little bit," Rosa said.

"Well okay then, I will do it for you," Dawn said to Rosa.

"Ooh Dawn, I feel so excited for this," Rosa said to Dawn in an excited tone.

Dawn and Rosa closed their eyes and then Rosa pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips as they were sharing a kiss. Dawn then puts her arms on Rosa's hips and Rosa wraps her arms around Dawn's neck as their tongues were swirling around together in lust.

Ten seconds later, Dawn laid down on her back with Rosa on top of her as they were still kissing.

A few seconds later, Dawn flips over as she was now on top of Rosa as they were still kissing.

Nearly fifty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she rubs her right hand along the left side of Rosa's clothed body.

"Wow, you are an amazing kisser Dawn," Rosa said to Dawn.

"Your not too bad yourself," Dawn said to Rosa.

Dawn then starts to kiss on the right side of Rosa's neck as this made Rosa a little bit ticklish.

"Ooh Dawn, that is a sensitive spot," Rosa said to Dawn as Dawn continues to kiss on Rosa's neck.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn stops kissing on Rosa's neck and then she gets off of Rosa.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn sets it to the side as she had on her black bra.

Dawn then unbuttons and unzips her jeans. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side as well as she had on her matching black panties.

"You look very sexy Dawn," Rosa said to Dawn.

"Oh thank you Rosa," Dawn said to Rosa as she crawls over to Rosa.

Rosa places her right hand onto Dawn's back and begins to rub her hand along Dawn's back.

"Wow Dawn, your skin is so soft and smooth," Rosa said to Dawn.

"Yeah I use some natural stuff I make to make my skin soft," Dawn said to Rosa.

"Really?" Rosa asked.

"Just kidding, I did nothing to do it, it is just all me," Dawn said as she caresses her right hand along Rosa's clothed body.

"Now I think we need to lose some layers," Dawn said.

Dawn then removes Rosa's sneakers and then Rosa's socks. Dawn puts the shoes and socks to the side as Rosa was now barefoot.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of Rosa's shirt, pulls it over Rosa's head, and off of Rosa's body. Dawn throws the shirt to the side as Rosa had on a blue and pink stripe bikini style bra that was tied up.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of Rosa's shorts, slides them down Rosa's legs, and off of Rosa's body. Dawn throws the shorts to the side as Rosa still had on her black leggings.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Rosa's leggings, slides them down Rosa's legs, and off of Rosa's body as well. Dawn neatly sets them down to the side as Rosa had on matching blue and pink stripe panties that were tied up at the sides.

"I like that lingerie you have on Rosa, it almost looks like a bikini," Dawn said to Rosa.

"Thanks Dawn, it was the first thing I saw and I immediately had to get it," Rosa said to Dawn.

Dawn and Rosa start to make out again as Rosa wraps her legs around Dawn's waist and her arms around Dawn's neck, while Dawn begins to caress her hands along Rosa's back.

" _Wow Dawn's hands feel so soft when they rub my back_ ," Rosa thought as they kissed and Dawn continues to rub Rosa's back.

A minute and six seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she starts to suck on the right side of Rosa's neck.

"Mmm Dawn, that's the spot," Rosa moans to Dawn in lust as Dawn continues to suck on Rosa's neck and Rosa pets along Dawn's blonde hair.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Rosa's neck as she moves her hands off of Rosa's back. Then, Rosa unwraps her arms and legs off of Dawn's body.

"And now Rosa, let me show you what I have," Dawn said to Rosa as she reaches and grabs onto the back of her bra.

Dawn then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side as she was fully naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"So Rosa, what do you think?" Dawn asked Rosa as she sit in front of her.

"It's cute, I love that puff of hair down there," Rosa said to Dawn as she points to Dawn's bush.

"Aw thanks, now I want to see what you have underneath," Dawn said to Rosa and then she grabs onto the strings on the back of Rosa's bra.

Dawn then slowly tugs on the strings as the knots on Rosa's bra were untied seconds later. Then, the bra slides off of Rosa's body and lands on the ground as Rosa's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then moves her hands down and grabs onto the strings that were holding up Rosa's panties. Dawn then pulls on the strings as the knots were now untied. Rosa's panties slide off her body as Rosa was now naked (except she still had on her visor), exposing her pussy with a full patch of brown pubic hair on it.

"Ooh you have a lovely body to Rosa," Dawn said to Rosa as Rosa blushed and smiled at Dawn's words.

Dawn then stands up and spreads her legs wide, showing off more of her pussy.

"Come on Rosa, I want you to lick my pussy," Dawn said to Rosa as Rosa was kneeling in from of Dawn.

Rosa crawls over to Dawn, places her hands on Dawn's thighs, and starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a decent pace.

"That's it, that's a good Pokémon trainer," Dawn said to Rosa as she puts her right hand on top of Rosa's head as Rosa continues to lick on Dawn's pussy.

Three minutes later, Rosa stops licking on Dawn's pussy and then she slides her tongue into Dawn's pussy, rubbing her tongue along Dawn's insides.

"Ooh yes, come on, keep it in there," Dawn said to Rosa as she puts her other hand on top of Rosa's head.

Rosa pumps her tongue in and out of Dawn as this causes Dawn to moan a little.

"Ooh Rosa, you are getting me all wet," Dawn moans to Rosa in ecstasy as Rosa continues to use her tongue on Dawn.

Close to four minutes later, Rosa pulls her tongue out of Dawn's pussy as it got really wet and that Dawn was leaking out her juices. Some of Dawn's juices where dripping off of Rosa's bottom lip after the cunnilingus.

Dawn bends down and kisses Rosa on the lips again. Dawn then lifts Rosa back onto her feet as they were still kissing.

Seven seconds later, Dawn wraps her arms around Rosa's waist as they were still kissing. Then, Dawn laid Rosa down on her back on the blanket as they continue to kiss.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she moves her hands off of Rosa.

"Holy shit, that was hot," Rosa said as Dawn places her right hand on Rosa's stomach.

"Well it is going to be hotter," Dawn said to Rosa as she moves her hand down Rosa's stomach.

Dawn then spreads Rosa's legs wide, showing more of Rosa's pussy. Dawn then slides two of her fingers into Rosa's pussy, then she pumps them in and out of Rosa at a fast pace.

"Ooh I never felt this before," Rosa moans in ecstasy.

"Don't worry Rosa, it will get better," Dawn said to Rosa and then she begins to rapidly pump her fingers in and out of Rosa.

"OH, OH YES, KEEP FUCKING ME WITH THOSE SEXY FINGERS OF YOURS," Rosa screams in lust to Dawn as Dawn continues to fingerfuck Rosa and Rosa had a good grip on the blanket.

"OHHH YES, THAT'S GOOD," Rosa screams in passion as Dawn fucked Rosa with her fingers for two minutes and six seconds now.

Three minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Rosa as Rosa's pussy was very wet and she was dripping out her juices as Dawn's fingers were coated in Rosa's juices. Dawn then sticks her fingers into her mouth and licks the juices off of them.

"Mmm, tasty," Dawn said as she slides her fingers out of her mouth.

Dawn then flips Rosa onto her stomach and then she gets Rosa onto her hands and knees. Dawn then kneels behind Rosa and wraps her arms around Rosa's waist.

"What are you going to do Dawn?" Rosa asked Dawn.

"I'm going to do you doggy style," Dawn said to Rosa in a seductive tone.

Then, Dawn begins to hump her pussy onto Rosa's ass in this girl on girl doggy style.

"Oh, oh, oh yes, yes, keep humping away on my ass," Rosa said to Dawn as Dawn continues to hump on Rosa.

Five minutes and fifteen seconds later, Dawn stops humping on Rosa as both girls' bodies were coated in beads of their sweat.

"So, are we close to finishing?" Rosa asked Dawn.

"No I want to try something," Dawn said and then she flips Rosa onto her back.

Dawn then lifts Rosa's legs in the air and spreads them wide again. Still kneeling, Dawn licks on Rosa's pussy, going up and down at a very fast rate as Rosa was upside down.

"Ooh Dawn, I love when you lick on my pussy," Rosa moans to Dawn in lust.

"I love it when I lick your pussy too," Dawn said to Rosa as she continues to lick away on Rosa's pussy.

Close to four minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Rosa's soaking wet pussy and laid Rosa on her back again as Rosa's legs were still spread wide.

Dawn then spreads her legs wide and crawls forward as her pussy was now touching Rosa's pussy.

"You ready for the final act Rosa?" Dawn asked Rosa.

"Yes I am ready," Rosa said.

Dawn and Rosa begin to rub their pussies together as this causes Rosa to scream.

"OH FUCK, OH YES, OH DAWN, OHHH DAWN I LOVE IT," Rosa screams in passion as she starts to chant Dawn's name in the process.

"I knew you would love it, I fucking knew it," Dawn said as she sped up the rubbing in the process.

Nearly seven minutes later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together as it looked like Rosa was close to reach her limit.

"Oh Dawn, I feel like I'm about to fucking blow," Rosa said to Dawn.

"Yeah I'm close to cumming too, let's do it together," Dawn said to Rosa.

Twenty seconds later, both girls had finally reached their limits.

"AHHHH," Dawn and Rosa screamed as they reached their climaxes.

Then, Dawn and Rosa squirt out their love juices, mixing them together as some of it sprayed onto their pussies.

Rosa begins to breathe heavily after that climax, while Dawn was taking these normal breaths and relaxing after that climax.

"Wow…that…was…fucking…amazing," Rosa said during her breaths.

"Yeah that is what Hilda thought to and just like you, she kept her hat on," Dawn said to Rosa as Rosa climbs up on top of Dawn.

"Really, well did she cuddle with you after the sex?" Rosa asked Dawn.

"Yeah she did," Dawn said and then Rosa gives Dawn a quick peck on the lips.

"Do you mind if we cuddle a bit?" Rosa asked Dawn.

"I wouldn't mind," Dawn said as she wraps her arms around Rosa as they cuddle to get their energy back.

About an hour later, Dawn and Rosa were on their feet, fully dressed as Rosa was putting the blanket back in her bag.

"Thank you for the time Dawn, I really enjoyed it," Rosa said to Dawn.

"Hey don't mention it, I enjoyed having your Pokémon in my arms for a little while," Dawn said to Rosa.

"Well I should be leaving," Rosa said.

"Bye Rosa," Dawn said to Rosa and then Rosa gives Dawn a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye Dawn, I will tell Hilda you said hi," Rosa said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as Rosa walks away from Dawn, heading back on her journey.

"I'm glad I gave another rookie a sweet sexual time, although I might see a rivalry if Rosa tells Hilda about our time together," Dawn said.

"Eh, doubt she will tell her," Dawn said as she shrug her shoulders.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah that would be the second rookie I ever did it with and she is also got her cherry popped," Dawn said to her viewers.

"If anyone asks who was better, it is hard to decide, but they look hot when they wear their hats," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for another episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **I have to say when it comes to sex, Dawn is like a champion. Anyway the next lucky girl to get it on with Dawn is Rosa from** _ **Pokémon: Black and White 2**_ **. Those two rookies have their v-cards taken by The Moonchild herself, amazing.**

 **Make sure to leave me a review, I would really appreciate it.**

 **We got some more yuri action coming soon.**


	76. Sour Sweet

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 76: Sweet N' Sour Sex**

* * *

In the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her light purple zipped up shirt and dark blue jeans) was sitting on the set of her show as the camera was on and she held the remote control in hand. Dawn then presses record on the remote as the episode was now rolling.

"Hello everyone, this is Dawn here with another episode of sexy action," Dawn said to her viewers.

"You probably heard of my story of the time I hanged out with Lemon Zest, who was a member of The Shadowbolts, the rivals of The Wondercolts," Dawn said.

"Well this story involves another member of The Shadowbolts and she was unique, what I found out is that she has bipolar disorder and can be moody at times," Dawn said.

"But let me give you the full details," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had used her dimensional scissors to travel back to the human world of the main seven girls. But they all got caught up helping Rarity with one of her latest fashion projects, so it was Dawn sitting alone in the cafe, having a fruit smoothie.

"That project Rarity is doing must be huge if everyone is helping her, but I seen what she has made and I see why," Dawn said to herself as she took a drink of her smoothie.

Dawn then hears a tap on the window and turns to her left to see that Lemon Zest and her friend, Sour Sweet, were outside the cafe. They were wearing their school uniforms as they finish up another day at Crystal Prep.

Lemon then waves to Dawn and Dawn waves back to Lemon. Soon, Lemon and Sour walk into the cafe and then sit down with Dawn in the booth.

"Oh my god, Lemon Zest what are you doing here?" Dawn asked Lemon.

"Well me and Sour were just heading home when I saw you sitting here and we decided we come in and talk to you," Lemon said to Dawn.

"Yeah it is so great," Sour said cheerily and then she continues in a grumpy tone, "I wish I was at home already."

"Don't be like that Sour, Dawn is so cool and mysterious," Lemon said.

"Oh wow," Sour said cheerily and then continues in her grumpy tone, "idiot."

"I'll get our smoothies, be right back," Lemon said as she gets out of her seat and was grabbing the smoothies.

"Oh good she's gone," Sour said and then she pulls something from her backpack.

What Sour pulls out was a bottle of something and she grabs Dawn's smoothie from her.

"Go ahead take my smoothie, it is not like you paid for it," Dawn said sarcastically to Sour.

Sour opens the bottle, pours out these two pills, and swallows them into her mouth. Sour then takes a drink of Dawn's smoothie and hands it back to Dawn afterwards.

"What did you swallow?" Dawn asked Sour.

"If you want to know, then here," Sour said to Dawn in her grumpy tone and then she said sweetly, "if you want."

Sour hands the closed bottle to Dawn as Dawn looks at it carefully, until she sees the prescription name on the bottle.

"Sour, are you medicating yourself?" Dawn asked Sour.

"No it is to control my sweetness and sourness," Sour said in a normal tone.

"Wait Sour, do you have bipolar disorder?" Dawn asked Sour.

"Yes, I was diagnosed when I started high school and I must take these pills, two pills twice a day," Sour said and then Dawn hands the bottle back to Sour.

"Do your friends know about it?" Dawn asked Sour.

"They don't, I try to keep my condition a secret from them," Sour said.

"I don't want to lose them," Sour said as she looked a little bit upset.

"Hey Sour don't be like that, they are your friends and they wouldn't leave you, no matter what condition you have," Dawn said to Sour.

"Thank you Dawn, you are a good person," Sour said to Dawn as she grabs onto Dawn's hands.

"Say you want to hang out at my place?" Sour asked Dawn and then she said in her grumpy tone, "Or do you want to leave me alone."

"Sour," Dawn said to Sour.

"I'm sorry, I'm just used to have these two sides," Sour said to Dawn.

"Yeah when we are done our smoothies, we'll head to your place," Dawn said to Sour.

"Okay then," Sour said and she puts away the bottle just as Lemon comes back with her smoothie and Sour's smoothie.

Once the three girls were done their smoothies, they exit the cafe as Dawn and Sour make their way back to Sour's house. After about thirty minutes of walking, Dawn and Sour reach Sour's house as the girls already enter the house and Sour closes the door. They walk upstairs and stop at the door to Sour's bedroom.

"Here is my bedroom," Sour said to Dawn as Sour opens the door to her bedroom.

Dawn walks in to see it was a normal girl's bedroom with a dresser, closet, mirror, and a queen size bed with pink covers and light blue pillows.

"Cool room Sour," Dawn said to Sour.

"Yeah I did everything myself," Sour said as Dawn sits on the edge of the bed.

"So you brought me here not just to hang out," Dawn said to Sour.

"Yeah," Sour said as she walks over and then she sits beside Dawn on the bed.

"What do you want?" Dawn asked Sour as Sour rest her head on Dawn's left shoulder.

"Well I know you were close to Lemon and I thought we can be close to," Sour said to Dawn.

"What you mean like sex?" Dawn asked Sour.

"Yes," Sour said.

"I want to know, why?" Dawn asked Sour.

"Because you are very kind, beautiful, and you have this mysterious presence," Sour said to Dawn and then she raised her head off of Dawn's shoulder.

"Your beautiful too Sour, I love the freckles on your body," Dawn said to Sour as she caresses the fingers on her right hand along Sour's pale light grayish gold skin.

"I wouldn't mind if I have sex with you," Dawn said to Sour.

"Cool, but can we do something different," Sour said to Dawn.

"What do you have in mind?" Dawn asked Sour.

"I thought we can role play," Sour said to Dawn as she stands up off the bed.

"Role play?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah since I'm wearing my uniform, I thought we can do a school role play. You play the teacher and I play the student," Sour said to Dawn.

"Alright, but this is my first time," Dawn said and then she stands up off the bed.

Dawn then walks over to Sour and begins to circle around Sour with her eyeing the Shadowbolt.

"So Ms. Sweet, it seems that you got an F on your science mid-term," Dawn said to Sour in a stern tone.

"What oh my parents are going to ground me for a year," Sour said in a panicked tone.

"You know, this failure can't go unpunished," Dawn said to Sour and then she grabs a hold of Sour's right wrist.

Dawn then leads Sour to the bed and then Dawn sits on the edge of the bed. Dawn then puts Sour on her lap with Sour laying down chest first.

"You know I would give you detention, but I want to give you my own personal punishment," Dawn said to Sour in a seductive tone.

Dawn then lifts up Sour's skirt as she sees that Sour was wearing pink panties with white frills on it.

"Oh you have been a bad student Ms. Sweet," Dawn said to Sour and then she slaps Sour on her covered ass.

"Ouch," Sour said in pain as Dawn continues to slap Sour hard on the ass.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, this fucking hurts," Sour said as she kept feeling the sting from Dawn's slaps.

After about twelve slaps, Dawn stops and then she grabs onto the waistband on Sour's panties.

Dawn then slides Sour's panties down a little and then she stops once Sour's ass was exposed.

"You got a cute ass Ms. Sweet, those freckles on your butt cheeks are hot," Dawn said to Sour as Dawn press her fingers onto each freckle.

"But this ass needs a bad spanking," Dawn said and then she continues to slap hard onto Sour's bare ass.

"Oh god, oh fucking god, oh sweet fuck, my ass feels like it is getting sting," Sour said in pain over Dawn's hard slaps to the ass.

"Oh I love it when you squirm," Dawn said to Sour as she continues to slap Sour's ass.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops the slapping as she sees that Sour's ass cheeks were red from the brutal slaps.

"Wow your ass looks like it got fried from the sun," Dawn said to Sour.

"Well you slapped it like crazy," Sour said to Dawn.

Sour gets off of Dawn's lap and stands back up on her feet. Sour backs up a bit from Dawn, rubbing her ass to try and ease the pain.

"Man my butt is sore, I don't think I could get my underwear back up all the way," Sour said and then she let her panties drop to her ankles.

Sour then steps out of them and kicks them to the side as she was still rubbing on her ass.

Dawn looks at what Sour just did and she got a sneaky idea on her mind.

"You know as your teacher, I would call your parents and tell about how bad you did in school," Dawn said to Sour, continue on with the role play.

"But I won't do that," Dawn said as she got off the bed as Sour was intrigued by what is happening.

"What do you mean?" Sour asked Dawn.

"I will raise your grade from an F to a B, if you and I make love," Dawn said to Sour as she walks over to Sour.

"What having sex, this is wrong, a teacher/student relationship is so wrong," Sour said as Dawn was an inch away from her face touching Sour's face.

"Hey we're both adults so it is fine, plus it will between you and me," Dawn said to Sour in a sexy tone.

"If it's between us, then it is fine," Sour said to Dawn.

"Good," Dawn said and then she gives Sour a quick peck on the lips.

"Now let's get on to it," Dawn said and then she reaches for the band in Sour's moderate rose hair with light moderate rose and grayish aquamarine streaks.

Dawn then pulls out the band and flicks it away as Sour's hair was loose and it reaches down all the way to her waist.

Dawn then slides off Sour's shoes carefully and sets them to the side as Sour still had on her socks.

Dawn then unbuttons the buttons on Sour's vest and then she slides the vest off of Sour's body. The vest drops to the floor as Sour still had on her dress shirt.

Dawn then grabs onto the tie Sour had around the collar of her shirt. Dawn then unties the tie and she drops it to the floor as well.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of Sour's shirt, pulls it over Sour's head, and off of Sour's body. Dawn drops the shirt onto the floor as well as Sour had on a matching pink bra with white frills on the edges of it.

Dawn then reaches to the back of Sour's bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off of Sour's body as Sour's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then reaches down to Sour's skirt and gets it unbuttoned and unzipped. Then, the skirt falls down to Sour's ankles and then Sour steps out of it as Sour was naked, exposing her pussy which had a full patch of moderate rose pubic hair on it with lighter moderate rose and grayish aquamarine streaks as well.

"You are cute naked, especially when you have your knee high socks on," Dawn said to Sour.

"Thank you Ms. Dawn," Sour said to Dawn and then Dawn lifts up Sour, carrying her bridal style.

Dawn then carries Sour over to her bed and then she laid Sour back first onto the bed. Dawn then gently pets Sour's head as Dawn was admiring Sour's beauty.

"You know Ms. Sweet, I should show you my skin," Dawn whispered to Sour in a seductive tone.

Dawn stops petting on Sour and kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Dawn then unzips her shirt and slides it off her body. The shirt drops to the floor as Dawn had on her black bra.

Dawn then grabs onto the front of her jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks her pants to the side as she had on her matching black panties.

Dawn then reaches to the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks them to the side as she was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

Dawn then climbs onto the bed and gets on top of Sour as the pair were looking into each other's eyes.

"Okay Ms. Dawn, rock my world," Sour said to Dawn and then she wraps her arms around Dawn's neck and her legs around Dawn's waist.

"I will Ms. Sweet," Dawn said to Sour and then she pressed her lips onto Sour's lips as they were sharing a full blown kiss.

Their kiss became a full blown make out session as their tongues were swirling around together in lust. Five seconds later, Dawn begins to caress her hands along Sour's body as this was soothing the perky and moody Shadowbolt.

A minute and forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she starts to suck on the left side of Sour's neck.

"Ooh Ms. Dawn, suck on my neck, kiss and suck this very bad girl," Sour said in lust to Dawn.

Two minutes later, Dawn breaks off the sucking and then she moves Sour's arms and legs off of her body.

Dawn then leaves a trail of kisses from Sour's neck, to her chest, and to her stomach as this leaves a chill down Sour's spine.

"Ooh it feels cold," Sour said as Dawn stops the kissing when she reaches Sour's pussy.

"Oh my Ms. Sweet, it is going to feel very warm inside of you," Dawn said to Sour in a seductive tone.

Dawn then spreads Sour's legs wide, showing more of Sour's pussy. Dawn then leans forward and starts to lick on Sour's pussy, going up and down at a very fast rate.

"Oh Ms. Dawn, keep licking the pussy of this naughty girl," Sour moans in lust to Dawn as Dawn continues to lick away on Sour.

Three minutes later, Dawn then slides her tongue right into Sour's pussy and begins to lick around Sour's insides.

"OHHH, OH FUCK YES, EAT ME OUT TEACHER," Sour shouted in passion to Dawn as Dawn was still eating out Sour.

Four minutes later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Sour as Sour's pussy was soaking wet and she was dripping out her juices as some of Sour's juices were on Dawn's lips.

Dawn then climbs up on top of Sour with this suggestive smirk on her face.

"What do you want me to do Ms. Dawn?" Sour asked Dawn.

"I want you to finger me or I will tell your parents everything," Dawn said to Sour as Dawn spreads her legs wide, showing more of her pussy.

Sour then moves her right hand onto Dawn's pussy and begins to lightly rub it. Sour then takes two of her fingers and slides them into Dawn's pussy. Sour then pumps her fingers in and out of Dawn at a fast rate as Dawn could feel the fingers rubbing inside her.

"Ooh Ms. Sweet, you got it in the right spot," Dawn moans in lust to Sour as she continues to finger Dawn.

Four minutes and five seconds later, Sour slides her fingers out of Dawn's pussy and her pussy was pretty much soaked and she was dripping out her love juices, while Sour's fingers were coated in Dawn's juices.

"Go on Ms. Sweet, taste my juices," Dawn said to Sour.

Sour then sticks her fingers into her mouth and starts to lick her fingers clean of the juices. Afterwards, Sour swallows down the juices and pulls her fingers out of her mouth.

"Tell me, do you like the taste of my juice?" Dawn asked Sour.

"Yes Ms. Dawn, I love the juice and it tastes fucking good," Sour said to Dawn.

Dawn then gets off of Sour and then she crawls down to Sour's legs. Then, Dawn spreads Sour's legs wide again as Sour looked on in a bit of confusion.

"What are you going to do Ms. Dawn?" Sour asked Dawn.

"We are going to make things interesting," Dawn said to Sour.

"What do you mean?" Sour asked Dawn.

"We are going to rub our pussies together and if you make me cum first, not only I won't tell your parents but I will bump your grade up to an A," Dawn said to Sour.

"What if I cum first?" Sour asked Dawn.

"Then I will tell your parents about how you failed your midterms," Dawn said to Sour.

"Alright, I will do it," Sour said as Dawn spreads her legs wide again.

Dawn then crawls forward as her pussy was now touching Sour's pussy. Then, Dawn and Sour begin to rub their pussies together.

"Ooh yes, that is how you do it Ms. Sweet," Dawn moans in lust to Sour as they were still rubbing their pussies together.

"Really, it is my first time and I'm not used to it," Sour said as they were still rubbing their pussies together.

Close to three minutes later, both girls were still rubbing together as Dawn wanted to take this up a notch.

"Okay Ms. Sweet, time to go faster," Dawn said to Sour.

"Got it Ms. Dawn," Sour said to Dawn and then she start to rub her pussy onto Dawn's pussy at rapid speed.

"Ooh, ohhh Ms. Sweet, I have never felt this much pleasure before," Dawn moans to Sour in ecstasy.

"Looks like the teacher just met her match," Sour said to Dawn as they continue to rub at rapid speed.

Five and a half minutes later, both Dawn and Sour were still rubbing together as it looked like Dawn was close to reaching her limit.

"Oh Ms. Sweet, I'm getting close," Dawn said to Sour.

"Your getting close to cumming, that is what I needed to hear," Sour said to Dawn.

A minute and ten seconds later, after some rapid rubbing, Dawn had finally reached her limit.

"OHHH FUCK," Dawn screamed as she reached her climax.

Dawn then squirts out her love juices as it splashed onto Sour's pussy.

"Oh god, all of that rubbing is going to-AHH," Sour said as she reached her climax about seven seconds after Dawn's climax.

Sour then arches her back and squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's stomach.

"Ooh, that is a good student," Dawn said to Sour as Dawn rubs the juices along her stomach.

Dawn then laid next to Sour and then she snuggles up to her.

"So Ms. Dawn, did I get an A?" Sour asked Dawn.

"Of course, in fact you get an A+ for the fact you were amazing," Dawn said to Sour as Sour wraps her arms around Dawn's body.

"That was so much fun, I loved role playing with you," Sour said to Dawn as they finished their role playing.

"It was Ms. Sweet, I mean Sour," Dawn said to Sour.

"If I ever see you again, can we do it again without the role play?" Sour asked Dawn.

"Yeah I would love it," Dawn said as she and Sour would spend the next few hours cuddling.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"It was kind of fun to try role playing during sex, I mean I wouldn't do it all the time, maybe if someone asks me then I will do it," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Also Sour Sweet is a pretty nice girl once she uses her meds to control her bipolar disorder," Dawn said.

"Well that wraps up another episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to shut off the recording and end the episode.

* * *

 **Woah that was hot and the sexual action was unique. The next girl to do it with Dawn is Sour Sweet from** _ **My Little Pony: Equestria Girls**_ **series, most notably from the film** _ **Friendship Games**_ **. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, mainly due to Sour's personality.**

 **Anyway, we got more yuri action coming soon.**


	77. Claire Redfield

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 77: Sexual Infection**

* * *

In the basement of her house, Dawn (wearing her black long sleeve skeleton shirt and grey jeans) was sitting on the set of her show, ready to film another episode of her series. With the camera already on, Dawn uses the remote control and presses record as the episode was on the air.

"Hello viewers, Dawn here and I'm bringing you another episode of lust and pure girl on girl action," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now you might remember back in episode eight that I traveled to a zombie apocalypse and I met this woman named Jill Valentine," Dawn said.

"Well, I traveled back to the zombie infected Raccoon City and I saw Jill again. But I didn't do her again, instead I did it with the sister of one of her friends," Dawn said.

"Alright, let me start from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

On the outskirts of Raccoon City, the roads were completely deserted with abandoned cars and carcasses of dead zombies as it looked like some survivors fought back.

Suddenly, a rift opens and out of the rift was Dawn, who was doing some dimensional travelling. Dawn then closes up the rift with her dimensional scissors and puts them away afterwards.

"Where am I?" Dawn asked and then she turns around to see that familiar "Welcome to Raccoon City" sign she saw when she met Jill Valentine.

"Raccoon City, hey I think Jill Valentine is somewhere around here," Dawn said.

"If I'm going into the city, I need to protect myself," Dawn said and then she looks down to see a shotgun near a dead zombie corpse.

Dawn then picks up the shotgun and then she picks up a box of bullets that works for the shotgun. Dawn loads the bullets into the gun and then locks in it.

"Okay, now I'm ready," Dawn said and then she cocks the gun.

Dawn then starts to walk along the road, pointing the gun as she was ready for any attack. If Dawn heard any unusual sounds, she points her gun in that direction, but she couldn't see anything.

Nearly an hour later, Dawn made it into the city as she still had the shotgun pointed up, keeping her guard up for any incoming zombies. Suddenly, Dawn could hear the sound of a bottle breaking around the corner.

" _Shit, I'm not alone_ ," Dawn thought as she points the gun towards the corner and starts to slowly walks towards the corner.

Dawn didn't know who could be around the corner due to the fact that a building was blocking any view she could have.

When Dawn reached the corner of the street, Dawn was ready to blow someone to their death. But then, she felt her right wrist being grabbed from out of nowhere.

"Oh shit," Dawn said in shock and then she got flipped onto the sidewalk as the shotgun was flying out of her hands.

"Ouch that hurts," Dawn said in some pain as she was laying on her back on the sidewalk, then she had a shotgun (the same one Dawn had earlier) and a revolver pointed at her.

"If you want to live, get on your fucking feet," this female voice demanded to Dawn.

"Okay, okay, just don't blow my brains out," Dawn said to the woman as she got back on her feet.

"Tell me who are you," The woman demanded to Dawn.

Before Dawn could answer, she can some footsteps from a few feet away.

"Dawn, Dawn is that you?" This other woman asked Dawn and Dawn immediately recognize that voice.

Dawn turns her head to the left to see that a woman step out of the shadows and Dawn was happy to see it was Jill Valentine.

"Oh my god, Jill," Dawn said to Jill as Jill runs towards Dawn and then she gives her hug followed by a kiss on Dawn's cheek.

"It's been so long," Jill said just as her partner, Chris Redfield, steps out of the shadows as well.

"Jill, who's this?" Chris asked Jill.

"It's cool Chris, she's with me," Jill said to Chris.

"Okay Claire, you can come out," Chris said to the person holding up the guns.

Out of the shadows was this woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a black crop top t-shirt, short red vest over top the shirt, blue jeans with a brown belt around it, and brown shoes. She lowered her two guns knowing she wasn't a threat.

"So you're the one the flipped me?" Dawn asked the woman known as Claire.

"Yep, my name is Claire Redfield, the sister of Chris Redfield," Claire said just as Jill breaks off her hug with Dawn.

"What were you doing here?" Dawn asked Claire.

"I heard there was some more zombies here, so I decided to check it out. Until I found you in the mist of things," Claire said to Dawn.

"Yeah I came back here and I armed myself with a shotgun and a box of bullets," Dawn said.

"Well you are going to need a lot more than a simple shotgun and a box of ammo to survive here," Claire said to Dawn.

"Then what do I need?" Dawn asked Claire.

"Hey Chris, take Jill back to our hideout while I show Dawn my shop," Claire said to her brother.

"Got it sis," Chris said to Claire and then he and Jill hop into a heavy duty SUV and drive back to their hideout.

"Okay Dawn, we are going on a little trip," Claire said to Dawn and then she walks away from Dawn.

"How are we going to get there?" Dawn asked Claire as Dawn follows Claire.

"On this," Claire said as she stands in front of a red Harley-Davidson motorcycle.

"A motorcycle?" Dawn asked Claire.

"Yeah, hop on," Claire said to Dawn and then she hops onto the motorcycle.

Dawn then hops on the bike as well, then they put on their helmets and Dawn wraps her arms around Claire's waist. Claire then starts up her bike as she drives herself and Dawn to her hideout.

Close to forty minutes later, they reach to Claire's hideout as it was an abandoned garage. Claire drives herself and Dawn into one of the open doors of the garage. They quickly hop off the bike and took off their helmets, while Claire shuts the garage door so no zombie could get in.

"What's this place?" Dawn asked Claire as she walked around the garage.

"This is my hideout, I'm really into motorbikes and motorbike customization, so this is where I do all my best work," Claire said.

Dawn soon stop until she sees something that was covered by a tarp.

"Huh, what is under this?" Dawn asked herself and then she pulls off the tarp.

Dawn was shocked at what see saw. Underneath the tarp was this red three wheel motorcycle with two AK-47s between the handlebars and these two atomic looking bombs at the end of the bike.

"What the literal fuck is this?" Dawn asked as this got Claire's attention.

"Oh I'm working on this project, I call it the Last Chance Star, it is my contingency plan in case anything else goes bad," Claire said.

"In case what?" Dawn asked Claire.

"If there is more zombies than people, in that case I activate these two bombs, get off as fast as I can, and it will blow up any zombie or zombies in the area," Claire said.

"These are fucking bombs," Dawn said in shock pointing at the bombs.

"Yep, they're not loaded but when they do, it will have enough power to blow Raccoon City off the map," Claire said.

"You're going to nuke the city and yourself just to get rid of this zombie infestation?" Dawn asked Claire.

"Yes," Claire answered.

"Okay, you are officially nuts," Dawn said quietly.

"Hey this is a last ditch plan, I don't think it will come to that," Claire said as puts down her revolver and shotgun.

"Got any bullets?" Claire asked Dawn as Dawn throws the box of bullets to Claire and Claire catches it with ease.

"So what do you do?" Dawn asked Claire.

"I'm part of a human rights organization, not to mention I got trained in hand to hand combat and on how to use weapons," Claire said.

"Well that would explain why you manage to flip me off my feet," Dawn said to Claire.

"But how did you get into motorcycles?" Dawn asked Claire.

"Oh I was interested in them during my college days, I been customizing bikes for some time now," Claire said as Dawn walks over to Claire.

"So what I hear, if it's true, that you met Jill before," Claire said to Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn said.

"And I also hear that you and Jill has some 'fun' if I'm right," Claire said to Dawn as Dawn blushed and rub the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Did you?" Claire asked Dawn with intent.

"To tell you truth, yes," Dawn said to Claire and then Claire grabs onto Dawn's shirt with an angry look in her eyes.

"How dare you sleep with Jill, do you realize she's in a relationship with my big bro," Claire said to Dawn angrily.

"Um do you realize that your brother is not in a relationship with Jill," Dawn said to Claire.

"What," Claire said in shock as she let's go of Dawn.

"Yeah, I mean Jill has been trying to give Chris some hints, but this zombie apocalypse has gotten Chris to focus on that than Jill," Dawn said.

"Oh I didn't realize that, I'm sorry," Claire said to Dawn.

"Hey don't be, you are just the little sister looking out for her big bro," Dawn said to Claire.

"Still I would never take Jill for liking someone so fragile and cute looking," Claire said.

"What about you Claire, got a boyfriend?" Dawn asked Claire in a teasing mood.

"Well I have a friend named Leon Kennedy, he is not my boyfriend but is a great friend," Claire said.

"Ooh Leon, I could see some wedding bells in the future," Dawn said in a teasing tone.

"Stop it," Claire said to Dawn while she laughed a bit.

"You are so freaking cute that I can just eat you up," Claire said to Dawn as Dawn giggled a bit.

"Now I see why Jill would do it with you, you have this mysterious beautiful radiance," Claire said to Dawn.

"Aww thanks Claire," Dawn said to Claire.

"Say since you had fun with Jill, how about you have some fun with me?" Claire asked Dawn.

"You mean you want to have sex with me," Dawn said to Claire.

"Yeah," Claire said as her body was pressed up against Dawn's body.

"What about your big brother, he is going to be very pissed if he finds out about this?" Dawn asked Claire.

"He will never know," Claire whispered into Dawn's right ear.

"But where are we going to do it?" Dawn asked Claire.

"We are going to do it here in my garage," Claire said to Dawn.

"I never had sex in a garage before, it sounds very sexy," Dawn said.

"I guess I can take it as a yes?" Claire asked Dawn and then Dawn nodded "yes".

"Good," Claire said as she lifts Dawn's chin up as Dawn was looking into Claire's eyes.

Then they press their lips together as they share a very soft kiss. They close their eyes as their tongues were slowing swirling around together in ecstasy.

Six seconds later, Dawn wraps her arms around Claire's hips as they continue to make out.

Sixty-two seconds later, Claire breaks off the kiss as Dawn was amazed by Claire's kissing skills.

"Your pretty good," Dawn said to Claire.

"Right back at you," Claire said to Dawn as Dawn kicks off her sneakers and Claire slides off her shoes and socks as both of them were now barefoot.

Claire then clears off the counter she uses to draw out her plans or to fix things, so that she and Dawn could do it on the counter.

Dawn then grabs the zipper of Claire's vest and she unzips it. Dawn then slides the vest off of Claire's body as Claire still had on her black shirt.

Dawn then grabs onto the bottom of Claire's shirt, pulls it over her head, and off of Claire's body. Dawn drops the shirt onto the floor next to the vest as Claire had on a dark red bra.

Dawn then starts to leave these small kisses onto Claire's stomach as Claire starts to moan in pleasure.

"Mmm, I guess you done this plenty of times," Claire said to Dawn as Dawn stops kissing on Claire's stomach.

"It is true, including Jill, I have many experiences with having sex with women," Dawn said and then she grabs onto the back of her shirt.

Dawn then pulls the shirt over her head and off her body. Dawn tosses the shirt to the side as she had on her black lace bra.

Dawn then loosens the belt on Claire's jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs the waistband of Claire's jeans, slides them down Claire's legs, and off of Claire's body. Dawn tosses them to the side as Claire had on her matching dark red panties.

Dawn then unbuttons and unzips her jeans, then she grabs onto the waistband of them. Dawn then slides them down her legs and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side as she had on her matching black lace panties.

"Do you want to be naked?" Claire asked Dawn.

"No I want to make out with you on the counter first," Dawn said and then she climbs up onto the counter with Claire following behind her.

Dawn then laid Claire on her back and then Dawn gets on top of Claire. Dawn and Claire kiss again as their bodies were pressed against each other and Claire was rubbing her hands along Dawn's back.

Two and a half minutes later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she starts to suck on the right side of Claire's neck.

"Ooh Dawn, mmm it is good when I get my neck sucked," Claire moans to Dawn in lust.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Claire's neck and then she sits up.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn drops them onto the floor as she was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

Claire then sits up as well as she sits beside Dawn. Claire then starts to squeeze Dawn's left breast with her right hand while her left hand was moving down Dawn's stomach and to her pussy.

"Ooh what a lovely body and I'm going to enjoy this," Claire said and then she spread Dawn's legs wide, showing more of Dawn's pussy.

Claire then slides two of her fingers into Dawn's pussy. Claire then rubs her fingers along Dawn's insides as Dawn was trying to remain in control.

" _Oh god, Claire is amazing with her fingering skills_ ," Dawn said in her mind as Claire continue to pump her fingers in and out of Dawn.

Three minutes and twenty seconds later, Claire slides her fingers out of Dawn as Dawn's pussy was now really wet and Claire's fingers were covered in Dawn's juices. Claire then smears the juices onto Dawn's stomach as Dawn had a smile on her face.

"I can tell from your face that you love it," Claire said to Dawn.

"Yeah I did," Dawn said.

"Now I need to see that luscious naked body of yours," Dawn said to Claire.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of Claire's bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off of Claire's body as Claire's C-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of Claire's panties, slides them down Claire's legs, and off of Claire's body. Dawn drops them to the floor as Claire was now nude, exposing her pussy which had a full patch of brown pubic hair on it.

"Now let me get down on you," Dawn said to Claire and then she gets off the counter.

Dawn then faces Claire, bends down, and spreads Claire's legs wide, showing more of her pussy. Dawn then starts to lick on Claire's pussy, going up and down at a slow rate.

"Ooh taking it slow, I like it," Claire said to Dawn and then she places her hands on top of Dawn's head.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn was still licking away on Claire as she places her hands on Claire's thighs.

"Mmm oh yes, ohhh keep licking that tongue on my sweet pussy," Claire moans to Dawn in lust as Dawn picked up the pace with the licking.

Four minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Claire's pussy as she notices it was very wet and that she was dripping out her juices.

"Now let me get you off of there," Dawn said to Claire as she stands up and grabs Claire's hips.

Dawn then lifts Claire up and sets her back onto the ground, standing on her feet.

Dawn and Claire start to make out again as Dawn places her hands on Claire's hips again as Claire rests her arms on Dawn's shoulders. Ten seconds later, Dawn laid Claire on the ground, laying on her back as Dawn was on top still kissing Claire.

A minute and six seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she turns around as she was looking at Claire's pussy while Claire was looking at Dawn's pussy. Dawn spreads Claire's legs wide again, leans her head forward, and pumps her tongue in and out of Claire's pussy as it was rubbing it along her insides.

"OHHH FUCK, OH YES GET IT IN THERE," Claire screams in passion to Dawn over Dawn putting her tongue in Claire's pussy.

Twenty seconds later, Claire takes two of her fingers and starts to pump them in and out of Dawn's pussy at a rapid pace.

"Oh you like when I finger you," Claire said to Dawn as Dawn was too busy using her tongue on Claire.

Three minutes and forty seconds later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Claire as her tongue had some of Claire's juices on it. Then, Claire slides her fingers out of Dawn as they were covered in Dawn's juices as both girls' pussies were soaked by this point. Dawn then turns her head to the left as she looks at Claire from the corner of her eyes.

"Now that we are soaking wet, why don't we get to the finish?" Dawn asked Claire in a seductive tone as Claire has a smile on her face.

Dawn then gets off of Claire and spreads her legs wide as Claire's legs were still spread wide. Dawn then scoots forward as her pussy was now touching Claire's pussy.

"Do it Dawn, I want you and I to rub together," Claire said to Dawn in a lustful tone.

Soon, Dawn and Claire start to rub their pussies together as this cause Claire to feel like she was on cloud nine.

"Ooh Dawn, I absolutely love it when you rub on me," Claire said to Dawn in a lustful tone.

Two minutes and five seconds later, Dawn decided to speed up the rubbing as this got Claire to start screaming.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, YES, KEEP FUCKING ME, FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT," Clair screamed to Dawn in passion as they were still rubbing together.

"Oh I will Claire, I fucking will," Dawn said to Claire.

Nearly five minutes later, both girls were still rubbing together with their bodies covered in beads of sweat as it looked like Claire was about to reach her limit.

"Oh god Dawn, I'm almost close," Claire said to Dawn.

"Go ahead Claire, I want to see you squirt out your juices," Dawn said to Claire.

Five seconds later, Claire had finally reached her limit.

"OHHH YES," Claire screamed as she had reach her climax.

Claire then arch her back and squirts out her love juices, squirting onto Dawn's stomach. Claire then laid on her back again as she was breathing heavily.

"Holy shit…that was…so epic," Claire said during her breaths.

"Yeah you are looking at the expert," Dawn said and then she sits Claire up.

"Guess Jill was right, you are amazing," Claire said to Dawn.

"Well I aim to please," Dawn said and then Claire wraps her legs around Dawn's waist.

"Say, why don't we cuddle and kiss a bit, get dressed, and meet up with Chris and Jill?" Claire asked Dawn.

"Yeah let's do it," Dawn said and then she and Claire laid down with Dawn laying on the right side of her body while Claire was resting on the left side of her body.

Dawn then pulls Claire close and they kiss again as they cuddle and kiss to get their energy back up.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Once me and Claire had our fun, we got dressed and we rode back to meet up with Chris and Jill," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Chris asked us where we were? But we say 'we just hanged out' and leave it be," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to shut off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Man the sexual action (or infection) keeps on coming. The next girl to get it on with Dawn is the zombie killing cutie, Claire Redfield from** _ **Resident Evil**_ **. Been a while since I did a** _ **Resident Evil**_ **girl so I hope you all like it.**

 **Anyway, we got more yuri action coming soon and don't forget to leave me a review as well.**


	78. Widowmaker

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 78: The Blue Widow**

* * *

In the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her grey flaming card t-shirt and black jeans) was sitting on the set of her show as she was about to air another episode of her series. Once the camera was on, Dawn presses record with her remote control as the episode was now live.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here with episode number seventy-eight, no I'm not joking this is my seventy-eighth episode," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now my next story is one you need to pay close attention to, you see one of the girls I did it with, Sombra, well she is a member of this organization called, Talon, and well the members are a bunch of weirdos," Dawn said.

"Well one of the members is this young woman nicknamed, Widowmaker, who Sombra insisted that I spend some time with," Dawn said,

"Sombra push me into the room that Widowmaker was in and well, let me just explain from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Outside the new Overwatch building that Dawn got them, a rift opens up and out of the rift was Dawn who decided to catch up with her friends. Dawn then closes up the rift with her dimensional scissors and puts them away afterwards.

"Ooh D. Va and Mercy are going to be surprised when I show up unexpectedly," Dawn said as there was some rustling in a bush.

Suddenly, two arms come out of the bushes and grab Dawn by her waist. That person pulls Dawn into the bush as Dawn was surprised by this.

"What the hell you did that for?" Dawn asked the hooded person who pulled her into the bush.

"Oh hola Dawn," this female said to Dawn and then she lowered her hood as it was none other than Sombra.

"Sombra, why did you pull me into here?" Dawn asked Sombra.

"I've seen you hanged out with your friends for too long, so today I thought you hang out with my crew today," Sombra said to Dawn.

"But I was-," Dawn said when Sombra stops her.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Sombra said interrupting Dawn.

"Fine, how are we going to get there?" Dawn asked Sombra.

"With your dimensional scissors," Sombra said to Dawn.

"Okay, but I'm the one who's using it," Dawn said as she pulls out her scissors.

Dawn then opens up the rift with them and then Sombra grabs onto Dawn's right hand. Sombra and Dawn then jump into the rift and a few seconds later, they land on this floor inside this building.

Dawn then closes up the rift behind her and puts her scissors away. Dawn then looks around to see the building she was in was big with a large living room and a large kitchen, and this was just the entrance.

"Holy shit, where am I?" Dawn asked Sombra.

"Oh your in the Talon headquarters," Sombra said to Dawn as Dawn was now in pure shock.

"This is Talon's HQ?" Dawn asked Sombra in a shock tone.

"Yes and if you tell anyone that you were here, we will have your head on a stake," Sombra said to Dawn in a threatening tone as Dawn was a bit terrified.

"Got it?" Sombra asked Dawn.

"Crystal clear," Dawn said.

"Good, now let me show you my amigos," Sombra said to Dawn.

Sombra then pushes Dawn to the kitchen where this individual was sitting down, wearing all black and having on a skull mask.

"Dawn, this is my friend Gabriel, better known as Reaper," Sombra said to Dawn, introducing her to Reaper.

"Hey Reaper," Dawn said to Reaper.

"You look as pale as a ghost, did you die in some brutal accident like a car wreck or a shooting," Reaper said to Dawn as Dawn was creeped out a bit.

"That is unsettling," Dawn said.

"Don't worry, he's like that all the time," Sombra said to Dawn.

Sombra then pushes Dawn down the hall until they stop to this room that had it's door open. They look in to see a very muscular dark skinned man with a huge cybernetic arm, sitting on a chair tightening the screws on his robotic arm.

"That's Akande, better known as Doomfist," Sombra said to Dawn as she was pointing at Doomfist.

"A lot of times I mock him for looking like Terry Crews," Sombra said.

"Does he gets mad by it?" Dawn asked Sombra.

"Let's see," Sombra said as she was ready to tease him.

"Hey Crews, do you have anymore Old Spice to use," Sombra said to Doomfist as Doomfist pick up a lamp from the desk.

"Get the hell out of here Sombra," Doomfist said angrily to Sombra and then he throws the lamp towards Sombra.

Sombra then quickly closes the door as the lamp hits against the door.

"Whew, he is pissed," Dawn said.

"Yeah it is awesome," Sombra said with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, Sombra hears a door open and then shut afterwards as she knew someone was here.

"Oh good, Amélie is home," Sombra said as she was running towards the living room.

"Hey Sombra, who's Amélie?" Dawn asked Sombra as she walks towards Sombra.

Dawn then looks at the corner of the hallway to see this very stunning and beautiful woman. She had blue skin, dark purple hair that was tied up in a ponytail, wearing this visor on top of her head, a dark pink skintight jumpsuit that pretty much hugged her body, and futuristic thigh high black high heel boots. She was carrying a sniper rifle as she was walking towards Sombra.

"Hey Amélie, give me some," Sombra said to Amélie, looking for a high five.

But, Amélie just walk past Sombra and turn right. She then walks past Dawn as Dawn was in shock over who she actually was.

" _Oh my god, that's Widowmaker, I can't believe she is part of Talon_ ," Dawn thought just as Sombra walks back to Dawn.

"Sombra, you never told me Amélie is Widowmaker," Dawn said to Sombra.

"Yeah we kidnapped her and turned into an emotionless and heartless killing machine, who is also Talon's top rated assassin," Sombra said.

"Isn't that awesome?" Sombra asked Dawn.

"Your definition of awesome is way fucking off," Dawn said to Sombra.

"You know, you should hang out with Widow, get to know her," Sombra said to Dawn and then she pushes Dawn down the hall.

"Sombra you are out of your fucking mind, she's going to massacre me," Dawn said to Sombra as she continues to push Dawn.

"Relax, you can use your charm to ease the mood," Sombra said to Dawn as they stop at this door.

Sombra then opens up the door and that room was actually Widowmaker's bedroom. Sombra pushes Dawn into the bedroom and closes the door quickly.

"Good luck Dawn," Sombra said to Dawn from outside the room.

"Oh Sombra you're going to pay for this," Dawn said to herself.

Dawn then sees Widowmaker on her knee as she took off her gauntlets and boots as she was barefoot, but still had on her visor. Dawn immediately eyes onto Widowmaker's curvy ass which was showcased more by that skintight bodysuit she had on.

" _Holy fuck, Widowmaker has a hot ass. Got to focus Dawn, don't get weak now_ ," Dawn said in her head.

"Hey there Widowmaker, nice to finally meet you," Dawn said to Widowmaker, but Widowmaker didn't say a word as Dawn walks towards her.

"I heard about your many kills, that's impressive for Talon's top assassin," Dawn said to Widowmaker as she was about a half feet away from Dawn.

But what Dawn didn't know was that Widowmaker was hiding something.

"I heard that someone had killed your husband, now would you think Talon could have done it?" Dawn asked Widowmaker.

Suddenly, Widowmaker turns around and she pulls out her sniper rifle. In a blink of an eye, Widowmaker presses the barrel of her rifle up against Dawn's chin as she wanted to blow Dawn's brains out.

" _Oh fuck_ ," Dawn said terrified in her mind.

"I have seen you hanging out with those Overwatch rejects, what do you see in them?" Widowmaker asked Dawn in her French accent.

"I know, you come here to help that former group take us down," Widowmaker said to Dawn.

" _Blue Power is right, I don't have the power to deal her. There is no weapons here and I'm done because of it_ ," Dawn thought over this.

"You know you friends will miss you if I kill you," Widowmaker said to Dawn as Dawn was sweating nervously by the thought of Widowmaker murdering her.

"I can easily cock the gun and pull the trigger, seeing parts of your brain spray in my bedroom," Widowmaker said to Dawn and then she cocks her rifle, ready to pull the trigger.

" _This is it, goodbye world_ ," Dawn said in her head as she closed her eyes, ready for her death.

"But since you are friends with Sombra and you don't seem to be a threat, I'm going to spare your life," Widowmaker said to Dawn as Dawn opens her eyes.

Widowmaker slides her rifle out of the way and then Dawn falls onto her ass, pretty much scared out of her mind over what happened.

"Holy fuck, my heart nearly exploded over having a rifle pressed under my chin," Dawn said quietly as Widowmaker sits on the end of her bed.

Dawn looks up to see Widowmaker sitting on the bed and seeing that Widowmaker had her jumpsuit unzipped a bit showing off parts of her breasts.

Dawn gets on her feet, walks over to Widowmaker, and then she places her right hand on Widowmaker's chest. Dawn was amazed that Widowmaker didn't have a heartbeat, she literally felt a cold spot on Widowmaker's chest.

" _She doesn't have a heart beat, she's a cold hearted killing machine. But down there, there is still a decent human being in there_ ," Dawn thought.

"Amélie," Dawn said to Widowmaker.

"I don't know who you are talking about," Widowmaker said to Dawn.

"Your still Amélie, you were one of Overwatch's top agent. I know everything about what happened to you, Talon trained you to become a remorseless killing machine, you killed your husband but I don't care, it was an accident and I know there is still a person in there," Dawn said to Widowmaker as Widowmaker turn her head to the left.

Dawn then turns Widowmaker's head back as they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm going to do everything to make sure there is still a person left inside you," Dawn said to Widowmaker.

"I would love to see you try," Widowmaker said to Dawn.

Dawn then puts her hands on Widowmaker's cheeks and then she plants her lips onto Widowmaker's lips as they were sharing a kiss.

Dawn closed her eyes as her tongue was swirling around Widowmaker's tongue. But Widowmaker wasn't moving her tongue as she was letting Dawn do her work.

Nearly a minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Dawn opens her eyes to see Widowmaker still emotionless as ever.

" _Damn, I need to go further_ ," Dawn said in her head.

Meanwhile outside the room, Sombra was on her knees looking through the keyhole as she watching Dawn and Widowmaker having their time together.

"Damn, if she has sex with Widowmaker then I will be amazed," Sombra said quietly.

Back in the bedroom, Dawn places her hands on Widowmaker's chest and starts to rub them up and down sensually.

"Come on Amélie, do you feel anything?" Dawn asked Widowmaker.

"I don't care if you are being cute, you will never get through me," Widowmaker said to Dawn as Dawn still rub her hands on Widowmaker's chest.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops rubbing on Widowmaker's chest and then she grabs onto the top of Widowmaker's jumpsuit.

Dawn then slides the jumpsuit down until it she stops around Widowmaker's waist. Dawn then moves her hands off of Widowmaker and then she looks at Widowmaker's exposed C-cup size breasts with her dark blue nipples.

"Wow even her nipples look cold, maybe some licking and sucking will warm her up," Dawn said quietly.

Dawn then leans forward and starts to suck on Widowmaker's left nipple as Widowmaker was still feeling nothing.

" _Oh she is getting to me a little bit, but I don't think she will break me_ ," Widowmaker thought as Dawn was still sucking on Widowmaker's nipple.

Two and a half minutes later, Dawn then switches over and she sucks on Widowmaker's right nipple as she could feel a little warmth inside her.

" _What am I feeling, is this pleasure?_ " Widowmaker thought as Dawn was still sucking on Widowmaker's nipple.

" _No it can't be, I refuse to believe it_ ," Widowmaker said in her head as Dawn was still sucking away.

Twelve minutes later, Dawn stop sucking on Widowmaker's nipples (going back and forth during that time) as she sees that were erect from the sucking.

Dawn then puts her right ear onto Widowmaker's chest as she could hear a faint heartbeat from the remorseless assassin.

" _I can hear Widowmaker's heartbeat, I knew there was a person underneath that tough exterior_ ," Dawn thought as she moved her head off of Widowmaker's chest.

Dawn then laid Widowmaker on her back on the bed, she then raised Widowmaker's legs into the air.

Dawn then grabs Widowmaker's jumpsuit, slides it down Widowmaker's legs, and off of Widowmaker's body. Dawn tosses the jumpsuit onto the floor as Widowmaker was naked.

Dawn then lowers Widowmaker's legs as she got a look at Widowmaker's pussy, which had a strip of purple pubic hair on it.

"For a cold hearted assassin, you got such a voluptuous body," Dawn said to Widowmaker as she rubs Widowmaker's stomach with her right hand.

Widowmaker didn't say a word those as Dawn grab onto the bottom of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Widowmaker asked Dawn.

"I'm going to give you the loving you always wanted," Dawn said to Widowmaker as Dawn pulls the shirt over her head and off her body.

Dawn drops the shirt to the floor as she had on her black bra with red frills along the edges.

"Try it, you will never break me," Widowmaker said to Dawn.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefooted.

Dawn then grabs onto the front of her jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks them to the side as she had on matching black panties with red frills on the edges of them.

Dawn then reaches behind to the back of her bra. Dawn then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks them to the side as she was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

Dawn then gets on the bed and crawls towards Widowmaker as her face was an inch close to Widowmaker's face.

"Okay Amélie, you are about to have your world rocked by the Moonchild," Dawn said to Widowmaker in a seductive tone.

Dawn then gives Widowmaker a quick peck on the lips, then she starts to leave a trail of soft kisses down Widowmaker's neck, to Widowmaker's chest, and to Widowmaker's stomach as Widowmaker still remained silent.

" _She think she can break me, but I'm a hardened stone_ ," Widowmaker thought as she was trying not to break.

Soon, Dawn reaches to Widowmaker's pussy as she stops kissing. Dawn then spreads Widowmaker's legs wide, showing more of her pussy.

"Let's see if my tongue work can warm up the cold blooded assassin," Dawn said quietly as she leans forward and her face was near Widowmaker's pussy.

Dawn begins to slowly lick on Widowmaker's pussy, going up and down as Widowmaker didn't make a noise.

" _Wow Dawn is impressive with her tongue, but I can't let it get to me,"_ Widowmaker thought as Dawn was still licking on Widowmaker.

Two minutes and fifteen seconds later, Dawn then starts to pump her tongue in and out Widowmaker's pussy as her tongue was rubbing along Widowmaker's insides.

"Oh damn Dawn is really doing her work, I'm starting to feel all warm," Widowmaker said softly as Dawn was still using her tongue on Widowmaker.

A minute and fifty seconds later, Widowmaker places her right hand on top of Dawn's head as it looked like she wanted Dawn to continue.

"Okay Dawn, keep going in there," Widowmaker moaned softly to Dawn as Dawn was still using her tongue on Widowmaker.

Three and a half minutes later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Widowmaker as Widowmaker's pussy was very wet and she was leaking out her juices, while Dawn had some of Widowmaker's juices on her tongue.

Dawn then gets on top of Widowmaker and turns around with Widowmaker now looking at Dawn's pussy.

"So what do you want me to do with this?" Widowmaker asked as she was referring to Dawn's pussy.

"Anything you want, you can lick my pussy or you can stick something in it, it is up to you," Dawn said to Widowmaker.

Widowmaker then rubs her left index finger along Dawn's pussy as Dawn could feel a chill down her spine.

"Oh Amélie, oh Amélie that feels cold," Dawn moans in lust to Widowmaker as Widowmaker stops for a second.

Then, Widowmaker takes her right index and middle fingers and slides them into Dawn's pussy. Widowmaker then starts to rapidly pump her fingers in and out Dawn as this causes Dawn to scream a little.

"OOH, OH AMÉLIE, OH AMÉLIE, KEEP FUCKING ME WITH YOUR FINGERS AMÉLIE," Dawn screamed as she started to chant Widowmaker's former name over and over again.

Close to four minutes later, Widowmaker slides her fingers out of Dawn as Dawn's pussy was pretty much soaked and her juices were dripping onto Widowmaker's face.

Widowmaker then wipes the juices off her face and licks her fingers, cleaning off the juices and tasting them in her mouth.

"Not bad," Widowmaker said.

"Come on Amélie, I want to see what else you can do," Dawn said to Widowmaker as she was wiggling her ass to Widowmaker.

Widowmaker then uses both of her hands and starts to slap Dawn's ass with them. She slaps Dawn's left ass cheek with her left hand and she slaps Dawn's right ass cheek with her right hand.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ouch you are a little bit rough," Dawn said to Widowmaker as she continues to slap Dawn's ass.

"Come on, I want you to say my name, no more of this Amélie bullshit," Widowmaker said to Dawn as she continues to smack Dawn's ass hard.

"Oh Widowmaker, oh Widowmaker, spank my fucking ass, spank me you Talon assassin," Dawn said to Widowmaker in passion as Widowmaker continues to slap Dawn on the ass.

After about thirty slaps, Widowmaker stops to see that Dawn's ass cheeks were red and covered in hand marks from Widowmaker's hard slaps.

"So you have enough Moonchild?" Widowmaker asked Dawn as Dawn turns her head to the left with a smirk on her face.

"What kind of dumb question is that, your dealing with someone who has more experience in fucking than any normal girl," Dawn said to Widowmaker as she gets off of the assassin.

Dawn then spreads her legs wide as Widowmaker still had her legs spread wide. Dawn sits down and moves forward as her pussy was now touching Widowmaker's pussy.

"What are you going to do?" Widowmaker asked Dawn.

"Oh you are going to experience something amazing," Dawn said to Widowmaker.

Then, Dawn and Widowmaker begin to rub their pussies together at a very fast pace as Widowmaker didn't say anything.

"OH YES, OH FUCK YES, COME ON WIDOWMAKER, SCREAM FOR ME," Dawn screamed in lust to Widowmaker as they continue to rub together.

Five minutes later, they were still rubbing together as Dawn was coated in beads of sweat and Widowmaker was still quiet (which is amazing for how much Dawn is giving it to her).

"Come on Widowmaker, I'm waiting," Dawn said to Widowmaker.

" _Damn Dawn is amazing, no wonder Sombra really likes her_ ," Widowmaker said in her head as both girls were still rubbing their pussies together.

Six minutes later, both girls were still rubbing away together as it looked like Dawn was almost at her limit.

"Oh god Widowmaker, I'm about to cum very soon," Dawn said to Widowmaker as Widowmaker was trying to remain quiet.

Ten seconds later, Dawn had finally reached her limit.

"OHHH FUCKING GOD," Dawn screamed as she reached her climax.

Dawn then squirts out her love juices while at the same time, Widowmaker squirt out her love juices (apparently she climaxed too). Their love juices mix together and it sprayed onto their pussies. Then, Dawn laid down on her back, exhausted from the sex.

"Holy shit…that was rough and hot," Dawn said during her breaths.

"What do you think Widowmaker?" Dawn asked Widowmaker.

"Ehh," Widowmaker said as Dawn was a little pissed off.

"Are you kidding me, I gave you all of my loving and you said it was 'ehh', you are fucking insane," Dawn said angrily to Widowmaker.

Outside the room, Sombra watched the whole sex session looking through the keyhole and she couldn't believe it.

"Aye, Dawn is one loco girl and I'm still surprised to see her still alive. Nonetheless, it was so fucking hot," Sombra said.

Back in the room, Dawn got off the bed and she got herself fully dressed after what she thought was a disappointing sexual moment with Widowmaker.

"I can't believe it, I try to get you to love my sexual powers and you just think it was nothing. What a waste of time," Dawn said to Widowmaker as she got her sneakers and was ready to leave.

"Yes it was a waste of my precious time, now you can leave me be to myself," Widowmaker said to Dawn.

Dawn then walks over to the door, opens it up, and walks out of the door just as Sombra moves out of the way. Dawn then closes the door as she was a bit disappointed of not trying to break the cold hearted assassin.

"Damn it," Dawn said angrily just as Sombra puts her hands on Dawn's shoulders.

"Couldn't get Widowmaker to crack huh?" Sombra asked Dawn.

"Even my own magic couldn't get through that emotionless, cold heart psycho," Dawn said.

"Don't beat yourself up Dawn, Widowmaker is tough as a rock and not even me annoying her could break her," Sombra said to Dawn.

"Aw thanks Sombra, I needed that," Dawn said to Sombra.

"Come on, let me show you my bedroom and I can cheer you up," Sombra said to Dawn.

"Okay Sombra," Dawn said to Sombra and then Sombra pushes Dawn down the hall towards her bedroom.

Back inside Widowmaker's bedroom, Widowmaker was rubbing her stomach with her left hand as she had a small smile on her face.

"Mmm I have to say Dawn was amazing, she really knew how to get me all warm inside me. But I can't let her know it, I must keep up with my cold attitude," Widowmaker said.

"If she comes back, I wouldn't mind if she can try to break me again, it was awesome," Widowmaker said then she pulls the covers over her body and falls asleep, tired from Dawn's sex time with her.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah I was pretty angry that I couldn't get through Widowmaker, but Sombra helped me get over it," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Sombra took me to her bedroom and afterwards we laid on the bed and we make out. No sex, we just kissed and it made me feel better," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses her remote to shut off the recording and end the episode.

* * *

 **Woah I would say it was hot or it was cold, depending on this person. Anyway the next girl to get it on with Dawn is Talon's cold hearted assassin, Widowmaker from** _ **Overwatch**_ **. You all knew she was going to be in it, I mean come on Widowmaker is smoking hot.**

 **We got more yuri action coming soon and don't forget to leave me a review as well.**


	79. Rainbow Dash

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 79: The Sexual Colors Of The Rainbow**

* * *

In the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her light purple zipped up long sleeve shirt and black jeans) was once again sitting down on the set of her podcast as she was ready to film another episode. Once the camera was on, Dawn uses the remote control and press record as the episode was now live.

"Hey everyone, it is your hot host Dawn here, bringing you another episode of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"So you may recall my past adventures with a group of girls known as The Main Seven. Mainly me doing it with Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, and Applejack," Dawn said.

"Well I can add another girl from the group I did it with. This girl is super athletic, a jock, and she thought she can handle my sexual powers, well she was wrong," Dawn said.

"But let me start from the beginning when I was hanging out in the human world," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had used her dimensional scissors to travel back to the human world in hopes of hanging out with the main seven girls. Lucky for her she was going to get her wish as Rainbow Dash wanted to hang out with her today.

Out somewhere in the neighborhood, Rainbow Dash (wearing her blue jacket over a white t-shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt on it, black leggings with rainbow lightening bolts on each leg, and blue sneakers with red laces) was walking on the sidewalk with Dawn behind her.

"Yo Dawn, it is great you came by to visit," Rainbow said to Dawn.

"Yeah, but shouldn't you be hanging out with your friends?" Dawn asked Rainbow.

"Well I hang out with them all the time and they will be my friends for life. But you hardly come by and I need to hang out with you for the time you are here," Rainbow said to Dawn.

"I can see why you are the loyal one of the group," Dawn said to Rainbow.

"Yeah," Rainbow said.

"Say want to race me to the park?" Rainbow asked Dawn.

"But aren't you the captain of the track and field team?" Dawn asked Rainbow.

"Yes as well as the basketball team, volleyball team, baseball team, and pretty much everything that is a sport," Rainbow said.

"Don't worry, I will go easy on you," Rainbow said to Dawn.

"Okay then," Dawn said as she walks up and stands next to Rainbow.

Then they get into position as they are ready to race to the park.

"Ready, set, go," Rainbow said and then she and Dawn race to the park.

Rainbow had gotten a huge lead on Dawn and Dawn was having a hard time trying to keep up.

Seven minutes later, Rainbow reaches the park and touches the tree as she beat Dawn to the park.

"Oh yeah, I win," Rainbow said celebrating her victory.

Rainbow then turns around to see that Dawn was not here as her running speed was faster than she thought.

"Boy I must have left Dawn in the dust," Rainbow said.

Three minutes later, Dawn reaches the park and after some running, she stops in front of Rainbow. Dawn then bends over and was breathing heavily after that race with Rainbow.

"I…thought…you were…taking it…easy on me," Dawn said to Rainbow during her breaths as she looks up at Rainbow.

"Sorry but I'm one of the fastest students at Canterlot High," Rainbow apologized to Dawn as Dawn bends back up.

"Well there is one thing I learned since my first visit to this world," Dawn said.

"What is it?" Rainbow asked.

Dawn then grabs Rainbow by her left arm and flips her onto her back with her landing on the grass.

"Ow," Rainbow said in pain over that flip as Dawn looks down at Rainbow.

"I was taught hand to hand combat just in case I have to deal with any enemy," Dawn said and then she helped Rainbow back onto her feet.

"I must meet your teacher," Rainbow said to Dawn.

"Well she is not from here, in fact she lives very far away," Dawn said.

"Oh that sucks," Rainbow said in a disappointed mood.

"Say you want to sit by the pond?" Dawn asked Rainbow.

"Sure," Rainbow said as Dawn leads Rainbow to a pond to sit at.

Two hours and forty minutes later, Dawn and Rainbow were walking back to Rainbow's house as Dawn told Rainbow everything about her encounters with Sunset, Rarity, and Applejack.

"So you are not upset about me and Sunset having sex," Dawn said to Rainbow.

"No we understand why she would do it with you," Rainbow said to Dawn.

"What about Rarity and Applejack?" Dawn asked Rainbow.

"I was a little angry, but then I realize we all had the thought of fucking you," Rainbow said to Dawn as Dawn giggled a little.

"Yeah I guess it is my beauty," Dawn said as they stop at the door to Rainbow's house as they made it to their destination.

"Well I should be taking my leave," Dawn said to Rainbow as she was about to leave and head home.

But then, Rainbow then grabs onto Dawn's right arm and pulls Dawn close to her as Dawn was looking at Rainbow with their bodies pressed up against each other and Dawn looking into Rainbow's eyes.

Rainbow then pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips as they were sharing a kiss. After about five seconds, Rainbow breaks off the kiss as Dawn couldn't believe it.

"Dawn, I want you to take me," Rainbow said to Dawn in a seductive tone.

"You want me to take you?" Dawn asked Rainbow.

"Oh hell yes, I heard about how good you are with Sunset, Rarity, and Applejack and since you are here, I thought I would do it now," Rainbow said to Dawn.

"You sure you want to do it with me?" Dawn asked Rainbow.

"I'm sure, give me all the loving you got," Rainbow said to Dawn as she wraps her arms around Dawn's neck.

"Okay," Dawn said and then she and Rainbow kiss on the lips again.

Dawn and Rainbow close their eyes as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy as the kiss got passionate. During the kiss, Dawn begins to rub her hands up and down Rainbow's clothed back as this was soothing the rainbow haired athlete.

Fifteen seconds into the kiss, Dawn moves her hands down Rainbow's back and to Rainbow's firm clothed ass. Dawn then squeezes onto Rainbow's clothed ass cheeks and starts to fondle them as this got Rainbow turned even more on.

Sixty-five seconds later, Rainbow breaks off the kiss as she moves Dawn's hands off her ass.

Rainbow then opens the door and then she and Dawn enter inside her home. Once inside, Rainbow closes the door and leans against it.

"Rainbow, are your parents home?" Dawn asked Rainbow.

"Nope, they won't be home until later tonight so we are safe," Rainbow said to Dawn.

"Good," Dawn said and then she and Rainbow kissed again.

During the kiss, Dawn kicks off her sneakers and Rainbow slides off her sneakers as Dawn was barefoot and Rainbow had on her socks. Ten seconds later, Rainbow slides off her socks as she was barefoot as well.

After a little breather, Dawn and Rainbow kiss yet again as they make their way to a set of stairs. During the kiss, Rainbow slides off her jacket and it lands on the floor as she had on her white t-shirt.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn and Rainbow take a breather as they were on the stairs and then they kiss again after a few seconds.

They make their way up the stairs as Dawn grabs the zipper of her shirt and unzips it. Dawn slides the shirt off her body and it drops on the stairs as Dawn had on her black lace bra.

Rainbow then grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Rainbow drops it to the floor as she had on her rainbow color bra.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn and Rainbow were a little over halfway up the stairs as they break off the kiss yet again.

Dawn then grabs onto the front of her jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and to her ankles. Dawn then steps out of her jeans as she had on her matching black lace panties.

Rainbow then reaches the top of the stairs while Dawn was a few steps from reaching the top.

"Now I want to see what you have on under your pants," Dawn said to Rainbow and then she grabs onto the waistband of Rainbow's leggings.

Dawn then slides the leggings down Rainbow's legs and off of Rainbow's body. Dawn sets the leggings to the side as Rainbow had on her matching rainbow color panties. Dawn then climbs up to the top of the stairs as Dawn and Rainbow look into each other's eyes.

"You got such colorful underwear Rainbow," Dawn said to Rainbow as she moves her right index finger up and down Rainbow's stomach.

"You have some nice underwear too Dawn, I sense you got it from Rarity," Rainbow said to Dawn.

"Well it is not from Rarity, but from someone else," Dawn said.

Dawn then places her hands on Rainbow's hips while Rainbow wraps her arms around Dawn's neck again. They start to make out again as Rainbow uses her left hand to pet Dawn's long blonde hair.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn moves her hands to the back of Rainbow's bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off of Rainbow's body as Rainbow's B-cup size breasts with blue nipples were exposed.

Dawn then breaks off the kiss about twenty seconds later and look down at Rainbow's breasts.

"You got some nice boobs Rainbow, they are decent size but perky," Dawn said to Rainbow.

"Thanks Dawn, now I want to see your boobs," Rainbow said to Dawn and then she reaches to the back of Dawn's bra.

Rainbow gets the bra unhooked and she slides it off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

"Not too bad, they are pretty much the exact size as mine," Rainbow said to Dawn as she was comparing her boobs to Dawn's boobs.

"Enough of the boob talk, let's take this to the bedroom," Dawn said to Rainbow.

"Yes," Rainbow said as she holds Dawn's right hand.

Rainbow then leads Dawn to this door and then she opens it. Dawn looks inside to see the numerous Wonderbolts posters, sports posters, and the king size bed with rainbow colored covers and pillows.

"Wow, nice room Rainbow," Dawn said to Rainbow as Dawn walks into the bedroom.

"Thanks I'm definitely not your average girl," Rainbow said to Dawn as she walks into the bedroom as well.

Rainbow then turns Dawn around and then she gets onto her knees. Rainbow then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties as she wants to see Dawn fully naked.

Rainbow then slides the panties down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Rainbow then sets it to the side as she looks at Dawn's exposed hairy pussy.

"Wow that is a lot of hair," Rainbow said as she rubs her right hand along Dawn's bush.

"Well Rainbow some people like hair down there, in fact Applejack has a pretty nice bush," Dawn said to Rainbow.

Dawn then gets Rainbow standing as they make out again, but this time it was very soft. Dawn caresses her hands along Rainbow's back during the kiss.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she puts Rainbow on the bed with her resting on her back.

"Now let me slip these off you," Dawn said to Rainbow and then she grabs onto the waistband of Rainbow's panties.

Dawn then slides the panties down Rainbow's legs and off of Rainbow's body. Dawn then drops them onto the floor and she looks at Rainbow's exposed pussy which had a small patch of rainbow colored pubic hair on it.

"Wow even your small bush has all the colors of the rainbow, no pun intended," Dawn said to Rainbow as Rainbow giggled a bit.

Dawn then gets on the bed as she was on top of Rainbow and Dawn's hands were on the bed.

"Okay Dawn, rock my world," Rainbow said to Dawn as Dawn had a smirk on her face.

Rainbow then wraps her legs around Dawn's waist, then Dawn leans forward and kisses Rainbow on the right side of her neck.

"Ooh Dawn, this is getting me all warm," Rainbow moans to Dawn as she places her hands on Dawn's back.

A few seconds later, Rainbow gently strokes Dawn's back as Dawn was still kissing on Rainbow's neck.

A minute and five seconds later, Dawn stops kissing on Rainbow's neck as Rainbow moves her hands off of Dawn's back.

"Why did you stop, you kissing me on my neck was starting to get my body warm?" Rainbow asked Dawn.

"Because I want to do this," Dawn said as she moves Rainbow's legs off her waist.

Dawn then spreads Rainbow's legs wide, showing more of Rainbow's pussy. Dawn then gets on top of Rainbow as her pussy was touching Rainbow's pussy in this cowgirl position.

Dawn then starts to move her hips up and down as her pussy was rubbing onto Rainbow's pussy. Then, Rainbow starts to feel the sexual moment and starts to moan.

"Ooh Dawn, ride me, ride me you beautiful blonde cowgirl," Rainbow moans in lust to Dawn as Dawn continues to ride on Rainbow.

Five minutes and fifteen seconds later, Dawn stops the moving as she could feel her pussy being wet and Rainbow could feel her pussy getting wet as both girls were dripping out their juices.

"Oh I feel soaking wet," Rainbow said.

"Yeah I feel wet too Rainbow," Dawn said to Rainbow.

Dawn then gets off of Rainbow and laid on her stomach, looking at Rainbow's pussy. Dawn then begins to lick on Rainbow's wet pussy, going up and down at a fast rate.

"Oh yes, oooh yes, lick my pussy Dawn," Rainbow moans in passion to Dawn as Dawn was still licking away.

Four minutes later, Rainbow grabs Dawn by the top of her head and pulls her up as Dawn stops the licking.

"What's the matter Rainbow, you didn't like my tongue work?" Dawn asked Rainbow.

"No it was good, I just want to do something different," Rainbow said.

"Oh okay," Dawn said.

"Alright, lay on the pillow and I will do my work," Rainbow said to Dawn as she sits up.

Dawn then crawls over to the top of the bed and then she lays down with her head resting on the pillow. Rainbow then climbs up on top in a cowgirl position with her pussy on Dawn's stomach.

Rainbow begins to move her hips up and down at a rapid pace as her pussy was rubbing onto Dawn's stomach.

"OH YES, OH FUCK YES, OH RAINBOW, OHHH RAINBOW DASH," Dawn screams in lust as she starts to chant Rainbow's name over and over again.

"Come on Dawn, I want you to play with my boobs," Rainbow said to Dawn as she was still rubbing her pussy along Dawn's stomach.

Dawn then moves her hands up and then she grabs onto Rainbow's cyan colored breasts. Dawn then starts to fondle and squeeze onto Rainbow's breasts as this got Rainbow hornier.

"Oooh Rainbow, your breasts are so soft," Dawn moans in lust to Rainbow as Dawn was still fondling Rainbow's breasts.

Four minutes and forty-five seconds later, Dawn puts her hands off of Rainbow's breasts and Rainbow stops moving her hips as her juices were smeared along Dawn's stomach.

Rainbow then gets off of Dawn and spreads Dawn's legs wide as Dawn was showing more of her pussy.

"What are you going to do Rainbow?" Dawn asked Rainbow.

"I'm going to make you cum hard," Rainbow said to Dawn.

Rainbow then takes three of her fingers and slides them into Dawn's pussy. Rainbow then begins to pump her fingers in and out of Dawn at a very rapid pace.

"OH GOD, OH FUCK, OH RAINBOW, THIS IS SO FUCKING AMAZING," Dawn screams in passion to Rainbow as she could feel Rainbow's fingers rubbing inside her.

Nearly three minutes later, Rainbow was still fingerfucking Dawn as Dawn's body was coated in beads of sweat as she was close to reaching her limit.

"Oh god, I'm going to-," Dawn said but then Rainbow hits Dawn's g-spot as that got Dawn to reach her limit.

"AHHH FUCK," Dawn screams as she reached her climax and gush out her love juices, covering Rainbow's right hand in her juices.

Rainbow then slides her fingers out of Dawn's pussy as she sees how much Dawn came.

"Wow you cum a lot, like a hydrant," Rainbow said to Dawn as Dawn was breathing heavily.

Rainbow then smears the juices onto Dawn's chest as she makes a lightning bolt shape with it.

"So I guess we're done," Rainbow said to Dawn as Dawn begins to sit up.

"No way, I might have cum hard but I'm not down and out," Dawn said.

"Now I want you to get on your hands and knees, and look at the headboard," Dawn ordered Rainbow.

Rainbow gets on her hands and knees and crawls to the headboard. Rainbow then presses her hands against the headboard as Dawn gets behind Rainbow with her on her knees. Dawn then places her hands on Rainbow's hips as Dawn knew what she was going to do.

"What are you going to do Dawn?" Rainbow asked Dawn.

"I'm going to do you doggy style," Dawn said to Rainbow in a seductive tone.

Dawn then humps her pussy onto Rainbow's ass as this causes the bed to move and Rainbow to scream.

"OH, OH, OH, AH YES, AHHH FUCK YES, HUMP ON THIS RAINBOW ASS," Rainbow screams in lust as Dawn continues to hump away on Rainbow.

After about six minutes of humping, Dawn stops and then she flips Rainbow onto her back.

Dawn then spreads Rainbow's legs wide again and then she spreads her legs wide as well. Dawn then scoots forward as her pussy was now touching Rainbow's pussy.

"Okay Rainbow, you are about to experience some pure bliss," Dawn said to Rainbow.

Dawn then begins to rub her pussy along Rainbow's pussy at a very rapid pace as this causes Rainbow to start to lose it.

"AHHHH FUCK, OH YES, OHHH YES, FUCK ME DAWN, SPEED UP AND FUCK ME HARD," Rainbow screams in passion to Dawn as Dawn continues to rub her pussy fast and really hard on Rainbow's pussy.

A few seconds later, Rainbow begins to grip the bed sheets tightly as Dawn continues to give Rainbow the bliss she needed.

Close to five minutes later, Dawn was still rubbing hard on Rainbow as Rainbow's body was coated in beads of sweat. But for Rainbow, she felt like she couldn't keep up anymore.

"Oh fucking god, I feel like I'm about to blow," Rainbow said.

"Oh Rainbow, I think I'm about to blow too," Dawn said to Rainbow during the rubbing.

Thirty seconds later, both girls couldn't do it any longer as they finally reached their limits.

"AHHHHH," Dawn and Rainbow screamed, reaching their climaxes and they squirt out their love juices, mixing them together during the process.

Rainbow begins to breathe heavily as Dawn leans forward and gives Rainbow a soft kiss on the lips. Dawn then gets off of Rainbow and lays next to Rainbow with her resting to Rainbow's left side. Rainbow then snuggles up next to Dawn as her hands were resting on Dawn's chest.

"Holy shit…that was…fucking hot," Rainbow said during her breaths.

"Yeah that was intense, even more hot and steamy than my times with Sunset, Rarity, and Applejack," Dawn said softly to Rainbow.

"I thought I was fast, but you just beat me when it comes to sex," Rainbow said to Dawn.

"Yeah you can say I'm the jock of sex," Dawn said to Rainbow as Rainbow giggled a little at the line.

"Dawn can you cuddled with me, just for an hour or two?" Rainbow asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said as she pulls the covers over herself and Rainbow.

Dawn then looks to see Rainbow sleeping peacefully and then she starts to pet on Rainbow's hair.

"Aww she is such a cute jock with a competitive spirit and a sense of loyalty," Dawn said as she continues to pet the hair of the sleeping jock.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"I'm telling you, I have never seen someone cum me that fast and hard in my entire life," Dawn said to her viewers.

"But Rainbow didn't know about my past experiences in sex and so I gave her the love she will not forget in her entire life," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the recording, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Wow, I'm pretty much speechless after that. So the next girl to get it on with Dawn is the E.G version of Rainbow Dash from** _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_ **. She definitely took Dawn to the limit, but Dawn pretty much bounced it back at Rainbow.**

 **Anyway stay tuned for the eightieth chapter and trust me you will all love it. Oh and don't forget to leave me a review as well.**


	80. Harley Quinn

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 80: Arkham Lust**

* * *

In the basement of her house, Dawn (wearing her black long sleeve skeleton shirt and dark blue jeans) was sitting on the chair on the set of her podcast ready to film her eightieth episode. Once the camera was on, Dawn uses the remote control and press record as the episode was now rolling.

"Hey everyone Dawn here and I present to you my eightieth episode of my steamy hot podcast," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now this will be a unique story as my IPhone ended up catching almost all of the action, but I will still tell you everything during the video," Dawn said.

"It all started when I traveled to a city under control by villains," Dawn said as the T.V starts to show everything that she recorded.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

In this deserted city, it was night as no one seemed to be out and about. The only thing we see is a bunch of destroyed cars or spray painted buildings with a Joker symbol on it.

Suddenly, the rift opens up and out of it comes Dawn who wanted to see a new dimension. Dawn then closes up the rift using her dimensional scissors and puts them away afterwards.

Dawn then looks around to see the destroyed police cars, the graffiti covered buildings, and the sense that this city had a very high crime rate.

"Holy shit, I need to record this," Dawn said as she pulls out her IPhone and hits record, filming all of this.

"Okay, from the looks of it, it seems the police just straight up disappeared," Dawn said as she was walking around the city.

"I'm not sure which dimension I'm in, but I'm pretty sure the villains won," Dawn said as she continued to walk and record.

After forty minutes of walking, Dawn stops as she sees a warehouse with a Joker card spray painted on the door.

"I'm seeing this a lot, this must be their calling card," Dawn said as she walks over to the door of the warehouse.

Dawn then slowly opens the door and walks into the very baron and empty warehouse. Suddenly, the door closes as this gave Dawn a little scare, but she shakes it off and continues to record.

"Man I'm getting the feeling there was a murder here," Dawn said as she continues to walk in the warehouse and record along the way.

Dawn then walks over to the middle of the warehouse until she stops for some reason.

"Oh sweet fuck," Dawn said in shock over seeing numerous posters of this guy dressed in black and looking like a bat with the eyes covered by Xs.

"This is getting fucked up here," Dawn said as she was unaware that someone was watching her.

"Ooh I like what I see, especially that ass," this mysterious female said as she looks at Dawn's ass that was covered by her jeans.

Dawn continues to walk around still recording everything on her phone.

"Amazing how one person could be obsessed with taking out a hero I think," Dawn said as the mysterious female grabs a long piece of solid wood.

The female then walks over to Dawn quietly without Dawn even knowing.

"I feel like this is not what it seems," Dawn said as the mysterious female was ready to swing.

The female swings and breaks the wood on the back of Dawn's head. The impact knocks Dawn out and she fall onto the ground, knocking the phone out of Dawn's hands.

The female drops the broken wood and picks up Dawn's phone.

We then get a look of the female who look like she was in her 20s, with blonde hair tied in pigtails with one end dyed red and the other dyed black, her face was painted white with black eye shadow and wearing red lipstick, she had on a red and black sleeveless top, red and black pants with a brown belt around them, and red and black thigh high boots. The female turns the phone towards herself, unbeknownst to her it was still recording.

"Oh Harley Quinn, you look fine," the woman known as Harley Quinn said.

About thirty minutes later, Dawn begins to regain consciousness as she gets on her hands and knees. Then, Dawn moves her right hand along her body until she stops at her neck. Dawn then looks down to see she had a dog collar around her neck.

"What the literal fuck?" Dawn asked in shock still regaining her senses as Harley stands over Dawn.

"Oh hello my pet, you had a pleasant sleep," Harley said to Dawn with a crazy looking smile on her face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dawn asked angrily to Harley.

"Oh I'm Harley Quinn puddin' and it isn't nice to attack me like that," Harley said to Dawn.

"You are so fucking dead," Dawn said to Harley angrily.

Then, Harley pulls out a ball gag and puts it into Dawn's mouth. Dawn couldn't say anything as only Harley could hear was muffling sounds coming from Dawn.

"You know it is much better when you have your mouth gagged," Harley said to Dawn as Dawn looked pissed.

Harley then grabs a long leash and hooks it to Dawn's collar as Dawn was like the pet and Harley was the owner.

"Come on my blonde dog, time to see Mr. J," Harley said to Dawn as she pulls on the leash and she walks forward with Dawn crawling behind it.

" _I'm guessing this Mr. J must be the guy behind these Joker tags_ ," Dawn thought in her head.

Soon, they enter this room as Dawn was on her knees, still angry that she is being treated like a dog.

"Hey Mr. J, we got an intruder here," Harley said to this Mr. J.

Then, this person steps out of the shadows and it was the famous criminal clown known as The Joker with the green hair and the purple suit. He looks down at Dawn and then he looks back to Harley.

"Harley, I didn't realize you have a younger sister," Joker said to Harley.

"She isn't part of my family," Harley said.

"Well the pale skin, the blonde hair, not to mention that she has the look of a younger version of yourself," Joker said to Harley.

"What's with the leash anyway, is this some S&M crap?" Joker asked Harley.

"Nope she is more like my little blonde pet," Harley said as Dawn was getting angrier.

"Well I always wanted a dog, I would dress her up as a dog and have her eating from a bowl," Joker said as Dawn looked even more angry.

"Nah, that would be too boring," Joker said.

"What are you thinking Mr. J?" Harley asked Joker.

"Well we can use her as bait for Batman, then when he comes to rescue her, I hit him in the head with a aluminum baseball bat," Joker said as Harley got excited.

"Ooh I love where this is going," Harley said.

"Then we let him die in a room filled with toxic gas, we dissolve his body in acid, and no more Batman," Joker said as Harley was jumping up and down in excitement and stopped about ten seconds later.

"After this is done, what do we do with her?" Harley asked Joker as she points to Dawn.

"Oh I have plans for her," Joker said with an evil look in his eyes as Dawn looked terrified.

"Now I will construct the plan," Joker said and then he turns around, facing away from the two women.

"In the meantime Harley, take your pet to your room," Joker said to Harley.

"Nice, come on my blonde bitch, it is time for some fun," Harley said to Dawn as she drags Dawn out of the room.

After a minute or so of walking, Harley drags Dawn into Harley's "special" room. The room had a table full of various sex toys, had this red and black color on the walls, and these two chains with cuffs hanging from the ceiling.

Harley then drags Dawn to the chains that were hanging down from the ceiling.

"Come on puddin', on your feet," Harley ordered Dawn as Dawn stands on her feet.

Harley then takes Dawn to the chains and then she raises Dawn's arms into the air. Harley then cuffs Dawn's wrists to the shackles so she won't try to escape.

Harley then removes the leash from the collar and then she removes the collar from Dawn's neck. Harley then removes the ball gag from Dawn's mouth as Dawn was finally able to speak.

"You little psychotic bitch, I'm going to kill you," Dawn said angrily to Harley.

"Oh you are so funny," Harley said to Dawn as she sets the stuff and Dawn's phone onto the table as it was still recording.

"You don't know who I am," Dawn said to Harley as Harley walks back to Dawn as she was half an inch close to Dawn's face.

"Oh I know a lot about you. Your Dawn, eighteen years old, competed on _Total Drama_ , and an amazing lover," Harley said to Dawn as Dawn was shocked to hear Harley say that.

"How did you know?" Dawn asked Harley.

"Well your not the only one who is a dimensional traveler. I also got a hold of some dimensional scissors and I did some travelling without Mr. J knowing," Harley said to Dawn.

"If you think you can sway me, well that is bull," Dawn said to Harley and then Harley puts her left index finger onto Dawn's lips.

"Don't talk puddin', let me take it all away," Harley said to Dawn.

Harley puts her finger off of Dawn's lips and then she presses her lips onto Dawn's lips as she gives Dawn a kiss. Dawn was in shock as she could feel Harley's tongue swirling around in her mouth.

Six seconds into the kiss, Dawn closes her eyes as she felt like she was on cloud nine. Harley then caresses her hands along Dawn's clothed body as this was getting the Moonchild turned on.

About ten seconds later, Harley uses her left hand and grabs onto Dawn's right covered breast. Harley then starts to squeezes it as she continues to kiss Dawn.

A minute and a half later, Harley breaks off the kiss and moves her hands off of Dawn as saliva was dripping from her bottom lip.

"It's official, I have kissed crazy," Dawn said quietly.

"Well you haven't seen crazy yet," Harley said to Dawn as Harley moves her left hand down to Dawn's jeans.

Harley then unbutton and unzips Dawn's jeans and grabs onto the front of them. Harley then slides the jeans down Dawn's legs and to Dawn's ankles. Harley stands back up as Dawn had on her light purple lace panties.

"Ooh purple and lace, looks like someone is all fancy," Harley said to Dawn.

"No it is a gift," Dawn said.

Harley then slides her left hand into Dawn's panties. Harley then begins to slide two of her fingers in and out of Dawn's pussy as Dawn was biting on her bottom lip, trying to keep her cool.

"Come on Dawn, you can't resist the allure of me," Harley said to Dawn in a sexy tone and then she starts to suck on the right side of Dawn's neck while she continues to finger Dawn's pussy.

"Mmm I know you attacked me, but I love how you are fingering me," Dawn said to Harley in a very lustful tone.

Nearly four minutes later, Harley slides her hand out of Dawn's panties and she stops sucking on Dawn's neck.

Harley then looks down to see the big and noticeable damp spot on Dawn's panties.

"Oh looks like someone has gotten all wet from my magic fingers," Harley said as she licks Dawn's juices off her fingers.

"Yeah I can feel it," Dawn said as she can feel the fabric of her panties pretty much soaked.

"Let me take these off you," Harley said to Dawn and then she grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's wet panties.

Harley then slides the panties down Dawn's legs and to her ankles. Harley then looks up to see Dawn's wet hairy pussy.

"Looks like a jungle down there, but hey I will fuck anybody," Harley said.

Harley then slides Dawn's jeans and panties off of Dawn's body, followed by her sneakers afterwards as she was barefoot. Once Harley sets them to the side, she spreads Dawn's legs wide showing more of her pussy.

Harley then lifts up Dawn's shirt as Dawn had on her matching light purple lace bra. Harley then starts to kiss on Dawn's stomach as this gotten Dawn to feel the pleasure coming from the insane woman.

"Oh Harley, the amount of ecstasy I'm feeling is high," Dawn moans in ecstasy to Harley as Harley was still kissing Dawn's stomach.

Three minutes later, Harley stops kissing on Dawn's stomach and then she gets onto her knees in front of Dawn's pussy.

"I can't wait to get a taste of Moonchild pussy," Harley said and then she licks her lips.

Harley then begins to lick away on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a very fast rate.

"OH, OH HARLEY, YES HARLEY, LICK MY PUSSY," Dawn screams to Harley in lust over Harley licking on her pussy.

Two and a half minutes later, Harley stops licking on Dawn's pussy as some of Dawn's juices were dripping onto Harley's face.

Harley then presses her right hand on Dawn's pussy as Dawn looks down with a confused look on her face.

"What are you going to do Harley?" Dawn asked Harley.

"Oh I want to get my face covered in your cum," Harley said in a seductive tone.

Harley then takes three of her fingers and slides them into Dawn's pussy. Then, Harley begins to pump her fingers in and out of Dawn rapidly as this causes Dawn to scream.

"OHHH, OH FUCK, OH HARLEY, OHHHH HARLEY," Dawn screams in lust chanting Harley's name over and over again.

"Yes Dawn, keep screaming my name, it is getting me hornier," Harley said to Dawn in a sultry tone.

Four minutes later, Harley continues to finger Dawn hard and fast as it looked like Dawn couldn't keep up anymore.

"Oh Harley, I feel like I'm about to blow," Dawn said to Harley.

"Yeah that what I wanted to hear," Harley said.

Fifteen seconds later, Harley then gives in another thrust with her fingers as this hits Dawn's g-spot.

"AHHH FUCK," Dawn screamed as this caused her to reach her limit.

Harley slides her fingers out of Dawn and then Dawn squirts out her love juices, splashing it onto Harley's face. Harley then licks her lips as she could feel the juices on her face.

"Oh yeah, that's the kind of shower I like," Harley said as she wipes the juices off her face and licks her fingers, swallowing down the juices.

Harley gets back on her feet and looks at Dawn, who had her head down and was sweating a little from her head. Harley then lifts Dawn's chin up with her right hand as she looks into Dawn's eyes.

"You cum a lot and I loved it," Harley said to Dawn as Dawn was breathing heavily.

Harley then unlocks the shackles off of Dawn's wrists and then the bottomless Dawn falls onto her hands and knees. Harley then walks over to the table and bends over with her ass sticking up.

"I'm surprised you hold up," Harley said to Dawn.

"Oh yeah," Dawn said.

"Yeah I needed it badly," Harley said.

"Really?" Dawn asked Harley.

"Yeah Mr. J hasn't been paying attention to me, so I'm been trying to get his attention," Harley said.

"I can tell," Dawn said to Harley.

"I mean, me and Mr. J used to have very sexual aspect to our relationship. But now, he is more concerned about taking out Batman than me," Harley said.

"So you fingering me was your way to relive the tension?" Dawn asked Harley.

"Yes puddin' and I love it," Harley said to Dawn as Dawn slowly gets on her feet.

"Well I want my turn," Dawn said.

"What do you mean puddin?" Harley asked Dawn as Dawn grabs onto the back of her shirt, she then pulls it over her head, and off her body.

Dawn drops her shirt to the floor as she only had on her light purple lace bra.

"I want to fuck you until I satisfied," Dawn said to Harley as Dawn reaches to the back of her bra and unhooks it.

Dawn slides the bra off her body as she was completely naked, exposing her B-cup size breasts.

"So you want to fuck me after I fuck you hard, I'm game for that," Harley said to Dawn and then she laughed a little.

"Good because you won't forget it," Dawn said to Harley as Dawn has this devilish smirk on her face.

Dawn then walks over to Harley and then she presses the front of her body against the back of Harley's clothed body. Dawn then grabs onto Harley's covered breasts and starts to fondle them.

"Getting a little too hands on," Harley said to Dawn.

"No I'm not," Dawn said as she continues to fondle Harley's breasts.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn starts to kiss and suck on the right side of Harley's neck as this got Harley to moan a little.

"Oooh Dawn, you get me so horny when you kiss my neck," Harley moans in lust to Dawn as Dawn continues to kiss on Harley's neck and fondles Harley's covered breasts.

Four minutes later, Dawn stops kissing on Harley's neck and moves her hands off of Harley's breasts.

Dawn then grabs the zipper to Harley's top and unzips it. Dawn then slides the top off of Harley's body and it drops to the floor as Harley had on a red and black bra.

"You know I'm tired of this, I need to see your breasts," Dawn said to Harley as she grabs onto the back of Harley's bra.

Dawn then unhooks Harley's bra and slides it off of Harley's body as Harley's C-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then turns Harley around as the two girls were staring face to face. Dawn then looks down at Harley's boobs with a lustful look in her eyes.

After licking her lips, Dawn leans forward and starts to suck on Harley's left nipple. Harley then places her hands on the back of Dawn's head as Harley starts to moan again.

"Ohhh Dawn, suck on my tits," Harley moans in passion to Dawn as Dawn was still sucking on Harley's nipple.

Three minutes later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Harley's right nipple.

"Oh Dawn, this is getting me all warm inside," Harley said in a lustful tone to Dawn.

Dawn then went on to suck Harley's nipples for ten minutes (going back on each nipple every few minutes) and then she stops seeing Harley's nipples erected from her tongue work.

"Now lay on the table," Dawn demanded Harley.

"Whatever you say puddin'," Harley said to Dawn as she gets on the table and laid down on her back.

Dawn then slides off Harley's boots and puts them on the floor as Harley was now barefoot.

Dawn then loosens the belt on Harley's pants then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs the waistband of Harley's pants, slides them down Harley's legs, and off of Harley's body. Dawn drops the pants to the floor as Harley only had on her matching red and black panties.

Dawn then puts her right hand right onto Harley's covered pussy. Then, Dawn begins to rub Harley's pussy on the outside of her panties as this causes Harley to scream a little.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, YEAH RUB MY PUSSY," Harley screams in passion to Dawn as Dawn was still rubbing Harley's covered pussy.

Five minutes later, Dawn stops the rubbing as she sees a big damp spot on Harley's panties and Harley could feel the fabric of her panties being very wet.

"Now I want to see your wet pussy," Dawn said to Harley as she grabs onto the waistband of Harley's panties.

Dawn then slides the wet panties down Harley's legs and off of Harley's body. Dawn drops them to the floor as Dawn was looking at a naked Harley Quinn with her wet pussy exposed which had a full patch of blonde pubic hair with red and black highlights on it.

"Very colorful bush Harley," Dawn said to Harley.

"Thanks puddin'," Harley said to Dawn.

Dawn then spreads Harley's legs wide, showing more of Harley's wet pussy. Dawn then leans forward as she was looking to lick on Harley's pussy. But then, Dawn stops as she didn't want to do it.

Dawn then takes three of her fingers and was about to slide them into Harley's pussy. But then, Dawn moves her fingers not wanting to finger the insane sidekick to The Joker.

"Nah," Dawn said.

"What's wrong Dawn?" Harley asked Dawn.

"You don't deserve my own style of loving, instead you need to be fucked hard," Dawn said to Harley.

"What do you have in mind?" Harley asked Dawn.

Dawn looks on the table until she found something that caught her eye. Dawn then picks up a fourteen inch long red and black double sided rubber dildo from the table.

"I think I found what I'm looking for," Dawn said.

Dawn then slides one end of the dildo into her pussy and then she points the other end towards Harley's pussy.

"Hope you are ready Harley because you are about to get fucked to no end," Dawn said to Harley.

"Oh I'm ready puddin'," Harley said to Dawn and then Dawn places her hands on Harley's hips.

Dawn then thrust the dildo deep into Harley's pussy as it ended up hitting right into Harley's g-spot.

"OHH YES," Harley screamed in lust as she absolutely loved it.

" _Man even after shoving a dildo deep into Harley, she still loves it_ ," Dawn thought.

Dawn then begins to rapidly pump the dildo in and out of Harley as Harley could feel the dildo rubbing her insides like crazy. Harley's breasts start to jiggle from the movement as Harley felt like she was on cloud nine.

"OHHHH DAWN, FUCK ME, MAKE ME YOUR LITTLE BITCH," Harley screams in passion to Dawn as Dawn continues to pump the dildo in and out of Harley.

Nearly six minutes of pumping later, Harley was absolutely loving Dawn pounding her as Harley was close to reaching her limit.

Ten seconds later, Dawn gave in one hard final thrust as this hits Harley's g-spot again and cause her to reach her limit.

"OHHHH FUCK," Harley screamed as she reached her climax.

Then, Dawn pulls the dildo out of Harley and then Harley gush out her love juices, spraying it onto Dawn's stomach and thighs. Harley was breathing heavily after the big climax she did.

"Holy shit…you are…a fucking…pro," Harley said to Dawn during her breaths.

"Thanks but we are aren't done yet," Dawn said to Harley as she points the dildo up.

Harley then sits up and then she wraps her arms around Dawn's neck and she wraps her legs around Dawn's waist. Dawn pulls Harley close as she got her off the table and manage to carry Harley in her arms.

"Wow you are strong puddin'," Harley said to Dawn.

"Yeah I maybe small, but I have some strength," Dawn said.

Dawn then begin to rapidly pump the dildo in and out of Harley's pussy again. Harley could feel the dildo rubbing her insides again as she start to laugh in amusement.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Harley laughed as Dawn continues to pump the dildo in and out of Harley.

" _Man she is off her fucking rocker, I have officially fucked crazy_ ," Dawn thought and she continues to fuck Harley nonstop.

Seven minutes later, both girls' bodies were coated in beads of sweat as it looked like Harley was going to reach her limit again.

"Oh yeah, here it comes," Harley said as she continues to enjoy this sex session.

Six seconds later, Dawn gives in another thrust as the dildo hits Harley's g-spot again as she reached her limit again.

"Ha, ha, yes," Harley laughed as she climaxed again.

Then, Harley gushes out her love juices as it coats the dildo in it.

Harley then unwraps her legs off of Dawn and then Dawn slides the dildo out of Harley as Harley was starting to feel weak. Dawn then sets Harley onto her feet and Harley unwraps her arms off of Dawn's neck.

"So you almost done puddin?" Harley asked Dawn as she leans up against the table.

"Does it look like I'm done, no fucking way," Dawn said to Harley.

Dawn then stands behind Harley and then she lines up the dildo towards Harley's ass. Dawn wraps her arms around Harley's waist and then she thrust the dildo deep into Harley's ass.

"Oh, oh, oh god, ohhh my ass," Harley said in shock over having a dildo deep in her ass.

"Oh your going to love this puddin'," Dawn said to Harley in a very seductive tone.

Dawn begins to rapidly pump the dildo in and out of Harley's ass as Harley was now feeling the pure pleasure of having her ass fucked.

"OH YESSS, OH YES DAWN, FUCK ME, FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOUR OWN PERSONAL SLUT," Harley screamed in passion to Dawn as Dawn continues to ass fuck Harley.

Eight minutes later, Dawn stops and slides the dildo out of Harley's ass as Harley's ass was throbbing from the thrusting.

Dawn then spreads Harley's legs wide again and then she moves her hands off of Harley. Dawn then positions the dildo again as it was lining towards Harley's pussy again.

"Is this over Dawn?" Harley asked Dawn.

"No Harley, I still want one more chance to make you cum again," Dawn said to Harley.

"Ohhh," Harley said in disappointment as she puts her hands on the edge of the table.

Dawn then places her hands back on Harley's hips and she rapidly pumps the dildo in and out of Harley's pussy again.

"OHHH DAWN, OH DAWN, GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT," Harley screams in ecstasy to Dawn as Dawn continues to fuck Harley.

"Oh I will, you knocked me out then I will make you pass out," Dawn said to Harley as she continues to rapidly thrust the dildo in and out of Harley.

A minute into the thrusting, Harley rolls her eyes to the back of her skull and then she closes them as she could feel the amount of pleasure getting to her.

"OH YEAH, OH FUCKING YES, POUND THIS GIRL INTO OBLIVION," Harley screams in passion as Dawn continues to pound the daylights out of Harley.

Eight minutes later, Dawn was still pounding Harley as it looked like Harley was about finally to blow again.

"Ohhh god, I'm soooo close to cumming," Harley moans in ecstasy as Dawn was still pounding away on Harley.

Twelve seconds later, Dawn gave in one final thrust as it hits Harley's g-spot for a third and final time, then Harley reached her limit once again.

"AHHHHH FUCK," Harley screamed as she reached her climax.

Dawn then pulls the dildo out of Harley and then Harley once again gush out her love juices like a hydrant, splashing onto the floor.

Harley's legs feel weak as she falls onto the floor, passed out cold with a smile on her face. Dawn pulls the other end of the dildo out of her and drops it near Harley as Harley was laying down in a pool of her own love juices and she was still leaking out her juices like a hose.

"Hope you loved it Harley," Dawn said to an unconscious Harley Quinn.

Meanwhile in a different room, The Joker was thinking what Harley was doing.

"Man Harley is taking her sweet time, although I did hear some screaming which means she must have tortured that girl some more. Oh I love it," The Joker said.

Back in the sex room, Dawn was now fully dressed as she was going to get the hell out of the warehouse.

"Consider the fucking I gave you, we can call it even Harley," Dawn said to a still unconscious Harley.

Dawn then walks over to see her phone on the table. Dawn then picks up the phone and she realizes that it was on.

"Huh my phone is on, I hope it didn't record that sex session," Dawn said then she shuts off the phone as she didn't know she ended the recording of it.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

The video ends on the T.V as Dawn hung her head down, shaking it in shame. Dawn then regains her composure and begins to speak.

"Okay before anyone asks, she knocked me out, shackled me, and made me cum. I needed to fuck her into oblivion for payback," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Yeah I didn't realize it recorded the whole sex session until I viewed when I return home and now you know what happened," Dawn said.

"Well that do it for another episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and Pornhub, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses her remote to shut off the recording, ending the episode.

"Note to self, look at video you record next time and think about if you want to show it to viewers," Dawn said to herself.

* * *

 **Well that was something. The next girl to get fucked by Dawn is** _ **DC Comics**_ ' **Harley Quinn (most notably the one from** _ **Batman: Arkham City**_ **). I think Dawn got her revenge by fucking Harley Quinn nonstop and it was hot.**

 **Anyway, we have more yuri action coming soon and don't forget to leave me a review as well.**


	81. Jenny and Kiki Pizza

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 81: Twin Pleasure**

* * *

Back in the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her grey flaming card t-shirt and dark blue jeans) was sitting down on the set of her podcast as she was ready to film another episode of her series. Once the camera was on, Dawn uses the remote control and presses record as the episode was now live.

"Hello all of my viewers, Dawn here with another tale of love and lust," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now in the past I have been involved in several three ways. I had three ways with lovers, gems, sisters, and Saiyans," Dawn said.

"But for the first time ever I had a three way involving twin sisters, one who is all cool and rebellious and the other is a goodie goodie who follows all the rules and would do anything for her sister," Dawn said.

"So the story begins when I traveled back to Beach City to hang out with Steven Universe," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had used her dimensional scissors to travel back to Beach City to see if she can hang out with Steven or The Crystal Gems. Lucky for her, Steven had some free time so he decided that he would hang out with Dawn for a while.

On the boardwalk of Beach City, Dawn and Steven were sitting just relaxing and talking away.

"I can't believe it Dawn, you went out into outer space," Steven said to Dawn.

"Yep, I ended meeting up with two Homeworld gems and they are pretty chill and cool," Dawn said.

"Yeah I went into space too, I rescued my dad from this human zoo, saw both Yellow and Blue Diamond, and I saw other gems too," Steven said.

"Ah so cool," Dawn said in amazement.

What Dawn and Steven didn't know was that a certain purple gem was approaching them and it was Amethyst. Amethyst was right behind Dawn with a pizza box in hand.

"What's up nerd," Amethyst said to Dawn as she messes up Dawn's hair a little.

"Hey Amethyst," Dawn said excitedly to Amethyst as she fixes her hair.

"So what are you guys talking about it?" Amethyst asked Dawn and Steven as Amethyst took a seat on the bench, sitting at the edge next to Steven.

"Well Dawn went up to outer space and met some of the Homeworld gems," Steven said.

"No way, did you met the famethysts?" Amethyst asked Dawn.

"You met the other Amethysts, no but I did meet a lean looking Jasper and a red gem that looks a lot like you," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"You talk to Skinny and Carnelian, that is so cool," Amethyst said excitedly to Dawn.

"Yep and Skinny is way more chill than that raging lunatic," Dawn said.

Amethyst then opens up the box and in it was this large pizza that topped with pretty much everything topping imaginable.

"What's with the pizza Amethyst?" Dawn asked Amethyst.

"Oh I ordered this before Fish Stew Pizza lost power," Amethyst said.

"How did it lose power?" Dawn asked Amethyst.

"From what I heard, Pearl made this new engine for Steven's dad and when she plugged it in, she caused a town wide power outage," Amethyst said.

"The owner is so pissed off and I love it," Amethyst said as she laughed a bit.

"Hey do you guys want this?" Amethyst asked Dawn and Steven.

"No thanks," Steven said.

"Does it have meat on it?" Dawn asked Amethyst.

"It has everything on it," Amethyst said.

"I can't I'm a vegan, I can't eat anything that comes from an animal," Dawn said.

"Eh it's your lost," Amethyst said to Dawn as she close up the pizza box.

Amethyst then opens up her mouth and takes a huge bite of not only the pizza, but a part of the box that the pizza was in. Amethyst then looks over to see a grossed out Dawn as Amethyst continues to chew.

"What?" Amethyst asked as she had a mouthful of pizza and cardboard.

"You just ate a piece of the actual cardboard box," Dawn said to Amethyst.

"Nah that's normal for Amethyst, she once drank cooking oil and motor oil," Steven said to Dawn.

"Well I have a friend who once ate shower curtains, a toilet seat, fake fruit, and a teddy bear," Dawn said as she was referring to _Total Drama_ season one winner, Owen.

Steven then looks over at Fish Stew Pizza to see a young woman with dark skin, very short black hair, wearing earrings, a orange and white stripe crop top, pale seafoam green jeans, and orange shoes. Steven recognize as it was one of the cool kids, Jenny Pizza.

"Hey Dawn, I need you to meet someone," Steven said to Dawn as he gets off the bench and then he grabs onto Dawn's hands, helping her off the bench.

"Oh okay Steven," Dawn said to Steven as he leads her to Jenny.

Soon they both stop as they were close to Jenny.

"Hey Jenny," Steven said to Jenny.

"Hey Steven is this your girlfriend?" Jenny asked Steven as Dawn blushed a bit over her youthful appearance.

"No, Jenny this is my best friend, Dawn," Steven said to Jenny, introducing her to Dawn.

"It's nice to meet you Dawn, you are so cute," Jenny said to Dawn.

"Thanks, most people would think I'm a fairy or a pixie," Dawn said to Jenny as she regain her composure.

"So what is a mysterious thing like you doing here?" Jenny asked Dawn.

"Oh I just drop by for a visit, hanging out with Steven and Amethyst," Dawn said.

"Cool, when she gets back I need to introduce you to Kiki," Jenny said to Dawn.

"Who's Kiki?" Dawn asked Jenny.

Then, this other dark skinned came running towards Dawn, Steven, and Jenny. Her hair was the same color as Jenny's hair, but it was held up by a pink ribbon, she had on a faded white tank top, black skin tight skimpy shorts with a white stripe on the sides of them, white socks, and pink sneakers. She soon stops when she sees the three of them.

"Oh hi Steven," the woman said to Steven.

"Hey Kiki," Steven said to the woman known as Kiki Pizza.

"So this is Kiki," Dawn said.

"Hey Kiki, this is Dawn," Jenny said to Kiki introducing her to Dawn and then she asked, "isn't she cute?"

"Yeah she is," Kiki said.

"So how do you know Kiki?" Dawn asked Jenny.

"She's my twin," Jenny said.

"Wait you two are twins, my mind is completely blown," Dawn said to Jenny and Kiki.

"Yep, I'm the fun loving party girl while Kiki is the one who follows the rules," Jenny said to Dawn.

"So we have the fun one and the good one, definitely two polar opposites," Dawn said.

"Yes but I always got my sister's back no matter what," Kiki said.

"What were you doing Kiki?" Dawn asked Kiki.

"Oh I went for a jog, I love to run when I got free time on my hand," Kiki said.

"I was going to hang out with my friends, but there is some change in plans," Jenny said.

"What's going on?" Steven asked Jenny.

"Well Buck and Sour Cream are off in Ocean Town today. Sour Cream is a DJ and got a gig there, and Buck is going there to lend his support," Jenny said.

"Oh you are so lucky to have a DJ as a friend," Dawn said to Jenny.

"Yes, but anyway since the power is out I thought about going for a drive to a very private spot in Beach City," Jenny said.

"You want to come with me Kiki and Dawn, it would be awesome to have the cutest twin in Beach City and the cutest blonde to join me?" Jenny asked Kiki and Dawn.

"Well I need a break from the running," Kiki said.

"And I do want to hang out with someone as cool as you," Dawn said to Jenny.

"Aww sweet," Jenny said with excitement.

About five minutes later, Jenny, Kiki, and Dawn were in Jenny's convertible as Jenny was driving them to her special spot.

"So Dawn, does a cute little girl like you have a boyfriend?" Jenny asked Dawn.

"Actually I'm taking a break from dating guys after one I trusted framed me. I'm more into girls at the moment, I'm bisexual," Dawn said.

"Oh that's cool, got a girlfriend?" Jenny asked Dawn.

"Not at the moment," Dawn said.

"So Dawn, what do you love to do?" Kiki asked Dawn.

"I love nature, I spend time meditating in the woods, looking at the pond in my backyard which has some fish in it, and I read auras," Dawn said.

"So you're a hippie," Kiki said to Dawn.

"I'm not your stereotypical hippie, but I still care about the environment," Dawn said.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Jenny pulls onto a dirt road and about thirty seconds later, she stops at this spot of grass with a cave near by. Dawn, Jenny, and Kiki get out of the car and then Jenny walks over to the trunk of the car.

"What are you doing Jenny?" Dawn asked Jenny as Jenny opens up the trunk.

"I'm grabbing a blanket for us to sit on, I know Kiki doesn't want to sit on the ground and get her shorts dirty," Jenny said.

"Hey I don't want to mess up my running clothes," Kiki said as Jenny pulls out the blanket and closes the trunk.

Jenny then walks over to a tree and then she sets the blanket down as she wants to sit underneath the tree.

"Hey Dawn, come over here," Jenny said to Dawn as Dawn rushes over to Jenny.

Then, Dawn and Jenny sit on the blanket as the shade from the tree were helping them cool down a little.

"Perfect spot Jenny, I can feel the coolness coming to me," Dawn said to Jenny.

"Say Dawn, have ever made out with a black girl before?" Jenny asked Dawn as she runs her fingers through Dawn's long beautiful blonde hair.

"Actually yes, but I never made out with one that is so cool," Dawn said.

"Well do it, I want to see the cutest blonde kiss the coolest girl in Beach City," Jenny said to Dawn.

Dawn then pressed her lips onto Jenny's lips as the two were sharing a very soft kiss. They close their eyes and their tongues were slowly swirling around together in lust as Kiki was leaning against the car, not wanting to watch her sister and Dawn make out.

Ten seconds later, Dawn lays Jenny on her back as she was on top of Jenny and Dawn was caressing her right hand on the left side of Jenny's body.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as some saliva was dripping down from her bottom lip.

"Wow Dawn, you are a pro, something tells me this isn't your first time," Jenny said to Dawn.

"Not at all, I'm have several experiences with kissing," Dawn said and then she starts to kiss the left side of Jenny's neck.

"Ooh Dawn, getting a little freaky I see," Jenny said to Dawn as she continues to kiss on Jenny's neck.

"Dawn, let's do something crazy, let's have sex," Jenny said to Dawn as Dawn stops kissing.

"I would love to, but I want to do one thing first," Dawn said to Jenny.

Dawn then gets up and walks over to Kiki as Jenny kicks off her shoes as she was now barefoot.

"Hey Kiki," Dawn said to Kiki as Dawn was now standing beside Kiki.

"What's up Dawn," Kiki said to Dawn.

"I was wondering if you want to join me and Jenny in a little sex time?" Dawn asked Kiki.

"You want me to join you in having sex with my twin, you are insane," Kiki said to Dawn as Dawn grabs onto Kiki's hands.

"Oh come on Kiki, it will be fun," Dawn said to Kiki as she drags Kiki towards Jenny.

"Fun for you and Jenny, but I'm not one to have sex like some sex addict," Kiki said to Dawn.

"Oh come on Kiki, I'm a sweetheart who loves animals and wouldn't raise a fist unless it's for protection, but I do have a very sinful side," Dawn said to Kiki as she caresses her left hand along the right side of Kiki's face.

"You have a sexy side?" Kiki asked Dawn.

"Yeah and I wouldn't mind having a grab at that nice round ass of yours," Dawn said to Kiki as Dawn was admiring Kiki's ass.

"You like my ass?" Kiki asked Dawn.

"Yeah I bet Jenny is jealous she wanted a nice round butt like yours," Dawn said to Kiki.

"It's true, Kiki has the butt while I have the coolness," Jenny said.

"What about if I show you my wild side," Dawn said to Kiki as she looks into Kiki's eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Kiki asked Dawn.

"This," Dawn said and then she pressed her lips onto Kiki's lips as those two were sharing a kiss.

Three seconds later, Kiki closes her eyes as she could feel the huge amount of pleasure in her body. Soon their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy as Kiki was actually enjoying it.

Seven seconds later, Kiki places her hands on Dawn's shoulders as Dawn moves her hands down Kiki's back and to Kiki's clothed ass. Then, Dawn puts her hands onto Kiki's covered ass cheeks and starts to fondle them as Jenny watches them.

"Oh damn, Dawn is sure enjoying herself," Jenny said as she continues to watch Dawn and Kiki kiss.

Eighty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she moves her hands off of Kiki's ass.

"Oh my god, your kissing is so amazing," Kiki said to Dawn as Dawn was smiling with glee.

Dawn then leads Kiki to the blanket and then she and Kiki sit down on it. Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot. Then, Kiki pulls off her sneakers and socks as she was barefoot as well.

Dawn puts her hands on Kiki's hips and kisses Kiki on the lips again as Jenny was feeling left out.

"Don't leave me out," Jenny said as she starts to kiss on the left side of Dawn's neck.

Four seconds later, Jenny moves her hands and grabs onto Dawn's clothed breasts. Jenny then starts to fondle Dawn's breasts as Dawn continues to make out with Kiki.

Sixty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she moves Jenny's hands off her chest.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of Kiki's top, pulls it over Kiki's head, and off of Kiki's body. Dawn neatly sets the top to the side as Kiki had on a white bra.

"Love the bra you have on Kiki, it complements your skin tone," Dawn said to Kiki as she moves her right index finger up and down Kiki's stomach.

"Hey Dawn, you are going to love this," Jenny said to Dawn as Dawn turns around to face Jenny.

Jenny then grabs the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Jenny tosses her top to the side as she had on a red lace bra.

Jenny then unbutton and unzips her jeans, afterwards she grabs onto the waistband of her jeans. Jenny slides the jeans down her legs and off her body. Jenny then tosses them to the side as Jenny had on a matching red lace thong.

"Ooh Jenny, looking sexy as fuck," Dawn said to Jenny as she crawls towards her.

Dawn then leans down and kisses on Jenny's stomach as Jenny was enjoying this.

"Oooh Dawn, those kisses are making me very ticklish," Jenny said to Dawn as Dawn continues to kiss Jenny's stomach.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn stops kissing on Jenny's stomach and she leans back up.

Dawn then grabs the back of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn tosses it to the side as she had on her black bra.

Then, Kiki kisses on the right side of Dawn's neck as this got Dawn to start to moan a little.

"Ooh Kiki, kiss right there," Dawn moans to Kiki in a lustful tone as Kiki continues to kiss on Dawn's neck.

Twenty seconds later, Kiki stops kissing as she had this lustful look in her eyes.

"Now let me get you out of those pants," Kiki said to Dawn in a lustful tone.

Kiki then moves her right hand down Dawn's stomach and then she grabs onto the front of Dawn's jeans. Kiki then unbutton and unzips Dawn's jeans with her right hand as Jenny looks on.

"Hey Kiki, let me help you," Jenny said to Kiki as they grab onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans.

Then they slide the jeans down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. They throw them to the side as Dawn had on her matching black panties.

"A pale girl wearing some sexy black underwear, I love it," Jenny said.

"Yeah me too," Kiki said.

Dawn and Jenny start to make out again as Kiki wraps her arms around Dawn's waist. Then, Dawn places her hands on Jenny's back and then she starts to stroke Jenny's back very slowly.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she notices Kiki's arms around her. Dawn notices that Kiki still had her shorts on and she needed to do something about it.

Dawn then moves Kiki's arms off her waist and then she turns to face Kiki. Dawn then laid Kiki on her back and soon she grabs onto the waistband of Kiki's shorts.

Dawn then slides the shorts down Kiki's legs and off of Kiki's body. Dawn neatly sets them to the side as Kiki had on matching white panties.

Dawn then leans forward and kisses Kiki on the right side of her neck as Kiki pets along Dawn's hair.

"Ohhh Dawn, you a little freaky blonde are you," Kiki moans in lust to Dawn and then she grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra.

Kiki then unhooks the bra and slides it off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed and Dawn was still kissing away on Kiki's neck.

Jenny then gets behind Dawn and grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties. Jenny then slides the panties down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Jenny tosses them to the side as Dawn was now naked as Jenny looks at Dawn's hairy pussy.

"You know while she's distracted, I got an idea," Jenny said as she places her left hand on Dawn's left ass cheek.

Jenny then takes two of her fingers and slides them into Dawn's pussy as Dawn was still kissing away on Kiki's neck. Jenny then begins to rapidly pump her fingers in and out of Dawn as Dawn was too focus on Kiki to pay attention to what Jenny was doing.

" _Man Dawn must be in the zone, I expect her to scream from me fingering her_ ," Jenny thought as she continues to use her fingers on Dawn.

Two minutes and fifteen seconds later, Jenny slides her fingers out of Dawn as Dawn's pussy was now really wet and leaking out her juices. Jenny then looks down at her fingers as they were now coated in Dawn's juices.

Soon, Dawn stop kissing on Kiki and then she turns around to see Jenny's fingers coated in this liquid. Dawn then moves her right hand down and she could feel her pussy was wet.

"Ooh Jenny you sneaky twin," Dawn said to Jenny.

"Now it is my turn," Dawn said and then she grabs onto the back of Jenny's bra.

Dawn then unhooks the bra and slides it off of Jenny's body as Jenny's B-cup size breasts were exposed. Dawn then leans forward and then she starts to suck on Jenny's left nipple.

"Mmm Dawn, suck away," Jenny moans to Dawn in lust.

Nearly a minute later, Dawn stops sucking for the moment and looks up at Jenny.

"Do you like it?" Dawn asked Jenny.

"No I love it," Jenny said and then Dawn goes back to sucking Jenny's left nipple.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn lays Jenny on her back and then she stops sucking on Jenny's nipple.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of Jenny's thong, slides them down Jenny's legs, and off of Jenny's body. Dawn throws it to the side as Jenny was naked and exposing her pussy which had a strip of black pubic hair on it.

"Oh Jenny, your going to love what I'm going to do to you," Dawn said to Jenny and then she spreads Jenny's legs wide, showing more of her pussy.

Dawn then leans forward and licks on Jenny's pussy, going up and down at a fast rate.

"Ooh Dawn, lick away with that tongue of yours," Jenny said in lust to Dawn as she puts her right hand on top of Dawn's head and Dawn continues to lick away.

A minute later, Kiki steps in and pulls Dawn away from Jenny, breaking off the licking in the process.

"What about me?" Kiki asked Dawn.

"Oh I wouldn't forget about you," Dawn said to Kiki and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

Dawn then reaches behind and grabs onto the back of Kiki's bra. Dawn then unhooks the bra and slides it off of Kiki's body as Kiki's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

"You got such nice boobs Kiki," Dawn said to Kiki as she fondles Kiki's right breast with her left hand.

"Uhh thanks Dawn," Kiki said to Dawn in embarrassment.

Dawn then laid Kiki on her back and then she grabs onto the waistband of Kiki's panties. Dawn then slides the panties down Kiki's legs and off of Kiki's body. Dawn neatly sets the panties to the side as Kiki was naked and Dawn looks at Kiki's exposed pussy which had a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

Dawn gets on top of Kiki and then she and Kiki start to make out again. A few seconds later, Kiki pets along Dawn's hair as this was soothing the Moonchild.

Twenty seconds later, Jenny crawls over to the pair as she looks at Dawn's ass. Jenny then nails about five slaps to Dawn's ass as Dawn's ass cheeks had some hand markings on it.

A few seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as the pain from Jenny's ass cause her to stop.

"Damn that stings," Dawn said and then Jenny wraps her arms around Dawn's waist.

Jenny then pulls Dawn back as Dawn's body was pressed up against Jenny's body. Dawn and Jenny sit down and then Jenny spreads Dawn's legs wide, showing more of Dawn's pussy.

"Alright Kiki, she is all ready for you," Jenny said to Kiki.

"Got it Jenny," Kiki said to Jenny as she crawls towards Dawn.

Kiki leans down and begins to lick on Dawn's wet pussy, going up and down at a slow rate.

"Oooh Kiki, ohhhh I love the licking," Dawn moans to Kiki in lust.

Then, Jenny grabs onto Dawn's breasts and starts to fondle them as this got Dawn to moan even more.

"How about this, do you like when I play with your boobs?" Jenny asked Dawn in a lustful tone.

"Ohhh yes, I love it as well," Dawn moans in ecstasy.

Two and a half minutes later, Kiki stops licking as she had something else planned.

Kiki then takes three fingers and slides them into Dawn's pussy. Kiki then rapidly pumps her fingers in and out of Dawn as this causes Dawn to scream.

"AHHHH, AHHH, OH KIKI, OH FUCK ME WITH YOUR FINGERS," Dawn screams to Kiki in passion as Kiki continues to finger away on Dawn.

Four minutes later, Kiki was still fingering away on Dawn as Dawn couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh god, I'm so close," Dawn said.

Eight seconds later, Kiki slides her fingers one more time deep into Dawn as this causes Dawn to reach her limit.

"OH GOD," Dawn screams as she reached her climax.

Kiki slides her fingers out of Dawn and then Dawn squirts out her love juices, squirting about two feet in length.

"Wow that's long," Jenny said as she moves her hands off of Dawn's breasts and Dawn was trying to catch her breath.

"Well…I ain't…done yet," Dawn said during her breaths.

"Damn Dawn, you not tired yet?" Jenny asked Dawn.

"Oh hell no, I built stamina over my past experiences," Dawn said.

Dawn then laid Jenny on her back and then she gets on top of Jenny with her pussy near Jenny's face. Dawn then grabs Kiki by her right hand and pulls her close as she was on top of Jenny as well.

Dawn then starts to suck on Kiki's right nipple as Kiki puts her hands on the back of Dawn's head.

"Oh yes Dawn, suck away on my breasts," Kiki said to Dawn in ecstasy as Dawn continues to suck on Kiki's right nipple.

Twelve seconds later, Jenny puts her hands on Dawn's ass cheeks and then she starts to lick Dawn's pussy at a very fast rate.

Three minutes later, Dawn switches and starts to suck on Kiki's left nipple as Kiki continues to moan in pleasure.

"Ohhh Dawn, you little frisky blonde, keep sucking my boobs," Kiki moans to Dawn in a lustful tone.

Six minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Kiki's breasts as Kiki's nipples were erected from the sucking. Then, Jenny stops licking as parts of her face were covered in Dawn's juices because of it dripping onto her.

Dawn then turns her head as she had this sneaky smile on her face.

"I had some fun sucking some tits, but I still want to make you cum for getting me wet first," Dawn said to Jenny.

Dawn and Kiki get off of Jenny and then Dawn spreads Jenny's legs wide again. Dawn then takes four of her fingers and slides them into Jenny's pussy.

"OH, OH FUCK," Jenny screams over having Dawn's fingers inside her.

Dawn then begins to rapidly pump her fingers in and out of Jenny as Jenny starts to scream.

"OHHHH, OH DAWN, AHHH YES, FUCK ME DAWN," Jenny screams in passion to Dawn.

"Oh I will fingerfuck you like there is no tomorrow," Dawn said to Jenny as she continues to pump her fingers in and out of Jenny.

Five minutes later, Dawn was still using her fingers on Jenny as Jenny felt like she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh god, I feel like I'm going to burst," Jenny said.

Six seconds later, Dawn pumps her fingers one last time deep into Jenny as this caused Jenny to reach her limit.

"AHHH, AHHH," Jenny screamed as she reached her climax and gush out her love juices, coating Dawn's hand in it.

Dawn slides her fingers out of Jenny as Jenny was breathing heavily and laying on the left side of her body.

Dawn then begins to lick her fingers clean of the juices as Kiki was a bit grossed by it.

"Eww Dawn, that is nasty," Kiki said to Dawn in disgust.

"Hey you licked me and you didn't complain about it," Dawn said to Kiki.

"True," Kiki said as Dawn crawls towards her.

"Are you going to do to me what you did to Jenny?" Kiki asked Dawn.

"No I'm going to be more intimate with you," Dawn said to Kiki in a sensual tone.

Dawn then starts to leave a trail of kisses down Kiki's chest and stomach, but stops when she reaches Kiki's pussy.

Dawn then spreads Kiki's legs wide, showing more of her pussy. Dawn then leans forward and starts to lick on Kiki's pussy, going up and down very slowly.

"Oh, oh, it feels cold," Kiki said as she felt this chill going up her spine.

Twenty seconds into the licking, Kiki was starting to enjoy it as she puts her hands on top of Dawn's head.

"Ooh Dawn, keep licking I'm really enjoying it," Kiki said to Dawn in a lustful tone.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops licking and then she laid Kiki on her back.

"What are you going to do now Dawn?" Kiki asked Dawn.

"I'm going to rub you the right way," Dawn said to Kiki as she puts her right hand on Kiki's stomach.

Kiki kept her legs wide as Dawn spreads her legs wide again. Dawn then gets on top of Kiki as her pussy was touching Kiki's pussy. Dawn then moves her hips back and forth slowly as she was rubbing her pussy and Kiki's pussy together.

"Ooh Dawn, ride me you little sexy fairy," Kiki moans in lust to Dawn as Dawn continues to rub on Kiki.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn wanted to speed up, but she wanted to make sure Kiki was up for it.

"Hey Kiki, do you want me to go faster?" Dawn asked Kiki.

"Yes I want you to go fast," Kiki said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as she moves her hips faster as they were rubbing their pussies together at a very fast rate.

"AHHH, OH DAWN, OH DAWN," Kiki screams in passion as she chants Dawn's name in the process.

"Oh yes, Kiki you naughty girl, scream my name," Dawn said in lust to Kiki.

Five minutes and five seconds later, they were still rubbing together as Dawn's body was coated in small beads of sweat and Kiki was close to reaching her limit.

"Oh god Dawn, I'm getting close," Kiki said to Dawn.

"Do it Kiki, cum for me you bad girl," Dawn said to Kiki as she was still rubbing on Kiki.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn gave one final rub as this cause Kiki to reach her limit.

"AHHH," Kiki screamed as she reached her climax and squirts out her love juices, spraying it onto Dawn's pussy.

Kiki begins to breathe heavily as Dawn leans forward and gives Kiki a quick kiss on the lips.

"Holy crap Dawn…you are…amazing," Kiki said to Dawn during her breaths as Dawn puts her hands on Kiki's cheeks.

"Thanks, I always wanted to give the people I meet a good time," Dawn said to Kiki.

Dawn then gets off of Kiki and lays down on her back. Then, Kiki and Jenny crawl up and snuggle up to Dawn with Kiki laying on the right side of Dawn and Jenny laying on the left side of Dawn.

"You are pretty good Dawn," Jenny said to Dawn.

"Thanks Jenny, my fingers can make anyone feel pleasure," Dawn said to Jenny.

"If you want Dawn, we can go at it again?" Kiki asked Dawn.

"Man what's got into you all of a sudden?" Dawn asked Kiki.

"I guess after you kissing me and Jenny wanted me to have fun, I guess I develop a little bit of a sexy side," Kiki said to Dawn.

"Yeah I knew my influence would rub off on you," Jenny said to Kiki.

"Okay I will have sex with both of you again, but after we get a little break," Dawn said to Jenny and Kiki.

"Oh hell yes," Jenny said with excitement.

"It's cool with me," Kiki said.

Then, Jenny and Kiki smother Dawn with kisses on her cheeks as Dawn wraps her arms around the twins.

"Aww you too look so cute when you are kissing me," Dawn said to Jenny and Kiki as she let's them continue kissing her.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah I for one never took Kiki to be a screamer, Jenny on the other hand I could see being a screamer," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Yeah and that is a first, a three way involving twins I didn't see it coming at first, but I just let it ride out," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Pornhub and Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Oh shit you all probably didn't see that coming. The next pair to get it on with Dawn is Jenny and Kiki Pizza from** _ **Steven Universe**_ **, it is the fifth three way I done in this fic and the first one to feature twins.**

 **Anyway we got more yuri action coming soon and don't forget to leave me a review as well.**


	82. Lucky Chloe

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 82: Otaku Loving**

* * *

Down in the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her black leaf t-shirt and dark grey jeans) was sitting down on the set of her podcast, ready to film another episode. Once the camera was on, Dawn uses the remote control and presses record as the episode was now rolling.

"Hello everyone, this is your host Dawn here and I'm bringing you another episode of pure smut," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now the next girl that I met and did it with is obsessed with Japanese culture and has unique form of fighting that involves dancing," Dawn said.

"This without a doubt one of the strangest experiences in my life," Dawn said.

"But anyway, let me start from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was out in the backyard as she was hoping that some animals would grace her yard so she could get an up and close encounter with them. But unfortunately, there wasn't any animals in her backyard.

"Oh damn, ever since I moved here I haven't seen one animal out here, besides the fish in the pond," Dawn said.

"You know I should go to another dimension, maybe they could have some unique animals there," Dawn said and then she pulls out her dimensional scissors.

Dawn then opens up a rift using her scissors and afterwards, she jumps into the rift.

A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on the pavement. Dawn then turns around, closes up the rift using her scissors, and puts her scissors away after that.

Dawn looks around to see she was outside this abandoned warehouse, feeling like she saw this before.

"Please don't tell me I traveled back to Arkham again, I had enough of Harley Quinn and her insanity," Dawn said to herself.

"Nyan," this female voice said as Dawn took notice.

"What the," Dawn said and then she turns around, getting into a fighting stance.

"Who are you, show yourself," Dawn demanded to the individual.

Soon the individual steps out of the shadows and it was a cute young woman. She had long blonde hair that were in pigtails, she was wearing pink headphones with pink cat ears on top of it, a furry pink pastel bolero jacket with the sleeves looking like cat paws, a black and pink dress with the skirt ruffled, black key hole thigh high stockings, and hi-top velcro sneakers.

"Nyan," the woman said acting like a cat.

"What's your name?" Dawn asked the woman.

"Kon'nichiwa, I'm Lucky Chloe," the woman known as Lucky Chloe said to Dawn.

"What's with your look, you look like some weird pop star from Japan?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"Oh it's because I'm obsessed with Japanese culture, the food, the anime, not to mention the music," Chloe said.

"Why are you in that pose?" Chloe asked Dawn.

"Because I was preparing to beat the hell out of you," Dawn said to Chloe.

"Oh if you want I will give you fight, I'm looking to use my moves on someone," Chloe said to Dawn.

"Okay, I won't hold anything back," Dawn said to Chloe.

"Dochira demonai, it means I won't either," Chloe said to Dawn.

Dawn then rushes over to Chloe, looking to nail the first strike.

"Take this," Dawn said to Chloe as she swings her right fist towards Chloe.

But then, Chloe ducks and arches her back like a pop and lock dancer.

"Woah," Dawn said in shock.

"My body is really flexible," Chloe said and then she does a handstand.

Then, Chloe nails a series of kicks to Dawn's face. After five kicks, Chloe nails a final kick to Dawn's ribs, the impact causing Dawn to lift off the ground.

Dawn then does a back flip and lands back on her feet, she didn't expect a fight with someone like Chloe.

Chloe then starts to moonwalk back towards Dawn as Dawn was so confused by this.

" _What the hell, why is she dancing in the middle of this fight_ ," Dawn thought as Chloe was two inches away from Dawn.

Chloe then starts to do the robot as she made Dawn go from confused to irritated.

"Hey, come on and punch me," Dawn demanded Chloe.

Then, Chloe repeatedly jabs Dawn in the ribs as it hurt a little. After fourteen jabs, Chloe nails an open palm strike to Dawn's face, knocking her onto her ass.

" _Chloe's fighting style is complex, it's like dance fighting_ ," Dawn thought as she stands back on her feet.

Chloe then hops onto Dawn's shoulders as her feet were on it. Then, Chloe does a handstand on Dawn's shoulders as Dawn looks up at Chloe.

"Sorry cute thing, it's over," Chloe said to Dawn and then she nails Dawn in the upper back with an elbow.

Dawn gets on one knee still in some pain from the elbow. Chloe then drives her feet into Dawn's back, causing Dawn to land chest first on the hard ground and Chloe to land on her feet.

Chloe then puts one foot on Dawn's back as she was the winner of this little spar session.

"Yes I'm the queen of fighters," Chloe said and tries to do a peace sign, but it was hard because of the sleeves.

Chloe gets her foot off of Dawn as Dawn gets herself back on her feet. After dusting herself off, she looks back at Chloe.

"What's your name cutie?" Chloe asked Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said.

"So Dawn, how did a cute little thing like you learn to fight?" Chloe asked Dawn.

"Oh I was taught by a friend who owns a dojo and ever since I'm trying to perfect it," Dawn said.

"How did you learn that weird style of fighting?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"Well I'm a cosplay idol and I'm really into Japanese pop music. I love to dance during my performance so I incorporate dancing with fighting," Chloe said.

"What about the handstands and flying?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"Oh I'm also into acrobatics," Chloe said.

"Well you're really good, even I'm surprised," Dawn said to Chloe.

"Arigatōgozaimashita (Thank you)," Chloe said to Dawn.

"You're welcome," Dawn said to Chloe.

Chloe then gets close to Dawn as her left cheek was brushing up against Dawn's right cheek. Soon, the girls were looking into each other's eyes as this was getting very intimate between them.

"Dawn you look sooo cute," Chloe said to Dawn.

"Thanks you look very cute as well, especially those cat ears," Dawn said to Chloe.

"Say Dawn, you ever had sex before?" Chloe asked Dawn.

"Actually yes, this isn't the first time I got asked that question," Dawn said.

"How about you and I find a place and kuso," Chloe said to Dawn as she pressed her hands on Dawn's clothed chest.

"Let me guess, kuso has something to do with sex or fucking?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"You are smart," Chloe said to Dawn.

"And any particular reason why you want to have sex with me?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"Well I think you are very cute, I love that gorgeous blonde hair and that sweet voice of yours," Chloe said to Dawn.

"I think you are cute too, those cat ears on your headphones makes you look like a cute blonde kitty cat," Dawn said to Chloe.

"Actually it's called neko, that's the Japanese term for cat," Chloe said to Dawn.

"Well you are the cutest little neko I have ever seen," Dawn said to Chloe as Chloe blushed a little.

Then, Chloe pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips as they were sharing a kiss. They close their eyes as they just use their lips, no tongues at all.

Sixty-five seconds later, Chloe breaks off the kiss as Chloe had a small smile on her face.

"Now why don't you show this neko a good time?" Chloe asked Dawn.

"Chloe, I would love too," Dawn said to Chloe.

"Good but you got to keep your eyes closed," Chloe said to Dawn and then Dawn covers her eyes with her left hand.

Chloe then grabs Dawn's right hand and leads her to her place.

About forty minutes later, Dawn could feel that she and Chloe were inside this apartment. But Dawn didn't know if she was in the living room or the bedroom.

"Okay Dawn, you can look," Chloe said to Dawn as she moves her hand off her eyes.

Dawn looks around to see she was in Chloe's bedroom. It had a queen size bed with light blue covers and pillows, dresser, numerous J-pop posters, and several stuff animals on a chair that Chloe had in the bedroom.

"Wow this looks like a room of some Japanese girl," Dawn said.

"Now relax and let's have some fun," Chloe said to Dawn as she sits Dawn down on the edge of the bed.

Chloe then gets onto Dawn's lap and they kiss again. This time their make out session was more passionate as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Twenty seconds into the kiss, Dawn slides off Chloe's jacket as it lands on the floor, exposing Chloe's arms to the cold air.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she moves her hands to the back of Chloe's dress and Chloe gets off of Dawn. Dawn then grabs onto the string and pulls it as the knot on the back of Chloe's dress was untied.

Chloe then slides the dress down her body and to her ankles. Chloe then steps out of the dress as she had on a black bra and matching black panties with pink cats on them.

"I love your underwear Chloe, the cats I mean the nekos are cute," Dawn said to Chloe as she moves her right index finger up and down Chloe's stomach.

"Thanks Dawn," Chloe said to Dawn.

Then, Chloe and Dawn kick off their sneakers as Dawn was now barefoot and Chloe still had on her stockings.

Chloe then helps Dawn to her feet as Dawn puts her hands on the bands in Chloe's hair.

"Now I want to see how your hair is without the bands," Dawn said to Chloe.

Dawn then pulls the bands out of Chloe's hair as Chloe's hair was now loose as it reaches five inches past her waist.

"Wow your hair is longer than mine," Dawn said to Chloe.

"Yeah and now I need to see the true Dawn," Chloe said to Dawn as she grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's shirt.

Chloe pulls the shirt over Dawn's head and off of Dawn's body. Chloe drops the shirt onto the floor as Dawn had on her green bra.

Chloe then grabs onto the front of Dawn's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Chloe then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Chloe sets the pants to the side as Dawn had on her matching green panties.

"Ooh green is very lovely on you," Chloe said to Dawn.

"Yeah it matches with my love of nature," Dawn said.

Dawn and Chloe start to make out again as Dawn places her hands on Chloe's hips and Chloe puts her hands on Dawn's shoulders. A few seconds later, Dawn then gently strokes Chloe's back as this was soothing the cosplayer.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn and Chloe fall onto the bed as Dawn was on top of Chloe as they were still kissing.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as they look into each other's eyes.

"You know, I should get a bit more comfortable," Dawn said to Chloe.

Dawn then reaches to the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn throws them onto the floor as she was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"So Chloe, you like what you see?" Dawn asked Chloe as she spreads her legs wide, showing more of her pussy.

"Nyan, I love what I see," Chloe said.

"Good because I want you to lick me," Dawn said to Chloe.

Dawn then crawls up as her pussy was near Chloe's mouth and her hands were resting on the headboard. Chloe then starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a very fast rate.

"Ohhhh Chloe, yes Lucky Chloe, lick my sweet pussy," Dawn moans in lust to Chloe as Chloe continues to lick on Dawn.

Nearly three minutes later, Chloe stops licking on Dawn's pussy as it had become really wet and Dawn was dripping out her juices onto Chloe's lips.

"Mmm what tasty juice," Chloe said as she licks her lips, tasting the juice.

"Well I think I should get a taste as well," Dawn said as she gets off of Chloe.

Dawn then sits Chloe up and grabs onto the back of Chloe's bra. Dawn then gets the bra unhooked and slides it off of Chloe's body as Chloe's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

"Not bad, they are the same size as mine," Dawn said as her right hand was squeezing Chloe's right breast lightly.

Five seconds later, Dawn moves her hand off of Chloe's breast and then she grabs onto the waistband of Chloe's panties. Dawn then slides the panties down Chloe's legs and off of Chloe's body. Dawn tosses them onto the floor as she sees a nude Chloe (minus her stockings and headphones) and her pussy with a strip of blonde pubic hair on it.

"Now it is time for me to have some fun with this cute neko body of yours," Dawn said to Chloe in a sexy tone.

Dawn then spreads Chloe's legs wide, showing more of Chloe's pussy. Dawn then takes two of her fingers and slides them into Chloe's pussy. Dawn then pumps her fingers in and out of Chloe's pussy as Chloe could the fingers rubbing her insides.

"OHHH DAWN, OH DAWN, WATASHI O SEIKŌ SURU (FUCK ME), KONO KENOKO O FAKKU (FUCK THIS KITTY)," Chloe screams in passion to Dawn.

"Oh Chloe, it gets me horny when you speak Japanese," Dawn said to Chloe as she continues to finger Chloe.

Two minutes and forty seconds later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Chloe as Chloe's pussy was really wet and she was leaking out her juices.

"Looks like this neko is getting wet down there," Dawn said and then she smears the juices down Chloe's stomach.

Dawn then gets on top of Chloe in a cowgirl position with her pussy on top of Chloe's pussy and her hands on Chloe's stomach. Dawn then moves her hips back and forth as her pussy was rubbing on Chloe's pussy.

"Oh Dawn, oh Dawn, kaugāru mitai ni notte (ride me like a cowgirl)," Chloe said in ecstasy to Dawn as Dawn continues to ride her.

"Oooh Chloe, I feel sooo horny," Dawn moans in lust to Chloe.

Five and a half minutes later, Dawn stops and gets off of Chloe with Chloe still had her legs spread wide. Dawn then leans forward as she was near Chloe's pussy, she then sticks her tongue out and slides it into Chloe's pussy.

"OH, OH, Ā FAKKU (OH FUCK), Ā FAKKU WA I (OH FUCK YES)," Chloe screams in passion as Dawn was rubbing her tongue along Chloe's insides.

A minute later, Dawn was still using her tongue on Chloe as Chloe was feeling the pleasure in her.

"OHHH DAWN, YES, GIVE THIS SWEET LITTLE NEKO A GOOD FUCKING TIME," Chloe screams in passion to Dawn as Dawn was still rubbing her tongue along Chloe's insides.

Four and a half minutes later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Chloe as her tongue was covered in Chloe's juices.

"Mmm such good juices from a cute little neko girl," Dawn said in a lustful tone.

Dawn then sits up and spreads her legs wide again. Then Dawn scoots forward as her pussy was now touching Chloe's pussy.

"So, you ready Chloe?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"Hai (Yes)," Chloe said.

Then, Dawn and Chloe start to rub their pussies together at a fast rate as this causes Chloe to start screaming again.

"OHHH DAWN, YESSSS DAWN, I LOVE IT, DAISUKIDESU (I LOVE IT)," Chloe screams in ecstasy to Dawn.

"Ohh Chloe, keep screaming, I fucking love it when you scream," Dawn said to Chloe in a lustful tone.

Nearly five minutes later, Dawn and Chloe were still rubbing their pussies together as their bodies were coated in small beads of sweat. But Chloe couldn't keep up and was going to reach her limit soon.

"Oh Dawn, watashi wa chikadzuite imasu (I'm getting close), watashi wa zetchō shiyou to shite imasu (I'm about to cum)," Chloe said to Dawn.

"If you say what I think you said then do it, squirt those juices onto me," Dawn said to Chloe as they were still rubbing together.

About eleven seconds, Chloe couldn't take the rubbing anymore and she finally reached her limit.

"OHHHH FUCK," Chloe screams as she reached her climax.

Then, Chloe arches her back and squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's stomach and chest. Chloe laid on her back again and she was breathing heavily after the climax.

"Holy shit Chloe, you just covered my chest in your sweet juices," Dawn said to Chloe as she crawls up and lays on top of Chloe.

"Yeah, you were something else, I never expect it," Chloe said to Dawn.

"I want to say something to you," Dawn said to Chloe.

"What is it?" Chloe asked Dawn.

"Anata wa saikōdeshita (You were awesome)," Dawn said to Chloe as she caress the left side of Chloe's face with her right hand.

"Yoake arigatō Dawn (Thank you Dawn)," Chloe said to Dawn.

"Dōitashimashite (Your welcome)," Dawn said.

"How did you learn to speak Japanese?" Chloe asked Dawn.

"Well I picked up some things from hanging out with a girl named Touka," Dawn said referring to Touka Kirishima.

"Say Dawn, do you want to cuddle with me for a bit?" Chloe asked Dawn.

"Yeah I want to cuddle with the cute little neko in front of me," Dawn said as Chloe giggled a bit.

Dawn then pulls the covers over her and Chloe's bodies. Dawn then puts her hands on Chloe's chest and gives Chloe a soft kiss on the lips.

"You are one mysterious cool girl Dawn," Chloe said to Dawn.

"And you are one cute neko girl Chloe," Dawn said to Chloe as they cuddled a bit after their sex session.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah you probably didn't expect me to learn Japanese, but I did pick up some phrases from Touka so it does come in handy a little," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I would love to see Chloe again, but I have no idea where she lives because I had to have my eyes close since she lives in some undisclosed location," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Pornhub and Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to shut off the camera and end the episode.

* * *

 **Wow this was a very cute interaction between a Moonchild and a cosplayer. The next girl to get some loving from Dawn is Lucky Chloe from the popular fighting game series,** _ **Tekken**_ **. Don't worry everyone, there will be more** _ **Tekken**_ **girls to be featured later on in this fic.**

 **Anyway, we got more yuri action coming soon and don't forget to leave me a review as well.**


	83. Carol Pringrey

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 83: Sexy Improvement**

* * *

In the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her long sleeve skeleton shirt and dark grey jeans) was sitting on a chair on the set of her podcast, ready for another episode to be filmed. Once the camera was on, Dawn uses the remote control and presses record as the episode was on the air.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here with episode eighty-three of my series, I can't believe it either," Dawn said to her viewers.

"So you viewers might remember of my little adventure in Royal Woods and me doing it with Leni, then Lori, and then Rita. Well I went back to Royal Woods and let's just say it got very steamy," Dawn said.

"You see at one point Lori was in rivalry with this girl Carol Pringrey on who has the most likes for a selfie, I know ridiculous," Dawn said.

"I ended up meeting Carol at the mall and she wanted to see if she was better than Lori when it came to sex," Dawn said.

"But let me start this from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had used her dimensional scissors to travel back to Royal Woods and hang out with the Loud family. She spent two days hanging with the family and she realized that most of them are nuts (except for Lily because she is a baby), but she thought that they are cool and enjoyed their company.

On the third day, Dawn decided to head to the mall to get something for her home. Dawn decided to check out a home decor store to find something eco-friendly for her home.

"Okay there has to be something that would go well in my home," Dawn said as she was walking throughout the store.

Soon, Dawn turns to her left and she sees a shelf of candles that caught her eyes.

"Oh I wonder what kind of candles they have," Dawn said as she walks over to the shelf.

Dawn then picks up one of the candles and sniffs it.

"Huh, chocolate," Dawn said and then she puts it away.

Dawn then picks up another candle and sniffs it a little as well.

"Ooh vanilla, I might get it," Dawn said and then she puts it away.

Dawn then picks up yet another candle and takes a sniff of it. Unfortunately, the smell was vile and almost vomit inducing, it was like someone took a toxic dump in a bathroom and the odor was strong enough to actually make someone pass out.

"Oh dear god, what the hell kind of a scent is this?" Dawn asked in disgust as she looks at the label on the front.

"Sewage treatment plant," Dawn said reading what was on the label.

"Oh sweet mother of god, it smells like shit, literally," Dawn said as she puts the candle back on the shelf.

Dawn then starts to cough a little as she was almost on the verge of puking.

"Oh I feel like I'm about to be sick," Dawn said as gets away from the candles and that putrid smell.

Dawn then looks up to see this female in one of the aisle. She had long hair with the end pointed to the right, wearing a purple headband, purple dress shirt with white cuffs on the sleeves and neck, brown checkered skirt, purple knee high socks, and brown shoes. Dawn immediately thought it was Lori trying a new look on her.

"Huh Lori is here, maybe she is trying a new color because she got tired of blue," Dawn said.

"I should go and say hi to her," Dawn said and then she walks over to the girl she thought it was Lori.

"Hey Lori," Dawn said to the girl.

"Hey Dawn," Lori said as Dawn turns around to see Lori behind her.

"Wait Lori, if you are behind me then who did I talk you?" Dawn asked and then the girl turned her head to the left to see Dawn and Lori.

"Oh hey Lori," the girl said to Lori.

"Hey Carol," Lori said to the girl known as Carol.

"Carol as in Carol Pringrey, the same one that beat you for homecoming queen," Dawn said to Lori as Lori laughed a little and had a big smile on her face.

"Keep quiet or I will turn you into a literal human pretzel," Lori threatened Dawn as she kept smiling.

"Hey Lori, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Carol asked Lori as Lori snaps out of the smile.

"Oh yeah, Carol this is my friend Dawn," Lori said to Carol introducing her to Dawn.

"Nice to meet you Dawn, Lori was right you are cute," Carol said to Dawn.

"Thanks Carol, I heard you and Lori were social media rivals at one point," Dawn said to Carol.

"Yeah she was obsessed in wanting to get more likes on her selfies than mine," Carol said.

"I apologized for being obsessed with it and we came very best friends, she was also a little bit jealous," Lori said.

"Why was Carol jealous of you?" Dawn asked Lori.

"It was because Lori has ten siblings that care for her, I'm an only child and always wanted a little brother or sister," Carol said.

"Oh I forgot to mention that Carol adopted a corgi," Lori said.

"It's a nightmare to care of him," Carol said.

"Why, corgis are one of the cutest dogs ever?" Dawn asked Carol.

"This one is vicious, he scratched up my stomach when I gave him a bath, lucky my stomach is healed," Carol said.

"If you want I can come by and see your dog," Dawn said to Carol.

"I would love it," Carol said.

"Say you want to hang out with me?" Carol asked Dawn.

"Yeah it would be cool," Dawn said.

"See you later Lori, I'm hanging out with Carol for a while," Dawn said to Lori.

"Okay Dawn, see you back at the house," Lori said to Dawn as she waved bye to her.

Soon, Dawn and Carol exit the store as Dawn was wondering where should they go.

"So Carol, where do you want to go?" Dawn asked Carol.

"How about the park, I heard you love nature," Carol said to Dawn.

"Yeah," Dawn said.

About ninety minutes later, Dawn and Carol were now in a wooded area of the park as they were walking around and talking.

"So I know Lori has Bobby, but do you have a boyfriend?" Dawn asked Carol.

"Nah, what about you?" Carol asked Dawn.

"Actually I'm taking a break from dating guys, last guy I trusted stole my friends' stuff and place the blame on me," Dawn said.

"What a jackass, I can see why, if that happened to me I would go on a break too," Carol said to Dawn.

"So I'm now going out with girls, I'm bisexual after all," Dawn said.

"Hey it's cool, I respect your decision," Carol said to Dawn.

Soon, they stop as Dawn leans back up against a tree. Carol then walks over to Dawn as their bodies were almost pressed up against each other. Carol then looks into Dawn's eyes as Carol had this romantic look in her eyes.

"Say Dawn, ever done it with a woman before?" Carol asked Dawn in a seductive tone.

"Yes I have done my fair share of women," Dawn said.

"Well Lori told me that you and her had a special time together," Carol said to Dawn.

"Yeah she needed some comfort and I give it to her," Dawn said as Carol puts her hands on Dawn's clothed chest.

"Hmm, did she say that you were good?" Carol asked Dawn.

"Yeah Lori said, 'I was good'," Dawn said.

"Well I was thinking, what if I show you that I'm better than Lori when it comes to sex," Carol said to Dawn.

"Wait you want to have sex with me to see if your better than Lori?" Dawn asked Carol.

"Well that's one reason, but the main reason is that I heard you are very gentle and if I ever had my cherry popped would be the sweet little blonde in front of me," Carol said to Dawn.

"Wait you want me to take your virginity?" Dawn asked Carol.

"Yes I want you to show me all of that sexual energy," Carol said to Dawn.

"You sure you want to do it because if your not comfortable, we can just cuddle?" Dawn asked Carol.

"No I thought it and I'm comfortable with it," Carol said.

"Well alright, I'm in," Dawn said as Carol smiled a little.

Dawn and Carol then pressed their lips together as they were sharing a kiss. They close their eyes and their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Dawn then wraps her arms around Carol's waist as they continue the kiss.

A few seconds later, Dawn lifts up Carol's skirt and grabs onto Carol's' clothed ass. Dawn then starts to fondle Carol's ass cheeks as Carol moans into Dawn's mouth.

Fifty-two seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and moves her hands off of Carol's ass.

"Holy shit, you are a good kisser," Carol said to Dawn amazed by the kiss.

"Hey you're not that bad yourself," Dawn said to Carol and then she places a gentle kiss on Carol's forehead.

"I know, let's strip down," Carol said to Dawn and then Dawn nodded "yes".

Carol then kicks off her shoes and slides off her socks as she was now barefoot. Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was barefoot as well.

Carol then starts to unbutton the buttons on her dress shirt as this was getting Dawn excited. Once the buttons were undone, Carol slides the shirt off her body and it drops to the ground as Carol had on a purple lace bra.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn drops the shirt to the ground as she had on her black lace bra.

Carol then unbutton and unzips her skirt, then her skirt falls down to her ankles. Carol then steps out of her skirt as she had on matching purple lace panties.

"Now let me help you out of your pants," Carol said to Dawn and then she grabs onto the front of Dawn's jeans.

Carol then unbutton and unzips Dawn's jeans, then she grabs onto the waistband of them. Carol then slides the jeans down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Carol throws the pants to the side as Dawn had on her matching black lace panties.

"Ooh you wearing black against your pale skin is getting me turned on even more," Carol said seductively to Dawn as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's stomach.

"He, he, thanks Carol," Dawn said to Carol as she giggled a little.

Dawn and Carol then start to make out again as Dawn's hands were caressing up and down Carol's back as this was soothing Carol.

Five seconds later, Carol stops kissing and she starts to suck on the left side of Dawn's neck as this causes Dawn to moan.

"Mmmm Carol, I love when you suck my neck, it's very romantic," Dawn moans softly to Carol as Carol continue to suck on Dawn's neck.

Dawn then starts to pet Carol's hair as Carol was still sucking away on Dawn's neck.

Ten seconds later, Dawn grabs onto the back of Carol's bra and gets it unhooked. Carol notices this and she stops sucking on Dawn's neck.

"Getting a little frisky I see," Carol said to Dawn.

"I can't help it, I just need to see your naked body," Dawn said to Carol as she moves her hands off of Carol.

"Well let me help you," Carol said as she slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Carol then grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra and gets it unhooked. Carol then slides the bra off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Carol then grabs the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Carol throws it to the side as Carol looks at Dawn's hairy exposed pussy.

"You might have some hair down there, but I still want to eat you out," Carol said to Dawn.

"Well then, eat out," Dawn said to Carol as she spreads her legs wide, showing more of her pussy.

Carol then got on her knees and then she looks up at Dawn. Carol then starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a normal rate.

"Ooooh Carol, oh yes Carol, lick my sweet pussy," Dawn moans in lust to Carol as Carol was still licking away on Dawn.

While Carol was still licking away, Dawn use her right hand and grabbed onto the tree, while she use her left hand to fondle her breasts.

"Ohhh Carol, this is making me horny," Dawn moans to Carol in a lustful tone.

Four minutes later, Carol stops licking as Dawn's pussy was now very wet and some of her juices were dripping onto the ground.

"My my, looks like someone likes this," Carol said as she rubs Dawn's pussy using the tip of her right index finger.

"Oh I'm enjoying it, but I want to have some fun with you now," Dawn said to Carol.

Dawn then laid Carol on her back and Dawn gets onto her knees as they were on the ground. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Carol's panties, slides them down Carol's legs, and off of Carol's body. Dawn sets them to the side as she sees Carol's exposed pussy with a strip of blonde pubic hair on it.

"You got such a lovely body Carol, it almost the same type as Lori," Dawn said to Carol as she puts her left hand on Carol's stomach.

"Yeah me and Lori have the same body type," Carol said as Dawn spreads Carol's legs wide, showing more of her pussy.

Dawn then moves her left hand down to Carol's pussy. Dawn then begins to rub her left middle finger along Carol's pussy as this sent a chill down Carol's spine.

"Oh, oh god, oh god, it's sensitive," Carol said.

"It's okay, it gets much better," Dawn said to Carol and then she slides her middle finger into Carol's pussy.

Dawn then rapidly pumps her finger in and out of Carol as this causes Carol to scream a bit.

"OHHH DAWN, YES, GIVE ME THAT SWEET FINGER," Carol screams in passion to Dawn as Dawn was still fingering Carol.

Three minutes later, Dawn slides her finger out of Carol as Carol's pussy was now wet and she was leaking out her juices, while Dawn's finger was coated in Carol's juices.

Dawn then sticks her finger in her mouth and licks her finger clean. Dawn slides her finger out of her mouth as she enjoyed the taste of Carol's juices.

"Mmm what tasty juices," Dawn said.

Dawn then gets on top of Carol and her pussy was on top of Carol's pussy. Dawn then moves her body up and down as her pussy was rubbing Carol's pussy in this girl on girl missionary position.

"Oh yes Dawn, rock my world," Carol said to Dawn and then she wraps her arms around Dawn's neck.

Six seconds later, Dawn starts to suck on the left side of Carol's neck as this got Carol to moan.

"Ohhh Dawn, mmm suck my neck you little mysterious blonde," Carol moans to Dawn in a lustful tone.

Three minutes and five seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Carol's neck and she stops moving her body. Dawn then gets off of Carol and sits down on her ass.

Carol then sits up as she was wondering what Dawn wanted to do.

"Come on Carol, I want you to suck my tits," Dawn said to Carol as she curls her right index finger to Carol.

Carol then crawls over to Dawn and starts to suck on Dawn's right nipple and fondle Dawn's left breast with her right hand.

"Ohhh yes Carol, suck on my tit good," Dawn moans to Carol in ecstasy as she pets Carol's hair with both of her hands.

Two minutes and forty-five seconds later, Carol switches over and starts to suck on Dawn's left nipple while she fondle Dawn's right breast with her left hand.

"Mmmm that's the spot, you're doing a great job Carol," Dawn said to Carol in a lustful tone.

Nearly ten minutes later, Carol stops sucking on Dawn's nipples (going back and forth every minute or so) as they were erect from the stimulation Carol gave to them.

"Wow your tits are hard," Carol said to Dawn as she poked Dawn's left nipple with her right index finger.

"Careful Carol, they are a little sensitive," Dawn said to Carol.

"Oh okay," Carol said.

Dawn then laid Carol on her back again as she kept Carol's legs wide. Dawn then spreads her legs wide and crawls forward as her pussy was touching Carol's pussy.

"So Dawn, what are you going to do now?" Carol asked Dawn.

"Oh I'm going to rub you the right way," Dawn said to Carol.

Then, Dawn and Carol start to rub their pussies together at a normal rate as this caused Carol to scream a little.

"OHHH DAWN, OH YES, YES, FUCK ME, FUCK ME YOU SWEET BLONDE," Carol screamed in passion to Dawn.

"Oh I'll give you a fucking good time," Dawn said to Carol as they continue to rub together.

Two minutes and five seconds later, Dawn and Carol were still rubbing their pussies together as Dawn wanted to pick up the pace.

"Okay Carol, I'm about to go faster on you," Dawn said to Carol.

"Oh I'm ready to handle it," Carol said as Dawn sped up the rubbing which caused Carol to scream even more.

"AHHHH, OHHH FUCK, OH DAWN, OH DAWN YES, YES FUCK ME DAWN," Carol screams in ecstasy to Dawn as they were still rubbing together.

"Yes scream my name Carol, scream it," Dawn said to Carol.

Five and a half minutes later, both Dawn and Carol were still rubbing together hard and fast as Carol looked like she couldn't keep up anymore.

"Oh Dawn, I'm getting close, I'm very close to cumming," Carol said to Dawn.

About five seconds later, the rubbing was too much for Carol as she had finally reached her limit.

"OHHH GOD," Carol screamed as she reached her climax.

Carol then arch her back and squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's stomach, chest, and a little bit onto Dawn's chin. Carol laid on her back again and breathing heavily as Dawn wipes the juices off her body.

"Wow it looks like you squirted out more than I expected," Dawn said to Carol and then she gets on Carol.

"Yes…it's my…first time…so I…didn't expected…that much…to come out…of me," Carol said during her breaths and then Dawn gives Carol a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey you didn't know, sometimes girl squirt out their juices like a fire hose," Dawn said to Carol.

"Anyways, that was amazing, you know how to give a girl the time of their life," Carol said to Dawn.

"It's what I do," Dawn said and then she kisses Carol on the forehead.

Seven minutes later, Dawn and Carol were up on their feet as Dawn was brushing the dirt off her body.

"Hey Dawn, can you brush the dirt off the back of my body?" Carol asked Dawn.

"Certainly," Dawn said as she begins to brush the dirt off of Carol's back, back of her arms, and back of her legs.

Dawn then starts to brush off the dirt off of Carol's ass and afterwards, Dawn gives Carol a slap onto Carol's left ass cheek.

"Oh Dawn," Carol said to Dawn.

"What, I still have a little mischievous side to me," Dawn said as she and Carol start to get dressed.

"I can tell," Carol said as she got her underwear, socks, shoes, and skirt on.

After a few minutes, Dawn and Carol were now fully dressed as Carol pulls out her cell phone.

"Hey Dawn, come here," Carol said to Dawn as Dawn walks over to Carol.

"What's up Carol?" Dawn asked Carol.

"I thought I take a selfie of myself and you to celebrate our new friendship," Carol said to Dawn.

"Yeah I can do it," Dawn said.

Carol holds up her phone an arm's length away as it was pointed towards her and Dawn.

"Ready and smile," Carol said as Carol smiled and Dawn gives out the peace sign with her left hand.

Carol then takes the photo and then she uploads it to her social page.

"I hope you don't mind that I upload the photo to my page?" Carol asked Dawn.

"I don't mind, I think Lori will like it," Dawn said.

Back at the Loud house, Lori was sitting on the couch, using the internet through her phone. Then, Lori receives a notification on her phone as she looks to see it was a message from Carol's social media page.

"Huh, Carol must have give an update on her relationship status," Lori said.

Lori then goes to Carol's social media page and sees the selfie of Carol with Dawn.

"Awww that's so cute, Carol taking a selfie with Dawn," Lori said admiring the photo and then she sees how many likes the photo has gotten.

"Wow three hundred likes, well it deserves one more," Lori said and then she presses the like button.

"You know what, me, Carol, and Dawn should be in a selfie together, that would literally get double the likes," Lori said while still looking at the photo.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah after our time in the park, me and Carol went back to her home to hang out. Her corgi was so cute and good when I was there, but Carol told me he was still mean to her so I don't understand what's going on there," Dawn said to her viewers.

"At one point, my selfie with Carol has reached nearly four hundred and fifty likes, which is pretty good for her," Dawn said.

"Well that wraps up another episode, make sure to follow me on Pornhub and Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to shut off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Well another chapter of sex is completed everybody. The next girl to get some loving from Dawn is Carol Pringrey from** _ **The Loud House**_ **, it was hot to see Dawn and Carol have sex in the woods.**

 **We got more yuri action coming soon, oh and don't forget to leave me a review as well.**


	84. Tambry

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 84: The Cool Way of Sex**

* * *

Back in the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her light purple zipped up long sleeve shirt and black jeans) was sitting on the set of her podcast as the camera was on and the episode was about to air. Using her remote control, Dawn presses record as the camera was recording and the show was live.

"Hello all of my viewers, this is your host Dawn here with episode eighty-four of my show," Dawn said to her viewers.

"So you viewers probably remember when I met this girl named Wendy Corduroy and I did it with her, and she mention that this girl named Tambry, told her that all women should have sex with a woman once in their lifetime," Dawn said.

"Well I can tell you all this, I ended up doing it with Tambry and it was awesome," Dawn said.

"But let me start this from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

It was oddly enough a quiet evening in Gravity Falls, Oregon as Wendy Corduroy was hanging out with her friends Thompson, Nate, Lee, Tambry, and her ex Robbie, while they were out in a field. Robbie then walked over and wanted to talk to Wendy.

"So Wendy, do you want to get back together?" Robbie asked Wendy.

"I'm going to tell you this for the hundredth time Robbie, I won't get back together with you," Wendy said to Robbie.

Suddenly, they see a rift open up as they look at the rift.

"Well I can say this has to be weirdest thing I ever seen," Thompson said.

Soon, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on the grass. Dawn then closes up the rift using her dimensional scissors and puts them away afterwards.

"I feel like I have been here before," Dawn said as she felt like she been here before.

"Oh my god I can't believe it, Dawn," Wendy said to Dawn as she runs toward Dawn.

"Wendy," Dawn said excitedly to Wendy and then she gives Wendy a big hug.

"It's been so long," Wendy said to Dawn.

"Yeah, way too long," Dawn said.

"So I guess these are your friends," Dawn said to Wendy as she looks over to the group of people.

"Yeah," Wendy said as Dawn breaks off the hug.

"So this is the Dawn I heard," Thompson said.

"She's hot," Lee said.

"No wonder Wendy keeps mentioning her," Nate said.

Dawn then looks to see Wendy's ex, Robbie, in front of her.

"So you must be Robbie, I can see why she dumped you, you look like a jackass," Dawn said to Robbie.

"Although to be fair, I trusted a jackass and that was a big mistake," Dawn said referring to the time she trusted Scott and paid for it.

"Oh you want a go blondie," Robbie said to Dawn in an angry tone.

"Oh bring it on," Dawn said to Robbie, but then Wendy gets between them.

"Robbie don't, Dawn is my friend and I don't want you to harm her," Wendy said to Robbie.

"Fine," Robbie said as he was still a little bit angry.

"I'm sorry Wendy," Dawn said to Wendy, apologizing to her.

"Hey it's fine," Wendy said to Dawn.

Dawn then looks to see a girl with short purple hair with a pink streak on the front, light dark skin, wearing a blueish purple shirt with white cuffs on the sleeves, purple skirt, light purple leggings underneath, black boots, and black earrings. Dawn immediately thought it was Wendy's friend, Tambry.

"So that must be Tambry," Dawn said.

"Yeah, come on and let me introduce you to her," Wendy said to Dawn as she grabs onto Dawn's left hand.

Wendy then leads Dawn over to Tambry.

"Hey Tambry, this is Dawn, the girl I told you about," Wendy said to Tambry, introducing her to Dawn.

"Ooh she looks so cool," Tambry said as she takes a selfie of her and Dawn using her flip phone.

"Yeah and that outfit looks really cool on her," Wendy said.

"Purple looks good on her and that's coming from me," Tambry said.

"Hey Wendy, we are going to hang out at that creepy spot where that store used to stand," Thompson said to Wendy.

"Yeah I'm coming," Wendy said.

"Hey Wendy, is it alright if I hang out with Dawn?" Tambry asked Wendy.

"Yeah sure," Wendy said and then she looks over to Dawn.

"See ya later on Dawn," Wendy said to Dawn and then she kisses Dawn on top of her head.

"Okay Wendy," Dawn said to Wendy as Wendy and her friends leave Dawn and Tambry alone.

Then, Tambry puts her right index finger on the tip of Dawn's nose as Tambry has this loving look in her eyes.

"I knew Wendy told me you were beautiful, but I never thought you were this beautiful," Tambry said to Dawn as she moves her finger off of Dawn.

"Really?" Dawn asked Tambry.

"Yeah, you are almost like a real life fairy and I have seen a few fairies in this town," Tambry said to Dawn.

"Awww thanks Tambry, you are making me blush," Dawn said to Tambry as the cheeks on Dawn's face were turning red.

"I mean it, I love that long blonde hair of yours and your voice is so cute," Tambry said to Dawn.

Tambry then moves the tips of her fingers along the top of Dawn's right hand.

"Also your skin is so soft and smooth," Tambry said to Dawn.

"Thanks and to tell you the truth, I haven't put anything on it, I'm all natural," Dawn said to Tambry.

"Amazing for someone that is fifteen years old," Tambry said.

"Actually I'm eighteen," Dawn said.

"Holy shit your eighteen, you look so young," Tambry said to Dawn in shock.

"Yeah I have a youthful appearance," Dawn said.

Tambry then holds onto Dawn's hands as Dawn looks up into Tambry's eyes.

"So I hear you are a sex expert," Tambry said to Dawn.

"Well I know my fair share of how to please a woman," Dawn said.

"Hey Dawn," Tambry said to Dawn.

"Yes Tambry," Dawn said to Tambry.

Then, Tambry pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips as they share a soft kiss. It was pure lip action as both girls had their eyes closed.

Ten seconds later, Tambry breaks off the kiss and then she gently caress the right side of Dawn's face with her left hand.

"You are one sweet girl," Tambry said to Dawn.

"Thanks Tambry, is that the reason you kissed me?" Dawn asked Tambry.

"A little, but I want to have some fun with you as well," Tambry said to Dawn.

"Fun?" Dawn asked confused by Tambry's statement.

"Why don't we head back to my place and continue there," Tambry said to Dawn in a seductive tone.

"Yeah," Dawn said as Tambry grabs Dawn's right hand and leads her back to her home.

Thirty minutes later, Dawn and Tambry reach Tambry's home. Tambry then opens the door and then she and Dawn walk into the home. Dawn then takes a seat on the couch and Tambry closes the door and locks it.

"So are your parents home?" Dawn asked Tambry.

"Nope it's just us and we are going to have so much fun," Tambry said to Dawn.

"What kind of fun, like taking selfies fun or fuck like wild animals kind of fun?" Dawn asked Tambry.

Tambry then walks over to Dawn and then she places her hands on Dawn's shoulders. Tambry then leans in close as their faces were a few inches apart.

"I'm talking about exploring our bodies fun," Tambry said to Dawn in a seductive whisper.

"So sex then," Dawn said to Tambry.

"Yes," Tambry said.

"And the reason why you want to do this?" Dawn asked Tambry.

"Well when Wendy told me that you and her had sex, I thought I wanted to get some piece of that chick Wendy fucked," Tambry said to Dawn.

"But when I see you in the flesh, my hormones went into overdrive and I needed to do you now," Tambry said to Dawn.

"So basically your sex drive will lower if I do you," Dawn said to Tambry.

"Yeah," Tambry said.

"Well then get that bod on me and let's do it," Dawn said to Tambry in an excited tone.

"Oh fuck yeah," Tambry said and then she sits on Dawn's lap.

Dawn then starts to kiss again as this make out session was far more passionate. Their tongues swirl around together in ecstasy as Dawn was caressing her hands along Tambry's clothed body.

A minute and ten seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as her right hand was still caressing Tambry's right clothed leg.

"Wow you got a nice soft touch," Tambry said to Dawn.

"Yeah I'm a gentle soul with a soft touch," Dawn said.

"Now let me give you your private show," Tambry said to Dawn and then Tambry stands on her feet off the couch.

Tambry then moves her fingers through her hair as she begins to move her hips back and forth. Her moves were putting Dawn in a trance as all she want to do is put her hands on Tambry.

" _Damn Tambry has it going on, I so want to make her feel special_ ," Dawn thought as she was still watching Tambry.

Fifty seconds later, Tambry turns around as she was facing away from Dawn. Tambry then bends down and starts to shake her covered ass to Dawn.

"You like it Dawn, you like it when I shake my ass?" Tambry asked Dawn.

"Yeah it is very sexy when you do it," Dawn said to Tambry as Tambry continues to shake her ass.

Nearly ninety seconds later, Tambry bends back up and stops shaking her ass. Tambry then turns around to face Dawn again.

Tambry then grabs onto the zipper of Dawn's shirt and then she unzips it. Tambry then opens up Dawn's shirt as Dawn had on her green bra. Tambry then presses her hands onto Dawn's stomach and moves them up and down.

"Is this turning you on, is this getting you all warm inside?" Tambry asked Dawn as she continues to move her hands on Dawn's stomach.

"Yes, ohh it is getting me fucking horny," Dawn said as Tambry moves her hands off of Dawn's stomach.

Tambry then wraps her arms around Dawn's neck and then she sits on Dawn's left clothed thigh. Tambry then moves her hips back and forth as her covered pussy was rubbing along Dawn's covered thigh.

Dawn then starts to suck on the left side of Tambry's neck as this causes Tambry to moan.

"Ohhh Dawn yes, suck my neck," Tambry moans to Dawn in a lustful tone.

A minute and six seconds later, Tambry stops moving her hips and Dawn stops sucking on Tambry's neck.

Tambry then stands off of Dawn as it was time to get on with it.

"Alright, now let's strip down," Tambry said as Dawn kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Tambry then kicks off her black boots as she was now barefoot.

Tambry then moves her hands down her body sensually as she grabs onto her skirt. She then unbutton and unzips her skirt as it falls to her ankles. Tambry then steps out of her skirt and kicks it to the side as she still had on her leggings.

"Okay Dawn, you are going to love this," Tambry said to Dawn as she grabs onto the bottom of her shirt.

Tambry then pulls the shirt over her head and off her body. Tambry then throws it to the side as she had on a purple and pink striped bra.

"Ooh I love the stripes," Dawn said as she was getting even more turned on by each article of clothing Tambry takes off.

Tambry then faces away from Dawn, grabs onto the waistband of her leggings, and bends over with her ass sticking up. Tambry then slides the leggings down her legs as her ass was wiggling. Once she pulls her leggings down to her ankles, she step out of them and kicks them to the side as she had on matching purple and pink striped panties.

Tambry then turns her head to the left as she had a seductive look on her face.

"So Dawn, you love it?" Tambry asked Dawn as she puts her hands on her covered ass and starts to rub it sensually.

"Oh hell yeah, you are one sexy cool girl," Dawn said to Tambry as Tambry bends back up and turns around to face Dawn.

"Now let me get you on your feet," Tambry said to Dawn as she grabs onto Dawn's hands and helps her off the couch.

Tambry grabs onto Dawn's shirt and slides it off of Dawn's body. The shirt drops to the floor as Dawn had on her green bra.

Tambry then grabs onto the front of Dawn's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Tambry then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Dawn kicks her pants to the side as she had on her matching green panties.

"I have to say, green looks very good on you," Tambry said to Dawn as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's stomach.

"Thanks," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn and Tambry make out again as Tambry wraps her arms around Dawn's neck and Dawn puts her left hand on Tambry's back. Dawn then moves her right hand down Tambry's stomach and to the outside of Tambry's panties. Dawn then starts to rub her hand along Tambry's covered pussy as this causes Tambry to moan in Dawn's mouth.

Outside of Tambry's house, Wendy and her friends were outside of the home as Robbie tried to open the door, but it wasn't opening.

"Hey Tambry, the cops kicked us out of our hangout, so we came to see you and Dawn," Wendy said to Tambry.

"Door is locked, I guess she isn't here," Robbie said.

"Hey guys, check this out," Thompson said to the crew as he looked through the front window.

Soon, the others walk over to the front window as they see Dawn and Tambry making out in their underwear.

"Holy shit, it's Dawn and Tambry," Lee said in shock.

"They are kissing in their underwear," Nathan said.

"Oh this is so fucking hot," Robbie said in an excited tone.

"Seriously, are you guys really that hard right now?" Wendy asked the boys.

"Yes," the men said as they continue to watch.

Back inside, Dawn breaks off the kiss as they kissed for about seventy-five seconds. Dawn then stops rubbing Tambry's pussy as she could feel the fabric of Tambry's panties being very wet from the rubbing.

"Looks like someone just got wet," Dawn said to Tambry.

"Yeah," Tambry said.

Tambry then reaches to the back of Dawn's bra and gets it unhooked. Tambry then slides the bra off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

"Now sit down on the couch," Tambry ordered Dawn as Dawn sits on the couch.

Tambry then gets on her knees and grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties. Tambry slides the panties down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Tambry throws it to the side as Dawn was naked and her hairy pussy exposed.

"I can't wait to lick some blonde pussy," Tambry said as she spread Dawn's legs wide, showing more of her pussy.

Tambry then starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a fast rate.

"Ohhh, oh yes Tambry, use that tongue on my pussy," Dawn said to Tambry as she puts her hands on top of Tambry's head.

"Oh I want to be the one to lick Dawn," Thompson said as the crew continue to watch.

"Yeah she's so pretty," Lee said.

"I can't take this anymore," Wendy said as she leaves the guys to watch the show.

Three minutes and ten seconds later, Tambry stops licking on Dawn's pussy as she sees that it was soaking wet and she was dripping out her juices.

"Looks like you are wet as well," Tambry said to Dawn as she rubs her right index finger along Dawn's wet pussy.

Then, Tambry stands up on her feet in front of Dawn.

"Okay Dawn, it is time to show you my goods," Tambry said to Dawn in a seductive tone.

Tambry then reaches to the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Tambry then slides it off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Tambry then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Tambry throws them to the side as she was naked, exposing her wet pussy which had a full patch of purple pubic hair on it.

Tambry then gets on the couch and then she laid Dawn on her back. Tambry then gets on top of Dawn as her pussy was on top of Dawn's pussy.

"Okay Dawn, do whatever you like," Tambry said to Dawn in a seductive tone.

Dawn then moves her hands up Tambry's stomach and to Tambry's breasts. Dawn then grabs onto Tambry's breasts and starts to fondle them like crazy.

"Ohhh yes Dawn, keep fondling my boobs with your soft hands," Tambry moans to Dawn in a lustful tone.

"Oh I wish I was in Dawn's position," Lee said.

"I would jack off right now, but I don't want to get their attention," Robbie said as the guys were still watching this sex session.

Two minutes and ten seconds later, Dawn grabs onto the back of Tambry's head and pulls her gently towards her. Then, Tambry starts to kiss on the left side of Dawn's neck as this got Dawn to moan.

"Ohhh Tambry, kiss my neck you slutty cool girl," Dawn moans to Tambry in a lustful tone as Tambry was still kissing Dawn's neck.

Nearly three minutes later, Tambry stops kissing on Dawn's neck and then she gets off of Dawn, laying next to her.

Dawn grabs onto Tambry's right hand and places it onto her stomach. Dawn then spreads her legs wide and she moves Tambry's hand down her stomach and to her pussy. Dawn then slides two of Tambry's fingers into her pussy and the she begins to rapidly pump them in and out.

"OHHH FUCK, OH YES, OHH FUCK YES, I'M ENJOYING THIS," Dawn screams in ecstasy as she continues to use Tambry's fingers to fuck herself.

"I bet you are," Tambry said to Dawn as she watches Dawn do her magic.

"I can't take it anymore, I'm going to take my cock and fucking jack off," Robbie said as watching them made Robbie want to masturbate.

"Calm down Robbie, if Tambry catches us, we're fucking dead," Thompson said to Robbie.

"Good point," Robbie said as the guys continue to watch on.

Close to three and a half minutes later, Dawn slides Tambry's fingers out of her as Tambry's fingers were covered in Dawn's juices. Dawn then takes Tambry's fingers and slides them into her mouth, licking the juices off of Tambry's fingers. Tambry slides her fingers out of Dawn's mouth as Dawn taste the juices.

"Mmm my juices taste so good," Dawn said in a sensual tone.

"Well I think you should taste mine," Tambry said to Dawn.

Tambry then gets on top of Dawn again as her pussy was near Dawn's mouth. Dawn then begins to lick on Tambry's pussy, going up and down at a very fast rate as Tambry has a good grip on the left armrest of the couch.

"OHHH FUCK, OH DAWN, GO INSIDE ME," Tambry screams to Dawn in ecstasy.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn stops licking and then she starts to slide her tongue into Tambry's pussy. Dawn then starts to pump her tongue in and out of Tambry's pussy as Tambry could feel Dawn's tongue rubbing her insides.

"OHHH DAWN, OH YES DAWN, FUCK ME WITH THAT SWEET TONGUE OF YOURS," Tambry screams in ecstasy to Dawn again.

Two minutes and forty seconds later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Tambry as some of Tambry's juices were dripping onto Dawn's mouth and chin.

"Your sweet love juice taste very good Tambry," Dawn said to Tambry in a lustful tone.

"Thanks Dawn," Tambry said to Dawn as Tambry gets off of Dawn.

Dawn then sits up and grabs onto Tambry's shoulders. Dawn then laid Tambry down on the couch, resting on her back.

"What are you going to do Dawn?" Tambry asked Dawn.

"I'm going to make you cum," Dawn said to Tambry in a seductive tone as she moves her left index finger down Tambry's stomach.

Dawn then spreads Tambry's legs wide and then she spreads her legs wide as well. Dawn then scoots forward as her pussy was touching Tambry's pussy.

Then, Dawn and Tambry start to rub their pussies hard and fast as this causes Tambry to scream again.

"YES DAWN, OH DAWN FUCK ME, FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOURS," Tambry screams in ecstasy to Dawn as she chants Dawn's name over and over again.

"Ohhh Tambry, I love it when you scream my fucking name," Dawn moans to Tambry in a sultry tone.

"Oh it is getting fucking hot," Lee said.

"I hope they squirt on each other," Thompson said as the guys were still watching this.

Nearly four minutes later, Dawn and Tambry were still rubbing their pussies together as it looked like Tambry couldn't keep up anymore.

"Oh god Dawn, I feel like I'm about to cum," Tambry said to Dawn.

"Oh Tambry, I'm about to cum as well," Dawn said to Tambry.

Fourteen seconds later, after one last rub between each other, both Dawn and Tambry finally reached their limits.

"AHHHH," Dawn and Tambry screamed as they climax together.

Then, Dawn and Tambry squirt out their love juices, mixing them together and it splashes onto their pussies. After that, Tambry breathes heavily while Dawn was rubbing her stomach with her left hand.

"Holy shit…that was…awesome," Tambry said during her breaths.

"Yeah it was, I'm glad that you liked it," Dawn said to Tambry as Tambry crawls over to Dawn and lays on top of her with their bodies pressed together.

"You are one good lover," Tambry said to Dawn as they kissed on the lips again.

Dawn soon opens her eyes and looks to her left to see what was going on without her and Tambry noticing.

"Uh Tambry," Dawn said to Tambry as Tambry stops kissing.

"What is it Dawn?" Tambry asked Dawn.

"I think we got visitors," Dawn said as Dawn points towards the front window.

Tambry looks to her right as she sees Robbie, Thompson, Lee, and Nate looking in, watching the whole time.

"AHHHH," Tambry screamed in horror as she covers her breasts and pussy with her hands.

"Can you do it again?" Thompson asked the girls as Tambry walked over to the window looking very pissed.

"You perverts, get out of here," Tambry said angrily to the guys and then she closes the curtains.

"Can we see your boobs?" Nate asked Tambry.

"Get the fuck out of here," Tambry said angrily.

"You know Tambry, I should get dressed and leave you to calm down a bit," Dawn said to Tambry as she sits up on the couch as Tambry turns around and walks over to Dawn.

"Please don't, I know I was angry but that was because I didn't know they would watch us," Tambry said to Dawn as she puts her hands on Dawn's shoulders.

"Tell you what, my parents won't be home for two more hours, so let's have more sexual fun in private this time," Tambry said to Dawn as she runs the fingers on her right hand through Dawn's hair.

"Well okay," Dawn said and then Tambry was about to kiss, but Dawn stops her.

"Wait, about the mess on the couch?" Dawn asked Tambry.

"Don't worry, I will take care of it," Tambry said to Dawn.

Dawn then laid down on the couch again and then Tambry gets on top of Dawn. Then they start to make out again as they were ready for another round of sex.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah I didn't realize that the guys were watching until after we climaxed. But Tambry told them off and closed the curtains," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Anyway after our second time, Tambry scrub the cushions dry and used a whole bottle of air freshener to get rid of the stench of sex. I wasn't too happy because it was a huge impact to the environment, but Tambry took full responsibility for it," Dawn said.

"So that wraps up this episode, make sure to follow me on Pornhub and Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Damn I don't think that couch will ever be the same after that. Anyway the next girl to get some action from Dawn is Tambry from** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **and I don't think the guys will ever try to watch them again.**

 **Anyway we have more yuri action coming soon and don't forget to leave me a review as well.**


	85. Yang Xiao Long

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 85: The Yin To My Yang**

* * *

In the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her grey flaming card shirt and dark blue jeans) was once again sitting on a chair on the set of her podcast, ready to roll another episode. Once the camera was on, Dawn presses record on the remote control as the episode was now on the air.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here with episode eighty-five of my hot podcast series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"We are only fifteen episodes away from the one hundredth episode and I hope it will blow the other stories away," Dawn said.

"But we have this episode to get through so we might as well get it started," Dawn said.

"You remember episode forty when I met a woman named Ruby Rose and we did in the woods at night. Well I returned to her world and I met up with Ruby's half-sister and let me tell you, it was steamy," Dawn said.

"Anyway let me start this story," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Outside of Beacon Academy, Ruby Rose was swinging away with her Crescent Rose as she was still fine tuning her weapon use. After about ten minutes of practicing her techniques, Ruby puts down her scythe and wipes the sweat off her forehead.

"Oh the girls are going to be impressed by my combat skills or terrified, just depends," Ruby said.

Soon, this rift opens up as this causes Ruby to get her attention. Ruby then picks up her weapon and was in a fighting stance, ready to take anyone out.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked looking at the rift.

"Don't be a bitch and come out to fight me," Ruby demanded.

Then, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on the grass. Dawn then closes up the rift using her dimensional scissors and puts them away afterwards.

Ruby then drops her weapon and had a smile on her face knowing it was a long time since she had saw Dawn.

"Dawn," Ruby said excitedly to Dawn as she runs towards Dawn.

"Ruby," Dawn said to Ruby as Ruby gives Dawn a big and tight hug and then she kisses Dawn on her left cheek.

"Oh my god, it's been too long," Ruby said to Dawn as she breaks off the hug.

"How are you doing?" Ruby asked Dawn.

"I'm doing very good, I came by to see you," Dawn said to Ruby.

"You look beautiful, like a brand new shuriken," Ruby said to Dawn as this causes Dawn to blush.

"Aww thanks Ruby, still the weapons nerd that I love," Dawn said to Ruby.

"Yep still loving the weapons and how to use it," Ruby said.

"You should really meet Weiss and Blake, I know Blake would absolutely adore you," Ruby said to Dawn.

"What about Yang?" Dawn asked Yang.

"I think Yang is cool, but she might freak if you would hurt me," Ruby said to Dawn.

Then, they heard a motorcycle pulling into the parking lot as it parked right in front of them. The rider gets off as the individual was wearing an orange helmet, a orange t-shirt, a grey jacket over top of it, dark grey cargo pants, and orange sneakers. The individual takes off the helmet and it was a female with golden blonde hair that goes a little past her waist.

"Yang," Ruby said excitedly to the girl known as Yang.

"Yang as in Yang Xiao Long?" Dawn asked Ruby as Ruby nodded "yes" to Dawn.

"Hey Ruby, I see you made a friend," Yang said to Ruby as she approaches Dawn and Ruby.

"Yes, Yang this is Dawn," Ruby said to Yang introducing Yang to Dawn.

"Hello Yang," Dawn said to Yang, waving to her.

"I guess she must be the life of the party, get it because she's blonde and blondes have more fun," Yang said as she starts to laugh a bit.

"Yang is a goofball, but she has a fiery spirit when she's in battle," Ruby said to Dawn.

"I see," Dawn said.

"She looks very cute, she's like a real life fairy, especially with that voice of hers," Yang said.

"Yeah her voice is very cute," Ruby said to Yang .

"Hey Yang, I want to have some more practice with my weapon," Ruby said to Yang.

"Can you show Dawn the dorm?" Ruby asked Yang.

"I can't say no to you half-sister," Yang said to Ruby as she ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Come on Dawn, let me show you where I sleep," Yang said to Dawn as she grabs Dawn's right hand and leads her to the Beacon Academy.

About twenty minutes later, Yang showed Dawn around the dorms at the academy until they stop at the door to Yang's dorm room. Yang opens up the door and then she and Dawn enter the room. Yang then closes the door as Dawn sits on one of the bed, soon Yang walks over and sits on the other bed looking at Dawn.

"So I heard you met Ruby before," Yang said to Dawn.

"Yeah I stumble onto this academy and I saw Ruby use her Crescent Rose weapon, she said 'I was cute' and the rest is history," Dawn said.

"Interesting," Yang said as she stands up from the bed.

"You know one time me and Ruby were talking in private and she told me a secret between us," Yang said to Dawn.

"What is it?" Dawn asked Yang.

"Well I notice she was very nervous about something, so I 'grilled' her into spilling her secret," Yang said.

"What was the secret?" Dawn asked Yang.

"Well one night Ruby left the room, headed into the woods with some stranger, and she had sex with some stranger," Yang said as Dawn was getting nervous as that stranger was her.

"I mean, who would be that person to unpurify my little gem half-sister?" Yang asked in disgust.

"That would be me," Dawn said as she lower her head in shame.

"What?" Yang asked Dawn in anger.

"I was the one who had sex with Ruby Rose," Dawn said as Yang approached Dawn with an angry look in her eyes.

"You little," Yang said to Dawn in anger and she grabs onto Dawn's shirt.

Yang then lifts Dawn up from the bed and slams her against the wall as Yang was very pissed at Dawn.

"How dare you deflower Ruby Rose, if you dare harm Ruby in any way I will personally bury you six feet under with my own hands," Yang said in anger to Dawn.

"It's not like that Yang," Dawn said to Yang, begging her to stop.

"Shut up, you had to take advantage her and took her virginity," Yang said in anger to Dawn.

"I didn't take advantage of Ruby, she wanted it," Dawn said.

"What?" Yang asked in a surprising tone.

"Ruby has these sexual urges and she wanted to meet me late at night, so we went into woods, we kissed, we strip down, and we made love," Dawn said.

"Did you hurt her?" Yang asked Dawn.

"No way, I'm a gentle soul that wouldn't even harm a little fly, especially to Ruby," Dawn said as Yang had this questionable look on her face.

"Listen I swear on my parents' graves that I would never do anything like that to someone like Ruby," Dawn said to Yang as Dawn held up her left hand.

Yang look into Dawn's eyes and she realized that Dawn was telling the truth.

"Okay, I believe you," Yang said to Dawn and then she sets Dawn down as Dawn gets back on her feet.

"I'm sorry I got protective there, I really care about Ruby's well being," Yang said to Dawn.

"I can tell, I see it in your aura and I respect that," Dawn said to Yang.

Yang and Dawn then sit on the edge of one of the beds as Yang was close to Dawn.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up for that interrogation?" Yang asked Dawn.

"No you don't have to," Dawn said to Yang.

"I must insist, I can't leave you without any satisfaction," Yang said to Dawn as she put her right hand on Dawn's left clothed thigh.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked Yang.

"Dawn, I want you to do to me what you did to Ruby," Yang said to Dawn.

"Wait you want me to have sex with you?" Dawn asked Yang.

"Yes, I want you to do me, like a horny girl looking for someone to explore her body," Yang said to Dawn as Dawn giggled a little bit.

"You're funny," Dawn said to Yang.

"Well I am Miss Mysterious," Yang said to Dawn.

"Well then, I will be the yin to your Yang," Dawn said to Yang, making a pun.

"So I'm taking that as a yes?" Yang asked Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn said and then she and Yang kick off their sneakers as they were now barefoot.

Dawn then wraps her hands around Yang's waist and pulls Yang close to her. Yang then wraps her arms around Dawn's neck as they look into their eyes.

Then, Dawn and Yang pressed their lips together as they share a very passionate kiss. They closed their eyes and their tongues were swirling around together in lust as Dawn starts to gently caress Yang's clothed back.

A minute and fifty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she starts to suck on the right side of Yang's neck.

"Ooh Dawn, you're a curious little mink and I love it," Yang moans to Dawn in a lustful tone.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Yang's neck and then she grabs onto Yang's jacket.

Dawn then slides the jacket off of Yang's body and it drops to the ground as Yang had on her orange t-shirt.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of Yang's shirt, pulls it over Yang's head, and off of Yang's body. Dawn drops the shirt to the floor as Yang had on a orange bra.

"You know what, let's compare our boobs," Yang said to Dawn as she grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's shirt.

Yang pulls the shirt over Dawn's head and off of Dawn's body. Yang drops the shirt to the floor as Dawn had on her black lace bra.

Yang then pressed her body against Dawn's body as their boobs were squished together.

"Well my boobs are cantaloupe size, while yours are a little bigger than an apple," Yang said to Dawn as she giggled a bit.

"I'm just kidding, you got nice breasts," Yang said to Dawn.

"Thanks Yang," Dawn said to Yang.

Dawn then laid Yang down as Yang was resting on the bed. Dawn then grabs onto the front of Yang's pants and then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Yang's pants, slides them down Yang's legs, and off of Yang's body. Dawn throws the pants to the floor as Yang had on matching orange panties.

"I have to say, the orange really complements your body," Dawn said to Yang as she rubs her right hand along Yang's stomach.

"Yeah it does," Yang said as Dawn sits on the bed.

Dawn then unbutton and unzips her jeans and then she grabs onto the waistband of them. Dawn then slides the jeans down her legs and off her body. Dawn then throws them to the side as she had on her matching black lace panties.

"A pale girl wearing black lingerie, I love it," Yang said as Dawn laid on top of Yang with their bodies pressed together.

"Well you are going to love this," Dawn said to Yang in a seductive tone and then they start to make out again.

A few seconds later, Yang puts her hands on Dawn's back and starts to stroke it as this was soothing the Moonchild.

Forty seconds later, Yang flips over as Yang was on top of Dawn as they were still kissing. Dawn then caresses her hands along Yang's body as this was soothing the fiery Yang as well.

Thirty seconds later, Yang breaks off the kiss and then she moves her hands to the back of Dawn's bra.

Yang then unhooks the bra and slides it off of Dawn's body. Yang tosses it to the side as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

"Not too bad, I'm not one of those that care for big breasts," Yang said as she squeezes onto Dawn's right breast.

Yang let go of Dawn's breast and then she grabs onto the back of her bra. Yang then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body as her C-cup size breasts were exposed.

"Go on Dawn, suck on my nipples like a newborn animal," Yang said to Dawn.

Dawn then sits up and starts to suck on Yang's left nipple while she was fondling Yang's right breast with her left hand.

"Yeah that's it Dawn, suck on my tit," Yang said to Dawn in a lustful tone.

Three minutes later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Yang's right nipple while fondling Yang's left breast with her right hand.

"Yeah keep nursing my breasts Dawn," Yang moans in ecstasy to Dawn.

Fourteen minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Yang's nipples (going back and forth every few minutes) as Yang's nipples were erected from Dawn sucking on them.

Yang then laid Dawn back down as Dawn's head was resting on a pillow.

Yang grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides it down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Yang then tosses it onto the floor as Dawn was naked and exposing her hairy pussy.

"Woah what a bush, I expect some squirrel to pop out," Yang said to Dawn as she runs her fingers through Dawn's bush.

"He, he, he, you're so cute," Dawn giggled at Yang.

Yang then sits on the edge of the bed and grabs onto the waistband of her panties. Yang then slides it down her legs and off her body. She then kicks them to the side as she was naked and exposing her pussy which had a full patch of golden blonde pubic hair on it.

Yang then climbs up and sits on top of Dawn with her pussy on top of Dawn's pussy.

"So you're ready for more fun?" Yang asked Dawn.

"Oh yeah," Dawn said.

Back outside, Ruby was still swinging her Crescent Rose until she thought of something.

"Huh I wondered what Dawn and Yang are doing?" Ruby asked herself.

"I'm pretty sure they are having fun," Ruby said as she continues to swing her Crescent Rose.

Back in the dorm, Yang was still sitting on Dawn as she was ready for the fun. Yang then moves her hips back and forth as her pussy was rubbing on Dawn's pussy.

"Yee haw, ride em horsey," Yang said as she was acting like cowboy while Dawn put her hands on Yang's hips.

Four seconds later, Dawn moves her hands onto Yang's breasts and begins to grope and fondle them hard.

"Yeah, play with my boobs little fairy," Yang said to Dawn in a sensual tone as Dawn continues to play with Yang's boobs.

Three minutes and twenty seconds later, Yang stops moving her hips and moves Dawn's hands off her breasts.

Yang then gets off of Dawn and spreads Dawn's legs wide, showing more of Dawn's pussy.

"Looks like this pussy needs a good licking," Yang said as she rubs her right index and middle fingers along Dawn's pussy.

Then, Yang leans forward and starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a very fast rate.

"OH, OH YES YANG, LICK MY SWEET PUSSY," Dawn screams to Yang in a very lustful tone.

Ten seconds later, Dawn puts her hands on top of Yang's head as Yang continues the licking.

"Ooh Yang, you dirty girl, lick my pussy," Dawn moans in passion to Yang.

A minute and forty seconds later, Yang stops licking as she sees Dawn's pussy was very wet and she was leaking out her juices.

"Look at you, you're leaking like a faucet," Yang said to Dawn as she rubs her left index finger along Dawn's wet pussy.

"Well I think it is my turn to get you wet," Dawn said seductively to Yang as Yang crawls up to Dawn.

Dawn then laid Yang on her back as Yang rested her head on a pillow. Dawn then crawls down to Yang's pussy.

Dawn then spreads Yang's legs wide, showing more of Yang's pussy. Dawn then rubs her right hand along Yang's pussy as this sent a chill up Yang's spine.

"Ooh that felt cold," Yang moans in lust.

"Well you are going to feel warm after this," Dawn said to Yang.

Dawn then takes three of her fingers and slides them into Yang's pussy. Dawn then starts to rapidly pump her fingers in and out of Yang as Yang could feel Dawn's fingers rubbing along her insides.

"OHHHH DAWN, OH YES, FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOUR LOVER," Yang screams in passion as Dawn continues to finger Yang.

Two minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Yang as Yang's pussy was soaking wet and she was dripping out her juices onto the bed. Dawn looks at her fingers as they were covered in Yang's juices as well.

Dawn then had a sneaky smile on her face as she smears the juices onto Yang's stomach, spelling "YXL" on it (which stands for Yang Xiao Long).

"So creative," Yang said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said as she leans down towards Yang's pussy.

"Now let my tongue do the work," Dawn said and then she slides her tongue right into Yang's pussy.

"Oh, oh god," Yang said in shock over having Dawn's tongue inside her.

Dawn then starts to pump her tongue in and out of Yang as this causes Yang to scream in pleasure.

"OH DAWN, YES, KEEP TONGUE FUCKING ME YOU SWEET HOT BLONDE," Yang screams in pleasure to Dawn.

Nearly two minutes later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Yang as her tongue was covered in Yang's juices. Dawn then swallows the juices and feels the taste of it.

"Mmm so good," Dawn said in a lustful tone.

Dawn then sits up and spreads her legs wide again. Dawn then scoots forward as her pussy was touching Yang's pussy.

"You ready Yang?" Dawn asked Yang.

"Well since both of our pussies are pretty much touching each other, so yeah," Yang said.

Dawn and Yang then start to rub their pussies together at a very fast pace as this causes Yang to scream again.

"OH DAWN, OH YES DAWN, GRIND ME LIKE A SKATEBOARDER ON A RAIL," Yang screams in passion to Dawn as they continue to rub their pussies together.

"Oh yes Yang, scream for me," Dawn said to Yang in a lustful tone.

About five and a half minutes later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together as their bodies were coated in small beads of sweat due to the heat from this sexual encounter. Yang looked like she couldn't keep up with Dawn anymore and was going to blow anytime soon.

"Oh god Dawn, I feel like I'm about to cum," Yang said to Dawn.

"Well Yang do it, squirt out your sweet juices," Dawn said to Yang as they were still rubbing their pussies together.

Ten seconds later, Dawn gives one final rub onto Yang's pussy as this caused Yang to finally reach her limit.

"OH FUCK, OH GOD," Yang screams in ecstasy as she reached her climax.

Yang then arches her back and then she squirt out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's stomach and chest. Yang then laid on her back again, breathing heavily as Dawn loved having Yang squirting on her.

"Wow…I guess I…cooled you off from…the sexual heat," Yang said to Dawn during her breaths as Dawn giggled a little.

"Oh Yang, you are so cute," Dawn said to Yang and then she gets on top of her, their bodies pressed against each other.

"That's why I like you Yang, you bring a little humorous side to things," Dawn said to Yang as she caresses her left hand along the right side of Yang's face.

Yang smiled a little as Dawn gets off of Yang and laid next to Yang, laying to Yang's right. Yang then wraps her arms around Dawn's waist as she snuggles up to the Moonchild.

"You were amazing Dawn, you know how to do it," Yang said softly to Dawn.

"Thanks Yang, it helps when you have experience under your belt," Dawn said to Yang as she wraps her arms around Yang.

"I should go and hang out with Ruby for a while," Dawn said but Yang didn't want Dawn to leave.

"Can we just cuddle a bit before you do it?" Yang asked Dawn.

"Well a few minutes won't hurt," Dawn said as she and Yang cuddled for a bit before Dawn hanged out with Ruby.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah Yang is a protective little goofball, but she was hot in bed," Dawn said to her viewers.

"When me and Yang got dressed and went back to see Ruby, Ruby didn't asked us 'what took you so long', maybe because she thought we were having fun," Dawn said.

"We were lucky that Ruby didn't asked if we had sex because that would be awkward," Dawn said.

"Well that wraps up another episode of my show, make sure to follow me on Pornhub and Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Well they look like they couldn't take the heat, get it? Anyway the next lucky girl to do it with Dawn is none other than Yang Xiao Long from** _ **RWBY**_ **. Now before you ask, this took place before Yang's arm got cut off by that fucking douchebag Adam Taurus, god I hate him.**

 **Anyway we got more yuri action coming soon and you'll love the next chapter. Oh and don't forget to leave me a review as well.**


	86. Momo Yaoyorozu

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 86: Creative Differences**

* * *

In the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her light purple long sleeve shirt and black jeans) was sitting down on the set of her podcast, ready to film another episode of her series. Once the camera was on, Dawn uses the remote control and presses record as the episode was now live.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here bringing you another sex filled episode," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now my next story takes me back to Japan, but this Japan was way different compare to the other ones I visit," Dawn said.

"You see in that dimension, eighty percent of the world have these superpowers called Quirks, and actually people go to the school to become the next great superhero," Dawn said.

"One quirk user I met is a beautiful mature looking girl who can pull out non-organic items from her body, and let's just say it got very freaky," Dawn said.

"But let me take you back to the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

In the backyard of her home, Dawn was practicing her strikes and kicks. After her encounters with the likes of Frost, Blue Power, and Harley Quinn, she needed to heighten her skills and put more energy into her attacks.

After about fifteen minutes of practicing, Dawn sits down on the grass and takes a little break from her training.

"I need more, I just can't rely on fists and kicks, I need some sort of ki or magic to get through some of these dimensions," Dawn said as she look down at the palm of her left hand.

Dawn then stands up on her feet and pulls the dimensional scissors from her pocket.

"You know I think it is time to head out to some new dimension," Dawn said and then she opens up a rift with her scissors.

Dawn then jumps into the rift and a few seconds later, she steps out and lands on a sidewalk. Dawn then closes up the rift with her scissors and puts them away afterwards.

Dawn looks up and she was in a city and from the looks of the lettering, she was in Japan.

"Okay I'm back in Japan, now I need to know where exactly I am?" Dawn asked herself.

Dawn then sees a sign in Japanese and she can easily read what it said, learning some Japanese from the girls she met here.

"Okay I'm in Musutafu, Japan, well better look around," Dawn said and then she starts to walk around the city.

After about thirty-two minutes of walking, Dawn had her thoughts of this city.

"Huh I guess this is just a normal city, nothing too out of the ordinary," Dawn said.

Dawn then stops and sees something that peeked her interest.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked.

What Dawn sees was this ashy blonde guy wearing street clothes bullying this green haired guy, dressed up like a superhero.

"That guy is just bullying that boy, I got to help him," Dawn said as she runs towards them.

"What the hell Deku, how come you were one of the students to train with All Might today and I didn't?" The blonde asked angrily to the green haired guy called Izuku Midoriya, better known as Deku.

"It's not my fault Kacchan, All Might sees something in me," Deku said to the blonde named Katsuki Bakugo, better known as Kacchan.

"You little bitch," Kacchan said angrily to Deku as he slams Deku, back first into a brick wall.

"You are going to regret crossing me," Kacchan threaten Deku as his right hand balls into a fist.

"HEY," Dawn screamed to the two guys as Kacchan let's go of Deku.

"Leave him alone," Dawn demanded Kacchan as Kacchan turns to look at Dawn.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Kacchan asked Dawn.

"Or else I'm going to beat the jackass out of you," Dawn said to Kacchan as she got into a fighting stance.

"It's your funeral," Kacchan said to Dawn as Kacchan had this angry and intense look in his eyes.

Kacchan then runs over and tries to nail Dawn with a fist to the face. But then, Dawn dodges the strike as her training was kicking in.

Kacchan kept trying to nail Dawn with strikes and kicks to her body, but Dawn kept dodging each strike.

" _Damn, he is one tough bastard_ ," Dawn thought.

" _How come I can't get this bitch_ ," Kacchan thought.

Dawn then tries to strike Kacchan with punches and kicks, but Kacchan was dodging the strikes as well.

Dawn try to get another strike on Kacchan, but then Kacchan grabs onto Dawn's right wrist with his left hand and got a tight grip onto it. Kacchan then yanks Dawn close to him and then he puts his right hand onto Dawn's face.

"Die bitch," Kacchan said to Dawn angrily as he uses his quirk to create an explosion onto Dawn's face.

Kacchan let's go of Dawn as the force send Dawn about ten feet away and skipping along the concrete. Dawn was out cold as Kacchan looked like he was not done.

"Kacchan stop, she's hurt," Deku pleaded to Kacchan as Kacchan turned around to face Deku, looking angrier than before.

"She's weak, she's worthless, and now you will join her," Kacchan said to Deku angrily.

Kacchan then was about to deliver an explosive punch to Deku as this was going to be the end of Deku.

"Midoriya, Bakugo," this female voice said to Deku and Kacchan.

They turn to see this young mature looking running towards them. The woman had black hair that was tied up in a spiky ponytail, wearing a revealing sleeveless red leotard with sliver stripes on the sides of them, she had a belt wrapped around her chest and two belts wrapped around her waist, and she had on crimson red boots.

"Yaoyorozu," Deku said to the woman known as Momo Yaoyorozu.

"Whatever, you two can have your fun, I'm out," Kacchan said to Deku and Momo and then he left.

Momo then stops when she was near Deku.

"Are you ok?" Momo asked Deku.

"Yeah I'm fine," Deku said and then he sees Dawn getting on her hands and knees.

"Oh god," Deku said in horror as he rushes over to Dawn and then Momo follows Deku.

Deku and Momo were near Dawn as Deku as he places his right hand on Dawn's clothed back. Deku starts to move his hand up and down Dawn's back, hoping she was fine.

"Hey are you ok?" Deku asked Dawn.

Then, Dawn starts to cough up some blood as it lands on the ground as some blood was dripping from her mouth. Dawn then wipes the blood off her lips as she was still a bit shook from her battle.

"Yeah I'm fine," Dawn said.

Then, Deku and Momo help Dawn onto her feet, they get off the road and they sit on the bench.

"Sorry about that, Kacchan is not like that all the time," Deku apologizing to Dawn.

"Yeah he seems like a fucking saint," Dawn said sarcastically.

"Hey what's your name?" Deku asked Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, but I go by Deku," Deku said to Dawn.

"I'm Momo Yaoyorozu," Momo said to Dawn.

"What kind of quirk do you have?" Deku asked Dawn.

"Quirk?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"Well Dawn, eighty percent of the world here have a quirk, a power they can use," Deku said to Dawn.

"I don't have a quirk, I must be worthless," Dawn said.

"Hey you are not worthless, I didn't have a quirk when I was born until one day I was given one," Deku said to Dawn.

"Amazing," Dawn said.

"Yeah I'm still trying to get used to it, I'm still known as the guy that breaks his bones every time he uses his quirk," Deku said to Dawn.

"Geez you are fucking nuts," Dawn said to Deku.

"Your not the first person who told me that," Deku said to Dawn.

"Hey Midoriya, is it alright I take Dawn and we hang out a bit?" Momo asked Deku.

"Yeah, no problem Yaoyorozu," Deku said to Momo.

Momo stands up from the bench and helps Dawn off the bench. Dawn and Momo then walk away so they can spend time together.

"So what were doing here?" Dawn asked Momo.

"Well me, Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, and Tokoyami were with All Might to do some off campus training today," Momo said.

"I guess Kacchan was a bit jealous of that," Dawn said to Momo.

"Yeah he was," Momo said as Dawn was looking at Momo's breasts as they jiggle a bit from the walking, but she looks away afterwards.

"You know your voice sounds so familiar," Dawn said to Momo.

"Really?" Momo asked Dawn.

"Yeah one of my friends, Erza Scarlet, has a voice similar to yours," Dawn said to Momo.

"Interesting," Momo said.

"So are you like a smart hero?" Dawn asked Momo.

"I'm at the top of my class and my IQ is higher than everyone in the class," Momo said.

"Holy shit, that's awesome," Dawn said in amazement to Momo.

"Thanks Dawn," Momo said to Dawn.

Forty-five minutes later, Dawn and Momo were in a wooded area of this park as it was very quiet. Dawn was circling around the area as Momo leaned up against a tree.

"Isn't nature beautiful?" Dawn asked Momo as Momo looked a little sad.

"What's the matter Momo?" Dawn asked Momo as she walks over to her.

"I'm thinking about what happened at the U.A sports festival," Momo said.

"What happened?" Dawn asked Momo.

"Well I made it to the tournament and I face Tokoyami in the first round," Momo said.

"Did you win?" Dawn asked Momo.

"No I lost in a matter of seconds, it made me question if I'm the best one in my class," Momo said.

"Momo you are fucking amazing, you're at the top of the class, you're a genius, and you possibly have a cool quirk," Dawn said to Momo as Momo smiled a little.

"I wish I had your genius brain," Dawn said to Momo.

"Come on Dawn, you seem like a smart girl," Momo said to Dawn.

"Well I trusted this guy who was a beetle whisperer, but instead was an utter jackass who framed me for stealing," Dawn said.

"I feel stupid for thinking Scott was a good guy," Dawn said.

"Hey it's an honest mistake, sometimes you see people's true colors when you are close to them," Momo said to Dawn.

"Thanks Momo for your kind words," Dawn said to Momo.

Momo then pressed her body against Dawn's body and then she wraps her arms around Dawn's neck.

"How about we both feel better and have a good time?" Momo asked Dawn in a seductive tone.

"Yeah I would love it," Dawn said.

Dawn and Momo pressed their lips together as they were sharing a very passionate kiss. Their eyes were closed and their tongues were swirling around together in pure lust.

A few seconds later, Dawn places her hands onto Momo's hips and starts to caress them up and down Momo's body.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she presses her forehead onto Momo's forehead.

"So Momo, how was that kiss?" Dawn asked Momo.

"It was hot," Momo said.

"So you want to continue?" Dawn asked Momo.

"Yes I would like to," Momo said.

"You want to find a quiet place to do it," Dawn said to Momo.

"No I want to do it here and trust me, no one will know," Momo said to Dawn.

"Okay then," Dawn said.

Momo then leans up against a tree and then she and Dawn start to make out again. Momo was caressing her hands along Dawn's clothed body while Dawn was caressing her hands along Momo's legs.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she starts to kiss on the left side of Momo's neck. The kissing was causing Momo to blush a little and moan a bit.

"Mmm Dawn, that's the spot, kiss there," Momo moans in ecstasy to Dawn as Dawn was still kissing on Momo's neck.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Momo's neck and then she grabs onto the top of Momo's leotard.

Dawn then slides the leotard down Momo's arms and stops when she reaches Momo's waist. Dawn moves her hands off of Momo's body as she looks at Momo's exposed CC-cup size breasts (because she didn't have on a bra).

"For someone looking so young, you got some nice big boobs," Dawn said to Momo as she fondles Momo's right breast with her left hand.

"Umm thanks Dawn," Momo said to Dawn as she never got someone to compliment her boobs.

Dawn then moves her hand off of Momo's breast and then she starts to lick Momo's right nipple. A few seconds later, Dawn starts to suck on Momo's right breast while fondling Momo's left breast with her right hand.

"Ohhh Dawn, suck on my nipples," Momo moans in ecstasy to Dawn as she wraps her arms around Dawn's head as Dawn continues to suck on Momo's breast.

Two minutes and ten seconds later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Momo's left nipple, while fondling Momo's right breast with her left hand. Momo then kicks off her boots as she was now barefoot.

"That's it Dawn, keep it up," Momo said to Dawn in a lustful tone as she pets Dawn's blonde hair.

Ten minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Momo's nipples (going back and forth on each nipple every few minutes) and she sees that Momo's nipples were erect from the sucking. Dawn then pokes at Momo's left nipple as Momo twitch a bit.

"Careful, they are tender," Momo said to Dawn.

"Oh I'm sorry," Dawn said.

"Now I want to see what pussy," Dawn said to Momo as she grabs onto Momo's leotard again.

Dawn then slides the leotard down Momo's legs and off of Momo's body. Dawn sets it to the side as Momo was naked, exposing her pussy which had a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

"Ooh what a nice voluptuous body, especially that pussy of yours," Dawn said to Momo in a seductive tone as she rubs Momo's pussy lightly with left hand.

"Mmmm," Momo moans as she could feel Dawn's hand rubbing on her pussy.

Dawn then stops rubbing on Momo's pussy and gets on her knees. Dawn then spreads Momo's legs wide, showing more of Momo's pussy.

After licking her lips, Dawn then starts to lick on Momo's pussy, going up and down at a very fast rate.

"OHH, OH YES, THAT'S IT, LICK MY PUSSY," Momo screams to Dawn in ecstasy as she places her hands on top of Dawn's head.

Dawn then places her hands on Momo's thighs as she continues to lick Momo's pussy at a very fast rate.

Three and a half minutes later, Dawn stops licking as Momo's pussy was very wet and some of her juices were leaking down onto Dawn's chin.

"Is it wet down there?" Momo asked Dawn.

"Well since some of it landed on my face, I would say yes," Dawn said as she stands up back on her feet.

Momo then grabs onto Dawn's shoulders and leads her away from the tree.

"Now, let me undress you," Momo said to Dawn sensually.

Momo grabs onto the zipper of Dawn's shirt and begins to slowly unzip it. Once it was unzip, Momo slides the shirt off of Dawn's body as Dawn had on her light purple lace bra.

Momo then grabs onto the front of Dawn's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Momo then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Momo sets the pants to the side as Dawn had on her matching light purple lace panties.

Momo then slides off Dawn's sneakers and sets them to the side as Dawn was now barefoot.

Momo then reaches to the back of Dawn's bra and gets it unhooked. Momo then slides the bra off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

"Hmm those are not that bad," Momo said as she was squeezing Dawn's right breast with her left hand.

Momo then starts to suck on Dawn's right nipple as this got Dawn to moan a little.

"Ooh Momo, this is getting more horny," Dawn moans to Momo in a lustful tone.

Nearly two minutes later, Momo stops sucking on Dawn's nipple and then she grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties.

Momo then slides the panties down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Momo tosses them to the side as Dawn was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"You know now that we are naked, our fun can truly begin," Momo said to Dawn in a seductive tone as their bodies were pressed up against each other.

"Yeah," Dawn said as she was about to kiss Momo.

But then, Momo put her right hand on Dawn's lips, denying Dawn the kiss.

"I thought we can make this more exciting," Momo said to Dawn.

Momo then gets on her hands and knees as Dawn looked confused by this.

"What are you doing Momo?" Dawn asked Momo.

"You'll see," Momo said to Dawn.

Momo then uses all of her energy as her back starting to glow a bit. Ten seconds later, a bed mattress blew out of her back and landed on the ground as Dawn couldn't believe it.

"What the fuck?" Dawn asked in shock as Momo stands on her feet.

"Momo, what the hell just happened?" Dawn asked Momo.

"That's my Quirk, it is called Creation, with it I can summon any non-organic object from my body to use in battle or sex in this case," Momo said.

"Amazing, that quirk is so fucking cool," Dawn said to Momo in an excited tone.

"Yeah it is cool," Momo said as Dawn gets on the mattress and laid down on her back.

Momo then gets on the mattress and sits on top of Dawn with her pussy sitting on Dawn's pussy. Momo then starts to move her hips back and forth as she was rubbing her pussy on Dawn's pussy.

"Yes Momo, ride me you genius hero," Dawn said to Momo as she grabs onto Momo's ass cheeks and starts to fondle them, while Momo was riding on Dawn.

Three and a half minutes later, Momo stops moving her hips and then she moves Dawn's hands off her ass.

Momo then gets off of Dawn as she had this sneaky look on her face.

"You know let me get something," Momo said to Dawn as her stomach starts to glow.

Momo then pulls out four pieces of rope and four stakes from her stomach. Momo sets down the stakes and then she ties the pieces of ropes around Dawn's wrists and ankles.

Momo then spreads the pieces of ropes to each corner of the mattress and then she hammers the stakes through the ropes and through the ground. Momo look to see that Dawn was tied to the ropes with her arms and legs spread wide, showing more of her pussy.

"Nice, you look like a victim tied by a villain," Momo said to Dawn.

"Gee thanks," Dawn said sarcastically to Momo.

Momo then puts her right hand on Dawn's stomach and moves it down to Dawn's pussy.

"This is going to be fun," Momo said as she starts to slowly rub Dawn's pussy with her hand as Dawn felt a chill up her spine.

"Oh, oh, oh Momo," Dawn said as she can feel Momo's hand on her pussy.

Ten seconds later, Momo stops rubbing on Dawn's pussy as her stomach was glowing again.

Momo then pulls out a ten inch crimson red vibrator that looks like a dildo from her stomach. Momo then turns the vibrator on as she rubs it along Dawn's pussy.

"Oooh come on Momo, put in there," Dawn moans to Momo in a seductive tone.

"As you wish," Momo said to Dawn.

Momo then slides the vibrator into Dawn's pussy as Dawn could feel the vibrator rubbing and vibrating her.

"Oh Momo, it feels so good inside me," Dawn moans to Momo in ecstasy.

Momo then starts to rapidly pump the vibrator in and out of Dawn as this causes Dawn to scream.

"OH YES MOMO, YES FUCK ME, FUCK ME YOU HOT GENIUS," Dawn screams in ecstasy to Momo as Momo continues to fuck Dawn with the vibrator.

Three and a half minutes later, Momo was still rapidly pumping the vibrator in and out of Dawn as Dawn couldn't hold back anymore.

"Oh Momo, I'm going, I'm going to," Dawn said to Momo but then Momo slides the vibrator in Dawn again and hits her g-spot.

That moment cause Dawn to finally reach her limit.

"CUM," Dawn screams in passion as she reached her climax and Momo slides the vibrator out of Dawn.

Then Dawn squirts out her love juices like a hose and sprays it onto the mattress and parts of the ground. Dawn starts to breathe heavily as Momo leans in closer to Dawn's face.

"Wow you squirted out a lot of cum," Momo said softly to Dawn and then she gives Dawn a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah…I did," Dawn said during her breaths.

Momo's stomach glowed again and then she pulls out a pocket knife from it. Momo then cuts the ropes from Dawn's wrists and ankles as she was free from the ropes.

"Why did you cut me free from the ropes?" Dawn asked Momo.

"Because I want you to return the favor by fucking me and making me cum," Momo said to Dawn.

"Like scissoring or anything else?" Dawn asked Momo.

"Something like that," Momo said as her stomach glowed yet again.

Momo then pulls out a foot long black rubber double sided dildo from her stomach as she had a smirk on her face.

"So you want me to fuck you with that?" Dawn asked Momo.

"Oh yes, I want you to do it," Momo said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as Momo hands Dawn the dildo.

Dawn then slides one end of the dildo into her pussy as she could feel it rubbing her insides. Dawn then points the other end up and then she sits on the edge of the mattress.

Momo then crawls over to Dawn and gets on Dawn's lap, she then wraps her legs around Dawn's body as her pussy was near the dildo.

Momo lowers her body down as the dildo penetrates inside her pussy.

"Ooooh," Momo moans as she could feel the dildo inside her.

Momo then places her hands on Dawn's shoulders and then Dawn starts to buck her hips back and forth as Momo could feel the dildo rubbing hard inside her.

"AHHH, AH YES, YES DAWN, FUCK ME," Momo screams in passion to Dawn as Dawn was pumping that dildo in and out of Momo.

"Yes Momo, I love it when you scream and moan to me," Dawn said to Momo.

Three minutes later, Dawn slides the dildo out of Momo and then she laid Momo down on her stomach.

Dawn then lines the dildo straight and then she stands on her feet. Dawn then turns around to see Momo still laying on her stomach.

Dawn then grabs Momo by her legs and lifts her legs in the air as her legs were still spread wide. Dawn then starts to pump the dildo in and out of Momo's pussy again, fucking her in the wheelbarrow position.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, OH FUCK ME DAWN," Momo screams chanting Dawn's name in the process.

Three and a half minutes later, Dawn was still pumping that dildo in and out of Momo as Momo's breasts were jiggling from the movement. For Momo, it looked like she couldn't keep up anymore.

"Oh Dawn, oh Dawn, I'm getting close to climaxing," Momo said to Dawn.

Ten seconds later, Dawn gives in one final thrust as it hits Momo's g-spot and Momo finally reached her limit.

"OHH FUCK," Momo screams as she reached her climax.

Momo then squirts out her love juices as she coats the end of the dildo with it. Dawn then pulls out the dildo as Momo was still leaking out her juices.

Dawn then let's go of Momo's legs as Dawn and Momo were sweating a tiny bit from the sex.

"So are we done yet?" Momo asked Dawn.

"Nope, I want some more," Dawn said as Momo smiled a bit.

Momo then gets on her hands and knees, and then Dawn gets on the bed with her on her knees. Dawn then places her hands on Momo's hips as the dildo was lined up towards Momo's pussy, again.

Dawn begins to pump the dildo in and out of Momo again as she was fucking her doggy style.

"Tell me do you love it," Dawn said to Momo.

"Yes, yes I fucking love it," Momo said in passion as Dawn grabs onto Momo's breasts and fondles them again while still pumping that dildo in and out of Momo.

Two and a half minutes later, Dawn moves her hands off of Momo's breasts and slides the dildo out of Momo's pussy.

Dawn then flips Momo onto her back as Momo's legs were still spread wide.

Dawn then places her hands on Momo's hips and then she rapidly pumps the end of the dildo in and out of Momo, fucking her in the missionary position.

"Ahh Dawn, oh Dawn, I've been a bad girl and I need to be punished," Momo said to Dawn in a lustful tone as Momo's breasts were still jiggling from the thrusts.

"Ooh you talking dirty is a turn on for me," Dawn said to Momo as picked up the pace, continuing to pump the dildo in and out of Momo.

A minute later, Dawn was still pumping that dildo in and out of Momo, but she wanted more.

"Come on Momo, scream my name," Dawn said to Momo.

"DAWN, OH DAWN, KEEP POUNDING ME YOU BLONDE BEAUTY," Momo screams in ecstasy to Dawn as Dawn continue to thrust the dildo in and out of Momo.

Four minutes later, Dawn was still pumping away with that dildo into Momo as Momo looked like she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh Dawn, I'm think about to," Momo said to Dawn until Dawn thrust the dildo one more time into Momo, hitting her g-spot.

That little thrust caused Momo to reach her limit once again.

"OHHH GOD," Momo screamed as she reached her climax yet again.

Dawn pulls the dildo out of Momo and then Momo gush out her love juices like a hydrant. The juices ended up spraying onto the dildo, Dawn's thighs, pussy, and her stomach.

Momo then start to breathe heavily as Dawn had a smile on her face.

"Well I guess that's enough," Dawn said and then she sits on the edge of the bed.

Dawn then pulls the other end of the dildo out of her pussy and sets it to the side as her pussy was soaking wet from having the dildo in there for some time.

"Phew, what a good time," Dawn said as she smiled a bit.

Meanwhile somewhere in Musutafu, Deku had caught up with Tenya Iida, Shoto Todoroki, and Fumikage Tokoyami as they notice Momo was gone for a long time.

"Where is Yaoyorozu, she shouldn't be taking this long?" Tenya asked as he does the usual movement of his arms like some crazed lunatic.

"Yeah a girl like her wouldn't leave for that long period of time," Shoto said.

"I didn't seem like her to do that," Fumikage said.

"Well Yaoyorozu just met someone and took her to hang out, but I'm not sure what they are doing now," Deku said looking concerned.

Back in the park, Momo had gotten up and crawled over to Dawn, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. Momo then laid her head down, resting it onto Dawn's lap.

"That was so awesome," Momo said loving the sex she had with Dawn.

"Yeah it sure was," Dawn said.

"You know you should meet the others, they would really like you," Momo said to Dawn.

"I would love that really much Momo," Dawn said as she pets Momo's hair.

"Well I should let you get back to your training," Dawn said to Momo.

"Can we cuddle for a few more minutes?" Momo asked Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as she lied down on her back with Momo resting next to Dawn.

"How are we going to get rid of everything?" Dawn asked Momo.

"Leave it to me," Momo said as the two cuddled a bit for a little longer.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Holy shit that was probably one of my favorite days ever," Dawn said to her viewers in an excited tone.

"Momo was so cool and our sex was pretty wild and steamy," Dawn said.

"Now everyone is thinking, how did we get rid of the bed, stakes, ropes, vibrator, and dildo because that would be really weird if any one found it in the park," Dawn said.

"Well Momo pulled out this solution that dissolved the objects without harming the environment, which is really good in my perspective," Dawn said.

"After that, we got dressed and went our separate ways, but I did promise Momo to visit her again and to meet the others," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Pornhub and Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Holy fucking shit, this chapter was one of the most awesome ones I ever written. Anyway the next lucky lady to get down with Dawn is the Creation quirk user, Momo Yaoyorozu, from** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **. I have to say** _ **MHA**_ **is my second favorite anime ever (first being** _ **One Piece**_ **), the characters look cool, the powers are awesome, and the battles are off the charts. Don't worry everyone more** _ **MHA**_ **ladies will be featured later on and you are going to love it.**

 **Also the reference to Momo and Erza having a similar voice is in fact true. Both Momo Yaoyorozu and Erza Scarlet are voiced by the same woman in the English dubs, Colleen Clikenbeard (who also voices Monkey D. Luffy in** _ **One Piece**_ **).**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review as we got more yuri action coming soon.**


	87. Yana

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 87: Moon Nights**

* * *

In the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her black long sleeve skeleton shirt and dark blue jeans) was sitting on the set of her podcast, ready to film the next episode of her series. Once the camera was turned on, Dawn presses record on the remote as the show was live.

"Hello everyone, Dawn here with episode eighty-seven of my series, yes I'm not joking," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now you might ask why I didn't upload anything in a few weeks, well I got into a fight with some nerd who had the balls to punch a girl, what a prick," Dawn said.

"But I did get something out of it, I happened to sleep with the girl I saved from that fucking nerd, one of the best rewards ever although I did get sex as past rewards," Dawn said in an excited tone.

"Anyway, let me start from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

In the living room of her house, Dawn brought up a training dummy to practice her chops, strikes, and kicks on. At this point, Dawn was practicing her chopping abilities and was seeing improvement as her chops were leaving some marks on the dummy.

Then, Dawn nails a vicious roundhouse kick to the dummy's chest as it knocks off it's stand. Dawn then took a breather as she done training for that day.

"Man, my fighting is getting better, but I still need ki or magic to make it complete," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn pulls her dimensional scissors out of her pocket as she looked like she wanted to go to another dimension.

"I think I deserve a little break with some dimensional hopping," Dawn said.

Dawn then opens up the rift using her scissors and then she jumps into it afterwards.

A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on a sidewalk. Dawn then closes up the rift and puts her scissors away, trying to figure out where she was.

Dawn looks around to see she was in the big city and it was night time. She thought she knew where she was when she saw the cable cars passing by.

"Okay, I think I might be in San Francisco or a city that is similar to that," Dawn said and then she starts to walk around the city.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Dawn looks to see a bar in her sights as it was good time to get something to drink.

Dawn then walks over to bar and then she enters it. She then walks up to the bar counter and sits down on a stool.

Dawn then looks to her right to see a polar bear sitting on one stool, on another stool was a woman with black hair and purple highlights (the style similar to Sombra), wearing a white tank top, green jeans with a belt, and black boots.

"Oh so cool, I never seen a polar bear at a bar," Dawn said quietly.

"Hey," Dawn said to the bear and woman, waving to them.

"Hey blonde," the woman said in a Russian accent.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said.

"Ice Bear," the polar bear known as Ice Bear said, introducing himself to Dawn.

"I'm Yana," the woman known as Yana said, introducing herself to Dawn.

"I love your accent, are you from Russia?" Dawn asked Yana.

"Siberia," Yana said.

"Ya khochu zanyat'sya seksom v bare," Dawn said trying to speak Russian to Yana.

"You just said, I want to have sex at a bar," Yana said to Dawn as Dawn was blushing in embarrassment over that mistake.

"Oh I'm sorry," Dawn apologizing to Yana.

"Hey it's fine, it's your first time trying to speaking Russian," Yana said to Dawn.

"Ice Bear thinks you're beautiful, the long blonde hair suits you well," Ice Bear said to Dawn as Dawn was smitten by those kinds words.

"Aww you're so sweet," Dawn said to Ice Bear.

"Ice Bear would like you to meet Ice Bear's brothers," Ice Bear said to Dawn.

"I would love too," Dawn said.

Then, this group of thirty nerdy looking guys enter the bar, the leader was dressed all fancy with a noticeable burn mark on his face. For Yana and Ice Bear, they knew who that guy was.

"Oh no," Yana said in horror.

"Barry," Ice Bear said in anger.

"Who's Barry?" Dawn asked as Barry and his crew walk over to the counter.

Barry pushes Dawn off the stool and sits on Dawn's spot. Dawn then approaches Barry as she was angry at him.

"Hey that's my spot," Dawn said to Barry as he ignores her.

"Excuse me I'm talking to you," Dawn said to Barry as Barry turns to face Dawn and gets off the stool.

"Like I give a fuck, my dad has more money than your family combined," Barry said to Dawn as Dawn was getting pissed.

"I may not be rich, but at least I'm considerate, unlike you, you fucking jackass," Dawn said to Barry.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and drop fucking dead," Barry said to Dawn and then he nails her with a strong right hand to Dawn's jaw.

Dawn falls to the ground as she hold left side of her face.

"Dawn," Yana said in horror as some of the nerds hold Ice Bear back, while Barry gets in Yana's face.

Yana gets off the stool as she looked angry at what Barry did.

"Do you have a soul?" Yana asked Barry.

"When you have money, you don't care about shit," Barry said and then he grabs a glass and breaks it in half on the counter.

"Now bear, give me the Roomba or your friend's face gets sliced," Barry threaten Ice Bear.

"Ice Bear doesn't have the Roomba," Ice Bear said.

"Well then your friend is about to have her face sliced," Barry said to Ice Bear as the broken glass was near Yana's face.

Dawn then gets on her feet as Barry looks over to see Dawn was not in a happy mood.

"Okay asshole, you wanna play, let's play," Dawn said to Barry.

Dawn then bangs the jukebox with her left hand as "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett starts to play from it.

Soon several nerds charge at Dawn, but Dawn fought back with strikes, kicks, punches, and everything in between, the worst for them was when Dawn gets two nerds with chops to the throat and one got a knee to the face.

Ice Bear tosses the two nerds off of him and then he launches them into the wall, knocking them out.

Yana suddenly sees the opportunity as she twist the arm of one nerd and then she throws him through a window, breaking it upon impact.

Three minutes later, Dawn, Yana, and Ice Bear had taken out a majority of the nerds as Barry was the only was left.

As Dawn takes out the last nerd, Barry breaks a bottle over Dawn's back as this takes Dawn onto one knee.

"Damn it," Dawn said angrily.

"Ha, now I want you to say, that I'm better than you," Barry said to Dawn.

"You are better than me," Dawn said to Barry.

"I can't hear you," Barry said to Dawn.

"You are fucking better than me," Dawn said to Barry.

"Oh yeah," Barry said as he knew he was better than everyone.

Barry then turns around to face Yana and Ice Bear.

"That be a lesson to you, I'm better than everyone here," Barry said to Yana and Ice Bear as Dawn got on her feet and grabs a bottle of Jack Daniels from one of the tables.

When Barry turns around, Dawn swings and breaks the bottle over Barry's head. Barry could feel the pain as the alcohol was seeping into his open wounds.

"Oh god it burns," Barry said in pain over having a bottle broken over his head.

Dawn then grabs Barry and throws him towards the door. Barry then breaks through the door and falls onto the ground as Dawn was still angry over that sneak attack.

"Now get the hell out of my face," Dawn said angrily to Barry as he and the other nerds stay to walk or crawl out of the bar after getting their asses handed down by three people.

"Not that bad Dawn," Yana said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Yana as Yana and Ice Bear walk out of the bar and approach Yana's motorcycle with a special sidecar she had attached to it.

"Say want a lift?" Yana asked Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said as she walks over to the bike.

Once they got their helmets on, Yana hops onto the bike with Ice Bear behind her with his paws wrapped around Yana's waist. Dawn then hops into the sidecar as Yana drives them out of the parking lot.

After Yana drops Ice Bear back to the cave, Yana drives herself and Dawn back to her place which was in an apartment complex.

Once Dawn and Yana got inside the complex, they make to the top floor and then Yana opens the door to the apartment. Yana and Dawn then walk into the apartment as Dawn closes the door.

"Well here is home sweet home," Yana said as Dawn looks around.

Dawn sees that Yana's apartment was small with the living room and kitchen crammed together, a small separate bedroom, and a small bathroom.

"It is very small," Dawn said as Yana walks over to the fridge.

"Well this is all you can get when you earn money as a barista," Yana said as she opens the freezer door.

Yana then pulls out an ice pack and hands it to Dawn. Yana then closes the freezer door as Dawn puts the ice pack on her face.

"How is your face?" Yana asked Dawn.

"It hurts a little bit, but I will live," Dawn said and then she notices the snowflake tattoo on Yana's left shoulder.

"Love the ink," Dawn said to Yana.

"Thanks, got it to remind me of home," Yana said to Dawn.

"Man Barry is a douchebag, what does he want with you and Ice Bear?" Dawn asked Yana.

"Ice has some tech in a Roomba and Barry wants it to impress his father," Yana said.

"I guess his father must be fucking proud to raise a guy who would disrespect women like that," Dawn said to Yana.

"Yeah he is proud," Yana said sarcastically.

"How did you learn to fight?" Yana asked Dawn.

"Well I got trained by this woman named Carol on hand to hand combat, but I've been fine tuning my fighting skills to be a whole lot better," Dawn said.

"Amazing," Yana said as Dawn puts the ice pack back into the freezer.

As Dawn closes the freezer door, Yana wraps her arms around Dawn from behind and then she rest her chin on Dawn's left shoulder.

"I want to personally thank you for helping me and Ice beat up Barry and his jackass buddies," Yana said to Dawn.

"It was nothing, you and Ice Bear are way better fighters than myself," Dawn said to Yana.

"Hey for someone dainty, you can kick some major ass," Yana said as she moves her arms off of Dawn and her chin off of Dawn's shoulders.

"Thanks Yana, I never got a compliment on my fighting before," Dawn said to Yana as she turns to face her.

"You know I should give you a little reward for helping us with that situation," Yana said to Dawn.

"Like what?" Dawn asked Yana.

"I thought we go to the bedroom and have seks," Yana said to Dawn in a seductive tone as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's clothed chest.

"Does seks means sex?" Dawn asked Yana.

"Yes and you got this beautiful glow to you, especially when it is night," Yana flirts to Dawn.

"Oh Yana, the flirting is getting to me, okay I will do it," Dawn said to Yana.

"Good now kiss me," Yana said to Dawn.

Yana and Dawn pressed their lips together as they were sharing a kiss. Their eyes were closed and their tongues were swirling around together in lust as the kiss got very hot.

A few seconds later, Dawn places her hands on Yana's hips while Yana puts her hands on Dawn's shoulders as they were still kissing.

Sixty-five seconds later, Yana breaks off the kiss and then lifts up Dawn off her feet.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Yana said to Dawn and then Dawn nodded "yes".

Yana then carries Dawn over to her bedroom and then she laid Dawn carefully onto the bed.

"Now let me help you out of those clothes," Yana said to Dawn.

Yana then pulls off Dawn's sneakers one by one, then she sets them onto the floor as Dawn was now barefoot.

Yana then grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's shirt, pulls it over Dawn's head, and off of Dawn's body. Yana drops the shirt to the floor as Dawn had on her black bra.

Yana then unbuttons and unzips Dawn's jeans, and then she grabs onto the waistband of them. Yana then slides the pants down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Yana drops the pants to the floor as well as Dawn had on her matching black panties.

Yana then starts to rub her left hand on Dawn's stomach as she thought about how Dawn looks good with the moon shining down onto her, through the window.

"You know when the moon shines onto you, your skin really glows," Yana said to Dawn in a seductive tone.

"Well they don't call me The Moonchild for nothing," Dawn said.

"Now why don't you lose those clothes and come have fun with me," Dawn said to Yana as she moves her right index finger up and down Yana's left arm.

Yana knew what Dawn meant as she moves her hand off of Dawn's stomach.

Yana then slides off her boots as she was now barefoot.

Yana then stands up from the bed and grabs onto the bottom of her tank top. Yana then pulls the top over her head and off her body. Yana drops her shirt to the floor as she had on a black and purple stripe bra.

Yana then loosens the belt on her jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Yana then grabs the waistband of her pants, she then slides them down her legs, and off her body. Yana kicks them to the side as she had on matching black and purple stripe panties.

"Ooh stripes, I love it," Dawn said to Yana.

"I'm glad you love it," Yana said to Dawn.

Yana then gets back on the bed and gets on top of Dawn with her covered pussy resting on Dawn's stomach.

"Now Dawn, this is my first time having sex with a woman," Yana said to Dawn.

"Relax Yana, I have done a few girls so you don't have anything to worry about," Dawn said to Yana.

Yana then lens forward and then she and Dawn make out again. Dawn then places her hands onto Yana's back and starts to move them up and down, soothing the Siberian barista.

Forty seconds later, Yana breaks off the kiss and then she starts to kiss on the left side of Dawn's neck.

"Oooh Yana, mmmm it feels good when you kiss my neck there," Dawn moans to Yana in a lustful tone.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn reaches to the back of Yana's bra and gets it unhooked. Soon, Yana notices as she stops kissing Dawn's neck and leans back up.

"So your getting into this huh?" Yana asked Dawn.

"Like I said, this isn't my first time doing this," Dawn said to Yana.

"Okay, okay, might as well show you my goods," Yana said to Dawn.

Yana then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Yana then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Yana tosses them onto the floor as she was naked, exposing her pussy which had a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

"Well I guess I should lose the underwear too," Dawn said as she sits up.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn tosses them onto the floor as she was naked as well, exposing her hairy pussy.

"Mmm, you look better naked," Yana said as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's stomach as Dawn blushes a little.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Yana in embarrassment.

Dawn then grabs Yana by her shoulders and laid her on her back with Yana's head resting on the pillow.

Dawn then spreads Yana's legs wide, showing more of Yana's pussy. Dawn then starts to rub Yana's pussy at a normal rate with her right hand, while fondling Yana's right breast with her left hand.

"Mmm yes, pleasure me with those soft hands of yours," Yana moans to Dawn in ecstasy as Dawn continues to rub Yana's pussy and fondle Yana's breast.

Nearly three minutes later, Dawn moves her hand off of Yana's breast and stops rubbing on Yana's pussy. Dawn moves her hand off of Yana's pussy as it was now wet from the rubbing.

Dawn then gets on top of Yana in a girl on girl cowgirl position. Dawn then moves her hips back and forth as her pussy was rubbing along Yana's stomach.

"Ohhh yes Dawn, ride me you sexy little blonde," Yana said to Dawn in a seductive tone as she puts her hands on Dawn's hips.

Four minutes later, Dawn stops moving her hips and then she turns around to face away from Yana. Dawn then gets on her hands and knees, and crawls backwards a bit as her pussy was near Yana's face.

"Come on Yana, I want you to eat me out," Dawn said to Yana.

Yana then puts her hands on Dawn's ass cheeks and then she leans up as her mouth was a half an inch away from Dawn's pussy. Yana then starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a slow rate.

"Ooh, oh, so cold, so cold," Dawn said as she felt a chill up her spine from Yana's licking.

"Well it is going to get warm," Yana said and then she slides her tongue into Dawn's pussy, rubbing it along Dawn's insides.

"AHHH YANA, OH YES YANA, EAT MY PUSSY," Dawn cries out in passion as she chants Yana's name over and over again.

Five minutes later, Yana slides her tongue out of Dawn's pussy as it was now really wet and some of Dawn's juices were dripping onto Yana's face.

"Look at you, you have gotten very wet," Yana said to Dawn as she rubs Dawn's pussy with her right index and middle fingers.

"Yeah it is because of you pleasuring me with that tongue of yours," Dawn said to Yana.

Dawn then leans forward and starts to lick on Yana's pussy, going up and down at a very fast rate. Yana's face was turning red and she grips onto the bed sheets tightly as she could feel the pleasure from Dawn's licking.

"Oh Dawn, linzi menya (lick me), linzi menya ti krasivaya zagadochnaya devushka (lick me you beautiful mysterious girl)," Yana said to Dawn in passion, speaking in Russian.

Four minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Yana's pussy as it was now pretty much soaked.

Dawn then gets off of Yana and spreads her legs wide again as Yana kept her legs spread wide. Dawn then scoots forward as her pussy was touching Yana's pussy.

"So are you ready Yana?" Dawn asked Yana.

"Yes," Yana said and then she and Dawn begin to rub their pussies together at a fast rate.

"O, DA, O, BLYAT' MENYA, BLYAT' MENYA, VY, MALA (OH YES, OH FUCK ME, FUCK ME YOU LITTLE BLONDE)," Yana screams in passion.

"Oh Yana, you speaking Russian is getting me more horny," Dawn said to Yana in a seductive tone as they continue to rub their pussies together.

Five and a half minutes later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together as they were sweating a tiny bit due to heat from their sex. While Dawn looked fine, Yana on the other hand looked like she was about to reach her limit.

"Oh Dawn, I'm getting close, I'm getting close to cumming," Yana said to Dawn.

"Oh Yana, I'm getting very close too," Dawn said to Yana.

About ten seconds later, both girls couldn't take the rubbing any longer as both Dawn and Yana reached their limits.

"AHHHH," Dawn and Yana screamed as they climaxed at the same time.

Then, they squirt out their love juices, mixing it together as some of their juices splash onto their pussies.

Yana starts to breathe heavily as Dawn lays down next to Yana, breathing lightly after the climax.

"Holy shit…that was…incredible," Yana said during her breaths and then Dawn gives

Yana a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah I know how to make a woman feel good," Dawn said as she twirls her left index finger on Yana's chest.

"And you manage to do it to me," Yana said to Dawn.

Yana then closes her eyes and falls asleep as Dawn thought she couldn't leave without making any noise.

"Well I guess I could stay here, after all you never know if Barry could come in and take her," Dawn said quietly and then she wraps her arms around Yana's stomach.

Dawn then closes her eyes as she falls asleep too, resting with Yana after their wild night.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah I never expect to get in a fight, but that nerd fucking deserve it for beating up a girl," Dawn said to her viewers.

"It was one awesome reward as me and Yana had one magical night of sex," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Pornhub and Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said as she turns off the camera with the remote, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Wow what an action packed sexy chapter. The next girl lucky enough to do it with Dawn is Yana from** _ **We Bare Bears**_ **. If you don't know who she is, watch the episodes "Icy Nights" and "Icy Nights II" from that show, they are awesome (except Barry is a complete jackass in those episodes, but he isn't as bad as Nom Nom, I can't stand that arrogant Koala).**

 **Anyway we got more yuri action coming soon and trust me you'll love the next chapter. Also don't forget to leave me a review as well, I really appreciate it.**


	88. Fluttershy

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 88: Sweet Shyness Sex**

* * *

In the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her black leaf t-shirt and dark grey jeans) was once again sitting down on the set of her podcast, ready to film another episode. Once the camera was on, Dawn uses the remote control to press record as the episode was now live.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here with episode number eighty-eight in my series, yes I'm just twelve episodes away from hitting the big 1-0-0," Dawn said to her viewers.

"But I have to get to this episode first and the girl I did it with was one I always wanted to do it with since I first saw her," Dawn said as she blushes a bit from thinking about it.

"She is an animal lover, beautiful and dainty, not to mention a little shy," Dawn said.

"But let me start it from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

It was an ordinary day in the world of the main seven girls, well except over at Fluttershy's house. Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer were sitting down playing video games (mainly fighting games) as Sunset was having a hard time beating Fluttershy as she lost nearly forty fights to the shy peaceful animal lover.

On the forty-first fight, Sunset couldn't land a single blow as Fluttershy beat Sunset again flawlessly.

"Oh yes, forty-one wins in a row," Fluttershy said in her usual soft (but in this case) excited tone.

"Holy crap Fluttershy, how are you so good?" Sunset asked Fluttershy.

"I practice playing these types of games with my brother for years, overtime I got better and one day I beat my brother's ass hard," Fluttershy said.

"Remind me never to enter a tournament with you," Sunset said to Fluttershy as Fluttershy giggled a bit.

Suddenly, Fluttershy hears a knock at the door as she gets up from the couch and sets the gaming controller on the table.

"Can you wait a minute Sunset?" Fluttershy asked Sunset.

"Sure," Sunset said as Fluttershy walks over to the door at the front of her house.

Fluttershy then opens up the door as she sees Dawn standing on her doorstep.

"Do I see a little nature lover here or I'm just imagining things," Dawn said in a joking mood as Fluttershy had a joyful grin on her face.

"Dawn," Fluttershy said to Dawn in a joyful mood and then she gives Dawn a big hug.

"Hey Fluttershy, how are you doing?" Dawn asked Fluttershy.

"I'm doing amazing," Fluttershy said as she breaks off the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked Dawn.

"I came by to see my favorite animal lover," Dawn said and then she notices that Fluttershy had on a light green sleeveless dress with pink butterflies on the bottom, and pink flip flops.

"Love the dress Fluttershy," Dawn said to Fluttershy as Fluttershy looked down.

"Thanks," Fluttershy said to Dawn as she looks back at Dawn.

"Come on in," Fluttershy said to Dawn as Dawn walks into Fluttershy's home and then Fluttershy closes the door.

Then, Fluttershy's pet bunny, Angel, lands on Dawn's head as Dawn took notice of this.

"Oh hello Angel, how are you doing?" Dawn asked Angel as Angel talked to Dawn in bunny speak.

"That's good, I hope you are on your best behavior," Dawn said to Angel as she and Fluttershy walk back into the living room.

Dawn then sits on the couch as Angel lands on Dawn's lap. Dawn then turns her head to the left to see Sunset sitting next to her.

"Hey Sunset," Dawn said to Sunset.

"Sup Dawn," Sunset said to Dawn as she gave Dawn a fist bump.

"What are you doing here?" Sunset asked Dawn.

"Oh I came by to see if Fluttershy was here, then she answers the door and now I'm here," Dawn said as Fluttershy was looking at the window, seeing the sun starting to set.

Fluttershy had thought of an idea in her head as she turns to face Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, it will be nighttime in a few hours," Fluttershy said to Dawn.

"Why did you say that?" Dawn asked Fluttershy.

"Well I thought we can go out into the woods and I show you something cool," Fluttershy said to Dawn.

"But what about Angel?" Dawn asked Fluttershy.

"Don't worry, I can take care of him," Sunset said.

"Well if Sunset will do it, then I will love to hang out with you Fluttershy," Dawn said to Fluttershy as Fluttershy squee softly in pure joy over the answer.

"Yay," Fluttershy said softly.

Two and a half hours later, Dawn and Fluttershy were outside in the backyard of Flutterhsy's home as they were walking towards the woods near her place.

"What is this spot?" Dawn asked Fluttershy.

"You'll see," Fluttershy said to Dawn as they walk into the woods.

After about six minutes of walking in the woods, Dawn and Fluttershy stop as Dawn couldn't believe what she saw. Fluttershy's spot was a decent size pond with several dozens fireflies flying in the air.

"Oh my god, this is so cool," Dawn said in amazement as she puts her right hand in the water.

"Yeah I like to go out here to get some peace and quiet after all the magical stuff that has happened," Fluttershy said.

"And the fireflies make this even more cool," Dawn said as she looks at the fireflies.

"Yeah that's why I like to come out at night," Fluttershy said to Dawn as Dawn puts her hand out of water.

"Also the moonlight shining onto the pond adds a sort of beauty to this spot," Dawn said.

"Yeah sometimes I would go swimming here," Fluttershy said as this gave Dawn an idea.

"You know what," Dawn said to Fluttershy.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked Dawn.

"I feel like taking a dip," Dawn said and then she slides off her sneakers as she was barefoot.

"But we didn't bring our swimsuits," Fluttershy said to Dawn.

"I know, that's why I'm skinny dipping," Dawn said as Fluttershy was terrified over the thought of swimming nude.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn drops the shirt to the ground as she had on her black bra with red frills along the edges.

Dawn then unbutton and unzips her jeans, and then she grabs onto the waistband of them. Dawn then slides the jeans down her legs and off her body. Dawn sets her pants to the side as she had on her matching black panties with red frills along the edges.

Dawn looks over to see Fluttershy looking scared, seeing someone stripping in front of her.

"Fluttershy, what's the matter?" Dawn asked Fluttershy.

"I'm scared, I never seen someone wanted to swim naked before," Fluttershy said in a scared tone.

"Come on Fluttershy, we are girls, it is okay to see each other naked," Dawn said as she caresses her hands along Flutterhsy's arms, trying to calm her down.

But for Fluttershy, Dawn's words were not helping at all. Dawn then moves her hands off of Fluttershy as her soothing the shy animal lover didn't work.

Dawn then grabs the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn then kicks them to the side as she was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

Dawn then slips herself into the pond and starts to swim around it. Dawn was enjoying it as Fluttershy looked terrified seeing Dawn swimming naked.

"Come on Fluttershy, it's so fun," Dawn said to Fluttershy as Dawn float on her back.

"No, I'm not comfortable doing this," Fluttershy said timidly as Dawn swims over to Fluttershy.

"Come on Fluttershy, the water feels amazing," Dawn said to Fluttershy, urging her to get into the water.

"No I'm scared, what if someone catches us," Fluttershy said to Dawn.

"Fluttershy, it's just the two of us, I doubt someone would come at this time of night and at this part of the woods," Dawn said to Fluttershy as she continues to swim around in the pond.

Fluttershy couldn't take the pressure of Dawn urging her and so, Fluttershy finally had her answer.

"Ok fine," Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy begin to slowly strip down as she reaches down to her flip flops. Fluttershy begins to slowly pull off her flip flops one by one and puts them to the side as she was barefoot.

"There you go, you're getting into it," Dawn said to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy then moves her hands to the back of her dress and grabs hold of the zipper. Fluttershy then slowly unzips her dress as she looked very nervous. Fluttershy then grabs onto the straps of the dress and then she slowly slides it down her body and to her ankles. Fluttershy steps out of her dress as she had on a light green bra with pink frills along the edges and matching light green panties with pink frills along the edges as well.

"That's it your getting closer," Dawn said to Fluttershy as Flutterhsy was brushing her very long pale light grayish rose hair with her right hand.

"Now it is time to strip out of your underwear," Dawn said to Fluttershy as Fluttershy was nodded her head "no" in a scared fashion.

"No I can't," Flutterhsy said nervously.

"Don't be afraid, it's just me here and me only," Dawn said to Fluttershy.

After giving a nervous gulp, Flutterhsy grabs onto the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Fluttershy quickly slides the bra off her body and quickly covers her breasts with her hands.

"Fluttershy, can you pretty please move your hands off your breasts?" Dawn asked Flutterhsy as Fluttershy's face was red in embarrassment.

Fluttershy looked down and then she moves her hands off her breasts, showing off her C-cup size boobs.

"You got such nice boobs Fluttershy," Dawn said to Fluttershy as Fluttershy was feeling even more embarrassed doing this.

"Now there is one more piece of clothing you need to lose," Dawn said to Fluttershy as Fluttershy knew what Dawn was talking about.

Taking a deep breath, Flutterhsy grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Flutterhsy kicks them to the side and then she covers her pussy with her hands.

"Come on Flutterhsy, move her hands so I can see your pussy," Dawn said kindly to Fluttershy.

Flutterhsy slowly moves her hands off her body as her pussy was shown, which had a full patch of pale light grayish rose pubic hair on it.

"You got such a lovely bush Fluttershy," Dawn said to Flutterhsy as Flutterhsy didn't say a word.

"Now slide in and feel the water on your body," Dawn said to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy then dip her left foot into the water, feeling the water wasn't too cold for her. Soon, Fluttershy slowly slides her body into the water as she starts to swim around a little in the pond.

"That's it, now swim over to me," Dawn said to Fluttershy as Fluttershy swims over to Dawn.

"You're doing it, that's a good girl," Dawn said to Fluttershy as Fluttershy was now a few inches from Dawn.

Fluttershy puts her hands on Dawn's shoulders and rest her head on Dawn's chest.

"I'm proud of you Fluttershy, you were able to get into the water without a swimsuit and swim over to me," Dawn said to Fluttershy as she pets Fluttershy's hair.

"Thanks for pushing me Dawn, your soft kind nature helped me to do it," Fluttershy said to Dawn.

"Yeah, you and me are pretty much the same with our soft voices and our love of animals," Dawn said to Fluttershy as Fluttershy puts her head off of Dawn's chest and looks into Dawn's eyes.

"Fluttershy, I wanted to say that I always had a little crush on you," Dawn said to Fluttershy was surprised by this.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked Dawn.

"Yeah ever since I saw you and how you acted, my heart skipped a beat because of you," Dawn said to Fluttershy as Fluttershy had a smile on her face.

"Oh Dawn, that's the sweetest thing I heard you say," Fluttershy said to Dawn and then Dawn caresses her left hand along the right side of Fluttershy's face as Fluttershy could feel Dawn's fingers along her pale light grayish olive skin.

Then, Dawn pressed her lips onto Fluttershy's lips as they were sharing a very soft kiss. They close their eyes as this kiss was just pure lip action, no tongues.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Fluttershy couldn't believe how good the kiss was.

Then, Fluttershy gives Dawn a big hug as Dawn pets Fluttershy's hair again.

"Oh Dawn, that was the best kiss I ever had," Fluttershy said to Dawn.

"Hey I glad you like it," Dawn said to Fluttershy as Fluttershy breaks off the hug.

Suddenly, Fluttershy kisses Dawn on the lips again as they got into a full blown make out session. Their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy and Dawn was caressing her hands up and down Fluttershy's back.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she starts to kiss on the right side of Fluttershy's neck as this cause Fluttershy to lightly moan.

"Ooh Dawn, I love when you kiss me softly," Fluttershy moans to Dawn in a very soft tone as Dawn continues to kiss on Fluttershy's neck.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn stops kissing as she had an idea on her mind.

"Say Fluttershy, want to get out and have some fun?" Dawn asked Fluttershy.

"Yes," Fluttershy said softly.

Dawn and Fluttershy then swim over to the edge of the pond and afterwards they get out with their bodies still wet from the swimming.

Dawn then laid Fluttershy on her back as Dawn gets on top of Fluttershy. Dawn grabs a hold of Fluttershy's wrists and grips it lightly, making sure she doesn't hurt Fluttershy.

"Dawn, be very careful," Fluttershy pleaded with Dawn.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I will be very careful doing it with a delicate little butterfly like yourself," Dawn said to Fluttershy seductively as Fluttershy giggled lightly.

Dawn and Fluttershy make out again, but this time it was very softly to help ease the tension from Fluttershy.

Thirty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she starts to kiss on the left side of Fluttershy's neck as Fluttershy lightly moaned to this.

"Ooooh Dawn, keep kissing that spot," Fluttershy moans in a lustful tone to Dawn as Dawn keeps kissing Fluttershy's neck and Fluttershy pets Dawn's hair.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn stops kissing on Fluttershy's neck and then she grabs onto Fluttershy's breasts. Dawn then starts to fondle Fluttershy's breasts as Fluttershy curls her hands into fists and she clenches them from Dawn fondling her breasts.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn stops fondling on Fluttershy's breasts and then she starts to squeeze them gently. Dawn then leans in and starts to lightly suck on Fluttershy's left nipple as Fluttershy continues to lightly moan.

"Ohhh Dawn that's it, please my boobs with that sensual tongue of yours," Fluttershy moans to Dawn as Dawn continues to suck on Fluttershy's nipple, while Fluttershy unclench her fists feeling the pleasure in her body..

Two and a half minutes later, Dawn switches over and starts to lightly suck on Fluttershy's right nipple. Fluttershy bit her bottom lip as she could feel the ecstasy that Dawn was giving her flow through her body.

After nine minutes of Dawn sucking on Fluttershy's nipples (going back and forth on each nipple every ninety seconds), Dawn stops and moves her hands off of Fluttershy's breasts as Fluttershy's nipples were erected from Dawn sucking them.

Dawn then pokes onto nipples as Fluttershy flinched a bit.

"Dawn," Fluttershy said to Dawn.

"Oh I'm sorry Fluttershy, let me make it up to you," Dawn said to Fluttershy.

Dawn then starts to leave a trail of light kisses down Fluttershy's stomach as Fluttershy felt a chill up her spine. Dawn then stop kissing as soon as she reaches Fluttershy's pussy.

Dawn then spreads Fluttershy's legs wide, showing more of Fluttershy's pussy. After licking her lips, Dawn leans forward and starts to lick on Fluttershy's pussy, going up and down at a slow pace.

"Ahhh, that's it Dawn, oh this is making me horny," Fluttershy said lightly to Dawn as Dawn stops the licking for a second.

"So you are enjoying this?" Dawn asked Fluttershy.

"Yes," Fluttershy said and then Dawn goes back to licking Fluttershy's pussy, going at a normal rate this time.

A few seconds later, Fluttershy puts her hands on top of Dawn's head as Dawn continues to lick away on Fluttershy.

Nearly three minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Fluttershy's pussy as she notices it was really wet and that she was dripping out her juices.

"Looks like you are getting wet and this time it isn't from the water," Dawn said to Fluttershy as she rubs her right hand along Fluttershy's wet pussy.

Then, Fluttershy grabs onto Dawn's shoulders and then she laid Dawn on her back. Fluttershy then sits up and spread Dawn's legs wide, showing more of Dawn's pussy.

Fluttershy then moves her right hand down to Dawn's pussy and then she begins to rub it at a normal rate, this causes Dawn to start moaning.

"Mmm oh Fluttershy, yes rub my pussy," Dawn moans to Fluttershy in a lustful tone as Fluttershy continues to rub Dawn's pussy.

A minute and ten seconds later, Fluttershy stops rubbing on Dawn's pussy.

Fluttershy then takes two of her fingers and slides them into Dawn's pussy. Fluttershy then starts to pump her fingers in and out of Dawn as Dawn could feel Fluttershy's fingers rubbing her insides.

"Ohhh yes, oh Fluttershy, finger this dirty animal loving girl," Dawn said to Fluttershy in passion as Fluttershy continue to finger Dawn.

Three and a half minutes later, Fluttershy slides her fingers out of Dawn as Dawn's pussy was now pretty wet and she was leaking out her juices, while Fluttershy's fingers were covered in Dawn's juices.

"Well looks like I'm not the only one who has gotten wet," Fluttershy said and then she gets on top of Dawn.

Fluttershy then gets in a cowgirl position as her pussy was resting on top of Dawn's pussy. Fluttershy then moves her hips back and forth as her pussy was rubbing on Dawn's pussy.

"Oh Fluttershy, ride me, ride me you shy sweet animal loving soul," Dawn said to Fluttershy in pure ecstasy as Fluttershy continues to ride Dawn.

Four minutes later, Fluttershy stops moving her hips, then she leans forwards and then she and Dawn make out again.

Twenty seconds into the kiss, Dawn flips Fluttershy over as Dawn was on top of Fluttershy as they continue to kiss. Fluttershy then caresses Dawn's back with her hands as this was soothing the Moonchild.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as some saliva was dripping from her bottom lip.

"So Fluttershy, have you been enjoying this so far?" Dawn asked Fluttershy.

"Yes, I'm absolutely loving it," Fluttershy said.

"Well I'm going to give you the big finish," Dawn said to Fluttershy as she twirls her right index finger on Fluttershy's chest.

Dawn then gets off of Fluttershy and spreads Fluttershy's legs wide again. Dawn then spread her legs wide and then she scoots forward as her pussy was touching Fluttershy's pussy.

"So you up for this Fluttershy?" Dawn asked Fluttershy.

"Yes I am," Fluttershy said.

Dawn and Fluttershy then start to slowly rub their pussies together which caused Fluttershy to start screaming, in her usual soft way.

"OHHH DAWN, THAT'S IT DAWN, KEEP RUBBING ME," Fluttershy screams softly to Dawn as they keep rubbing together.

Two minutes later, they were still rubbing their pussies together as Dawn wanted to speed it up.

"Okay Fluttershy, are you ready to go faster?" Dawn asked Fluttershy.

"Yes I am," Fluttershy said as she and Dawn begin to rub their pussies together at a very fast pace.

"OH YES, OH DAWN, OH DAWN, KEEP RUBBING ME DAWN," Fluttershy cried out softly as she start to chant Dawn's name in the process.

Four minutes later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together as it looked like Fluttershy was about to reach her limit soon.

"Oooh Dawn, I'm getting close, I'm about to cum," Fluttershy said to Dawn.

"Then do it Fluttershy, squirt out your sweet juice on me," Dawn said to Fluttershy in a seductive tone as they were still rubbing together.

Six seconds later, the rubbing was too much for Fluttershy as she had finally reached her limit.

"OH GOD," Fluttershy said in a loud high pitch scream as she reach her climax.

Fluttershy then arch her back and squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's stomach, breasts, and on parts of her neck. Fluttershy then laid back down, breathing heavily after the climax. Dawn then lays down next to Fluttershy as she looks up at the night sky.

"Wow…that was…the best time…I ever had," Fluttershy said during her breaths and then she snuggles up to Dawn.

"Yeah when it comes to doing it with you, I wanted to make sure it was magical," Dawn said to Fluttershy and then Fluttershy gives Dawn a quick peck on the lips.

Fluttershy then lays on top of Dawn and gives her another quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey, do you want to head back?" Dawn asked Fluttershy.

"Nah, I want to spend more time kissing and snuggling with the beauty in front of me," Fluttershy said as she caresses her left hand along the right side of Dawn's face.

Then, Dawn and Fluttershy make out again as this want to get their energy back.

Forty minutes later, Dawn and Fluttershy were fully dressed as they were walking out of the woods, while holding hands after that magical moment.

"Say Fluttershy, do you think Sunset is taking care of Angel really well?" Dawn asked Fluttershy.

"I'm pretty sure she is doing a great job," Fluttershy said as they exit the woods and were in the backyard of Fluttershy's home.

Sunset opens the back door and steps out, her hair ruffled and looking battered after taking care of Angel. Fluttershy then let's go of Dawn's hand and rushes over to Sunset.

"Sunset, what happened to you?" Fluttershy asked Sunset.

"Your rabbit is a pure nightmare," Sunset said to Fluttershy.

"Angel isn't that bad," Fluttershy said.

"He didn't listen to anything I said, he bounced around the house, beat me up with his small rabbit feet, and he shoved a carrot in my mouth," Sunset said.

"Where is he?" Fluttershy asked Sunset.

"He is in there, locked in a cage," Sunset said points to the house.

"Oh Angel, I'm coming," Fluttershy said as she rushed into the home.

Dawn then walks over and stands beside Sunset.

"So did you and Fluttershy have a good time?" Sunset asked Dawn.

"Yes we did," Dawn said.

"Did you and her did it?" Sunset asked Dawn.

"Yes we did, we first skinny dipped, then we got out, and made sweet gentle love with each other," Dawn said.

"I wish you were with me helping dealing with Angel," Sunset said to Dawn as they walk towards the door.

"Hey I'm an animal lover, I can make the meanest animal love me," Dawn said as they enter the home and Dawn closes the door, hoping to help Fluttershy with animal.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah that was the greatest time I ever had, me and Fluttershy connected in more than one way," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I helped Fluttershy ease her mood by joining me in skinny dipping, then I made sure our night of love making was gentle enough for Fluttershy to enjoy," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Pornhub and Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Oh my god, you won't believe how much I enjoyed writing this chapter. The next girl to get some loving from Dawn is the E.G version of Fluttershy from** _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_ **. You probably think why I didn't do this for chapter 100, well Fluttershy is one of my favorite females and 88 is my favorite number, so I decided to added her for this occasion.**

 **Anyway we got more yuri action coming soon and don't forget to leave me a review as well.**


	89. Kurenai Yūhi

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 89: Flower Ninjutsu Sex**

* * *

Down in the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her grey flaming card t-shirt and blue jeans) was sitting on the set of her podcast, ready to film another episode. Once the camera was on, Dawn uses the remote control and presses record as the episode was now live.

"Hey everyone, it's your host Dawn here with episode eighty-nine of my podcast," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Before I go any further, I got good news and bad news," Dawn said as she rubbed the back of my head.

"The bad news is that Dailymotion thought my channel was too racy and they terminate my account, which really sucks," Dawn said with some disappointment.

"I guess Dailymotion is like YouTube now, if it's too raunchy, you won't get shit," Dawn said.

"But let me get on to the good news, one of the biggest lesbian porn studios, Girlfriend Films, heard about this and is now sponsoring my podcast, which makes me happy," Dawn said in a joyful mood.

"This sponsorship deal not only is a big thing for Girlfriend Films, but for my channel as well," Dawn said.

"I'm earning a lot of money now, with some going into the house, my basic things, film equipment, and a few luxury items," Dawn said.

"The rest of the money is being donated to charities helping the earth, animals, and plants, just because I'm doing it with a lot of girls doesn't mean I still love the environment," Dawn said.

"And one more thing, I decided to open a Twitter page for all of you fans, with me bringing out news on the series and everything else in my life," Dawn said.

"But enough of that, let's get to my next story which involves me doing with a kunoichi, a female ninja, who uses floral and nature attacks," Dawn said.

"Let me start from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was laying down on her bed in her bedroom, looking at her dimensional scissors.

"I'm amazed, after all of this time, these scissors have no damage after some of my fights," Dawn said as she couldn't see any scratches on her scissors.

Dawn then sits up from her bed and then she opens a rift using her dimensional scissors.

"I guess it is time to go to another dimension," Dawn said and then she jumps into the rift.

A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on some dirt. Dawn then turns around and closes up the rift with her scissors, she then puts them away afterwards.

Dawn then takes a look around to see that she was outside in some kind of woods.

"Okay I need to figure out where I am," Dawn said as she starts to walk around the woods as someone was watching Dawn from not too far away.

A few minutes later, Dawn sees some flowers in her sights as she walks over to the little pile in her sights.

Dawn then bends down and smells the flowers a little.

"Mmm these flowers smell so good," Dawn said as the mysterious individual kept watching Dawn.

Soon the individual did some hand gestures as it looked like Dawn was about to meet her maker. While Dawn was sniffing the flowers, this long vine grew from the ground as it near Dawn's feet.

"You know, I feel like there is more than I'm seeing," Dawn said.

Then the vine ties around Dawn's ankles as Dawn looks to see what was going on.

"Oh shit," Dawn said and then the vine drags on the ground as Dawn falls face first onto the ground.

"HELP ME," Dawn screamed in horror as the vine drags Dawn towards a tree.

The vine wraps around one of the limbs of the tree as Dawn was lifted up and was hanging upside down from it.

"This is so humiliating, defeated by a vine, I know I love plants but it still feels embarrassing," Dawn said as she swinging around from the tree.

Then Dawn sees this woman stands in front of her, looking very serious. The woman had fair skin, black unkept hair that goes down to her upper back, red eyes, wearing red lipstick and purple eye shadow, a Konohana forehead protector, a red blouse with one sleeve, over top the blouse was this white cloth wrapped around her chest, and black sandals. One thing that Dawn notice was the woman had bandages wrapped around her hands and thighs.

"So I guess this is your work?" Dawn asked the woman.

"You are right," the woman said to Dawn.

"What are you going to do now, grab some bat and beat me like a piñata?" Dawn asked the woman.

"No I was wondering who you work for?" The woman asked Dawn.

"I don't work for anybody, I was busy smelling flowers and then you decide to wrap my ankles with a plant," Dawn said to the woman.

"Do I look like I'm playing around with you?" The woman asked Dawn.

"I saw you appearing out of nowhere and you are wearing clothes not resembling a ninja," The woman said to Dawn.

"Take a look at me, do you think I would be part of some evil group?" Dawn asked the woman as the woman looked up and down at Dawn, seeing someone as delicate and peaceful as her couldn't be evil.

"Hmm, I don't think so," the woman said as the tension was easing up.

"What's your name?" The woman asked Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked the woman.

"Kurenai Yūhi, kunoichi of Team 8," the woman known as Kurenai Yūhi said.

"Kunoichi, is that like a female ninja?" Dawn asked Kurenai.

"You are correct," Kurenai said to Dawn as she approaches Dawn.

"Now can you get me down," Dawn said to Kurenai.

"Okay, okay," Kurenai said and then she uses her concentration to make the vine go limp.

The vine let's go of Dawn and then Kurenai catches Dawn in her arms.

"Nice catch," Dawn said to Kurenai.

"Heh thanks," Kurenai said to Dawn and then she sets Dawn onto her feet.

"Let me make this up to you, let's head back to my place," Kurenai said to Dawn.

"You don't need to do that," Dawn said to Kurenai.

"I insist, after all I did trap you in a living vine," Kurenai said to Dawn.

"Okay then," Dawn said as she and Kurenai walk back to Kurenai's place.

Forty minutes later, Dawn and Kurenai made it back to the Hidden Leaf Village and made it to Kurenai's home. Dawn looks around as it was small, but not too small with a bedroom, living room, kitchen, and bathroom.

"Ooh what a nice place Kurenai," Dawn said to Kurenai as she looks around.

"Thanks, it maybe be small but I love it," Kurenai said to Dawn.

Dawn then picks up a photo from a table as it was Kurenai with Team 10 leader, Asuma Sarutobi.

"Hey Kurenai, who's this?" Dawn asked Kurenai as Kurenai walks over to Dawn.

"Oh that's Asuma, he's a very close friend," Kurenai said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Dawn asked Kurenai in a teasing mood.

"No he is just my friend, who says that a guy and girl can only be friends," Kurenai said.

"I'm just saying if a guy and girl are super close, then it means they are in a relationship," Dawn said to Kurenai.

"Okay that's enough," Kurenai said to Dawn as she puts down the photo.

"Come let's go to the bedroom," Kurenai said to Dawn as she leads Dawn to her bedroom.

They soon enter the bedroom as Kurenai sits Dawn down on the edge of the bed.

"So I take it you brought me in here not to simply talk?" Dawn asked Kurenai.

"You are right," Kurenai said to Dawn as she runs her fingers through Dawn's long blonde hair.

"I was thinking we could have some fun," Kurenai said to Dawn.

"What kind of fun?" Dawn asked Kurenai.

"Have you ever been with a ninja before?" Kurenai asked Dawn.

"Actually yes, this girl Enid is a ninja and I hanged out with her," Dawn said.

"Have you and her had any kind of kinky fun?" Kurenai asked Dawn.

"To tell the truth since your moves could possibly kill me, I did," Dawn said to Kurenai and then Dawn realized what Kurenai was talking about.

"You want to have sex with me?" Dawn asked Kurenai.

"Yes I want to," Kurenai said.

"Any reason why?" Dawn asked Kurenai.

"Well it is because you are beautiful, you have this mysterious essence around you, and you love nature, which fits well with my type of jutsu moves I can do," Kurenai said to Dawn.

"Aww thanks Kurenai," Dawn said to Kurenai as Dawn blushed a bit.

"But what about Asuma?" Dawn asked Kurenai.

"I love Asuma so much and I want to have one last bit of fun before me and him get very serious," Kurenai said.

"So you and him aren't dating," Dawn said to Kurenai.

"Well not at this point, but I want to do this before me and him go steady," Kurenai said.

"Well if you want to do this before you and him get very serious, then I wouldn't mind getting down with an experienced kunoichi like yourself," Dawn said to Kurenai.

"Good," Kurenai said as she places her hands on Dawn's shoulders.

"Now pucker up," Kurenai said to Dawn.

Kurenai then pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips as they were sharing a kiss. Dawn soon closed her eyes as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Thirty seconds later, Kurenai breaks off the kiss as she was amazed by Dawn's kissing skills.

"Woah, that was magical," Kurenai said as Dawn sits on the end of the bed.

"Yeah and now let's get comfortable," Dawn said to Kurenai as she kicks off her sneakers with Dawn now being barefoot.

Kurenai then kicks off her sandals as she was now barefoot as well. Dawn then stands up from the bed and stands in front of Kurenai.

"Okay Dawn, strip me," Kurenai said to Dawn.

"As you wish," Dawn said to Kurenai.

Dawn then slides the cloth off of Kurenai's body as Kurenai still had on her red blouse. Dawn notices that the bandages wrapped around Kurenai's thighs were going up to her waist, almost looking like she was wearing shorts.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of Kurenai's blouse, pulls it over Kurenai's head, and off of Kurenai's body. Dawn drops the blouse to the floor as Kurenai didn't wear a bra underneath, so her C-cup (close to a CC-cup) size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then looks down to see a kunai on the floor as this was hidden in Kurenai's blouse. Dawn picks up the kunai and examines it as she got an idea.

"What are you going to do with that kunai?" Kurenai asked Dawn.

"Oh I'm going to gently cut those bandages off your body, so I can the fully naked Kurenai," Dawn said.

Dawn then gently cuts the bandages off of Kurenai's wrists as more of Kurenai's skin was being exposed.

Dawn then moves the kunai down to Kurenai's left hip and begins to cut the bandages along Kurenai's left thigh. Dawn then moves the kunai to Kurenai's right hip and slowly cuts the bandages.

Once it was cut, the bandages fall to the ground as Kurenai didn't have on panties underneath, so she was fully naked (except the protector), exposing her pussy which had a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

"What do you think?" Kurenai asked Dawn.

"You are very lovely, Asuma is very lucky to have someone like you," Dawn said to Kurenai.

"Well now, it is time to have some fun with you," Kurenai said to Dawn as she grabs the kunai out of Dawn's hands.

Kurenai sets the kunai down on the dresser and then she pushes Dawn onto the bed. Dawn sits up and then Kurenai starts to kiss on the left side of Dawn's neck.

"That's it Kurenai, oooh kiss my sweet neck," Dawn moans in a lusftul tone to Kurenai as she puts her hands on the back of Kurenai's head.

Nearly seventy seconds later, Kurenai stops kissing on Dawn's neck as she sees that Dawn was still wearing her clothes.

"You know since you strip me, I need to strip you," Kurenai said to Dawn as Dawn had a smile on her face.

Kurenai then grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's shirt, pulls it over Dawn's head, and off of Dawn's body. Kurenai drops the shirt to the floor as Dawn had on her black lace bra.

Kurenai then grabs onto the front of Dawn's jeans, and then she unbutton and unzips them. Kurenai then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Kurenai sets the pants to the side as Dawn had on her matching black lace panties.

"Mmm, so elegant, so sexy," Kurenai said and she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's stomach as she admires Dawn's beauty.

Kurenai then grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra and gets it unhooked. Kurenai then slides the bra off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Kurenai then grabs the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Kurenai tosses it to the side as Dawn was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

Kurenai then laid Dawn on her back, resting on the bed. Kurenai then gets on top of Dawn, resting her pussy on top of Dawn's pussy in a cowgirl position.

"Aren't you going to use your jutsu?" Dawn asked Kurenai.

"No, I don't want to damage the building with it," Kurenai said.

"I see," Dawn said as she moves her hands up Kurenai's stomach and to her breasts.

Dawn then grabs onto Kurenai's breasts and starts to fondle them as this got Kurenai to moan a bit.

"Mmm yes Dawn, keep fondling my breasts with your soft hands," Kurenai moans at Dawn as Dawn continues to fondle Kurenai's breasts.

Nearly two minutes later, Kurenai moves Dawn's hands off her breasts and then she leans her head down towards Dawn's breasts.

Kurenai then starts to suck on Dawn's right nipple as this got Dawn all excited.

"Oh, oh Kurenai, yes suck on my tits," Dawn said to Kurenai in passion as she had a tight grip of the bed sheets.

Two minutes and fifteen seconds later, Kurenai then switches over and starts to suck on Dawn's left nipple as Dawn begins to moan.

"Ooooh Kurenai, I love having my boobs sucked," Dawn moans to Kurenai in a lustful tone as Kurenai counties to suck on Dawn's nipple.

Kurenai then stops sucking on Dawn's nipples seven minutes later (going back and forth every minute or so).

Kurenai then leads a trail of kisses down Dawn's stomach and stops when she reaches Dawn's pussy. Kurenai then spread Dawn's legs wide, showing more of Dawn's pussy.

Kurenai then starts to slowly rub Dawn's pussy with her right hand as this gave Dawn the chills.

"Oh, oh, it feels cold, it feels so cold," Dawn said as Kurenai continues to rub Dawn's pussy.

"Don't worry it will feel much warmer," Kurenai said to Dawn as she continues to rub Dawn's pussy and Dawn starts to feel all warm inside.

About seventy seconds later, Kurenai stops rubbing Dawn's pussy, then she takes two of her fingers and slides them into Dawn's pussy. Kurenai then starts to pump her fingers in and out of Dawn at a normal rate as Dawn could feel Kurenai's fingers inside her.

"Oooh yes Kurenai, finger me you dirty little kunoichi," Dawn said to Kurenai in a sexy tone as Kurenai continues to finger Dawn.

Two minutes later, Kurenai slides her fingers out of Dawn as Dawn's pussy was now wet and she was slowly dripping out her juices.

"It seems you are already wet you dirty girl," Kurenai said to Dawn as her fingers were covered in Dawn's juices.

"It seems I'm already am," Dawn said as she puts Kurenai's juice covered fingers into her mouth and licks the fingers clean.

Once Kurenai pulls her fingers out of Dawn, Kurenai gets on top of Dawn and faces away from her. Kurenai then scoots back as her pussy was near Dawn's mouth.

Dawn then grabs onto Kurenai's ass cheeks and starts to fondle them as this got Kurenai to moan. Four seconds later, Dawn starts to lick on Kurenai's pussy, going up and down at a fast rate as Kurenai was feeling the pleasure in her body.

"Oooh Dawn, keep licking on this sweet pussy," Kurenai moans to Dawn in pleasure as Kurenai looks up to the ceiling.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops licking as she sees Kurenai's pussy was very wet and she was dripping her juices onto Dawn's face.

"Ooh It seems now you are wet," Dawn said to Kurenai and then she slides her right index finger into Kurenai's pussy.

Dawn then begins to pump her finger rapidly in and out of Kurenai as this got Kurenai to start screaming.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, YES FINGER THIS NINJA BITCH," Kurenai screams in passion to Dawn as Dawn was still fingering Kurenai.

Two minutes and fifty seconds later, Dawn slides her finger out of Kurenai as it was covered in Kurenai's juices.

Kurenai then looks back to Dawn with this smile on her face.

"You made me scream, now I want to hear you scream," Kurenai said to Dawn as Dawn moves her hands off of Kurenai's ass.

Kurenai then leans her head down towards Dawn's pussy and then she slides her tongue into Dawn's pussy. Kurenai then starts to pump her tongue in and out of Dawn as Dawn could feel Kurenai's tongue rubbing her insides.

"OH YES KURENAI, OHHH KURENAI, FUCK THIS DIRTY MOONCHILD WITH YOUR NINIJA TONGUE," Dawn screams to Kurenai in ecstasy as Kurenai keeps using her tongue on Dawn.

Two and a half minutes later, Kurenai slides her tongue out of Dawn as both of their pussies were pretty much soaked now. Then, Dawn flips Kurenai onto her back as Kurenai was confused by this.

"What are you doing Dawn?" Kurenai asked Dawn.

"Oh Kurenai, I'm going to make you cum," Dawn said as she spreads Kurenai's legs wide.

Dawn spread her legs wide again and scoots forward as her pussy was touching Kurenai's pussy. Dawn and Kurenai begin to rub their pussies together as Kurenai's breasts were jiggling from the rubbing.

"OH DAWN, OHHHH DAWN, I LOVE THE RUBBING DAWN," Kurenai screams in lust as she chants Dawn's name over and over again.

"Yes scream my name Kurenai, scream it," Dawn said to Kurenai as Dawn fondles her own breasts.

Five minutes later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together as it looked like Kurenai was going to reach her limit.

"Oh Dawn, I don't think I can last longer, I'm very close to cumming," Kurenai said to Dawn.

"If you can't hold it, then do it, squirt out your juices onto me," Dawn said to Kurenai.

Fifteen seconds later, the rubbing was too much for Kurenai as she finally reached her limit.

"OHHHH GOD," Kurenai screamed as she reached her climax.

Kurenai then arches her back and squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's stomach and chest. Kurenai then rests on her back, breathing heavily as her body and Dawn's body had some small beads of sweat on it from the sex.

"Wow…that was…amazing," Kurenai said during her breaths.

"Yeah that was most of them say when they are with me," Dawn said as she looked like she didn't lose any energy.

"How could you not be tired?" Kurenai asked Dawn as Dawn sits up.

"Well Kurenai this isn't my first time and I have become an expert when doing it with girls," Dawn said to Kurenai.

"I have major experience in ninjutsu, but you have the experience when it comes to intimate moments like this," Kurenai said to Dawn as she crawls towards Dawn and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Oh Kurenai, you are so cute," Dawn said to Kurenai and then Dawn giggled a bit.

"Hey Kurenai, I let myself in," this male voice said to Kurenai as Kurenai recognize the voice as Asuma Sarutobi.

"Oh shit, Asuma," Kurenai said quietly as she was panicking on the inside.

"Wait, Asuma is here," Dawn said quietly.

"Dawn, hide in the closet," Kurenai said to Dawn quietly and then Dawn gets off the bed and gets into the closet.

Dawn then closes the door as Kurenai covers herself with the blankets. Asuma then opens the door to Kurenai's bedroom as he sees Kurenai wrapped in the blankets.

"Hey Asuma, what are you doing here?" Kurenai asked Asuma.

"Oh I was checking up on you, you went to see who was making some noise in the woods and you never returned," Asuma said to Kurenai.

"Hey I'm a grown woman, I'm fine on my own plus my jutsu is powerful enough to trap anyone in my sights," Kurenai said and then Asuma started to get a whiff of something bad in Kurenai's room.

"Why does this room smell like sex all of a sudden and why are there blankets wrapped around you?" Asuma asked Kurenai.

"Oh well I took a shower and then I decided to get some rest a bit," Kurenai said as Asuma was paying attention to this.

"Then I got some dirty thoughts about you, so I masturbated a bit," Kurenai said to Asuma as Asuma looked a little freaked out.

"All I could think about is your big cock inside me, I couldn't take it anymore and squirted out so much cum that I got very tired," Kurenai said as Asuma was speechless.

"Well, um, I'm just going to, yeah," Asuma said and then he rushes out of Kurenai's home as that little thing Kurenai said freaked him out.

Then, Dawn opens up the closet door and looks to see that the coast was clear. Dawn then steps out of the closet as she heard everything Kurenai said.

"So do you think Asuma will come back?" Dawn asked Kurenai.

"Oh he will come back, I think it will be about a week until he comes back," Kurenai said.

Dawn then jumps onto the bed and gets on top of Kurenai with their lips just a half an inch apart from one another.

"So do you want me to leave in case Asuma does come back?" Dawn asked Kurenai.

"No I want to have sex again," Kurenai said as Dawn smiled a little.

Dawn then wraps the blankets around herself and Kurenai, getting ready for their second round of sex.

"You are one amazing girl Dawn," Kurenai said to Dawn.

"You are one awesome kunoichi, Kurenai," Dawn said to Kurenai and then they make out again, going into their second round of sex.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah I think Asuma is still a bit weirded out from what Kurenai said while I was hiding," Dawn said to her viewers.

"But I feel like Kurenai and Asuma should be together, I mean they have this connection and I can tell from Kurenai when I saw the photo of her and Asuma together," Dawn said.

"Well that wraps up this episode of my series, make sure to follow this channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **You all are probably excited after reading this chapter and I can't blame you. The next lucky lady to get it on with Dawn is none other than Kurenai Yūhi from** _ **Naruto**_ **and** _ **Naruto: Shippuden**_ **, and I have to say I think she liked it. Now this chapter takes place way before Asuma Sarutobi's death, so that's why he was in this. Don't worry everyone, there will be more** _ **Naruto**_ **ladies to be featured in this fic, so be on the lookout.**

 **Anyway we have more yuri action coming soon and don't forget to leave me a review as well.**


	90. Korra and Asami Sato

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 90: Sex Time with Team Avatar**

* * *

Back in the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her light purple long sleeve zipped up shirt and dark grey jeans) was once again sitting on the set of her podcast, ready to film the ninetieth episode of her podcast. Once she turned the camera on, Dawn uses the remote and presses record as the episode was live.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here with episode ninety of my series, that's right episode ninety," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I'm just ten episodes away from episode one hundred, a big milestone for anyone doing these shows," Dawn said.

"Now this story involves me traveling to a place call Republic City and me meeting a girl and her lover who can bend the elements, which leads into a whole other thing," Dawn said.

"But, let me backtrack to the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

In Republic City, it was just an ordinary day and outside the city were two women walking together and holding hands.

One woman had brown skin with short dark brown hair, wearing a sleeveless blue top, dark blue pants with a brown fur pelt over top of it, and brown boots. The other woman had pale skin with long raven black hair that goes down several inches past her shoulders, wearing red lipstick, a black jacket, black knee length skirt, dark red tights underneath, and red high heel boots.

"It's great walking together Asami," the brown haired woman said to the other woman known as Asami Sato.

"Yeah it is, I love you my little cute Avatar Korra," Asami said to the woman known as Korra and then she gives Korra a kiss on the lips.

Korra then looks over at a park and sees a rock in her sights, which gave her an idea.

"Stay right here," Korra said to Asami as Asami let go of Korra and then Korra runs to the park.

Korra then picks up the rock with her left hand and examines it a bit.

"Flame daggers," Korra said as her right index finger was on fire.

Korra then uses her firebending powers as she carves a heart into the rock. She then writes "K+A" inside the heart and afterward the flames disappear from her finger.

Korra then rushes back to Asami with rock in hand.

"Here you go Asami," Korra said to Asami as she hands the rock to Asami.

Asami looks at the rock as she was so happy that Korra give her this.

"Oh Korra, I love it, thank you," Asami said to Korra and then she gives Korra a hug.

"Hey don't mention it, I just want to see my Asami happy," Korra said to Asami.

Then, a rift opens up and out of the rift comes Dawn, who decided to take a trip to another dimension. Dawn then closes up the rift using her dimensional scissors and puts them away.

"Okay I don't think I ever been here before," Dawn said looking around the environment as Korra and Asami look on.

"Asami, you better stay back," Korra said to Asami as Asami breaks off the hug and steps back.

Korra then rushes towards Dawn as Dawn turns around to see Korra coming her way. Korra then swings and strikes Dawn in the face with a fist, Dawn then flies about five feet away and lands back on her feet.

"What the hell?" Dawn asked in pure shock.

"Who the hell you are, a timebender?" Korra asked Dawn.

"Because of me traveling here, you are nuts," Dawn said to Korra.

Korra then lifts her right leg up and points her foot towards Dawn with a smile on her face.

"Fire stream," Korra said as she starts blasting streams of fire from her foot as Dawn was dodging each attack.

" _Damn, what the hell is this woman_ ," Dawn thought as she continued to dodge the streams of flames coming from Korra.

Once the flames stop, Dawn rushes towards Korra and starts to strike away on Korra with fists to Korra's body. But Korra catches each shot with her hands and then she tries to get Dawn with fists as well. But Dawn catches them as well as this was very even.

Dawn sees an opportunity and nails Korra with five fists to Korra's ribs as this got Korra stunned a little. Dawn then tries to nail a open palm strike to Korra's ribs, but Korra manage to catch Dawn's left wrist in time.

"Crap," Dawn said as Korra sees her chance to strike.

"Nice try," Korra said to Dawn as she nails an axe kick to Dawn's back as Dawn was driven forward into the ground.

Korra then raises her arms up as a large piece of rock floats off the ground and then she gets behind the rock. Dawn then stands back on her feet as she looks to see the huge rock floating in front of her.

"HOLY SHIT," Dawn screams in horror and then Korra punches the rock as it was flying towards Dawn.

The rock slams into Dawn as Dawn was sent flying about thirty feet away and lands on the ground, looking a little beaten.

Korra then rushes over to Dawn and grabs onto Dawn by her shirt. She then sits Dawn up as it looked like it wasn't over.

"Come on, show me your bending skills," Korra demanded Dawn.

"Uh Korra, I don't think she has any timebending skills," Asami said to Korra.

"How can you tell?" Korra asked Asami.

"Well she doesn't look too strong and for the fact, that her fingers or any body part hasn't glowed," Asami said.

Korra then looks down to see that Dawn didn't look too powerful and that her hands didn't have a glow on them.

"Ooh I guess your right, my mistake," Korra said to Asami.

"I'm going to get some rest now," Dawn said and then she falls unconscious from the beating she took.

"Oh crap," Korra said and then she let go of Dawn.

"You know what, let's forget this and go home," Korra said to Asami as she was walking away from Dawn, but Asami stops Korra in her tracks.

"Korra," Asami said in a stern tone to Korra.

"Fine, I will deal with it," Korra said and then she walks back over to Dawn.

Forty minutes later, Korra sees Dawn still knocked out as she held a sphere of water in hand (the water she got from a pond by using her waterbending powers).

Korra drops the sphere onto Dawn's face as the water causes Dawn to wake up. Dawn then sits up as she wipes the water off her face.

"What the," Dawn said as she was very confused over what happened.

"Hey, you woke up," Korra said to Dawn as she sits down next to Dawn.

Dawn then swings her right fist towards Korra's face, but Korra catches the fist just in time.

"Hey I'm not looking to fight," Korra said to Dawn as Dawn lowers her fist.

"Look I want to say I'm sorry for attacking you, I'm a kind of person that attacks first and asks questions later," Korra said to Dawn as Dawn was still a little mad at Korra.

"I hope we can let bygones be bygones," Korra said as she caresses her right hand along the right side of Dawn's face.

"I don't think so, those shots were a bit powerful," Dawn said to Korra.

"How about I kiss and make the pain all better," Korra said to Dawn and then she starts to kiss repeatedly on Dawn's right cheek.

Suddenly, Dawn start to smile and giggle a bit as this was causing her to feel better.

"Okay, okay, I'm good now," Dawn said to Korra as Korra stops kissing after doing for twenty seconds.

"What's your name?" Korra asked Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said.

"My name is Korra and the woman with the black hair is Asami Sato," Korra said to Dawn as she points over to Asami.

"Is she your friend?" Dawn asked Korra.

"Well actually, she is," Korra said nervously as she rubs the back of her head and Dawn realizes what Korra was talking about.

"Oh so how long have you and Asami been together?" Dawn asked Korra.

"It's been a few months now," Korra said and then she and Dawn stand back on their feet.

"What's with those powers?" Dawn asked Korra.

"Oh I'm an Avatar, I can bend fire, water, air, and earth," Korra said.

"Oh that's so cool," Dawn said as she amazed by Korra's powers.

"Hey Asami, what do you do?" Dawn asked Asami.

"Well I'm the C.E.O. of Future Industries," Asami said as she walks over to Dawn and Korra.

"Ooh so your the rich girl huh," Dawn said to Asami.

"Yeah, but I'm not all snobby and rude, I like to give back to those who need it," Asami said.

"Awww that's sweet of you," Dawn said to Asami.

"You got a keeper here Korra, I can feel it in her soul," Dawn said to Korra.

"Yeah I got someone who has got my back, especially when it comes to fighting," Korra said.

"So Asami is a fighter huh," Dawn said.

"She is," Korra said to Dawn.

"Okay Asami, show me what you got," Dawn said to Asami as she got into a fighting stance.

Asami then tries to strike Dawn with a punch right onto Dawn's face. But Dawn catches the fist in time and knocks it away.

Dawn then tries to strike Asami with a punch of her own. But, Asami catches the fist as well as she swats it away.

Then, Dawn and Asami were trying to strike each other with a flurry of punches, but each one was getting dodged or caught.

"Man, Dawn can fight," Korra said watching her girlfriend and Dawn fight each other.

Ten seconds later, Dawn sees an opportunity and nails a kick to Asami's ribs.

As Asami was holding her ribs in pain, Dawn nails an uppercut to Asami's jaw as this got her stunned. Dawn then nails an axe kick to the back of Asami's head as this knocks Asami to the ground.

About five seconds later, Asami gets on her hands and knees as she shakes her head from the attack.

"Hey you're not that bad," Dawn said to Asami as she helps Asami onto her feet.

"You have some decent skills," Asami said to Dawn.

"Thanks, but I'm nowhere near the level like your Avatar girlfriend," Dawn said to Asami.

"Say Asami, want to bring Dawn back to our place?" Korra asked Asami.

"Yeah let's do it," Asami said to Korra.

Soon, Korra, Asami, and Dawn walk to Korra and Asami's vehicle, and then the three get into the vehicle. Asami then starts the car up as she drives herself, Korra, and Dawn back to her and Korra's home.

"So what town or city is this?" Dawn asked the pair.

"Oh this is Republic City," Asami said.

"Yeah it is very cool," Korra said.

"I can see it," Dawn said as see the city looks like some sort of steampunk fantasy.

"Hey Asami, you fighting Dawn is getting me very horny," Korra said to Asami as she puts her right hand on Asami's left clothed thigh as Dawn was watching from the back seat.

"Really Korra now, I'm driving," Asami said to Korra as she kept her hands on the wheel.

"No I mean when we get home," Korra said to Asami.

"We'll leave Dawn in the living room, head to the bedroom, strip out of our clothes, and have fun like the first night we were officially a couple," Korra said to Asami in a seductive tone.

"That seems kind of unfair for Dawn, I mean we do need to make it up to Dawn for that attack," Asami said to Korra.

"Yeah I mean I was really hard on her from that initial encounter, and I really want to make her happy," Korra said.

"Okay," Asami said as she had an idea on her mind.

"Say Dawn, have you ever had sex before?" Asami asked Dawn.

"Actually yes," Dawn said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Well we want to make up to you," Korra said to Dawn as she turns back to face Dawn.

"As in me having sex with both of you," Dawn said to Korra and Asami.

"You are one smart girl," Korra said to Dawn.

"Is it because of you trying to kill me with a boulder and you want to make up with me?" Dawn asked Korra.

"A little, plus you can fight and you got this mysterious beauty surrounding you," Korra said as she caresses her left hand along the right side of Dawn's face.

"I'm not sure, is Asami cool with this?" Dawn asked Korra.

"Oh hell yeah, I'm cool with it," Asami said.

"Well if she's cool with it, then it is fine with me," Dawn said.

"Sweet," Korra said and then she gives Dawn a quick peck on the lips.

Thirty-five minutes later, the trio got back to Korra and Asami's house as the home was a decently size house for Korra and Asami.

Once they got out of the car and got inside the house, Asami opens the door to her and Korra's bedroom as Dawn looks into the bedroom. The bedroom had a mixture of red and blue colors with a queen size bed that had red and blue covers and pillows, a dresser with mirror, and a nightstand with a lamp.

"Ooh what a nice room," Dawn said as Korra walks into the room and then she sits on the bed.

"Come on Dawn, show this Avatar what you can do," Korra said to Dawn as she curls her right index finger, giving Dawn the "come here" gesture.

Dawn then walks over to the bed and sits down next to Korra. Dawn and Korra then pressed their lips together as they were sharing a kiss. They soon closed their eyes as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Five seconds into the kiss, Dawn kicks off her sneakers and Korra slides off her boots as both women were now barefoot.

A minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Korra couldn't believe how good Dawn was at kissing.

"Woah, that was hot," Korra said.

"Well it was about to get hotter," Dawn said to Korra as she caresses her hands up and down on Korra's muscular arms.

Dawn then starts to kiss on the left side of Korra's neck as this got Korra to start moaning.

"Oooh Dawn, that's it, right at that spot," Korra moans to Dawn in a lustful tone as Asami watches this.

" _Wow, I guess this isn't Dawn's second time, she must have done this at least a dozen times_ ," Asami thought as she continues to watch Korra and Dawn have their fun.

While Dawn was kissing Korra, Dawn unwraps the pelt off of Korra's body and tosses to the floor.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn stops kissing as she grabs onto the bottom of Korra's top. Dawn then pulls the top over Korra's head and off of Korra's body. Dawn drops the top to the floor as Korra had on a light blue bra.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Korra's pants, slides them down Korra's legs, and off of Korra's body. Dawn sets the pants to the floor as Korra had on matching light blue panties.

Korra then laid down on the bed with her head resting on a pillow as Dawn looks at Korra's muscular legs.

"Look at those legs, those could easily do some damage to an opponent," Dawn said as she caresses her right hand along Korra's left leg.

"Well come closer so I can wrap my muscular legs around your tiny body," Korra said to Dawn in a seductive tone.

But before Dawn could go any further, Asami decided to step into this situation.

"Hey before you two go at it, I want Dawn to see my sexy body," Asami said to Dawn and Korra as Dawn looks over to Asami.

Asami then slides off her high heel boots and kicks them to the side as she was now barefoot.

Asami then grabs onto the zipper of her jacket and then she unzips it. Asami then slides off her jacket and it lands on the floor as she had on a red tank top.

Asami then grabs onto the bottom of her top, she then pulls the top over her head, and off her body. Asami drops the top to the floor as she had on a dark red lace bra.

Asami then grabs onto her skirt and start to unbutton the buttons on it. Asami then slides the skirt down her legs and to her ankles. Asami steps out of her skirt and kicks it to the side as she still had on her leggings.

Asami then grabs onto the waistband of her leggings, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Asami throws it to the side as she had on a dark red lace thong.

"So Dawn, you like?" Asami asked Dawn as she turned around and wiggles her ass towards Dawn.

"Yeah I like," Dawn said.

"Thanks, I got that lingerie for Asami's birthday," Korra said to Dawn.

Asami then sits down on the bed as she looks into Dawn's eyes.

"Now give me your sweet tongue," Asami said to Dawn and then she pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips as those two were now sharing a kiss.

They close their eyes as their tongues were swirling around together in pure lust as Dawn puts her hands on Asami's hips. Asami then starts to pet Dawn's hair as this kiss was getting very passionate.

"Damn Asami, you are really getting into this," Korra said to Asami as she watched Asami and Dawn kiss.

Fifty seconds later, Asami breaks off the kiss with Dawn and then she gives a kiss onto Dawn's forehead.

"Now Korra, why don't we strip our friend?" Asami asked Korra.

"Yeah," Korra said as she sits up.

Asami grabs the zipper of Dawn's shirt and then she unzips it. Asami then slides the shirt off of Dawn's body as Dawn had on her light purple lace bra.

Korra then grabs onto Dawn's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Korra then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Korra throws the pants to the floor as Dawn had on her matching light purple lace panties.

"Ooh doesn't she looks sexy Asami?" Korra asked Asami.

"Yes she does," Asami said as she and Korra rub Dawn's stomach.

Then, Korra and Asami start to kiss on Dawn's neck as this got Dawn to moan a little.

"Oooh Korra, ohhhh Asami, kiss my little neck," Dawn moans to Korra and Asami in a lustful tone as the pair continue to kiss Dawn's neck.

Forty seconds later, Dawn stops the pair and then she leans down to Korra's stomach. Dawn then starts to kiss Korra's stomach as Asami pets Dawn's hair.

"That's it, kiss on my girlfriend's stomach you cute little minx," Asami said to Dawn as she now caresses Dawn's back lightly.

Twenty seconds later, Asami grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra and gets it unhooked. Asami then slides the bra off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Asami then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Asami kicks the underwear to the floor as she was looking at Dawn's exposed ass.

Twenty-five seconds later, Asami flips Dawn onto her back as she looks down at Dawn's exposed hairy pussy, breaking off Dawn kissing on Korra's stomach in the process.

"What a cute little body, with a nice bush as well," Korra said while rubbing her right hand on Dawn's stomach.

Then, Korra and Asami start to rub Dawn's pussy with their hands at a fast rate as Dawn was biting her bottom lip, trying to contain herself. Korra and Asami then go back to kissing Dawn's neck again as Dawn starts to moan again.

"Ohhh girls, this is making me feel so horny," Dawn moans in a lustful tone to Korra and Asami.

Close to two and a half minutes later, Korra and Asami stop the rubbing as Dawn's pussy was getting very wet as Dawn was leaking out her juices.

"Look we have gotten you wet," Korra said to Dawn as she and Asami look down at their juice covered hands.

"You know, we can't leave you naked," Korra said to Dawn.

Korra then moves her hand to the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Korra then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Korra then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Korra kicks it to the side as she was naked, exposing her pussy which had a full patch of dark brown pubic hair on it.

Asami then grabs onto the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Asami then slides the bra off her body as her C-cup size breasts were exposed.

Asami then grabs onto the waistband of her thong, slides it down her legs, and off her body. Asami throws it to the side as she was naked, exposing her pussy which had a strip of raven black pubic hair on it.

"So Dawn, which one do you like?" Asami asked Dawn in a seductive tone as Dawn looks at the naked bodies of Korra and Asami.

"Personally, I love you both," Dawn said to Korra and Asami as her left hand was rubbing Korra's stomach and her right hand was rubbing Asami's stomach.

Dawn then laid Korra on her back again and then she spread Korra's legs wide, showing more of her pussy.

After a few seconds of rubbing Korra's pussy, Dawn leans forward and starts to lick on Korra's pussy, going up and down at a fast rate. While that was happening, Asami was kneeling down beside Korra, watching her girlfriend getting eat out.

"Ohhh Dawn, lick this sweet Avatar pussy, yeah lick it," Korra said to Dawn in a seductive tone as Dawn was still licking away.

Ten seconds later while Dawn was still licking on Korra, Dawn moves her right hand onto Asami's pussy and slides two of her fingers into it. Dawn then pumps her fingers in and out of Asami as Asami could feel Dawn's fingers rubbing inside of her.

"OH DAWN, YES, YES KEEP FINGERING ME, FINGER THIS RICH BEAUTY," Asami screams in passion to Dawn as it was drowning out Korra's moans.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Korra's pussy while sliding her fingers out of Asami's pussy. Both Korra and Asami's pussies were now very wet and they were leaking out their juices.

"Look at you two, you are now both wet at the same time," Dawn said to Korra and Asami as Dawn had a smirk on her face.

"Hey Dawn," Korra said to Dawn.

"What is it?" Dawn asked Korra.

"I want you to suck the tits of the Avatar," Korra said to Dawn.

"Oooh that sounds fucking hot," Dawn said as she crawls forward to Korra's chest.

Dawn then starts to suck on Korra's left nipple as Korra wraps her hands around Dawn's head.

"That's it, suck the tit of the Avatar," Korra said to Dawn as Dawn continues to suck on Korra's nipple and Korra pets Dawn's hair.

A few seconds later, Asami gets behind Dawn and looks down at Dawn's pussy. Asami then leans down and starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a normal rate.

Nearly ninety seconds later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Korra's right nipple as Asami continues to lick on Dawn's pussy.

"Yeah keep going Dawn, suck my tits," Korra said to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to suck on Korra's nipple, while Asami was still licking Dawn's pussy.

Dawn spend four minutes sucking on Korra's nipples (going back and forth every thirty seconds) as she stops seeing Korra's nipples erect from the sucking. Meanwhile, Asami stops licking on Dawn's pussy as her tongue was covered in Dawn's juices.

"You know, I want to show you what an Avatar can do in bed," Korra said to Dawn.

"Like what?" Dawn asked Korra.

"You'll see, Korra is amazing coming from experience," Asami said to Dawn, knowing what she was talking about.

Korra opens up the drawer on her nightstand and pulls out a nine inch stone dildo from it as Dawn couldn't believe it.

"Holy shit," Dawn said in shock over that stone sex toy.

"I see you like it, I used my earthbending powers to make it, took several tries but it was worth it," Korra said to Dawn.

"Hey Asami," Korra said to Asami as Dawn gets off of Korra.

Korra sits up and she crawls over to Asami. Korra then puts the end of the dildo on Asami's pussy and then the fingertips on Korra's right hand turn to ice. Korra then moves her icy fingers around the dildo as it was frozen on Asami's pussy.

"Just like old times," Asami said to Korra.

"Yeah," Korra said.

The ice from Korra's fingertips fade and soon these flames appear on her fingertips. Korra places her flame covered fingers on her pussy and then she manipulate the flames to form a ten inch flaming strapless strap-on on it.

"Come on Dawn, ride me," Korra said to Dawn and then Korra laid down on her back.

"Wait, won't my pussy get fucking burned by the flaming cock?" Dawn asked Korra.

"Relax, it is a tiny bit warm, but you won't get burned," Korra said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as she squats over the fire cock.

Dawn then lowers herself down as the flaming cock penetrates inside her pussy as it was a little warm for her.

"Oh hot, hot, hot, okay I'm good," Dawn said as she got used to how warm the strap-on was.

"Alright, now let's have some real fun," Korra said as she pumps the fire cock in and out of Dawn at a decent pace as Dawn starts to scream.

"OHHH, OH YES, AH FUCK, I LOVE THE FLAMES," Dawn screams in ecstasy as Korra continues to pound Dawn with that fire cock.

"Let me join in this," Asami said as she crawls towards the pair and then she grabs onto Dawn's hips.

Asami then begins to pump the rock cock in and out of Dawn's ass, while Korra was still pounding Dawn's pussy with the fire cock.

"OH KORRA, OH ASAMI, YES, FIRE AND ROCK ARE THE BEST COMBO RIGHT NOW," Dawn screams in passion to Korra and Asami as she was enjoying getting double penetrated by Korra and Asami.

Close to two minutes later, Korra and Asami stop the pumping as the rock cock and the fire cock were still in Dawn's pussy and ass.

Asami then wraps her arms around Dawn's waist and slowly lifts her up as Dawn could feel the fire cock was out of her pussy. Asami then laid on her back with Dawn on top of her and the rock cock still in Dawn's ass.

Korra then sits up and scoots over to the pair. Korra then kneels and places her hands on Dawn's hips as the fire cock was lined up towards Dawn's pussy. Korra then starts to pump the fire cock in and out of Dawn again as Asami was pumping the rock cock in and out of Dawn's ass.

"OH, OHHH, OH KORRA, OH ASAMI, OH YES KORRA AND ASAMI, I LOVE IT," Dawn screams in passion again as she chant Korra and Asami's names in the process.

Three minutes later, both Korra and Asami were still pumping away on Dawn's pussy and ass as Dawn looked like she was going to reach her limit.

"Oh Korra and Asami, I'm getting very close to cumming," Dawn said to Korra and Asami.

Four seconds later, Korra and Asami gave in one more thrust into Dawn's pussy and ass as this caused Dawn to reach her limit.

"OHHHH GOD," Dawn screamed as reach her climax.

Dawn then squirt out her love juices as it extinguish the fire cock off of Korra. Dawn then lifts herself up as the rock cock was sliding out of her ass.

Dawn then laid on her stomach as her body was covered in beads of sweat, while Korra and Asami looked like they didn't even break a sweat.

"Wow, that little thing couldn't handle our powers," Asami said as the rock strap-on falls off due to the ice being melted from the sex.

"Yeah, I remember how you felt after our first time," Korra said to Asami.

"After that, I built up my energy for whenever we do it again," Asami said to Korra.

Korra and Asami look over to see Dawn sitting up and then she yawned a little, while stretching her arms up in the process.

"So you all done?" Korra asked Dawn.

"Ha ha, no way, I'm not done and I need to make you both cum," Dawn said to Korra and Asami.

"Oh really," Asami said in a curious tone.

"Yeah, and I want Korra to make a strap-on for me," Dawn said.

"As you wish," Korra said to Dawn as she crawls over to Dawn.

Korra then puts her right hand on Dawn's pussy and then she blows into it. What Korra did was she was blowing out ice from her mouth for this occasion. After thirty seconds, Korra stops and moves her hand off of Dawn as she made this ten inch strapless ice strap-on for Dawn.

"You like?" Korra asked Dawn as Dawn looks down at the ice cock.

"Yeah, this isn't the first time I had a cock of ice on me," Dawn said as Korra was confused by this.

"Don't ask," Dawn said to Korra and then Dawn sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Come on Asami, ride on my lap," Dawn said to Asami as Dawn had a seductive look on her face.

Asami then stands off the bed and walks over to Dawn. Asami turns around and moves her butt up and down against the ice cock, giving Dawn a butt job.

"That's it Asami, move that hot ass on that ice cock," Dawn said to Asami as she continues to grind her butt on the ice cock.

Forty seconds later, Asami stops as she turns around to face Dawn.

Asami then gets on Dawn's lap as the ice cock was below Asami's pussy. Asami then lowers herself down as the ice cock was slowly penetrating her pussy.

"Oooooh," Asami moans in pleasure over having the ice cock feeling her insides.

"You like having a dick made of ice inside you?" Dawn asked Asami in a seductive tone.

"Yes I fucking like it," Asami said in passion.

Dawn and Asami then make out again as she moves her hips back and forth, feeling the ice cock rubbing her insides. Meanwhile, Korra was fondling her right breast with her left hand and rubbing her pussy with her right hand as seeing Dawn and Asami fucking was getting her hot.

" _Oh watching Asami and Dawn fuck is getting me so fucking horny_ ," Korra thought as she continues to pleasure herself watching this little show.

Two and a half minutes later, Asami stops moving her hips and then lifts herself up as the ice cock slides out of her.

Asami then turns herself around as she faces away from Dawn. Asami then lowers herself down as the ice cock penetrates her again. Asami then bounces her hips up and down as she could feel the ice cock rubbing her insides like crazy.

"OHHH, OH, OH DAWN, YES, POUND THAT ICY COCK IN ME," Asami screams to Dawn in pure lust.

"Oh I will Asami, just keep riding me you rich beauty," Dawn said to Asami in a seductive tone as she continues to pound away on Asami, while Korra continues to pleasure herself from watching this.

Dawn continues to pound on Asami for four minutes as from the look on Asami's face, it looked like she was going to reach her limit.

"Oh god, I don't think I can keep going anymore," Asami said as Dawn continues to pump that ice cock in and out of Asami rapidly.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn gave in one thrust into Asami and she hits Asami's g-spot, which caused her to finally reached her limit.

"AHHHH," Asami said as she reached her climax.

Asami then gush out her love juices like a fire hose and coats the ice cock in it. Asami then slowly lifts herself off the cock and then gets back onto the bed. Asami then passes out as the pounding took a lot out of her.

Korra then stops pleasuring herself as she sees Asami, covered in sweat and passing out on the end of the bed.

" _Holy fucking shit, Dawn made Asami pass out, I would never expect that_ ," Korra thought as Dawn turns to face Korra.

Dawn then gets on the bed as the ice strap-on was still intact, even after the pounding that Dawn gave Asami. Dawn then crawls over to Korra and places her hands on Korra's muscular thighs.

"So what are you going to do?" Korra asked Dawn.

"Oh I'm going to see how long the Avatar can last against me," Dawn said to Korra as she caress her left hand along the right side of Korra's face.

Dawn then lines the ice cock towards Korra's pussy and then she slowly penetrates it into Korra's pussy in a missionary position. Dawn then slowly pumps the cock in and out of Korra as Korra wraps her legs around Dawn's waist and Dawn starts to kiss on the left side of Korra's neck.

"Ohhh Dawn, yes pound and kiss me, I've been a bad Avatar and need this punishment," Korra moans in ecstasy to Dawn as Dawn continues to kiss on Korra's neck and pound her insides.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops kissing (pulling up at about sixty seconds and going back afterwards) and stops moving for a second. Korra then unwraps her legs and Dawn slides the ice cock out of Korra as more of Korra's juices were leaking out of her.

"Korra, I want you on your hands and knees," Dawn ordered Korra as Korra got on her hands and knees as she was looking at the headboard.

"Why did you want me in this position?" Korra asked Dawn.

"Because I'm about to tame some Avatar ass," Dawn said and then she puts her hands on Korra's hips.

Dawn then thrust the ice cock into Korra's ass hard as Korra felt it immediately.

"Ohhh, oh so cold, that cock feels so cold in my ass," Korra said as she felt the brisk coldness of the strap-on in her ass.

"Well it is going to get a whole lot hotter," Dawn said to Korra and then she begins to pump the ice cock in and out of Korra's ass.

"OH, OH YEAH, OH THAT'S IT DAWN, POUND THIS AVATAR ASS," Korra screams in passion to Dawn as Dawn continues to pump that ice cock in and out of Korra's ass.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn grabs onto Korra's breasts and starts to fondle them, while still pumping into Korra's ass.

"Say Korra, do you love when I fondle and pound your body?" Dawn asked Korra in a seductive tone.

"Yes I love it, I love having my body touched and caressed, and I fucking love when you pound my insides," Korra said in passion to Dawn as Dawn continues to pound away on Korra's ass and fondle Korra's breasts.

Five and a half minutes later, Dawn moves her hands off of Korra's breasts and slides the strap-on out of Korra's ass as it was throbbing from the pounding Dawn gave to her.

Dawn then lines the ice cock towards Korra's pussy and then she slides it into Korra's pussy. Dawn then begins to pump the ice cock in and out of Korra at a normal pace as Korra could feel the ice cock rubbing her insides.

"Ohhh Dawn, ohhhhh Dawn, ahhh it feels good," Korra said to Dawn in ecstasy and then she has an idea on her mind.

"Dawn, can you go fast for me?" Korra asked Dawn.

"Really?" Dawn asked Korra.

"Yeah I want to see if I can last as long as Asami," Korra said.

"Well I can do it," Dawn said and then she rapidly pumps the ice cock in and out of Korra.

"OH, OH YES, AH DAWN, OHH DAWN, YES FUCK ME DAWN," Korra screams in ecstasy as she chants Dawn's name over and over again.

Four minutes later, Dawn was still pumping that ice cock in and out of Korra as Korra was starting to sweat a little bit from the sexual experience.

"So how are you holding up Korra?" Dawn asked Korra.

"Oh I'm good, I still want you fuck me like a wild beast," Korra said to Dawn as Dawn was still pumping that ice cock in and out of Korra.

Nine minutes later, Dawn was still pumping away that ice cock in and out of Korra as Korra was getting close to reaching her limit.

"Oh Dawn, I feel like I can't hold it back," Dawn said to Korra as Korra closed her eyes.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn gave in one last thrust and hits Korra's g-spot. But oddly enough, Korra didn't scream, instead her body glowed and her eyes opened as they were pure white.

Dawn then pulls the ice cock out of Korra as Dawn was very worried for Korra at this point.

"Korra, are you okay?" Dawn asked Korra and a few seconds later, she got her answer.

"AHHHH," Korra screamed in a very primal way as she reached her climax.

Korra then starts to squirt out ice pellets as Dawn was in utter shock over this.

"What the fuck?" Dawn asked in shock.

A few seconds later, Korra was now squirting out air as Dawn was a little freaked out.

"This is not normal," Dawn said over Korra squirting out her "love juices".

Five seconds later, Korra was now squirting out bolts of energy as Dawn couldn't believe how much Korra was squirting out.

"She really has a lot in her," Dawn said quietly.

Three seconds later, Korra started squirting out flames as Dawn couldn't believe what she was doing.

"She is squirting out fire from her pussy, now I have seen everything," Dawn said.

Ten seconds later, Korra finally was now squirting out her love juices as her eyes turned back to normal and her body stopped glowing. Eleven seconds later, she stops the squirting as the bed was covered in Dawn, Asami, and Korra's juices.

"How was it Korra?" Dawn asked Korra.

"It was, it was, amazing," Korra said weakly and then she passes from the massive lost of energy, resting on her stomach.

"Oh my god, Korra are you okay?" Dawn asked Korra and then she flips Korra onto her side as she hears Korra snoring lightly.

"Oh good, she's just sleeping, poor little thing couldn't last against me," Dawn said as she pets on Korra's head softly.

Dawn then pulls the strap-on off her pussy as it was still soaking wet, and then she drops it to the floor. Dawn then looks to see Korra and Asami sleeping from the pounding she gave to them.

"Holy shit, I just made the Avatar and her girlfriend pass out, I'm in complete shock," Dawn said as she couldn't believe someone like her could make two people pass out from sex.

"I should stay and apologize to them for making them pass out," Dawn said and then she grabs onto Asami's hand.

Dawn drags Asami close to her and then Dawn laid on her back with Asami on her left and Korra on her right. Korra and Asami then snuggle up next to Dawn as Dawn just smiled a little.

"I'll join these cuties for a rest and then I will say sorry to them," Dawn said and then she closed her eyes, joining Korra and Asami for a little sleep.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah to this day, I still can't believe I made Asami and Korra pass out, sort of proves my sexual experiences built up my stamina and power," Dawn said to her viewers.

"When they woke up, I apologize for being too powerful on them," Dawn said.

"But they weren't mad, in fact they were impressed by the stamina and strength I gave to them," Dawn said.

"After a shower to freshen up, I went back to my dimension, but I promise them to visit again since they love my company," Dawn said.

"Well that wraps up this episode, make sure to follow this channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Wow that was a long chapter and we are ten (yes I said ten) chapters away until we reached chapter 100! Anyway the next lucky ladies to get some love from Dawn is the famed Avatar, Korra, and her girlfriend, Asami Sato from the Nickelodeon hit,** _ **Legend of Korra**_ **. I can't believe that Dawn made Korra and Asami pass out, definitely proves how much Dawn is improving over the course of this fic.**

 **Anyway, we got more yuri action coming soon and don't forget to leave me a review as well.**


	91. Hitomi

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 91: Innocent Karate Sex**

* * *

In the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her grey flaming card t-shirt and dark blue jeans) was sitting down on the set of her podcast as she was going to film the next episode in her series. Once the camera was on, Dawn uses the remote control to turn on the camera as the episode was now live.

"Hello everyone, Dawn here with episode ninety-one of my podcast, that's right I'm only nine episodes away from episode 100," Dawn said to the viewers.

"Now you might remember I did it with a woman named Tina Armstrong, and then later on I did it with one of her friends, Helena Douglas, well this story involves me doing it with another friend of theirs," Dawn said.

"It started out with a little sparing match and then it got way more intimate," Dawn said.

"Now let me start from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

After spending some time brushing up on her fighting skills, Dawn decided to rest on the couch as what she was thinking about was episode one hundred.

"One hundred episodes, I'm getting close, I don't know when but I will get there someday," Dawn said.

Dawn then gets off the couch and pulls out her dimensional scissors from her pocket.

"You know I should go back and visit Tina and Helena, all I need to do is think about their location and I should be there," Dawn said to herself.

Dawn then opens up a rift using her scissors and jumps into it. A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on the ground. Dawn then closes up the rift with her scissors and puts them away.

"Okay, I know this isn't Helena's mansion," Dawn said as she was in the middle of a wooded area.

Dawn then starts to walk around as she was desperately trying to find out where she was.

"I hope I find civilization soon, otherwise I'm seriously fucked if there are dinosaurs here," Dawn said as she continues to walk.

Twenty minutes later, Dawn stumbles out of the bushes and into this huge area with the sun coming through from an open spot in the woods with the trees surrounding her.

"It's official, I'm completely lost," Dawn said.

"He, he, he, you are funny," this female voice said to Dawn in a cheery manner.

"What the," Dawn said and then she got into a fighting stance.

"If you don't want to suffer at my hands, show yourself," Dawn demanded to whoever was watching her.

Then, out of the bushes walks in a young woman with shoulder length brown hair, wearing a pink headband, a green and white hooded jacket with the letter "H" on the left of it, black fighting gloves, stonewashed jeans, and grey sneakers. The young woman was smiling as she just looked at Dawn.

" _I think I might recognize her, Tina showed me a photo of her, and yes I know who it is_ ," Dawn thought as she was still in her stance.

"Hey, are you Hitomi?" Dawn asked the woman.

"Yes I am," the woman known as Hitomi said.

"Hey are you Dawn?" Hitomi asked Dawn.

"Yes I am," Dawn said.

"I heard a lot about you from Tina and Helena, and they are right, you are cute little thing," Hitomi said to Dawn as Dawn was blushing a little.

"Well I do have a very youthful look," Dawn said to Hitomi.

"Tina also said that you kicked a bunch of guys' asses for trying to gang bang her," Hitomi said to Dawn.

"Yeah I wasn't going to allow a bunch of thugs to rape her," Dawn said.

"I was wondering if you can show your fighting skills to me," Hitomi said to Dawn.

"You mean like a sparing match?" Dawn asked Hitomi.

"Yeah, I was hoping if my karate skills is on par with yours," Hitomi said to Dawn.

"Well I can always use a challenge, so yeah and come at me with all you got," Dawn said to Hitomi as Hitomi got into a fighting stance.

Dawn and Hitomi rush towards each other as the sparing match was on. Dawn and Hitomi try to punch away on each other, but each shot was met with their fists.

Ten seconds later, Dawn and Hitomi nail a punch to each other's ribs as this sent both of them back four feet.

Dawn and Hitomi rush back and they tried to nail each other with kicks now. But each kick was being blocked by their hands as this was still very even.

Eight seconds later, Hitomi nails a double open palm strike to Dawn's ribs as Dawn holds her ribs in pain.

Hitomi then tries to nail Dawn with a kick to the left side of Dawn's head, but Dawn blocks the kick with her left hand. Dawn then grabs Hitomi's right leg and throws her over her head, with Hitomi landing face first on the ground.

Hitomi then rolls onto her back and then she kips up as this match was not over. Dawn then nails a punch to Hitomi's ribs, followed by an open palm strike to Hitomi's chest as Hitomi was now feeling the pain.

Dawn then hops onto Hitomi's shoulders, wraps her legs around Hitomi's neck, and takes down Hitomi with a headscissors takedown. Dawn unwraps her legs from Hitomi's neck and was looking to get Hitomi with a cross arm breaker.

"I'm not going to be taken out this easily," Hitomi said and then nails a kick right onto the top of Dawn's skull.

As Dawn was holding the top of her head, Hitomi nails Dawn with a leg sweep as Dawn was flat on her back and Hitomi quickly gets back on her feet.

"Okay, time to finish this," Hitomi said and then she nails a hard kick to Dawn's ribs.

Hitomi then nails a series of fast punches to Dawn's ribs. After fifteen strikes, Hitomi then nails a hard double open palm strike to Dawn's face. The impact causes Dawn to fly back and she lands back first into the tree and was out cold.

"Holy crap, I won," Hitomi said in shock as that fight was a lot harder than expected.

"Oh, I hope Dawn is alright?" Hitomi asked in concern over that last strike she gave to Dawn.

About ten minutes later, Dawn was starting to wake up as Hitomi run over to the downed Dawn.

"Are you okay?" Hitomi asked Dawn as she extends her left hand towards Dawn.

"I'm fine," Dawn said as she grabs onto Hitomi's hand and she helps Dawn onto her feet.

"Let me rub your back to relive some pain you received," Hitomi said to Dawn and then she turns around as she rubs her hands up and down Dawn's clothed back.

"You don't need to," Dawn said to Hitomi.

"Well I need to make sure a pretty little blonde like you didn't get too badly injured," Hitomi said to Dawn as continues to rub Dawn's back.

"Well it is making my back feel a lot better," Dawn said.

Three minutes later, Hitomi stops rubbing Dawn's back and then she turns Dawn around as the girls were face to face.

"So how did you learn to fight?" Dawn asked Hitomi.

"Oh I have been taking karate since I was kid, I got my black belt a few years back," Hitomi said.

"Amazing, I can tell by the way you kicked my ass," Dawn said to Hitomi as Hitomi giggled a bit.

Dawn and Hitomi then sit down underneath a tree as Hitomi snuggles up next to Dawn.

"Say Dawn, how did you learn to fight?" Hitomi asked Dawn.

"Oh I got trained by this woman named Carol after I've been in situations where I could have been killed," Dawn said.

"So does a cheery little butt kicker like you have a boyfriend?" Dawn asked Hitomi and then she gently boop Hitomi on the tip of her nose.

"Not a boyfriend, but I know this guy named Hayate, he's a ninja," Hitomi said.

"Is there any reason why you and him are not together?" Dawn asked Hitomi.

"Mainly because of the ninja code and one of the girls, Ayane, doesn't like when me and him get a bit close," Hitomi said.

"I heard about Ayane, but I think I wouldn't want to mess with her," Dawn said and then Hitomi rest her head on Dawn's clothed chest.

"Mmm, I can hear your heartbeat, it is very soothing," Hitomi said to Dawn softly as Dawn was getting a little nervous.

"So is it true, that you had some fun with Tina and Helena?" Hitomi asked Dawn as Dawn knew she had to come clean.

"Yeah I did, it was steamy and it was one the best times I ever had," Dawn said as Hitomi twirled her left index finger on Dawn's right shoulder.

Hitomi lifts her head up and then her right cheek brushes up against Dawn's left cheek. Hitomi then gives Dawn a kiss on the cheek while her left hand was caressing Dawn's right arm.

"You are so beautiful and mysterious, not to mention your skin is so soft," Hitomi said to Dawn in a sensual tone as she continues to caress Dawn's arm.

"You are very beautiful too Hitomi, I love your cheery demeanor and your sense of honor," Dawn said to Hitomi as she pets Hitomi's hair.

Hitomi then stops caressing Dawn's arm and then she sits on Dawn's lap. Hitomi then leans in towards Dawn for a kiss, but Dawn stops when she puts her left index and middle fingers on Hitomi's lips.

"Hitomi were you about to kiss me?" Dawn asked Hitomi.

"Yes," Hitomi said.

"What about Hayate?" Dawn asked Hitomi.

"I still care and love him, but I just want to suck face with the sweetest blonde in front of me," Hitomi said.

"Well I can't say no to you," Dawn said to Hitomi.

Dawn and Hitomi pressed their lips together as they were sharing a kiss. Their eyes were closed and their tongues were swirling around together in lust as this kiss was heating up.

Five seconds later, Dawn puts her hands on Hitomi's hips, while Hitomi wraps her arms around Dawn's neck as they were still kissing away.

Fifty-five seconds later, Hitomi breaks off the kiss as she had an idea on her mind.

"Why don't we find a spot and we do some exploring," Hitomi whispered into Dawn's left ear.

"But where, I couldn't find any sign of people?" Dawn asked Hitomi.

"Oh there is a motel like five minutes from here," Hitomi said.

"What, you mean there was civilization not far from here," Dawn said to Hitomi in shock.

"Yes," Hitomi said.

"Oh thank god, I thought I might be lost forever," Dawn said as Hitomi giggled a little.

Hitomi gets on her feet and then she grabs onto Dawn's hands. Hitomi then helps Dawn onto her feet and then she leads her out of the woods, going to the motel for some fun.

Four minutes later, they made it to the motel and Hitomi had gotten a room for herself and Dawn. Hitomi then opens the door to the room and walks into it with Dawn behind her.

Dawn then closes the door as Hitomi slides off her gloves and puts them on the nightstand.

"Now why don't we get the fun started?" Hitomi asked Dawn in a sensual tone.

"Yeah," Dawn said and then she walks over to the bed, and then she sits on the edge of the bed.

Hitomi then sits on Dawn's lap and then she and Dawn start to make out again, but this time very passionately.

Five seconds later, Dawn slides the coat off of Hitomi's body as Hitomi had on a grey sleeveless crop top, which showed off some of Hitomi's stomach. Dawn then caresses her hands up and down Hitomi's clothed back as Hitomi puts her hands on the back of Dawn's head.

Sixty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she starts to kiss on the left side of Hitomi's neck.

"Mmm, oooh your lips feel so soft on my neck," Hitomi moans to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to kiss on Hitomi's neck.

Forty seconds later, Dawn stops kissing and then she laid Hitomi on the bed, resting on her back with her head on the pillows.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot. Dawn then gets on the bed and then she slides off Hitomi's sneakers and socks. Dawn sets the shoes and socks to the floor as Hitomi was now barefoot as well.

Dawn then gets on top of Hitomi and then she grabs onto the bottom of Hitomi's top. Dawn then lifts the top a bit as Hitomi had on a pink bra. Dawn then grabs onto Hitomi's bra covered breasts and starts to fondle it a bit.

"Are you getting horny Hitomi, is me fondling your boobs getting you all warm?" Dawn asked Hitomi as she continues to fondle Hitomi's breasts.

"Oh yes, mmm I love having your soft hands on my breasts," Hitomi said to Dawn in a sensual tone.

A minute later, Dawn moves her hands off of Hitomi's breasts and then she slides the top off of Hitomi's body. Dawn tosses the shirt to the floor as Hitomi still had on her bra.

Dawn then grabs onto the front of Hitomi's jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then gets off of Hitomi and then she grabs onto the waistband of Hitomi's jeans. Dawn then slides the jeans down Hitomi's legs and off of Hitomi's body. Dawn tosses the pants to the floor as Hitomi had on matching pink panties.

"Looking so sexy Hitomi," Dawn said to Hitomi in a seductive tone as she moves her right hand up and down Hitomi's stomach.

"You know, I should shed my clothes to show you how sexy I am," Dawn said to Hitomi.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn tosses the shirt to the floor as she had on her green bra.

Dawn then unbutton and unzips her jeans, and then she grabs onto the waistband of them. Dawn slides the jeans down her legs and off her body. Dawn tosses her pants to the floor as she had on her matching green panties.

"Green is such a lovely color on you Dawn," Hitomi said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Hitomi as she puts her right hand on the outside of Hitomi's panties.

Dawn begins to rub her hand slowly on Hitomi's panty covered pussy as Hitomi could feel how good it was. Before Hitomi could scream, Dawn leans in and then she and Hitomi make out again as this was soothing Hitomi.

Seventy-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she stops the rubbing as she noticed a very damp spot on Hitomi's panties.

"Looks like someone is loving this," Dawn said in a very sensual tone as she twirls her right index finger on Hitomi's stomach.

"Oh yes, I'm loving it," Hitomi said.

Dawn then sits Hitomi up and grabs onto the back of Hitomi's bra. Dawn then unhooks the bra and slides it off of Hitomi's body as Hitomi's D-cup size breasts were exposed.

"Wow and I thought Tina and Helena were the only one with big tits," Dawn said as she squeezes onto Hitomi's right breast.

"Well a lot of the girls I know have somewhat big boobs," Hitomi said as Dawn squeezes onto Hitomi's left breast with her left hand.

"I feel like I could squeeze them all day, they feel like two bouncy balls," Dawn said as she continues to squeeze and feel Hitomi's breasts.

After about two minutes of squeezing Hitomi's breasts, Dawn moves her hands off of Hitomi's breasts and then she laid Hitomi down on her back again.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Hitomi's panties, slides them down Hitomi's legs, and off of Hitomi's body. Dawn throws it to the floor as Hitomi was now naked, exposing her wet pussy which had a full patch of brown pubic hair on it.

" _Mmm, what a tasty body Hitomi has_ ," Dawn thought as she looks at Hitomi's nude body.

Dawn then puts her right hand on Hitomi's pussy and starts to rub on it slowly, the rubbing caused Hitomi to start screaming a little.

"AHHHH, OH FUCK, YEAH, KEEP RUBBING MY PUSSY," Hitomi screams in passion to Dawn as Dawn was still rubbing Hitomi's pussy.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn stops rubbing on Hitomi's pussy as Dawn had a very seductive smile on her face.

"Now let me show you what I got," Dawn said to Hitomi and then she grabs onto the back of her bra.

Dawn then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn tosses them to the floor as she was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"You got such a small beauty body Dawn," Hitomi said to Dawn as she puts her right hand on Dawn's stomach.

"Thanks Hitomi," Dawn said to Hitomi and then Dawn lays on top of Hitomi with their bodies pressed up against each other.

"Now let me have some more fun with your boobs," Dawn said to Hitomi.

Dawn then leans down and starts to suck on Hitomi's left nipple as Hitomi starts to moan a little.

"Oh that's it Dawn, mmm suck on my tits," Hitomi moans in a lustful tone to Dawn as she wraps her arms around Dawn's head, while Dawn was still sucking away on Hitomi's nipple.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Hitomi's right nipple as Hitomi was still moaning like crazy.

"Keep going Dawn, I love it," Hitomi moans softly to Dawn as she starts to pet Dawn's blonde hair.

Dawn sucked on Hitomi's nipples for seven minutes (switching each nipple every thirty seconds) as Hitomi's nipples were erect from Dawn sucking on them. Dawn then pinches the nipples lightly as Hitomi could feel it.

"Ow, ow, be gentle," Hitomi said to Dawn as her nipples were very tender.

"Oh sorry," Dawn said as she let's go of Hitomi's nipples.

Dawn then moves down as she was looking at Hitomi's pussy. Dawn then spread Hitomi's legs wide, showing more of Hitomi's pussy.

Dawn then licks her lips and afterwards, she start to lick on Hitomi's wet pussy, going up and down at a normal pace. Dawn then wraps her arms around Hitomi's thighs as this got Hitomi excited.

"Ohhh yes, oh yes Dawn, lick this sweet fighter's pussy," Hitomi said to Dawn in a sensual tone as she got a tight grip onto the bed sheets because of all the licking.

Two minutes and forty-five seconds later, Dawn stops the licking as Hitomi's pussy was even wetter than before.

Dawn then unwraps her arms off of Hitomi and then she gets on top of Hitomi again. Dawn then turns around as Hitomi was looking at Dawn's pussy.

"Come on Hitomi, come and get some sweet Moonchild pussy," Dawn said to Hitomi as she rubs her pussy with her left index finger.

Hitomi then sits up as Dawn was still rubbing her pussy with her finger.

"Oh I will do it, you just need to wrap your legs around me," Hitomi said to Dawn as Dawn stops rubbing her pussy.

Dawn then wraps her legs around Hitomi's neck as Dawn's pussy was very close to Hitomi's mouth. Hitomi then starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a fast pace.

"OH YES, OHH HITOMI, LICK MY PUSSY," Dawn screams to Hitomi in pure ecstasy as Hitomi continues to lick Dawn's pussy.

A minute and fifty seconds later, Hitomi stops licking and then she slides her tongue into Dawn's pussy. Hitomi then pumps her tongue in and out of Dawn as Dawn could feel Hitomi's tongue rubbing her insides.

"Ooooh Hitomi, that's it, keep fucking me with your tongue," Dawn moans to Hitomi in pure ecstasy as Hitomi continues to tongue fuck Dawn.

Three minutes later, Hitomi slides her tongue out of Dawn as Dawn's pussy was now very wet and she was dripping out her juices.

"Huh, it seems now you are wet," Hitomi said to Dawn as she rubs her right hand along Dawn's wet pussy.

Dawn then unwraps her legs off of Hitomi and then she rests on her stomach. Hitomi then grabs Dawn by her arms and sits Dawn up.

"Now Dawn, lay down and relax, while I do the work," Hitomi said to Dawn as she laid Dawn down on her back with Dawn's head resting on a pillow.

Hitomi then gets on top of Dawn with her pussy resting on top of Dawn's pussy. Hitomi then moves her hips back and forth as her pussy was rubbing on Dawn's pussy in a cowgirl position.

"Oh Hitomi, yes ride me, ride me," Dawn moans to Hitomi in a lustful tone as Hitomi rests her hands on Dawn's stomach.

While Hitomi was still moving her hips, Dawn grabs onto Hitomi's round ass. Dawn then starts to fondle Hitomi's ass cheeks as this causes Hitomi to moan again.

"Ohhh yes Dawn, fondle my ass, your hands feel sooo good on it," Hitomi moans to Dawn in ecstasy as Dawn continues to fondle Hitomi's ass.

Four minutes later, Hitomi stops moving her hips as Dawn was still fondling away on Hitomi's ass.

Hitomi then leans forward and starts to lick on Dawn's left nipple as this was getting Dawn all excited.

"Ohhh yes Hitomi, pleasure my breasts, lick them good," Dawn said to Hitomi in passion as she continues to lick Dawn's nipple.

Ninety seconds later, Hitomi switches over and starts to lick Dawn's right nipple as Dawn moves her hands off of Hitomi's ass and starts to caress Hitomi's back.

"Mmm Hitomi, my breasts are feeling very good now," Dawn said to Hitomi as Hitomi was still licking Dawn's nipple.

Hitomi licked Dawn's nipples for five minutes (switching the nipples every twenty-five seconds) as they were now erect from Hitomi's licking.

"Looks like what goes around, comes around," Hitomi said as she squeezes Dawn's breasts lightly.

"You know what Hitomi, I think it is time we get to the finale," Dawn said to Hitomi as Hitomi had a smile on her face.

"I was thinking the same thing," Hitomi said as Dawn grabs onto Hitomi's arms.

Dawn then flips Hitomi over as Dawn was on top of Hitomi with Hitomi resting her head on the pillows.

Dawn then spread Hitomi's legs wide and then Dawn spreads her legs wide as well. Dawn then scoots forward as her pussy was now touching Hitomi's pussy.

"Okay Hitomi, are you ready?" Dawn asked Hitomi.

"Yeah I'm ready," Hitomi said.

Dawn and Hitomi then start to rub their pussies together at a faster than normal pace as Hitomi's breasts were jiggling from the movement.

"AHHH, AHH, OH YEAH, OH FUCK, KEEP RUBBING ME," Hitomi screams in passion as Dawn continues on with the rubbing.

A minute into the pussy rubbing, Hitomi was still feeling the pleasure Dawn was giving to her.

"Hitomi, do you love it?" Dawn asked Hitomi.

"I love it," Hitomi said in a sensual tone.

"I can't hear you, I want you to scream your answer," Dawn said to Hitomi.

"I FUCKING LOVE IT DAWN, I LOVE IT WHEN YOU FUCK ME," Hitomi screams in passion to Dawn as they continue to rub their pussies together.

They were rubbing their pussies together for four and a half minutes now as they were sweating a tiny bit from the sexual heat. While Dawn looked like she could do it a while longer, Hitomi on the other hand, couldn't last longer.

"Oh Dawn, I'm getting very close to cumming," Hitomi said to Dawn.

Five seconds later, Dawn gave one final rub as Hitomi had finally reached her limit.

"OHHHH YES," Hitomi screams in passion as she reached her climax.

Hitomi then arch her back and squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's stomach and breasts. Hitomi then laid on her back again as she was breathing heavily.

"Mmm, your cum feels so good on my body," Dawn moans to Hitomi in a lustful tone as she rubs her left hand along her body, rubbing the juices along it.

Dawn then laid next to Hitomi as Hitomi rest her head on Dawn's stomach.

"Holy shit…you are…amazing," Hitomi said softly to Dawn during her breaths as Dawn rubs her right hand on Hitomi's chest.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Hitomi and then Hitomi flips over as she gets on top of Dawn.

"Tina and Helena are right, you are one awesome lover," Hitomi said to Dawn as she caress her right hand along the left side of Dawn's face.

"You know, the other girls will love if they get a chance with you," Hitomi said to Dawn.

"But are they in any relationships?" Dawn asked Hitomi.

"I don't think so, but they will love it nonetheless," Hitomi said.

"Well I hope I get a chance with them," Dawn said and then Hitomi pulls the covers over herself and Dawn as they were snuggled close together.

"How about we kiss and cuddle a bit, and then we take a nice long shower?" Hitomi asked Dawn.

"Yeah I would love it," Dawn said and then she and Hitomi kiss a bit, taking some time to get their energy back.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"I would never expect a naive little karate girl like Hitomi to be a screamer," Dawn said to her viewers.

"After we snuggled a bit, we took a shower to clean our bodies, then I said goodbye to Hitomi, and head back to my world," Dawn said.

"I have to say, Hitomi can kick ass, and me and her definitely had a good sparring session," Dawn said.

"Well that wraps up another episode, make sure to follow my channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Well we are only nine chapters away from number one hundred, and it is getting hotter by the moment. Anyway, the next lucky girl to get some action from Dawn is Hitomi from** _ **Dead or Alive**_ **, been a while since I did a** _ **DOA**_ **girl and boy did it get hot.**

 **We got more yuri action coming soon and don't forget to leave me a review as well.**


	92. Sakura Haruno

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 92: Medical Ninjutsu Loving**

* * *

Back in the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her black long sleeve skeleton shirt and black jeans) was sitting down on the set of her podcast, ready to film yet another episode of her series. Once the camera was on, Dawn then presses record on the remote control and the episode was now live.

"Hey everyone, it's your host, Dawn, here with episode ninety-two of my podcast," Dawn said to her viewers.

"That's right, I'm only eight episodes away from airing my one hundredth episode," Dawn said excitedly.

"Now you probably remember a few episodes back I did it with a ninja, well I did it with another ninja from the same village," Dawn said.

"This ninja was not as powerful as Kurenai, but she is very important as she ended up healing my injuries," Dawn said.

"But let me start from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

It was quiet in the Hidden Leaf Village, but there have been some changes since last time.

Then, a rift opens up and soon Dawn steps out of the rift. Dawn closes up the rift with her dimensional scissors and puts them away.

"You know, I feel like I have been here before," Dawn said as she had a sense of déjà vu.

Dawn then walks into the village and then a familiar woman caught Dawn's eyes. When she saw the messy black hair, the cloths wrapped around her, and the forehead protector, Dawn knew that woman was.

"Oh my god," Dawn said in shock over who she saw.

"KURENAI," Dawn screams in joy over seeing Kurenai.

Dawn then runs towards Kurenai as Kurenai turns her head to see Dawn.

"Oh hey Dawn," Kurenai said to Dawn and then Dawn gives Kurenai a hug.

"Oh it's been so long," Dawn said.

"Yeah it's been far too long," Kurenai said as Dawn breaks off the hug.

"Man it's been two and a half years since I saw you," Kurenai said to Dawn as Dawn was in shock over what Kurenai said.

"Two and a half years, I must be fucking high," Dawn said.

"Nope and I must say, you haven't changed a thing," Kurenai said to Dawn.

"Yeah, I haven't," Dawn said.

" _I can't believe it's been two years here, I visited her like a few weeks or so ago, I guess this dimension goes way faster than my dimension or maybe I'm wrong_ ," Dawn thought.

"Hey Kurenai, are you leaving me for this sweet thing?" Asuma Sarutobi asked Kurenai as he walks over to Kurenai and Dawn.

"No Asuma," Kurenai said to Asuma.

"You must be Asuma I heard about, it is a pleasure to meet you," Dawn said to Asuma as she bows to him in respect.

"What a sweet girl," Asuma said.

"I told you," Kurenai said to Asuma.

"You know since you love nature so much, I will call you The Nature Lover," Asuma said to Dawn as Dawn starts to blush a little.

"Awww that's a cute nickname," Dawn said.

"Hey Kurenai, Asuma," this young female voice said to Kurenai and Asuma as Dawn looks to see this young woman running towards them.

The woman had short pink hair with a noticeable large forehead, she had a forehead protector on her head, wearing a sleeveless red top, grey apron skirt with black shorts underneath, and black knee high boots.

Soon, the woman stops until she was close to the three.

"Oh Sakura, what are you doing here?" Kurenai asked the girl known as Sakura.

"Lady Tsunade was busy today, so I couldn't get in more training today and now I have nothing to do," Sakura said.

Sakura then looks over and she sees Dawn with the pair.

"Oh I don't think we have met before," Sakura said to Dawn.

"No, I'm Dawn," Dawn said to Sakura as she bows to her.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno," Sakura said to Dawn as she bows to Dawn.

"I think these two are going to become good friends," Kurenai said.

"Yeah, come on and let's give them privacy," Asuma said to Kurenai as they leave the two girls alone, but then they stand behind a building twenty feet away so they can watch the interaction.

"So Sakura, is Tsunade like your leader?" Dawn asked Sakura.

"Well she trained me a little, my leader is Kakashi of Team 7," Sakura said.

"Team 7 is comprised of Kakashi, myself, Naruto, and," Sakura said, but she was having a hard time telling Dawn about Sasuke.

"Who else?" Dawn asked Sakura as Sakura was clenching her fists knowing what Sasuke did to them.

"Sakura, you can trust me," Dawn said to Sakura as she grabs onto Sakura's hands.

"His name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura said.

"What happened to Sasuke?" Dawn asked Sakura.

"He couldn't take how Naruto was surpassing him and then there is his older brother," Sakura said as Dawn couldn't believe it.

Sakura had tears in her eyes and then she buries her face into Dawn's chest as Dawn could feel Sakura's tears damping her shirt.

"There, there, I can tell from your aura that you really cared about him," Dawn said to Sakura as she gives Sakura a hug to comfort her.

"But to leave me and the team," Sakura said through the tears.

"I think he must have a big vendetta against his older brother," Dawn said as she continues to comfort Sakura.

"I think Sakura told Dawn about Sasuke," Kurenai said to Asuma as they peek out from behind the building.

"Yeah, I don't think Sakura will ever forget about it," Asuma said.

As Dawn was hugging Sakura, a small gust of wind blew past of them.

"Sakura," this mysterious male voice whispered as Dawn was the only one who heard it.

Dawn then breaks off the hug as she looks to the left at a wooded area.

"What is it Dawn?" Sakura asked Dawn.

"I have a hunch," Dawn said as she begins to walk towards the woods.

"Dawn, where are you going?" Sakura asked Dawn.

"I'm going to find answers, stay here," Dawn said to Sakura and then Dawn walks into the woods.

Dawn spend about two minutes walking in the woods, hoping to find Sauske and give him a piece of his mind.

"Sasuke, if you have the balls, come out and approach me like a man," Dawn demanded, hoping Sasuke was in the area.

But what Dawn didn't know was that someone was watching her, it wasn't Sasuke, but it was someone else. After doing some hand gestures, the mysterious individual knew what he was going to do next.

"Binding Snake Glare Spell," the individual said as this long white snake crawls from his sleeve and slithers towards Dawn.

The snake then sneakily wraps around Dawn's right arm as Dawn was looking away and didn't feel the snake. The snake then bites down and digs it's fangs onto Dawn's arm.

"Ahhh, damn it," Dawn said in pain as the snake uncoils itself off of Dawn's arm.

Dawn sees the snake slithering away as she holds her right arm after the bite.

"I got bit by a snake, I sure hope it wasn't venomous," Dawn said as she begins to make her way out of the woods.

The snake then slides back into the sleeve as the person that attacked Dawn wasn't Sasuke, instead it was Orochimaru.

"Now, let's see how long before the venom takes affect," Orochimaru said as he had a creepy smile on his face.

As Dawn was walking, this black vein appeared on Dawn's arm as the venom was starting to take effect.

"Ahh, that snake was pretty powerful, I'm starting to feel weak," Dawn said as she was desperately trying to get out of the woods.

Meanwhile, Sakura was talking to Kurenai and Asuma about her encounter with Dawn and her disappearance.

"So where is Dawn?" Kurenai asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure, she went into the woods to investigate something," Sakura said.

"I don't like it, it seems very fishy," Asuma said.

Then, they turn to see Dawn walking out of the woods as she was holding her right arm.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Sakura asked Dawn as Dawn looked a little beat.

"I'm…I'm…fine Sakura," Dawn said weakly to Sakura and then she collapses onto the ground, landing face first into the dirt.

"DAWN," Sakura screamed in horror as she rushes over to Dawn's aid, while Kurenai and Asuma look on in shock.

Sakura then flips Dawn onto her back as she sees the black vein on Dawn's arm was covered entirely, Dawn's face was completely red and was sweating a bit from the bite, and her breathing became constant. Sakura then puts her right hand on Dawn's forehead as it felt like it was on fire.

"Holy shit, you are burning up," Sakura said to Dawn in concern.

Sakura then lifts Dawn up and carries Dawn in a bridal style. Sakura then rushes into the village in order to treat the bite Dawn received.

"Stay with me Dawn, I'm going to get you to my place and fix you," Sakura said to Dawn as Dawn was trying not to lose consciousness.

"Did you see Dawn's arm, this is serious," Asuma said to Kurenai.

"Do you think it is Orochimaru?" Kurenai asked Asuma.

"Could be," Asuma said.

Four minutes later, Sakura made it back to her home and then she rushes over to her bedroom. Sakura places Dawn on her bed and was ready to heal her.

"Okay Dawn, keep hanging on," Sakura said to Dawn as the black veins went up to the right side of Dawn's face and she was getting very weak.

Sakura then looks at where the infection started on Dawn's arm and focus on it. Sakura then puts her hands together to use her medical jutsu.

"Chakra scalpel," Sakura said as her hands glowed this blue color.

Sakura then performs a small incision on Dawn's open wound. Sakura's hands stopped glowing as she need to get the venom out of there.

"Delicate Illness Extraction Technique," Sakura said as she draws the venom out of Dawn.

Sakura sees that Dawn was twitching a bit, considering this type of jutsu hurts like hell. But because of Dawn's current condition, Dawn only felt a slight flinch from it.

Sakura gets the venom drawn out of Dawn and examines to see what she was dealing with.

"I dealt with this before and I know how to cure you," Sakura said to Dawn as she knew Dawn was safe at the moment.

As the venom was suspended in the air, Sakura takes the batch of venom into the kitchen. Sakura then fills a bowl with cool distilled water and puts the venom into it. Sakura then puts some herbs and other things into the bowl, and afterwards she mixes them together.

"Dawn I will give you something in a moment, say anything if your alive," Sakura said to Dawn and then Dawn gave some groaning noises, knowing she was still alive.

About ninety seconds later, Sakura puts the mixed up antidote in an open veil and walks back to her room with vile in hand. Sakura then sits Dawn up, in order for Dawn to ingest the antidote.

"Dawn, drink up," Sakura said to Dawn as she pours the antidote into Dawn's mouth.

Using what little energy she had, Dawn swallow it down into her throat and to her stomach.

"That's a good girl," Sakura said as she laid Dawn down, resting her head on a pillow.

"Now get some rest and let's see if this worked," Sakura said to Dawn and then she kisses Dawn on her head.

Sakura sets the empty vile down and sits beside the bed, knowing she didn't want to leave Dawn alone.

Four hours later, the sun was setting as Dawn was still sleeping away and the black veins that were on Dawn disappeared. Sakura was getting nervous as Dawn didn't move at all after drinking the antidote.

"Dawn please, tell me you are okay?" Sakura asked Dawn as she was praying the antidote worked.

Then, Dawn slowly opens her eyes and then she puts her left hand on top of Sakura's hands.

"Sakura, thank you," Dawn said to Sakura as Sakura looked on in shock to see Dawn was awake.

Dawn then crawls over and sits on the edge of the bed as Sakura was still on her knees. Sakura didn't say anything, instead she gave Dawn a tight hug as Dawn was a little bit shocked by this.

"Dawn, you are ok, you are ok," Sakura said happily to Dawn.

"Last thing I remember was getting bitten by a snake and everything else is a haze," Dawn said as Sakura breaks off the hug.

"I was able to heal you with an antidote I gave you, I'm the medical ninja of Team 7," Sakura said to Dawn.

"Amazing," Dawn said.

"Well you think I'm amazing, but I'm no Naruto or Kakashi, I feel like a burden to them since I had to be rescued by them all the time, and with Sasuke gone, I'm even a bigger waste for them," Sakura said.

"I want Sasuke back, I want to be a valuable member of Team 7, I want to be strong," Sakura said and then she starts to cry as this made Dawn feel bad for her.

"Hey, hey, you saved my life, I owe you so much for doing that," Dawn said to Sakura as Sakura looks up at Dawn.

"You are an amazing medical kunoichi and without you, Team 7 would be probably be dead right now," Dawn said to Sakura as Dawn places her hands on Sakura's cheeks.

"I can tell from your soul that Sasuke is more than a friend, he's your true love, and one day, he will return and everything will be perfect between you and him," Dawn said to Sakura.

"Now dry your tears and turn that frown upside down," Dawn said to Sakura as she wipes the tears from Sakura's eyes and then she kisses Sakura on her head.

"Oh Dawn, thank you so much, you won't believe how much you made me feel better," Sakura said to Dawn happily as she gives Dawn a hug.

"Hey this is very important to you and I want to make you happy," Dawn said to Sakura as Sakura breaks off the hug.

Dawn stands off the bed as Sakura gets on her feet as well.

"Well I should give you something for saving my life," Dawn said to Sakura.

"You don't need to, you saying thanks is good for me," Sakura said to Dawn.

"Well how about I can make you forget about Sasuke for a while," Dawn said to Sakura as she runs her fingers through Sakura's hair.

"Like what?" Sakura asked Dawn.

"Like this," Dawn said and then she pressed her lips onto Sakura's lips as they were sharing a kiss.

It was just pure lip contact as they didn't use their tongues at all. Five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Sakura couldn't believe it.

"I might not be Sasuke, but I thought we could do something very romantic to help you forget about him," Dawn said to Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sakura asked Dawn.

"I thought we can get busy and get down with each other," Dawn said to Sakura as Sakura was very nervous about this.

"You might be a expert medical kunoichi, but I'm a kunoichi when it comes to sex," Dawn said to Sakura as she caresses the tips of her fingers along the left side of Sakura's face.

"Look I know you care about Sasuke, but you just worry about him too much, I just thought I can help take a load off and we can have sex," Dawn said to Sakura.

"Please Sakura, I just want to help you," Dawn begged Sakura as Sakura was thinking about it a little.

She really cared so much Sasuke, but Sakura needed to get her mind clear after two and a half years of Sasuke being gone. After awhile, she finally have her answer for Dawn.

"Okay Dawn, do it, I want you to give me the loving that I need," Sakura said to Dawn.

"Really Sakura, you want it?" Dawn asked Sakura.

"I'm sure and I need some sort of reward for saving your life," Sakura said to Dawn as Dawn smiled a little.

"Good, now let me show what kissing is really like," Dawn said to Sakura and then she wraps her arms around Sakura's waist.

Dawn then pulls Sakura close and then they start to kiss again. Sakura and Dawn closed their eyes as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy as the make out session got more passionate.

Three seconds into the kiss, Sakura wraps her arms around Dawn's neck as she was loving the kiss.

Sixty-two seconds later, Sakura breaks off the kiss as some saliva was dripping down her bottom lip.

"Holy shit, you are one amazing kisser," Sakura said to Dawn.

"Well I do have my ways," Dawn said to Sakura in a seductive tone.

Sakura then sits Dawn down on the end of the bed as the fun was just getting started. Dawn then kicks off her sneakers and Sakura slides off her boots as both women were now barefoot.

Sakura then grabs onto the zipper of her shirt and then she slowly unzips it. Sakura then slides the shirt off her body and it drops to the floor as Sakura had on a red bra.

Sakura then unbutton and unzips her skirt as it drops to her ankles. Sakura then steps out of her skirt as she still had on her black shorts.

Sakura then grabs onto the waistband of her shorts, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Sakura tosses her shorts to the side as she had on matching red panties.

"So Dawn, you like?" Sakura asked Dawn as she puts her hands behind her head.

"Yes I like," Dawn said as Sakura grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's shirt.

Sakura then pulls the shirt over Dawn's head and off of Dawn's body. Sakura tosses the shirt to the side as Dawn had on her black bra.

Sakura then unbutton and unzips Dawn's jeans, and then she grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans. Sakura then slides the jeans down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Sakura throws the pants to the side as Dawn had on her matching black panties.

Sakura then sits on Dawn's lap and then she wraps her arms around Dawn's neck again.

"Look at us, two women in their underwear with one cuddling next to the other, it is hot," Sakura said to Dawn in a sultry tone.

"Yeah it is very hot," Dawn said and then they go back to making out again.

Four seconds later, Dawn starts to rub on Sakura's stomach with her right hand as Sakura couldn't believe Dawn's touch.

" _Wow, Dawn's hand feel so soft, I never have felt a soft touch like that before_ ," Sakura thought as Dawn continues to rub Sakura's stomach.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she starts to kiss on the right side of Sakura's neck.

"Mmm Dawn, that's it, kiss my neck," Sakura moans softly to Dawn as Dawn stops rubbing on Sakura's stomach.

Dawn then moves her hand down to Sakura's covered pussy and starts to lightly rub it as this got Sakura to moan even more.

"Ohhh, mmm Dawn, rub my pussy like that," Sakura moans to Dawn as Dawn was still kissing on Sakura's neck and rubbing her covered pussy.

Nearly ninety seconds later, Dawn stops kissing on Sakura's neck and rubbing her pussy as she notices a damp spot on Sakura's panties.

"Ohhh, I feel soaking wet right now," Sakura said softly.

"Yeah my fingers can make any girl wet," Dawn said to Sakura in a seductive tone.

Sakura then unwraps her arms off of Dawn's neck and then she grabs onto the back of her bra. Sakura then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto Sakura's breasts and starts to fondle them as this gotten Sakura even hornier than before.

"Oh that's it Dawn, keep playing with my boobs," Sakura said to Dawn as Dawn continues to fondle Sakura's breasts.

Nearly three minutes later, Sakura moves Dawn's hands off her breasts as Dawn was a little confused by this.

"Why did you stop?" Dawn asked Sakura.

"Because I want to give you my own healing techniques," Sakura whispered into Dawn's left ear.

Sakura then grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra and gets it unhooked. Sakura then slides the bra off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Sakura then squeezes onto Dawn's left breast and then she starts to lick on Dawn's left nipple, her tongue flicking along it.

"Oh yes Sakura, lick my breasts and if you want, suck on them," Dawn said to Sakura as she puts her right hand onto the back of Sakura's head.

Eight seconds later, Sakura then sucks on Dawn's left nipple as Dawn pets Sakura's hair.

"That's it, you are a good kunoichi," Dawn said softly to Sakura as Sakura continues to suck on Dawn's nipple.

Fifty seconds later, Sakura switches over and starts to suck on Dawn's right nipple as Dawn continues to moan more.

"Ohhh Sakura, suck on my tits," Dawn moans in ecstasy to Sakura as Sakura continues to suck on Sakura's nipple.

Sakura stops sucking on Dawn's nipples after five minutes (switching each nipple every minute or so) as Dawn's nipples were erect from them getting sucked hard.

"Look at them, they are already hard," Sakura said as she pokes onto Dawn's left nipple as Dawn flinch a bit.

Sakura then gets off of Dawn's lap and gets on her knees on the floor.

Sakura then grabs the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Sakura tosses it to the side as Dawn was naked and exposing her hairy pussy.

Sakura then spreads Dawn's legs wide, showing more of Dawn's pussy. Sakura then leans forward and starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a very fast pace.

"Ohh, ohhh yes Sakura, lick my pussy," Dawn said in a lustful tone to Sakura as she puts her hands on top of Sakura's head and Sakura continues to lick on Dawn's pussy.

Two minutes and forty-five seconds later, Sakura stops licking on Dawn's pussy as Dawn's pussy was now very wet and she was leaking out her juices.

"It looks like we are now both wet," Sakura said to Dawn as she rubs her right index finger along Dawn's wet pussy.

Dawn then grabs onto Sakura's left hand as Sakura didn't know what was going on.

"You know, I sat back way too long, time to show my pure magic," Dawn said to Sakura.

Dawn helps Sakura onto her feet and then she throws Sakura onto the bed with Sakura resting on her back. Dawn then gets on the bed and she crawls up next to Sakura.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Sakura's panties, slides them down Sakura's legs, and off of Sakura's body. Dawn tosses them to the floor as Sakura was naked and exposing her wet pussy, which had a full patch of pink pubic hair on it.

"I can't wait to get at some kunoichi pussy," Dawn said as she looks at Sakura's pussy.

Dawn then spreads Sakura's legs wide, showing more of Sakura's pussy. Dawn then puts her right hand on Sakura's pussy and starts to rub it slowly.

"Ohhh yes, come on Dawn, give me what you got," Sakura moans to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to rub Sakura's pussy.

Nearly two minutes later, Dawn stops rubbing on Sakura's pussy and then she slides two of her fingers into Sakura's pussy. Dawn then pumps her fingers in and out of Sakura at a normal pace as Sakura could feel Dawn's fingers rubbing her insides.

"AHHH, OHH DAWN, OHHHH DAWN," Sakura screams in ecstasy as she chants Dawn's name over and over again.

Three minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Sakura as Dawn's fingers were covered in Sakura's juices. Dawn then licks the juices clean off her fingers and taste it in her mouth.

"Mmm, pretty good," Dawn said tasting the juices.

Dawn then lays on her stomach as her mouth was very close to Sakura's pussy. Dawn then starts to lick on Sakura's pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

"AHHH DAWN, YES, LICK THIS NINJA'S PUSSY," Sakura screams to Dawn in passion as Dawn was still licking away on Sakura.

Two minutes and fifteen seconds later, Dawn stops licking and then she slides her tongue into Sakura's pussy. Dawn then pumps her tongue in and out of Sakura as Sakura grabs onto the bed sheets tightly over feeling Dawn's tongue inside her.

"OHHH DAWN, OH DAWN, GIVE ME MORE OF THAT TONGUE," Sakura screams to Dawn as Dawn continues to tongue fuck her.

Three minutes later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Sakura as her tongue was covered in Sakura's juices.

Dawn then gets on top of Sakura as she looks down at Sakura's breasts.

"Since you made my nipples hard, I guess I should make your nipples hard," Dawn said to Sakura.

Dawn then leans forward and then she sucks on Sakura's left nipple hard as this got Sakura to moan hard.

"Mmmm yes Dawn, suck on my tits," Sakura moans softly to Dawn in a very lustful tone as Dawn continues to suck Sakura's nipple.

Nearly two minutes later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Sakura's right nipple hard.

"Ohh yes Dawn, keep going, keep fucking going," Sakura said to Dawn as she wraps her arms around Dawn's head and Dawn continues to suck away on Sakura's nipple.

Dawn had sucked on Sakura's nipples for seven minutes (switching nipples every forty seconds or so) and then she stops when she sees Sakura's nipples were erect from the sucking.

"There, now there are hard like mine," Dawn said as she pinches Sakura's nipples a little.

"Ow, ow, ow," Sakura said in a little bit of pain as Dawn let's go of Sakura's nipples.

"Oh I'm sorry," Dawn said to Sakura, apologizing to her.

"Oh that's okay," Sakura said to Dawn.

"Now let's get to the main part," Dawn said to Sakura.

Dawn then leaves a trail of kisses down Sakura's neck, chest, and stomach, she then stops when she reaches Sakura's pussy.

Dawn then spread her legs wide again and scoots forward as her pussy was touching Sakura's pussy. Dawn and Sakura then rub their pussies together at a decent pace as this causes Sakura to scream a little.

"OHHH DAWN, OOOOH YES DAWN, KEEP RUBBING ON ME DAWN," Sakura screams to Dawn in pure ecstasy as they keep rubbing their pussies together.

They rubbed their pussies for about six minutes now as Sakura was starting to sweat a tiny bit due to the sexual heat, while Dawn looked like she was ready to fall asleep. The rubbing was getting too much for Sakura as she was getting close to climaxing.

"Oh Dawn, I feel like, I feel like I'm about to cum," Sakura said to Dawn during the rubbing.

About twelve seconds later, the rubbing was too much for Sakura as she finally reached her limit.

"AHHHH," Sakura screamed as she reached her climax.

Sakura then arches her back and squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's stomach and onto parts of her breasts. Sakura then laid on her back, breathing heavily as Dawn crawls up and lays down next to Sakura.

"Holy…fuck…that…was…awesome," Sakura said during her breaths.

"You showed me how to forget Sasuke in a good way," Sakura said to Dawn.

"Did you like it Dawn?" Sakura asked Dawn, but she didn't get an answer.

"Dawn," Sakura said as she rolls onto the left side of her body as she sees Dawn fast asleep, the sex and her nearly dying took a lot out of her.

"Huh, I guess nearly meeting your maker takes a lot out of you," Sakura said.

Sakura then gets off the bed and wipes the juices off of Dawn's stomach and breasts. Sakura then pulls the covers over Dawn's body as Dawn was still sound asleep.

"Goodnight Dawn, you sweet little blonde," Sakura said softly to Dawn and then she plants a soft kiss on Dawn's forehead.

Sakura then spend some time watching Dawn sleeping to make sure she was okay.

The next morning, the sun was shining into Sakura's room as Dawn wakes up and sits up. After a little yawn, Dawn rubs her eyes to get the sleep out of it.

"Morning Sakura," Dawn said to Sakura, but she didn't hear a word from her.

"Sakura," Dawn said and then she turns her head to the left to see a note on the nightstand.

Dawn picks up the note and starts to read it.

"Dawn, thank you for the time last night, it was so amazing that it helped me forget Sasuke a bit. Anyway, if you ever come back to visit, you are welcome here anytime. Sincerely, Sakura Haruno," Dawn said as she sees two lipstick marks on the note.

"Awww, how sweet of Sakura," Dawn said as she laid down on her back, holding the note against her chest.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah I still have the note to prove of my time with Sakura," Dawn said to her viewers as she holds up the note towards the camera.

"Second time I nearly died, but this time I was saved by an awesome medical kunoichi and one day, I might go back to visit her," Dawn said.

"Anyway that does it for this episode, make sure to follow my channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Wow we are now just eight chapters away from chapter 100 and it is getting hotter from here. The next lucky lady to get a piece of Dawn is the medical member of Team 7, Sakura Haruno from** _ **Naruto**_ **and** _ **Naruto: Shippuden**_ **, hope all of you** _ **Naruto**_ **fans like it.**

 **Anyway we got more yuri action coming soon and don't forget to leave me a review as well.**


	93. Dixie Clements

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 93: Yankee Sex**

* * *

In the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her black leaf t-shirt and blue jeans) was sitting down once again on the set of her podcast as she was about to air another episode. Once the camera was on, Dawn presses record on her remote control as the episode was on the air.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here with episode ninety-three of my show and I'm not fucking joking," Dawn said to her viewers.

"That's right, I'm only seven episodes away from reaching my 100th episode milestone," Dawn said excitedly.

"Before I get to my next story, I need to show you my Twitter page," Dawn said as the T.V on her set showed her Twitter account, with her at six hundred and fifty followers.

"Yep that's 650 followers, 30 of them are adult actresses that have done girl on girl on camera, 10 are YouTubers who read smut, and the rest are from you lovely fans, thank you so much," Dawn said as soon the Twitter page disappears from the T.V screen.

"Now let's get to my next story and you probably remember I did it with pro wrestlers, Rainbow Mika and Tina Armstrong in the past, well I can add another wrestler to the list," Dawn said.

"The woman is a lot like Tina with her being very southern, but the main difference is that this woman is a little bit more muscular," Dawn said.

"Now this didn't happened after the show, this happened at the woman's home and it was a moment that I will never forget," Dawn said.

"But let me start from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

After her near death experience at the Hidden Leaf Village, Dawn took some time to relax at her home by meditating around the home or outside. Dawn decided to meditate on the couch in the living room as she was at peace.

"Ooh so calming, this is much better than moving to the big city," Dawn said as she was meditating.

Dawn then stands up from the couch and then she pulls out her dimensional scissors from her pocket.

"You know, I think if I can clear my mind, I could go to a new dimension," Dawn said.

Dawn then opens up a rift using her scissors and then she jumps into the rift. A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on some asphalt. Dawn then closes up the rift with her scissors and puts them away as Dawn was getting used to her surroundings.

Dawn turns around and she sees that she was standing in front of an arena. Dawn then sees there was a pro wrestling show tonight and that gave her an idea.

"Huh, wrestling tonight," Dawn said.

"I mean if I can meet R. Mika at one of these things, I'm sure I can meet another girl here," Dawn said as she goes to a booth to buy a ticket.

Once Dawn got her ticket, Dawn made her way into the arena and found her seat, which was right near the entrance way. Dawn then takes a seat as she was waiting for the show to begin.

"Oh this is going to be awesome," Dawn said.

The show was going on as Dawn was enjoying it so far as the main event was about to begin shortly. Soon, this woman named Aisha was in the ring as she was waiting for her opponent.

"Who will be her opponent?" Dawn asked.

Suddenly, "Yankee Rose" by David Lee Roth starts to play as this woman appeared on the stage. The woman had blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders, she was muscular especially in the abs, biceps, and ass, wearing a cow hide vest, cow hide chaps, white bikini bottoms, and white wrestling boots. The woman begins to swivel her hips as the fans cheer like crazy for her.

"Her opponent, from San Antonio, Texas, The Three Count Cowgirl, Dixie Clements," the ring announcer said as the fans were still cheering for Dixie.

After she did her dance, Dixie walks down the entrance way as she starts to high five the fans in attendance. Dixie then stops when she sees Dawn in her sights, Dixie then blows a kiss at Dawn as some of the guys were jealous that Dawn got the attention.

Dixie then makes her way into the ring as the music dies down and the bell rings as the match begins.

"Huh, I guess she took a interest in me," Dawn said to herself.

The match went on for about thirteen minutes now as Dixie and Aisha were at an even bout. Aisha was about to nail a clothesline on Dixie, but Dixie ducks the move.

Dixie then wraps her arms around Aisha's waist and gives her a release German suplex. As Aisha got up, Dixie grabs her by the neck and drops her with a chokeslam.

Dixie then grabs onto Aisha's legs and turns her around, looking to lock in the Boston Crab. Dixie then steps over Aisha's arms and falls onto her back. Dixie then bridges Aisha's back as she locks in the Double Bridge Hold.

"Ooh, that doesn't look too good," Dawn said as Aisha was in some severe pain.

Ten seconds later, the pain was too much for Aisha as she taps out. The ref signals the bell to be ringed as Dixie let's go of Aisha and stands back on her feet.

"Here's your winner, Dixie Clements," the ring announcer said as the ref raised Dixie's arm in victory.

"Wow, that was a good show," Dawn said as the fans were starting to leave the arena.

"Well I guess I should leave to," Dawn said as she was about to leave the arena.

Before Dawn could move, Dawn could feel someone grab onto her right hand. Dawn then turns around to see the person that grabbed her hand was Dixie herself.

"Howdy y'all," Dixie said to Dawn in her southern accent.

"Hello," Dawn said as Dixie let's go of Dawn's hand.

"Did ya like the show?" Dixie asked Dawn.

"Yes I did Dixie," Dawn said to Dixie.

"Have you ever met a pro wrestler before?" Dixie asked Dawn.

"Yes two of them, one is Rainbow Mika and the other was Tina Armstrong," Dawn said.

"Never heard of them before," Dixie said.

"Well they aren't from around here," Dawn said.

"What's your name?" Dixie asked Dawn.

"Dawn," Dawn said.

"Say Dawn, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Dixie asked Dawn.

"Not that I can think of," Dawn said.

Dixie then hands Dawn a card, which has the address of the Clements Ranch on it.

"Meet me at my home tomorrow, you are going to love it," Dixie said to Dawn.

"Oh thank you Dixie," Dawn said to Dixie and then she gives Dixie a hug.

A few seconds later, Dawn breaks off the hug and walks out of the arena, happy that she got the address to Dixie's home.

"Oh this is going to be so awesome tomorrow," Dawn said.

The next day, the sun was shining down at the Clements Ranch as it was now afternoon. Dixie was sitting on a wooded bench, wearing a brown cowboy hat, a t-shirt with a cow pattern on it, fresh cut blue jeans that hugged her curves, and white cowboy boots.

"Man, Dawn must have gotten lost or something," Dixie said to herself.

Then, this taxi pulls up the driveway as Dixie looks on in confusion. Then, Dawn steps out of the taxi and pays the taxi driver.

"Dawn," Dixie said.

"Thanks for the lift," Dawn said to the taxi driver as she closes the back passenger door.

Once the taxi was driving away, Dawn was walking over to Dixie as Dixie was happy to see her. Dawn then sits on the wooden fence next to Dixie as Dawn was swinging her feet carefully.

"I was getting worried about you," Dixie said to Dawn.

"Well the driver got lost a few times getting here," Dawn said.

"Why did you invite me here?" Dawn asked Dixie.

"To hang out a bit and maybe something more," Dixie said to Dawn as she rubs her right shoulder onto Dawn's left shoulder.

"How long have you been doing pro wrestling?" Dawn asked Dixie.

"About five years now, two years doing some backyard stuff and three years on the pro circuit, I won several rodeo champions when I was kid and then I discovered wrestling, and the rest is history," Dixie said.

"Wow," Dawn said in amazement.

"I'm also the number one most eligible bachelorette in Texas," Dixie said.

"I can see that," Dawn said to Dixie.

"What about you, got someone in your love life?" Dixie asked Dawn.

"No, I'm still on the market," Dawn said.

"Got any friends?" Dawn asked Dixie.

"Well my tag parter is Reiko, she just started in the industry and I showed her the ropes, I kept pushing her through some difficult times and now she is one the best in the industry," Dixie said.

"I guess Reiko owes you a lot," Dawn said to Dixie.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for me, she would have quit," Dixie said.

Dixie then gets off the fence and then she grabs onto Dawn's hands. Dixie then helps Dawn off the fence as Dawn lands on her feet.

"Wanna check out the barn?" Dixie asked Dawn.

"What barn?" Dawn asked Dixie as Dixie points forward.

Dawn turns around and she sees a red barn in the distance.

"That barn and yes I would love to," Dawn said to Dixie.

Dixie then leads Dawn to the barn as the two women were running towards it. Soon, the two women enter the barn as Dawn sees several bales of hay in it. Dixie then sits down on one of the bales with Dawn sitting next to her.

"Dawn I have to ask, how old are you?" Dixie asked Dawn.

"I'm eighteen," Dawn said.

"Holy crap, you look so young," Dixie said to Dawn in shock.

"Well this look is all natural, no products at all," Dawn said to Dixie.

"Well I'm twenty-one and I'm now a full fledge adult," Dixie said.

"Cool," Dawn said.

"Say Dawn, not only I'm into guys, but I do have a tiny things for girls as well," Dixie said to Dawn as she pets Dawn's blonde hair.

"Are you trying to hit on me because this isn't the first time?" Dawn asked Dixie.

"I am," Dixie said.

"Any reason why?" Dawn asked Dixie.

"You can say it was love at first sight, I never seen a wrestling fan like you before," Dixie said to Dawn.

"Well I usually don't go much to these shows," Dawn said.

"Most of these fans are all the same, but you have this beauty and elegance that I ever seen," Dixie said to Dawn as she caresses the right side of Dawn's face.

"The moment I saw you, I knew I need you here," Dixie said to Dawn.

"For what?" Dawn asked Dixie as Dixie put her right hand on Dawn's left clothed thigh.

"To ask you if you want to have sex with me?" Dixie asked Dawn.

"Wow I'm surprised, I mean look at you, your tall, beautiful, and have nice breasts. I'm short with small boobs," Dawn said to Dixie.

"Hey you got nice boobs and you're not that short, plus I like you for your mysterious kind nature and your soft voice," Dixie said to Dawn and then she gives Dawn a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Dixie for those kind words," Dawn said to Dixie.

Suddenly, Dawn pressed her lips onto Dixie's lips as Dixie was surprised by the sudden kiss from Dawn. Dixie then feels Dawn's tongue swirling around in her mouth as she let's Dawn take control of this little make out session.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Dixie couldn't believe it.

"Holy shit, that was hot," Dixie said as she couldn't believe how good that kiss was.

"Now why don't we have some fun in this barn," Dawn said to Dixie in a seductive tone as she rubs her right hand along Dixie's left clothed thigh.

"Yeah let's have fun," Dixie said as Dawn puts her hands on Dixie's hips.

Dawn and Dixie then starts to make out again as Dixie wraps her arms around Dawn's neck. They closed their eyes and their tongues were swirling around together as this kiss was getting very hot and passionate.

Thirty-three seconds later, Dawn laid Dixie on her back resting on the bale of hay behind her as they continue to kiss.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Dixie had a sneaky smile on her face.

"Dawn, can you undress me?" Dixie asked while whispering into Dawn's left ear.

"With pleasure," Dawn said as she stands up from the bales.

Dawn then slides off Dixie's cowboy boots and socks and tosses them to the side, as Dixie was now barefoot.

Dawn then sits Dixie back up and grabs onto the bottom of Dixie's shirt. Dawn then pulls the shirt over Dixie's head and off of Dixie's body. Dawn tosses the shirt to the side as Dixie had on a white bra.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of Dixie's bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn slides the bra off of Dixie's body as Dixie's CC-cup (close to a D-cup) size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then laid Dixie on her back again and grabs onto the front of Dixie's jeans. Dawn then unbutton and unzips Dixie's jeans, and then she grabs onto the waistband of them. Dawn then slides the jeans down Dixie's legs and off of Dixie's body. Dawn tosses the pants to the side as the only thing Dixie had left on was her matching white thong.

Dawn grabs onto the thin waistband of Dixie's thong, slides it down Dixie's legs, and off of Dixie's body. Dawn tosses it to the side as Dixie was completely naked, exposing her pussy, which had a strip of blonde pubic hair on it.

"Wow such an amazing physique," Dawn said to Dixie as she rubs Dixie's ripped stomach with her right hand, admiring Dixie's body.

"Thanks, working on the farm builds up muscles in your body," Dixie said to Dawn.

Dawn then stops rubbing on Dixie's stomach and then she sits Dixie up. Dawn then sits beside Dixie and spreads Dixie's legs wide, showing more of Dixie's pussy. Dawn then starts to fondle Dixie's left breast with her left hand and suck on Dixie's right nipple, while Dawn was rubbing Dixie's pussy with her right hand.

"Ohhh Dawn, play and suck on my breasts, rub my pussy, my body is all ready for you," Dixie moans to Dawn in pure ecstasy as Dawn continues to explore Dixie's body.

Three minutes later, Dawn moves her left hand off of Dixie's breast and then switches over and starts to suck on Dixie's left nipple.

"Oh Dawn, oh yes, keep going," Dixie said to Dawn as she wraps her arms around Dawn's head as Dawn continues to suck Dixie's nipple and rub her pussy.

Four minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Dixie's nipple and rubbing her pussy as Dixie's nipples were erect from the sucking and her pussy was now wet from the rubbing, with her juices leaking out of her.

"Dawn, get naked, I want to see your nude body," Dixie said to Dawn and then Dawn stands up from the bale of hay.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn drops the shirt to the ground as she had on her black bra with red frills along the edges.

Dawn then grabs onto her jeans and then she unbutton and unzips then. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks them to the side as she had on her matching black panties with red frills along the edges.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn drops them to the side as she was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

Dixie then gets up from her bale and walks over to Dawn. Then, Dixie begins to examine Dawn's naked body.

"You got such a cute naked body, especially that blonde bush of yours," Dixie said to Dawn in a seductive tone and then she starts to rub Dawn's pussy lightly.

"Mmmm," Dawn moans in pure lust as she puts her hands on Dixie's shoulders and Dixie continues to rub Dawn's pussy.

Nearly a minute later, Dixie stops rubbing on Dawn's pussy and then Dawn leans in for another kiss. But then, Dixie puts two of her fingers on Dawn's lips, stopping the kiss.

"What you don't want to do it?" Dawn asked Dixie as Dixie moves her fingers off Dawn's lips.

"I want it, but I want to do something first," Dixie said and then she grabs onto Dawn's left hand.

Dixie then leads Dawn behind the bales of hay and to the end of the barn. They stop as they stand in front of this pit full of fresh mud.

"Is this a mud pit?" Dawn asked Dixie in shock.

"Yes it is, us girls would come here and have mud wrestling matches in our bikinis," Dixie said to Dawn.

"Are these matches part of the company?" Dawn asked Dixie.

"Yes, we have a tournament every year and the winner gets $10,000," Dixie said.

"Sweet," Dawn said.

Dixie then steps into the mud pit as Dawn was looking confused by this.

"What are you doing Dixie?" Dawn asked Dixie.

"I thought we can do some naked mud wrestling," Dixie said to Dawn.

"That sounds like fun, I'm in," Dawn said and then she steps into the mud pit.

Then, Dawn and Dixie get into fighting stances as they were ready for their match.

"Ready, go," Dixie said and then she and Dawn get into a collar and elbow tie up.

Five seconds later, Dixie slams Dawn down into the mud as she had got the pin on her.

But then, Dawn flips Dixie onto her back as both women were starting to get covered in mud. Dawn then pins Dixie as she was looking for the win.

"1…2," Dawn said but then Dixie slips away and Dawn lands face first into the mud.

Dixie then kneels on one knee and then she places Dawn stomach first onto her thigh with Dawn covered in head and toe in mud.

"You were bad, trying to get the pin on me," Dixie said to Dawn and then she starts to slap on Dawn's mud covered ass.

"Ow, ow, ouch, ow, that hurt," Dawn said as she felt the sting in each slap Dixie gave her.

After fifteen slaps, Dawn slips off of Dixie and then she trips Dixie face first into the mud as Dixie was now covered head to toe in mud.

While Dixie was on her hands and knees, Dawn gets behind Dixie and grabs onto Dixie's mud covered breasts. Dawn then starts to fondle Dixie's breasts while humping her pussy onto Dixie's ass in a girl on girl doggy style position.

"Huh, oh yes, ohh yes, I love this," Dixie said in a very lustful tone.

"Oh yeah, you love when I hump your ass don't ya?" Dawn asked Dixie in a sensual tone.

"Yeah I fucking love it," Dixie said in passion.

Forty seconds later, Dawn stops humping on Dixie and moves her hands off of Dixie's breasts.

Dawn then flips Dixie onto her back and pins Dixie's arms to the ground. Dawn then gets on top of Dixie as she has Dixie in a pinning predicament.

"1…2…3, I win," Dawn said and then she gets off of Dixie.

Dixie then sits up as she was smiling, even after she lost to Dawn.

"That was a lot of fun and I feel so dirty," Dixie said.

"Yeah last time I was covered in mud, it was when I was at my old home and I decided to go out in the rain naked," Dawn said.

"Why don't we get hosed off," Dixie said to Dawn.

"Yeah let's do it," Dawn said and then she and Dixie get out of the mud pit.

Dawn and Dixie then exit the barn and run to the back of Dixie's home. Dixie then turns the knob for the garden hose as the water was coming out of it.

Dixie picks up the hose and begins to wash the mud off her body. Dixie washes the mud out of her hair and then she sprays the water along the back of her body as the mud was washing off her body.

After about a few minutes, Dixie has washed the mud off her body as Dawn was still covered in mud.

"Okay Dawn, your turn," Dixie said to Dawn as she hands Dawn the hose.

"Thanks Dixie," Dawn said to Dixie as she grabs onto the hose.

Dawn then washes the mud out of her hair as she runs her fingers through it to get every inch of mud out of it.

Dawn then starts to spray the front of her body as the mud was starting to drip off her body. A minute later, Dawn starts to spray the back of her body as she could feel the mud falling off her body and to the ground.

After about two minutes and fifteen seconds, Dawn's body was cleaned of mud and then she looks down at her pussy as she had a naughty idea on her mind.

Dawn then moves the hose below her pussy as the water sprays up inside of her pussy.

"AHHH, OH YES, OHHH I LOVE HAVING A STREAM OF WATER INSIDE ME," Dawn screams in passion over having water spray up inside her.

"Hey, spray some water inside me," Dixie said to Dawn.

"You got it," Dawn said to Dixie and then she tilts the hose as water was now spraying up into Dixie's pussy.

"OHHH YES, OH SPRAY THAT WATER INTO ME," Dixie screams to Dawn in passion as Dixie starts to fondle her breasts from the water spraying inside her.

Forty seconds later, Dawn moves the hose away from Dixie's pussy as the two girls' bodies were soaking wet.

"Oooh my insides feel so clean," Dixie said as water was dripping from her pussy.

Dixie then turns off the water to the hose and then Dawn puts the hose down gently to the side.

"Now that we have been cleaned, let's get to the real dirty sex," Dixie said to Dawn in a very lustful tone.

"Yeah let's do it," Dawn said as Dixie leads Dawn back to the barn.

Once they reach the barn, Dawn enters the barn first with Dixie right behind her. Dawn then lays down on her back, resting on two bales of hay.

Dixie then gets on her knees and spreads Dawn's legs wide, showing more of Dawn's pussy. Dixie then leans forward and starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a very fast pace.

"Ooooh Dixie, lick my pussy you sexy wrestling cowgirl," Dawn moans in lust to Dixie as Dixie continues to lick Dawn's pussy and Dawn's fondles her breasts.

Nearly two and a half minutes later, Dixie stops licking Dawn's pussy as she sees it was very wet and Dawn was leaking out her juices. Dixie didn't stop, instead she immediately slides her tongue into Dawn's pussy. Dixie then pumps in her tongue in and out of Dawn at a normal pace as Dawn could feel Dixie's tongue inside her.

"OH DIXIE, OHHH DIXIE YOU DIRTY COWGIRL, GIVE ME MORE OF THAT TONGUE," Dawn screams to Dixie in passion.

"With pleasure," Dixie said and then she slides her tongue deep inside Dawn as could feel Dixie's tongue rubbing her insides.

"Oh, oh fuck, ohhh yes, I love it," Dawn moans in lust over Dixie's tongue work.

Close to two minutes later, Dixie slides her tongue out of Dawn as it was covered in Dawn's juices.

Dixie then sits on the bales and then she lays down on her back. Dawn then gets on top of Dixie as her wet pussy was resting on top of Dixie's wet pussy. Dawn then starts to move her hips back and forth as her pussy was rubbing on Dixie's pussy in a cowgirl position.

"Oh yeah, oh yes Dawn, ride on me, ride me you crazy blonde," Dixie said to Dawn in a sultry tone as she puts her hands on Dawn's hips.

"Ooooh Dixie, I can feel the lust heating up my body," Dawn moans to Dixie in ecstasy as Dawn runs her fingers through her hair and she still move her hips to this sexual encounter.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops moving her hips and then she turns around. Dawn then gets on her hands and knees and backs up a little as her pussy was right near Dixie's mouth.

Dawn then spreads Dixie's legs wide again and then she starts to lick on Dixie's pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

"Oh Dawn, oh fuck yes, oh I love when you lick my sweet pussy," Dixie moans to Dawn in a lustful tone.

Thirty seconds later, Dixie takes three of her fingers and slides them into Dawn's pussy. Dixie then begins to pump her fingers in and out of Dawn rapidly.

" _Man Dawn must be focus on my pussy because she hadn't scream from me fingering her_ ," Dixie thought as she continues to finger Dawn.

Close to three minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Dixie's pussy, while Dixie slides her fingers out of Dawn. Their pussies were pretty much soaking wet as Dawn turns her head to look at Dixie.

"I didn't realize you were fingering me, I guess I was caught up in the moment," Dawn said to Dixie as some of her juices were dripping onto Dixie's chest.

"Yeah I guess you were," Dixie said to Dawn as she lightly rubs Dawn's wet pussy with her left hand.

Dawn then gets off of Dixie and spreads her legs wide again. Dawn then scoots forward as her pussy was touching Dixie's pussy.

Then, Dawn and Dixie start to rub their pussies together as the rubbing was causing Dixie's breasts to jiggle from the movement.

"OHHH DAWN, OHH DAWN, YES KEEP UP THE RUBBING DAWN," Dixie screams in ecstasy as she chants Dawn's name over and over again.

"Oooh Dixie, I love when you scream my name," Dawn said to Dixie in a very sensual tone as they continue to rub their pussies together.

Four minutes later, they were still rubbing their pussies together as their bodies were covered in beads of sweat due to the sex and the Texas heat. For Dixie, it looked like she couldn't keep up with Dawn for much longer.

"Ohhh Dawn, I feel like I'm about to cum very soon," Dixie said to Dawn.

"I feel like I'm about to cum too Dixie, let's climax together," Dawn said to Dixie as they were still rubbing their pussies together.

Eleven seconds later, the rubbing was too much for both girls as they finally both reached their limits.

"AHHHH," Dawn and Dixie screamed at the same time they both climax.

Then, they squirt out their love juices as it mixes together and splashed onto their pussies. Then, Dawn and Dixie slide off the bales and sit down on the ground with Dawn breathing in and out at a normal rate, while Dixie was breathing heavily from the climax.

"Holy crap…that was…awesome," Dixie said during her breaths.

"Yeah, I can make a girl speechless with my magic," Dawn said and then she rests her head onto Dixie's thighs.

"You are so sweet and cute Dawn, I was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend?" Dixie asked Dawn as she pets Dawn's hair.

"I would love too Dixie, but we just know each other for about a day and we haven't really know too much about each other, I think we should stay very best friends," Dawn said to Dixie.

"That's fine, if you ever want to talk or want to have another naked mud wrestling match, you can come to me," Dixie said to Dawn.

"Thanks Dixie, I will make sure I do it," Dawn said to Dixie as they watch the sun starting to set from outside.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah after we cuddled a little, we got dressed and I left back to my dimension, but not before Dixie gave me a goodbye kiss on the lips," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Man Dixie is one hot wrestling cowgirl, I wouldn't mind doing her again if I had a chance," Dawn said as she fantasize about Dixie a little bit until she snaps out of it.

"Anyway that wraps up another hot episode, make sure to follow this channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she turns off the camera using the remote, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Holy shit, we are getting closer as we are seven chapters away from chapter 100! Anyway the next lucky girl to get some action with Dawn is the sexy cowgirl of pro wrestling, Dixie Clements from** _ **Rumble Roses**_ **! Don't worry everyone, more** _ **Rumble Roses**_ **girls will be featured so stay tuned.**

 **Anyway the next chapter will begin the fourth arc of my harem fic and you are all going to love it.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review as well as more yuri action will be coming soon.**


	94. Kitty

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 94: Ghostly Girls Nights Part I**

* * *

In the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her light purple long sleeve shirt and black jeans) was sitting down on the set of her podcast, about to film another episode of her hot series. Once the camera was on, Dawn presses record on the remote control and the episode was now live.

"Hello everyone, Dawn here, bringing you episode ninety-four of my adult podcast," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Yep I'm just only six episodes away from my big one hundredth episode spectacular," Dawn said excitedly.

"Now you are asking where am I for a whole week?" Dawn asked her viewers.

"Well I took a little vacation to a world full of spirits and it was something," Dawn said.

"This little vacation turned into a sexcation as I did it with four separate ghost girls in four nights, let's just say those spirits never expect a human to give them some satisfaction," Dawn said.

"Anyway, this begins when I decided I need a house sitter," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

A week ago, Dawn packed up her bag as she decided to take a well deserved vacation. She wasn't going to Hawaii, Brazil, or even Africa, instead she decided to take a vacation to another dimension.

As Dawn brought her bag down to the living room, Hekapoo was sitting on Dawn's couch as Dawn called Hekapoo in for a favor.

"Hey thanks so much for looking after my place while I'm on vacation Hekapoo," Dawn said to Hekapoo.

"Don't mention it Dawn, after some rough dimension travelling, you earned it," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

"Now you got my list?" Dawn asked Hekapoo.

"Yeah I feed the animals that come by this house, I make sure that nothing is broken, and if Scott comes by, I kick him in the balls so hard," Hekapoo said as Dawn walks over to Hekapoo.

"You are such a good demon Hekapoo," Dawn said to Hekapoo and then she kiss on Hekapoo's forehead.

"Hey be careful out there," Hekapoo said to Dawn.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Dawn said to Hekapoo and then Dawn pulls out her dimensional scissors.

Dawn then opens up a rift using her scissors and then she picks up her bag.

"See you in a week Hekapoo," Dawn said to Hekapoo.

"See ya Dawn," Hekapoo said to Dawn and then Dawn jumps into the rift with bag in hand.

A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on this asphalt. Dawn then closes up the rift and puts away her scissors afterwards.

Dawn then looks around to see she was in this weird dimension with this almost space looking sky and buildings that were floating in the air that had the ground attached to it.

"What the hell?" Dawn asked in shock as she looks down to see the ground she was on was just a small piece of asphalt that was floating in air.

"This is not the Hidden Leaf Village, I thought I was going to the Hidden Leaf Village," Dawn said.

Dawn then walks back a bit, then she trips and falls onto her back, luckily her head didn't hit the asphalt.

"Where the literal fuck am I?" Dawn asked as she was so confused about this.

As Dawn was thinking, these two individual stand over Dawn as this was going from bad to worse for Dawn. Dawn catches a glimpse of the two individuals as they were two women. One woman had peach color skin, short red hair, wearing sunglasses, and she had on this red business attire. The other woman had pale white skin, flaming robin's egg blue hair tied in a ponytail, and wearing this all black rock n' roll style attire.

"Hmm, I never seen this girl before, Penelope," the blue haired woman said to the red haired woman known as Penelope Spectra.

"Yeah Ember, I have never seen this girl at all," Penelope said to the rocker girl known as Ember McLain.

"Do you think she could be related to that dipstick we have to deal with on a daily basis?" Ember asked Penelope.

"Phantom, maybe, but her pale skin means she's dead," Penelope said as Ember kicks Dawn lightly on the head.

"You know she's cute, I wouldn't mind digging through her body to find her secret," Penelope said.

Then, Dawn sits up as she started to rub her head a little. Dawn then stands on her feet as she felt like she was in some kind of nightmare. Dawn then looks at the two women as Dawn was trying to figure out where she was.

"What the hell, where am I?" Dawn asked the two women.

"Oh you're in the Ghost Zone, babypop," Ember said to Dawn.

"Ghost Zone," Dawn said and then she jumps away from the two ghost girls.

"You mean everyone here is dead, I shouldn't be here, I should be in a village, not with the dead," Dawn said in shock.

"So, I guess you are a human huh?" Penelope asked Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn said.

"Never had a full blooded human in the Ghost Zone before," Ember said.

"Yeah and she is cute," Penelope said as she walks over to Dawn.

Then, Penelope start to caress the left side of Dawn's face with her right hand as Dawn was very confused by this.

"How are you able to touch me, you are a ghost?" Dawn asked Penelope.

"Well when we are out in the human world, we have limited physical contact with humans, but in the Ghost Zone, we are able to touch objects and other ghosts," Penelope said.

"Interesting," Dawn said as Penelope moves her hand off of Dawn's face.

"What's your name?" Penelope asked Dawn.

"Dawn," Dawn said.

"Say Dawn, how old are you?" Penelope asked Dawn.

"Eighteen," Dawn said.

"Wow, you look so young and so beautiful," Penelope said to Dawn admiring Dawn's beauty.

"Yeah, all of this is all natural, no products, no surgeries," Dawn said.

"Man I want your beauty, I need to be as beautiful as you," Penelope said to Dawn.

"You might want to be careful, Penelope can easily kill you for your beauty, she always want to be more beautiful than the woman in the human world," Ember said to Dawn.

"Hey I didn't get your names," Dawn said to Penelope and Ember.

"I'm Penelope Spectra," Penelope said to Dawn.

"Ember McLain, babypop," Ember said to Dawn.

"Ooh I kind of like your look Ember, reminds me of a rocker chick," Dawn said to Ember.

"Well I'm a rock n' roll star," Ember said.

Then, this red motorcycle stops on the platform as on the bike was this female. The ghost woman has pale greenish white skin, green shaggy hair that goes a few inches past her shoulders, wearing eyeliner, purple lipstick and eyeshadow, she had on a red leather jacket, black sleeveless crop top, red leather skirt, black fishnet stockings, and black boots.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kitty," Penelope said as the girl on the bike was their best fiend, Kitty.

Kitty then gets off the motorcycle and approaches the three girls.

"Hey Penelope, hey Ember," Kitty said to Penelope and Ember.

"Hey Kitty, thought you stay at home after yesterday?" Ember asked Kitty.

"Why because Johnny decided to flirt with you, you do realize he's mine right?" Kitty asked Ember.

"Does he realize I have a boyfriend, Skulker was so pissed off by your boyfriend's moves that he ran him over with Johnny's own bike," Ember said to Kitty.

"Well thanks to him, his back is broken and his ribs are crushed," Kitty said to Ember as Dawn and Penelope were watching.

"Yeah Kitty's boyfriend can get a little bit flirty with other girls," Penelope said to Dawn.

"Oh so she doesn't like it when her guy talks to other women," Dawn said to Penelope.

"Yep and I know how to solve it," Penelope said and then she walks over to Kitty and Ember.

"Kitty, Ember, I know what will get your minds off this little incident," Penelope said to Kitty and Ember.

"What's that?" Ember asked Penelope.

"Girls Night, just like old times," Penelope said to Kitty and Ember.

"Yeah," Kitty said excitedly.

"Awesome," Ember said as Kitty looks over to see Dawn.

"Hey, who's the girl?" Kitty asked Ember and Penelope.

"That's Dawn," Penelope said.

"She's a human," Ember said.

"A human in the Ghost Zone, that's a first," Kitty said and then she walks over to Dawn.

"We should get Desiree in this," Penelope said to Ember.

"Yeah I still got her in my home, luckily Skulker hasn't thrown out her lamp yet," Ember said.

"Hey I'm Kitty," Kitty said to Dawn.

"Dawn," Dawn said.

"You're lucky my boyfriend isn't here, other wise I would kick his ass and your ass," Kitty said to Dawn as she twirled her left index finger on Dawn's clothed chest.

"Yeah I'm glad," Dawn said nervously as Kitty put her left hand on Dawn's chest.

Kitty then looks back over at Ember and Penelope, and then she turns back to face Dawn. Kitty then had an idea in her head after some thinking, and then she turns to look at Ember and Penelope.

"Hey Ember, Penelope, I got an idea," Kitty said to Ember and Penelope.

"What is it Kitty?" Ember asked Kitty.

"Instead of one girls night, how about we have four girls night," Kitty said to Penelope and Ember.

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked Kitty.

"Well I was thinking that we each get Dawn for one night, I get Dawn first, then Desiree, then Ember, and finally Penelope," Kitty said.

"I like that idea," Ember said.

"Yeah and it gives us a chance to know more about this human," Penelope said.

"If only Dawn is cool with it," Ember said.

"What do you say, want to have some fun ghostly girls nights?" Kitty asked Dawn.

"Well I never hanged out with ghosts before, I think it might be fun," Dawn said.

"It's a yes, sweet," Kitty said excitedly.

Kitty then grabs Dawn's left hand and leads her to her motorcycle.

"Well for night one, you are hanging out with me," Kitty said to Dawn and then she hops onto her motorcycle.

"Where are the helmets?" Dawn asked Kitty.

"I don't have helmets," Kitty said as Dawn gulped in nervousness.

"Relax, get on, hang on tight, and don't look down," Kitty said to Dawn.

Dawn then hops on the bike and then she wraps her arms around Kitty's waist. As Dawn grabs onto Kitty's waist tightly, Kitty starts up the motorcycle and drives herself and Dawn back to her home.

"Do you think Kitty will have a good time with Dawn?" Ember asked Penelope.

"Maybe," Penelope said.

As Dawn sees that they were running out of ground, Dawn closed her eyes as Kitty drives off the road and into thin air.

"Hah, she doesn't know about the invisible roads here, what a human," Kitty said quietly as she continues to drive herself and Dawn back to her place.

Twenty minutes later, Kitty parks her motorcycle on this ground and turns off her motorcycle afterwards.

"Okay Dawn we're here, open your eyes," Kitty said to Dawn as Dawn opens her eyes.

Dawn looks to see that she was staring in front of a single story house that was painted red and black.

"Is this your place?" Dawn asked Kitty.

"Well it is my place, as well as Johnny's," Kitty said.

Kitty and Dawn get off the motorcycle and then they approach the front door of the house. Kitty then opens the door and then enters the house, with Dawn right behind her.

Once Kitty closes the door, Dawn looks around the house and then she picks up a photo, which has Kitty and her boyfriend, Johnny 13, close together.

"Hey Kitty, is this the boyfriend I heard?" Dawn asked Kitty as Kitty walks over to Dawn.

"Yes that's me and Johnny, he's in the hospital after being his usual self," Kitty said to Dawn.

"I heard," Dawn said to Kitty as Kitty puts down the photo.

"Let me show you to the bedroom," Kitty said to Dawn as she grab Dawn's hands and leads her to the bedroom.

Kitty and Dawn enter the bedroom as Dawn looks around. It was an average bedroom with a queen size bed with red and black pillows and red and black covers, the room also had a dresser, mirror, and a closet.

"It's a nice bedroom Kitty," Dawn said to Kitty as they sit on the end of the bed.

Dawn then turns her head to the left to see Kitty having her head down and looking a little sad.

"What's the matter Kitty?" Dawn asked Kitty.

"I'm sick and tired of Johnny's bullshit," Kitty said.

"I mean I love him a lot, but him flirting with the other ghost girls is making me very sick," Kitty said.

"Kitty don't be like that," Dawn said to Kitty trying to comfort her.

"You don't know me, I try so hard to get Johnny to stop doing that, I dressed very sexy for him, jerking him off, and having some of the best sex ever, but even after that he still flirts with girls," Kitty said to Dawn.

"I just wish I can get back at him," Kitty said as this gave Dawn an idea.

"Maybe we can," Dawn said to Kitty as she puts her right hand on Kitty's left thigh.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked Dawn as she turns her head to face Dawn, while Dawn was running her fingers through Kitty's hair.

"Have you ever been with another girl before?" Dawn asked Kitty.

"No," Kitty said.

"Have you ever flirted with a girl before?" Dawn asked Kitty as she rubs her hand along Kitty's thigh.

"What are you getting at?" Kitty asked Dawn in concern.

"I thought you and I can stick it to Johnny and we have some hot sex together," Dawn whispered into Kitty's left ear.

"You're insane," Kitty said to Dawn as she pushes her away a bit.

"Come on Kitty, how many times has Johnny flirted to other girls in front of you?" Dawn asked Kitty.

"About a hundred, close to a hundred and twenty," Kitty said.

"And did you always wanted to get a bit of revenge on him?" Dawn asked Kitty.

"A little," Kitty said.

"Look I know this is wrong and you love Johnny so much, but Johnny has done this way too many times to you," Dawn said to Kitty as she put her hands on Kitty's left thigh.

"Yeah he does, I should take a stand," Kitty said to Dawn.

"Then do it with me, just once, and I will show how good of a lover I can be," Dawn said to Kitty in a seductive tone as she caress the left side of Kitty's face with her right hand.

After about five seconds of thinking, Kitty then pins down Dawn on the bed and then she climbs up on top of Dawn.

"Well then, prove your self worth and make sweet love with me," Kitty said to Dawn.

Kitty then pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips as they were sharing a kiss. They closed their eyes and their tongues were swirling around together in pure lust and ecstasy.

A few seconds later, Dawn wraps her arms around Kitty's body as the kiss was heating both of them up.

Fifty seconds later, Kitty breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping from her bottom lip.

"Wow, you are a better kisser than Johnny," Kitty said to Dawn.

"Well I have my tricks," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn flips over and then she gets on top of Kitty. Dawn then starts to kiss on the right side of Kitty's neck as this got Kitty to moan a little.

"Mmm yum, give me more of your human flesh kisses," Kitty moans in ecstasy to Dawn as she continues to kiss Kitty's neck.

Three seconds later, Dawn kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot and still kissing Kitty's neck.

Forty seconds later, Kitty stops Dawn from kissing her neck as Dawn sits up.

"What's the matter, you don't like it?" Dawn asked Kitty.

"No I love it, but I want to get you out of those clothes," Kitty said to Dawn.

Kitty then uses her powers as she lifts Dawn's shirt over Dawn's head and off of Dawn's body. Kitty flicks the shirt to the side as Dawn had on her black bra.

Kitty then use powers to unbutton and unzip Dawn's jeans. Kitty then uses her powers to slide the jeans down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Kitty drops the pants to the floor as Dawn had on her matching black panties.

"Ooh I love the black on you," Kitty said to Dawn as she sits up and crawls over to Dawn.

Kitty then starts to kiss on Dawn's stomach as this got Dawn to feel a tiny bit ticklish.

"Oooh, he, he, he, Kitty, I'm ticklish there," Dawn said to Kitty as she was giggling a little.

After about thirty seconds, Kitty stops kissing on Dawn's stomach and then she and Dawn sit on the edge of the bed.

"Now let me return the favor and strip you," Dawn said to Kitty.

Dawn then slides off Kitty's boots and puts them to the side as Kitty still had on her stockings.

Dawn then starts to lightly kiss on the right side of Kitty's neck. Then, Dawn slides the jacket off of Kitty's body as Kitty still had on her crop top.

"Ooh is it hot in here or is it just me?" Kitty asked Dawn in a seductive tone as Dawn stops kissing.

"No I feel hot from this sex so far," Dawn said.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of Kitty's top, pulls it over Kitty's head, and off of Kitty's body. Dawn tosses the top to the side as Kitty had on a black strapless bra.

Dawn then moves her right hand down Kitty's stomach and to Kitty's skirt. Dawn then unbutton and unzips Kitty's skirt, and then she grabs onto it. Dawn then slides the skirt down Kitty's legs and off of Kitty's body. Dawn tosses the skirt to the side as Kitty had on black panties with red flames on it.

"Ooh, I love the underwater Kitty," Dawn said to Kitty and then Kitty pins Dawn onto the bed again.

"Thanks Dawn," Kitty said to Dawn.

Dawn then gets Kitty off of her and then Kitty laid next to Dawn. Dawn then rolls onto the left side of her body, while Kitty laid on the right side of her body.

"You know I'm smart, I wasn't going to let you try to be on top of me again," Dawn said to Kitty.

"Yeah," Kitty said and then she and Dawn start to make out again.

Six seconds later, Dawn moves her hands down Kitty's back and to Kitty's covered ass. Dawn then grabs onto Kitty's covered ass and starts to fondle Kitty's ass cheeks as they continue to kiss.

Seventy-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she moves her hands off of Kitty's ass.

"You sure love playing with my ass," Kitty said to Dawn as she moves her left index finger up and down Dawn's chest.

"Well Kitty, you are going to love this," Dawn said to Kitty and then Dawn sits up.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn tosses them to the side as she was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"Not that bad, your boobs might be small, but you got such beauty to you," Kitty said to Dawn as she lightly fondles Dawn's left breast with her right hand.

"Yeah I don't have a big bust, but I make up for it with my pure beauty," Dawn said to Kitty in a seductive tone.

Kitty then moves her hand off Dawn's breast and then Dawn sits Kitty up. Dawn then grabs onto the back of Kitty's bra and gets it unhooked. The bra falls off of Kitty's body as Kitty's B-cup (close to a C-cup) size breasts were exposed.

"Mmm, I can't wait to suck some ghostly tits," Dawn said and then she licks her lips, enjoying the sight of Kitty's nipples.

Dawn then starts to suck on Kitty's left nipple as this causes Kitty to moan a little.

"That's it Dawn, suck on my tits, do it better than Johnny," Kitty moans to Dawn in a lustful tone.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn laid Kitty on her back as Dawn was top of Kitty, still sucking on Kitty's nipple.

Thirty-five seconds later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Kitty's right nipple as Kitty wraps her arms around Dawn's head.

"Ohhh Dawn, this feels sooo amazing," Kitty moans to Dawn in pure lust over Dawn sucking her nipple.

Dawn stopped sucking Kitty's nipples after eight minutes (switching each nipple after about forty-five seconds) as she sees that Kitty's nipples were erected from the sucking.

"Wow, it seems ghost nipples can get hard as well," Dawn said as she light squeezes Kitty's breasts.

Dawn moves her hands off of Kitty's breasts and then she grabs onto the waistband of Kitty's panties. Dawn then slides the panties down Kitty's legs and off of Kitty's body. Dawn tosses them to the side as Kitty was naked (but she still had on her stockings), exposing her pussy which had a full patch of green pubic hair on it.

"You have a hot body Kitty, I guess Johnny hasn't see how beautiful you are," Dawn said to Kitty as she caresses the tips of her fingers along Kitty's stomach.

"Yeah Johnny never really pays attention, but I'm glad you are paying attention Dawn," Kitty said to Dawn and then Dawn spreads Kitty's legs wide, showing more of Kitty's pussy.

Dawn then gets on top of Kitty and then she starts to hump her pussy onto Kitty's pussy in a girl on girl missionary position.

"Oh Dawn, oh Dawn, give me all the love I earned," Kitty said to Dawn in passion as Dawn continues to hump away on Kitty's pussy.

Sixty-seven seconds later, Dawn stops the humping and then she starts to rub her pussy up and down on Kitty's pussy in a girl on girl cowgirl position.

"Oooh Dawn, rub me, rub me you mysterious human blonde," Kitty said to Dawn and then she grabs onto Dawn's breasts and starts to fondle them.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops moving as she moves Kitty's hands off her breasts.

Dawn then gets off of Kitty and laid on her stomach, looking at Kitty's pussy which was starting to get a tiny bit wet.

"I wonder what ghost pussy taste like?" Dawn asked herself.

Dawn then starts to lick on Kitty's pussy, going up and down at a normal rate.

"Oh Dawn, yes, lick this ghostly pussy," Kitty said to Dawn in ecstasy as Dawn was licking Kitty's pussy at a very fast pace.

Two minutes and fifty seconds later, Dawn stops licking as she sees that Kitty's pussy was soaking wet and she was dripping out her juices.

"Huh, I guess ghosts can still cum," Dawn said to Kitty.

"Yeah, we might be spirits, but our insides still work," Kitty said to Dawn.

Dawn then gets on top of Kitty and turns around as Dawn was looking at Kitty's pussy, while Kitty was looking at Dawn's pussy.

"Now, time for some fun on this human," Kitty said.

Kitty then takes two of her fingers and slides them into Dawn's pussy. Kitty then begins to pump her fingers in and out of Dawn at a normal pace as Dawn could feel Kitty's fingers rubbing her insides.

"Ohhh, oooh Kitty, yes finger me you biker ghost," Dawn said to Kitty in a lustful tone as Kitty begins to rapidly pump her fingers in and out of Dawn.

"AHHH, AHH, OH KITTY, OH KITTY, OH KITTY I LOVE IT," Dawn screams in passion, chanting Kitty's name over and over again in the process.

Three minutes later, Kitty slides her fingers out of Dawn as Dawn's pussy was now soaking wet and her juices were dripping onto Kitty's face.

"Ooh you are so wet," Kitty said to Dawn as she rubs her left index and middle fingers along Dawn's wet pussy.

Kitty moves her fingers off Dawn's pussy and then she licks on Dawn's pussy.

"Mmm your juices taste good," Kitty said to Dawn as she taste Dawn's juices.

"Umm thanks," Dawn said to Kitty as this was odd for someone to say her love juices taste good.

Dawn then gets off of Kitty and spreads her legs wide, while Kitty still had her legs spread wide. Dawn then scoots forward as her pussy was now touching Kitty's pussy.

"You ready Kitty because this is the big finish?" Dawn asked Kitty.

"Yeah I'm ready," Kitty said.

Dawn and Kitty start to rub their pussies together as this got Kitty to start screaming a little.

"OHHH DAWN, OH DAWN, OH DAWN, RUB THIS BIKER GHOST BABE GOOD," Kitty screams to Dawn in passion as she chants Dawn's name over and over again.

"Yes Kitty, scream my name, scream at the top of your lungs," Dawn said to Kitty as they continue to rub their pussies together.

Four minutes later, the girls were still rubbing together as Dawn was sweating a tiny bit due to this sexual heat. Meanwhile, Kitty looked like she couldn't take this and was getting close to reaching her limit.

"Oh Dawn, I feel like, I feel like, I'm going, to cum," Kitty said to Dawn.

"If you want to cum Kitty, then cum," Dawn said to Kitty as they continue to rub their pussies together.

Nine seconds later, Dawn give in one final rub onto Kitty's pussy as this caused Kitty to finally reached her limit.

"AHHH GOD YES," Kitty screamed as she reached her climax.

Kitty then arch her back and squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's stomach and chest. Then, Kitty rests on her back and softly rubs her pussy with her left hand after that climax.

Dawn then crawls up and rests next to Kitty, her head laying on a pillow as Dawn was laying to Kitty's left.

"Holy shit…you are even better than Johnny," Kitty said to Dawn during her breaths.

"Wow thanks, I never thought I would be better than your boyfriend," Dawn said to Kitty as then Kitty rest her right arm across Dawn's chest.

"If you thought this was awesome, imagine how awesome the next three girls nights will be," Kitty said to Dawn.

"Yeah, I mean this was great, imagine when I get my chance with Ember, Penelope, and that Desiree I heard so much," Dawn said.

"So you promise not to tell Johnny about this," Dawn said to Kitty.

"My lips are sealed," Kitty said.

"But that's enough for tonight, for now let's get some sleep," Kitty said to Dawn and then she let out a yawn.

"Yeah, I feel tired," Dawn said as Kitty snuggles up next to Dawn.

Dawn and Kitty then close their eyes and drift off to sleep, exhausted from their girls night.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah I thought I died until I realize I was in a different dimension, full of ghosts," Dawn said to her viewers.

"The three ghosts I met were hot and I don't know if this count as necrophilia, man this is really confusing," Dawn said.

"Well that was just one night, I have three more to go and trust me, it gets hotter," Dawn said.

"That would do it for part one of this saga, make sure to follow my channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time for part two," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Wow what a start to my fourth arc and not to mention, there is only six more chapters left until we reach chapter 100 and that will be awesome. Anyway, the next lucky woman to do it with Dawn is ghost biker girl, Kitty from the Nickelodeon hit,** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **.**

 **This arc is known as Ghostly Girls Nights, it is four chapters long and involves Dawn doing it with the four main ghosts girls in the Ghost Zone.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to leave a review as part II of Ghostly Girls Nights is coming soon.**


	95. Desiree

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 95: Ghostly Girls Nights Part II**

* * *

Back in the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her grey flaming card t-shirt and dark blue jeans) was once again sitting down on the set of her podcast, ready to film part two of her epic Ghost Zone adventures. Once the camera was on, Dawn presses record on the remote control as the episode was now live.

"Hello everyone, Dawn here with part two of my vacation in the Ghost Zone," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Before I get into this episode, I have to say that I'm only five episodes away from number 100 and I'm getting excited thinking about it," Dawn said in a excited tone.

"Now last episode I told you that I decided to take a vacation and landed in the Ghost Zone. Then these three ghost girls notice me and took an interested in me because I'm a human," Dawn said as she rubs the back of her head.

"So they decided to have four separate girls nights with me and Kitty was first, who wanted to get revenge on her boyfriend, Johnny, for his constant flirting with other girls. So we decided to make love and she said that I was better than Johnny, but that would be the only time we would do it, no more chances after that," Dawn said.

"Now onto part two as the next ghost girl I had my night with is a genie with a lot of baggage and that she lives in a lamp, and this experience was one me and her won't forget," Dawn said.

"Anyway let me continue this story," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

It was the day after Dawn and Kitty had their Girls Night and for Dawn she smelled like sex and ectoplasm. While Kitty was laying on the bed relaxing, Dawn decided to go into the bathroom and take a shower.

Once Dawn was in the shower, Dawn turns on the tap as she let's the warm water pour onto her head and down her body (which is weird considering this is the Ghost Zone and they are spirits, anyway I'm getting off track). While the water was pouring onto her, all Dawn could think about was her night with Kitty.

" _Holy shit, me and Kitty had one good time last night, that ghost know what to do_ ," Dawn thought as she rubs the bar of soap along her body.

" _I mean I did with a lot of girls in the past, but that one was very unique_ ," Dawn thought as she rubs the bar of soap along her ass cheeks.

As Dawn puts down the soap, she just realize something.

" _Holy crap, I just realize I did it with a hundred different women, I can't believe it, I should be weak after doing that many girls, but I guess my stamina has built up from it_ ," Dawn thought as the water washed the soap off her body.

After a few minutes, Dawn steps out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Okay Kitty, it is your turn," Dawn said to Kitty as Kitty walks over to the bathroom.

"Thanks Dawn," Kitty said to Dawn and then she gives Dawn a kiss on the cheek.

"Anyway, thank you for letting me stay here during my vacation," Dawn said to Kitty as Kitty shuts the door to the bathroom.

"No problem Dawn, you and I had an amazing time last night, plus Johnny won't be home for about a week," Kitty said to Dawn as Dawn sits on the end of the bed.

"Hey do you know who I will hang out tonight?" Dawn asked Kitty as she was getting dressed.

"Desiree I think, but I'm not too sure," Kitty said as Dawn was fully dressed.

"Okay then," Dawn said.

Later in the day, Ember McLain and Penelope Spectra were hanging outside a bar, waiting for Dawn and Kitty.

"What do you think Dawn and Kitty did last night?" Penelope asked Ember.

"I'm not sure, probably something to do with getting back at Johnny," Ember said.

Soon, they hear the sound of a motorcycle coming near by and then Kitty pulls her motorcycle up with Dawn holding onto Kitty tightly. Kitty turns off the motorcycle and then she and Dawn get off the bike.

"Hey Ember, Penelope," Dawn said to Ember and Penelope as she and Dawn walk over to the two ghost girls.

"Hey Dawn," Ember and Penelope said to Dawn.

"So Kitty, how was your night with Dawn?" Ember asked Kitty.

"It was magical, something that I won't forget," Kitty said as she was thinking about her time with Dawn.

"So who will I be hanging out with me tonight?" Dawn asked the girls.

"Desiree," Ember said.

"Nice, where is she?" Dawn asked Ember.

"She'll be here, she'll be here, but there is something I want to give you," Ember said to Dawn.

"What is it?" Dawn asked Ember.

Then, Ember pulls out a genie lamp from her back and hands it to Dawn.

"A genie lamp?" Dawn asked Ember.

"Yeah, Skulker was about to throw it out, but I got it before he did," Ember said.

"Neat," Dawn said as she examines the lamp.

"You know what would be cool, you rubbing it," Ember said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as she starts to rub the lamp a little.

"Anything?" Ember asked Dawn.

"Nope," Dawn said as she continues to rub the lamp.

"Now," Ember said to Dawn.

"Not yet," Dawn said in a confused tone as she continues to rub the lamp.

Fifteen minutes later, Dawn was still rubbing the lamp as Ember was getting very pissed off. Ember then walks over to Dawn and grabs onto the lamp.

"Rub the bottom," Ember said to Dawn as she flips the lamp over.

"Oh, my bad," Dawn said as she was a little bit embarrassed.

Dawn then rubs the bottom of the lamp and then this light blue smoke comes out at the end.

"What the hell?" Dawn asked in shock as she flips the lamp back upward.

Out of the smoke was this beautiful woman with very long black hair, red eyes, green skin, wearing purple lipstick, a blue headband, a necklace, a blue strapless crop top, and a tail that had a belt wrapped around her waist. The woman Dawn just saw come out of the lamp was the genie ghost known as Desiree.

Desiree let out a yawn as she stares at Ember with anger eyes.

"Ember, if you wish to meet this Chester Bennington, then you're out of luck because I'm not a fan of Linkin Park," Desiree said to Ember.

"I didn't want you out, she did," Ember said to Desiree as she points to Dawn.

"So, who is this beauty?" Desiree asked Dawn as she flies around her.

"I'm Dawn and I'm a human," Dawn said.

"Hmm, never had a human in the Ghost Zone before," Desiree said as she puts her right arm on Dawn's left shoulder.

"You must be Desiree," Dawn said to Desiree.

"Yep, I'm Desiree, ghost genie," Desiree said.

"No way, I can't believe I'm seeing an actual genie with my eyes," Dawn said in a excited tone.

"Believe it," Desiree said to Dawn.

"So why did you bring me out here?" Desiree asked the girls.

"Because we are having four Girls Nights in a row with Dawn, Kitty was first and you're next," Ember said to Desiree.

"Aw sweet, I haven't did Girls Night in four years," Desiree said.

"I bet she is a joy to hang out with," Desiree said to the girls as she caresses Dawn's face with her left hand.

"Oh you won't believe how awesome she is," Kitty said to Desiree.

Desiree then moves away from Dawn a little as she floats right in front of Dawn.

"Dawn, as a genie, I can fulfill any desire people want, within limits," Desiree said to Dawn.

"So I can wish for anything?" Dawn asked Desiree.

"Pretty much, go ahead and make a wish," Desiree said to Dawn.

"Okay let me think, I need to get my words right," Dawn said to Desiree and then Dawn thinks a bit so her wish doesn't backfire.

After about a minute or so of thinking, Dawn finally knew what to wish for.

"Okay I got," Dawn said.

"Wish away," Desiree said to Dawn.

"I wish I can see the inside of your lamp with you," Dawn said to Desiree.

"As you wish," Desiree said to Dawn as her hands glowed purple.

Desiree grabs onto Dawn's hands and then she sucks herself and Dawn into the lamp. Once the smoke clears, the lamp gently falls onto the ground as the other girls couldn't believe it.

"Aw man, I want to see her place," Ember complained.

"Hey I want to see her home too, but we all can't have what we want," Penelope said to Ember as Kitty picks up the lamp.

"I'm going to take the lamp with me, just in case Skulker comes back," Kitty said to Ember.

"Hey it's your funeral," Ember said to Kitty.

An hour later, Kitty went back to her home and she was in her bedroom, looking at the lamp on the nightstand.

"You know, I wonder what Dawn and Desiree are doing?" Kitty asked herself as she looks at the lamp.

Inside the lamp, Dawn couldn't believe her eyes to see where Desiree lived. Her home was huge with two big separate areas for the living room and the kitchen, a huge bathroom to her left, and a huge bed behind her with dozens of pillows on it and the bed had red covers.

"Holy fuck, this is amazing," Dawn said in pure shock.

"Yes it is," Desiree said as she walked out of the bathroom and Dawn was in shock.

What Dawn saw was that Desiree has actual legs that were covered by baggy blue pants and pointed blue shoes.

"Oh my god Desiree, you are so beautiful," Dawn said to Desiree admiring Desiree's beauty.

"Thanks, many ghosts think I don't have legs, but I do but only in here," Desiree said to Dawn as she walks over to the bed.

"Come and sit with me," Desiree said to Dawn as she walks over to the bed.

Dawn and Desiree sit down on the end of the bed as Dawn sits next to Desiree.

"So Dawn, what's a little human woman like you doing here in the Ghost Zone?" Desiree asked Dawn.

"Oh I'm on a vacation, I was supposed to go a village, but I sort of took a wrong turn and landed here," Dawn said.

"Weird, but I have seen stranger things in the Ghost Zone," Desiree said.

"So, does a little thing like you got a guy?" Desiree asked Dawn as she runs her fingers through Dawn's hair.

"Actually, I'm putting a hold on dating men after the last one I trust backstabbed me and set me up for stealing," Dawn said to Desiree.

"Aww poor thing, guys can be the worst," Desiree said to Dawn.

"I'm more into girls at the moment and I have done my fair share of women," Dawn said.

"How many girls you have sex with?" Desiree asked Dawn as she moves her fingers out of Dawn's hair.

"A hundred, one hundred girls I did it with," Dawn said.

Then, Desiree burst out laughing as it was impossible for someone like Dawn to have sex with one hundred different women.

"Ha, ha, ha, a hundred women, that's a good one," Desiree said to Dawn as she kept laughing.

"I'm being serious," Dawn said to Desiree as Desiree was still laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're being serious," Desiree said to Dawn during her laughing.

Desiree then looks over to Dawn, who had a serious look on her face. Desiree then stops laughing as what Dawn said was all true.

"Oh shit, you really did sleep with a hundred women," Desiree said to Dawn.

"That's what I said," Dawn said.

"How were you able to do it?" Desiree asked Dawn.

"A lot of girls love my beauty, my voice, or my kind gentle soul," Dawn said.

"Wow, that's one big harem," Desiree said.

"I wouldn't really call it a harem, I mean there are girls that are in relationships and I don't want to cause any trouble between them and their loved ones, but most of the times if they need to talk to me then I'm open," Dawn said to Desiree.

"Well I feel you on my trust in men," Desiree said to Dawn.

"What do you mean Desiree?" Dawn asked Desiree.

"Back when I was alive, I was part of a harem and won the heart of the sultan. He said, he was going to fulfill any desire I want, in fact he was going to buy a kingdom for me," Desiree said to Dawn.

"What happened?" Dawn asked Desiree.

"The sultan's wife grew jealous of me being close to him and I was banished," Desiree said as Dawn felt so bad for what Desiree went through.

"I didn't have anyone and I, and I," Desiree said but before she could finish she broke down into tears, crying as her hands were covering her face.

"You died of a broken heart," Dawn said to Desiree as Desiree was still crying.

Desiree then buries her face onto Dawn's clothed chest as she continued to cry. Dawn then starts to pet Desiree's hair as she tries to calm down the genie ghost.

"It's okay Desire, it's okay, shhh, shhh, I'm here," Dawn said softly to Desiree as Desiree was still crying.

Forty seconds later, Desiree lifts up her head as she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, no more crying, I don't want to see anymore tears," Dawn said to Desiree as she wipes the tears from Desiree's eyes.

"I can see why you don't trust men," Dawn said to Desiree as she puts her hands on Desiree's cheeks.

"I don't know if there is someone out there who will love me," Desiree said in disappointment.

"Well there is one person who loves and cares about you," Dawn said to Desiree.

"Who?" Desiree asked Dawn.

"Me," Dawn said and then she plants a kiss on Desiree's forehead.

"Oh Dawn, thank you," Desiree said to Dawn and then she gives Dawn a big hug.

"Hey you needed it," Dawn said to Desiree as she hugs Desiree back.

Ten seconds later, Dawn breaks off the hug as she had an idea on her mind.

"Desiree, I got another wish in my mind," Dawn said to Desiree.

"What is it?" Desiree asked Dawn.

"Desiree, I wish you and me make love all night, no futa shit, just two girls exploring and pleasuring each other's bodies," Dawn said to Desiree as Desiree was smiling, knowing she has been wanted this for years.

"Your wish is my command," Desiree said to Dawn as she caress the left side of Dawn's face with her right hand.

Desiree leans forward and presses her lips onto Dawn's lips, sharing a soft kiss. Their eyes were closed and their tongues were slowly swirling around together in pure lust.

A few seconds later, Dawn wraps her hands around Desiree's waist as she deepens the kiss. For Desiree, this is one of the best moments she ever felt.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Desiree felt this warmth for the first time since being in the Ghost Zone.

"Dawn, that was the hottest and best kiss ever," Desiree said to Dawn.

"Well, after your heart getting broken, I want to put it back together again, even though you are a spirit," Dawn said to Desiree.

"You're a kind girl and you are going to love this," Desiree said to Dawn as she gets off the bed.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was barefoot, ready to enjoy the show.

Desiree then turns to face Dawn and then she starts to shake her hips as she was giving Dawn a little show. Five seconds later, Desiree turns around and starts to shake her covered ass to Dawn.

"Oooh I feel this is getting hot," Dawn said as she was enjoying watching Desiree shaking her ass.

Desiree then grabs the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Desiree stops shaking her ass and turns around to face Dawn. Desiree then throws her top towards Dawn as Desiree had on a light blue strapless bra.

Desiree then kicks off shoes as she was now barefoot and Dawn was smiling, enjoying this.

" _Oh yes, that's it Desiree, keep going_ ," Dawn thought as she was enjoying the strip tease.

Desiree then unbuckles her belt and tosses over to Dawn as Dawn ducks the belt being thrown at her.

Desiree then turns around and grabs onto the waistband of her pants. Desiree starts to shake her covered ass as Dawn was starting to feel hot.

"Oh crap, I feel warm," Dawn said as she was fanning herself with her left hand.

Desiree then slowly slides her pants down her legs and to her ankles, while still shaking her ass. Desiree steps out of her pants and kicks them to the side as she had on matching light blue panties.

"So Dawn, do you like this ghostly body?" Desiree asked Dawn as she still shakes her ass to Dawn.

"Yes, especially your big and round ghost ass," Dawn said to Desiree.

"Well this ass got all the eyes of the girls in the harem," Desiree said as she stops shaking ass and then she starts to move her hands along her ass.

Desiree then turns to face Dawn and then she grabs onto the back of her bra.

"Well you are going to love my big ghost tits," Desiree said to Dawn and then she unhooks her bra.

Desiree tosses her bra towards Dawn as Desiree's big D-cup size breasts with dark green nipples were exposed.

"Woah, those are big breasts," Dawn said mesmerized by Desiree's boobs.

"I glad you like them," Desiree said as she cups her breasts with her hands.

Desiree then turns around again and then she grabs onto the waistband of her panties. Desiree slides the panties down her legs and off her body. Desiree then kicks them to the side and then she turns around, exposing her pussy which had a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

Desiree then walks over to Dawn and then she stops when she was a few inches away from Dawn. Desiree then gets on Dawn's lap and rests her pussy on Dawn's left clothed thigh.

"Go ahead Dawn, grab my ass," Desiree said softly to Dawn.

"Umm," Dawn said nervously as she didn't want to touch Desiree's big and round ass.

"I won't bite, go ahead and grab onto my ass," Desiree said to Dawn.

Dawn then moves her hands to behind Desiree and then she grabs onto Desiree's ass cheeks. Dawn then starts to fondle Desiree's ass cheeks as this causes Desiree to moan.

"Ooooh Dawn, you got this soft touch," Desiree moans to Dawn in a very lustful tone as Dawn continues to play with Desiree's ass and Desiree wraps her arms around Dawn's head.

Ten seconds later, Dawn leans forward and starts to suck on Desiree's right nipple, while still fondling Desiree's ass.

"Ohhh that's it Dawn, suck on my big tits," Desiree said to Dawn as Dawn continues to suck on Desiree's nipple and fondling Desiree's ass.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Desiree's left nipple as Dawn continues to fondle Desiree's ass.

"Ooooh yes, this is getting me very horny," Desiree moans in lust as Dawn was still sucking on Desiree's tit and fondling Desiree's ass.

After about seven and a half minutes, Dawn stops sucking on Desiree's tits (switching each nipple every thirty seconds) and stops fondling Desiree's ass. Dawn then looks at Desiree's breasts as Desiree's nipples were erect from all the sucking.

"Wow, your nipples are rock hard," Dawn said to Desiree as she pokes Desiree's right nipple.

"Uhhh, careful, I maybe a ghost, but it still hurt," Desiree said to Dawn.

"Oh, sorry Desiree," Dawn said to Desiree.

Desiree then stands back on her feet and then she helps Dawn onto her feet. Dawn then looks up to Desiree as Desiree was towering over Dawn (due to Dawn's short stature).

"Now, let me help out of your clothes," Desiree said to Dawn as she grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's shirt.

Desiree pulls the shirt over Dawn's head and off of Dawn's body. Desiree tosses the shirt to the side as Dawn had on her black lace bra.

"Ooh you're looking so sexy, with your cute bra and those small breasts," Desiree said to Dawn and then she grabs onto Dawn's covered breasts.

Desiree then starts to fondle Dawn's breasts as this got Dawn to start moaning a little.

"Ooooh Desiree, play with my breasts," Dawn moans lightly to Desiree as Desiree continues to play with Dawn's breasts.

Forty seconds later, Desiree then starts to pinch Dawn's nipples through her bra as Dawn could feel it.

"Ohhhh, oh yes, oooh fuck," Dawn moans in pure ecstasy.

"Is this getting you turned on?" Desiree asked Dawn in a seductive tone.

"Yes, it is turning me the fuck on," Dawn said as Desiree continues to pinch Dawn's nipples.

A minute later, Desiree moves her hands off of Dawn's chest as Dawn could feel her nipples poking into her bra.

"Ohhh, my nipples feel so fucking hard now," Dawn said as Desiree grabs onto the front of Dawn's jeans.

Desiree then unbutton and unzips jeans, and then she grabs onto the waistband of them. Desiree then slides the jeans down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Desiree kicks the pants to the side as Dawn had on her matching black lace panties.

"I never knew someone so small can have such beauty and grace," Desiree said as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn's stomach.

Desiree then climbs onto the bed and laid on the left side of her body, posing sexually for Dawn.

"Why don't you slip off that lingerie and ravish my body," Desiree said to Dawn in a sensual tone.

"Oh hell yes," Dawn said.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks them to the side as she was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

Dawn then gets on the bed and lays Desiree down onto her back. Dawn then gets on top of Desiree as their breasts were pressed up against each other.

"Now let me show my magic," Dawn said to Desiree in a seductive tone and then they start to make out again.

During the kissing, Dawn caresses her right hand along the left side of Desiree's body, soothing the ghost genie.

Fifty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she starts to suck on the right side of Desiree's neck.

"Oooh Dawn, smother my neck with those beautiful lips," Desiree moans to Dawn in ecstasy as Dawn continues to suck on Desiree's neck.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Desiree's neck and then she gets off of Desiree.

Dawn then sits on her ass and then she sits Desiree up as well. Dawn then gets behind Desiree and spreads Desiree's legs wide, showing more of Desiree's pussy. Dawn then starts to fondle Desiree's breasts with her left hand, while rubbing Desiree's pussy with her right hand.

"Oh, ohhh yes, keep pleasuring my body with your soft hands," Desiree moans to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn starts to kiss on Desiree's right shoulder blade, while still fondling Desiree's breasts and rubbing Desiree's pussy.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn stops rubbing on Desiree's pussy and kissing Desiree's shoulder blade. Dawn then moves her arms off of Desiree's body as she looks down to see Desiree's pussy was starting to get wet and was leaking out her juices.

"Wow, you are getting so wet," Dawn said to Desiree as she lightly rubs her left index and middle finger along Desiree's wet pussy.

Dawn then stops rubbing Desiree's pussy and then she laid Desiree on her back again. Desiree kept her legs spread wide as Dawn lays down on her stomach. Dawn then puts her hands on Desiree's thighs and starts to lick on Desiree's pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

"Ohhh Dawn, oh yes, eat out this ghostly pussy," Desiree said to Dawn in passion as Dawn continues to lick away on Desiree's pussy.

Two minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Desiree's pussy as it had become soaking wet.

"Mmm, Desiree your pussy tastes delicious, I could lick it all day," Dawn said to Desiree as she licked Desiree's pussy one more time.

Desiree then flips Dawn onto her back as Desiree was now on top of Dawn.

"Desiree, what are you doing?" Dawn asked Desiree.

"Oh its my turn to explore your beautiful tiny body," Desiree said to Dawn.

Desiree then starts to leave a trail of kisses on Dawn's neck, down to Dawn's chest and stomach, and then she stops when she reaches Dawn's pussy. Desiree then spreads Dawn's legs wide, showing more of Dawn's pussy.

"This pussy definitely needs a licking," Desiree said and then she licks her lips.

Desiree then wraps her arms around Dawn's thighs and then she starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a fast pace.

"Ohhh Desiree, oh yes, lick this sweet human pussy," Dawn said to Desiree in pure ecstasy as Desiree continues to lick on Dawn's pussy.

A minute and fifty seconds later, Desiree stops licking and then she slides her tongue into Dawn's pussy. Desiree then starts to pump her tongue in and out of Dawn at a normal pace as Dawn could feel Desiree's tongue rubbing her insides.

"OHHH DESIREE, OH YES, FUCK ME WITH THAT TONGUE, GIVE ME THE PLEASURE, IT IS SOOO AMAZING," Dawn screams to Desiree in passion as she gripped the bedsheets, due to Desiree's tongue making her feel good.

Three minutes later, Desiree slides her tongue out of Dawn's pussy as it was now soaking wet and Dawn was dripping out her juices. Desiree then unwraps her arms off of Dawn's thighs and then she lays next to Dawn, resting on the left side of her body.

With Dawn's legs still spread wide, Desiree takes two of her fingers and slides them into Dawn's wet pussy. Desiree then starts to pump her fingers in and out of Dawn at a normal pace as Dawn could now feel Desiree's fingers rubbing her insides.

"OH DESIREE, OH YES DESIREE," Dawn screams in ecstasy chanting Desiree's name over and over again.

"Tell me, do you like having my magical fingers inside you?" Desiree asked Dawn in a sensual tone as she continues to finger Dawn.

"Oh yes, oooh I love your magical fingers inside my pussy," Dawn said to Desiree in a very lustful tone.

"Good that's what I like to hear," Desiree said to Dawn and then she starts to rapidly pump her fingers in and out of Dawn.

"OHH GOD, OH FUCKING GOD, I CAN FEEL THE PLEASURE RISING," Dawn screams in pure ecstasy as Desiree continues to finger Dawn at a fast rate.

Three minutes and fifteen seconds later, Desiree was still fingering away on Dawn as Dawn couldn't take it much longer.

"Oh Desiree, I feel like I'm about to, I'm about to," Dawn said to Desiree and then Desiree slides her fingers into Dawn one more time as this caused Dawn to finally reach her limit.

"CUM," Dawn screams as she reached her climax.

Dawn then squirts out her love juices as she coats Desiree's right hand in it. Desiree then slides her fingers out of Dawn as her hand was covered in Dawn's juices, while Dawn was breathing lightly and was sweating a tiny bit due to the sexual heat.

"Wow, you came a lot," Desiree said to Dawn as she licks the juices off her hand.

"Yeah…this tiny girl…has a lot inside her," Dawn said softly to Desiree during her breaths as Desiree got the juices off her hand.

"Mmm, you some tasty juice," Desiree said to Dawn.

"Yeah, but I'm not done yet," Dawn said.

"Huh?" Desiree asked in confusion as Dawn sits up.

"I wish for a black, long, double sided rubber dildo," Dawn said to Desiree.

"Your wish is my command," Desiree said to Dawn and then she pulls out a twelve inch black double sided rubber dildo from her hair.

Desiree then hands the dildo over to Dawn and then Dawn lines up one end of the dildo towards her pussy. Dawn then slides that end into her pussy as she could feel the dildo rubbing along her insides.

"Ooh I like where this is going," Desiree said as she laid on her back with her head resting on the pillows.

Desiree then spreads her legs wide again as she knew what Dawn wanted.

"Come on Dawn, pound me, pound this genie," Desiree said to Dawn as Dawn points the other end of the dildo forwards.

"You got it," Dawn said as she crawls over to Desiree.

Dawn then places her hands on Desiree's hips as she lines up the other end of the dildo towards Desiree's pussy. Dawn then begins to slowly pump the dildo in and out of Desiree's pussy as Desiree could feel the dildo rubbing her insides.

"Ooooh Dawn, this is making me feel so good," Desiree moans to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to pump the dildo in and out of Desiree.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn was getting a little bored as she wanted to pick things up.

"Hey Desiree, you want me to go faster?" Dawn asked Desiree.

"Yes, I want you to go fucking faster," Desiree said to Dawn and then Dawn starts to pump the dildo in and out of Desiree at a faster than normal pace as Desiree's breasts were jiggling from the pumps.

"AHHH YES, OH YES, FUCK ME DAWN, POUND AWAY ON THIS SEXY GENIE," Desiree screams to Dawn in passion as Dawn continues to pound away on Desiree.

Two minutes and twenty seconds later, Dawn slides the dildo out of Desiree as Desiree's pussy was soaking wet from the pounding.

"Hey why did you stop?" Desiree asked Dawn.

Dawn didn't answer, instead she flips Desiree onto her stomach. Dawn then helps Desiree up as Desiree was on her hands and knees.

"Hope you're good Desiree, because I'm about to do it doggy style," Dawn said to Desiree.

"Yeah I'm ready, do whatever you want to me," Desiree said to Dawn as she wiggles her ass for Dawn.

Dawn then positions the end of the dildo as it was lining up towards Desiree's ass.

"Desiree, have you ever done anal before?" Dawn asked Desiree.

"Nope, never had," Desiree said.

"Well you're going to feel a dildo in your ass," Dawn said to Desiree as she puts her hands on Desiree's hips again.

Dawn then slowly slides the dildo into Desiree's ass as Desiree could feel the dildo deep inside her ass.

"Oh god my ass, oh god, okay I think I'm good," Desiree said as she was getting used to having a dildo in her ass.

"You sure?" Dawn asked Desiree.

"Yeah I'm sure," Desiree said as Dawn begins to pump the dildo in and out of Desiree's ass at a normal speed.

"OH, OH GOD, THAT'S IT DAWN, POUND THIS GENIE ASS," Desiree screams to Dawn in ecstasy as Dawn continues to pound Desiree's ass.

A few seconds later, Dawn speeds up a tiny bit as she continues to pump the dildo in and out of Desiree's ass.

"OH DAWN, OHH YES DAWN, OH DAWN, I LOVE WHEN YOU POUND MY ASS," Desiree screams in ecstasy as she chants Dawn's name over and over again.

Three minutes and five seconds later, Dawn slides the dildo out of Desiree's ass as it was twitching a bit from the pounding.

Dawn then lines up the dildo towards Desiree's pussy and then she puts her hands back on Desiree's hips.

"You ready Desiree, because I'm going to give you one more pounding?" Dawn asked Desiree.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready," Desiree said.

Dawn then begins to rapidly pump the dildo in and out of Desiree's pussy as Desiree's breasts start jiggling again from the pumps.

"Oh Desiree, do you love the pounding that I'm giving you?" Dawn asked Desiree in a seductive tone while still pounding away on Desiree.

"Ohhh Dawn, I love it, I needed this so fucking bad," Desiree said to Dawn in passion as Dawn was still pounding rapidly in and out of Desiree.

Close to five minutes later, Dawn was still pounding on Desiree as both of them were sweating a bit due to the sexual heat. Meanwhile, Desiree looked like she couldn't take the pounding and was close to reaching her limit.

"Dawn, I'm getting close, I feel like I'm gonna cum," Desiree said to Dawn.

Five seconds later, Dawn thrust the dildo deep into Desiree, hitting Desiree's g-spot. That moment causes Desiree to finally reach her limit.

"OHHH FUCKING GOD," Desiree screams as she reached her climax.

Desiree then gush out her love juices, coating the dildo in it. Desiree then collapses face first into the pillows with her ass sticking up. Dawn then slides the dildo out of Desiree and then she collapses onto her back with her head resting on a pillow.

"Holy shit…that was…awesome," Dawn said during her breaths as she slides the other end of the dildo out of her pussy.

Desiree then laid on the left side of her body and puts her right hand on Dawn's chest.

"Dawn, that was the most wonderful night I ever had," Desiree said weakly to Dawn and then snuggles up to Dawn.

"Well you deserve it after the life you lived," Dawn said to Desiree as she runs her fingers through Desiree's hair.

"If you ever come back to the Ghost Zone, this ghost is all yours, we can chat or even have sex, whatever you want," Desiree said softly to Dawn.

"Aw thanks Desiree, I will take you up on that offer," Dawn said to Desiree.

"But for now, I wish to get out of this lamp," Dawn said to Desiree.

"Can we wait until tomorrow, I want to cuddle with you for the night," Desiree said to Dawn.

"Well I guess I can wait until tomorrow, you do need the company after all," Dawn said to Desiree as she wraps her arms around Desiree's body.

Dawn and Desiree then closed their eyes and fall asleep due to the sex wearing them out.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Hearing Desiree's story absolutely broke my heart, so I gave her the loving she deserved for a long time," Dawn said to her viewers.

"She loved it so much that if I return to her dimension then we could do whatever I want, I guess my loving really helped her," Dawn said.

"Anyway that's two nights down and two more to go in this epic tale of Ghostly Girls Nights," Dawn said.

"Anyway that wraps up another episode, make sure to follow this channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time for part three," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Oh my god, we are only five chapters away from number 100, I'm getting very excited. The next lucky woman to get some loving is the ghost genie Desiree from** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **. I made this one very intimate and personal due to Desiree's past and Desiree definitely love it so much.**

 **Anyway don't forget to leave me a review as part three of Ghostly Girls Nights will be coming soon.**


	96. Ember McLain

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 96: Ghostly Girls Nights Part III**

* * *

In the basement of her house, Dawn (wearing her light purple long sleeve zipped up shirt and black jeans) was sitting down on her set again as she ready to film another episode of her podcast. Once the camera was on, Dawn presses record on the remote control as the show was now live.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here, and I'm bringing you episode ninety-six of my awesome hot podcast," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I'm getting very close and I'm only four episodes away from episode number one hundred," Dawn said.

"So last time I continue my Girls Nights as the next girl that spend time with me is a ghost genie named Desiree," Dawn said.

"I got sucked into the lamp and Desiree told me her sad past, I need to get her happy and we made some of the most sensual love making ever, and she loved it," Dawn said.

"So the next Girls Night involve a rocker girl ghost who is struggling to write another hit song and decided to have some fun with me," Dawn said.

"But let me continue this story," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

The night after her wonderful night with Desiree, Dawn spent the next day relaxing in Kitty's home. Kitty was out of the house, so it was Dawn at home by herself.

Dawn was laying back on a couch, looking through her messages on her IPhone.

"Man, I guess you can't cell reception in the Ghost Zone," Dawn said as she looks to see her phone has no bars.

Then, Dawn hears a knock on the door as she stands up from the couch.

"Okay I'm coming," Dawn said as she puts away her iPhone.

Dawn then walks over to the front door and opens it up, to see that the person was Ember McLain.

"Oh Ember," Dawn said to Ember.

"What's up babypop?" Ember asked Dawn.

"Oh nothing too much, just relaxing after my time with Desiree," Dawn said.

Ember then walks into the house as Dawn looks at Ember. Ember's outfit was different from Dawn's first meeting with her as Ember had on a sleeveless black crop top with a unzipped black hoodie over top of it, black skin tight leather pants, and sliver knee high boots with a crystal black skull on it.

"So what's going on?" Dawn asked Ember as Ember leans up against a wall.

"Well you're looking at the chick who is going to have fun with you tonight," Ember said to Dawn as she points to Dawn.

"So it is you and me for Girls Night tonight?" Dawn asked Ember.

"Correct babypop," Ember said to Dawn.

"What are we doing?" Dawn asked Ember.

"Well you and I are heading to the island of my boyfriend, Skulker," Ember said to Dawn.

"But won't he be there?" Dawn asked Ember.

"Relax, he's out hunting some ghosts with big bounties on their heads," Ember said to Dawn.

"He's a bounty hunter?" Dawn asked Ember.

"You are smart babypop," Ember said to Dawn.

"How are we going to get there?" Dawn asked Ember.

"With this," Ember said as she walks over to the front door.

Dawn looks out of the front door to see a two engine black custom rat rod in front of her.

"Woah," Dawn said in shock.

"Yes, Skulker gave me this as an anniversary gift," Ember said to Dawn.

"But I'm suppose to watch Kitty's home," Dawn said to Ember.

"Relax, Skulker puts some grade A weaponry in it, so you don't need to worry about protecting it," Ember said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as she steps out of the house and closes the front door.

Ember then gets into her car with Dawn getting into the passenger seat of the car.

"This is going to be one awesome ride," Ember said as she starts up the vehicle.

Ember then drives herself and Dawn back to Skulker's island.

"So a cute thing like you must be popular in high school," Ember said to Dawn.

"Actually no, I was always a loner in high school, but I'm starting to become a little bit popular," Dawn said to Ember.

"I'm the same as you, I wasn't a popular girl alive, but I'm become popular when I started to become a musician," Ember said to Dawn.

"So how did you become popular?" Ember asked Dawn.

"Well let's just say that I have some done adult stuff," Dawn said to Ember as Ember knew that it had to do with porn.

"Ohh, my lips are sealed babypop," Ember said to Dawn.

Fifteen minutes later, Ember pulls her hot rod onto a spot of grass as they made it to Skulker's island. Ember then turns off her car and then she and Dawn exit out the rod.

"So Ember, where is Skulker's home?" Dawn asked Ember.

Ember then points over to this huge skull mountain in the distance as Dawn's jaw dropped in total shock.

"Holy fuck," Dawn said in shock.

"Yeah, I kind of live there with Skulker," Ember said to Dawn as she makes her way towards the mountain.

Soon, Dawn walks behind Ember, trying to keep up with the ghost.

Twelve minutes later, they made into the mountain as Dawn looks around the huge place. It had several bedrooms, three bathrooms, a huge living room and kitchen, and a huge window to view the Ghost Zone.

"Wow, this home is amazing," Dawn said in amazement.

"Yeah, Skulker had gotten some big bounties in the past and used the money to buy this island," Ember said to Dawn.

Dawn then looks over at a double neck purple and light blue electric guitar that was in a clear case and hanging on the wall.

"Did Skulker buy this guitar for you?" Dawn asked Ember.

"Yes as a birthday present," Ember said.

"This must be paradise for you," Dawn said to Ember.

"Yeah, except for one thing," Ember said.

"What is it?" Dawn asked Ember.

"Well I got unwelcome visitors in the past," Ember said.

"Like who?" Dawn asked Ember.

"Well there is Box Ghost, who wanted to take our empty boxes, but Skulker kicked his ass out of here," Ember said.

"Then, there was Technus who wanted to steal Skulker's guns so he can take them apart to build some sort of mechanical weapon," Ember said.

"What happened with this Technus?" Dawn asked Ember.

"Let's just say he met the worst end of a rifle, courtesy of Skulker," Ember said.

"Glad he is not here now," Dawn said.

Dawn then looks over at the dining room table and sees numerous sheets of papers with lyrics written on it.

"What is this Ember?" Dawn asked Ember as Ember walks over to the table.

"Oh I'm trying to write another song, I'm only remember for making one hit song, Remember, but I don't want to be some one hit wonder that fades to obscurity," Ember said.

"What are your influences?" Dawn asked Ember.

"Mainly Black Sabbath, Megadeth, Slayer, Sex Pistols, and Mötley Crüe," Ember said.

"Oh the 70s and 80s then," Dawn said to Ember.

"I like modern music as well, like Slipknot, Avenged Sevenfold, Evanescence, and as well as my favorite alt rock band, Linkin Park," Ember said.

"What have you done to fill the creative juices in your mind?" Dawn asked Ember.

"I have been listening to numerous albums to get inspiration and so far I got shit, I have the worst writer's block ever," Ember said as she starts to walk around in circles.

A few seconds later, Ember stops and just got an idea in her head.

"Hey Dawn, what did you do with Kitty and Desiree during your nights?" Ember asked Dawn.

"Well we sort of have fun with our bodies," Dawn said in embarrassment.

"You mean like sex?" Ember asked Dawn as she walks over to Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn said as she blushes in embarrassment.

"You know, usually doing some fun always get the creative juices flowing," Ember said and then she puts her hands on Dawn's shoulders.

"So you want me to have sex with you to help with your writer's block?" Dawn asked Ember.

"You got it babypop," Ember said to Dawn.

"Ember you are one rocking ghost, but if Skulker finds out, I'll join this realm permanently," Dawn said to Ember.

"Don't worry, Skulker isn't going to know shit about this," Ember said to Dawn as she gently strokes Dawn's chin with her right index finger.

"Still, if anyone finds out," Dawn said to Ember in a nervous tone as Ember wraps her arms around Dawn's neck.

"Come on Dawn, I've have been itching for some action for some time, especially since Skulker hasn't done me in several months," Ember said to Dawn.

Dawn was thinking this over as she wasn't sure if she wanted to go through this.

"So you sure Skulker won't catch on to this?" Dawn asked Ember.

"I'm sure," Ember said.

"And you really want this?" Dawn asked Ember.

"More than all the platinum records in the world," Ember said.

"Well I did do a few rocker girls before and I guess doing a rocker girl ghost will be something new," Dawn said.

"Good," Ember said and then she puts her hands on Dawn's cheeks.

"Now kiss me babypop," Ember said to Dawn in a seductive tone.

Ember then presses her lips onto Dawn's lips as they were sharing a kiss. They soon closed their eyes as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Six seconds later, Dawn puts her hands onto Ember's clothed ass and then she gives Ember's covered ass cheeks a light squeeze.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Ember had a smile on her face.

"Man you know how to kiss," Ember said to Dawn.

"I know a way around kissing," Dawn said to Ember as Ember moves Dawn's hands off her ass.

"Now let's head to my bedroom for more action," Ember said to Dawn and then she grabs onto Dawn's right hand.

Ember then leads Dawn over to this room and walk into it. Dawn looks to see the walls painted light blue and black, black bedroom furniture, numerous posters of famous 1970s and 1980s rock bands, and a queen size bed with black covers and light blue pillows.

"So this must be your bedroom," Dawn said to Ember.

"Yes, it is like my little sanctuary," Ember said.

"Before we go further, I want to do something," Dawn said to Ember as she grabs the band in Ember's hair.

Dawn then pulls the band out of Ember's hair and flicks it away as Ember's hair was loose and reaches a inch past her waist.

"You look way hotter with your hair loose," Dawn said to Ember.

Ember and Dawn then start to make out again as Ember begins to move her hands up and down Dawn's clothed back, soothing the Moonchild.

Thirty seconds later, Ember breaks off the kiss and then she slides off her boots, while Dawn kicks off her sneakers as both women were now barefoot.

"Now let me show you what I got," Ember said to Dawn and then she starts to lightly kiss on the left side of Dawn's neck.

"Ooooh Ember, I'm starting to feel all warm in my body," Dawn said to Ember in a sensual tone as Ember continues to kiss on Dawn's neck.

Twelve seconds later, Ember grabs onto the zipper of Dawn's shirt and then she slowly unzips it. Once it was completely unzipped, Ember slides the shirt off of Dawn's body as Dawn had on her light purple lace bra.

A few seconds later, Ember stops kissing on Dawn's neck as she leans towards Dawn's left ear.

"You got a lovely bra Dawn," Ember whispered to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said softly to Ember and then Ember gets down on her knees.

Ember then grabs onto the front of Dawn's jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Ember then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, she then slides the jeans down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Ember tosses the jeans to the side as Dawn had on her matching light purple lace panties.

"Mmm, you are even sexier without those clothes covering your body," Ember said to Dawn in a sultry tone.

Ember then starts to kiss on Dawn's stomach as Dawn wraps her arms around Ember's head.

"Oh Ember yes, keep kissing my tummy," Dawn said softly to Ember as Ember continues to kiss Dawn's stomach.

Forty seconds later, Ember stops kissing on Dawn's stomach and then she stands up back onto her feet.

Ember then grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra and gets it unhooked. Ember then slides the bra off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Ember then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Ember tosses the panties to the side as Dawn was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"You got a smoking hot body babypop, nice small perky tits, and that pussy with all of that hair on it, I'm usually not one for bushes, but you make it good," Ember said to Dawn as she looks up and down Dawn's nude body.

"Thanks Ember," Dawn said to Ember with her cheeks blushing red in embarrassment.

Ember then lightly squeezes onto Dawn's right breast with her left hand, and then she starts to lightly suck on Dawn's right nipple. A few seconds later, Ember moves her right hand down to Dawn's pussy and begins to lightly rub it.

"Mmmm Ember, I can feel the warmth flowing through my body," Dawn moans to Ember softly as Ember continues to play with Dawn's body.

Thirty-five seconds later, Ember switches over and starts to suck on Dawn's left nipple, while still rubbing Dawn's pussy at a normal pace this time.

"Ooh Ember, this feels really good," Dawn said to Ember in a lustful tone as Ember was still sucking on Dawn's nipple and rubbing Dawn's pussy.

A minute and forty five seconds later, Ember stops sucking on Dawn's nipples as she both of them were erect from being stimulated by her hands and tongue. Then, Ember moves her left hand off of Dawn's pussy as it was now wet with her juices leaking down her legs and Ember's hand was covered in it.

"It looks like you gotten wet," Ember said to Dawn as she licks off the juices, while she sees Dawn's legs wobbling a tiny bit.

"Feeling weak?" Ember asked Dawn.

"No, I'm not done until I make you cum," Dawn said to Ember.

Dawn then pushes Ember as Ember sits down on the end of the bed. Dawn then rubs Ember's left foot, helping Ember to relax even more.

"Can you feel it, can you feel the intensity flowing out?" Dawn asked Ember in a sensual tone.

"Yes I feel it a little," Ember said as Dawn was still rubbing Ember's foot.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn stops rubbing Ember's foot, then she leans forwards and starts to kiss the right side of Ember's neck.

"Ohhh, ohh Dawn, kiss my neck," Ember moans to Dawn in ecstasy.

While kissing Ember's neck, Dawn grabs onto Ember's hoodie and slides it off of Ember's body. Dawn tosses the hoodie to the floor as Ember still had on her sleeveless crop top.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn stops kissing on Ember's neck and then she looks down at Ember's pants.

"Now let me help you out of those tight pants," Dawn said to Ember.

Dawn then moves her right hand down to Ember's pants and then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Ember's pants and after a few tugs, Dawn slides the pants down Ember's legs and off of Ember's body. Dawn tosses the pants to the side as Ember had on black panties.

Dawn then gets on the bed and sits next to Ember.

"You know, my legs feel more free after having on those pants for sometime," Ember said to Dawn as Dawn grabs onto the bottom of Ember's top.

Dawn then pulls the top over Ember's head and off of Ember's body. Dawn throws the top to the floor as Ember had on a matching black strapless bra.

"Well Ember, you are going to love what my hands can do," Dawn said to Ember as she grabs onto the back of Ember's bra.

Dawn then unhooks Ember's bra and it falls off of Ember's body as Ember's B-cup (close to a C-cup) breasts were exposed.

Dawn then turns Ember's head to the right and then they start to make out again. A few seconds later, Dawn starts to fondle Ember's breasts with her left hand.

Ten seconds later, Dawn laid Ember down on her back as Dawn moves her right hand down to Ember's covered pussy. Dawn then begins to rub her middle finger along the outside of Ember's panties as Ember starts to moan into Dawn's mouth.

" _Wow, this is so good, I can see why Kitty and Desiree would like this_ ," Ember thought as she and Dawn continue to kiss and Dawn rubbing on Ember's covered pussy.

Nearly a minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and Dawn stops rubbing as she could feel a damp spot on Ember's panties.

"It looks like you have gotten wet," Dawn said softly to Ember.

"Well why don't you slip off my underwear and you can go down there," Ember said to Dawn in a sensual tone.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Ember's panties, slides them down Ember's legs, and off of Ember's body. Dawn tosses them to the floor as Ember was now naked, exposing her pussy which had a strip of flaming robin's egg blue pubic hair on it.

Dawn gets on her knees and then spreads Ember's legs wide, showing more of Ember's pussy. Dawn then leans forward and licks Ember's pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

"Ohhh Dawn, give this rock n' roll pussy a good licking," Ember said to Dawn as Dawn continues to lick on Ember's pussy.

Thirty-two seconds later, Dawn stops licking on Ember's pussy and then she slides her tongue into Ember's pussy. Dawn then starts to pump her tongue in and out of Ember at a normal pace as Ember could feel Dawn's tongue rubbing her insides.

"OHHH FUCK, OH YES, OHH BABYPOP, GIVE ME THAG TONGUE," Ember screams to Dawn in pure ecstasy as Dawn puts her hands on Ember's thighs and continues to fuck Ember with her tongue.

Seventy-five seconds later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Ember as Ember's pussy was very wet and she was dripping out her juices.

Dawn then flips Ember onto her stomach and gets Ember onto her hands and knees.

"What are you going to do?" Ember asked Dawn as Dawn rubs her right hand along Ember's ass cheeks.

"I'm going to show you what this babypop can do," Dawn said to Ember in a seductive tone.

Dawn then takes two of her fingers and slides them into Ember's pussy. Dawn then pumps her fingers in and out of Ember rapidly as Ember could feel Dawn's fingers rubbing her insides now.

"OHHH FUCK, OHH DAWN, THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD," Ember screams to Dawn in lust.

"Do you love getting finger banged babypop?" Dawn asked Ember in a seductive tone.

"OHH YES, I LOVE IT WHEN YOU FUCK ME WITH THOSE BEAUTIFUL FINGERS," Ember screams to Dawn in ecstasy as Dawn continues to finger fuck Ember.

Forty-five seconds later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Ember and then flips Ember over as Ember was lying on her back.

Ember then spreads her legs wide again and then Dawn gets on top of Ember.

"Hey, will my bush catch on fire if it touches your pubic hair?" Dawn asked Ember.

"No you're safe and secure," Ember said to Dawn.

Before Dawn could hump away on Ember, Ember puts her hands on Dawn's chest.

"Hey can I do something first?" Ember asked Dawn.

"What is it?" Dawn asked Ember.

"Do you have your phone with you?" Ember asked Dawn.

"Yeah it is in the pocket of my jeans," Dawn said to Ember.

Ember then gets off the bed and grabs onto Dawn's jeans. Ember pulls Dawn's IPhone out of the pocket and drops the pants to the floor.

"What's the matter Ember?" Dawn asked Ember.

"The sex is great, but I feel like something is missing," Ember said.

"Like music," Dawn said to Ember.

"Yeah, I like to listen whenever I'm in the mood," Ember said to Dawn and then she finds a perfect song to use.

"That's perfect," Ember said over her selection.

Ember then gets back on the bed and lays down on her back. Ember then pushes play as Dawn's phone starts playing "Snuff" by Slipknot. Ember puts the phone on the nightstand as Dawn was a bit confused over the selection.

"I love Slipknot, they are so cool," Ember said.

"I'm starting to regret signing up for Apple Music," Dawn said quietly.

Dawn then starts to move her hips up and down as her pussy was rubbing on top of Ember's pussy. A few seconds later, Dawn begins to smother the right side of Ember's neck with kisses as this got Ember to moan.

"Ooh babypop, I want you to give this rock n' roller the pleasure she deserves," Ember said to Dawn in a very seductive tone.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn stops moving her hips and stops kissing on Ember's neck. Dawn then starts to hump her pussy onto Ember's pussy in this girl on girl missionary position.

"Oh you have been a bad girl Ember and I'm going to give you the pounding you deserve," Dawn said to Ember as she continues to hump on Ember.

"Oh Dawn, give this bad rocker girl the punishment she needed," Ember said to Dawn in a lustful tone.

Eighty seconds later, Dawn stops the humping and then she turns around with Ember looking at Dawn's pussy and Dawn looking at Ember's pussy.

"Come on babypop, I want you to lick this sweet wet pussy," Dawn said to Ember in a sensual tone as Dawn rubs her pussy with her right hand.

Ember then puts her hands on Dawn's ass cheeks, she then leans forward and slides her tongue into Dawn's pussy. Ember then pumps her tongue in and out of Dawn's pussy as this cause Dawn to scream to this.

"OH FUCK, OHH EMBER, GIVE THIS BABYPOP YOUR TONGUE," Dawn screams to Ember in pure ecstasy over having Ember's tongue inside her body.

Seven seconds later, Dawn leans forward and starts to lick on Ember's pussy again, going up and down at a very fast pace.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn stops licking on Ember's pussy while Ember slides her tongue out of Dawn's pussy.

Dawn then gets off of Ember and sits down with her legs spread wide open, while Ember still had her legs spread wide. Dawn then scoots forward as her pussy was touching Ember's pussy.

"So Ember, you ready?" Dawn asked Ember.

"Oh I'm ready babypop," Ember said to Dawn.

Dawn and Ember then start to rub their pussies together at a fast pace as this cause Ember to start to scream.

"AHHH, AH, OHH DAWN, OHHH DAWN, I CAN FEEL THE FUCKING HEAT," Ember screams to Dawn in passion as they continue to rub together.

"Oh Ember, I love when you scream, it makes me want to do this," Dawn said to Ember and then they rub their pussies together even faster.

Five minutes and fifteen seconds later, Dawn and Ember were still rubbing their pussies together as Dawn was sweating a very tiny bit due to sexual heat. Meanwhile, Ember couldn't keep this up any longer and was going to reach her limit very soon.

"Oh babypop, I'm getting very close, I'm about to cum," Ember said to Dawn.

"I feel like I'm getting close to Ember, I feel like we should cum together," Dawn said to Ember.

Ten seconds later, the rubbing was too much for both of them and they finally reached their limits.

"AHHHH," Dawn and Ember screamed as they reached their climaxes.

Then, Dawn and Ember squirt out their love juices, mixing them together as some of it splashed onto their pussies. Ember then starts to breathe heavily as Dawn sits Ember up.

"Holy shit…that…was…so…amazing," Ember said during her breaths as she gives Dawn a hug and she wraps her legs around Dawn's waist.

"I'm glad that you like it," Dawn said softly to Ember and then she starts to nibble on Ember's right ear.

"I will always remember this night we had together," Ember said softly to Dawn as Dawn stops nibbling on Ember's ear.

"And thanks to you, I think I got the creative juices flowing through my brain," Ember said to Dawn.

"I'm glad to hear," Dawn said to Ember as she lightly kisses on the right side of Ember's neck.

"Want to do this again?" Dawn asked Ember.

"How about we cuddle first and we see what goes from there, babypop?" Ember asked Dawn.

"I like the sound of that," Dawn said as she and Ember lay down on the bed.

Then, Ember cuddles next to Dawn and then she pulls the covers over her and Dawn's bodies. Dawn then starts to lightly kiss the top of Ember's head repeatedly as they were building up their energy from the sex.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah after we cuddle for about two hours, me and Ember went at it for another round with my music still in the background," Dawn said to her viewers.

"At least Ember is able to write music again and I hope to god Skulker doesn't know about this, otherwise I'm about to join the Ghost Zone permanently," Dawn said.

"Anyway that wraps up part three and the final part will be coming soon, make sure to follow my channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Well we are only four chapters away from number 100 and we got one more part left to the Ghostly Girls Nights arc. Anyway the next lucky girl to get it down with Dawn is rocker chick and popular ghost, Ember McLain from** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **, hope you Ember fans liked this chapter.**

 **We got more yuri action coming soon and don't forget to leave me a review as well.**


	97. Penelope Spectra

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 97: Ghostly Girls Nights Part IV**

* * *

Back in the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her long sleeve skeleton shirt and dark grey jeans) was sitting down on the set of her podcast ready to film the final part of her recent adventure. Once the camera was on, Dawn uses the remote control and presses record as the episode was now live.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here with episode number ninety-seven of my show," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I'm only three episodes away from episode 100 and the excitement is rising," Dawn said as she was getting excited thinking about it.

"So last time, I continue my story in the Ghost Zone as I had my third Girls Night with rocker girl, Ember McLain. Ember was having trouble writing a new song, so me and her had sex to get her creative juices flowing and I can say there was more than creative juices flowing out of Ember," Dawn said and then she giggled a little.

"But the sex was awesome and we did it a few times," Dawn said.

"But now, let me wrap up my adventure in the Ghost Zone by explaining my final Girls Night with the main member of the group, Penelope Spectra," Dawn said.

"Now this started the next day," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

After her night with Ember, Dawn returned back to Kitty's home the next day to freshen up and change into a different set of clothes. After she did that, Dawn sit on the couch and took some time to relax after that wild night with Ember.

After about five hours of relaxing, Dawn hears a knock at the door as she gets up from the couch.

"If it's someone besides one of the girls, then I'm going to open the door and close it afterwards. If it's Ember, I will let her in, hell Kitty is seeing Johnny in the hospital today, so I'm here by myself," Dawn said quietly as she walks over to the door.

Dawn then opens the door and she sees Penelope Spectra with her pointed red hair, wearing her red business suit and red high heels, and black sunglasses.

"Oh Penelope, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked Penelope.

"Came by to see you, I mean there is still one more Girls Night for you to do," Penelope said to Dawn.

"Yes and it is with you," Dawn said to Penelope.

"Wow, both beauty and brains, a perfect combination," Penelope said to Dawn as she puts her right hand onto Dawn's chin.

"Awww I feel so flattered," Dawn said as she was blushing a bit, then Penelope moves her hand off of Dawn's chin.

"Come on, we're going to my little warehouse," Penelope said to Dawn.

"Well I'm supposed to take care of the home," Dawn said to Penelope.

"Well you can come with me or you could be a coward and stay here," Penelope said to Dawn and then she starts to walk away.

"Nonsense, I'm no coward, I'm coming with you," Dawn said and then she closes the front door and follows Penelope outside.

Fifty minutes later, Dawn and Penelope had made it to Penelope's special warehouse and Penelope decided to show Dawn the main office. Once they were in the office, Penelope closes the door and Dawn sits down on the chair. Penelope then walks over and sits on the desk with her legs crossed.

"So Dawn, how does a little thing like you look so beautiful?" Penelope asked Dawn.

"Well it is all natural, no products, no dyes, and no surgeries, the only thing I do is brush my hair to keep it all straight," Dawn said.

"Man, I would kill to have your look," Penelope said to Dawn and then she uncross her legs as Dawn was trying not to look what was under Penelope's skirt.

"So do you got a boyfriend?" Penelope asked Dawn.

"No, I don't trust guys ever since one was a complete asshole," Dawn said.

"What about girls, are you into them and if you are, do you have a girlfriend?" Penelope asked Dawn as she crossed her legs again.

"Actually yes I'm bisexual and I'm into girls as well, but I don't have a girlfriend," Dawn said.

"Too bad, a cute little thing like you would be perfect for any girl," Penelope said to Dawn.

Penelope then gets off the desk and approaches Dawn. Penelope tilts her sunglasses down a bit so Dawn can get a look at Penelope's green eyes.

"I keep thinking, I want to rip off your scalp so I can get your beautiful hair and make it into a wig," Penelope said to Dawn as Dawn was getting nervous.

"I was also thinking about peeling off your skin so I can examine it and make a lotion so I can look beautiful forever," Penelope said to Dawn as Dawn was sweating bullets over Penelope's sadistic nature.

"But I'm not going to do that, I'm not going to ruin Girls Night by skinning you alive," Penelope said to Dawn and then Dawn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god, that would be so painful to die like that," Dawn said and then she wipes off the sweat from her forehead.

"So what did you do with Kitty, Desiree, and Ember on the previous Girls Nights?" Penelope asked Dawn as Dawn was a little nervous.

"Come on Dawn, you can trust me, I won't get mad over what you did with them," Penelope said to Dawn as Dawn took a deep breath and breathe out, so she explain everything.

"Okay, on my nights with Kitty, Desiree, and Ember, I did have sex with them," Dawn said.

"Interesting," Penelope said.

"Did they say that they love it?" Penelope asked Dawn.

"Yes they said that they love it," Dawn said.

"I can see why, you have the look of someone that can be very gentle when it comes to love making," Penelope said to Dawn.

"Well I'm mostly gentle, but I can get very passionate when I want to be," Dawn said.

Penelope then sits on Dawn's lap and then she wraps her arms around Dawn's neck.

"Umm, what are you doing Penelope?" Dawn asked Penelope.

"Dawn, I want you to do to me like you did to the other three girls," Penelope whispered into Dawn's left ear.

"So you want to me to make love to you?" Dawn asked Penelope.

"Exactly," Penelope said softly and then she gives a soft kiss onto the left side of Dawn's neck.

Penelope then gets off of Dawn's lap and Dawn was looking a bit nervous over what Penelope asked her.

"What's the matter Dawn, do you trust me?" Penelope asked Dawn.

"I'm not sure, you said you wanted to peel my skin off and remove my scalp, how can I trust anyone after saying such sickening things," Dawn said to Penelope.

"Oh my god, it was a joke, I was joking," Penelope said as Dawn didn't think it was funny.

"Look Dawn, I know I may sound like some sadistic sociopath, but I wouldn't ruin Girls Night by killing you in a such gruesome fashion," Penelope said to Dawn as Dawn stands on her feet.

"Even if it was a joke, it didn't seem funny, even though you say you won't do it, I feel like you still might do it," Dawn said to Penelope.

"Listen, I swear I won't do it to you," Penelope said to Dawn.

"You're not crossing your fingers," Dawn said to Penelope.

"Check for yourself," Penelope said to Dawn.

Dawn then begins to look around Penelope to see if she was lying to her. But Dawn didn't see Penelope's fingers crossed, so she was telling the truth.

"Come on Dawn, I want you to ravage this ghost," Penelope said to Dawn.

"I'm still not sure," Dawn said with a bit of nervousness in her.

"I can let you do whatever you want to me," Penelope said to Dawn.

"Anything?" Dawn asked Penelope.

"Yes and I promise you, I won't harm a single strand of hair during this," Penelope said to Dawn as she lightly pets Dawn's hair.

"Do you mean it?" Dawn asked Penelope.

"I truly mean it," Penelope said.

"Okay, okay, I will let you have sex with me," Dawn said to Penelope.

"Good," Penelope said and then she takes off her sunglasses and puts them to the side.

"Now come here and take me," Penelope said to Dawn.

Dawn then walks over to Penelope and puts her hands on Penelope's hips. Dawn then press her lips onto Penelope's lips as they were sharing a kiss. They closed their eyes and their tongues were swirling around together in lust as this was getting hot.

Six seconds later, Penelope leans up against the table as Dawn wraps her hands around Penelope's waist. Dawn then moves her hands down to Penelope's clothed ass and then she starts to fondle Penelope ass cheeks a little as this got Penelope turned on.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she moves her hands off of Penelope's ass.

Dawn then looks at Penelope's desk and all the stuff that was on it. Dawn then clears the stuff off the desk as Penelope knew what Dawn wanted to do with her.

Penelope then sits on top of the desk and kicks off her heels as she was now barefoot. Penelope then wraps her legs around Dawn's waist and pulls her close.

"Now take me Dawn," Penelope said to Dawn and then she and Dawn start to make out again.

A few seconds later, Dawn kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot as well. Penelope then starts to softly pet Dawn's hair as this was soothing the Moonchild.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she knew she wanted to go further.

"Now, let me strip off those clothes," Dawn said to Penelope.

Dawn then starts to unbutton Penelope's jacket and then she slides it off of Penelope's body. Dawn tosses it to the floor as Penelope had on her white long sleeve dress shirt with a black tie.

Dawn then loosens the tie and slowly slides it off the collar of Penelope's shirt. Dawn puts the tie to the side as this was getting very hot between them.

Dawn then grabs onto Penelope's shirt and starts to slowly unbutton it. Once the buttons were undone, Dawn slides the shirt off of Penelope's body as Penelope had on a red lace bra.

Dawn then moves down to Penelope's skirt and then she unbutton and unzips it. Dawn then grabs a hold of the skirt, slides it down Penelope's legs, and off of Penelope's body. Dawn kicks the skirt to the side as Penelope had on matching red lace panties.

"You are looking very sexy Penelope," Dawn said to Penelope in a seductive tone.

"Thanks Dawn," Penelope said to Dawn as Dawn licks on Penelope's stomach.

When Dawn stops licking, Dawn lays Penelope down as her back was resting on the desk.

"What are you doing Dawn?" Penelope asked Dawn.

"Oh you'll see," Dawn said to Penelope.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn drops her shirt to the ground as she had on her green bra.

Dawn then unbutton and unzips her jeans and then she grabs onto the waistband of them. Dawn then slides her jeans down her legs and off her body. Dawn then kicks them to the side as she had on her matching green panties.

Dawn then climbs up onto the desk and gets on top of Penelope.

"Now, let me show you what I really got," Dawn said to Penelope and then she starts to kiss on the right side of Penelope's neck.

"Oooh Dawn, your lips are so soft right on my neck," Penelope moans to Dawn in lust as she continues to kiss on Penelope's neck.

Ten seconds later, Dawn puts her right hand onto Penelope's left covered breast and starts to fondle it lightly.

"Ohhhh Dawn, this is getting me so horny," Penelope said to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to kiss on Penelope's neck and fondle her breast.

Thirty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she moves her hand off of Penelope's breast.

"Now time to show you my goods," Dawn said to Penelope and then she sits up.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn tosses them to the side as she was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"So Penelope, do you like?" Dawn asked Penelope as Penelope sits up and sees Dawn kneeling in front of her.

"Yes, I do," Penelope said and then she moves her hands towards Dawn's breasts.

But before Penelope could touch Dawn's breasts, Dawn grab onto Penelope's wrists, stopping her from coping a feel on them.

"No, you haven't earned it yet," Dawn said to Penelope.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of Penelope's bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off of Penelope's body as Penelope's B-cup (close to a C-cup) size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Penelope's panties, slides them down Penelope's legs, and off of Penelope's body. Dawn tosses Penelope's underwear to the floor as Penelope was naked, exposing her pussy which had a strip of red pubic hair on it.

"You got such a smoking hot body Penelope, you might be older than the other girls, but you look so young," Dawn said to Penelope as she moves her right hand along Penelope's breasts.

"Thanks Dawn, it is nice to hear how young I look," Penelope said to Dawn as Dawn moves her hand down to Penelope's pussy.

Dawn then rubs Penelope's pussy for about two seconds and then she stops afterwards.

Dawn then gets off the desk and turns herself away from Penelope.

"Penelope, come here," Dawn ordered Penelope.

"Yes Dawn," Penelope said to Dawn and then she gets off the desk.

Penelope then walks over to Dawn and she was about a half inch away from her body touching Dawn's body.

"Now put your hands on my breasts," Dawn orders Penelope and then Penelope puts her hands on Dawn's breasts.

"What do you want me to do?" Penelope asked Dawn.

"Fondle them, fondle like you mean," Dawn said to Penelope.

"Like this?" Penelope asked Dawn as she starts to fondle Dawn's breasts like crazy.

"Yes, now kiss my neck," Dawn orders Penelope and then Penelope starts to kiss on the left side of Dawn's neck.

"Ooooh Penelope, that's it, that's a good spirit," Dawn moans to Penelope in ecstasy as Penelope continues to fondle Dawn's breasts and kiss Dawn's neck.

Meanwhile, Kitty and Ember have snuck into the warehouse, so that they can have a quick visit with Penelope.

"Hey Penelope," Kitty said.

"We came by to see you," Ember said as they sneak around the warehouse.

Back in the office, Penelope was still kissing on Dawn's neck and fondling Dawn's breasts for about fifteen seconds now. But for Dawn, she wanted Penelope to do more.

"Penelope, move your right hand down to my pussy," Dawn orders Penelope as Penelope moves her right hand down to Dawn's pussy.

Dawn then spreads her legs wide, showing more of her pussy.

"Now rub my pussy," Dawn orders Penelope and then Penelope starts to rub Dawn's pussy at a normal pace.

Outside the office, Kitty and Ember were still sneaking around as Kitty was about to open the door.

"Maybe she is in her office," Kitty said as she was about to grab the doorknob.

"Hey Kitty, look," Ember said to Kitty as she was crouching down, looking through the big window of the office.

Kitty then crouch down and quietly walks over to Ember. Kitty then looks through the window with Ember as they see Dawn and Penelope, butt naked, with Penelope fondling Dawn's breasts and rubbing Dawn's pussy.

"It's Dawn and Penelope, and they are having sex," Kitty said quietly.

"Yeah and I have to say it is fucking hot," Ember said quietly as she licked her lips, while she and Kitty watch Dawn and Penelope go at it.

Back in the office, Penelope was still kissing Dawn's neck, fondling Dawn's breasts, and rubbing Dawn's pussy for eighteen seconds now. Penelope then stops kissing Dawn's neck as she wanted to ask Dawn something.

"Do you want me to do anything else?" Penelope asked Dawn.

"Yeah, I want you to finger this Moonchild," Dawn said to Penelope.

"If you say so," Penelope said to Dawn and then she slides two of her fingers into Dawn's pussy.

Penelope then pumps her fingers in and out of Dawn at a normal pace as this got Dawn to screams a little.

"OHH PENELOPE, FINGER ME, GIVE ME WHAT YOU GOT," Dawn screams in passion to Penelope as Penelope was still fingering Dawn and fondling Dawn's breasts.

"Man, Penelope is giving Dawn everything she has in her," Kitty said to Ember quietly.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Dawn hasn't done anything yet," Ember said as she and Kitty continue to watch from outside the office.

Back in the office, Penelope was fingering Dawn for about ninety seconds now as Dawn could feel her pussy getting wet.

"Ooh Penelope, I feel very wet right now," Dawn said to Penelope as Penelope slides her fingers out of Dawn's pussy and some of Dawn's juices were dripping down her left leg.

"Yeah I can see it," Penelope said as she looks at her right hand covered in Dawn's juices.

Dawn then moves Penelope's hands off her body and then she turns around as she looks at Penelope face to face. Dawn then pushes Penelope lightly as Penelope was leaning up against the desk.

"Now, let me show you what my fingers can do," Dawn said to Penelope in a seductive tone.

Dawn then spreads Penelope's legs wide, showing more of Penelope's pussy. Dawn then takes three of her fingers and slides them into Penelope's pussy. Dawn then starts to pump her fingers in and out of Penelope at a rapid pace as Penelope could feel Dawn's fingers rubbing her insides.

"OHHHH, AHH FUCK, YES, OHHHH FUCK YES," Penelope screams in ecstasy over Dawn fingering her.

"Ohh Penelope, hearing you scream is getting me fucking horny," Dawn said to Penelope in a lustful tone as she continues use her fingers on Penelope.

"Woah, Dawn knows what she is doing," Kitty said.

"Yeah and I never seen Penelope scream like that before," Ember said as the pair continue to watch the sexual action.

Back in the office, Dawn has been fingering Penelope for about two minutes and ten seconds now and then she slides her fingers out of Penelope. Dawn looks down to see that Penelope's pussy was very wet and that she was leaking out her juices.

"Mmm, this wet pussy needs a good licking," Dawn said and then she licks her lips.

Dawn then lifts Penelope up and she sits Penelope on the desk with Penelope still had her legs wide open. Dawn then gets on her knees and starts to lick on Penelope's pussy, going up and down at a fast pace.

"OHHHH DAWN, LICK THIS GHOSTLY PUSSY," Penelope screams in passion to Dawn as she puts her hands on Dawn's head and Dawn puts her hands on Penelope's thighs.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops licking Penelope's pussy and then she stands up.

Dawn then leans forward and starts to suck on Penelope's left nipple.

"Ooooh yes, suck the tit of the most powerful ghost woman here," Penelope moans to Dawn in a very lustful tone as Dawn continues to suck Penelope's nipple.

Forty seconds later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Penelope's right nipple as Penelope wraps her arms around Dawn's head.

"Ohhh yes, this tit sucking is making me feel fucking hot," Penelope said in a sensual tone as Dawn continues to suck Penelope's nipple.

After seven minutes, Dawn stops sucking on Penelope's nipples (switching nipples every forty seconds) as she sees they were erect from the sucking she gave them.

"Now that I got your nipples hard and your pussy wet, it is time we finish this session," Dawn said to Penelope in a seductive tone as she circles her right index finger on Penelope's chest.

"Finish?" Kitty asked quietly to Ember.

"I think I know what it is," Ember said as they were still watching this.

Back in the office, Dawn lays Penelope down on the desk as Penelope was resting on her back. Dawn then gets on the desk and spreads her legs wide again, she then scoots forward as her pussy was now touching Penelope's pussy.

Dawn and Penelope then start to rub their pussies together at a fast pace as this causes Penelope to start screaming.

"AHHHH, OH DAWN, RUB THIS FUCKING PUSSY LIKE A PRO," Penelope screams in passion to Dawn.

"Yeah, I am a pro, a pro at fucking women," Dawn said as they were still rubbing their pussies together.

"She is right," Ember said quietly to herself.

"What did you say Ember?" Kitty asked Ember.

"Oh, never mind," Ember said to Kitty as they were still watching Dawn and Penelope go at it.

Back in the office, Dawn and Penelope were rubbing their pussies together for about five minutes and fifteen seconds now as parts of their bodies were coated in small beads of sweat. While Dawn looked fine, Penelope looked like she couldn't handle it and was going to reach her limit soon.

"Oh Dawn, oh Dawn, I feel like, I feel like I'm about to blow like a geyser," Penelope said to Dawn.

Nine seconds later, Dawn gave one final rub onto Penelope's pussy as this caused Penelope to reach her limit.

"OHHH FUCK," Penelope screamed as she reached her climax.

Penelope then arches her back and squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's chest and onto parts of Dawn's face. Penelope then rests on her back and breathes heavy as she starts to fondle her breasts.

"Oh the fire…inside my body…is now cooled off," Penelope said softly during her breaths.

"Yeah, I can feel your juices all over my face," Dawn said to Penelope as she wipes the juices off her face.

"That was so fucking hot," Kitty said and then Ember covers Kitty's mouth as this might got Dawn and Penelope's attention.

In the office, Dawn and Penelope look over to the door as Kitty's voice got their attention.

"Did you hear that?" Penelope asked Dawn.

"Yeah, I'm going to see who's behind the door," Dawn said and then she gets off the desk.

Dawn then walks over to the door and opens it. Dawn then looks out to see nobody was there, and Dawn could think it was all in her head.

"Huh, must be mice," Dawn said and then she closes the door.

Dawn then turns around to see Penelope resting on the left side of her body, using her right index finger to make circles on the desk.

"Come back to me Dawn, I need more of your loving," Penelope said to Dawn in a sensual tone.

"If you want," Dawn said to Penelope as Dawn walks back to the desk. Dawn then climbs onto the desk and gets on top of Penelope.

"What was the noise earlier?" Penelope asked Dawn.

"I think it was mice, but I didn't see a thing," Dawn said.

"Now let's get onto the second round," Dawn said to Penelope and then she smothers the right side of Penelope's neck with kisses.

"Ooooh, oh yes, this is the best Girls Night ever," Penelope said as Dawn continues to kiss Penelope's neck.

Outside of the warehouse, Kitty and Ember were sitting on the ground as they were lucky to get out without Dawn or Penelope noticing them.

"Damn it Kitty, we nearly got caught," Ember said angrily to Kitty.

"Sorry, but seeing Dawn and Penelope making love was so fucking hot," Kitty said to Ember.

"Yeah, Dawn knows how to please Penelope," Ember said.

"I need to go back in, I want to see if they are still going at it," Kitty said but Ember stops Kitty from going anywhere.

"No way, they might catch you this time and Penelope would be so pissed at you," Ember said to Kitty.

"Oh yeah," Kitty said.

"Why don't we head to Skulker's place and try out some of his guns?" Ember asked Kitty.

"That sounds cool," Kitty said and then she and Ember get on their feet.

Kitty and Ember then hop onto Kitty's bike and drive to Skulker's place, leaving Dawn and Penelope to continue their sexual experience.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah I wasn't sure I could trust Penelope because of her sadistic nature, but she let me do whatever I want with her and it was amazing between me and her," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I have to say all four Girls Nights were awesome, and Penelope was good for the last night, especially when she followed my orders with precision," Dawn said.

"If I ever come back to the Ghost Zone, I would love to hang out with all the girls again and do another Girls Night, but this time as a group," Dawn said.

"Well that wraps up another arc and another episode of my series, make sure to follow this channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Holy shit, I can't believe I'm only three chapters away from chapter 100, that is so awesome! Anyway, the next lucky woman to have some action with Dawn is Penelope Spectra from** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **and thus, Ghostly Girls Nights arc has come to a close. Keep your eye out for the next two chapters because those will be awesome.**

 **We got more yuri action coming soon and don't forget to leave me a review as well.**


	98. Derpy Hooves

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 98: Lust, Sex, and Muffins?**

* * *

Back in the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her black leaf t-shirt and black jeans) was sitting down on the set of her podcast as she was about to film another episode of her series. Once the camera was on, Dawn presses record on the remote control as the episode was now live.

"Hey everyone, it's your host Dawn here, with episode ninety-eight," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I can't believe it, I'm only two episodes away from airing my big one hundredth episode, I can't wait," Dawn said in an excited tone and then she calms down.

"But I still need to get through this episode first before I can think about episode one hundred," Dawn said.

"So my next story takes me back to the world of the main seven girls and I met a very simple girl with a love for muffins and wanting to know more about sex, that girl's name was Derpy and please everyone, don't laugh it is a very cute name," Dawn said.

"So this story begins in a park in the human world," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had used her dimensional scissors to travel back to the human world to see if she can hang out with the main seven girls. But unfortunately, they were helping science Twilight Sparkle with an experiment and couldn't hang out with Dawn today.

So, Dawn decided to go to the park and enjoy the wonders of nature. Dawn took a seat on the bench and watches a group of birds snacking on some bird food that people gave to them.

"Look at it, it so neat to see birds eating the food people leave behind," Dawn said watching the birds eat.

As Dawn was watching, this girl walks to the bench and sits down next to Dawn with box in hand. This girl had long blonde hair that goes half way down her back, grey skin, she was wearing a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a yellow tie, a green skirt with a white belt around it, white socks with orange trim around it, and green slip on shoes. One of the most distinguishing features was the girl's eyes, one went left and the other was going right.

"Hey," the girl said to Dawn as she was looking over to Dawn.

"Hello," Dawn said to the girl.

"My name is Derpy Hooves," the girl known as Derpy Hooves said to Dawn.

"Well my name is Dawn, and Derpy is a cute name," Dawn said to Derpy and then Derpy scoots over and was sitting next to Dawn.

"You know, my mom said that life is like a box of muffins, you never know what you are going to get," Derpy said to Dawn.

"I feel like I have seen this somewhere before," Dawn said to herself as Derpy opens up the box.

Inside the box were four muffins, each one was different from the other.

"Look, we have double chocolate chip, blueberry, strawberry, and coffee cake, all good," Derpy said to Dawn as Derpy points to each muffin.

"You sure love muffins don't you?" Dawn asked Derpy.

"Yes I do, muffins are my favorite food in the world," Derpy said.

"You should try them," Derpy said to Dawn.

"Oh I don't think so," Dawn said as Derpy tears a piece off of the double chocolate chip muffin for Dawn.

"Here, take a bite," Derpy said to Dawn as she offers the piece to her.

"I'm not sure, I'm a vegan," Dawn said.

"Well from what I hear at the bakery is that the ingredients are all eco-friendly and free from animals," Derpy said.

"Well it won't hurt," Dawn said and then she takes the piece from Derpy's hand.

Dawn then puts the piece of muffin into her mouth and starts to chew it. For Dawn, that muffin taste delicious as the chocolate just melts in her mouth.

"Oh my god, this taste so good," Dawn said and then she swallows it down to her stomach.

"How about we spilt each muffin in half, that way we can both have a bite of theses delicious treats," Derpy said to Dawn.

"Yeah I'm a little bit hungry, so pass me the half of that double chocolate chip muffin," Dawn said to Derpy as they feast on the muffins.

Thirty minutes later, Dawn and Derpy had finished off the muffins as they were really good.

"Thanks for letting me share your muffins Derpy, they were amazing," Dawn said to Derpy.

"You're welcome Dawn, it is nice to share them with a sweet girl like you," Derpy said to Dawn.

Dawn then takes the box and puts it in the recycle bin, next to the bench.

"Well it was nice to eat with you Derpy, but I should be heading on my way," Dawn said and then she stands up off the bench.

"Hey Dawn," Derpy said to Dawn as this got Dawn's attention.

"What is it Derpy?" Dawn asked Derpy.

"I was wondering, what was the yelling I heard?" Derpy asked Dawn.

"What yelling?" Dawn asked Derpy.

"One day I was walking home when I heard noises from Rainbow Dash's house, I heard screams and curse words, as well as Rainbow chanting your name," Derpy said to Dawn.

"Well it is kind of embarrassing," Dawn said as she rubs the back of her head.

"What is it, did you hurt yourself, did you hurt Rainbow?" Derpy asked Dawn.

"No I didn't," Dawn said.

"Then what is it?" Derpy asked Dawn.

"Well Derpy, me and Rainbow had sex," Dawn said.

"What do you mean have sex?" Derpy asked Dawn.

"Didn't your parents tell you about the birds and the bees?" Dawn asked Derpy.

"Yeah, but how would it work with two females?" Derpy asked Dawn.

"It is complicated," Dawn said as Derpy had gotten an idea on her mind.

"So Dawn, are you staying somewhere today?" Derpy asked Dawn.

"I'm staying at a hotel not far from here," Dawn said.

"How about we go there and discuss more about this," Derpy said to Dawn.

"Yeah I'm cool with it," Dawn said as Derpy got off the bench and then she and Dawn walk back to the hotel.

Twenty minutes later, Dawn and Derpy made it to the hotel and into Dawn's hotel room, which only had one queen size bed for this occasion. Dawn and Derpy were sitting down on the end of the bed with Derpy very close to Dawn.

"So Dawn I need to know, what is having sex with a woman like?" Derpy asked Dawn.

"It is amazing, once the clothes come off and the person is close to me it feels like magic," Dawn said to Derpy.

"Really?" Derpy asked Dawn.

"Yeah, having your fingers feel up against the smoothest and silkiest skin of your lover, the lust and heat from having your tongues together during the kiss, being able to go down and lick the sweet taste of your lover's pussy, and last but not least, rubbing your pussies together and then feeling the sweet love juices all over your body, it is like you're on cloud nine," Dawn said as the thought of this was getting her turned on.

"Wow, you must really love when you get into it with women," Derpy said to Dawn.

"Oh hell yeah, doing a woman is way better than doing a man, the kisses are soft and licking her body is like tasting the sweetest ice cream cone ever," Dawn said.

"Dawn, do me," Derpy said to Dawn.

"What Derpy, are you joking?" Dawn asked Derpy.

"No I'm not," Derpy said in a serious tone as she kicks off her shoes and slides off her socks, as she was now barefoot.

"Oh you are serious," Dawn said to Derpy.

"Yes, please Dawn," Derpy begged to Dawn.

"I'm not sure Derpy, this is really big," Dawn said to Derpy.

"Oh who am I kidding, no one would want to have sex with a wall-eyed simple girl like myself," Derpy said as she lowered her head and felt really sad.

Dawn then puts her right index and middle fingers underneath Derpy's chin and lifts her head up. Dawn then tilts Derpy's head to the left as Dawn and Derpy were looking into each other's eyes.

"Well I would," Dawn said as this brought Derpy to a surprise.

"You are super cute, sweet, and you shared your favorite food with me, many wouldn't care about simple girl like yourself, but I do care," Dawn said to Derpy.

"Really?" Derpy asked Dawn.

"Yeah, I don't really care about looks, I only care about how sweet someone is, like yourself," Dawn said to Derpy.

"Oh Dawn, thank you," Derpy said to Dawn and then she gives Dawn a hug.

"Hey don't mention it," Dawn said to Derpy as she pets Derpy's hair.

Six seconds later, Derpy breaks off the hug as they look into each other's eyes.

Dawn then leans forward and presses her lips onto Derpy's lips as they were sharing a very soft kiss. They soon close their eyes as they didn't use their tongues, just their lips.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Derpy couldn't believe how it felt to be kissed by Dawn.

"Wow, that was good," Derpy said.

"Well it is about to get better," Dawn said to Derpy as she put her left hand onto Derpy's right cheek.

Dawn and Derpy then kiss again as this little make out session got much hotter. Their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy as Dawn moves her hand off of Derpy's face.

A few seconds later, Dawn moves her right hand along Derpy's clothed body as this was getting the wall-eyed girl turned on. Seven seconds later, Dawn moves her hand down to Derpy's skirt and lifts it up as Derpy had on white panties.

While kissing, Dawn then slides her left hand into Derpy's panties and slides two of her fingers into Derpy's pussy. Dawn then starts to pump her fingers in and out of Derpy at a normal pace as Derpy could feel Dawn's fingers inside her.

" _Oh my god, it's so good, I never knew sex could be this good_ ," Derpy thought as she and Dawn continue to kiss and Dawn continues to finger Derpy.

Nearly ninety seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and slides her left hand out of Derpy's pussy and panties as Derpy's pussy was now wet.

"Did you feel wet?" Dawn asked Derpy in a sensual tone.

"Yes," Derpy said as she could feel her juices dampen her panties.

"It means you are loving it," Dawn said to Derpy as she could feel Derpy's juices on her fingers.

Dawn then starts to smother the left side of Derpy's neck with kisses as this causes Derpy to moan a little.

"Ohhhhh yes, it feels sooo tender on my neck," Derpy moans softly over Dawn's kisses.

Four seconds later, Dawn unties Derpy's tie and throws it off of Derpy's shirt as Dawn continues to kiss Derpy's neck.

Then, Dawn starts to slowly unbutton the buttons on Derpy's shirt with her left hand. Once the buttons were undone, Dawn opens up the shirt as she sees that Derpy had on a matching white bra.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn stops kissing as she looks at Derpy's chest. Dawn then puts her hands onto Derpy's covered breasts and starts to lightly fondle them.

"Do you like it, do you like having your breasts fondled?" Dawn asked Derpy as she continues to fondle them.

"A little," Derpy said.

"Well it will be better when I start using my tongue on them," Dawn said to Derpy.

Thirty-five seconds later, Dawn moves her hands off of Derpy's breasts and then she slides the shirt off of Derpy's body.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of Derpy's bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off of Derpy's body as Derpy's B-cup size breasts with dark grey nipples were exposed.

"Such nice perky boobs," Dawn said and then she licks her lips.

Dawn then leans forward and starts to suck and lick on Derpy's left nipple. Soon, Derpy wraps her arms around Dawn's head as Dawn continues to lick and suck Derpy's nipple.

"Ohhh Dawn, your tongue feel pretty good on my boob," Derpy said to Dawn softly.

Sixty-five seconds later, Dawn stops sucking and licking on Derpy's nipple and looks up to Derpy.

"So did you like it when I suck on your tit?" Dawn asked Derpy.

"Yeah, I like it a little," Derpy said.

"Well it is time for me to pleasure the other tit," Dawn said and then she starts to suck and lick on Derpy's right nipple.

"That's good, I'm glad you are enjoying sucking on my boobs," Derpy said to Dawn as she still had her arms wrapped around Dawn's head.

Dawn then stops sucking on Derpy's nipples after six minutes (switching nipples every twenty seconds) and then Derpy unwraps her arms off of Dawn's head. Dawn pulls back a bit as she sees Derpy's nipples were erect from the sucking and licking.

"Wow, they are so hard," Dawn said and then she pokes at Derpy's nipples.

"Ow, ow, careful, it hurts a little," Derpy said to Dawn as she flinches a little from the pain.

"Oh I'm sorry Derpy, but when you use your mouth on nipples, they tend to get a bit hard from the pleasure they receive," Dawn said to Derpy.

"Now, let's strip off the skirt," Dawn said as she reaches for the belt on Derpy's skirt.

Dawn then unbuckles the belt on Derpy's skirt and then she unbuttons and unzips it. Dawn then grabs onto Derpy's skirt, slides it down Derpy's legs, and off of Derpy's body. Dawn then tosses the skirt to the side as Derpy was left in her white panties.

Dawn then carefully laid Derpy down with her back resting on the bed. Dawn then looks down and then she notices the big damp spot on Derpy's panties.

"Now let me get these wet panties off you," Dawn said to Derpy as she grabs onto the waistband of Derpy's panties.

Dawn then slides the panties down Derpy's legs and off of Derpy's body. Dawn tosses them to the floor as she looks at a nude Derpy, her wet pussy exposed which had a full patch of blonde pubic hair on it.

"Look at you, such a nice body for a nice girl," Dawn said to Derpy as she moves her right hand along Derpy's body.

"Wow, your skin feels so soft," Dawn said to Derpy as she rubs her hand onto Derpy's stomach as Derpy could feel a chill up her spine.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn moves her hand off of Derpy's stomach and then she spreads Derpy's legs wide, showing more of Derpy's pussy.

Dawn then lays on her stomach and puts her hands onto Derpy's thighs.

"Now, let's see how your pussy tastes," Dawn said to Derpy.

Dawn then starts to lick on Derpy's pussy, going up and down at a fast pace.

"AHHH, AH, OH, OH IT'S GOOD," Derpy screams in passion as she had a tight grip onto the bed sheets as Dawn continues to lick away on Derpy's pussy.

Eighty seconds later, Dawn stops licking on Derpy's pussy as some of Derpy's juices were dripping onto the bed.

"Mmm that is the sweetest pussy I ever tasted," Dawn said and then she gave Derpy's pussy one final lick as this sent a shiver down Derpy's spine.

Dawn then looks down to see that she still had her clothes on.

"Oh look at this, I got caught up in the moment that I still have my clothes on," Dawn said to Derpy as Derpy giggled a little.

"Better lose them," Dawn said and then she kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Dawn then stands off the bed and grabs onto the bottom of her shirt. Dawn then pulls the shirt over her head and off her body. Dawn drops the shirt to the floor as she had on her black bra.

Dawn then grabs onto the front of her jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn then tosses her jeans to the side as she had on her matching black panties.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks them to the side as she was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"So Derpy, do you like this body?" Dawn asked Derpy as Dawn slowly spins her body around, giving Derpy a view of her body.

"Yeah I like it, you got a nice and cute small body," Derpy said to Dawn as Dawn face towards Derpy.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Derpy.

Dawn then grabs onto Derpy's ankles and gently pulls her forward as Derpy's legs were hanging off the bed.

Once she let's go of Derpy's ankles, Dawn then gets down on her knees and begins to leave a trail of kisses up Derpy's left leg. Dawn kept Derpy's legs spread wide as she stop kissing when she reaches Derpy's pussy.

Dawn then slides her tongue into Derpy's pussy and then she begins to pump it in and out of Derpy as Derpy could feel Dawn's tongue rubbing her insides.

"Ohhh, mmm, that feels good," Derpy moans in pure lust as about five seconds later, she begins to slide off the bed.

Dawn suddenly slides her tongue out of Derpy as Derpy lands on the floor with Dawn.

"I take it you loved it too much," Dawn said to Derpy.

"Yeah a little," Derpy said.

"How about we ease up a bit?" Dawn asked Derpy and then Derpy nodded "yes".

Dawn then carefully rests Derpy onto her back and then she lays on top of Derpy, with her pussy on top of Derpy's pussy. Dawn then moves her hips back and forth as her pussy was rubbing on Derpy's pussy.

Five seconds later, Derpy wraps her legs around Dawn's waist and then Dawn starts to kiss on the right side of Derpy's neck.

"Oooh I love the intimacy here," Derpy said to Dawn in a sensual tone.

"Yeah I love it too," Dawn said as she goes back to smother Derpy's neck with kisses.

A minute and fifty seconds later, Dawn stops moving her hips and stops kissing on Derpy's neck. Derpy then unwraps her legs and Dawn gets off of Derpy, as Dawn looks to see her pussy was a bit wet and she was slowly dripping out her juices.

"I guess the rubbing got me all excited," Dawn said.

"Yeah," Derpy said to Dawn and then Dawn lays down on her back.

Derpy then sits up as she notices Dawn on her back, with her head near the bed.

"What are you doing Dawn?" Derpy asked Dawn.

"I'm just waiting for you to sit on my face," Dawn said to Derpy.

"What," Derpy said in shock.

"Trust me," Dawn said to Derpy and then Derpy crawls over to Dawn.

Derpy then sits on Dawn's face with her pussy near Dawn's mouth and her arms resting on the bed.

"Okay I did what you ask, so what's next?" Derpy asked Dawn.

But Dawn didn't respond with words, instead she slides her tongue back into Derpy's pussy. Dawn then starts to pump her tongue in and out of Derpy at a normal pace as this got Derpy to scream a little.

"AHH, OH GOD, OH FUCKING GOD, THAT'S GOOD," Derpy screams in passion as she stretched her arms out and could feel Dawn's tongue rubbing along her insides.

Thirty seconds later, Derpy felt something inside her and she needed to do something.

"Dawn, Dawn please stop," Derpy pleaded to Dawn as Dawn slides her tongue out of Derpy.

"What's wrong Derpy?" Dawn asked Derpy.

"You have been pleasuring so much that I didn't get a turn yet," Derpy said to Dawn.

"Oh I'm sorry Derpy," Dawn said as she slides down and then she stands up.

Dawn then helps Derpy onto her feet and then she grabs Derpy by her hands.

"Now, let me relax and you do all the work," Dawn said to Derpy.

Dawn then leads Derpy to the bed and then the pair get onto the bed. Dawn then laid down with her head on the pillow as Derpy gets on top of Dawn.

Derpy then gives Dawn a quick peck on the lips and then she leaves a trail of kisses down Dawn's neck. Derpy then stops when she reaches to Dawn's chest.

Derpy then lightly squeezes Dawn's breasts and then she starts to lick on Dawn's left nipple.

"Ooh that's it Derpy, lick my tit," Dawn moans softly to Derpy as Derpy continues to lick on Dawn's nipple.

Seventy seconds later, Derpy switches over and then she starts to lick on Dawn's right nipple.

"Mmm oh yes, ohh I like it so much," Dawn moans in a sensual tone as Derpy was still licking away on Dawn's nipple.

Six minutes and five seconds later, Derpy stops licking on Dawn's nipples (switching each nipple every thirty seconds or so) as they were now erected from the licking Derpy gave them.

"Wow, they look so hard now," Derpy said as she pokes her fingers into Dawn's nipples as Dawn flinches a bit from the touch.

"Oh I'm sorry," Derpy said to Dawn.

"It's fine, consider it even," Dawn said to Derpy.

Derpy then crawls down and then she stops when she reaches Dawn's pussy. Derpy then spreads Dawn's legs wide, showing more of Dawn's pussy.

Derpy then puts her hands on Dawn's thighs and starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a slow pace.

"Taking it slow," Dawn said to Derpy.

"Yes," Derpy said as she continues to slowly lick Dawn's pussy.

Three minutes later, Derpy stops licking and then she slides her tongue into Dawn's pussy. Derpy then slowly pumps her tongue in and out of Dawn as this got Dawn excited.

"Ohh, oh yes, get more of your tongue into me," Dawn said to Derpy in a lustful tone as she places her hands on top of Derpy's head.

Three minutes and five seconds later, Derpy slides her tongue out of Dawn as Dawn's pussy was soaking wet and she was dripping out her juices.

"Hey Dawn," Derpy said to Dawn.

"What is it Derpy?" Dawn asked Derpy as she pets Derpy's hair.

"I was wondering, is there any normal sex positions that two girls can do together?" Derpy asked Dawn.

"Why yes there is, if you don't mind," Dawn said to Derpy.

"Yeah, go ahead," Derpy said as Dawn crawls over and gets behind Derpy.

Dawn then helps Derpy up as she got Derpy on her hands and knees. Dawn then gets on her knees and places her hands on Derpy's hips as Derpy was a bit confused.

"So what's this Dawn?" Derpy asked Dawn.

"Oh we are going to do it doggy style, but girl on girl style," Dawn said to Derpy in a sensual tone.

Dawn then begins to hump her pussy onto Derpy's ass as both of them were starting to sweat a little bit from the sexual action.

"Oh, oh yes, oh Dawn, hump away you sweet little girl," Derpy said to Dawn in passion as Dawn continues to hump Derpy's ass.

After four minutes of humping, Dawn stops and then she rubs her hands along Derpy's stomach.

"Why did you stop?" Derpy asked Dawn.

"Because I was wondering if you're ready for the finale?" Dawn asked Derpy.

"I think I'm ready," Derpy said.

"Okay then," Dawn said and then she flips Derpy onto her back.

Derpy had her legs spread wide as Dawn sits down and spreads her legs wide as well. Dawn then scoots forward as her pussy was touching Derpy's pussy.

"So are you ready Derpy?" Dawn asked Derpy.

"Yeah I'm ready," Derpy said.

Dawn and Derpy then start to rub their pussies together at a slow pace as Derpy starts to scream a bit.

"OH, OH YES, OH GOD I LOVE THIS RUBBING RIGHT NOW," Derpy screams in passion as she and Dawn continue to rub their pussies together.

Eighty seconds later, they were still rubbing their pussies together as Dawn wanted to go to the next level.

"You want to go faster Derpy?" Dawn asked Derpy.

"Yes I want to," Derpy said and then she and Dawn rub their pussies together at a fast pace.

"OH FUCK, OH YES, OH GOD IT FEELS SO FUCKING AMAZING," Derpy screams in passion over the rubbing.

"Man Derpy, I never took you as a girl who swears," Dawn said to Derpy.

"I know, but I love what's going on now," Derpy said in pure ecstasy as they were still rubbing their pussies together.

About four and a half minutes later, Dawn and Derpy were still rubbing their pussies together as it looked like Derpy was getting close to reaching her limit.

"Oh Dawn, I feel like, I feel like," Derpy said to Dawn and about two seconds later, the rubbing was too much for Derpy and she finally reached her limit.

"AHHHH," Derpy screamed as she reached her climax.

Derpy then squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's pussy. Derpy then starts to breathe heavy after the climax as Dawn could feel the juices on her pussy.

"Oh, that feels good," Dawn said in a sensual tone as she lays down on her back with Derpy on her right.

Derpy then snuggles next to Dawn as she puts her right hand on Dawn's stomach.

"That…was amazing…I never knew…it would be so…intimate," Derpy said during her breaths.

"Yeah I wanted your time with me to be very close and very sexual," Dawn said to Derpy and then she plants a kiss on Derpy's forehead.

"Well you got it right, it was definitely sexual," Derpy said to Dawn as Derpy rubs her hand along Dawn's stomach.

Soon, Dawn crawls over Derpy and opens the drawer on the nightstand. Dawn then pulls out a menu to see what they have for room service.

"Ooh they have baked goods and they have muffins," Dawn said as hearing muffins got Derpy all excited.

"Aw sweet, I have an appetite right now," Derpy said.

"How about we order room service, fuel up, and then go for another round of sex," Dawn said to Derpy.

"Yeah let's do it," Derpy said to Dawn as Dawn picks up the phone and calls for room service, so they can get something to eat.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"All I can say about Derpy is that she really loves muffins, I never seen anyone loves those more than her," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Before anyone could come into the room, we put on robes so no one could see our naked bodies," Dawn said.

"After we ate, we went back for our second round of sweet intimate sex and I gotta say is that Derpy definitely loved it and she's hoping we can do it again," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow this channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Oh my god, we are just two chapters away from number one hundred and the excitement is building. Anyway the next lucky girl to get it on with Dawn is the E.G version of everyone's favorite muffin loving background pony, Derpy Hooves from** _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_ **. This is one awesome chapter because I have to say, Derpy is my favorite background character on** _ **MLP**_ **.**

 **We got more yuri action coming soon and don't forget to leave me a review as well.**


	99. Shego

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 99: Black and Green Lust**

* * *

In the basement of her home, Dawn (wearing her long sleeve skeleton shirt and dark grey jeans) was sitting down on the set of her podcast, ready to film her ninety-ninth episode. Once the camera was on, Dawn presses record on the remote control and the episode was now live.

"Hello everyone, Dawn here with my ninety-ninth episode of my podcast," Dawn said to her viewers.

"That's right everyone, I'm just one episode away from bringing you number 100," Dawn said in a very excited tone.

"But before I can plan ahead on number 100, I must do episode ninety-nine first," Dawn said.

"Now the next girl I was lucky enough to do it with is a very bad girl who can shoot these fiery green balls, and I kid you not, I nearly got fried by one of them," Dawn said.

"Let me start from the beginning of this crazy story," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

At her home, Dawn hears a knock at the door as she approaches to it.

"I hope it is the stuff I ordered," Dawn said as she opens the front door.

Dawn looks down to see a box on her doorstep.

"Sweet it's here," Dawn said as she picks up the box and then she closes the front door.

Dawn then makes her way back to the living room and sits on the couch. Dawn then opens up the box and was excited to see what she got.

"They look so beautiful," Dawn said as she pulls out six twenty-four inch long light purple confetti poppers.

"My one hundredth episode checklist is complete," Dawn said and then she puts it back in the box.

Dawn then pulls out her dimensional scissors and puts them on the coffee table.

"I can't believe it, when I first got these they were a glitchy mess, now I can easily travel to dimensions just by thinking about it," Dawn said and then she looks at her dimensional scissors.

"You know, I think I should travel to a new dimension, I mean I haven't done it in a little while," Dawn said and then she stands up from the couch.

Dawn then picks up her scissors and then she opens up a rift with them. Dawn then jumps into the rift and a few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on a road. Dawn then closes up the rift with her scissors and puts them away.

"Okay, I need to find out where am I," Dawn said as she begins to walk along the road.

Dawn realizes she was almost outside of a town and was trying to find a sign to know what town she was in. Soon, Dawn stops at a sign that reads "Welcome to Middleton" on it.

"Middleton huh, well at least I know where I am," Dawn said and then she turns around facing away from the sign.

"You know for once, I won't have to deal with some craziness," Dawn said.

"Speak for yourself," this female voice said to Dawn.

Dawn turns around to see a woman sitting on the sign. The woman was young (probably in her 20s), with faint pale green skin, really long black hair, green eyes, wearing black lipstick, a black and green bodysuit, and black and green boots.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Dawn asked the woman.

"Name's Shego and I was originally going to find Kim Possible and beat her within an inch of her life. But I think I found someone more powerful than her," the woman known as Shego said to Dawn.

"Really you think I'm powerful," Dawn said to Shego.

"Well you came out of a rift, you must be from the future," Shego said to Dawn.

"No I'm from a different dimension, probably around the same time period as this town," Dawn said.

"Okay to be fair, I have seen and bring through some crazy shit already, so this isn't new," Shego said.

"Well you might have the beauty, but I don't think you have the brains," Shego said to Dawn.

"What," Dawn said in shock.

"It's the blonde hair, you know blondes are kind of dumb," Shego said to Dawn as Dawn was a little pissed off by that sentence.

"You know that is insulting, I'm getting tired of the blonde jokes, I'm not dumb, I'm smart," Dawn said to Shego with some anger in her voice.

"Whatever, you are a waste of my time," Shego said to Dawn and then Dawn starts to walk away from Shego.

But then, Dawn stops and had a sneaky smile on her face as she got a plan for Shego.

"Okay I'll go, I just thought one of the most powerful women I met would face me, but I guess you are not the villain I thought," Dawn said to Shego.

"What," Shego said in curiosity.

"You are all talk and no bite, you're no villain, you're a coward," Dawn said to Shego as Shego got off the sign and onto the ground.

"Take it back," Shego demanded to Dawn as Dawn turns around to face Shego.

"Fine I will take it back, when hell freezes over, which it won't," Dawn said to Shego as Shego was full blown angry right now.

Soon, Shego's hands begin to glow green as Dawn was going to pay for pissing off Shego.

"You know what, it is time for you to fucking die," Shego said to Dawn in anger as Dawn was a little bit scared.

Shego then begins to throw these green fire balls towards Dawn. Dawn then starts to jump, dodge, and dive out of the way of the flaming balls.

"Holy fucking shit," Dawn said in pure shock as Shego keeps firing off her flaming balls.

Dawn then begins to run away as Shego keeps firing off her green fire balls.

"Hold still so you can eat fire," Shego said to Dawn as she keeps firing off her fire balls towards the still running Dawn.

" _Pissing off Shego was a terrible idea, I got to find something to attack her with_ ," Dawn thought as she sees a long branch in her direction.

"Got it," Dawn said as she runs over to the branch and then she picks it up.

When Shego fires off another flaming green ball, Dawn stops and turns around as she was looking to hit that fire ball like a baseball.

"Time to hit it out of the park," Dawn said as she gets into a stance similar to a baseball hitter.

When the fire ball comes closer, Dawn swings the branch and it looks like she hit it. But when Dawn looks down, the branch turns into ash and it blows off of Dawn's hands.

"Well that was shit," Dawn said.

"You know what, fuck this, I'm going at it head on," Dawn said and then she runs towards Shego.

" _Is she stupid, she has a death wish running towards me, but it's her funeral_ ," Shego thought as she kept firing off flaming green balls with Dawn dodging each shot.

Soon, Dawn reaches to Shego and then she puts her hands on Shego's shoulders. Dawn then lifts herself upside down as Shego couldn't believe Dawn's acrobatic skills.

"Time to end this," Dawn said and then she lowers her left knee towards Shego's ribs.

"No, I'm ending this my way," Shego said and then her right hand glowed as her hand turns into a fist.

Shego then swings and punches her fist into Dawn's left knee. Dawn felt the pain her knee as she let go of Shego and falls to the ground.

"Ah, god damn it," Dawn said as she holds her knee in pain.

Shego then grabs Dawn by her shirt and gets Dawn to her feet. Shego moves her left hand off of Dawn and then it starts to glow again.

"Guess this is it, goodbye world," Dawn said quietly and then she closes her eyes, ready to meet her maker.

Five seconds later, Dawn couldn't feel anything on her as she might be dead already. Dawn then opens her eyes to see that Shego's hand was not glowing and it didn't move an inch.

"Why aren't you going to finish me?" Dawn asked Shego.

"No, I'm going to spare you," Shego said to Dawn as she let go of Dawn.

"Why?" Dawn asked Shego.

"Because you got some skills," Shego said to Dawn.

"How did you learn those moves, karate, tae kwan do, or are you a cheerleader?" Shego asked Dawn.

"Actually I was trained to fight by a woman I know and I'm definitely not a cheerleader," Dawn said.

"Really?" Shego asked Dawn.

"Yeah I was only involved in two extracurricular activities in high school, one was a club I founded that was shut down due to 'health concerns', the other was a sports team mainly because I needed something to do so I kiss high school goodbye," Dawn said as Shego laughed a little.

"For someone who can fight, you definitely have the beauty as well," Shego said to Dawn as she runs her fingers through Dawn's blonde hair.

"Well many girls love my beauty and I don't do anything at all, I'm all natural," Dawn said.

"I have to say you're even cuter than Kim, it could be your small body, your voice, or your sweet little kind nature," Shego said to Dawn as she puts her hands on Dawn's cheeks.

"Umm thanks Shego, I never have someone say I'm cuter than their arch enemy," Dawn said to Shego as Dawn looked away in embarrassment.

Then, Shego press her lips onto Dawn's lips as they were sharing a kiss. They close their eyes as Shego swirls her tongue along the inside of Dawn's mouth.

Fifteen seconds later, Shego breaks off the kiss as she moves her hands to Dawn's shoulders.

"What's your name?" Shego asked Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said.

"Well Dawn, I thought you and I could go on a little trip," Shego said to Dawn.

"I'm not sure," Dawn said with some concern.

"Or I could finish what I started," Shego said to Dawn.

"Okay, let's go on a trip," Dawn said to Shego.

Soon, Dawn and Shego enter this small custom jet and then Shego flew herself and Dawn to the location.

"So where are we going?" Dawn asked Shego.

"Oh we are going to the lair of my boss, Dr. Drakken," Shego said to Dawn.

"Wait, what if your boss finds us?" Dawn asked Shego.

"Relax he's in prison, he tried to take over Canada," Shego said to Dawn.

"Why Canada?" Dawn asked Shego.

"Mainly for the free health care," Shego said.

"I understand I'm from Canada," Dawn said to Shego.

"No way," Shego said in shock.

"Yes," Dawn said.

"I manage to escape prison, but Drakken is still in it and it looks like he is having fun," Shego said.

"Really?" Dawn asked Shego.

"Well last I saw him he was shaking the bars and was getting close to stabbing himself because of his cellmate, Larry," Shego said.

"Okay," Dawn said.

"We're here," Shego said as she parks the jet into this huge makeshift volcano on an island.

Soon, Dawn and Shego exit the jet and walk around the huge lair without any care.

"Does Drakken have any henchmen?" Dawn asked Shego.

"Yeah, but they're on vacation, so we don't need to be quiet," Shego said to Dawn.

Soon, Shego leads Dawn to a door and then she opens it. Shego and Dawn walk into the room and then Dawn closes the door behind her.

Dawn looks around to see the room that they were in was Shego's bedroom. It was large with a dresser, nightstand, and a queen size bed with green and black pillows and covers.

"So I take it this is where you sleep?" Dawn asked Shego.

"Yes," Shego said as she walks over to the bed and gets it on.

"Come, I won't bite," Shego said to Dawn as Dawn slowly walks over to the bed.

Dawn then sits on the end of the bed and then she puts her hands on Dawn's shoulders. Shego begins to massage Dawn's shoulders as she trying to ease the tension Dawn had.

"Do you like it, do you feel the muscles relaxing?" Shego asked Dawn in a sensual tone.

"A little," Dawn said as Shego continues to massage Dawn.

Twenty seconds later, Shego moves her hands off of Dawn's shoulders and then she grabs onto Dawn's clothed breasts. Shego then starts to fondle Dawn's breasts as Dawn was confused by this.

"Shego, what are you doing?" Dawn asked Shego.

"What, have you ever had your breasts fondled before?" Shego asked Dawn.

"Yes, but not when someone gave me a massage," Dawn said as Shego was still fondling Dawn's breasts.

Fifteen seconds later, Shego moves her hands off of Dawn's breasts and then she slides them into Dawn's shirt. Shego then puts her hands on Dawn's breasts as she could feel some material on them.

"It seems you're wearing a bra, from the material it seems to be lace, you are a naughty girl," Shego said to Dawn as Dawn was blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey it was a gift from a friend," Dawn said to Shego as Shego continues to fondle Dawn's bra covered breasts.

Thirty seconds later, Shego slides her hands out of Dawn's shirt and then she gets off the bed.

Shego stands in front of Dawn and then she sits on Dawn's lap. Shego then wraps her arms around Dawn's neck as Dawn was getting a little confused.

"Shego, what are you doing?" Dawn asked Shego.

"Dawn, I want you to have sex with me," Shego said to Dawn.

"What," Dawn said in shock.

"Yes, I want you to make love with me," Shego said to Dawn.

"Any reason why?" Dawn asked Shego.

"I been dealing with Drakken's shit so much that I have no time for myself, plus I feel really horny right now," Shego said as she runs her fingers through Dawn's hair.

"You are?" Dawn asked Shego.

"Yeah I have been controlling it for so long, but when I saw you I needed to release everything on you," Shego said to Dawn.

"All I want to do is rip off my clothes, strip you naked, and we fuck until we can't do it no longer," Shego said to Dawn as she puts her hands on Dawn's shoulders.

"Come on Dawn, what do you say?" Shego asked Dawn in a sensual tone as she was a half an inch from touching from Dawn's face.

"You promise you won't hurt me," Dawn said to Shego.

"I promise," Shego said.

"Okay since you are really horny, I will do it," Dawn said to Shego.

"Sweet," Shego said and then she and Dawn start to make out again.

Their make out session was very passionate as their tongues were swirling around together in pure lust.

Four seconds later, Dawn moves her hands down and then she grabs onto Shego's clothed ass. Dawn then starts to fondle Shego's covered ass cheeks as this got Shego to moan into Dawn's mouth.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she starts to kiss the left side of Shego's neck as Dawn kept fondling Shego's ass cheeks.

"Let me guess, this isn't your first time?" Shego asked Dawn as Dawn stops kissing.

"No it isn't," Dawn said and then she asks Shego, "is this your first time?"

"Kissing no, but for sex yes," Shego said.

"Do you want me to take it easy on you?" Dawn asked Shego.

"No don't," Shego said to Dawn.

"Okay then," Dawn said as she goes back to kissing Shego's neck while fondling Shego's ass cheeks.

"Mmm, you are good with that tongue, I can feel the heat rising in my body," Shego moans in a lustful tone to Dawn.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn stops kissing on Shego's neck and then she moves her hands off of Shego's ass.

"Now let me show what is under my suit," Shego said to Dawn and then she gets off of Dawn's lap.

Shego then slides off her gloves and boots as she was now barefoot and showing more skin.

Shego then grabs onto the zipper on the front of her outfit. Shego begins to slowly unzips it as this was getting Dawn excited.

Once the suit was completely unzipped, Shego grabs onto her suit and slides it down her legs, stopping when she reaches her ankles. Shego then steps out of her suit and kicks it to the side as she had on a black and green bra and matching black and green panties.

" _Holy shit, Shego looks so fucking hot in black and green_ ," Dawn thought as she sees Shego in her lingerie.

Shego then reaches to the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Shego then slides the bra off her body as her C-cup size breasts were exposed.

Shego then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Shego kicks them to the side as she was naked, exposing her pussy which had a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

"So Dawn, what do you think?" Shego asked Dawn as she runs her fingers through her hair.

"I think your body is so sexy," Dawn said to Shego as she was mesmerized by Shego's naked curvy body.

Shego then gets on Dawn's lap again and then she pets Dawn's blonde hair.

"Now Dawn, I want you to suck my tits," Shego said to Dawn.

"With pleasure," Dawn said.

Dawn then leans forward and starts to suck lightly on Shego's left nipple.

"Oooh yes, you're doing a good job with sucking my tit," Shego said in a sensual tone to Dawn as Dawn continue to suck Shego's nipple.

Twenty-five seconds later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Shego's right nipple, while she gently strokes Shego's back.

"Oh Dawn, you won't believe how much I'm loving this," Shego said softly to Dawn as Dawn was still sucking on Shego's nipple.

Six minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Shego's nipples (switching each nipple every thirty to thirty-five seconds later) as Shego's nipples were erect from being sucked on.

"My nipples haven't been this hard since being in the arctic," Shego said.

Before Dawn could even pinch Shego's nipples, Shego stops by grabbing onto Dawn's wrists.

"Now, let me get you out of those clothes," Shego said to Dawn as she let go of Dawn's wrists.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Shego then grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's shirt, pulls it over Dawn's head, and off of Dawn's body. Shego tosses it to the side as Dawn had on her black lace bra.

Shego then moves her hands down to Dawn's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Shego then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Shego tosses the pants to the side as Dawn had on her matching black lace panties.

"I was right, you are wearing lace, and it looks very sexy on you," Shego said to Dawn in a sensual tone as she twirls her left index finger on Dawn's chest.

"Yeah, thanks Shego," Dawn said to Shego as she blushes a little.

Shego then grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra and gets it unhooked. Shego then slides the bra off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Shego then lays Dawn on the bed and then she grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties. Shego then slides the panties down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Shego tosses them to the floor as Dawn was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"Wow, you got some hair down there," Shego said to Dawn as she looks at Dawn's bush.

"Hey speak for yourself," Dawn said to Shego.

"Point taken," Shego said to Dawn.

Shego then grabs onto Dawn's breasts and starts to lightly squeeze them. Then, Shego leans down and starts to suck on Dawn's left nipple.

"Ohh Shego, it feels good when you suck my tit," Dawn said to Shego in a lustful tone as Shego was still sucking on Dawn's nipple.

Thirty-three seconds later, Shego switches over and starts to suck on Dawn's right nipple.

"Oh the bliss I'm feeling is amazing," Dawn said as she stretches her arms straight and Shego continues to suck on Dawn's nipples.

Shego then stops sucking on Dawn's breasts five and a half minutes later (switching nipples every twenty-five seconds) as they were erect from the sucking.

"Oh look, they are hard now," Shego said and then she pokes her index fingers onto the nipples as Dawn flinches a bit.

"Does it hurt?" Shego asked Dawn in a sarcastic tone.

"They are a little tender," Dawn said and then Shego gets on top of Dawn.

Shego then turns around as she was looking at Dawn's pussy, while Dawn was looking at Shego's pussy. Shego then spreads Dawn's legs wide, showing more of Dawn's pussy.

"Now let's see what it tastes like," Shego said.

Shego then leans forward and starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a fast pace.

"Oh, ohh yes, oh Shego, lick my sweet and delicious pussy," Dawn said to Shego in pure ecstasy as Shego continues to lick on Dawn's pussy.

Ten seconds later, Dawn puts her hands on Shego's ass cheeks and then she starts to lick on Shego's pussy, going up and down at a normal pace while Shego was licking on Dawn's pussy.

Two minutes and fifteen seconds later, Dawn and Shego stop licking their pussies as they were now wet and were dripping out their juices.

"Do you feel wet Shego?" Dawn asked Shego.

"Yeah I do, and from the looks of it, you are also wet," Shego said to Dawn as she rubs her left index finger along Dawn's wet pussy.

Shego then gets off of Dawn and puts her right hand onto Dawn's pussy. Shego then slides two of her fingers into Dawn's pussy and then begins to pump them in and out of Dawn at a normal pace.

"OH SHEGO, OHHH SHEGO, FUCK ME WITH THOSE LOVELY FINGERS," Dawn screams to Shego in passion as Dawn could feel Shego's fingers rubbing her insides.

Two and a half minutes later, Shego slides her fingers out of Dawn as she had a sneaky smile on her face.

"Time to kick this up a notch," Shego said and then her right hand starts to glow.

Shego then slides three of her fingers into Dawn's pussy again and then she begins to pumps them in and out of Dawn at a fast pace.

"OHH SHEGO, OHHH SHEGO, AHH SHEGO, IT FEELS INCREDIBLE," Dawn screams in passion as she chants Shego's name over and over again.

"Oh you won't last very long with my powers in play," Shego said to Dawn as she continues to finger Dawn fast and hard.

Three minutes later, Shego continue to finger Dawn as Dawn was starting to sweat a little due to the heat of this encounter. Shego's powers were starting to prove to much for Dawn as she was getting close to reaching her limit.

"Oh Shego, oh Shego, I can't hold it any longer," Dawn said to Shego.

Nine seconds later, Shego slides her fingers into Dawn one more time as this causes Dawn to finally reach her limit.

"OH GOD," Dawn screams as she reached her climax.

Shego slides her fingers out of Dawn and then Dawn squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto the bed.

"Wow, you sure squirted a lot out of you," Shego said to Dawn as Dawn was breathing lightly.

"Yeah I did," Dawn said softly and then she laid down on her stomach.

"Oh you're really done," Shego said to Dawn and then she delivers a hard smack onto Dawn's left ass cheek.

"Ouch that stings," Dawn said as she rubs her butt after that slap.

"I was hoping we can have more fun," Shego said to Dawn and then she pulls out the drawer on her nightstand.

Shego then reaches in and pulls out a twelve inch green double sided rubber dildo. Shego then closes the drawer as she lightly pushes Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, get up," Shego said to Dawn and then Dawn rolls onto the right side of her body.

"You know what this is?" Shego asked Dawn as she hold the dildo in her right hand.

"Yeah, this isn't the first time I have seen a dildo," Dawn said.

"I was thinking we can spice things up by using this," Shego said to Dawn.

"Well, I don't feel too tired yet," Dawn said as she grabs the dildo from Shego's hand.

Dawn then slides one end of the dildo into her pussy as she could feel it rubbing her insides. Dawn then bends the other end up as Shego knows what to do.

Shego then gets on top of Dawn and faces away from Dawn as her pussy was near the dildo. Shego then lowers herself down as the other end of the dildo penetrates her pussy.

Shego then starts to move her hips back and forth as they were in the reverse cowgirl position.

"Oh yes Shego, ride on me you beautiful villainess," Dawn said to Shego as she puts her hands on Shego's hips.

"Ohhh god, this is so amazing," Shego said in a sensual tone as she puts her hands on Dawn's thighs.

Nearly two minutes later, Shego slides herself up as the dildo slides out of her pussy.

"You know what Shego, I got an idea," Dawn said to Shego.

Dawn then slides her upper body off the bed as her lower body was still on the bed. Shego then gets on top of Dawn again and lowers herself down as the other end of the dildo was penetrating her pussy again.

Shego then begins to bounce up and down as the pair were in the position known as the waterfall.

"OH, OH YES, OH FUCK YES, OHH THIS IS SO FUCKING GOOD," Shego screams in ecstasy as she could feel the dildo rubbing her insides.

"The best part is I can relax a little," Dawn said as she watches Shego bounce up and down as her breasts jiggle from the bounces.

Seventy-five seconds later, Shego gets off Dawn again and slides the dildo out of her pussy.

Shego then grabs Dawn's left hand and helps her back onto the bed. Dawn then sits on the edge of the bed and then Shego gets off the bed.

Shego then wraps her arms around Dawn's neck and gets on Dawn's lap with her pussy above the dildo. Shego then lowers herself down as the other end of the dildo penetrates her pussy for a third time.

Shego then bounces up and down as the pair were doing it in the position known as face off.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, OHHH DAWN," Shego screams as she could feel the dildo rubbing her insides as she chants Dawn's name over and over again.

"Oh Shego, I love it when you scream," Dawn said to Shego as she caress her hands along Shego's back.

Shego kept bouncing for nearly four and a half minutes now as she was starting to sweat a bit as well. The bouncing was starting to be too much for Shego and it looked like she was about to reach her limit.

"Oh Dawn, I feel like I'm about to cum soon," Shego said to Dawn.

Ten seconds later, Shego bounce once more and she could feel the dildo deep inside her. Soon, the dildo hits Shego's g-spot as this caused Shego to reach her limit.

"AHHH," Shego screamed as she reached her climax.

Shego then squirts out her love juices as she coats the dildo in it. Shego then starts to breathe in and out a little bit, then she gives Dawn a kiss on the lips.

"Holy shit Dawn…that was awesome," Shego said to Dawn during her breaths.

"Yeah, I'm glad you like it," Dawn said softly to Shego.

Shego then lifts herself up as the dildo slides out of her again. Shego then lays down on the bed, resting on her stomach.

"What's going on Shego?" Dawn asked Shego as Dawn looks over her shoulder.

"Dawn I want you to go at it again, I want you to fuck the bad out of me," Shego said to Dawn.

"You sure?" Dawn asked Shego.

"I'm fucking sure," Shego said as she rubs her ass with her right hand.

"Okay then," Dawn said and then she gets on the bed and kneels behind Shego.

Shego then slightly bends her knees and raises her hips a little. Dawn then tilts the other end of the dildo as it lines up towards Shego's pussy.

Dawn then puts her hands on the bed and then she slowly slides the end of the dildo into Shego's pussy. Dawn then moves her hips back and forth, pumping the dildo in and out of Shego in the position known as downward dog.

"OH DAWN, YES DAWN, PUMP THAT COCK IN ME," Shego screams in passion to Dawn as Dawn pumps the dildo in and out of Shego at a faster than normal pace.

Two minutes later, Dawn was still pumping that dildo in and out of Shego as Shego grabs a hold of the bed sheets, feeling the dildo rubbing along her insides.

"Oh Shego, do you feel the evil coming outside of your body?" Dawn asked Shego in a seductive tone.

"Well I feel more than evil coming out of me," Shego said as Dawn continues to pound Shego from behind.

Four minutes and twenty seconds later, Dawn was still pounding Shego from behind as Shego looked like she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh Dawn, I'm going to," Shego said to Dawn and then Dawn thrust the dildo deep into Shego, hitting her g-spot.

That little thrust caused Shego to reach her limit again.

"OHHH FUCK YES," Shego screamed as she reached her climax.

Dawn then slides the dildo out of Shego and then Shego gush out her love juices, spraying it onto Dawn's thighs and pussy. Shego then lays face down with her ass sticking up and her pussy was leaking out her love juices.

Dawn then collapses onto her back with Shego resting to her left. Dawn then slides the other end of the dildo out of her pussy and holds it in her hands as she was breathing in and out at a normal rate.

"Oh fuck…that was…awesome," Dawn said during her breaths as Shego cuddles up next to Dawn.

"We don't need this anymore," Shego said as she grabs the dildo and tosses it to the floor.

"You…were…so…fucking…awesome," Shego said to Dawn during her heavy breaths.

"Yeah, it was very hot and exciting," Dawn said as Shego puts her right hand on Dawn's chest.

"So we are cool?" Dawn asked Shego.

"Yeah we are cool, I won't try to kill you again," Shego said to Dawn.

"Thanks for saying that," Dawn said to Shego.

"And if I need to relieve the tension dealing with Kim and her sidekick, I will come to you if you are around and we can have more fun," Shego said to Dawn.

"Yeah I like the idea," Dawn said as she runs her fingers through Shego's hair.

"How about we rest a bit and then I can take you back to Middleton," Shego said to Dawn.

"Yeah I feel like I need some sleep," Dawn said and then she and Shego close their eyes and drift off to sleep, resting a bit to get their energy back.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah I was able to beat Shego thanks to my experience in girl on girl sex," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I got a new ally and maybe a friend, thanks to a little fight turned into a steamy encounter that got Shego to squirt out a lot of her juices," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode and next time this show is on, it will be for the hundredth episode," Dawn said excitedly.

"Make sure to follow this channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you on episode one hundred," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

"Man this is exciting, I got to get something to drink to calm the nerves," Dawn said as she got up from the chair and headed upstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Wow I don't got a lot to say due to the next chapter. The next lucky lady to do it with Dawn is none other than Shego from** _ **Kim Possible**_ **. I guess Kim's arch enemy couldn't take Dawn's sexual powers and climaxed twice because of it.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to leave me a review and leave me guesses on who will be the lucky lady to be featured in chapter 100.**

 **Stay tuned because chapter 100 of this yuri harem will be coming soon.**


	100. Lapis Lazuli

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 100: Sex On Water (A.K.A. The 100th Chapter Spectacular)**

* * *

In one of the empty rooms of her home, Dawn (wearing her light purple long sleeve zipped up shirt and black jeans) had video equipment set up in one corner of the room.

On the other side of the room was the brand new set Dawn had made. The set had two chairs, a TV hanging on the wall, two large plants on the floor, and four different posters from various porno films made by Girlfriend Films.

"Okay let me see I got everything," Dawn said as she walks around the room.

"Banner in place," Dawn said and then she looks up to see a rolled up banner ready to drop at any moment.

"Check," Dawn said.

"Confetti poppers set up in my distinct way," Dawn said and then she look to see the confetti poppers on her left and on her right.

"Check," Dawn said.

"Camera with audio and video equipment," Dawn said as she sees the camera set up pointing towards the set and the A/V equipment behind her.

"Check and check again," Dawn said.

"Okay it is about time to film this big moment," Dawn said and then she sits down on one of the chairs on her set.

Dawn then grabs the remote and sees that the camera was on. Dawn then presses record on the remote as the episode was live.

"Hello all of my viewers, it's your host Dawn here, and I present to you," Dawn said to her viewers and then she pulls on the string.

Soon, the poppers go off as confetti blast in the room. Then, the banner unfolds as it says "The 100th Episode" on it.

"The 100th episode, that's right this is episode 100 of my series," Dawn said as she points to the banner.

"Thank you all so much for 100 episodes, you won't believe how much this means to me," Dawn said with sincerity in her voice.

"Now we have a lot in store for my 100th episode, including an awesome story for you all," Dawn said and then she hears a knock at the door.

"Huh, I didn't bring a guest on the show," Dawn said and then she stands up from the chair.

Dawn then picks up her camera and walks out of the room. Dawn then walks over and stops when she reaches the front door.

"Who is it?" Dawn asked herself and then she grabs onto the door knob.

Dawn then turns the knob and opens the door. What Dawn sees in front of her was the military man turned cook, Chef Hatchet.

"Oh my god Chef, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked Chef.

"Well I came by to visit you," Chef said to Dawn.

"Did I came at a bad time?" Chef asked Dawn as he sees the camera in Dawn's hands.

"Oh no, I'm doing my show, come on in," Dawn said to Chef as Chef walks into the house, wheeling in a cart that had something covered in a tarp.

"Where do you do the filming?" Chef asked Dawn as Dawn closes the front door.

"I'll show you," Dawn said to Chef as she leads Chef to the new filming room.

Soon, Dawn and Chef enter the filming room as Dawn notices the T.V. wasn't working.

"What the hell," Dawn said in shock as she sets the camera down and walks over to the T.V.

"I don't understand, it worked when it got set up," Dawn said as she lightly smacks the television.

"Maybe call a repairman," Chef suggested to Dawn.

"No way, the guy who set it up took six freaking hours to do it, I'm not wasting another six hours having another guy come and try to fix it," Dawn said and then she notices static on the screen.

"Okay, I think I got something," Dawn said as she sees the static on the screen.

Soon, the static disappears and the screen was back to normal. Then, Dawn notices someone on the screen, someone she didn't want to see in a long time, it was none other than the host of _Total Drama_ , Chris McLean.

"Hello Dawn, long time no see," Chris said to Dawn.

"Chris, what the hell are you doing?" Dawn asked Chris in shock.

"Oh I hacked into your T.V. so I can be on your little porno series," Chris said to Dawn.

" _I thought Sombra was troublesome_ ," Dawn thought.

"I told you I'm not doing another season of _Total Drama_ , the lawyers at Girlfriend Films found a way so I don't compete anymore," Dawn said to Chris.

"I'm not asking you to be on another season, as one person who got to a hundred episodes to another, I want to say congratulations on the success," Chris said to Dawn.

"That's strange, even for you," Dawn said to Chris.

"Any who, I was going to read some tweets from the fans of my series," Dawn said.

"I read some, there was one from Thy Name is P that was just average, and then there was a guy named Dillin Thomas who wanted you to read fanfiction, from what I can tell he is going to start to take up drinking because of it," Chris said to Dawn.

"Well there goes the segment," Dawn said.

"By the way, I got a hundred and fifty thousand followers, how many do you have?" Chris asked Dawn.

"I got forty-one hundred followers, which include porn stars Jessie Andrews, Alexis Texas, Belladonna, Jenna Jameson, Riley Steele, and not to mention porn legend, Nina Hartley," Dawn said as Chef couldn't believe it.

"Wow Dawn," Chef said to Dawn.

"Yep while Chris' followers are fans of the show, my followers include people that have competed on _Total Drama_ , YouTubers, and some big names in the adult film industry," Dawn said.

"Now we got out of the way, I have something to present to you," Chris said to Dawn.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Chef, remove the tarp," Chris said to Chef as Dawn turns around to look at Chef.

Chef then grabs the tarp and pulls it away as Dawn was a bit grossed at what she sees. What Dawn sees is a big cake that was covered in mold and spores.

"Chris, is this the cake from the 100th episode of _Total Drama_?" Dawn asked Chris.

"Yes," Chris said.

"There is mold and mushrooms growing from it," Dawn said.

"You know how much these cakes cost to make and since I can't keep it in the fridge, I just left it out," Chris said to Dawn.

"No shit," Dawn said as she pokes the cake with her left index finger.

Then, the cake starts to move on it's own and leaves the room, then it heads out of the house and into the open.

"Well everyone is going to be disturbed by this," Dawn said.

"Oh there is one more thing I need to give you," Chris said to Dawn.

"What is it?" Dawn asked Chris.

"Chef," Chris said to Chef as Chef pulls out an envelope from his shirt.

"On behalf of _Total Drama_ and reaching one hundred episodes, Chris has decide to give you this," Chef said to Dawn and then he hands Dawn the envelope.

Dawn then opens up the envelope and pulls something out of it. Dawn's face had this "are you serious" look over what she got.

"Seriously, a twenty dollar coupon to Montana's Steakhouse, I'm a vegan," Dawn said with anger in her voice.

"Yeah I didn't want to spend too much money, so I got the cheapest thing I could buy," Chris said.

"Gee thanks," Dawn said sarcastically to Chris.

"Here you go Chef, you deserve it more than me," Dawn said to Chef as she hands the coupon to him.

"Nice," Chef said as Dawn sits down on one of the chairs she had on the set.

"Come on Chef, sit next to me," Dawn said to Chef as Chef walks over and sits on the chair next to Dawn.

"Well since my plans for the episode are now scrapped thanks to Chris, I might as well get to my next story," Dawn said.

"Sweet, I need to hear it," Chris said.

"No, you don't deserve it," Dawn said to Chris.

"Come on Dawn, your stories are awesome," Chef said to Dawn.

"You know what after this, I'm about to end this," Dawn said.

"Come on Dawn, please tell me the story, for me," Chef begged Dawn as Dawn couldn't say no to Chef.

"Okay, but this is for Chef," Dawn said.

"So Chef, you remember the stories I told about doing it with gems?" Dawn asked Chef.

"Yes there was that bondage fan (Amethyst), the quiet servant (Blue Pearl), those two gem friends in space (Skinny Jasper and Carnelian), and that raging lunatic (Jasper)," Chef said.

"Yeah close enough," Dawn said.

"Well I can add a sixth gem to my list," Dawn said.

"Who was it?" Chef asked Dawn.

"Oh her name is Lapis Lazuli, she's a water gem," Dawn said.

"How did you meet her?" Chef asked Dawn.

"Well I meet on one of my trips to Beach City, I did it with her when I found her on the moon," Dawn said as Chef was confused by all of this.

"Umm," Chef said as he didn't have much to say.

"Let me clear this up, it all started when I decided to take a trip back to barn where Lapis and her buddy, Peridot, lived," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

The sun was setting outside of Beach City as a rift appears out of nowhere. Then, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on the grass. Dawn then closes up the rift with her dimensional scissors and puts them away.

"Hmm, I think I have been here before," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn hears some barking in the distance and then she sees Lapis and Peridot's pumpkin dog, Pumpkin, running towards her.

"Oh, hello Pumpkin," Dawn said to Pumpkin as Pumpkin stops in front of Dawn.

Soon, Pumpkin starts to bark like crazy as Dawn was trying to figure out what Pumpkin was saying.

"Pumpkin slow down I don't understand, I can speak to many animals, but this is my first speaking to pumpkins," Dawn said to Pumpkin as Pumpkin was still barking.

"What do you mean Timmy fell down the well," Dawn said to Pumpkin as Dawn realize that sentence didn't make sense.

"You know what, that is way too obvious," Dawn said as she was able to understand Pumpkin a little more.

"What do you mean about the barn, what about Lapis?" Dawn ask Pumpkin as Pumpkin starts to run away from Dawn.

"Pumpkin, hold up," Dawn said to Pumpkin as she runs, trying to catch up with Pumpkin.

About three minutes later, Dawn stops when she sees Pumpkin standing still. Dawn looks over to see Steven Universe and Peridot looking at an empty crater where the barn used to be located.

"Steven, Peridot, what happened?" Dawn asked Steven and Peridot.

"She's gone," Peridot said.

"Who's gone?" Dawn asked Peridot.

"Lazuli you stupid clod," Peridot said to Dawn angrily.

"Hey don't call me a clod, I'm just trying to help," Dawn said to Peridot in a stern tone.

"Steven, what happened?" Dawn asked Steven.

"Lapis feared that the Diamonds are coming to earth, since she wasn't safe on earth or on Homeworld, she took the barn and headed to space," Steven said with a slightly sad tone in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked Steven.

"I'm really sure," Steven said.

"I need to do something," Dawn said and then she pulls out her dimensional scissors.

Dawn then opens up a rift as Steven looks over to see Dawn about to go into the rift.

"Dawn, where are you going?" Steven asked Dawn.

"I'm going to find Lapis and talk some sense into her," Dawn said and then she hops into the rift.

"Good luck," Steven said to Dawn.

Five seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and onto this floor. Dawn then closes up the rift with her dimensional scissors and puts them in her pocket.

"Okay, I need to know where the fuck am I," Dawn said as she looks around.

Dawn sees she was in a huge room with a throne and several blank screens. Dawn then walks over to the throne and tries to press the button on it.

"Shit, nothing works here," Dawn said and then she looks over to see a set of stairs.

Dawn then walks over to the stairs and then she starts to walk down it. Once she reaches the bottom of the stairs, Dawn was on the lower level of this building.

"Oh my god," Dawn said in shock as she sees these four murals painted on the wall.

Dawn sees each mural had a diamond on it and painted separate colors. Dawn then walks over to see the white mural.

"This must be White Diamond," Dawn said and then she walks over to the blue mural.

"I know this is definitely Blue Diamond," Dawn said and then she walks over to the yellow mural.

"So this is Yellow Diamond," Dawn said.

Dawn then walks over to the final mural and she couldn't believe who it was.

"Oh my god, this must be Pink Diamond, I feel so bad for Blue, she lost the closest friend she ever had," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn hears a noise coming from outside the building and then she gets into a fighting stance.

"Whoever is behind the door, come in and face the power I have in me," Dawn demanded to the person behind the door.

Then, the door opens up as Dawn immediate recognize who it was. The short blue hair, light blue skin, barefoot, wearing that blue/black crop top, and blue/black knee length skirt, it was none other than Lapis Lazuli.

"Dawn," Lapis said in shock over seeing Dawn in front of her.

"Lapis," Dawn said to Lapis in an excited tone and then she gives Lapis a tight hug.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lapis asked Dawn as Dawn breaks off the hug and puts her hands on Lapis' shoulders.

"I was looking for you," Dawn said to Lapis.

"But why?" Lapis asked Dawn.

"Because I want you to come back to earth, it isn't the same without you," Dawn said to Lapis.

"I can't do it," Lapis said as she swats Dawn's hands off her shoulders.

"Homeworld ditched me for thousands of years because I was against them and now earth is not safe because the Diamonds could come at any moment, I don't belong anywhere except for here and there is nothing you can do about it," Lapis said to Dawn in a stern tone, knowing all the shit she went through.

"I agree," Dawn said.

"That's right-," Lapis said to Dawn and then just realized what Dawn just said.

"Wait what," Lapis said in shock.

"Lapis you went through hell, trapped in a mirror, fused with an asshole for months at the bottom of the ocean, nothing can help you take those years back," Dawn said to Lapis.

"I feel in your soul that you will come back to earth, and I'm not lying, you just need time to heal," Dawn said to Lapis.

"Thanks Dawn, I'm glad you understand me," Lapis said to Dawn.

"Yeah I'm glad too," Dawn said.

"So what is this building?" Lapis asked Dawn.

"You don't want to know," Dawn said to Lapis.

"Where am I?" Dawn asked Lapis as Lapis extends her right hand out to Dawn.

"I'll show you," Lapis said to Dawn and then Dawn grabs onto Lapis' hand.

Lapis then leads Dawn out of the building as Dawn looks around. Dawn then sees the dark sky with stars around her and then she sees the planet earth in the distance as she couldn't believe where she was.

"Oh my god I'm on the moon, I'm on the fucking moon," Dawn said in an excited tone.

"Yep, not too far from earth and definitely far enough from Homeworld," Lapis said.

"How am I breathing?" Dawn asked Lapis.

"Oh it is the dome I used," Lapis said as Dawn looks to see the barn was covered in a dome made of water.

"Holy crap, you did this?" Dawn asked Lapis in a shocked tone.

"Yep, my water powers prove to be quite useful," Lapis said.

"I would say this is this craziest shit I've seen, but I've seen crazy before," Dawn said quietly to herself.

"Hey Dawn, I need to ask you something," Lapis said to Dawn.

"What is it?" Dawn asked Lapis.

"Amethyst told me you had sex with her, is it true?" Lapis asked Dawn.

"Yes it is," Dawn said.

"I also heard you had sex with Jasper, is it true?" Lapis asked Dawn.

"Unfortunately yes I did have sex with her, she would kill me if I didn't and let me tell you, it was really rough for me," Dawn said to Lapis as Lapis felt sorry for her.

"Yeah I hate Jasper and I hate her even more for doing that to you," Lapis said to Dawn and then places her head on Dawn's covered chest.

"I can feel your heartbeat, it makes me feel better," Lapis said to Dawn.

"Yeah, I won't let anyone touch a single strand of hair on your head," Dawn said to Lapis as Lapis puts her head off of Dawn's chest.

"Thanks Dawn, I feel like I can really trust you," Lapis said to Dawn.

Dawn then pulls out her cell phone and to see any bars on it.

"What are you doing?" Lapis asked Dawn.

"I find it weird, there are a few satellites floating around us and yet I don't got a single bar on my phone," Dawn said as Lapis laughed a little.

"You are one strange human girl," Lapis said to Dawn as Dawn giggled a little and then she puts away her phone.

"I need to know, how was Amethyst's body?" Lapis asked Dawn in curiosity.

"Her body was hot," Dawn said in embarrassment.

"I need to know something," Lapis said to Dawn.

"What is it Lapis?" Dawn asked Lapis.

Lapis then grabs onto the knot that was holding her top and then she slowly pulls onto the string of it. The knot was completely untied as the top becomes loose, the top lowers down as Lapis didn't have on a bra, so her B-cup size breasts with blue nipples were exposed.

Lapis then grabs onto the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Lapis drops her top and then Lapis puts her hands together.

"What do you think of my breasts?" Lapis asked Dawn.

"They are cute," Dawn said.

"You don't think they're too small," Lapis said to Dawn.

"No way, Amethyst's breasts were a little bigger than yours, but she used her powers to make them bigger," Dawn said to Lapis.

"But I like your breasts better, blue is a good color for them," Dawn said to Lapis as Lapis blush a bit.

"Thanks Dawn," Lapis said to Dawn.

Lapis then moves her hands to her skirt and starts to unbutton it. Once the buttons were undone, Lapis' skirt falls down to her ankles. Lapis steps out of her skirt as Lapis didn't have on any panties, so she was naked and exposing her shaven pussy.

"So Dawn, what do you think?" Lapis asked Dawn in a seductive tone as she put her hands onto the back of her head, posing sexually for Dawn.

"You got such a cute body Lapis, everything is just right for me," Dawn said to Lapis.

"That's what I needed to hear," Lapis said and then she grabs onto Dawn's hands.

Lapis then leads Dawn into the barn as Dawn looks around to see all the statues, the hammock, and the piles of hay.

"This is unique," Dawn said as Lapis let go of Dawn's hands.

"Over here are my meep morps, they are like art pieces to you humans," Lapis said to Dawn as she points to three statues.

"What about that tank full of water?" Dawn asked Lapis as she points to the tank that was sealed with tape.

"That is another meep morp, I'm surprised that it is still intact," Lapis said.

"So the hammock and pile of hay is where you sleep?" Dawn asked Lapis.

"Yes, sleeping puts me at peace and helps me get my energy back," Lapis said.

"So you didn't brought me here for a tour of the barn in the nude?" Dawn asked Lapis.

"No," Lapis said.

"Then what it is?" Dawn asked Lapis.

"Dawn, I want you to make love to me," Lapis said to Dawn.

"Well this isn't the first time someone said that to me, so I'm used to this," Dawn said quietly to herself.

"Why Lapis?" Dawn asked Lapis.

"Well I found a video tape in the pile of tapes that Peridot had, one of them said Camp XXX, which I thought was an episode of _Camp Pining Hearts_ , I watched and it was some sort of weird sex show," Lapis said.

"Wait, you watched a pornographic film," Dawn said to Lapis in shock.

"I guess you could say that and there was two scenes that really interested me," Lapis said to Dawn.

"What scenes?" Dawn asked Lapis.

"Well one was a woman blowing a man while another man pounds her from behind, the other scene involved two women exploring each other's bodies," Lapis said.

"And I was thinking we can do what those two women did in the video," Lapis said to Dawn as she twirls her left index finger onto Dawn's clothed chest.

"You mean have sex," Dawn said to Lapis.

"Yes," Lapis said as Dawn was a bit unsure.

Lapis then grabs onto Dawn's right hand and then she places it onto her left breast.

"Go on, have a squeeze," Lapis said to Dawn and then Dawn starts to squeeze Lapis' left breast lightly.

"It feel soft and a tiny bit squishy," Dawn said as she fondles Lapis' left breast a little.

Thirty seconds later, Lapis moves Dawn's had off her breast and then she moves it down to her ass.

"Go on and grab onto my ass," Lapis said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs onto Lapis' left ass cheek and starts to fondle a little bit.

"Huh it is a little bit round, never knew you got a round ass Lapis," Dawn said to Lapis as she was still fondling Lapis' ass cheek.

"Yeah they don't really know it because of my skirt being very loose and flowing," Lapis said.

Twenty seconds later, Lapis moves Dawn's hand off her ass and then she grabs onto Dawn's hands.

"Now that you got a little taste, do you want to go ahead with it?" Lapis asked Dawn.

"After feeling your breasts and ass, I am ready to go ahead with it," Dawn said to Lapis as Lapis smiled a little bit.

Then, Dawn presses her lips onto Lapis' lips as they were sharing a kiss. They closed their eyes and their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy as Lapis was enjoying the kiss very much.

Five seconds later, Dawn puts her hands on Lapis' back, while Lapis wraps her arms around Dawn's neck.

Thirty-six seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she starts to kiss on the right side of Lapis' neck.

"Oooh Dawn, I love when you kiss my neck," Lapis said in a sensual tone to Dawn as Dawn kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Twenty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Lapis moves her arms off of Dawn.

"Now, let me undress you," Lapis said to Dawn as she grabs onto the zipper of Dawn's shirt.

Lapis then slowly starts to unzip the shirt as Lapis wanted to know what Dawn had on. Once the shirt was unzipped, Lapis slides the shirt off of Dawn's body as Dawn had on her light purple lace bra.

Lapis then gets on her knees and then she unbutton and unzips Dawn's jeans. Lapis then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs and to Dawn's ankles. Dawn steps out of her jeans as she had on her matching light purple lace panties.

"I never knew humans would wear such sexy underwear," Lapis said admiring Dawn's lingerie.

"Well only women wear these kind of lingerie, it is to help spice up their love lives," Dawn said.

"Well I love it," Lapis said to Dawn and then gives these small kisses onto Dawn's stomach.

Lapis then starts to leave a trail of kisses up Dawn's stomach.

"Oh Lapis, you are a little frisky gem," Dawn said to Lapis as Lapis reaches up to Dawn's chest.

Lapis then gets back on her feet and looks at Dawn's breasts covered by the bra.

"Now I need to know what is underneath that lingerie," Lapis said as she grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra.

Lapis then unhooks the bra and slides it off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Lapis then gets on her knees again and grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties. Lapis then slides the panties down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Lapis tosses them to the side as Dawn was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"Hmm, I never seen hair like that since watching that porno," Lapis said as she runs her fingers through Dawn's blonde bush.

"Well most women prefer to shave or have their pubic hair waxed off, but there are several that like to go unshaven like myself," Dawn said.

"Well I like it, you pull it off really well," Lapis said to Dawn.

"Thanks Lapis," Dawn said to Lapis as Lapis stands back on her feet.

Dawn and Lapis start to make out again as their hands were caressing each other's bodies.

Twenty-eight seconds later, Lapis breaks off the kiss and then she gets on her knees for a third time.

Lapis then spreads Dawn's legs wide, showing more of Dawn's pussy. Lapis then puts her hands on Dawn's thighs and starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

"That's it Lapis, lick that sweet tongue onto my pussy you sexy water gem," Dawn said to Lapis as she puts her hands on top of Lapis' head.

Two minutes later, Lapis stops licking on Dawn's pussy as it was now soaking wet and Dawn was dripping out her juices.

"Look at this liquid leaking out of you," Lapis said to Dawn as she moves her right index and middle fingers along Dawn's wet pussy.

"It what happens when you get turned on," Dawn said and then Lapis stands on her feet.

Lapis then grabs onto Dawn's hands and then she leads Dawn over to the pile of hay. Lapis then let go of Dawn's hands and then she lays down on the pile of hay, her back resting on the pile.

"Come on Dawn, ravish me," Lapis said to Dawn as she spreads her legs wide, showing more of her pussy.

"With pleasure," Dawn said and then she gets on her knees.

Dawn then puts her hands on Lapis' thighs and starts to lick on Lapis' pussy, going up and down at a very fast pace.

"Oh yes, oh god it feels so fucking amazing," Lapis said in passion as she arches her back with Dawn still licking away on Lapis' pussy.

Two minutes and forty-five seconds later, Dawn stops licking on Lapis' pussy as it was now soaking wet and and she was dripping out her juices.

Lapis then rests on her back and Dawn crawls up as she was looking at Lapis' breasts. Dawn then squeezes onto Lapis' breasts lightly and then she starts to suck on Lapis' left nipple.

"Oh I see you want to suck on my breasts, well then continue on doing it," Lapis said to Dawn as Dawn continues to suck Lapis' nipple.

Two minutes later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Lapis' right nipple.

"Oooh Dawn, this is getting me so horny," Lapis moans to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to suck Lapis' nipple while Lapis wraps her arms around Dawn's head.

Nine minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Lapis' nipples (switching nipples every ninety seconds) as she sees they were erect from the sucking. Then Dawn looks closely as Lapis' nipples were leaking out something, but it wasn't breast milk, it was actually water!

"I can't believe your breasts are leaking out water," Dawn said to Lapis in shock.

"Hey I'm a water gem, what would you expect," Lapis said to Dawn.

"Good point," Dawn said to Lapis and then she licks Lapis' nipples clean, tasting the water.

"Mmm that is some tasty breast water, man that will be the first and maybe only time I will ever say something that insane," Dawn said as Lapis giggled a little.

"Now go back to my neck," Lapis ordered Dawn and then Dawn starts to kiss on the left side of Lapis' neck.

Six seconds later, Lapis had an idea in her head as Dawn continues to kiss her neck.

" _You know what, time for some real fun_ ," Lapis thought as she unwraps her arms off of Dawn's head.

Lapis lifts her right hand up a little as five streams of water leak out of the tank and slowly approach the two.

Thirty-five seconds later, Dawn stops kissing as she sees Lapis lift her hand up.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked Lapis and then she stands back on her feet.

"Oh we are about to have some fun," Lapis said to Dawn as the streams of water turns into these water tentacles.

"What kind of fun?" Dawn asked Lapis as the tentacles were behind Dawn.

"Oh you'll see," Lapis said to Dawn.

Then, two of the tentacles wrap around Dawn's wrists as Dawn couldn't believe it.

"What the fuck," Dawn said as the tentacles lift Dawn up and then they pin Dawn face first against the wall.

Then the two other tentacles wrap around Dawn's ankles and spreads Dawn's legs wide a little.

The final tentacle moves up and it rests in between Dawn's ass cheeks. The tentacle moves up and down as Lapis was using her hydrokinesis to give Dawn a butt job.

"What the hell Lapis?" Dawn asked Lapis in shock.

"I thought we can have more fun by using my water powers," Lapis said to Dawn.

"Well I dealt with weird shit, but this is off the charts insane, and I had sex with Jasper for fucks sake," Dawn said as she could feel the tentacle rubbing in between her ass cheeks.

Two minutes and ten seconds later, the tentacle moves off of Dawn's ass and then Lapis uses her powers as the other tentacles turn Dawn around with Dawn looking forward.

The main tentacle moves up Dawn's chest and starts to flicks Dawn's nipples as this got excited.

"OH GOD, OH FUCKING GOD," Dawn screams in passion having that tentacle flicking her nipples.

"I can hear that you are loving this," Lapis said to Dawn.

"OH GOD, YES I'M LOVING THIS," Dawn screams as she is loving this.

Three minutes later, the main tentacle moves off of Dawn's chest as Dawn's nipples were erect from the work of that water tentacle.

Soon, that tentacle moves down to Dawn's pussy and then Lapis use her powers to slide that tentacle into Dawn's pussy. Then, that tentacle pumps in and out of Dawn at a very rapid pace.

"OH FUCK, OH GOD, OHHH YES THIS IS AWESOME," Dawn screams in passion as she could feel the water tentacle rubbing her insides like crazy.

Two and a half minutes later, the water tentacle was still pounding away on Dawn as it looked like couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh god, oh god, I feel like, I feel like, I can't take it any longer," Dawn said during the pounding she was receiving.

Five seconds later, the tentacle slides deep into Dawn, hitting her g-spot as this caused Dawn to finally reach her limit.

"AHHHH GOD," Dawn screams as she reached her climax.

The tentacle slides out of Dawn's pussy and then Dawn gush out her love juices, splashing it onto the barn floor. Then the tentacle twitch a bit and then it burst out a load of warm water onto Dawn's chest.

"Oooh that feels good," Dawn said as she loves feeling the warm water on her chest.

"Okay, I think I restrain you long enough," Lapis said as she moves her hands a little.

Then, the four tentacles that wrapped around Dawn's wrists and ankles disappeared into the main tentacle as Dawn slides down and sits on the floor. Dawn's body was covered in small beads of sweat and breathing heavy after Lapis pounded her using her hydrokinesis.

"Holy shit…Lapis Lazuli…you know…how to…pound a girl," Dawn said to Lapis during her breaths.

"Well it is my first time using my powers like that, so I guess it is a success," Lapis said as she stands on her feet.

Then, Lapis walks to Dawn and then she looks down to see Dawn sitting down.

"So are you done?" Lapis asked Dawn.

"No, I can go for another round," Dawn said and then she stands back up.

"I'm amazed," Lapis said in shock.

"Well I did my fair share of women, so my stamina has built up during that time," Dawn said.

"Well I guess I should give you a little reward for withstanding my powers," Lapis said to Dawn.

Lapis then grabs onto the tentacle and then she rolls it up into a ball of water.

Lapis then places the ball of water onto Dawn's pussy and then she uses her hands to manipulate the water into the shape she wanted. After about fifty seconds, Lapis moves her hands away from Dawn as she was satisfied of the shape she got.

"Perfect," Lapis said as she turned the ball of water into a ten inch strapless water strap-on.

"Wow, I've seen people make strap-ons out of webs, ice, rock, or fire, but this is the first time someone put a water strap-on on me," Dawn said.

Lapis then gets on her knees as she looks at the water cock she made.

"Now let's see if watching that porno will pay off," Lapis said as she grabs a hold of the water cock with her right hand.

Lapis then strokes the cock gently as she was giving Dawn a mock handjob.

"Lapis, you know that cock isn't real," Dawn said to Lapis.

"I know, but doesn't mean I can practice a bit," Lapis said to Dawn and then she starts to stroke the water cock faster.

"Ohh Lapis, you won't believe how much I'm getting turned on right now," Dawn said to Lapis in a lustful tone as Lapis continues to give Dawn that handjob.

A minute later, Lapis stops stroking the water cock and then she starts to lick it, licking around the head of it.

"Wow Lapis, you have some good skills with that tongue of yours," Dawn said to Lapis was too focus on licking the cock.

Ten seconds later, Lapis stops licking the water cock and then she puts it into her mouth. Lapis then bops her head back and forth at a normal pace as she was giving Dawn this mock blowjob.

"Wow Lapis, for doing your first ever fellatio, you're pretty decent at it," Dawn said to Lapis as Lapis muffled a bit.

Eight seconds later, Lapis starts to bop her head faster as Dawn puts her hands on top of Lapis head as Lapis continue to suck off.

"Oh Lapis, your oral skills are impressive, it is heating me up inside," Dawn moans to Lapis in pure ecstasy over Lapis sucking off the water cock.

Sixty-five seconds later, Lapis slides the water cock out of her mouth and then she starts to stroke the water cock with her hand again, this time doing it at a very rapid pace.

"Holy crap Lapis, are you trying to turn that cock into steam?" Dawn asked Lapis in a shocked tone.

"No, I want to see if it will be burst a load of water onto me," Lapis said as she continues to stroke that cock very rapidly.

Four and a half minutes later, Lapis stops stroking the water cock to see it was starting to twitch. Lapis then let go of the cock as it looked like she was about to get wish.

"Uh, what's happening?" Lapis asked.

"You are about to get a cum shot," Dawn said to Lapis.

"A what?" Lapis asked in confusion.

"You'll see," Dawn said to Lapis.

Then, that water cock burst a load of warm water onto Lapis' face and hair.

"Oh that feels good, I never felt warm water splash onto my face like this," Lapis said as she could feel the water on her face and in her hair.

"Well you never got a load of water from a water cock before, what am I saying, that didn't make a lick of sense," Dawn said as Lapis giggled a bit and stands back on her feet.

Lapis then turns around as Dawn gets a good look of the gem placed on Lapis' back.

" _I absolutely love Lapis' gem, it looks so beautiful on her back_ ," Dawn thought looking at the gem on Lapis' back.

Lapis then spreads her legs a bit and bends forward, with her hands touching her knees.

"Come on Dawn, I'm waiting for you to put that water cock in me," Lapis said to Dawn as she wiggles her ass a little.

"Okay," Dawn said as she puts her hands on Lapis' hips.

Dawn then slowly slides the water cock forwards and it slowly penetrates into Lapis' pussy. Dawn then moves her hips and pumps the cock back and forth in a slow pace in the position known as quickie-fix.

"How does it feel Lapis?" Dawn asked Lapis.

"It feels good, I can feel that cock rubbing inside me," Lapis said as Dawn continues to pump the cock in and out of Lapis.

Ten seconds later, Dawn was still pumping the cock in and out of Lapis as she wanted to go to the next level.

"You want me to go faster?" Dawn asked Lapis.

"Oh I want you to go faster, in fact I want you to go as fast as you can," Lapis said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as she moves her hips faster and then she pumps the cock in and out of Lapis at a very fast pace.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, OH DAWN, OHHH DAWN, OH GOD I LOVE THE FEELING THAT WATER COCK IN ME," Lapis screams in passion, chanting Dawn's name over and over again as she could feel the cock pounding her insides.

Five minutes and twenty seconds later, Dawn was still pounding away on Lapis as Lapis was starting to sweat a bit due to the sexual heat. Dawn then looks down as she sees the water cock was twitching a bit, meaning it was going to ejaculate any time soon.

"Oh Lapis, I think this water cock is about to burst some water," Dawn said to Lapis as she continues to pound her.

"Then I want it to burst inside me, I want to feel the water in my pussy," Lapis said to Dawn.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn gave one final thrust into Lapis and the water cock hits Lapis' g-spot as this causes Dawn to reach her limit with the water cock.

"Here it comes," Dawn said to Lapis and then the water cock bursts a load of warm water into Lapis' pussy.

"OHHHHH MY GODDD," Lapis screams as she could feel the warm water filling inside her.

Dawn then slides the water cock out of Lapis and then Lapis collapses face first onto the pile of hay.

"Ohhh Dawn, it feels good having the water fill my pussy," Lapis moans to Dawn in pure ecstasy.

"Well at least it is water than semen, so you won't get pregnant," Dawn said to Lapis.

"Yeah that is true," Lapis said.

"Hey Dawn, can you do one more thing," Lapis said to Dawn.

"What is it?" Dawn asked Lapis and then Lapis grabs onto her ass cheeks.

Suddenly, Lapis spreads her ass cheeks wide, showing Dawn her anus as she knew what she wanted.

"Pound my ass, fill it up like my pussy," Lapis said to Dawn.

"You want me to do anal sex?" Dawn asked Lapis.

"Yes I want that water cock in my ocean gem ass," Lapis said.

"Okay then," Dawn said and then she gets on her knees.

Dawn then moves Lapis' hands off her ass and then Dawn places her hands on Lapis' hips again. Dawn then slides the water cock slowly and then it penetrates into Lapis' ass.

"Do you feel the cock in your ass?" Dawn asked Lapis in a sensual tone.

"Yeah I do and it feels good," Lapis said.

Dawn then starts to move her hips as she pumps the cock back and forth in a normal pace in doggy style. Meanwhile, Lapis could feel the water cock rubbing in and out of her ass.

"Oh Dawn, that's it, this is starting to feel good," Lapis said to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to pound Lapis' ass slowly.

Twenty seconds later, both girls were now sweating as Dawn knew she wanted to go further with the pumping.

"Do you want to go fast again, like I did with your pussy?" Dawn asked Lapis as Dawn continues to pump the cock in and out of Lapis' ass.

"Yes and I want you to go at the speed like last time," Lapis said to Dawn.

"With pleasure," Dawn said as she moves her hips, pumping the cock in and out of Lapis' ass at a rapid pace.

"OH FUCK, OH GOD, OHHH GOD, OH YES, POUND MY ASS, POUND THIS OCEAN GEM ASS," Lapis screams to Dawn in passion as Dawn continues to pound away on Lapis' ass.

Six minutes later, Dawn was still pounding away on Lapis as Lapis could feel the water cock rubbing along the inside of her ass. Dawn sees the water cock twitching again as it was about to burst another load again.

"Is it going ejaculate again?" Lapis asked Dawn as Dawn was still pounding away on Lapis' ass.

"Yeah it is, hope you are ready to have your ass filled with water?" Dawn asked Lapis.

"Oh hell yeah I'm ready," Lapis said.

Twelve seconds later, Dawn gave one last thrust into Lapis' ass as this caused the water cock to finally reach it's limit, again.

"Here it comes," Dawn said to Lapis and then the water cock burst a load of warm water into Lapis' ass.

"OHHH FUCK YESSSS," Lapis screams as she could feel her ass filled with water.

Lapis' water powers became weak after being filled with water, so the water cock just becomes water and slides off of Dawn's pussy. Then, Lapis buries her face into the hay, while Dawn collapses onto her back, breathing normally as she notices water dripping out of Lapis' pussy and ass.

Lapis then starts to breathe heavy after getting both of her holes filled by that water cock.

"Holy…shit…that…was…so…amazing," Lapis said during her breaths.

"Yeah this is my first time…doing a person with water powers…and it was awesome," Dawn said during her breaths.

Lapis then rests on the left side of her body and slowly crawls over to Dawn. Lapis then snuggles up to Dawn with her head resting on Dawn's chest.

"Thank you so much Dawn, this was the best time I ever had in my entire life," Lapis said to Dawn.

"You're welcome Lapis, after all the shit you have gone through, this makes up for everything you missed," Dawn said to Lapis.

"Hey Dawn, if you ever come back to see me, can we do this again?" Lapis asked Dawn.

"Yeah I would love too," Dawn said.

"If you ever visit me and if you need to release some sexual steam, then my body is all yours for the pleasure," Lapis said to Dawn as she twirls her right index finger on Dawn's stomach.

"Really?" Dawn asked Lapis.

"Yeah, you gave me the best time and I want to relive it again and again," Lapis said to Dawn.

"Well then it's a deal Lapis," Dawn said to Lapis and then she plants a kiss on Lapis' forehead.

"How about we get some sleep before you leave," Lapis said to Dawn.

"Yeah I definitely need it," Dawn said and then she and Lapis close their eyes as they fall asleep from the very hot sex in the barn on the moon.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"So what do you think Chef?" Dawn asked Chef but didn't get an answer.

"Chef," Dawn said to Chef as Chef's jaw dropped from that steamy story.

"Holy shit, I have no words to describe it," Chef said and then Dawn notices Chris wasn't on the T.V screen anymore.

"Where did Chris go?" Dawn asked Chef.

"He signed off when you got to the point of being in that space building," Chef said to Dawn.

"Of course, all Chris cares about is Chris," Dawn said.

"But anyway, that was one insane and awesome story Dawn, you got me entertained," Chef said to Dawn.

"Thanks Chef," Dawn said to Chef.

"So where I can find more of this?" Chef asked Dawn.

"You can see more on my Pornhub channel and you can follow me on Twitter as well, oh and don't forget to like, subscribe, and comment on my videos," Dawn said.

"Awesome," Chef said excitedly.

"Before I end this episode I want to say thank you to you, my fans, without you I wouldn't make to one hundred episodes," Dawn said to the fans.

"For myself and Chef Hatchet, thank you and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

Then, Chef gets up and heads for the door as Dawn was confused by this.

"Where are you going Chef?" Dawn asked Chef.

"Oh I'm going to relieve myself in the bathroom," Chef said as he races out of the room and into the nearest bathroom.

"He's going to masturbate in my bathroom, of course, any guy seeing two girls make love would jerk off to that," Dawn said as she hung her head down, knowing she had to clean the bathroom after Chef was done.

* * *

 **Oh my god, I can't believe it, I can't believe that I made it to this milestone. Anyway the next lucky girl to get some loving from Dawn for the one hundredth chapter is ocean gem, Lapis Lazuli from** _ **Steven Universe**_ **. I wanted this to be special so I made it long and steamy with Lapis using her powers to fuck Dawn and for Dawn to fuck Lapis.**

 **Before I leave I want to thank Aspiring-Creator for making that awesome cover for my fic, LordryuTJ and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for inspiring me to sign up to Fanfiction, my friend AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher, the numerous authors who favorite and follow this story. But most importantly, I want to thank each and everyone of you fans for help making this fic popular and for reaching over 48,000 views.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to leave me a review as we have more hot yuri action coming soon.**


	101. Bobbie Fletcher

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 101: Sexual Heat 500**

* * *

After filming her one hundredth episode, Dawn was ready to go back to her normal episode format but in a new space. Dawn had turned the empty room she had into her own personal studio to film each new episode in.

Dawn (wearing her black leaf t-shirt and dark blue jeans) walked into the room as she got everything prepared. She then takes a seat on one of the chairs used for her set. Once the camera was on, Dawn uses her remote control and presses record as the episode was live.

"Hello everyone, Dawn here and after bringing you my one hundredth episode, it is back to the regular episode format," Dawn said to her viewers.

"As you can see, this is my new studio where I will be filming all of my new episodes," Dawn said.

"But enough of the past, it is time to get to what you all want, my story," Dawn said.

"You all would remember about my adventures in Royal Woods, well I went back to Royal Woods and I ended up going on a date with a race car driver," Dawn said.

"But let me start when I was in Royal Woods," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had used her dimensional scissors to travel back to Royal Woods for a few days to visit the Loud family. One day, the Louds were busy and they wanted Dawn to take the oldest twin, Lana Loud, to the race track. She couldn't say no to a six year old, so she took Lana to the track.

They were at the track as Lana was watching the cars race to see who would win.

"Oh yeah, go Bobbie," Lana cheered for her race car driving hero.

"This is awful, imagine the fuel that is put into the air by those cars," Dawn said concerned about the environment.

"Come on Dawn, enjoy it," Lana said to Dawn.

"It is hard when I'm concerned about planet earth and the fuels that these car release," Dawn said.

"Hey I care about animals and their natural homes, but I do like watching cars race around an oval," Lana said to Dawn.

"Fine, so who's your favorite?" Dawn asked Lana.

"Number eighty-eight, Bobbie Fletcher, she is my idol, one day I want to be part of her pit crew," Lana said.

"That is one neat dream," Dawn said to Lana.

"Yeah, in twelve years, I'm going to part of the pit crew," Lana said.

Three and a half hours later, the checkered flag was waved as Bobbie finishes the race in 2nd place.

"Awesome, Bobbie might not win, but at least Bobbie is on the podium," Lana said excitedly.

"You're are not upset that Bobbie didn't win," Dawn said to Lana.

"No way, as long as Bobbie is in the top ten, I'm happy," Lana said.

Soon, Dawn and Lana exit the race track as they head back to the parking lot so that Lori could pick up the pair.

"Hopefully Lori will be here soon," Dawn said.

Then, they notice the red and yellow stock car with the number 88 on it as it pulls up in front of them. Lana then became excited knowing it was Bobbie and that they Bobbie wanted to talk to them.

"Oh my god, Dawn you are about to meet Bobbie Fletcher," Lana said to Dawn in an excited tone.

Then they see a person get out of the vehicle, wearing a yellow helmet and a red and yellow racing outfit.

"I wonder how cool he is?" Dawn asked.

Then, Bobbie takes off the helmet as Dawn sees the long brown hair and the freckles on Bobbie's face. Dawn was in complete as Bobbie wasn't a guy, but a girl.

"Oh my god, Bobbie Fletcher is a girl," Dawn said in shock.

"Yeah, when I told my family that Bobbie was a woman they were shocked too," Lana said.

"Hey Lana, who is your cute friend?" Bobbie asked Lana as Lana try to keep her composure.

"Bobbie, this is Dawn, she's a family friend," Lana said to Bobbie.

"Well hello Dawn, I never expect a beautiful girl like you to come to the race track," Bobbie said to Dawn.

"I did it for Lana, she is a big fan of yours," Dawn said to Bobbie.

"I know that," Bobbie said.

"Hey Bobbie, can you give Dawn something?" Lana asked Bobbie.

"Well certainly Lana," Bobbie said to Lana as she pulls a marker from her outfit.

Bobbie then signs something onto Dawn's right arm for about twenty seconds.

"Here you go Dawn," Bobbie said to Dawn.

"Thank you Bobbie," Dawn said to Bobbie as Bobbie puts her marker away as she gets back in her race car.

Bobbie then drives away as Dawn looks at her arm as she sees these ten numbers on her arm. Dawn then realizes what Bobbie signed on Dawn's arm was her phone number.

"Holy shit, Bobbie gave me her number," Dawn said to herself quietly and then she pulls out her IPhone and takes a photo of it.

Later in the evening, Lynn Sr. and Rita went out on a date as they left Dawn in charge. As Dawn was sitting on the couch watching the Loud children, Dawn was looking at the photo of the number as she was thinking about it.

"Hey Lori, can I ask you something," Dawn said to Lori.

"What is it Dawn?" Lori asked Dawn.

"Well before I cleaned my arm, I got Bobbie Fletcher's phone number and I was wondering what it means?" Dawn asked Lori as she shows her the photo.

"Well when someone gives you their number, it means they want to go on a date," Lori said.

"But I just met her," Dawn said.

"Hey crazier things have happened," Lori said.

Then, they hear a knock at the door as Lana runs down the stairs to get it.

"I got it," Lana said as she reaches the door.

Lana then opens the door as she sees Bobbie Fletcher on the doorstep. Bobbie didn't have on her racing gear, instead she had on a black t-shirt with a flaming wheel on it, skin tight blue jeans that hugged her curves, and red and yellow sneakers.

"Bob…Bob…Bobbie Fletcher," Lana said stuttering a little and then she faints from seeing Bobbie in front of her.

Then, Dawn and Lori get up from the couch and walk towards Lana, while Leni walks from the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Hey is Clyde here?" Leni asked.

"Do you see blood Leni, it is just Lana fainting over see Bobbie Fletcher at our house," Lori said to Leni.

"Your Bobby?" Leni asked Lori.

"Never mind," Lori said as it was useless talking to Leni.

"Bobbie, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked Bobbie.

"Oh I came here to see you Dawn," Bobbie said to Dawn.

"Really?" Dawn asked Bobbie.

"Yes, I won't be gone for about two days and I thought we can hang out together," Bobbie said to Dawn.

"Like a date?" Dawn asked Bobbie.

"Yes," Bobbie said.

"I can't, I'm babysitting tonight," Dawn said to Bobbie.

"Dawn go, I can watch them tonight," Lori said to Bobbie.

"You mean it?" Dawn asked Lori.

"Yes, go and have fun," Lori said to Dawn.

"I don't think Dawn can go, she has nothing to wear," Leni said.

"I got something, stay here Bobbie," Dawn said to Bobbie and then she runs upstairs.

About four minutes later, Bobbie was waiting for Dawn and then she hears a door close from upstairs.

"Bobbie, I'm ready," Dawn said to Bobbie from upstairs.

Then, Dawn comes walking down the stairs, wearing her black fedora, black short sleeve dress shirt, her shirt was tucked in her skin tight blue jeans with a brown belt around it, and black ankle length boots.

"Oh my god Dawn, you are totes cute," Leni said to Dawn as Dawn steps off the stairs.

"What about the fedora?" Lori asked Leni.

"It is good on her," Leni said.

"Please don't tell me Lincoln is wearing a fedora here, that is freaking stupid," Lola said from upstairs.

"No it is Dawn," Lori said to Lola.

"Oh okay carry on," Lola said.

Bobbie then grabs onto Dawn's hands and looks into Dawn's eyes.

"Dawn, you are so beautiful, I adore your outfit," Bobbie said to Dawn.

"Thanks Bobbie, I absolutely love your outfit," Dawn said to Bobbie.

"Thanks Dawn, you are sweet," Bobbie said to Dawn.

"So you ready for our date?" Bobbie asked Dawn.

"Yeah I'm ready," Dawn said as Bobbie leads her out of the house.

"Have fun you two," Lori said to Dawn and then she closes the door to the house.

"So where is your car?" Dawn asked Bobbie as Bobbie let go of Dawn's hands.

"It's over here," Bobbie said as Dawn follows Bobbie to the driveway.

Dawn looks to see Bobbie's car which looked like a 1959 Chevy Impala that was painted red.

"This is your car?" Dawn asked Bobbie.

"Yes, bought it with the prize money I get from winning races," Bobbie said as she walks around her car.

"The amount of fuel it burns must be crazy," Dawn said.

"Come on, get in or stay, if you care about the environment," Bobbie said to Dawn.

"Okay fine," Dawn said and then Bobbie and Dawn get into the car.

Once they put on their seat belts, Bobbie starts up the car and drives herself and Dawn to their destination.

"So where are we going, I hear they have three fusion restaurants here?" Dawn asked Bobbie.

"I don't feel like dinner, I want to go straight to dessert," Bobbie said as she continues to drive.

Fifteen minutes later, Bobbie drives up a hill and parks her car in a parking spot. Bobbie then turns off the car as she and Dawn unfasten their seatbelts. Dawn then looks through the windshield to see Royal Woods in her sights.

"Where are we, at some make out point?" Dawn asked Bobbie.

"Yes," Bobbie said.

"What are you some horny teenager in high school?" Dawn asked Bobbie as Bobbie laughs a little from the response.

"You are so funny," Bobbie said to Dawn.

"Come on, let's hop into the back," Bobbie said to Dawn and then they exit out of the car.

Then, Dawn and Bobbie get into the back seat of the car and close the doors.

"Is this the first time you were in the back seat of a car with a girl?" Bobbie asked Dawn.

"Well yes," Dawn said and then Bobbie caresses her fingers along Dawn's face.

"I can't believe how soft your skin is," Bobbie said to Dawn.

"Yeah this isn't the first time I heard this," Dawn said.

"So what is the reason you brought me here?" Dawn asked Bobbie.

"The reason I brought you here is that we can have sex together," Bobbie said to Dawn as she twirls her right index finger on Dawn's clothed chest.

"What the hell, we just met several hours ago and now you want to have sex with me," Dawn said to Bobbie in shock.

"You can say it is love at first sight," Bobbie said to Dawn in a seductive tone.

"Any reason why me, instead of one of your big fans?" Dawn asked Bobbie.

"Well Dawn you look beautiful, you are sweet, and so innocent," Bobbie said to Dawn.

"Well I'm not so innocent looking," Dawn said.

"What do you mean by that?" Bobbie asked Dawn.

"This isn't my first time having sex with a girl, I did a few dozen times," Dawn said lying a bit to Bobbie.

"So you have experience, like me on the track," Bobbie said to Dawn.

"Yeah my hands and my mouth can make any woman feel amazing," Dawn said.

"Well I can use a challenge," Bobbie said and then she gets onto Dawn's lap.

"What challenge is that?" Dawn asked Bobbie.

"Prove to me you can make any girl feel amazing, by taking my offer and have sex with me," Bobbie said to Dawn.

"Well I can use a challenge, especially if it is sexual," Dawn said.

"So is that yes?" Bobbie asked Dawn.

"Bobbie Fletcher, start your kissing," Dawn said to Bobbie as Bobbie giggled a bit over that corny line.

Bobbie then pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips as they were sharing a kiss. Dawn and Bobbie closed their eyes and their tongues swirled around together in pure lust as the kiss was getting hot.

Five seconds later, Dawn puts her hands on Bobbie's hips, while Bobbie wraps her arms around Dawn as they were still kissing. Then, Bobbie kicks off her sneakers and Dawn kicks off her boots as both of them were now barefoot and they continue to make out.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she starts to kiss the left side of Bobbie's neck.

"Ohhh Dawn, you know your stuff," Bobbie said in a sensual tone to Dawn as Dawn continues to kiss Bobbie's neck.

Twenty seconds later, Bobbie moves her arms off of Dawn and then she pushes Dawn away from her neck, breaking off the kissing in the process.

Bobbie then grabs onto the bottom shirt, lifts it over her head, and off her body. Bobbie then drops the shirt to the floor as she had on a red bra.

"Okay Dawn, I want you to suck my breasts," Bobbie said to Dawn as she reaches to the back of her bra and gets it unhooked.

Bobbie then slides the bra off her body as her C-cup size breasts were exposed.

"Alright then," Dawn said and then she starts to suck on Bobbie's right nipple.

"That's it, you're doing good," Bobbie said to Dawn as she flicks the fedora off of Dawn's head.

Twenty-two seconds later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Bobbie's left nipple.

"I can feel how horny I'm getting," Bobbie said in a sensual tone as Dawn was still sucking Bobbie's nipple.

Seven minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Bobbie's nipples (switching nipples every twenty-five seconds) as she could see they were erect from all the sucking.

"Now that I got your nipples hard, why don't you strip off my clothes," Dawn said to Bobbie.

"Alright," Bobbie said as she unbuckles the belt on Dawn's jeans.

Bobbie then unbutton and unzips Dawn's jeans and then she grabs onto the waistband of them. Bobbie then slides the jeans down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Bobbie drops the pants to the floor as Dawn still had on her dress shirt.

Bobbie then grabs onto Dawn's shirt and starts to unbutton Dawn's shirt slowly. Once the buttons were completely undone, Bobbie opens Dawn's shirt as she sees Dawn was wearing her black lace bra and matching black lace panties.

"Ooh I see you came prepared," Bobbie said to Dawn as she was referring to Dawn's lingerie.

"Yeah thought about it, just in case this happened," Dawn said as Bobbie slides the shirt off of Dawn's body, leaving Dawn in her underwear.

Bobbie then grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra and gets it unhooked. Bobbie then slides the bra off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Bobbie then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Bobbie tosses them to the side as Dawn was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"I love it," Bobbie said as she spreads Dawn's legs wide, showing more of Dawn's pussy.

"You got such a perfect small body," Bobbie said to Dawn as she fondles Dawn's breasts with her left hand and rub Dawn's pussy lightly with her right hand.

"Ooooh Bobbie, your hands feel so good on my body," Dawn moans to Bobbie in ecstasy as she could feel Bobbie's hands pleasuring her body.

Three and a half minutes later, Bobbie stops fondling Dawn's breasts and stops rubbing Dawn's pussy as she could feel Dawn's pussy becoming wet.

"It seems you are getting wet," Bobbie said to Dawn.

"Yeah and it is time to speed things up," Dawn said and then puts her hands on Bobbie's shoulders.

Dawn then gently lies Bobbie down on her back and moves her hands off of Bobbie's shoulders.

Dawn then unbutton and unzips Bobbie's jeans and then she puts her right hand on Bobbie's stomach. Dawn then slides her hand into Bobbie's pants and panties as she was going to give the race car driver something she never experienced.

"Okay Bobbie, here is the first gear," Dawn said to Bobbie and then she slides her index finger into Bobbie's pussy.

Dawn then starts to pump her finger in and out of Bobbie in a slow pace.

"How do you feel Bobbie?" Dawn asked Bobbie.

"Oh, oh, oh yes, ohhh it feels good," Bobbie said in a sensual tone as she could feel Dawn's finger slowly rub her insides.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn slides her finger out of Bobbie's pussy as she was about to head to the next level.

"Okay, time to go into second gear," Dawn said to Bobbie.

Dawn then takes her index and middle fingers and slides them into Bobbie's pussy. Dawn then pumps her fingers in and out of Bobbie at a normal pace.

"Oh god, oh yes, mmm you are getting very good Dawn," Bobbie said to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to finger Bobbie.

Forty seconds later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Bobbie's pussy as it was time for the big one.

"Now Bobbie, now it is time for third gear," Dawn said to Bobbie.

Dawn then takes three of her fingers and slides them into Bobbie's pussy. Dawn then starts to pump her fingers in and out of Bobbie at a very fast pace.

"OH, OHH, OH FUCK, OHHH FUCK, YES POUND ME WITH YOUR FINGERS," Bobbie screamed to Dawn in passion as she could feel Dawn's fingers rubbing her insides rapidly.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Bobbie and out of Bobbie's pants and panties.

Dawn then looks down to see a big noticeable spot on Bobbie's jeans.

"Oh it looks like I got you so wet, I should get the rest of your clothes off you," Dawn said to Bobbie and then she grabs onto the waistband of Bobbie's jeans.

Dawn then slides the jeans down Bobbie's legs and off of Bobbie's body. Dawn tosses them to the side as Bobbie only had on her matching red panties, which were soaking wet.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Bobbie's panties, slides them down Bobbie's legs, and off of Bobbie's body. Dawn drops them to the floor as Bobbie was naked, exposing her wet pussy which had a full patch of brown pubic hair on it.

Dawn then spreads Bobbie's legs wide, showing more of Bobbie's wet pussy.

"Look at your pussy, it is so soaking wet," Dawn said to Bobbie in a sensual tone as she rubs her left index finger along Bobbie's pussy.

Then, Dawn moves her finger off of Bobbie's pussy and then Dawn lays down on her stomach, looking at Bobbie's pussy.

"Now, let's see what your pussy taste likes," Dawn said to Bobbie and then she starts to lick on Bobbie's pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

A few seconds later, Dawn wraps her arms around Bobbie's thighs as Bobbie puts her hands on top of Dawn's head.

"OH DAWN, OHHH DAWN, LICK MY SWEET RACER PUSSY," Bobbie screams to Dawn in passion as Dawn continues to lick Bobbie's pussy.

Two minutes later, Bobbie lifts Dawn's head up as Dawn stops licking Bobbie's pussy. Dawn then moves her arms off of Bobbie's thighs as Dawn gets on her hands and knees.

Bobbie then lies Dawn down on her back and then Bobbie gets on top of Dawn with her pussy resting on top of Dawn's pussy in a cowgirl position. Bobbie then moves her hips back and forth, rubbing her pussy onto Dawn's pussy as the movements were causing the car to rock back and forth.

"Ohhh Bobbie, rock your body, ride me like a motorcycle," Dawn moans to Bobbie in ecstasy as Bobbie keeps moving her hips.

Two minutes and forty seconds later, Bobbie stops moving her hips and then she turns around. Bobbie then gets on her hands and knees and backs up a bit with Dawn looking at Bobbie's pussy, while Bobbie was looking at Dawn's pussy.

Bobbie then spreads Dawn's legs wide again and then she starts to slide her tongue into Dawn's pussy. Bobbie then pumps her tongue in and out of Dawn at a fast pace.

"OH BOBBIE, OH BOBBIE, OHH BOBBIE, GIVE ME THAT TONGUE," Dawn screams to Bobbie in passion as she chants Bobbie's name over and over again, while feeling Bobbie's tongue rubbing her insides.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn takes her left index and middle fingers and slides them into Bobbie's pussy. Dawn then begins to pump her fingers in and out of Bobbie rapidly as Bobbie was still using her tongue to fuck Dawn.

Four minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Bobbie's pussy, while Bobbie slides her tongue out of Dawn's pussy. Their bodies were coated in beads of sweat by the sexual heat, while the car windows were foggy by the heat of the sex.

"I guess it is getting hot in here," Bobbie said to Dawn as she was looking at the fogged up windows.

"I can tell," Dawn said.

Bobbie then sits up as Dawn climbs up onto Bobbie's lap. Dawn then starts to move her hips back and forth as her pussy was rubbing on Bobbie's left thigh. While Dawn was moving her hips, the car rocks back and forth again from Dawn's movements.

"That's it Dawn, keep rocking that sweet little body," Bobbie said in a sensual tone to Dawn as she puts her hands on Dawn's back and Dawn keeps moving her hips.

Three minutes and fifteen seconds later, Dawn stops moving her hips as her juices were leaking out of her pussy and she smeared it along Bobbie's thigh during the hip movements.

"Look at you, you're leaking like a radiator," Bobbie said to Dawn.

"I am and I think I'm ready for the final lap," Dawn said as Bobbie had a smile on her face.

Dawn then gets off of Bobbie's lap and then she lays Bobbie down on her back. With Bobbie's legs spread wide, Dawn spreads her legs wide and crawls forward as her pussy was touching Bobbie's pussy.

"So you up for this Bobbie?" Dawn asked Bobbie.

"Yeah I'm ready," Bobbie said and then she and Dawn start to rub their pussies together at a fast pace.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, OH DAWN, OHHH DAWN, RUB THIS RACER'S PUSSY HARD," Bobbie screams in passion to Dawn as she chants Dawn's name over and over again.

"Oh Bobbie, scream my name, it gets me even hornier," Dawn said to Bobbie as they were still rubbing their pussies together.

Five minutes and ten seconds later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together as it looked like Bobbie couldn't hold it on any more.

"Oh Dawn, I'm getting close, I'm about to reach the finish line," Bobbie said to Dawn as they were still rubbing together.

Six seconds later, Dawn give in one last rub onto Bobbie's pussy as this caused Bobbie to reach her limit.

"AHHHH," Bobbie screamed as she reached her climax.

Bobbie then arches her back and squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's chest and onto the seats. Bobbie then rests back down and breathes heavy, while Dawn was breathing normally and sits back up.

Dawn then rolls down the rear passenger window so she can get some air into her body and to air out the smell of sex. Dawn then sticks her head out the window to breathe the fresh air.

"Ahhh, that's good," Dawn said as she smells the air.

"What did you think of it Bobbie?" Dawn asked Bobbie as Bobbie crawls over to Dawn and wraps her arms around Dawn's chest.

"You…were…awesome," Bobbie said to Dawn during her breaths.

"The checkered flag has been waved and you got first place," Bobbie said to Dawn.

"So in other words, I exceeded your expectations," Dawn said to Bobbie.

"By a mile and a half," Bobbie said to Dawn and then leaves some kisses onto Dawn's left shoulder blade.

"Hey, want to continue making out?" Bobbie asked Dawn.

"Yes I would," Dawn said as she and Bobbie make out again as Dawn gets on top of Bobbie with Bobbie resting on her back.

Nearly an hour later, Bobbie drives Dawn back to the Loud family home after they got dressed and left the make out spot.

Once they park in the driveway, Dawn exits the car, shuts the door, and walks over to the driver side.

"Thanks for the wonderful time Bobbie, I'm sorry I ruined the back seat of the car and your pants," Dawn said to Bobbie as her window down.

"Don't worry about it, I some cleaner that gets those stains out, plus I will strip out of the clothes when I get back and throw them in the wash," Bobbie said to Dawn.

"Hey if I see you again, can we do this again?" Bobbie asked Dawn.

"I would love too Bobbie," Dawn said to Bobbie.

"Goodnight Dawn," Bobbie said to Dawn.

"Goodnight Bobbie," Dawn said to Bobbie and then she plants a kiss on Bobbie's left cheek.

As Bobbie pulls out of the driveway and drives off, Dawn puts on her fedora and walks up the walkway. Dawn then opens the front door and walks in as she sees Lori and Leni sitting on the couch.

"Hey girls, I'm back," Dawn said to Lori and Leni as she closes the front door.

"Hi Dawn, how's your date with Bobbie?" Leni asked Dawn.

"It was good," Dawn said as she walks over to the oldest Loud sisters.

"What did you do?" Lori asked Dawn.

"A woman never kisses and tell," Dawn said.

"So you kiss, then what?" Leni asked Dawn.

"Leni, it is private," Lori said to Leni.

"Oh like that sex ed. lesson Dawn gave me," Leni said as Lori looked at Dawn with a questionable look on her face.

"I'll explain to you sometime," Dawn said to Lori.

"But for tonight, I'm going to crash on the couch," Dawn said and then falls face first onto the couch as Lori and Leni got out of the way in time.

"Hey Lori, you want to see what Dawn taught me?" Leni asked Lori.

"I'm literally getting tired of this," Lori said as she walks upstairs and to her room.

Meanwhile, Leni stays close to Dawn as she watches Dawn fall asleep on the couch. Dawn then flips onto her back as she rests after her time with Bobbie.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah that was the first time I ever had sex in the back of an antique car and I don't think it will smell the same ever again," Dawn said to her viewers as she rubs the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Bobbie is one cool race car driving chick and I wouldn't mind hanging out with her again," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for another episode, make sure to follow this channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she shuts off the camera with the remote control, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Well another chapter done and it is still hot as ever. The next lucky girl to get it on with Dawn is the race car driving girl, Bobbie Fletcher from** _ **The Loud House**_ **. Man it's been way too long since I did someone from** _ **The Loud House**_ **and I'm glad I did it after the 100th chapter.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to leave me a review as we have more yuri action coming soon.**


	102. Lillian Aurawell

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 102: Darkness and Sass**

* * *

In her podcast room of her house, Dawn (wearing her long sleeve skeleton shirt and dark grey jeans) was sitting down on one of the chairs on her set, ready to film another episode for her podcast. Once the camera was on, Dawn presses record on the remote control as the episode was now live.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here, bringing you another episode of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Well the next story I have to tell had me in the middle of nowhere and got picked up by a smoking hot (literally smoking) goth woman, we went to a barn and one thing lead to another, like in most stories," Dawn said.

"Let me take it back to the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn was in her bedroom as she was on her bed, meditating peacefully.

"It feels so calm, so peaceful, yet I feel like I want to go somewhere," Dawn said and then she pulls her dimensional scissors out of her pocket.

"Oh dimensional scissors, how you tempt me," Dawn said as she looks at her scissors.

"But I can't resist the lure of travelling to another dimension," Dawn said and then she gets off the bed.

Dawn then opens up a rift using her scissors and then she jumps into the rift. A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and onto some gravel.

Dawn then closes up the rift with her scissors and puts them into her pocket. Dawn then looks around as it was night time, she was on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I," Dawn screamed hoping to get some attention.

"No sign of people, no lights at all, and no animals at all," Dawn said and then she looks at the road.

"I guess the only way to get some attention is to walk and hopefully someone will see me," Dawn said.

Dawn then extends her right arm out to the road and puts her thumb up. Dawn then starts to walk backwards hoping someone can pick up Dawn.

"This is so degrading," Dawn said as she continues to walk.

Ten minutes later, Dawn sees some headlights coming her way as a car was approaching her.

"Sweet a car," Dawn said and then the car drives past her.

"Jackass," Dawn said angrily to the driver.

Dawn continues to walk down the road as she hoped that moment was just a little setback and that someone will pick her up soon.

Six minutes later, a truck passes Dawn by as this made Dawn angry.

"Jerk," Dawn said angrily to the driver.

After twenty minutes of walking, numerous drivers passed by Dawn as Dawn was furious that no one wants to pick her up.

"What does a girl have to do to get a ride?" Dawn asked herself and then she looks down at her shirt.

"This is going to be very humiliating," Dawn said and then she grabs onto the bottom of her shirt.

Dawn then sees the lights of a car coming so it was now or never.

"Here it goes," Dawn said and then she lifts up her shirt, showing off her black bra with red frills along the edges.

The car then slowly passes Dawn and pulls over to the side of the road.

"Finally," Dawn said as she pulls down her shirt.

Dawn then walks over to the car (which looked like a Chevy Camaro from early 2010s) as she sees the passenger window was rolled down.

Dawn then looks inside to see a young woman driving it. The woman had black hair in pigtails, pale skin, a nose piercing, snakebite piercing, and four earrings on her left ear, she had on black lipstick, wearing a black sleeveless crop top with a black unzipped hoodie over it, black skin tight jeans, and black boots.

"What are you doing flashing your tits?" The woman asked Dawn.

"I have on a bra and the only reason I was doing that was so I can a lift to the nearest town," Dawn said.

"Well I nothing better to fucking do, so hop in," the woman said to Dawn as Dawn gets into the car.

"I'm Lillian Aurawell," the woman known as Lillian Aurawell said to Dawn.

"Name's Dawn," Dawn said as Lillian drives her car back onto the road.

"So Lillian, what do you do?" Dawn asked Lillian.

"I'm out of the job now, I'm getting tired of people telling me what to do so I just quit," Lillian said.

"Wow," Dawn said in shock.

"I'm out here because I'm tired of my parents' shit, 'get a job Lillian', 'it will be make you independent Lillian', 'stop mooching off our internet Lillian', I hate my fucking life," Lillian said in an angry tone as Dawn was trying not to leave the car.

" _Come on Dawn, don't jump out of the car_ ," Dawn thought.

"So Dawn, what do you do?" Lillian asked Dawn.

"Oh I run my own podcast, it is a porn podcast," Dawn said.

"That sounds really fucking fun," Lillian said to Dawn sarcastically.

"Oh it is, it's helping me pay the bills and I meet a lot of people along the way," Dawn said to Lillian.

"I wish I have a job like yours, be my own boss and bring in revenue from sponsors," Lillian said to Dawn.

"Hey it is not easy, I have to make sure my camera works and my audio and video equipment are in perfect working condition," Dawn said to Lillian.

"Oh yeah, I feel like it is very hard," Lillian said to Dawn sarcastically.

Fifteen minutes later, Lillian then pulls off onto a dirt road as Dawn was a bit confused.

"Where are we going Lillian?" Dawn asked Lillian.

"Since I can't go home to my dumbass parents, I'm taking you to my secret spot," Lillian said to Dawn.

"What is your secret spot?" Dawn asked Lillian.

About three minutes later, Lillian sees an abandoned barn and then she pulls her car towards the barn. Once the car was backed into the barn and turned off, Dawn and Lillian get out of the car and they lean on the hood of it.

Lillian then pulls out a lighter and pack of cigarettes from the pocket of her jeans. Lillian then takes out a cigarette and shows it to Dawn.

"Care for a smoke?" Lillian asked Dawn.

"No way, I don't want to get cancer, or C.O.P.D., or have my voice box removed leaving a hole in my throat," Dawn said.

"Hey, it's your life," Lillian said to Dawn as she puts the cigarette in her mouth.

After lighting it up, Lillian then takes a breath and then she breathes out smoke from the cigarette.

Lillian then takes the cigarette out and holds it in her left hand.

"You know this place is my little oasis, helps me get away from my former shit bosses and my very shitty parents," Lillian said to Dawn.

" _Man I never heard a girl swear like that in my entire life,_ " Dawn thought as Lillian blows out another puff of smoke.

"So did a girl like you popular way before your internet fame?" Lillian asked Dawn.

"The truth is I was a loner in high school, I was bullied in freshman year, and I never really had any friends," Dawn said.

"I was the same, I loved the darkness and having friends was a waste of time," Lillian said.

"Now I have loads of fans, several cool friends, and I make a steady stream of income," Dawn said.

"Nice," Lillian said to Dawn as she takes another inhale of her cigarette.

Lillian then blows out another puff of smoke and then opens the driver's side door. Lillian then puts her cigarette out in the ashtray and closes the door.

"So Lillian, what is your dream job?" Dawn asked Lillian as Lillian walks over to Dawn.

"Oh I want to be one of those web cam girls, make a lot of money doing that," Lillian said.

"Then go for it, I'm sure there are a lot of guys that like punk or goth girls," Dawn said to Lillian.

"Thanks Dawn, you are a sweet weird blonde," Lillian said to Dawn as Dawn giggled a little.

"Don't mention it Lillian," Dawn said and then she notices the star tattoo on Lillian's left breast.

"Is that a tattoo on your breast?" Dawn asked Lillian.

"Yes, I got a few them," Lillian said as she took off her hoodie and drops it to the floor.

Lillian then moves her top a bit to show Dawn the star tattoo on her breast.

"This is my star, the first tattoo I ever got," Lillian said and then she covers it up with her top.

Lillian then lifts her top a bit and lowers her jeans a little, showing Dawn the girly skull and crossbones on her right hip.

"I got this one about three months ago, I personally design it for the artist to use," Lillian said as she covers it up.

"I love them, I know guys love girls with ink on their bodies," Dawn said to Lillian.

"Hey Dawn, can I tell you something?" Lillian asked Dawn.

"Yeah," Dawn said.

"I have a thing for guys and girls covered in ink, but I also have a thing for teens," Lillian said to Dawn as she caress the left side of Dawn's face with her right hand.

"I need to know, how old are you?" Lillian asked Dawn.

"I'm eighteen," Dawn said.

"Amazing, you got such this youthful look, I thought you were sixteen," Lillian said to Dawn.

"Yeah, you are not the first to think I was only sixteen," Dawn said to Lillian as Lillian moves her hand off of Dawn's face.

"Dawn, can you please do it with me?" Lillian asked Dawn.

"You want me to have sex with you?" Dawn asked Lillian.

"Yes and you don't seem to be shocked by this," Lillian said to Dawn.

"Hey I'm getting used to this," Dawn said.

"How about I wet your appetite," Lillian said to Dawn and then she grabs onto the bands in her hair.

Lillian then pulls the bands out of her hair and flicks them to the side as her hair was loose and goes down several inches down her back.

"Oh my god, you look so fucking hot," Dawn said to Lillian as she was turned on seeing Lillian's hair loose.

"I guess you like girls with hair all loose and long," Lillian said to Dawn in a sensual tone.

"A little, but I like girls no matter what they look like," Dawn said.

Dawn then puts her hands on Lillian's hips and then she looks into Lillian's purple eyes.

"But the girls I like the most are the ones who are mysterious, kind, and beautiful," Dawn said.

"Dawn, take me," Lillian said to Dawn as Dawn had a small smile on her face.

Dawn and Lillian then pressed their lips together as the two girls were sharing a kiss. Then, they closed their eyes and their tongues were swirling around together as Dawn moves her hands to Lillian's clothed ass.

A few seconds later, Dawn squeezes onto Lillian's ass cheeks and starts to fondle them a little.

" _Wow, Dawn's a great kisser, never took a girl like her to be a great kisser_ ," Lillian thought as they continue to kiss and Dawn continues to fondle Lillian's ass.

Fifty-three seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she moves her hands off of Lillian's ass.

"Wow, never expect you to be this good," Lillian said to Dawn.

"Yeah I have gotten better each and every time," Dawn said to Lillian.

Lillian then leans up against the hood of the car as she was ready for Dawn to go all up on her.

"Come on Dawn, ravish me," Lillian said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said and then walks over to Lillian.

Dawn then puts her hands on Lillian's hips again and then she starts to kiss on the right side of Lillian's neck.

"Oooh, ooh, ooh Dawn, I feel a little ticklish," Lillian said to Dawn and then she starts to giggle a little.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she grabs onto the bottom of Lillian's top.

Dawn then pulls the top over Lillian's head and off of Lillian's body. Dawn drops the top to the ground as Lillian had on a strapless dark purple bra with a white skull patter on it.

Lillian then slides off her boots and kicks them to the side as she was now barefoot.

Dawn then gets on her knees and then she unbutton and unzip Lillian's jeans. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Lillian's jeans, slides them down Lillian's legs, and off of Lillian's body. Lillian then kicks her pants to the side as she had on matching dark purple panties with a white skull pattern on it.

"I love your underwear Lillian, it fits with your gothic appearance," Dawn said to Lillian in a sensual tone as Lillian could feel the fingertip of Dawn's right index finger along her stomach.

Dawn then moves her finger off of Lillian and then she starts to kiss on Lillian's naval.

"Ooh, I love when you kiss there," Lillian said to Dawn as she starts to pet Dawn's long blonde hair.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn stops kissing on Lillian's naval and then she licks up Lillian's stomach as Lillian felt a chill up her spine.

"Oh yes," Lillian said in ecstasy over Dawn licking on her stomach.

"Now, I feel like I need to shed some clothing," Dawn said and then she stands back on her feet.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn drops the shirt to the floor as she had on her black bra with red frills along the edges.

Dawn then grabs onto the front of her jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks her pants to the side as she had on her matching black panties with red frills along the edges.

"Huh, never took you for someone to wear frilly lingerie," Lillian said to Dawn.

"I don't, but these were bought for me by a friend," Dawn said as her friend she was referring to was Red Action.

Lillian then wraps her arms around Dawn's neck as Dawn puts her hands back on Lillian's hips.

"Now let's go back to kissing," Lillian said to Dawn as they make out again.

Lillian then wraps her legs around Dawn's waist as Dawn was able to carry Lillian. A few seconds later, Dawn sets Lillian on the hood of Lillian's car as they continue to make out.

Ten seconds later, Dawn starts caressing her hands up and down Lillian's back as this was soothing the bratty goth.

Forty-five seconds later, Lillian breaks off the kiss and then she unwraps her arms off of Dawn's neck.

"Now Dawn, let me show you my goods," Lillian said to Dawn as she grabs onto the back of her bra.

Lillian then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

"Now Dawn, I want to see how good you are and suck my tits," Lillian demanded to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said and then she starts to suck on Lillian's left nipple lightly.

"That's it, suck my tit," Lillian said to Dawn as Dawn continues to suck Lillian's nipple.

A minute later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Lillian's right nipple.

"Damn you're good, you are doing better than I ever expected," Lillian said to Dawn as Dawn was still sucking Lillian's nipple.

Eight minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Lillian's nipples (switching nipples every two minutes) as she sees that they were erect from the sucking. Dawn then unwraps Lillian's legs off her body as Dawn wanted more.

"Now let me get you out of your panties," Dawn said to Lillian and then she grabs onto the waistband of Lillian's panties.

Dawn then slides the panties down Lillian's legs and off of Lillian's body. Dawn tosses them to the side as Lillian was naked, exposing her pussy which had a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

"Sorry about the bush, I will shave it off first thing tomorrow," Lillian said to Dawn.

"No don't be, I actually like women that have hair down there," Dawn said to Lillian.

Dawn then reaches to the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

But before Dawn could take off her panties, Lillian slides her left hand down into Dawn's panties. Lillian then slides two of her fingers into Dawn's pussy as Dawn could feel them inside her.

"Let's see if my fingers can work some magic on you," Lillian said to Dawn and then she starts to slowly pump her fingers in and out of Dawn.

"Oh yes Lillian, your fingers feel good," Dawn said to Lillian as she could feel Lillian's fingers rubbing along her insides.

Two minutes and twenty seconds later, Lillian slides her hand out of Dawn's panties as Dawn could feel her pussy being wet and her panties dampen.

"Do you feel wet?" Lillian asked Dawn as she whispered into Dawn's left ear.

"I do," Dawn said softly.

"Let me take those off," Lillian said to Dawn and then she grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties.

Lillian then slides the panties down Dawn's legs and off of Dawn's body. Lillian then tosses them to the side as Dawn was naked, exposing her wet hairy pussy.

Lillian then spreads Dawn's legs wide, showing more of Dawn's pussy.

"Look at your pussy, it is already wet," Lillian said as she rubs her right index finger along Dawn's wet pussy.

"Now let me see what it tastes like," Lillian said and then she gets on her knees.

Lillian then starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a fast pace.

"That's it Lillian, lick this wet pussy," Dawn said to Lillian in a lustful tone as she puts her hands on top of Lillian's head.

Two and a half minutes later, Lillian stops licking as some of Dawn's juices were dripping onto Lillian's lips.

"How does it taste Lillian?" Dawn asked Lillian.

"It tastes good," Lillian said.

"Now, I want to see what your pussy tastes like," Dawn said to Lillian and then she helps Lillian to her feet.

Dawn then lays Lillian down on the hood of Lillian's car and then Dawn gets on her knees. Dawn then puts her hands on Lillian's thighs and then she starts to lick on Lillian's pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

"Oh, ohhh Dawn, that's it, lick my pussy," Lillian said to Dawn in a sensual tone as Dawn continues to lick Lillian's pussy.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn stops licking on Lillian's pussy and then she sees that Lillian's pussy was now wet, dripping out her juices.

Dawn then slides her tongue into Lillian's pussy as Lillian could feel Dawn's tongue inside her. Dawn then starts to pump her tongue in and out of Lillian at a normal pace.

"Ohhh, ooooh, mmmm it's amazing," Lillian moans in ecstasy as she could feel Dawn's tongue rubbing her insides.

A minute later, the pleasure was too much for Lillian as she starts to slide off the hood of the car with Dawn's tongue still inside her.

Then, Lillian was off the car as Dawn was now lying on her back with Lillian sitting on Dawn's face. Dawn then continues to pump her tongue in and out of Lillian at a fast pace now.

"AHH, AH, OH DAWN, OH DAWN, THIS FEELS FUCKING GOOD," Lillian screams in passion to Dawn as Dawn continues to tongue fuck Lillian.

Nearly three minutes later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Lillian as some of Lillian's juices were dripping onto her face.

Lillian then gets off of Dawn and then she stands back up on her feet. Lillian then looks at her car, puts her hands on the hood, and then she bends over a bit. Dawn then sits up to see Lillian wiggle her ass to Dawn.

"Come on Dawn, I know you are not tired yet," Lillian said to Dawn as she still wiggles her ass.

Dawn then stands back on her feet and gets behind Lillian.

"Oh I'm not tired at all," Dawn said.

Dawn then starts to fondle Lillian's breasts with her left hand, while rubbing Lillian's pussy with her right hand.

"Ohhhhh Dawn, your hands feel so magical on my body," Lillian moans to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to pleasure Lillian's body with her hands.

Three and a half minutes later, Dawn moves her hands off of Lillian's breasts and pussy and then she grabs onto Lillian's ass cheeks again. Dawn then squeezes and fondles Lillian's ass like crazy as this got Lillian to moan like crazy.

"Oooh I love when you play with my ass," Lillian moans to Dawn in ecstasy.

"Well your ass feels good," Dawn said to Lillian as she continues to play with Lillian's ass.

Two minutes and forty-five seconds later, Dawn moves her hands off of Lillian's ass and then she wraps her arms around Lillian's waist.

Dawn then starts to hump her pussy onto Lillian's ass as Lillian continues to moan.

"Do you like it, do you like when I hump your ass?" Dawn asked Lillian in a seductive tone.

"Ohh yes, ohhh I love when you hump my ass," Lillian moans to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn still humps away on Lillian.

Three minutes later, Lillian turns around as Dawn stops humping on Lillian. Lillian then sits Dawn on the hood of the car and then she gets on her knees in front of Dawn.

Lillian then spreads Dawn legs wide again and slides her tongue into Dawn's pussy. Lillian then pumps her tongue in and out of Dawn at a normal pace as Dawn places her hands on top of Lillian's head again.

"OH LILLIAN, OHHHH LILLIAN, OH I LOVE HAVING YOUR TONGUE IN ME," Dawn screams in passion to Lillian as she tilts her head up, looking at the ceiling while she feels Lillian's tongue rubbing her insides.

Two and a half minutes later, Dawn taps on Lillian's head as Lillian's slides her tongue out of Dawn.

"What is it Dawn?" Lillian asked Dawn as Dawn looks down to Lillian.

"I thought we can get to the finale," Dawn said to Lillian and then Lillian nods "yes" to Dawn.

Dawn then lays Lillian down on the ground as Dawn gets down on her knees.

Dawn then sits down on the ground and spreads her legs wide, while Lillian spreads her legs wide as well. Dawn then scoots forward as her pussy was touching Lillian's pussy.

"So you up for it Lillian?" Dawn asked Lillian.

"Yeah I'm ready," Lillian said.

Then, Dawn and Lillian start to rub their pussies together at a fast pace as this causes Lillian to start screaming.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, OH DAWN, OHHHH DAWN, RUB ME DOWN," Lillian screams to Dawn in passion as she chants Dawn's name over and over again.

"Oh Lillian, it's getting me very horny when you scream my name," Dawn said to Lillian in a sensual tone as they continue to rub their pussies together.

Four and a half minutes later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together as their bodies were sweating a tiny bit due to the sexual heat. For Lillian, she looked like she couldn't keep up with Dawn anymore.

"Oh Dawn, oh Dawn, I feel like I'm about to cum," Lillian said to Dawn.

"I feel it too Lillian, I think about to cum too," Dawn said to Lillian as they were still rubbing their pussies together.

Twenty seconds later, both girls gave one final rub as this caused both of them to reach their limits.

"AHHHHH," Dawn and Lillian screamed as they both reached their climax.

Then, Dawn and Lillian squirt out their love juices, mixing them together and splashing some of it onto their pussies. Lillian then starts to breathe heavy, exhausted from the sex.

"Oh my…god…that was…so awesome," Lillian said during her breaths as Dawn leans up against the bumper of the car.

"Yeah it was," Dawn said softly as Lillian crawls over to Dawn and then she rests her head on Dawn's thighs.

Dawn then puts her left hand on Lillian's head and then she starts to pet Lillian's hair.

"Isn't the moon beautiful?" Lillian asked Dawn as they looked at the moon from a distance.

"Yeah it's very beautiful," Dawn said.

"Hey Dawn, my body is all yours for now," Lillian said to Dawn.

"Really?" Dawn asked Lillian.

"Yeah, if you want to talk, we can talk, but if you want to fuck, then we can fuck to your heart's content," Lillian said to Dawn.

"Okay I will take you up on your offer, but when you get a boyfriend, that sex part is off the table," Dawn said to Lillian.

"Gotcha," Lillian said to Dawn.

"So you want me to take you to the nearest motel?" Lillian asked Dawn.

"No thanks, I will find my own way to town," Dawn said as she kept petting Lillian's hair and they were still watching the moon.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"After we got dressed, Lillian gave me a goodnight kiss on the lips, hopped in her car, and drove off," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Yeah Lillian is a great person, once you get past her bratty attitude and her swearing," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for another episode, make sure to follow my channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses her remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Huh, it's been a while since we visit this fandom isn't it? The next lucky lady to get it on with Dawn is the bratty goth, Lillian Aurawell, from** _ **Huniecam Studio**_ **and** _ **Huniepop 2**_ **. It's been nearly fifty chapters since I did a** _ **Huniepop**_ **girl and I think it was very cool.**

 **Before I go I want to send a big thank you to all of you fans. Because of you I hit a milestone and reached over 50,000 views, I am so grateful and I thank each and every one of you fans for helping me achieve this milestone.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to leave me a review as more yuri action is coming soon.**


	103. Moka Akashiya

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 103: Inner Beauty, Outer Sex**

* * *

In the podcast room of her home, Dawn (wearing her light purple zipped up long sleeve shirt and blue jeans) was sitting down on the set of her podcast, ready to film another episode of her podcast. Once the camera was on, Dawn presses record on the remote control as the episode was now live.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here, with another episode filled with sex and sometimes weird shit," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now I would never thought I do with more vampires after my encounters with Marceline and Wilhamena, but that changed after this encounter," Dawn said.

"Now this story took me to an academy, where one student turned out to be a vampire with two personalities," Dawn said.

"But let me start this back at the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

In her home, Dawn was watering the plant she had in the living room, making sure her plant didn't die during her trips.

"Wow with these constant trips, I'm surprised it is grow so much," Dawn said as she sees the plant was half the size of Dawn herself.

Once it was fully watered, Dawn puts her watering can away and then sits down on her couch. Then, Dawn pulls out her dimensional scissors from her pocket and looks at it.

"Don't tempt me, don't tempt me," Dawn said to her scissors as the call of travelling to different universes was on her mind.

"Okay, okay, I can't just sit back, I need to see something new," Dawn said and then she stands up off the couch.

Dawn then opens up a rift using her scissors and then she jumps into the rift. A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on this gravel path. Dawn then close up the rift with her scissors and then she puts them away.

"Okay, I need to know where am I," Dawn said to herself as she turns to her left to see this big fancy looking building in front of her.

"And I don't think this building is going to give me an answer," Dawn said.

Dawn then walks forward and bumps into someone. The person was a guy with black hair, having an athletic build, and wearing a school uniform consisting of a green jacket, white dress shirt underneath, tan dress pants with a black belt, and brown loafers.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Dawn said to the guy.

"Hey don't mention it," the guy said to Dawn.

"I didn't see where I was going," Dawn said as the guy was admiring Dawn's pure cuteness.

"Hey, a sweet little thing like you could make an honest mistake," the guy said to Dawn as Dawn giggled a little.

"I'm Tsukune Aono," the guy known as Tsukune Aono said to Dawn.

"Nice to meet you," Dawn said to Tsukune.

"So what is this place?" Dawn asked Tsukune.

"Oh well this place," Tsukune said.

"Tsukune," this female voice said to Tsukune.

They look over to see a young woman with knee length pink hair, wearing a choker with some sort of thing on it, a green jacket, white dress shirt with a few buttons undone underneath, brown short skirt, dark blue knee high socks, and black school shoes. That female was running towards the pair, looking very happy.

"Oh, hey Moka," Tsukune said to the female known as Moka Akashiya.

Moka then approaches the pair and gives Tsukune a hug.

"How are you doing today?" Moka asked Tsukune.

"I'm doing fine," Tsukune said as Moka breaks off the hug.

Moka then turns around and then she Dawn in front of her.

"Tsukune, who is this?" Moka asked Tsukune as she points to Dawn.

"Oh I didn't introduce myself, I'm Dawn and it is pleasure to meet you Moka," Dawn said to Moka as she extends her right hand out for a handshake.

Moka didn't shake Dawn's hand, instead she gives Dawn a big hug.

"Oh my god, you are so cute," Moka said to Dawn as she tightens the hug on Dawn.

Thirty seconds later, Moka breaks off the hug as she admires Dawn's beauty, in fact Dawn's beauty could rival her beauty.

"So what are you, a werewolf, a spirit, or a witch?" Moka asked Dawn.

"I'm a human," Dawn said and then Moka turns to face Tsukune.

"Tsukune, how could you bring a human here?" Moka asked Tsukune angrily.

"Hey I just met here, I didn't know she was human," Tsukune said to Moka.

"If they find her, they will kill her and put her head on their wall," Moka said as Dawn was not hearing this.

Moka then walks over to Dawn and then she smush the cheeks on Dawn's face.

"Does this face look dangerous to you?" Moka asked Tsukune as Tsukune looked at Dawn.

"No, in fact she reminds me of you," Tsukune said to Moka and then Moka looks at Dawn.

"Okay, I can see someone like her not being a danger to us," Moka said to Tsukune and she let go of Dawn's face.

"So what is this place?" Dawn asked the pair as Dawn looks at the building.

"Should we tell her?" Tsukune asked Moka.

"We can trust her," Moka said to Tsukune.

"Well Dawn this is Yokai Academy, a school for monsters," Tsukune said to Dawn.

"Really?" Dawn asked Moka.

"Yes, I'm a vampire," Moka said and then she shows Dawn the fangs in her mouth.

Dawn wasn't scared, in fact she was intrigued by it.

"You're not freaking out," Moka said to Dawn.

"This isn't the first time I met a vampire, I met Marceline, a girl with a rocker attitude, and Wilhamena, a mom to a ninja girl," Dawn said.

"So is this Wilhamena hot?" Tsukune asked Dawn.

"Actually yes," Dawn said.

"So what kind of monster are you Tsukune?" Dawn asked Tsukune.

"I'm actually a human," Tsukune said.

"How did you get into this school?" Dawn asked Tsukune.

"It was my parents' last ditch plan to get me a good education, I have been kicked out of every high school in this region for my poor grades and this was the only school left," Tsukune said.

"Wow, you must really suck at tests," Dawn said to Tsukune as Moka giggled a little.

Dawn then looks down and notices this rosary on Moka's choker.

"What the hell?" Dawn asked in shock as she holds the cross in her right hand.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you, you might release a whole can of worms," Tsukune warned Dawn as Dawn let go of the cross.

"Come on Tsukune, we don't want to be late for class," Moka said to Tsukune.

"See ya later Dawn," Tsukune said to Dawn.

"See ya," Dawn said as Moka and Tsukune make their way into the academy.

" _I wonder what makes that cross important_?" Dawn thought as all she could think about is that rosary.

Later in the day, the sun was starting to set as Dawn was meditating under a tree, trying to keep that cross out of her mind.

"So peaceful, even though I'm near a school that could kill me at any second," Dawn said in a calm tone.

Dawn then opens her eyes to see Moka standing in front of her, looking happy as always.

"Oh Moka, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked Moka as Dawn stands back on her feet.

"Oh I came by to see you silly," Moka said to Dawn.

"For what?" Dawn asked Moka.

"I thought we can go to a private spot," Moka said to Dawn.

"Where?" Dawn asked Moka.

"You'll see," Moka said to Dawn as she grabs onto Dawn's left hand.

Moka then leads Dawn into the woods as she leads Dawn to her own private spot.

Five minutes later, Moka leads Dawn to a cave and then they enter inside it. Moka then let go of Dawn's hand as Dawn wanted to know why Moka brought here.

"So Moka, what's the reason you brought me here?" Dawn asked Moka.

"Dawn I brought you here to tell you, that I have a crush on you," Moka said to Dawn.

"Really?" Dawn asked Moka in shock.

"Yes," Moka said.

"What about Tsukune?" Dawn asked Moka.

"To tell you the truth, I like Tsukune a lot, at Yokai Academy, we are taught to blend in with the humans, when Tsukune came here, I couldn't trust him at all," Moka said to Dawn.

"What happened?" Dawn asked Moka.

"Tsukune came and my idea of humans change after that, I trust him with all of my life," Moka said.

"So is he your boyfriend?" Dawn asked Moka.

"No, he is just my very best friend and a lot of the girls in my school all want to be his girlfriend," Moka said.

"Listen Moka, Tsukune is the one for you, you are like the hottest girl at Yokai Academy," Dawn said to Moka.

"Well I am the prettiest girl there," Moka said.

"He looks after you and you trust him, when you get the chance, tell him how much he means to you," Dawn said to Moka.

"I will, thank you Dawn, you are not only beautiful, but a sweetheart," Moka said to Dawn and then she rests her head on Dawn's clothed chest.

"Yeah I'm a sweetheart, or a cinnamon roll," Dawn said.

Moka then moves her head off of Dawn's chest and then she looks into Dawn's eyes.

"Dawn, will you have sex with me?" Moka asked Dawn as Dawn was silent for a minute or two.

"Are you okay?" Moka asked Dawn in a curious tone.

"Yeah, this isn't my first time hearing that question," Dawn said.

"Any reason you want to do me instead of Tsukune?" Dawn asked Moka.

"Because you are sweeter than Tsukune, and you got this very mysterious presence surrounding you," Moka said to Dawn as she caresses the left side of Dawn's face with her right hand.

"Well I'm called the Moonchild and that's because I love the night," Dawn said as Moka moves her hand off of Dawn's face.

"Does the Moonchild want a taste of a very sweet vampire?" Moka asked Dawn in a sensual tone.

"I want to, if you are cool with it?" Dawn asked Moka.

"I'm cool with it," Moka said.

"Alright then," Dawn said and then she leans forward, about to give Moka a kiss.

But before Dawn could kiss Moka, Moka puts her right index and middle fingers on Dawn's lips, stopping the kiss before it happens.

"Before we get into this I should say, be gentle with me this is my first time," Moka said to Dawn.

"Okay Moka, I will be gentle, but if you want to get a little rough, just tell me," Dawn said to Moka.

"Okay Dawn," Moka said to Dawn.

Dawn then press her lips onto Moka's lips as they were sharing a kiss. They soon close their eyes and their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy as Dawn puts her hands on Moka's hips.

" _Mmm, Dawn tastes so good, I wonder if her blood is as sweet as sugar_ ," Moka thought as she and Dawn continue to kiss.

A few seconds later, Moka puts her hands on Dawn's shoulders as Dawn moves her hands down to Moka's ass.

Dawn then lifts up Moka's skirt and grabs onto Moka's covered ass. Dawn then fondles Moka's ass cheeks as Moka starts to moan in Dawn's mouth.

Sixty-five seconds later, Moka breaks off the kiss and then she moves Dawn's hands off her ass.

Moka then walks over to a cave wall and then she leans up against it. Dawn then walks over to Moka and then she puts her hands on Moka's hips again.

Dawn then starts to kiss the left side of Moka's neck as this got Moka to moan a little.

"Mmmm Dawn, your kisses feel so sweet and soft," Moka moans to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to kiss Moka's neck.

Forty seconds later, Dawn stops kissing on Moka's neck and then she grabs onto Moka's jacket.

Dawn then starts to unbutton the buttons on Moka's jacket. Once Moka's jacket was completely unbuttoned, Dawn slides the jacket off of Moka's body as Moka still had on her white dress shirt.

Dawn then starts to slowly unbutton the buttons on Moka's dress shirt. Once the buttons were completely undone, Dawn slides the shirt off of Moka's body as Moka had on a silver lace bra.

"You are looking very sexy Moka," Dawn whispered into Moka's left ear.

"Thanks Dawn," Moka said softly to Dawn.

Dawn then moves her hands off of Moka's hips and then Moka grabs onto the left side of her skirt.

Moka then unbutton and unzips her skirt as it drops down to her ankles. Moka steps out of her skirt as she had on matching silver lace panties.

"Do I look hot?" Moka asked Dawn as she puts her hands behind her head.

"Yes you fucking do," Dawn said to Moka as Dawn kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Moka then slides off her shoes and socks as she was now barefoot as well. Moka then walks over to Dawn and then she puts her hands on Dawn's clothed chest.

"Now let me see what you got underneath," Moka said to Dawn and then she grabs onto the zipper of Dawn's shirt.

Moka then unzips Dawn's shirt and was it was completely unzipped, Moka grabs onto Dawn's shirt. Moka then slides the shirt off of Dawn's body as Dawn had on her black lace bra.

Moka then gets on her knees and then she unbutton and unzips Dawn's jeans. Moka then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Moka tosses the pants to the side as Dawn had on her matching black lace panties.

"I thought I was one of the few who had sexy lingerie, but you got it too," Moka said to Dawn.

"Yeah a friend of mine gave it to me as a gift," Dawn said to Moka as Moka stands back on her feet.

Moka then wraps her arms around Dawn's neck and then she wraps her legs around Dawn's waist. Dawn and Moka start making out again as Dawn pets Moka's hair.

Seven seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she puts her face between Moka's covered breasts. Dawn then shakes her head between Moka's breasts, motor-boating them.

"Ohh Dawn, you are a frisky little beauty," Moka said to Dawn as Dawn continues to motorboat Moka's breasts.

Fifty-five seconds later, Dawn lifts her head off of Moka's breasts and then Moka gives these small kisses on Dawn's left cheek.

"Oooh Moka, I love when you give me those kisses," Dawn moans to Moka in a lustful tone as Moka continues to kiss Dawn's cheek.

Forty seconds later, Moka stops kissing Dawn and then she unwraps her arms and legs off of Dawn's body.

Moka then reaches to the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Moka then slides the bra off her body as her C-cup size breasts were exposed.

Moka then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Moka then kicks her panties to the side as she was completely naked, exposing her pussy which had a full patch of pink pubic hair on it.

"Sorry about the hair down there, I don't usually shave to often," Moka said to Dawn.

"Don't be, I like women that have a decent amount of hair down there," Dawn said to Moka and then Dawn gives these small licks on Moka's chest.

Dawn then gets on her knees and starts to lick along Moka's stomach. Ten seconds later, Dawn stops licking as she looks at Moka's pussy.

Dawn then spreads Moka's legs wide, showing more of Moka's pussy. Dawn then starts to lick on Moka's pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

"Oh Dawn, ohhh Dawn, yes, lick my pussy," Moka moans to Dawn in a sensual tone as she puts her hands on Dawn's head and Dawn continues to lick Moka's pussy.

Nearly two minutes later, Dawn stops licking as she sees Moka's pussy was now wet and she was dripping out her juices.

"Mmm Moka, your vampire pussy tastes good," Dawn said to Moka.

"I glad you like it," Moka said to Dawn and then she stands Dawn onto her feet.

"Now why don't you slip off your underwear and I can explore that petite body of yours," Moka said to Dawn in a sensual tone.

"Gladly," Dawn said and then she grabs onto the back of her bra.

Dawn then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn tosses her panties to the side as she was now naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"Mmm yummy, what a lovely body and a lovely bush," Moka said to Dawn as she was entranced by Dawn's natural beauty.

"Thanks Moka," Dawn said to Moka as Moka puts her left hand on Dawn's pussy.

Moka and Dawn start to make out again as Moka was rubbing Dawn's pussy very slowly.

Forty seconds later, Moka breaks off the kiss and moves her hand off of Dawn's pussy.

Moka then grabs onto Dawn's shoulders and then she laid Dawn down onto the ground.

Moka then licks on Dawn's right nipple and then she starts to suck it.

"Ohhh Moka, suck on my tits you beautiful vampire," Dawn moans softly to Moka as she wraps her arms around Moka's head and Moka continues to suck Dawn's nipple.

A minute and twenty seconds later, Moka switches over and starts to suck on Dawn's left nipple.

"Be careful Moka, I don't want one of your fangs pierce into my tit," Dawn said to Moka as Moka continues to suck on Dawn's nipple.

Four minutes later, Moka stops sucking Dawn's nipples (switching nipples every sixty seconds or so) as she can see they were erect from the sucking.

Moka then spreads Dawn's legs wide, showing more of Dawn's pussy.

Moka then crawls down as her mouth was near Dawn's pussy. Moka then puts her hands on Dawn's thighs and then she licks on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

"Ohhh Moka, lick my pussy you slutty vampire," Dawn said to Moka in a lustful tone as Dawn fondle her right breast with her right hand, while Moka continue to lick Dawn's pussy.

A minute and fifty seconds later, Moka stops licking on Dawn's pussy as it was now wet and dripping out her juices.

"Wow, you are wet," Moka said to Dawn and then she gives another lick on Dawn's pussy.

Moka then climbs up on top of Dawn and turns around with Moka looking at Dawn's pussy, while Dawn was looking at Moka's pussy.

"Come on Dawn, you know you want my pussy," Moka said to Dawn.

Dawn then leans up and then she slides her tongue into Moka's pussy. Dawn then starts to pump her tongue in and out of Moka at a normal pace, while she places her hands on Moka's ass.

"Ohh, oh, oh ohhhh," Moka moans in ecstasy as she could feel Dawn's tongue rubbing along her insides, then she leans forward and slides two of her fingers into Dawn's pussy.

Moka then pumps her fingers in and out of Dawn at a normal pace, while Dawn continues to tongue fuck Moka.

"OHHHH DAWN, GIVE ME ALL OF THAT TONGUE," Moka screams to Dawn in passion as they both continue to pleasure each other's bodies with Moka feeling Dawn's tongue inside her and Dawn feeling Moka's fingers along her insides.

Two minutes later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Moka's pussy, while Moka slides her fingers out of Dawn's pussy.

"So you ready to feel the pleasure I will give you?" Dawn asked Moka.

"Yes," Moka said and then she climbs off of Dawn.

Moka then lays down on her back with her legs spread wide, while Dawn sits up and crawls over to Moka.

Dawn then spreads her legs wide and scoots forward as her pussy was now touching Moka's pussy. Dawn and Moka then rub their pussies together at a normal pace as Moka's breasts were jiggling from the movements.

"OHHH DAWN, OHH DAWN, MMMMM THIS IS MAKING ME SOOO HORNY," Moka screams to Dawn in pleasure as Moka grabs onto her cross.

"Oooh Moka, you horny vampire, your voice is getting me turned on," Dawn said to Moka in a sensual tone as they keep rubbing their pussies together, this time at a faster than normal pace.

Four minutes and fifteen seconds later, Moka and Dawn were still rubbing their pussies together as part of their bodies were coated in beads of sweat. For Moka though, she felt like she couldn't last too much longer.

"Oh Dawn, I don't think I can do this any more, I feel like I'm about to cum," Moka said to Dawn.

Ten seconds later, the rubbing was too much for Moka as she reached her limit.

"AHHHH," Moka screamed as she reached her climax.

Moka then arches her back and squirt out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's stomach. While that was happening, Moka manages to remove the cross from her choker and sets it on the ground.

Moka then rests on her back and starts to breathe heavily, while Dawn manages to crawl over and grab the cross.

"What the, the cross," Dawn said in confusion as Moka manage to get back on her feet.

Soon, Moka started to glow as Dawn didn't know that was going on behind her.

Ten seconds later, the glowing stops as Moka's hair changed from pink to silver, her irises changed from green to bloody red, her breasts expanded from a C-cup to a D-cup, her ass got rounder, and her pubic hair changed from pink to silver. Dawn then turns around to see Moka with this new look to her.

"Moka?" Dawn asked in confusion as Moka walks over to Dawn with a sick smile on her face.

Moka then grabs Dawn tightly by her right wrist and yanks Dawn up onto her feet.

"That Moka was just a facade, this is my true self," Moka said to Dawn as this Moka was her inner Moka.

Moka then opens her mouth and sinks her fangs into Dawn's right shoulder.

"Damn it," Dawn said as she could feel Moka's fangs in her shoulders.

Moka then starts to suck the blood out of Dawn's body as Dawn starts to feel weak at this moment.

" _What's going on, why am I so weak_ ," Dawn thought as Moka continues to suck Dawn's blood.

Fifteen seconds later, Moka pulls her fangs out of Dawn's shoulder. Moka then let go of Dawn's wrist as Dawn was trying to keep her balance.

"Mmm tasty blood," Moka said as she licks the blood off her fangs.

Dawn then collapses onto the ground, laying on her stomach with her ass sticking up.

"I am the master, and you are my bitch," Moka said to Dawn with a smirk on her face.

Moka then gets on her knees and then she starts to give these hard (and almost feral) slaps to Dawn's ass cheeks.

" _Ouch, ouch, damn, how did Moka get this rough_ ," Dawn thought as Moka kept slapping Dawn's ass hard.

A minute and fifty seconds later, Moka stops slapping Dawn's ass as Dawn's ass cheeks were just beet red from how hard Moka's slaps were.

As Dawn gets on her hands and knees, Moka grabs onto Dawn's breasts and then she pinched and tweaks Dawn's nipples roughly. Moka then starts to hump her pussy onto Dawn's ass in this girl on girl doggy style position.

"OHH FUCK, OH FUCK, OHHHH GOD," Dawn screams in passion as Moka continues to tweak Dawn's nipples and hump Dawn's ass.

"Come on Dawn, who's your bitch?" Moka asked Dawn.

"I'M YOUR BITCH, I'M MOKA'S LITTLE BITCH," Dawn screams in passion as Moka continues her dominance over Dawn.

Three minutes later, Moka moves her hands off of Dawn's nipples and stops humping on Dawn's ass.

Moka then takes three of her fingers and slides them into Dawn's pussy. Then, Moka starts to pump her fingers in and out of Dawn at a fast pace.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, YOUR FINGERS ARE SO GOOD," Dawn screams in passion to Moka as Dawn could feel Moka's fingers rub her insides and Moka continues to finger Dawn.

" _How did Moka get so aggressive_ ," Dawn thought.

Two and a half minutes later, Moka slides her fingers deep into Dawn as this caused Dawn to reach her limit.

"AHHHH," Dawn screamed as she reached her climax.

Dawn then gush out her love juices, covering Moka's right hand in it. Moka didn't stop, after taking a deep breath, she continues to pump her fingers in and out of Dawn's pussy at a fast pace.

" _What is different, what made Moka this way_ ," Dawn thought as Moka kept fingering Dawn and then Dawn realize what happened.

" _The cross, it's the cross, I need to get it back on Moka's choker_ ," Dawn thought.

Two minutes and five seconds later, Moka slides her fingers deep into Dawn again as this caused Dawn to reach her limit for a second time.

"OH GOD," Dawn screams as she reached her second climax.

Dawn then gush out her love juices again, coating Moka's hand in it again. Dawn then starts to breathe heavy as she needed a game plan.

" _I think I got an idea, I just need her to get me on my back_ ," Dawn thought.

Moka then pulls her fingers out of Dawn and flips Dawn onto her back with Dawn's pussy leaking out her juices like a running faucet.

" _Perfect_ ," Dawn thought.

"Now let's see if I can make you cum a third time," Moka said to Dawn as she was about to slide her fingers into Dawn's pussy again.

"Game over…bitch," Dawn said to Moka during her breaths as she manages to attach the cross to Moka's choker.

Suddenly, Moka's hair and body returns to normal as Moka froze there in shock. Then, Moka passes out and rests her body on top of Dawn's body.

"Oh my god Moka," Dawn said to Moka in concern.

Dawn then puts her right index and middle fingers on the left side of Moka's neck as she can feel a pulse.

"Oh good, she's alive," Dawn said and then she sees Moka resting her head on Dawn's chest.

"Poor thing, that form took a lot of her and out of me, I feel a bit tired as well," Dawn said as she pets Moka's hair.

Dawn then closes her eyes and falls asleep as the sex zapped so much energy out of them.

The next morning, Moka slowly opens her eyes to see that Dawn was not there.

"Dawn, where did you go?" Moka asked as she rubs her eyes.

"I'm over here," Dawn said to Moka as Moka sits up.

Moka sees Dawn fully dressed and slowly walking over to Moka.

"Hey Dawn, I thought you were gone," Moka said to Dawn.

"No, I didn't want to leave without seeing you," Dawn said to Moka.

"What was a crazy night last night," Moka said.

"Yeah you end up removing your cross and nearly turned my ass into hamburger," Dawn said to Moka as Moka puts her hands over her mouth.

"Did I hurt you?" Moka asked Dawn in concern.

"No, but I got some holes," Dawn said and then she pulls the right collar of her shirt to show the fang marks Moka left.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me kiss it and make it better," Moka said and then she kisses the marks on Dawn's shoulder.

"I think you just sucked out some of my blood," Dawn said to Moka as Dawn let go of her collar.

"That's why I feel so revitalized," Moka said.

"I'm sorry I did that to you," Moka said to Dawn.

"That's okay, I been through way worse than this," Dawn said as Moka looks down to see she was still naked.

"Let me get dressed and I can take you back to Yokai Academy," Moka said to Dawn.

"Sure thing," Dawn said.

Soon, Moka gets dressed and puts Dawn's left arm around her neck. Then, Moka slowly helps Dawn out of the cave as she leads herself and Dawn back to the academy.

"Hey Dawn, if you ever come back here, I can put in a good word for you to visit inside the school," Moka said to Dawn.

"Thanks Moka, I like it," Dawn said to Moka as they keep walking back to the school.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"When we got back to Yokai Academy, Moka said her goodbyes, walked to her dorm, and got freshen up after our encounter," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Took five days, but my fang marks are gone and my ass feels so much better after what Moka did to it. Also, I'm not a vampire now, so you don't need to ask me any vampire related questions," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow my channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below, this is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Wow that was hot and awesome. The next lucky girl to get it on with Dawn is the stunning vampire school girl, Moka Akashiya from** _ **Rosario + Vampire**_ **. I decided to give you fans a little treat by having Dawn doing both outer and inner Moka, thought it would be cool and it was.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to leave me a review as we have more yuri action coming soon.**


	104. Akeno Himejima

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 104: Half Lust, Half Sex**

* * *

In the podcast room of her home, Dawn (wearing her grey flaming card shirt and dark blue jeans) was sitting down on one of the chairs on her set, ready to film another episode of her series. Once the camera was on, Dawn presses record on her remote control and the episode was live.

"Hey everyone, Dawn here with another episode of lust, sex, and some stuff that would question your sanity," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now you may recall from episode fifty that I did it with Rias Gremory, and that she was part of Issei Hyoudou's harem," Dawn said.

"Well I end up doing it with another girl in his harem, she is a complete flirt towards Issei and myself, not to mention she was teasing me with her body," Dawn said.

"After trying to hold it in, I couldn't take it anymore and I did it with her," Dawn said.

"Anyway, this is all started when I decided to take a trip back to the Hyoudou residence," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had used her dimensional scissors to travel back to the universe that's home to Issei Hyoudou. Dawn was walking on the sidewalk, holding a light purple duffel bag, looking to find the Hyoudou residence.

"Okay, Issei's home is around here somewhere," Dawn said as she continues to walk.

About five minutes later, Dawn stops as she sees the huge tower in front of her.

"Yep, this is the place," Dawn said as she drops the bag.

Dawn then looks ahead to see three people walking towards her. Dawn then immediately recognized the red hair buxom beauty and the woman with the very long black hair tied up in a ponytail, it was Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima in their school uniforms and with them was Issei Hyoudou, wearing his usual outfit.

Then, Rias looks up to see Dawn in a distance as she immediately smiled with joy.

"Dawn," Rias said to Dawn in excitement as she runs towards Dawn.

"Rias," Dawn said to Rias and then Rias approaches Dawn and gives her a hug.

"How are you doing?" Rias asked Dawn.

"I'm doing good," Dawn said as her face was resting on Rias' covered breasts.

Meanwhile, Akeno walks over to the pair as Issei was liking the scene of Dawn's face resting on Rias' breasts.

"Rias, that's not how you hug someone," Akeno said to Rias as she pulls Dawn away from Rias, breaking off the hug in the process.

"This is," Akeno said and then she gives Dawn a tight hug as Dawn's face was smothered in-between Akeno's big covered breasts.

"Tell me if this is a dream because I don't want to wake up," Issei said as seeing Dawn buried between Akeno's breasts was like his fantasy.

A minute later, Dawn manages to lift her head up and finally catching her breath after nearly being suffocated by Akeno's breasts.

"I guess this what it feels like to be Issei," Dawn said quietly as Akeno breaks off the hug.

"So what are you doing here?" Rias asked Dawn.

"Oh I thought I can spend a few days here," Dawn said.

"No problem, you are welcomed here anytime, and we got plenty of rooms for you to stay in, except Issei's room, he's mine," Rias said to Dawn.

"I got that," Dawn said.

"Say Dawn, did you bring a swimsuit?" Akeno asked Dawn.

"Actually yes," Dawn said.

"Well we thought we could change and go for a little swim in the pool," Rias said to Dawn.

"Yeah let me put my bag in my room, get changed, and I will meet you down there," Dawn said to the girls.

Soon the girl and Issei walk into the building, while Dawn picks up her bag and follows them inside the building.

Twenty minutes later, Issei and the girls were swimming around in the pool as Issei and Rias were waiting for Dawn.

"What's taking her so long?" Issei asked Rias.

"She must have a lot of things in her bag," Rias said.

A few seconds later, Dawn walks into the room wearing her light purple sleeveless wetsuit as Akeno was swimming towards the ladder in the pool.

"Hey Dawn," Rias said to Dawn as she waves to her.

Dawn waves back to Rias and then she starts to walk towards the pool. But then, Akeno gets out of the pool and stops Dawn in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" Akeno asked Dawn.

"I'm about to hop into the pool and swim around in it," Dawn said.

"Wearing that," Akeno said to Dawn as she points to Dawn's wetsuit.

"I have a very mature look, a lot of my outfits don't show off a lot of skin," Dawn said.

"Well you should take a look at what the girls here are wearing," Akeno said to Dawn as Dawn looks over to the pool.

Dawn notices that the girls here were wearing these skimpy bikinis, while Dawn's swimwear had a lot of skin covered.

"Yeah, but I'm not one to reveal too much of my body," Dawn said.

"Well you need to come with me, I will give you an even better swimsuit than the one you have on," Akeno said to Dawn as she grabs Dawn by her shoulders and leads her to the dressing room.

"I just don't want anything too revealing," Dawn said to Akeno.

"I promise," Akeno said as they enter the dressing room.

Fifteen minutes later, Dawn and Akeno were still in the dressing room as Rias was concerned.

"They seem to be taking some time in there," Rias said.

"Yeah," Issei said.

"They must be having a hard time picking a swimsuit for Dawn," Rias said.

"Or they could be fucking in there," Issei said to Rias.

"Hey you got one demon queen, myself, Dawn is off limits to you," Rias said to Issei.

"Okay, okay," Issei said.

Then, Akeno comes out of the dressing room as she was proud of what she done. Issei and the girls look over to Akeno to know what is going on.

"Hey everyone, I would like to present to you, Dawn," Akeno announced to the group as she points to the dressing room.

Dawn then comes out of the dressing room, wearing a light purple one-piece swimsuit that showed off her naval and the sides of her breasts. The girls and Issei were awestruck over Dawn's pure beauty.

"Wow she's amazing," Issei said.

"Yeah, Akeno can work wonders on any girl," Rias said.

"She's beautiful," Xenovia said.

"Even with small boobs, she is stunning," Rossweisse said as Akeno and Dawn slowly get into the pool.

Meanwhile, Rias gets out of the pool and lays down on a chair as she watches Dawn swim a bit.

Six minutes later, Dawn swims over to Issei so that Dawn can talk to him a bit.

"You look absolutely beautiful Dawn," Issei said to Dawn.

"Why thank you Issei, you are so kind," Dawn said to Issei as Issei looks to see the side of Dawn's right breast.

Then, Issei could feel his cock poking in his trunks as he was trying to keep his erection in check.

" _Come on fella, don't do this in front of Dawn_ ," Issei thought as his hands were covering his junk.

"You know Akeno is pretty cool," Dawn said and then she could feel someone rubbing the outside of her swimsuit.

Dawn then looks down to see Akeno underwater, rubbing her covered pussy with her right hand.

"Yeah, she might be overly flirty, but she's nice," Issei said as Dawn bit her bottom lip over Akeno rubbing her pussy.

Issei then looks over to Dawn to see Dawn biting her lip for some reason.

"Are you okay Dawn?" Issei asked Dawn.

"Yeah I'm fine," Dawn said as Akeno stops rubbing on Dawn's pussy.

Akeno then swims behind Dawn and then she jumps out from under the water. Akeno then grabs onto Dawn's covered boobs and starts to fondle them.

"Akeno, what the hell?" Dawn asked Akeno in pure shock.

"You are so cute, you got such mystery surrounding you, and I want more," Akeno whispered into Dawn's left ear as Akeno keeps fondling Dawn's breasts.

"This is getting way too fucking weird," Dawn said as she moves Akeno's hands off her breasts.

Dawn then swims away from Akeno and gets out of the pool.

"Man, that was so fucking hot," Issei said quietly.

Dawn then lays down on another chair, sitting next to Rias.

"Enjoying yourself Dawn?" Rias asked Dawn.

"Yeah, but your friend, Akeno, is a bit too hands on," Dawn said to Rias.

"Relax Dawn, Akeno might be over flirtatious, but she is so sweet, that's why she is my queen," Rias said to Dawn.

"Are you worried she might steal Issei?" Dawn asked Rias.

"She might be after him, but she knows that I'm his crimson haired devil queen," Rias said as she sees Akeno hugging Issei from behind with her breasts pressed against Issei's back.

"Hey you better not jerk him off in there, otherwise you can say goodbye to your hands," Rias said to Akeno in a threatening tone.

"We argue here and there, but we are the best friends," Rias said to Dawn.

"That's good," Dawn said.

"Plus I think the reason she is acting like that to you is she wants to fuck you, she wants a piece of Issei from time to time, but I think she wants to know what making love to you is like," Rias said to Dawn and then Rias gets off the chair.

Rias then jumps into the pool as Dawn was thinking about what Rias had said to her.

" _Maybe Rias is right, maybe Akeno just wants to have sex with me, only time will tell_ ," Dawn thought as she relaxes in the chair.

About an hour later, everyone have gotten out of the pool, freshen up, and changed into their normal clothes. Meanwhile, Dawn was back in the guest room as she already finished unpacking her things, after she took a shower and got back into her outfit.

Dawn then sits on the end of the bed as all she could think about was what Rias said to her.

" _I'm still not sure if Rias is telling the truth, I mean I'm not sure if Akeno is bisexual or she is fond of my beauty, I don't know what to believe_ ," Dawn thought and then she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in," Dawn said as the door opens and that person who was knocking was Akeno herself.

Akeno then walks into the room and closes the door. Akeno wasn't in her uniform, instead she had on a light grey tank top, white skirt, and black slip on shoes.

"Akeno, what's going on?" Dawn asked Akeno as Akeno walks over to Dawn.

"I want to say I'm sorry for being a bit too hands on with you," Akeno said to Dawn as she stops about three feet away from Dawn.

"Hey I have been through some crazy stuff and you know what, Rias said that the reason you have been acting like this is that you want to have sex with me," Dawn said to Akeno as Akeno giggled a little.

"Rias sure has some crazy theories about me," Akeno said.

"I feel like something is in my skirt," Akeno said as she lifts up her skirt, showing off her dark blue thong with a white floral pattern on it.

"Akeno, what are you doing?" Dawn asked Akeno as Dawn blushes a bit over what Akeno is doing.

"Whatever do you mean?" Akeno asked Dawn as she lowers her skirt.

"Oops, it seems you dropped a coin, let me pick it up," Akeno said to Dawn, then she turns around and bends over with her ass sticking up.

Akeno then lifts up her skirt as the thong she had on barely covered her ass. Akeno then starts to wiggle her ass as Dawn was trying to control herself, not give into Akeno's teasing.

" _Come on Dawn, you need to control yourself, don't fall for Akeno's curvy ass_ ," Dawn thought as Akeno stops wiggling her ass.

"I have been sitting down for too long, I need to rub my ass to make it feel better," Akeno said and then she puts her hands on her ass cheeks.

Akeno then starts to rub her ass cheeks a little as Dawn was trying so hard to resist the urge to fuck Akeno.

"This is feeling better," Akeno said.

Then, Dawn's nose starts to bleed as blood was leaking out of it like a faucet. Dawn then puts her hands on the nose to control the bleeding.

"Umm, umm Akeno, I need to be excused," Dawn said to Akeno as she gets off the bed and runs towards the bathroom.

Akeno then looks over and took notice to this.

Dawn then splashes some cold water onto her face and wipes the blood from her nose.

" _Damn, Akeno is making it really hard for me to remain calm_ ," Dawn thought as Akeno bends back up and walks over to the bathroom.

Akeno then presses the front of her body against the back of Dawn's body. Akeno then puts her right hand onto Dawn's right clothed ass cheek and squeezes it a bit. This sudden grab caused Dawn to jump in surprise.

"Man you are cute when your butt is grabbed and you smell wonderful, like a bowl of fruit," Akeno whispered into Dawn's right ear and sniffing Dawn's neck as she could smell the body wash Dawn used in the shower.

Dawn immediately escapes Akeno's grasp, runs out of the bathroom, and sits on the bed.

"Dawn, why are you so jumpy?" Akeno asked Dawn as she walks out of the bathroom.

"You grabbed my breasts, squeezed my butt, and you sniff my neck, you are acting so weird and this is coming from me," Dawn said to Akeno.

"The reason I did it is because I want you to do it with me," Akeno said to Dawn as Dawn was a little surprised by this.

"Well Rias was right, she does want to have sex with me," Dawn said quietly.

"I want to do it with you after you first visit us," Akeno said to Dawn.

"Also, I know about your time with Rias," Akeno said to Dawn as Dawn was in shock over this.

"You do?" Dawn asked Akeno.

"Yeah, when you spend the night here, I couldn't get to sleep so I got up and was about to get something to eat," Akeno said to Dawn.

"Then I heard noises coming over from Rias' room so I walked over there, then I looked through the keyhole and then I saw you pounding Rias," Akeno said to Dawn as Dawn was shaking her head a little.

"Yeah, Rias uses her powers to summon a strap-on and I give it to her," Dawn said.

"When I saw you and Rias naked and pleasuring each other, all I could think about was you and me doing it like wild animals," Akeno said to Dawn.

"I see," Dawn said.

"Since Issei is with Rias and will never get a chance to do it with him, I thought why not do it with the girl that pounded my Queen and did with over fifty women," Akeno said.

"Actually, I did it with over a hundred women," Dawn said to Akeno as Akeno drops her jaw (in typical anime fashion).

"Holy shit, now I want to do you even more, in fact you might be better than Issei," Akeno said to Dawn as Dawn got on her feet and walks over to Akeno.

"Why thanks, but if you want to do it with me, why not just ask?" Dawn asked Akeno.

"Because I was not sure if you say no to me," Akeno said to Dawn.

"Well I was going to say no to you, but you manage to turn my decision around," Dawn said to Akeno.

"I will do it on two conditions, first, you must not tell anyone about this, and second, you need to tone down the teasing and flirting with me," Dawn said to Akeno.

"Gotcha," Akeno said to Dawn.

"Now let's get on with it," Dawn said to Akeno.

Dawn then press her lips onto Akeno's lips as they were sharing a kiss. Their tongues swirled around together and they close their eyes as the kiss was very passionate.

A few seconds later, Akeno puts her hands on Dawn's shoulders, while Dawn lifts up Akeno's skirt and grabs onto Akeno's ass cheeks. Dawn then starts to squeeze and fondle Akeno's ass cheeks as this caused Akeno to moan in Dawn's mouth.

Then, Akeno slides off her shoes and Dawn kicks off her sneakers as both women were now barefoot.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Akeno was smiling, knowing that kiss was awesome.

"Holy crap, I never knew a kiss like that would be so hot," Akeno said.

"There is a lot more where that came from," Dawn said to Akeno.

Dawn then spins Akeno around and then they collapse on the bed with Dawn on top of Akeno. Dawn then smothers the right side of Akeno's neck with kisses as this got Akeno to moan a little.

"Mmm Dawn, your kisses are wonderful," Akeno moans to Dawn in a sensual tone as Dawn continues to kiss Akeno's neck.

Thirty seconds later, Akeno lightly pushes Dawn away as she was ready to strip.

Akeno then grabs onto her skirt and then she unbutton and unzips it. Akeno then grabs onto her skirt, slides it down her legs, and off her body. Akeno tosses her skirt off the bed as she had on her thong.

Akeno then grabs onto the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Akeno drops it to the floor as she had on a matching dark blue bra with a white floral pattern on it.

"What do you think of my lingerie?" Akeno asked Dawn in a seductive tone.

"I love it, especially the flowers on it," Dawn said.

"Why don't you lose the outfit so I can see your lingerie," Akeno said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs onto the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn drops the shirt to the floor as she had on her green bra.

Dawn then grabs the front of her jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks her pants to the floor as she had on her matching green panties.

"Green huh?" Akeno asked Dawn.

"I love green," Dawn said and then she gets on top of Akeno.

Dawn then puts her face between Akeno's breasts and then she shakes her head like crazy, motor boating Akeno's breasts.

"Oooh Dawn, you are a devilish little minx aren't you?" Akeno asked Dawn as Dawn lifts her head off of Akeno's breasts.

"I guess Rias' attitude rubbed off on me," Dawn said.

Dawn and Akeno start to make out again as Akeno wraps her arms around Dawn's neck, while Dawn wraps her arms around Akeno's waist.

A few seconds later, Dawn and Akeno roll around on the bed as they continue the hot make out session.

Forty seconds later, they stop rolling as Akeno was on top of Dawn. Akeno then breaks off the kiss and then she adjusts her bra.

"Man this bra feels so tight," Akeno said as she sits up.

Akeno then grabs onto the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Akeno then slides the bra off her body as her big E-cup (close to a EE-cup) size breasts were exposed.

"Woah," Dawn said in shock over how big Akeno's breasts are.

"I knew you would like them," Akeno said to Dawn as Dawn sits up.

Dawn then starts to suck Akeno's left nipple hard as this caused Akeno to scream a little.

"AHHH, AH, OH FUCK, OHH FUCK," Akeno screams in passion as Dawn continues to suck Akeno's nipple.

Two minutes and five seconds later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck Akeno's right nipple hard as Akeno wraps her arms around Dawn's head.

"OHHH FUCK, OH DAWN, YEAH SUCK MY TITS HARD," Akeno screams to Dawn as Dawn continues to suck away on Akeno's nipple.

Nine minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Akeno's nipples (switching nipples every minute) as she sees they were erected and oddly enough, they start to leak out breast milk.

"I thought Rias was the only one to leak breast milk," Dawn said to Akeno.

"Well you are wrong," Akeno said to Dawn.

Dawn then licks Akeno's nipples clean as Dawn could taste the milk on her tongue.

"Mmm sweet, yet devilish," Dawn said as Akeno unwraps her arms off of Dawn head.

"Yeah I'm part devil and part fallen angel, so it has a heavenly and devilish taste," Akeno said to Dawn.

Dawn then flips Akeno onto her back as Dawn gets on top of Akeno now.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Akeno's thong, slides it down Akeno's legs, and off of Akeno's body. Dawn tosses the underwear to the floor as Akeno was naked, exposing her pussy which had a strip of black pubic hair on it.

"Mmm, such a luscious, curvy, and tasty body," Dawn said as she lick her lips over the sight of Akeno's beautiful naked body.

"Well then, go ahead and have fun with my body," Akeno said to Dawn in a very seductive tone.

Dawn then spreads Akeno's legs wide, showing more of Akeno's pussy. Dawn then leans forward and starts to lick on Akeno's pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

"OHHH, OH FUCK, COME ON DAWN, BRING OUT MORE OF THE DEVIL IN ME," Akeno screams in passion to Dawn as Akeno puts her hands on top of Dawn's head, while Dawn continues to lick Akeno's pussy.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Akeno's pussy as it was starting to get wet and Akeno was dripping out her juices.

"Mmm I can taste your devilish side," Dawn said to Akeno as she licks Akeno's juices off her lips.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn the slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides it down her legs, and off her body. Dawn tosses her panties to the floor as she was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"I can see why Rias adores you, you got such a cute nude body," Akeno said to Dawn as Dawn crawls onto Akeno with her face an inch close to Akeno's face.

"Yeah and there is a lot more than what you see," Dawn said and then Akeno grabs onto Dawn's shoulders.

Akeno then flips Dawn over as Dawn lays down on her back, while Akeno was on top of her.

"Now I need to taste your delicious body," Akeno said to Dawn and then she starts to lick on Dawn's right nipple, licking it in a circular motion at a normal pace.

"Mmm Akeno, your tongue on my nipple is giving me chills," Dawn moans to Akeno in lustful tone as Akeno continues to lick Dawn's nipple.

Sixty-five seconds later, Akeno then switches and starts to lick on Dawn's left nipple.

"Mmm Akeno, this is sooo good," Dawn moans to Akeno in pure ecstasy as she enjoys this licking.

Four minutes later, Akeno stops licking Dawn's nipples (switching nipples every thirty seconds) as she notices they were erect from the licking.

"Look at those nipples, they are so hard," Akeno said and then she pokes Dawn's left nipple as Dawn flinch a bit.

Akeno then spreads Dawn's legs wide, showing more of Dawn's pussy.

Akeno then takes three of her fingers and slides them into Dawn's pussy. Akeno then starts to pump her fingers in and out of Dawn's pussy at a normal pace.

"OH, OHHH, OHHHH GOD AKENO, I CAN FEEL YOUR FINGERS RUBBING INSIDE ME," Dawn screams to Akeno in passion as she could feel Akeno's fingers rubbing her insides.

Three and a half minutes later, Akeno slides her fingers out of Dawn as Dawn's pussy was getting very wet and she was dripping out her juices. Akeno then licks the juices off her fingers as she caresses her right hand along Dawn's stomach.

"You know what they call me Dawn," Akeno said to Dawn.

"What do they call you?" Dawn asked Akeno.

"The Priestess of Thunder," Akeno said in a sensual tone.

"Why do they call you that?" Dawn asked Akeno.

"For this," Akeno said as she circles around Dawn's pussy.

Soon this small circle appears on Dawn's pussy and then an eight inch strapless strap-on, made of lightning, appeared on Dawn's pussy.

"Holy fucking crap, is this a lightning strap-on?" Dawn asked Akeno in pure shock.

"Yes, I thought we can add some electricity to this action," Akeno said to Dawn.

Akeno then wraps her right hand around the lightning cock and strokes it up and down. After about ten strokes, a bolt of lightning shoots up and strikes the ceiling.

"Oh shit," Dawn said in shock.

"Yeah, I don't think we should get to crazy here," Akeno said to Dawn.

Dawn then sits up and then Akeno gets on her hands and knees, looking at the headboard. Dawn then gets on her knees and gets behind Akeno, she then puts her hands on Akeno's hips.

Dawn then lines up the lightning cock towards Akeno's pussy and then she slowly slides the cock into Akeno's pussy.

"Oh, oh god, oh fucking god, it feels like a dozen little lightning bolts going off inside me," Akeno said as she could feel the power of the lightning cock inside her.

Dawn then starts to pump the lightning cock in and out of Akeno in a normal pace as they were doing it doggy style. Each time the cock goes in and out of Akeno, thunder was heard in the room as Rias was hearing this from the floor upstairs.

"What the hell?" Rias asked in confusion over the sound of thunder and lightning.

Back in the guest room, Dawn has been pounding away on Akeno for two minutes and forty seconds now as Akeno was loving every second of it.

"OH DAWN, OHHH DAWN, POUND THE ANGEL SIDE OUT OF ME," Akeno screams to Dawn in passion as Dawn continues to pound away on Akeno.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn pulls the lightning cock out of Akeno and then she flips Akeno onto her back.

Akeno has her legs spread wide and then Dawn puts her hands on Akeno's hips again. Dawn then starts to pump the lightning cock in and out of Akeno's pussy at a normal pace as they were doing it in the missionary position.

"OHHH, OHHHH FUCK, AHHH FUCK, OHHH FUCK THIS IS AMAZING," Akeno screams in passion as she could feel a few little jolts go off along her insides.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn was still pounding away on Akeno as Dawn wanted to take it up a notch.

"You ready to go faster Akeno?" Dawn asked Akeno.

"Oh fuck yes, I'm ready," Akeno said as Dawn pumps the lightning cock in and out of Akeno at a rapid pace.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, OHHHH DAWN, YES, OH FUCK YES IT'S GOOD," Akeno screams in passion to Dawn as she chants Dawn's name over and over again, while Dawn continues to pound away on Akeno.

Four minutes later, Dawn was still pounding away on Akeno as both of their bodies start to sweat a tiny bit due to sexual heat. For Akeno, she felt like she was going to blow very soon.

"Oh Dawn, I think I'm about to cum," Akeno said to Dawn.

Ten seconds later, Dawn shoves the lightning cock deep into Akeno's pussy. It ended up Akeno's g-spot and it causes Akeno to reach her limit.

"OHHH FUCK," Akeno screams as she reached her climax.

Dawn then pulls the lightning cock out of Akeno and then Akeno gush out her love juices, spraying it onto Dawn's thighs and pussy. Akeno then starts to breathe heavy as Dawn couldn't believe it.

"Wow, I just made the Priestess of Thunder gush out her juices," Dawn said and then she notices the lightning cock starting to twitch.

"What the hell," Dawn said in shock as she rests down on her back.

Then, the lightning cock starts to shoot out bolts of lightning and it hits the ceiling. Meanwhile, Dawn could feel little jolts of lightning pleasuring her insides as this was getting Dawn to scream a little.

"OHHH, OH FUCK, OH GOD, OHHH GOD THIS IS SO FUCKING AMAZING," Dawn screams in passion as she loves the little jolts flowing through her body.

Twenty-five seconds later, the lightning cock shoot out one last big bolt of lightning and it strikes the ceiling. After that last bolt, it became too much for Dawn as she finally reach her limit too.

"AHHHH," Dawn screams as she reached her climax.

Dawn then gushes our her love juices as she sprays it all over the bed. Dawn starts to breathe in and out at a normal rate as the lightning strap-on disappears off of Dawn's pussy and Dawn couldn't believe it.

"Holy shit…that…was…insane," Dawn said during her breaths as Akeno snuggles up to Dawn.

"Mmm Dawn, that was very amazing," Akeno said softly to Dawn.

"Thank you Akeno," Dawn said and then Dawn plants a kiss on Akeno's forehead.

"You remember our deal?" Dawn asked Akeno.

"Yeah, I will tone down with the flirting towards you," Akeno said to Dawn.

"That's a good little priestess," Dawn said to Akeno as she pets Akeno's hair.

Out in the hallway on this floor, Rias was walking towards the guest room as the sound of thunder and lightning got her concerned. Once Rias reach the door to the room, Rias opens the door and walks into the room.

"Hey girls, what the hell is happening here?" Rias asked Dawn and Akeno.

Rias then sees the markings made by the lightning bolts on the ceiling. Rias then looks down to see Dawn and Akeno's clothes sprawled all over the floor. Then, Rias sees a naked Dawn and Akeno, in the bed with Akeno cuddling next to Dawn with the two girls not noticing Rias was in the room.

Rias then slowly walks out of the room and closes the door quietly, so the pair wouldn't notice a thing.

"Wow that was so fucking awkward," Rias said as she walks away from that situation.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah that little sex session was so insane with the introduction to that lightning strap-on," Dawn said to her viewers.

"I ended up having sex two more times with Akeno during my stay. One in the hot tub the next day and we ended up doing it in the shower on my final day at the home," Dawn said.

"Well that wraps up another episode. Make sure to follow this channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Well you can check off another girl for the true harem queen, Dawn. The next lucky lady to get it on with the Moonchild is The Priestess of Thunder, Akeno Himejima from** _ **High School DxD**_ **. Man the girls here definitely love Dawn, I think Issei could have some competition here.**

 **Anyway don't forget to leave me a review as we have more yuri action coming soon.**


	105. S (aka Mystery Girl)

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 105: Mystery Girl and The Loner**

* * *

In the podcast room of her home, Dawn (wearing her long sleeve skeleton shirt and dark grey jeans) was sitting down on the set of her podcast, ready to film another episode. Once the camera was on, Dawn presses record on the remote control as the episode was live.

"Hello everyone, Dawn here and man I need to tell you all about this story," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now remember my trips to Beach City, well I returned to hang out with Steven and the gems," Dawn said.

"Well me, Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl took a trip to a rock concert and I met a very close friend to Pearl with some mystery to her," Dawn said.

"If Pearl ever found out about what I'm about to say, she would impale me with her spear, but luckily since I'm from a different universe, she will never know," Dawn said.

"Anyway, I ended up doing it with the mystery girl," Dawn said.

"Okay this started as I made a trip back to Beach City," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had used her dimensional scissors to travel back to Beach City to hang out with The Crystal Gems. Dawn was walking on the beach until she reaches the home of The Crystal Gems.

Then, Dawn sees Steven Universe, Pearl, and Amethyst standing near a car (which was owned by Steven's dad, Greg) and then she runs towards the three.

"Hey guys," Dawn said to the trio as she waves to them and runs towards them.

"What's up Moon nerd?" Amethyst asked Dawn in a jokey manner and she gives Dawn a hug.

"Oh nothing much since my last visit here," Dawn said as Amethyst breaks off the hug.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked the trio.

"We are going to a rock concert," Amethyst said.

"I would never take Pearl as someone that likes rock music," Dawn said as she looks at Pearl.

"Yeah I like this rock and roll music that these humans listen too," Pearl said.

"So who's the artist?" Dawn asked Amethyst.

"Mike Krol, he plays garage rock and in fact, we went to one of his shows before," Amethyst said.

"Really?" Dawn asked Amethyst.

"Yeah, Pearl met this girl there and she is awesome, she's kind of like you, a lot of mystery surrounds her," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"Neat," Dawn said.

"Anyone we got four tickets for the show and we were going to invite Peridot to cheer her up, but she is still depressed," Steven said.

"So we got an open spot available, so want to come?" Amethyst asked Dawn.

"I never been to a rock concert before, so yes," Dawn said.

"Oh yeah, Moonchild is gonna go to a rock show," Amethyst said in an excited tone as Dawn giggles a little.

Later on in the day, it was now night time as Pearl was driving herself, Amethyst, Steven, and Dawn to the concert. Amethyst was in the front passenger seat air drumming, Steven was in the right back passenger seat sleeping, and Dawn was in the left back passenger seat looking out the window.

"Isn't the moon so beautiful?" Dawn asked as she looks at the moon.

"You are so weird, you do like the night don't you?" Amethyst asked Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn said.

Soon, the sound of a motorcycle engine was heard in the distance as Amethyst look over to her left. She then sees a young woman in her 20s with medium length pink hair, piercings on her ears and one on her bottom lip, wearing dark grey eyeshadow, white crop top with the sleeves rolled on it and a cat/mouse design on it, dark grey jeans with the right leg having a rip in it, black combat boots, and a green plaid jacket tied around her waist.

"Hey Dawn, hey Dawn," Amethyst said to Dawn in an excited tone.

"What is it Amethyst?" Dawn asked Amethyst.

"Look out the window," Amethyst said to Dawn as Dawn looks to her left to see the punk looking girl on the motorcycle.

"Is that the mystery girl Pearl met?" Dawn asked Amethyst.

"Yes," Amethyst said.

"Wow I can see why Pearl likes her, she's so beautiful," Dawn said as the mystery girl drives away.

"Yeah we have a thing going on here, Pearl is the nerd, I'm the wingman, Steven is the voice of reason, and you could be our loveable loner," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"Gee thanks Amethyst," Dawn said to Amethyst sarcastically.

"Don't mention it," Amethyst said to Dawn.

About seventy-five minutes later, they have reached the venue (which was someone's big backyard) and the four went to the backyard as the concert had already started.

The four were enjoying the show as Dawn was looking around to see all the people here.

"Man, I never expect this many people to show up here," Dawn said.

"Yeah Krol is really popular in the garage rock scene," Amethyst said to Dawn.

Dawn then looks to her right to see that the mystery girl was here.

"Oh my god, guys look," Dawn said to the three as they look to see mystery girl.

"Wow, she's here," Steven said.

"Hey Pearl, do you want to talk to your friend?" Dawn asked Pearl.

"Oh I'm not sure, I'm still new to having a human friend," Pearl said.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Pearl asked Dawn.

"I'm not sure, she's your friend," Dawn said to Pearl.

"Come on Dawn, do it, do it, do it," Amethyst said to Dawn as the pressure was too much for Dawn.

"Okay, okay, fine," Dawn said and then she walks over to the mystery girl.

Dawn then stands in front of the mystery girl and looks up (due to mystery girl's tall stature). The mystery girl looks down at Dawn as Dawn had this sincere look in her eyes.

"Hi," Dawn said to the mystery girl.

"Hey," Mystery girl said to Dawn.

"You know, I saw you in that car while I drove past it on my bike," Mystery girl said to Dawn.

"Yeah, I'm friends with Pearl," Dawn said.

"Cool, she is so unique, so mysterious, plus she reminds me of a bird," Mystery girl said as Dawn giggles a little bit over the bird line.

"Yeah, the nose sort of gives off a bird feel, but I absolutely love animals," Dawn said as mystery girl giggles a little.

"They call me S," the mystery girl known as S. said.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said to S.

"I love your hair, it is all natural?" Dawn asked S.

"Actually I dyed it, it took a whole bottle of pink dye to get it like this," S. said.

"I love your hair as well, how did you get it to look like that?" S. asked Dawn.

"Nothing just brushing it, but growing it to this length took me a whole year," Dawn said.

"You ever thought about cutting it short?" S. asked Dawn.

"No way, if I do it, it will take two years to get back to normal," Dawn said as S. giggled a little.

"You are funny and cute, especially with that adorable high voice," S. said to Dawn.

"Thank you S," Dawn said to S.

About three and a half hours later, the concert has ended and Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl walked back to their car.

"Oh that was amazing," Amethyst said in an excited tone.

"Hey where is Dawn?" Steven asked.

"I haven't seen her since hanging out with my friend," Pearl said and then they see Dawn running towards them.

"Hey guys," Dawn said to the trio.

"So Dawn, how was it hanging with mystery girl?" Amethyst asked Dawn.

"Oh she is cool, we talked about Pearl, I told her I loved her hair, and she gave me something," Dawn said.

"What?" Steven asked Dawn as Dawn pulls out her IPhone from her pocket.

Dawn the looks through her contacts and then she shows the three the phone number that belong to S.

"No way," Amethyst said in shock.

"Wow, you got her phone number," Pearl said to Dawn.

"Yep," Dawn said.

"Anyway, come on Dawn, I will drive us back home," Pearl said to Dawn.

"Actually I will come back tomorrow, I'm going to stay at a motel with S. tonight," Dawn said.

"Okay, but don't try to hurt her," Pearl said to Dawn.

"Do I look like I could hurt someone?" Dawn asked Pearl.

"Actually no," Amethyst said butting into this conversation.

"Amethyst," Dawn said angrily to Amethyst.

"I'm just saying, you don't look a real powerhouse," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"Gee thanks, my spirits are real high," Dawn said to Amethyst sarcastically as the three get into the car and drive away.

"Come on Dawn, hop on," S. said to Dawn as S. was on her motorcycle.

Dawn then hops on the bike and once they got their helmets on, S. drives herself and Dawn to the motel.

Thirty minutes later, S. and Dawn made it to the motel and got themselves a room. Dawn and S. were in the room as S. was sitting down on the bed.

"So S, have you talked to Pearl recently?" Dawn asked S.

"Yes, we spent an hour on the phone and Pearl was telling me about her spear collection," S. said.

"How do you know Pearl?" S. asked Dawn.

"Actually I know Pearl because of Amethyst, me and Amethyst met in this canyon and things got a bit heated between us," Dawn said to S.

"What do you mean heated?" S. asked Dawn as Dawn rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Come on Dawn, I won't tell," S. said to Dawn as Dawn took a deep breath.

"Okay, me and Amethyst ended up having sex in the canyon," Dawn said to S.

"Oh my god, you lucky girl," S. said to Dawn in an excited tone.

"You are not laughing at me," Dawn said to S.

"No way, you did it with one of Pearl's friends, I'm impressed," S. said to Dawn.

"Have you and Pearl ever did it yet?" Dawn asked S.

"No not yet, in fact we are not dating yet," S. said.

"Oh," Dawn said as she thought S. and Pearl would be an item by now.

"I want to date Pearl, but I want some fun with you before that," S. said to Dawn.

"You mean sex?" Dawn asked S.

"Yes," S. said.

"Any particular reason why me, instead of Pearl?" Dawn asked S.

"You remind me of myself, mysterious, kind hearted, and different, in a good way," S. said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said to S.

"Also I want to do one last wild thing before I ask out Pearl," S. said.

"And having sex with me is your last thing?" Dawn asked S.

"Yes," S. said.

"If Pearl finds out, she's going to impale me with at least three of her spears," Dawn said in a slight panicked tone.

"Relax, I won't tell Pearl anything of this," S. said to Dawn.

"You sure?" Dawn asked S.

"I promise," S. said.

Dawn then sits on S' lap and wraps her arms around S' neck.

"Okay then, let's do it," Dawn said to S.

Dawn and S. then pressed their lips together as they were sharing a kiss. They closed their eyes and their tongues were swirling around together as Dawn was being careful not to get her lips caught on S' lip piercing.

" _Wow Dawn is good, she is an awesome kisser_ ," S. thought as they continue to kiss.

Fifty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Dawn kicks off her sneakers and S. slides off her boots with both women now barefoot. Then, Dawn moves her arms off of S' neck.

"Now let me strip you down," S. said to Dawn as Dawn nodded "yes".

S. grabs the bottom of Dawn's shirt, pulls it over Dawn's head, and off of Dawn's body. S. drops the shirt to the floor as Dawn had on her black bra.

S. then grabs onto Dawn's jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. S. then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. S. drops the jeans to the floor as Dawn had on her matching black panties.

S. then grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra and gets it unhooked. S. then slides the bra off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

S. then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides it down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. S. drops the panties to the floor as Dawn was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"What a nice body, perfect small boobs, and a nice blonde bush," S. said to Dawn as she looked at Dawn's nude body.

"I'm glad you liked it," Dawn said to S.

S. then leans forward and starts to lightly suck on Dawn's right nipple.

"Oooh S, oh be careful," Dawn moans to S. in a lustful tone as S. continues to suck on Dawn's nipple.

Seventy seconds later, S. switches over and starts to suck on Dawn's left nipple, making sure her lip piercing doesn't pinch it.

"You're doing good S, you're doing very good," Dawn said to S. as S. continues to suck away.

A minute and fifty seconds later, S. stops sucking on Dawn's nipple and then she turns Dawn forward as Dawn was looking at the wall.

With Dawn still on S' lap, S. grabs onto Dawn's breasts from behind and starts to squeeze them a little.

"They are nice and soft," S. said as she continues to fondle Dawn's breasts.

A minute later, S. pinches onto Dawn's nipples and tweaks them a little as Dawn was flinching a tiny bit.

"It's okay, it will get better," S. whispered into Dawn's left ear and then she starts to lick on the left side of Dawn's neck.

"Ohhh S, I feel so horny," Dawn moans to S. in a lustful tone.

Ninety seconds later, S. stops licking Dawn's neck and she moves her hands off of Dawn's breasts as Dawn's nipples were erected from being tweaked by S' hands.

S. then spreads Dawn's legs wide, showing more of Dawn's pussy. S. then moves her right hand down to Dawn's pussy and begins to lightly rub it.

"What are you going to do?" Dawn asked S.

"I'm going to make you cum," S. said to Dawn and then she slides her right index finger into Dawn's pussy.

S. then starts to pump her finger in and out of Dawn at a rapid pace as Dawn could feel S' finger rubbing her insides.

"OH GOD, OH FUCK, AHH FUCK THIS IS SO AWESOME," Dawn screams in passion as S. continues to finger her.

"I love when you scream, it gets me more excited," S. said to Dawn as she continues to finger the Moonchild.

Two minutes and fifteen seconds later, S. continues to finger away on Dawn as Dawn's pussy was very wet and she was dripping out her love juices. The fingering was starting to become too much for Dawn as she was very close to reaching her limit.

"Oh, ohhh, oh, it is too much, it feels too much," Dawn said as she could feel S' finger rubbing her insides hard.

Ten seconds later, S. slides her finger deep into Dawn as this caused Dawn to reach her limit.

"AHHHH," Dawn screamed as she reached her climax.

S. slides her finger out of Dawn and then Dawn squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto the floor. Dawn's juices leak out of her pussy as she was breathing normally and sweating a tiny bit from the fingering.

"So are you done yet?" S. asked Dawn.

Dawn then turns around and goes face to face with S. Then, Dawn puts her hands on S' shoulders as she had this seductive look in her eyes.

"Hell no, I'm ready to keep going," Dawn said.

"That's a good girl," S. said to Dawn and then she gently tosses Dawn onto the bed as Dawn was resting on her back.

S. then stands off the bed and she turns around to face Dawn.

"And for being good, it is time for your reward," S. said to Dawn as S. grabs onto the bottom of her top.

S. then pulls the top over her head and off her body. S. then drops the top to the floor as she had on a dark pink bra.

S. then grabs onto the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Then, S. slides the bra off her body as her C-cup size breasts were exposed.

S. then unties the jacket from her waist and let it drop to the ground.

S. then grabs the front of her jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. She then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. S. kicks her pants to the side as the only thing she had on was her matching dark pink panties.

S. then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides it down her legs, and off her body. S. then tosses her panties to the side as she was fully naked, exposing her pussy which had a full patch of pink pubic hair on it.

"You dyed your bush?" Dawn asked S.

"Yes, you never seen one?" S. asked Dawn in a curious manner.

"Yes, I did see one," Dawn said as S. gets on the bed and then she lays down on her back with her head on a pillow.

"Come on Dawn, I'm waiting," S. said to Dawn and then Dawn gets on top of S.

Dawn then starts to lick lightly the left side of S' neck as S. was starting to moan a little.

"Mmm Dawn, you are getting me all excited," S. moans to Dawn in a sensual tone as Dawn continues to lick S' neck.

Sixty-five seconds later, Dawn stops licking on S' neck and then she moves down to S' breasts.

Dawn then starts to suck on S' right nipple as S. starts to pet Dawn's hair.

"That's it, suck the tit of the mystery girl," S. said to Dawn as Dawn continues to suck S' nipple.

A minute and forty seconds later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on S' left nipple.

"You are really good, I never take someone like you to be this good with sex," S. said to Dawn as Dawn was too focused on sucking on S' nipple.

Five minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on S' nipples (switching nipples every thirty seconds) as they were now erect from the sucking.

"Look at your tits, they are nice and hard," Dawn said to S. as Dawn starts to fondle S' breasts a little.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn moves her hands off of S' breasts and then she moves down to S' pussy.

Dawn then spreads S' legs wide, showing more of S' pussy. Dawn then takes three of her fingers and slides them into S' pussy. Dawn then starts to pump her fingers in and out of S' pussy at a normal pace as S. could feel Dawn's fingers rubbing her insides.

"OH GOD, OH FUCKING GOD, DAWN YOU ARE FUCKING AWESOME," S. screamed in passion to Dawn.

"I know," Dawn said as she continues to finger S.

Two minutes and five seconds later, Dawn slides her fingers out of S. as S' pussy was starting to get wet and she was dripping out her love juices.

Dawn then gets on top of S. again and then she turns around with Dawn looking at S' pussy and S. looking at Dawn's pussy.

"Now let's keep going," Dawn said and then she slides two of her fingers into S' pussy again.

Dawn then pumps her fingers in and out of S. at a fast pace as S. had a strong grip of the bed sheets.

"AHH, AHHH, OH DAWN, OHHH DAWN, OH DAWN THAT'S GOOD," S. screams at Dawn as she chants Dawn's name over and over again.

A minute and forty-five seconds later, Dawn slides her fingers out of S. and then she leans forward with her mouth near S' pussy. Dawn then starts to lick on S' pussy, going up and down at a fast pace.

"Ohhhh Dawn, mmm yes, lick my pussy," S. moans to Dawn in a lustful tone and then S. puts her hands on Dawn's ass cheeks.

S. then starts to fondle Dawn's ass cheeks, while Dawn was still licking away on S' pussy.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops licking on S' pussy as it was now soaking wet, while S. moves her hands off of Dawn's ass.

"Now that we are both soaking wet, how about we finish off this interaction?" Dawn asked S. in a seductive tone.

"Yes we should," S. said as Dawn gets off of S.

Dawn then sits down and spreads her legs wide, while S. still had her legs spread wide. Dawn then scoots forward as her pussy was touching S' pussy.

Dawn and S. then start to rub their pussies together at a normal pace as this ended up causing S. to start to scream a bit.

"OHHH, AHHH, OH SHIT, OH FUCK THAT IS GOOD," S. screams in passion as she was loving it so far.

"Oh S, I love it when you scream like that," Dawn said to S. as they kept rubbing their pussies together.

Four minutes and forty-five seconds later, Dawn and S. were still rubbing their pussies together as S. was starting to sweat a little bit due to the sexual heat. But for S, she felt like she couldn't take it any longer.

"Ohhh Dawn, I'm getting so close, I'm about to cum," S. said to Dawn as the rubbing was getting too much for her.

Thirteen seconds later, Dawn gave out one final rub as this caused S. to reach her limit.

"OHHHH FUCK," S. screamed as she reached her climax.

S. then arch her back and squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's stomach, chest, and neck. S. then rests on her back as she starts to breathe heavy from the climax.

Dawn then rests on the right side of her body, laying next to S.

"Holy crap…you…were…awesome," S. said to Dawn during her breaths as she cuddles next to Dawn.

"Yeah, I know how to fulfill a woman's desires," Dawn said as S. wraps her arms around Dawn's waist.

S. then gets Dawn on top of her as Dawn pulls the covers over her and S' bodies.

"Now you make sure not to tell Pearl any of this?" Dawn said to S.

"Gotcha, but now let's get some sleep" S. said to Dawn.

"Okay, goodnight S," Dawn said to S.

"Goodnight Dawn," S. said to Dawn as they make out again.

Dawn then turns off the lamp on the nightstand as their night of fun has come to an end.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah, I returned to the Gems' temple the next day and Pearl was curious about what I did with S," Dawn said to the viewers.

"I told her we relax and that she was okay. I hope she doesn't find out about this, otherwise this would be my last episode ever," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow my channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Wow it was a bit interesting, but it was really cool. Anyway the next lucky lady to get some loving from Dawn is the mystery girl, S. from** _ **Steven Universe**_ **. I wanted to do a chapter with this woman because she got a bit of popular within the show.**

 **Anyway we got more yuri action coming soon and don't forget to leave me a review as well.**


	106. Fionna

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 106: Sex Time with Dawn**

* * *

Inside her podcast room of her home, Dawn (wearing her black leaf t-shirt and blue jeans) was sitting down on the set of her podcast, ready to film another episode of her series. Once the camera was on, Dawn presses record on the remote control as the episode was rolling.

"Hello viewers, it's your host Dawn here, with another episode of pure smut," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now you might remember my time in the Land of Ooo and doing it with Marceline and Princess Bubblegum, well I returned to the Land of Ooo, at least I think I did," Dawn said.

"Well this next story ended with me getting a sword pointed near my face and ended up doing it with a girl who has a sense of adventure and a fearless attitude," Dawn said.

"Anyway this story starts when I landed in Ooo," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

It was beautiful day in the Land of Ooo and it was really quiet in this field. Then, a rift opens up and Dawn steps out of the rift. Dawn then pulls out her dimensional scissors and closes up the rift with them, she then puts them away afterwards.

"Man, I haven't been to Ooo in a long time," Dawn said as someone was starting to sneak up behind Dawn.

"Maybe I can find Marceline or Bubblegum and we can hang out together," Dawn said.

Dawn then turns around and ends up having a sword pointed towards her face.

"What the hell?" Dawn asked in pure shock.

The person holding the sword was a young woman wearing a white rabbit hat (that showed off locks of her blonde hair), green backpack, a teal blue long sleeve shirt, short dark blue skirt, white almost thigh high socks with two blue lines around the top of it, and black Mary Jane shoes. Beside the girl was this light brown and white cat.

"Who are you because I'm pretty much the only human here?" the girl asked Dawn.

"I'm Dawn, yes I'm human and I have a freaking sword near my face," Dawn said.

"Okay, I'm Fionna and I'm the only human here," the girl known as Fionna said as she puts away her sword.

"And who is this cute little cat?" Dawn asked Fionna as Dawn looks at the cat.

"Oh that's Cake, she is my adoptive sister," Fionna said as Dawn picks up Cake and pets her on her head.

"I can see why she is called Cake, because she is so cute and delicious," Dawn said as she continues to pet Cake.

"Can you take it easy on me," Cake said to Dawn as Dawn was shocked and sets Cake down.

"Oh my god, you can speak," Dawn said to Cake in shock.

"Yes I can speak, you look like you never seen a talking cat before," Cake said to Dawn.

"No I never seen one before," Dawn said.

"So what are you doing out here?" Dawn asked Fionna.

"I was going on an adventure, I would risk life and limb to feel the rush of adventure," Fionna said.

"So you are fearless," Dawn said to Fionna.

"Yes," Fionna said.

"And I'm there to protect her from any kind of hazard that comes her way," Cake said.

"Well you got a really good protector Fionna, in the form of a cute cat," Dawn said to Fionna.

"Thanks Dawn," Fionna said to Dawn.

"Say want to come back to our home?" Fionna asked Dawn.

"You sure?" Dawn asked Fionna.

"I'm sure," Fionna said.

"Okay then, I will come," Dawn said as Fionna was excited.

"Awesome," Fionna said as the three head back to Fionna and Cake's home.

Later in the day, Dawn, Fionna, and Cake were hanging around Fionna and Cake's tree fort as Dawn was laying down on the couch, while Cake was resting on Dawn's stomach.

"Hey Fionna, isn't Cake cute when she is resting on me?" Dawn asked Fionna.

"Yeah, it seems she is really close to you," Fionna said to Dawn.

"I have a close connection with animals, ever since I was a little girl I would communicate with them," Dawn said as she pets Cake.

As Fionna was watching Dawn pet her adoptive sister, Fionna then realize something and she needed to tell Cake.

"Cake, wake up," Fionna said to Cake as Cake wakes up, startled and falling to the floor.

"What the hell Fionna?" Cake asked Fionna angrily.

"You got a date with Lord Monochromicorn tonight," Fionna said to Cake.

"Oh crap, I forgot," Cake said.

"I think I should cancel it, I mean we do have an unexpected visitor here," Cake said.

"So is this Lord Monochromicorn your boyfriend?" Dawn asked Cake.

"Actually yes Dawn, Monochromicorn is Cake's boyfriend," Fionna said to Dawn.

"Then go, me and Fionna can keep each other company," Dawn said to Cake.

"Can you excuse us Dawn," Cake said to Dawn and then she and Fionna move a little bit away from Dawn.

"I don't trust her," Cake said quietly to Fionna.

"Come on Cake, she adores you," Fionna said to Cake quietly.

"But you never know, she could unleash some powerful attack at any moment," Cake said to Fionna.

"Come on Cake, does she look like she could be some threat?" Fionna asked Cake as they look over at Dawn as Dawn waves to them.

"Hmm, she doesn't seem to be such a dangerous threat," Cake said.

"Trust me Cake, me and Dawn will not get into any trouble at all," Fionna said to Cake as she looks at Fionna and Dawn, knowing they would not get into any trouble.

"Okay Fionna, I will let you and Dawn hang out by yourselves tonight," Cake said to Fionna.

"Nice," Fionna said.

"Okay I'm off," Cake said as she was starting to leave the fort.

"Have fun Cake," Dawn said to Cake as Cake was out the fort and then she closes the door.

Dawn then sits up on the couch and then Fionna walks over to the couch. She then sits next to Dawn on the couch.

"So Dawn, have you been on a lot of adventures?" Fionna asked Dawn.

"Actually yes, I have been nearly killed by a hulking brute (Jasper), an ice warrior (Frost), a muscular member of a group (Blue Power), and a Majin Android (Android 21)," Dawn said.

"Have there been any times were you weren't nearly killed?" Fionna asked Dawn.

"Actually there was few times, I beat up some pirates, fought a woman (Hitomi) in forest, and I met some devils (Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima)," Dawn said.

"You are lucky," Fionna said to Dawn.

"I'm a little bit lucky," Dawn said.

"What are your skills in combat?" Fionna asked Dawn.

"Mainly hand to hand, with some kicks, but I want to be able to unleash some special energy attacks," Dawn said.

"You got some major goals," Fionna said to Dawn.

"Yeah I do," Dawn said.

"So do you got someone special in your life?" Fionna asked Dawn.

"No," Dawn said.

"What about you?" Dawn asked Fionna.

"No, my friends Prince Bubblegum and Marshall Lee are pretty close to each other and they dated for a while," Fionna said.

"Have you ever thought about asking one of them out?" Dawn asked Fionna.

"A little, but they are made for each other," Fionna said.

Fionna then rests her head on Dawn's lap as Dawn got confused by this.

"You are not only a beautiful mysterious animal lover, but you are going to be one amazing fighter," Fionna said to Dawn.

"Fionna, are you flirting with me?" Dawn asked Fionna in a curious tone.

"Maybe a little," Fionna said.

A minute later, Fionna lifts her head up and then she stands off from the couch. Fionna then turns around and faces Dawn.

"Hold on Dawn, let me get a little bit more comfortable," Fionna said to Dawn.

Fionna then grabs onto her hat and pulls it off her head. Fionna then drops her hat to the floor as her hair was loose and free, going all the way down between her knees and ankles.

"Wow and I thought I had long hair," Dawn said quietly as Fionna sits on Dawn's lap.

"What are you up to Fionna?" Dawn asked Fionna.

"Can I tell you something?" Fionna asked Dawn.

"What is it?" Dawn asked Fionna as Fionna was really hesitant of telling Dawn.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, we're both girls," Dawn said to Fionna.

"Dawn, I always wanted to do it with a girl," Fionna said to Dawn.

"Any reason why?" Dawn asked Fionna.

"I'm always adventurous and I always thought about having sex with a girl," Fionna said as she wraps her arms around Dawn's neck.

"Hey that's not embarrassing, I mean there is a lot of women that are curious about kissing a girl, hell even having sex with a girl," Dawn said to Fionna.

"Even you?" Fionna asked Dawn.

"Yeah, I'm bisexual so I'm attracted to both genders, but I'm more into women," Dawn said.

"Dawn, would you do me?" Fionna asked Dawn.

"You want me to have sex with you?" Dawn asked Fionna.

"Yes, you are one little delicate flower and I can tell you would go easy on me," Fionna said to Dawn as she caresses the left side of Dawn's face with her right hand.

"Well I have a very soft touch," Dawn said as Fionna moves her hand off of Dawn's face.

"Will you do it Dawn, will you do it with me?" Fionna asked Dawn as Fionna had the puppy dog eyes.

"Aww okay Fionna, I will do it, your look got to me," Dawn said to Fionna.

"Nice," Fionna said.

Fionna then presses her lips onto Dawn's lips as they were sharing a kiss. Their tongues were swirling around together in lust and they close their eyes as this was getting very passionate.

During the kiss, Fionna slides off her backpack and kicks off shoes to the floor as she still had on her thigh high socks. Meanwhile, Dawn kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Ten seconds later, Dawn lies down on the couch with Fionna on top of her as they continue to make out.

Forty-five seconds later, Fionna breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping from her bottom lip.

"Woah, that was hot," Fionna said.

"Yeah, I can be a really great kisser," Dawn said.

Fionna then gets off of Dawn and then Dawn sits back up on the couch. Fionna then gets on Dawn's lap again and Dawn starts to lick on the left side of Fionna's neck.

"Oooh Dawn, your licking is making me ticklish," Fionna said to Dawn as she giggles a little and Dawn continues to lick Fionna's neck.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn stops licking on Fionna's neck and then she grabs onto the bottom of Fionna's shirt.

Dawn then pulls the shirt over Fionna's head and off of Fionna's body. Dawn drops the shirt to the floor as Fionna had on a light blue bra with white frills along the edges.

Dawn then puts her hands on Fionna's hips and then she starts to lick on Fionna's stomach.

"Mmm Dawn, I'm very impressed by this so far," Fionna said to Dawn in a sensual tone as Dawn still licks away on Fionna's stomach.

Thirty-five seconds later, Fionna gets off of Dawn's lap as Dawn stops licking on Fionna's stomach. Fionna stands on the floor as she reaches for her skirt.

Fionna then unbutton and unzips her skirt as it drops down to her ankles. Fionna then steps out of her skirt as she had on matching light blue panties with white frills along the edges.

"So Dawn, what do you think?" Fionna asked Dawn as she runs her fingers though her long blonde hair.

"You look perfect, especially that lingerie," Dawn said to Fionna.

Fionna then grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's shirt, pulls it over Dawn's head, and off of Dawn's body. Fionna tosses the shirt to the side as Dawn had on her black bra with red frills along the edges.

Fionna then gets onto her knees and grabs onto the front of Dawn's jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Fionna then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides them down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Fionna tosses the pants to the side as Dawn had on her matching black panties with red frills along the edges.

"I guess I'm not the only one who loves frilly lingerie," Fionna said as Dawn giggles a little.

Dawn then lays down on the couch as Fionna gets on top of Dawn, with her body pressed up against Dawn's body.

Fionna and Dawn make out again as Dawn pets Fionna's long blonde hair again.

Five seconds later, Dawn moves her hands down to Fionna's round and curvy covered ass and then she grabs onto Fionna's ass cheeks. Dawn then starts to fondle Fionna's ass cheeks as Fionna moans into Dawn's mouth.

A minute later, Fionna breaks off the kiss and then she moves Dawn's hands off her ass.

"I see you like my butt," Fionna said to Dawn.

"Yeah I never expect you to have a nice ass," Dawn said to Fionna.

"Well the skirt sort of tones it down a little," Fionna said.

Fionna then grabs onto the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Fionna slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Fionna then sits on the end of the couch and grabs onto the waistband of her panties. Fionna then slides the panties down her legs and off her body. Fionna then kicks her panties to the side as she was naked (except for her socks), exposing her pussy which had a full patch of blonde pubic hair on it.

Dawn then sits up as she sees a naked Fionna in front of her.

"Come Fionna, I want to feel your naked body," Dawn said to Fionna.

Fionna then crawls over to Dawn and then she sits on Dawn, facing away from the Moonchild. Dawn then starts to fondle Fionna's breasts with her right hand, while kissing onto Fionna's left shoulder blade.

"Ooooh yes, oooh that is good," Fionna moans in a sensual tone as Dawn continues to kiss Fionna's shoulder blade and fondle Fionna's breasts.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn uses her left hand and spreads Fionna's legs wide, showing more of Fionna's pussy.

Dawn then moves her left hand to Fionna's pussy and then she slides two of her fingers into Fionna's pussy. Dawn then starts to pump her fingers in and out of Fionna at a normal pace as this was causing Fionna to scream a little from feeling Dawn's fingers rubbing her insides.

"AHHH, AHH, AHHH, OHH YES, I'M ENJOY THIS," Fionna screams in passion as she loved having Dawn finger her, fondle her breasts, and kiss on her shoulder blade.

A minute and forty-five seconds later, Fionna slides Dawn's fingers out of her pussy as it was now wet and she was slowly dripping out her juices. Fionna then moves Dawn's arms off her body and gets off the couch, breaking off Dawn kissing on her shoulder blade.

Fionna then turns around and faces Dawn, she then grabs onto Dawn's hands and helps Dawn onto her feet.

"Come on Dawn, I know you want to suck my nipples," Fionna said to Dawn.

"Yeah I want to," Dawn said.

Dawn then leans forward and starts to lightly suck on Fionna's right nipple.

"That's it, don't do it too hard," Fionna said to Dawn as she wraps her arms around Dawn's head and Dawn puts her hands on Fionna's hips.

Eighty seconds later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Fionna's left nipple.

"Man she's good, she must have done this dozens of times," Fionna said quietly as she let Dawn continue to suck her nipples.

Seven minutes later, Dawn stops sucking Fionna's nipples (switching each nipple every fifteen seconds) as Fionna moves her arms off of Dawn's head. Dawn moves her hands off of Fionna's hips as she sees Fionna's nipples were erect from the sucking.

"Now let me help you strip down," Fionna said to Dawn and then she grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra.

Fionna then unhooks the bra and slides it off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Fionna then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides it down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Fionna tosses the panties to the side as Dawn was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"Such an adorable nude body for an adorable blonde girl," Fionna said to Dawn as she puts her right index finger underneath Dawn's chin.

"Thanks Fionna," Dawn said to Fionna as Dawn blushes a little.

Fionna then puts her hands on Dawn's shoulders and then she starts to kiss on the left side of Dawn's neck.

"Mmmm Fionna, kiss my soft sweet neck," Dawn moans to Fionna in a lustful tone as Fionna continues to kiss Dawn's neck.

Seventy seconds later, Fionna stops kissing on Dawn's neck and then she gets down onto her knees.

Fionna then spreads Dawn's legs wide, showing more of Dawn's pussy. Fionna then bends down, puts her hands on Dawn's thighs and starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

"Oh Fionna, that's it, lick my pussy, lick right there," Dawn said to Fionna in a sensual tone as she puts her hands on top of Fionna's head and Fionna continues to lick Dawn's pussy.

Two minutes and thirty-five seconds later, Fionna stops licking on Dawn's pussy as she notices that Dawn's pussy was getting very wet and Dawn was leaking out her juices. Fionna then stands on her feet and grabs onto Dawn's hands.

"Let's take it to the bedroom," Fionna said to Dawn.

"Yeah," Dawn said as Fionna leads Dawn to her bedroom.

Soon, they enter the bedroom as Fionna let go of Dawn's hands. Fionna then lies down on the bed and then Dawn gets on the bed with her being on top of Fionna.

Dawn and Fionna then start to make out again as Fionna wraps her arms around Dawn's neck, while Dawn wraps her hands around Fionna's waist.

Twenty seconds later, Fionna flips Dawn over as she was on top of Dawn and they were still making out.

Forty seconds later, Fionna breaks off the kiss and then she crawls down to Dawn's pussy.

Fionna then spreads Dawn's legs wide again and then she slides her tongue into Dawn's wet pussy. Fionna then pumps her tongue in and out of Dawn at a normal pace.

"AHHH, OH YES, OHHH FIONNA, YES," Dawn screams to Fionna in passion as she could feel Fionna's tongue rubbing along her insides.

Ninety seconds later, Fionna then slides her tongue out of Dawn and then she slides two of her fingers into Dawn's pussy.

Fionna then pumps her fingers in and out Dawn at a normal pace as Dawn could feel Fionna's fingers rub along her insides.

"OH FUCKING GOD, THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD," Dawn screams in passion as Fionna continues to finger Dawn.

Two minutes and fifty seconds later, Fionna slides her fingers out of Dawn and then she rubs her right hand along Dawn's wet pussy.

"Wow, your pussy is just soaked," Fionna said to Dawn as she continues to rub Dawn's pussy.

"Yeah I can feel it," Dawn said as Fionna stops rubbing on Dawn's pussy.

Fionna then gets on her hands and knees as Dawn sits up and kneels besides Fionna. Dawn then grabs onto Fionna's ass cheeks and starts to fondle them lightly.

"Okay Fionna, let me show what I can truly do," Dawn said to Fionna as she moves her hands off of Fionna's ass cheeks.

Dawn then takes three of her fingers and slides them into Fionna's wet pussy. Dawn then pumps her fingers in and out of Fionna at a fast pace as this was causing Fionna to start screaming.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, OHHHH GOD DAWN, YOU ARE AMAZING," Fionna screams in passion to Dawn as Dawn keeps fingering Fionna.

"I know Fionna, I know," Dawn said to Fionna as she was still fingering Fionna.

Three minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Fionna and then she flips Fionna onto her back. Dawn then spreads Fionna's legs wide, ready to finish this.

Dawn then spreads her legs wide as well and then she scoots forward as her pussy was touching Fionna's pussy.

"Okay Fionna, time to finish this little encounter," Dawn said to Fionna.

Dawn and Fionna start to rub their pussies together at a fast rate as Dawn wanted to hear Fionna scream some more.

"Come on Fionna, I want to hear you scream again," Dawn said to Fionna.

"OHHHH DAWN, OH DAWN, OHHH DAWN, OH THIS IS SO FUCKING HOT," Fionna screams in passion to Dawn as she start to chant Dawn's name over and over again.

Five minutes and fifteen seconds later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together as their bodies were starting to sweat a little bit due to this sexual heat. Fionna looked like she couldn't handle Dawn's sex drive and was about to reach her limit.

"Oh Dawn, I feel like, I'm about to gush out like a hose," Fionna said to Dawn during the rubbing.

Eleven seconds later, the rubbing became too much for Fionna as she finally reached her limit.

"AHHHH," Fionna screamed as she reached her climax.

Fionna then squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's pussy. Fionna then rests on her pillow, breathing heavy, while Dawn felt how cold Fionna's love juices were on her pussy.

"Wow…you sure…know…how to bang a woman," Fionna said to Dawn during her breaths as Dawn lays down next to Fionna, resting on the right side of her body.

"Yeah I have my ways," Dawn said.

"It feels kind of chilly after you squirt your juices on me, do you want to pull the covers up?" Dawn asked Fionna.

"Sure thing," Fionna said as she grabs the covers and pulls them over her and Dawn's bodies.

"Before Cake comes back, how about we snuggle a bit and then do another round?" Fionna asked Dawn.

"Sure, I'm up for that," Dawn said and then Fionna gets on top of Dawn, pressing the front of her body up against Dawn's body.

Dawn then wraps her arms around Fionna's waist and then they start to make out again, ready for another round of steamy action.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah first I had guns in my face and now a sword, I sure get involved in these crazy situations," Dawn said to her viewers.

"When Cake got back home, she wondered why the house smelled like sex, luckily she didn't suspect us or else that would be a very awkward conversation," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for another episode, make sure to follow my channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Wow this must be the most unexpected chapter in my harem fanfic. The next lucky lady to get some action from Dawn is Fionna from** _ **Adventure Time**_ **. I think this is the first time that a character from a fan fiction in a TV show appeared in this fanfic, that is so weird, yet awesome.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to leave me a review as we have more yuri action coming soon.**


	107. Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 107: The Sweet Smell of JNPR**

* * *

In the podcast room inside her house, Dawn (wearing her grey flaming card t-shirt and black jeans) was sitting down on the set of her podcast, ready to film another sex filled episode of her podcast. Once the camera was on, Dawn presses record on her remote control as the episode was now live.

"Hello everyone, Dawn here with another episode of pure crazy sexual goodness," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now you will probably remember my adventures at Beacon Academy, and me doing it with Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long," Dawn said.

"Well I made a return to Beacon Academy and this adventure I went through was batshit crazy," Dawn said.

"Anyway, this story took place when I decided to head back to Beacon Academy," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

In the forest outside Beacon Academy, Ruby Rose was swinging around her Crescent Rose scythe as Yang Xiao Long was watching her half-sister train.

"Oh yeah, swing your Crescent Rose, swing it like a batter Ruby," Yang said to Ruby as Ruby was swinging around her weapon with grace.

A minute and twenty seconds later, Ruby sets down her weapon and stretches a little.

"Man, I'm doing so well with weapons training," Ruby said.

"Forget about the grim reaper, we have the Rose reaper here," Yang said as that little pun made Ruby giggle a little.

"You're funny Yang," Ruby said to Yang.

"I am a bit of a comedian," Yang said.

Soon, Ruby and Yang notice a rift open up behind and then they get into fighting stances with Ruby holding onto her Crescent Rose.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait for some action with this thing," Ruby said.

Then, out of the rift comes Dawn as she lands on the grass. Dawn then turns around and closes up the rift using her dimensional scissors.

"You know I think I have been here before," Dawn said as she puts her scissors away.

Dawn then turns around to see Ruby and Yang in her sights. Ruby gently drops down Crescent Rose as she and Yang were excited to see her.

"DAWN," Ruby and Yang screamed happily as they run over and they give Dawn a hug.

"Ruby, Yang, how are you girls doing?" Dawn asked Ruby and Yang.

"We are doing great," Ruby said.

"Yeah and it is even better with you here," Yang said to Dawn as she and Ruby break off the hug.

"So what brings you here?" Ruby asked Dawn as Dawn walks around for a bit.

"Oh for a surprise visit to see you and Yang, or if you weren't here, maybe some new people," Dawn said to Ruby.

"It's cool to see new people, but it is always nice to visit the friends you made on your journey," Yang said to Dawn.

"That is nice of you Yang, I expected you to make some sort of pun," Dawn said to Yang.

"Well I'm not a jokester all the time, but you are my yin," Yang said to Dawn as Dawn hears the pun.

"And there it is," Dawn said as Dawn laughs a little.

Then, something flies up into the air and then it starts to slowly descends towards Dawn.

"Dawn, get the hell out of the way," Ruby said to Dawn as she was warning Dawn about the incoming object.

Dawn then turns around as she sees this spear looking object coming towards.

Ruby and Yang then closed their eyes as they didn't want to see Dawn get impaled. Soon, they didn't hear anything as they feared Dawn was now dead.

Ruby and Yang then opened their eyes to see Dawn, standing her ground and holding the spear with her hands. The tip of the spear was about a half an inch away from Dawn's right eye.

"Can I get one fucking break from having stuff pointed at my face," Dawn said angrily and then she sets down the spear.

Then, Dawn sees some rustling in one of the bushes and then she gets into a fighting stance, ready to face the person or thing behind the bush.

Then out of the bush was this tall and muscular girl. She had long red hair that was tied in a red ponytail that goes down to her waist, she had on light green eyeshadow, wearing a brown t-shirt, black short skirt, and brown ankle length boots.

"Did you throw this?" Dawn asked the girl as she points to the spear.

"Yeah, sorry about that," the girl said to Dawn.

"Hey Pyrrha, hey Pyrrha over here," Ruby said to the girl known as Pyrrha Nikos, as Ruby was waving to her.

"Hello Ruby," Pyrrha said to Ruby as she waves back.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha Nikos," Pyrrha said to Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha is tough Dawn, she won four tournaments," Yang said to Dawn.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, she is kind of a celebrity," Ruby said.

"But I don't people to think about me like that, I want people to think of me as a tough huntress," Pyrrha said.

"Well consider how you nearly killed me with a spear, I think you are getting there," Dawn said to Pyrrha.

Dawn then picks up the spear and then she hands it back to Pyrrha.

"I like your spear," Dawn said to Pyrrha.

"It's called Miló and it is a javelin," Pyrrha said to Dawn.

"It has precision and can hit a target from great distances, even you almost," Pyrrha said to Dawn as she sets down Miló.

"So you were able to catch Miló, that means you must have some reflexes," Pyrrha said to Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn said.

"Do you know how to fight?" Pyrrha asked Dawn.

"I do," Dawn said.

"I want you to show me your fighting moves," Pyrrha said to Dawn.

"You want to fight me?" Dawn asked Pyrrha.

"Yes, come at me with everything you got," Pyrrha said to Dawn as she gets into a fighting stance.

"Alright then," Dawn said as she gets into her fighting stance.

Dawn then starts to throw out punches and kicks towards Pyrrha. But each shot was deflected by Pyrrha's hands.

" _She definitely has some power, but she is still a bit of a novice when it comes to fighting_ ," Pyrrha thought as she continue to block each shot.

Sixty-five seconds later, Dawn stops and then Pyrrha fires off her own punches and kicks towards Dawn. But just like Pyrrha, Dawn manages to block Pyrrha's punches and kicks with her hands as well.

" _Man Pyrrha is good, I need to figure out how to take her down_ ," Dawn thought as she kept blocking Pyrrha's fast punches and strikes.

Fifty seconds later, Pyrrha sees an opening and hits Dawn in the ribs with a fast palm strike.

Pyrrha then sweeps Dawn's legs and Dawn falls flat onto her back. Pyrrha then puts her left foot onto Dawn's stomach as Dawn looks up at Pyrrha, knowing she was defeated.

"I guess I lost," Dawn said as Ruby and Yang watched the whole fight.

"Dawn knows how to fight," Ruby said.

"But her going up against Pyrrha was like going up against a wall of bronze," Yang said as Pyrrha moves her foot off of Dawn and then she bends down to Dawn.

"You got some potential in fighting, but you can't just rely on your arms and legs," Pyrrha said to Dawn as Dawn sits up.

"I know, you are not the first one to say that to me," Dawn said to Pyrrha.

"You need to be diverse, you need to know how to use weapons because there are some people that are extremely dangerous," Pyrrha said to Dawn.

"Yeah, I got my ass handed to me several times by people who are way more intense," Dawn said as Pyrrha helps Dawn onto her feet.

"Let's head back to my dorm room and we can discuss further," Pyrrha said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as Pyrrha leads Dawn to her dorm.

"What's going on with them?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Maybe Pyrrha is going to show Dawn her room," Yang said.

"I wonder how Nora will react to meeting Dawn?" Ruby asked.

Outside the forest, a young woman with very short orange hair, wearing a white t-shirt with a small pink heart on it, pink jean shorts, white knee high socks with a pink stripe around them, and pink converse sneakers was stretching a bit. That woman was Pyrrha's friend and teammate, Nora Valkyrie, who just finished a run through the woods.

"I'm sure that was enough time for Pyrrha to cool down after asking her constantly about using that javelin to shoot an apple off my head," Nora said.

"Alright, time to head back to the dorm," Nora said and then she starts to run back to her dorm.

Back in a dorm, Dawn and Pyrrha were in Pyrrha's dorm room as Pyrrha was sitting on the end of her bed as she puts Miló near her dresser. Meanwhile, Dawn was walking around in the room, trying to get rid of that beatdown.

"So this isn't your first fight?" Pyrrha asked Dawn.

"Yeah, I got nearly beaten by an ice woman (Frost), nearly killed by a raging lunatic (Jasper), and almost got my hands burned by a power ball (Blue Power)," Dawn said as Pyrrha gets up and walks over to Dawn.

"Then why don't you let me train you?" Pyrrha asked Dawn.

"It's nice of you to think of me Pyrrha, but we just met and I need to be trained by someone I know and that is powerful," Dawn said to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha then turns Dawn around as both girls were standing face to face.

"Do you have any friends?" Pyrrha asked Dawn.

"I got some, but I have some issues with trust after I had one supposed friend, framed me for stealing," Dawn said.

"I understand, sometimes friendships need to be deep," Pyrrha said to Dawn as she walks over to the bed and sits on the end of it.

"So, do you got a boyfriend?" Pyrrha asked Dawn.

"No, that 'friend' I trust was a guy, so I'm staying away from having a relationship with a guy for a while," Dawn said.

"What about you?" Dawn asked Pyrrha.

"No, I take my studies, training, and my friendships seriously," Pyrrha said.

"If I was in a relationship, I want it to be deep and connecting, and that I would sacrifice everything, including my life, to protect the ones I love," Pyrrha said as Dawn couldn't believe it.

"Wow that is deep," Dawn said to Pyrrha.

"It is," Pyrrha said.

"I need to know, how are you at sex?" Pyrrha asked Dawn.

"I'm way better at sex than fighting at this moment," Dawn said.

Pyrrha then gets off the bed and walks over to Dawn. Pyrrha then puts her right index finger underneath Dawn's chin and lifts Dawn's head up a bit, so Dawn is looking up at Pyrrha.

"I want you to prove it to me," Pyrrha said to Dawn in a sensual tone.

"And that would mean having sex with you?" Dawn asked Pyrrha.

"Precisely," Pyrrha said.

"Why me, why not someone like Ruby or Yang, or maybe one of male friends?" Dawn asked Pyrrha and then Pyrrha puts her hands on Dawn's shoulders.

"Because you are sweet person and you have some skills as a fighter," Pyrrha said to Dawn as she moves her hands off of Dawn's shoulders.

"I always wanted my first time to be special, two people that share a connection get it on and their bodies become one in the heat of sex," Pyrrha said as she puts her hands together.

"Wow, she is really serious about this," Dawn said quietly so Pyrrha doesn't hear her.

"Let me show you I mean business," Pyrrha said to Dawn as she picks up one of her socks from the floor.

Pyrrha then walks over to the door and opens it. She then puts the sock on the front door knob and closes the door. Pyrrha then walks back over to Dawn and stares at her.

"We have time, what I did means that we need our privacy from others," Pyrrha said to Dawn.

"I'm not sure," Dawn said as she didn't know if she wants to go with it.

Pyrrha then puts Dawn's right hand onto her left clothed breast as Dawn was a little bit shocked by this.

"I don't usually do this, but I feel a certain trust in you," Pyrrha said to Dawn.

"You mean it?" Dawn asked Pyrrha.

"I do," Pyrrha said.

"Then I will do it, let's make love," Dawn said to Pyrrha as Dawn moves her hand off of Pyrrha's breast.

Pyrrha then press her lips onto Dawn's lips as they were sharing a kiss. Their tongues were swirling around together and they close their eyes as the kiss was getting very passionate.

Four seconds into the kiss, Dawn wraps her arms around Pyrrha's neck, while Pyrrha puts her hands on Dawn's hips.

Five seconds later, Pyrrha moves her hands to Dawn's ass and then she grabs onto Dawn's clothed ass cheeks. Pyrrha then starts to fondle Dawn's covered ass cheeks as this causes Dawn to moan into Pyrrha's mouth.

" _Wow Dawn is a good kisser_ ," Pyrrha thought.

" _Pyrrha is not too bad_ ," Dawn thought as the pair continue the passionate kiss.

Seventy-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she moves her arms off of Pyrrha's neck.

"Woah," Pyrrha said over how good the kiss was.

"Usually my kissing skills can make a girl speechless," Dawn said as Pyrrha moves her hands off of Dawn's ass.

Dawn then gets on the bed and lays down on it, with her head resting on the pillow. Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot, waiting for Pyrrha to get on the bed with her.

"Come on Pyrrha, I want you to join me," Dawn said to Pyrrha.

"I will, I just want to get comfortable," Pyrrha said and then she slides off her boots as she was now barefoot.

Pyrrha then grabs onto the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Pyrrha drops it to the floor as she had on a dark red bra.

Pyrrha then unbutton and unzips her skirt, then it falls down to her ankles. Pyrrha then steps out of her skirt as she had on her matching dark red panties.

Pyrrha then grabs onto the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. Pyrrha then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup (close to a BB-cup) size breasts were exposed.

Pyrrha then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides it down her legs, and off her body. Pyrrha then kicks her panties to the side as she was fully naked, exposing her pussy which had a full patch of red pubic hair on it.

Pyrrha then gets on the bed and then she crawls over to Dawn. Pyrrha then leans down to Dawn's face as she was ready for some more fun.

"You are so beautiful Pyrrha, like a hunting goddess," Dawn whispered into Pyrrha's left ear.

"Thank you Dawn, you are sweet like candy," Pyrrha whispered into Dawn's right ear.

Dawn then leans up and starts to lightly suck on Pyrrha's left nipple.

"Mmm that's it, suck the tit of a huntress," Pyrrha moans softly to Dawn as Dawn continues to suck Pyrrha's nipple.

Forty seconds later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck on Pyrrha's right nipple lightly.

" _Dawn knows what she is doing and I'm impressed_ ," Pyrrha thought as Dawn continues to suck Pyrrha's nipple.

Two minutes later, Pyrrha pulls herself away as this stops Dawn from sucking her nipples.

"Now let help you get much more comfortable," Pyrrha said to Dawn in a sensual tone.

Pyrrha then grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's shirt, pulls it over Dawn's head, and off of Dawn's body. Pyrrha tosses the shirt to the floor as Dawn had on her black lace bra.

Pyrrha then grabs onto the front of Dawn's jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Pyrrha then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides it down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Pyrrha throws the pants to the floor as Dawn had on her matching black lace panties.

Pyrrha then grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra and gets it unhooked. Pyrrha then slides the bra off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Pyrrha then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slides it down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Pyrrha tosses the panties to the floor as Dawn was now naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"What a good looking body, it will be even better when I taste it," Pyrrha said and then she gets on top of Dawn with their bodies pressed together.

Dawn then flips over as she was now on top of Pyrrha. Dawn then starts to lightly lick the left side of Pyrrha's neck as this got Pyrrha to moan a little.

"Ooooh Dawn, that's it, lick my neck like that," Pyrrha moans to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to lick Pyrrha's neck.

Thirty seconds later, Pyrrha flips Dawn over as she was back on top of Dawn again. Dawn then stops the licking as Pyrrha moves down to Dawn's pussy.

Pyrrha then spreads Dawn's legs wide, showing more of Dawn's pussy. Pyrrha then puts her right hand on Dawn's pussy and then starts to rub it at a normal pace.

"Oh god, ohhh Pyrrha, you know how to rub me good," Dawn said to Pyrrha in a sensual tone as Pyrrha keeps rubbing Dawn's pussy.

"Yeah, this is my first time doing this," Pyrrha said.

A minute later, Pyrrha moves her hand off of Dawn's pussy and then leans forward, her mouth near Dawn's pussy.

Pyrrha then starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

"OHH PYRRHA, OH FUCK PYRRHA, YOUR TONGUE IS GETTING ME HORNY," Dawn screams to Pyrrha in passion over the licking Pyrrha was doing.

Two minutes and ten seconds later, Pyrrha stops licking on Dawn's pussy as it was now very wet and Dawn was leaking out her juices.

"Mmm Dawn, your pussy really taste delicious," Pyrrha said to Dawn as she licks Dawn's juices off her lips.

"Thanks Pyrrha," Dawn said to Pyrrha as Pyrrha sits up.

"Hey Dawn, come over here," Pyrrha said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as she crawls over to Pyrrha.

"Lay on your stomach," Pyrrha orders Dawn as Dawn laid down on her stomach.

"Now, I want you to wrap your legs around my head," Pyrrha orders Dawn as Dawn wraps her legs around Pyrrha's head with her pussy near Pyrrha's mouth.

"Now what?" Dawn asked Pyrrha.

"You'll see," Pyrrha said to Dawn as Pyrrha wraps her arms around Dawn's waist.

Pyrrha then slides her tongue into Dawn's pussy as Dawn could feel it inside her. Pyrrha then pumps her tongue in and out of Dawn at a normal pace as Dawn could feel it rubbing her insides.

"OH, OH GOD PYRRHA, FUCK ME WITH THAT TONGUE," Dawn screams to Pyrrha in passion as Dawn grabs onto the bed sheets tightly.

Six seconds later, Pyrrha then caress her hands along Dawn's back as this was soothing the Moonchild.

"Mmm, oh yes, this is feeling sooo good," Dawn moans in a sensual tone as Pyrrha continues to fuck Dawn with her tongue.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah things were going great, Pyrrha was doing a great job using her tongue to fuck me," Dawn said to her viewers.

"That was until her friend decided to pay an unexpected visit to her dorm room," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback (continued)…_

While Dawn and Pyrrha were having their "fun", outside the dorm room, Nora Valkyrie was walking towards the room. Once she stops at the door, she notices the sock Pyrrha put up so no one would disturb this moment.

"Silly Pyrrha, must be some new drying technique," Nora said as she pulls the sock off the door knob.

"Hey Pyrrha," Nora said to Pyrrha as she turns the knob.

"Oh shit," Pyrrha said in a scared tone as she didn't want Nora to see her and Dawn making love.

Dawn realizes what's going on, so she gets off of Pyrrha and slides under the covers.

Nora opens the door and walks into the dorm room, with sock in hand. Nora then closes the door and then she looks over at Pyrrha, who covered her body with the covers.

"I'm done with my run," Nora said.

"Don't you see the sock on the door?" Pyrrha asked Nora angrily.

"Yeah, I thought that was your way of drying clothes," Nora said to Pyrrha.

"It means that I'm busy," Pyrrha said.

"Busy with what, you are the only person in this room," Nora said to Pyrrha and then she realize what Pyrrha was doing.

"Oh you were masturbating," Nora said to Pyrrha.

"I wasn't masturbating," Pyrrha said angrily.

"Oh come on Pyrrha, between your studies and fighting, sometimes you need to have a private moment," Nora said to Pyrrha.

"You are insane," Pyrrha said to Nora.

"I'm just curious, especially since I'm your teammate," Nora said to Pyrrha as Nora notices a little movement under the covers.

"Hey Pyrrha, do you bring a cat or dog into the dorm room?" Nora asked Pyrrha as Pyrrha knew she couldn't keep this secret anymore.

"Actually no," Pyrrha said and then she lifts up the covers.

"You can come out now," Pyrrha said to Dawn as Dawn comes out of the covers.

"Hello," Dawn said to Nora.

"Dawn, this is my friend and teammate, Nora Valkyrie," Pyrrha said to Dawn as she introduce her to Nora Valkyrie.

"Nice to meet you Nora," Dawn said to Nora.

"Oh this must be your girlfriend Pyrrha, congrats on coming out of the closet," Nora said to Pyrrha happily.

"I'm not gay," Pyrrha said angrily.

"Oh, then congrats at coming out as bisexual," Nora said to Pyrrha as Pyrrha was getting very annoyed by Nora being Nora.

"This is getting insane," Pyrrha said as Dawn gets off the bed and approaches Nora.

Nora then looks up and down at Dawn's nude body and she was impressive at how nice it looks.

"You got a cute body, especially that bush down there," Nora said to Dawn as she rubs Dawn's hairy pussy lightly.

"Umm thanks Nora," Dawn said to Nora as she blushes in embarrassment.

"Why are you naked with Pyrrha?" Nora asked Dawn.

"It's very complicated," Dawn said as Nora moves her hand off of Dawn's pussy.

Nora then looks down at her hand to see Dawn's juices on her hand. Nora then puts her fingers together to feel the juices.

"Is this your jizz?" Nora asked Dawn in curiosity.

"Umm yes," Dawn said as she hung her head down in embarrassment.

"What were you doing?" Nora asked Dawn as Dawn looks over to Pyrrha and then she looks at Nora.

The look that Dawn gave to Pyrrha was enough for Nora to know what they did.

"Oh my god, you two were having sex," Nora said to Dawn and Pyrrha.

"We did," Dawn said.

"Dawn," Pyrrha said to Dawn angrily.

"What, you knew this was going to happen," Dawn said to Pyrrha.

"You know why I bug Pyrrha?" Nora asked Dawn.

"Because you want me to go crazy," Pyrrha said to Nora.

"No, because I have a crush on Pyrrha," Nora said to Dawn.

"It's official, Nora is nuts," Pyrrha said quietly.

"She is so strong, an amazing friend, and is one of the only people to handle me and my craziness," Nora said.

"Well I see it, I mean she nearly killed me with Miló," Dawn said to Nora.

"I also wanted to have sex with Pyrrha," Nora said.

"And reason why?" Dawn asked Nora.

"I wanted to see if she is strong when it comes to sex," Nora said.

"Well I can tell you, Pyrrha knows what she is doing," Dawn said to Nora as she puts her right hand on Nora's chin.

"And maybe we can have fun together," Dawn said as Pyrrha was a little bit mad that Dawn wanted Nora to join them.

"Dawn you can't be serious," Pyrrha said to Dawn in a stern tone.

"Hey she's your friend and your teammate, you can't just leave her hanging," Dawn said to Pyrrha.

"If you have a hard time deciding Nora, how about I give you a taste," Dawn said to Nora.

Dawn then press her lips onto Nora's lips as they were sharing a kiss. Nora didn't do anything as she let Dawn's tongue swirl around in her mouth.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping from Nora's bottom lip.

"So Nora, what do you think?" Dawn asked Nora as Nora didn't say anything.

Suddenly, Nora press her lips onto Dawn's lips as they share a wild kiss. They closed their eyes and their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy as Dawn puts her hands on Nora's hips.

Thirty-five seconds later, Nora breaks off the kiss as she had this very seductive look in her eyes.

"Dawn, fuck me like a wild beast," Nora said to Dawn in a sultry tone.

"You got it Nora," Dawn said to Nora.

Dawn and Nora then make out again as Dawn moves her hands to Nora's clothed ass. Dawn then grabs onto Nora's covered ass cheeks and starts to fondle them lightly.

" _Dawn has officially gone nuts_ ," Pyrrha thought as she watched Dawn and Nora make out.

During the kissing session, Nora kicks off her sneakers as she still had on her socks.

" _I can't believe I'm thinking this, but this is awesome_ ," Pyrrha thought as she starts to fondle her left breast with her left hand.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she turns Nora around, facing away from Dawn.

Dawn then caresses her hands up and down Nora's clothed body, while she kisses the right side of Nora's neck.

"Ohhhh Dawn, you sure know what you are doing," Nora moans to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to kiss and caress Nora's body.

"Ohh yes, this is getting me very horny," Pyrrha said quietly as she begin to lightly rub her pussy with her right hand.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn stops kissing on Nora's neck and then she grabs the bottom of Nora's shirt.

Dawn then pulls the shirt over Nora's head and off of Nora's body. Dawn drops the shirt to the floor as Nora had on a white bra with a light pink heart pattern on it.

Dawn then moves her right hand down to Nora's shorts, then she unbutton and unzips them. The shorts then fall down Nora's legs and to her ankles. Nora then steps out of her shorts as she had on matching white panties with a light pink heart pattern on it.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of Nora's bra and gets it unhooked. Dawn then slides the bra off of Nora's body as Nora's BB-cup size breasts were exposed.

" _Wow, I never knew Nora had such nice tits_ ," Pyrrha thought as she uses both hands to rub her pussy.

Dawn then starts to fondle Nora's breasts with her right hand as her left hand slides into Nora's panties. Dawn then pumps two of her fingers in and out of Nora's pussy at a normal pace as Nora screams a little.

"AHH, AH, AH, OH GOD," Nora screams in passion as Dawn starts to kiss on the right side of Nora's neck, hoping to calm her down.

"That's it, ohhh you're good," Nora moans to Dawn in a sensual tone as Dawn continues to fondle Nora's breasts and finger Nora's pussy.

"Ohhh this is getting me so fucking horny," Pyrrha said softly as she continues to rub her pussy and watching Dawn and Nora.

A minute and fifty seconds later, Dawn moves her arm off of Nora's breasts and her hand out of Nora's pussy and panties. Nora's pussy had gotten very wet and her panties have become soaked.

"Now, let me slip these off of you," Dawn said to Nora and then she grabs onto the waistband of Nora's panties.

Dawn then slides the panties down Nora's legs and off of Nora's body. Dawn tosses the panties to the side as Nora was naked (excluding the socks), exposing her wet pussy, which had a full patch of orange pubic hair on it.

Dawn then walks over and stares at Nora, face to face. Dawn then grabs Nora's hands and they look back at Pyrrha, as Pyrrha stops rubbing her pussy.

"Hmm, I guess someone loved it," Dawn said as Nora giggled a little.

"What can I say, that action was getting me so horny," Pyrrha said.

"So I guess Pyrrha does want to join us," Nora said to Dawn.

"What do you say Pyrrha?" Dawn asked Pyrrha.

"Oh I'm in," Pyrrha said as Dawn and Nora were excited.

Dawn then leads Nora to the bed and then the pair get on the bed. Pyrrha then crawls as she joins Dawn and Nora in this little threesome.

Pyrrha then starts to kiss the right side of Dawn's neck, while Nora was kissing the left side of Dawn's neck.

"Oh Pyrrha, oh Nora, you two give such gentle kisses," Dawn said to Pyrrha and Nora in a sensual tone.

Forty seconds later, Pyrrha and Nora stop kissing Dawn's neck and then they move their heads down to Dawn's breasts. Pyrrha then starts sucking Dawn's right nipple, while Nora was sucking on Dawn's left nipple.

"That's it you two, suck my nipples," Dawn said to Pyrrha and Nora as she wraps her right arm around Pyrrha's head, while she wraps her left arm around Nora's head.

Four minutes later, Pyrrha and Nora stops sucking on Dawn's nipples and Dawn moves her arms off their heads. Pyrrha and Nora look at Dawn's breasts to see Dawn's nipples were erected from the sucking.

"Are you ready for the real fun?" Nora asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah," Pyrrha said.

Nora then grabs onto Dawn's shoulders and lays Dawn down on the bed. Nora then gets on top of Dawn and looks over to Pyrrha, while Dawn's mouth was near Nora's wet pussy.

Dawn then starts to lick on Nora's pussy, going up and down at a fast rate.

"OH YES, OH DAWN, LICK MY PUSSY," Nora screams to Dawn in passion as Pyrrha gets on top of Dawn as she was near Nora's face.

Then, Pyrrha and Nora then press their lips together as they were sharing a kiss. Their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy as Dawn continues to lick on Nora's pussy.

Two minutes and five seconds later, Pyrrha breaks off the kiss and then she gets off of Dawn.

Pyrrha then spreads Dawn's legs wide again and then she starts to lick on Dawn's pussy. Pyrrha was licking up and down at a fast rate, while Dawn was still licking on Nora's pussy.

"Oh god, this is getting me turned on," Nora said in a lustful tone as she fondles her breasts, while Dawn was licking Nora's pussy and Pyrrha licking Dawn's pussy.

A minute and forty seconds later, Dawn stops licking on Nora's pussy, while Pyrrha stops licking on Dawn's pussy. Nora then gets off of Dawn as she was kneeling down with Dawn's head near Nora's lap.

"Okay Dawn, I want you to put your legs on my shoulders," Nora said to Dawn.

"Alright Nora," Dawn said as she turns around.

Dawn then puts her legs on Nora's shoulders with Dawn's pussy near her mouth. Nora wraps her arms around Dawn's stomach and then she starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

"That's it, that's it Nora, lick it right there, lick it like a lollipop," Dawn said to Nora in a sensual tone and then Pyrrha gets on top of Dawn's face with her pussy near Dawn's mouth.

Dawn then slides her tongue into Pyrrha's pussy. Then, Dawn starts to pump her tongue in and out of Pyrrha at a normal pace.

"OH, OH GOD, THIS IS SO INCREDIBLE," Nora screams in ecstasy as she could feel Dawn's tongue rubbing her insides.

Nearly three minutes later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Pyrrha's pussy as it was now wet and she was dripping her juices onto Dawn's lip. Pyrrha then gets off of Dawn and Nora stops licking on Dawn's pussy. Nora then moves her arms off of Dawn's stomach and Dawn slides her legs off of Nora's shoulders.

"So what do you want to do next Dawn?" Nora asked Dawn as Dawn sits up and licks Pyrrha's juices off her lips.

"How about we give Pyrrha some magic with our fingers," Dawn said to Nora as Nora had a smirk on her face.

Dawn and Nora then crawl over and get behind Pyrrha. Dawn and Nora then spread Pyrrha's legs wide, showing more of Pyrrha's pussy.

"Are you ready Pyrrha?" Dawn asked Pyrrha in a seductive tone.

"Because you are about to feel a lot of pleasure," Nora said to Pyrrha.

Dawn then slides her right hand down to Pyrrha's pussy, while Nora slides her left hand down to Pyrrha's pussy. Then, Dawn and Nora slide two of their fingers into Pyrrha's pussy. Dawn and Nora then pump their fingers in and out of Pyrrha rapidly as Pyrrha was starting to feel the pleasure in her body.

"AHHH, AH, OH DEAR GOD," Pyrrha screams in passion as she could feel Dawn and Nora's fingers rubbing her insides.

"Do you like it Pyrrha?" Dawn asked Pyrrha in a sensual tone.

"Come on Pyrrha, you must like it," Nora said to Pyrrha as she was tempting her.

"OH GOD YES, I FUCKING LOVE THIS," Pyrrha screamed in passion as Dawn and Nora continue to finger Pyrrha.

Three and a half minutes later, all three women were starting to sweat a bit due to the sexual heat as Dawn and Nora were still fingering Pyrrha. The fingering was starting to get to Pyrrha a little as she was getting close to reaching her limit.

"Oh god, oh god, I don't think I can do this anymore," Pyrrha said as the fingering was getting too much for her.

Twelve seconds later, Dawn and Nora slides their fingers deep into Pyrrha as this caused Pyrrha to reach her limit.

"AHHHH, OH GODDDD," Pyrrha screams as she reached her climax.

Dawn and Nora slide their fingers out of Pyrrha and then Pyrrha gush out her love juices. She ends up spraying the juices onto the bed and on the floor a little.

Six seconds later, Pyrrha collapses onto the bed as her juices were leaking out of her like a faucet.

"She came a lot," Dawn said as Pyrrha lays on the left side of her body, resting her head on a pillow.

"Yeah, she let loose like a geyser," Nora said.

"Now it is your turn," Dawn said to Nora as she moves her right index finger up and down Nora's chest.

"Lay on your back," Dawn orders Nora as Nora lies down on her back.

"Spread your legs," Dawn said to Nora as Nora spreads her legs wide, showing more of her pussy.

Dawn then spreads her legs and scoots forward as her pussy was touching Nora's pussy. Dawn and Nora then rub their pussies together at a fast pace as Nora was starting to scream a little.

"OH, OHHHH, OH FUCK, THIS IS AWESOME," Nora screams in passion.

"Sometimes when you have sex, you are at a loss for words," Dawn said to Nora as they continue to rub pussies together.

Four and a half minutes later, the rubbing was starting to be a bit much for Nora and she was close to reaching her limit as well.

"Oh Dawn, oh Dawn, I think I'm about to, cum," Nora said to Dawn as she loved the pleasure from being rubbed by Dawn.

Ten seconds later, the rubbing was just too much as Nora finally reach her limit.

"AHHHH," Nora screamed as she reached her climax.

Nora then arched her back and squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto Dawn's stomach and chest. Nora then rests on her back and was breathing heavy after that climax.

Dawn then grabs Nora's right hand and pulls her close. They rest on the pillows as Pyrrha was on Dawn's left and Nora was on Dawn's right.

"Oh my…god Dawn…you are…awesome," Nora said to Dawn during her breaths.

"Yes, I have to admit it, you know what you are doing," Pyrrha said to Dawn softly as she and Nora snuggle close to Dawn.

"Aw thanks Pyrrha and Nora, you are both sweet and skilled," Dawn said to Pyrrha and Nora.

"Well I can say it was the best time I ever had," Nora said.

"I can agree," Pyrrha said and then she and Nora start kissing Dawn on the cheeks.

"Oh, you two are so cute," Dawn said to Pyrrha and Nora as she starts to giggle a little from the kissing.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Yang were outside the dorm room as the screaming got their attention. Ruby opens the door and they stick their heads into the room.

"Pyrrha, Nora, we heard some noise, are you okay?" Ruby asked Pyrrha and Nora.

Then, they see Pyrrha, Nora, and Dawn, butt naked, on the bed with Pyrrha and Nora snuggled up to Dawn and giving her kisses. Once Ruby and Yang see this, they walk out of the room and quietly closed the door.

"That was really awkward," Ruby said.

"Looks like the Moonchild just rocked two worlds, get it because the moon is near a planet," Yang said to Ruby.

"I think I'm going to lie down a bit," Ruby said as she heads to her dorm room with Yang following behind her.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah it went from a personal encounter to a three way and Nora is one unique girl," Dawn said to her viewers.

"She might be out there, but like Pyrrha she knew a bit about sex," Dawn said.

"But I sort of got the last word here as I made Pyrrha and Nora climax, well Nora helped me make Pyrrha cum, so I give her credit," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow this channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Well it went from a one on one session to an unexpected threesome. The next lucky ladies to get some action from Dawn is Team JNPR members, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie from** _ **RWBY**_ **. I guess Ruby and Yang will think twice about entering a room without knocking, otherwise they might see something similar to this.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to leave me a review as we have more yuri action coming soon.**


	108. Pinkie Pie

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 108: Sexy in Pink**

* * *

In the podcast room of her home, Dawn (wearing her black leaf t-shirt and dark blue jeans) was once again sitting down on the set of her podcast, ready to film another episode of her podcast. Once the camera was on, Dawn presses record on the remote control as the episode was live.

"Hello everyone, it's your host, Dawn, with more tales of pure hot girl on girl sex," Dawn said to her viewers.

"So you all remember my past experiences with several of the main seven girls, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy," Dawn said.

"Well I can add another girl from the main seven to my list, she is the over the top, wacky, party loving girl known as Pinkie Pie," Dawn said.

"Anyway, this is all started when I was in the world of the main seven and was relaxing in the park," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Dawn had used her dimensional scissors to travel back to the universe of the main seven in hopes of hanging out with them. But before she did, she decided to go to the park and relax a little.

In the park, Dawn was sitting underneath a tree and leans back on it.

"This is so peaceful and it isn't too hot as well," Dawn said.

A few seconds later, a girl pokes her head from the top of the tree. From her long and large poofy brilliant rose hair and light pink skin, it was none other than Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Dawn," Pinkie said to Dawn.

"AHH," Dawn screamed in surprise and fells onto her back.

Pinkie then drops from the tree and lands on her feet, while Dawn stands on her feet. Dawn looks to Pinkie as Pinkie had on a white t-shirt with a pink ballon on it, blue short jacket over her shirt, pink skirt with balloons on it, and blue knee high boots.

"Pinkie, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked Pinkie.

"I heard you were visiting here and I came by to see you," Pinkie said to Dawn.

"How did you know?" Dawn asked Pinkie curiously.

"I can't tell you that, it's a secret," Pinkie said to Dawn and then she pats Dawn's head.

"So have you been traveling around universes, meeting girls, and banging them later on?" Pinkie asked Dawn as Dawn was in shock over Pinkie's true facts.

" _How does she know about all of that_ ," Dawn thought.

"I can't tell you, like I said, it's a secret," Pinkie said to Dawn.

"Well since I found you, I want you to come over to my house," Pinkie said to Dawn.

"Why?" Dawn asked Pinkie.

"Because I'm inviting you to a very private party," Pinkie said to Dawn.

"Trust me, this will be one steamy party," Pinkie said to the audience reading this fic.

"Who are you talking to Pinkie?" Dawn asked Pinkie.

"Nobody," Pinkie said.

"Come on Dawn, let's head back to my place," Pinkie said to Dawn and then Pinkie starts to skip back to her home.

Dawn then gets up and walks behind Pinkie, making sure to keep up with the party obsessed girl.

An hour later, they made it to Pinkie's home as Dawn sits on a recliner in the living room. Then, Pinkie puts her hands on Dawn's cheeks and kisses Dawn's forehead repeatedly.

Five seconds later, Pinkie stops kissing Dawn's forehead and moves her hands off of Dawn's cheeks.

"I'm going to get some stuff from the kitchen," Pinkie said to Dawn and then she makes her way to the kitchen.

"Um Pinkie, is anybody else coming to this party?" Dawn asked Pinkie.

"Nope it is just us, a party for two," Pinkie said to Dawn.

"Now relax and read one of my magazines," Pinkie said to Dawn and then Pinkie enters the kitchen.

Dawn then picks up a magazine from the coffee table and looks at it. The magazine was called, Party Cannon Monthly.

"I can't believe there is a magazine for party cannons, this is so weird," Dawn said and then she flips through the pages of it.

In the kitchen, Pinkie had a bowl of blue icing in her hands as she had a sneaky look on her face.

"I think all of you know where this is going," Pinkie said to the audience reading this fic.

Pinkie then sets down the bowl as she is ready to get comfortable.

Pinkie then slides off her boots and socks as she was now barefoot.

Pinkie then slides off her jacket as she still had on her t-shirt. Pinkie then grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Pinkie drops the shirt to the floor as she had on a blue bra.

Pinkie then moves her hands to her skirt, then she unbutton and unzips it. The skirt falls down Pinkie's legs and to her ankles. Pinkie then steps out of her skirt as she had on matching blue panties.

Pinkie then grabs the back of the bra and gets it unhooked. Pinkie then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts with dark pink nipples were exposed.

Pinkie then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slide it down her legs, and off her body. Pinkie kicks her panties to the side as she was naked, exposing her pussy which had a full patch of brilliant rose pubic hair on it.

"This is more perfect, I love feeling the air on my ass," Pinkie said as she wiggles her round ass a little.

Pinkie then picks up the bowl of icing and then a spatula as she knows what she was doing.

"Oooh, Dawn is going to love this dessert," Pinkie said as she puts the spatula into the bowl.

Twenty minutes later, Dawn was still out in the living room, reading that Party Cannon Monthly magazine.

"You know, I feel like this shouldn't even be a magazine," Dawn said as she closes it up and throws it onto the coffee table.

"Oh Dawn, can you come into the kitchen please," Pinkie said to Dawn from the kitchen.

"Sure thing," Dawn said as she stands up form the recliner and walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Pinkie, is the food ready?" Dawn asked Pinkie as she looks around the kitchen.

"Oh it's ready," Pinkie said as Dawn turns around.

Dawn then sees Pinkie lying down on the dining room table with icing smeared along Pinkie's arms, fingers, nipples, stomach, and legs. Dawn then walks over to the table, while Pinkie still lays down on it.

"Pinkie, what's going on?" Dawn asked Pinkie.

"I'm the dessert, go on and lick the icing off my body," Pinkie said to Dawn.

"Will do," Dawn said and then licks the icing off of Pinkie's right arm.

Dawn then gets to the fingers on Pinkie's right hand. Dawn then slowly stick each one of Pinkie's fingers into her mouth and licks the icing off it.

Dawn then moves over to Pinkie's left arm and then she licks the icing off it. Once that was done, Dawn was about to lick the icing off of Pinkie's fingers.

"How's the icing Dawn?" Pinkie asked Dawn.

"It is delicious," Dawn said and then she starts slowly lick the icing off of Pinkie's fingers.

"Ohh Dawn, this is getting very hot," Pinkie said to Dawn as Dawn continues to lick the icing off Pinkie's fingers.

When she was done with licking the icing off Pinkie's fingers, Dawn moves down and starts to lick the icing off of Pinkie's left leg.

Once that was done, Dawn then slowly licks the icing off Pinkie's right leg as Pinkie was enjoying it.

"You sure are loving this Dawn," Pinkie said to Dawn as Dawn finished licking the icing off Pinkie's leg.

"Yeah and now time to get to the good spots," Dawn said and then looks down at the icing on Pinkie's stomach and naval.

Dawn then licks on Pinkie's naval and up Pinkie's stomach as Pinkie felt this chill up her spine.

"Ooooh," Pinkie said as she felt cold from the licking.

Dawn then reaches up to Pinkie's chest to see Pinkie's nipples covered in icing. Dawn then licks her lips and starts to lick the icing off Pinkie's right nipple.

"Wow Dawn, you are doing really well," Pinkie said to Dawn as Dawn was focused on licking Pinkie's nipple.

Once she licked the icing off the nipple, Dawn switches over and starts to lick the icing off Pinkie's left nipple.

After about twenty seconds, the other nipple was cleared of icing and Dawn tastes it.

"Mmm, that was delicious," Dawn said.

"There is one more spot you need to taste," Pinkie said.

Pinkie then spreads her legs wide, showing more of her pussy. Dawn then walks over to Pinkie's pussy as she knew what Pinkie meant.

"I know this isn't your first time tasting pussy, come on, don't be scared," Pinkie said to Dawn.

Dawn leans forward and starts to lick on Pinkie's pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

"Ohh that's it Dawn, lick it, lick my pussy good," Pinkie said to Dawn in a sensual tone as Pinkie grabs a hold of the table and Dawn continues to lick Pinkie's pussy.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn stops licking on Pinkie's pussy as it had gotten wet and she was dripping out her juices.

"How was it Dawn?" Pinkie asked Dawn.

"It tastes good, it is very sweet," Dawn said as Pinkie gets off the table and stands on her feet.

"Dawn, touch my butt," Pinkie said to Dawn.

"What," Dawn said in shock.

"Touch my ass, come on, I won't bite, but I would nibble your neck if you don't," Pinkie said to Dawn in a jokey tone.

"Okay," Dawn said and then she puts her hands on Pinkie's ass cheeks.

Dawn then squeezes Pinkie's ass cheeks and starts to fondle them lightly.

"They are nice and round, not to mention squishy," Dawn said.

"Well I do have the best booty among my sisters," Pinkie said as Dawn moves her hands off Pinkie's ass.

"So what kind of a party is this?" Dawn asked Pinkie.

"It is a sex party and we are about to get down and dirty," Pinkie said to Dawn.

"I kind of like this party," Dawn said as Pinkie giggles a little.

"Let's take this to the living room," Pinkie said to Dawn and then she grabs Dawn's hands.

Pinkie then leads Dawn out of the kitchen and back to the living room. Pinkie then sits Dawn down onto the couch and then she gets onto Dawn's lap.

Pinkie then pressed her lips onto Dawn's lips as they were sharing a kiss. Their tongues were swirling around together in lust and they closed their eyes as this kiss was getting very hot.

Sixty-three seconds later, Pinkie breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping from her bottom lip.

"You taste like pineapples or oranges," Pinkie said to Dawn.

"Well I did eat some fruit before this little party," Dawn said.

Pinkie then starts to kiss the left side of Dawn's neck as Dawn puts her hands on Pinkie's lower back.

"That's it party girl, kiss right there," Dawn said to Pinkie as Pinkie continues to kiss and Dawn strokes Pinkie's back gently.

Five seconds into Pinkie kissing Dawn's neck, Dawn kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Fifty seconds later, Pinkie stops kissing Dawn's neck and twirls her right index finger around Dawn's clothed chest.

"Now, let me get those clothes off you," Pinkie said to Dawn.

Dawn then moves her hands off of Pinkie's back and then Pinkie stands on her feet.

Pinkie then grabs onto the bottom of Dawn's shirt, pulls it over Dawn's head, and off of Dawn's body. Pinkie drops the shirt to the floor as Dawn had on her green bra.

Pinkie then gets on her knees and then she unbutton and unzips Dawn's jeans. Pinkie then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's jeans, slides it down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Pinkie tosses the pants to the side as Dawn had on her matching green panties.

Pinkie then gets back onto her feet and grabs onto the back of Dawn's bra. Pinkie then unhooks Dawn's bra and slides it off of Dawn's body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Pinkie then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn's panties, slide it down Dawn's legs, and off of Dawn's body. Pinkie tosses the panties to the side as Dawn was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

"Is this real hair or do you keep a hamster down there?" Pinkie asked Dawn as she runs her fingers through Dawn's blonde bush.

"Nope it is real, I just don't like to shave down there," Dawn said as Pinkie moves her right hand away from Dawn.

Pinkie then helps Dawn off the couch as Dawn stands on her feet.

"Now, why don't we take this to my bedroom," Pinkie said to Dawn.

"Yes, let's head to your room," Dawn said to Pinkie as Dawn grabs onto Dawn's hands.

Pinkie then leads Dawn to her bedroom as the door was already open. Once they get into the bedroom, Pinkie let go of Dawn's hands and then she lays down on her bed. Soon, Dawn gets on the bed as well and gets on top of Pinkie.

Before Dawn could make out with Pinkie, Pinkie flips Dawn over as she was now on top of Dawn.

"Not so fast, I need to know how your pussy tastes," Pinkie said to Dawn and then she spreads Dawn's legs, showing more of Dawn's pussy.

Pinkie then crawls down and then she starts to lick on Dawn's pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

"Ohhhh that's it Pinkie, come on party girl, lick that sweet spot," Dawn said to Pinkie in a lustful tone as Pinkie continues to lick.

A minute and forty seconds later, Pinkie stops licking Dawn's pussy as it become wet and Dawn was dripping out her juices.

"Your pussy tastes sweet and delicious," Pinkie said to Dawn.

Pinkie then slides her tongue into Dawn's pussy as Dawn could feel it along her insides. Pinkie then starts to pump her tongue in and out of Dawn at a normal pace.

"Oh Pinkie, ohhhh Pinkie, this feels good, this feels fucking good," Dawn said to Pinkie in a lustful tone as Dawn pets Pinkie's poofy hair and Pinkie continues to fuck Dawn with her tongue.

Two minutes and five seconds later, Pinkie slides her tongue out of Dawn as she was ready to give Dawn one big climax.

Pinkie then takes three of her fingers and slides them into Dawn's pussy. Pinkie then pumps her fingers in and out of Dawn at a rapid pace as this caused Dawn to scream a bit.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, THAT'S IT, THIS IS SO AMAZING," Dawn screams in passion as she could feel Pinkie's fingers rubbing hard along her insides.

Four minutes later, Pinkie continues to finger Dawn hard as Dawn was starting to sweat a tiny bit due to the sexual heat. For Dawn, Pinkie's fingers was starting to become a little bit too much for her.

"I'm getting close, I'm getting close, I feel like I'm about to blow," Dawn said as the fingering was now getting to her.

Eight seconds later, Pinkie slides her fingers one more time into Dawn as this finally caused Dawn to reach her limit.

"AHHH GOD," Dawn screams as she reached her climax.

Dawn then squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto Pinkie's right hand. Pinkie then slides her fingers out of Dawn as Dawn was breathing at a normal rate.

"Wow, look at all of your juice," Pinkie said to Dawn and then Pinkie licks the juices off her fingers.

"And it is delicious," Pinkie said.

"So are you done?" Pinkie asked Dawn.

"No, I still have a lot in me," Dawn said.

"That's what I like to hear," Pinkie said as she gets off the bed.

Pinkie then reaches into her hair and was looking around for something she needed.

"I know it is in here," Pinkie said.

Pinkie then pulls out a pencil from her hair.

"Nope," Pinkie said as she flicks the pencil away and keep searching in her hair.

Then, Pinkie pulls out a balloon animal from her hair.

"This is definitely not it," Pinkie said as she puts the balloon animal away and keeps searching her hair.

A few seconds later, Pinkie then pulls out her pet gator, Gummy, from her hair.

"Gummy, you silly gator, what are you doing in my hair," Pinkie said to Gummy and then she puts him on the dresser.

"You might not want to watch this Gummy," Pinkie said to Gummy as she turns him around, facing away from Pinkie and Dawn.

Then Pinkie goes back to searching in her hair for what she needed. Six seconds later, Pinkie pulls out a chocolate cake from her hair.

"We can have this after we finished this," Pinkie said as she puts the cake down on the dresser.

Pinkie then goes back as she was now desperate trying to find the thing in her hair.

"I know I have it in there," Pinkie said as she continues to search her hair.

Twenty seconds later, Pinkie finds something in her hair and pulls it out. What she pulled out was a seven inch futuristic blue metal dildo with one end pointed up.

"There it is," Pinkie said.

"What is it?" Dawn asked Pinkie.

"This is something Twilight made, it is called, The Lust-O-Matic," Pinkie said.

"Cool," Dawn said.

"And I want you to try it out," Pinkie said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said.

Pinkie then gets on the bed and lies down on her back. Dawn then takes the dildo as Pinkie spreads her legs wide again.

Dawn then slides the pointed up end into her pussy as the dildo was rested in place.

"Now Dawn, on the side of it there is numerous levels that can be activated," Pinkie said to Dawn as Dawn sees the different levels on the dildo.

Dawn then flips the switch to "slow" as the head of the dildo moves up and down at a slow pace.

"That is so awesome," Dawn said and then she puts her hands on Pinkie's hips.

"You ready?" Dawn asked Pinkie.

"Oh hell yes I'm ready," Pinkie said.

Dawn penetrates the dildo into Pinkie's wet pussy as Pinkie could feel the moving part of the dildo rub along her insides.

"Oh yes, oh yes Dawn, that's it, let the Lust-O-Matic do the work," Pinkie said to Dawn in a sensual tone as Dawn let the dildo do the work.

Two minutes and fifteen seconds later, Dawn slides the dildo out of Pinkie and was ready for the next level.

"Time to increase the speed," Dawn said.

Dawn then flicks the switch to "normal" as the head was moving up and down at a normal pace.

Dawn then slides the dildo back into Pinkie's pussy as Pinkie could feel the dildo rub along her insides a tiny bit harder.

"OH DAWN, OH DAWN, OHHHH DAWN," Pinkie screams in passion to Dawn as she chants Dawn's name over and over again.

"Ohh Pinkie, you party girl, I love when you scream my name," Dawn said to Pinkie as she continue to let the metal dildo do all the work.

A minute and fifty seconds later, Dawn pulls the dildo out of Pinkie as she need to see the full power of this dildo.

"What is the highest this thing can go to?" Dawn asked herself as she looked on the dildo.

Then, Dawn sees the highest setting on the dildo called "Cum Jackhammer". Dawn then flicks the switch to that setting as the head was going at the speed similar to a jackhammer.

"You are going to feel some intensity," Dawn said to Pinkie.

Dawn then slides the dildo into Pinkie's pussy again as Pinkie could feel the dildo just pounding away on her insides.

"Oh yeah, this is so fucking amazing," Pinkie said as her body was vibrating from having that dildo rubbing inside her like crazy.

Thirty seconds into the pounding, Dawn was letting the dildo do all the work as Pinkie was still vibrating from having that dildo in her.

"How are you holding up Pinkie?" Dawn asked Pinkie.

"This is the best moment in my entire life," Pinkie said as her body was still vibrating from the dildo.

Three minutes and five seconds later, Dawn was still letting the dildo do all the work as Pinkie was starting to sweat a bit from this sexual heat. For Pinkie, this extreme pounding was starting to really be too much for her and getting close to reaching her limit.

"Ohhh Dawn, I feel like I'm about to fucking blow," Pinkie said to Dawn as her body was still vibrating from the pounding.

Five seconds later, the dildo hits Pinkie's g-spot as this caused Pinkie to reach her limit.

"AHHHHHH," Pinkie screamed as she reached her climax.

Dawn then pulls the dildo out of Pinkie and rests on her back beside Pinkie.

Pinkie then gushes out her love juices like a geyser, spraying it about five to six feet in distance. After about fifteen seconds, the spraying was starting to decrease as the love juices were now slowly leaking out of Pinkie.

Dawn then turns off the dildo and pulls the pointed up end out of her pussy. Dawn holds it in her left hand as Pinkie was breathing heavy from that massive climax.

"Holy…shit…that…was…the…most…amazing…moment…in…my…entire…life," Pinkie said during her breaths.

"Well I guess this dildo works, I'm impressed that Twilight created this," Dawn said.

"I will tell Twilight you said it," Pinkie said to Dawn softly as Dawn puts the dildo on the nightstand.

"Hey Dawn," Pinkie said to Dawn.

"What is it Pinkie?" Dawn asked Pinkie.

"Can we cuddle a bit, I need to build my energy after cumming so much?" Pinkie asked Dawn.

"Yeah I can do that," Dawn said and then Pinkie cuddles up next to Dawn.

"Come on you readers loved this, two girls getting it on with each other, don't deny it, you all dreamed of this," Pinkie said to the people reading this fic and then she continues to cuddle next to Dawn.

Meanwhile over at Applejack's farm, the other girls of the man seven were hanging around, wondering where Pinkie had gone off to.

"Hey, where did Pinkie go?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know, something that had to do with her Pinkie sense," Fluttershy said.

"Is this normal for her?" Science Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Yes it is," Applejack said.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"I have never seen a dildo with such power before and it made Pinkie squirt out her juices like a geyser or a fire hydrant," Dawn said to her viewers.

"After about an hour of resting, Pinkie and I went at it for another round of sex. Afterwards, we had some cake butt naked and we cuddle on the couch," Dawn said.

"Pinkie might be off the wall, but she is adorably goofy and sweet," Dawn said.

"Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow this channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses her remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Well I don't think the fourth wall be the same after that chapter. The next lucky girl to get some action from Dawn is the E.G version of the super duper party loving pony, Pinkie Pie from** _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_ **. This might be one of the most insane sex sessions ever, not to mention hot.**

 **Anyway don't forget to leave me a review and stay tuned for the next chapter, trust me you will love it.**


	109. Nico Robin

**Dawn's Yuri Fandom Harem.**

 **Summary: T.D's popular Moonchild, Dawn, talks about all of her sexual experiences with women from different universes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All characters in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 109: Moon and the Devil! Dawn and the Archaeologist.**

* * *

In the podcast room of her home, Dawn (wearing her light purple zipped up long sleeve shirt and black jeans) was sitting down on the set of her podcast, ready to film the next episode in her series. Once the camera was on, Dawn presses record on the remote control as the episode was live.

"Hello everyone, Dawn here, bringing you another sex filled episode of my series," Dawn said to her viewers.

"Now this story I'm about to tell you will make you remember about a certain woman I did it with," Dawn said.

Dawn then presses a button on a different remote as a photo of Straw Hat member, Nami, was shown on the monitor.

"You might remember of the story of my time with Nami," Dawn said.

"Well, I can add the other female member of The Straw Hat Pirates to my list," Dawn said.

"Let me start at this from the beginning," Dawn said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Somewhere out at sea, The Thousand Sunny pirate ship was sailing forward as The Straw Hats Pirates were heading to an island to get some supplies (mostly food because Monkey D. Luffy manage to nearly eat their huge supply of it).

On the ship, Luffy was sitting on the front of the ship, Roronoa Zoro was sleeping, Usopp was making some stars for his slingshot, Sanji was finished up cooking, Tony Tony Chopper was making some medicine in case of emergency, Franky was tending to the ship, and Brook was playing his violin.

"Woo hoo, this is awesome," Luffy said in an excited tone.

"Luffy get down, you'll fall into the ocean," Usopp said to Luffy.

"No way," Luffy said.

Down in the library, Nico Robin and Nami were sitting around. Robin was reading a book as usual, while Nami looked a bit depressed. Robin took notice and puts down her book.

"What's the matter miss navigator?" Robin asked Nami.

"I miss Dawn," Nami said in a depressed tone.

"She was the friend you made during the time we got lost?" Robin asked Nami.

"Yes, it has been so long," Nami said.

"I'm sure she will see you again," Robin said to Nami.

"What's her nickname?" Robin asked Nami.

"The Moonchild," Nami said.

"Interesting," Robin said as she was imagining Dawn on the moon, jumping up and down in joy.

"How is she able to breathe?" Robin asked Nami.

"You really need to get some fresh air," Nami said to Robin as Robin giggles a little.

Soon, the Thousand Sunny docks at a local island and they drop anchor. Meanwhile, Dawn had used her dimensional scissors to travel back to the Grand Line, to see if she can meet up with the Straw Hat Pirates.

On that island, Dawn was walking around until she sees the docks and the huge ship in her sights.

"That must be the Thousand Sunny, Nami did say the front looks like a flower," Dawn said and then she pulls out a photo of the ship from her jeans.

"Yep, this is it," Dawn said as she puts the photo away and runs towards the dock.

Back on the ship, the guys were ready to get off the ship, while Robin and Nami were still in the library.

"I'm so excited and very hungry," Luffy said.

"Before we get off, I need to see what ingredients we need," Sanji said as he walks back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, they lower the ladder just as Dawn approaches the ship. Soon, Dawn begins to climb up the ladder, wanting to get to the main level of the ship.

"This is so awesome," Luffy said as he was about to get off the ship.

But then, Dawn reaches the top of the ladder and was on the edge of the ship. Then, Luffy looks at Dawn while he was sitting cross legged.

Dawn and Luffy were just staring at each other as it was really quiet on the ship. About ten seconds later, one person was about to break the silence.

"AHHHH, INTRUDER," Usopp screamed in horror as he, Franky, Brook, and Zoro get into a fighting stance.

Meanwhile, Chopper looked on in horror and does his reverse peek from behind a mast.

In the library, Robin and Nami hear the noise from upstairs and that got their attention.

"Long nose," Robin said.

"What's going on?" Nami asked as she and Robin make their way up to the main deck of the ship.

Back on the main deck, Luffy was still staring at Dawn as the other members were starting to get annoyed that Luffy wasn't doing anything.

"Luffy you idiot, get away from her," Zoro said to Luffy.

"Come on Zoro, who do you think she is," Luffy said to Zoro as Luffy gets off the edge and walks towards Zoro.

"She could be from some other rival crew or even worse, the marines," Zoro said.

"You think I'm from another crew, I am definitely not on the level of The Straw Hat Pirates," Dawn said as she gets on the ship and was just standing there.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked Dawn.

Meanwhile, Robin and Nami make their way to the main deck and they see most of the crew in a stand off with Dawn. Soon, Nami's eyes light up when she sees Dawn in her sights.

"My name is-," Dawn said.

"DAWN," Nami screamed in joy, interrupting Dawn in process.

Nami then runs over to Dawn as Dawn was happy to see her pirate BFF, Nami.

"Nami," Dawn said to Nami as Nami gives Dawn the biggest and tightest hug ever.

Soon, Nami begins to jump up and down, laughing in pure joy over Dawn's return.

"Hey Nami, you know her?" Luffy asked Nami.

"Yeah this is Dawn, I met her on a island we visited and after some talking, we became very best friends," Nami said to the crew as she continues to hug Dawn.

"Oh Dawn, I miss you, I miss you so much," Nami said to Dawn.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're happy to see me," Dawn said to Nami as Robin was watching this.

" _So this is the Moonchild, I can see why miss navigator likes her, she is cute_ ," Robin thought as Nami breaks off the hug from Dawn.

Dawn then walks over to Luffy and stands beside him.

"So you must be Monkey D. Luffy, future king of the pirates and the man with a four hundred berry bounty on his head," Dawn said to Luffy.

"Yes," Luffy said.

"I can feel your aura, you will be king of the pirates, fulfilling the promises to Shanks and Portgas D. Ace," Dawn said to Luffy as Luffy was amazed by Dawn's aura reading skills.

"You are amazing, will you join my crew?" Luffy asked Dawn and then Nami slaps the back of Luffy's head.

"Don't be an idiot, she's just visiting, not joining us," Nami said angrily to Luffy.

"Alright, geez that hurt," Luffy said to Nami as Dawn walks over to Zoro.

"So this is pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro, the man who wants to be the world's greatest swordsman, a promise he made to his late friend," Dawn said as Zoro was a little freaked out by Dawn knowing about Kuina.

"Nami your friend is freaking me out," Zoro said to Nami.

"Relax Zoro, that's Dawn being her usual self," Nami said to Zoro.

"Don't worry Zoro, I'm sure you'll be the greatest swordsman, even if you get defeated by Mihawk twenty times before that," Dawn said to Zoro as Zoro was trying to keep his cool.

" _Keep calm Zoro, she's Nami's friend, don't use Shusui to kill her_ ," Zoro thought as Dawn walks over to Usopp.

"So you must be Usopp," Dawn said to Usopp.

"Yes and I heard you read auras," Usopp said to Dawn.

"I do," Dawn said.

"Well I read auras as well, I'm an expert at it," Usopp said.

"Okay what aura color am I feeling now?" Dawn asked Usopp as Usopp freeze a bit over this sudden question.

After about ten seconds, Usopp finally have his answer.

"Is it umm, white," Usopp said and then Dawn bonks Usopp on the top of his head with her fist.

"What was that for?" Usopp asked Dawn angrily.

"It was yellow, you bring shame to aura whisperers everywhere," Dawn said angrily to Usopp as Robin now stands next to Nami, watching this argument.

"Don't piss me off, I have an army of sixty thousand men behind me and they can kick your ass," Usopp said to Dawn.

"Oh really, I didn't see sixty thousand people on this ship," Dawn said.

"I can see some of you in her miss navigator," Robin said to Nami.

"Yeah I think some of my influence spilled onto her," Nami said.

Then, Sanji came out of the kitchen as this was still going on.

"What are you idiots doing, I heard screaming coming from the kitchen?" Sanji asked the crew as he took a puff from his cigarette.

Dawn then stops arguing with Usopp as this was going nowhere.

Sanji then looks over to see Dawn in his sights. For Sanji, Dawn was absolutely stunning, the long blonde hair, her cute appearance, and the mystery surrounding her, it was like his dream girl.

"Wow, she is so beautiful," Sanji said as his eyes made a heart shape as he pretty much fell in love with Dawn.

Sanji then walks over to Dawn as his arms was waving around like crazy.

"So what's your name you stunning beauty?" Sanji asked Dawn in a loving tone.

"I'm Dawn and you must be Sanji," Dawn said to Sanji.

"Oh Dawn, you are so beautiful, how do you know us?" Sanji asked Dawn.

"Actually I met Nami and we become BFFs," Dawn said.

"Oh Nami-swan, I never knew you have good taste in friends?" Sanji asked Nami in a loving tone.

"Is this normal?" Dawn asked Nami.

"Unfortunately yes, he acts like that whenever he meets a pretty lady," Nami said to Dawn.

Nami then notices that Sanji's nose wasn't bleeding profusely when he's with Dawn, unlike when he sees Nami or Robin.

"Why isn't Sanji's nose gushing like a waterfall?" Nami asked.

"One word miss navigator, tits," Robin said to Nami.

"Tits?" Nami asked Robin.

"Yeah our breasts are bigger than your friend's breasts, so I guess he only bleeds when he sees women with big breasts," Robin said.

"So would a pretty girl like you want to go on a date with me?" Sanji asked Dawn.

"No thanks, I'm into girls at the moment and besides, smoking is bad for your health," Dawn said to Sanji as this brought Sanji back down to his senses.

But then, Sanji went back to his usual self.

"That's okay, I can wait for you to date me," Sanji said to Dawn.

Dawn then turns around to see Chopper doing his usual reverse peek. Dawn's eyes light up like a star as she gasped in joy over seeing the reindeer doctor.

"CHOPPER," Dawn screamed in joy as she runs over to him.

Dawn then picks up Chopper and gives him this very tight hug. Chopper then starts to freak out a bit because of Dawn starting to suffocating him with her hug (he never felt this uncomfortable since being hugged by Porche during the Davy Back Fight).

"You are even more adorable than what I heard from Nami," Dawn said to Chopper.

"Somebody help me," Chopper pleaded as the hugging was becoming too much.

"She really loves him," Robin said.

"Yeah, she absolutely loves animals, so when I told her about Chopper she immediately became excited," Nami said to Robin.

"Should we separate the Moonchild from the doctor?" Robin asked Nami.

"Yes," Nami said as she and Robin walk over to Dawn and Chopper.

They soon pull Chopper away from Dawn and set him down, breaking off the hug.

"Okay Dawn, that's enough with the hugging," Nami said to Dawn as she pulls Dawn away from Chopper.

"But his fur is so soft and he is the cutest reindeer I ever seen," Dawn said as this made Chopper happy.

"Stop it you big dummy, I'm not cute, I'm a serious doctor, your compliments are not going to make me happy," Chopper said to Dawn in a happy mood as he did his happy dance.

"Umm is this normal?" Dawn asked Nami and Robin.

"Yes, even though he says all of those things, he is happy on the inside and outside," Nami said to Dawn.

Dawn then walks over to Franky and stands next to him.

"You must be Franky," Dawn said to Franky.

"That's right, I'm the shipwright of this crew and I built this ship for them," Franky said to Dawn.

"That's impressive," Dawn said.

"No it is super," Franky said and then he does his signature pose.

"Okay then," Dawn said.

Then, Dawn walks over to Brook and stands in front of him.

"You are Brook," Dawn said to Brook.

"Yes ma'am, you are a kind girl," Brook said to Dawn as she holds Dawn's right hand.

"By the way, can I see your panties?" Brook asked Dawn.

Dawn wasn't too pleased with that question, so she grabs Brook's left index finger and bends it the other way.

"AHHHHH," Brook screamed in pain as his finger was pretty much broken and the other crew members (minus Robin) were shocked.

"She just broke Brook's finger," Usopp said in horror.

"She is insane," Zoro said.

"The pain is too real, I'm not joking it is horrible," Brook said as Dawn let go of him.

"Ask me for my underwear again and I will stick this where the sun doesn't shine," Dawn said to Brook and then she walks away from him.

Dawn then stands in front of Nico Robin as Dawn looks up at her, mainly because Nico Robin stood at 6'2".

"Hello Dawn, or should I say miss Moonchild, I'm Nico Robin," Robin said to Dawn.

Dawn looks at Robin as Robin had her aviator sunglasses on her forehead, wearing a black V-neck long sleeve dress that goes down near her thighs, and black high heel boots.

Dawn was really quiet as all she can could do was stare at Robin. What Dawn was thinking about wasn't Robin's long black hair that goes half way down her back, her pale smooth skin, the defining nose, or her big breasts. But what Dawn was mesmerized by was Robin's long legs, the kind of legs that any guy would like to have wrapped around their body.

"Are you okay, is it my breasts because these are all natural?" Robin asked Dawn.

"You are tall and those legs are so long," Dawn said to Robin.

"Thanks, first time someone said something about my height," Robin said to Dawn.

"I'm jealous, you are so tall and look at me, I'm short," Dawn said to Robin.

"Hey don't be like that, the best things come in small packages," Nami said to Dawn.

"Thanks Nami, it is reassuring," Dawn said to Nami.

"Come on, I'm starving," Luffy said.

"Sweet, a day with The Straw Hats," Dawn said as she was about to walk the edge of the ship, but Nami stops her.

"Sorry Dawn, we can't risk the marines seeing you with us," Nami said to Dawn.

"But when I get back, you and me can do whatever you want, and I do mean anything," Nami said to Dawn as Dawn knew "anything" meant sex.

"Okay Nami," Dawn said to Nami.

"Hey Robin, can you look after Dawn while we're out?" Luffy asked Robin.

"You can count on me Luffy," Robin said to Luffy.

Then, The Straw Hat Pirates (minus Robin) get off the ship and were heading into town.

"See ya later you two," Nami said to Dawn and Robin as she waved to them.

"Bye Robin-chan, bye Dawn-swan," Sanji said to Robin and Dawn as he waved to them.

Once they left the dock, Dawn and Robin were standing near the edge of the ship as Robin puts her hands underneath Dawn's chin. Robin then lowers her head as she was staring at Dawn.

"Say Moonchild, you know what they call me?" Robin asked Dawn.

"What?" Dawn asked Robin.

"The Devil Child," Robin said.

"I like it," Dawn said.

"Come, let me take you on a tour of this ship," Robin said to Dawn as she moves her head up and grabs onto Dawn's hands.

Robin then shows Dawn the main deck including the grass, slide, and a few other things. Robin then shows Dawn the kitchen, the bathroom, Usopp's factory room, Franky's workshop, Zoro's training room, and the sick room. Then, Robin shows Dawn the special aquarium bar inside the ship.

"This is the aquarium bar, this is where we like to eat sometimes," Robin said to Dawn as Dawn was looking at the fishes swimming around in the aquarium.

"Look at the fishes, if I was part of this crew, this would be my space," Dawn said as Robin giggles a little.

"Now come, I want to show you the library," Robin said as she leads Dawn to the library.

A minute later, Robin and Dawn made it down to the library as Dawn looks at the two full bookshelves.

"This is the library, me and miss navigator like to spend our time reading books here," Robin said to Dawn.

"I can see that, you two seem to be the smartest members of the crew," Dawn said to Robin.

"These two full bookshelves belong to me and miss navigator," Robin said as she points to the two large bookshelves full of books.

"Most of the other crew members have about half a bookshelf each," Robin said.

"What about Luffy?" Dawn asked Robin.

"His bookshelf is over there," Robin said as she points to a bookshelf.

Dawn looks over to see a empty bookshelf full of dust, cobwebs, and spiders.

"He's not the book reading type, is he?" Dawn asked Robin.

"No he is not," Robin said as Dawn walks over to the bookshelf belonging to Robin.

Dawn then picks a book from the shelf and looks at it.

"Well I'm interested in reading, How to Break Your Opponent's Back in Twenty Ways," Dawn said as she read the title.

"AHHHH," Dawn screamed in horror as she throws the book away.

Robin manage to catch the book, while Dawn grabs a chair and points it towards Robin.

"Stay back, stay back you insane devil," Dawn said to Robin as Robin puts the book away.

All Robin did was smile and approach Dawn. Robin then puts her right index finger on the chair and lowers it as she sets it down on the ground.

"Don't be afraid Moonchild," Robin said to Dawn as Dawn let go of the chair.

"You know, you remind me of the doctor," Robin said to Dawn as she caresses the left side of Dawn's face with her right hand.

"Why?" Dawn asked Robin.

"Because you are both kind, cute, and innocent," Robin said to Dawn as Dawn blushes a little.

"Don't be so kind, I don't deserve it," Dawn said to Robin as Robin giggles a little.

"Come let me show you my room," Robin said to Dawn as she moves her hand off of Dawn and heads back up the ladder with Dawn following her.

"So Robin, what do you do?" Dawn asked Robin.

"I'm an archaeologist," Robin said as they reach the main floor and walk to Robin's room.

"Wow," Dawn said in amazement.

"I got my doctorate at the age of eight," Robin said.

"I never knew you were this smart," Dawn said to Robin.

"Ha, looks can be deceiving," Robin said.

"What is your dream?" Dawn asked Robin.

"To find the Rio Poneglyph, it is said to contain the true history of the world," Robin said.

"Have you found it yet?" Dawn asked Robin.

"Nope, it is one poneglyph that is hard to find," Robin said.

"You're a genius, I'm pretty sure you'll find it sooner than later," Dawn said to Robin.

"Thanks Moonchild, you are super sweet," Robin said to Dawn.

"Aww don't mention it," Dawn said to Robin.

In town, The Straw Hat Pirates were at a restaurant as Luffy suggested to them that they need to eat. They were sitting at the bar as Nami was thinking about Dawn a little.

"So, what do you guys think of Dawn?" Nami asked the crew.

"She's awesome," Luffy said.

"She's so weird," Zoro said.

"She's a bit intense," Usopp said.

"Hey Dawn might be a bit rough, but she is kind and very caring," Nami said.

"What about you Sanji, what do you think of her?" Nami asked Sanji as Sanji was daydreaming about Dawn.

 _Sanji's daydream…_

"Oh Sanji I don't care about your asshole family, I still want to marry you, I want to be Mrs. Dawn Vinsmoke," Dawn said to Sanji as she holds Sanji's hands.

"Oh Dawn-swan, you made me the happiest man in all of The Grand Line," Sanji said to Dawn in a loving tone.

 _End of daydream…_

"Ohhh Dawn," Sanji said as he pretty much fallen in love with Dawn at this point.

"Yeah that was pointless," Nami said.

"What about you Chopper?" Nami asked Chopper.

"That stupid animal lover, she thinks she can be my friend, well she isn't, that stupid meany can just go," Chopper said in happy tone as he did his little dance.

"I like her, she's super, and she has a mystery to her," Franky said.

"She's cool, but I wish she didn't break my finger," Brook said.

"If you didn't ask for her underwear, then is wouldn't have happened," Nami said to Brook.

"I would of done that, but I don't have a brain, skeleton joke," Brook said.

Nami then pulls out the necklace Nami gave to Dawn and holds it in her hand.

"Is that the necklace you gave Dawn?" Luffy asked Nami.

"Yeah, she told she doesn't feel like a member of the crew, so she gave it back to me," Nami said.

"Why?" Luffy asked Nami.

"Even though we are cool after our little encounter on that island and I told her she was one of us, she still felt bad about it and didn't need it," Nami said.

"That seems like something out of the water," Zoro said.

"Well, I need to tell you guys why Dawn is acting weird," Nami said and then she tells them about the story between her and Scott.

Back on The Thousand Sunny, Robin and Dawn were now in the girls' bedroom and Dawn was looking around a bit.

"So this is where you and Nami sleep?" Dawn asked Robin.

"Yes and this is where I have some of my own fun," Robin said as Dawn walks over to the mirror/dresser combo.

Dawn then sees some photos on the dresser and then she picks up one. On the photo was an eight year old Nico Robin, eyes closed with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh my god, Robin you were so cute as a kid," Dawn said to Robin.

"Yep, I was a little sweetheart," Robin said.

"I need to know, why are you smiling here?" Dawn asked Robin as she showed Robin the photo.

"Oh that was the laugh my friend, Jaguar D. Saul, taught me," Robin said.

"Can I hear it?" Dawn asked Robin.

"Dreshishishi," Robin laughed as it has been a while since she did that laugh.

"I like it, it's very cute," Dawn said as she puts the photo down.

"I have been through a lot," Robin said.

"Yeah the buster call on Ohara, the death of your mom, the death of Saul, and the fact the people that you got close to abandon you," Dawn said to Robin as Robin was in shock.

"How did you know all that?" Robin asked Dawn.

"It's in your aura, it must have been difficult," Dawn said to Robin.

Dawn then turns around and she sees tears coming down Robin's eyes as Dawn was completely shocked by this.

"Oh my god, Robin I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Dawn said to Robin as she walks over to her.

"It's alright, even after twenty-two years, it still haunts me a little, seeing your home destroyed by the world government can do a lot to your mind," Robin said to Dawn as Dawn wipes the tears from Robin's eyes.

"Hey you're still alive, Luffy rescued you, you are part of the greatest modern pirate crew on The Grand Line, and you showed the government you don't mess with the Devil," Dawn said to Robin.

"Thanks Moonchild, us being weirdos and having powers, I guess we belong together," Robin said to Dawn as Dawn giggled a little.

"Yeah we are both strange, but that's why people love us," Dawn said to Robin.

"Come on, keep looking at my photos," Robin said to Dawn and then Dawn walks back to the dresser and looks at the photos.

The photos Dawn was looking at now were from two years ago and she notices two things in the photos. One was that Robin's skin was tanned and the other was that Robin had on a cowboy hat in most of these photos.

"Robin I have two questions to ask you," Dawn said to Robin.

"First, why do you have on a cowboy hat?" Dawn asked Robin.

"Oh when I was in Baroque Works, I needed a gimmick and I loved the cowgirl look, so that's why I wore the hat," Robin said to Dawn.

"Second, why was your skin dark?" Dawn asked Robin.

"Oh I spend a lot of time outdoors when I was young and during my time in Baroque Works, I spend time out in the hot Alabasta sun, so my skin started to have this tanned look," Robin said to Dawn.

"How did you get your skin to this pale look?" Dawn asked Robin.

"Oh I spent a lot of time indoors with the Revolutionaries and the climate was a bit cold, so my tan disappeared and I got this pale look," Robin said.

"Well I like your new look and the aviators," Dawn said to Robin.

"Thanks, it is a lot better than the cowboy hat," Robin said to Dawn.

"I can give you a cowboy hat," Robin said to Dawn.

"No thanks Robin, those are your clothes, I can't take them away from you," Dawn said to Robin as Robin walks over to her closet.

"Well I want to give you something for being nice," Robin said to Dawn and then she pulls out something from her closet.

Dawn then walks over to Robin as Robin holds the dress she wore during Water 7 and Enies Lobby.

"How about this?" Robin asked Dawn as Dawn holds the dress in front of her.

Dawn then looks as the dress was big for her and it reached down to her ankles.

"This is way too big for me, in fact most of yours and Nami's clothes are big for me," Dawn said to Robin as she hands back the dress.

"Hmm maybe someday I can give you a little something," Robin said to Dawn as she puts the dress back in the closet.

Once Robin closes the closet door, Robin faces Dawn with a smile on her face.

"Miss Moonchild, I know you slept with miss navigator," Robin said to Dawn as Dawn was shocked.

"How did you know?" Dawn asked Robin.

"While the other crew members were at camp, I used my smarts to trace my steps out of the forest and into town," Robin said to Dawn.

"Then I saw a motel and look inside the window, then I saw you and miss navigator naked and you fucking her with her Clima-Tact," Robin said to Dawn.

"Are you mad?" Dawn asked Robin.

"No, I'm impressed, the fact you had sex with her is amazing, something that mister musician or mister cook will never know," Robin said to Dawn.

"Nice," Dawn said.

"I have a question, have you ever had sex with a devil fruit user before?" Robin asked Dawn as she caress the left side of Dawn's face with her right hand.

"No," Dawn said.

"Well I'm giving you an opportunity by having sex with me," Robin said to Dawn in a seductive tone.

"Interesting," Dawn said as Robin moves her hand off of Dawn's face.

"I have read some books on sex and I want to try it out on someone sweet and innocent like you," Robin said to Dawn.

"Well I want to know what your devil fruit power is," Dawn said to Robin as Dawn knows about Luffy, Chopper, and Brook's powers.

"Alright Devil Child, let's do it," Dawn said to Robin.

Robin then puts her hands on Dawn's clothed ass cheeks and lifts Dawn off her feet. Dawn then wraps her legs around Robin's waist and puts her hands on Robin's shoulders.

Robin then carries Dawn over to her bed and then Robin sits on the end of the bed, still holding onto Dawn.

"Now show me what you got Moonchild," Robin said to Dawn.

Dawn then pressed her lips onto Robin's lips as they were sharing a kiss. They soon closed their eyes and their tongues swirled around together in ecstasy as this was getting hot.

Six seconds later, Robin falls onto her back with Dawn on top of her as they continue to kiss. Two seconds later, Robin caresses her hands up and down Dawn's clothed back as this was soothing the Moonchild.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Robin was impressed by Dawn's kissing skills.

"I'm impressed miss Moonchild, I take it miss navigator wasn't your first," Robin said to Dawn.

"She was my forty-seventh, I have done way more girls after my time with Nami," Dawn said.

Dawn then starts to lightly lick the right side of Robin's neck as Robin pets Dawn's long blonde hair.

"You're doing good Moonchild, keep licking there," Robin said to Dawn as Dawn continues to lick Robin's neck.

While Dawn was licking Robin's neck, Dawn kicks off her sneakers and Robin kicks off her boots as both women were now barefoot.

Forty seconds later, Dawn stops licking Robin's neck and then she gets off of Robin.

Dawn then grabs onto the top of Robin's dress and then she slowly slides it down Robin's arms, chest, and stomach. Dawn continues to slide the dress down Robin's long legs and off of Robin's body. Dawn tosses the dress to the floor as Robin had on a dark purple lace bra and matching dark purple lace panties.

"Wow Robin, you look so fucking sexy," Dawn said to Robin as she caresses her right hand along Robin's right leg.

"Thanks Moonchild," Robin said to Dawn.

"Your skin is so soft, I could just rub your legs all day," Dawn said to Robin as she continues to caress Robin's leg.

"Well if you do that, we couldn't fuck each other," Robin said to Dawn as Dawn moves her hand off of Robin's leg.

"You're right," Dawn said to Robin and then she puts her hands on Robin's covered breasts.

Dawn then starts to lightly fondle Robin's covered breasts as Robin starts to moan a little.

"Mmm miss Moonchild, you sure have a gentle touch," Robin said to Dawn in a sensual tone as Dawn continues to fondle Robin's breasts.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn moves her hands off of Robin's breasts and then she grabs onto the back of Robin's bra.

"Now let me get a look at your breasts," Dawn said to Robin and then she unhooks Robin's bra.

Dawn then slides the bra off of Robin's body and tosses it to the side. Then, Dawn gets a look at Robin's exposed F-cup size breasts and she notices how big they are.

"Wow, you got big boobs, the biggest I ever seen, hell they are bigger than Nami's," Dawn said to Robin.

"Go on and touch them, I know you want to," Robin said to Dawn.

Dawn then puts her hands on Robin's breasts and starts to squeeze them a little.

"They are squishy and round, like two big rubber balls," Dawn said as she continues to squeeze Robin's breasts.

Then, Dawn then starts to suck Robin's left nipple hard as she moves her left hand off of Robin's right breast.

" _Ohh the Moonchild will be surprised if she sucks my breasts really hard_ ," Robin thought as Dawn continues to suck Robin's nipple.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn switches over and starts to suck Robin's right nipple hard.

"That's it Moonchild, you're doing a great job sucking my breasts," Robin said to Dawn as she let Dawn continue to suck her nipple.

Nine minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Robin's nipples (switching each nipple every ninety seconds) and then she notices that Robin's breasts were leaking out breast milk.

"What the," Dawn said in shock over this.

"Yeah I heard of a myth that female devil fruit users can lactate if their nipples were sucked good enough and I guess it is true," Robin said to Dawn.

Dawn then licks the milk off of Robin's nipples and tastes the milk in her mouth.

"Mmm breast milk of a devil fruit user, it is delicious," Dawn said and then she swallows down the milk.

Dawn then slides her right hand down Robin's stomach and into Robin's panties. Dawn then slides two of her fingers in and out of Robin's pussy at a normal pace.

"So do you like it Robin?" Dawn asked Robin as Robin wasn't screaming, instead she was lightly moaning.

"Are you not liking this?" Dawn asked Robin.

"I love it, but this isn't the first time someone put their fingers inside me, I have done this to myself several times in private," Robin said to Dawn as Dawn continues to finger Robin and Robin starts to fondle her breasts because the fingering was turning her on.

"Oooh Robin, you naughty pirate," Dawn said to Robin as she continues to finger Robin.

Two minutes and five seconds later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Robin and out of Robin's panties. Dawn then sees Robin's juices on her fingers as Robin's pussy was wet and then she sees that Robin's panties had a damp spot on them.

"Look at this, you're already wet," Dawn said to Robin as Dawn smears Robin's juices along Robin's stomach.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of Robin's panties, slides it down Robin's long legs, and off of Robin's body. Dawn tosses the panties to the floor as Robin was naked, exposing her wet pussy which had a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

"Mmm, you are one sexy pirate Robin," Dawn said to Robin in a sensual tone.

"I'm glad you like it," Robin said to Dawn as she starts fondling her breasts.

Dawn then moves down to Robin's pussy and then she spreads Robin's legs, showing more of Robin's pussy.

Dawn then lays down on her stomach and wraps her arms around Robin's thighs, as Dawn's mouth was near Robin's wet pussy.

"Man this pussy really needs a licking," Dawn said and then she starts to lick Robin's pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

"Mmm that's it Moonchild, lick down there good," Robin moans to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to lick Robin's pussy.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn stops licking Robin's pussy and then she slides her tongue into it. Dawn then starts to pump her tongue in and out of Robin's pussy at a normal pace as this got Robin horny.

"Ohhh Moonchild, you are very good with your tongue," Robin moans softly to Dawn as she could feel Dawn's tongue rubbing her insides.

Forty seconds later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Robin as some of Robin's juices were dripping down her bottom lip.

"That was good," Dawn said as she licks the juices off her lips.

Dawn then unwraps her arms off of Robin and then she kneels up, looking at Robin.

"Why don't you slip off those clothes and we can have more fun," Robin said to Dawn.

"I was thinking the same thing," Dawn said.

Dawn then grabs onto the zipper of her shirt and then she slowly unzips it. Once in was fully unzipped, Dawn slides the shirt off her body and tosses it to the floor as she had on her light purple lace bra.

Dawn then grabs onto the front of her jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides it down her legs, and off her body. Dawn then tosses her pants to the floor as she had on her matching light purple lace panties.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her bra and gets it unhooked. She then slides the bra off her body as Dawn's B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides it down her legs, and off her body. Dawn tosses her underwear to the floor as she was naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

Dawn then gets on top of Robin as their breasts were pressed up against each other. Dawn then moves her hips as her pussy was rubbing up and down near Robin's pussy.

"Oh that's it Moonchild, rub your body on mine," Robin said to Dawn as Dawn continues to rub her pussy on Robin's body.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn continues to rub her pussy on Robin's body, but she wanted more.

"Come on Robin, show me your power," Dawn said to Robin.

"Well you did say it, I might as well show it," Robin said to Dawn and then Robin crosses her arms under her breasts.

"Dos Fleur," Robin said and then these two arms sprout out from the bed, right near Dawn's pussy.

"Where is it Robin, I need to see it?" Dawn asked Robin.

Then, the sprouted arms move forward as four fingers (two from each hand) go into Dawn's pussy.

"OH GOD," Dawn screamed in shock over having four fingers in her pussy.

Robin then uses the power to pump those fingers in and out of Dawn at a fast pace.

"OH GOD, OH GOD ROBIN, THIS IS GOOD, THIS IS REALLY GOOD," Dawn screams in passion to Robin as she could feel those fingers rubbing her insides.

Nearly two minutes later, the fingering that Dawn was receiving was starting to become too much for her.

"Oh god this is amazing," Dawn said as the pleasure was getting to her.

Five seconds later, the fingers give in one more pump into Dawn as this reached Dawn's limit.

"AHHHH," Dawn screamed as she reached her climax.

The two arms disappear into a petal of flowers as Dawn squirts out her love juices, squirting it onto the bed.

Dawn then starts to breathe in and out at a normal rate as she started to sweat a little.

"What the hell was that?" Dawn asked Robin as Robin had a smile on her face.

"The beginning of our fun," Robin said to Dawn as she continues to cross her arms.

"Cinco Fleur," Robin said as five arms sprout from the bed and hold onto Dawn's stomach.

The arms then push Dawn off the bed and then Dawn stands on the floor.

The arms disappear into flower petals as Robin gets off the bed and stands on her feet. Robin still had her arms crossed as she was about to continue pleasuring Dawn with her powers.

"Ocho Fleur," Robin said as eight arms sprout out of Dawn's body.

Two arms sprout from Dawn's upper back, two arms sprout out of Dawn's back going down to Dawn's ass, two arms sprouted out of Dawn's chest, and two arms sprout out from Dawn's stomach, going towards Dawn's pussy.

"Pleasure," Robin said as the arms were caressing all over Dawn's body.

Two hands were massaging Dawn's shoulders, two other hands were fondling Dawn's ass cheeks, two hands were fondling Dawn's breasts, and the other two arms were able to spread Dawn's legs wide and then those hands were rubbing Dawn's wet pussy.

"What is this, what is this power?" Dawn asked in pure shock.

"It is called the Flower-Flower fruit (Hana Hana no Mi), with it I can sprout as many body parts as I can," Robin said as she walks over to Dawn.

"What's the matter Moonchild, you never had hands rub along your body?" Robin asked Dawn in a sensual tone.

"Well never like this," Dawn said as all of those hands kept pleasuring Dawn's body.

Twenty seconds later, the hands that were on Dawn's pussy stop rubbing as two fingers (one from each hand) slide into Dawn's pussy. Robin continues to use her power as the fingers start pumping in and out of Dawn at a normal pace.

"Oh, oh yes, ohhh yes, this is one awesome power," Dawn said in a lustful tone as she could feel the fingers rubbing her insides.

Seventy-five seconds later, Robin puts her arms down as the arms disappear off of Dawn's body.

Robin then picks up Dawn and holds her in her arms, bridal style.

"Why did you stop?" Dawn asked Robin.

"So we can more fun on the bed," Robin said to Dawn as she carries Dawn over to the bed.

Robin then gently places Dawn on the bed as Dawn laid down on her back with her legs spread wide, showing more of her pussy.

Robin then crosses her arms again and puts them under her breasts.

"Ocho Fleur," Robin said as eight arms sprout out from the bed, near Dawn's body.

"Restraint," Robin said as the arms pinned Dawn on the bed.

The arms wrapped around Dawn's wrists, upper arms, ankles, and thighs. Then, Robin uses her right arm as she summons one more arm, right near Dawn's pussy.

"Now, my turn," Robin said as she moves her arm up and down, while her index and middle fingers were pointed up.

As she was moving her arm, the arm she sprouted move as well with her index and middle fingers rubbing on Dawn's pussy.

"Ohh Robin, ohh Devil Child, this is good," Dawn moans softly to Robin as Robin continues to rub Dawn's pussy using her powers.

Thirty seconds later, Robin moves her arm back and forth at a normal pace, while her sprouted arm was doing the same thing with the two fingers pumping in and out of Dawn's pussy at the same speed.

"OH ROBIN, OH ROBIN, OH YOU ARE AMAZING," Dawn screams in passion to Robin as she chants Robin's name over and over again.

"I love when you scream, it gets me very horny," Robin said to Dawn as she continues to fuck Dawn with her power.

Three and a half minutes later, the fucking Robin was giving Dawn was starting to get to Dawn again and was close to reaching her limit.

"Oh god, oh god, ohhh god," Dawn said in a sensual tone over feeling the fingers rubbing her insides hard.

Ten seconds later, the sprouted arm moves forward and her fingers goes deep into Dawn as this caused Dawn to reach her limit.

"AHHHH FUCK," Dawn screams as she reached her climax again.

Dawn then squirts out her love juices again, squirting onto Robin's sprouted hand.

"I can feel your juices on my hand, it feels very wet and now cold," Robin said as she feel the juices on her bare arm.

Robin then sets her arms down as the arms disappear into flower petals again. Dawn then starts to breathe heavy after climax two times.

"Holy…shit…you are…good," Dawn said to Robin during her breaths.

Robin then gets on the bed and crawls over to Dawn.

"So are you done yet?" Robin asked Dawn in a sensual tone.

"No way, I still have some energy left in my tank," Dawn said as she gives a light pat on Robin's left ass cheek.

"That's a good Moonchild," Robin said to Dawn and then rests down on her back with her legs spread wide.

Dawn then gets on top of Robin and puts her hands on Robin's hips. Robin then crosses her arms again and puts them under her breasts.

"Dos Fleur," Robin said as a hand with wrists was sprouted out of Dawn's pussy and three fingers were pointed towards Robin's pussy, while an arm sprouted out of Dawn's lower back and the hand was near her pussy.

"Well this is weird, a hand that's acting like a dildo, so fucking weird," Dawn said.

Dawn then moves her hips back and forth as the fingers were pumping in and out of Robin's pussy at normal pace. As that was happening, Robin's breasts start to jiggle from the movements.

"Do you like this Robin?" Dawn asked Robin.

"Oh I love it Moonchild and this will be even better," Robin said to Dawn and the arm on Dawn's back moves down and four fingers slide into Dawn's pussy.

"Oh Robin, I like it you sneaky devil," Dawn said to Robin as Dawn continues to fuck Robin with the makeshift hand dildo, while the four fingers were pumping in and out of Dawn at a fast pace.

Forty seconds later, Dawn decides to pick up the pace and moves faster with the fingers pumping in and out of Robin at a fast pace.

"OH MOONCHILD, OHH MOONCHILD, THIS IS INCREDIBLE," Robin screams to Dawn in passion as she could feel the fingers from the hand she sprout out of Dawn's pussy rub her insides.

"Oh Robin, your fingering is getting me all hot," Dawn said to Robin as she could feel Robin's fingers rubbing her insides hard.

Five minutes later, Dawn was still pounding away on Robin using that hand, while Robin continues to finger Dawn at the same time. Both women were starting to sweat a bit due to sexual heat and for both of them, they look like they were about to reach their limits.

"Oh god, I don't think I can last too long," Robin said.

"Yeah I can't either Robin," Dawn said to Robin.

Ten seconds later, the hand on Dawn's pussy slides deep into Robin's pussy, while Robin's fingers pump one more time into Dawn's pussy as both of them finally reached their limits.

"AHHHHH," Dawn and Robin screamed as they reached their climax.

Dawn and Robin then squirt out their love juices, squirting it onto the sprouted hands.

Soon, the hands disappear into flower petals and then Dawn collapses on top of Robin. Robin looks up to see Dawn pass out, sleeping on Robin's breasts.

"Poor thing, I guess climaxing three times really eats away your energy, I'll let you have your rest," Robin said to Dawn as she pets Dawn's hair, letting her sleep.

Back in town, The Straw Hats were walking around town when Chopper had something on his mind.

"Nami, is Dawn and Robin okay?" Chopper asked Nami.

"Relax Chopper, I'm sure they're fine," Nami said to Chopper.

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Dawn opens her eyes as she sees Robin looking at Dawn with a smile on her face.

"Hey Moonchild, it seems you have a nice rest," Robin said to Dawn.

"Yeah, your breasts are like two pillows," Dawn said to Robin and then Dawn gets off of Robin and lays down next to her.

"So was it the best time of your life?" Dawn asked Robin.

"It was," Robin said.

"What about when Luffy and the crew rescued you?" Dawn asked Robin.

"Okay this was the second best time of my life," Robin said as Dawn giggles a little.

"There is one thing I want to do," Robin said.

"Another round of sex?" Dawn asked Robin.

"No," Robin said as she crosses her arms and puts them under her breasts.

"Seis Fleur," Robin said.

Then, two arms sprout from out of the bed and pulls Dawn's arms back, then the sprouted arms pinned Dawn's arms down. Then, four more arms sprout from the bed and begin to tickle on Dawn's stomach.

"Ha, ha, ha, haha, Robin stop, I'm ticklish there," Dawn said to Robin as she starts to laugh from the tickling.

"No one can escape my powers," Robin said in a joking tone and then she kisses Dawn on the cheek.

Forty minutes later, both women were up as Robin had on her blue short sleeve vest, long salmon skirt, and pink pumps.

"Uh Robin, you don't have to use your powers for this," Dawn said to Robin as Robin used her powers to sprout out arms and hand Dawn her clothes.

"I insist," Robin said as Dawn grabs her clothes.

Dawn then puts on her underwear, jeans, shirt, and sneakers. Once she zips up her shirt, Dawn gets off the bed and walks over to Robin.

Robin then puts her hands on Dawn's shoulders and gives her a kiss on Dawn's forehead.

"If you ever need to release some sexual energy, find me and we can do it in a private spot," Robin said to Dawn.

"Okay Robin," Dawn said to Robin as Robin grabs onto Dawn's hands.

"Come on, I'm sure the crew is back now," Robin said to Dawn as she leads her back to the main deck.

Once they made it back to the main deck, the other Straw Hat Pirates were already on the deck as Chopper was running towards Dawn.

"So, did you two have fun?" Nami asked Robin and Dawn.

"Oh we had fun," Dawn said and then she picks up Chopper.

"And how are you doing Chopper?" Dawn asked Chopper.

"Oh I'm doing well Dawn," Chopper said to Dawn and then he smells something off of Dawn.

"Why do you smell funny?" Chopper asked Dawn.

"Oh it's the heat, you know you sweat enough and it makes you smell horrible," Dawn said.

"I see," Chopper said and then Dawn sets Chopper down.

"Well I'm off," Dawn said as she was about to leave the ship.

"Dawn, you can't leave now," Nami said to Dawn.

"I'm not part of this crew, they are all mad that I was the one that jumped you on that island," Dawn said to Nami as she was about to hop off the ship.

"I told them about Scott," Nami said to Dawn as Dawn walks back over to them.

"What," Dawn said in shock.

"Yeah, I told them about him and trusting guys again," Nami said to Dawn.

"Scott is a jerk for that, he made you sad and I can't stand it," Luffy said to Dawn.

"I would showed him the power of three sword style," Zoro said.

"To me, Scott was your own Arlong and you never got your revenge on him," Usopp said to Dawn.

"I would of gave that crap farmer a foot upside his head," Sanji said.

"He would have never been the same if he met me," Franky said.

"Yeah," Brook said.

"Nami, Chopper, Robin, what would you three do?" Dawn asked Nami, Chopper, and Robin.

"Well he would be fried by a thunder lance tempo," Nami said.

"Dawn, Scott was a big old jerk for hurting you, I would never let the best person I ever met be sad, I would go monster point to give him nightmares for life," Chopper said to Dawn.

"I would have done to him what I did to Spandam, break his back," Robin said as Dawn was nervous over it.

Luffy then puts the necklace that Dawn gave back to Nami, back around Dawn's neck. Luffy then puts his straw hat on Dawn's head as Dawn was shocked by this.

"Luffy," Dawn said to Luffy in shock.

"You are one of us no matter what you think, you are kind and mysterious, you are one of us to the very end, even if you are not a permanent member of the crew, we will protect you no matter because you are our friend," Luffy said to Dawn.

"Oh Luffy," Dawn said to Luffy as tears were shown in Dawn's eyes.

Dawn then puts her face on Luffy's chest as Dawn starts to cry loudly.

"Hey it's okay," Luffy said to Dawn.

"Luffy, let me take care of this," Robin said to Luffy as she puts Dawn close to her as Dawn cries into Robin's stomach.

"There, there, let all those tears out," Robin said to Dawn as she pets Dawn's hair as Dawn continues to cry.

Later in the day, the sun was going down as Dawn, Nami, and Robin were sitting down at the end of the ship as Dawn had stopped crying minutes ago.

"I can't believe Luffy put his hat on me," Dawn said.

"Yeah you know how much a person means to him when he puts his hat on someone else," Nami said to Dawn.

"Hey Nami, Robin knows about our time together," Dawn said to Nami.

"Robin," Nami said to Robin in anger.

"Hey miss navigator, you know how smart I am and you couldn't hide this for a long time," Robin said to Nami.

"Well that is true," Nami said.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chan, Dawn-swan, dinner is ready," Sanji said to the three women.

"Oh good," Nami said as she and Robin got up and head to the kitchen to get their food.

" _I can't believe it, they way The Straw Hats would protect me, they are truly best friends_ ," Dawn thought as she got on her feet.

"Hey Luffy, you can have your hat back," Dawn said to Luffy as she runs to find him.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Yeah I didn't eat dinner since it had meat, so I gave it to Luffy. Afterwards, I spend most of time hanging with Luffy and then Chopper," Dawn said to her viewers.

"When the guys fell asleep, me, Nami, and Robin snuck into the bathroom and we had a bath which turned very erotic," Dawn said.

"All I have to say is Robin is one awesome woman and The Straw Hats got my back," Dawn said and then she pulls out her necklace.

"Well that would do it for this long episode, make sure to follow this channel on Pornhub, follow me on Twitter, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time," Dawn said and then she uses the remote to turn off the camera, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Wow that was the longest chapter I have ever written, but it was one of my favorites. The next lucky lady to get some action from Dawn is The Devil Child, Nico Robin from** _ **One Piece**_ **. This was a fun chapter to write as Robin is my second favorite anime female (my fave is Nami) and it was neat to see her devil fruit powers used for this kind of nature.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to leave me a review as we have more yuri action coming soon.**


End file.
